Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence
by pottercomplete
Summary: Why were the prophecies sent in the first place. A new story is continued in what I feel stays within Canon. It begins at the end of DH. Chapter 43 is done. Will post around August 20th.
1. C 01 Containment

**'Author's Notes'**

J. K. Rowling wrote a series of books that captivated my interest as much as Jack London's '_White Fang'_ did for me when I was ten years old. Harry appeared to just be a normal boy growing up in a magical world, but there was always something new and foreboding that captured our attention in reading these books. Everything seemed stacked against Harry having a normal life, but he had a big heart, made his own choices, and could depend on help from his friends.

Mrs. Rowling is the originator of the Harry Potter Universe and any profits are due her, but many of us have decided for years to write our own revisions, side adventures, and stories that occur in the future. I have read a number of stories written in this world by others that I felt met the standards that she has set. However, in reading these I have never found a story that I felt brought a good close to the Harry Potter saga.

My premise for writing this set of stories is that the first seven books were just the beginning of Harry's story. Using what Canon has left us, I have continued his life shown through his eyes. I began the story during the final battle in order to set up the premise for the story. The story will now expand to include both the wizard and Muggle worlds but is still meant to follow Canon as J. K. Rowling has given us.

This is meant to be a continuation of Harry's adventure as he begins to share his life with Ginny. DH Epilogue will fit as its own chapter later on in the third story and with no changes to it. I have limited writing experience but I wanted to add my own story to the Harry Potter Universe.

For all the new readers, what I consider to be Book Eight has been written with much filler. It was done purposely this way. It shows the reader just how busy Harry's life would have been in the first two weeks after the Battle.

**'Pottercomplete'**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 'Prologue' and Chapter 1 'Containment'

* * *

**We now begin with Book Eight that continues the story: 'Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence'**

**'Prologue'**

_For most British Citizens, the evening of May 1st was beautiful. For others who were involved, it almost became a nightmare. The largest National Emergency that ever happened in the British Isles happened while under the watchful eye of our governments of both worlds. Sadly, due to National Security, this situation will probably never find its way into regular history books._

_-Tony Blair-_

_-Prime Minister of the United Kingdom-_

* * *

Chapter One: 'Containment'

It was May 2nd, and special charter flight 1645, inbound from Seattle Washington was descending to 10,000 feet on approach to Glasgow International Airport. Captain Jim McDow was really glad that this flight was about over. They had been scheduled to land at nine o'clock the night before. Due to severe weather in the Seattle area and then problems with a faulty engine sensor, the flight was six hours behind schedule.

Once in the air, the flight had been uneventful. He had noticed the sky around the British Isles was extremely clear for this time of year. His flight attendants had reported that most of the passengers were now awake, and they were preparing the cabin for the landing.

As the plane was now slowly descending over eastern Scotland, he was just getting ready to go over his final landing checklist. Suddenly something caught his attention outside his port side window. As he looked out to the southeast over Scotland, he noticed a tremendous number of coloured flashes on the ground. At first, he was concerned about a possible surface-to-air missile, but then realized that that was not the case. After watching for about ten seconds, he called ahead to Glasgow and reported on what he was seeing. He was told to continue on his current heading and they would advise him shortly, so he just went back to his landing preparations. A few seconds later, he received an order to turn to the northwest and proceed for an emergency landing at the Kinloss Royal Air Force Base. He called back to verify, and was told to immediately turn and to leave this area as soon as possible. They then told him that the government had grounded all air traffic in this area.

As he turned the wide body jet and started into a rapid decent, he and his co-pilot just looked at each other, knowing that their passengers were not going to be happy. As the plane landed, he was told to expect about a five-hour delay before the passengers and luggage would be bussed to their destinations. The passengers were allowed off and each was questioned individually on what they had seen. By the time they all left for their original destinations, for some reason, none of the passengers or crew could remember why they had to land in the first place.

It was very early in the East of Scotland. By a clear, cold loch, the noises of the battle between the forces of good and evil had finally come to a halt. In its absence, the cries and moaning of many distraught people and families who had lost their loved ones were beginning to be heard.

That morning, the local people who had heard the terrible sounds in the night were talking. Some were listening to the wireless and the telly to find out what had happened during the night. As the sun had begun to rise that morning, a few of the people were amazed when they saw that a huge castle complex had suddenly appeared overnight, in what previously had been a large ruin in the countryside.

As they began to talk to each other and call their friends and families, they soon found that all phone lines were out and even cellular phones were not working. As some started to leave for work, they were blocked by units of the Royal military. They were told that for the next day or so they would be required to return to their homes until the area had been cleared. The soldiers advised them that they would be checked on for any needs and that as soon as the situation was contained, they would be allowed to carry on their normal ways. For the ones that asked what had happened, they were told that a large terrorist organization had been put down overnight, but the government was still searching the area for anyone that could have escaped. They were assured that it was most likely all had been captured, and a minimum threat was thought to exist but the government was taking no chances.

The night before all of this happened, certain events took place that most people and even the news media did not pick up. Six regimental reserve units, which would normally not be activated, were called up by the Minister of Defense. The news media reported that this was only a test to see how fast inactive units could be put into service. In truth, this was to hide the large amount of rapidly mobilizing units as they were being rushed into eastern Scotland at breakneck speed.

Around nine-thirty the night before, a coded priority message had been sent to the French President and the British Prime Minister that said, '_We are positive the event will be taking place tonight where we always expected it would be.' _The Prime Minister then initiated an emergency response of a scale that Britain had never seen before. This rapid response occurred in a time frame that soon showed how carefully the planning had been done.

Over the next several hours, special hidden elements in the British government suspended all air traffic over this area. Suppression of all news media, local communications, and any information on the events that were happening that night and into the next day became top priority for the government. They then helped to coordinate the specially trained units that were rapidly being deployed to handle the expected situation. It was known that the possibility of unplanned problems and situations would arise, but most felt that everything, including some very strange procedures and responses, had been planned for.

Every army unit that could be rapidly mobilized in Scotland was being deployed. In most cases, solders were in transport in less then one hour. Whatever was happening, the soldiers could tell the government was proceeding with what appeared to be a well-planed reaction to some terrible event that the government had already known about and planned for.

Around ten-thirty that night, the first military units had begun to arrive. It wasn't long before large numbers of the military were making their presence known on all the roads that lead into the area. By eleven o'clock, foot patrols carefully and silently slipped forward as they now approached slowly from all directions. Within the hour, the soldiers were told to stop as they began to hear the sounds of explosions and saw flickering lights in the low horizon. At times, they even looked like coloured flares across the sky.

The officers told all their men that this was a very dangerous situation and for national security reasons they could never tell anyone what happened here tonight. The solders were warned that anybody that could not be identified and refused to not keep their arms up over their heads until they were disarmed would probably try to kill them if they had a chance. The use of deadly force had been authorized, and all solders were told to be ready to use it if necessary. They were also told that many of the terrorists were British citizens, but to treat them all as enemy combatants and not give any liberties to any of them. They were finally told that they had very special weapons that were very dangerous and would appear to look like sticks. They were told to hold them at bay and report their location, until the Special Force units could arrive and properly disarm them.

Later that night a strange quiet began for about two hours. The events started again about one hour before sunrise, and then slowly faded as the morning sun began to rise. Around six-thirty that morning, it had become eerily quiet again. The solders were told to dig in and not let anyone cross their lines. By then, an almost secure perimeter had been formed in a four kilometers circle around what most had no idea they were actually surrounding. Inside this perimeter, Special Forces units were carefully patrolling the entire other perimeter. Each unit had been given French-speaking civilians, that didn't look like they were in an army but did appear to have some strange type of police training. All officers were given special instructions to follow their orders, even if they seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Areas that were in the sight of an old looking castle along the loch were cordoned off about two thousand yards from it, and then all movement was blocked by the regular soldiers. This also helped prevent the possibility of outside surveillance by others. All people that could possibly see the castle were being sequestered by the government and were being told that terrorists with large amounts of explosives had been headquartered at the old castle grounds.

During the battle, one chartered airliner had been overlooked, because of its being a special charter and its arrival six hours behind schedule. The pilot had reported seeing the events taking place on the ground while on its landing approach. Responses from London had the plane routed to an Air Force base under an emergency order. The passengers were all told they would be released after all backgrounds were checked on the plane.

By eleven o'clock that following morning, the government was sure that only a few hundred civilians on the ground had actually seen the event. In all, the British government, the Order of the Phoenix, and a detachment from the French Magical Ministry, were confident that all possible information on this event was going to be contained.

At noon that day, a man appeared in a flash of green flame and walked out of a fireplace in the Muggle's Prime Minister's office. As he walked over to greet the Prime Minister, he said, "Good day, Prime Minister. Due to the solemn events of last night, it seems I have been appointed the temporary Minister of Magic."

"Congratulations are certainly in order for you, Kingsley. I feel you were the best man for the job," replied the Prime Minister. Both men shook hands and sat down to talk at a table that had already been laid out with lunch.

The Prime Minister then started the conversation by saying, "It appears that with all the undisclosed planning done in the last year, we were able to contain this event. I am glad that you and Bill Weasley were able to give enough details on what we had to expect and on what could happen. My security detail said that Mr. Weasley supplied just about all the possible situations and also suggested many of the operational details that were used. His wife's contacts with the French Magical Ministry gave the military the support required to be able to stop Voldemort's followers.

"As you know, Kingsley, when Voldemort came to power last year, he had severed almost all relationships to my government. I feel that only with you two risking your own lives and feeding us the true information on what was going on, we prevented not only a British, but also a worldwide, disaster between our worlds. Kingsley, you and Bill have not only earned a thank you from myself but from all the British people."

Kingsley smiled and then started to tell the Prime Minister, "Sir, I think it is time that I give you a simple overview on just what has happened on the ground in the last twelve hours.

"From the onset, the French wanted to maintain a very low profile in case Voldemort was victorious. If he had won, then it had already been decided that it would best for the Muggles and the French Auror forces to not engage or be there at the time of the battle. Because of this, these units were placed over a mile from the castle grounds. Once the battle had restarted toward sunrise and additional forces had joined the battle on the defense of the Hogwarts side, then the final commitment was made to engage by the French Aurors. Once this occurred, Minister, everyone knew that we would have a very good success in being able to capture most of the fleeing Death Eaters this morning.

"The Death Eaters had no knowledge about the international help, and just before the final duel, the French Wizards were able to create a huge Anti-Disapparation Jinx for approximately four miles around Hogwarts. The French Aurors, along side the Muggle Special Forces, continued to keep a low profile and waited before any engagement would be attempted. Then as most of the fleeing Death Eaters tried to apparate, they had a very nasty surprise when nothing happened."

"You can actually stop them from disappearing in such a large area, Kingsley?" interrupted the Prime Minister.

Kingsley nodded and continued, "Many of those that did not give up at first were then chased by a large number of angry house-elves. When the Death Eaters tried using magic on the house-elves, many responded with magic of their own. Along with the house-elves, around twenty five students, Aurors, faculty, and members of the Order of the Phoenix were pursuing the Death Eaters. Soon, many surrendered, laying down their wands and giving up on the spot.

"About ninety of the most hardened and loyal of the Death Eaters and supporters then made it into the area that the Muggle Special Forces and French Aurors were patrolling together. This was something that caught most of the Death Eaters by surprise, and many were captured quite easily. About fifty made it to the outer perimeter that was held by the Muggle troops. When the Death Eaters started using deadly spells, the Muggles were ready and released their own firepower in overwhelming force. It appears that far more Wizards died then your men, Prime Minister. Finally, with the Special Units advancing behind them, most of Voldemort's remaining supporters surrendered. About thirty of them decided to fight it out, and we believe that about seven may have made it through the containment line and escaped."

Then Kingsley gave him a written report that outlined the facts.

* * *

_May 2_

_11:00 AM_

_To: The Prime Minister _

_From: The Minister of Magic _

_Subject: Initial Assessment Report on the Loss of Life at Hogwarts._

_54 Wizards and Youth that were protecting Hogwarts_

_169 Death Eaters and supporters_

_1 Dark Lord (Tom Riddle), also known as Voldemort_

_6 Muggle Solders_

_5 French Auror Wizards_

_40 Magical Creatures (House Elves, Centaurs, Giants, Etc.)_

_Other Important Facts:_

_5 other Wizards that came to help from other Nations._

_110 French Wizards and Aurors that came to our support_

_180 Death Eaters and supporters captured_

* * *

As the Prime Minister looked over the initial report, Kingsley gave a short pause before he continued, "The losses on the perimeter edge were four Muggles from the regular army and two Muggles from the Special Forces that were killed due, mostly, to their lack of understanding about magic and wands. Even with the training the French had put them through, they thought their guns were more powerful than a wand. We also had five French Aurors killed and that was more in trying to defend the Muggles soldiers as they were trying to contain the Death Eaters along the containment line. It appears that most of the Death Eaters and Voldemort's active supporters have now been captured and are under arrest, awaiting trial.

"The Order of the Phoenix brought in over a hundred wizards and witches from abroad, and they were used with the specially trained Muggles Special Forces to make sure that the Muggle army could have a chance to help contain this event."

Kingsley looked at the Prime Minister for a response and when he did not reply, he finished with, "Sir, we have given both the magical world and the Muggles world a chance to work together on this terrible event. I feel this has helped bring together both worlds, and this understanding and appreciation for each other will go a long way to form better relationships for all of us. The only sad thing is not being able to let the general Muggle population be able to celebrate. They have no idea that one of the worst and most terrible humans of all time has been permanently removed from this world."

"Kingsley, I truly agree with you, and I wish my people were ready to let your people rejoin the World community. In time, we will figure a way, but a slow reopening of relations, I fear, is the only proper choice we all have for now. My people and most of the world are just not prepared to find out about you yet. When I tell them about a separate society, that has lived hidden within our own for thousands of years, I am not sure what the overall reaction by mine could mean to your people. So for today, I think this is all we should say about it." The Prime Minister looked at Kingsley with a face that showed his true feelings of remorse and the fact that neither of them could really do anything about it for now."

Kingsley nodded his head in understanding and then went on to finish the report and told him, "Sir, my personal belief is that we will have just about all of Voldemort's major supporters in confinement tonight. But now we have to worry about the ones we did not get. We will be passing new laws that should help limit the main reasons why someone was able to raise such a following, but that will not be enough. Both of our governments must be on the watch for the reasons that helped to foster this tyrant in the first place."

"But we got them, Kingsley; we won! The worst is over, and we will know how to handle this situation in the future."

Kingsley then looked at the Prime Minister and said, "I mean no disrespect to you, but as a friend, I must be blunt. The final outcome could have gone either way. All of our success was really due to one seventeen-year-old boy. As I think you already know, some have even called him the Chosen One. For all of his life, and in fact before he was even born, he was the only one who could ever end Voldemort's reign of terror.

"For the last year, he and his two friends had to go into hiding. They knew what they had to do, and most of the time they were on their own. Over the years, Harry Potter has shown to many of us that he can be a very resourceful and a determined person. But even with knowing him well myself, I am just amazed at what he did. Sadly, most of the British people will never be able to know his story but he alone is the true hero that deserves the thanks and adoration's from all of us in our country."

"And what of Harry Potter? Did he survive in the battle?" asked the Prime Minister.

Kingsley replied, "Yes, he did. We are a little concerned on some physical damage, but we think he will make a complete recovery. He was so exhausted that he is now currently sleeping, because he had been up for much of the last sixty hours. Even myself does not know on most of the enterprising and exciting adventures he has been through. But I do know of at least one other event in the last several days that was spectacular. I am indeed waiting to hear his story. He has truly seen and gone through some extraordinary events by even our standards, and I hope that his ordeal is finally over."

"Then I hope he recovers completely," replied the Prime Minister. "It seems you have a real national hero for your people."

"Harry is truly a hero in our society, but many more have helped, and will be recognized by us. At least for Harry, the nineteen year-old Prophecy is concluded, and hopefully he can finally enjoy what the last seventeen years has prevented him from doing; in him having a normal life. The boy has earned it, and now that he has become a young man, I think it is time for him to finally enjoy what life is supposed to be."

The Prime Ministry nodded his head and then asked. "Kingsley, how is the work going on fixing your magic spells and preventing my people from being able to see the castle?"

Kingsley replied, "They are currently cleaning up the major damage that is in and on the outside of the castle. Once that is done, they will be addressing the repairs of the damaged spells. They are sure that by sometime tonight the outer protections will all be addressed, and the Invisibility and the Confundus Muggle-repelling charms will be operational by early tomorrow morning. All they should see is the old castle ruins again Prime Minister. All the Muggles in the area that need to have their minds adjusted to think this was just a terrorist attack should have that done by noon tomorrow."

The two enjoyed the rest of their meeting and as the time for Kingsley's departure drew near the Prime Ministry suggested they have lunch on Thursday. Kingsley agreed and as he was leaving the Prime Minister added, "Do you think you could bring Harry Potter to have lunch with us? I would like to meet and thank him for all that he has done. He seems like he would be a wonderful person to meet, and I really don't get to meet many real heroes these days. I have several nice, secure locations in London that would be a good place to have lunch."

Kingsley replied, "I know he is going to be very much in demand in the next few weeks, but I'm sure Harry will be happy to make the time to meet you for lunch."

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Exhaustion'**

6/27/2009 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by: 'Potterworm'


	2. C 02 Exhaustion

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 2 'Exhaustion'

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'Exhaustion'**

**(4 hours earlier that same day.)**

Harry swung his invisibility cloak back over himself. He, along with Ron and Hermione were heading toward the Gryffindor common room. As they walked past the twisted stone gargoyle and down the hall, Harry looked around for someone who could pass Ginny a message to him. Unfortunately, the halls were nearly empty, as most people were now in the Great Hall.

After a moment, he caught sight of Flich and realized the cartaker might be willing to pass along a message for him. Harry then whispered to them, "You both go on to the common room without me. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I need to ask Flich to do something for me."

"You okay Harry?" So what do you need Filch for?" asked Ron.

Harry replied, "I'm fine Ron. I just want to ask him to get a message to Ginny for me."

Harry then took off in Filch's direction under his Invisibility Cloak. The clopping sounds of his footsteps could be heard echoing through the hallways as he approached the old caretaker, calling out his name. "Mr. Flich, Mr. Flich, please wait a minutes," he called.

When Flich turned around, he suddenly was confronted by Harry's head being unveiled as he pulled off his Invisibility Cloak. It startled the caretaker, as it was the last thing Filch had expected that morning.

If your're not busy, could you do me a favour, Mr. Filch?" asked Harry, a bit unsure talking to the usually cantankerous man. The man didn't protest, so Harry continued, "Will you find Ginny Weasley for me? He added, "She's probably in the the Great Hall. Will you tell her that I'm sorry, but I can't talk to her now? I've barely slept for the last three days, and if I run into more people, it will be hours before I get any rest. Tell her that I thought she'd apprecitate seeing me better after a rest and a shower." The man was still standing there, so Harry added, feeling like he was pushing his luck using the man as a messenger, "And could you also tell her that I've missed her, and I'm sorry for everything that's happened, especially about Fred, and I'll talk to her later?"

Flich, who was now just getting over the shock of seeing Harry appear in front of him, started to show a small, surprising smile on his lips and then he said to him. "Well Potter, I guess that cloak of yours seems to answer some questions on how you were able to get away with a few things over the years. All that damage you and your lot have made has caused more work for me and the most damage in this castle's history. Because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanting to kill you, this castle was all but destroyed last night." For a moment, Filch just looked at Harry and showed his old, rotting teeth at him. Then as a smile reappeared on his face, Filch added, "But I didn't care much for the likes of him or most of his Death Eaters. I even wish I could have been there to see you fighting them last night, Potter." Harry was suprised by the man's newfound respect for him; it seemed he had gained an unexpected ally. "I'm not sure how you did it, but you even got Peeves on your side now. You were good, Potter. You were damn good.

"I'll make sure she gets the message. Ginny Weasley, right?"

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you, Mr. Filch." As Harry put his clozk back on and headed in the other direction, he heard Mr. Filch yell, "Potter, if your're here next term, I'll probably have added your cloak to the list of banned school items." Harry just smiled at the comment, and as he walked away for one way or another, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

As Harry walked up some stairs and toward the common room, he could feel the need for sleep starting to drift over his thoughts, now that he knew Ginny would know where he was.

He remembered the first night in the boats almost seven years ago and how, at that time, he had no ideal what his destiny was going to be. He had in the last month just found out he was a wizard, and his life had just went from servitude to becoming a celebrity in a world that earlier he had no idea had even existed. Now seven years later, he had finally fulfilled his destiny by completing a Prophecy that had been a curse on him, causing him to be unable to have a normal life. As he thought to himself, the need for sleep still was shadowing his thoughts, he realized with hope that he could finally have the quiet life that he had never had before.

Soon he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and saw it was lying on the ground. The door wasn't locked and the latch broken, and so it easily swung open when he tried it. As he entered the Gryffindor common room passage, some more old memories started to come back. It had been almost a year since he had been here. It almost seemed ages ago and, in some ways, a different lifetime. As he came out of the hallway into the room, Ron and Hermione were on the couch in front of the fireplace and were in an embrace, totally oblivious to Harry entering the room.

As Harry loudly cleared his throat, Ron and Hermione jumped back like a bee had stung them. When their rosy red faces looked at Harry, he just said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm heading to bed. I'll see you whenever I wake up. Goodnight or good morning or whatever." He smiled and then turned and headed to the stairs.

"As Harry walked up the stairway to the dorms, Ron call out to Harry saying, "Okay, Harry. We - _um _- forgeot that you were coming. Get some rest. You need it." Harry just put his hand up over his head, waving goodnight to them as he smiled to himself.

Hermione yell out, "Sleep well, Harry!" She turned to look at Ron with a face that started to show concern, then gave him a small laugh and said in a voice that showed her true feelings, "You know Ron, here we are enjoying the moment, but Harry is the big hero tonight and he hasn't even got to have the fair maiden kiss him yet. What do you think Ginny is going to do?" As she stared at Ron, she suddenly noticed that a serious thought had manifested itself across his face.

As Ron thought to himself about what Hermione had just told him, he suddenly replied, "Harry was pretty thick in the way he broke it off with her, and Ginny's might be a handful at times, but I think they will mend things pretty fast. I think Harry is ready to ge back with her, so we just have to see what Ginny's going to do. I was surprised that they didn't get together already, but with Fred's..." he trailed off, as his voice became a little tight and high pitched. He finished off, "I think it just put things on hold for them for a few hours…." Ron sniffled and said, "Hermione, I'm going to miss him so much, and I know George is got to be dying on the inside."

Hermione grabbed Ron, holding him tight, and told him, Ron, it's going to be hard for you to be strong tonight, but I'm here for you. I love you, Ronald."

As Harry opened the door to the seventh-years dorm room, he started to think of all of the friends and family and even people that he had never met that had died fighting that night for a war he had endured for so long. As a few tears were starting to form, he realized that he would have no clothing or personal items in this room, since he had not been a student this year.

As he entered his old dorm room, he saw that the house-elves had even made up his bed. Whether that was in anticipation or even respect for him or that they had been doing it for part or even all of the school year, the reason really didn't matter. It just somehow would be fitting to get to sleep in his bed that he had for years considered his own in the first real home he had every known.

He called out for Kreacher, not knowing if he would hear him or show up. In a few seconds, the old house-elf apparated with a pop, and as Harry started to say something, Kreacher began to slowly bow low to the ground and said in an almost trumpeting voice. "Harry Potter, my Master who defeated the Dark Lord! You are friend of all magical creatures to be respected by all! How may I assist you this morning?"

Harry was stunned by the way Kreacher had just greeted him and after a moment to regather his thoughts, he smiled and said. "Kreacher, thank you for both you and all ofthe house-elves that helped. Please tell them that I am very grateful for their part in our victory last night."

Kreacher again bowed and said "Harry Potter is all too noble. As a baby, he forced the Dark Lord into hiding. As a boy, he kept the Dark Lord at bay and as a wizard; he alone with one spell brought down the Dark Lord and ended the terrible things he had brought to our world. For four times in his life, the terrible Killing Curse has been sent his way, and he has blocked and survived them, when no other has done so before. The house-elves at Hogwarts are in awe of Harry Potter and soon so all of Britain will be too. Master, we all decided tonight to fight to protect Hogwarts against evil. We somehow were able to convince ourselves to go against the house-elf mandates and were willing to lay down our lives to help you battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters. It is a honour to be your loyal servant, Master Potter."

As Harry heard this from his own house-elf, all the anguish and frustration he had been carrying that night had finally passed the point of his ability to contain it. As Harry did his best to keep from passing the point of no return, he lost the ability to stand. As his legs gave way, Kreacher's was quick to use his own magical abilities to slowed his fall and guided Harry onto his bed. Harry was still barely able to hold back the flow of his tears, but it took just about everything else in his mind to be able to ask Kreacher for the following. "I'm okay Kreachhher... please bbbrinng... me stuff for a shower, and clothes for today and tooomorow..."

The house-elf looked at Harry in a reverent way and then he answered. "Kreacher will hurry for Master." In a pop, he disapparated, leaving Harry alone.

After a few minutes to collect his thought to himself, Harry was able to slowly force himself to get back up. Then he slowly went to the bathroom to take a shower. Now that it was finally over, he was starting to realize that his body was in excruciating pain.

As he started to forcefully undress himself, he looked into a mirror and was shocked to see how much blood had been left on his face and clothing. His clothing was filthy from being cursed in the forest and as he started to take the rest of his clothing off, he realized just how bad the night had been to his physical body. His entire chest was a mass of blue and black bruises.

He figured that since the Killing Curse normally did not leave a mark, the bruises must have partly been the result of all the spells mixing and reacting together. He had freely offered his own life, and this, along with his mother's protection and his bond to Voldermort's body must have somehow interacted with the killing curse that Voldermort had used on him last night. The resulting interaction of the curses and fighting must had been what left the physical marks upon him. In spite of all that, he had still managed to survive it all with only the bad bruising that was causing him so much pain. Harry wasn't sure if more could have been involved or if something else was different about him, but he figured that someone in the Department of Mysteries might have an idea. As he looked at the rest of his body, he noted that the damages were mainly just cuts and bruises and were within reason for the Cruciatus Curses that Voldermort had cast at him.

Suddenly Kreacher apparated with a pop in the dorm room and carefully laid out Harry's change of clothing. When he was done he turned and walked into the bathroom. Then he said, "Kreacher has returned with Master's clothing and shower items." As Kreacher laid his pajamas and shower items out on one of the washbasins, he suddenly froze and just starred at Harry. "Master, Kreacher thinks you should have proper care tonight for your body. You do not look good at all. Shall I fetch Madam Pomfrey to check on you?"

Harry replied, "Kreacher I'll be okay. It not like I am going to die _again_, tonight."

"Master Harry, you look like your dead already and just don't know it yet!"

"Please just go Kreacher!" Harry replied curtly.

"Kreacher only leaves because master has ordered him, but Kreacher still feels it is a bad ideal to leave. Summon me if you need me Master." And with a pop Kreacher was gone.

Harry suddenly had a thought that tended to not make him feel any better. Kreacher had possibly turned into another Dobby. Since, at this rate, if the a grumpy old house-elf seemed to have had suddenly become reborn, it was probably just a matter of time before the entire house-elf population would be giving Harry adoration and praises whenever they saw him. How much worse can this get Harry thought?

As his pain was now descending over his entire body like a cloak, Harry knew he had to hurry up, but now, trying to walk even the few steps to the shower was a terrible ordeal to his body. Physically and mentally, Harry was just drained. As he got into the shower and turned on the water, he started to drift back on the thoughts that had made him feel so uncomfortable. As he slowly washed himself, the thoughts of the past three days all started coming back in a rapid succession. As he started to remember all the ones that died that night, the weight of his losses finally came to a head.

He just broke and the seven long years of emotion had finally came to a head. The memory of all of the people who had either died or the loved ones he had lost because of the situation of him and Voldemort, finally overcame the internal strength that he had used in the past. He collapsed to the floor and the pain and sadness of his life was released in his own shower of tears. He had never cried so hard in his life. Even the time that Mrs. Weasley held him in the infirmary after Celdric had died was in no comparison to the release his mind and body was being subjected to.

Maybe it was a special magic that just intensified it or just the years of emotion that had been so constrained by the love that this young man had within him. Whatever it was, it caused Harry's emotions to breach. A massive amount of magic was released. Now the imperishable love that had enabled this young wizard to survive and defeat, the Darkest wizard in a century was now causing a release of an unknown magic that was now cleansing the young man of his absolute desperation. As this was happening, even the Gryffindor tower began to show some reaction. It was as though a small earthquake was happening, for the tower had begun to slowly vibrate.

Just before Harry succumbed totally to an overwhelming sleep, he made a shout that reverberated through the entire castle and was heard by everyone. Just one word was released and sent echoing thru the castle. It was a child-like voice that was heard thru out the Gryffindor tower and to those that heard it properly, it was plainly understood as the name "GINNY!" By the time the rebounding cry entered into the Great Hall, it had become a garbled noise that almost no one could understand.

Very few had understood the cry, but there was one who did. The ginger-hair girl was deeply disturbed by the sound. It was a sudden realization that Ginny Weasley had now understood what the voice was calling out. Her face crumpled, and she started weeping, for in her heart, she knew it came from Harry, but she had no idea where he was or how to reach him. She wanted to leave to find him, but her own fear caused her to lose her own charator of strength. Her brother, Charlie, did what he could and tried to comfort her. And she cried...

Ron and Hermione felt the castle shake and when they heard Harry's voice now crying out Ginny's name, they looked at each other, jumped up, and started running toward the dorm room. As they entered the room, they at first did not see him, but heard the shower running. They entered the bathroom and immediately saw Harry's crumpled body in front of the shower floor.

"Harry!" yelled Ron. "Are you okay!"

As Ron quickly turned off the shower, Hermione fearfully checked to make sure that Harry was still alive. She noted that he had a strong heartbeat, but when she shook him firmly, he did not respond. Hermione then got her wand out and pointed it toward Harry and said, "Wingardium leviosa" levitating Harry out from the shower.

As Ron quickly dried off Harry with the towels that Kreacher had brought, they move him to his bed. Suddenly Ron realized that Harry was naked and yelled "Bloody Hell…Hermione! You shouldn't be here!"

Hermione just look at Ron replying, "Ron, you got to be kidding me!"

Ron stopped and froze and then looked back at her and quickly responded, "Hermione, I been a stupid git again, haven't I?"

She looked at him and then her face softened and she smiled and said, "Ron I'll hold him up so you can get his pants on." As Hermione held him up off the bed, Ron slid Harry's pajamin bottoms on.

"Oh Ron, look at his chest!" said Hermione. "He looks just terrible." And as Ron looked at his best mate, he saw the terrible bruising that covered his entire chest area. Hermione then said, "Ron I'm going to find Madam Pomfrey and she's is not going to be happy with Harry. I think he is in shock so cover him with a blanket to help keep him warm."

As Hermione ran out of the room, Ron covered Harry with the sheet that was on his bed. He then went over to Seamus's locker and pulled out a spare blanket and put it on top of Harry's sheet. He then moved a chair over to be beside Harry and then set down next to his sleeping friend. He knew that Harry had to been subjected to terrible things in the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He also knew that Harry had probably not been so forthcoming on everything that had happened to him last night. This he new that Harry didn't want him and Hermione worrying about him. "Damn!" said Ron quietly to himself. 'Harry you just can't die,' thought Ron.

As he looked at his best mate, it occurred to him that because Voldemort was finally gone, Harry could finally have a normal life. Harry's made it this far, he thought to himself; it would be so unfair if he didn't make it now.

Ron thoughts now drifted back to the first time that he had met Harry on the Hogwarts Express. He was so glad that he and Harry had become such good friends. He knew that he had become Harry first real friend and that his friendship had finally allowed Harry to have a family that he had never had. Being Harry's friend had helped him finally come out of his older brother's shadows. Ron new that he loved Harry as his own brother.

Suddenly, the thought of the lost of Fred hit him hard and a tear began to form in one of his eyes. Ron knew Harry would be taking the lost of Fred almost as hard as he was. He knew George was going to have a hard time adjusting to his twin brother being gone. As a tear was starting to run down his face, a large commotion of people started entering the common room and running up the stairs.

Hermione entered along with Kingsley, Ron's brother Bill, and Madam Pomfrey. As soon as she saw Harry, she started asking Ron on how they had found him and everything that he knew that had happen to him. After Ron had told her everything that he knew that had happened, he removed the blanket and sheet from Harry.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw his entire chest bruised, she hissed to herself. She now said in an exaggerated tone, "I have only had one student or ex-student that has ever been hit with so many different curses, hexes and some things that I have no idea on what they are; so laying here of course, it would be none other than Harry Potter… So what curses did all of this?" as she directed her attention to Ron.

"I think that was where the Killing Curse hit him in the forest last night and we are still not exactly sure how he survived it again." Replied Ron.

Madam Pomfrey replied with, "So it becomes my luck again! I have apparently received what should be a dead student that is living and as usual, it would happen to be non-other then Harry. I just don't understand how this boy seems to always have to top his prior injuries!"

Klingsley replied with a raised voice to Madam Pomfrey. "We all saw Voldemort send a Killing Curse at Harry, and know he was able to reflected it back to hit Voldemort. He ended his reign of terror this morning! As you know, they are impossible to shield against Ponfrey. I know of nobody that has ever done that before, except for him! It now appears that he has endured this curse at least four times in his life that I know of. He has had nothing to block them except his wand and himself, Pomfrey, and he has lived through them all! I have no idea on how he could have done it. Damn it Pomfrey! Give the boy a break! He has saved us all tonight! You do your part and make sure he is going to be all right."

She stared at the new Minister of Magic over his abrupt rudeness but knew that he was right. Once her shock had worn off with what he had said to her, she nodded back to him in agreement. She started checking all over Harry's body and then when she was done, she told everyone in the room. "More then anything else tonight, he needs rest. That is the best thing for him at the present. When he wakes up, I want him to drink some potions as soon as he is able. This boy is about as exhausted as you can be, and I can tell that he has put forth a lot of magic recently. But I am worried about how much and of what type of magic, has entered his body since last night. Now this is for everyone including the Ministry. For the next three days, and I would prefer a week, keep any questioning to a minimum. I can tell he has had very little sleep for the past few days and rest is plainly what he needs. Any information more then just a few questions is going to wait for everyone. Period!"

Kingsley replied with a nod and told her, "I will honour your request and have Aurors posted at the doorway to make sure he is left alone."

As they were all leaving, Hermione took her wand out and with a wave of her hand, closed all the heavy curtains in the room. As they closed the door to the room, it lost the early morning sunshine and was suddenly plunged into an eerie darkness.

As the five went down to the common room, Ron and Hermione asked. "Minister Shacklebolt, we want to ask you something. Did you feel the castle shake and hear the voice about twenty minutes ago?"

"I did not feel any shaking," replied Kingsley, "but yes, I did hear someone yelling, and I think the whole castle heard it. Do you two know what it was?"

"That was Harry, Sir," Ron replied. "Our common room was shaking and we heard him yell out. We think he had a fit just before he past out in the shower."

Kingsley with a look of concern, glanced at Ron and Hermione and then at Bill. Then he told them, "All right then. This is to stay in this room for now. Whatever Harry just did, required a large release of magic, and I don't see a seventeen-year-old, even it being Harry Potter, to be able to release that amount of magic in his condition. If he also shook part of the castle besides amplifying his voice without a wand, then I has no idea on what just happened. Don't say a word about this to anybody. I am already having enough problems keeping the Unspeakables from trying to interrogate Harry right now."

Hermione then told Kingsley, "Sir in my third year I saw Harry produce a Corporeal Patronus that took on at least a hundred Dementors. At the time it really scared me. Even to this day, the strength of that Patronus, still makes me feel in awe of Harry. He may appear to us that he is just a normal Wizard, but I think that there is something else about him, that we have all somehow missed or underestimated. I have also wondered how different in school it would have been for him, if he was born someone other then the boy who lived?"

Ron turned and whispered something to Hermione and she smiled and told him, "Yes."

Ron then asked Kingsley. "Sir, We would like to stay here for now, and help guard the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. We also think there is one person today, that should be given permission to visit Harry, and this is even if he is sleeping."

"I promised Pomfrey that nobody would wake him," replied Kingsley.

"Sir," replied Ron, "the voice you heard earlier in the castle was Harry calling out her name. If you don't let her visit, then I don't think the two of us and two Auror's, will be enough to stop her when she comes looking for him."

Kingsley frowned while looking at Ron and Hermione. As he thought about what they had told him, he noticed they were holding hands. He then replied in a softer voice as he asked them, "Do I have a good idea on who this would this be?"

Bill who had been up to now quiet and just listening to everything, felt it was time for him to say something. "Sir, I think they are suggesting that my little sister Ginny is given access. I heard what sounded like her name with echo earlier, and I am sure that she would have heard it, and probably understood it too. I also think it was a plea for her to come to him. Personally if you don't say yes, I think your making a terrible mistake, and I know I don't want to be around, when the unlucky bloke has to tell her that she can't see him. You know the pior remours of them dating last year. I highly suggest that you at least allow this one visitor."

Hermione then added, "She has not been able to talk to him tonight and after nine months of being with Harry, I know that he loves her. I pretty sure she still feels the same about him. They have been very close actually for a long period of time. Officially Harry broke up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral, in order to protect her from Voldemort. We all know if Voldemort had found out that he had a girl friend, he would have stopped at nothing to get to her. Voldemort would have known that Harry would have stopped doing everything else in order to try to save her life. Minister this break up in reality has probably been the hardest thing that Harry has ever had to do. I think when he wakes up and if she is by his side, it would be the best medicine that Harry could have."

Kingsley started grining as he slowly nodded and told them. "Just make sure that she doesn't wake him up too soon, or Bill will have to answer to Madam Pomfrey."

As Bill smiled back at Kingsley, he replied. "For some reason Sir, I don't think I am getting off fairly with this."

Kingsley laughed and told everyone. "I will make sure that Ginny is told where he is and the conditions of her visit. When she shows up today, Ron and Hermione, it's your job to remind her of the restrictions about her visiting him. Now the Aurors should be here in twenty to thirty minutes, so for now, you two can stand guard. Once they are here and if you want to say longer to get some rest, that is fine with me. Now if there are no further questions for us, then Bill and I need to get going. "After a short pause, Bill and Minister Kingsley left the common room, and Ron and Hermione walked over, and set down by the smothering fire.

Hermione looked up and asked Ron. "What do you think actually happen to Harry tonight and do you think he will be all right?"

Hermione, in Harry's own time, he will tell you, Ginny and myself. But truthfully, I am not sure Harry actually knows what has happened. We know he had the Hallows tonight, so I'm sure they played a major roll. He told Voldemort that his mothers sacrifice, and his own blood that Voldemort used in himself coming back to life, was the reason he was protected from death. He also mentioned that Snape was doing everything to actually keep Harry alive and to protect him though school. That sounds pretty crazy to me, but after everything that happened last night, I think anything is possible. Even with all of the help we've had Hermione, I am starting to think that there is maybe a possibility of something else that has actually been steering Harry, and us along besides Dumbledore. I think we were all just too damn lucky Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Ron and he could see on her face that she was searching her thoughts. Suddenly in her eyes, he could see that she had reached a conclusion, and then she said to him. "Maybe your right Ron and in thinking about it, the three of us were all put in Gryffindor. Harry once said the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin House, and my schoolwork abilities really should have had me in Ravenclaw. I think we might have been put together for a reason, and just more then our personal needs and abilities Ron. I starting to think that there is a strong possibility, that we were put in Gryffindor to help support Harry, and help to fill in the areas that he was weak. Thankfully it's all over now, and we can all get on with our own lives." As Hermione looked into Ron eyes, they both put their hands around each other. Soon their lips met, and then they started to enjoy some private time that they had both earned.

After a short time, Hermione lay back against Ron's shoulder, and yawned. Ron then told her, "Go to sleep Mione." She closed her eyes, and in just a few short minutes, he knew she was asleep, as her breathing was slow and steady.

* * *

When the Aurors showed up as planned, Ron told them. "He is on the second floor in the room marked 7th-years. If Ginny Weasley shows up, Minister Shacklebolt said that she was allowed to go see and be with Harry." And then with sleep calling to Ron, he wrapped his arm around Hermione, and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. And the two in love held each other, as they were finally able to get some sleep together without worry of capture for the first time in almost a year.

When Kingsley Shacklebolt had left the Gryffindor Tower, he wandered around, and started checking out some of the damaged areas of the castle. He walked from place to place stopping, and talking to the many wizards and witches, that were cleaning up the debris. A number of wizard craftsmen, had already appeared on site, and they were starting to repair the major areas that were hazardous, and were posing life-threatening problems. They were doing what they could do today to stabilize areas from collapse, until they could begin permanent repairs. All the reports were telling him in just a few days, the school would be structurally sound, and most repairs would be done within two weeks.

It was approaching forty-five minutes after he had left the Gryffindor's dorm room when Kingsley walked back into the Great Hall. As he surveyed a few bodies that were still lying around, in the locations where they had fallen that night before, he turned and walked over to Auror Dawlish and asked him. "How are you holding up so far this morning Dawlish?"

"Well I think who ever placed the Imperio Curse on me, must of died, because it broke early this morning. I left St. Mungo's as soon as I could and got here as fast as I was able to sir. I'm still not sure on who was able to put it on me, but my mind is the best it has been in many a month. Now I just hope that Augusta Longbottoms lets me apologise to her before she sends another curse my way. And thank you for your thoughts. So what can I do for you Minister?"

"For as of now, your in charge of the Hogwarts operation. It is time to get these bodies moved to a central location and get this room cleaned up. If the families want to be with their deceased ones Dawlish, let them. Appoint someone to start notifying the rest of the families of their losses. Right now, I want to go see how the outdoor repairs are coming, but see if you can get this room cleaned up as soon as possible. Finally, I would like to start having breakfast served to the prisoners, and for any one else wanting to eat this morning."

"Yes Sir," said Dawlish. "And Sir... In the last hour since I have been here, we just gave up trying to stop most of the former students from helping in the clean up. I feel it is better to just let them help." He walked off and started delegating orders to ten Aurors and a number of other Ministry employees that were just standing around in the Great Hall.

Kingsley knew the Weasleys were in mourning, but earlier that morning, he had to made a quick decision that he did not take lightly. At seven o'clock that morning, he had ordered Percy Weasley to be in charge of conducting an emergency purge of the Ministry. So Percy left at half past seven, with British and a a large detachment of French Auror's to help round up all of Voldemort's loyal supporters that showed up to work. Percy would have preferred to stay with George, but he realized he was the obvious person to help coordinate between the departments that morning. Under the last three Ministers, he had learned better then anyone, on who was and who wasn't against Voldemort. Kingsley told Percy this had to be done right and that he thought he could do it, and besides there was no time to ask anyone else to do this. He then told Percy what his father's new position was going to be.

In hearing that, the last thing that Percy was going to do was jeopardize his Fathers new job. He hoped this might also help raise his own standing within his family. He hoped this might help them overlook everything he had done the last three years to them.

As Kingsley was waking around the Great Hall, he soon approached the Weasley's family. When he saw Arthur looked up toward him, Kingsley motioned for him to come over. When Arthur got to him, Kingsley told him, "Arthur I am sorry for the lost of your son. I liked Fred and he will be sorely missed by everyone that knew him. My heart really goes out to George, for he will be the one that suffers the worst for losing his twin. I want you to know that I understand that you need to be with your family right now, but with everything that has happened, we all must all make some concessions between family and work.

"I just want to say to you right now, everyone owes the Order members a debt of gratitude. Besides it and Dumbledore's Army, everyone of your family was in the battle last night. Your entire family has been involved in this Arthur. We all know your family has been targets for years. How the Ministry has mistreated you, it was a wonder that you even stayed with your job. You have earn my respect and trust, and by doing so your future."

Arthur reached out to grabbed Kingsley hand, but then Kingsley pulled Arthur into a hug, and quietly told him, "I have big plans for you Arthur, and in a few hours, I will get back with you on them. Just remember Arthur, the darkness that Voldemort brought forth, could easily resurface without families like yours keeping the truth present for everyone. Your family lost much my friend. But more that anyone else, except maybe Dumbledore, your family helped protect Harry, so he could achieve his victory. Your family especially has coming a large debt of gratitude in the wizard community for this."

Arthur smiled and told him, "Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. My family and I appreciate you very much and you will make a fine Minister of Magic."

"Arthur, for you my name is still Kingsley. You're far too important to me and the Ministry to call me this. Call me by my title when you need to, but as far as I am concerned, we are always on a first name basis."

Kingsley then looked over to toward Molly, George, Charley, and Ginny. They were sitting at a table by a fireplace, and all had faces that showed their sadness. Molly and Ginny were on both sides of George hugging him, and he could see the tears in George's and Ginny's eyes. He also could see Ginny taking quick looks at him, and showing a look of apprehension in her red eyes. He could tell that she was scared about Harry.

Arthur then asked Kingsley. "We haven't seen Harry since about a hour after Voldemort and him having their final dual. After we heard the echoing voice earlier, Ginny became so distraught, and then cried so hard, that I thought we were going to have to find Madam Pomfrey. She was so sure that it was Harry's voice, that she heard. Charley held her and finally got her to calm down, but she is in a tizzy Kingsley, and I don't know what to do? Mr. Filch came by earlier and told us that Harry had gone off to get some sleep and he would talk to Ginny when he woke up. That didn't seem to set well with my daughter. She says the only reason she is here, and not looking for Harry, is for respect of wanting to be with George to help calm him down. But I think if she only knew where he was, she would be there right now. I also don't know where even Ron is, but I think he is probably with Harry and Hermione. Do you at least know if Harry is all right?"

"I have been very careful on who has been told this information Arthur," replied Kingsley. "The Unspeakables are looking for him, and so far they have looked just about everywhere in the castle. They have monitored the Floo Network and would know if he had left. Nobody is to know where he is without going through me. They are all in the Gryffindor Tower and Harry is asleep. Minerva gave Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom permission to help guard the door to the Gryffindor common room. I have two loyal and very competent Aurors guarding the door to the dorm room that he is in. I feel quite positive that he will recover fully, but I am worried about him. But this is not the time for both of us to talk anymore about this."

"I understand Kingsley and thanks for telling me," replied Arthur. "Do you have any idea yet on what they have done the last nine months?"

Kingsley replied, "At this time, I don't think anybody except the three, have really any idea on what they have had to do in their quest. With especially the last two days, who know? The Goblins are in an uproar and I am pretty sure they're the ones that broke in. With everything else, what the Order and the Ministry have been able to put together, we still have huge gaps in our knowledge about what they have done. All of us are patiently waiting to hear on their adventures in bringing down Voldemort.

"Now Arthur, I have been ordered to give your daughter a message, in regards for her to be able to be with Harry. And by the looks of her, I better get over to her quickly, or she will be coming over here. Would this be a good time for me to talk to her Arthur?"

Arthur smiled and told him. "The one person in this world, most wanting to know about Harry for a very personal reason, that only Harry and she would know about is my daughter. I think that she has done about everything she can for George, and now is the time for her to go find her own knight in shining armor. She is really worried about him Kingsley, and so far this morning, she has handled this matter in a very brave way."

Arthur then started to whisper to Kingsley and told him. "Kingsley, when Ginny was very young, I was reading her the bedtime story of '_The Boy who lived_.' When I was done reading her the story, she looked at me, and then asked me, if this was a true story. I told her it was and that he was about a year older then she was. Ginny then said that she would marry Harry Potter when she grew up. For some reason Kingsley, I have never forgotten that line that my daughter told me that evening and now in fact, I think all along these two were destined for each other. In watching her since last night, I guess my little Ginny has grown up a lot in the past year, and I think it won't be very long until she will probably be Ginny Potter. I know of no other young man that is more deserving of my only daughter then Harry is. I just hope he can handle the temperament that the Weasley women are famous for."

Kingsley replied, "Well Bill just warned me about that in the last hour, but after what he has gone through, I think he can handle anything Arthur." They both laughed. "Now Arthur it has been suggested to me, that Ginny is the only one to be allowed to be with Harry as he sleeps. Both Bill and Ron think that if he wakes up with her around, that would be good for both of them. Would that all right with you Arthur?"

At first Arthur was a little shocked but after thinking about it he replied, "that would be fine Minister."

He looked at Arthur and smiled and told him, "It's Kingsley, Arthur."

Kingsley then wandered over to where the rest of the Weasleys' were. As he was walking over to them, he saw that Ginny was watching him. As he gave his condolences to the four, he then asked Ginny to come with him to the side of the room, so he could talk to her. When they had found a location that would give them some privacy, Kingsley told her. "Ginny I have something to tell you about Harry." She looked up to the Minister of Magic, and as he had mentioned Harry's name, a small smile had shown up. He then knew then that he was going to be the first to bring her any real information on him after the battle. As he looked down at Ginny, he debated how to tell her, and then he noticed that the smile had disappeared from her lips.

Ginny was now worried that if the Minister of Magic was here to tell her something about Harry, then something for the worst was probably going to be told to her. Many things rapidly crossed her mind on why he was the one to bring her this information.

As Ginny was staring into Kingsley's face, he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. He knew she wanted to know the truth, good or bad that it might be. He could see in her eyes, that Harry was so extremely important to her. He made up his mind for sure, that it was best that these two be together. Kingsley then told her. "He is stable right now and he is sleeping. He is in his old dorm room in his old bed. He has had some extremely heavy cursing hit his body. Madam Pomfrey has ordered and with no exceptions for him to be awakened, until he awakes on his own." He could see the hurt that was in her eyes, and that she probably felt it would still be awhile before she could see him.

He continued on. "Earlier this morning, that was his voice you heard shouting. He then past out from shear exhaustion, and his body is in a pretty good depleted and degraded state. He is expected to recover over a week or so with rest, but in reality, he will probably be given just a few days. Because of everything that has happened to them, many people are going to want answers, and Harry is going to be the one that has most of them." He really hated to see her face right now for the foreboding anguish that was plastered all over it.

"I have been told this morning of what you and Harry are to each other, and I going to offer you a deal, so you can at least see him, and be able to sit next to him without delay." With what he had just told her, dawned in her mind, Kingsley saw the life erupt in Ginny eyes; the same way a four-year-old does on Christmas morning. "You have to promise me Ginny, that you will not wake him. And I also want you to promise me, that you will do everything to make sure he gets all the rest that he can in the next twenty-four hours. Can you promise me that Ginny?"

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear and rapidly nodded her head, when suddenly without warning, gave Kingsley a giant hug. Ginny replied in a rushed voice, "Oh thank you Minister Shacklebolt and I promise I will follow your orders! Can I go see him now?" Kingsley nodded his head. She ran over to her Family and told them, "I going to leave for awhile, and I will see you all later. Bye." And she ran out of the great hall and toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Arthur had watched the entire conversation between Ginny and the Minister, and as she left, he nodded over at Kingsley. He smiled back to Arthur and then moved on to other pressing matters. Arthur then walked over to Molly and set down. She asked him as she gave him a curious look, "Arthur what was that all about?"

Arthur replied with a little wetness in his own eyes. "Kingsley just told Ginny the location of the most important thing in her life and she left to be with him."

Molly smiled and put her arm around Arthur, and told him in a choked up voice. "Our little girls dream is going to finally come true. I just hope she finishes school before they get married Arthur. That is my only condition for Harry, but I won't hold him to it, if they don't want to wait."

Arthur replied, "I know Molly. This relationship has been developing for a long time and I won't stand in the way of it either. I don't really think we could if we wanted too. And I know that both of us have wanted this for them. But promise me at least this Molly. I think we need to at least act concerned about what they are getting themselves into. They really have been given a terrible unfair courtship so far. They both need a period to date without all the pressures they have had, and time to figure out what each other is all about. In the long run they will both be better for it."

Molly hugged Arthur and told him, "I agree Arthur, I agree."

As Kingsley walked away from his meeting with the Weasley's, the clean up in the Great Hall was now well under way, and a large amount of debris had already had been removed. As he looked around, large numbers of volunteers had descended like ants, and were cleaning and repairing the mammoth area. The last of the bodies had now been transferred to a large classroom, a short distance from the hall. Professor Flitwick along with others, were fixing the tables and chairs that had taken spells, and soon most of the Great Hall would be in a reasonable condition compared to what it looked like just an hour ago. He knew that breakfast service would be able to be started very shortly for those that might be interested in eating.

As Kingsley walked up to Dawlish by the front entrance, he asked. "Dawlish do you have a total on the body count yet. I am going to need the numbers for lunch with my meeting with the Prime Minister."

Dawlish replied, "As of ten o'clock this morning, we have lost a total of fifty-four people, composed of nine Order of the Phoenix members, two from Dumbledore's army, twenty-four Friends, eight others that had been students within the last three years, and ten Auror's that had come to the defense of the Harry Potter side. In addition, fourteen house elves, and two centaurs had been killed with a number of other magical creatures. Along with Voldemort, a total of one-hundred and sixty-eight Death Eaters and supporters have died. Since Voldemort's death, over one hundred and sixty have been captured. Rubeus Hagrid has taken a number of Aurors into the forest, and along with the Centaurs, are searching the forest for anyone that might be hiding. We also have the Muggles Special Forces working with over two-hundred armed Wizards that are now looking for the remaining rogue Death Eaters, I think the mop up operations look like they will be over mostly by this evening. I will make sure that you get a printed sheet to take with you to your meeting Sir."

Kingsley then told Dawlish, "I have decided to appoint Arthur Wesley to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I expect that Arthur will then appoint you as head of the Aurors. Also Percy should be reporting back sometime after eleven o'clock on what happened at the Ministry this morning. I need you then to make sure that the ones that need to be transfered to Azkaban, are done so by tonight. If all went to plan, he should have been able to prevent most of the problems, we could have expected with the changes in the leadership. With a number of Death Eaters still on the loose, we will just have to do our best, and hope nobody is left that can reorganize them. If so, hopefully you and Arthur will be able to finish the clean up in the next few weeks. I know we are going to have problems in just figuring out who we can trust, but I don't see any other way we can get though this right now."

"Sounds good Sir. I need to go check on some other things at the moment. As soon as I can arrange some people I can trust, I will Floo to the Ministry to take care of things." Dawlish then left the Great Hall.

Kingsley then thought about what Arthur would need to do over the next week. Arthur knew many of the ones that had to be permanently removed from the Ministry. Of the remaining, Arthur would know who to trust, and who would be the ones that would probably have to be removed. Hopefully things would go quickly, and he would have the Wizengamot meet in the next two weeks to go over all the changes that needed to be done.

When Kingsley saw Professor McGonagall, he walked over and greeted her. He then told her, "Unless you don't want the job, you are now temporary the Headmistress again until the Governors meet. I think we both know they will ask you to permanently take the job again."

She smiled at him and replied. "I am happy to take the job Minister."

"Minerva, in you own best guess, how do you think the clean up is coming?" Asked Kingsley.

She replied, "We actually will have the outside looking pretty good by sunset. Flitwick said the charms used in hiding the school should be back up by midnight, so maybe tomorrow, the area around the school, can start getting back to normal. I think the school will be ready to reopen in about two to three weeks. By tomorrow, I will be able to post a revised school schedule, and owl all the students, so they can complete this years term."

As Kingsley and McGonagall continued to talk, they both knew that even after this terrible night that Hogwarts would now be stronger. For Harry Potter had done something for the school that had never been done before. Harry through the creation of Dumbledore's Army had brought together three of the four Houses. They had worked together, without the normal school rivalry that in past years got out of hand at times. The three Houses, with the exception of Slytherin were still competitive, but competition stayed where it belonged. These students had helped out each other and with disregard for the Houses in surviving the school year under the Carrows. Then as the Battle for Hogwarts begun, every one in the three Houses came to the defense of Harry Potter. It was obvious last night to the Staff, that many of the Slytherin's would have just given him to Voldemort. As Harry had been a symbol against evil and hate, he would now be needed to serve as a figurehead for the School and the Ministry. Minerva then took her leave to move on the other priorities.

Kingsley took a moment and set down and started thinking about Harry. If he chose not to be in an active roll, then Kingsley did not know who else could be used to address issues and bring the magical community together. This was the right time to resolve many differences of the old ways and new. Harry would be a very good supporter of most of these changes that needed to take place. Kingsley knew that Harry hated the politics, that life was going demand him to learn. He also new it would force him into doing some things and hopefully this would not make him turn his back on society.

Harry had a big future ahead of himself, but for now Kingsley needed Harry to help him in finding rogue Death Eaters, testifying at Ministry trials and helping to reshape and repair all forms of relationships in the Magical and Muggle world. At this time, he knew Harry was going to be in so much demand, that he did not know how Harry was going to be able to do what was needed of him. Besides all of this, Harry's own personal life and education was a priority, that no one had a right to try to take away from him.

He would need the same help that Harry refused to give to Scrimgeour because of the way the prior Ministers had mistreated him. He had tried to warn Scrimgeour to cooperate with Harry. He had just tried to just force him into doing things and he failed, because Harry was not a person to be push around by anybody. He understood why Harry mistrusted the Ministry for all the past wrong doings against himself and others.

He had to have Harry's support to be able to get many to agree to the changes that were needed to be done. Most of these changes were what Harry wanted too, and he would find a way to make sure that Harry would understand that by working together, they could achieve together. If Harry did not take an active roll in the new government, then Kingsley and his staff was going to probably have little chance of success. Another Wizard war would probably be the result, and he felt in the end Harry would be forced to sign on to prevent this. Kingsley desperately wanted Harry to help on his own and not be forced into something he didn't want to do.

There were still so many questions for Harry, and he knew some Departments in the Ministry would not go easy on him. Some in the Ministry had known for years that special magical circumstances were woven into Harry's life. They just could not understand how a boy could do things that nobody had done before. They had alot of information about Harry, for they had been following Harry's life since before he was born. He knew that some Unspeakables knew things about Harry that even Dumbledore hadn't known. The Unspeakables were given a wide amount of room to operate and even to a point, Voldemort had left them alone the past year. He personally felt that this was more due to Voldemort being so preoccupied with locating Harry, then being afraid of the Unspeakables though.

Klingsley knew that some were now going to force the issue for information on why, how, and on everything that Harry and his friends had done. If Harry tried to stonewall them, they could go to the Wizengamot and even force Harry to testify. Even the use of Veritaserum could even be used, if approved by the Wizengamot. As Kingsley thought about this, a smile occurred, because some of the Unspeakables were so arbitrary about getting the facts in any way they could, they would probably underestimate the reactions of a seventeen-year-old boy. And this seventeen-year-old boy was probably going to have some surprises, even for them.

Dumbledore had told Kingsley, that Harry's and Voldemort's link worked both ways. So the Order had decided to keep certain things from Harry, because of them knowing that Voldemort was able to look inside of Harry head. And because of Harry not being allowed to know certain things, it had been a sure bet that Harry would blunder when he did not know information. He had questioned Dumbledore about this once, and he just told him that Harry would know what he had to do. He told him, he must learn by his own actions, or he will never be able to fight his own battles. At first he had questioned this way of doing things, but now it seemed that Dumbledore knew what he was doing in preparing Harry for what he had to do.

Harry had proven himself time after time to the Order. He appeared to be a very resourceful boy. That seemed to help in making up for him, on just having a regular level of wizard magic. When he made mistakes, they were mistakes that were more due to his youth and inexperience's. In the end, he had always achieved at least a good compromise, and somehow would complete his task, even though sometimes there was collateral damage along the way.

He knew that one of the first battles for Harry, was going to be how he could get them out of trouble with the Goblins. He and his team were the only ones who had ever broke into a high security vault, and then were able to remove a valuable item without being caught. The only good thing about what they had done, is that even the Goblins were not exactly sure, that a group of seventeen-year-olds, could have been able to do this. They did not have enough information for them to guarantee prosecution and conviction, and this was apparently making them really upset about the situation. Yes, the Goblins were an interesting group of magical fellows, and usually were very inflexible with Wizards. A normal one page contract was usually a thirty page contract to the Goblins. They had always played center in the wars that Wizards would have against each other, but at least you knew your Galleons and investments were safe.

Hopefully Bill Wesley, was now able to get Gringotts to be cooperative about letting the three of them off, with only a slap on their wrists. The Goblins at first thought Bill was in on the break in. Bill was quickly shown to not be involve, and then the Goblins had been so impressed with Bill's record, that they had given him a promotion yesterday. He had been given the highest level of security clearance in the World banking system of the Goblins. Banking management at that level had never been granted to a Wizard before. Kingsley also figured that the Goblins probably learned that something was in the works between the French and British Muggle governments, and then found out that Bill was right in the middle of it.

Whatever it was, it all happened so quickly yesterday, that Bill had only found out about it last night, and just before the call went out about the move on Hogwarts. Kingsley figured that a number of Goblins in Zurick and other places, must have held Bill in very high regards. They must have felt, it was in their own best interest to move him way up the ladder, and let him work in the international offices of Gringotts, he thought.

He also hoped that maybe Bill along with Harry's success with ending the war, would help the Goblins change their attitude towards the trio. When he asked Bill about it earlier this morning, he said he couldn't talk about it. But Bill gave him a sneaky smile while nodding his head. So with that, he assumed something was already in the works for the Trio, and that something had already been agreed upon between Bill and the Goblins.

Kingsley having talked to McGonagall and others, and now especially after watching Harry in his final battles against Voldemort, now reasoned that Harry had finally been able to shut off the Dark Lord from being in his mind. Possibly Voldemort had been the one that had the problem of not being able to keep Harry from listening to his thoughts. Was it now possible that Harry would be able to stop anyone from using the Imperio curse, and even possibly the Legilimens curse on him, and if so, the Unspeakables weren't prepared for this. He smiled again at the thought of their reaction of a seventeen-year-old boy being far more magically inclined then they were prepared for.

Dumbledore had been Harry's mentor and in the end, it seemed to show, that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He was able to train Harry to achieved the final downfall of the Dark Lord. Harry had a great future and Kingsley would help him where he could.

He looked at his watch and saw he would be meeting the Muggle Prime Minister in about an hour. This was his first official meeting with him, even though for over one and half years, the two had been privately keeping in contact, and planning in how the Muggles could help. One thing Scrimgeour had smartly done, was to very quietly appoint him as the Order of the Phoenix representative. This was done so he could work directly in secret with the Muggles, in case the Minister was compromised, and in the end, it proved to be a wise decision by him.

Most of the Aurors in Britain were either compromised or didn't know whom to trust in the last year. In the days leading up the to Battle of Hogwarts, both sides kept each other tied up, so at least the Order did not have to fight a large amount of Aurors at Hogwarts. A good number of ones on their side came, and the rest which number around ten, kept the rest of the Ministries Law Enforcement Departments from coming to the defense of the Death Eaters. By given and creating disinformation it caused most of them to be deployed in different areas of the country. During the past year, Bill and his wife had been so deeply undercover, and had arranged for the French Ministry to be ready at a moment notice. Most of the French Auror's were sent to contain and apprehend as many Death Eaters as possible when the final confrontation happened. They worked with about four hundred Muggle solders that had been sent out of the country for training in France, and this was done under the disguise of helping in a foreign intervention this past year. During that time, they were trained for the possibility of a joint operation like what had happened. The French Ministry of Magic and even their President knew that this would be the one best chance to stop Voldemort, and if they didn't win, that in a few years, he would be coming across the Channel into France.

Kingsley knew that Harry did what he had to do. He knew that _'the Boy who lived'_would someday in the future, follow the footsteps of his mentor named Albus Dumbledore…when he was ready.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Equal to Death'**

6/28/2009 WBW FB 'Pottercomplete'

First 1/3 Betaed by 'Potterworm'


	3. Chapter 3 Equal to Death

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 3 'Equal to Death'

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'Equal to Death'**

In the dark, and quiet solitude of the Gryffindor Tower, and in an almost empty dorm room, laid Harry. He had been asleep for about thirty minutes, when a subtle cool current of air begin to blow across him. Within a minute, the draft had become quite cold, and the temperature in the room was showing an appreciable drop. A few short minutes later, the room's temperature was approaching a few degrees above freezing.

Harry was only covered with a sheet, and a light blanket, and for whatever reason it was, the cold or possibly something else; Harry awoke suddenly from his deep and dreamy sleep. He had been dreaming of the time when he had just turned seventeen, and he was in Ginny's bedroom. She had just finished whispering to him '_There's the silver lining I've been looking for.'_ And she had just began wrapping her arms around him, and as she was just touching her lips to his, something quite rudely, seemed to rip him from this dream.

As Harry lay there in his partial state of awareness, he was trying to remember why he had to leave his dream. When he first opened his eyes, the darkness of the room first confused him. After a short pause to rejoin his thoughts, it started to dawn on him just where he was. Then the realization that the room sure felt cold hit his senses.

He started to move around in his bed, and then a sudden shock of pain shot up his back, and that was enough to finally bring Harry back into reality. Suddenly a sense of real fear entered his mind, as it began to dawn on him, on why the room was so cold. As a thought of a Dementor filled his head, he quickly realized that this was not the case. He had none of the unhappy thoughts, and feelings that would be descending into his mind, if they had been around. But then why was the room so cold?

Suddenly another thought crossed Harry's mind. Then as he slowly looked down toward his feet, with him knowing of the realization that he could be dead, he prepared himself, for the possiblility that he might just in fact be a ghost. He was now expecting to see his dead body beneath him, and as his vision met the bottom of the blanket, he then attempted to move his feet. He felt his heart skip a beat when the blanket moved! Then as he started to relax, Harry soon realized that he had been holding his breath with all the apprehension that he had. And slowly... he brought his breathing back to normal.

Now with the advent of the knowledge that he was still alive, the feelings of being a ghost faded quickly from his mind.

Hoping that his glasses would be there, he reached over to the top of the table, and felt around for them. After a few passes with his hand, he found them, and slowly retrieved them with his fingers. After he had put them back on, Harry tried again to get out of bed. A sharp sting of pain enveloped his body as he moved, and it again gave him second thoughts about even trying to stand. He slowly worked his legs, and soon he was able to swing his feet from out from under the covers, and then he let them just fall to the floor. He slowly willed his body, and then slowly, he raised himself up, and finally, when he was sitting upon the bed, he decided that this was enough torture for now.

As he set there, still gathering in his senses, the room was rather quiet, and he could make out a glow around each of the windows that were covered. The room was about as dark as a two day moon would make it. He wasn't sure of the time, but figured he had not been asleep for more then an hour or so at best. The thought of just how he ended up in bed crossed his mind, but for now that seemed not to be an issue at hand. Harry felt being cautious was still the best form of action, and started to think where his wand was, and then remembered that it was probably still in his robe in the bathroom.

He again tried to stand up to get up out of bed, but as more pain ripped through his body, it quickly ended that ideal quickly. He then decided that sitting was a better place to be, until he at least figured out what was going on. He looked down and saw that he was in his pajama bottoms, but he didn't remember putting them on that night. The last thing he remembered was getting into the shower, and then Harry knew he didn't want to think about it anymore.

As his teeth begin to chatter, his attention came back to the cold, and why it was so damn cold. Even in the coldest winter's nights, the room had never been this cold, and this was the month of May. He started looking at every part of the room, and after that, he started looking at the ceiling, floor, and finally the parts of the room in shadows.

And in just a blink of an eye, Harry thought he saw some movement in a far dark distance corner of the room by Dean's former bed. He knew, if someone or something dangerous was in the room, that he had no chance of getting to his wand in time. So Harry just said, "I know you're in here. Who are you and what do you want?"

At first, nothing happened. Harry just continued to stare at the area he had seen movement in, and slowly he realized, that shadowy thing had a silhouette against the dark background. As he moved his head around, trying to see it better, he suddenly saw that it was beginning to drift slowly toward his bed. It reminded him of a broom with a hovering motion, and soon it had moved away from the total darkness of the shadows. Harry soon realized that this was not just a shadow, but also a full sized cloak. He could see nothing else besides the cloak and could see no contact to the floor. As it moved closer, he begin to feel a chill descending all the way through his body to his bones, but he was quite sure now that this was no Dementor.

As it finally stopped, about an arms length away, he could feel something about its cold stare penetrate his body, and then Harry knew who it was. Nothing was said for a short time, and it seem like it was waiting for Harry to say, or do something. Harry then decided to ask it first. "I know who you are. Please… what do you want?" It slowly started raising it arm, and as the dark sleeve slid down, and his hand was beginning to show, he saw that the hand was closed. But even in the darkness, he could make out what looked to be the bones of its fingers.

"Why have you come?" Harry asked. "Have you come for me?" There was again a moment of silence in the room, and then when he heard no answer, he continued. "Was I not meant to live again in this world? Did you feel I cheated you last night?" Suddenly Harry was sure that he heard what sounded like a low raspy laugh.

And then a low monotone voice that Harry could never describe to someone came forth, and then Harry suddenly realized, the voice was in his head.

"Harry… I have not arrived for you today, for you have never tried to deceive me," said the voice. "First, you have never needed to fear me, for it is not within your character to do so. Since even before you were born, I have watched you closely. Last night from a distance, I could tell that you were considering coming to me, and not returning to your world. Then you realized that you needed to return, because of your unfinished business, with the one that has shadowed you for all of your life. I respect a person that holds deeply to his most inward feelings. And now as I look at the boy, who has grown into a man in front of me, I am pleased. I know your soul far more deeply then you can realize Harry, and it has done you much justice my boy, and I am quite proud of you.

"But first, before we talk any further, I must return to you something that you seemed to have lost last night. In a short time young man, you will need to use this again, but not in the way you would expect." As the figure move his arm closer to him, Harry somehow knew to reached out with his open palm, and the bony hand dropped the Resurrection Stone ring into his hand.

"I have come to tell you first about several ancient prophecies, and one of them, has only been totally revealed to one that is in your world. It was foretold from so long ago, and only a given few from my dominion have even known about it. The other one, also talks about a boy, that when he turns into a man, he would return the ones to me that have tried to cheat me. It is so strange how you thought that you had cheated me last night, when all along, you have only succeeded in your foretold destiny." The figure stopped, and then waited for the unanswerable question that he knew that Harry was going to asked of him.

"Does that mean that it is finally over for me?" Asked Harry. "Can I finally have my own normal life?"

"Alas, you have given me a inquiry that I know that I cannot tell you, because the Fates would not be happy if I answered this question for you."

When Harry heard that, he suddenly had a feeling in his stomach, that his life wasn't going to be the easy road that he had thought it was going to be. There was a short pause and then Harry asked, "then why are you here tonight? I would think there would be more in your coming, then returning the stone and thanking me for doing this?"

"Young man, I felt that I also owed you the reasons, on why the Fates have sent your world these prophecies about a boy, that has control your life, since before you were born. The Fates once warned me, that two mortals would try to cheat me, and one thought he would be so clever, and try to never come my way. He thought by giving me six deaths, he would become my equal. He thought this would prevent me from ever collecting his entire soul.

As he finished, Harry could feel a strange feeling emanating from the cloaked figure in front of him. Strangely, it was as if he had given him a feeling of satisfaction, if that was what it really was.

Then the figure went on to tell him, "A long time ago, it was arranged for me to be able to collect three special gifts from another part of your world. They had been made in a time before much of your history had even been written. I blessed these gifts, as I was told to do, because in time they were all destined to become the property of a certain young man some day."

This surprised Harry and he spoke up and asked, "For me… they were always meant for me?" Harry just stared at the cloaked figure and then as his heart felt like someone was squeezing it, he then asked, "Why and just how long ago were they made?"

"It is wiser for now that I do not answer these questions for you, but in time when you are ready, you shall be told by one that is just like you and quite gifted. I have told you this, so you might understand better, and why you must keep them with you always, and not lose one of them, like you did last night.

"Close to nine hundred years ago, the Fates told me that it was time for me to surrender the gifts, because they were destined to find their way to this special boy. At around the time of him becoming a man, and when he would most need them, they would all find him on their own. They would help complete and protect the boy, and give him the power he needed, so he could do of what he was needed to do.

"The Fates then told me, that I was to give them to the Peverell brothers. They told me where I needed to be, so I would meet the three. I already new what they would want, so then I set up a simple test for them. They were all given what they wanted, and in time only one did pass the test.

"It has long been foretold by the Fates, that one day this boy would be born from the lineage of the one that passed this test. In time, the gifts would all find their way back to this boy. This boy would also have three mentors which would prepare him in his life. One of them would be quite special, and he would have the pure of heart and love, that was required to prepare the boy on how he lived his life. "Another would serve to train the boy and give him the knowledge on how to use the three gifts wisely. Only by this insight, the boy as he would became a man, would understand how to be able to use his powers and abilities, and stay uncorrupted by them.

"For all this to happen, it was arranged on the most Holy night, that he would be conceived. Two months later on the shortest day of your year, the Fates gave a Prophecy to a seer, that was with the one that became another of his mentors. Almost two years later, he would be marked with the sign of his destiny. This would happen on the same Hallowed night when the Dark Lord tried to kill him. With this selfless act on a innocent child, he gave the boy the ability to have the pure of heart and love that he would need. In time, it would prove to be much more then just a simple connection, for it held, and intertwined their lives together, as one.

"And so, I think you already know that you are this boy Harry. You have been given these very special gifts that also comes with great power and responsibilities that you must retain."

"But I already showed that I knew how to used them and I guess I survived." Harry then asked, "I have grown up, so why do I still need them? "

"Oh, you're no longer a boy, but there is so much that you don't know and understand yet in your life and future..." The shadow paused as if he was thinking and then told him, "Your next need for them is coming soon, and they will begin the path of true challenge for you."

"But why?" Asked Harry? Isn't he is gone... Didn't I return to you all his souls. Unless I am mistaken, he is in the past now and I did what I was prophesied to do."

There was a another pause and then the shadow told him, "You at times can be a challenge yourself Harry: even for me, but that is why you were able to do what you did. Let me first finish what I want to tell you and in time you will understand why."

Again he paused and then Harry realized that he was waiting for a answer and then replied, "I will listen."

"The two of you were joined in far more ways then you have ever guessed Harry. And when the Dark Lord came back to full life, the final piece to the puzzle was completed, that insured your conquest of him, and the start of your foretold destiny. He was far more powerful then you at the time, but you would be the one that would bring his downfall, because of what he was, and for what he had helped you to become.

"By his own actions, Tom Riddle sealed his own fate, and sealed your future. For in the end, only the one with love would be willing to give up his life first, and the other would only destroy his best protection from leaving this world. His soul was now so corrupted with only hate, and yours was now filled with hope and love, and being protected by another with love.

"Your hold to life was now in his body, as his was within yours, but by his own hand, he would destroyed his last best protection. This set up his own failure, for in the end they always do…

"Once he had released the part of his soul that was within you, he also had begun a new sequence of events and prophecies that are now set in motion about you, and the one that you love. The powers of the Hallows are now under your control, because of you, and the hideous acts of Tom Riddle. And Harry, with all that you have done, your soul is still whole and not corrupted, because you have never taken a life directly. You are now finally on your own, and free from the hate of Tom Riddle, but in time you will understand why this requirement has been so important for you.

"But beware Harry Potter, you're still a mortal man. One day I will welcome you as you come to me, and I hope you come on your own as your ancestor's have always done."

"You will not remember my visit after you sleep tonight, but at times, when you read the ancient text or need a memory to understand, you shall remember what you need to know. In time, you will remember what I have said, because it will help you understand when you, and the one that you love, will have to suffer in the way that you will have to."

"You mean Ginny?" asked Harry.

"It is due to certain events that must take place, and with the additional sacrifices that will be required of your family," he told Harry. "At this time, I know of no other way for you to succeed."

"Additional sacrifices!" Yelled Harry. "Just who do you mean?"

"It is something that I do not honestly know at this time. Your future is still unclear for everyone Harry. This is a true gift for you, because you have been given the chance to steer your own future. That is something that even I do not have the ability to grant. Because of this, no one knows if you will succeed, or fail with what you must do. Your own fate rests with only you."

Harry just stared back at the figure not knowing what to say.

The shadowed figure then told him, "I leave you with the only thought that you shall remember tomorrow. Remember that they have always been part of your life Harry Potter, and you have always been theirs. Protect them at all costs, for you hold the mark of of their master. They will help bring you knowledge, power, and along with what their other brothers will do when they find you. They will help, and guide you on your quest to your destiny that awaits you."

And as Harry wanted to ask him another question, he suddenly felt an overpowering urge to go to sleep. And as he tried to fight it, he knew he could not win. As his eyes closed, and he fell back into bed, he was in a deep sleep before his head even hit his pillow.

As he looked upon the sleeping youth, he hoped in the end that Harry would survive his succeeding tests. He had never got involved in mans mortal perils between themselves before, but now there was everything at stake. This boy was the hope for mankind, and he had to trust what the Fates knew and what they were doing. But the Fates had already warned him, that Harry's was a foggy future, and one that they could not accurately see for sure themselves. He raised his arm and Harry's blanket covered him up once again.

He knew that Ginny, the girl that had been predestined to fall in love with Harry, had no idea about their future. The young man she thought she loved, had always been the chosen one for her. Unknowingly for both of them, they were both now involved in a chronicle of historic significances, that started long before Britannia had a king. But this time, she would not be left behind for her protection. She would now help play a major role, and would help guide Harry on this journey. He also knew it would be a long and dangerous one for both of them. But the Fates had also destined Ginny to become a very remarkable, and powerful witch to help him. And later that year, the time would come for both of them to start finding out, how special she really was to Harry.

As he looked out into the castle, he could see the young girl running as fast as she could toward the one that she loved. As Death slowly floated back to the shadows of where he had come from, he wanted to wait to view the young girl that meant so much to Harry's heart. She in time be the one that would help play a pivotal roll in what he needed the young wizard to do for him.

As he slowly disappeared into the shadows, the young Girl was quickly making her way through the castle to Gryffindor Tower.

As Ginny was running up the final set of stairs to get to the entrance of the Gryffindor's common room, she for some reason felt a cold shutter go up her back. She just cast it aside as she started to think of what she would say to him. She was thinking, and wondering to herself, since Harry didn't come find her, if maybe, he didn't really feel the way he use to feel about her. She remembered the way Harry did not come to her defense in the room of requirement, but it also was possible, due to his lame ideas of him trying to protect her from harm. If that was the case, he really needed to grow up, because she was in this relationship for the long haul, and she was going to help him on everything for now on. If his attitude were going to be like Ron's at times, she would have to set him straight. She felt she loved Harry, and wanted to help make him as safe as she knew that he had wanted to make her.

Yes! As soon as Harry was ready for some deep discussion on their relationship, then she was going to make sure that solid ground rules, and fairness was in the foundation. She didn't blame Harry for why she had a living hell this last year at school. She did feel that he gave her no choice in the final decision on the break up on their relationship, and this was an issue needing a long overdue conversation.

No! Her Harry... her very noble Harry... did just what he had to do, and things that he neither asked for, nor wanted to do. Life had dealt him a loaded hand from the start, and he just had to get the job done when he never had wanted to be a hero. All she wanted was Harry to at least talk to her on his problems before he made such rash decisions.

As Ginny approached the Gryffindor entrance, she saw Neville and Luna sitting in a couch with their wands out.

Luna smiled at Ginny and said. "Are you here to aid your knight in shinning Armour Ginny?"

Neville mouth dropped open as he looked at Luna, and he just slowly shook his head, and then turned back to Ginny, and told her. "We needed something to do today, and so we asked McGonagall if we could help stand guard, so the three, and now it looks like the four of you, could get some sleep. And Ginny, you are the only student she said we could allow in today."

As Ginny looked at the entrance, she saw the picture was lying against the wall, but much of the canvas had been ripped, and torn from its frame, and much of it was rolled up against one side of the large frame. The door appeared to have been fixed from whatever had happened to it, and it looked to Ginny like it had been fastened tightly against the doorway. She didn't know, if who ever reattached the door, had made it where she would be even able to get in, or not.

"Neville, how do I get into the common room?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh they just fixed the door, but the Fat Lady needed someone that is a specialist on fixing the cut up parts," Neville replied. "They said it might be a week or so, until someone can repair it properly. All you need to do Ginny, is just say the password, and as long as the Fat Lady hears you, she will open it for you."

"But I don't know what it is, replied Ginny."

Neville then said, "Quidditch Snitch," and from inside the rolled up picture, Ginny heard a muffled voice say.

"You may pass," And then the door swung open.

She walked into the passageway, and then the door started to close, and then she proceeded into the common room. She saw her brother and Hermione holding each other and asleep on the couch. Two Auror's were standing guard at the top of the stairway, and were just outside of the door to where her Harry was. As she walked over by Ron and Hermione, she gave a quick kiss to the tops of both of their heads, and then proceeded toward the stairway.

As she got to the top of the stairs, the first Auror stopped her and told her. "This area has been closed by order of the Minister of Magic. You will need to leave this area immediately young lady."

She told the Auror, "I am Ginny Weasley and have permission from Minister Shacklebolt to be in the room with Harry."

The one standing guard by Harry's dorm room then told her, "You may go in Ginny, but don't wake him up, or we will all have hell to pay for." He moved over to let her pass.

Ginny slowly opened the door and glanced into the darkened room. As she started to proceed into the room, she could feel the cool air in her face. When she turned around to shut the door, she felt the chilling effect of the cold air, and thought this was strange. As she shut the door, she knew something must be causing the abnormally cold in the room.

Since the room was very dark, she pulled out her wand and said "_Lumos_". The wand cast a steady light on which she could see Harry's bed. She knew it was his for she still remembered over five years ago, when she went through his stuff, looking for Tom Riddle's diary. And as she walked over to the bed, she saw her Harry.

For a long moment she froze, and she could feel her heart pumping in her chest. As she stared at Harry, she could see the thinness in his face, and could tell he had aged quite a bit in nine months. She saw the bruising and the cuts on his face, and when she noticed the bruises just below his neck, she pulled his blanket down to see them better. When she saw the terrible bruises that covered his chest, her own legs grew faint, and then she set down in the chair that was next to the bed. She started to cry, and she felt terrible about all that he had gone through.

And as she reached out with her hand to his arm, and made contact, she felt something entered her body from his. It tickled and stung at the same time, and she knew it was some sort of magic that had come from Harry. As Ginny felt this physical contact, her mind suddenly was feeling quite relieved, and most of the pain and sadness, and all the anger she had kept bottled up toward Harry was gone. She knew for sure somehow, that he at least loved her, and more then anything, he had needed to know that she was safe last night. And as she looked at her one true love, she knew that Harry had somehow told her this morning, that he needed her love, and was so glad to be back to her.

She pulled the covers back up over Harry and then realized that he was wearing his glasses, and thought that was strange. She removed them and put them up on the table next to his bed. She then got up and went to Neville's bed, and pulled the only blanket she saw in the room off his mattress. She then wrapped it around her, and then she set back down in the chair that Ron had put by the bed. She reached out and laid her hand over Harry's, and said, "nox," and as her wand went dark, she closed her eyes, and relaxed. She could feel something best described as a calm rush spreading outward from his hand into her body, and she knew now in her heart that the boy who lived had always been hers.

Ginny also knew in her heart that she was his, and hopefully he could now stop gerrymandering all over the place, and maybe now her life long dream would finally happen. Just touching Harry this morning had given her a new sense of awareness about him, and the strange and lasting calm was still continuing to spread over Ginny. She lay back in the chair with a distance look in her face. As she slowly slipped into a calming sleep, she felt soon she would feel his arms around her, and his lips on hers. She thought it might be possible that they would just pick up where they had rudely ended their relationship last year. Ginny said in a very low voice before she slept, "Harry I missed you so much and I know I love you."

As she fell asleep, a slight movement was made in the shadows, and then nothing else was seen. Slowly over the next few hours the room's temperature returned to normal.

Around two o'clock in the afternoon, Hermione woke up and went up to check on Harry. The Auror by the doorway was sitting in a chair and said to her, "Ginny is in the room and we felt that we should not interfere with anything about the four of you today."

Hermione smiled at him and went into the 7th-year dorm. As she walked into the room, she pulled out her wand, and suddenly the room was aglow in light. She saw Ginny sleeping with a small smile on her face. She was setting next to a sleeping Harry, and Hermione knew that all was probably well in their relationship. As she walked up closer, a large smile spread quickly over Hermione's face in seeing Ginny's hand touching Harry's arm. She had a good feeling that she was seeing the happiness that the two of them had in being back together.

As she thought how Harry and Ginny's relationship over the years, would make a good teen witch novel, because of how the two of them finally got together in the end. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her lower back, and then she felt herself spun around to be met by Ron's lips against hers.

Ron pulled away and said "good afternoon Mione, how did you sleep… WHAT THE!" He had just noticed that Ginny was sitting next to Harry, and Ron for several seconds, started telling her in several choice words, on what he thought about seeing the two of them together like this. He was quite vocal about not leaving without taking Ginny with him.

Hermione just rounded on him and said, " Ron be quiet and really… they are just like us. They belong together, and if you keep it up, you are going to have my wrath, but remember nothing can compare to your sister's, if you don't cool it!" Ron just looked at Hermione with his mouth moving, but with no words coming out. "Let's go Ron," she told him, as she grabbed his hand, and then needing to slightly pressure Ron along, she pulled him with her, until they were both outside, and then she quickly shut the door to the room.

* * *

Italicized text is taken from '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'_ by J. K. Rowling 2007 without permission.

**Next Chapter: 'Malfoy's Reversal'**

7-3-09 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by " "


	4. C 04 Malfoy's Reversal

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 4 'Malfoy's Reversal'

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'Malfoy's Reversal'**

Earlier that same Saturday morning: (10:10 am if you want a timeline.)

The sun had continued its upward climb and the shadows around the castle were becoming shorter. Most of the areas containing damage were now bathed in sunlight.

From all over the country the word had spread rapidly after all the arrests at the Ministry that morning, and many wizards and witches had just started to show up at the castle. There were Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few from Slytherin, that had just walked out of the Floo's in the school. They all wanted to see if they could be of some help to repair their beloved Alma Mater. Arriving from all walks of life in the Wizarding community, they had come, and soon there were so many, that the Aurors finally just gave up trying to stop them. As they appeared, they were directed to the front courtyard, where they met Professor's Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout. In just the first hour, hundreds were at work, and as the flow of help, never seemed to stop, repairs were beginning to turn into a rapid pace, all over the school. The former students were not just repairing, but doing it all with care, and love, and the craftsmanship in general was superb. From inside the Great Hall, repaired windows were now sparkling with light, and the deaths, and damages from last night, were becoming less obvious to anyone now arriving.

Earlier, Ginny Weasley had just been told where Harry was hidden, and had left the Great Hall to be with the one that she loved.

The house-elves had been working hard and getting ready to serve a delicious breakfast at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's tables. Most of the seats were now filled with hungry people and waiting for the food to be served. It had been decided by the Aurors to use the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff's tables for the prisoners. For security concerns, this would put all of them on the far side of the Great Hall and in one area.

The Auror guards had started bringing in prisoners around ten o'clock that morning, and most of them were looking very scared, and were worrying about what the new Ministry was going to do to them. All the prisoners were from the battle from the night before, and from the morning cleanup operations. Many were still being checked in, and as they were, they had a short interrogation about whom they were, and any information that they might want to share with the Ministry.

At about ten-fifteen that morning, the house-elves started serving, and then a group of thirty-five Death Eaters, and supporters were brought in, seated, and given the chance to eat. Due to the large numbers of prisoners, it would require several settings in order to feed everyone. A few Aurors had already created a magical fence around the tables to insure that nobody tried to escape that morning.

Suddenly another group of captured Death Eaters, and family members were brought in by armed Auror's, and given their turn to get some breakfast. The Malfoy family was part of this group and was directed to sit down at a separate table. Soon after sitting down, Narcissa and Draco started eating. Lucius Malfoy however was thinking about many ideas that were in his head that morning. He knew that trying to make a run for it was probably hopeless, and the thoughts of his wife, and only son going to Azkaban was the worst thing he could ever have happen to them. For the last four hours, since they had found Draco, he knew that his future was going to be serving out his remaining days in Azkaban prison, and just hoped he could somehow save his wife, and son from going there.

At the moment, Lucius was thinking of why he had supported the Dark Lord in the first place. He remembered the days of being a student at Hogwarts, and when he had championed the Dark Lords ideas, and had decided to become a Death Eater just out of school. As time went on, the Dark Lord started going after some of the old pure blood families, and that was when Lucius started having second thoughts about him giving his total undying allegiances to him.

Soon it became apparent to Lucius, that the Dark Lord had more on his mind, then just wanting to create a world ran by pure bloods. The first indication told him that maybe just power was what Voldemort really wanted. He was on the inside, and quite close to the Dark Lord, so he just turned a blind face to some of the things that he was doing, and saying, and just figured that nothing was perfect in any world.

Shortly before the Dark Lord decided to go after the Potters, Lucius was starting to get uneasy, but knew he was in much too far with the Dark Lord now. He had no way to remove himself, with out becoming just another dead pureblood, along Voldemorts rising path to power.

His family for hundreds of years had lived by the rule of law. But soon certain things were starting to happen, that even made Lucius feel that some dealings were not going in the best interest of the House of Malfoy. He had asked the Dark Lord once why so much death had to be done, and the Dark Lord told him that soon the killing would be over, and the rise of the pureblood families would be in-trenched.

He had heard rumors from several of Lord Voldemort's other Death Eaters, that he had been working for years on extending, and protecting his life with some old magic that he had known about. But then the Dark Lord then learned of a Prophecy from his friend, and own protégé, Severus Snape. When the boy had been just a few months old, the Dark Lord decided on whom the boy must be. little evidence on who it could be was there, and he thought the Dark Lord was crossing the line of reason with just guessing.

When the boy had turned one, the Dark Lord said that James Potter and his baby son had to die. Potter had been a problem the last several years, but killing a one-year-old boy? His own son was this boy's age, and this would probably just cause more problems then solve anything. The Potters were a honorable family that was well liked, and went back for many generations. He suggested to the Dark Lord that it would probably be wiser to just wait until the boy was older, and then he could decide if he looked like a threat. He also suggested that they might want to make sure that there was nothing else about this Prophecy. But the Dark Lord had all ready decided, that the boy was to die as quickly as possible, and he would be the one to do it, and he wanted to do this all by himself.

After Wormtail had given Voldemort the secret to get past the Fidelius charm, the Dark Lord wasted no time to put this matter behind him. When the Dark Lord never returned that Halloween night, and the rumors appeared the next morning, he wondered what had happen. Whatever it was, James and Lilly Potter were both dead, and somehow the boy had been involved with a magic no one could explain. He had somehow caused Lord Voldemort to die and his body appeared to have no type of a mark on it. The rumors grew quickly that this little boy, who couldn't even much talk yet, had done magic that caused the death of the Dark Lord.

Along with that, the house had parts of a room's wall and roof blown out. This showed that something quite spectacularly had happen in that room. Rumors said that the boy had been found by Dumbledore still in his crib. He was then taken, and hidden with Muggle relatives. It was said the only mark on the boy was a strange wound on his forehead that appeared as a jagged sharp cut.

After the boy had completed his first year at Hogwarts, new rumors had it that '_the Boy who Lived_' had powers that he had taken from the Dark Lord. Later in the boy's second year at Hogwarts, it was said that he could now talk Parseltongue. He began to worry that maybe there was something to this rumor that just maybe he had. Even Draco had witnessed this as he was dueling Harry Potter. Then at the end of that same year, the boy was able to kill a Basilisk, and destroy a book that Lord Voldemort had said would eliminate the Muggles from attending Hogwarts School forever. However Draco was telling him that Potter wasn't that good of a wizard, but he knew that something was sure different about this boy.

His own sources at the Ministry, had told him that Potter was quite the mundane wizard, and he had not even known any magic before he had reached Hogwarts. And yet this young non-pureblood, seemed to always come out on top around Voldemort. He was either just really lucky, or he was lucky for a reason, and he wondered if possibly Voldemort had done something to anger the Fates, or someone of that sort. Whatever it was, he was now gone again, and Lucius' family was finally free of him, but he still wondered what had happened to him.

He still supported most of Lord Voldemorts ideas, and as the years went on, and then as his own mark started to become darker, he knew Lord Voldemort was going to somehow return. He actually was now looking forward to that happening, because some in the Ministry were starting to really push the Muggle protection laws, and new discrimination laws to help protect the Mudbloods, and Squibs.

When Voldemort returned to full body in the church cemetery three years ago, he was nervous at first, and knew that the Dark Lord felt that he had not been a true servant to him. He did finally accept the facts that only a few Death Eaters had every tried to find him, because nobody had any ideal on what had happened. Later that night as the Dark Lord was preparing to kill Harry Potter, a turn of events caused them to battle. Suddenly their wands locked, and Harry was able to cause Voldemorts wand to be subjected to Priori Incantatem. With all the distractions that occurred, Harry again was able to escape, and this again caused everyone including himself to be a just a little unsure about whom this Potter boy really was.

Voldemort could tell that everyone was now a becoming very uneasy about this and it put some pressure on the Dark Lord to prove once, and for all, that Potter was just a fluke. To put any questions about this behind him, he made it his priority on finding out what the entire Prophecy was about for him and Potter. Finally when Lucius failed to get the prophecy at the Ministry, he knew his days were over as one of the Dark Lord's favorites.

When Voldemort had returned that night, there was something missing about him, because the Dark Lord had changed, and not for the better. He was quite a different person now and almost just a shadow of himself, and Lucius knew that he had not been the only one that had noticed this about him. When his sister-in-law had been freed from Azkaban, she tried everything to get him to be close to her, but he was no longer interested in that type of relationship anymore. Something truly had changed about the Dark Lord, and to him it was more like a part of him was missing. He was now cold to everyone, and killing the boy by himself, became his obsession. The longer the boy lived, the more displeased he became. There was something about the boy that made Voldemort languish for his death, and nothing but that would appease him.

Lucius knew that if Voldemort had just ignored the boy this past year, then they would have surely won last night, but this boy had somehow become a total obsession for him!

He then thought about what Harry Potter had said about Severus last night. His thoughts drifted back to when the Dark Lord had first disappeared. Strangely somehow, Severus became the Potions master at Hogwarts, but they had remained friends over the years, but even he had refused to talk about why Dumbledore gave him the job. Then last night the boy told the Dark Lord, that Snape, his own close friend, had actually been doing everything to help protect him over the years. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Draco had told him that through out his years at Hogwarts, Professor Snape had really made Potters life quite miserable at the school. If Severus did help the boy, then why didn't the Dark Lord pick up on this earlier? Things didn't add up here, unless Snape had really been a spy, and what a good spy he was. Potter had no reason last night to tell the Dark Lord this if it wasn't fact and now with Harry Potter being the victor, then he probably told the truth.

His support over the years to the Dark Lord had now cost him everything, including his home, and probably his family fortune, that he was sure now would all be appropriated by the Ministry. His friendships and reputation were now all but destroyed. The only thing left was his family, and although he knew he would be going back to Azkaban prison for the rest of his life; he hoped that his wife and son could be spared in some way. He also knew that most of the new Ministry employees would not look to favorable to his family; for over the years, he had made too many an enemy. To Lucius, if you had been a Mudblood, or a half-blood, you didn't even deserve to set foot in the Ministry, let alone to even be working there.

Lucius knew the winds of change were going to blow rapidly in the opposite direction, and away from the course that he had been navigated toward. His ideas, and goals for the wizard community, had now been destroyed, and possibly would never be seen again. Everything that he had believed in, was soon to be in the past. Maybe it would be best for Draco, and Narcissa to start seeing things from a different perspective, that over the years, he had not allowed in his home. He knew that he was just too stubborn to change for himself, but this could be a possible way out for Draco and Narcissa.

He knew the Ministry would want to reconcile the population as quickly as possible. The new leadership would want to get as many things stabilized, and in short order. If they could smooth relationships, with all of the parties concerned, it would go a long way in helping to get everything back to normalcy. He knew because of his old family status, if Narcissa and Draco had a trial, the Wizengamot would be the one to hear evident. If the trials were fair and just, he felt that Narcissa and Draco would be included in the ones that got light sentences.

It had been about thirty minutes since Lucius had set down. The Auror's started asking just the ones that had been accused of being a Death Eater, to stand up and go with them. As Lucius stood up and starting saying goodbye to Draco and Narcissa, Auror Dawlish came over and told him, "Lucius Malfoy, you and your family are to remain here for now. We have a number of Ministry people that would like to talk to you before you leave. I suggest that you don't even think about trying to escape, because there are over 200 French and British Auror's outside. There is also a large contingent of armed British solders standing guard that understand, and are trained about what wands can do."

Lucius looked at the Auror and laughed out loud telling him, "Dawlish you were always a person who could easily stretch the truth."

Dawlish just looked back and replied, "Lucius if I was lying, do you think I would be leaving you three here without a guard. You have been put at this table without any magical protections around you. Since your wife has a good chance to have no charges filed against her, I suggest you listen to my warning. If you attempt to leave, all three of you will go to Azkaban today. Have I made my self clear Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Dawlish, you have," Replied Lucius. He was actually worried about doing this, but since none of them had any choice, the three set back down on the benches and just waited.

The rest of the first group was led out, and shortly later on, another group was brought in to eat. A number of Death Eaters were looking at Lucius, and were giving him looks like, "why do you get special treatment?" Lucius had figured out exactly why he was still here. He was being used to create a feeling that he was cooperating with the new Ministry. Lucius knew that some would now suspect him in trying to turn traitor, and if this was the real reason, he was being held here, the Ministry had probably cost him his life in short order.

He started thinking about why Voldemort's forces had lost so quickly last night, and knew that Voldemort in his egotistical foresight had never planned on the possibility of losing. He hadn't even planned on any recourse if the battle had been a draw. When he, and all his lieutenants were killed, there was nobody left to give orders! The Death Eaters, and supporting forces, collapsed into a rag-tag group, most just trying to escape with their lives.

To top this off, somehow information was never collected, that somehow Potters' forces were far better prepared for the battle then anybody thought. The capture and death of Potter was to end the support of the opposition last night. Lucius knew that Voldemort had greatly underestimated the strength of the Potter forces. If he had truly killed him last night in the forest, they probably would have won. But with all the other magical creatures that also came to support Potter, it soon became a nightmare for Voldemort's forces that nobody had even planned for. How Potter had got the House-Elves and Centaurs to rally to his cause was totally unforeseen. And if foreign magical governments, and even the British Muggle military became involved, then who knows how much other support there had been last night, and probably still here this morning. It was totally obvious to him now, that the Dark Lord had greatly underestimated Harry Potters own magical abilities, the ability of his leadership to rally his forces, and the show of courage and love that this boy wizard had shown to everyone.

He looked around at the Great Hall of the Castle that was now already undergoing major repairs, and most of the workers doing this looked pretty relaxed. This told him that in just hours after the event, most of Voldemorts support must of collapsed, and that the new Ministry appeared to be quite comfortable in spending most of it time getting the school back to normal.

Suddenly, he saw four French Aurors, bring in several Death Eaters, and they were reporting to Dawlish. Lucius now knew that Dawlish wasn't trying to get anything over on him, and it was obvious to him, that he had told him the truth at the beginning for a reason. Lucius was no dummy, and he had a pretty good idea why they had singled him out.

Narcissa in seeing the French Aurors suddenly asked him, "What are we going to do?" Lucius saw his wife, and his son looking at him with faces that told him they were very scared now. They knew that it was now over for their family, and they were looking at him to answer the questions on what was going to happen to them.

He then told both of them, "We seem to be in one of the worst places we could be in, but we haven't been sent to Azkaban yet." He could see the tears in Narcissus' eyes and he told her, "I put my lot in with Voldemort thirty-five years ago, and for the most part I agreed with him. It wasn't until he came back three years ago, dear, that I really began to start having doubts, and questions on what he was attempting to do. He was different, but your sister did not see that. I think the best thing for us, is for me to tell the Ministry what they want to know, and maybe I can keep both of you out of prison.

"Narcissa, I might never get out of Azkaban, and I'm sorry that I was the one that destroyed our family. I hope you and Draco can forgive me for causing all of us the pain of the last several years." Lucius reach out for Narcissa and Draco's hands and then held on to them. This was something that had never been seen in public before, and Lucius then told them, "I'm really sorry for what I did to our family."

Draco then said to his father. "It wasn't your fault, it was Potters."

Lucius looked at his Son and told him, "Draco your attitude that you just used, is not going to help you one bit in living the rest of you life. Mr. Potter has saved the day again for his side and nobody is ever going to forget that. I feel you should forget what you just said, and try to rethink your thoughts into a more constructive way of living.

"Now Draco, I want you to forget much of what I have said to you in the past. I am going to tell you three things that I hope you remember now for the rest of your life. First Draco, we lost, and if you don't admit it son, then you will never amount to much in this new society that is going to come. I hate losing, but we lost. Now I not going to cry about it, and let the two of you go to Azkaban. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you from going. Acting like you just did will not set well with your judge and jury, and how the public will now look at you for now on.

"Second Draco, maybe, if you had become friends with young Potter in your first year, as I first tried to suggest to you, possible none of this would of happened. The Dark Lord may have even accepted young Potter, and the outcome could have been different. But the way I see it, I don't think you two ever could have become friends because of the social differences between you. I say this because I love you son, and maybe I should have told you that more often then I did. I am not at all upset at you in not making friends with him, but possibly things could have been different my son.

"Third Draco, I have never liked Harry Potter, but again he won. Our side lost. With what I see here this morning, our side of the issues will never arise again in our lifetime. One thing about Mr. Potter is that he will be gracious, and fair in his win. If we had been the winner, we would have treated them all with contempt. We need to accept it and maybe our old ways should only live in our thoughts, tell we die.

"Remember what I just told you Draco. I am going to tell the Ministry everything, and this should be enough to keep both of you from going to prison. If I am lucky, I may actually be able to get out before I'm old." Lucius grab his Son in a hug, and then Draco heard him said to him, something he had not heard his father tell him for almost ten years. "I love you Draco, and I hope your future is far better for you, than mine turned out for me."

Lucius noticed Arthur Weasley walking over, and when he arrived, he asked him, "Hello Malfoy, I hope you're enjoying the morning at Hogwarts?"

Lucius replied, "Yes Arthur, I'm enjoying my last day of sunlight before returning to Azkaban. I bet you are just happy to see me return there, old friend! And you know what Arthur? I bet you finally going to get that raise in the Ministry!"

Arthur was a little caught off guard by Lucius' directness, but he replied, "Lucius I don't wish it for anyone to go to Azkaban, but under our laws, I don't see how you will ever get out it. I actually feel regret for your family, and in a kind way. I hate to see the old families like ours suffer… I guess I should leave before I say something that I shouldn't."

Lucius replied to him, "Arthur I don't need your pity for me, but I know that your word means something I can trust. I feel I will see you again, and it will probably be in a short amount of time."

As Arthur walked away, he thought that was strange. He must be trying to keep the rest of his family out of Azkaban he'd thought. Oh well, that's not my problem to be concerned with, as he walked away from the Malfoy family.

Narcissa said to Lucius. "I know something that might help me to get a shorter sentence."

Lucius raised his eyes, and looked at his wife, and asked, "What would that be?"

"In the forest last night, I lied to Voldemort about Harry after he cursed him. His heart was still beating and he was still breathing when I checked him. I asked him if Draco was still alive, and he told me yes, and that he was in the castle. Lucius, he was unarmed and, I could not turn him back over to the Dark Lord."

Lucius quietly said to his wife, "You probably saved yourself from Azkaban my love."

Lucius then smiled for he knew Potter would confirm this. At least coming from Potter, Narcissa would have a good chance to get cleared. She really never had a real role in all this and never did get her hands very dirty in any of the Dark Lords business.

Now what could he think of for Draco?

Lucius looked over at Draco, and asked. "Draco what do you really honestly think about Harry Potter?" Draco looked at his Father, and when he gave his father a questionable look, Lucius said in a fatherly tone. "Truthfully, please Draco."

Draco thought for almost a minute, and then told his father." He does what he says he is going to do. He tries to save his friends, and even his enemies' lives. When we tried to stop him last night, he and his Friends could have killed me, and then ended up saving my life. I guess you could say he is an honorable person Father." Draco paused and looked up in his fathers face.

Lucius smiled at his son and told him, "Continue on Draco."

"I guess I haven't liked him over the years, because he seems to best me at a lot of things." Lucius gave Draco an understanding pat on the back. Draco continued, "He likes Mudbloods and Muggles, and it seems like he is always in the News, and gets all this publicity that I feel he doesn't deserve."

Lucius replied, "You know Draco, he gets publicity because of the things that happens when he is around. And if you haven't realized it yet, he did kill Lord Voldemort last night by himself. Does he not deserve publicity for killing the strongest Dark Lord in several hundred years? He is getting something that you would have liked to have, but could you have killed Lord Voldemort last night? I think not.

"Something that you have never known about is that Harry Potter had a Prophecy made before he was even born, and that he had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. That is why the Dark Lord was so troubled about him, and in the end; Harry Potter did destroy Lord Voldemort. I think it a wise time for you to do, as they say, bury the hatchet, and apologize to this young man, and his friend Ms. Granger. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, she is a very talented Witch for being a Mudblood, but she is far smarter that many a pure blood around."

Draco then asked, "But dad you have always told me the pure bloods are the strongest wizards! How come you are telling me different now?"

"I am trying to tell you why Draco. We have lost everything! You have nothing more to loose by changing your ways, and to gain everything. As a new beginning, saying you're sorry, is probably going to at least show people that you want to start over. If you can stay out of prison, this will be a good place to start, and begin your life again. Think about it Draco, and I think your mother will agree with me, that starting over is all that you have left to do."

Two wizards approached the Malfoy's and addressed Lucius, "Good to see you Lucius," said Raven Jenkins.

Lucius looked up and asked, "So why are two Ministries's employees wanting to talk to me for?"

Alex Lochrin replied, "Put a plug in it Lucius." Lucius just stared back at him with a face that showed contempt.

Raven then asked. "Would you have any idea where Harry Potter is Lucius? It seems that nobody knows where he is."

"No I don't," Replied Lucius.

Alex then asked in a sharp voice. "So what is your feeling of what happened last night?"

"The boy wizard defeated a Dark Lord, Alex," Replied Lucius. "I just don't understand why you would be interested?" Alex looked at Lucius with a face that showed his hatred toward the senior Malfoy.

Raven then asked. "Lucius are you saying that a normal six-year, trained wizard that destroyed one of the darkest Lords there ever was, is typical? You know as well as myself, Lucius, that there is so much information that is being kept away from the public about Harry Potter, and now it also appears that additional intelligence has been kept from the Ministry. We have the right to know!"

Lucius replied. "Well the Dark Lord underestimated the boy for fourteen-years, and then tried to find out for three years, just how and why Harry Potter could destroy him. I have good contacts in the Ministry too, and with everything that I could find out, we never could find out the reasons why. So I guess you're just going to have to go see Kingsley, or maybe even Harry Potter himself, and see if one of them will tell you!"

"I plan on doing that as soon as I can find him Lucius," Replied Raven, "you of all people, and with being a condemned prisoner, I would have thought you would have given us some answers. I might have been able to do something for your family situation, but I guess you don't care about them. I will ask you one more time Lucius. Do you have any idea where Harry Potter is?"

"I do not know," Replied Lucius.

Raven just looked at Lucius and then Draco… He then said. "Never the less in the end, we will find out exactly what happened last night!"

Lucius sarcastically replied. "Well since I saw him die by the Dark Lord, and then come back to life last night, he might be able to apparate here at Hogwarts, so good luck in finding him Raven! And remember, he is the Chosen One!" As he smiled back at Raven, his face quickly showed a great deal of contempt toward Lucius.

As the two wizards walked angrily away, Draco asked his father. "Who were those men? I could tell that none of you like each other."

"Draco, this conversation is between you and me only, so keep your voice down. They are employees of the Department of Mysteries, Draco, and they are called Unspeakables. Their names are Alex Lochrin and Raven Jenkins who are the Directors of the Investigation Department. Raven is a special Auror and is the one person beside Voldemort that you would never want to be interested in you. The Wizengamot has given him special powers that nobody else, including the Minister of Magic, has. If he is after answers, he will never rest until he gets them. He can be very ruthless in getting his way. He feels his job is to protect the Ministry from all forms of issues. In fact the Wizengamot has given him the authority to even go after the Minister, if he feels it is protecting the Wizard community. They were the one Department that even Voldemort for the time being, felt it would be better to just leave them alone.

"Now it seems he is trying to find Harry Potter, and I would guess that he is probably being hid from him and for a number of reasons. What ever the case is, a number of confrontations may take place in the next few hours, so we might get to at least see some entertainment before we leave Draco."

"But Father could they have maybe helped us, if we had said something that would have helped them?" Draco asked, "And how bad can these men be?"

Lucius paused to think for a moment and then replied, "Oh they can be quite ruthless and they will try to ruin you Draco, but killing somebody is not what these people will do. And for the question of them helping us, I don't think they would have even tried to do anything. I trust very few people Draco and they are not on that list."

Dawlish soon returned to the three Malfoys and asked, "Arthur told me that he thought that you might want to tell us something. Was he right Lucius?"

Lucius replied. "Well… then, Arthur appears he is not as dense as I thought he could be."

Dawson replied. "I tell you right now Lucius. Arthur is going to find out in just a few minutes, that he is the new Head of Law Enforcement. I think you would be wise to not get him pissed today. I know you two in the past have come to blows because of your own personal feelings about things. It is time to put all of our old demeanors behind us and yes, that includes me too. We need your help and this leaves you in a good position for a fair deal by the Ministry. You are the first one we are asking and I would suggest that you take this opportunity while it is on the table. If not, we will go on to find someone else that will want to save their own arses.

Lucius smiled and told him, "Well, I'll tell you what Dawlish, I don't trust you. I have only three people I trust and that I will talk to. Kingsley and Arthur I will talk to. They alone can come the closest in giving me what I want, and I guarantee, that they will appreciate my information. The only other person I would trust in giving me his word is Harry Potter himself."

Dawlish said. "I guess desperate men will give desperate answers, at desperate times." Lucius stared back at him and replied. "I'm not desperate for me but I am for my family. I think if you were in my shoes Dawlish, and I was the Auror, you might be doing the same thing that I'm prepared to do."

Dawlish paused a moment to think and then he replied. "I understand Lucius, but I think you'll understand why I will wait, until after I see what you give us, before I would make any recommendation to my bosses."

Dawlish then left to find Kingsley. As he walked away, he knew even with him being busy, that the new Minister would want to at least talk to Lucius Malfoy this morning and to make some attempt to show that he was interested, for this could become a gold mine for the Ministry.

As Lucius saw Dawlish looking around for Kingsley, he turned and said to Draco. "Watch what happens, Draco. I am going to get very popular for at least a few minutes today, and at least we will probably stay at the Ministry jail for a few days." As Draco watched Dawlish talking to Kingsley, he saw him smile and knew the mouse took the bait, and he knew his Father was a considered very big piece of cheese. Maybe his father's plan would work out for his mother and him.

In about a minute, Lucius heard his name being called out by Kingsley. "I would say good morning Lucius, but I know that is not true for you. I hope you have all been treated well? I have also been trying to think what to do with you, and Dawlish just brought it to my attention, that maybe you wanted to talk to me?"

"But it is a good morning for you I would think and in just a moment I think you are going to feel a lot better," said Lucius. "First I like to say your Unspeakables are asking deep questions about Harry and their having a fit on not being able to find him. It also appears they showed up after Harry's little screaming fit this morning, or they would have known for sure, that he is still here in the castle somewhere. I thought you might appreciate that I didn't bring that to their attention." Lucius then gave Kingsley a Cheshire cat smile and winked at him.

Kingsley frowned at Lucius and then told him. "My time is limited Lucius and I came over here because I thought you might want to help me and not waste my time. If that is all your going to tell me, then I am afraid our meeting is over."

"Minister, I think you have allowed your old feelings to become part of this conversation and you have obviously misread my intentions. So let us drop the bloody b.s. and get to the heart of why we both need each other. I only trust you and Arthur. I also would trust Harry Potter, but he does not have the ability to help my family on this matter. You two have the authority to at least tell me on what the Ministry will do for my family and me. I know I am going back to Azkaban, but for Narcissa and Draco, I will do whatever I can to save them.

"When all the truth comes out on Draco, I feel that with even all of his improprieties, it could be very easily overlooked by the Ministry, and for obvious reasons. My wife has never done a level of a crime that would require her to be going there, except for marriage to me and that is not a crime, under the laws that you recognized Kingsley. For me, I would just hope that this might insure that I at least won't be left to die in Azkaban. Over the next few weeks, I could spill my soul on everything you could possibly every want from me Kingsley."

A shocked Kingsley raised his eyes and just looked at Lucius and asked, "Really?"

And Lucius replied "Really! I am really just asking for probation for Narcissa and Draco. I think you and I know what the true value of this information is really worth."

Kingsley then told him, "Lucius the reason you are still here this morning, is that for some reason, I had a thought that you would come to me this morning, but I need to give you credit here. I had no idea the magnitude of what you're appearing to want to do. Witnesses have already said, that last night, both of you did not raise you wands and were seen just trying to find your son. I will only give you one promise today, I will make sure you get treated fairly and if the amount of information is as complete, as I think you are suggesting, you will get your wish and possibly more. To prove to you that I have dropped my old personal animosities toward you, I will let you and your family return to your estate today. You will be under house arrest and no magic may be used. I will send for you in the next few days, Lucius, and hopefully you will give me what you have promised. And I will promise you that the Ministries appreciation will be to the level that you cooperate with us."

Lucius smiled and shook his head and then told him. "I think you still have no idea on the magnitude of what I have just said I am willing to tell you Kingsley. You are a person of your word and to show you my good faith, have Dawlish come by my manor tomorrow, and I will give you a complete listing of everybody that was on the Imperio Curse, and who was really a supporter of the Dark Lord. If Dawlish will let me use my wand tomorrow, I can take twenty-one people off of my own Imperio Curse.

"I want to give you something right now Kingsley, because it has a worth to you and is something that is probably priceless information today. It may just save your life and a number of others that are in key positions in your new Ministry. It is probably the biggest bargaining chips I have, but I am going to give it to you anyway with no strings attached. This will let you have Dawlish clear the Auror Department in the next few days. Hunkle, Dention, Fention, and Cross, are not on the Imperio Cruse and they have supported the Dark Lord wholeheartedly. You don't want them as Aurors or especially them serving as your own protection. I would not trust any of them and they will not change their feelings toward your new government. One of them is probably carrying at least six to eight of your Aurors under the Imperio Curse. Have Dawlish research them in his Department and I think you will see that I am not lying."

Kingsley was shocked and delighted by what he had just told him. If Lucius Malfoy were telling the truth, it would be the biggest clean up in the Auror Department of all time. This information was worth so much that he would consider even giving Lucius a full pardon. But with knowing Lucius Malfoy's past, it was strange that he had not asked for that."

As Kingsley started to leave, Lucius then told him, "We had wanted to leave Voldemort not long after he returned, but we couldn't figure a way out of it all, without being killed. I also think that Harry Potter will at least vouch on what happened last night with my wife helping to save his life. In the Department of Mysteries, two years ago, I tried to bluff Harry into getting the Prophecy for Voldemort, but to no avail. I did threaten him and the others, but I didn't want to kill anyone at that time. I knew if I failed, that my family would suffer the consequences.

"When they captured the three and brought them to my manor in March, Draco did not want to identify Harry to the others. After seeing what the Dark Lord was capable of, and then seeing what atrocities that many of the Death Eaters were capable of, Draco wanted no part of this anymore, but knew that he had no choice in leaving. I must admit that, I, at the time would have killed them in order to get on the Dark Lords better side. Now that it's over, I guess I must be glad that he escaped.

"I do have one request Kingsley. I think the word will get out rather quickly, that I am in cooperation with you, and I expect some reprises toward my family. I have extra wands, and I will if I have to, use them to protect my family. Please think of it as protecting your newfound interest in me. Just tell Dawlish to give me some warning when he comes for a visit tomorrow. Thank you Kingsley for listening to me."

Kingsley looked at Lucius and felt he should shake his hand, but knew that it would only signal a death warrant for him. There were too many Death Eaters still eating breakfast, and all of them were paying attention on what was happening between the two of them. As Kingsley gave Lucius a small smile and nod, he said in a rather loud voice. "You had your chance Mr. Malfoy," and turned with a frown in his face.

As Kingsley headed back over to talk to Arthur, Lucius told Draco. "It is now time for you to change son. I'm sure I just saved you and your mum from prison and I hope you can now save yourself, and in time to bring the Malfoy's family name back to good standing. The rest of your life will now be in your hands and you must manage it yourself. My last suggestion to you is, don't maintain seeing Harry Potter as an adversary any longer, because it will only destroy your future. Now it is time for us to go home."

The Malfoy's got up and several Aurors escorted them away so it appeared that they were still under arrest to the rest of the Death Eaters. Soon they were able to Floo home to Malfoy Manor.

Kingsley had walked up to where the rest of the Weasleys were sitting and asked, "Arthur can I talk to you again?" The two of them walked over to an area that was clear of anyone and Kingsley asked him, "Arthur I want you to be the new Minister of Magical Law Enforcement. I can trust you, and you have all the credentials for this, and it's just sad you were overlooked the last fifteen years for promotions. And what I am going to tell you, you're not going to believe! Lucius Malfoy has just told me that he is open to telling us everything that he knows. He has made it clear that everything is on the table and all this for just a few requests that he would appreciate. I actually believe him for I think he wants to do everything to save Narcissa and Draco. If the information he just told me is true, we can have the Auror Department cleaned up in just a few days!

"When I get back from my meeting with the Prime Minister, I will set down with Dawlish and tell him what Lucius has told me.

"By the way, I told Dawlish that I thought you would appoint him head Auror. You might consider that while you're here today, and since you will not be around much this week, to go ahead and appoint him as your first order as Head of your Department."

Arthur replied. "I have never like Lucius, but I will be open and fair minded to him, and by the way Kingsley, I accept the promotion. I will see you tomorrow morning, and we can talk. We are planning for Fred's funeral in four days and with Hogwarts having a memorial service in two days, I am really going to need to have till next week to get started full time. I will plan on being at the Ministry by 4:00 o'clock tomorrow morning. Hopefully I can get set up in my office and do my best to come up to speed in the morning."

Kingsley then saw Minerva, so he waved her down and asked how the planning was coming for the memorial service."

"Kingsley, we have contracted all but three of the families and everyone is in agreement on the service. It will be at ten o'clock, Monday morning between the lake and the graveyard. It will be short notice for some, but due to the large amount of funerals next week, I felt this would overall be best for everyone as a whole. Those who want to have their loved ones buried at Hogwarts may do so if they wish. I still am working on who will give the memorial message. I have decided that both you and I should speak and if Harry is up to it, I think he would also be one that should say a few words."

"Minerva, Madam Pomfrey thinks Harry may be sleeping through at least tomorrow morning. He may not be mentally prepared to speak, and this will be his first public appearance. Madam Pomfrey will probably want to say no, and I haven't even had time to talk to Harry yet. Pomfrey's opinion as of this morning was, "I don't know what he went through, but I want rest for him for at least three days," I know she doesn't have much authority in this matter for say, but for now it is my only way to keep the press and the Unspeakables from getting to him. They are currently looking for him everywhere and it is just a matter of time before they find him Minerva."

She replied to him. "Kingsley we fixed the door into the Gryffindor common room in the last hour and the spells have been redone. Students Longbottom and Lovegood have volunteered to go make sure that the three of them can get some sleep today. They have been up there for over three hours now. I told them that Miss. Weasley is the only student that can get in there, and not to allow anyone else unless you, Mr. Weasley, or I say they can visit. If they try to get in, the students will try to give us some warning, I hope.

"Kingsley, I would also really like to know the whole story about Harry too. Albus was very careful not to tell me some things, but Harry was really a normal student I thought. A few times, from stories that I have heard, I knew he had what some would say, interesting magical abilities. I know the Department of Mysteries, have had their eye on him since he started Hogwarts, and I think he has been a Ministry concern, since the first time Voldemort tried to kill him. I know that there are books of information on what the ministry has regarding Harry; because of everything in the past, I was required to send them information about his schooling every year. He is no common boy, is he?"

Kingsley then answered. "Minerva this is very important. I must talk to Harry before the Unspeakables find him. It now appears Minerva, that there is more to Harry then just the Prophecy that Albus told us about. Of what this is, I do not know, but something is keeping the Unspeakables to be very interested in Harry. If the Prophecy was the only thing they had, I would think they would just be waiting, until they could talk to him and then close his file. Scrimgeour knew that Harry must be allowed to carry on his mission. He was not very happy with Harry for his insolence toward the Ministry, but with how Voldemort was slowly gaining control, he felt Harry might be the only one to end it. He had really wanted to be able to help Harry, but he ruined his chances by treating Harry like a child. He knew of the Prophecy, but like most of us, Albus did not tell him of what it contained, for fear of Voldemort finding out everything about it.

"Now this is something that only a few know about and for a fact Albus did not know this information, Minerva. Scrimgeour told me several days before he died that several weeks earlier Mary Pinkerton, the most ancient of the Unspeakables, requested an urgent private meeting with him. She told him that Harry was not the reckless boy that he thought he was. She told him, do not hinder or delay Harry Potter, for he travels down a path that had been chosen for him long ago. She warned him very clearly, that there was more here at play then just him trying to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. He also told me that she said that Harry was the only one that could interpret the passageway and that he must learn his own capability on his own, to complete his destiny. The last thing she said to him was do not tell Harry Potter anything on what she had told him. She died that night in her sleep and she was well over a hundred years old.

"The Ministry then fell a few weeks after she died, so I think she knew it was time to tell someone about it, before she left this world. I really have no idea of what all this means, but it appears for at least the next few days, there is no reason to tell him anything about this. That last thing that Harry needs to know right now is that there is possibly another Prophecy about him.

"Raven and his bunch want answers from Harry. I's afraid they may try to even abduct him and sequester him. Only you, Arthur, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Poppy, and Ginny are allowed to see him right now. I have issued orders that the two Aurors are to protect his privacy at all cost. With them and now with several members of the D.A. that are guarding access to him, it might just delay things, but once Raven figures out where he is; I don't know how long I can protect him. You and the students actually can stall Raven better than the Aurors can, by using the school rules on visitation. Don't let them bully you or your students. It's your school, so protect your students Minerva. If they say that Harry is not a student, then say that the three of them were on a special activity that Dumbledore arranged on how to defeat a Dark Lord or something like that."

Minerva McGonagall laughed and replied. "Kingsley, I really was hoping they would attend this year and Severus actually never took them off the school rosters for some reason. So I will inform the students that Harry is one," she winked at him.

"Now for some good news Minister, with all the help that has arrived this morning, the school will be ready to be reopened in two weeks. We have decided to just close a few areas and finish them up when we can. There will be a couple of areas that will have to wait on repairs, until after this term is over. This is due to major structural problems we have found. Spells will be enough to contain the damage for now, but certain areas will need to be dispelled before structural repairs can be started. Due to safety concerns, two areas that have extreme damages will be completely rebuilt this summer, after the students are no longer here. Complete repairs should be done before the regular term will start. The nine-week completion term will run to July 15th this year, so we will end up with the normal amount of school days. New term will begin on September 1st.

"We will need a new Muggle Study, and the usual Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and a Transfigurations professor. No student will be given credit for Muggle Studies this year, since it basically became a class for showing how to torture a Muggle."

Kinsley's then replied. "It looks like you getting the school quickly back together and not bad for just five and a half hours of work. I need to now get ready to meet the Muggle Prime Minister Minerva, so good luck and I will see you later this afternoon."

As Kingsley walked away from the Headmistress, a Ministry owl flew down and landed on the table next to him. At first he didn't stop and it wasn't until the persistence owl started flying around his head and hooting, that he stopped and waited until the excited owl could delivery its letter. He figured it was the first time this owl had delivered a letter to the Minister of Magic. He got out his wand and waved it around the letter to make sure, there were no harmful spells or charms in it. He opened it up and it read is was from Percy,

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

_Field Report by Percy Weasley_

_To: Minister of Magic_

_Dear Sir,_

_Everything appears to have gone to plan for this morning. We achieved mostly a surprise welcome to most of the ones that we wanted to apprehend this morning. It appears the News blackout was so good, that hardly anybody knew what happen last night. Only some of the parents of students that arrive home early this morning had any idea of what had gone on. It was a good ideal to hold the Slytherin Students until mid-morning from returning home. We caught most of the Slytherin parents' we were after since nobody was able to warn them. All offices that needed to be sealed were, and teams are going through records as we speak. We had two major incidents with supporters and sadly we had three Dark Lord supporters die, two civilians caught in the crossfire died, and two Aurors died in the exchange. A total of eight people were hurt._

_We have approximately one hundred people under arrest in holding and around two hundred and fifty have been relieved from duty until we can sort things out. At this time we are holding the arrested in the Ministry lock up and in three conference rooms in the Auror's offices._

_I need you ASAP to meet with all the remaining Department Heads, for nobody has any idea on how to proceed. I took the liberty to tell all of them to proceed under the prior regulations that existed two years ago under Fudge. I told them to expect you to issue many new directives and that the Wizengamot would be meeting soon. I also told them that you would either issue a statement or have a meeting tomorrow morning._

_At ten o'clock this morning, I issued an announcement that early this morning, that a large and decisive battle was fought at the School of Hogwarts. I told them that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord for the final time, and that he would not be returning ever again, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt was the acting Minister of Magic. After the announcement came, large amounts of clapping and cheering were heard from all the floors in the Ministry._

_I hope I have completed this task in the way that you wanted me to and have done what you thought I could do Sir._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

* * *

Kingsley read the letter twice and then knew who needed to read this letter.

He walked back over to Arthur. At this time, six Aurors were giving him reports, and from the way the looks were being shown on all of their faces, he knew that Arthur was going to do a good job. When they were done, he handed Arthur the letter and said. "Arthur I think you should read this." When Arthur was done, he could see his wet eyes, and then said, "I told him I was going to appoint you to be the Head of Law Enforcement, Arthur. He's doing his best to make you proud of him. I think he really knows that he shouldn't have put his career ahead of his family. He told me before he left this morning, that he hoped he would succeed and make you and Molly proud of him again. He really wanted to stay with his family, but he knew as I did, if anyone could make this work, it would be him."

Arthur with a tear moving down his cheek asked." Let me allow Molly to read this." As Arthur took the letter over to Molly, Kingsley watched. As soon as Molly was done reading the letter Molly and Arthur were both crying and hugging each other and Kingsley knew that all the things that Percy had done the last three years were forgiven.

It was now time for him to go meet the Muggle Prime Minister, so Kingsley headed toward a Floo that had already been put in service for this. As he was leaving the Great Hall, Auror Dawlish ran up to him, and gave him a copy of the field report on the summaries this morning.

It was now noon and lunch was now being served in the Great Hall. Most of the prisoners had been transferred to locations that the new Head Auror Dawlish had felt were the most secure places to hold them, until they could be transferred to Azkaban. The last thing he needed, was a break out after everything that had happened so far. In less then six hours, the unbelievable had happened. He figured over ninety percent of the people the Ministry would want to lock up were now already under arrest. A few notable ones were still at large, but it seem like things could go no better. Arthur had appointed him as the new Head Auror and the Minister had just shown Arthur the letter Percy had sent to the Minister. He had known about Percy's estrangement and it now appeared that things had work out for the better for the Weasley's family.

With Percy's management at the Ministry this morning, he and Arthur would be very busy for several months getting as much information on all the Death Eaters and supporters that they now had in custody. It appeared that possibly hundreds of trials would need to take place, and he hoped that many would just try to plea-bargain to keep from going to Azkaban. In many causes, it would probably serve the Ministry to do this, as long as it wasn't the bigger fish that got off.

He would go see Lucius tomorrow and if he were being truthful, then many things would be completed within just a few days, instead of many months. To prevent leaks, he would go see Lucius by himself. It was a personal risk, but it appeared to be worth it. Until he could make sure his department was clean, it would put undue risk on the Malfoy's to send anybody else. He hoped that Lucius would also feel that with him going by himself, that it showed a level of trust between the Ministry and the Malfoy's.

About half of the French Aurors were going to leave after lunch and Dawlish was thanking them as fast as he could find them. They had helped to capture so many supporters of Voldemort this morning, that he thought the current Aurors should be able to handle most tasks. He did have to worry about Kingsley and his own security, for at the moment, he only had about sixteen out of the force of sixty remaining, that he could totally trust.

As his stomach made a sound, he remembered that it had been eighteen hours since he had eaten anything. It's time to each lunch, he thought to himself.

Professor Flitwick was eating lunch with many of the ones that had just shown up this morning, to help in the repairs of the school. Also around him were teachers and the staff the Ministry and French Ministry had supplied, in order to get the invisibility charm back up around the castle. After that, they could wait until tonight to install the rest of the Muggle protection charms around Hogwarts. Overall it had been a very enjoyable morning for the Charms Professor, and he had been quite happy with all the help, and the sounds of delight that many made in fixing the school that morning.

He saw the new Headmistress come into the Hall and motioned for her to set down. As McGonagall set down across from Flitwick he told her, "it has really has been a good morning Minerva. With all the help showing up, we have been able to clean up the Great Hall, and most of the windows and small damages around the rest of the castle, have already been repaired. We will have only five major areas in the castle that took extremely severe damage, which we won't be able to be stabilized tonight. We will start on them tomorrow, but several of them will take at least a month, if not several to be able to be rebuilt. Since all the Quidditch games are done for the year now, I thought we could work on the stadium in August. I'm sure we will have the invisibility spells up by nightfall and the charms to make the castle appear to be an old ruin by midnight. It also was quite an opportunity to work with the French Wizards I do say.

"Minerva," he said between bites. "I would also like to say that this would have been fun and well worth it, to be getting rid of Voldemort. But due to all the deaths, on both sides, it really is a sad day that all of this had to happen this way."

Minerva then told him "Professor I understand and have to really say that due to your expert repairs and all that you have led, in those that have help you, I feel all of you deserve a big thank you."

"Thank you, Minerva," said Flitwick. "But there is many more that need to be thanked as much as me."

Flitwick then moved closer and quietly said to Minerva. "So how is Harry doing? Is he going to be okay?"

She looked around and in not seeing any of Ravens people replied with a smile. "I think he will recover fine Filius."

The rest of the Weasleys that were not sleeping, were eating lunch in the Great Hall. Suddenly the light from the window disappeared and Arthur looked up and smiled at Minerva.

"It is becoming a very good day so far and congratulations on you new job, Headmistress."

She smiled back at Arthur and said, "I think congratulation is also in order for you Arthur. How is George doing so far?" She could see George picking at his lunch and not really eating anything.

Arthur replied. "About what could be expected of him, Minerva. We are going to head home after lunch I think, so George can get some sleep in his old bed. We got to start planning for Fred's funeral and I am planning to be at the Ministry at four o'clock tomorrow morning.

I have had a son die, and I been given the job I always dreamed of having. My youngest boy has returned from a long journey as a man and will possibly be asking someone soon, to marry him. And my daughter is in love with someone that I have considered for years to be like a son to me. It has been a terrible and happy fourteen hours for my family. I just don't know whether to cry or be happy right now."

Minerva put her hand on his shoulder and said. "I know Arthur; a lot of this is sad today, but the Order won and ending his reign for all of us, is the real reason to celebrate. I know for your family, and for many of the others, the win is bittersweet. I'm sorry for you and your family, and I will miss Fred and as much as I hate to say it, even his jokes."

Molly started to say something and then Minerva asked, "Molly do you need to talk?"

Molly with a sad smile told her, "Ginny went to be with Harry. Make sure she is okay and doesn't try to do anything…you know Minerva." She smiled and then replied to Molly, "Right now, he is in no physical shape to even worry about Ginny trying to do anything. I know it is going to be hard to let your daughter go, but all of us know that they will be very happy together... we just need to relax." Molly stood up and both of them embraced with a hug.

Before Minerva left, she wanted to address an issue that she herself wanted to bring up, so she said to Molly and Arthur. "With everything else going on today, I know this won't be very important to the two of you today. I think we need to get the four of them together next week if possible, and talk about what they are going to do for the rest of their education.

"I myself would like to have all four of them come back for school next year. Between them if they want it, they will have the choices of Heads, Prefects, and the Quidditch Captain position. It is a little strange to solicit the students for these positions, but I feel they have earned them, and it is for them to tell me if they don't want them. Right now I got to get this term finished but it will be a very short summer this year. I just want to get them started in thinking about it, because it would be nice to know before this term is over. Charley, George, Bill, Fleur, I'll see you all on Monday."

As McGonagall walked away, Arthur and Molly looked at each other while they were holding hands. They knew if they had done anything right, they had at least raised a good family. When everyone had finished, Bill and Fleur said they were going to France to see her parents tonight, and would be at the Burrow late tomorrow afternoon for dinner. Charley put his arm around George and helped him to get to his feet, and then everyone gave hugs to each other, and then headed to the fireplace to Floo home to the Burrow and Shell Cottage.

**Next Chapter: 'The Protection Squad'**

By: 'Pottercomplete' WBW 7-11-09

Betaed by: 'fictiondreamer '


	5. C 05 The Protection Squad

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 5 'The Protection Squad'

* * *

**Chapter 5: 'The Protection Squad'**

Kingsley had just returned to Hogwarts from his meeting with the Prime Minister. They both had enjoyed a good lunch and he felt that they had a very productive meeting. When he first walked back into the Great Hall, he was looking for Auror Dawlish for an update on how things were going. As he looked around, he noticed that the Weasley's were now gone, along with most of the other families that had been there this morning. He knew that it signaled that the short-term shock of the families losing a loved one was now now beginning to end, and the start of the long process of mourning had begun. He especially felt sorry for Andromeda Tonks, who with the lost of her husband this spring and now the lost of her daughter and son-in-Law, had been the one with the most to grieve over. The Aurors and the Order had lost two good members in Lupin and Tonks. Their newborn son would now grow up without his parents. But at least Harry Potter was Teddy's Godfather, and he knew that Harry would make sure that he would always have a loving home.

Luc de Jent, the Head of the French Aurors came up to him and asked him. "Kingsley, I 'ave already talked to Dawlish and le 'as agreed with me. I will leave you with zen Aurors zo 'elp you zrough zomorrow morning. Zey will be retuning to France zomorrow, at one o'clock in the afternoon. Eez zatalso agreeable with you?"

Kingsley put out his hand and as they gave each other a final goodbye, he replied to his old friend, "That will be fine Luc and again, thank you for all of your help. You all made a big difference and we would never havehad all the resources available to have been able to do what you helped us do. It would have been nice if you could have helped in the battle, but I understand the French concern for in the beginning, keeping a low profile. Your help in the clean up operations was why we were able to apprehend most of the Death Eaters. In the end, your help saved many of my Aurors from dying and prevented the Death Eaters having any time to regroup."

"You really needed us and all of my people were 'appy to 'elp," replied Luc. "My staff and I still cannot believe zat every'zing went according to plan. I would like you to make sure zat ze Muggle soldiers are some'ow given accommodations for zeir own 'ard work. I never zought zat Muggles would be able zo work 'and in 'and with my Auror's like zey did. It 'elps give me 'ope, zat in ze future our two worlds will finally be able to be reunited."

"Yes Luc, they did display a keen ability to understand the situation and it gives me a reason to hope too, that it is sooner, rather then later for this," answered Kingsley.

"I 'ave never seen so many sevenzeen-year-old students fight like zey did last night," asked Luc. "Who was zeir zeacher?"

Kingsley said with a smile. "Harry Potter taught them two years ago in secret for five months."

"Auror Luc also smiled and then stated, "Ze is a true Master for his age isn't ze Kingsley?"

"He's not a true Master, at least not yet," Kingsley answered. "But Harry Potter is special. He has the strange ability and or the luck, to always be able to come out in the end. It just seems like someone is always watching over him Luc."

"So 'ow is 'Arry doing zis morning?" Asked Luc. "Many of my Aurors wanted to congratulate 'im on 'is victory and 'ave been looking for 'im all day. So is 'e all right or did 'e get 'urt last night?"

Kingsley lowered his voice and told him, "Luc, don't say anything to anyone until after tomorrow night. He is resting and he did take a direct hit from a killing curse again. He has had some magical reactions, that at this time, nobody knows for sure the outcome. He had been awake, most of the time, for three days and we think that is the main reason for his exhaustion. We expect him to sleep until sometime tomorrow, and then in a few days, we hope he'll be fine."

"I see you're close to ze young man and I 'ope it all zurns out fine for 'im," replied Luc. "I will be giving a report zo my Minister zis afzernoon. See you lazer my old friend and again I want zo congratulate you on your new job." Luc turned around and left with an attachment of his Aurors with him and Kingsley knew he would say nothing.

It was later that afternoon, about half past three; Luna and Neville were still guarding the door to Gryffindor Tower. They had been taking shifts with each other, so each of them could get some sleep. They had already turned away twelve students who had returned to get some of their things. They had told them that the floor in the common room had been damage and it had been closed for fear of collapse. They said that repairs were expected to begin tomorrow, but it would be at least two or three days before anyone would be allowed to enter. In addition, a number of Staff, house-elves, and Ministry personnel, who had wanted into the Gryffindor common area, had also been told the same thing. A few were upset, but since none of the visitors had the password to the Fat Lady, she also said no. Two employees of the Ministry had really given them a large fuss, but Neville just told them to go see Headmistress McGonagall if they didn't believe them. In the end, only the house-elves looked at them strangely, like they knew there was no damage. Luna then asked them to bring dinner for eight and that's when the house-elves got even more confused.

Then Luna told them in a quiet whisper, "We helping to protect them and let them get some sleep and no one must know."Smiles appeared on the house-elves faces, and they took a step back and bowed, and then with a pop, were gone. As Neville started to say something to Luna, she interrupted him and told him, "Neville its alright. McGonagall has put a shield charm around Gryffindor Tower, so that nobody can see what is in there. Even the poor house-elves were blocked from seeing in. They had already checked the tower this morning and they knew there were no damages. They could apparate in but she also ordered them to stay out, so the poor house-elves didn't know what to do. They had really just wanted to do their house cleaning duties fatefully and couldn't understand why they were told not to."

Neville then smiled at Luna and told her, "I guess I can understand why you told them."

Around four o'clock that day, Charley had shown up from the Burrows and was carrying fresh clothing and supplies for the four of them. When he got to the two guarding the door, Neville told him, "Mr. Weasley, we can't let you in unless Professor McGonagall gives clearance for you."

Charley smiled back at them and replied. "I just hope their clothing still fits after a year!" After he left, Luna then took the stuff into the common room and left it on one of the tables by the sleeping couple.

About thirty minutes later, Hermione opened her eyes and saw clean clothing! If the need to eat had not given her a reason to get up, then the idea of a shower and clean clothing was the charm. This put her in such a good playful mood, that she decided to have some fun waking Ron up. She leaned over and gave him a kiss that would possibly wake the dead. In no time, Ron was awake, but the shower wasn't the highest priority on his list. A few minutes later, the two of them were looking through their clean clothing and then Hermione turned to go to her dorm room. She was now smiling from ear to ear, because she now knew how to wake Ron up without much of a fuss.

Hermione headed to her old bathroom and was happy thinking the days of having to wash in a creek was now over. Ron decided to go to the Six-years bathroom and was now hopeful that a hot shower awaited him. As Ron turned on the water, he was praying that it would be warm and it was. They both enjoyed their hot showers, for it had been a while, since the last time they had a chance to clean up.

Hermione although, needed additional time because of the need to fix her very tangled hair. After waiting for her to return for a few minutes in the common room, Ron decided to see who was on the other side of the Fat Ladies door.

As the door abruptly opened, Luna and Neville jumped up in surprise and Luna asked, "Everything is alright Ron?"

"Yes it is Luna," replied Ron.

Neville then told Ron. "The Ministry keeps coming by and you would think they would have finally gotten the idea that they are not going to get in. I also have dinner for you guys. The house-elves brought up this food, about fifteen minutes ago and it should be enough for six of you."

"Thank you Luna and Neville, and we all appreciate your thoughtfulness," Ron told them.

Neville handed the two large sacks of food to Ron and then he headed back in before anybody else might show up.

When Ron re-entered the common room, he set the food on a table, and then grabbed two of the dinners. He took them upstairs and gave them to the Aurors. They both thanked him and then Ron asked, "What time do you guys get replaced?"

The one that appeared to be the leader told him, "I think sometime between eight and ten tonight. But with the mess that has happened, a normal schedule is impossible. We really don't mind for it is easy work, and it's an honor to guard all of you."

Ron smiled back and told him," Thanks!" He went over to the doorway, opened it, and asked quietly, "Anybody awake?" When he heard no reply, he just closed the door, and headed back down to the common room.

Around half past five, late that afternoon, a man approached Neville and Luna, and told them," I am Alex Fleming and I have been ordered to check the Gryffindor Tower for damage assessment."

Neville then replied to him, "Sir, this tower is closed due to structural damages and nobody is to enter by order of the Headmistress. They are scheduled to start on repairs tomorrow. If you have any questions, you may go contract Headmistress McGonagall."

He eyed the two students and then told them, "I don't care about what you are saying. You are students and have no responsibilities, and in fact, should not even be here. I am from Ministry, and I am to check out this tower for dangers. You are to move away and let me past immediately, or else!"

As the man started moving forward, Luna and Neville looked at each other. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, they had both pulled out their wands, and then Neville quickly voiced, "Expelliarmus!" and Alex's wand was ripped from his cloak.

As he started to lunge for Neville, Luna quickly yelled, "Stop it or you going to regret it Sir!"

Alex was no stupid fool, and now realized that these weren't regular school kids. He now knew in his mind, they had been trained by the one, he was looking for. Bloody Dumbledore's Army, he thought. He slowly back up and then told them, "You two are in serious trouble for attacking a Ministry employee. You have broken the law. I will make sure you never graduate!"

Luna retorted back to him and pointing her wand at his face saying, "Here at Hogwarts, all students follow a school code that the Headmaster, or Headmistress is the one in charge of everything! The Board of Governors and the Wizengamot has approved these regulations. It says that under the school code, that all students and guests, are at all times, to follow the teachers and the Headmistress, who has the final say of all situations. You Sir, are neither the Headmaster, nor a teacher, and so you are a guest of the School, and must follow its rules at all times! I submit that you better leave before we take matters into our own hands!" Neville was stunned by what Luna had just said, but he decided to act like she had just repeated it as rule of law.

Alex knew this witch had to be a Ravenclaw. It was obviously apparent to him now, that he would not be able to bluff her, so he turned and stormed off. Luna then yelled to him. "Sir you can pick up your wand tomorrow from the Headmistress!"

Luna turned back to Neville and said, "See Neville that was easy."

Neville just could barely get his reply out and said between large breaths, "we attacked…a Ministry…employee…Luna!"

Luna then calmly replied, "Neville there is a lot of Ministry employees that could still be followers of 'You Know Who'! I followed the school procedures that McGonagall will support us on. Also the Minister of Magic has ordered no one to get access to Harry, unless he has approved of it. If the Gryffindor's would care to study about Wizard Law in your spare time, instead of wasting your time and playing Quidditch, then you might know, and understand the law like us Ravenclaws do!"

As Neville got over his initial shock, he realized what Luna had told him was correct. Then he told her, "I have a really bad feeling that he is going to be coming back soon, and he's probably going to be bringing major reinforcements Luna!"

"I'm sure your probably right Neville," replied Luna as she slightly nodded to him.

Neville pulled out his Dumbledore Army coin. He applied a spell to tell the location to everyone on it and where they were. He then told Luna. "Go see if you can find someone quickly! Any of the D. A. members or, even an Auror would be a very good idea right now. I will warn them inside."

As Luna ran off to see if she could recruit some more help, Neville quickly said the password. As he entered the common room, he yelled up to the Aurors, "I think the Ministry people that McGonagall warned us about, have figured out that Harry is in here now. When he tried to force his way in, I took his wand, and he wasn't very happy with me. I am sure he went for reinforcements. Luna has left to see if she can find any more help, including students that might be available. I will hold them off as long as I can, but a couch is not much protection."

Ron and Hermione, who had been talking on the couch by the fire, had listened to what Neville had just said. Hermione then told him, "Good luck Neville, if they make it in here, we will be ready!"

Neville then headed back out and closed the door. He set down and to finish eating his dinner in the best way he could. As soon as Neville left the room, the Aurors did something with their wands, and then waited.

As Ron was thinking what else they could do, he saw his sister Ginny coming down the stairs, and when she got to him, she asked, "what was Neville saying Ron?"

"Ginny a number of Minister people have been trying to find Harry all day", replied Ron. "Kingsley has been trying to keep the location of Harry under wraps. Neville just came in and warned us, that he thinks that they have a very good idea that Harry is in here. He just went back out to try to stall them if they return and Luna has gone for more help."

Ginny replied. "My D.A. Galleon that was in my pocket started vibrating. When I looked at it, it spelled out _'the Gryffindor common room entrance._' I new something must be going on so that is why I came out, to see what was happening.

"Ron, I going to go help Neville, and don't even say a word about me not going out there." Ginny had already pulled out her wand, and gave Ron her sisterly look that he knew quite well was to inform him of the reply he would get.

Ron just replied, "Good luck Sis, but if you get hurt, I'll have to take the heat from the chosen one, so please be careful."

Ginny started to say something rude, but then told him, "This is my battle too Ron. I will do everything to protect Harry." Ginny headed out the door, and right after she closed it. She walk over next to Neville and set down. Less then a minute later, she and Neville heard talking, and the sound of several people walking in the distance.

Coming up the stairs was Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan and Michael Corners, and they asked what was going on. Neville then replied, to them. "The Minister of Magic and the Headmistress, has hidden the three of them behind this door in the Gryffindor Tower. This is so the three of them can get some rest. Some other Ministry employees are trying to get to Harry, and they won't take no for an answer. Harry is still sleeping and is in no physical shape to answer any questions right now. I think more help is coming, but we need to stall them, until some of the Aurors get here."

Just as he had said that, Alex, Raven, and four other people came walking up the stairs, and now Neville was quite worried. Just behind them Luna came, she was shaking her head.

When the Aurors on guard in the Gryffindor tower sounded the alarm with their wands, Dawlish had a pretty good ideal what was happening. He had been at his office for about an hour, and he knew that they had waited, until after he had left Hogwarts. He quietly alerted four Aurors that were at Hogwarts, and assembled four others, that were doing paperwork in the office. As he took his own office Floo to Hogwarts, he sent a wand message to Kingsley. Dawlish knew that the Minister would know what it meant.

As Raven approach the Students, he was in no mood to negotiate with these children. As far as he was concerned, they were just in the way, and the best way was to remove them from the picture, without permanently hurting any of them of course. Neville walked out in front as the leader and addressed them to stop….

In the next five seconds, about thirty spells were thrown from both sides, and poor Neville was not one of them left standing. Ginny, Michael and Luna were down too, but also Alex and three of the other Unspeakables were also unconscious on the floor. In an instant Ernie and Abbot replied with their own additional volleys, and this left only Raven, with a powerful shield spell in front of him. At that moment, nine Aurors came running up the stairs, and as soon as he caught note of what had happened, Dawlish shot a stunner into the back of Raven. It was over.

As Dawlish approach Hannah and Ernie, he was looking around. He actually was very impressed with what the students had done, for all the Unspeakables were all competent wand bearers. He knew any of these students had the great potential to be an Auror.

As he walked up to Ernie, he asked, "What happened?"

Ernie told Dawlish that Neville Longbottom knew he would probably go down first, but he was the leader and wouldn't let any one else do it. As Ernie and Hannah continued to explain what had just taken place, it made Dawlish pretty upset at what these stupid arrogant Unspeakables had done. Raven was still his equivalent in the Ministry, but this was just plain stupidity on his part.

As he looked down at Neville lying on the floor, his thoughts drifted back to when he first became an Auror. Neville parents were his mentors and helped to train him, and they had all serve together, until the day they had been cursed. He thought how their Son was becoming like them, and he knew that Neville would have made his parents proud.

"Can we get into the Tower?" Dawlish asked.

Ernie replied, "We don't know the password Sir."

When one of the Aurors unrolled the canvas they all saw that the Fat Lady was gone. It was quite obvious, she had left after hearing the fight, because she didn't want to be in more then one piece.

Dawlish touched his wand, and in about twenty seconds, the portal opened, and the Auror in charge came out. As he looked around, he told Dawlish. "Everything is alright inside Sir, and he is still sleeping. I do say that it looks like there was quite an interesting confrontation out here."

Dawlish then said to his Aurors standing behind him. "Thomas, check out everyone and see if anybody is gravely injured. Chris you go get Madam Pomfrey and get her up here, before she has our hide for not calling her sooner. George I need you to go find the Headmistress." Dawlish thought to himself that this was so ridiculous that these people thought they had a right to bother Harry at this time. This poor kid needed rest to be able to be in a decent physical shape to answer their questions.

Then he heardhis boss Kingsley call his name in a questionable voice. "Dawlish, what happened here?"

"They tried to get him Sir," Replied Dawlish. "They tried to take out the D.A. members guarding the doorway, and at the end, only Raven was left and using a shield charm. I didn't even give him notice, but just reacted quickly to take him out Sir."

Kingsley thought quickly and decided that in the end, the Unspeakables attacking students at Hogwarts, that were only following their Headmistress orders, would be the ones breaking all the laws. The only problem he could see was using the students to guard the tower. That might be something he would be asked about in a hearing.

Kingsley walked over to Ernie and then quietly told him, "I need a favor son. I can't really ask you, or tell you to lie, but I really need you all to say you were following the Headmistresses' orders. Otherwise, your position is to say, that you all wanted Harry to get the rest he needed, and you were following her orders."

Ernie replied, "I think I understand Sir, that we really should have not been here, but Harry is sort of a leader to us, and any of us would be happy to have taken a stunning curse in trying to protect him. He taught us much of what we know and just did." We did this on our own, and you don't have to worry about any of us taking legal action against the Aurors. It will be the Department of Mysteries that is going to be the ones worrying about our parents if anyone is in legal peril."

Kingsley smiled at Ernie and then told him, "Then I assume this conversation never took place. You all fought well young man."

Kingsley was happy and he didn't think anyone in the Wizengamot would question the devotion of these students. They were guarding Harry Potter who had just saved everyone. He had survived two death curses, in the matter of two hours last night and needed all the rest he could get. The Unspeakables were behaving almost like Death Eaters and it almost now appeared they had no regard for the law. The law is still the law and he was sworn to protect it for everyone. Raven may have special powers to check the Minister but this was at Hogwarts and the final jurisdiction was under McGonagall period. Besides as he looked at a certain young lady lying there, he had a feeling that Arthur was going to quote the entire law library to the Wizengamot, if Raven tried to press the issue. It would be very wise for him not to get Arthur involved tonight, because having six Unspeakables sent to the Ministry lock up would be a huge embarrassment for everyone. But what was he going to do with the six Unspeakables? Arthur by law was the only one that could make a decision on an interdepartmental mess like this had turn out to be.

Kingsley then asked a question to Dawlish. "So to make sure I do understand this correctly, the Aurors were the first to cast a spell here and then the students just replied in self-defense?" Dawlish nodded to his boss. "Well Dawlish, I think we know for sure whom we want as recruits." Abbot and Ernie smiled to themselves as they were going around trying to make the slowly awakening D. A. members more comfortable.

As a number of groans were becoming quite apparent on the floor Dawlish asked, "Well sir, what are we going to do with everyone? Do we arrest them or what?"

Kingsley smiled and said, "I think the quicker we all get out of here tonight and get some sleep, the wiser and more reasonable, everyone is going to be in the morning. We need to get Raven awake but how long do you think he will be out?"

Dawlish replied, "Well Sir, I was a little upset at the situation, so I sort of... gave it all that I had, boss… maybe a full hour?" He looked at Kingsley with a solemn looking face but the Minister could see a smile appearing around the edges that he really didn't try to hide.

Kingsley smiled back and laughed as he shook his head. Well... gee Dawlish you might of slightly... overdid it a bit." Kingsley was doing his best to contain his own laughter. "I guess you weren't taking no chances I see. He turned and asked Ernie, "Did any of the students not have a chance to get a spell off tonight?"

Ernie answered, "Neville Longbottom held his ground to them and told them to leave. He didn't even have a chance to react, Sir. They didn't say anything to any of us, but hit him with two or three spells before we were able to react."

Kingsley then told everyone, "Alright then, we will keep everyone's wand with the exception of Longbottoms. We'll be checking them all in the morning to see who fired what. And after the checks, they can have them all back. By then, Harry should be awake and finally some questions, can be answered for everyone." He could hear Madam Pomfrey's angry voice coming up the stairway and a thought crossed his mind. She would be perfect to handle Raven tonight, for she was upset and she would want to vent on someone.

It took over an hour for everyone to recover and to be made aware that the Department of Mysteries had shown some very poor judgment. Raven and Alex were livid when they woke up, but after Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were done with them, they knew they had widely overstepped their authority.

Kingsley then told them, "In the last thirty hours, I have had to fight and apprehend over four hundred people and in doing this; I have had to worrying about saving as many lives as possible. Why do I have to worry about my own Ministry running around, trying to put in custody the 'Hero of the Hour!' How ludicrous was this! It takes my resources away from the real problems at hand. This pursuit of Harry by you has become a circus and a ridiculous infringement of his rights! Your office had been treating 'the Chosen One' like a common criminal! Harry at least deserved the right for rest and to have the time to heal from his major injuries." Kingsley then just stared at Raven for a short while. He might have been the Head of the Investigations Department of the Department of Mysteries. But the Minister had just made the point to him that his actions probably had crossed the line tonight.

Then Dawlish started listing all the laws that had been broken with the altercation tonight, including the battery of two minors. He then told them that due to all the different enforcement departments being involved, his boss the Minister of Law Enforcement, under law, should have been called in tonight. He felt it was best for everyone here not to call him, for with a death of a son last night, he would not be in a very good mood to be here at this mess.

He then reminded the Unspeakables, that they not only attacked Harry Potter's girlfriend, which could create a problem with him wanting to cooperate with them. But in attacking her, they also attacked the new Head of the Department of Law Enforcements under-aged daughter, which happened to be his new boss Arthur Weasley.

He would do what he could to convince Arthur to not prosecute or at least fire them. They then told everyone to think about it for a few minutes to let the gravity of the situation to soak in.

After that, Kingsley then bluntly told them, "Voldemort may have been scared of some of you, but I'm not and I guarantee that after this little episode, probably ninety percent of the Wizengamot would have wanted your resignations tonight! Any more attempts to try to get to Harry Potter or his two friends, will results in the biggest change in the Department of Mysteries that there has ever been and this is no idle threat coming from me!

"So remember this as a lesson tonight and don't go attacking students in their own school again. Now this is a request for everyone here, I hope that the Aurors, Unspeakables, students, and staff will not report this event to the newspapers, for I really do not need the bad publicity that would occur in my first twenty four hours as the temporary Minister! Everyone that has legitimate authority will be able to question Harry in a reasonable time frame.

"And for all of the Ministry Employees envolved here, there will be a meeting at eight-thirty in my office tomorrow morning. Good night and everyone just calm down, and go home till morning, please."

As everyone started to go their different directions, Kingsley told Dawlish to change Harry's guard for tonight at midnight and thank the two that had been here today and give them the day off tomorrow.

Ginny was a little stiff and sore, but after drinking a potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her, she was starting to feel a lot better. She wanted to find out what spell had hit her, for everything had gone black when it made contact to her. She did remember that she had got off two spells and was just about to cast her third when it hit her.

Ron and Hermione invited the five D.A. members into the common room and when the seven of them set down, they all started talking about the last twenty-four hours. During this time, Ginny then excused herself and went upstairs to check on Harry. He was still sleeping and appeared to be alright and after rubbing her hand across his face for a moment, she headed back downstairs to be with the others. After about an hour, Hanna, Ernie, and Michael told them that they were going to get their stuff from their dorm rooms and then head home. After they took their leave, the remaining five talked about what had happened at school this past year, and Ron and Hermione knew that they weren't the only ones that had it rough.

About an hour later, Luna and Neville were getting ready to head to her father's and his grandmother's home. After a short conversation between them, Neville address Ron and Hermione and told them, "We both decided that we would just stay over and we will be outside in case you need us again."

And then Luna added, "I may not have a wand now but I'll be able to help Neville stay awake tonight."

As they went out the door, Ron smiled and Hermione giggled and she said with a smile, "Who knows?"

Ginny then said, "Excuse me, I going to check on Harry again."

Ron and Hermione decided to sit back down on the couch and talk again. It was now around ten in the evening and as the two talked, Hermione brought up, "Do you think we should wake him up Ron?"

Ron just shook his head and told her, "No Hermione, you know what Pomfrey said, it would be hell to pay."

As Hermione lay against Ron's shoulder, a voice behind then asked, "Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

Hermione replied, "Ginny, he only had maybe ten hours of sleep the last three days. Everything was happening so fast for us."

Ginny had a worried look on her face and then asked with a shaky voice, "Did Harry really die last night or was he just faking it?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both were afraid to say anything at first, but then Ron replied, "Ginny you're my little sister and I would tell you if I could, but we really don't know about that yet. Last night, Harry left everyone and went to meet Voldemort in the forest to finish the Prophecy; everything was happening so fast and changing from minute to minute. Harry had just found out some things that none of us even knew about. Both Voldemort and Hagrid thought Harry was dead, so something like that had to of happen to him.

And Ginny there's a terrible bruise on Harry's chest," Ginny nodded to him in agreement and Ron continued, "We both think a Killing cruse is what hit him. We think that what ever protected Harry as a baby may have protected him again last night, but by the way Kingsley is acting; I think he knows there is more to it. We really don't know much else except for what Harry said in the dual."

Hermione then added, "Ginny we are under strict orders from McGonagall and Shacklebolt not to talk about this to anyone, including you, until they had been able to talk to Harry and us. The Ministry knows that something very strange and possibly some unknown magic have happened here, and after what just happened, you can see why Kingsley is worried. They want to know why and just how a seventeen-year-old young wizard could have done this.

"Harry has thought of you every day. He was very careful to not show much emotion about missing you. He didn't talk much about you, but I know you were on his mind, when he had free time. I now think you should go get something to eat and come back and be with him. You both need to be together when he wakes up."

Ginny that now had a tear sliding down her cheek replied, "I probably should have stayed with George today." She looked at her brother in a way that showed that she needed some assurance from him.

Ron looked at his younger sister and said in the most brotherly voice he could manage, "George has already gone home today and he would understand Ginny. Go be with the one that you care for. You both need each other right now… Go be with Harry." He nodded to his sister.

Ginny smiled and told her brother. "I appreciate that a lot coming from you Ron and I really did need to hear that from you."

As Ginny stood up, she decided to go the kitchen to get something to eat. She asked Ron, "do any of you want me to order you a snack?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then she replied, "That sounds good Ginny. Do you want us to come with you?"

"No Hermione, I just need to go for a walk by myself for a while. I think Madam Pomfrey's potion made me hungry. I will be back in a little while."

As Ginny opened the door, Ron called out and said, "Have them bring food for the Aurors and ask Neville or Luna if they want anything to eat."

As she walked past Neville and Luna, she told them. "I am going to the kitchen for a snack. I will order enough for both of you too."

After Ginny had closed the door, Hermione turn to Ron and said with a smile, "I can't believe what you just said to your sister Ron!"

Ron looked at Hermione and answered, "I can't believe I said it either but it just seemed like the right thing to tell her."

"Sometimes you just amaze me Ron," Hermione replied. "And sometimes when I think you are so dense you just truly amaze me." She smiled and motioned to him that she wanted to snuggle.

As Ginny walked past two Aurors that were talking in the halls, they both stopped talking as she approached them. She smiled at them but they didn't give her much of a notice as she walked by. As she past them, she never heard them restart their conversation.

Soon she arrived at the picture of the fruit and she tickled the pear and the door swung wide open. As she did these, she remembered several times that Colin and her has snuck down to the kitchens at night last year. To her it also didn't feel like Colin should be gone either. As she walked into the kitchen, two house-elves came over to her and asked her, "what do you need my lady?"

Ginny replied, "I need a snack for eight people and if you can, could you bring it up to Gryffindor Tower?" When she mentioned the location, the entire kitchen stopped working and all of the house-elves made a low bow to Ginny. She then continued, "Don't stop for me, please just continue on with your duties."

Soon another house-elf came over and said to Ginny, "We are happy to bring it to the door, but we are not allowed to enter, because he must get his rest."

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you all very much." As Ginny left the kitchens, she realized for the first time, how important that Harry had become to the house-elves at Hogwarts.

As she headed back up, she went by the way of the Great Hall and looked in. A few wizards were in there and it appeared several Aurors were asleep on the tables. She heard a voice call her name and asked her to wait. She turned and saw it was the Headmistress. When McGonagall had caught up with her, they both started up the stairs, and then she asked Ginny "How are you holding out Miss Weasley?"

"Well so far I have been cursed tonight by the Ministry and now after finding out that Harry probably died last night, not so good. I also miss Colin and with Fred dead and Harry still asleep, I am worrying about my brother at home and how he is handling losing his twin, so I guess I'm doing about as good as could be expected."

"Ginny, you were with George for four hours today and he will understand why you left," replied McGonagall in a kind voice. "There is one who truly fancies you, as I understand, as you do him. I think both of you need each other more then anything else at this moment. Just being in the room with him has already helped him to be able to continue to rest and to help rebuild his strength. He will continue to need you a lot over the next few days, because of your love and support that you are able to give him."

Ginny stopped and then looked up at the Headmistress and said in a sorrowful voice, "I know Headmistress, but it's just that there have been so many deaths around in the last day. I just feel guilty not helping while he is still asleep."

"Harry is going to need you for a lot of help and understanding, far more then either I and others had realized before this morning, Ginny," replied McGonagall. "It is best for you to be by his side when he wakes up. Dumbledore's portrait has warned me today, that Harry is going to take all the deaths around him very personally. It is part of what makes him who he is and gives him his strength, to do the things that he has had to do. You can help him handle this just by being there for him."

As Ginny eyes were rapidly filling with tears, McGonagall continued. "Ginny I know you are a strong witch and you have rarely ever been seen to cry. But sometimes, you must let yourself, let it out in order to be strong for another... that you love dear." She stopped and gave Ginny a needed hug for a few minutes.

When McGonagall released Ginny, she told her, "you know Ginny, if you and Harry do end up having a family, I think I will retire before they become students. The two of you and Ron and Hermione are probably going to have some children, and that would be more then I could ever handle as Headmistress!"

Ginny smiled and then they both had a good laugh and they then continued on to the Gryffindor's common room door. They both look down at Neville and Luna who were both asleep on each other's shoulders. The house-elves had already delivered the snacks and Ginny left some for Neville and Luna. As they came out of the hallway and into the Common room, Ron and Hermione both said, "Good evening," to the Headmistress.

McGonagall then told them, "I know your not children anymore but I want you all to get some sleep tonight, because tomorrow will be a very busy day for at least the two of you. Ginny, I think it would also be good for you too, to get some extra sleep while he is still sleeping. Is everyone alright for tonight then?"

"Yes!" the three of them replied together.

"Good, "she said. "The guards will be rotated tonight around midnight. I think everything will be fine until tomorrow. Good night students and heroes." She headed out of the room and up to her office.

The three talked and ate their snacks and after about thirty minutes, Ginny headed back upstairs. As she past the two Auror's, she gave them some snacks and thanked them for serving tonight and she told them she hoped she would meet them in the future. As she entered Harry's room and shut the door, she knew she was tired and just happy to be with him tonight.

At midnight, a knock at the door signaled the change in the guards. Aurors Cross and Fenton reported for duty. These were the two Aurors that Ginny had seen down on her way to the kitchen. They had volunteered to take the late shift for tonight. The two leaving told them that the kids were great and that they had missed some good action out in the hall tonight. Auror Fenton replied, "We heard about it. I guess the Unspeakables will respect the Potter Army after tonight!" The four all laughed.

After the two Aurors left, Cross then told Fenton to watch the two sleeping on the couch and he would take watch over Harry.

Around three in the morning, the door to the Seventh-year's room creaked open. A silent figure walked in with his wand drawn.

Suddenly Harry was awaken from his deep sleep and he slowly opened his eyes. Something was making him sense danger and he knew not to move. He wished he would have had on his glasses for everything was so fuzzy in the unlit room. Then he saw a moving figure between him and the light that was coming in the doorway, he realized that another small hand was holding his right hand. And then he recognized that hand... for he knew in his heart, that it was Ginny next to his bed.

What happened in the next minute, Harry was unfamiliar with. As he realized the danger to both him and the girl that he loved, he became frighten for her and knew he would do anything to protect her. And he knew there was no way to get his wand, for he knew somehow, it was still in his robe in the bathroom. So he knew his only option was to hopefully surprise his attacker.

And as he got ready to try to get the jump, a strange thought appeared in his mind. The small voice that he had heard many times prior had spoken. It had come again when he needed it but now it sounded so different... for it seemed... it was really a part of him now. It just told him to think and to summon his wand. "Just get it," it said... "YOU CAN DO IT!"

And then as Harry thought deeply on how to protect his Ginny, he willed for his wand; and without really trying... as soon as he had thought of it, he felt a strange sensation and saw his wand in his mind... His wand was in motion! And as his robe became air born but it had caught on the sink. Despite this, his devoted wand kept moving and ripped through his robe.

In hearing the sound in the bathroom, the attacker quickly pointed his wand toward Harry. And just before Cross finished the words, "Avada Kadavra," Harry's wand plunged like an arrow into Crosses back and then through his heart and continued onward into Harry's waiting hand. As Crosses arm went sideways with the force of the contact, a green streak flew into a window and blew out the Glass! And Crosses wide eyes showed the shock of the pain and as they closed, he fell foreword... He was dead before he even hit the floor.

Blood from his heart like an explosion had went everywhere and splattered all over Harry, Ginny and the bed. Before Cross, had even hit the floor, Harry had jumped out of his bed, with his wand pointed and his body was prone for another attack. As he moved toward the door he said "Accio glasses" and as they made contact with his hand, he quickly then put them on. That small little voice in his mind said, "Be careful," and Harry knew it was warning him that danger was still there... Soon he reached the door.

Ginny had suddenly become awake with all the commotion and then she realized, she was covered in wetness and she saw Harry was not in his bed. As she got up and proceeded toward the door, she tripped over Crosses body. Thinking this was Harry, Ginny let out a scream that was heard loudly into the common room.

Two Aurors that were on guard duty outside on the lawn had seen the green flash in the tower and then the explosion of the window glass. They looked at each other, for both of them knew that it was the room where Harry Potter was sleeping. They started running, as fast as they could, toward the entryway into the castle. They both touch their wands and put out the alarm, that Potter had just been attacked.

Kingsley and Dawlish had both been asleep but when the alarm sounded they were quickly awakened. They grabbed their robes and both didn't even bother with getting their shoes on. Within seconds and with a handful of Floo powder they were on there way to Hogwarts. Six Aurors on duty around the castle also headed toward the Gryffindor Tower. Most had no ideal what had happen, but they all assumed that Harry Potter had been attacked.

As Harry exited the dorm room, he collided into Fenton, whom had his wand raised, ready to strike. Harry swung with his left fist and hit him square in the face. A loud crack and a scream came from the man and blood burst from his nose, as Fenton fell backward and tumbled down the stairway. As Harry began to descend down the stairway, he heard Ginny scream. He quickly pointed his wand and said, "_Petrificus Totalus_,"and sent the body bind curse at Fenton, he then turned around to returned to the dorm room. As he entered the room, he turned on the lights and as a crying Ginny looked up to see whom it was, she was suddenly enveloped by Harry's arms.

The Aurors converged in the hall that led to the Gryffindor common room door. As Luna saw the Aurors running down the hall, she proceeded to open the door for them. They rushed into the common room and Dawlish saw that Ron and Hermione were both lying on the floor by the fireplace. As Kingsley reached the bottom of the stairway, he saw that one of his Aurors was down in what appeared to be some type of a demobilization curse and knew that something terrible was probably going to meet them. When he turned off the stairs to get to the dorm room, he was followed by six Aurors behind him. And as they entered the room, Kingsley stopped with a gasp when he saw Ginny and Harry were in an embrace and snogging their brains out.

Kingsley at first started to say with an angrily yell of what is going on but then he saw the dead Auror lying on the floor and it seemed blood was covering everything including Harry and Ginny. Kingsley with a very loud cough got the two's attention. As Harry and Ginny both turned and looked at the seven Aurors looking at them, they both turned as scarlet as they could. For a moment nothing was said and then Kingsley calmly asked Harry. "Could I ask you on what's happened here Harry?"

After a short pause, Harry told Kingsley, "I not sure Sir. Everything happened so fast and so many thing's, that I don't even know for sure what, took place. I need some time to sort this out. Please give me a little time to understand what just happened to me."

Dawlish came in and told Kingsley. "Fenton said that he was coming up to see what had happened and that Harry had just attacked him Sir." They both looked at Harry and for a moment, Kingsley had to think.

Then the answer just came to Harry and he said to Dawlish. "Check his wand and see what the last few spells have been."

Dawlish then told one of the other Aurors in the room "Go check Fenton's wand and see what the last five spells have been."

"Yes Sir," said the Auror and then he left the room.

Suddenly the name Fenton rang a bell in Kingsley's head. Then he remembered about the names of the bad Aurors that Lucius Malfoy had told him the past morning. He turned and asked Dawlish, "Who are the names of the Aurors on duty here tonight?"

Dawlish replied, "It was Fenton and Cross Sir. I think Cross is the one dead on the floor."

Kingsley told him. "Bloody Hell John, these were two of the Aurors that Lucius warned me about yesterday. Are Hermione and Ron alright?"

"They were just stunned, they're trying to wake them up now," replied Dawlish.

"This is not a good situation here Dawlish. I hope none of the other Aurors that I was warned about yesterday are working tonight." stated Kingsley. "With everything going on yesterday, I forgot to tell you the names that Lucius warned me about."

Suddenly the Auror returned to the room and said to Dawlish. "We checked Fenton's wand and it appears that he, himself, put the hexes on the two students, Sir."

Dawlish then told the Auror, "Restrain him and take him to St. Mungo's to look after his nose. Lock himup in an empty room for the night and I want a guard on him posted, until I can get to see him in the morning."

"Yes Sir," said the Auror.

Dawlish and Kingsley both turned and looked at Harry and then Kingsley told him, "Tonight, we almost failed you Harry. We were warned about using these two and with everything else going on today we didn't get them removed from duty. I am truly sorry for this and Ginny by the looks of you, I owe you a heartfelt apology too."

Hermione and Ron slowly walked into the room and came over and the four of them gave each other a hug. Kingsley then said, "Okay its getting close to three-thirty and I know that most of us need to go back home and get some sleep. Harry I want to finally get to thank you for all that you done." Kingsley extended his hand and the two gave each other a tight handshake.

As Dawlish looked over at Harry who was still just in his bottoms, he finally got around to noticing all the bruising on Harry's chest and said in a slow and concern voice. "Harry I heard about you bruises but I had no idea the scope of your injuries you received. I hope all the events over the next few days is not going to be to rough for you to handle?" Harry just nodded at the Auror and gave him a smiled.

Harry then turned toward Kingsley and asked, "So what has happened so far?"

Kingsley replied to Harry quickly, "Quickly Harry, let me fill you in on what's going on. We have routed Voldemorts forces here and in the Ministry, and in my judgment we have a very large majority in custody. Hogwarts is under repairs and you are a person that everyone wants to talk to. Certain Unspeakables have been big pain in the arsses in the last twenty-four hours. It became a damn game of cat and mouse as I tried to hide you and they were trying to find you yesterday. I don't want you to talk to anyone before I can talk to you in the morning. I first havea meeting early and then a number of people will be coming here for meetings with you that should be starting around nine-thirty tomorrow morning.

I hope we can be done by lunch for Arthur has requested that I make sure that you and Ginny have some time together in the afternoon. It is now Sunday morning about three-thirty in case you don't know what day it is. And by the way there is a memorial service on Monday morning at ten o'clock. The reason I say this is that Headmistress McGonagall has requested that if you can, that you spend a few minutes on giving your thoughts at the memorial. Madam Pomfrey feels that you should not do so until you have more time to recover. So for now just think about it.

"Now due to the situation in here, I need you two to go to another room for a while, so my people can properly investigate this death. We can be done and cleaned up in about one hour and then you can return. Do to the circumstances with your health; I will plan on taking a statement from you tomorrow about what happened here tonight."

Hermione then said "Madam Pomfrey wanted Harry to go and see her as soon as he was able."

"Hermione please go get her and bring her back here," asked Kingsley, "Tell her that I will not allow him to leave this area for any reason. Harry until we can apprehend the other two Auror's that I have been told are Voldemort supporters, I do not want you to leave the Gryffindor Tower without an armed escort. This is the best security location that I have for you."

Dawlish then told him, "Harry we failed you tonight but never again!" We have two others that we think are probably wanting to kill you that should report for duty in the morning. By the time they arrive, I should be able to arrest them. Until then, I want the four of you to stay here in the dorms unless you need to go get something. For the next hour, everyone stays in the common room until we get this area done and cleaned up. Then you can come back and get some more sleep."

Harry then asked Dawlish. "Sir, may I take another shower so I can clean up?" Dawlish nodded his head and the girls headed out of the dorm room as Dawlish and Kingsley talked quietly.

Ron followed Harry into the bathroom and as Harry was slowly getting ready to take a shower, Ron said. "Harry, Charley brought back some clothing earlier from the Burrow. I will go get them for you while you are in the shower… You alright Harry?"

"I'm fine Ron and thanks. I'm just thinking about some other things."

Then Ron saw Harry's robe and asked. "What happened to your robe?"

Harry looked over and the realizations of what had happened tonight began to return to his memory. After a couple of minutes of deep thought, Harry was just beginning to understand what had just truly happened tonight, and it scared him as much as anything else, that had happened in his life. Something now also kept telling him that he had to report this to the Ministry tonight. He had no idea on what just actually took place, but he knew this was something new in his life and it could be quite dangerous.

And that small voice talking to him earlier did seem different, but he remembered it well, because it had saved his life from Tom Riddle. But now it was not just a voice anymore like what it had been. As strange as it seemed, he was thinking it had become part of his physical self. Tonight it was like it was a really part of him, not just a voice in the shadows of his brain, but himself telling him of what he had to do. It was so strange but the thing that brother him more than anything else was the possibility that he may of actually took a life on his own tonight.

He said to in a slightly exasperated tone, "Ron, something has just happened to me and I really don't know what, except that I'm scared and I know that I have to report it now!"

Ron in trying to calm his friends nerves told them, "Harry, why don't you think about this, at least for a day or so."

Harry replied, "Ron I have no choice, I got to tell them now. Dawlish!" he called out. The Auror walked into the bathroom and Harry said in a wobbly voice. "I think your going to want to see this." Dawlish looked at Harry and then at the robe. Harry continued. "I summoned my wand for protection when something woke me up tonight. But it wasn't even a nonverbal command; it was more like just a conscious thought Sir. What I mean is, it came to me because I needed it and I just saw it in my mind without really asking for it, I guess."

Dawlish called out for Kingsley. "Boss I need you in here right now privately."

As Kingsley walked in, he looked at Harry and then at Dawlish with the look of 'now what'. Dawlish told him, "Boss we have a new situation and now I think we have just found out another of the reasons Raven has been after Potter. He looked over at Harry and then told him, "Harry, tell the Minister what you have just told me."

After Harry had retold his thoughts, Kingsley went over to the robe and picked it up. As he looked and felt it, Harry could seen a look of concentration on his face. He pulled out the two additional wands and then asked, "Who do these wands belong to Harry?"

"The brown one is Draco Malfoy's wand that I took from him several months ago. The other one was Voldemorts who took it from Dumbledore's hand when he broke into his tomb..." Harry paused and looked at Ron and then looked at Kingsley.

Kingsley had suddenly become quite nervous in looking at Harry and then asked him, "and what Harry?" Harry took a big breath with a tear in one of his eyes he said, "I said last night it was the Elder Wand but it also goes by the name of the Wand of Destiny and also the Deathstick, as some might call it. I had won it allegiance with no deaths cause by me. The wand returned to me last night because it considered me as its rightful owner and it refused Voldemort, when he tried to kill me in his final moments… It is also one of the Hallows from _'The tale of the Three Brothers.'_"

This answer was a shock that Dawlish and Kingsley were totally unprepared for. They looked at each other with wide eyes and then back to Harry. Harry was starting to really feel terrible on telling this story.

As Kingsley stared at Harry he asked, "Harry I know this is hard for you right now but there is more we need to know isn't there?"

Harry nodded his head and said. "I also have the Invisibility cloak; it was past down to me though the generations in my family, from Ignotus Peverell, who was one of the three brother in the story. Then to his son and then parent to oldest child, until my father left it for me... I also have the Resurrection Stone and Dumbledore knew I was the rightful person to use it and he left it to me in the snitch that he gave me in his will. I used it last night to prepare me for my sacrifice in the forest."

Kingsley and Dawlish were both dumbfounded and didn't know what to say at the moment.

Harry then asked them, "Please don't ask me right now to explain anymore tonight, but after I died last night, I talked to Dumbledore and he told me that I was the true master of the Hallows, and so I ask you that you must leave them with me for now. For reasons even I am not able to tell you at this time, I ask that both of you do not said anything, to anyone, on what I just said." Harry was very upset with himself but something deep within him was forcing him tell the story.

Kingsley then told Dawlish and Ron. "Do not say anything to anyone and when the right time comes, I will tell Arthur about this. He then said, "All of this must be reported in a timely manor Harry, but for the moment even I'm not sure who is the one to report this to. I think for now we will give you some time, for I think for it is apparent that you do not want to hide this information. The Unspeakables are going to be the only ones that may have the answers to what you want to know. I think it is apparent now that some of them at least know that you are very special, in having what appears to be a magical gift and in having these three items.

"I now have two questions that I must ask you tonight and I need you to answer them Harry. Then I think it will be best that we leave you alone with your friends. Harry have you ever really wanted to, and then attempted to, and then actually killed someone in a way that would not be considered self–defense?"

Harry took a minute and thought of every situation that he had ever been in. "Sir, except in the cases of destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes, I have never taken a life directly. Any death around me has always been due to circumstances beyond my control."

Kingsley then asked him. "Now think this out totally before you answer me. If you have the allegiance of the Elder wand, then why did your own wand and not it, come to your rescue tonight?"

Harry thought for a moment and said. "I don't know Kingsley." This was a valid question; Harry thought to himself, his old wand should not have been able to do this.

Then Kingsley told him, "Thank you Harry. And as I see it you have been truthful with us. This may have been some reactions from magical remnants left over from your encounter with Voldemort. For now, don't worry about it." We will see what the experts say on this." With that, he and Dawlish left the room. Ron headed back down to the common room. As Harry got into the shower, he knew that his life was again taking another turn. But to what direction he was in, he truly had no idea.

Kingsley and Dawlish were talking to the Aurors in the dorm room and they were told that it appeared Harry's wand had flown straight through the heart of Cross.

"Lucky shot?" Dawlish asked his assistant.

"Well it could have been Sir, but I don't think that Cross was far enough over for it to be so. With all the bloodstains, I think the wand hit him and knocked him forward enough, to make it look like, this was a lucky course of events. I think the wand turned and did a wide curved path like it knew what it was doing Sir."

Dawlish replied. "Well we are not for sure, so just say it was a lucky chance in your report. We are in uncharted territory here Auror and the last things we need are rumors about Harry."

"Yes sir. I understand fully."

As Kingsley and Dawlish headed out of the Gryffindor Tower they were quietly talking about Harry. "I have to ask you Kingsley, for you know I normally would have to report this situation to Arthur. We both know of Arthur's involvement with Harry as a father figure, but he is going to know that something is strange, when he sees this report. You know I have to give it to him because a man is dead, unless you order this as sealed case. Due to Arthur's personal involvement of himself and his family to Harry, that would be a good way to proceed but Arthur won't like it."

Kingsley thought about it and then told Dawlish, "Let me talk to Arthur tomorrow afternoon after we meet with Harry. He may opt out on his own for this reason, but I think it is best that Arthur knows everything on what is going on here. Whatever happens, we are now going to be proceeding down a road that normal procedures will not cover. And due to this being Harry Potter, the public will believe any rumors, no matter how crazy they sound, so keeping a lid on this is a must for him."

"We know for a fact that this was self-defense, so Harry did not commit any crime," said Dawlish. But here are five questions that I see that need to have answers, Kingsley? Did Harry somehow order his wand to comment murder or did the wand protect his master on its own accord or did something else take place to protect Harry tonight? But the two big questions are. Is this a one time occurrence or is something very peculiar developing in Harry?"

As they both arrived to the fireplace to go home, both of them had agreed that after tonight, the life of the Boy who lived was now even a bigger mystery for them and for even Harry Potter himself.

As Harry was drying himself after his shower, he heard a knock at the door and Ron brought in his change of clothing and told him, "Madam Pomfrey is waiting to come in to see you."

When he was dry, he wrapped a towel around him and then told Ron, "Tell her I'm ready."

As Madam Pomfrey came in, she was actually nice, for her having to make a house call in the middle of the night. She said with a smile. "Mr. Potter, how does my champion of all time injuries feel early this morning?"

Harry smiled and replied. "Well mentally, just after I fought for my life again, and in my attempt to save my life, it appears I may have killed a man. With everything else, I guess I have been able to reasonably hold myself together. But my body is sure sore and I feel like a dragon set down on me."

She laughed and then asked him. "Harry are all these bruises from a Killing Curse?"

Harry replied, "You cannot talk to anyone yet about this, but yes, these are from it and probably some other spells interacting with it. I not suppose to tell you anything else, but for your own information it doesn't hurt when you first get hit by a killing curse and in addition, I don't expect my scar will ever hurt me again." Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide and Harry grinned and nodded his head yes.

After a short time, she told him, "Well as you have seemed to be endeavored to try every curse that has ever be made, I guess I should be use to you telling me, I don't know or I can't answer you." She then smiled and then told him, "I have brought you two potions Harry. One will help to clean up your bruises on the surface and doesn't taste too bad. The other has a pretty good punch and tastes rather dreadful. But this one should make a big difference on how you feel by the morning. I'm not totally sure of what all the curses have done to you, but I don't think there is anyone or any information to read in this case. I am just amazed you're still alive Harry." As she gave him the first potion to drink, it went down with no trouble. But she was right on the second, for even Skele-Gro was pumpkin juice compared to this stuff. He finally got it all down and then Madam Pomfrey took his face in her hands and said to him. "Thank you, Harry, for ending Voldemort's reign. I think you will be alright, but if you start hurting anymore then come and see me on Monday after the service." She left and then Harry got dress and headed down to the common room.

As Harry found himself going slowly down the stairs, he was beginning to realize that his life was probably never going to be normal. He noticed the two Aurors on duty and they were sitting at a table and looking at him. He smiled at them and they smiled back and then went back to talking to each other. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch and when he got there they told him that Ginny decided to shower and clean up from the all the blood that was on her. After a few more minutes, Ginny came down the stairway and set down next to Harry and put her head on his shoulder. Everyone looked at Harry and he knew they wanted him to talk first.

Harry said, "I wish we could have had more here tonight, and some will never be able to be with us again, but at least for us we made it. I think we four owe everyone that died a toast, for we couldn't have done this without their sacrifice!"

Ginny spoke up saying, "Hold that thought a minute, and Hermione get some cups." Ginny then jumped up and ran upstairs. A minute later, she was back and in her hand,she had a large bottle of Butterbeer. As she opened it and told them, "I was saving this for Harry and myself for when he returned but I think this is the perfect way to use it." As they past the bottle around to fill their glasses, nobody said a thing.

Then Harry said, "This is for everyone who helped, and tried, and died!"

Everyone raised his or her glass and then Ginny said "for Colin!"

Harry then followed saying, "for Sirius!" And then each person named everyone they could think of that had died in the long war against Voldemort.

When they were done, Harry finish with, "and for everyone else, that we never knew, this is for you." And the glasses were emptied for the last time, nothing else was said for a while...

About ten minutes later, the Body of Cross was brought out and the Aurors said that the room had been cleaned up and they could return. Ron and Hermione said they would stay by the fire and Harry and Ginny then went back up to the Seventh-year dorm. As they walked over to his bed, Ginny said "Let me make sure it's clean and then she pulled out her wand and said "_Scourgify..._ I just don't trust a man's cleaning!"

Suddenly Harry gently turned Ginny, so that they could look at each other. They stared into each other's faces, like it the first time they had seen each other since he returned. Both were suddenly afraid to be the one to talk first. Harry put his hands out to Ginny and as she moved to embrace him, Harry told her. "I have missed you so much. I am so sorry for leaving you the way that I did. I heard what the Carrow's did to you and I couldn't do anything to protect you. I just…" Ginny just cover his mouth with hers and for a long time, nothing was needed to be said.

After a long while, the two pulled apart and Ginny told him. "We can talk tomorrow and maybe, I'll think about forgiving you for breaking up with me." As Harry started to say something, Ginny put her finger against his lips and said with a smile "I have always known I would have to share you, because you were Harry Potter, the boy that lived. But you are the man of my dreams and I claim you, for the rest of our lives." She made a small laugh and then told him; "Now, you better be prepared to be able to give me a good storyline tomorrow, so I don't curse you into a frog or something for how you broke up with me last year!"

As she gave him a seductive grin, he returned her stare with a slow nod of agreement. As Harry and Ginny just stared into each others green and bright brown eyes, Ginny thought to herself. Harry, I missed your eyes so much.

Harry was sure that Ginny was just kidding about the frog part, but he did know, that he had better tell her everything and maybe she would totally understand why, he had to put her though all this. He knew many things would shake her and would scare her and she would be upset at him. He just hoped she would understand why he couldn't take her with them. If he could explain himself correctly, he thought she would only maybe be acting and possibly any hexing would be words and not deeds. But if necessary this would be her repayment to him for breaking up like he did to her.

Ginny had gone over to his bed while he was thinking and she had enlarged it so both of them could fit comfortably on it. She told him, "just lie down Harry."

But then when she started to laid down behind him, he started to protest and told her. "If Ron, your parents, McGonagall would find out or if were caught…"

"Harry you just saved the world and besides, I promised I would not take advantage of you in your current state. You're the hero for our world, and it is sure is taking a lot out of me at this moment, to not just attack you and surrender myself to you! I just want to hold you for a while. In a few hours it will be morning, and then we can start the rest of our lives together. I know I will have to share you tomorrow but I will manage."

"Ginny I will try to give you as much time tomorrow to tell you all I can, but I haven't talked to anybody yet. I know Kingsley, McGonagall, and about who knows how many wizards are going to want me, Ron, and Hermione to answer questions. I will put off as much as I can, but if I don't answer a lot of them, then some will think I am hiding information and then rumors may start. I know I will be tied up tomorrow for most of the morning, but I hope on giving you most of the afternoon."

"Hush Harry," Ginny said, "and try to sleep some more." As she hugged him on the bed, Ginny quietly whispered to Harry, "I dreamed that when you were next to me again, that your fight with Voldemort would finally be over. I have just wanted to hold you every day and I prayed that you would returned alive and in one piece to me. I know that the last year has been probably far worse for you three, than I can imagine, but I have always felt you would return to me in the end. But even with that, I was so scared Harry for you, Hermione and Ron.

"I could tell with the way Mum and Dad talked, that you were really causing problems for Voldemort. The Ministry was so absorbed about trying to find you and with the longer they took, the more I felt you actually knew what you were doing. When the rumor of the break in to Gringotts came out hours before we all came to Hogwarts, and that the Goblins didn't get you; I knew in my heart you were somehow going to win.

"I love you Harry and I guess I always have. At five years old and knowing the story of '_the Boy who Lived'_, I wanted to meet you so badly and I just knew you would like me. I even told dad I would even marry you some day... I needed to say that and now you think I'm too mental to marry!

"Anyway you're now here and next to me and your quest is now over. Fall asleep my love for all the pain this has been for you the last seventeen years is over, your done, it finally over. I know I am talking too much and maybe you're asleep but I had to say this to you tonight."

Harry had been listening and was amazed in how open Ginny was being. He was just so happy that his homecoming was so open and felt so relaxed in being with Ginny. He knew it would not be long before they would be a family. He then said, "I love you Ginny." And she hugged him back tightly and soon they had both had fallen into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'The Day After'**

7/12/2009 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by ' fictiondreamer'


	6. C 06 The Following Morning

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 6 'The Following Morning'

* * *

**Chapter 6: 'The Following Morning'**

It was around seven o'clock that morning, when Ginny heard a girlish giggle and opened her eyes to see a smiling face looking down at her.

"Ron is still asleep, but I don't think you want him to find you both in one bed like this," said Hermione. "He and your other brother's reactions would probably be worse then what Voldemort had in mind for Harry and you know exactly what your mum would say to you and your Chosen One. So I will leave you, so you can enjoy waking Harry."

Ginny knew that Hermione would make sure that coast was clear and since they were both still dressed in their clothing, she knew what she had always wanted to do and she did it.

Harry was dreaming that he was kissing Ginny in bed and it just felt so real and this was the best dream he ever had. And then he suddenly realized that this was no dream. His eyes popped wide open and then he panicked. He quickly rolled out from under her and then to Ginny's disappointment and even with the pain in his body, he jump quickly out of bed. "Ginny!" He said in an alarming tone, "What if your brother walked in and saw us?"

Ginny with a smile replied, "Hermione has already taken care of that little issue, Harry." And as she looked at his dismayed and then bewildered face, she started laughing and soon they where both laughing together. It took about half a minute for Ginny to recover and then she told him. "I have wanted to do that to you since your birthday last year."

Harry then replied, "Well if we are safe from Ron finding out. Then…"

"Well you had your chance and now you blew it Harry. What type of girl do you think I am," she said with a seductive grin. "Now you're going to have to just wait until after we're formally together again, to find out what you just missed. For now, I'm going to go get cleaned up." As she started leaving, Harry could hear her quietly humming away at some tune, as she walked away.

His eyes were following her, until she went out the door and then he just stared at the door perplexed... A minute later as his eyes finally left the door, he was thinking to himself, I'm going to have to figure out how to get her back for this one.

Harry knew it had only been few hours since he had taken a shower. He now felt the warm water on his body would help him feel better. As he walked slowly to the bathroom, he began to undress and as he was stretching his body, he could tell that much of the soreness was beginning to disappear. The potions that Madam Pomfrey had given him earlier were definitely making him feel better. When he turned and looked into a mirror, the bruising looked worse then he remembered from yesterday. Harry knew though that in a few more days the marks would soon begin to disappear.

After his shower, he got dressed. He then proceeded down to the common room and as he walked bye, he said, "Hi," to the two Aurors. He then asked them, "Have either of you heard if the two bad Aurors have had been captured yet?"

"Mr. Potter, we have heard nothing but they will contact us when the all clear is issued for you," said the one that he assumed was in charge.

He set down by the fireplace and looked into the orange and red coals. He thought back to the times when Sirius had communicated with them in the flames and wished that at least he could have survived all of this. After a few minutes of daydreaming, he heard Ron and Hermione arguing as they were coming down the stairs.

Ron was complaining that she took to long to get ready. Hermione just kept trying to explain that after three days with not washing her hair, what could he expect? Finally Hermione had enough and said to Ron. "If you want, I will cut all my hair off and then wear a wig. Would what make you happy Ronald?"

"Um…. Hermione I didn't mean it that way," Ron continued to backtrack and all during this time, Hermione didn't say anything. She just stared at him in a way that she had done a few times in the past.

Harry was doing his best to not laugh, but he was actually enjoying watching his best mate, try to survive this little argument. It was becoming so comical, that he couldn't wait, to see how it all finished out in the end. Ron continued to humbly plead to Hermione, "but 'Mione I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm sorry."

Harry had turned his head, for he knew that his face was going to give him away. "Um...Hermione… I'm really sorry," Ron said. "I forgot that it would take you longer because of your hair. I'm a stupid git and I don't deserve you for all the things you have had to put up with me."

Hermione stared without showing any emotion and then suddenly told Ron, "I accept you apology and you're not a stupid git but you can sure put both of your feet in your mouth a lot!" As she cocked her head sideways and then smiled at Ron, he slowly walked over to her, with his eyes looking at her feet. Hermione took his hands and said, "Oh Ronald", and then they hugged each other.

Harry had done everything he could do, to keep from laughing out loud and now he was trying to get his mind off this subject. Suddenly his nose caught that flowery smell and as he turned around and looked up; Ginny's lips made contact and that finally made him forget.

At seven forty-five, the door to the common room opened and Auror Dawlish walked in, followed by three witches that Harry figured worked in the Law Enforcement Office and then Arthur Weasley was following them, dressed in a black rope with gold inlays on the collars. Harry then froze, for he saw the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's emblem on it. And then it dawned on him, that in addition, Arthur was had the Head insignia around it. Harry looked at Ginny who was looking at Ron who was looking at Hermione and then everyone looked at Arthur. Arthur was smiling and as he grabbed a chair, Ginny and Ron said in unison. "Dad... do you have a new job?"

Arthur said in a casual voice, "I realized my robe was worn out this morning kids, so I put this one on that was in my new office."

Dawlish along with the rest of the Ministry's employees all started laughing, and Dawlish said. "I'd like to introduce the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; my boss, Arthur Weasley."

A short period of silence followed, and then the four all ran over to Arthur and hugged him. Ginny told her father, "Dad you finally got into the department that you always wanted to be in, and you're in charge of it!"

Arthur just smiled and said. "Thanks Ginny, for your approval, but now we have some serious business at hand. We have to move quickly this morning in order for you all to eat breakfast. The three of you and myself, will all be tied up this morning in meetings. The first thing we will need to do is while the three of you are eating with me, my Staff will be doing depositions with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. At nine-thirty and at ten, Hermione, Ron, and Harry have two meetings in the Headmistress Office. Then at ten-thirty Harry has a meeting with some of the Department of Mystery's personnel. Ron and Hermione at that time will be interviewed back here, again with my staff, on what happened here in the last twenty-four hours. Then we'll all get back together at twelve fifteen and meet in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Madam Pomfrey is still being very unbending to Kingsley, about the Ministry not letting you get any relaxation today. In addition, most of my Staff are now tied up with meetings all afternoon. This will allow all of you to do things, which you haven't had time to do yet." As he said this, he looked at both Ginny and Harry and then gave them a smile. They understood his purpose for this and nodded back their appreciation to him.

"We are still trying to figure out, when we are ever going to have the time to interview the three of you, for your official statements on your Odyssey." Arthur walked over to Harry and told him. "First I want to thank you personally for all that you have done and for my new department and myself, congratulations are in order, on your defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry. Now since I am someone that considers you as part of the family, I am happy your back and we have all missed you so much." He pulled Harry up and then gave him a giant hug and whispered in his ear, "I would like a few minutes after lunch to talk to you alone, about you and my daughter's future relationship."

As the two pulled apart, they looked at each other and Harry knew that Arthur was rather pleased. He knew that a few certain things could wait, until things slowed down, before he needed to have a long talk with Arthur.

Arthur then walked over to Ron and embraced him into a big hug and told him. "Welcome home Son, I am so proud of you and your friends and I am waiting to hear your stories. I know you feel like you should have been with George over the last day, but he understands and all the family knows you were needed to be here with Harry, so don't worry about him. He knows he will see you all tonight."

Arthur then moved over to Hermione and gave her a hug and told her, "Welcome back Hermione and I glad you brought my Son back in one piece."

Arthur then walked around the table until he was next to Ginny and as he gave her a hug he said. "I am so sorry they did that to you dear. I will talk to you later today on what you want to do about it." As Arthur said this, it had gotten Harry's attention and was all ears as he had picked up that something had happen to Ginny yesterday.

Then Arthur continued. "Now the only major thing left today, is getting home and all of you seeing Molly. She is waiting to officially welcome you all back at the Burrow for dinner. The time is at seven, so please nobody be late.

"Now I need everyone to be seated, for we need to have a meeting about the events that happened last evening."

Harry was not sure of what Arthur meant, so he asked him. "Mr. Weasley, you mean what happened last night in my room?"

"No, Harry," said Arthur. "This is about a situation that never should have happened. Dumbledore's Army was guarding you yesterday and had a confrontation with some employees from the Department of Mystery. A number of school students were stunned along with six Unspeakables. This has become an internal headache for just about half of the Ministry and I am trying to sort things out, because I am the one by law that has to make the decisions about how to proceed on this matter. If this hadn't of happened, I would have been off for most of the week, but today, I am trying to figure out the best way to handle all this.

I have already scheduled appointments with all of the students that are not here. For the ones still here this morning, we are going to get their statements and then this afternoon, I will talk to each of them individually about what their intentions will be."

Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny and then Harry looked questionable at Ginny. Arthur then said, "Ginny if you want to pursue _'Class 1 Battery charges against a minor,' _you can. You and Luna were the only students under the age of seventeen. Everyone has the right to sue the Ministry for an illegal arrest action, against the six Unspeakables but for you two, criminal charges will be filed by the Ministry, if you to feel that they should. I will also be meeting with Luna's father before dinner tonight, to see what his intentions will be.

"Now if you do want to prosecute, this will become a major Ministry fiasco and a number of good people will lose their jobs. I know they have stepped way past the line of intended policy and I am well into my authority to fire all of them from the Ministry. Kingsley and I have talked very early this morning and we are trying to reach a compromise and keep these employees."

Arthur could see that Harry's face was becoming redder and looking quite irritated. He knew he had to address him now before he blew up. "Harry I know what you're thinking but please hear me out first, because it is not business as usually as I know you must be thinking. I also have a very personal interest here, because my own daughter was involved. This is something that I would normally not be willing to compromise on. But now I must take all facts into account and I have been placed into a very delicate position because of Ginny being involved here. I also must look at it from all sides and this has become a very messy situation with the new Ministry that is only one day old."

Harry looked at Arthur and he realized that he was not going to lie down on this issue and that meant for either side. He forced a smile and nodded and knew that Arthur in the end would do things right.

Arthur continued saying, "First nobody, including McGonagall for now, may you talk about this matter at this time. Only the ones in this room have been cleared by the Ministry to hear this information.

"This has been brought to the attention of most of the senior management of the Ministry this morning. Some legitimate information has been brought to our attention about Harry, which the Department of Mystery has known for years and kept under very tight wraps. First Harry, they just don't understand exactly how you were able to defeat the Dark Lord. Your story will probably help them to understand how you did this. The following is all I am allowed to tell you at this time and that even Dumbledore did not know of some of this information. With what you did in the week before your final confrontation with Voldemort, the Department of Ministry has now concluded, that you are probably the one that they have been waiting for. In addition, when you destroyed Voldemort early yesterday morning, they realized an ancient Prophecy in the archives, had become reactivated. They over reacted, Harry, because they are afraid."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry as Harry just stared at Arthur.

Suddenly a voice that gave him strength in his heart spoke up and Ginny told him, "This time I am going Harry and you will not say no..."

Arthur hesitated after Ginny's remark and then told them, "For all of you, this could still be just a conjecture that amount to nothing."

As soon as Arthur said that, Harry knew for some reason that he was the one and he just said to Arthur. "I know that it is I, for trouble has always seemed to follow me."

As Author then looked at Harry, he knew that this young man had been marked for an undue and unfair lot in life, but for some unknown reason had appeared to be able to handle it. He felt the Fates could surely be unfair to some but he didn't have time to say anything, because of the tight schedule today and the need to continue on this morning's agenda or the whole day would be ruined.

Arthur told them, "Now my Staff needs to take depositions from Ginny, Neville and Luna." He then talked to one of the staff and had them bring Neville and Luna in.

Following them were fourteen house-elves with trays that were piled high with breakfast items fit for a king. Quickly they set up tables and the food was laid out for everyone. Out of all of the breakfasts Hogwarts had ever been served, this was the best one Harry had ever seen. Every single item that had ever been served at the school was here!

When the house-elves were done, each of them walked over to Harry. Everyone in the room, including even Hermione smiled, as all the house-elves gave a devotional bow to Harry. Emotion filled Harry's heart and he look at all the house-elves and told them, "Thank you all for your help and you all made a difference here at Hogwarts. I am also saddened for any wounded or loss of life on any of your friends and associates." He could tell by their faces, that what he just said meant a lot to them coming from Harry Potter. Then all the house-elves quietly turned and left through the door.

As soon as everyone finished filling up their plates, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arthur started eating. For the next forty-five minutes, which it took for the depositions, everyone just listened as they ate.

After the Ministry had interviewed the three, Harry had become so upset hearing what had happened. He then went upstairs for a few minutes, to wash his face and to try to calm down. Arthur knew the prior reasons that Harry had criticize the prior '_Ministers of Magic'_ and knew he would have to spend some time telling Harry, that he understood why he was so upset. At completion of the interviews, Arthur asked each of them about their personal feelings. He asked if they wanted to prosecute those that obviously went well past the sense of reasonable attempts to locate someone.

As Ginny looked at Harry, his face told her what he wanted her to do, but she decided since she wasn't seventeen years old yet, she would leave it for her father to decide. She then told her father, "I think it would be best to let you decided what would be best for everyone dad."

Neville then told Arthur, "I guess I agree and will do what you think is best Mr. Weasley."

Then everyone looked at Luna and she said, "I will talk to my father later this afternoon and then tonight he will give you our answer Mr. Weasley."

Arthur then said, "I hope we don't have to prosecute anyone but everyone that was involved in this with the Ministry, will have this noted in their permanent records. Now remember that most of them were just following orders. But if any of the students or their parents requests this, I am duty bound to prosecute all of them.

"Now back to you Harry, you were the reason this happened and you will see the man that ordered this later this morning. You can say what's on your mind to him and you probably will have most of the influence on if Raven keeps his job or not. We will come back to this issue in a couple of minutes.

"Because of major security concerns for you and our family Harry, because of some of this knowledge about you, they just can't tell you everything quite yet. And that includes the biggest reason they were out to get you. They can give you some answers for both why and some possible answers on what happened to you last night.

"Over the next several weeks, you will have numerous meetings with different ones in the Ministry and I think you can finally expect many of the answers to the questions that have been on your mind. The Ministry is planning to tell you everything in as short of time that is possible. But we want to tell you the facts and not just guess on things that will only get you upset."

When Harry heard Arthur say, 'S_ecurity concerns', _he kind of lost some of his seething attitude and slowly, he calmed down, as he was deep in thought, wondering on what knowledge the Ministry had about him that Dumbledore didn't even know about.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that it took Ginny, with an elbow to his side, to pull him out of it. "Ouch! Ginny…" He said. "Why did you do that for?"

"I asked you the same question three times Harry and you had a very far away look in your face and I was afraid you were having a fit or something."

Harry smiled and told her," no it was you I was thinking about," as he grabbed her and gave her a kiss.

"Oi Mate! Take it outside will you, this is business right now," said Ron

"Ron how could you," said Hermione as she slapped Ron's leg and then told him, "You know he can't leave this area," she turned and gave a big smile to Harry and Ginny.

Dawlish's wand then made a noise and he went over to the common room door. When he opened it, an Auror came in to report that they had arrested Hunkleat the Ministry this morning, leaving only Denton at large. He had not been seen or heard from and he had not been home since the night of the battle. At this time, nobody had any idea on where he was. The good thing was that he reported that Hunkle had broken down and it appeared that he had answered all their questions and he told the names of eight Aurors that he had put under the Imperio Curse.

Arthur then told Harry, "I think you should be free to go just about everywhere at Hogwarts now with minimal chances of reprisals. I would suggest to have at least one, if not two additional people, at your side for protection."

Ron started snickering and Hermione, Neville and Luna started clapping their hands. Everyone now knew that Harry and Ginny could finally find some privacy and began a relationship without fear of Voldemort and that most dangers had now been removed from around Harry.

Amid all the clapping, Arthur told Dawlish, "Go ahead and release the two from duty for we are done with them here."

Dawlish went over to talk to his men and thanked the two Aurors for the emergency call to duty last night. They had ended up pulling a double shift due to the situation that had happened. They told him they didn't mine at all and asked if they could go ahead and eat breakfast here before they left. They would then leave after everyone else had left.

Since Neville and Luna hadn't eaten yet, they were already filling their plates and then Luna told Harry, "We will go eat in the hall and then we will both head home after the three of you have left for your meetings."

Arthur's three staff members then left the room and headed back to the Ministry. Arthur then told the group, "I need to leave shortly, to go sit in on a meeting with Kingsley of which I'm already late for. They are expecting me toward the end of the meeting, so I have only a little time left to fill you all in on a few more things. Ginny, I told Kingsley early this morning that I thought I would play the upset father image, so when I showed up I will make it a point that they never forget about what they did to my daughter."

Arthur then pulled Harry aside and motioned for him to walked over to the edge of the room so they could have some privacy. He then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and in a low voice, he told Harry, "I know you are going through a lot of stress right now Son. With what I am going to tell you, I hope it will help you in the coming days. This should also make you realize that rapid changes for the better are coming from the Ministry.

"I had voiced concerns yesterday, after taking this job, because my relationship to you has now been sort of caught in the middle. The Minister agreed that I am probably the closest to a father figure that you have now. So with what I have brought up to him is something that must be handled as an important part of the rebuilding effort. So the following has been done already to show you that things are already changing.

"This morning at six o'clock, the first meeting of the new government took place. It was quite early and was composed of the Heads of all the departments and the senior members of the Wizengamot. The first thing that Kingsley had on the short agenda was addressing these issues about you.

"They were told that you have had such a demanding childhood and that the Ministry over the years at times treated you in an appalling way. The Government has now gone on the record that it admits that it tried to silent and discredited you, for much of the last three years, when all you were doing was telling the truth and trying to warn us of what was coming. These terrible contraventions of your rights had destroyed your faith in the government. Kingsley told them that something about this had to be addressed immediately, to show you of all people, that things will be changing to help restore your faith in the Ministry.

"As soon as all the old facts on your treatment were brought up to the Council, they agreed unanimously and are drafting a formal apology to you and this will be presented to the entire Wizengamot in two weeks. It was also agreed, that anything that is shared in private between you and me at the Burrows, will always be considered as private.

"Then the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, thought we should declare you a National Hero and before it past, I stood up and stopped the proceedings. I told them that you of all people, just wished to be able to have a normal and quiet life and that was something you had never had. I told them that for now, giving you the opportunity to have this was honoring you in the most caring and most responsible way that they could do for you. I told them that in the future, high honors might be the proper thing to do but for now please just honor his wishes.

"The final item of discussion that concerned you Harry was done to give you your privacy. Kingsley told them due to certain events in the past and now currently, you will never be given minute of peace unless they would act to prevent certain parts of the Ministry from acting on their own. We told them of the two situations that had just happen in the last twenty-four hours and asked that special regulations could be made, that would protect you from others, that were using current laws to infringe on your rights. It was then moved and then ordered, that all Department Heads must review any thing what concerns you and then they will make sure that no one in their departments, takes any action against you, without prior written orders from Kingsley. These now insure that you have the protections that will prevent any situations like the one that occurrence yesterday from happening again.

"Kingsley has additionally requested that he is to be kept personally informed, of any out of the ordinary situations that may come up about you Harry. He knows your path to a normal life is still showing the signs of a long road to travel for you. But I will only pass on things to him, if that is your wish. If you need to ask me for anything, I am here for you. So do you have any questions about what I just told you?"

Harry just shook his head and then Arthur continued.

"At around ten o'clock this morning, you have a meeting where you will be given the opportunity to vent your frustrations if you want. Most of the people that were involved with the event of yesterday will be there. My suggestion is to be infuriated with them at first and ask them why you should cooperate with them at all. No matter what they tell you Harry, make sure that they got the idea that you're outraged on what happened. Then tell them that you're willing to forgive and forget, if they behave toward you like as a person with respect. I now know the Unspeakables have some of the answers you are looking for Harry. Your cooperation will go a long way for you."

Harry replied to Arthur. "Thank you Mr. Weasley, I really do appreciate everything you have done for me so far but how do you think I should behave around them today?"

Arthur replied. "I would be as nice as you can make yourself Harry. We have already taken care of things and if you are very cordial with them, I think it would leave you in a far better position. I know it's going to be hard for you Harry, so just hang in there the next few days and then things should begin to get better for you. Now I got to get to my next meeting. I will see you in an hour or so."

So at nine-fifteen that Sunday morning, Arthur Weasley and Auror Dawlish took off and headed out the door with a meeting at the Ministry.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came over wondering what all the conversation had been all about. Harry replied saying, "Your dad just told me that the Ministry was trying to make amends with me and make it so at least the Ministry will leave me alone for now. He also told me, that the Ministry is going to give me an official apology about all the things they have done to me over the years."

Then Ginny and Ron both told him, "That is Dad and Kingsley for you Harry. They both weren't going to take no for an answer!"

"Harry what about the Unspeakables?" Hermione asked him.

"He said to first act upset with them but he said they have some of the answers to my questions, so trying to work with them in the long run would be wise," replied Harry

Hermione than interjected, "we could continue to talk but we need to be in McGonagall's office in twelve minutes, so we better get a move on Harry."

Harry then got an idea and said. Before we leave, I want to say and do something. I feel so much better today and I just want to say to Ron and Hermione, we really did it. Now Ron please do not get the wrong idea here but I want to do something. He walked over to Ron and gave him a big hug and said, "good going mate we did it!" Then he walked over to Hermione and grabbed her in a big hug and also said, "We did it Hermione! How we actually did it at times, I really don't know but you were brilliant and just as important as either of us." He looked at her and gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

Suddenly Hermione said, "Sorry, Ron and Ginny," and she grabbed Harry's head and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "I been wanting to do that for a long time and I thought this actually was a good time to do it and get away with it in front of you two. So now I can say I even kissed Harry Potter!" And then she spoke up in a loud voice and said, "It is possible that some of you might have thick heads and might not figure out what this was all just about." Hermione then smiled and turned to Ron and in her soft voice said, "You are for me Ron and Ginny is for Harry. Let's go see McGonagall."

The two Aurors started laughing and said, "Way to go Hermione." Ginny and Ron's faces turn red quickly but both Harry and Hermione knew what to do. They grabbed their partner's hands and both said, "I love you," and gave the one that they loved a kiss.

The Aurors thanked them and then the one in charge, thanked them for what they had done and then told them. "We await your story on what you did. We all in the Department hope that at least one of you decide to become an Auror and we would be honored to work with you." They put out their arms and shook each of the heroes' hands. And then everyone headed out the door.

Neville and Luna were still there and after everyone said their byes, the trio headed up to the Headmistresses Office to begin whatever was coming.

As they got to the stone gargoyle, it still had not been fixed. They then walked up the stairs and paused before opening the door. Harry knocked first and then he opened the door. "Hello…Hello Professor," said Harry in a loud voice.

In a distance, McGonagall's voice rang out and she said, "The three of you go ahead and have a seat in front of my desk please." Harry also noticed there was twelve more chairs set out besides theirs, so he new a large group of people would be here today.

As the three set down, Ron asked, "Hermione do you have any idea what this meeting is about?"

"Ron what else is it for," said Hermione, "it just us and the Headmistress. She wants to know what we are planning to do on our education."

Ron showed a look of bewilderment and said, "I'm still just getting over the realization there we're all alive. I haven't even had time to think of what I going to be doing in one week. Harry what about you?"

Harry looked at Ron and replied, "I have no idea either but at least she is thinking about our future needs Ron. I really would like to at least have some idea of what's available for me."

Ron eyes were searching and after looking at Hermione's smiling face, he looked back over at Harry and told him, "She right mate."

Finally Headmistress McGonagall walked over and the three stood up for her. She stopped in front of Harry and then took him into her arms and gave him a hug. She told him. "Harry I never wanted to doubt Albus, but I never could figure out how you were going to win against Voldemort. I owe you an apology from my heart Harry, for I underestimated your abilities to be able to figure out how to complete your task. It appears Voldemort suffered from the same fate of taking your own lack of magical skills for granted.

"You three have made me so proud of you and all three of you are true Gryffindor's. You have honored our house with so many accolades. I'm not sure if any three students, will ever be able to come as close as you three have in showing what Godric Gryffindor's spirit is. You three have much to do and tell, but we need to get started or we won't have the time to talk about your future today.

"Minister Klingsley, Auror Dawlish and Ron's Father will be here as soon as they can. They are trying to finish up with their meeting with the Department of Mystery and with everything that happened yesterday. Arthur is making sure that they never try this on you or any of my students again. Now, to the needs we have at hand. I want to talk to you three on your future education.

"At this time the school will be back in session in less then two weeks. The school term will extend to July fifteenth this year, so all of the students will have a full term of school. This will make it a short summer and I know you three already, will have much to do in just getting through the next few weeks.

"First Hogwarts and the Ministry will allow you three the chance to take your NEWT'S at this end of term." Hermione suddenly put her hand up. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Professor you mean without having to get through any classes this year?"

"Yes Miss Granger," replied the McGonagall. "Headmaster Snape never remove you from the school rooster, so you are still officially Seventh-year students, which officially you were given a school project to do, by the schools' prior Headmaster. The feelings of the Governor's, the Ministry and myself, is that since the three of you did accomplish what everyone considered a impossible task and since Albus Dumbledore obviously gave you this to do, it is unfair for us not to offer you the chance to take your NEWT's. If the three of you want to do this, then I am ready to offer to you special tutoring that will be given to you by the school. This would help prepare you, over the next eight weeks, before NEWT testing is done."

Hermione again put her hand up and McGonagall quickly told her, "this is not class Miss Granger, just ask me a question!"

A slightly pink Hermione then asked, "Professor, I have not seen my parents for almost a year and I sent them to Australia and removed their memories of me to protect them. This will take me at least three weeks to find them and to repair their memories. I know they are going to be upset with what I have done, but I knew of no other way to protect them. I just don't see how I can do this and then return and have much time to prepare."

The Headmistress then replied, "It will take a few weeks for most things to get back to normal, but I have your best interest at heart and want to do everything I can do, to help the three of you Miss Granger. The school is willing to be very accommodating for all of you and the Minister has also requested that we be very flexible for all of you. They would like to have you all graduate this year and will give you every opportunity that you need. Then if you want to work for the Ministry, you would apply this summer for internships. There is a lot of anticipation in Arthur's department for both Harry and Ron, in becoming Aurors.

"For you Miss Granger, probably any department will have their arms out for you. With all your magical knowledge, you can probably have any starting job in the Ministry you want. In no time, I think you will find yourself in at least a middle management position. I think you could all graduate this year, but there are some studies, the three of you will have to spend some time on to do it.

"Now we also have some additional options to discuss here, but if this is what you want to do, I feel there is no need to bring them up."

The three looked at each other and then Harry asked, "Professor, is it alright to call you that? I would like to know the other options please."

McGonagall smiled, for she knew where this was all going with his question. "Professor is fine Mr. Potter. The second choice is to try for NEWTs without any help from the school and if you do not achieve '_meet expectations'_ then you could be a student part time in the fall and just take the classes you need. If you do this, I cannot let you take part in extra activities, for that would be against school policy for part-time students. Are any of you interested in doing this?"

The three of them looked at each other and then all three shook their heads.

Hermione then asked her, "What the other choices professor?"

"You with a number of other students will be allowed to enroll for your seventh year," said McGonagall. "There will not be any restrictions on you and you will be given addition freedoms, as long as you keep you grades up and your House keeps their points up. Are there any questions on this choice?"

Harry asked, "Who else is going to be coming back Professor?"

"I think we will have all the students that were Muggle born and also a number of Half-Bloods that Umbridge had decided were Muggleborns coming back. I am sure a few others will also be coming back too, but it will probably be a month, or two, before I know for sure. Also Neville may come back but I think be will pass his NEWT's this year without a problem."

Ron then asked." Professor, can we talk about this for a few minutes please?"

McGonagall replied, "Yes you may Mr. Weasley. But I have one more item that I need to bring up to Mr. Potters attention first. It is now known that you fancy a certain Weasley. So am I correct Mr. Potter?" Harry with a small smile nodded. McGonagall then continued, "I know for a fact that her parent's one wish is for her to finish her schooling. I trust that whatever happens in your own education decision, you will make sure that she does complete her term next year. I also expect that the four of you will uphold the Hogwarts traditions and try to keep your own relationships as low a profile as possible if all four of you return."

The three nodded their heads in agreement and then started to discuss their future plans between themselves. Ron brought up his own concerns and that was that George might need or want his help in running the store. He talked about his worries if George would even open the store now or even in the future but Ron knew that Fred would have wanted George to reopen it.

Hermione was definitely planning to come back, if everything worked out with her parents. She then told Ron that she expected him to finish school or at least attempt to study and take his NEWT's.

Harry's main concern was to be with Ginny and he wanted her to be able to graduate. He thought that she would be very open to the idea of him being in school with her. He also knew that his schoolwork would suffer at times with everything else that would probably be required from him next term.

The final consensus was that they would all like to return, if everything else in their lives would work out. But each of them had possible situations, that might create problems and the finally decisions would have to wait for at least a few weeks.

Harry then turn back and addressed Professor McGonagall. "Headmistress we have talked and we have decided that we can't give you an affirmation yet. We want to return but we just don't know if we will have the time yet. In a few weeks, we will all know far more then we know now; but we do want to tell you that we all are leaning toward coming back and I think that is what you wanted to hear from us today.

"The first thing we are going to do once we can leave, is to go with Hermione to help her get her Parents and that will take at least two to three weeks, we figure. So the first choice is impossible for us. On the second choice, we could but Hermione and I think we would rather come back for the entire term, if it is possible. Ron has an issue about maybe helping his brother at his store, so he wants to think about it for may be a week, and see how George is doing."

McGonagall then told them. "Very well, and I thank you for your candor and for being honest with me and I want to say something else to you. If you come back for a seventh year, in what some will consider your eighth year, you will have pressures that few students have every faced. You have been set up on a high pedestal and everyone will think you are infallible. This alone will put a lot of pressure on all three of you but especially you Harry. Most of your peers and your upper class members will most likely respect you but the lower classes and especially the first and second years will have never seen you and in most cases you will be held up as some type of deity. You will get hurt and have bad days, and I think you will probably be forced to maintain a higher level of scholasticism and conduct, then most students have ever had to do. So I offer the three of you, the choice of Heads, Prefects, and Quidditch Captain. You have earned it and all the students will expect it."

"I have no want for this because I don't need anymore recognizing," said Harry. "I would like to see Ron and Hermione finish with what they had or even better make them Head Boy and Girl."

Hermione replied, "But Harry, you have really earned the right to be Head Boy!"

"Hermione I haven't earned anything," replied Harry. "I have done what others made me have to do in order to survive. I just want to be a student. I don't want or need any more attention. I want to hide from it all. After seven years, I sometimes wish that I had stayed at the Drusleys. I love Hogwarts but for once, I want to enjoy just being a student and enjoy playing Quidditch. I hope the three of you understand this? If I can have any input in this, please make Ginny a prefect and make her the Quidditch Captain for me."

"Yes Harry, I was already planning for that possibility of you asking me to do that. I am also happy to tell you, that I had already included Mrs. Weasley on my short list for one of these positions for next year.

"Now if that is what you want for yourself, I feel I should tell you that I also have something else to offer you Harry, that I think it is something that you have earned and you would find for yourself that you would enjoy. I can't tell you yet until the Minister is here."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry started looking at each other in trying to think what it could be.

Just after ten-thirty, a knock came at the door and Minister Shacklebolt, Arthur and Auror Dawlish walked in. Two Aurors waited outside in the hall. After everyone had given each other a handshake, Harry told Kingsley, "I'm sorry that I have created all these problems the last couple of days."

"If I am going to have a lot of problems with anybody, it would be you Harry, that I would want to have them with," replied Kingsley. Suddenly Harry heard a number of chuckles in the room.

Harry, I think meeting with the Department of Ministries this morning helped air some feelings that they had, and their realizations that you are only an innocent wizard in all of this. They have all been warned that only the Wizengamot and I will only tolerate a policy of total openness about you, for now on. Any more infractions or hiding of knowledge will be construed that they are not cooperation with you and will be consisted by the Aurors to be breaking the law.

"For many years, some of them have looked at you like a fox in a hen house and looking at you like prey to be dissected to find out your secrets. All of them now understand that whether they like it or not, this will now be a two way street. If you are uncomfortable about working with any one of them, they will be removed from being able to work with you. They know that to be able to work with you, they have to keep you happy and keep you informed.

All information about you must be given to their Department Head and they will keep me informed about things they are thinking. Anything new that has been determined and most likely would be fact or be a serious situation for you, will be turn over to Arthur, so he can figure out the best way to tell you. Each department now has an individual assigned to you, that will tell you most of this information to you directly, when you go to meet with them. As they work on determining your future then…"

"Kingsley, why do you talk about my future so much?" asked Harry in a low voice.

"Harry the one thing that almost everyone in the Department of Mystery is in agreement about, is that your future or destiny is still being written," replied Kingsley. They feel that there are possibly other forces at work here, that are affecting your life and that they may not even be from this world. They see things that they feel are just abnormal. They told me to tell you, that they may be wrong but reading your future has been exceedingly difficult for everyone. They told me the best way to explain all of this to you, is to tell you, that about your future, the part that you can't control, is still subject to change by others."

Harry broke in and said, "But I finished the Prophecy, it's done!"

Kingsley stayed silent for a moment and then said, "Harry I will let the Department of Mysteries explain some of these things to you. I find some of these answers troubling and I don't even know how to explain them to you. But if you're not happy with the answers they give you. Keep asking. You'll find some friends there that will help you."

Harry looked at Arthur and was afraid of what the Weasley's might decide on the question of Harry dating their daughter. Arthur caught the look in Harry's eyes and knew what he was probably thinking and then told him. "Harry, Ginny and your relationship is between the two of you. Nobody in this room and including Molly is going to change their minds about that. You and Ginny are free to date."

Auror Dawlish then asked," Have you three decided about school yet?"

Hermione replied, "I think at least Harry and I have decided to return to take our seventh year."

Ron then added,"I want a few more days to decide."

Arthur then exclaimed," But Ron if you want to be in the Ministry..."

Ron suddenly cut his father off, "Dad, I might want to help George, if he would want me to. So I thought I would ask him first?"

Hermione and Arthur looked at each other and then she bent over and kissed Ron and said to him. "Ron I understand and I think that makes sense."

Kingsley then addressed Harry. "Well Harry it looks like the Ministry won't be at least having you for a year or so; I won't even talk about the 'ifs', since you won't be trying to graduate this year. But we have high hopes for you coming to work with us as soon as you finish your schooling.

"We have also decided on a special position at Hogwarts that might be something you're interested in doing. We first wanted you to decide if you wanted to attend and be a Head or a Prefect first. So what did you decide on with the Headmistress and did you take any positions at the school?"

"I have decided to just be a student and I want to play Quidditch," replied Harry. It's not that I don't want responsibility but I would rather have someone else have the joy of being Head boy or the chance of being a Prefect."

The four older adults looked at each other and knew that he was the one they wanted for this and vanity was truly not an issue with Harry Potter. As McGonagall looked over to all the others and the Minister, she knew that they were all in agreement and she nodded her head in affirmative. In watching all of this, Hermione knew that something was indeed not only being considered but also now the adults were thinking how to get Harry to say yes.

McGonagall then look at him and said. "Harry the Minister has just informed me, that they have just approved a special position at Hogwarts for you. This position was created just for you and its offering to you is considered to be a very high honor for you. After much consideration, the school is ready to extend to you, the position of Student teacher for the coming year." Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's mouths all dropped open. "You have shown by you willingness to help others, Harry, and your dedication to accept special responsibilities, have already shown that you can teach the Defense spells better to students then anybody we know.

"So officially Harry, the School of Hogwarts and the Board of Governors and the Ministry, extends to you the job of Student teacher, to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts for the coming year. Auror Dawlish will assist you and you will be given a group of Aurors to help you, so you can complete your regular classes. This position will be worth six units in your school year. We also would like you to continue your training of Dumbledore's Army as a club in the school. I now wait for a reply but if you need to think about this, I understand."

Harry was speechless. He had no ideal what to say. After a short pause, Harry looked around to everyone in the room, and then he started to speak. "I don't know what to say. I think I need to talk to some people first and so just let me ponder on this a little. I am totally humbled by your offer and for your support of my abilities. I would like to say that this would be a fabulous opportunity for me, but I not really sure that I am as good as the four of you are thinking I am."

The Headmistress then spoke up. "Mr. Potter, Hogwarts has never had the position of a student teacher for over four hundred years. Even Albus Dumbledore would have never been considered for this. Exactly where you will fit in is still open to interpretation and that you and I can discuss this at a later date. You could have your own apartment, but if you want to play Quidditch, I would think you would want to stay in Gryffindor Tower. I think you would excel in this position and I feel you will make an excellent teacher."

"Harry you have been offered the job and it is yours to turn down," replied Kingsley. "Take a week or so to think about it and then get back with the Headmistress on your decision."

"Kids we are running out of time and we need to go over a number of items before our next meeting," said Arthur. I think Kingsley is best suited to continue this part of the session."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, what you did in the last year, is something that no show of appreciation or thank yous can ever be enough, for what you three have done," said Kingsley. "And for you Harry, I know you don't care for this attention but you must understand the scope of what you have actually done and why people will always hold you in high honor. And remember this Harry, if this was all skill, or all luck, or a combination of both, it really doesn't matter. What matters to most people is that you were the one that did it.

"I had to fight to be able to keep you three sequestered for the last twenty-four hours, and this has turned into a mess of all messes for the Ministry. We now must discuss the following areas, so please listen to what I need to say.

"I now have a list of questions that you will be asked in the next meeting and I want to go over with you quickly on what your answers will be. For the time being, what is said in this room is confidential but everything said in the next hour will be on record. I want your answers short and plain. Then on Friday, each of you will be giving your statements to the Ministry and then you must give the whole truth and story. Any questions before I begin?"

The trio looked at each other and just shook their heads. The adults smiled and then Kingsley started, "For the first question, I must know because the Goblins are in a uproar and demand to know, if it was the three of you that broke in. I will tell you that they are more upset that you could have done it and got away with it, then with actually being mad at you for doing it. For reasons I cannot go into, I feel you should admit if you did it. Later then, we will worry about how to work out something with them. Did you three break in to Gringotts and steal a goblet from the Lestrange's vault last week?"

The three of them just nodded their heads yes.

Kingsley then asked Ron and Hermione, "Do the two of you think Harry is just a regular Wizard of sorts or does he have powers that the Ministry knows nothing about?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other at then at Harry for direction on what to say. Harry looked at them and told them, "Just tell them what you really think."

After looking at Ron, Hermione then addressed Kingsley, "Minister, Harry to me appears to be a very normal Wizard for most of the time, but over the years at stressful times for him, I have seen him do things, that I feel nobody else in this room could have done." Ron just nodded to agree with Hermione while Harry looked at his friends in a thoughtful manor.

"Harry, do you know of any other Prophecy's about yourself, then the two that Professor Trelawney has already given to you?"

Harry shook his head and asked, "Do you know of any Sir?"

Kingsley answered, "There is now some very good likelihood's that the answer to your question is yes. But at this moment, it is a question that I do not have the answer for you. Nobody has shown me any prove yet so this is only lets say a possibility for now." Kingsley could see a very concerned look on Harry's face and Harry could tell by Kingsley's demeanor that he was telling Harry what he new.

"The next questions is this Harry. Did any of the Malfoy's save your life in the last two days?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"And who was it?" The Minister asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy," replied Harry. "She told Voldemort that I was dead in the forest."

"Thank you Harry. This information should keep her from going to Azkaban."

"Now Harry, I need to ask you this. Do you feel in the art of Legilimency or Occlumency that you are becoming proficient?" Asked Kingsley.

"I don't know for sure Kingsley but I know that I was finally learning how to be able to turn on and off what Voldemort was thinking. I know that when he was mad, he was no longer able to shut me out of this mind."

Kingsley nodded and told him. "Thank you for telling me this Harry. I know that it is something you would not like others to know about.

"Harry do you think that you have any extraordinary magical powers that you actually can control or do you think all of this just happened by coincidence?"

"I am not really sure. I sometimes have wondered but I don't think I do," replied Harry.

"Harry this is now a more personal question and I think its pretty obvious now but do you feel Ginny Weasley is your girl friend?" Harry lgave a questionably look to Kingsley as in not knowing why he asked this. "Harry, I need to know for that for it is one of the questions the Unspeakables need to ask you... And also Harry, would you say that you would be willing to risk everything and this means including your life to protect her?"

Harry looked at Kingsley and when he didn't first replied, it answered his questions.

"Then Harry, I take it that you love her then, "replied Kingsley.

Harry then replied, "I believe I love her sir, and yes, I would protect her with my last breath." When Arthur heard this, it answered the one question that he had wanted to hear and knew it was just a matter of time until Harry would become a real Son to him and his family.

"Alright then," remarked Kingsley. "It appears everyone is trying to say the truth in the best way that can be reasoned here. I have two last questions for you that your have already answered last night but I would like to have Arthur hear your answers this morning. Harry at the dual the other morning, it was reported on what you did and that you said a number of things to Voldemort. The following questions I need to have answered by you. You were seen disappearing and reappearing under what appears to be an invisibility cloak of good quality. Do you have one Harry?"

Harry nodded and quietly said, "yes."

"And how did you come by this cloak," Asked Kingsley.

"I inherited it through my father," replied Harry.

"Now Harry, I myself heard this and know that you were talking about a powerful wand and the name Elder wand came up. You told Dawlish and me last night that it had been Dumbledore's and that Voldemort took it away from him as he lay in his grave. Is this a historic wand and do you have it now."

Harry this time just nodded yes. Ron and Hermione were both nervously looking at Arthur and McGonagall.

Kingsley then also looked at Arthur and McGonagall. The two of them were both showing faces that showed that they knew there was something else that hadn't be told about these two items and were waiting to hear what it was.

"And Harry," asked the Minister. "You told me last night that you also have a special stone that is also know by a name in our world?"

"Well I did, but I seemed to have lost it last night and at the time I felt it was best to not find it again," he replied to Kingsley.

"You lost it Harry!" replied Kingsley. "Do you know where it is?"

"I know approximately where I hid it, you could say," replied Harry.

"Whatever you tell them next hour, don't say you lost it or some will feel you are not to be trusted with the ownership of these items Harry." Replied the Minister.

Arthur then intervened and asked, "Kingsley, I think McGonagall and I have been left out of the loop here. Just what are we talking about here?"

Minerva also asked Kingsley, "I would also like to know just what mystery items my student has acquired Minister?"

Kingsley turned and looked at Arthur and then McGonagall and after a short pause, told them, "It appears he has won the allegiance of the wand and is now the owner of the three items that are mentioned in '_The Tale of the Three Brothers,_ Headmistress.'"

"From the Tales of Beedle the Bard!" bellowed Arthur.

"The Deathly Hallows!" quietly voiced a bewildered McGonagall.

Arthur and McGonagall looked at Harry, both showing a face that showed shock and then turned at looked at Kingsley.

"Your saying that Harry has these items in his procession Minister?" asked Arthur. He turned back to look at Harry and waited for a reply.

The young wizard then did the only thing he could think of and nodded to who he hoped would be his future father-in-law. With that he gave him with a small smile that showed some of the embarrassment he had.

"How… when… Where did you find them Harry?" Asked Arthur.

"My dad left me his cloak, Dumbledore gave me the stone, and I won the wand from Voldemort by earlier defeating Draco Malfoy," he replied.

Minerva and Arthur, the two of you can talk to Harry later about this if you want to, but for now we need to move on so we can get done here," Kingsley stated. "Now Harry, by you having these little items, it is probably at least one of the many reasons why the Unspeakables have wanted their hands on you for so long. I am not sure if they know you have either of the other two and just what the elder wand is, but be prepared for what they may ask you Harry. You cannot lie in this artifacts are going to be in part of the questions, they will ask you and they will probably want a little more detail about them. For now, I will leave it up to you, on your answers Harry. Any more questions then Harry?"

He thought for a moment and then asked him. "Are they going to take the wand?"

Arthur replied, "Harry it sounds like this wand appears to have been stolen from Dumbledore's tomb so it should be put back there."

"Mr. Weasley, I was planning to do that but I am afraid that they will not let me do it and if they find out that I do, they will try to reclaim it when I put it back in there."

Arthur then asked, "Harry it also needs to be studied but didn't Kingsley say that it has given it's allegiance to you somehow?"

"Yes it has," answered Harry.

Arthur then replied, "Harry for now you can keep the wand until we can sort this all out with everyone. If this wand has given it allegiance to you, then under Wizard Law, it is your property. Everyone that was in the Great Hall yesterday can testify that it came to you, so I think for now that will end the argument."

"If I can interrupt this meeting," voiced McGonagall, "we have gone over by ten minutes. I know we have a large group outside my doorway patiently waiting."

"Ron and Hermione, this meeting is for Harry only," said Arthur. "This afternoon, my staff will take your Depositions around two o'clock on what happened late last night. Friday starting at nine o'clock in the morning, the Ministry will start taking your statements on your last seven years in your interactions with Harry and with him fulfilling the Prophecies. In addition, they will want a detailed statement on your mission the last nine months. We will meet for lunch on Friday at twelve-thirty. At this time the two of you need to head back up to the common room where I have two assistants waiting to take your story on the Auror incident last evening. We will see you for lunch around sometime after twelve."

Ron and Hermione got up and walked over to Harry. Hermione gave him a hug and Ron gave him a pat on the shoulder and both of them told him good luck and they would see him for lunch. As they talked, Kingsley and Dawlish were explaining to Arthur what happened last night and how Harry had told them about the Hallows. Kingsley told Arthur that he decided this morning, to just let them find out in this way. He had felt it was probably best for Harry to tell them and besides their shocked faces would be worth seeing this morning after what had happened in the last twenty four hours.

As Ron and Hermione opened the door to leave, a large number of people were standing and ready to come in. They could see a number of people looking at them with interest and knew that Harry was in for an unnerving discussion over the next hour or so.

After everyone came into the Office and set down, the Headmistress said the following. "This meeting is at Hogwarts and in my office. I will not be asking or answering any questions but will serve as a moderator to keep any improper questioning from being asked. Harry is a student under my authority. In addition, Arthur Weasley is here acting as the legal authority as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is also serving as a parental authority even though Mr. Potter is seventeen years old. Head Auror Dawlish is taking the official record of this meeting and Minister Shacklebolt is officially not participating. If situations warrant and if anyone wants to challenge anything that I rule on, then the Minister shall have final say in these matters. At anytime, he may also become part of this conference if he feels the direction of this informal hearing is becoming too confrontational for Mr. Potter.

"Madam Pomfrey, our nurse, has already stated that that Mr. Potter should have had at least one week, before being subjected to answering any questions. If Mr. Potter is uncomfortable in answering any question, then the Minister will have final say about it. I finally would like to remind everyone in this room that Mr. Potter is considered a hero by just about everyone and he is to be treated as such. I will have no badgering of Mr. Potter. You all will conduct this in a professional manor or you will be excused. Have I made this self-clear to everyone?" Not a word was said so McGonagall continued. "I would like everyone to introduce yourself to Mr. Potter and what their reason is of being here. I think this is appropriate for Mr. Potter to have a better ideal of why we are all here. I think it is best we start with Norma please."

An older gray hair witch stood up and addressed herself, "Mr. Potter, I'm Norma Phelps. I am the Head of the Department of Mysteries. I am pleased to finally get to meet you in person after all these years. I think you must know by now, that you have been a very important person for all of your life in our department. I will like to now state for the record and for everyone in my department, apologize for everything that has been done to you and your friends. I was not informed until after the situation occurred at Hogwarts yesterday. I have already made changes in the operations in our department and promise that everyone is going to behave in a civilized manor for now on toward you. If any more legal breaches happen, then I will be the first to make sure that prosecution is in order."

Harry mouthed a thank you and smiled at her.

Then Raven stood up and addressed Harry. "Mr. Potter my name is Raven Jenkins and I am currently the Head of the Investigations of the Department of Mysteries. I myself am very happy to finally meet you and feel I am very lucky to be doing this today.

"I must apologize to you, which is something I normally don't do, but I realize that I was extremely out of line yesterday. I must bare the complete responsibility of my department behaving in what turned out was a terrible situational. This happened under my watch, and my orders, and I was to blame for the lack of judgment that created the whole mess in the first place. I ask you to hear me out today along with the rest of our department. When we are done this morning if you want my resignation, I will give it. I hope that this interview will answer some questions for both you and some for us and maybe then you will understand after eighteen years, why I wanted the chance to finally get to ask you some questions. I am truly sorry for my lack of my impatience that I should have shown after fifty years in the Ministry.

"I would like to introduce the following in my department Alex Lochrin, Sebastian Skedmore, Wheaton Donnarch. All are Investigators in the Department of Mysteries and are also known as Unspeakables to many. Thank you." As he introduced the three they had all stood up and each of them apologize to Harry.

After he had listened to each of their apologies, he told them in a curtly way and said, "If this would have been your kids or your future wife, I think you would also feel the same way that I do now."

Raven nodded his head and then stood up and again asked Harry. Mr. Potter, "Your feelings must be directed toward me because, as I have already told you, I am the person to blame for what happen yesterday. If you want me to leave and resign I will."

The room was quiet and everyone looked at Harry and then he replied, "I think it would be best, if we first talk in private, Mr. Jenkins. For now I want to withhold my feelings and judgment on what I think happened until I hear the entire story."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," replied Raven. "I am happy to talk to you at anytime on this matter." Raven then sat down again in his chair.

The next witch stood up and introduced herself as Alice Kennicot, the Librarian of the Prophecies and was happy to finally get to meet him. Alton Paine was introduced as a Seer, and then Darin Johnstone was introduced as in charge of Ancient Studies.

Finally Quentin Mar introduced himself, as the Head Interpreter of the Department of Ministries and then introduced Danni Safford and Chris Johnston his assistants.

Headmistress McGonagall then said, "I think we will start with the ten questions first, since some of the later ones may have connections to the first ones that are asked."

Raven then stood back up and told him, "Mr. Harry Potter, I have a list of ten questions that I would like you to answer for us. The first one is the following. Do you feel that you have any extra-ordinary magical ability beyond most wizards?"

Harry thought about what he had answer in his prior meeting but then reworded it slightly and said. "I have some skills that are defiantly better that some but some of mine are sub-par at least and so I don't consider myself a powerful wizard. I think the answer that you must take from me is no."

"Thank you replied Raven." He then asked, "Did Voldemort use a killing curse on you in the forest yesterday morning?"

"Yes he did," replied Harry.

"So how do you think you survived, if you have no extra magical abilities, Son?" Raven asked. "I know of no other wizard or witch that has every survived a Killing Curse before. They can't be blocked and it appears you have encountered this curse a number of times now and you are still talking to me."

"My mum used her love and sacrificed herself to save me when I was only one," Harry replied. "When Voldemort took my blood to regenerate his body three years ago, it somehow created a Horcuix effect that held me to our world. When I took the curse and died last night, I was able to return to my own body because of the Horcuix holding me to this world or the Elder wand would not have killed its Master or it had some other reason for letting me stay. In the final duel last night, Voldemort was using this wand that considered me as its master and that is why I feel that I survived last night, and was able to shield myself, and the resulting rebound of the curse killed Voldemort."

Raven looked around to each of the Ministry officials and every one was nodding so he continued. "Everyone is in agreement with that Harry. For the third question how many Horcruxes did Voldemort make and what were they."

Harry then explained the six Horcruxes and then told them about the one that was created in his scar. Again nobody asked anything and Harry was getting the idea that they had already mostly known what happened and were happy to find out what all the Horcruxes were.

Raven then continued, "The fourth question is, Harry, do you know of any other Prophecies about you other then the two that Professor Trelawney has given you?"

"No I don't." Harry replied.

"You said last night that Severus Snape was a spy for Dumbledore. How do you know?"

"He gave me his memories that night and I can tell you for a fact, he had been a spy for Dumbledore from since Voldemort first decided to tried to kill me," replied Harry.

Raven then asked him. "In a report that Snape made for us last year, he says you were terrible in Legilimency, and Occlumency and that he was afraid of Voldemort manipulating you. So maybe he was the one that was able to manipulate you. And also if this was the case, why did the Dark Lord not use this to get to you again like he did in the Ministry?"

"First I feel I finally was able to shut Voldemort out when I wanted to," replied Harry. "The problems I felt with Professor Snape as my teacher was the animosity that both of us had toward each other, I made it very hard for us to work together. I can say I was probably the only one to ever get into his mind and when that happened, I scared him so much that he stopped his lessons of teaching me on how to close my mind. Over the last year without Snape causing me distress, I was able to learn to close my mind to Voldemort. I feel I was finally able to shut him out completely and was able to read his own mind at times when he was angry, without him knowing. If this means I will ever be good at Legilimency or Occlumency, I do not know for I have never tried them on anybody else."

The sixth question is rather personal, but please answer it and then we will tell you why we asked it. "Is Ginny Weasley someone you would say is a serious girlfriend?" "Why?" Harry asked.

"Please answer me first."

"Yes, but why?" Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, we are currently looking at information about you and we need to include the possibility of a future witch in your life and using this information in determining if this relates to you in anyway" finished Raven.

Harry heard the answer but wasn't sure on what he had just meant.

"The final questions to you, are all related together. In order to speed up things, I will need to ask you this. Do you know the existence of the story about the Deathly Hallows or '_the tale of three brothers_?'"

Harry knew where this was going but he felt he should answer truthfully. "Yes" he told Raven.

"You were seen using an invisibility cloak Mr. Potter," asked Raven. "How did you obtain this item?"

Harry replied. "This cloak has been in my family for generations sir. It has been past down from Parents to oldest Child. My father left it to me."

Raven then asked him, "Do you know who Ignotus Peverell was?"

"I am sure he was a forefather on my Dads side," replied Harry.

"So you know you have the cloak that is part of the Deathly Hallows," Asked Raven.

"Yes I do," said Harry. He heard a number of gasps and a bunch of whispering from a number of people in the room.

"So why do you use this priceless cloak that should be in the Department vaults."

"Because it was given to my family by Death himself and past down to me, so I am its rightful owner," replied Harry.

As soon as he finished, he realized he had probably said too much. Why he did he wasn't sure but he felt it was right to have said it. He then continued to look at Raven.

This statement had even caused Raven to stop talking. He stared back at Harry; for it had even caught him off guard…

As soon as Raven had recovered, he then asked, "Harry you were also heard saying the Elder wand was what Voldemort was using and you said that you had earned its allegiances. So how did you earn it?"

"I won it from Draco Malfoy and before him it was Albus Dumbledores. Before him was Grindelwald and before him Gregorovitch, the wand maker had owned it. This wand has also been past down from the Peverell brothers, and yes, I am saying it is the wand of Destiny and it is also a Hallow that has finally come to me as its rightful owner."

Raven and all the Department of Mystery employees were starring at Harry. Raven then said, "Do you have this wand with you now?" Harry pulled it out from his robe and said, "Here is the Elder wand, I am its owner and master and for now it will stay with me for safe keeping."

Darin Johnstone spoke up and said, "Mr. Potter this is a priceless artifact and must be studied."

"In time, I promise you will have a chance to study all of them, but for now, I must insist that they all stay with me," said Harry.

Raven looked at Harry and then in dawned on him. "You have the Stone don't you boy?" Raven looked at Harry with a face showing puzzlement.

Harry then replied to him calmly, "Yes, I have all three of the Hallows."

The room became deathly quiet and nobody in the room was making a sound. Kingsley, Arthur and Minerva just calmly kept their wits and didn't laugh, but couldn't believe seeing the other nine in the room speechless.

Harry then continued, "All the Hallows, on their own, have found me and have united to be with me. I respect them for what they are and for now they need to be protected and not misused."

Norma Phelps then asked the Minister, "Minister Shacklebolt, I feel that these artifacts should be confiscated and put under our jurisdiction immediately, until we have at least had the time to study them. They may be in fact Mr. Potters, but I feel his safety and until all questions can be answered on why he ended up with them, then we should have oversight on them."

Suddenly Quentin Mar stood up and said, "My apologies Madam Head but I must make it known to the Minister that I object to your request. I feel that for now, Mr. Potter has the right and the responsibility to keep control of these items. This is not the time to discuss this here today, but I feel he is the rightful owner of these artifacts and it is probably wise for them to be left in his control. He has obviously become their owner and it appears their master now. I feel it would be unwise to take them unless he releases them on his own. I will discuss with Arthur a possible plan, so we on Friday, can at least be able to have an hour or so to study them. Would that meet with your approval Mr. Potter?"

"If Arthur is happy with a plan then I will agree with what you propose, Sir," Replied Harry.

Kingsley then stated, "For now Harry will keep the control of the Hallows. I must agree in principle that the Ministry will need some time to study them but for now it will be up to Harry to decide the time and for how long."

Harry now knew that there was possible something in the Department of Mysteries about the Hallows and probably more with the way that Mar had just rudely told his boss that he should keep them.

Raven then asked Harry, "Well Mr. Potter, congratulations to you, since it seemed you have just won that little argument. So for your last question, I assume you were the one's to break into Gringotts?"

"Yes" Harry replied.

"So how do three seventeen-year-olds, break into Gringotts and steal a priceless item in a maximum-security vault and get away with it," Raven asked. "In at least three hundred years that I know of, nobody has been able to do it. Your either very lucky or you have powers you don't want to talk about."

Harry replied, "I can honestly answer you sir that I have no idea if I do or do not have these powers that you think I have. I know I have the ability to feel a large amount of compassion and love toward people, but I really feel Gringotts was far more luck then anything else."

Raven looked at him and Harry knew that he was studying him and then he told him, "Thank you Mr. Potter and I again apologize for what I did to Ginny and your friends. I am ashamed of what I did the last few days and blame it mostly on the information about you on hand. After meeting with you and talking with you today, I know that I was wrong in ever judging you the way that I did. I promise you that I will be as open as possible and mindful of your feelings. I also pledge in front of everyone here, that the people under me will tell you everything that we know and understand. All other information will be sent to the Minister of Magic for him to decide on what is given to you at what time. I honestly do not want to keep you from having information Harry but I also don't want to give you incomplete information that either you or I could misinterpret."

"Mr. Jenkins, I appreciate your apology but I am really not the one you need to apologize to," replied Harry. "I think you owe each of them a personal apology as a minimum, from you and your Department, before you do much of anything else. Personally that isn't enough for me, but at least it's a start to show your real intent."

Raven looked at Harry and his stony white face was hard to judge for Harry. He then told him, "Thank you Mr. Harry Potter, I agree with your discernment young man and I will be happy to do as you request."

The Headmistress then asked, "Does anyone else had anything else to add?"

Raven then asked McGonigall, "Headmistress, I have heard that an attack was carried out during the night on Harry Potter. Rumors are as he slept, he was attacked by our own Aurors. If this is so, I see that you have lived again Mr. Potter. Could I ask what happened last night?"

Kingsley then quickly intervened and said, "This matter is currently under an internal investigation and due to the sensitivity and security of the Auror department, all information about it is classified, Mr. Raven. With Harry being attacked, it is best we contain all information about it and I think you can understand the need to keep this quiet for now."

"I understand Minister," Raven replied as he gave the Minister a nod.

Harry then asked, "Do I understand that there may be another Prophecy about me?"

"It is quite possible Mr. Potter, but we are just not sure yet," replied Alice Kennicot to his question. "A few more days with all the new information, should give us the answers we need. By Friday, at the latest, we plan on having your answers to this question of yours. It's not that we want to delay telling you Mr. Potter, but due to this involving you, we just don't want to make a mistake."

When nobody else said anything, Kingsley told him, "Harry, remember this Friday at nine o'clock, that is when your first meeting will take place at the Department of Ministry. After talking to Mrs. Phelps, she tells me that you will have meetings with four to six groups that day. So it sounds like it will tie you up for most of the day."

"Lunch should now be awaiting for all of us, announced a smiling McGonagall. Harry, I think we are done with you for at least today. I hope you and Miss Weasley have a nice afternoon together. Oh I almost forgot and need to ask you a question myself Harry. Would you be planning to say a few words at the Service tomorrow?"

Harry smiled at McGonagall and said, "I not sure what I will say, but yes, I would like to say something tomorrow Headmistress."

"This then concludes this meeting and thank you to all that attended," replied McGonagall.

As everybody got up from their chairs, Harry could tell that most sets of eyes were following his every move. He knew that it probably wasn't any mistrust by them, but everyone trying to figure out who this young Wizard was. As he went out the door, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all waiting for him. As they headed for the Great Hall for lunch, Ginny and Harry held hands and this was being watched closely by all the staff of the Department of Mystery. The three that were taking the most interest was the Alice Kennicot, Quentin Mar, and Raven Jenkins.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Questions from the Heart'**

7/17/2009 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete

Betaed by 'Fictiondreamer'


	7. C 07 Questions of the Heart

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 7 'Questions of the Heart'

* * *

**Chapter 7: 'Questions of the Heart'**

As the group headed toward the Great Hall for lunch, Harry was feeling quite ravenous. It had been a long four hours since he had eaten his fill at breakfast that morning. When he entered the Great Hall, he and Ginny were still holding hands and he noticed the hundreds of people that were eating lunch. This was far more then he would have expected to see today. Most of them were people that he had never seen before and so he figured they were the ones who were fixing and repairing the school's damages.

He was in the middle and somewhat hidden within the group, which now included five additional Aurors. At first, he wasn't the person people noticed. Kingsley the new Minister was in front and as the group was walking down the isle to a place to sit down; everyone was congratulating him and Arthur on their new positions.

It wasn't until he was starting to sit down, that Harry realized that the Hall had become quite silent. Only whispers could be heard and Harry was realizing his name was being said in many of them. Suddenly as if he had caught a Snitch in a House match, it seemed everyone in the Hall was clapping and standing and a number of people were calling out his name in praise. Harry wished he could just disappear and hide. He just wasn't ready for this type of attention.

Hermione and Ron knew that Harry was becoming unnerved and she knew what had to be done. She motioned to Ron and Ginny to help Harry to stand and she told him from across the table, "Harry, just put your hand up and wave and slowly turn around and then you can sit down for lunch." As Ron and Ginny helped him up, Raven and a number of his staff were watching, and even he could tell that Harry just didn't care for this publicity at all.

After Harry had given some acknowledgement to the ones in the Great Hall, and then after he sat down, he put his head in his hands and was beginning to shed a few tears. Ginny gave him a hug and told him, "Harry I know it gets to you but remember you saved our world and they are just thanking you." Then Ginny as she looked into his red and damp eyes, added, "Rather you like who you are or not Harry; you have become who you are. I don't care if you can or cannot defeat a Dark Lord. I believe in you for who you are. You use your strength for the good of helping people. It's you Harry, it is in your soul. I may not know you as well as I have wanted too, but I have learned in the time that I have known you, that nobody cares as passionate as you, when it comes to having to do the right thing. There is something so profound in you, which even will cause you to be an aid to your enemies, even when they have just tried to kill you. Whether or not it is you as a person or caused by something else, I love you for who you are."

Harry looked into those dazzling brown eyes and was able to give a small smile toward Ginny. He then he moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered to her, "I love you so much Ginny."

As Ginny was holding him, she felt a small chill that went up her spine, as she heard him say that to her.

During lunch, a number of Wizards and Witches tried to come over to talk and shake Harry's hand, but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny just motioned for them to stay away from him for the time being.

As all this was going on, Raven and several of the Unspeakables were taking notice of the fact that Harry Potter did not care for this type of attention. Much of the current knowledge they had was from Umbridge and also bias news reporting and disinformation that Albus and others had put out. Umbridge had always said and reported that all Potter had wanted was attention and would do anything to get it.

This day now marked a point that the Unspeakables had now concluded, that they had to re-tune their thinking about Harry Potter. He had just become a true mystery for them. He was now far more of a surprise to people and, maybe even more than a stroke of luck to the world then they had ever thought possible before morning. They now had just five days to prepare for a meeting and to re-evaluate that maybe Kingsley and Arthur had been right all along on just who this boy really was.

Kingsley and Arthur had also been watching Harry since the end of the last meeting and as they watched him become upset and as he began to shed some tears. They both knew in their own hearts, that this young man had already felt like he had been given the responsibility of carrying the world on his shoulders and now that it was over, he just wanted it over for himself.

As Arthur watched Ginny talk to Harry, he saw what calming powers his daughter had over him. He knew that she really had no ideal yet on what this young man had gone through or how connected to his heart that she had become. Because of all of this, he knew this afternoon, that Harry was probably going to tell her in the time that they had, his story. He knew it would probably be far more jolting to her then she was ever going to be expecting. He felt that Harry really needed the guidance and closeness that Ginny could give him right now.

For now, his gut feelings told him that Harry had somehow become a gentleman, without the chance to grow into a man. He had strengths and weaknesses that Ginny could help develop, tame and support, for all the Weasley women had always been gifted for that. She would be the perfect witch for this wizard hero that had been forced in many ways to grow up without his childhood.

What was worrying Arthur at this moment, was the one statement he had been told by the old witch of the Prophecies at the Ministry that morning. He couldn't get it out of his mind. She had told him that the events of Harry's future depended on ones that had still not yet concluded in the past. This told Arthur that she felt an unknown influence was now involving itself in Harry's future. If this was the case the advent of this did not scare him, for he thought in the end, Harry would somehow survive again. What worried him was all the collateral damage and lost of life that could result from another apocalyptic set of events taking place again.

He knew Harry would try to do this on his own again without regards for his own life. He had just lost his son Fred and he hoped that would be all he would lose. But Arthur was worried for since his family had befriended Harry, it also meant his family was part of Harry's destiny. The directions were still missing to the path, which Harry was now probably already beginning.

Why Harry Potter, questioned Arthur to himself? He had to have something that was hiding deep within him, he thought. Maybe there was something ancient, or even something about his magic, to cause the Department of Mystery to be so worried about him. Arthur had no real ideas and all he could do was just wonder about the Boy that Lived Again.

The lunch was good and Harry ended up realizing that he had been quite hungry and actually eating was helping him feel much better. As a number of people started coming by and thanking him and wishing him luck, he did his best to handle their salutations and by the time everyone had eaten, Harry was feeling pretty good.

"Harry if you are done with lunch, we can leave and go talk?" Ginny asked.

As Harry started to say yes, he remembered about Arthur wanting to talk to him after lunch. "Ginny yes, I promised you there we're going to go do that, but I first have to do one thing." Harry could see the sadness appear in her eyes and he continued. "Your father asked me to give him a few minutes after lunch today. Since he was the one to make sure we could both get together this afternoon; I think we both have a good idea why he wants to talk to me privately before we leave." He gave her a grin and knew she would understand.

Ginny knew that this was a requirement that neither of them wanted to be on the short end of. It also meant that her father was approving of Harry and she knew that he wanted to get a feel on just what Harry's intentions for his daughter were.

As Ron and Hermione were starting to get up to leave, Ginny told him. "I'll go with them Harry and I'll see you at our place at the lake."

Harry nodded back to Ginny and then as he looked over to Mr. Weasley, he saw that Arthur was looking at him. Harry figured that he was wondering if Harry was going to remember their appointment.

As Harry nodded to him, Arthur stood up and he walked over and said to him, "Let's go for a walk, son."

A few people were still eating and as they walked out of the Great Hall about half of them clapped and a few yelled good things to Harry. As they were exiting the Great Hall, Harry saw the Unspeakable Raven and several other Unspeakables talking to Ginny in the hall. They didn't stop but he knew that Raven had kept his word and was apologizing to Ginny.

As they then proceeded to walk outdoors, Harry was amazed at how well along everything seemed to appear in the cleanup.

As they continued to walk, Arthur said to him, "Harry for years, I have always thought as you as my surrogate Son and you have grown up into a fine young man that any father would be happy to claim as a Son. The pressures in your life have been immense and from what I can see, I think you have handled and worn them well.

"My daughter has been smitten with you since the first time I read her the story of '_The boy_ _who lived'_. I know your intentions are honorable and know you will do the right thing. If you want to ask me anything or talk about anything, I am ready to listen." Arthur paused a moment in case Harry wanted to ask him anything.

When nothing was forthcoming from Harry, he said, "I am going to confer to you on something, which personally I feel I should not say to you Harry, since you are the one wanting to court my only daughter. But since you have become like son to me and have no parent to call your own, I say this, as a father would tell his son. I don't think today is quite the right time for you to ask me the question, but I am also not going to tell you, not to ask me, if you feel you are ready. I want you and Ginny to be able to have some time first, to learn to know each other. It is already pretty obvious to mostly everyone that you both are meant to be together someday.

"I feel when you ask me, you will both be ready. Molly and I have only one request for you Harry, and that is to please make sure that she finishes school."

Harry then told him. "I promise that I will Sir."

Arthur smiled back and had a wet eye and Harry knew he had been given the affirmation to seriously court his daughter.

As Arthur stopped walking and turned to face Harry, he put his arms out and then gave Harry a fatherly hug. "I think that someone is waiting for you and deserves a long overdue session to get reacquainted," voiced Arthur.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "I hope someday to make you proud of me."

"Your long past that point Harry," replied Arthur. "For now on Harry, I expect you to call me Arthur and don't forget that dinner is at seven tonight, because you will now face Molly as a Son instead of a guest." Arthur winked and then headed back up to the castle.

Harry started walking fast toward the lake and as he saw a few waving people, he smiled and waved back to them. He soon approached two Aurors standing along the walk and smiled at them as he passed them. They nodded and he knew they were actually watching the grounds for him and were probably going to be around most of the day, as he and Ginny were talking.

As he came up to large tree, he saw Ron and Hermione standing there talking. He had a good suspicion that they had been waiting here on purpose. As he came up to them, they both asked him, "Well?"

Harry replied by saying, "that could be a very deep question."

"Come on Harry, you know what we mean," replied his best mate.

"Alright then, I think I just received the official blessing to be able to seriously date Ginny," replied Harry. And if I get any comments or threats from any of her brothers, the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement will likely arrest them."

"What?" Ron questioned.

And Hermione answered by saying, "Just let it go, Ron. "And then she started laughing.

Then Harry couldn't help it and said, "Hermione, I don't think he will require you, to have to ask to date, his youngest grit of a son," and then Harry broke out laughing.

As Ron turned red, Harry and Hermione were holding each other as they tried to stop laughing. Harry then told him, "I'm sorry Ron. I just had to say it after the talk with your dad."

Ron replied, "Paybacks will be hell tonight, Harry."

"Well if you feel that way Ron, I best then be going to find a cute red head that is waiting on me. You two go have fun." Harry replied back.

As Harry left Ron, he was grumbling to Hermione and she grabbed him and gave him a kiss on his lips. Hermione asked him. "Feel better Ron?"

"A little," Ron said, "but I could feel better."

Hermione replied, "Let's go find a more quiet location to see if I can make you feel better then."

As he was coming over a hill, he could see Ginny talking to someone by their tree. As he got closer, he could see it was Luna. He suddenly had an idea and called out for Kreacher and in just a few seconds, with a pop, he apparated in front of Harry. "Hi Kreacher," said Harry.

Kreacher gave him a low bow and said, "Master looks much better today. How may Kreacher help you Sir?"

"Kreacher I am meeting a friend to talk to this afternoon, and I was wondering if you could get me a nice arrangement of flowers, a blanket, and some snacks in a basket? And also some cold Butterbeer with glasses would also be nice."

Kreacher then asked. "If I might ask Master, would this friend of yours be Ginny Weasley Sir?"

Harry smiled and said. "Yes Kreacher, it's Ginny, I will be meeting. We will be at the lake talking about all that has happened."

"Master I think I know just the perfect flowers for her. It will take me a little while to get everything together, but I shall be back in less then one hour."

"Thank you Kreacher," replied Harry. And then with a pop Kreacher was gone.

Harry started down the hillside and as he approached the girls he whistled and said, "What are two good looking young witches like you doing out here?"

Ginny replied, "Well Luna came by and told me that some famous wizard is going around trying to pick up a witch and using the line that he destroyed a Dark Lord. By the way Harry have you seen this wizard by chance?"

"No but I bet he would be a good wizard to meet and learn to know and maybe even marry some day," replied Harry.

"Sounds good, but when will I get to say yes to this Wizard of my heart desires!" replied Ginny.

Luna was amused and started laughing. Suddenly Harry realized what he had just said and he turned a subtle shade of scarlet. He now had become quite nervous, for in being around the one that he had so longed-for, he just didn't know what to say or do.

Luna realizing Harry's embarrassment said, "Well I guess you're not him, Harry, so I think I will go see if I can find that debonair wizard. I'll see you two tomorrow at the Service. Dad is talking to McGonagall right now about what happened yesterday." Luna got up and started skipping as she left and shortly she disappeared over the rise.

Harry and Ginny were just staring at each other and she had realized that their joking had really embarrassed Harry. She knew that Harry was not quite prepared to joke in public about their relationship yet.

As she looked at Harry, she mouthed, "I'm sorry", and padded the ground beside her with her hand. Harry came over and sat down and turned his head to look at her. As Ginny looked into his eyes, she could tell that he was ready to talk and he had just been taken off guard by some of the public scope of comments today at lunch. Ginny grabbed his hand and told him, "I love you Harry and I didn't mean to have you get embarrassed that way. I want truly to hear your story and understand you in the worst way."

As Harry gazed into her deep brown eyes, he could feel the love in his body calling out and telling him that she was the one. "I love you so much, Ginny," he told her.

Suddenly Ginny felt a slight brush of faintness and as her pale freckled face became slightly flushed, Harry noticed this and knew that she loved him in same way as he did her.

He grabbed her warm hand and told her, "I wished we have at least all afternoon to just stare at each other. I think we both are painting a pretty good selection of red at this moment and I think we are just mirroring each other. I think this has answered the main question we have for each other Ginny. Am I right?"

Ginny just swung over into his arms and gave him a hug and said, "Harry Potter, you just don't really know how long I have waited for what you have just summarized. It was hard and we were even dense at times, but after all these years the wait was worth it for both of us." And in an instance they were locked into an embrace and for a long while, they just held, and kissed and time slipped away, for neither cared about anything else.

Suddenly a Pop! Followed immediately by another Pop was heard.

This caught both of them by surprise and all Ginny saw was a large box appearing beside them. Harry looked around but did not see anyone else. He knew Kreacher had been very tactful about not staying around and this meant that even Kreacher must have liked Ginny.

Harry got up and as he brought the box over next to Ginny he said, "Well I wonder what Kreacher brought us this for?" And as he pulled out the blanket, Ginny smiled, and they both lay it out and then he lifted out, the bottle of Butterbeer and several boxes of food.

"Well this is quite romantic Harry," said Ginny.

Harry then looked inside the box and saw the flowers and he was amazed and when he presented them to Ginny, she said, "Oh Harry, they are really beautiful!" As Ginny took them from him, he caught a whiff of that same flowery scent that reminded him of Ginny. He then opened the Butterbeer and got out the glasses and filled them. During this, Ginny was laying out the cheeses and meats that Kreacher had brought them.

After everything was set, Harry told her, "We now have the afternoon to ourselves, my lady."

"You know Harry, everything is perfect but I expect the Centaurs, Hagrid, the Ministry, rogue Death Eaters, a thousand screaming house-elves that all want your autograph, and that will all happen before three o'clock and then…"

Harry put his hand over her mouth and said, "Nah," maybe four o'clock. They both looked at each other and laughed and they just knew that this had become a good day.

Ginny then asked him, "Harry, Kreacher really seemed to have gone all out. Why do you think he has changed and is treating you so well?"

"Well you are a Pureblood to start with but he is now treating Hermione with respect. In the last year, we came to appreciate him and we did things for him that in due time, Kreacher responded back to us in an eager and dedicated manner."

"You know Harry, I could get use to having Kreacher bringing me lunch everyday like this; especially if it includes you, with serving the lunch."

"Ginny I came here to try to make up to you for the last nine months and it seems your charming me, so I guess I don't need to work at this anymore," replied Harry in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Ginny then replied to him in a dreamy voice, "Well there are always Dean and Michael who would …"

"You win, you win, Ginny!" Harry quickly replied.

Ginny smiled after making a little giggly noise and then said, "Harry I enjoy what we were doing but at this rate were not going to get any questions asked or answered, so I better start asking them.

They both laid sideways on the blanket and after a short time of finding just the best place to be comfortable on the ground, they both looked at each other and then Ginny asked him, "What did my father want, Harry?"

As Harry was looking at her, she had asked this with a small smile but she was also biting her lip. Harry knew she was curious but also very afraid of what her father had said to him. Harry thought for a second how to answer her but then decided it was best to not avoid the question on this one and so he told her, "Ginny your dad officially approves of us to be seriously dating. In approving this your parents have requested one wish of me and that is to make sure you finish school."

Ginny waited for more and then when Harry said nothing else she asked him, "That's it?"

Harry replied, "That's all."

"He really said nothing about rules or anything else Harry?"

"Ginny they know that we have something special between us and they feel we will do the responsible thing. Your Dad told me that he already considers me as a son. I think he is looking toward the future and that I might become officially part of the family…"

Ginny paused and then looking at Harry with a look of hope but knowing she shouldn't, she asked him…"I really shouldn't Harry, but did you ask him for permission to ask me for my hand?"

Harry looked at Ginny and told her the truth. "He told me directly that he felt that we should date and get to know each other better." As he looked he could she her lip twitch nervously and he continued, "But it was given to me like this Ginny. He thought we should wait awhile but he also said that he did not want to tell me not to ask him. I think the approval has been given by your both your parents but not officially yet my love."

When he said this, Ginny said "_Yes-YES-YES_!" and then rolled over to Harry and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you Harry Potter!" And as Harry' lips were covered up by Ginny's; he knew that his heart was only for hers.

After a minute and the rush of the moment had calmed down, Ginny told him, "I think you know Harry, that Mum and Dad have considered you a close friend of the family since the summer of you first visiting us. I think with Voldemort, and you losing your parents when you were only one, they felt very sorry for you. They thought you were a nice boy and when they found out about how bad your aunt and uncle treated you, they felt you needed a real family to be there for you."

"Ginny, after Cedric was murdered; your mum gave me what I most needed in this world. She was someone to hold me and comfort me. I was so afraid and angry that night. He abused me in front of his Death Eaters and just wanted to make a spectacle of murdering me to prove that I was the weak one. He was just pure evil and your mum helped me that night release my hate, sorrel, sadness and shame that I felt. If I had not been such a fair sport and acted like any of the other champions or frankly what anybody else would have done, Cedric would have lived that night. The memory of me wanting us to share the prize together still haunts me at night in my dreams.

"As your mum gave me the strength to keep myself together that terrible night; you then, became my foundation to hold hope and to keep me from giving up at times in the past year Ginny." She smiled at him and as she gave him an understanding look, Harry continued. "I want to tell you the story of the last two years Ginny," Harry paused and she nodded and he reached out to grab her hands. "I love you Ginny and this will be scary for you. But don't be afraid because I need and feel your need to know the whole story.

"Voldemort wanted to make himself invincible and many years ago when he was still a student at Hogwarts, he found out about what a Horcrux was. This was a way to split your soul and to prevent yourself from dying. For each one of them that you make, you must kill in order to do it. He finally ended up making a total of six.

"Then by either a mistake or some other reason, the night he tried to kill me, an additional one was accidentally created in my body.

"This happened because of my mother dying to protect me. This was a blunder by him, but in doing so, he marked me and gave me some of his powers. The mark on my forehead was where the Horcrux entered my body that night."

As he felt Ginny's hand squeezing his hand he told her, "There is a lot more coming Ginny."

She smiled and gave him some little nods.

"Well the three of us had to go find the rest of the Horcruxes and finding them was only part of the challenge. Trying to destroy them proved to be a problem as well. But at least I had already destroyed one and that was Tom Riddle's Diary."

Ginny replied in a small voice, "Not the bloody diary!"

Harry nodded his head and continued, "Now you have a really good ideal on what they are and what they can do around you."

Harry over the next hour told her about each of the Horcruxes. All the problems they had and how they, with some help of Dumbledore and Neville, were able to destroy each of them. Ginny was very quiet and listened carefully to his story and as he got to the end, he told her about Snape and how he had tried to protect him all this time. He then told her he would explain later about how Snape had always been his protector.

Harry then told her, "Now Ginny, even more mystery is about to unfold, for there is so much more to this story. Do you know of _'The Tale of_ _the Three Brothers'_ in '_Beetle the Bard'_?"

Ginny nodded her head and then Harry told her, "Well that is a true story."

"You got to be kidding," replied Ginny. And she just looked at him with a cynical face.

"Ginny, they are also called the '_Deathly Hallows_' and in our journey, Luna's father told us the story and I suddenly started to realize that Dumbledore may of wanted me to find them and to use them, to defeat Voldemort.

"Well the rest of the story is our search for the Hallows. The Invisibility Cloak proved to be the easiest to find, I already had been blessed to have it. It had been past down in my family, from parent to oldest child, until my father received it from his."

Ginny look dumfounded and with a broken voice said, "Your invisibility cloak was one of the items in the story?"

"Yes Ginny, the cloak seems to have found it way to me by itself and for some reason and I don't think it was by coincidence.

"Dumbledore had found the next Hallow. He had found the Resurrection Stone by chance on his searches for the Horcruxes and then in his will, he left the stone to me in the Snitch. He knew I would know, when the proper time came, on how to get to it and then know when to use it.

"On finding the final one, when I finally realized where the wand was, but Voldemort was a step ahead of me and he already was getting it from Dumbledore's tomb. Yes, our Headmaster had always had it, but Voldemort didn't realize that it had already given it allegiances to me, because I had already defeated Draco, who had disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower." Harry pulled out the Elder Wand and started to give it to Ginny. "This is the Elder Wand or the Wand of Destiny, Ginny, and many have died that have been in its path.

"I am the first to have authority of all of the Hallows and to understand them reverently and what their purposes are for. I have been told that I am the true Master of the Hallows, but I respect them and I will not show arrogance about them, because so many have died because of them. They all helped me by giving me the strength and the pathway to end Voldemort reign and…"

As Harry was talking he suddenly lost his train of thought. It was a very strange feeling, like all his senses were suddenly being drained and turned off and his thoughts were just buried in his mind. He heard a very strange voice talking and he knew he had heard it before and the voice told he as Dumbledore had, '_that he was the Master of the Hallows and to protect them until the time came that they would be united. 'You have always been the one... that…'_

Suddenly he came out of the daze as Ginny was shaking him and looking afraid. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked in a worried voice.

Harry's mind had become blank like someone had just erased the chalkboard after the answer had been written on it. He looked into her eyes and told her, "Please give me just a moment Ginny; I am trying to remember something." He shook his head and then he looked at Ginny and she was looking at him with a face that was showing concern and then he tried to remember.

A strange thought again, suddenly came to him on what he had been hearing, _'…that they had been created for only him in the very distance past.'_ Harry stopped for this was a new memory, and now he had been able to remember it. As he looked at Ginny he told her, "I have a memory that the Hallows were made for me in the past Ginny. But I have no idea on how I ever got it in the first place."

Ginny then told him, "that was kind of… mental Harry…let's just go ahead and continue your story on the Hallows. Maybe later you can remember more about them."

"Your right Ginny," said Harry and he knew she needed to hear the rest of the story. "Have you ever really looked at the Elder wand?" He asked her.

Ginny shook her head as he tried to hand it to her. She pulled back from him and then he told her. "Ginny don't be afraid of it. It was Dumbledore's wand for over fifty years. It even had the power to fix my own wand yesterday morning, after Ollivander said it couldn't be fixed."

Ginny reached out and took the wand and looked up to Harry and asked, "How many people do you think have been killed with this wand Harry?"

"Probably many more then we can guess or want to know Ginny. I want to return it to Dumbledore's tomb but right now it is not a safe place for this wand. I'm afraid someone else will try to take it, so for now I will need to guard it until I can return it to him."

As Ginny gave him the wand back, she asked him, "What did the stone look like Harry?"

"It was a small flat stone that had a crack on it, from when Dumbledore destroy the Horcrux within it and Tom Riddles grandfather had mounted it as a ring."

"Oh Harry, that's what was in your hand yesterday morning. I looked at it and put it on the table next to the bed."

Harry stared at Ginny and then said, "Ginny, I dropped it in the forest just before Voldemort hit me with the Killing Curse..."

"No Harry, it was lying on the bed and I found it in the dark as I was rubbing your hand and so I looked at it and then put it on the table next to where I put your glasses. I did think it was strange that your glasses were on your head when I came in."

"When was that", Harry asked.

"It was about an hour after you yelled my name yesterday morning. Maybe forty-five minutes after Ron and Hermione put you in bed," Ginny replied.

"I yelled your name yesterday?" Asked Harry.

"It was really strange Harry. You scared me in the Great Hall when you did it. Ron and Hermione told me this morning that they ran in and found you unconscious and couldn't wake you."

"Ginny let me think for a minute..." Harry was worrying he was going mental. How did the stone come to his room? And why did Ron or Hermione put his Glasses on. And why did his memory seem to keep going blank right now. Something was not right here, but he couldn't make heads or tails out of it. He did know as he was trying to think, that there was something faint, but yes, something was just hiding where he couldn't get to it right now.

"Ginny before we leave for the Burrow tonight we need to go find the ring."

"Are you really alright Harry?"

He nodded his head and said," This is just so strange Ginny."

She then asked Him, "Why is this stone so important Harry. It can't really bring back the dead can it?"

Harry then told her, "Ginny this stone has the power to do that. I actually talked with my parents, Lupin and Sirius before I went to find Voldemort. They returned much more then just being a ghost. They helped me by giving me the strength to sacrifice my life in order to destroy the Horcrux that was part of me. I found out from Snape's memories, that I had to die and the last thing on my mind was only the thought of you. You were the only thing that made it so hard to leave before I died."

Ginny began to cry and was in tears and then she told him in a desperate voice as she reached out and grabbed him, "But you're not dead Harry!"

Harry told her calmly. "That was only because of the arrogance's of Voldemort. When he was brought back to human form, in my fourth-year, he had taken my blood thinking he would make himself stronger with it.

But he actually and unknowingly, completed the Prophecy by sealing our fates together. By doing so, he created the bond to tether my life to his. In doing so, he created a paradox that the one that first stuck against the other would be the first that would die. So by striking me first, he destroyed the Horcrux that was in me and then the only one he had left was in his snake Nagini. Once Neville had killed his snake, he had become mortal again and the way was paved for him to be destroyed by me. Then Ginny when we had our final dual, the Elder wand refused him and returned to its Master, and so I am here for you."

He set up and then cradled Ginny, who was shaking slightly, in his arms and told her, "I love you Ginny. Remember that before I was born, I was chosen somehow to be the only one who could be the one to end this. And it's over and we can finally be together."

As Ginny looked up to Harry with her wet red eyes, he was just a blur in her vision and then in a mousy voice, she asked. "You promise?"

And Harry told her, "I Promise..."

For a while Harry just held her tight… And he held her, as she was the most precious gift he had ever had and Ginny's shock and fears slowly relaxed. She melted into the arms of the man that she loved. As the feeling of safety, slowly overcame all her anxieties; what little anger was left in her heart, drifted away with the subtle breeze. And she slept...

As the shadows of the trees, begin to move past the second hour of lengthening, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear and slowly he brought her back into awareness. As she looked into his emerald eyes, she smiled, for she knew her prince in shining Armor had saved her from her thoughts.

And as he helped her to sit up, he told her, "I still need to tell you a lot more today."

She smiled and said. "Harry I've known so little of what you done and I am sorry for any worries of what I put you through."

He smiled back and then continued his story for the rest of the afternoon. He told her of all the death and how he had found out on Tom Riddle making his Horcruxes and how Dumbledore had tried to get him ready in his sixth-year, for the final confrontation that had to be. He told her everything else about the last nine months and about how Snape had been the bravest person he'd ever known. She still couldn't believe that Snap was really good; but Harry told her that he played his part so well, that Tom Riddle had never doubted the loyalty of him. He told her how Snape had deeply loved his mother and when he knew that Voldemort was going to try to kill her, he had turned into a trader.

"Ginny, he did everything in his power to protect me. He may have disapproved of me for how I reminded him of my father, but never the less; he protected me in ways that I will never know. Snap may have still disliked me, but up to the end of his life, he made sure with his last breath that I would know what to do."

He again told her how much it hurt him to break up with her and most days he would watch her on the Marauders map and wished he could hold her. And on the final night in the forest, when the killing curse was sent his way, the only regret in his life was not being able to have a life with her. For a while they both look at each other, as he held her and no words could express the emotions and resolutions of their love that they both felt for each other.

He then continued to tell her as much of the condensed story that he could.

As the late afternoon sun, was approaching the tops of the mountains, Harry felt he had told her everything that she needed to know at this time.

So as he finished, Harry told her, "That it in a nutshell Ginny."

And then Ginny asked him a question. "Well what happened in your meetings this morning?"

"Well the first meeting was on what the three of us were going to do on our education Ginny. McGonagall offered us three different possibilities, on what we could do, to be able to take our NEWT's. The first and second choices we decided not to even consider on doing. Hermione and I decided on the third choice, but Ron wanted to talk to George first before he made any decisions about his future. I think Hermione was a little upset but I know she understands why.

"So in September when you are heading back to School, I'm almost positive I will be joining you."

Ginny grabbed him and gave him a big hug and told him. "Great Harry, I was hoping you would come back to school. Maybe you will be a Prefect or even Head boy!"

"I will not be either one Ginny for I turned them down. I wanted to just be a student this year."

As Ginny was looking at him with a sad face, he continued. "I want to be able to do something that I have never got to do Ginny. What I always have wanted was to be a regular student, have fun, be with you, and play Quidditch."

When he had said this, Ginny told him, "I understood Harry why you want this," and she gave him a kiss...

After a short time Harry continued. "Our next meeting we had was with Dawlish, Kingsley and your father attending. After they realized, they weren't going to get Hermione or I in the Ministry this coming year and saw I had turned down the student positions McGonagall had offered me; I was offered a special position Ginny. They asked me if I would consider becoming a student teacher for this year."

"What!" said Ginny as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well yes," said Harry. "McGonagall offered it to me to teach the DADA classes and Auror Dawlish will loan me Auror's as needed; so I can take classes, and complete my studies for NEWTs."

"Wow…" Ginny mouthed...

Harry continued and told her, "The strange thing is that Hogwarts has not had one for so long that McGonagall said that we would have to sit down and decide on what my position entails. I have got the feeling the Governor's and Ministry had already decided to maybe even offer a regular teaching position to me, if I did not want to go back as a student. I also think that since the position has appeared to be jinxed for all these years, that maybe they thought, I would the best candidate they could ever find. I also think they might have wanted to do this as an appreciation to me, but I really don't think that would be right."

Ginny suddenly got a little upset at him and told him. "Harry you have shown how you can teach and have become a good teacher. You can do this!"

Harry smiled and then said, "She did think that it would probably be inappropriate for me, to have an apartment, if I am playing Quidditch Ginny. She thought I should stay in the Tower to be more of a Gryffindor. I told everyone that I needed to think about it and wanted to talk to you first and talk to your dad. I'm not sure, but I think they all planned this, in the last couple of days and felt that this was the best place to have me. I think they want me at Hogwarts for my own protection as they are hunting down the remaining Death Eaters. I really would rather have a real teacher and be like an assistant. So what do you think?"

Ginny said, "I'm just glad you're coming back to Hogwarts Harry. It will be neat for both of us having our seventh-year together. For you to be teaching, you will be great! You taught me not just what and why, but the 'how to' to really mean to do a spell. I think you will be a very good teacher."

"But Ginny, I feel if I am a teacher, I won't have a lot of time for us. That is why I wanted you involved in making this decision and so far I hadn't had any time to even think about anything. You were my main purpose since I left to defeated Voldemort and it took me over a day to just to get to you. The day is almost over and we will not even have any time to talk about this today."

Then Ginny lightly touched his arm and replied with a smile, "Harry I know you are trying to make time with me today. I now have a good picture of what you have been through. I know your trying to give me all the time that you can and more. I understand that you're doing as much as you possible can to let us have time together. Please don't worry for we waited a year and I can wait a little longer. My heart is yours forever if you want it."

As Ginny said this she grabbed his head and pulled him into a hug.

When they pulled apart and before Harry could reason to say anything, his eyes conveyed to her everything she ever wanted from him. She put her free hand on his lips and said. "I know and trust you Harry, you don't need to say anything else right now, for I know the answers already lies in your heart."

The two just looked at each other and each felt such closeness to each other and then Harry told her. "I will talk to McGonagall in a week or so and get some better ideals of what she thinks of what being a teacher will amount to."

Then Ginny said, "I will support whatever you want to do Harry."

Harry then continued his story, "Now for our third meeting, they had Ron and Hermione leave and nine people from the Department of Mysteries came in. Four of the ones that were involved in the group that attacked you were there. They all apologized and especially Raven the Head Unspeakable was very condescending about what he had done.

"I told them that I really wasn't the one that needed to hear it and others needed to hear and accept their apologies. It had been suggested earlier that I act like I was upset but I did not need to act. I was upset about it and I think everyone in the room knew it. But for once I held my tongue and did not speak my mind to them Ginny. I think with doing this and not speaking out and then through out the meeting, answering their questions truthfully, I sent a clear message to everyone in that room, that I am a different person then I used to be.

"I think that everyone in there now knows, that in the last year Harry Potter did things that no other wizard could have done. Whether it was due to power, skill or luck, or even a combination of each, he came back as a different wizard. At the end of the meeting, all their prior opinions, on what I was, ended up being relegated to the garage can. They may have some important information to give me, but I think they just realized that they really have no ideal, on just who I am."

"Harry, do you know that Raven apologized to me after lunch?"

"I saw him taking to you Ginny, as your Dad and I left the Great Hall."

"He was sort of embarrassed I think, but I feel he meant what he said to me," said Ginny. He said that this was the largest mistake he every made and it was eighteen years in the making and he was really sad that he made it. He told me that he thinks that I have probably landed a good catch for a husband and I would be stupid for letting you get away Harry."

Harry replied, "Well I guess we should hope for you and me, that he doesn't make mistakes all the time." They both coughed and then a small chuckle was heard from Ginny.

"Well Harry, if that is all the pain I had to go through for you then it was worth it."

Harry smiled back and continued on with his story, "As the meeting continued, the Head of the Department of Mysteries stood up and told me that she hoped, that we could start over in a new relationship. She said if I felt that I was being mistreated at any point for now on, that she and Aurors would fix it immediately and I think she was being truthful with me.

"Then a very old witch that was the Keeper of the prophecies addressed me and she told me that she thought that they had some new information about me that I would find interesting. She did not want to tell me yet on what it was though. She wanted to meet me later this week and that several more in the Ministry felt they could help give me answers. I looked at your dad and he nodded, so I am planning to do that.

"Then Raven asked me if I would please answer from a list of ten questions that he had brought to ask me. He said these questions were the most pressing and the group would appreciate it, if I answered them.

"And I did Ginny. I answer them as honestly as I could and I think I made them mostly happy except for telling them that I was keeping the Hallows with me for now. This should help to have them respect my privacy better but I must warn you, that I have been given some insight now, that there may be more to know about myself and even possible you in our future. They would not talk about it for now, but said they will give me some answers on Friday."

Ginny then asked, "Harry he's not coming back again is he?"

"No Ginny, Voldemort is gone for good. They are now talking about the future and who knows what else? Maybe they mean another bad wizard or something in my future? I think one reason they didn't want to say anything is because they don't know yet either. I think it is best for us not to worry yet and just enjoy that we have been able to be together again."

Ginny nodded her head as she gazed into his face. Harry then said, "I'm going to finish the story Ginny."

"Raven apologized again and Kingsley reminded me of the meeting with them on Friday and then asked me, if I was going to say anything tomorrow at the service. I told him I would say something short and then we were done."

"Wow Harry. Everybody sure wanted to talk to you today didn't they?" Asked Ginny.

"Your right, I was pretty popular today but you were the most popular with me," said Harry as he grinned at her.

Ginny smiled back and replied, "Harry it's probably after six o'clock, so we better get moving, so we make it to the Burrow by seven. I don't think it would be a good idea if we were late tonight. Do you want to walk to the entree gate and apparate?"

Harry replied, "Since we both don't have our licenses yet, I think it would be better to Floo for now. I'm not worried if I splinched, but if you did, your family would never forgive me."

Ginny replied, "Your right Harry and can I ask you one more thing before we leave?" As Harry looked at her in a lovingly way, she asked. "Are we officially "back together" again?"

Harry leaned and grabbed Ginny and bent her over backwards and kissed her. When he pulled away, Ginny still had not opened her eyes and was just lying back in his arms and smiling. And then Harry raised her up and gave her a short kiss and then said. "Maybe we might have time for more tonight, so we can both decide."

Ginny, with a change of tone in her voice replied, "Harry I don't think that we are going to have much time alone tonight. I think everyone will be there and even with everyone wanting to remember Fred, I'm thinking you are going to be the guest of honor for my brothers tonight."

Harry gave Ginny an inquisitive look and then asked. "What do you mean Ginny?"

"I think my brothers are going to quiz you tonight and will want to hear your intentions... about me. And Harry… they will also be giving you theirs, and what they will do… if you do anything to offend their little sister or to affront the Weasley's name." Ginny with a forlorn look in her face continued, "It is a time-honored tradition, in the Weasley family Harry... and since my father's family has not had any baby girls for about hundred years, you will be treated very obnoxiously special."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him smiling and said. "Don't worry about them Harry, they should all have a good ideal, that not only me, but both my parents, will give them the going over if they cross the line with you."

"Alright…great!" Harry replied sullenly.

Harry and Ginny pick-up and put everything but the flowers, back in the box and he called for Kreacher. With a pop, he was there and both of them thanked him very much for everything.

Before Kreacher left, Harry asked him. Kreacher did you bring a ring to me and put it on my bed yesterday?"

Kreacher replied, "No Master. Is there a problem? You need me to help?"

"No Kreacher, everything is fine and thank you, you may leave now."

With a pop the house-elf apparated and took the box with him.

As they started to leave, Ginny pointed out in the lake and the Giant Squid was slowly moving along in the water. As they watched another set of tentacles slowly appeared a short distance away in the lake and they both stopped to watch. Soon both set of tentacles touched and suddenly the two creatures were moving side by side in a slow path away from them. They could tell that they were in no way being hostile to each other. As they slowly moved across the lake it appeared they were possible quite friendly to each other.

"Harry did you ever know that there were two Giant Squids here at Hogwarts?"

"No Ginny, I didn't. Maybe one returned from a long travel or something that they had to be both apart for a while. They must be friends because it doesn't look like they are fighting or anything like that."

As they both started up to the castle, Ginny said, "Harry maybe it's finally time for everyone to find love in their lives at Hogwarts." They both held hands and as they walked up toward the castle, for the first time they noticed that the grounds were barren from anyone.

One person did notice them and that was the Headmistress, for she had been occasional checking on them, most of the afternoon, from her window. As she walked back to her desk, McGonagall was smiling and happy for the two of them. She would always have a soft spot in her heart for these two students that had caused Slytherin's plan to fail five years ago. She knew that they had shared much together and far more then most people knew, in their connections with Voldemort and each other. As Gryffindor they were true and devoted leaders, but as a couple they were made for each other.

As Harry and Ginny walked slowly toward the castle, they both enjoyed the stroll and enjoying some chuckling gossip. For all the times that they had taken this walk, this was the most beautiful relaxing moment that Harry could remember in his life.

As they reached the castle entrance, they headed toward the Gryffindor Tower, as Harry was feeling quite fine for the day. When they got to the common room door, the Fat lady painting was still rolled up and Harry asked Ginny, "Ginny do you know the password?" Ginny looked at Harry and she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Harry unrolled the canvas and saw the Fat Lady and said to her, "We do not know the password today, but I left an item in my room."

She just said, "Password?" She just looked at them and waited. As the two started naming every password they could think out the Fat Lady finally told them, "I know you're Harry Potter and the Headmistress said you might need to get in, so what is your mother's maiden name?"

Harry replied with "Lilly Evans." The door swung open and they ran into and then up to the seventh-year dorm room. When they looked on the table, the ring was not there.

"It not here Ginny, are you sure that you found it?"

Ginny was looking under the bed and when see saw it she cried out, "Harry it is just under the table and I'll get it." She reached under it and picked it up and gave it to Harry and he could not believe it was in his room.

Harry then told Ginny, "I bet when I summoned my glasses last night, they probably knocked the ring off and it landed on the floor."

"When the Auror that died came in to the room Harry?" She asked.

He said, "Yes, but Ginny, somebody must have given it back to me yesterday, but I have no ideal who it would have been? Maybe it was a house-elf or someone else?" And then Harry realized, that only somebody, that knew what was going to happen that night or had followed him, could have possibly even known where he had dropped the ring... For now he decided not to say anything else to Ginny for now.

As they left Gryffindor tower, they went first by the Great Hall and in not seeing the Headmistress they headed up to her office. The broken gargoyle just told them to go on in and with a knock on her door they entered.

When Harry closed the door, he called out, "Professor are you here?"

"Yes Harry, "she answered. As she walked over to then she said, "I figured you two would be showing up to Floo sometime this evening. So did you both have a nice day then?"

Harry replied, "Yes Professor McGonagall and thank you for telling her to accept my mother's maiden name for access to the common room."

She said, "I figured for some reason that you might need to need to get back in for something."

Then they both again told her thank you and then with a smile they both Floo to the Burrows.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Brothers and Sisters'**

7/19/2009 'Pottercomplete WBW-FB

Betaed by 'fictiondreamer'


	8. Chapter 8 Brothers and Sisters

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 8 'Brothers and Sisters'

* * *

Book 8 Chapter 8 'Brothers and Sisters'

When Harry and Ginny arrived by Floo to the Burrow, he expected a large amount of people to face, when they arrived that evening. As they walked out of the Floo, Harry looked around quickly to see if any one was waiting for them but strangely, nobody was in the kitchen or the dinning area. He looked at a clock and noticed the time was just after seven.

The smell of the food was delightful and he saw many pots on the stove and the table was fully set for the family. He knew that Molly had probably spent most of the day cooking in order to help get the memory of losing Fred off her mind. But she first had made sure that a celebration would take place for the living, that would mark the return of the three and the family, finally back together, at the Burrows.

Suddenly a large volume of laughing was heard on the porch. Ginny then tugged on his hand and started pulling Harry and soon he was following her out the side door and then they both were outside.

After a short glance around, he felt relieved that nobody seemed to be waiting to curse him, for having Ginny out so long. He also noticed while looking around, at the overgrown weeds and lack of tidiness around the house, that it showed that nobody had lived here for a while. Suddenly they both could hear the banging of a door and knew that everyone was probably coming in for dinner.

He then asked her, "Ginny could I have a few minutes to prepare myself before we meet everyone?"

And Ginny just smiled, like she knew exactly what was going through Harry's mind, "and then she told him, "While you're getting yourself together, I'm going to go get something for both of us and I will be back in a couple of minutes." She then left heading in the direction of the overrun garden.

As he waited for her, he suddenly heard Ginny shriek. As he started to run to go investigate, he saw six screaming gnomes go flying, head over heels, out into the pasture. He chuckled, knowing that these gnomes had just been reintroduced to what Ginny's magic was like and since nobody had degnomed the garden for months, they had been use to expecting no one.

As Harry waited for Ginny, he figured he saw at least twenty more of the little screaming fellows, which were all being sent on extremely long flights into the outer pasture. He wasn't sure what hexes or spells she had used on them but he knew that she would not have tried to hurt any of them.

As he watched the flying aerial performances, the thoughts of what Ginny had told him earlier about her brothers, was staying on his mind and he was a little apprehensive about being here tonight.

He looked at the pink flowers that he was holding in this hand and that Kreacher had brought and then he raised them to his face and took in the heavenly smell. These flowers smelled so much like Ginny's hair that he was totally amazed at how Kreacher had come up with the smell. Maybe he had used some kind of love potion or a charm to remind him of the one that he loved. What ever it was, the smell gave him the depiction of Ginny in his mind and he could see her spirited face in his thoughts.

His thoughts came back to the expectation of what was going to happen tonight and it seemed to him, that whatever Ginny and he felt for each other was really nobodies business.

Because of what he knew in his heart, he had pretty much concluded, that they would be getting married in the future. But first they had to have a relationship, without all the undue pressures, that life had thrown at them. Why tonight he thought. And then the realization, that maybe everyone but him, had already figured out that there was going to be another wedding ceremony in due time and Ron and Hermione were not the ones that everybody was thinking of tonight. He thought of the way Arthur had treated him today and that was a good indication of the fact, that he had already been made a permanent part of the family. Hopefully this would just end up being a fun initiation, into the Brotherhood of the Weasley's Boys.

Even Ron had now seemed over his apprehension of his best mate getting very close to his little sister he thought. This was the one thing that even had somewhat shocked Harry about. Being even Ron's best mate had never really seemed to matter when it came to Ginny. Ron had always seemed to try to get him to get closer to Ginny. But once that happened, it seemed he would now find a way to get between them, almost like he didn't trust him with his little sister. Harry felt that maybe that was just Ron's way of keeping Ginny from hanging around and having to share his best Mate with his sister.

Harry took a big breath to help him calm his worries. A short time later, he heard the sound of Ginny running back to him and chuckled at his new found thoughts as he waited. When she arrived, she had brought about sixteen white and red flowers, which had delicate small petals and leaves. She also had a bunch of very petite flowers that included an assortment of colours throughout the rainbow.

And she then told him, "These are suppose to be magical and bring a new couple good luck when they first start out Harry." He smiled as she took the auburn flowers that Kreacher had given them. She then carefully placed all but two of the red flowers in the arrangement. Around the base she slide the small petit muticoloured ones at the base of them and then turned to look at Harry to show her efforts.

"They are pretty Ginny," he told her.

"Harry I planted the small annuals the summer after you saved me from Tom Riddle. It was a way I could hope that someday I would have you find me." She looked up into his eyes and Harry saw several tears that he knew were tears of joy. She continued, "I also planted these red and white ones last year when we returned from Hogwarts. The red ones meant my sorrow and the white ones was my pledge to you that I would wait for you until you returned to me some day.

"They were the way I could remember you, as I knew you would have to leave me, for possible a long time and I called them my wishing flowers. I hoped you would win and return safely to my arms some day. When you gave me flowers today, it brought back my memories of why I planted these and I am so happy that you returned to me safe and whole."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around her and told her. "I think we missed each other the same Ginny. I am so glad to be back with you." He held her for a few minutes and then whispered in her ear. If we don't hurry up and get inside it won't matter love, because even if I did returned whole today, your family will see to it that I might not be whole tomorrow."

After a second delay, Ginny started laughing and Harry laughed with her.

As he started to walk toward the Burrow she told him, "wait a moment Harry." She picked up the other two white remaining flowers and then put one below Harry's collar on his robe and secured it with a wave of her wand. She then did the same to her flower and then with a kiss to his cheek told him.

"For a long time, Harry James Potter, I have wanted us to be able to formally come, to my parents home as a couple." She stared into his green eyes and as he looked into her own bright brown eyes, they both knew it was time to go in and meet his future family.

Ginny then was ready and then asked him, "Are you ready to go in then?"

"Yes Ginny, I understand." Then with a nod of his head, they walked up the stairs together, opened the door to the Burrow, and walked in.

After Harry had closed the door, Ginny's trembling fingers quickly grabbed his hand. She held the flowers in her other hand and as they walked toward the kitchen, Charley was the first to see them and cried out, "Ginny and Harry are finally here!"

Shuffles of feet were heard and then rounding the corner in an apron that was covered in flour, came Molly. "Harry… Ginny… its good to see you and then she grabbed both of them into a motherly hug, that only Mrs. Weasley could give. "How did your day go Harry," she asked.

"Very busy Mrs. Weasley," he answered

And then she rounded with a slow and readied reply, "Its Molly or Mum to you and for now on Harry, don't you ever forget that!"

And then another hug was given and Harry said, "Thank you Mum," with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley was doing her best not to show her grin but failed miserable and then asked, "Did you two have enough personal time to get reacquainted today?"

Ginny kind of stared at her mum as for what she just meant, slightly shocked even her and then asked, "Mum your okay with me and Harry, being by ourselves, for all afternoon privately together?"

"Ginny you're almost seventeen and we trust Harry sufficiently around you and I know you two had a lot of catching up to do with each other." Molly said in a firm voice.

Harry could see Ginny's eyes go wide with what her Mum just said and then Ginny grabbed her Mum into a tight hug and said, "Thank you Mum, you're the best."

Molly then replied, "No Ginny you both are."

As Mrs. Weasley looked at her two love birds she said, "Oh dear… I got flour all over your fronts; I'm so sorry dears..."

That's okay mum, "said Ginny and she pulled out her wand and said, "Scourgify" and the flower was gone.

Then Mrs. Weasley noticed the flowers and said, "the flowers are very pretty Ginny. Why don't you put them on the table for everyone to see."

Ginny then replied in a soft voice, " Thank Mum I will and... how are you holding up Mum?"

Oh! Ginny, I miss him so much, but poor George is the one we need to worry about. He has taken it quite hard and it is a wonder… that he is holding it together as good as he is today."

Arthur walked in and asked the young couple, "How did you two do today?"

And as Ginny grabbed Harry's hand again, she told her father, "Daddy thank you for arranging for us to be together and I am very happy," she said with a beaming smile.

Arthur gave a wink to Ginny and then turning and putting his hands on Harry shoulders, he pressured him to walk a small distance out of hearing range, so Ginny could not hear them talk. As he did she went to put the flowers on the table. Arthur then said to Harry. "Anything I should know today son?"

And Harry with a grin just replied with, "No Dad we mainly just talked but I guess I did most of the talking and she did most of the listening."

"Well then that is certainly a change about my daughter," replied Arthur, "And Harry did you get the last word in today before you came into the house?"

That was strange Harry thought and for a moment he thought about what Arthur had just asked him and then told Arthur, "I actually did as we walked into the Burrow tonight. Sir."

Then Arthur leaned up to his ear and told him, "Well Harry be happy cause that was the last time you do."

Harry looked at Arthur and then Arthur added, "That Weasley's temper is something you will learn to get use to. My wife only marriage me and received it when we bonded but Ginny is a full blooded one son and if anyone can tame her, you'll be the one… And Harry," Arthur gave him a very big grin, "don't worry cause she'll be worth every bit of it."

Arthur turned around and said in a loud voice. "Welcome home to both of you and Dinner is ready and family let congratulate Harry on his triumph and victory."

"Ginny walked over to Harry and then as they started to walk into the Dinning area, hand in hand, Harry had realized that tonight was the moment of emancipation for Ginny and he was helping her by giving her the strength to be able to do this. This meeting had become one of the pivotal moments in Ginny's life and that she was announcing to the family tonight, that she was a witch and not a little girl anymore.

He knew that Ginny had already made statements to her family, that she had always intended that Harry would be her husband. And her actions tonight were meant to reinforce the point to everyone, of what Ginny as a little girl, had said about her future with Harry. The small child had indeed done what she said she would do, even with the laughs and the doubts that all in her family had given her at times, and she wanted everyone to remember this.

Harry also knew now why Ginny needed to hold on to his hand so much tonight. He knew that she was telling him that she loved him. But she did feel guilty about why she needed his support to help her do this tonight. She loved him and she did not want him to have any suspicions, about her motives. Although she was a strong witch, this was just a little more then she could handle tonight by herself.

As they entered into the Dinning area, everyone was waiting to greet both of them and Harry realized that everyone seemed pretty relaxed and were very happy to see them. Each of her family came over to give their congratulations for Harry, on his achievements and to both of them on being able to finally able to become a couple again.

When he got to Bill and Fleur, he quietly directed a question to Bill, "Do you have any ideal on what the Goblins are going to do to us?"

Bill replied by saying, "All I can tell you is that it will work out for Gringotts Harry," but he did wink at him and gave him a grin. Bill continued by telling him, "A meeting about this is scheduled with the Ministry, Gringotts, and the three of you in one week on Monday morning at nine o'clock. Arthur will talk to you about it later this week. I wish I could tell you more but I can't."

Fleur then asked , "Arry, do you know vot zhe flowers mean? And when he shook his head, she told him, "Ze are zpecial Flowers and are zee zigh of commitment to zeach other 'Arry. I wish you both much appiness. And my sister Gabrielle will bz zo 'eart broken," she told him with a smile.

As Charley and Percy both came by and padded congratulations on his back, they both welcomed each of them back to the Burrow.

George followed up behind them and Harry could see the sad look in his eyes. When George got to him, he enveloped Harry into a hug and told him, "I glad you made it Harry and I don't blame you for anything. I just wish it could have happened differently, so that Fred could have lived."

And Harry told him, "I know I haven't been around to tell you but I am sorry George and I sure miss him too..." As George made eye contact, Harry nodded and George faintly smiled back to Harry. They both gave each other a hug again and then George went and set down at the table.

Then Ron and Hermione led up the rear and Harry told Ron, "Do I know you?"

Ron just replied, "Yah, I'm one of the side kicks that helped the Chosen One, you grit." Harry laughed and gave Ron a Hug and then as Hermione reached him, he reached out and gave her a hug.

When Arthur saw everyone was done congratulating them, he said, "Now that were done with the welcomes, I think your mother has fixed a delicious meal tonight and we should all be seated quickly." Everyone found their place, around the old wooden table and set down.

Arthur then pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and past the bottle around and said, "I expect everyone, including you Molly, to partake in this toast tonight." As the bottle was past around, each small glass was filled.

Arthur stood up and said, "I feel that overall our family was lucky for what role we have played and we were quite lucky, for only losing one of us. Some like Andromeda Tonks lost three members of her family and I probably lost over 20 friends at the Ministry in just the last two years. Since our extended family has included Harry, we easily could have lost, many more at this table. I feel we must count our blessings, for we were very lucky but still we were destined to lose one of our own, since Fred is no longer with us... I first raise my glass to my lost Son, who I shall greatly miss, as shall we all. He played his part in this war and along with many others; he shall be remembered. I raise my glass to your memory Son and promise that nobody will ever forget your humor and the ability to make us laugh. And finally in memory of you Fred, you were a brother that your brothers and sister will always miss, I raise my glass to your memory." Everyone stood up and raised his or her glass and Arthur said, "to Fred."

Then everyone said "To Fred," as the glasses were raised and then emptied by each one.

Then when everybody had finished their toast, Harry started to sit down and then suddenly Harry realized all eyes were looking at him." Arthur then said to everyone, "I have lost a Son but tonight I recognize another... Harry ever since you have been here, for the last six years, everyone including Molly tonight knows, that you have become as much of a part of this family, then anyone else in this room. We are also honoured by who you have turned out to be: The Chosen One who destroyed the Dark Lord. I am happy to publicly say that you have always been like a son and brother to this family and for now on, I consider you as my own son." Arthur then raised his arm and said, "To Harry,"

And Harry, with a tear forming quickly in his eyes, saw everyone in the room raised their glass and then said his name, "To Harry." And after the toast in his honor and when every one else had set down, Ginny hugged him and then planted a kiss on his lips.

As a number of remarks, like "take it outside" were heard, Harry heard nothing, and when they pulled apart, Harry did hear a large amount of clapping. After a few moments of blushes, both Ginny and Harry looked around and smiled. After 16 years he formally had a real family that loved him.

As everyone was finishing up for dinner, Ginny leaned over and told him that she and the Girls were going to go to her room for a while. The three of them excused themselves and took off up the stairs. As Hermione walked up the stairs, Crookshanks was following quickly behind her.

When Ginny got to her bedroom and started to walk in, she stopped. It was clean but something was just different to her. Some of her trinkets and books were out of place. Then it hit her that someone had ramshackled her room after everyone had fled the Burrows. She figured that her mun had probably clean it up yesterday for her.

As the three of them set down, Crookshanks jumped up on the bed and laid down behind Hermione and then just stared at the three of them like she new that something special was going to be said.

Hermione seeing Ginny looking around her room asked, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and told her, "I know someone went through my room looking for something because I can tell that someone cleaned it all up."

"You room was a big mess Ginny. It appeared someone had been looking at your things and then just threw them on the floor. When Ron and I got back here this afternoon, your Mum asked me to clean up your room and I tried my best, to get it back as I remembered it."

"Thank you Hermione." Replied Ginny. And then she looked down at the floor, feeling like part of her, had been defiled.

"You all right Ginny?" Asked Fleur.

Ginny nodded her head and with a sniffle she replied, "I be okay, I just didn't expect my room to get so violated."

Hermione then asked, "Fleur do you have any idea on what the Goblins are going to do to us?"

"Bill dose know but 'e will not tell me," she replied. "Ze Goblins are ery upset and zey are sure it was you. Zey cannot believe zat you were able to do zis Ermione. They first thought zat Bill was involved and questioned 'is loyalty to zem. Bill agreed zat zey could provide a list of quest-yons on a magical contract and offered to allow verizaserum to be used. Bill contracted ze French Ministry first and a Goblin was dispatched from France to insure zat none of ze Gringotts questions were in conflict with ze other obligations zat Bill 'as. When ze first arrived, the Gringotts Goblins were very upset, until zey read the letter from the Goblin Banking Federation. zey interviewed Bill and when zey were satisfied zat 'e 'ad answered zeir questions fully zey were very apologetic with 'im. zen 'e gave a special letter from GBF and zat is when the 'ead Goblin became unset with everyone but Bill. Ze personally apologize to Bill and 'e told 'im it would never 'appen again and 'e was sorry zey didn't trust 'im."

"What did they say about my brother Fleur?" Ask Ginny.

"Zey told the 'ead Goblin zat ze 'ad provided information on some of Voldemorts followers trying to transfer funds zat zey 'ad no right to. Zey also inform them zat ze French Ministry was very 'appy with Bill on 'is underground work. The GBF also informed 'im zat you zee were only doing what was necessary to let Arry be able to defeat Voldemort. Zey also felt zat in time; Voldemort would be infiltrating ze entire banking system and taking over. With all zis 'e GBF had decided to make Bill ze new international wizard representatives to the Group. 'E will also be given ze highest level of security clearance in ze Banking Group which is a level above ze Gringotts 'ead Goblin. 'E now 'as a rating zat is two levels above any Wizard zey ever zad. 'E even gets to still work on special projects zat Gringotts and ze GBF are working on. Bill will be leaving for Egypt in 10 days on a very special dig zey 'ave been working on for six months. Ze curzes 'ave proved to be quite dangerous to goblin and wizards alike.

"So back to your question Ermione, I think Bills as already 'ad some input on 'ow you 'ree will be treated at Gringotts. I don't want you to say anything yet to 'im, until 'e makes ze announcement to Arthur and Molly first."

Ginny said, "Graduations then to both of you Fleur."

"Congratulations too," said Hermione.

"So Ginny, how did your reunion with 'Harry go today?" Hermione looked at Ginny with a questionable look on her face.

Ginny took a big breath and said, "You first cause your older. What about my brother and you Hermione? Are you two finally a couple to stay and going to be getting serious?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Well I know it for sure, but I not sure your thick headed brother has figured it out yet. I plan on saying yes, if he every gets the nerve to finally ask me. I do hope that I can at least have him help me get my parents as soon as I can leave to go find them. I want to let them get a chance to really know him first. I really think Ron wants to be honorable and ask my father for permission first, so maybe in the fall."

"You two fit so well together Hermione and would you really want him any other way?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione replied, "Oh I can think of some improvements, but nothing really important. But with help from both of you two, I sure we can persuade our men to do things the Weasley's women way."

The girls all laughed and knew that many more meetings, were on the horizon, for the three of them. Some meetings with Molly, would also bring up old memories and moments about their other halves that would be fun to know about. They also hoped in time Charley, Percy, and lonely George, would also be bringing new members into the Weasley women's club.

"Now what about you Ginny?" Asked Hermione. "Is you life long dream coming together like you thought it was going to happen?"

Ginny started by saying, "Well Hermione since Fleur doesn't know anything, I think I need to give her the rundown on my long term history on Harry. "As I have told you Hermione but I don't think Fleur knows about this. A long time ago, Dad had read the story of '_A boy who lived_' to me and this was about twelve years ago and this made me excited to meet Harry. I think I even remembering telling Dad that I wanted to marry him some day when I grew up.

"When I was ten and found out that Harry was in the train station and when I saw him for the first time, that is when I realized, that he was in flesh and even then I thought he was cute. My dream had come to life and there he was, the one who defeated '_he who must not be named_.'

"I wanted to see him so much but mom would not let me go. So all that year, I wanted to hear anything about Harry. When Ron told Mum in his letters that he was becoming his best mate, I knew it is all going to happen some day. My brother Ron would help me to become friends with Harry Potter.

"When Ron wrote home about the troll incident and Harry winning his first Quidditch game, this really reinforced to me, that Harry was a powerful wizard and my brother was a friend with him. When Mum decided to make a sweater for Harry for Christmas, I wanted to help, so she let me knit the 'H' for his sweater. I was so careful and put all of the love that I could, into making it. At least Mum said I did a good job. And when Ron wrote back that Harry liked his sweater, I felt so good.

"After Christmas, Ron didn't write as much and I started to get worried about meeting Harry. I knew I could introduce myself to Harry but what would I say. He might think I was just a little girl. Maybe Ron had said things about me, so he didn't have to share me with him. But then I knew next year, I would start going to Hogwarts and one way or another, I would figure away, to make an impact on Harry's life, so he would notice me.

"I had no ideal, that I would almost cost both of us ours lives, my first year.

"In looking back now, I know a bond was created between us. Voldemort soul's had been in both of us. The difference is that Harry had lived with his Horcuix with a real part of his soul in him. I may not have had a piece of his soul in me, but that book was terribly evil. To this day, I don't think what ever was in Harry, was as bad as the book was. Harry has told me in the past, that a voice told him what to do to destroy that book and I think it was his Horcuix. I think it knew the book was very evil and tried to protect Harry and itself, and I was lucky that Harry saved both of our lives that day.

"So now we go back to when the end of Harry's first term was approaching. I heard Mum and dad talking about Harry staying with us for the summer. Wow I thought. But later when I asked mum about it, she said Harry first had to go to stay with his relatives. I asked her why? And told her that Ron says in his letters, that they don't like him. Mum replied it was for his own protection. I didn't understand why the great Harry Potter would need protection and from who.

"Well Ron came home and I got to see Harry at the train station. He was so cute but you could tell he had been injured by something that must of happened, before he had left school. I suddenly got too scared to go talk to him and then he left with his aunt and uncle. We received a few letters from Harry that summer, but it started looking like Harry didn't received any that our family was writing him. It thought his Aunt and Uncle were probably mean and wouldn't give him our letters.

"It was fun listening to Ron about school and how Harry and him had kept Voldemort from getting the Philosopher Stone and how he and Harry almost died protecting it. Oh Harry my Hero. And then one morning as I came down the stairs and asked mum where my jumper was. He was here! Harry was in my home… I didn't know what to do. I ran back up the stairs and had to think this out. What do I say? Why would he like me?

"In about an hour, I heard a knock at my door and I asked who's there and Ron said could I talk to you sis. I opened the door slightly and Ron and… 'oh my!' Harry was here too. I'm sure I was turning red, but I didn't slam the door. Ron told me quietly to open the door. I somehow was able to make myself open up the door and then I awkwardly stumbled into the hall.

"Ron then told me that this was Harry Potter and then Ron said, Harry this is my sister Ginny. Harry face had given me a small smile and then he put out his hand and I shook it. Oh his touch, I could feel things go through my body and I knew that someday he would be mine. I couldn't let go for about twenty seconds, so for him it was a very long handshake. Ron then told me that they had to go degnome the garden.

"Suddenly at fast as he was here, he was gone. I walk back into my Room with a smile and later Mum came up an asked me, "Ginny are you okay?" When I didn't answer at first, Mum came in and set down and then told me. "It is almost lunchtime dear."

I looked up at Mum and smiled and told her, "Mum everything is fantastic."

She looked at me and smiled and said, "I guess you finally met Harry didn't you dear?" I smiled at her and nodded my head.

Then Mum told me, "Ginny you and Harry don't know anything about each other and you only just met."

I shook my head and then looked at Mum and said, "I shook his hand and I touched him Mum."

For a moment there was silence and then I asked my Mum. "What is it about the story of a Weasley witch?"

She told me that when you first touch the wizard of your dreams and future you will know it and then she told me, "But Ginny, I think you're a little too young to know that yet."

I told my Mum that I know when I am of age; Harry would ask me to marry him. When that day gets here, I know I will say yes Mum." She just looked at me and smiled and then told me, "We will see Ginny. You are the first daughter in many years and maybe you already know."

Ginny looked at Hermione and Fleur and she could see that they were smiling. Fleur said, "Being a part Veela 'as some special powers like zat too Ginny. 'ey will know if ze is ze one, when ze first time zat contact is made. Ze first time I saw your brother, something in me told me zat 'e was ze one too. Ze first time we 'ad any physical contact, I was drawn to 'im, as 'e was drawn to me, and my Veela sense of aspiration was fixed on 'im. Zat is why I married your brother and we are very much in love.

"Ginny… I wonder if somewhere in your past, zat maybe a Weasley married a Veela and zat zis gift has been past down to you."

As they looked at Ginny, she was looking at Fleur with a little bit of hesitancy in her face. After a few seconds Hermione watched as her face that showed an uncertain future, change into a small complex smile.

Ginny coughed… and then told them, "Well girls, after Harry saved my life in my first year, I knew for sure he was the love of my life. But over the next few years it seemed I could never get closer to Harry due to his crush on Cho. When Hermione finally convinced me to date others, I did, but Michael and Dean just never filled my needs.

"Harry was and will always be the one, I have relied on and who I want to share my future with the rest of my life."

Fleur then told her, "Well Ginny you better make it 'appen soon, for my sister will be zirteen in about a year. She is starting to show zat ze is picking up a lot of my Grandmother in 'er. Se may be young now, but I know she already likes 'im and she will probably be making a concerted effort to court 'Arry if 'e is available. Se also feels like you too; tat 'Arry saved 'er life. I suggest zat it would be best, zat you two get engaged, before the real French competition sees 'im again. Ze is truely becoming a true Veela, because se already is stronger then I am, and with what little Veela's power zat I 'ave. Ze may try to get 'im under 'er spell before ze is even zirteen. You are my sister too now Ginny, so I am warning you. Do not underestimate ze powers zat my younger sister can 'ave on 'Arry, before you two bond."

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and then looked back to Fleur. As she looked at Ginny she just kept nodding her head.

She then said, "Fleur thank you very much for the… advice." Ginny did appreciate the fact that Fleur was warning her about Gabrielle, and if she wanted to marry Harry, not to tarry about and to seal the deal with him, before another family member could complicate things for all of them.

Ginny then told them, "My birthday is in a little over three months and I think you all know what I hope Harry will do for my birthday present."

"At the rate your um… brother is going, I be thirty before he asks me," replied Hermione. All three of them had a good laugh.

Ginny then asked Fleur, "Fleur is marriage really all that it is made out to be?"

Fleur replied, "Oh my little ones in love. Yes and much more. We women make our 'usbands into what zey really are and both of your suitors are perfect for each of you. You 'ave perfect matches except that Gabrielle might also be perfect for a certain wizard I know. So Ginny take some initiative and go after 'im so your not sorry." as she looked at Ginny and winked.

"Okay Fleur, I really got the hint. Just make sure that Gabrielle doesn't visit us to soon this summer," replied Ginny.

Hermione then asked, "I think we could talk about us all night but what happened today between you and Harry… and how did it go?"

Ginny replied, "I could probably talk all night and still have so much left to tell you. I think Harry tried to tell me as much as he could. He omitted certain things that he that thought could wait until later. He said you three would be telling us your stories in a week or so, once things slow down for everyone."

She looked directly into Hermione's eyes and asked. "Do you think Harry is okay?" The bruises look terrible on his chest and he told me he actually died? He also has been telling me that he has been having some problems on remembering things and not sure about other things."

Hermione broke in and said, "Ginny calm down. He is been walking around and his heart is still beating isn't it. He is okay. He just needs some time to recover from what he has been through. He is the wounded warrior that has finally come home to his love after all this years."

"Still Hermione, Harry has been saying some things that worry me."

Hermione looked at Ginny and asked her. "Tell me what your worried about?"

"First I got a question to also ask you. Hermione you didn't put his glasses back on his head after you and Ron found him in the shower did you?"

"No," Hermione replied.

"And what did Harry tell you about the Hallow's stone-ring?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione then said, "I sorry I can't tell you Ginny. I think Harry is the only one that should talk about that to you and besides we have been told not to discuss this with anyone right now."

"Hermione he has already told me plenty about the Hallows. He said he lost the ring in the forest, just before he died and guess what. I found it by his hand on the bed when I came in yesterday morning."

Hermione stared at Ginny while Fleur asked, "Wat ring?"

"It the stone that Death gave them in' _the story of the three brothers'_, Fleur," Ginny replied casually to her question.

Fleur month dropped open, for even being from France, she knew of the stories of '_Beedle the Bard'_. And then she turned and asked Hermione, "You zee 'ad zie 'stone?"

Hermione just nodded back to Fleur.

Ginny then asked Hermione, "Did Harry say he lost it, so you two didn't have it or see it?"

Hermione just nodded her head.

"So he was in the shower and didn't have it, so how did it show up on the bed?" Asked Ginny.

"I don't see how anyone could have got it to him Ginny," answered Hermione.

"Harry said somebody must have returned it to him." Ginny said in a very direct voice. "The house-elves would not have gone into his room and Kreacher said that he did not bring it. So that only leaves you and Ron that I know about, so who else was in there before I got there Hermione?"

"McGonagall, Kingsley and Pomfrey, and your brother Bill were the only other ones besides possible the two Aurors Ginny," replied Hermione.

Can we account for them inside before Hagrid carried Harry back from Voldemort?" Ask Ginny.

Hermione replied, "I saw every one but Madam Pomfrey and I can't see her following Harry out into the forest."

Fleur was listening closely but had no ideal what or where this was leading too.

"Someone else brought the ring back Hermione," Said Ginny. She could now see some distress showing in Hermione's eyes. "It had to be someone following Harry and he said he was under his cloak, so nobody in our world, could have seen him."

As Ginny notice the lost and concerned looked on Fleur face she told her, "Fleur Harry also has the invisibility cloak and the wand from the story too." As she said this Fleur mouth dropped totally open and was just looked speechless. "But someone knew were he was," finished Ginny.

Hermione then told Ginny, "I don't like were your going with this Ginny, and your starting to sound like Harry when he gets to thinking too much."

Ginny then told her, "Harry said he was talking to his parents, just up to the time he dropped the ring." As Ginny mentioned his parents, Fleur's face was starting to show some real concern where this conversation was now going. Ginny continued, "so it had to be someone that could communicate with his parents, or someone that could see him talking to his Parents… or allowed him… to talk to his… parents…"

Now Fleur and Hermione where both scared on what she was now implication on who did this.

Ginny continued. "When I went into the dorm room Hermione it was very cold… and I mean freezing cold. Almost like a Dementor was there. But I had no problems keeping my happy thoughts, so that couldn't have been why the room was cold. So was the room cold when you two went in it at all?"

"No," Replied Hermione.

Ginny then continued, "When I went over to Harry he was wearing his glasses like he had fallen asleep with them on. You say you didn't put them on, so he must have been awake before I was in there. He doesn't remembering anything, except that he has been having like flashbacks today or something like that.

"I was so happy to be with him and I just wasn't really paying attention but Hermione there was something strange, now that I think about it. I remember I felt like someone might have been watching us but at the time I was more concerned just being with Harry to worry about it. It was dark; the room appeared to be empty.

"And as I think about it, as I was lying back in the chair and saying a few things to Harry, I remember that it felt like someone was… I guess looking into my body. I felt like a cold touch was just outside my thoughts about Harry. I know whoever it was, they were looking at what I was thinking at the time. I know when I touch Harry he must have sent some magic to me because I felt so confortable and this other feeling didn't seem to be importan at the time. And I think it might have been someone who was peering into my… soul..." As Ginny said that word, she gasped and looked at Hermione with a face, that had lost what little pink that it had. Ginny was as white as any sheet that Hermione had every seen.

"Ginny you just grasping for anything here," Hermione stated.

"Hermione, today Harry had this weird loss of memory or like he was in a day dream for twenty seconds. I had to hit him once to get him back to reality. The second time he told me that he had just remembered that someone had told him that the Hallows had been made for him in the distance past…" Bloody Hermione, I don't like what I am thinking. But who else could it be but him… He was the one that gave them to the three brothers in the first place… It must be him!"

A moment of total silence descended thruout the room. Nothing was said for a long moment, just three pairs of eyes looking at each other.

Finally Fleur was the one to break the ice and said to each of them. "Well am not one to believe in some of our folktales and zis right now is really a lot for me to believe. And since I 'aven't 'eard the total story about your adventures, but I do remember zis story. I am not saying I can't believe zat you're saying right now but if 'e came for 'Arry, he didn't leave wit' 'im did he. I zink zat is a good sign, for I zink 'e must 'ave approved, of wat 'Arry did… We must assume, ze brought the stone back to 'im for a reason."

Hermione then told her, "Ginny we are going to need to talk to Harry and a number of people about this, for something else must now be happening in Harry's life. We don't have any ideal of what is going on here and I would bet at least for now that Harry has no idea either.

"I don't think anyone that doesn't need to know, needs to even hear about this. That includes everyone at the house except for your father for now.

"Ginny… Are you okay Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

Ginny was now starting to softly cry to herself and then did her best to talk in a dignified manor and said, "I just thought we were finally going to be together… and now it seems that something else is going to start… and I am afraid I going to loose… him… again… I just got him back..." Ginny put her head on Hermione shoulders and she started to cry.

About twenty minutes after the girls had headed up to Ginny's bedroom, Arthur got up and disappeared with Molly. A few minutes later Bill stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Harry we would like you to join us outside on the porch. We need to talk about some important matters about the Weasley family and it is now required that you be involved, in this discussion."

Harry now had a very good ideal of what this conversation was going to be about, but as Bill lead the way and with Charley and Percy following close behind him, there was no chance of escape.

As they set down on the porch, Bill handed everyone a glass and opened a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Harry looked down and there were two additional bottles sitting there and he knew he was going to be getting drunk tonight and there were five reasons around him to make sure that he did.

"Okay Harry," Bill said, "Here is how it works tonight. You cannot lie to us or things will be far worse for you. We will know when you are lying, for we know you.

"The rules are simple and here they are. Each of us will ask you a question and if you answer it, you only have to take a small drink and the person asking the question will have to empty his glass. If you refuse to answer a question, then you must empty your glass. Oldest Weasley get to go first."

Bill then asked him, "Harry, did you really think that you would be successful with breaking into Gringotts?"

Harry replied, "Since we had to get in the vault somehow, I felt we would somehow improvise things as we went along, so yes I did."

"See that was easy Harry," said Bill and then he emptied his glass.

As Harry took a slip out of his glass, Charley asked him, "You know Harry, dragons like the ones the Goblins have, would have been happy to of had a warm snack with the three of you. How could you have thought turning lose a dragon and riding him out was a good way to leave?"

"Well at the time we had about fifty very upset Goblins, a number of Death Eaters or Ministry staff, that were all wanting to at least stop us or kill us. It was the only way out and I think it was the only practical assessment we had at the moment Charley!" Harry answered in a growing exacerbated voice.

"Harry don't get too excited replied Charley." He then emptied his glass and Harry followed with a small drink from his.

Percy then asked Harry, "Did you really believed you had a chance to beat Voldemort?"

Harry took a moment to figure out how to answer his question and then told everyone, "I hoped I would, but I didn't really see how at first. The Prophecy did let me know that I had a chance to do it somehow. As the time went on, the means to the end was slowly making more sense. When I found out I had to die, I put my trust in Neville to kill the snake and I hoped, that somebody else would somehow be able to finish the job. I did not know at the time, that my own willing sacrifice is what the Prophecy had required. This pretty much sealed Voldemorts fate and let me be the Vanquisher in the end. This is the only honest answer I can give you Percy."

Percy raised his glass and told him, "I admire you for your courage that I know I probably would of not of had Harry." He emptied his glass, while Harry took another small drink from his.

George looked at Harry, and he could tell that something was troubling him. Then George asked him, "Harry could you have done this any other way, so that maybe Fred would not have died?"

Harry winced with this question and he could sense the uncertainly of the other Weasley's brothers around him, of him having to even address this question. He knew George was not baiting him, but just trying to find some piece of mind and so he answered him in the most straightforward way he could.

"George if I could have ended this any other way, I would have. Voldemort figured out I was closing in on his Horcruxes and because he was informed that I was at Hogwarts, he came after me and was afraid, since I now knew his secret. He knew that I had figured out his one Achilles' heel and wanted to kill me, before I could make him mortal again.

"I took a killing curse that night and in all regards, I was dead and I hadn't expected to be allowed to return to this life. Why, I had to die in order for Voldemort to be able to die. Fred's death and everyone else's sacrifice that night; gave us the time to find and destroy the last Horcrux so that we were able to make him mortal again.

"Everyone's death is something I too, must live with, for they all died in order for me to succeed. But if you want me to tell you, if really there was another way, then I am sorry. We could guess and plan and even could up with different scenarios but this all happened so fast and I was finding out new information, that I feel we were lucky it ended the way that it did. I knew of no other way, that it would have been completed successfully."

As Harry stopped, he noticed all the Weasley were focused on him talking to George and he knew he was answering the same questions, that they had wanted to asked, but were reluctant to.

George looked at Harry and replied, "Thank you Harry I needed to hear that from you and as George raised his glass and said, "To Fred my twin. I'll never stop missing you." And he drank his glass in full.

And Harry took his glass and raised it and said, "To Fred," and then drowned the entire contents. All the other Weasley's followed him and drained their glasses too. The impact to Harry's body was like a hammer hitting him in the throat, but after a few seconds, a warm feeling started to overcome him and he just smiled to everyone. As the bottle was being past around again, Harry filled his glass and knew that when the morning came; it wasn't going to be good.

As he heard Ron's voice address him, he turned toward his best mate. "Harry in many ways, you became my best mate seven-years ago and there for me, in thick and thin. I've let you down quite a few times in the past, but you have always been there when I have needed you. For you I ask you no questions, but raise my glass to you as a close friend to the family and maybe soon, I can call you my real brother."

Everyone stood but Harry and then they all said, "to Harry, a friend, and a future Brother-in-law." Everyone raised their glass to Harry and bottomed them out. Harry was feeling a bit surprise at Ron's short speech but before he even had a chance Bill addressed him again.

As Bill stood up everyone got quiet and he then said to Harry. "It seems that this has become more serious to the Weasley Family, then even I thought it would become tonight. I could stop it but honestly, I think everyone in this house already knows that you are probably the one that will marriage our little sister. I want you to listen to everything I say before you answer.

"Harry this is for fun but you are now starting to seriously court, our only little sister. I feel you understand what Ginny means to all of her brothers. Her happiness is something the Weasley's brothers are going to make sure of. We will make sure that anyone who is going to have our sister's heart is going to first meet our expectations and be worthy of our sister. So for my first question in this round and I expect a good honest answer from you.

"After our sister, who has wanted a relationship with you, for at least ten years, the hero of her life and who had opened up her heart to you in the last year. She had waited for so many years, and never giving up hoping and wishing, that some day you would notice her. Even when she thought, she wasn't good enough for you; she never gave up on you Harry. And then after you dated her for a short time, you broke up with her with no notice.

"My parents might look past this one thing, but I cannot. I ask you now Harry, if this is going to be a common occurrence, that if you have to go save the world again, and for some reason, I am afraid you may likely be called up to do this. Are you going to treat my sister in this same manor as you did last time? My sister never gave up hope and in knowing Ginny, I can see that she loves you far more then you deserve, for doing that to her. If you cannot tell me that you would not do it again, then I think all of my brothers agree with me, that we in all consciousness cannot let you be part of our family.

"With only one exception in the past that has now been forgiven, the Weasleys always stand together and support each other in all endeavors, and this would include helping you save the word Harry. So if you want our blessing, that you can date and further your relationship with our sister. And then in time for you to become a brother to us each, then you must promise you will treat our sister with respect. Promise to honor and cherish her and love her with all of your heart, and never leave her again hanging and wondering if she will ever see you again.

"Are we in agreement brothers?" They all stood up and with a quick, "YES" and in unison, they raise their glasses and looked at Harry and waited for the answer that they expected.

As Harry looked at each of the Weasley brothers, he knew they all looked at him as a brother to be, but something inside of him warned him, not to make a pledge that he might not be able to honour. When Harry didn't answer immediately, Percy addressed him and said. "Harry I stupidly let my family down and place my own wants and aspirations, ahead of my family and look at what it did to me. I thought I was doing what was best and I was just being stupid and being a prank. I treated you terrible and listened to Fudge and the other people in the Ministry and was just an Arse about you.

"I have now learned that you have deep convictions and won't let others sway you just to make life easier for you. My brothers and I have learned to talk to each other, to help find the answers to our problems. So let us help you find the answers, for that is what a family is for. You let Ron and Hermione come on your mission, because these two had become your family at that time.

"Now, just think of your family is becoming bigger. We have seen you in action. We know you have honor and courage beyond compare, and from what I have heard; you and my little sister are madly in love. And besides, if we don't give our approval tonight, Ginny is going to come after each of us and family love and cooperation, will not be on her agenda…" A short period of silence followed and then George started snickering. Soon all five of the Weasleys were laughing and then Harry was laughing along with them all."

After a short time, Harry motioned to Ron that he wanted to speak and Ron yelled for everyone to hush. After everything quieted down Harry said, "I guess you got me right where you want me. First I need to do this, "and he gulped down his glass of Fire Whiskey," and then he told them. "I guess I want to apologize to each of you. I have been raised without seeing and feeling what a real family was for ten-years of my life. But for the last seven-years, you have been my family. You have taken me and treated me and trusted me as part of your own. With your help, the ability to love grew within me and with that, the ability to defeat Voldemort and my chance to live and stand before you now.

"I love you all so much, but I don't feel I should force you into having to stand up and possible die for me, if for some reason my adventurous life, is thrust upon me again. I must warn each and every one of you now, that something may be forced upon me again or maybe it is all just a dream. I hope my life as a magnet for trouble is over and if you are willing to accept the responsibilities and obligations, which I may bring into your family, then I am ready to accept all the requirements, for being part of your family."

Harry looked at each of the Weasley's brothers and everyone nodded to Harry and he knew they had no doubt.

Harry held his glass high and then everyone emptied his glass.

"Harry was starting to feel quite good now and decided that maybe the Weasleys really didn't think about what he had just said, but the Fire Whiskey was now starting to make Harry light headed and he really didn't care either way now. All the Weasleys came over and gave Harry a handshake, a slap on the back and a hug. As the bottle was now empty, Bill opened another one and soon everyone's glass was filled again and Harry knew this was going to be a long event and a very short night to sleep. He also remembered, he hadn't even considered on what he was go to say at the memorial service tomorrow and he hoped he was able to do it.

Everyone but Bill set down and he addressed Harry. "Harry I am the oldest brother and would like to announce that the Weasley's brothers feel, that you have the official approval to court our sister and if she decides that you are the right person for her, that we will not stand in the way, of you two getting marriaged." He raised his glass and said, "to Ginny and Harry," he said" and the rest joined in, "to Ginny and Harry" they said. Harry held up his glass and drowned his glass. He noticed the Fire Whiskey didn't even burn this time.

Charlie then told everyone to sit down. "Harry as you have now been officially accepted and approved to court our sister, I get the fun of telling you what is expected of you and what you have really got yourself in to. We all know that you probably haven't realized, that you have gotten yourself into a relationship, that most wizards would never wish on their own worst enemy.

"Ginny is a true Weasley witch Harry and she is a hand full. In her anger, she can out hex everyone of us and I would guess it would take at least three of us, to insure for us to win. Her bat boggy hex is by far the strongest that I have ever seen and will just about take any wizard out with a single spell.

"Love is what will truly tame her Harry and it is safe to say, you have already done that. It is my opinion that only you are the wizard for my sister. I think you have already put yourself in the position, which if you ever would try to back out now, for any reason, I don't think she would ever forgive you for doing so.

"Yes Harry, you have invoked your future and have already partially spiritually bonded with our sister. I am not even sure if Ginny knows, that your relationship has already started toward that point but I think the magic contract between you is all but complete. Your marriage is mostly just a ritual now. I also think you two have created your own magical bond and it has mostly been sealed by your own interactions together since you save her life in the chamber, six years ago. This is not at all a common event Harry. Even Bill will tell you that this sounds like some very old ancient magic, has been released around you two.

"So as I finish, this brings up obligations for you Harry, so now listen. You both have chosen to enter into a relationship that includes your bonding with the rarity, of a Weasley witch. Our sister is a very rarity in nature and even to the Weasley's circles. You two will have the most powerful marriage bonds and you shall also have children that have powerful magical potential. You also will be expected to take a leading role in our society. I have been told this is something you don't care for but for our family and for who you are now, you will have to do so. So as a brother to be, I hope you're up to you destiny but seeing what you have already done in your life, I know you are."

Charley stopped, and Harry then replied, "No pressure here I see." Everybody had a big laugh and several commits were said.

Ron then stood up and smiled at Harry and said, "I think tomorrow morning Harry, the two of us will not remember anything past this point. But you know mate, I have survived the last 16 years with her around, and I have been given a few scorch marks over the years, but nothing I didn't deserve. She has really been a great sister. You two are really good for each other, so go have fun and learn why you are both meant for each other."

As Ron set down George stood up and said, "Harry I've saved the best for last and I going to close this meeting tonight. I'm sorry that Fred couldn't be here, for the both of us. He would have added a lot more fun tonight and been more like prankster toward you. Sadly you will never replace Fred, for he was in many ways my other half and soul. But Harry, I can think of no one, which could come close to qualifying as a perfect match but for you and my little sister. She always knew who and what she wanted and even when she thought that she no chance with you, she just could never give up on you. I think your life has been quite cruel in your treatment so far, but I think you two have nothing but happiness to look forward to. Harry I know having you as brother will never replace Fred but it sure is going to help fill the gap of losing him." George walked over with tears in his eyes, and embellished Harry into a hug of the likes he would never forget.

The inquisition was now over and for the next two hours a lot more drink was consumed.

Ginny had cried for a while and Hermione decided to help her get to bed.

She told her, "Ginny I think everything will work out but I think it is best if you go on to bed tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a good day to start asking questions and getting some answers." She and Fleur then together, helped get Ginny into bed and then left her to sleep.

As they were walking down the stairs Fleur asked her, "Do you believe all of tis 'Ermione?"

Fleur there is one thing that I have learn over the years about anything going on around Harry, is nothing is out of the question about him. I may read and be witty, but Harry can always find something that could only happen to him. He has been lucky and been able to do things that nobody else could have done but it's always been in a way, that in the end, it made sense."

They headed down stairs to find Arthur and Molly quietly talking and Molly asked them, "Where is Ginny?"

Hermione answered, "She just wasn't up to the stress of tonight Molly after today's events. It was best she went to sleep. I think she will feel better tomorrow with a good rest tonight."

"Alright" Molly said and then she told both of them, "Harry is being giving a session of brotherly love right now. The boys are telling him what their sister means to them and asking him some very personal questions."

Fleur laughed but Hermione said, "Isn't this a little early in the relationship for this, they just got back together?"

Molly replied, "Hermione we all know that it is not a question of if, they might be a couple but when. Arthur and I expect him to propose sometime later this summer. All the boys think of Harry as their own brother anyway, so when Bill asked Arthur if they could do this tonight, he just told Bill to get it over with."

The four talked for about one hour and occasionally heard the voices and the laughing and cheering out on the porch. Around midnight the four headed for bed while the boys continued their fun.

Arthur came out at four in the morning to check on his sons and everyone was asleep. And as Arthur looked at George, he had a smile on his face. Well, as he thought to himself, it seemed that this may have been a very good meeting of the boys tonight, as he headed back to bed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Love's Little Dangers'**

7/23/2009 WBW 'Pottercomplete'


	9. Chapter 9 Loves Littles Dangers

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 9 'Loves Little Dangers'

**Chapter 9 'Loves Little Dangers'**

As the sun began its climb Monday morning, Ginny was the first to wake up at the Burrow. She slowly was becoming aware of the chattering of two birds outside her open window. As the haze slowly left her thoughts that morning, she begin to realize that she actually fell quite good and then as she opened her eyes and just stared at the ceiling until she then realized that she was home. The War was over and Harry was here at the Burrow somewhere.

She threw off her covers and then she noticed that she was still in her clothing from yesterday and then the memory of what happen last night returned. She didn't want to dwell on that thought so she just looked over toward Hermione and saw that he was still asleep, so she quickly went to grab her robe and then she saw a note that was stuck upon it.

She opened it up and saw that Hermione had written her quite a long note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am writing this tonight because I know you will wake up long before I do._

_I am sorry __about what happened last night and know that Harry means everything to__ you now._

_I __think it would be best for you to first think about what you are saying before you say __anything to Harry or anyone else on what you hypothesized last night._

_You may be on to something __here but the possibility is that Harry just thought he dropped the ring._

_There are other __questions about what has happened but I must implore you to please really think about __what you are saying and how mental it would sound to most people._

_I have talked to Fleur and she also feels that taking some time first to think this over,__would be the best thing you can do._

_She still is in awe of what Harry has done and that __he is now Master of the Hallows._

_With what has happened, she is willing to agree that __anything is possible around Harry and the possibility that Death may of actually visited __him but she really feels that this would almost be a stretch of everyone's imagination. _

_I know what you are going through, because I even thought Harry was becoming mental __earlier this year, when he thought that Dumbledore had wanted him to find the Hallows._

_When he came to the conclusion that he already had the actual invisibility cloak that __Death gave the one brother, I really thought that he had lost it totally. He wouldn't listen __to my reasoning and now in hindsight, it was good that he didn't. _

_As much as me, the know it all, hates to admit it, there is something about Harry that __reasonable thinking is not always the best judgment and I have seen him do certain __things that no student should ever be able to do and that he has done these things quite __well. _

_So for now, I would just be there for Harry and listen and help advise him._

_Just make sure __that he reasons out everything and then when nothing else sounds reasonable, there is __the good possibility that he is right._

_Your best friend Hermione_

Ginny looked back over at Hermione who was lightly snoring and smiled to herself and knew that she was right. She felt she possibly did jump to conclusions but it would be best for now, to just take the wait and see attitude and maybe, if Harry brought up the subject when they were alone, she would listen to him to see what he was thinking.

Ginny then grabbed her robe and put it on and quietly opened her bedroom door and tiptoed into the hall. She headed upstairs to Ron's room and when she got there the door was already open. She looked into the room and saw that the beds were still made and it appeared that nobody had slept there last night. As she ran back down the stairs looking for Harry, she almost ran into her Mum coming out of her bedroom.

Molly asked, "How did you sleep dear?"

She replied in a rushed voice. "Fine Mum. Do you know where the boys are?"

With a smile, Molly told her. "They slept on the porch last night but they all drank a lot, so you better mix up some after morning potion for them to drink." Ginny headed to the kitchen and after a few minutes found everything that she needed. It took her about five minutes to cut and mix up the concoction. She then filled up a glass and took it out to the porch to give to Harry.

When she opened the door she started laughing, for the site was one to remember. Harry was in the middle of an old wooden bench. He was lying back against the house and Ron and George were like bookends keeping them all from falling over. Charley had just decided to lay down on the grass with an old blanket under him. Percy and Bill were sitting side by side and lying up against each other. Since it appeared that nothing harmful had happened to Harry, she felt that being quiet was the best course of action for now.

She walked over to Harry and looked at her boyfriend. He looked so calm lying there, but she knew as soon as she awoke him, his face would definitely turn repulsive, as he would awake with probably a throbbing pain.

Well… as she thought to herself that since it was around eight-thirty and that they needed to leave by eleven forty-five to be at Hogwarts for the luncheon and then the Service, should she let him sleep or go ahead and wake him? She looked around and saw three empty bottles of Fire Whiskey and knew that Harry had probably drunk his share last night.

Oh what to do she pondered, for she knew that this was probably the first time Harry had really got drunk. After a few minutes of thinking and looking at his happy expression on his face, she finally decided. If I wake him up now, maybe he will watch out how much he drinks next time. So with a grin on her face, she approached him and bent over and grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. It took three attempts until she heard a groan and then she quietly told him, "Harry…" When that didn't get any response, she again spoke in a more forceful and much louder voice and said, "Harry!"

Harry barely opened one of his eyes and a very coarse "Ginny…" came out of his mouth. Then after a short pause she heard a pitiful voice say, "I… feel… terrible."

"Maybe next time you won't drink so much dear," voiced Ginny in a pleasant but slightly irritated voice. "Here I want you to drink this and in short time you will feel a lot better Harry." She picked up his hand and put the glass in it. When he didn't do anything with it, she decided it was time to get a little forceful with him and told him, "drink it now Harry!" Harry squinted with the sound of her voice and raised the glass and drank it all down.

With a frown he replied, "Now will you leave me to my misery please."

"Your welcome Harry," she said, as she walked away laughing to herself. She headed back up stairs to take a quick shower and when she was done and dressed, she came back down to help her mum fix breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen, her mum looked at here with a grin and asked her, "Well did he drink it dear?"

"He did Mum but I think my actions were killing him." She smiled at her Mum and then added; "I think this is the first time Harry has ever got really drunk, so I gave him no slack. Maybe he'll watch out next time on how much he drinks."

Molly then told her, "Just remember Ginny, I don't think he really had much choice on how much he drank last night, so my suggestion is to be a little compassionate with him this morning."

"Don't worry Mum I am, but I am also setting up the ground rules for in the future."

Molly stopped what she was doing and walked over to her daughter and told her, "Ginny you still are not married to him and by the time Harry had a choice last night, he was already drunk. He really should be treated by you with all the compassion that you can give him this morning and if you want to take it out on someone, I know of five other reasons on the porch to go wake up with a vengeance." She then reach under the sink and brought up a cowbell and gave it to her daughter.

Ginny looked at her mum and then quickly, it dawned on her what her mum was talking about and then her lips curled up in the corners into a very excellent smile. As Ginny headed back outside, Mrs. Weasley prepared five glasses with the drink that Ginny had earlier made.

As she suddenly heard the banging of the bell, outside on the porch, the volume of the yelling of her sons rapidly drowned it out. Molly just smiled and started chuckling as she was cracking eggs with her wand. She listened to Ginny screaming at her brothers, about how they had been so terrible on how they had treated Harry last night.

Soon the door from the porch, suddenly opened and soon each of her sons was slowly making it inside to the kitchen and as she listened to the needs of each, she handed each one a glass of the potion. As each of them drank the potion, they then each headed silently upstairs. Molly quietly told each of them as they left, that breakfast would be in twenty minutes and she expected that each one of them was to be here. Harry was still sitting on the porch and was extremely happy that ten minutes earlier, Ginny had given him the drink before she had begun her assault in earnests on her brothers.

Ginny set down on the bench next to Harry and reached out for Harry's hand. As he turned to look at him, he gave her a slight smirk and told her. Thanks Ginny, I probably didn't deserve your thoughtfulness this morning but I'm glad you were nice to me. I really appreciate you giving me what ever that stuff was, before you decided to wake up everyone. I think that bell was like a sledge hammer to each of them this morning."

She looked into his face and firmly told him, "Now remember, if Ron's brothers give him something like this party and you are attending, then don't expect me to save you the following morning when Hermione comes looking for him. You will probably be on your own Harry and just expect the same treatment from her as I just gave them."

Harry turned and laid his head against her shoulder and whispered, "Even when your threatening, you are so nice to me Ginny and thank you for helping me this morning." He turned his head and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

As Harry pulled back away from her face, Ginny looked at Harry in a very concerned way and then asked him. "Well I am curious, so how did it go last night?"

"Well Ginny, on what I can at least remember, I am one of your brothers now, so I can't marry you because that is against the law."

Ginny lightly slapped his hand as she choked on a laugh in her throat, and then replied; "Well I guess I have to go bat boggy all of my brothers including you, if that's the outcome of last night." Harry started laughing and Ginny joined in and inside the house, Molly just smiled as she heard the two lovebirds laughing.

As the two got over their laughing fit, Harry told her, "Ginny it went real well last night and I think it was done more for show but they really did want to demonstrate to me, that they all love me and want me to be their brother. Your brothers just want to protect their baby sister and I think they were glad it was I that they were having a chat with and not someone else. It was more like they were just making sure, I was not going to back out of this relationship again with you and to calm any of my fears about them in dating you."

Ginny moved over to be next to him and then grabbed his head and then with their noses just inches apart, told Harry." I… love you Harry and I know you want to find the time to date me and make sure that I am the one you want to marry. I have waited practically all of my life for you and I will give you the time to find out that I am the one for you."

See then stopped, showing some hesitation and Harry knew that she was debating to say something to him. He could see something in her eyes tell him that this was going to be quite personal but she really needed to know.

Ginny then continued in a firm but slightly shaky voice. "This is slightly abnormal for a girl to say to the one that she loves… but I just need to tell you Harry. I am ready to say yes to you, but I understand and want you to be sure too." A long pause with only the birds and rustling of the leaves was heard as they both looked and smiled at each other.

"I so much want to enjoy the next few weeks with you Harry, before I go back to school to finish this term. I know that we are not going to be able to have much time together. So I am going to ask Hermione, that if the three of you are all going to Australia to find her parents, to at least wait until I leave to go back to school. I know right now that all of us have no real idea of what we are going to do in our lives yet. And for that matter, the two of us really have no ideal on what each of us really want in our lives, except to be with each other. I understand that we are going to have to wait for several more months to pass, before we will start to really have time to find out more about each other. And just getting through the next week is going to be so busy for you."

Harry gave Ginny a kiss and then told her, "I know our lives have been very stressful for both of us this past year but I promise you this Ginny that I will find the time for both of us to be together this next year. I am all but positive, that I will be returning to Hogwarts next term but even if I don't for some reason, I promise to meet you at Hogmeades for every weekend you can go. I want to take a week to think about if I return to school and if I just a student or a teacher, but in any case, I will make my final decision on going before you leave for school.

Now I think I should go get cleaned up before breakfast," and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and then Harry headed upstairs to take a shower.

Ginny stayed seated for a few minutes thinking if she had done the right thing in telling him that see was ready to say yes to him. She didn't think that he would have got the wrong idea on her asking him. She also knew that in some way in was more a leap of faith to even ask him because they both didn't know of some of the very deep and profound things about each other. All she knew that something deep within her keep telling her, that he was the only one that she would ever be able to love and for some reason that she did not understand or know, it was better to make sure that he knew that she was ready to marriage him.

She then got up and went back in to help finish getting everything ready for breakfast. Her father had already come downstairs and was seated at the table reading the Daily Prophet. When Arthur saw her, he smiled and then asked, "Did you have any problems waking up the boys Ginny?"

"Well next time they might think about it first before they get Harry drunk again," she replied to him."

"Well I guess I should tell you that you two made the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning." Ginny came over and her father handed her the paper. As she looked at the front page, it showed Harry and Ginny in a picture from a year ago holding hands. She looked at the captive and it said

_**Is she Harry Potters bride to be?**_

**By Rita Skeeter **

'_These days, everyone wants gossip or inklings of the truth about anything in regards to _

_Harry James Potter, AKA 'the boy who lived again.' At first, any of the knew information _

_coming to us, just after the Battle of Hogwarts, we had to question and felt this was just _

_plain rumor and chose not to print it yesterday. We now have received viable information, _

_from sources close to Harry Potter, whom have now confirmed, he is indeed courting Ms. _

_Ginerva (Ginny) Molly Weasley, the only daughter of the knew Head of the Department of _

_Magical Law Enforcement, Arthur Weasley. The two were seen holding hands and kissing _

_at Hogwarts yesterday afternoon. We have also been told that Harry is recovering quickly _

_from some unknown and possibly severe injuries that he received at the battle of _

_Hogwarts. Reliable sources have also told the Daily Prophet, that Ginny and Harry dated _

_seriously last year but Harry broke up with her at Albus Dumbledore's funeral. It now _

_appears that he did this as the honorable solution to protect Ginny and her family from _

_any reprisals from the former Dark Lord and his followers. _

_As many of us now know, he was forced to go into hiding last year, after Voldemort had _

_taken control of the Ministry. Reliable sources have told us that this was the start of his_

_final quest into gathering the final information on how he could defeat the Dark Lord for _

_good. __We at the Daily Prophet wish the two of them, the best of luck on their future _

_together. __For now and we know this will be much to our readers disappointment, we have_

_been asked and decided it is in everyone's best interest, to give our hero Mr. Potter, his _

_privacy until he has had sufficient time to recover from his injuries. We plan on giving our _

_readers, the long awaited story on his adventure, when Mr. Potter and his associates, are _

_able to come forward and tell their story to us all.'_

Ginny read the story twice and looked at her father and said, "they sound like they are trying to make up for the past dad."

"Yes it does Ginny, Now as soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione show up for breakfast, I will need to give you four, the proper procedures on how to handle the press over the next week or so. I also have a number of other items, I need to discuss with Harry and the rest of the family during breakfast this morning."

As Ginny was looking at the paper she realized that most of the paper was composed of articles about Harry and the battle. She then started wondering about what yesterday's paper said, so she asked her dad. "Daddy what did yesterdays paper say about Harry?" Arthur about choked on his coffee when she asked this and he looked around to make sure nobody could hear anything and quietly told Ginny. "Please don't say anything about it to him. I feel it was best that Harry did not see the paper from yesterday."

Ginny looked at her father with a questionable look and ask, "Why?"

Arthur squirmed a little in his seat and he then told her, "It was a extended edition and was about triple in size with the battle and everything else."

Ginny said, "Well I would expect it would be big with everything, they couldn't print many things over the last nine months due to Voldemort."

"Ginny that wasn't the reason," Arthur replied. "Most of the paper was devoted on Harry's life Ginny. They dug out everything they could find out about him. Mostly facts but also a good amount of unproven stories and about every form of gossip you could have imagine about him.

"Anything about Harry brings in money right now. If a reporter were able to get an exclusive from him, it could be worth at least fifty thousand Galleons. Knowing the way he hates his popularity, Kingsley released the statement in as firm of a way as he could, that the Ministry or Harry would not cooperate with any paper or publication that was not giving Harry Potter some privacy for the next few weeks".

"Dad I think it might be better to show it to him, then try to hide it from him. Don't become and do the same thing that Fudge and Scrimgeour did in Harry's eyes." She got up from her chair and walked over to her father and put her hands around him and told him. "I love you dad, but don't do anything to make Harry think you are becoming just like the old Ministry people. He trusts you and you have to trust him, but don't hide stuff from him. It not like he won't be able to handle this, but he just has so many questions on whom he is and what his future is right now and not knowing the answers is really worrying him.

"I want to be strong but the more he worries the more I am going to worry."

Arthur reached up and grabbed her arms and then replied, "Ginny I know there are knew unanswered questions about him but the good thing is that the policy of the Minister is to cooperate fully with Harry. There is so much going on right now behind the scenes and everyone is trying to come up with the answers for him right now."

Molly came in and said to Ginny, "Your dad and I have always shared everything between us. Last night we talked about our own concerns about Harry and you. We are totally in agreement that we should in no way interfere with your lives in this matter right now. We both love Harry as our own son and we feel that as long as you both are given all the information, as it becomes available for you, then you both are capable of making the best decision for both of you."

Ginny then replied, "Thanks mum, Thanks dad."

At that time the sound of a number of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairway. Ron and Harry were the last to come down and when they were seated everyone had showed up for Breakfast. The Potion had done it wonder, for all the Weasley boys where far better then they had been just twenty-five minutes earlier.

As the Daily Prophet was past around, a few snickers were heard and when Harry was able to read it he didn't say anything.

"Harry is everything okay?" Asked Ginny.

Harry replied, "I expected much more. I thought they would have made a bigger deal about it and I think they have treated us in a very responsible manner for once. Mr. Weasley would you also has yesterday's copy to read. I need to finish getting together what I am going to say at the service today and thought I could use the paper to maybe help give me some idea's on what to say and to see a list of all the names that died."

Ginny and Arthur looked at each and then Arthur replied. "Harry I can get a list from the office after breakfast if you need that."

Harry then asked him. "I also thought I would like to read about what the paper said on who helped and everything.

"Harry", Arthur said in a sad voice. "I think is would be best if you didn't see the paper from yesterday… I…"

Harry then asked him. "They didn't go overboard with me did they?"

Arthur looked at Ginny with a plea in his eyes and then she told him. "Harry, daddy doesn't want to lie to you but he doesn't want you to see it because almost the entire paper is about you."

"You're kidding!" Harry remarked.

"No he is not and he feels it might upset you too much," Ginny replied with a tone in her voice that told Harry that she was siding with her father.

Harry didn't know what to say but it did get his curiosity up. So he then told Arthur in a strong voice. "I think I would like to see the paper Mr. Weasley. It can't be that bad can it?"

Arthur replied, "It not that its bad Harry... but... it just… a lot of paper."

"Let me see it please," Harry, replied.

Arthur got up and opened a cupboard and got out what looked like a whole week of issues of the Daily Prophet and then walked over and handed it to him. "See Harry, I told you it is a lot of paper for a single addition."

As Harry was looking at it, everyone at the table was looking at Harry and couldn't believe the thickness of the paper. Harry looked up at Arthur and gave him a half-hearted smile and told him in a sarcastic voice, "You're right, it is a lot of paper!"

"Harry the Daily Prophet reprinted just about every article they had about you and your parents. Everyone wants to know about you and the public is in an uproar about the security clampdown on information and on everything relating to you three. After this late addition was printed yesterday after lunch, Kingsley got so upset in the afternoon that he personally call the Prophet's editor and raised such a fuss. The owner promised to make sure, that only a very limited number of articles would be there about you for at least one week.

"Kingsley's office also has notified all the other papers and magazines to give you some privacy for the next two weeks and everyone has grudgingly agreed.

"In exchange for cooperating with the Ministry, Kingsley has promised everyone that abided to his request, that they could have a representative present when the three of you give your formal interview. At this time, the middle of next week is probably the first you will have a chance to do this, but I will come back to that after we eat. But the longer you take, the more the public is going to demand this and keeping people away from you four and our family, is going to become a bigger and bigger problem.

A number of very strong spells have been cast around the Burrow in order to hide it from the press for now. Anyway I did promise you, I would not hide stuff, but with old recycled stuff like this, I am not going to just put it out where it will be visible to upset you Harry."

Harry then told Arthur. "Thank you and I understand your reasoning and thoughts on why you didn't want me to see this. But I need to face reality too. I guess some of the press will probably be at Hogwarts today, won't they?"

"Yes Harry, they will be there and I think a small statement by the three of you, would be appropriate and would help the media, please their customers. An announcement that you will give an interview and possible the time you would want to do this, would go a long way in keeping the press at bay. It is also thought that you might want to consider, answering a very limited number of questions today and Kingsley will talk to you later about this.

"By next Monday, Kingsley will be able to give you a list of items, that for the time being, are considered to be classified." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and all three nodded in agreement.

Hermione then asked, "Mr. Weasley, I was wondering if I could get some help from the Ministry on locating my Parents?"

"Hermione this is already being work on for you. We have already contacted the Australian Minister of Magic and she is very happy to help you. They have agreed to have some very trusted Aurors, serve as your guides and your bodyguards. A trusted witch from the International Relations Department will be contacting you in the next few days to get all the information that you can provide. As soon as you can put together all the information that you can remember, we will forward it to the Australian Ministry. The Australians will hopefully have them found before you even leave to go there.

"We have to proceed a little slowly on our end, for at least a few more days, until we know whom we can trust. The last thing you need is a number of Voldemort's supporters finding out about your trip. Our office is still getting reorganized and since a number of people in key places were followers of Voldemort, Kingsley and myself have much to do as we reshuffle and replace the management.

Percy and others have already been able to really expedite the house cleaning and so far we feel that everyone that had to be removed is gone. But we know that we have probably missed a few for now.

"Also all owl traffic has now been blocked to the Burrow. Harry has received close to two thousand letters in the last forty-eight hours and these are all being collected at the Ministry for our safety. Ron, you and Hermione have each received around hundred letters.

"Ginny since the article this morning in the Daily Prophet has been released, I fear you will also be receiving a large number of letters. Many of these will probably be from upset single witches, that will be sending you howlers and have booby traps and spells in them. I don't think I need to explain why they would be quite upset at you for having the heart of the most eligible wizard in the world.

"And this is one of the reasons why, I must insist that for the four of you for now, will have escorts by the Ministry, when you leave this property. Harry you know this is for mainly your own protection and I know you could just leave on you own, but please make Dawlish's and my life easier."

Harry then asked him. "Arthur in your own words, just how bad is the risk to me right now. I mean no lack of respect here but is this really the Ministry or is this you just wanting to protect me and Ginny from the possibility of attack?"

"Harry I understand why you asked me this and I know you will respect me for why I must request this from the four of you. I will admit to you, that I have personal and family interest in this but Kingsley and Dawlish feel the same as me and we all feel this is the best way to insure that all of you stay living. By next week, we should have a better risk assessment to the four of you and will hopefully be ready to make this restriction far more open for you. So please abide by our wishes here, for I wish to not have to bury any more sons or my daughter in the next few weeks." He looked toward Harry with a plea in his eyes and Harry nodded in agreement to him.

Now I need to ask Harry several questions. "Yesterday the Ministry cleaned up your Aunt and Uncle's property and this morning the Order is returning them to their home. In addition Colin Creevey's funeral is tomorrow afternoon at two-o'clock. With him being a member of Dumbledore's Army and being the youngest person to die and also the only student that was Muggle born, I would think most if not all of you would want to attend his funeral. I have also made sure that all members of Dumbledore's Army is being quietly notified of the location and the time of the funeral tomorrow.

"Do to the proximity of the Creevey's home and your Uncle's home Harry, I think you could schedule a visit in the morning and attend the funeral in the afternoon if you want too. Harry, I know the way you feel about your Aunt and Uncle and you may not want to ever see them again but Hestia has said your Aunt and your cousin would like to see you and congraduate you on your victory over Voldemort. Hestia has suggested that it would be best that you visited, when your Uncle is not around for he never did adjust much to liking our kind."

"This statement about Dudley and especially Aunt Petunia shocked Harry. Well, if they wanted to see him, he would go see them and would take Ginny if she wanted to go. So he asked Arthur, "I would like to see them at lets say nine-thirty tomorrow and introduce Ginny if she wants to go, if that is okay with you sir?"

As he was turning to looked at Ginny she had already started to tell him, "Harry I would be happy to go with you tomorrow to see them if you want me to and I do want very much to go to Colin's funeral."

Arthur replied to both of them, "This is mainly a Muggle area, so only minimal security will be needed for both of you. I will contact Hestia to have her inform your Aunt that you and Ginny will be visiting them around nine-thirty tomorrow morning then.

"Now I need the rest of the family to listen here. Tonk's and Lupin's funeral will be Wednesday morning and your mother and I have decided to have Fred's, on Wednesday afternoon, if that is okay with the rest of you."

"When nobody said anything he continued, "So Wednesday afternoon at four o'clock it will be. Now I need to be off for work to meet Dawlish at the office, but before I go, I have a very important official request from Minister Shacklebolt Harry. I need you to not schedule anything on this Thursday, for you and Kingsley will be together all day. This is first and foremost to have both of you figure out, how to help and work with each other. Kingsley understands that if Scrimgeour had spent the time to know you and understand you, instead of just trying to push you along with him, you two of you would have been able to work together. Kingsley knows you and wants to prove to you, that he will do anything within reason to work with you.

"The other item on your agenda that day is going out for lunch in London."

"Could I asked you why I need to be in London for lunch Arthur," asked Harry?" Everyone at the table has been quietly listening to Mr. Wesley but for some reason this caught everyone's attention and knew something here was go to be important.

"You have been requested to have lunch with the Muggle Prime Minister Harry and he wants to thank you for your services to our country." Harry could feel everyone eyes looking at him and with living at the Dursleys for all those years; he knew that this was an honor in itself. Suddenly a large amount of cheering and clapping filled the room.

Ginny turned and hugged Harry and whispered into his ear and told him, "Well at least the Queen hasn't asked to have your attendance."

"Aye…that's will probably be for next week," Harry replied already slightly weary of being asked to do this. "I'll be glad when this is all over for I just want to be nobody for a long while."

When Arthur heard him said that, he then told him. "Yes Harry, as much as you hate it, you have become a very popular person and not just in our country. I still have more to mention to everyone but the rest can all wait until after we eat."

For the next twenty minutes between mouthfuls, everyone talked about the articles in the Daily Prophet and of the last few days and the events coming in the next week. Harry knew that he would have to make it an effort to survive the busy week and it now appeared to him that it would be a long few weeks until his life would begin to look up.

At least he had Ginny by his side now and something deep inside him was telling him that she was the one for him. He knew that he didn't even need to look into the Mirror of Erised, because he knew in his heart that she would be the only one looking back at him now.

Physically he was feeling a bit tired today but overall he felt far better then he felt yesterday. Mentally today it was another story. The situation of all the publicity was really getting him down today.

When everyone was mostly finished eating, Arthur looked around at the four youngest and then told them, "Minister Shacklebolt has put out the word to the Press, that the four of you are to be given a wide berth for the next couple of weeks. He said that any news source that doesn't honour this request would probably be cut off from any contact with Harry for a long while. He has also told the papers, that a formal news conference will be held sometime in the next two weeks, once Harry is physically recovered. We have also told them that full disclosure will be coming as soon as the Ministry can obtain it. If anyone trys to ask you anything, refuse them and let the Aurors handle it for you."

"Now today there will be a short news conference, after the service with the four of you present to answer a very limited number of questions. These questions will be reviewed in advanced by Kingsley this morning but he is planning to be very open with the media on what they ask. If any of you, do not want to answer one that is asked of you, then you may just pass on it and let them give you another.

"Harry, since it now seems that everyone already knows about your relationship with Ginny now, we really don't see why you should try to dodge any appropriate questions. Denial of it will just create more speculations and fabrications about you two."

Ginny turned and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and then she set back in her seat and grabbed his hand and then held on to it until this session was over. Ron and Hermione were the first beside Ginny, which realized that Harry was indeed having an abysmal morning and was doing his best to hide it.

Suddenly Ron spoke out and said, "I going to go riding after breakfast; Ginny, Harry you want to come along?"

Harry was still just picking at the last few pieces of ham on his plate but Ginny replied. "We would be happy to." Harry was starting to mumble and started to say no but Ginny quickly cut him off and continued. "Harry it will do you good and help get your mind off your troubles… and you are going." Most of the table caught on and the room became quiet and then as Harry looked into Ginny's face, he knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He halfheartedly smiled and then nodded his head and said, "Your right, you win." Every face at the table appeared with small smiles, for the whole family knew that Ginny knew how to tame him and had definitely lassoed his heart. And for Harry's sake, there was no question, that she was the perfect witch for Harry.

As everyone had now finished breakfast, the rest of the brothers all decided that a quick flight this morning, would help relax them and help to get their minds off of everything today. Fleur and Hermione decided to stay inside and help Molly clean up breakfast.

Arthur told everyone, "I will see you all at Hogwarts," and then left by Floo to go on into work.

All the flyers went outside and walked toward the broom shed. As Bill opened the door to the shed, he looked in and said in a loud voice. "We only have five brooms, so we are going to have to take turns this morning." Ron and Percy quickly volunteer to wait and then Ginny grabbed two of the old Cleansweeps for Harry and herself.

Soon Ginny and Harry were up in the air and in no time the feeling of the wind in Harry's face started to help Harry feel better. As he turned and he looped and soon in no time at all, the freedom of flying began to help Harry forget about most of his problems that morning. After a few minutes of flying, Ginny and Harry took off across the fields and soon both were enjoying the private fight they were having. As they were pulling out of a tight loop together in flight, suddenly Ginny pointed down and in little time, both Ginny and Harry were on the ground.

Harry then ask Ginny, "Do you know where we are Ginny?"

"We about halfway between the Burrow and the Lovegood's home Harry." Ginny grabbed his hand and suddenly they were both wrapped together and she quickly made Harry forget about all his troubles.

Suddenly they heard some laughs and then as Harry began to quickly turn, he swiftly pulled out his wand to shield from any attack. He then stopped as he realized that he was pointing his wand at three young children that were walking by. The three of them had froze in step and then one of the boys said, "we didn't mean anything Sir, we just thought it was funny seeing the two of you snog."

The other boy and girl were just staring at him. The girl then elbowed the first boy and then whispered something to him. As he looked at Harry he nervously told him. "I am sorry Mr. Potter… we didn't… mean to upset you."

Ginny then quickly responded. "Harry put your wand down," and then she started walking over to the children and put out her hand out and said, "I am Ginny Weasley and yes, he is Harry Potter and who would you three be?"

The boy who first recognized them said in a shaky voice, "I am Henry Waxelmen and these are my Twin cousins Gene and Susan Boneman from London. I live over in Ottery St. Catchpole. Now that the War is over we are all supposed to be going to Hogwarts this fall. We can't believe Harry Potter and his girl friend just landed in front of us and started snoging. Nobodies going to believe this story."

Ginny smiled and put out her hand. "Well we are both planning to return to Hogwarts for our seventh year and we will probably see you at the Platform nine and three-quarters this fall."

Harry had come over and then he apologized, "I'm sorry kids, I am really just a normal everyday wizard but currently I am a little touchy due to all that's happened in the last year. I apologize for pulling my wand on you."

Henry with some hesitancy asked him in a very nervous voice, "Mr. Potter… could we see your scar please." Harry reached up and lifted his hair up and the three kids in unison said, "awesome!"

Harry then told them, " Not to be rude or anything but we do not have much time before we have to head back and I needed to talk to Ginny about some things that we are doing later today. Before you leave, I would also like to ask you for a big favour." As the three sets of eyes all focused on Harry, he asked them. "The Ministry would be very upset if they new that we had just been caught with our guard down, by some Pre-Hogwarts children. There are still a number of people that will do anything to try to kill me or use Ginny to get to me. The Ministry is doing their best to hide and protect us. If you tell anyone right now about finding us, like you just did and this gets out to the news media, then we will both have Auror's stuck to us like flypaper for the rest of the summer.

"Ginny and I would like to be able to have some private time together this summer, so I am sure we will figure a way to show our appreciation to you this fall at Hogwarts, if you can be quiet about this for about three weeks. Once we are back at school, I promise, if you want us to, that we will admit that we did get caught by you the in the situation that you did.

Also if the news media finds out about where this happened, they will be looking for us in this area and will figure out quickly where I am staying. They will probably print this information, which also could put the three of you in harms way, so I would really appreciate it and for you it would be wise, if you three, could just hold your tongue for the rest of the summer."

Harry then looked at these future First-years and they all nodded their heads and then told him, "We understand Mr. Potter and we'll see you later."

As Ginny and Harry watched the three of them leave, Harry yelled to the kids, "Next time we meet just call me Harry!"

Henry yelled back and told him, "Thank you Harry, Our families have all been in Gryffindor and we all hope that we end up there with you."

As they disappeared over a hilltop, Harry turned and asked Ginny, "Were we all that small Ginny?"

"Yes Harry and I was just like them the first time I saw you if not worse. I think you handed this situation pretty good and I think you now have your first three members of your First-year fan club recruited."

Harry smiled at Ginny and told her, "I guess I am going to just have to get use to it."

Ginny gazed at Harry and replied, "Yes and I'm telling you, that attitude is a good way to start Harry. They looked at you at first, as a person far above them but shortly after you talked to them, they listened to you and you amazed them that you took the time to talk with them. Think about it Harry, you alone will make a big difference to all of them and if you agree to McGonagall's plan, you will be their teacher this year.

"Just by looking at how they looked up at you today Harry, I think at least all the first and second years, will treat you with so much veneration that you will be able to teach them in a far shorter time frame. They will almost all want you to be proud of them and will at least in your class, work quite hard to please you. Just make the effort the first day to get them to know the real Harry Potter and they will get them over their hang-ups around you.

"I think possibly even a lot of the Slytherin's will also be wanting to learn from you and you can persuade many of them to use their magic for the good of everyone. Most of the time you have been able to bring out the best out of everyone.

Harry kissed Ginny and asked her. "You really think so?"

"Yes Harry I do. Now some of the older Slytherin's will probably give you a lot of problems at first, but that is mainly since they already know you and remember that you didn't get along with most of their lot. It will just take you some extra time for them to come around to at least not hating you.

"Harry you are a natural and beside you did defeat their idol Voldemort. In time, some if not many, will start to see you for who you are; a fair teacher and a really good teacher in the Defense against the Dark Arts classes. Again it will take time but by the end of the year, I think you might even surprise yourself on how most of the Slytherins will begin to appreciate you Harry.

"You gave me the ability to learn in Dumbledore's Army, and far better and faster then with any other teacher I ever had. Though I admit it, I wanted to impress you as much as I could. It also gave me the chance to prove myself in front of my brothers and I think it finally earned me some respect from Ron that I felt was long been due."

Harry put Ginny in a hung and told her, "I love you and the thing I like about you Ginny, is that you sure make me want to please you," as he smiled at her and then continued, "and I know you are not afraid to tell me when you think that I am wrong. I need someone like that Ginny and I think we really match up well to each other."

Ginny replied, "Well somebody has to be able to talk some sense into the 'Chosen One' before you go off and do something stupid Harry Potter. And guess what, I am no longer in awl of you anymore because I know who and what you really are now and that is the person I love. You are now in the flesh when you hold me and not in a dream. You're someone that I know loves me for just who I am."

Ginny placed her forehead against Harry and quietly told him. "First your not a fairytale to me anymore and I knew that it would finally only end, once I knew that you fell in love with me. You are so wonderful Harry and really so gifted in many ways. I know you may not be as magically and strong as some say you are but you know I don't care about that. I just want to be able to give you what you need and be part of your life now."

The two embraced and held each other for a while and then Harry pulled them apart and then asked her in a sad sounding voice. "I'm really not a fairytale to you anymore?"

He looked at her with such a forlorn looking face that made her start to chuckle and then she told him. "Well maybe I not quite over my crush yet." She looked into his eyes and Harry noticed her lightly biting her lip. He knew that no matter what she was telling him that she was still scared of loosing him again." They both had a good laugh for a moment.

He brushed the side of her face with his had and Ginny closed her eyes and Harry told her. "Keep your eyes closed please Ginny. He kept rubbing the side of her face every so lightly and then told her. "I know that it still seems like a dream to you because it still seems like a dream to me. You are what I want Ginny and in time we will begin a family. I want us to be able to do what we both want to do and yes I will make sure you can do what you want to do."

As Ginny started to say something, he put his fingers on her lips and told her," my turn dear." And then after a short pause he continued. "And we are starting to learn more about each other and as I know you more and more, I find that you are a beautiful person Ginny and just perfect for me. He closed his eyes and leaned down and his lips found their target and for several minutes they enjoyed the passing time with each other.

As they both separated, Ginny felt quite flushed and she really didn't want to go anywhere else and just wanted to spend the rest of the day here with Harry. Harry then broke the silence and told her, "I guess we better finish our flying and get back before everyone gets really worried about us, because the entire Ministry will probably then be looking for us."

Slowly the two edged away from each other and neither one wanted to be the one to break the contact of their hands. As they separated, each one could feel the longing they had toward each others touch and knew that when she would be returning to Hogwarts, it would mark a exceedingly unpleasant moment and that it was not going to be easy for both of them to say bye to each other.

The two got on their brooms and then headed back to the Burrow. When they arrived, Bill came out with an angry face and with three wizards they had never seen before. The two of them stopped a short distance away and as soon as Bill approached them, he told them in a very short and livid voice, "Harry what did dad tell you about leaving without a escort. Both of you could have put yourself in harms way and possible even worst."

Harry looked at him and knew that what they had done was wrong and told him. "Sorry Bill, I didn't even think about it until we had been gone a while. I haven't been on a broom in a long time and the freedom from flying just made me forget about needing a escort."

"Dad and Kingsley want to protect you and they can't, if you just go flying off somewhere," yelled Bill! "And besides you took my under-aged sister and put her at risk." Harry at first wanted to say something but decided it would be best to just listen and just looked at Bill and nodded to him.

But it turn out to be a very bad mistake, for when Harry didn't at least refute her brother in anyway, Ginny just became livid and then retorted to him, "Bill we both didn't even think about it for a while and then we realized it on our own! This is Harry Potter your talking to and not a little first year. He was the only one that could kill the terrible bastard who killed his own parents. He is no criminal and in no way is forced to have an escort. We already omitted we mess up, but I'm not going have you bully and verbally abuse the man that that saved our world and the one that I love."

By then Ginny had drawn her wand out and everyone knew that Ginny was extremely hot and even Bill had a good ideal that he might had overstepped his authority. His own common sense was now telling him that he had better not do any more to provoke his sister.

Harry quickly moved into action and put himself between Bill and the other three people facing Ginny and then tried to calm her by saying, "Ginny we did mess up by just flying off and I accept the responsibility for doing that. I am the adult here and the responsibility stops with me."

As Harry was talking to her, two of the Auror's reached for their wands and then the response that Harry had tried to stop became a reality. As soon as Ginny saw a wand from an Auror that was pointed at her, the Bat Boggy Hex was so quickly administered to the two Aurors, that Bill, Harry, and the other Auror had no time to react. As Bill started to pull out his wand to defend himself, Ginny curse hit him so fast in the face; that nobody including the ones watching from the porch, couldn't believe the speed that she had reacted with.

The third Auror had just started to pull out his wand but he realized as soon as it came out of his pocket, it was best just to drop his wand and Ginny somehow spared him. Harry had soon realized, is that when one of the curses came by him, his right ear felt some of the effects and the whole left side of his face was now in some minor pain. Molly and Fleur who had been watching from the porch, started running over to try to stop the run-a-way temper of this little witch.

Harry just grabbed Ginny into a hug and in short order, Ginny was crying in his arms. In the years of teaching and helping Ginny learn spells, he had never seen her react in quite this manner. In fact he had never even seen any witch or wizard react and cast three spells in such a short time as Ginny had just done. As the two Aurors and Bill lay on the ground writhing around in pain, Harry was still trying to softly talk to and calm down a hysterical Ginny that was in his arms.

As Fleur got up to them, she was smart enough to know to not say anything at this moment and she knew that Ginny's signature spell would have done any lasting effects on Bill. She also knew right at this moment, not to cause Ginny any more grief that would just cause more problems.

As Molly arrived, she knew the curse to remove the effects and in a very short time, the pain was removed from the three unlucky wizards that had received them. She then in a short-tempered voice said to them. "Bill and you three go to the house now and I will talk to Ginny and Harry about what just happened."

One of the Aurors then yelled, "I want her arrested for assault of a Law enforcement Auror."

Molly just turned and looked at him with a face that should all that was needed to be said, "You leave now or I will reapply my daughters curse right now you …" Molly didn't finish the sentence but he understood the true implication and left with the others quite quickly.

As she walked over to Ginny, Harry was trying to get loose from her but Ginny would not let him go. Molly asked Ginny, "What did Bill say to get you all upset dear." There was silence, except for her crying for several minutes and then Ginny said between tears and sniffles to her mother. "He was unfair with Harry Mum. Harry admitted that he was wrong but Bill wouldn't stop criticizing him. I finally had enough and then when the Auror's pulled their wands out, I just… something… just made me react to them."

Molly said, "Well dear, I think you might have greatly over reacted to their intent and I think the Ministry may consider charges against you for attacking the Aurors."

"Mum everyone is saying how dangerous it is for Harry and how did I not know that one or more of these Aurors could have been Death Eaters or something. I had never even met them yet." And then Ginny looked up to her Mum and said; "I really don't know what made me do this…something just made me react to protect Harry from them. And besides Harry didn't have his wand out and easily they could have killed him if they had wanted to Mum."

Molly thought for a second and found herself in agreement to this and told her. "Ginny that is exactly what you tell your Dad and the Ministry. I don't think anyone will then question you for doing what you just did. This was the spell your own Father taught you to use to render someone from being able to hurt you with out permanently doing any harm to them."

Molly and Harry looked at each other and just her eye contact told him that it would be quite wise to watch her little temper, that she had just display because of him. Molly knew that the Weasley's witch magic had indeed been fostered now between these two and that she needed to teach Ginny on understanding about these new feelings and powers that came with it. It appeared that true love had found it permanent anchorage in the heart of her little Ginny with Harry and that now she must learn how to handle it or Ginny would have to face the consequences.

Poor Harry she thought, as if he didn't have enough on his mind right now. When he finds out that their two souls were probably already trying to magically bind themselves together and without the official union of marriage, he would really be distressed. She always knew the Weasley witch magic would be special for Ginny but why did she have to single out Harry at such a very early age.

It was apparent to her now that Ginny first feelings about Harry and then her infatuations over the last six years was probably the root of the problem here. She always knew that Ginny would have to go through some form of this but it now was quite apparent now, that this was some very deep magic that the Weasley family was even unprepared for, if not the Wizard community. She would have to go to the Ministry to see what else might be written down for such a relationship that Ginny and Harry had begun to forge.

It was also possible that maybe Harry had some magic within him that was interacting and intensifying Ginny's magic. Maybe some magic or even potions could be used to calm them down or slow down the connection between them. If not, marriage sooner then later could be the only answer.

She had been given everything from Arthur's mother that the Weasley family knew about their special daughters from over three hundred years of writings. But she knew that as special as this magic was, this result she knew was not in the book. Maybe the Department of Mystery would be able to help her, because she really had no ideal on where else to go. This was just what Arthur and Kingsley needed to hear, that these two were becoming a magical barrage ready to go off at just the slightest touch. The pressures of them not magically sealing this bond would now become very intense between them and normally they would be getting married quickly at this point.

But Hogwarts didn't allow students that were married to attend. If they wanted to go they had to remain single, but this was going to really complicate matters for them and the school. Well she thought, the Headmaster and she would need to have a meeting today about the ramifications that were going to now be surely showing up at school this coming term.

As they went inside the Burrow, Molly had a final thought. This marriage of souls that was now starting to occur for all intensive purposes, was the worst thing that could happen to these two right now. It was probably too late to stop or even try to put on hold what had already happened to them. The faster that Harry would propose would help stabilize both of them quite a bit. This would only work when Harry knew it was time and was comfortable in doing this. Outside influences would not work well or could result in damaging the circumstances between them and any relationships for the rest of their lives. The poor kids she thought to herself.

As she saw Bill in the kitchen she went over to tell him what she had figured out that had happen outside this morning. She trusted that he would convince the Aurors on the situations that has cause this attack on them.

Bill just looked at here with a grin and just shook his head and then after his mother had told him on what she thought had happened, he told his Mum. "I thought marriage to Fleur had its problems but this takes the cake for sure. She told me this morning that she thought the Weasley side might have some Veela blood in it but she didn't know for sure."

It was about fifteen minutes before Harry and Ginny walked into the Burrow. She had recovered from the moment of her distress and watched Harry grab some paper and a quill and then set down at the table. He looked up to Ginny and told her, "I need to put together some notes for the Service today. I think I know what I am going to say, so I don't think this will take very long."

Ginny smiled and said, "I go get dressed Harry," and then headed on up to her room. Harry thought for a few minutes, made some notes and then realized that he knew exactly what he wanted to say. When he was done he headed upstairs to Ron's room to get changed to his dress robes.

As soon as he walked into Ron's room, Hermione quickly retorted on him. "What were you two thinking and flying away like that Harry!"

He looked at Ron and then told Hermione, "I didn't even think of anything about it. We both just felt so good on the brooms and I just wanted us to be together and then we found a private place to talk to each other."

Hermione said with a voice that showed her concern. "Harry there are probably Death Eaters around looking for you. You could have got Ginny hurt. You really need to…"

"Hermione, I am sorry!" Replied Harry. Do you think that I would put her of all people in jeopardy! I just forgot. It's going to take some time to get me use to having nannies around when I want to go anywhere."

Ron then cut in and said, "Look mate, I don't like you talking to Hermione like that! She only means to point out that you could have got caught and blindsided by someone."

Harry looked at the two of them and suddenly started laughing and said. "Don't say anything but we did get caught by two wizards and a witch."

The two look at Harry and then Ron asked, "What happen Harry? "Well when we were kind of… not paying attention… we got caught by some future first years and I guess… I have already recruited three new followers that will have a great story to tell everyone at Hogwarts. I have asked them to please be quiet about this for our protection but I promised, I would let them tell the story and we would admit that these ten-year-olds caught the great Harry Potter."

Ginny showed up at the door and walked in and set down by Hermione.

Hermione asked with a wicked smile, "Ginny how did everything go today?"

Ginny replied in a well-spoken sarcastic voice. "Well except for the embarrassing way Harry made some knew admirers and why I reacted the way I did to Bill and the Aurors, quite well I guess. We both had a good time and I assume Harry told you about his newest members to his fan club already. You know what I think; he actually enjoyed it for a change Hermione."

Everyone looked at Harry and he smiled and nodded his head in agreement and then he replied. "But I agree everyone, that I have to be more diligent, especially with Ginny around. I realize that we don't pay any attention to what is going on around us when we are occupied for the moment. I'm really sorry Ron I could have put your sister in a bad situation." He looked up to his two friends and they were smiling at him.

Hermione said, "You know Harry, I think we have all learn a lot in the last year and it seems we all tend to listen to each other more now then we used to.

Molly's voice was heard downstairs, "We have ten minutes before we have to leave."

"Um speaking of that, Hermione…" Asked Harry, "I don't mean to be rude but could you let me have a few minutes of privacy to get dressed?"

"Harry for months… it really didn't matter much and now it's a issue?"

"Well we're not living in your tent anymore," replied Harry and he showed a cracking smile as he looked at her. "Besides, Ron and Ginny's around and I think we should keep the harmony of their friendship and not get them too upset."

Harry was staring at Hermione with a smirking grin. Ron broke into laughing and Hermione with a red flustered face that showed Harry a slightly evil grin, that showed that she would somehow get him back for this little comment. The three of them left the room and then headed down the stairs with Hermione shaking her head saying, "Boys!"

Harry walk over to Ron's closet where he had his cloths hung up. He grabbed a pair of dress pants and a shirt and grabbed his black dress robe. As he changed, he thought of their meeting with the young future first years. He realized he had made his impact on them and then the realization hit him. He could be a good influence and even a mentor to students in going back. Many were going to use him as a role model and maybe this was his lot in life. He had never really considered being a teacher but he really had told McGonagall in his fifth year that he wanted to be a Auror more because it was the first thing that popped into his mind.

As he straighten his tie in the mirror, that thought of being a teacher became an idea that he liked even more and maybe they could find a teacher… and he could assist. That was it, he would tell McGonagall he would be a student teacher but he would rather have an adult to be in charge of the class. He figured that whoever had the post; they would only be there for one year but who knew for sure. With Voldemort finally being dead, maybe this strange jinx was finally broken. So maybe he might teach one or two years after graduation and then would become an Auror.

He suddenly heard a number of voices calling his name so he then headed downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked over to Ginny and she asked him, "what took you so long?"

He looked at her and told her. "I was thinking about being an assistant teacher and I now I know I am going to do it."

Ginny smiled and told him. "You do great at anything you want to do Harry."

Mrs. Weasley then told everyone. "It's Eleven forty-five and we're suppose to be in the Headmistress office right now."

Everyone preceded over to the fireplace and in short order the ten Weasleys and friends and the three Aurors that were serving as Harry and Ginny's bodyguards, Floo to McGonagall's office.

**Next Chapter ****'Remembrances and the Wandmaker's Warning'**

7/28/2009 WBW


	10. Chapter 10 Remembrances and the Wandmake

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 10 'Remembrances and the Wandmaker's Warning'

**Please Note: I would like feed back on Viktor Krum if the V for W replacement beside 'ermione' is about right. Viktor will be around in this story abit and I would like to know if this is okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 'Remembrances and the Wandmaker's Warning'**

As Harry walked out of the Fireplace in the Headmistress's office, he was expecting to see McGonagall and Arthur, besides the family and the Aurors. Instead he saw the Minister of Magic directing Ginny's parents along with Bill and one of the Auror to the back of McGonagall's office where he saw Auror Dawson standing and who just happened to be giving him a glaring stare.

When he saw Ginny walking over to him, he had a good idea what this was all about.

As Ginny reached him, her worried face told him that is was exactly what he was afraid it was. She then told him, "Harry my parents and Professor McGonagall, Minister Shacklebolt, Auror Dawlish, Bill and the Auror in charge of our protection are having a discussion about what occurred this morning. The Minister didn't sound very happy when I was walking out of the Floo."

He could see some major apprehension in her eyes, so he wrapped his arms around her and told her, "it will be fine Ginny, don't worry." He looked carefully into her beautiful brown eyes and combed her hair back with his hand. He was doing his best to not show her any of his own thoughts for he was quite worried himself and wanted to be able to show her some strength to fall back on. He knew that what ever had caused her to react that way this morning was quite out of character for Ginny and this was what was causing him the most concern.

After a few minutes, Ron and Hermione walked over and she smiled at Ginny and told her, "Ginny it will all work out and so don't worry yourself so much."

Ron gave her a pat on the shoulders and then in a quiet voice told her, "Ginny I think it would be a good idea if you would go over and at least apologize to the Aurors. It might make them feel a little better about you and they are here to protect you and risk their lives for you. I think an apology would help a lot and beside we all want to be on good terms with them."

Ginny replied, "Ron I suppose your right but I really don't understand why I did it in the first place. I guess I just did it out of frustration this morning."

Harry put his arm around her and said, "Ginny let me go withyou." She smiled at him and he gave her a quick hug and then the two of them wandered over to the Aurors.

When they got to the two of them, Ginny had just started to apologize, when the one that had gone along with her parents returned and put up his hand to stop her and then proceeded to tell her. "Miss Weasley, your mother explained to us what happened this morning and in general, we have taken responsibility in how we handled the situation this morning. Since none of us had been introduced to each other, it has been pointed out to our attention, that how we reacted was probably the main reason you responded in the way that you did, so you are not the one that needs to apologize. We know that both of you are going through a period of high emotion stress and we didn't help at all.

"My name is Winston Hobbs and I am in charge of your protection now. This is Frank Iron and the lucky one who dropped his wand is Matt Crombs. I would like to formally apologize for all of us, on how we handled the situation this morning and I think we all would all like to learn how to do the spell that you used this morning.

"The other real issue here is that we would also wish that not of this gets out to the press. Two skilled Aurors and a competent Wizard that was taken out by a sixteen-year-old witch, in less then two seconds, is not something the Ministry or we would like to have known. We didn't exactly feel this way at the time but in looking back, we are pretty embarrassed about what happened. We all promise that we will protect you and not make you ever feel threaten by us again." Winston put his hand out to Ginny and waited for her to take it.

Ginny could tell that he meant what he was saying and then put out her hand and took his and shook it and told him, " I am so sorry Winston." She then took Franks and then Matt's hand and after shaking both of their hands told them, "I'm sorry too, I know I over reacted but its been a hard three days and I am trying to get use to Harry being finally back with me. I am so sorry to you and I guess my brother and I will have to work out any problems in our own way." Ginny turned around to find her brother and raised her voice and said with a loud voice, "Bill I am sorry I hexed you!"

Bill smiled and walked over the short distance and told his little sister, "It okay Ginny. Fleur has already made it abundantly clear to me, that I should have listened first before I yelled at you two. The oldest brother must now admit to his younger sister, that I probably deserved the response that you gave me. So I am very sorry Ginny for starting all this."

Franks then leaned over and gave her a quick hung and then told her, "I think it was more that a young witch, was able to take me out in a blink of an eye, was the main reason I was so mad after you did it. I have lost a number of friends in this war and you are the ones that ended his monstrous reign for all of us. I have been an Auror for twelve years and this last year has been terrible for most of us in this department. We had to do things that most of us will feel terrible for a long time to come. And now that it is over and things are going back to the way they need to be, we all failed you by putting you in the position to want to hex us in the first place."

Ginny then put out her hand to shake Matt's hand again and he smiled and then said, "I am actually quite glad I purposely dropped my Wand today and you Ginny Weasley are very talented and extremely quick on the draw!"

Suddenly Kingsley voice was heard right behind them saying, "Ginny, Harry you're here... good! We have been having a little discussion on what happened today and it appears that everyone over reacted on the incident at the Burrows, so does anyone have anything else to say about it… Nothing… Good! Far as I am concerned this event has never happened! For everyone here you are not to talk about this to anyone unless they are in this room as I speak.

"Now I want everyone to head outside toward the memorial area by the graveyard. The tribute, service and lunch will all be in a large tent." He looked over to Harry and told him, "I want you Harry to stay here a few minutes, so we can talk privately about a few matters."

As soon as everyone else was gone, he looked at Harry and told him, "I have already heard on what happen this morning and I must say it is troubling to me Harry. I know that you tried to calm down Ginny but this all was caused by you two leaving the Weasley's property and you are the one that is of age, so the responsibility is yours. As soon as you left Arthur's property, the alarms sounded at the Ministry and Aurorswere dispatched to find out what was happening. I was planning to introduce them to both of you this morning in McGonagall's office here but it appears that my intended plans went astray.

"Harry I know and appreciate you for everything that you had to suffered through the last seventeen years, but I have to run the Ministry and need every minute that I can give it right now. I have spent almost half of my time in the last three days directly involved with your life. I know that up to this point you really have had no fault of yours involves here but I need you to do your best now to try to prevent situations like what happened in the last hour.

"We owe you everything, but please think about the big picture right now. This could have put the Ministry and me in a very awkward situation and I think you two showed an appalling lack of judgment on just taking off this morning.

"It is appearing that both of you are under a lot of stress right now and this mainly is due to both of you finally being able to get together. This is turn is creating many close feelings and unusual responses between you two. It now appears to be more stressful then Ginny can quite manage at this time. Molly has explained to us what she feels is happening to Ginny and she, Arthur and myself will be talking to both of you tonight about the seriousness of this. Just please be more careful and considerate and think of what indications might result with your actions. I know you have a lot on your shoulders right now, so I don't want to add anymore for you this afternoon and please understand, I know what you are going through Harry."

By this time, Harry was pretty upset with himself and felt that Kingsley was right and was only trying to point out the implications of his reckless decision that morning.

After a short moment of silence, Kingsley continued, "Dawlish and Arthur have talked to your bodyguards and they do feel that they probably got what was coming to them. They know that this was badly mishandled with especially who the two of you are. But I want you to understand that you can only put me in this situation for just a few times.

"We all know you and your record and we worry that you will just continue like you have in your past. Harry it is time for you to start developing into the influential wizard that you have been born to become. You have practically earned almost any job in our world and the future is open to whatever you want.

"You have already been offered a job that no one of your age has been given for hundreds of years. I want you to become an Auror but we feel the school needs you far more right now."

Harry looked at Kingsley and told him, "I totally forgot about having a escort this morning but we'll remember it next time. I will get use to this in time Sir, but it almost makes me feel like you are treating me like a common criminal with all this. I want some freedom because I am going to start to extremely dislike the way I am being protected. I will try harder, but if you want to protect me that well, then you might as well lock me up in Azkaban almost, because that is what it will start to feel like for me.

"I have already said I am sorry about it but for almost eighteen years, I have been protected and watched and I am not sure if I am every going to be able to have my freedom! As soon as I thought that Ginny and me could finally start to have a life together, something happens that could throw us both in jail. Please don't over do our protection right now. I am use to looking over my shoulder. I will always have someone wanting to kill me and it will probably be at least a few years before I really safe."

Kingsley looked at Harry and knew he was right and then asked him, "Okay, let us say you are right Harry. What do you think we should do about it?"

"I think at times a guard around me would look good to make people think that I am being well protected. I think Ginny and I could take Polyjuice potion sometimes and be able to just go out on our own for some privacy. I think even a few times going to London Muggle areas should normally be okay too without protection. After seeing the way that Ginny reacted today, I think that she and I would be a considerable undertaking for most who would want to try to attack us Sir."

Kingsley nodded his head and told him, "I think that what you say is feasible Harry. But I want the Aurors and myself to know when and where you go and I will want you to be tailed for the just in case situation for right now. Can you live with that for now Harry?"

"Harry smiled and said, "Do I really have a choice… Kingsley?"

"Harry you know that Arthur and Molly have a voice in this too and unless all three of us are sold on your idea, they will probably never agree to having their daughter risk her life."

He looked at Harry with an uncompromising face. "Harry I want to add something about Arthur and Molly. They look to you as their own son and have felt that way for five or six years. They also want to make sure that you are safe and if you think Ginny has a temper, just wait until Molly comes after you."

Harry laughed and told him, "I kind of notice that when she killed Bellatrix."

Kingsley laughed and smiled back at Harry.

A question popped up in Harry's mind so he asked Kingsley, "Is there a another reason why am I being so well protected Sir?"

"Well you're the Chosen One that finished this War Harry. We just can't have a couple of rogue Death Eater attacking you and doing what Voldemort couldn't do… could we?"

Harry looked at him and finally he knew that he was not telling him everything. "You're hiding something from me Kingsley. Please tell me for maybe I will understand why all this attention is still being put around me."

Kingsley looked at Harry and with some hesitation at first finally told him, "Harry, Tonight after your News conference today, I will answer this question, for it will probably lead to many more from you. Because of what I am going to tell you, I think it is best that we wait until them."

"It can wait Minister but I have a another question. I am planning to go to Australia to help Hermione locate her parents in two to three weeks. What are we going to do about my protection in this situation?"

"Harry I have already figured out that you were was planning to go and I know I have no legal right to order you to stay under our protection. I also know when you have decided to do something, I probably would have no way of stopping you anyway nor would I personally want to.

"As I think Arthur has told you already this morning, he has put trusted members of the Ministry in charge of this. They are currently figuring out your security and are contacting the other countries you will be in on this trip. It now appears that you have received a large amount of notoriety with your defeat of Voldemort and most countries are appearing to be quite willing to provide whatever is required, to protect you on this trip. I feel the international cooperation for the duration of your trip, will be forth coming and if we can quietly slip you out of the country, this will actually work in our favour.

"I now propose to you while you are gone, to have someone pose as you at certain times. We will have some several events, which you will attend, that we will make it look like you will be weakly protected. If they decide to strike, we will be ready to intercede and arrest them. For this to really work, the three of you must be very quiet on your travel plans and even Ginny must understand, that she must pretend like you are still in Britain. I think it would be wise for now, that you three, do not tell anyone about your plans on this, including any friends or family members outside of Arthur's family."

As Harry took this all in, a thought crossed his mind. "Kingsley what are the chances that a innocent person could be caught in the crossfire?"

"Anything is always possible Harry, but whatever we do, will be done in away to utmost protect all life as much as possible. Think of it this way. This would still be happening if you were here but this way we can influence the time and location that they would attempt to attack you and your friends. With not having to worry about protecting any of the four of you, it will give us a far better capability to capture and then interrogate them. Then hopefully we can find out additional information about those that are still trying to get to you Harry."

"But why not say I visiting relatives in France or somewhere else Kingsley?"

"Because that is the last thing you want Harry and I think you a smart enough to know why."

Harry hesitated for a moment and then asked him, "You think they will probably go after Ginny?"

"Yes Harry, they will put all their efforts into finding a way to get to her and then taking out their vengeance's on her. Generally I would consider Hogwarts a very safe location but in this case, we have to worry about the risks from possible inside sources. There are a number of students that are still in attendances at Hogwarts that might pose a security risk and could be the true vulnerability that would keep us from making sure she is fully protected.

"My staff cannot be every place at once, because I just don't have the resources and the Governors will only allow me a very limited number of Aurors at the school for just one person. The remaining members of Dumbledore's Army will help but they are desperate Harry and want to somehow reply in a way to show that you're still a vulnerable person. I think they feel that unless they can strike back at you, then they know their ways are left only to history.

"My only other option then, is to ask her that she not return to finish this term at school. McGonagall has already told me that she has missed so much school this spring that she is worried that she may be missing out on too much of her classes to be able to pass her NEWT's next year. She feels that if she doesn't return to finish this term, then she feels it would be best that when Ginny returns in the fall, that she retakes her sixth year. She admits that she was top of her class when she left but after missing the last six weeks, she is already going to be needing to study hard to catch up with her studies." Kingsley then looked at him with a cheerless face and Harry knew that there were no other options left except for what Kingsley wanted to do.

Harry then put his hand out to shake his and told him, "I understand Sir and I must trust that you know what you are doing."

"Thank you Harry," the Minister replied as he shook his hand. He then told him. "We can talk more about this issue later Harry but for now, we need to hurry and talk about several other things, because we are just too short on time today.

"Harry a number of newspapers and magazines are here today and the three of you and Ginny will need to give a short interview. Aurors have told them to stay away from you until after the Mermorial Service today and after you have been able to give your condolences to any friends and the families who have taken losses. Please spend a few minutes with them and I think you already know what you can and should not tell them. Let them get some pictures and that should appease them for a week or so. They have all been told that this week has become an extremely busy time in your life and you are handling it quite well with all the demands that you have. All I ask you Harry is just to be careful on what you tell them today. Arthur is telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the same thing that I am telling you as we speak.

"Do you have any more questions for me then Harry?" Harry looked at the Minister and shook his head. "Good... so lets go eat lunch then Harry."

They headed out and Harry saw that the stone gargoyle had now been fixed. A few places were still in need of repair but just this morning most areas were now looking quite well for all the damages they had received. He figured the clean up had probably gone on through the night to get Hogwarts ready for the Memorial Service today.

As they exited the castle, a group of six Auror's joined them and they all headed toward the same area that Dumbledore's funeral had been held. As he looked back toward the school, he could see a number of large gaping holes that were still in the sides of the walls and towers that would still take a few weeks, if not months for the repair groups to get to. All the trash and piles of rock appeared to have been cleaned up and removed that were on the outside of the school grounds.

An extremely large tent had been erected in the flat area between the school, cemetery and the Quidditch pitch. Even at the distance that they were away from it, a large volume of voices were heard talking inside and as they neared one of the entrances, the people waiting to go inside were looking toward them and pointing. When they were about thirty seconds from getting there, Kingsley stopped and asked, "Harry do you want to wait in line like everyone has been made to or just go directly to your seat?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds and then told him, "Kingsley I feel it would be best if I just wait in line like everyone else."

They then proceeded toward the back of the line and as soon as he got there, everyone wanted to congratulate him and he smiled at them and started shaking hands. Most were witches and wizards he had never seen before and he new that all they wanted to do was shake his hand and thank him for what he had done.

He suddenly saw Seamus and his mum and they both waved at him as they were just entering the tent in front of them. Suddenly the Daily Prophet's photographer had appeared and was taking photos of him. It seemed he was taking a picture of him about every five seconds. Soon after he had shook hands with about fifty people on either side of him, he noticed that they have reach the point of being able to look inside the huge tent and then he begin to notice things.

The School and Ministry had made this a simple set up but also made sure that this memorial would be an appropriate end to the fighting and for all of those who had died at Hogwarts. As they got to the registration and the security people, he came up to an old wizard, who without even looking up asked him, "your name please?"

Harry replied, "Harry Potter Sir,"

The old wizard still didn't look up and just told him, "No more jokes and your name please?"

"It is Harry Potter Sir, and yes it is me." The old Wizard looked up and then a smile quickly appeared on his face and he told Harry, "You are the fifth person to say that to me today and I'm sorry Mr. Potter for doubting you. Congratulations on your victory and welcome back to be with all of us again." He reached up to shake Harry's hand and then asked Kingsley for his name. Harry started to laugh and then realized that there was a good chance that he did not even know Kingsley's face, since he had only been the Minister for two days.

As he started walking down the long isle, people quickly were starting to recognize him and in a very short order, a large amount of clamping soon filled the tent and soon it was a sound that was mind-boggling to him. Kingsley who was behind him, leaned down by his head and told him, "Wave Harry, you need to wave as you walk." As he started to wave, a vast crescendo of clapping then arose and the unexpected and true feeling of humbleness, soon flowed thru his body and it was something that he would never forget.

There were tables and chairs for at least five if not approaching ten thousand people and all along the way, Harry saw smiling people and mostly those, who he had never seen before. Harry realized that a large number of the British magical population had come to give their respects for those who died and for those who fought. Most were just faces staring at him in admiration but occasionally he waved at someone he knew.

The tent was plain but the large stage had a backdrop with a beautiful mural of Hogwarts. Fifty-one white stones around a small obelisk was lay out in the front of the stage. There were a large number of chairs on the stage that Harry figured would be where all of the school, staff, and friends that fought in the battle would be seated during the service.

This walk seemed like a long time but soon they arrived at reserved seats to the left of the stage where the rest of the Weasleys were already sitting.

He walked over and sat next to Ginny and as he set down the rest of the clapping started to faded away. As a smiling Ginny reached out to hold his hand, she told him, "Your cheeks are pretty pink Harry, so I don't think I need to be wondering whom all the clapping was for."

He then replied to her in a voice that showed how nervous he was, "No matter what I say or do Ginny, do not kiss me in here today." As Ginny smiled back, Harry could see a slight flush in her face.

Suddenly someone call out, "Harry Potter" and as he looked up a flash of a camera blinded him. A reporter that he recognized from Witch Weekly then asked him, "Mr. Potter is it true that you and Ginevra Weasley are dating?"

He felt Ginny's hand tighten on his own and he looked at Kingsley and then back to Ginny and then as he looked into her eyes, a roar in his heart suddenly came forth and then something made him do what he could not even believe that he did. He stood up and gently pulled on Ginny's hand until she stood up to be next to him. He then told her in a soft voice, "Forget what I just said and lets give them a picture that should have them leave us alone for hopefully quite a while."

He saw some concern in her eyes but before she could reply, Harry's lips were on hers and his hand around her back. As a number of flashes were being taken, Ginny felt herself melt into Harry's arms as she felt herself slowly leaned backwards until Harry himself pulled away and then helped bring her back into standing. After the last flash told him the pictures were done, he pulled away from the hug he was now giving her and Ginny's crimson face told him everything that he needed to know. She also was grinning from ear to ear, and then he told her. "That should settle it that you are mine and I am yours to all the witches out there cavorting around to get my attention." With that they both set down and started eating their lunch and the beaming smile that Ginny had, never left her face during the rest of the time eating lunch.

When Molly and Arthur saw Harry kiss Ginny they were stunned. They thought that Harry was shy about this type of thing but this embolden teenager just brought his intentions to most of the magical community. As Arthur looked back at Molly, he heard her say, "Oh-my" and he knew that Harry would be asking him very soon and so he just grinned and nodded to Molly as she smiled back to him.

Since Molly had already told him what had happened earlier at the Burrow, he knew this could rapidly become a problem for the Aurors. He knew that Dawlish, Kingsley, and himself would need to figure out how to keep from getting Ginny upset like she did this morning. He hoped that what Harry had just broadcast to every one that just saw it, would know what his true intentions were. This might help dash the hopes of many of the young and older witches that would want to see if Harry might be available for them. Now they would recognize that Harry had already chosen on whom he was going to marry and this might help immensely to keep his daughter's temper at bay.

As Harry was enjoying his lunch, he looked around and saw the podium on the stage. He knew within an hour, he would be talking and hoped he was ready for the crowd.

He turned toward Ginny and mouthed, "I love you Ginny." As she nodded back at him, he hoped that this would help get him prepared for what was to come in a short time.

As they finished up lunch, Kingsley walked oven and told Harry, "We are going to have the everyone that fought on the side of the school sit on the stage. I would like the four of you to sit together to the right of the podium."

"Thanks Kingsley," he told him and then for about fifteen more minutes, they all continued to talk to everyone seated around them.

About ten minutes to two, Kingsley went out to the podium and then as he talked into a small cone like object, the entire tent was suddenly filled with his voice. "I would like everyone that fought in the battle on the side of Harry Potter this past weekend, to come sit on the stage and the service will be starting momentarily."

Scattered through out the crowd, Harry could see people standing and walking toward the stage. As he and the rest of the Weasley's table stood up, they all turned and started walking toward the closest stairway that led up to their chairs. Soon they were on the stage and all of the members of Dumbledore's Army were setting to the right of the podium and front, so they would be seen from the crowd. As Harry and Ginny set down a number of cameras were going off in front of the stage and they just smiled and held hands.

At two o'clock, the new Chief Witch of the Wizengamot stood up and as soon as she was behind the podium started talking. "I express gratitude for everyone that is here today. The Ministry today appreciates your attendance at this most solemn occasion. Many loved ones were lost and most of the families are in attendance for this memorial service and tribute to those who survived.

"At this time, I want to announce to all of you, that information that has been kept from almost everyone of you, for many years, is going to be release to you soon. I will only tell you the main points today but in a short time, I promise almost everything will be released to you.

"There was very good reason for doing this for almost twenty years and if this had been released before now, it would have not helped and possibly would have ended all hope of every destroying the Dark Lord." As she said this, Harry knew that the Wizengamot felt it was time to tell the truth about him and he prepared himself for hearing it released to so many people at once. She then turned and looked at Harry and her face show him that she really appreciated all he had done for the Wizard community.

She then turned and looked back over the crowd and then in her amplified voice said. "Over the last year, much sadness and terrible things happened to many of us. Many of our friends, including Muggles and other magical creatures were killed for no reason except for their beliefs or birth status or for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was horrible how leading members of our own community, let their own morals judgments and even those with a proud family heritage, stayed silent. We all watched our own morals decay and most did not speak out about all the dangerous thoughts and ideas that suddenly in a short time, was forced upon every one of us. What is most sad and distressing is that all of this was due to one deranged wizard that used everyone in his own campaign of deceit and lies. His ambitions were only for himself and almost all of us came very close to letting him win.

"Many thought Albus Dumbledore was the one person that fought against him but in reality he mentored our true hero and helped prepare him for his eventually path that let him destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Nineteen years ago, Albus received a Prophecy that told him that a boy would be born that would be the only one that could defeat the up and coming Dark Lord. By chance Voldemort found out about the first part of this Prophecy and then killed the boy's parents and then tried to kill the boy. In doing so, he actually fulfilled part of the Prophecy and gave the boy the ability to be able to have a chance to vanquish him. This attack also was to backfire on him and stopped the Dark Lords ascension for about fourteen years.

"This would give '_the Boy who lived'_ time to grow up and start to learn his own abilities. Even so the young orphan had a terrible early life and was kept from even knowing he was a Wizard until he was eleven years old.

"He had known nothing about magic as he started his first year at Hogwarts. In the first week, his House Head, Professor Minerva McGonagall had taken noticed of most of his magical abilities were quite lacking. When she asked Albus about this, he just told her that Harry would be very special and in time, he would prove how special he was. During his first year, most of his sub-par magic became normal, but certain areas were quite promising. By the time he had completed his second year, a few areas were quite impressive for such a young Wizard.

"The one thing that Albus once said to me, that I still remember well, is that what really stood out about Harry was his ability to find and use his resources and care for everyone along the way.

"What most of you do not know, is that he had direct major encounters with Voldemort in his First, Second, Fourth, and Fifth years. In his Third and Sixth year, he had encounters with Voldemorts agents and so he never was able to have a normal school year. All this time he was fighting and learning and slowly he was gaining more confident in his own magical abilities.

"Three years ago, with him warning everyone of the return of the Dark Lord, many in the Ministry tried to permanently silent and discredit him. Later when the Ministry acknowledged that he had never lied and was trying to only warn us with the truth, he was exonerated from all the demerits and accusations made against him.

"In his six year, he began his final training with Albus and along the way, he discovered who it now appears to have become his true love in his life. Sadly with the joy that he had now found in his life, he was hit with despair at the end of the school year, as he lost his mentor in Albus Dumbledore's death.

"Last year instead of being able to return for his seventh year, he had to go into hiding when Voldemort took over the Ministry and we can all remember to what lengths that Voldemort supporters were going to, as they tried to find him. I have been told that he had a number of close calls this past year and rumors abound on what he was doing during this time.

"For now all I can tell you, is that I understand he was gatherings the final knowledge and acquiring the needs to complete the Prophecy. Many have helped him but in the end, he was the only one that could and would make the ultimate sacrifice for all of us in order to destroy his archenemy once and for all.

"For what this young man has done for all of us in the Wizard and Muggle community alike, is something that no degree of gratitude is really possible for us to give him.

"I would like at this time to extend a belated official apology, from the Ministry and the Wizengamot to Harry James Potter that recognizes that he has been falsely accused and treated with contempt by some over the last few years. He has never wavered in his lifelong undertaking and this thank you has been fully deserved for a long time. We all owe him the most heartfelt appreciations that we can give him and I would like everyone at this time to stand and welcome him back to be with us."

Harry had never expected this from the Ministry. Everything that he had ever felt that they owed him in an apology had just been given. But at this moment, he would have wished that they only gave him a simple thank you. This thank you was far more then he had ever expected or even felt was needed. The shear volume of noise in the tent was unbelievable. Ginny who was also standing put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a pat. Harry turned his head and looked up to Ginny and mouthed, "I'm glad you're here." He then stood up and waved and mouthed thank you to the crowd for about half a minute and then motioned for the crown to sit down. He gave Ginny a quick hug and then they both set down and then turned back to the podium to listen.

As the Chief Witch smiled at Harry, she continued and said. "In the past three days, many changes and arrests had been made and soon hopefully most things will be as close to normal as possible. All the Wizengamot members have been checked to make sure that anyone that had been under the Imperio Curse has had it removed. The Wizengamot has decided it would be best, that only if a person requests this information to be made public, that their name will be released.

"This morning the rest of the votes from all members of the Wizengamot on the permanent position of Minister of Magic has been counted. Kingsley Shacklebolt has been confirmed by a large majority of the members. At this time, I would like Kingsley Shacklebolt to come forward and be formerly sworn in as the new Minister of Magic."

Kingsley then stood up and walked over to the podium and in about one minute, he was made the official new Minister. A large amount of clapping then took place and as the Chief Witch then set down, Kingsley took his position behind the podium and addressed the crowd. As Kingsley spoke he mainly talked about the wars of the last thirty years in the rise and fall of Voldemort. He named off all forty-eight names of the adults that had died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts and told something about each of them to the audience. After about twenty-five minutes, he was done and then asked for the Headmistress to come foreword and then took his seat.

Professor McGonagall came up to the podium and talked about the three students who had died and talked about her memories of each of them. As she talked about Colin, Harry felt tears form in his eyes again and then as he heard her mention his name, he heard her say that Colin had always looked up to Harry and always wanted to please him. Harry looked over at Ginny and saw a tear rolling down the side of her face as he new that Colin had also been a friend from her six-year class.

She then switched to talking about Harry's parents and she gave a short story on how she had known his parents in school and during the time up to when Voldemort killed them. They had gone into hiding but Voldemort had found them and then killed them as he had everyone else, once he had decided they were to die. She then told everyone that when Voldemort marked you for death, he had always succeeded until he tried to kill Harry and then somehow Harry become his nemesis, because he could never find a way to defeat him. She then told about the first time she saw Harry riding a broom and she had realized that Harry was just what the Gryffindor's Quidditch team was needing, which was much to the other Houses dismay when he played. And then she told a very short story about Harry in each of his years at school and the crowd loved everything she said.

She then told how some of the students became the group known as Dumbledore's Army and how Harry became their teacher and for about six months taught under Umbridge's nose at the school. She told everyone that he had become a very good teacher of students and that she hoped that some day, he would return to teach at Hogwarts. She then asked each of the students in the DA to stand and be introduced by her. After that she then had Ron and Hermione stand and told everyone that these two were Harry's best friends and had been by his side for the past seven years. She then told that they had also gone into hiding with Harry and helped him figure out what he needed to do and that they also were due to be giving a proper thank you.

As the audience began to clap, Harry stood up and motioned to everyone to stand up and then turned around and gave both Ron and Hermione a hug as the tent again erupted with sound. Harry kept clapping and his eyes were wet and red as his friends were given the appreciation that they deserved today. When the crowd did not show any pause to the celebration, Harry put up his arms and motioned for everyone to sit down and in short time the hall became very quiet. Harry turned around and walked over to the podium and gave the Headmistress a hug and then she left to go return to her seat.

Harry smiled to the crowd and then he told them, "I thank everyone who came here today to give their respects… and heartfelt regrets to the fifty one people that died Friday night and Saturday morning. Their sacrifices gave me the needed time to finish what I had to do in order to be able to defeat Voldemort. In all almost three hundred wizards, witches, and Muggles with close to a hundred other magical creatures, which included, giants, centaurs, and house-elves died that this past weekend...

"This is a very somber but also a very happy occasion for all of us. It is sad how a bright orphan boy, that was just like myself, which because of his hate became one of the most vile and hated Wizards of all time. My own obligations in all of this happened before I was even born and I was given no choice in my participation, for something within me, just made me commit to do it. I must also tell all of you, that we all own much of my training and knowledge to Albus Dumbledore. He was the one that would protect me from a premature death until I could become ready to meeting my destiny.

"I must admit to all of you that I am not a proficient Wizard at some things and even most of my magical ability is just to be considered as normal. I have had some very good luck at times and help has always seemed to come to me when I needed it.

"For me the Prophecy of vanquishing the Dark Lord is finally over now and all of us must now help rebuild our community that is in our country. The Muggles have also helped us to win this war and each of us must forget the prejudices and policies we havetoward them and we must all learn to live in harmony.

"Most Muggles still have no idea that we exist and this will continue for a while but the two sides in this war must learn to forgive and live with everyone or we are due to relive this time again.

"This also includes our responsibilities to the other magical creatures. From Giants, Centaurs, Goblins, House-elves and many more I have not named. They all have rights and all deserve freedom to live in there own way. I doubt very few of Voldemort's supporters feel this way right now but they must learn to understand that this is the only way that peace with all of us will work. I am willing to totally forgive anyone and everyone on what has happened and give them a fair chance in a new friendship.

"If we don't succeed, then all we do is hurt each other in the end and then we will have to again bury our loved ones and friends. If we have learned anything with this war, it is that in the end everyone losses and nobody gains.

"I have lost family, friends, school friends, teachers, mentors, and supporters I have never known. The world would have been a better place if all of these people would had lived.

"My two friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stayed with me through thick and thin and were with me in the end. I even found out that Severus Snape, who I despised all thru school because he treated me unfairly at times, actually did everything that he could do to keep me alive, so I could finish the Prophecy. He was the bravest person I think I have ever known, for he had to make people for almost eighteen years think his was a loyal supporters on the other side. He had to make most people that were on my side not care for him. In the end, he was probably the only one that even fooled Voldemort. When I found Severus, as he was dying from Voldemort murdering him, he gave me the final knowledge of what I had to do to be able to finally stop Voldemort.

"So this goes to prove to all of us, that some that you may think were bad, may actually be a lot different on the inside. Many of you were forced to do things in order to stay alive. Some may want revenge but unless we start somewhere, we will never be able to stop this vicious cycle of hate and reprisals. We all need to forgive and forget so we all can start over and live in peace. Thank you everyone."

As Harry walked away from the podium nobody made a sound. As he set down as if on a cue the entire stage stood up and soon the entire tent was standing and clapping for Harry.

Ginny grabbed him into a hug and told him, "That was quite good for you Harry. I didn't know I fell in love with a politician of the heart. As the clapping faded away the Minister that gave Dumbledore's eulogy went up to the podium and started speaking about forgiveness and remembering.

Harry set back in his chair and the rest of the service past quickly. As the final part was said, a note from Kingsley was past to Harry. As he read it, he asked him if he wanted to be in a reception line. He warned him that thousands would want to greet him and congratulate him. Harry thought about it and decided that he was just too tired and just not up to that yet. He looked at Kingsley and shook his head. Kingsley nodded in understanding and them whispered to Arthur.

Kingsley stood up and returned to the podium and told everyone. "I thank you for attending today's Tribute and Memorial Service. I know that many of you would like to give your personal thanks to many on the stage but for now we are asking you to please forgo this today. This is so that the friends and families of all the heroes can congratulate each other today. Everyone on the stage has lost personal friends and family and due to the amount of funerals that are scheduled this week; nobody can come close to attending all of the ones that they would like to be at. I am sorry but I must request that all of you please leave now and not to approach anyone on the stage unless you are a close personal friend or family member."

As the people on the stage started walking over to each other to give their condolences, Harry and Ginny just stayed seated holding hands for a few minutes. Suddenly Ginny whispered in his ear and told him, "Harry a lot of people want to talk to you but out of respect they don't want to approach you if you're sitting down." He looked at her smiling face and bright brown eyes and told her, "Thanks Ginny I just was feeling sort of blank after all that was said today. But I do feel contented that today was a nice memorial for everyone."

He then looked over and saw George who was still sitting and he could tell that this had been quite demanding for him today and knew that Wednesday was going to be especially hard on him. Harry then stood up and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were and gave each of them a hug, for he knew they also deserved much of the appreciation that was being given to everyone.

"Well we did it Ron and Hermione. I guess it's not a dream but truly reality today."

He smiled and Hermione started laughing and then told him, "You know Harry, if I known seven years ago, I would be getting involved in a friendship with you and this grit as my boyfriend, that was going to lead me on the pathway to kill Voldemort, I would have probably run the other way and never looked back. But now in hindsight, I would of had it no other way my friends," Hermione reached out and gave the two of them a big hug.

Rapidly a line was forming next to them, as fellow classmates, friends, teachers, Minister officials, and some that were just plain lucky to be able to get in line to greet them and to be able to thank them for all that they had done.

For the next two hours, the Trio where doing their best, to give to as many as possible, total access to them. Many pictures were taken and the amount of admiration and praises begin to really sink into the three of them. After a while Ginny came over and stood next to Harry. He was really glad to have her close to him for he was finding he enjoyed meeting new people and seeing Ron and Hermione get some due admiration that they deserved.

Soon Dennis Creevey appeared to be the next in line. Luckily Dennis was able to bring about the conversation, for both Harry and Ginny found that they were hard pressed to make what they felt was appropriate conversation with him. After they had talked for a few minutes, Harry then told him, "We are planning to be there tomorrow Dennis."

Dennis smiled and replied. "You can meet my family tomorrow Harry. My mother and father have wanted to meet you and congratulate you on your victory." Harry gave a half-hearted smile and then grabbed Dennis into a hug and said, "I am so sorry Dennis about Colin." As he pulled back Dennis said, "I know Harry and thank you for what you said today and especially for what you did for all of us."

After many more groups of people past by him, he suddenly heard a voice say, "ermione."

When Hermione looked over and saw whom it was she replied with, "Viktor, how are you?"

Viktor Krum was smiling and as Harry heard Ron say something that he couldn't understand, Viktor came up to Harry and enveloped him in a large hug. "Harry you are a vedy powerful vizard and many in my country are vedy impressed vith you." He smiled and then continued." My Bulgarian team has von again and made it to the quarterfinals of the Vorld Cup and if ve vinour games in the next five veeks ve vill be in the Vorld cup again.

"I have already requested eleven tickets in the best seats for all of your family to be my guests and you can meet my family and girl friend."

Ron looked at him and his eyes showed a bit of wonder behind them as he said, "you… have… a girl friend?"

Krum replied, "I think we vill be married next year and yes Ron, I knew that erminonehad chosen you so I gave up." As Ron turn red, Victor continued. "You better not vait very long or if it doesn't vorkout with her, I may be coming back to see erminone."

As Harry was doing his best not to laugh, Hermione was showing a slight amount of pink in her cheeks as she smiled at Viktor. He then continued. "But I vant you to all come to the cup as guests of me including you Ron. I hope you and me can be friends now. If you don't know, the cup is being held in France this time and will be on July 30th. I have already talked to Fleur today and she will be arranging lodging with her parents and the tickets will be sent to her. Good luck and congratulations on your success and may you four have a very good life ahead of you." Viktor smiled as he left them and he turned and walked to the stairs and down off the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry looked at Ron and told him. "We are all going and I don't want to hear anything else about Viktor unless it is nice mate."

Ron looked as if he wanted to cry and slowly nodded as he looked at Hermione and Harry and then told them. "I guess I have been a real obnoxious grit around him haven't I."

Both of them replied in unison, "Yes!"

They then got back to the need at hand and continued to welcome the last of the people in line. The time was getting close to five o'clock and Harry suddenly was starting to get a sense of foreboding warning. He wasn't sure why or what it could mean but something just suddenly felt out of place. Harry began to look around as he continued speaking to people and by now just maybe around hundred people remained. Almost everyone he saw had been here for the past few hours. Except for a few flies and other insects he noticed no other animals.

As Arthur walked by, Harry got his attention and whispered to him and told him, "Arthur I have suddenly got a feeling that someone is looking at me and that person is hiding somehow. The feeling is still telling me that they are still around and close to the stage." As Harry looked into Arthur's eyes he picked up on what Harry meant and then walked away and started talking to a number of Aurors that were on duty. As he continued to meet and greet people he saw some Auror's waving their wands around and knew that they were checking to see if anyone was hiding from them.

As the line was coming to an end, Harry recognized the last person who approached with a cane and bad limp. He smiled and asked him, "Mr. Ollivander how are you?" The old wand-maker smiled back and told the four of them. "I still cannot believe that you were able to destroy him and again thank you for saving my life."

Ollivander looked over to Kingsley and waited as if he wanted him to give him an approval. As Harry looked over to him, he saw him nodded to both of them. Harry realized for the first time that there was probably many conversations going on quietly with experts as everyone was trying to figure out exactly how he had be able to succeed against Voldemort.

Mr. Ollivander then said to Harry, "First before I say anything else to you Mr. Potter I have been told that you have it. I think it would be wise to bring all of your wands by my shop next week, if you can. I would like to test all of them and especially the one you just received the other morning. I will only need part of the day to do this but for a wizard as young as you, to have this potent wand, worries me and also a number of other people immensely."

As Harry started to say something, Ollivander put his hand up to stop him.

"Before you give me an answer Mr. Potter, let me finish first and this will tell you why you will want to see me.

"Now if I may, I have some questions for you to answer and I think they might help answer some questions that I am sure you have for me."

Harry looked up to the very old man and asked him, "I think I know what you want sir and yes, I will answer you if I can."

Mr. Ollivander then told him, "I decided to do some research about the final question you asked me in our last private conversation. I have contacted a number of old acquaintances that I have met over the years and they told me about what the Hallows are and then I wondered why you asked me? I then talked to some friends at the Ministry and they enlighten me about some things I never knew about you young man.

"You have now become a very big mystery to many and that now includes me. I have also contacted two very old friends that do not live in this country..." He looked at Harry with a look of curiosity and strangeness and then he continued. "I have heard about your dual the other morning and I have been told that his wand came to you un-summoned as if it came home to its Master… I it is also rumoured that some there said that it appeared to even refuse Voldemort. That is to say it did not do his spell correctly, as it should have done toward you. A friend at the Ministry told me that you had mentioned to he who must not be named, that he was now in the possession of the Elder wand but you were the true owner. So do you think this is the wand of destiny and you are the one that the wand considers, its true Master?"

Harry knew that Ollivander had probably figured out something and wanted to hear what his conclusions were going to be. So he just politely nodded his head and then Ollivander asked him, "Do you believe that this is the wand from the legend of the Deathly Hallows that you asked me about earlier?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were amazed that Harry was answering his questions with out even thinking about it.

As Aurors and Arthur started walking over to ask that Ollivander finish and leave, Harry turned and told his friends, "Ginny, Hermione, and Ron this is between me and Mr. Ollivander for now. Please tell your dad I need to hear this now and stop anyone else from listening to this." The three quickly took off and then Harry replied to him.

"Yes Mr. Ollivander, I am sure the story is mostly fact and the possibility exists that it may be entirely true."

He could see in Ollivander's old eyes that he had become quite concerned with Harry's answer and then he asked him, "Mr. Potter about what I am going to tell you is information that I have received from some of my acquaintances from all over the world. At this time the Ministry may have some additional information for you but I think you have no scheme of what is really going on about your life. But first I need to ask you one more important question." Harry looked at him and again also nodded.

Mr. Ollivander then asked him. "Since you have agreed that you think this old fairy-tale is possible true, I feel you must either have some more information about it or that you have seen or even possible have another of the Hallows. If my perceptions are correct and I think they will be young man, I think you probably must have at least two if not all three in your possession right now?"

As he stared into Harry's eyes, he replied with another nod and said, "All three," to him.

Mr. Ollivander slowly shook his head and moved close to his ear and then quietly told Harry, "You must realize now Mr. Potter, that if all this is true and that they have all came to you, without you actively seeking them out, then this is not by chance. These are not just powerful old heirlooms that who have been acquired by you, but I think it appears that these were possibly all along have been destined for you for a reason.

"Have you tried to use the wand in anyway Mr. Potter to see how it would perform for you?"

"I used it to fix my Phoenix wand and I think it fix it quite nicely Sir." Replied Harry.

Mr. Ollivander just stared at him and Harry could see much worry within his face. Then he said to Harry. "It appears this wand is far past my own knowledge Mr. Potter and even probably for any other Wandmaker. It seems to do things that are above our own plane of magic. It may have been made so long ago that it controls all forms of magic and if so, that is why no current wand can oppose it.

"If this wand has chosen you along with its brother Hallows, then you must be very careful of the power that you now possess with them. These items working together may possible circumvent some if not most of the magical protections that have been around for a very long time. This wand appears to have the ability to do much more then even what I thought the Elder wand was capable of. In time it may lead you to possibilities that even I cannot comprehend or even began to summarize to warn you about. I feel Mr. Potter that you have been chosen for a higher reason for there is no other logical conclusion then that.

"There is still so much that I and knowledgeable others have never understood about you. It seem to me that it now appears that you have been put on a path that will lead you in only one of two ways Mr. Potter." Ollivander looked around and then very quietly told Harry in his ear, "As I told you when I first met you Mr. Potter, you are destined to do great things. But either you will become another dangerous Dark Lord without you even realizing it until it is too late or possibly you will be given your own place in our history as Merlin was. This is only speculation and I may be wrong but I suggest that you at least remember what I just told you."

Ron and Hermione had returned and overheard the last of the conversation and were looking at Harry and Ollivander with a stunned face. Then Mr. Ollivander pulled back and told him. "Whatever you do Harry, do not leave any of the Hallows without you watching over them the entire time. Be very careful on who you trust with their care. I will leave you now and I suggest that you be very quiet about what I have just said to you. Please remember to come by as soon as you can and bring all your wands with you."

Harry with a bewildered face smiled the best he could and told him. " Thank you and I will try to see you Monday morning." And the old wand-maker smiled back as he turned and slowly limped away.

"Harry you don't believe him do you?" said Hermione.

"After what he just said, I don't know what to believe in Hermione. All I know is that there is still something out there that has got to be meddling in my life. He look at the two of them and then told them, "but for now let us not concern ourselves with any more of this today."

As they were now done with meeting people, they walked over to Arthur and then Harry told him, "I don't have the feeling anymore that I had earlier but something gave me a feeling like a warning to be careful about someone that was around us."

Arthur looked at Harry and said to the three of them. "Well its it past five o'clock and you are probably hungry and maybe that was it, but Harry you do tell me if you ever feel something that feels out of place again."

Ginny returned from talking to her mother and then Arthur told the four of them.

"Now I need to tell the four of you that Kingsley sent the press to the Great Hall after the service and they have been patently waiting for you. He has told them that there will be only five questions asked today. So in the last couple of hours, I am sure they have come up with who shall be the lucky ones that get to ask you the questions and what the questions will be. You may past on any that make you uncomfortable. I also ask you to not give them any answers, that would be what the Ministry would probably feel should be classified." Harry just nodded in affirmation and then Arthur said, "Kingsley left about five minutes ago and will be waiting for you to get there. So let's go."

As they headed out of the tent and began the walk toward the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny were leading the way. Two Aurors followed behind them and two also followed up in the rear. Ron and Hermione were lagging in the back and discussing the events of the past hour and knew it was for the best that Arthur or his men didn't hear what they were saying.

Harry at the moment had not really considered what possible consequences that the knowledge that Ollivander could amount to. His life had got to a point that he didn't know what to believe in or even if he cared about all this new information that he was hearing. He was just happy the service was over and he and Ginny could be together for a while. Ginny had not heard what Ollivander had told Harry but she knew something was up because of the way her brother and Hermione where acting.

As they neared the entry into the castle she dropped back and when the two stopped talking and just looked at her she rebounded with, "What is going on with you two? You're behaving rather secretive." She made them stop and looked at both of them in the eyes and when they obviously didn't want to say anything to her she said. "Cough it out you two. I know this is something to do with Harry and so I am involved too." She looked over her shoulders and saw that the three Auror's where walking back to them and then she yelled out, "This is a private matter and just stop and wait for us few minutes!"

Just as the two started telling Ginny on what they had heard about Harry from Ollivander, Arthur came back out of the castle entrance and in seeing how the kids were having a friendly conversation he yelled to them and said, "You are late and hurry up and get inside." They all started running and as they stopped in front of Arthur, he just looked at them and said, "The press conference is suppose to be going on now. We are waiting for all three of you to go in with Harry." As they started to apologize to him he just cut them off. "Now! Go!" They all quickly ran into the back of the Great Hall and Kingsley gave them each a not to happy look as they all said, "Sorry sir," to him.

The four of them and Kingsley walked to the front of the Great Hall and proceeded to the part that was raised where the teachers set. Harry quickly looked around and saw around one hundred members of the press present. There were five chairs in front of the staff tables and the podium had been removed. As he walked by the reporters and other members, he smiled to them and everyone seemed to smile back, with the exception of just two. The way they were dressed, he figured they probably were supporters of Voldemort and were only here as a front.

As they all set down, he was relieved that he didn't have to endure a period of applause again and just smiled and looked at everyone. As he was scanning over the faces, he suddenly felt a since of dread for he realized that Rita Skeeter was here. She had changed her hair style and she looked to be in considerably better shape then she had been since he had last seen her two years ago. He never wanted to ever talk to her again for what she had written about Albus Dumbledore the previous year.

A number of pictures were being taken of them and it appeared that the Aurors were only allowing three different photographers to take their pictures on the stage.

After a very short photo session, the photographers left and then Kingsley stood up and addressed the reporters. "I know most of you are not very happy, in having to wait and not being able to ask the questions you would like to today. The day is already late and I think everyone really can understand the pressures and stress that they have gone through. I am also following the directions of Madam Pomfrey who still wants Harry to get as much rest as he can.

"I think you all know Harry, Ron, and Hermione up here with me. Our fourth and youngest one is Ginny Weasley who is the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She has become quite important to Harry over the last few years and is really the fourth part of this trio. Any other questions about this relationship, needs to be addressed to Harry or Ginny for now.

"I myself have not even been able to ask very many questions to the three in front of you, either because of concerns and other situations. Later this week the Ministry will be finally given the chance to find out all that happened this last year and next week, Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be giving you a long interview to answer questions. I apologize for limiting all of your access but they also have the right to be able to recover after all they have been through. It is getting late and so lets get moving. Who is first?"

An old wizard stood up and looked up at them and said. "My name is Troy Mattergoat. I would like to apologize for everyone making you have to take time from your families today. This year has been very hard on many of us and our colleagues and especially on all of you." He smiled and then said, "My question goes to Ron and Hermione and it is in two parts. Did you really know what you were going to be getting yourself into and what was it like for you hiding and on the run each day?"

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded to him so he turned and answered the questions. "To be honest we knew it was not going to be easy at first. Because of the Ministry being taken over by Voldemort, we had to start earlier then we had actually planned on doing. As the weeks turned into months, we all had to questioned if we knew what was going to happen in the end. We knew generally what we were looking for but figuring out where some things were hidden became an uncertainty at times. But as winter became spring, we had another revelation on what we had to also find and then everything started to come together for us and in the end, Harry was able to do it and won if you want to call it that."

Hermione then added. "Day to day for the most part was quite boring. For many of the months, we mainly just had to keep from getting caught. Yes we did have a number of very close situations that we came close to being caught. About seven weeks ago, we all got caught by Snatchers and probably would have been killed at the time, if not for a house-elf helping us. The one thing about Harry is, that luck always seems to be around him when we really needed it and so we got away. Edible food at times was very hard to find and it was hard to know whom to trust at times. Thank you for your question."

Troy then said, "I appreciate you answering my questions Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley and thank you for your time."

The next reporter stood up and asked, "Mr. Potter my name is Ian McDowell. I represent '_Magical Week in review'_. The rumor is that you actual died the other night. It has been reported that a number of Death Eater have said that '_he who must not be named'_ indeed hit you with the Killing Curse and that you died. I know you may not be able to answer this question yet, but please answer as much as you can for me. So my question is, how do you think is the reasons that you survived your meetings with '_he who must not be named' and then returned from being dead_?" The reporter then set down and all eyes were on Harry.

Harry thought for a second and then stood up and walked out to the front of the stage and stopped in front of the reporters. As he stood there, he started to unbutton his shirt and then said, "I will only be able to answer some of these questions for now but I think it is time that I answer some long held questions about what actually happened around Harry Potter for last eighteen years. I think most of you will all be very happy with the answers I am going to give you. I would give you more but I have not even been able to be interview by the Ministry yet and I don't think it would be wise to release some of this information until they have had time to look at all the facts.

"Yes, I did take a direct hit from a Killing Curse from Voldemort in the forest the other night. The thing about the Killing Curse is that it never leaves a mark upon it victim that dies and it is normally impossible to block. The first time a Killing Curse was thought to hit me was when my mother's love saved me and the only thing that showed that it occurred was that it left a scar on my forehead. In my forth year, I was able to block another one when our sister wands crossed and this happened when Voldemort was able to come back into full being.

"Some could say that I have been quite lucky and possible I have never taken a real Death Curse. The other night when one again hit me, it left this bruise on me. It is possible that since Voldemorts wand considered me as its Master, then possibly it never sent a true Death Curse my way either time on Saturday.

"I am going to show you something and I ask that nobody take a picture of this please. Harry pulled open his shirt and the terrible bruising was still quite apparent. He could hear most of the reporters whisper and muttering little things. Even Rita skeeter was staring with a revolting frown on her face.

"At this time nobody know for sure on what really happened to me all those times but I hope the Ministry will be able to help me find the truth."

As Harry then closed his shirt he began to tell them. "I think many of the real need to know questions, were answered the other morning when Voldemort and I were having our final confrontation. I know that the conversation also brings up many more questions that I cannot give you an answer to right now. He again cast a killing curse towards me but I was able to somehow reflect it back to him and he was killed by his own hand."

"As Harry again mentioned Voldemorts name, he saw that a number of the reporters winced again, when he said his name. He proceeded to walk off the stage and then begin to walk around the reporters. He then told them, "A wise friend of mine once said in my second year at Hogwarts that being scared of a name is really just giving someone excess attention and makes the situation a lot worse than it is. Don't continue in this way for all you are doing is continuing the fear and now it is finally over. All you do by continuing to do this is support the few Death Eaters that are still at large. Voldemort is permanently gone and will never return again.

"When my mother gave her life to protect me when I was one, it caused him to lose his body, but he had done things to keep himself from dying. My mission over the last year was to counteract all of his safeguards that he had put in place that would prevent him from dying. The Ministry and myself feel at this time it is best that I not tell you anymore about this, for we hope that nobody ever again will ever try to do what Voldemort did. But I knew what he did and I made sure that all of his protections were finally destroyed and so he is truly gone forever.

"His memory now is of an anger old man that died with no love left in him and that is all that is left of him except for a deformed body. He didn't give any care to his friends or enemies. He was the only thing important to him. I think the first thing all of you must do is print his given name of Tom Riddle and then his taken name of Lord Voldemort. Everyone should be able to say it, before you leave here today and be able to say it without causing you fear.

"My friends and I have done the hard and very dangerous part. For you I have given you the safe opportunity of reporting this to the public without fear of reprisals. You must do this to calm the public and close his unearned legacy. You must inform the people that his reign is over once and for all time.

"Now to finish your question the best way I can. This boils down to just two more answers for you. The first is in the Prophecy that was told before I was born. It said that I had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. This also became an undertaking for me and for all my life the two of us had a number of confrontations and as much as he tried to, he never could kill me until I let him. I gathered the information by myself and with many people helping me and with Albus Dumbledore giving me directions, I somehow was ready at the end.

"The other night I offered and gave my own life, which became the final nail on his coffin and because of his own ignorance and over confidence, I was able to return and survived the final battle. I do not boast that I know that I am the only known person to survive a Killing Curse but in my lifetime, I have now somehow survived four Killing Curses with nothing to block them but my wands and myself.

"I think I know why I have survived all of them but for now this information will have to wait until the Ministry decides to release it. I am standing here alive in front of you in fairly good shape but I never want to do this again. Thank you for your questions."

As he looked at all the reporters, he could tell that they were all mystified about what he had just told them. He knew that today at the funeral and here this evening they had all been given the mother load of information; this for years had been block by the Ministry and Dumbledore in order to protect him. He had just given them most of the dots and they would have to figure out how it was to best to connect them and later they could fill in the gaps."

As Harry walked back toward his chair in silence, he started to hear a number of claps and then as he turned around and set down the entire group of reporters was standing, clapping, and smiling toward him. This went on for about a minute until Kingsley stood up and asked for the next question.

The next reporter stood up and then introduced himself. "My name is Samuel Ackins Mr. Potter. I would like to address this question to both you and Ginny if you may. I noticed with probably a number of my collages of the kiss that we eyewitnessed this afternoon. I would guess this was your way to state your feeling to us and maybe we would leave you alone about this subject tonight." Harry heard a number of chuckles and giggles in the background. "I personal want to leave you two alone but feel this question would help the public understand your relationship better. So my question is this and I asked this with real admiration toward you two. How and when did you both notice each other?"

Harry smiled back and stood up and then walked over to Ginny and put out his arm to her and then helped pulled her up. As Harry looked at everyone, he got a chuckle and then grinned at everyone and said, "I am the half that got the easy question to answer here. "Well to start with I really guess I noticed her the first time I saw her when she was ten. In my second year at school, I saved her life from Voldemort and in looking back it gave her a special place in my heart.

"In my fifth year, I notice she was a gifted witch when I was teaching her defensive spells, but still saw her as only a close friend. As we played Quidditch together two summers ago, I started to finally notice her as a beautiful young witch and realized that she was someone I wanted to be with more and more. I kept trying to tell myself that it was just my imagination during most of my sixth year, for this was just my best friends sister and no more.

"Finally after months of both of us knowing that we were attracted to each other but never doing anything about it, we both took action at the same time. So I guess your answer is that summer before my sixth year, is when I realized I begin to notice her in way that I guess is the answer to your question." Harry turned to look at Ginny and then said, "You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

Ginny had been looking at Harry and then turned toward the reporters and said, "I probably shouldn't say this but I will. The first time I knew anything about Harry is when my dad read me the story of, 't_he boy who lived.' _For five years, I wanted so bad to meet the real Harry Potter and then I saw him when my youngest brother started to go to Hogwarts. I guess I am lucky that my brother became best friends with him, for it gave me the inside track but it really didn't seem to help much for many years.

"I agree with Harry that summer break, two years ago, is when I think I noticed that for some reason Harry was finally paying more attention to me but I didn't really believe it. Finally my fifth year at school became a dream come true. It was funny how long it took us to finally get together but we finally did.

"And yes, we did break up last year, because he has this chauvinistic ideal to protect me at any cost and that included both our happiness for a year. But we are back together now and for our future we shall see. Thank you." And Ginny and Harry set back down smiling and with a little pink in her face that all the reporters noticed.

Another reporter stood up and said, "My name is Fredrick Wheatrum. I would like to address the same question to Ron and Hermione. Do you see you two as a couple or becoming a couple and what does your future looks to be like?"

Both Ron and Hermione stood up and Ron slid next to Hermione and grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. "She took a step back smiling at Ron and nodded her head in encouragement. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in amazement that Ron was going to be the one talking about this.

Ron then said, "please don't quote how I say this but over the years I was pretty stupid about my feelings toward Hermione. It really took me, I would say six years to figure out that I was in love with her and I was blind. I love her with all my heart and finally figured it out last year. I wanted to stand up and say this to all of you because I owe her this for causing her embarrassment for a long time. I realize now that I think everyone else at school knew we were a couple and I was the only one that didn't."

Hermione hugged Ron and then addressed the reporters, "Thank you Ron and yes I accept your apology. And yes it was that way for a number of years but he is worth it and I love him too with all my heart and we really are just right for each other." She gave Ron a quick kiss and then the both of them set down. The reporters gave them a nice round of applause and then Kingsley asked the final reporter to ask their question.

Then Rita Skeeter stood up and said, "This is for Harry Potter. Harry the rumors abound that you three broke into Gringotts last week and stole a priceless treasure. Is this true and would you tell us about it?"

Harry stood up and he knew he couldn't answer this question for now. He also knew it was not a good ideal to even pass on answering it and then he knew how to handle it and throw some payback to Rita.

"Rita I do appreciated the nice story about me and Ginny this morning but I must refuse to take your question, for I feel you do not live up to the high standards of journalism. Last year your stories about Albus Dumbledore were a terrible sham and a slap to his memory. So until you rescind the falsehoods and write a formal apology, I have no reason to want to every answer a question from you again. If you do this and write a true book about him, then I will be willing to forgive and forget what I have just said."

With that Harry set down in his chair. Rita's mouth dropped open for no one had ever quite done this to her in front of her peers. As she started to look toward Kingsley and he just shook his head and then he stood up and said, "That will complete our News conference for today. Wednesday next week, we hope to give you half a day in order to ask questions to Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their long ordeal. Thank you for all coming and being patience in your wait today."

Except for Rita Skeeter, it seemed that everyone was actually quite happy with the amount of feedback that they had been given on their questions. As the reporters were leaving, Rita came over to Harry and when an Auror tried to stop her, Harry spoke up and said it was okay. Rita looked at him and then she said, "I could tell you Harry you won this round but I probably deserved it. I also lost some close friends and family in this War and I accept that I owe you and your friends an apology."

Harry snorted out a laugh and then asked her, "What about Albus Dumbledore's memory then Rita?"

She looked at all four of them and then said to Harry. "We both know some secrets about each other that we would prefer to stay hidden. You may think that I am a bitter person with no boundaries but that has generally not been the case. I have always had my limits but I tried to give my readers what they wanted to hear.

"Yes Harry, over time, I have found out a number of things that are best left hidden in your past. You have some very dark secrets and some temperament that I could have exposed but even I remember what growing up was like.

"You three have kept your part of the bargain from three years ago, so I feel I can trust you on what ever you tell me. So I will offer you something that possible the three of you cannot refuse.

"If I will agree to your terms and I will even change my personal attitude in my writings, which will probably cost me most of my readers and then my job at the Prophet. I will be very frank but to the point now. In time, I can develop a new following with only the reasonable truth being written, but this will be on one condition young man…."

A moment of silence past and then Harry said, "I am listening Rita."

"Harry if you want me to write a new book on Albus and I promise it will be only the truth and with everything to be approved by you three in advance. This might take a year or so but I will do this for you. I will do all of this because of your victory. This will be the book that you want and like no other that anyone could write, if you will let me become you friend."

Harry looked at her and knew something was going to be required by him such as an exclusive interview or something but he knew it probably had to be more then that.

"Harry what I ask of you is let me write your own true autobiography. In doing this, I would not have to be what I have been for so long at the prophet and I promise it would be what you tell me and you get to edit it all in a way that you want. If you think that you can't trust me think again, because after what you have shown of what you can do, I don't think I would ever want you and your friends coming after me if I broke my promise to you."

Harry was not expecting this. He knew whoever should be the one to write this story would be someone what really wanted to do it. It would also be financially good for both of them but he new he would never need the money and Rita Skeeter would never be his first choice and right now was his last.

So he told her, "Rita I must be honest with you. You are the last one I would ever consider to do this. I don't see how you could ever change your ways. However I would want to wait at least a decade or longer before this book is written and how you treat everyone for now could possibly change my attitude toward you."

Rita then replied to him, "Harry the possibility exists that the Daily Prophet may make a big change in its policies soon and I could be given a new job that would reflect this. It would essentially let me do and write what you are asking me to do and I could be willing to do this." She then asked him, "Harry be honest with me. If I do what I say I will do, could you possible forgive me and at least give me a fare chance in the future to do this?"

Harry shook his head and looked into her eyes and said, "I don't want to every lie to someone coming to me like this, even though getting you to change your ways would be worth lying to you. I don't see you being able to do this but you can try if you want. If you do what I think you are trying to tell me and succeed, then I would give you a fair shake in deciding if you are the one to write it Rita."

Rita look at Harry in a way that he knew she was sizing him up and debating if she really wanted to do this in her life and then she told him. " I know you not lying to me Harry so let me talk to my editor first and I will reply by owl. I hope we can do this and if it looks like I can, then we will see what I can do about Albus Dumbledore's memory. Getting all the facts may take a few years to figure this out Harry and know that if you want the truth about him there are some dark things about him that should be in that book."

Harry looked at her in a far off look and nodded back and said, "Maybe a few things not said would be the responsible course for some of his memories Rita but still there are some bad things that must be told. The slightly condensed truth is always better then a bold face lie."

"Thank you Harry and maybe this will work out for all of us." Rita turned and headed out with her photographer.

Ron was the first to say anything. "Harry your mental if your going to trust her."

Hermione also cut loose, "Well Harry, I surprised you even offered that terrible bug of a witch anything. I still don't trust her either."

"Hermione people can change and I am willing to always listen to someone. I prejudge Snape and after all these years I was so wrong about him. It will be ten to twenty years at least before I probably would let anyone write anything about me as my legacy. I only promised her, I would consider her, if she changed to my own liking."

Harry looked at the three of them and said, "I don't like her right now but it is her choice and if she changes I will be open minded. If we reflect on somebody old actions of many years ago, how can somebody change even if they want to? People must be judged on who they are now and what they are trying to become. Old actions and hard feelings will never let us move into the future. Everyone is going to need to change some for our world to survive and get along with each other. I am willing to help give Rita the reason to try to change if she wants too."

As Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared at Harry like he was mental, Kingsley broke the silence and said; "I think that if everyone took the advice of what Harry just said, we would all be much farther along in our society. I second on what he just said and I think he handled Rita Skeeter better than anyone else could have handled her. She is an armful for the Ministry and she has destroyed more Wizards then anybody else I know.

"Harry maybe your well on your way of becoming a very adept politician in the future. What every path you take Harry, I think you will do quite well." He smiled at Harry and then told the four of them, "It getting late so we need to head back up to the Headmistress Office and get you all home for Dinner."

**Next Chapter 'The Clues to our Future'**

7/31/2009 WBW


	11. Chapter 11 The Clues to our Future

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 11 'The clues to our Future'

* * *

As they all walked into McGonagall's Office, Kingsley turned around and said, "Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, I would like to express appreciation to all of you in participating and I feel that you all answered the questions exceptionally. A few answers gave more information then some in the Ministry would have wanted you to say but you all gave the answers that you felt needed to be told today.

"Harry I think you should also be quite happy that this new Ministry did not try to interfere with what you felt needed to be said. I think that you will agree that you were all given the freedom and latitude to say what you all thought you needed to say.

"Your answers seemed to satisfy all the correspondents that were here today except for one. Rita Skeeter was humbled in a way that I thought I would never see. Only you Harry probably could have done it in the way that you did. I commend what you did and other then that I have no more comments about what you did to her.

"Harry I need you to stay a while so we can have a private conversation on some items. We should only be ten to fifteen minutes behind the rest of you and then I will be coming with Harry to your home this evening. I would like to have a meeting with the two of you and Ginny's parents before dinner tonight, so Ron please see if it would be okay with your mother if I joined you all for tonight?"

He then turned and addressed Auror Hobbs. "Winston, you and your men need to be at the Burrow around eight-thirty tomorrow morning. Arthur has already arranged for two cars for transportation tomorrow. I want you and one man to be with Harry and Ginny through out the day tomorrow and one to accompany Ron and Hermione. They will instruct you in the morning on their schedules and the three of you should be sufficient for travel in the Muggle areas." Shortly after, Harry and Kingsley were the only ones left in McGonagall's Office.

The Minister of Magic then said to him. "Harry I think it would be best that we get comfortable to talk." As they both set down, Harry was getting a strange sensation in his stomach and wished that Ginny could have been here to hold his hand. He noticed that many of the former Headmaster's portraits were also looking at him with an acute interest and he turned his head to look at Dumbledore's. For the first time since he has seen Albus's portrait, he was just smiling and looking at him and his facial expression seemed to tell him that he had nothing to say to Harry.

It seemed to Harry, that the Minister of Magic had earned the respect of all the former Headmasters; with the way they were presenting themselves today in his attendance. This was also a sign that they knew that Kingsley was trying to be fair and do the best that he could for Harry. He also had a good ideal they might have overheard some other conversations that had been said in this office and were all eagerly waiting to see his reaction today.

Suddenly Kingsley voice broke his train of thought as he asked him a question, "Harry do you remember your question that you asked me earlier about?"

He thought for a second and then he remembered and told him. "I asked you that I thought you were hiding something important from me Sir."

He looked at Harry and then said; "I know you want answers from all my questions… it is just I just don't know how to reply to you right now. It is not like I am trying to conceal them from you. I thought it was best, and if you didn't know about them quite yet, this would at least help you sleep better this week. I do not have the ability to interpret the things that they have about you but Friday they will explain what they know to you and hopefully help you understand what may lie in both of your futures."

As it suddenly became dead silent in the Headmistress office, Harry looked at Kingsley and then asked him. "Is there another… Prophecy… Kingsley?"

He looked at Harry and then one of the hardest things he ever had to say to someone was spoken. "Yes Harry… there has been one that has been studied for many years but it wasn't until the Department of Mystery found out that you had been hunting Horcruxes and destroying them, finally realized that that this one related to both you and Ginny. They are now sure and they are beyond any doubt that it is one that encompasses around both you and Ginny's future."

Harry just looked upward toward the ceiling and then closed his eyes. It wasn't that he hadn't been expected it but now that he knew it for sure, he just wasn't sure how he really felt right now. He lowered his head as to look at the floor and then he put his hand on his forehead and again closed his eyes. He could hear himself breathing and nothing in the room made a sound and then he just tried to clear his mind.

Kingsley knew that Harry was quite upset but was also unsure what to do. He had more to tell the young man and this wasn't the real cliffhanger he needed to tell him tonight. So he just decided to wait until Harry made it known that he wanted to talk.

It had been a very silent room for about five minutes. Harry finally looked up at Kingsley and smiled as he wiped a few tears out of his eyes. Harry then coughed to clear his throat and said, "Thank you Kingsley. I sorry I'm a little upset but I can handle it right now. So can I ask what it says?"

"Well before I start Harry, I want to tell you about something else that is probably going to really upset you. I think it would be better that you know that something else is also being studied as we speak."

Harry nodded to Kingsley to go ahead and tell him and then Kingsley made a cough of his own and then told him. "Around ten o'clock on Saturday morning as one of the staff members was checking the high security storage areas at the Department of Mystery, a certain item was found that had been stagnant let's say for a very very-long time…"

Harry broke in and asked, "is it another Prophecy?"

"Yes Harry there is and it is very old and most thought it was past being inactive but just dead."

Kingsley looked at Harry and when he didn't say anything he asked him, "do you want me to stop until later?"

Harry shook his head and then Kingsley continued. "This is the oldest Prophecy in the vault. It is unlike any other that Ministry has ever seen before. This one is so ancient and has hidden much of itself for a very long time. I have been told that it is the most studied Prophecy that they have.

"Harry these now have brought up many unanswered questions still around you and they are worried… Not so much about you presently but you… and Ginny's future life together. This affects not just you but possible our entire world and even possibly overlaps into the Muggles world. They will have some answers for you Friday but now since Saturday, far more is now unanswered and incomplete. I didn't want to tell you this today but you asked me directly so I felt that it was best that I did."

All the relief and celebrations that Voldemort was finally dead had quickly left his awareness and in its place, a sick feeling of hopelessness was now descending in his thoughts. He looked at the Minister and could tell that he had known this was how he was going to take it.

Harry slowly looked around in the room and realized that the portraits had all along been waiting to see how Harry too was going to react. Harry stood up and as he walked over to Dumbledore's place on the wall, his eyes were starting to drip again and he asked him in a broken voice. Why… did you not…tell me sir? I thought this was all over…with his death... The portrait looked at him, in the same way that he remembered, that Dumbledore had looked at him in his fourth year. It was the same lost look and as when the living Dumbledore couldn't figure out what was going on, when Harry was picked as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Kingsley then decided it would be best to explain to Harry just why he had not told him earlier about the Prophecies. "Harry it wasn't until yesterday morning that anyone in my office knew anything about them. Some in the Department of Mystery are quite worried but were professional enough to not let on about this when they questioned you yesterday. They do respect you Harry for what you have had to do. They thought it would be best to wait until Friday to tell you. They already know you quite well and they really wanted you to get the rest so you could recover faster."

Harry then asked him, "Why is everyone so scare about me Kingsley?"

Kingsley began to talk to Harry in the most honest and understanding voice he could manage. "They realized that you have been forced to grow up so fast Harry. But your accomplishments far outweigh the reasonable outcomes they would have expected from one with so little training. Luck is one thing Harry. You seemed to have been given an unattainable amount of good luck in your endeavors around Voldemort. So much in fact that they now wonder exactly whom you really are?

"Now I don't mean to make this another cliffhanger for you Harry, but I think this would be a good time to take a short break and head to the Weasleys. I promise that shortly you will have the rest of the answers that I can provide to you tonight. I want Ginny and her Parents present tonight, when I tell the you of you about these two Prophecies. She is part of one and you both need to recognize the life and death consequences that may result in your new union together."

"But why does she have to be involved Kingsley?" Harry asked him in a voice that showed the pain that he was now going through.

"You both have a Prophecy together and you cannot leave her behind this time Harry.

"This is the reason I choose to tell you about this now before we left, because I knew you would be so protective of her. I did not want her around at first to see both of you become upset at each other and then ending up with another situation like this morning. You need to be strong tonight when I tell both of you about these Prophecies. She must fulfill her part in all of this and whatever is going to come will take place.

"You may not like it but you know that these Prophecies have their own ways of making themselves self-fulfilling. It is the love that is in you Harry that is making this so hard for you. You are so afraid if you lose her that you will never be able to forgive yourself. She is strong and you are stronger and that is why both of you, are part of this, so get use to it. You are now both intertwined together in this new endeavor and as much as you may want to protect her, she may be the one that is going to protect you."

Harry drew his robe sleeve over his face to wipe his tears and then looked at Kingsley and asked in a exasperated voice, "but could they have misread it or misinterpreted it Sir?"

Kingsley was having problems keeping his own eyes from getting wet and stood up and then walked over to be closer with Harry and padded his shoulder and then firmly told him. "Harry you need to pull yourself together. The first Prophecy is more as an announcement that you two belong together on some path. It doesn't directly say that either of you may die but it does warn you of something terrible that might happen to both of you. Whatever happens Harry, all of these Prophecies that have ever been given about you, seem to be tied together in some way and long before you were born. And I say it again to you because you cannot try to get around them Harry or fight them, for they will come to pass and in the way… that they say… in the end."

As Harry looked at Kingsley he knew that he was right and there was nothing he or even Ginny could really do about it." Harry then stood up and forced a smile to Kingsley.

Kingsley then put his hand on Harry's back and prodded him toward the Floo. "We are done here for now for we must go on to the Weasleys."

They both walked over to the Floo and reached into the vessel holding the flue powder and as Harry walked into the fireplace he open his hand to drop the powder and spoke, "the Burrow," and disappeared in a puff of green flame.

As Harry arrived, Ginny was waiting for him and they both gave each other a hug. Ginny noticed the redness and wetness in Harry's eyes and asked him, "Harry have you been crying?"

Harry nodded to her and then said in an anxious voice, "I got upset with what Kingsley just told me and life is so unfair Ginny. I just wanted us to be able to have time to learn to know each other so we could be sure that we wanted to live the rest of our lives together."

Ginny eyes went bright and replied with, "I don't need anymore time so could that maybe be a proposal Harry?"

Harry began to turn red and just at that time the Floo bust into green flame and Kingsley walked out and seeing the extremely embarrassed Harry he replied, "I don't know what you just did Ginny but he needed it a lot." At that moment Ginny started laughing uncontrollably and shortly after that, Harry bust loose and for several minutes the two just held themselves together as they both tried to recover from there fits. During that time Kingsley went into the kitchen to talk to Molly and Arthur.

As the two recovered Ginny looked at Harry and asked him, "Well! Was it one?"

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "What Ginny?" And then he realized what she was referring to and quickly he started turning pink again.

Ginny knew she should stop kidding him but had to get in one more line to him and said, "Shucks just when I thought I finally snagged Harry Potter. Well I guess I might have to go owl Dean about my loneliness."

Harry quickly grabbed Ginny and laid her back in her arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. This became a very long moment and suddenly Harry heard a couple of coughs and when he straightens up he was looking into Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley's faces.

Ginny just replied in a very short voice, "Hi mum… and Harry that was close to what I wanted but the other would have been much nicer."

Molly ask with a inquisitive look. "What would that be Ginny?"

"You know mum but he knows I will be waiting until he is ready."

Harry added his own couple of coughs and Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter with a wispy frown and said, "Ginny you're embarrassing him tonight in front of us."

Arthur then quickly added. "I think it would be best if the five of us could go sit down and talk awhile. Hermione and Fleur have volunteered to fix dinner tonight. Why don't we all go outside where it will be quiet and private?"

As they were heading toward the door Ron came down the stairs and asked Harry, "Do you want to play some wizard chess tonight Harry?"

"I can't right now Ron but maybe later I might have time." Harry suddenly felt a finger shoved into his side and he knew that someone else wanted him for the evening tonight and he wasn't about to argue either.

The five of them grabbed some chairs on the porch and they proceeded out to a shady spot under an old elm tree and set down.

Kingsley started off first and told everyone. "This little meeting is for you two and due to what has occurred this morning, it has now been decided that it can't wait until Friday, to tell you two about some things that are concerning both of you.

"Normally Ginny, you would be meeting with your Mother to talk about this sort of thing in private. It has appeared that a very rare ancient and magical occurrence is rapidly trying to take place between you two. Ginny being a Weasley is not helping matters and your family, school, and even the Ministry, sees that these problems could become quite a large predicament that could easily explode with a small incident.

"Take a unknowing young fourth or fifth-year witch student, asking Harry to help her with her homework and this innocent event could turn into a catastrophe for all of us that care."

As Kingsley looked at Ginny he noticed a petite smirk had begun to appear on her face and she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"I have a good idea by looking at you Ginny that you probably have a reasonable idea on what I am taking about and what may need to happen sooner then later. Harry I think you may be shocked on what we are going to tell you but we must do this because we feel it is too late to reverse what is happening between you two.

"There is extremely deep magic at play here and in only three days you two have appeared to be connecting without any help. This shows that somehow you two have breached the magical spells that control this in our society and this should be impossible for the two of you to do.

"The thing that is so strange here is that the Ministry knows that you two have not even tried to circumvent this magical protection. The Ministry now considers it is best to have you two move foreword and seal your relationship soon."

Ginny had begun staring only at Harry's face and that very small grin that had appeared earlier was rapidly becoming a very large smile. Her face showed no sigh of embarrassment or blushing but her face was just shining for the one that she loved. Ginny could also tell that Harry was in a true predicament here, because her hero had no idea on what to do or even say.

Harry had noticed her appearance too but was quietly looking at everyone not knowing what to say or do. One thing that Harry did know that was happening was that he could feel something, that seemed to be reaching within him, that was making him want to be holding her right now.

Molly as she looked at Harry took pity and then she broke the ice and said, "Minister let me talk about this to Harry." She looked at him with a face that showed her motherly concern to him and said. "Harry dear, I assume you have heard of some of the special history about a Weasley witch haven't you." Harry just nodded quickly. "Well it appears that you to have become rather close or I guess I should say, extremely close to each other, without the benefits of a marriage bond. We think that this is why Ginny was affected so much this morning and reacted in the way that she did; she was protecting... her mating partner to say this bluntly dear.

"I know this is rather embarrassing for you right now Harry and yes it is for all of us, with the possible exception of my daughter at this moment. This is because she is being driven by some very old magic that is helping to arrange her life for her right now. This is affecting the people around her in order to acquire what she wants, and in looking at her right now it is quite obvious that she knows what she wants!

"I know this is so hard for you to understand but the Weasley magic within Ginny is causing the problems around you two and it is probably already past the point of no return for both of you. It is felt by many, that both of you have already started the showings of a permanent bond that is connecting you both to each other.

"Harry in your case, you have not fully been able to recognize this because of all the mental safeguards against Voldemort that you put up against him. I think because of this, it has somehow allowed the magic to somehow slip into your mind without you even knowing it. This is true love and not hate and you had all these protections against Voldemort, let us say at your front door to your mind. But in this case this is real love and it somehow found a way around your protections, like just walking into the back door let say. Your mind didn't see it as a threat and because of that, it has just let it come right on in as if you had no lock on the door. Now it has already supplanted itself so deep within you that there is nothing anyone can do about it Harry.

"We think that if we even separated you both for a while, both of you would just languish away, because of certain parts of this union have not been made permanent yet. You both are in a time of mental flux between you and when you're not in direct contact with each other dear, this is making both of you and especially Ginny quite unstable.

"Now this doesn't mean you need to get married yet or even be officially engaged but that would probably be the best thing for both of you right now. The minimal is, that you need to give her something very special Harry, like a promise ring or jewelry of some sort. We think that this will give the special magic around her, something to link with you and keep from messing with her mind and causing all the problems within her.

"Now Harry, when you do propose to her and in that moment that she says yes, you will come under her spell and you will gain the insight of becoming engaged to a Weasley witch. When you two, give your final marriage vows and become fully bonded to each other, you will have a very happy long-term relationship for the rest of your lives."

Mrs. Weasley had finished and then everyone turned to look at Harry. At that moment Harry had no idea what to say for this was something quite new to him at the moment.

After about fifteen seconds of total silence, Ginny decided it was for her to ask and she did, "Harry what do you say?"

Quickly all eyes that had just been on Ginny went quickly back to back to Harry and as he looked at Ginny, he had never seen her look so lovely. She was like the most beautiful Angle that he had ever seen and he was surprised that something deep within his body was holding him back from proposing on the spot. He could tell that her magic was trying to affect him and he could actually feel it trying to connect to what he thought was his maybe his own soul.

But something was shielding him from being totally smitten to the point of keeping him from losing all reason. He knew that she was his and when the time came for him to ask her, he would. She had gotten him with no deceit and he had fallen for her good and honest heart. He knew that he definitely loved her with all his heart but this was just a little too fast with everything else that was now going on.

So Harry replied with, "I understand everyone, but I need a little time to think about this and Ginny I love you with all of my heart but I'm just not quite prepared yet to asked you to marry me, but I promise I will… soon."

Ginny replied. "I understand Harry and even to me to it is rushing everything too but Harry something about me is just so bloody infatuated with you and I just can't get my mind off of you to concentrate on anything else! So just get me some earrings or a pendent or something please!"

Arthur then spoke up, "Yes Harry this is what you got yourself into for letting yourself fall in love with a Weasley witch. It is normally not quite like this from what I have been able to find out but Ginny is a very talented Witch. She has been wishing and hoping to come close to you for ten years. This want has probably caused this unheard of pull between you two and has created the early link with you. Now with you being the most eligible bachelor around and your own magical abilities that nobody quite totally understands, is probably the reason the draw for both of you is so strong.

"I now think that is enough of this subject to be talked about tonight but now kids, there is another thing going on here. This was brought to Molly, and my attention this morning and this is about these two Prophecies that seem to refer to the both of you."

Ginny eyes went wide and she looked at Harry and mouthed if he knew anything about them.

Harry replied, "Kingsley just told me and he just found out yesterday but I don't know what they are about Ginny."

Ginny then looked over at Kingsley and with a most caring voice he told her, "Ginny I do not have them for they will not let them out of the Ministry but I do have some notes with me about them.

"Kingsley reached into his robe and pulled out some papers and opened them up to read them. "You both will need to go on Friday to actually hear about them together. I will first talk about the Prophecy that both of you have been mentioned in. It basically says that the two of you will marry and will live together in love. And you will both become soul mates for the rest of eternity. And it now appears that Harry will be a powerful and hopefully a good wizard. But it also mentions a possible issue, that may effect both of you two and even the possibility that something quite terrible could happy to the both of you. Even death may be the possible result for you two.

Harry looked at Kingsley and asked him, "Why has it taken so long to tell us about it."

"Harry they were not sure it was talking about either of you, because of your relationship to each other was not considered to be a long term. No one in the Department of Mystery had even known that both of you were so close to each other. When you broke up last year, it appeared that you did in fact do a good job in hiding your true feelings Harry. The last time an entry was made about the status, about you and Ginny, was date stamped on the day of Dumbledore's funeral. So since the two of you were no longer seeing each other, the Department stopped looking at anything to do about the both of you being together.

"Also this first Prophecy has been around for one hundred years and nobody knew for sure if this was an active Prophecy or not. But now it appears that both of your lives matches it conditions so well, that they now feel that it is definitely is referring to the two of you."

"Now what has really shocked the entire Department of Mystery is that an extremely old Prophecy has become active since the time of Voldemort's death. And when the two are compared to each other, there is no doubt, that both are them are interlinked together somehow.

"These two Prophecies are quite bold in what they say and because your two lives are appearing now to work out in both of these Prophecies. They have looked carefully and nothing has been found that didn't point them away from either of you.

"So when the Unspeakables reviewed what you had told Voldemort during the final duel at Hogwarts, it all finally came together for them. Because when the Department of Mystery heard that you told Voldemort that you had been destroying his Horcruxes, it finally made sense to the ones that had been keeping information about both of you and they now know that this was truly referring to both of you.

"Dumbledore had never told anyone but you and me on what he was thinking that Voldemort had done. I had promised I would never tell anyone about this, so all of the others, never new for sure if this is what he had done for immortality.

"So now they have confirmed that the undeniable truth is that they are both referring to both of you.

"Now that brings us to the second Prophecy that has just come to light. This may be very hard for the four of you to stomach right now and especially after hearing the first one but you all need to hear this. This one Prophecy has shaken the entire Department of Mystery to its foundations in the last forty-eight hours and I can understand why.

"They are scared about what they don't understand about you Harry. Just after we have got rid of Voldemort and thought our lives were going to get better, some major revelations have become known in the Department of Mystery.

"Information that always comes this way is why you became of interest before you were even born. Later as a baby boy you did something that only now they are starting to understand what really happened that night. Then after the many altercations that happened between you and a most powerful wizard; you ended up being the winner. This has created a huge mystery about who you are.

"And such a mystery to everyone for years and now with this new surprise that appeared on Saturday morning, it has hit them like a bombshell and you are the one that everyone is talking about again."

Harry and Ginny were now holding all four of their hands together and were mesmerized at what Kingsley was saying. Even Arthur and Molly were not sure where this was going but knew it was probably not going to be good for the two sitting between them.

Kingsley then continued and said, "this second one was stored in the most secured vault that the Department of Mystery has and so it was never threatened two years ago when you two and your friends damaged and destroyed many in the general vault.

"This is the oldest prophecy that the Ministry has and they now know that you have been given a fair amount of space in it Harry. Until three days ago, only the first two lines were readable and this is what they said.

_"The time of the Arch Lords return, shall be near when six powerful wizards are living at the same time… When the fourth one dies by his own dark hand you will know the prodigy."_

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and held on tightly. He looked at Kingsley and asked him, "What does that mean… I am the prodigy to who or what Kingsley? It doesn't really say that I have anything to do with this Prophecy."

Kingsley then continued, "No one has ever understood this Prophecy Harry. It is so very old and no one knows for sure where it came from. It just told of a coming of an Arch Lord. And this is why you have become the reason for everyone to now be afraid Harry; because more of the Prophecy became visible the moment that Voldemort died. It now seems that it was not to be read until you had defeated him.

"The Department told me that I could not tell you the Prophecy intact tonight because they want to explain to you, each part of it so you don't misunderstand. They know that you are the prodigy but have no idea what it means for you. So they gave me these parts to tell you about.

"So sometime just after your victory on Saturday morning, the second part of the Prophecy just became plain as the nose on your face and here are the points that they wanted me to tell you tonight.

"'_The prodigy was conceived on the holiest of nights and two years later, he was mark with the sign of his destiny.' _The next part I cannot tell you because they are still trying to figure out exactly what it means. But here is another part of it. '_You have a heart that is pure and you still have an undamaged soul'. _

"This part is good to know because it tells me that you did not try to take the man's life the other night in any type of homicidal way Harry. Something else must have taken place that night and this has cleared you as far as anybody that knows what happened that night.

"It then mentions the following. _You will have guides and when you show your true love intentions then the rest of the Prophecy will become visible for everyone to see."_

"So I assume that I am the boy it speaks of Kingsley? "Asked Harry in a calm voice.

"Yes Harry, that is for certain now."

"But it doesn't say I become the Arch Wizard does it?"

"No it doesn't Harry but it also doesn't say you don't either."

"So who else could be the Arch Wizard then?" Asked Harry.

"No one has any idea Harry and that is why they are so scared. You have done some things that no one can explain but then again your magical strength appears to say that you could in no way fulfill this possibility."

"So what else happens then Kingsley, do I win or die then between these two Prophesies?"

"That is the problem Harry, the second Prophecy is quite long and written in ancient dialect and is very hard to interpret fully. It does seems though that is has tried to interpret itself to the ones that are doing the interpreting. They say with just a touch of a wand that a total of five different writings have come up by themselves and modern English is included. For something dating back over three thousand years, it is a great mystery for them.

"That is one reason you did not go today to see them. They felt that by the end of the week they could have a final interpretation of both of them for you. They are patiently waiting for both of you and then they will let the two of you in on their own ideas that they have. They also want very much to have your own interpretation because they think you Harry will know what to do when you see it."

"Harry looked at Kingsley and said, "Right now I have no idea of anything about them Sir."

"I understand Harry and they do too. Don't worry about it right now. The tablet is being studied by anyone in the world, and that is including some Muggles that might have some insight of the old language that this is written in."

There was a short pause and Harry and Ginny didn't know anything else to say or ask.

"Harry do you have any idea on what a Arch Lord is in our world?" Asked Kingsley.

Harry looked at Ginny and could tell by the face she was given him that she had a good idea on what it was. He turned back to Kingsley and shook his head.

"They are exceedingly rare Harry and sometimes it may be thousands of years between them. Only one can exist at anytime and this Prophecy of yours is mentioning about the possible rise of an Arch Wizard. Merlin was considered to have been one but because he used his powers for good and used them in very limited scope, nobody ever knew if he was one for sure.

"In the past the amount of power that they are bestowed with, tends to corrupt them and causes most of them to turn out as an extremely powerful Dark Wizard. He would make Voldemort look like a nice grandfather with a bad temper at times."

Harry then asked. "Kingsley I never heard of any other powerful wizards other then Grindelwald, Riddle, and Dumbledore, and I guess that Snape could have actually be one too and all four of them are now dead."

"Harry how do you know that Grindelwald is dead for nothing has been reported about his death?" Asked Kingsley.

"I know that Voldemort killed him this spring when he was trying to find the Elder Wand. He was quite mad at him at the time. Because of his hate, it had caught my attention and so I was looking in his mind at the time and saw him do it."

Kingsley looked at Harry and then shook his head and said. "Dumbledore said your minds where linked Harry. I guess I will need to owl them on what happened to Grindelwald, for they have been trying to figure out over the last month on how he died."

"And yes Harry, you have a good perception, on who the powerful wizards are and the department agrees that they think that Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Snape, and Voldemort are the four that it refers too, but who the remaining two are; nobody can think who they would be."

"So who do you think could be another bad wizard Kingsley? Asked Harry. "I have never even read about any others lately that lived in the past couple of hundred years."

"Harry you have already got away from what the Prophecy actually said. It said powerful wizards Harry not only dark ones. Harry the Ministry tends to destroy most of the books and records on our bad ones over the years, because we don't want people to remember them and trying to do what they have done. Whatever this mean for you and Ginny, it is not simple or probably going to be easy for the two of you."

"But I thought my big moment in history was all over and now you tell me I have two more," asked Harry. "How many can one person have in his life?"

"Harry they are scared because they don't know who he could be. Harry just forget about the Hallows or the first Prophecy about foretelling your birth and being the one to vanquish Voldemort. That Prophecy was done when you had completed it. The one about Ginny and you was always there but until the two of you got back together nobody knew.

"This other one has now become part of your life when it was made visible for us to see and so it became active at that point and I guess you could say that it replaced your first one. Your life has been foretold long before any of this now and before any of all the other prophecies that existence in the Ministry. This is a very important Prophecy for it is very old and has come from a hidden location and source. For it to be so old and for now for it to become active on it own; I think it is truly a Prophecy like no other and must be looked at with opened eyes for the truth."

Harry looked up at Kingsley with a bewildered look on his face.

"All they know for sure Harry, that before you even won your dual, is that this Prophecy, that you are now a part to, was written down over three thousand years ago by someone. Now they have been given information that they really wished would have never have surfaced about you. The questions about you have been changed into, who you really are Harry Potter and why have you come now?

"They are worried that maybe you might be one of the other two Wizards, or maybe you will destroy the Arch lord like you did Voldemort or maybe you are the one to…"

Harry broke in and said, "That I am going to become the Arch Lord Kingsley?"

Kingsley looked at Harry and nodded his head.

Harry looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand and then looked back to Kingsley and said, "It can't be me. I really don't have any special outstanding powers, at least I don't think so."

Kingsley then told Harry, "There are legends Harry, about how just a normal wizard become a very powerful one later in life, possible as a late bloomer let us say.

"Now with putting both of these two Prophecies together, it gives a extremely good detail on what will transpired and pretty much takes out and removes any questions on who it is talking about Harry. Many things have now complicated your life now and that is why everyone is a little uncomfortable about your new possible destiny Harry."

Harry looked back up a Kingsley and asked, "so would it be better to just kill me and get rid of me so I don't become the Arch Lord?"

"It has already been suggested by someone that is consider quite reasonable Harry to do this. But maybe trying to kill you or the attempt to kill you would set you down the path of becoming the Arch Lord. Or maybe if you were not around, it would allow the Arch Lord's ascension. Maybe you are the only one that can kill him like you did Voldemort and so it seems we probably have a Paradox on our hands about you."

Ginny then asked, "Kingsley if Harry is the fifth wizard could I be the sixth wizard or witch?"

"Ginny that is a very good question and they are trying to ascertain, that in the time of this writing, if the term witch and wizard meant the same. If not then you are probably not one of them, because a Prophecy is always correct if it uses the gender type in its selection. But the possibility exists that you also may be the Arch Lord for in this time frame the word corresponding with Lord is thought to be male or female.

"Now I want to go back again to the other night when the Auror tried to kill you. When he tried to kill you and you had no protection or way to defend yourself, he ended up dying and in a way that nobody can really explain. Dawlish and I have not told anyone yet on how this may of happened.

"Now with all this now happening, I think it will be best that we wait quite awhile, until we get a better handle on what is really revolving around you Harry. What I want to ask you right now is, have you come up with any new ideals on how your wand behaved like it did the other night?"

There was a short period of silence while Harry thought and then he told him, "I haven't had much time to think about it but I do remember that I had realized that Ginny was with me. I wanted to protect her at all costs and some voice in me told me to ask for my wand and it ended up coming to me Kingsley. And here is the thing I remember that makes this very strange. I did not actually summoned it or even think of the spell; I just thought of having my wand in my hand."

"Harry, things like this show that you are indeed a special wizard with powers that are waiting to emerge," replied Kingsley. "In time I think you will even surprise yourself and at the end of your life, I think you will be able to look back and be very happy for what you have done. Now be very careful on who you tell about, on what we have talked about tonight.

"Now I am sure the rest of the Weasley's are waiting on us to have dinner. I do wish you both happiness and someday I just feel your lives will be more quiet and possible maybe even boring for both of you. I also look forward to that time myself," Kingsley said with a smile. "I hope it is quite sooner then later, because it would really make my life as Minister a lot easier this days."

Harry smiled and put out his hand to shake Kingsley's hand and said, "Thank you for talking to us about all of this and this actually helped me understand things a little better."

Ginny reach over to shake Kingsley's hand and suddenly she gave him a hug and said, "Thank you for sharing this with us Sir. It been quite hard for both of us I think."

They all headed into the Burrow to have dinner.

When Dinner was over, George and Charley headed to the Weasley store to stay there that night and see if it had survived. Bill and Fleur apparated home and Percy headed back to his apartment. The Minister took his leave and took the Floo directly to his home.

Harry and Ginny had been able to dodge any of the questions during dinner and when then were done, Ron and Hermione joined them outside and they decided to take a walk together.

As they walked through the garden Ron said, "Boy I would have thought that the garden would be crawling with Gnomes and I don't see any."

Harry started laughing and when Ron asked him what was so funny he replied, "I watched flying lessons that Ginny gave them last night. DeGnoming with a wand is really the best way to clean them out Ron. I think for some of the little fellows, it will be quite a while before they find their way back."

"Ginny… you didn't hurt them did you?" Asked Hermione.

"I was cutting some flowers and two of them tried to bite me Hermione because they wanted the flowers for themselves and I replied with a vengeance to them. I sent everyone of them flying that I could find and couldn't stop myself for five minutes or so. Well… I probably missed a few of them but Mum's garden will be better for my trouble."

As they walked down an overgrown pathway at Sunset, Harry was enjoying the time seeing the fleeing colors in the fields and was trying to not think about what had been told to him in the last couple of hours. The Sun was already over the horizon now but as the lightning bugs began to fly around, the effects of the cool breeze just made him want to be next to Ginny and cozy up with her. Life was just to busy right now and he would love to just get married and move away and never return and give the rest of his life to her… But he knew in all reality, that in his life, it wasn't going to be able to happen right now.

He figured he must have done something pretty bad in his prior life for everything to be happening to him in this life. No it actually had to be at least his last ten lives to have done enough to qualify for this treatment. Well at least I got the girl of my dreams in this one as he stopped and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny stopped and looked at him and closed her eyes and suddenly the four of them were engaged in kissing the one that they loved.

Later when the stars had all come out and much to both the girls disappointment, the four of them headed back to the Burrow to see if Fleur had left any of her French deserts to be devoured tonight.

They all went inside and the three of them set down at the table while Ron went into the kitchen to see what desserts were left over.

Ron brought back two tarts and some pudding and then set down at the table and after everyone had taken what they wanted and started eating did Ron and Hermione start to hint if they could ask about what happened earlier that evening.

Harry looked at his friends and told them, "Well we found out there are two more prophesies about me and one of them includes Ginny too."

Ron responded by saying, "Why did you have to drag Ginny into this Harry?"

Hermione respondent with a crisp slap on his shoulders and she said, "Ronald that was uncalled for. How do you think he witness his own Prophecy, You can't do that!"

Ginny then told her brother, "They didn't allow Kingsley to even bring a written copy of them tonight. He just made some short notes about them and on Friday they will show us the full prophecies."

"What he told us in a very short way is that we get married and might live happily ever after. But it is the rest of the prophecies that either he told us or we will have to wait on hearing about until Friday that we are really scared about.

"The first Prophecy does say that we get married and we live together in love and he said we will be soul mates for the rest of eternity for what ever that really means. He also said that Harry will be a powerful and strong wizard but he said that there is the chance that we could... I guess say die prematurely in it. That is all that he told us about it so what do you think about our Prophecy then?"

Hermione said, "That is a morsel to at least chew on Ginny and it looks like at least you two are going to get married," as she turned and looked at Ron in a strange way. She then turned and looked at Harry and asked, "what did the other one say Harry?"

"This is one that has everyone scared at the Ministry about me and I will try to tell you the main things.

It warns of an Arch Lord is coming around the time that six very powerful wizards are living. It then said that four of them are going to die and it seems that Voldemort was the fourth one to die. It then said that I am a prodigy and that I was marked by the sign of my destiny. He also told me that my heart is pure and my soul is undamaged and that I am going to have some type of guides to help me. And soon more of the Prophecy is going to be revealed for me to see."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and just shook their heads.

Hermione then asked, "It really mentioned a Arch Lord Harry?"

"Yes it did Hermione but who he is nobody knows."

And it said you have been marked with the sign of your destiny?"

"Well I assume that means my scar. Well at least now I know it means something and not just three slashes on my forehead. I always wondered if it was a symbol but nobody ever could tell me if it meant anything.

"Well maybe the Department of Mysteries will have an ideal about it," said Ron.

Harry then said, "Okay this is enough about my gloom and doom tonight. I want to talk about some more inspirited things right now. I'm tired and would like to go to sleep pretty soon and would like to get these thoughts off my mind for now."

Ginny looked around at him with a devious grin and said, "Can I tell them Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny and her grin told him exactly what she was going to say to get Ron all flustered and he thought seeing his reaction was really going to be worth all the chocolate frog cards every made and might tend to get his mind of the other subject for a while. "Okay Ginny let it out."

"Well Mum and Dad decided to tell us, that if we wanted to go ahead and get Married then it might be best to and the faster we do it the better."

It seemed to Harry that Ron's chin all but hit the table top and then he was heard saying, "how… what… she said what?"

Seeing the shock of Hermione's facial reaction was also about as funny. She was doing her best from falling out of her chair. Ginny got up and walked over to Ron and she asked him, "Well big brother do you want to wish your little sister good luck?" Ron was almost beyond himself and said in a small squealing voice, "you're engaged… Ginny?"

"Kind of Ron… But we are not quite ready to put it in the Daily Prophet yet. Oh Ron, it is very strange what is going on with us but even the Ministry and the school is thinking the sooner would be better for us. Actually there is only one other person besides maybe you Ron, that is holding us back and I understand his reasons and I must support him, for he is the other half of this relationship."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and he smiled and just said, "it is just a little fast you know... I kind of want to at least sleep on it for a few days… or maybe years…"

In a Sudden flash, Ginny was out of her chair and was next to Harry and remarked in a very exclamatory voice, "Years! What do you mean?"

"Just kidding love. I guess I just wanted to be in the command seat about my life a little bit longer. With all this adversity going on around us, I think it is best for us to at least wait to find out what our future may be, before I give my heart to you forever." And with that he stood up and grabbed her and said, "I love you and will love you forever Ginny, you know I will." And he wrapped his arms around her and captured her in an embrace and gave her one of his special Ginny kisses that made her soften and melt into his arms.

When they pulled apart Harry said, "I would like to continue this but it's getting close to eleven o'clock and I think we all need to get some sleep tonight for tomorrow is looking to be another busy day again. Ginny and I am going to go visit my Aunt and Cousin tomorrow morning. Do the four of us want to try to meet somewhere in London for lunch tomorrow?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then Ron told Harry, "Aye mate we like to do that Harry. Any idea what we would eat and how do we get together?"

"I could give you my Aunt's phone number and you can call us around eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. I am sure our Auror's can help get you to a phone or they may even carry a portable phone already with them. Just call us and then we can meet and find us a place to eat."

"That right, I forgot we were going to have them with us," Ron replied.

"Two of them will be going with us and I guess they will sent the other one with you two," said Harry. Also we may be using a car in London, so I guess we will find out in the morning how they will do our transportation?"

Ginny gave a rather big yawn and said, "I getting tired too. I will see you all in the morning."

Hermione said, "We will get the dishes Harry. You two need to get up earlier so just go on to bed."

"Thanks Hermione," and Harry and Ginny walked over to and headed up the stairs.

In front of Ginny's room Harry paused and Ginny told him, "I wish we were married for we could just go on into my room Harry but I guess it will be worth it on that day."

"Ginny I think of the day and it will be soon be after we get out of school."

"Really Harry?"

"Yes and I am going to call in a night and go to bed now or I will probably not leave this floor tonight." Harry grinned at Ginny and gave her a quick kiss and then he turned and started walking over to the stairway.

Ginny took in a big breath and then as her eyes slowly followed Harry, she slowly let it out, while he disappeared up the stairs. As she opened the door to her room, she thought of the day that they both would hold each other in their sleep and knew this was going to be a wait that was hard but darn well worth it.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Journey to Number Four'**

8/5/2009 WBW 'Pottercomplete'


	12. Chapter 12 Journey to Number Four

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 12 'Journey to Number Four'

Harry was walking down a strange paved street and by the glow in the sky, the sun would soon be coming up in the distance. As he looked around, he realized that he had no idea on where he was. He noticed that he was by himself and saw no one else on the streets. He started walking faster and then he noticed a small park in the distance.

He proceeded to cross the street and soon was walking on the green grass and looking around in the small deserted park. It was now bright enough to see all around him but he knew something was strange here. The park reminded him of one that was just a few short blocks from the Dursley's home but all the homes and several buildings that were around it, didn't look familiar with anyplace else he could ever remember being at before.

As he looked even closer around in the park, he saw the same playground equipment that he had played on as a small boy but nothing else still looked familiar. Even some of the old dings and worn areas were there as he remembered them and this was enough to make him realize that maybe this wasn't real. It was bizarre he thought and soon he was just a little unsure of just what was really going on here.

Suddenly his vision caught the sight of an smiling old man that was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and was looking right at him. As he walked over to him, he saw that he had very dark skin and appeared to be quite old and had very gray and stiff wiry hair. He seemed to Harry to be at least seventy but really he had no idea on what his age could be. Part of his head was covered in an old rag and his skin was loose and appeared leathery and was quite dusty or even possible dirty. It seemed to Harry that parts of him were covered heavily in some type of skin paint but even ashes from a fire it might have been.

He wore nothing on his feet and he could see age old worn scaring on his legs and arms. Around his neck, he wore several necklaces that were made out of seeds and other natural and native items. Around his waist, he wore a cover made out of some type of animal skin. Next to him on the ground was some type of walking stick that had carvings all over it. In front of him appeared what he thought was a fire but the wood and all the coals and smoke was just in shades of gray. And then he noticed that all around the old man was a slight glow that made him realize that just maybe he wasn't really here.

The two looked at each other and then he motioned for Harry to lower himself and so Harry got down on his knees. The old man then pointed a finger to his head and reached out and touched his scar and slowly followed the outline on his head. He then said to Harry," you are the one that as a boy was marked by who they called the great Dark One?"

"Yes, if you mean Voldemort," replied Harry.

"You are a very special wizard my young friend and you have now become the talk throughout our world.

"You are now beginning a new journey that in time you and the ones that you love will see more sorrow and even terrible useless death. This is not a task to be forsaken by you for you have always been the one chosen and only you can find the way to end this terrible coming.

"You must now begin a journey through many places in order to prepare yourself fully, or you and your love will not be able to follow the path that has been planned for a very long time for you. It will be quite physically hard and challenging for you young man but you must, because you are the only one that can fulfill the requirements and rise up to the one that you must challenge to end this terrible time that will be coming in magical history.

"The Fates realized only when it was already too late on what they had allowed to happened and so have given you the chance to stop this horrible event before it can take place.

"All of this has been done for you because all of your life you have been specially prepared to be the one that who would be able to do this and you were chosen long before you were even born. You were given some special gifts to help you with your first challenge and they helped give you the insight and abilities that you had not known yet. They will now help train and guide you until you master them but there is still so much for you to learn.

I will teach you to begin to know your inter-self. You cannot hope to reach your full potential without looking inward. By knowing your true physical and mental limits in your life without magic, your knowledge of just what you can do, will grow with you. I will teach you this and more and together I will help serve as your guide to begin your training. If you succeed in the end, then all your gifts will insure that you would be able to and understand how to use them. With help from this knowledge, you will have the chance to end this terrible error by the Fates."

"Just what am I suppose to do?" Asked Harry.

"In time you will come to your own conclusions on your own and as you now prepare yourself on your future journey, you will find the truth and everything that you need as you follow your heart."

Harry just stared at him and then asked the old chap. "Could I ask you who you are?"

He smiled back to Harry and continued; "Soon we will meet each other and you will now also seek me out on your own my chosen one. Certain ones that you must trust will tell you that I am an old fanatic, but you will make time for me on your own. I am just one of several that will help prepare you for your future and help teach you for what you must learn. Ancient magic and non-magical ways must now be learned and rethought, so you can fulfill your true legacy. Only then you will be ready to proceed and hopefully be able to end this travesty and terrible conflict that is now starting to begin. It is hoped that you can meet this horrible challenge and prevail."

As he looked up at Harry and showed him a smile that showed through his missing teeth, he continued on, "Only a few remain in this world that know and understand what you must learn and we all now stand ready to help prepare you in this quest that has been bestowed upon you Harry Potter. We shall see each other soon."

Then as suddenly as the dream had started it was over, as if a door had been slammed shut in his face.

Harry opened his eyes and the only light in the room was from the nighttime glow outside. For a few minutes, he lay there thinking and staring at the dark ceiling. He knew that this dream was like no other he had ever had and he knew it had just been a new and significant meaning for him. What he didn't know was just what this task was going to entail and just who and where this person really was. It seemed strange to him but something inside of him, made him feel that he would soon meet this person in the flesh.

As he continued to laid there, he felt he knew that the training would at least give him a better awareness about himself. What was strange to him now is that he felt contentment and peace tonight for the first time since Kingsley had told him about the prophecies and this was at least enough to assure Harry, that for now don't worry about it. As he listened to Ron's steady snoring, he closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep.

Harry opened his eyes and he could see a slight glow outside Ron's window that showed the morning sunrise was near. He lay there a few minutes with nothing on his mind at first. The memory of the dream was still alive in his head but for now it was only a slight nuisance to his other thoughts this morning. He knew for now, he had nothing to go on or every guess on what it really meant to him at this time. What was really strange to him at the moment, was that it really didn't brother him to just let it stay in the back of his mind and to not worry about it for now.

His mind soon moved on to the more solemn events of the next few days that started to encumber his mind. He rolled over and tried to just think of Ginny and all the good things about her that he could dwell on his mind. The more he tried to just think of her the more it seemed that the dread of the past few days became too clear to him. He new it was the sadness in his heart of the loss of his friends, family and those he never knew was compounding his thoughts this morning.

He was now starting to hear the sounds of birds outside so he decided to go ahead and get up and get ready for this morning that would bring the first funerals that he would attend this week. He could still hear Ron snoring so he quietly got out of bed and walked over to the door. He retrieved his robe and slid on some shoes and slowly opened the door so as to not wake his friend. He proceeded toward the bathroom to wash his face and take care of things and soon he was quietly walking down toward the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

As he was nearing the bottom of the stairs, he noticed someone looking outside by the sink and continued to quietly walk toward the outline in front of the window. As he neared the silhouette, he realized that it was Ginny and just before he reached her, he spoke out loud and told her, Hi my love."

Ginny jump pretty high when he said that and as she turned around she rounded on him saying, "Bloody Harry don't scare me like that." She looked at him with an insensitive face that slowly was changing into a look of sorry as she realized on what and to whom she had just said that to and he could also tell that she had not slept much that night.

He placed his hand lightly on her check and slowly rubbed her face and asked her, "Did you not sleep well last night my love." He proceeded to place his other hand around her back and drew her closely to him and in doing so he could feel an essence around her that permeated into his body and he knew she could feel the same. They both looked at each other and Harry could tell that he had indeed, been able to help lift her spirits this morning and he new that they both loved each other with all their hearts. Ginny leaned forward and made contact with their lips and a long and satisfying moment was made to be remembered for the rest of their lives. His first kiss with Cho and the few other times that they had been able to have a moment together had been blissful but the feeling was none in comparison of what he felt between Ginny and himself.

Harry never broke contact and the kiss only ended when Ginny by herself pulled back. As the physical contact was broken, Harry heard a small intake of breath take place from Ginny and something within him knew that there was more here than normal.

Something new he felt had just been severed between them and he knew this was not a normal feeling that should be felt between them. He knew that some magic was at work here and without a word he pulled her back to him with a passion he had never shown before. As they both begin to be lost in their passions, a slight radiant aura had become present around their heads. As the moment of obsession continued, it slowly encompassed their bodies until both of them were totally enveloped into the glow that somehow there own magical feelings were causing.

Only someone seeing them from a distance in the shadowy kitchen would have noticed this and even to most viewers, they would have just assumed it was the glow in the horizon from the soon to be blossoming sunrise. It was during this time that both of them released that something strange and appealing was beginning to envelop both of them. They both felt their minds clearing and opening to each other in a way that they had never felt about anyone else.

The thoughts in each other's minds were becoming fresh with only the love and the respect that they had for each other and then both Harry and Ginny realized that they were physically in the thoughts of each other. Each of them knew it but both dreaded to show that they knew it to each other. Then Harry knew that this was becoming the same type of avoidance that he had done two years ago with Ginny and he would be the one that would formally make the first pronouncement to each of them.

So with all the love that he had for her, he took the sudden thought and then just moved it toward her and told her, "I love you Ginny and I will always be there for you. Now it's your turn my love for maybe I am mental or something in thinking you're here with me now." Then a voice that began like a far away echo quickly became like a talking angelical voice and it was Ginny.

"Harry I love you too and this is kind of really... different here... but it is quite scary for me too."

Harry replied. " I know Ginny. I wonder if it is magic from you or me or something else that is doing this right now."

"I don't know for sure Harry. Mom never told me she could talk to dad like this. Since there isn't any Weasley witches alive right now to talk to, we only have the notes about what my ancestors past down my dads side of the family. The notes on being a Weasley witch don't say anything about this but I'm not sure they would want anyone else to know about this either. It might have something to do you with you Harry or maybe this is just some type of Legimency between us because we love each other so much."

"Well Ginny as long as I am not looking at another witch or you another wizard this could be really nice."

"Well Harry, I know I am not going to be looking at another wizard so if I find out that you have been looking at another witch, then you can imagined your deserved fate my love," and she started laughing and Harry joined in for a few minutes. The more they both laughed in each other minds it made the both of them unable to stop and soon the laughter was being heard coming from their mouths. This continued as the golden rays of the sunrise were just starting to break over the tops of the hills in the distance. This was beginning to bathe the kitchen in the glow of the morning color and especially brought out the beauty of Ginny's long hair.

As Mrs. Weasley was just walking into the kitchen, she froze on the spot as she saw the two embracing. She had no ideal how long they had been up but she knew that both of them had gone to bed early so it wasn't like they had been together that night. What amused her is that teenagers didn't get up in the morning like this and it was a little shocking to even her to find them together this early in the morning. She thought about leaving but it was her house and she needed to get breakfast started so the two of them could leave this morning.

So she told them, "you two should learn to be a little more cautious then just doing that anywhere for everyone to see." Molly waited for what should have been an apparently embarrassing moment with them but they continued on with their contact. Even Molly took a step back for she knew that they had past a threshold of not being embarrassed or something to not have them pull away with lightning speed. Molly walked over and raised her voice and said, "I need to fix breakfast you two."

As Ginny and Harry were locked together in thought, they both heard her mums voice and together they both laughed for they knew they were caught but it really didn't matter to them anymore. They both decided this new sensation was enough for the first time and that they had best figure out how to actually stop this form of intimacy that had occurred between them this morning.

Harry then told Ginny, "Just think like we are just saying goodbye for a while and I will close my mind to yours." As he did, everything faded to dark and then he opened his eyes and the focus of her face was brought into view. Harry pulled back and said in a quiet voice, "Ginny open you eyes." When nothing happened at first and when he caught Mrs. Weasleys concerned gaze, he more loudly remarked, "Ginny its time to open your eyes my love," and slowly a grin appeared on Ginny's face.

He still had her in his arms and started rubbing his hands all around her back and then Ginny slowly opened her eyes and a large smile filled her lips and then Harry broke contact with her body and took a step back from her.

As he did he and Molly could hear a small voice from Ginny say, "ohhh…"

He looked back over at Molly and saw her staring at him with a look of consternation toward him. He then told her, "We are okay, we were just kind of out of it for a while Molly."

Molly then asked her daughter, "Are you okay Ginny? What just happen with you two just now?" She was looking at Harry and Ginny like she knew that something had happen but also new that they didn't want to tell her about it.

"Molly something just happened to us and we became attached in a way that we have never experienced before," replied Harry.

"Attached like what Harry? I am not mad at you but tell me what just happened between the two of you? Kingsley has warned us that you two may be coming extremely emotionally involved to each other. He said that you might have sometime of a connection with each other like you had with Voldemort or something like that." She was looking at Harry with a face showing extreme worry written all over it.

"Mum it's nothing that Harry just did," said Ginny. "It was both of us doing it. Something just let us communicate with each other like we knew what each other were thinking."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "it was like we were doing Legimacy on each other at the same time without a spell or anything. We were starting to kiss and then everything else around us just started to… like evaporate or disappear and then we were just mentally there with each other. This was the first time that something like this ever happened to us." Ginny just was looking at her mother and nodding her head.

Mrs. Weasley looked at both of them and then told them, "Harry I respect you and know that you would not lie to me or Arthur on something like this. I not sure if what you both may of done was a violation of each other minds or something but I suggest to both of you, that you are to be very careful on telling anyone about what just happen here. For now that is to also include Ron and Hermione. They really don't need to know about this.

"This may just be something that is not to be feared about but it worries me that neither of you knew that I was here and you both could have been killed and never released that someone even cast a spell toward you." They both looked at each other and then looked back towards Molly and nodded that she was right.

"Mum I think we would like to go outside a while and watch the rest of the sunrise if that would be okay with you?" Asked Ginny.

Molly smiled and motioned with a wave of her hands to go on and Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and they both went outside to the porch and set down on the same bench that Harry had woke up on the prior morning with her brothers. As they leaned back holding hands and looked toward the hills in the distance, the sun was now fully visible and the sounds of the birds and other animals were making for a pleasant morning for both of them.

Harry asked in a slightly concerned voice. "What do you think really happen Ginny? There may be some special magic between us but that was really weird to have happened like this!"

"Harry do you think that this might all be due to you and me having a past connection to Voldemort? Maybe something in us is trying to find him or something."

"Ginny I don't think this is a situation that would be happening between us. The part of Voldemort that was in me is dead and gone from me. I saw it when I died and it wasn't a pretty sight and just thinking about it makes me feel sad for him. I think when I destroyed the Tom Riddle Horcrux in the chamber of secrets, it should have destroyed any connection that you would of had to him. Between us I don't think this would have any bearing on anything trying to connect to us but… I don't know for sure."

Ginny suddenly stood up and told Harry, "Let us go for a walk Harry." She was pulling on his hand and Harry knew that she had already made up her mind and proceeded to stand up.

"Ginny we are still only dressed in our sleeping attire so maybe this isn't the best ideal right now." He had thoughts of her Mum chasing him all over the Burrow and trying to hex him like she did Bellatrix and the result images wasn't making his hungry stomach feel any better this morning.

"Harry!" As Giinny looked into his eyes and then pulled again on his hand and repeated, "Come with me love, my mum will understand."

Shortly, Molly saw both of them slowly walking toward the back area of the Burrow, hand in hand and could see each of them looking and smiling at each other as they soon disappeared into a thicket of trees. She just made a grin and a slight snort was heard and her mind drifted back to her days at Hogwarts. She started remembering the times when Arthur and herself would find places to hide. How she enjoyed her senior year. She totally trusted these two, even though she knew how teenage passions could prevail over reason at times but something in her knew that they would both wait until it was proper.

After a few minutes, when Ginny knew they had their privacy, she stopped and pulled Harry toward her and told him in a depressing voice, "I didn't sleep well last night Harry. I couldn't get you off my mind at all. I kept waking up and knew I was dreaming about you. This is really starting to become a curse to me. I know that I have you just where I want you but I can't control the rest of my feelings and emotions about wanting you. I mean it in a very good way but when will this get better for me so I not so bloody infatuated about you?"

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly and continued, "I love you so much Harry Potter and it seems I just keep telling you that but I just feel like I need more from you. I know your doing everything and more is really more that I should ask but I feel like I just can't wait for you anymore."

She looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes and he knew that this answer was going to have to be well thought out and in a very quick way. As he slowly rubbed her back, he could somehow feel her desire for him. It was emigrating around her and he could feel it reaching out and surrounding his body and he knew that she was being traumatized with a level of emotions that he could only guess.

He could not lie to her so he just told her, "Soon Ginny, I will give you something to represent my love for you. That all I can say for now so please don't press me anymore. I love you so much and I know this is so hard for you right now. Remember I haven't left your side, unless I have been made to do so by another. Today we are together all day so please try to be happy my love."

Harry knew he had to get her something and soon but he didn't want to even chance it that she might get a read on his thoughts and maybe misunderstand something he was thinking. So he just stood there thinking of good things and holding Ginny close to him and listening to her, ,and letting the next hour past quickly for both of them.

He heard the same cowbell that Ginny had rang yesterday morning in the distance, and knew that meant that breakfast was going to be served in a short time. "Ginny I think we need to head back right now,"

Ginny replied, "I know Harry, let me hold you a little bit longer." He lifted up her chin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and when he pulled away she quickly grabbed his head and pulled him back to her lips. After a short time, they pulled apart and then hand in hand they walked back to the burrow and as they walked in, six sets of eyes were staring at both of them.

As Harry saw that George and Charley had return from the shop, he decided to quickly change the mood of the moment and asked, "George how did everything look at the shop?"

This at first caught everyone of guard for a moment but since Molly didn't say anything about them being in house robes, George just replied by saying, "Harry it looked like some Death Eaters had broken in and went through a lot of the stuff. I think they were trying to see where we had gone and possible looking for any information on where you might have been. It's far better then I would have expected and an easy week of cleaning and rearranging the store should be all that it takes to get it ready to reopen. I am just not ready to even think about it right now with Fred's death and everything right now. Maybe after a month of mourning I will feel better and I think that is probably best for me right now."

Harry's eyes were looking at Georges and he nodded his head to his reply to his answer.

Ron then said, "George I like to help you when we get back from Australia. That will probably be in five to seven weeks. Could you use me for some help?"

"Aye Ronald, you would be appreciated help and maybe you will want to say around to help on maybe a more permanent basis?"

Suddenly most eyes were either on Ron to see what he would say or Hermione, to see what her reaction was going to be on Ron's answer. And then out of the blue an answer that nobody would have expected came from Ron. "George why don't we talk about this later this morning? Hermione is here and I think she should also be part of this conversation about my future." Ron looked nervously toward Hermione but she was beaming at him and he gave her a little smile and she nodded back to show her approval.

Harry looked over to Mr. Weasley and asked, "What did the Daily Prophet said about yesterday?"

Arthur looked back and smiled at him and then he picked up the front page of the paper and past it down to Harry and as he turned it around so he could read, it said.

_Finally the 'Boy who lived again' Talks. _

_By Rita Skeeter _

_Yesterday Harry Potter and his friends gave their first interview since the fall of Tom Riddle who was known as Lord Voldemort. Harry has first asked that everyone start using his proper name and to stop referring him to 'he who is not to be named.' Harry said he is positively gone forever and will never return and the quicker we start using his real name will let us all recover quicker and get on with our lives now._

_Harry Potter has confirmed that Ginny Weasley is the love of his life and that they have actually known each other for six years. He in fact, saved her life in his second year at Hogwarts. Although he did not say this, we have reports that he killed a eighty foot basilisk in his second year in the Chamber of Secrets that Salazar Slytherin had left at Hogwarts. This was during his 3rd confrontation with Tom Riddle that came close to taking both his and Ginny's life that year._

_Harry has said that she is a gifted witch and he began to finally realize that he fancied her two years ago in the summer of his sixth year at school._

_Ginny has confirmed that for most of her life, she has somehow felt a real closeness to Harry. She feels that her brother Ron becoming Harry best mate, helped give her a chance to meet Harry and has given both of them time to learn to know each other._

_She has stated that Harry is a very noble person and gives credits to him that chivalry is not dead in our country._

_Ron Weasley her brother and a exceptional keeper in Quidditch and Hermione Granger which is considered to be the smartest witch in a hundred years at Hogwarts, have also admitted that they too are in love with each other. It now appears that sometime in the near future, two weddings are going to be happening within the Weasley's family. I would like to give the four of them best wishes for their future. They all have earned a huge thank you and deserve to live in peace the rest of their lives._

_I now would like to announce a formally apology to Harry Potter and my readers on some of my prior stories and especially on last years story on Albus Dumbledore. I must admit to my readers that i now feel that I have greatly disregard the facts on writing about the former Hogwarts Headmaster and tended to print innuendos, and it now seems even outright lies on his story last year. Harry has pointed this out to me and with some research of my own, I must announce to my readership that yes I took a irresponsible approach and tried to print what I would now say was only a sham in writing this story. I promise in the future that a true and full accounting of Albus Dumbledore's life will be heard and hope everyone will find it in their hearts to forgive me. I also pledge to my readership that I for now on will only print the truth and will go out of my way to get the truth in all my stories._

Harry set back in his chair stunned. He past the paper to Ron who coughed up milk while eating his cereal before he had even got half way reading the article. When Hermione looked at Harry he quietly said to her with very open eyes, "You not going to believe this." When Ron finished reading he past it to Hermione and looked at Harry and mouthed a few explicative words and just shook his head. Harry chuckled a laugh from seeing Ron.

Ginny look at Harry and Harry told her, "Rita Skeeter came clean on Albus Dumbledore's story Ginny. I not really convinced yet but I don't think she could have said anymore else without getting herself fired from the Prophet. Arthur do you think that Rita Skinner has changed or at least is trying to?"

"Harry I am privy to some things I can't say here but Kingsley and myself have made it plain to the Editors of all the up and up papers that we expect accurate journalism. We have warned the ones that outright lie will find out that they don't get any support or favours from the Ministry.

"I want to tell everyone that Rita Skeeter's editor sent a owl to Kingsley last night to complain about how Harry had embarrassed Rita yesterday. I guess after Rita found out later what her editor had done, she sent her own owl to him and I guess really blew at him. She told him that she got her just deservings and that what you said to her yesterday made her finally realize that if she ever wanted to be at the top, that she needed to procure a difference course of action with the Prophet and stop riding sleazy articles. When the Editor wanted her to stay the course she offered her resignation by owl if he would not let her procure a different course with her articles. He knew that about every paper would have given Rita the chance to write for them and in any way she would have wanted to and so he relented and let her change course.

"I think what ever you told her yesterday Harry hit a nerve and maybe she may have really become a real reporting friend for you. But you and I both know that all of this may just be her way of trying to get the big scoop so I would be very wary with her. She has shown over the years that see can't be trusted by us in the Ministry, so I think a long time would be best to let her prove herself to you first before you agree to do anything for her. I think the first thing is to see if she begins to write articles that stand out with a on their own merits instead of the trash and outlandish stories she has been writing."

Harry turned to look at Hermione and waited for a reply from her. When she said nothing, her asked her. "Well Hermione, what would your opinion here be?"

Well Harry you know that they say it not easy to change strips on a tiger or in this case spots on a bug." When she said that, Mr. Weasley looked at her with a glimmer of possible understanding in his eye but otherwise said nothing. Hermione then continued, "But for a beginning, I don't think she could have done any better without creating political suicide where she would have never written for anyone again. I think she did exactly what Rita had to do to make us happy and to keep her employment. I think a few tidbits her and there might help prove to you in the long run that Rita may be changing her view on reporting. But it still could all be a false front in order to get a big story on you Harry. If she hasn't change, this should show up in just a few years, for she will not be able to keep this facade up for very long if she hasn't really change her tune."

This conversation had taken about all the free time they had this morning so for the next ten minutes, Harry just ate his breakfast and then excused himself and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. As he came out of the bathroom, Ginny was waiting to enter. As he walked by her, he grinned and then gave her a quick kiss and then headed back up to Ron's room to get dressed.

He knew he didn't need to go to his aunts in a suit this morning but decided to wear it anyway and figured he would just leave his robe in the car while at the Dursleys. As he came down the stairway, he saw the bathroom was now empty and then went over to Ginny's door and knocked. A voice came from within the room saying, "Who is it?"

Harry then replied, "I am ready to go but I didn't know if you're dressed yet?"

"I'll be about a minute and then I need to finish my hair Harry." Harry waited and soon the door opened and his radiant Ginny was smiling at him. He went in and Ginny started brushing her hair and waving her wand around to dry it. About a minute later she looked over at him and asked him, "How do I look prince charming?"

Harry was quick to pick up the subject and then said to her. "Your knight in shining armor awaits my lady and ready to serve your beckon command." He knelt in front of her and she smiled and then it turned into a little smirk and she replied to him.

"Harry if you mean it we could just stay in my room all day with the door closed."

"Well we could but for now the door stays open my love."

"I tried," said Ginny. "It just sounded better then visiting your aunt and cousin this morning." Harry put out his hand to her and she took it and he slowly pulled her toward him and then led her into the hall and then downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Auror Hobbs was waiting for them.

"Morning Harry, Ginny," as he tipped his hat towards them, "I think this morning will start a little better then yesterdays introduction." Auror's Crombs and Iron will be here in a few minutes and we will Floo to the Ministry at eight-thirty. From there we will take a security Floo out to a Ministry facility in the Surrey area where we will pick up a car for transportation to your Aunts house."

"Sir do any of you carry Muggle cell phones," asked Harry.

"We were issued phones for today's use since we were going to be in a Muggle London area on duty," replied Hobbs. "So what is your need to be making a Muggle call today?"

"I thought when we were done it would be a good way for Ron to get hold of us in order to meet for lunch and then go to the funeral together."

Auror Hobbs smiled at Harry and told him, "That is good thinking Harry. Your thinking ahead to blend in the area. Thinking that way shows you're going to make a good Auror some day."

Suddenly green flames were making them selves shown and Auror Crombs walked out of the Floo and told Hobbs, "Iron will be here later this morning with support around nine-thirty sir. Arthur is talking to him right now and he said for us to go ahead and head back to the Ministry with Harry and Ginny."

Auror Hobbs raised his voice and yelled up the stairway, "Hermione or Ron can you hear me?"

A voice of Hermione's came down the stairway and said, "What do you need Auror Hobbs?"

"I need to tell you that Auror Iron and at least one other will be here to take you to Diagon Alley at nine-thirty this morning. I request that you both will be ready by then."

Hermione replied, "I will make sure that we're are sir."

"Very well then, Hermione." He turned and looked at Harry and Ginny and told them, "I guess we are ready to go." They each in turn grabbed Floo powder and the four of them Floo to the Ministry.

As Harry walked out into the atrium at the Ministry, it was already fairly deserted since most people were already in their offices. He waited until Ginny and then Combs walked out of the fireplace and then Hobbs told them they were going to go get the two of them permanent ID so they didn't have to check in every time that they appeared at the Ministry. The four of them would have mostly open access to the Ministry and since most like most if not all of them would probably be working here anyway and this would also help speed up transfers in the Floo network.

They walked over to the first door on the right behind the first Floo and walked in. In short order everyone realized that the real Harry Potter was there and it took a few minutes for the entire office to introduce themselves and then thank them for what they had both done. In short order, Ginny and Harry had VIP passes to either hang or just show to gain access in the Ministry.

Soon they left and turned right and walked into the main atrium where the fountain was. They headed toward the area where a group of lifts were located. They entered and Hobbs told the attendant, "Level seven please." Soon the lift stopped and as they exited the lift, they headed left and as they approached a guard desk he asked for ID and Harry and Ginny showed them their new cards and he smiled when he recognized whom they were. They walked straight ahead and through a door into a large office with about twenty witches and wizards working in it. It was paneled in beautiful oak with wood cravings all over the high ceiling. Each of the desk areas had amble working room and each desk had hand cravings that Harry realized was of the planets and the zodiac and wondered if anything was meant about the symbols to what was done at each desk.

Hobbs kept going and they continued to follow him and soon they were next to the desks of two extremely pretty young witches'. The one closes to a large wooden door looked up to Hobbs and he told her that Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were here to see the Minister. She paged into the office to announce their presents.

Harry then noticed that quickly the two witches were looking at him and he could tell that he was being checked out as possible marriage material and suddenly he felt like a piece of meat hanging in a butchery shop ready for the taking. He grabbed Ginny's hand and whispered to her, "please squeeze my hand as hard as you can." As he felt the strength of her hand, it actually hurt but he figured it would keep any problems at bay for now.

The young witch then announce to Hobbs, "the Minister will see you both now." Harry gave each of them a quick smile and then proceeded behind Hobbs into the Minister of Magic's office. Crombs waited for them to come out.

Kingsley Shacklebolt gave both of them a quick hand shake and smiled at Harry as he asked, "Harry I see you made it alive past my two office assistants."

"Well yes, I kind of made sure that I would. I just was more scared that they might have ended up looking like a cauldron of mush if we would have been any longer."

"Yes I already thought about that this morning," replied Kingsley. We cast a powerful shield charm on their desks this morning so as long as they stayed seated they were protected from any responses from Ginny. Which this also meant for you Ginny that they could not get up to try to touch Harry and effect him with their Veela's powers."

Ginny turned a slight salmon with this but she nodded and said, "Thank you Minister. That was probably wise to think to protect them from me."

"I actually did it to protect Harry from them Ginny. I think I can trust you more then my own office staff. Until you two are officially engaged the power to a true Veela on the hunt will require a lot of self-control from Harry to not fall under their spell. Though I not sure that could break what you have seemed to have already created between the two of you.

"Now for today you will visit your cousin and your aunt. This will be about a ten-minute drive from where your car is picked up from. Another car will meet you around 11:15 to take the two of you with Ron and Hermione to lunch. Auror Iron's wife grew up in this area and they visit her family a lot in this area and already know many of the good places to eat.

"Colin's funeral will be about a half hour drive to get there and we already have a number of other Aurors, that will meet you on site in case anybody tries to cause any problems for you Harry. I know that a number of the DA will also be there along with some of the school faculty. This should help insure that no one tries to disrupt the proceeding there today. I hope everything goes fine for you all and wish everyone the best today.

"Harry I would like to see you Thursday morning at nine o'clock here in my office to go over some things and we will meet the Prime Minister at noon." He turned to look at Ginny and said, "Don't worry Ginny, Harry will be protected from my Veela's." Ginny gave Kingsley a stare of; I'm coming after you if you don't, as they left. As they went out Ginny had her wand in her hand and made sure the two Veela's saw it.

Auror Crombs was waiting by a fireplace and said, "Both of you need to take your ID and put it into the slot to get access to this Floo. For the location say, Muggle transport."

They walked over to a Floo that was in the office and inserted their ID cards into a slot by the Floo power and with a click something was deposited on top of their ID card. Harry then removed the two cards and then walked into the Floo and said, "Muggle transport," and in a flash of green flame he was gone.

Harry walked out in a marbled floor with a wall that had a sign that said Wiz Rental on it. Under it was an arrow that pointed left. He figured that it was a rental agency for wizards that needed Muggle cars. He walked down the hall and opened a door and then proceeded to a counter and asked, "I wondered if there is a car in the name of Harry Potter?"

The attendant smiled and said, "I was wondering if it was really going to be you? I am glad to meet you Harry and my name is Glenda Michaels. We are also owned by Gringotts and I must have you sign some paperwork before you leave. Your account at Gringotts is already set up to charge to us. I have also been requested to give you a transfer of four hundred Pounds for you to have as spending money today. Gringotts also have issued you a charge card so you to be able to charge anything in the Muggles stores to your Gringotts account. There is a small transaction charge of one percent on each transaction that you will be charged when you use this card.

"Bill Weasley has arranged all of this for you and the Head Goblin has approved of it since you have a terrible busy schedule for the next week. The Goblins will be talking to you on how this all works on Monday and you will need to sign the rest of the paperwork at that time. Until then you cannot get more then fifteen thousand Galleons transferred until you have sign that paperwork. You can also go into any Muggle bank and request cash with your card. It is magically protected that only you can use it or the Muggles will not recognize the proper account numbers. You also need to remember to sign each time you use your card.

"Here are your four-hundred Pounds and your car key. Give your key to your driver since I understand you do not have a Muggle driver's license yet. Your car is parked at #14. Please sign these three forms and you are free to go." Harry signed the forms and the four of them headed out into the yard and when they got to space #14 a large Royal Royce Limousine was parked there and Harry wondered how much this just cost him.

Crombs took the key from Harry and Hobbs opened the door for Ginny and Harry to get in and soon they were on their way to number Four Privet Drive.

As they proceeded down the road, the area looked quite familiar to Harry and soon they were just a few blocks away from his Aunt and Uncle's home. A few butterflies were in his stomach because he was a little worried that possibly it had been wrong to bring Ginny at this first meeting but if it didn't go over good today he would never return.

As they drove up into the driveway, Harry waited until Hobbs opened the door for him and he helped Ginny get out. Hobbs then told both of them, "We will wait out here for you and I have heard about how you were treated here Harry. Are you okay with doing this?" Harry nodded, and then Hobbs asked him. "Do you both have your wands with you?" They both nodded back to Hobbs and he wave them on and said, "I hope this goes well for you Harry because everyone needs family. Hopefully you will all leave and be closer after today. Good luck to both of you," and smiled at them.

Harry smiled back and told him, "Thank you Sir and I guess that might be why I came today."

Harry and Ginny walked the short twenty feet to the front door and Harry knocked and suddenly the door opened and Dudley yelled to his mum, "He's here mum, and Dudley opened the other door and said to come on in and then saw the limousine and said, "wow!"

Harry said, "Hi Dudley it been a while, and this is Ginny Weasley the love of my heart."

Dudley was already looking at Ginny and told her, "Your pretty beautiful for someone like my cousin to have snagged. Are you a witch?"

Ginny just smiled and nodded.

Dudley smiled at Ginny and put out his hand to shake hers and said, "I am impressed Harry she is quite beautiful, as he shook her hand."

Dudley then turned and looked at Harry and told him, "I glad you won Harry. Everyone said he was about as bad as they came and my little cousin killed a very bad wizard. I guess I should be happy that you never did treat me like I treated you all though years. I'm sorry I was just a bully and a real rotten person."

Harry looked at Dudley and said, "You really have changed haven't you Dudley?"

Petunias voice could be heard from the living room, "So where is everyone?"

"Coming Mum," said Dudley and as the three of them walked toward the living room he continued, "Harry she missed you too but Dad is still not very happy about having to hide for most of a year. It almost cost him his job. But I think deep down he is proud to have actually brought you up and can take some credit on raising you but he still doesn't like your kind. But that is his problem." As Dudley then walked around the corner and into the living room he said to his mother, "Sorry mum I was just telling Harry some things about dad and stuff."

Petunia, whose face showed some apprehension, looked at Harry and then as she looked at Ginny, Harry saw her eyes go wide and then leaned back onto the couch and then reached up and held her heart.

Ginny looked at her for a moment and was trying to size up this Muggle. She wasn't pretty in her own book and she was acting like she thought what see was seeing was something she didn't want in her house.

Harry then told his Aunt who was still staring at Ginny. "Aunt Petunia this is Ginny Weasley. She is a gifted witch just like Lily was and I love her deeply."

Petunia had finally recovered from her initial shock and then she told Ginny, "I sorry Ginny for how I just acted. You almost looked like my sister for a moment and it caught me totally by surprise. I am so sorry to have acted like that. I hope you two have a lot better life then Lily and James did." Petunia then looked at Harry and he could tell that this was a confession from her heart and he knew that she still had loved his mother.

Well that turned Ginny around quickly and then she went over to Petunia and both of them shook each others hand and Petunia asked everyone to set down and for the next one and half hours, they talked and Harry found that he had actually very little trouble forgiving his aunt and cousin.

Toward the end of the conversation, Dudley asked Harry, "well are you to going to get married or what ever you do in your world?"

Both of them turned a little pink with his question and Harry replied with, "Yes we are and it will probably be next July when we are finished with school but I haven't even asked her yet.

"Damn Harry, even your non-magical stupid cousin can tell in watching you the last hour, that you two are madly in love with each other. Just ask her and get both of you out of your misery. I think you will both be a lot happier if you would just do it."

Of all the things his cousin had ever said, this was the smartest thing that Dudley had said in front of him and he knew he was totally right. This remarked had moved the shade of pink to red in both of them when he said it and then aunt Petunia told them, "You two are looking just like your parents Harry, when my Mum asked them the same thing when they were in their seventh year over the Easter Holiday."

Harry just replied to them by saying, "My life has been so complicated but I will make sure both of you are notified after it happens."

Dudley then asked, "Can we, you know Muggles like us, well at least mum and me come to your wedding Harry?"

"I think I would be very happy to see both of you there Dudley," replied Harry."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Harry said, "I think that is my bodyguard telling us it is time to leave."

Everyone got up and Petunia gave Harry and Ginny each a hug and Dudley told them, "I'll tell dad that we had a good visit. I not sure he will say anything but he will want to at least know how you survived and if your okay Harry. I hope we can see each other occasionally Harry."

"Aye Dudley, I think that would be nice," replied Harry.

As they went outside and got into the limousine, Ginny and Ron were now there along with Auror Iron and another that Harry didn't know. Dudley and Petunia stayed at the door and waved as they pulled away and Harry let his head fall on Ginny's shoulder and told her, "They seemed to have become human to me today Ginny and I would have never have guest it could have happened to them. I guess I will always have some surprised about some things in life.

Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "was it a good morning Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, I have had a very good day so far."

Then Ginny said, "You know Harry, I think Dudley is a very smart Muggle and I think we must listen closely and do everything that he says".

Harry turned and looked at Ginny and replied, "Good try but waiting will be worth the wait."

Ron looked at Harry and said, "What was that about Harry?"

Harry replied, "Well my cousin told me the how stupid I have been around Ginny in a nice way. He told me how obvious it was to him that we love each other and that we should have been engaged a long time ago and to just get it over with and asked her."

During this time Ginny was just humming and biting her lip and then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started laughing and then even Harry had to join in for a moment.

Suddenly Harry asked, "Not to change to subject but where are we going to eat today?"

Auror Iron replied, "There is a very good steak house up here in about five minutes. This will put us within a ten-minute drive to where the funeral is going to be held."

Ron said, "Sounds good to me."

Soon they pulled into a parking lot and Harry stomach was telling him that he was ready to eat.

As the two cars were being parked, Auror Hobbs told them, "I want all of you to try to keep as low of a profile as you can today. We will leave the four of you to your privacy today unless we are needed. If we see anyone with a wand out today, we will take matters into our own hands,"

Hobbs and Crombs got out and held the doors of the limousine until everyone was out and then the group headed inside. As they walked inside, the smell of meats and other food cooking permeated the air and made everyone wish they were eating already.

As the group was waiting in the front lobby to be seated, Harry was looking around at the motif of the building. It was quite strange and it looked like they should be eating down at a pier along the Thames or at the seashore. Everything in here made it look like a seafood restaurant. There were nets and poles hanging from over the ceiling and the walls were cover with fish of all sorts and sizes. But the smell in the air was of beef cooking and there might have been some of the swimming variety but still mainly of beef. As a waiter walk by Harry stopped him and asked him, "It this place specialize in fish or beef he asked?"

The waiter told him, "fifty years ago the owner's father had built it and at that time fish was probably eighty percent of their business and it was known far and wide for its fish. The son took over about twenty years ago and the fish is still just as good but the son can really serve up the beef as probably one of the best locations in Britain. We now find that we are serving about eighty percent beef and pork and only about ten percent is fish now."

Harry told him, "thank you," and the waiter moved on with his work.

Just after that a young boy that had blond and short hair that was quit messy and appeared to be around eight, walked over to Harry and looked up at him and asked, "You look familiar sir. Are you a prince or someone famous?"

Harry bent over and as he did, his hair pulled away from his forehead. The boy reached up and brushed Harry's hair away from his scar and then a large smile appeared in his face and he reached out and grabbed Harry into a hug. This action caught Harry off guard and he looked at Hobbs not knowing what to say. The boy then let go of him and backed up and just stared at him with a smile.

Auror Hobbs being a thoughtful man, walked over and squatted down in front of the young boy and asked him. "Young man you seem to be a very wise for you age. Why do you think you know him?"

The boy replied, "I have seen his pictures all over the walls at my cousins home sir because I recognize him by his glasses and the scar on his forehead."

As soon as he said that, Harry had a good but sad feeling on whom the boy was taking about and then he lowered himself to the young mans eye level and asked him. "Was his name Colin?" he asked the boy. The boy nodded and gave a small sniff and Harry put out his hand and took the boys and Harry then introduced himself and told him, "My name is Harry Potter and I knew your cousin. He was a very brave young man. I knew him at school and I could always count on him and Dennis doing what I asked them to do. I miss him like you do and want you to know that I am proud to have known him. He was a hero in my book and you should be very proud to have known him. This is Ginny and she was also in your cousins same year at school. This is Ron… and this is Hermione." Everyone put out their arms to shake hands with the young man. Harry then continued, "and we are all happy to have met you. Could I ask you what your name is?"

The young man said, "my name is William Creevey and I am ten, I am kind of short for my age and that is my sister Jane standing behind me and my parents are standing over there."

Harry looked over and saw that his parents were looking at him with a face that told him that they most definitely knew who he was. He smiled and waved to them and they both acknowledge him with a wave back. He knew that they were both probably Muggles and knew that most likely that William was one too but something made him wondered if William or his sister might someday see Hogwarts. He looked back at him and then told him, "I glad to have met you William and maybe someday our paths will cross again."

At that time, the waitress came over and asked their party to come with her and the eight of them headed off behind her. The parents of William watched Harry and his party leave and these two Muggles had indeed known the '_story of the boy who lived'_ from being told about it from their two nephews.

No one had ever seen William do anything magical but Colin had been in the Headmistress Umbridge's office for punishment two years ago, when she had to leave him alone for a while. He had got up to look at what was on her desk and by chance she happened to have the list of future attendees on her desk. Colin was curious and wanted to see if he knew anybody on the list. As he turned the pages, he was surprised to see that William was listed and that she had circled his name along with a number of others.

Last year when the Creevey brothers went into hiding from the Ministry, he had owled Professor McGonagall to see if she could remove his cousins name from the list, since he had never shown any magical ability. She had owled back to him that they did remove his name and in no case should he divulge to William that he was a wizard. She told him that any magical ability shown with the trace on him could possible put his life at risk and to tell William's parents to make sure that he would not try to attempt to see if he could do magic. When he told them this, he had to explain what was going on in the magical world and how he had even found out that their son was a actually a Wizard.

Colin's father told his brother of the horror stories about Muggle born children and that if they had shown any magical abilities, they had been taken away from their parents and never heard from again last fall. On Sunday when they found out that magic had taken the life of their nephew, they were truly scared and would do anything to protect their son. On Monday Dennis had given them the large copy of the Daily Prophet and they had read about Harry and the Battle of Hogwarts. They were dumbfounded about all of the stories about a boy of just school age and that he was the savior of the magical world and by extension the Muggle world. They had been overwhelmed about how the British government had even supplied troops and had supported the forces of Harry Potter.

This morning they had received an owl post and in was a letter from the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. She had informed them that she had put William's name back on the list and he would be receiving his letter for admissions in August. The policy about blocking Muggle-borns attending Hogwarts had been rescinded and she told them that everything was rapidly returning to normal and she was sorry that their nephew had died in this terrible tragedy for their family.

She told them that Colin was the youngest to die and he had been told that he was too young to have even been fighting. He had left but just long enough so that nobody would be around when he returned. He was holding his own against much older opponents but died when a large part of a castle wall collapsed and he felt to his death. She told them that Colin had said to several friends that he would rather die fighting to help Harry Potter and his cause than to leave his side. He had felt that everyone that Harry had helped train was needed in the Defense of the School and its ideas. Anything that Harry stood for was right and he was trying to help him end the evil that was descending on Britain.

And now this hero had just come into the same restaurant and appeared to be a very nice young man. They knew by reading the paper that Harry had also suffered physically and probably was quite sadden by all of his friends that had died in the battle. They felt that since he and what appeared to be a number of his friends were here, that they were in no doubt attending Colin's funeral. They knew that there had been many deaths and the Creevey's were not a family with much money, and for Harry to come her to be with Colin's family, showed them how much this young man respected life and someone like Colin.

But now in just seeing him here and how he had just talked to their son, did the most to soften all the apprehensions that they had been feeling for the last year. Maybe everything they had read was true about this young man and what he represented in life and that most of the magical community was like that.

As Harry set down next to Ginny, the waitress handed them both a menu and as he opened it and looked at the items for order, he knew that this was indeed a classy but not to stuffy place to eat. As he continued to check out the menu, he noted that Hermione and Ron were having problems figuring out what to order and then he realized that they probably did not have enough money on them.

About that time, Ginny quietly asked him, "Harry I don't have any Muggle money on me. Could I borrow some?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the roll of bills that he had just got from the rental agency.

He gave Ginny a 20-Pound note and past two of them to Ron and told them, "take it and don't argue with me right now. You can pay me back later if you need to. Enjoy the food." He then leaned into Ginny and whispered into her ear and said, "This little loan is going to cost you tonight my love." He smiled and Ginny smiled back with a grin.

He then decided a little hummer was in order and then told her, "I guess I don't have enough to buy the present you wanted me to give you." For a very short moment, what Harry had just said didn't register with Ginny and then she turn with a face that had turn white and quickly gave him the money back and then Harry realized that she thought he had meant it.

Harry moved quickly to fix this, for he saw a tear forming and leaned over and kissed her and told her. "Ginny I am so… so sorry… I was just joking and thought you would get a laugh about it. I need to tell you something that I don't think you have realized totally about me my love."

Ginny had recovered but Harry could tell that she was upset with him for saying this so her move to her ear and said, "Ginny soon what I have is yours. I guess you really have not realized that you will have a major change in life when we get married. We haven't had the proper time to talk about this between ourselves and what we both have and what we both want in life. We need to do this soon so each other can understand what the other wants.

"I probably don't have as much money as the Malfoy's do but with Sirius leaving me his families estate, we together can sure give Malfoy's a run for their money. What is mine will be yours my dear and I say this so you understand that I love you and I want you to feel comfortable with our money and me."

"Ginny with a questionable look in her face asked Harry, "You mean that you really do have all this?" He nodded to her. "Harry your not joking? Your really rich?" He grabbed her face and kissed her and as he pulled away she had a far a way look in her eyes and she told him, "Wow!"

The Waiter showed up right after Harry had fixed the mess, he had just gotten himself into and soon everyone had ordered and as Harry looked into Ginny eyes, he hope he had handled that appropriately. Ginny put her head on his shoulder and asked him, "So then you can't use money for an excuse Harry, "By my calculation you have now run out of every excuse but one in not getting me something."

Harry smiled at her and knew she was now trying to have some fun with reasoning with him about this new piece of information that she had just learned. With a twinkle in her eye she told him, "I guess you have been a little short on time to be able to get this for me so the next time you have a hour of spare time, I expect it that evening."

Harry then replied, "well my appointment book tells me that you will probably be long on you way back to Hogwarts before the Minister will give me any time to do this." Ginny looked at him with a sulky expression and did the only thing she could think of and stuck her tongue out at him for a second.

Harry laughed and said. "Ginny I promise I will get it to you it before you leave for school. I have a couple of ideals and just need some time alone to find what I want to give you. I promise I will make sure I find the time to do this in the next week."

As he looked at Ginny for a response, he saw all that he needed in her beaming face and as Ginny looked at him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it and said, " thank you Harry I know you will."

Soon several waiters brought everyone's salads and soups for their meal. As Harry tried his French onion soup he was amazed at the taste and decided this restaurant was one to be remembered and visited occasionally. The main course showed up about fifteen minutes after the soup and the salads did and when Harry tried his sirloin strip, he was amaze at the tenderness of it. He wondered if there were possibly several house-elves working in the kitchen for this food to be so good.

When the meal was consumed and they were asked if they wanted any dessert, Harry groaned. He looked at Ginny and she shook her head no. Ron as usual, ordered one but shared some of his with Hermione. When they were all done the time was around one-twenty and with a short drive to the church for the service a thought came into Harry's mind.

"Hermione do you have an extra Galleon that we use for Dumbledore's Army with you?" She nodded and then Harry told everyone, "I would like to place one in his casket or place one with his ashes if that is alright with his parents." Everyone gave Harry a smile and nodded and he new that they agreed that this was quite proper and everyone who had died, that was in the DA should be honoured in this way. As they were getting up to leave, Hermione gave Harry the spare coin and he put it in his pocket and knew that this would only be a token minimum of what Colin really deserved for his service to Hogwarts and his help in the defeat of Voldemort.

They all left the restaurant and Ginny and Harry held hands and she was walking quite close to him and as he waited for Ron and Hermione to get into the car, Ginny gave him a kiss and told him, "you're a really nice person Harry and I love you."

**NEXT CHAPTER: 'The Youngest Hero to say Bye to.'**

* * *

Pottercomplete

8/14/2009 WBW


	13. C 13 The Youngest Hero to say bye to

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 13 'The youngest Hero to say bye to'

* * *

When the Rolls Royce drove away from the restaurant, Harry knew they would soon be at Colin's funeral. As they were driving down the road, some last minute thoughts came to Harry about all of the people that had died at Hogwarts. Colin's death to him was the closest to the needless lost of a good person that he could think of.

Harry knew that in the scheme of things the loss of an innocent life was bound to happen. Because of Voldemort's lack of humility and regret, this was just a daily occurrence for him. He thought about how Bellatrix and even Snape had seemed to be just another of Voldemort's followers. He had used them and when their value to him was gone, they would just litter the area around him with their bodies. Any inconvenience for him, was to risk death without real reason. His inability to even love one of his most dedicated followers seemed to make him so arrogance about life itself. In the end, his lack of regret had become his downfall.

This kind of arrogance really bothered Harry and in a way that it just didn't make sense to him. How could someone have had no love in them at all? You would have thought Bellatrix would have drawn some intimacy between the two of them, or that he would have at least forgiven her for losing him at the manor. But in the end, she was only important to him because she was just another trusted servant, just like Snape had been. He only used people and just a simple mistake made by her, showed Harry how quickly Voldemort would throw away his most trusted servants, needlessly.

They gave him everything and he took it all, and in return, gave them back nothing. It didn't matter to Tom at all on who he killed, if it meant that it helped him get what he had wanted.

And then it hit him like a hammer. As he thought back into the vision he had had at Bathilda's house last Christmas Eve. Voldemort did try to spare his mother's life several times that night when Snape had asked him to. So he did appreciate Snape enough to do that for him. And when she had refused these opportunities for a number of times, he probably killed her, not so much because she was a Mudblood, but because she was only in the way. He must have had some love then, Harry reasoned. But now it seemed to him, that when he came back to life in the graveyard, it had all disappeared.

This was something to ask them on Friday, because maybe that meant something did happen to him. Maybe it happened on the night his mum saved his life that Halloween or possibly the night that Voldemort had regenerated with his blood. Whatever had happened, it boiled down to one thing that was in common with both of the occurrences and that was Harry himself. Somehow, it must have been something about him that caused Voldemort's first destruction, or the use of his own blood when Voldemort was brought back to full life. Harry had did something to him that everyone had missed including Dumbledore. There had to be something else missing that nobody had thought of.

Suddenly, Ginny elbowing him lightly, snapped him out of his thoughts, as she said, "Harry we're at the church and... are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about Tom Riddle. Something has been on my mind for the last few days." He then smiled as he told her, "I'll tell you about it tonight."

The group started walking together and as they reached the stairs, he saw Seamus and Dean wave to him in the distance. As they reached the doors and walked in, he felt a strange feeling walking through the threshold. He looked at Hermione and then Ginny, though they had both appeared to not have felt anything.

He then walked over next to Auror Hobbs and asked him, "What charm was that at the door?"

Hobbs looked surprised as he replied, "Well, I am impressed Harry. That was something you shouldn't have noticed. That was the Charm of Innocents. Only people who have not been put under the Imperius Curse and aren't using Polyjuice Potion are able to pass freely through it. The Ministry felt that this might be a location that the Death Eaters might want to disrupt, especially since Colin was a Muggleborn wizard.

"All the entries points have been protected here at the church and an anti-apparition jinx has been set, along with a Caterwauling Charm on anyone trying to get in without using the doors. We aren't taking any chances around you Harry, and if nothing happens today, then nobody will ever known about the security here. The Minister and Dawlish are doing everything they can to protect you, but in the most subtle way that they can. I know that you can probably protect yourself, but we also don't want to have any collateral damage here today."

"So wands are not to be seen, I assume," Harry asked. "But do you think they might try?"

"This is really a Muggle event and most of them would be totally unprotected if anyone were to strike here, Harry. They know that you will be trying to protect all life and this would make you or your friends a very easy target for them."

"I understand Hobbs and agree, you're just being prudent in this case," Harry replied. "But do you really feel that they can strike back so fast after what has happened to their side?"

"Anything is possible Harry. As we see it, this is a location where they would have their best chance of success."

Harry nodded to him in understanding and then turned to leave. As they walked into the front foyer, they got in line to sign the attendance book. As Harry looked into the sanctuary, he saw a number of students here that he knew had attended Hogwarts. A large number of DA members were waiting and all of them came up to him to say hello. As much as he didn't want to hear, it seemed most of them wanted to congratulate him on his victory again.

He would soon realized that Colin had a loyal amount of friends from Hogwarts. He noticed a large number of other student's faces as he was led into the sanctuary. He was guided to an area that had been roped off in one side of the old cathedral. He then realized that only his protectors, Ginny's family and the DA were being allowed to sit here by him. He hoped that none of this was really needed, but for now, he had resigned that this was best way to ensure everyone's safety.

Luna and her father showed up and set down just past the area that had been roped off. She looked at him with her dreamily eyes and gave him a nod and a small smile. A total of fourteen of Dumbledore's Army had made it to give their last respects, and Harry knew that with all the other funerals taking place, Colin was being given a very respectful showing.

In the distance, he saw the Headmistress and four of the teachers from Hogwarts. In the back, he saw Hagrid standing because he couldn't fit into a pew. It wasn't a very large funeral, but he knew that still a good number of people with magic had turned out to say bye to this fallen hero.

Just before the funeral started, they brought Colin's casket forward and on it was the Union Jack. Six solders from the Muggle British army were escorting his casket though the isle. This was something that caught Harry totally by surprise. He turned around and asked Hobbs, "Who are they?"

With a smile smile, Hobbs replied, "Two of the solders are in the Ministry and are also members of the Muggle army Harry. The others four are members of the Muggle Special Forces that helped in the roundup of Voldemort's forces. One of the Muggles regulars here was involved with training in France for this operation and is friends with Colin's parents and he felt that his family deserved this respect from our Country. He asked the others to help and they were happy to attend for this young wizard that died while defending his Country."

It was quite obvious to Harry that both the Ministry and the Muggle governments felt that Colin deserved some measurible last due respects from the entire country. He had been a soldier in an army and he had died fighting against the tyranny that plagued his Country. He had fought to protect lives in two worlds that had lived together, and Harry felt that this was a honourable thing that both governments had done. In seeing this, Harry eyes were starting to become wet and in the best way that he could, tried to hold back the tears.

They folded back the flag and opened the casket for display and then the solders moved to be seated toward the rear of the crowd. Shortly before the funeral began, the family was escorted in and when William saw Harry, he quickly waved at him. It was now when the lost of a person as young as Colin started to overcome and get to Harry. Soon he felt a tear leave his eye that dribbled down his cheek. As his nose began to fill up, the sound of his breathing became noisy and he put his arm around Ginny.

As she turned her head and looked at Harry, Ginny realized that he was more than just unsettled. She quickly got a hankie and gave it to him. She quietly told him, "You are the most courageous and noble person here Harry and if anyone besides his family needs to cry, you have that right. That is one of the many reasons why I love you and why Colin admired you Harry." She put her arm on his back and slowly rubbed it, while gripping his free hand with her other.

After a number of songs were sung and different people talked about knowing Colin, Harry realized he would like to say something. When the priest asked if anybody had anything else to say, Harry stood up and walked up to the front. He knew that the Aurors had not been expected this, but he didn't care. Colin's family and everybody here needed to know that he died a hero.

As he got to the lectern, he looked at the people in the crowd and then his eyes stopped at Dennis and his parent's faces. He lingered a moment and then started what he thought would be the hardest speech he had ever made in his life. This was harder then the one he had made at Hogwarts. It was about one of his own members and this was the actual funeral which made it quite personal to him.

And then suddenly, something made him quite comfortable and he knew it came from his heart as he spoke, "I would like to thank everyone in coming to see Colin Creevey today and giving their last farewells to him. My name is Harry Potter and for many of you here, you have no idea on who I am and for reasons you will never know.

"Even after being told that he was too young to be there, Colin decided to stand firm and help delay the enemy. He believed in me so much, that he risked his own life to help me. His sacrifice, helped give me the time to end the reign of one of the most evil people in our time. Much of this information will remain classified, and for most of you here, you will never be told more, then I am telling you now. Because of an honourable young man like Colin, who was fighting on the good side of a good verse evil battle, we are here today, to celebrate his short life and we should all give tribute in his memory.

As Harry looked around, he noticed that most of the audience was spellbound with him. He knew they were thinking on just who this young man could be that was speaking. He continued, "I was made the leader of a group of students that studied the art of self-defence. Each of our members had a good luck charm in a coin like this I hold in my hand. It also was the symbol of membership in our group. Today, I want to leave one with Colin, to show our appreciation that we will always remember our own and will never forget him.

"Colin knew who I was long before I even knew him. He looked up to me with far more praise then I have ever deserved. He was one of my followers at school and it seems like he was always there and wanting to have me give him something to do.

"I was only a year older but I will always remember him in the first year that he started school, I had so many spots in my eyes from all the pictures he took of me." Suddenly a large harmony of laughs were heard around the audience. As soon as it diminished, Harry said, "Many of these pictures are of good memories and because of him, I have a permanent record to remember them by. I will always keep the memory of Colin forever in my mind, and want to say that few people like him are as deserving as Colin was.

"Colin indeed will be remembered by his family, but he most truly deserves to be remembered by all of us here for the great sacrifice that he gave us with the lost of his life. Thank you and I will never forget you Colin."

Harry then walked down into the front of the sanctuary and up to Colin's casket. He paused for a moment in respect for the one that no longer was with them and then placed the coin in his right hand. He quietly said to the fallen wizard, "I'll miss you Colin and thank you." He then turned and headed back toward his seat in the sanctuary.

He knew that all of the Muggle people were looking at him, still wondering whom this very young man was. It was sad that they would not be able to know on how Colin had lost his life, but at least he had been able to give a rough context on what he had done. As Harry got back to his group, Auror Hobbs looked at him with a face showing a little displeasure.

The row got up to let him pass to get back to Ginny, but as he set down the Auror bent forward and quietly whispered in his ear. "Unofficially Harry, that was a very good thing to say and this will help to give most of them some closure that are here today. I understand why you did this, but the Ministry will be a little unhappy with you for doing what you just did. You didn't say anything that was wrong but you just created more questions that the Muggle government will have some problems in explaining. I will need to talked to you later about this."

Once Hobbs had finished, Ginny scooted closer toward him and told him, "That was quite touching Harry and quite right to say." She gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and Harry grabbed her hand and whispered, "Thanks Ginny."

A few more Muggle friends and family stood up and talked about Colin and then the last one to go up to be heard was Dennis Creevey. He looked over toward Harry and then talked about some of the good memories he had with his brother.

As he neared the end of his eulogy, he caught Harry totally off guard, as he said," I want to say something also about Harry Potter, for I think it is appropriate here today. He is the one most outstanding student that my brother and then me, two years later, wanted to look up to. At times I'm sure we both were a little annoying to him, but Harry is a very special person to us."

As he said that, Harry heard a low murmur of laughs from the crowd.

Dennis then continued, "He always could make anyone, especially a student much younger then himself, feel good when the chips were down.

"He was given in birth a path to follow that nobody would ever want and I have never heard him complain about it. He gave my brother and me, a sense of belonging in a school; even when sometimes a number of its students looked down at people like us.

"I would like to thank the members of Dumbledore's Army for being here today, and Harry Potter for especially talking about Colin. Harry was the one that my brother most looked-up to and tried his best to be like. Harry, I know that Colin would have been very proud to have you here today. And from me and my family, thank you, Harry."

As Dennis returned to his seat, a large number of people turned and again took another look over toward Harry and all he could do was give an appropriate smile to everyone.

A few more songs were sung and then a short sermon was said. After the final prayer, the finality of Colin's last daylight to hit his resting face was here. As the casket was closed up, Harry again had a short moment of teary eyes. It was at that time, Harry knew that he would definitely become an Auror. Being a teacher was good thing too, but he knew for sure, that for now, his calling was becoming an Auror. He would make sure that no other person, would every cause this much grief again in his lifetime.

As the family was escorted out, Harry turned and asked Ginny, "Do you want to go to the grave side service?"

"It is okay… Harry if you want to." She smiled and then she turned and asked Ron, "Harry wants to go. Do you two want to go to the grave side service?"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then they both said, "yes." So as they all stood up, he motioned to Auror Hobbs and as he came up to him, he told him, "We have decided to go to the burial if it is not very far away."

Hobbs looked at Harry and told him, "I must tell you I think it would be a security threat that would not be worth the risk to you, Harry."

"I understand Hobbs, but I feel I should go and say a final goodbye to his family."

"I have my orders Harry and they are to protect you and try to give you as much freedom as possible," replied Hobbs. "The burial is only about a three-minute drive from the church. We have four other Aurors here available to go with you, so I think that security sould be adequate. I think it would be best to leave a little early and then meet them there. If any cars try to follow us, that will be a clue that something might be getting ready to happen. Also Harry, if Dawlish or Kingsley says anything, just tell them you put your foot down. I'll tell them that you told me that you were going no mater what and this was not an option."

"Thanks Hobbs," replied a smiling Harry. As Dumbledore's Army and the Auror's moved out to the front exits, many people were waiting for him and for the next fifteen minutes, he was shaking many hands of magical and non-magical people. As the procession was getting ready to leave, they all hurried to the limousine and then drove away. Another car came with them that contained two additional Aurors and in just a few minutes time, they were there at the graveyard.

The other two Aurors got out of their car and came back to the limousine. Auror Hobbs turned around and told them, "I want us to look over this area first before you four get out of this car. I think you understand why I want to look for any signs first that might show that we could have a problem."

A few minutes later, the cars in the procession began to arrive and Hobbs returned and told him, "As soon as the last car begins to unload, you can all get out." There was a small procession of only about thirty cars, so in a short time, everyone had walked on over to the family plot of the Creevey's. Harry was surprised on the size of it, for it seemed the family had lived in this area for many generations. A very large and ancient family marker bore out the name and it appeared that several hundred Creevey's had been buried here.

The casket was unloaded and as soon as it was placed on site. Everyone gathered around and the priest gave a quick service and then it was over. Harry and Ginny then walked over to give their respects to Dennis and his parents. Young William was standing next to Dennis and he could obviously tell by his looks, that they were close cousins.

As he walked up to Dennis, he told him, "Hi Dennis. I wish we could have been meeting for another reason today. It is sad we had to be here for this."

He gave Harry a look of thank you, and then Harry moved up to him and gave him a hug. Dennis wrapped his arms tightly around him and told him, "Thanks for coming Harry. You being here meant a lot for me and my parents today."

As they pulled away, Harry looked down at Dennis' cousin and told him, "We'll meet again William. Hopefully next time it will be a lot happily time for all of us."

"Thanks Mr. Potter," replied William.

Harry then looked down at him with a frowning face and William's eyes showed the fear of what he didn't know what he had done. Dennis bent over and whispered to him and a smile suddenly shown on William's face. He looked back up to Harry and told him, "I mean… thanks Harry." Harry smiled back and a number of people that were watching laughed about how Harry was so easily going.

Next was Mr. Creevey and they both shook hands and he told Harry, "I want to thank you Harry for everything you did for both of my sons. I couldn't fault you or anybody on what happened to our son Colin. He was almost seventeen and knew what he was doing. The Headmistress has told us what happened and so it seems that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have happened to anyone."

Mrs. Creevey then shook Harry's hand and told him, "Harry I have been told of many stories about you and I have seen you a number of times at King's Cross station, but I never introduced myself. I thank you for everything you have done for my boys and I think Hogwarts overall was very good experience for them. Dennis is already planning to return so he can continue his education. I'm just sorry we had to meet each other in this way." She reached out and gave Harry a hug.

As he started to walk away, William's father stopped him and told him, "I am William Creevey Sr. and you have already met my son today. You seemed to have made a good impact on him at lunch. Can I have a minute of your time sir?"

Harry looked at him and laughed and replied, "Yes and please call me Harry, sir. I am just like you.

Mr. Creevey smiled and replied in a laughing tone, "Well I heard that there are some marvellous things that you can do that most of my family cannot young man."

Harry smiled and told him, "Thank you, sir, but you have two nephews that were blessed to be wizards and both grew up with good character."

William Senior smiled back and told him, "Harry, we have been told that William is also a gifted person like you, but he does not know it yet. He is supposed to go to Hogwarts this fall.

"My wife and I were thinking up to today, not to send him with everything that has happened in the last year. In hearing everything about you and seeing how you and him already have connected in a friendship, it has greatly relieved our fears about losing our only son. I would like to asked you, if you would be returning next year to finish your schooling?" When Harry didn't answer at first, he then asked him. "I think if you return to the school, we will definitely have him attend Hogwarts, so please inform us of your decision as soon as you make it."

Harry then replied, "Yes Mr. Creevey, I am pretty sure I will be returning to school now and it appears I will probably also be teaching this year. I ask you not to say anything about that to your son or Dennis. My life has been so busy the last few days that I haven't had time to make any decision yet on school, or really anything on what I am going to be doing for the rest of my life. I will have to make these decisions soon and I know it will have to be sooner then later because it is something I really need to do."

Mr. Creevey then told him, "Harry for everything I have heard and now seen about you, I understand why my nephew came back to help you. You are a person of great honour and character Harry and you will go far in your world, and I can sense it. A person like you in our world with the right connections has great potential too. I know you are quite busy but it meant a lot for us and my brother's family for you to come here today."

They shook hands and Harry told him, "I am glad that we were all able to make it here today and it was a honour to meet all of yours and Colin's family."

Mr. Creevey then said a few words to Ginny and the both of them turned and started walking toward the other DA members that had come to the cemetary.

As they were nearing the DA, Professor McGonagall came up to them and asked, "Ginny, I need to borrow Harry for a few minutes alone please?"

Ginny looked at McGonagall and then told him, "I'll just go say hi to some friends."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley. I promise I will return him in one piece and this should only take about ten minutes today." She then turned to Harry and told him, "Well how are you holding up today Harry?"

"It has been a little bit of a challenge the last few days, Professor, but I guess I'm getting better at doing this. Tomorrow will be the worst day for me with three funerals, all for people I feel that were now direct family. I haven't even seen Teddy, my godson yet…" Harry paused for a moment and then told her. "I guess I am at least looking foreward tomorrow to see him."

"Harry I really have to admire you for what you have done. What you said at the memorial service and here today, could have not been said any better by anyone. You have really shown that you have met the challenge that was thrust upon you. I think you can meet any challenges that may come your way in the future."

"Professor, I am worried about that for both Ginny and me. I just don't have the power that many people think that I have. You know what my grades were like at school and here you're telling me this like I can save everyone again!"

McGonagall looked at Harry and took a moment of time to think of how to exactly answer this young hero that just could not accept the true facts that he was a real hero.

Harry then replied to her silence by saying. "See even you cannot answer my question when I ask one. I ..."

McGonagall suddenly cut him off saying, "Poppycock Harry! I think you need to listen to me first before you go off thinking that you believe you know what I am thinking." Her eyes had become a little beady, as she looked at him like a falcon ready to lash out at its prey. Harry knew she was more then just a little displeased with him.

"Harry, I will never need to be condescending toward you. You have earned this and it's time that you wake up and wear your victory proudly young man. You may not of always done everything right, had courage every time that you needed it, or ever had a plan that worked exactly like you thought it would. However, you did it, young man. You succeeded and you have shown by your actions that you are a gracious wizard. Iin my book, you deserve this accolades more then anyone else. You may of had help but only you in the end could stop this long struggle. You did it just as it was said that you would. I don't want to hear any more excuses or any other reasons from you. If you are going to be on my staff at Hogwarts ,young man, then I expect you to accept and behave as the wizard that you truly are. Do we have a understanding here or have I made a mistake in offering this position to you, Professor."

Harry was shocked on how she had just talked to him. He had been dewelling in his own misery until she ended the tongue lashing with Professor. Then it suddenly registered to him that she was right. As he stared at her, he thought he saw a little smile in the corners of the frown that she was doing her best to hide.

Harry then smiled back at her and then the Headmistress joined him with her own.

He then said to her, "I guess I needed that little talk, didn't I?"

"Well Potter, sometimes a student can be quite in need of a good taking to, but in your case, I almost was ready to try using a log to knock some sense into your hard head."

He chuckled and smiled back as he told her, "It's never going to go away is it?"

"Not for a long while Harry, but it will slowly ebb and in time you won't be so noticed that much anymore. Now, what is your schedule looking like so we can talk on your future at Hogwarts?"

Harry then continued, "After tomorrow, the rest of the week is going to be a lot easier until I get to Friday, Professor. I am worried on what both Ginny and I may learn about where our future lives are being led. But that is not all that I am afraid of right now."

McGonagall looked at Harry and knew that something was on his mind. "Yes, Potter go on?"

"I think what I am mostly scared of is that nobody really knows on where our lives are going right now. The worst thing is, I know that the Ministry is afraid of what I may be. I don't think they have any idea where my life is leading me to right now."

"Just remember Harry, you have made your life what it is. I remember when you first came to school and seeing you on the stairway with Draco trying to become a friend to you. You already knew that he was not what you wanted in a friendship. He had money and power but you wanted neither from a person like him. You have made yourself on your own choices in your life and you have chosen well.

"That first night at school, you were a very naive wizard in our world and now look at you Harry Potter. Except for you getting use to being the hero right now, you are a very confident young wizard. Even though you still have many questions about yourself, you have shown that you have always come to the right answer in the end. I think in the next twenty-five years, your impact in the Ministry will be substantial. I have hopes on where your destiny will lead you, but I am not Professor Trelawney. So for now you will have to wait to ask me in twenty years or so if I was right. Now Harry, I have one more question for you. Have you given my request a thought?"

"Yes I have and I not sure you will be happy with my decision. I have thought long and hard about this and I have also talked with Ginny. I don't think I'm ready to be a full time student that is also a teacher. Personally, I feel it would be inappropriate for me to even take this job. I would like to be a student teacher that may help to teach these classes, but I think it would be wise to have a teacher in charge of me. I am still young and could make some mistakes without someone else being around to guide me, Professor."

For a moment, McGonagall looked shocked. She then looked at Harry, smiled and said, "Harry, you have given me the most enlightened answer that I could have ever expected from you. I am not at all upset, but truely delighted in how you have come to your conclusions in this matter. This wasn't a test and you would have been given the full time position if you had wanted it. We all truly thought that you could do this, but I think we all privately had hoped that this would be how you would answer. In time, you will be a great teacher with your leadership. Your answer has just confirm it for me.

"So it makes me feel good to be able to say congratulations Professor. Now it seems that I've got to find you an adviser for next term. Unless I find someone who I feel would be perfect for you to work under, I will try to find a number of choices. Then with your help in the selection Harry, maybe this position will finally be placed for more then a year." She then reached out and gave Harry a hug, saying. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

Harry saw that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were talking to Seamus, Dean, Neville, Michael, Luna, along with seven other members of the DA. Everyone but Luna had ended up sitting together with them in the DA section.

As he looked at two of Ginny's old boy friends, he could feel a small but distant urge to curse them. He knew there was really no reason to have this type of attitude toward them but he felt it was just a feeling of possessiveness by all the longing he had for her this past year. He knew it was wrong of course but he had realized that it was also a normal part of him. Now that she had given him a feeling of contentment, it would be much easier to bury until they made their bonded relationship known publicly.

When he came up to Dean and Michael, they both were happy to congratulate him on someone finally getting the best young lady that Hogwarts had ever offered. He knew they really meant it as they both wished him the best. Harry thanked them both and for the next half hour they all talked about anything, and everything. The one most popular thought was that everbody agreed that it was finally over. When it was determined that only two of the members, would not make it to Fred's funeral the next day, Harry suggested they all try to get together for a private celebration. Quickly, it was agreed upon and then Ron volunteered the Burrow for a location.

Auror Hobbs soon appeared and asked, "Harry are you and your party about ready to leave? They are waiting for all of you to depart so they can close up the grave. They normally wait to do this until after everyone from the funeral has left."

"I'm sorry Auror Hobbs," replied Harry," we are almost ready. We were just finishing saying our goodbyes."

Hobbs then added, "Also, we are to return you by five o'clock if possible or we need to call in that we're running late."

Everyone gave their departing words and then the four of them were escorted by their Aurors to the limousine. As they headed down the open road, Ron said, "it's not quite like flying but it sure beats sitting on a broomstick for a long trip." Everyone laughed and Harry and Ginny just laid back and enjoyed holding hands together the rest of the drive back to the rental agency.

After they returned the car, Hobbs told them. "Just say Ministry and you will end up in the main atrium. Take the floo to the right of you and then just move your ID badge over the powder jar and this will now let you floo directly to the Burrow. Do you all understand that?"

Everyone nodded yes to him and them one at a time they disappeared in a flash.

In short order they all arrived at the Ministry. The rush hour had begun, and it seemed the entire Ministry was all wanting to leave. After the initial confusion the Aurors took over, and soon the three of them were walking out of the fireplace at the Burrow.

Molly was setting at the table when Ginny appeared in the floo. Before she had even taken several steps, Molly was asking, "How did it go?"

Ginny in her excitement, started rapidly talking "Harry's Aunt and cousin were a lot nicer then I had expected. Then we stopped at an excellent Muggle restaurant to eat. It was the best steak that I ever had and it was actually a seafood eatery that served steak. One of the Aurors had grown up in the area and we were in this huge Muggle car with two back seats. Colin's funeral was very nice and it was a lot like a wizard's funeral except that no magic was done."

She had said it so fast that Hermione was just arriving behind her when she had finished. To Molly, it had sounded as one sentence. She laughed on her report of her first real trip in the Muggle outskirts of London. Molly knew that her daughter hadn't been away much from the magical word but knew with Harry that would quickly change. " Good then," she told her.

"Harry had just arrived and quickly, Molly asked, "So how did it go with you, Harry?"

"I am glad I went and visited my cousin and aunt. I feel like I was finally part of their family."

"See Harry, people can change if you give them a chance," replied Molly.

"Well I wasn't quite prepared for treatment this way. So what time is dinner tonight?"

"We are going to eat around seven o'clock Harry," Molly replied. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I just was wondering. Ginny and I are going to get changed into something more comfortable. Then we were going to go talk about some more personal matters, if that would be alright?"

"Ahhh. Cough-plaah-ugn," Ron had just taken a big swig of pumpkin juice and it suddenly was sprayed all over the place when Harry had said personal."

Ginny recoiled with, "Ron, grow up young man. Hermione is there and waiting for you, so don't worry about me. Worry about taking care of the one that loves you." With that she ran up the stairs leaving a pink Hermione and Harry to leave quickly before their own faces would give away their own laughter.

Harry quickly ran into Ron's room and undressed and grabbed his shower stuff and put his shower robe on and quickly walked downstairs. He opened the door to the bathroom and froze as he started to walk in on Ginny was all but undressed. Her back was toward him and for a moment he froze unable to say anything. As he covered his eyes, he said, "Damn, I'm sorry Ginny, "I'm really sorry my love."

The next thing he heard was "Harry, you can open your eyes, I won't bite. I promise."

"I can't Ginny. I want too... but I can't."

"Open your eyes silly. I have my robe on now." She reached up and kissed him and he slowly opened his eyes… just to be sure that she wasn't fooling him. When he saw that she was presentable, he was able to breathed a lot easier."

"I...I...I'll just wait in the hall until you're done, Ginny."

"You know Harry, we could take a shower together to save water." Her face held a smile and for once Harry wasn't sure on what she had meant. He swallowed hard not knowing if she had really meant it. Then reality set it and he told her, "Ginny we both know that your brothers would bury me with Fred tomorrow if I did, so I will just go out and wait in the hall."

"Suit yourself mighty noble Harry Potter," she said in a taunting tone.

As he went out in the Hall and closed the door, Ginny broke out in a bout of laughter and having trouble breathing. She did her best to make sure that Harry didn't hear fit that she had just had. She knew that he hadn't deserve what she just did, but she had enjoied the look that he had gave her. His face was just beautiful. Oh Colin, I wish you could have been here with your camera, she thought to herself.

As Harry waited for Ginny to shower, he felt torn on what had just happened. Did she really mean it? Yes it would have been nice and everything but they were really just starting this relationship together. Beside this was her parent's home and he loved her and would do nothing to hurt her reputation. He honoured her with every breath that he breathed and he knew that she had felt the same about him.

Then he realized that she was just trying to make the situation less embarrassing for both of them. Well the whole reason he wanted to get together with her tonight was to begin to talk about things just like this. It would finally be a start to learn about each other in a closer way.

Ginny took less then ten minutes and when she opened the door, she told him, "you know if you had joined me Harry, we would have both been already done."

Harry grabbed her head and gave her a kiss and told her, "If we would have taken a shower together my love, I think we would have still been in there when your mother called us for dinner." His face was turning beet red as he smiled back to her own pink and smiling face.

Ginny looked at him, starting giggling, and replied in a reinforced but broken voice, "I am afraid your probably right Harry," and turned and ran into her room with the door quickly closing behind her. Then she froze in her steps for she wanted him so much to have just chased her and followed her into her room but she knew it wasn't proper.

Harry, in hearing her giggling, had wanted to follow her into her room but he knew that it would be wrong. He paused a moment in thought and then headed into the shower and quickly scrubbed away the sweat, dirt, and soot from today's ventures. When he was done he got out and dried himself off. As he looked up into the mirror, the thought of what his Aunt had said earlier today recurred in his mind. It was amusing he thought and knew she was right and that the both of them together did look like his parents in their wedding picture. He was just glad he had decided to visit and finally, he had some real blood relatives that treated him like family. He wondered what other interesting changes of events were possibly going to be happening this week.

Harry finished drying his hair and quickly headed back upstairs to Ron's room. It wasn't very long before he found himself dressed and was knocking on Ginny's bedroom door. The door slowly opened and Ginny's smiling face was looking at him and she asked him if he enjoyed the view.

He looked startled as she said that and lowered his eyes from her face. Ginny reached out and cupped his chin with hers hand and raise his face level with hers. "Harry," she said, "I love you and maybe I was fooling around with you too much. I know your honour would not have allowed you to do anything so drastic, but it all was in a spur of a moment decision by me. I just wanted to have some fun with you, but it seems you might have taken my joke in the wrong way.

"The opportunity presented itself to both of us to have some fun today and to get a good laugh. We both understand that we have our obligations to each other and our families." She now looked deep into his eyes and told him, "Harry, I just wish you were less serious with our relationship at times and take part in more games and in private, a little more frolicking would be fun." She had emphasized the last part of the sentence and waited for his answer.

Harry felt like he had a very large frog in his throat and just threw his lanky arms around her. A tight hug between them helpped to lose his embarrassed. He reached for her hand and then pulled until she new that he wanted her to follow him. As they both ran down the stairs, Ginny quickly said as she swept past by her Mum, "We'll be outside."

Harry kept leading her and Harry then pulled her into a run. Soon they had passed the trees that they had been under that morning. Harry continued into an area that had a few trees and a only scattering of flowers. When they finally came to a stop, they were both gasping for air and then she said between breaths, "well Harry… is that your way… of replying… to my suggestion?"

Harry then gently pushed her down to the ground. As he sat down on the ground, he pulled her over to him and put her head on his lap and then with a loving face told her. "Ginny, I'm sorry because I never realized that you would want to joke over matters like this. Your comments caught me off guard earlier and I am sorry that I didn't realize quicker that you were only playing around."

"Oh Harry, it's nothing like that! We both still have a crush of sorts on each other and we've both already known each other for practically half our lives. We enjoy each others company now, but we haven't really figured out some of the finer details about each other. I not sure that either of us really know who each of us really are. I have always cared so much about you, and I was so reserved and awkward around you. Honestly, your finally seeing who I really am. I'm trying to be me around you. I'm just like you though, I not sure how the others is going to react.;

"We just need to do what we feel is right together and just forget everything else Harry. I am being me now… and I know that you want to be you, but you're caught between everything. I know what you really are for I have watched you for so long... Honestly, Ron and especially Hermione, have kept me informed about you throughout the years. I know you enough that you want to play in a good way, and we both know where the line is for now."

Harry looked and her and coughed a laugh and then smiled.

"Just be yourself like when you're with my brother and Hermione. I've watched you a lot in the common room over the years and maybe that was wrong of me, but I wanted to know you so badly.

"Let us talk about our dreams and what we want for the future. What our pet peeves are and what makes us feel special. Overall I know far more about you, than you do about me, but together my love, we will figure each other out, and finally know what makes each of us tick.

"And finally Harry, let me say this and then it is your turn. We have both been so cautious about some things in our past but now we both know we are meant for each other. The prophecies have said we're going to be together, so rather we like it or not, it time to open up to each other, for it appears to me, we can't even mess this up if we try to." She smiled at him as she finished saying this and then waited for him to reply.

Harry started to speak and then he stopped because he just couldn't find the right words, so he just stared into her eyes and nodded. He slowly started running his hands through her hair and she knew that he was thinking to himself on how to start his own side of this personal conversation. Ginny could also tell in the wetness of his eyes, that Harry wanted to talk but was just too unsure how to start this new way of opening up to each other.

Ginny knew that this was just going to take some time and then Harry would talk and probably talk as much as she did at times. She knew he was a good wizard and was just still trying to find himself around her.

He was still recovering from finishing the war that he had to fight since he was born. She knew now that testing the waters around each of them was now over and hoped that he would realized how close they really were to each other. This would let him finally open up quickly, and know what to say, and then their lifes would start to become one path together forever.

Even though the conversation had been a little one sided, Ginny decided to go ahead and start to tell him some of her own deep secrets and then started to speak, " Harry I want to tell…" Harry put his hand down and over her mouth to stop her.

He smiled at her and then told her, "My turn, please... First I want to say that you are so wonderful Ginny. You have true spirit and are not generally afraid to say what you believe in and will speak up when you feel you must. I can understand why and when you're around me that you're a little afraid because of what we have meant to each other for so long.

"I respect all of these things in you, but you have almost always let me do the talking, and seeing you're so forward, and honest toward me has caught me by surprise. I love you like this, and the more we're together the more open and unafraid around me you are becoming. I only have one big regret to tell you. That is three years ago, that I did not ask you to the Yule ball before Neville did."

Ginny smiled when he said this and then told him, "I guess Harry it was always meant for us to have some serious relationships with others before we were able to get together."

Harry nodded and then told her, "I think Cho and my relationship was meant to happen and be short lived to prepare me to be in a future serious relationship, and I know for sure that you are the one. As I told you this morning, I bring with me money and prestige and hope you are really to be able to handle all this and all the obligations that will come with being the wife of Harry Potter in our future.

"But with all the nice things in life Ginny, I also bring with me many risks that could affect you, and if we have children some day, could also play a deadly situation in our family's lives. It now appears that both of us, are going to share in a fate that at least for now, we have no idea of what it will lead us to and it may result in either or both of our deaths. We now must begin to share information that may make us so uncomfortable about who we both are."

Ginny nodded to him as she was listening intently to what he was saying.

"Ginny, as we are going to become partners in our lives, we will need to share most if not everything together. I still feel that Ron and Hermione are going to be players along side us in our new path that is in front of us. And sometimes our relationships have been rough, but in the end, we have always been there for each other."

Harry stopped and Ginny figured it was for her to ask him any questions she might have and so she asked one. "Harry it is strange to be told in advance about what our lives will be heading toward. Do you think these prophecies are really going to come true for us?"

"Ginny I think you have to understand about you and me and how these prophecies are meant for us. We have always, it now seems, to have been tied together, and all of what has happen to us, has happened for a reason. We are attached to these in a way, that unless we just kill ourselves, then our destinies have already been prearranged ,and one way or the other, we are going to follow the pathway that has been prepared for us. We really have no choice in this, but do have the choice in how we carry them out.

"If this one prophecy is as old as they say that it is, then we have become players in a very old game and just as a team does, we must depend on the support we will get from others.

Look at it like a chess game. I figure I am the king, who makes you become my queen and you are the most powerful piece on the board. Do not forget this Ginny. For if we become separated in time, or maybe I will be almost dead, it may be you in the end, that can change the direction and save me, or be the one that can checkmate and end the game."

Ginny had started looking at him in a face that showed she was wondering just where all of this was going. She knew what he was saying was probably true, but just why was he saying it now and then she realized that he really was trying to warn her of all the baggage that he was bringing with him.

She new that he wanted her to acknowledge to him that she knew this path, was a mighty big order to accept in her life, and he just wanted her to understand what she really was in for.

"Harry I want to ask you something about today. When you came over and I was with Michael and Dean, did that upset you at all?"

Harry thought for a moment and then told her, "When I walked over, I could feel a little uneasiness in my feelings about you and them being together with you, but I got over it quickly and knew that you were just being friendly with them. I am not at all upset now and you are welcome to talk to whomever you wish."

Ginny reached up and started to slide her fingers through Harry's hair and asked, "Harry do you think we are going to live through all of this?"

"I really do not know Ginny. Life has become a very strange relationship for us and with what has been foretold about us. Whatever the prophecies leave open to conjecture means that many unmarked paths are open for travel. These paths will always lead us back to the final part of the prophecies, but we may wander for a while until the end catches up with us."

"What you just said is really strange but I think I followed that statement," replied Ginny and she gave him a funny smile.

"Harry I going to ask you the first real digging question to you. Since it is obvious that we must get married and no time is said about when in the prophecies, then why can't we just go ahead and get married now Harry?"

Harry looked at her calmly which really surprise her and said. "I guess it is time for me to finally open up to you and stop dodging this question you need to have answered my love. I know my indifference on this is making you wonder why I just don't asked you. I know it is really been causing you some stress, and yes since we both now know it will happen.

"First we must at least know and understand each other in a way, that a couple must do, before they would every consider to be married to each other. We now appear to be starting down the path of discovery and in the next few weeks, that we are together; I feel that many of the unanswered questions will be brought forth from each of us to each other. We also have some questions to be answered by others and by next week we will have them. Now is that a good start?"

Ginny looked at him and said, "I hope there is more then just that Harry."

Harry continued, "I have lots more to say Ginny and this is some of what I think you want to hear."

"First we both need our schooling and we can't be married and be attending Hogwarts as students and I will not ask to have them wave the policy for us. For me I think they would make a exception but it is not right for us to do this! Can you agree on this Ginny?"

Ginny with a sad but understanding face took Harry's head in her hands and said to him in a slightly sad tone, "Yes Harry I agree," and she sadly smiled at him.

Harry continued, "Secondly, I feel obligated to your family not to ask for your hand in marriage until your seventeen. Can you please live with that my love?"

"Harry, if I don't want to do that and I talk to my parents for permission for you to ask me before I am seventeen and they agree would you ask me then?"

"Ginny if this is that important for you to just wear a ring, I am willing to do this but shouldn't this be really for me to be comfortable and feel in my heart that I am doing the right thing at the right time?"

This question and statement caught Ginny off-guard and she knew that really she was pressing him on an issue that more served her own interest then the real reason for them to get married in the first place. She realized that Harry would asked her if she push him on it but it really would not be from his heart yet. She finally understood that he was telling her that he just wanted the important questions answered that he had. He also felt that proper timing was also very important and then he was more than ready to asked her.

"Harry I understand and yes, I agree, but just remember, I am also tied up into these prophecies and I am a Weasley witch, which is probably causing my whole mental problems in all this. I don't mean to repeat it again but you know what will help me, so please get it as soon as you can."

Harry smiled and told her, "That may not help much Ginny but who knows, maybe it will. Lets get up for a second to stretch." The two of them helped each other up and when they were standing, a flower caught his attention and then he asked her, "Ginny just stand there and please do not open your eyes." She looked at him with a look of inquisitiveness and Harry said, "Trust me Ginny and don't open them until I say so."

As she closed them, he walked over and as he looked down about a dozen beautiful flowers were just there. He needed no wand or anything else and knew that maybe fate was going to be playing more of a roll in this, then he had been expecting at this moment. He broke them off and gathered them together and added a few other things that were in the grass that he had no idea of what they were called. As he looked at the bouquet, he stared in amazement, for it was just perfect, and he knew that the flowers must have been here for a reason.

He walked back over to Ginny and put the flowers behind his back and then told her, "I'm sorry I took so long, my bladder was just full." When he said that she opened her eyes and said you could have told me to just turn around Harry."

He smiled and said nothing and then got down on one knee and said. "Ginny I love you with all my heart and wish I could propose to you today but I can't for all of those reasons." He brought the flowers out from behind his back and then told her, "Ginny for now this is a token of my love to you." As Ginny reached out and took the flowers from Harry, he reached for her free hand and enveloped it with both his hands. As he looked into her eyes he continued and told her, "There is no magic within them and I promise that before they wilt, I will bless you with a token of my love for you to wear. This will show that you and I have promised to each other, that soon I will ask you to marry me. Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept my wish?"

It wasn't a proposal, but Ginny, who had not expected this in her wildest dream, knew that this was close and from his heart. She had no idea that he would do this today, but she also did not expect the rush of whatever she felt in her body just then. The flowers somehow appeared to be the most beautiful she had ever seen, and her heart was pumping blood like there was no tomorrow.

But with what little had shown on the outside of their bodies, something magically had just taken place within both of them. At first when Harry touched her hands, he felt a shiver go up his arms and then his spine and then finally some light headiness that shortly went away. Ginny knew that the commitment that she had needed from Harry since he had returned had just been given to her, and the result was something that Harry was totally unprepared for.

Ginny had put a smile on her face, but the radiant beauty that stood before him, was now seared to his soul and in a way that he would never look at another women like he just did. She had just gone from being quite attractive to him to being perfect to him in every way, and he reached out without a sound, and then enveloped her into a hug.

The contact was like no other that had been ever felt to both of them and if anyone had been around the pearly glow was quite apparent, and even in the sunlight. The time past slowly by, and little by little, the glow began to ebb, until it was gone at sunset. Neither knew for sure on just what had just happened, but some very old and ancient magic had just connected to their souls. This would finally give peace to Ginny's mind, and they could now have a happy pre-engagement, that had just begun as Harry promised.

Molly was in the kitchen when she felt something that made her stop what she was doing. She knew that something had just happened to her daughter. All she knew for sure was it was not bad, whatever it was. She thought at first that maybe her two little ones in deep love had maybe fallen to the power of lust. But she knew in her heart that there was more to this feeling then this and something quite amazing must have just happened to these two for even her to feel like this.

Later that evening, Arthur and Ron were getting a little annoyed when the two of them did not show up for dinner and then Arthur said, "Molly I think it would be best that I go find them to see if everything is okay."

Molly with a smile quickly replied, "Arthur I know something quite amazing has happened to them a few hours ago, and I think it is best that they are just left alone for now." Arthur looked at Molly with a questionable look in his face but she just nodded at him, and that told him, it was best not to disturb them.

Ron being Ron then broke in, "Mum they should be home, maybe some Death Eater found them or something and if Harry did something he shouldn't have, I going make sure he…"

"Ronald Weasley! Your sister is fine and something just wonderful has happened between them today, and maybe its time you should look at someone next to you and think about how much you love her, and finally do something about it."

Hermione turned to look at Ron and he quickly just looked down at his plate and started eating and never said anything else during dinner. Hermione just smiled at Molly and Arthur and knew that maybe he was possible waking up, and might finally be doing something about his feelings toward her. She knew with school coming, marriage would be another year or so but she was hoping she would at least be engaged by fall term.

For Vernon Dursley, the first few weeks of the Order of the Phoenix providing protection were the worst in his life. But as the weeks slowly grew into months, Hestia and the others that were providing protection, began to slowly befriend him and slowly he realized that Harry's people were mostly just like normal people. They had quickly got him a phone line and a computer when he asked for one, and in short order, he was able to do his company work from this secure location that he was being hid at.

He was spending so much time doing work, that soon, even with not coming into work, he was the companies largest salesmen, and people at the top begin to take notice about this. Even Vernon was surprised he was still able to take care of his accounts, and soon it came to his companies owner's attention, that he was a very proficient manager. Soon when it was found that the Director of Sales, had been receiving kickbacks from governmental contracts, Vernon's name was right at the top of the replacement list.

When a message was sent to him about a possible promotion for him, he knew that he would not be able to accept it at this time and for a couple of days, he was sadden, and wished his nephew might hurry up, and finish his task he needed to do.

Just two days before Vernon had to give his final answer to the owners, that he would be unable to take the new job, then by some remarkable stroke of luck, Harry's defeat of Voldemort occurred. That Monday morning, he was able to inform them, that by good fortune, the government had finally apprehended the people that they were hiding him from. He was now able to come out of hiding and he would be happy to take on this new opportunity for the company.

So when the Dursleys moved home that Monday, Vernon was quite happy that he was finally going to have a big raise, saw that his house looked like they had never left, and even he had to confide to Petunia that night ,that maybe someday, he would have to thank Harry for making this opportunity happen for them.

When he headed for work that following morning, he had no idea about what was going to happen at work that day, and told Petunia that he would probably not return home until late that evening. He did not know that, in addition to the kickbacks and with some failures with some military vehicles, he was suddenly going to be put in a position that would put the spotlight on him over the next few days.

A government probe had started finding, that many companies had been substituting inferior foreign products for highly specialized items, that did not meet ridged specifications. When his own company had found out about this probe, the ownership had thought that they had been on the up and up with everything, but after careful inspection of its own products, it found out that it too have been unknowingly involved with the outsourcing.

The owners contacted Scotland Yard and opened it files to the government on it own, and after a short but comprehensive investigation, they were found to be at no fault. A number of soon to be former employees, had been substituting substandard products, and then billing the company, and the government for the high grade products that both thought they were getting. This investigation had finished up that weekend, so when Vernon came to work that Tuesday morning, he had no idea about all of what had been going on in the prior weeks. This ended up becoming the best thing that could have ever of happened for him.

As Vernon drove to work that morning, he was thinking the next few days for him would be quite busy, for he had to show the government purchasing agents, that his company was a very honest supplier. They would delivery the best product for the best price, and he would personally make sure that all specifications were met with quality products. After nine months of being sequestered, he was ready to rally all the salesmen and thought that life couldn't be any better.

As Vernon walked into work that morning and looked around, everything seem normal and many of the office staff was welcoming him back to work. As he went to his old office, he noticed that all his file drawers were empty and most of his longterm records were missing. When he came out to his secretary of ten years, she told him that she had been ordered to not talk to anyone about it, which even included him.

When he demanded that she tell him what was going on, she said that last week that the government had come in at night, and had studied most of the company records. She had been told by the owners to stay here that night and to point out everything that they needed to find. They had wanted all of his records and that she had heard rumours that their own company had been found supplying many faulty parts and that a number of employees where found to be in on this fraud.

Vernon knew that he had never done anything illegal and wondered if this job offer was just a ruse to get him to report to work to arrest him. He wasn't planning to be a fall guy for anyone but felt leaving would just make him look guilty. So he then decided that he would just sit in his office until someone brought him some work or he was requested by someone. He called home to talked to Petunia and she told him that Harry was going to be visiting that morning and he just went quiet as he thought what to say. Suddenly before he could answer, he heard a knock at his door and he told her he would see her later tonight.

He said told whoever was at the door to come on in and the majority owner of the company walked in, along with the chairman and three men he had never seen before. They were introduced and he was told that they were from Scotland Yard and the Defence Ministry and that is when Vernon was starting to feel like he was not going to have a good day. Tom Jewels from Scotland Yard then asked him, "have you every substituted any parts, fastens, or tools that you know, did not meet specifications from your government contracts?"

Vernon then replied, "I have never done anything knowingly illegal and I know of no one in this company to have done this and I have no knowledge that any of this was going on in his company until this morning when I got here."

A stack of documents were laid down on his desk and he looked at them and then asked them, "So what is all this about?"

"These are all contracts with your signature Vernon and we have determined that all of these items have been supplied with substandard parts and you have signed off the inspections," said Peter Juckins, the owner.

He looked directly at him and told him, "I have never tried to knowingly swindle anybody. I have always tried to supply the parts requested to specifications sir!"

The man from Scotland Yard asked him, "Sir these documents show that you approved the sale of these items and that you authorized the purchase of this parts from foreign suppliers without being checked by your own inspection department."

Vernon lay back in his chair and then told them, "Sir I have never approved of anything like this in my eighteen years of working here at this company. I have always insisted that products that I order, be inspected by us and I take this implication as an insult to my character. I feel at this time I have nothing else to say and would like to talk to my lawyer to see what recourse I may have toward you and this company, for it appears to me that I have been set up by someone."

When he said that the young officer closed and locked the door and John Hucks took Vernon's office phone and unplugged it and then everybody was looking at Vernon and then he saw that everyone was smiling at him.

Then Peter Juckins the President of the company spoke up and told him, "Vernon before you say anything else, I want you to listen to what is going to be said here to you. This information is considered to be of a very sensitive nature by the government, so none of it can leave this room. Do we have your attention on this matter?"

Vernon looked at his bose and said, "Yes Sir. I would like to know what is going on here."

"A very large group of peoples from a number of major companies, which is including ours, have been swindling the government for a number of years. We think that about six people were involved here with this scam and now as we speak, they are all being arrested along with their cohorts at seven other government suppliers. It seems that every domestic company that supplied products like ours, had people working on the inside, and were also laying a trail of false documentation to point the fingers to innocent people like yourself.

"All of these documents on your desk show that you were the main person responsible for this fraud, but the funny thing is, that none of your fingerprints show up on any of these documents. Also the government says that much of the paper does not match the paper you have always been using in the past. Since you sent many in the last year by post in a regular envelope, there is no crease to show it had been folded. Officer Hucks has a list of names and would like to talk to you if you think anyone else could be responsible in our company, and who might be innocent of these allegations".

Vernon was shocked at what he was just told and then for the next thirty minutes, he talked about everything he could think about on the people on the list, and some that were not on the list. When he was done, the two members of Scotland Yard and the Defence Ministry left, but Peter Juckins and Simon Moore stayed in order to talk to Vernon. Peter put out his hand to Vernon and they shook and then he then told him.

"Vernon fifteen years ago, I remember my father telling me that you were old fashion and somewhat prejudged people and that was a liability that would keep you from ever getting to the top. He hoped in time, maybe you would soften and become a valuable asset to this company. I know you have pretty much stayed set in your ways, but it appears that you do have a good sense of loyal and astute business practices, and we want you to stay in the company.

"I would also like to tell you, that you have also received a letter of recommendation from the people who have guarded you the last ten months, and that you are an honest person in their eyes. They also have told Scotland Yard that they could not feel that the allegations brought forth about you, would apply to you. The government for some reason, and we are not sure why, has also seemed to feel that you would be the best person in the company to review all governmental purchases from now on. To be honest with you, we felt we were told this as a firm request then more as a suggustion about keeping you. We think that someone really wants you to be doing this for the Ministry.

"With this entire situation happening here in our company, I also just want to tell you one last piece of advice to you that I hope you take as a warranted piece of advice and needed criticism. Please be more open and understanding with all types of people around you, and you will probably replace me when I retire.

"We were going to ask you to be the Director of Sales, but due to everything that has happened, we feel that you would be suited better in a different position of management. Simon and I both feel you would best be working under me as my new Vice-President of Sales, Production, and Procurement."

The job that Vernon could have wish for in a most unattainable dream had just been offered to him and for a moment he couldn't find the voice to give them an answer.

"Vernon what do you say?" Asked Peter.

He nodded his head and then stood up to shake the both of their hands and told them, "Thank you so very much for this and I never would have expected this."

"Vernon you must have some friends in high places in the Ministry. We have been told that they thought that you would be a person the government would be able to trust for us. When I asked them to be a little more forthcoming on why they suggested you they just told us they had actually watched you quite closely this past year and felt that you were an honest and would do this job for them. They told us that you have only one real hang up and that is why I said that to you. It is thought that you could get over your prejudice ways if you really wanted to and they thought that you could if you tried. They told us you would know what we were talking about and would understand what and who you needed to respond favourable to.

"He looked at them and knew that he had to be very cautious on how he answered them and told them, "I have known some people that I have considered very strange over the years but the longer that I was with them, I started to appreciate them while they were protecting my family. I will work on improving on your suggestions. For now that is all I can tell both of you because of the security issues about why we were in hiding."

Peter and Simon looked at him and then at each other and then Peter told him, "Vernon we understand and someday we would like to hear your story. You can have your pick of two secretaries and two additional staff as you see fit. Your office will be the one across the hall and to the right of mine. You can call maintenance to bring anything that you might want from this office. The only thing on your agenda this week is a meeting with the Defence Minister on Thursday to work out new rules of procurement for the Army and Air Force. I will be taking lunch today around twelve thirty and you can join me in the executive dining area."

When they left Vernon just set down for a few minutes to think about what had just happened this morning and he knew that he had finally achieved everything he had ever wanted in business unexpectedly. He knew he had worked hard for this day but also knew that all fingers somehow pointed to his nephew for the real reason he had gotten this job.

In back of his mind, he knew that he had actually started to like and appreciate the ones that had lived with them to protect them from harm. At first he hated them being there, but as the months rolled along, he knew that it was slowly become an act for him. As much as he still wanted to show that he didn't care for their lot, he knew that they had figured him out. He also knew that Petunia and Dudley had earlier accepted them as well.

He had to think for a while about this new change of events in his life and he knew he couldn't resolve this by himself at this time. But he finally knew and understood the real truth about Harry, because all the strange magical folk had told him the entire store. The nephew he never wanted, had in reality, become a National hero. The same boy that had caused him so much distress over the years, had just given him everything he had ever wanted. As Vernon set at his desk and pondered his past, he new he had made a mistake.

That evening, he headed home around eight o'clock. He still couldn't believe his good fortune and he had already talked to Petunia and she told him she would have his dinner ready when he got home. He had decided to wait until he got him and then break out the sherry and then tell her about his new job.

When he first got home, he had caught her off guard, when he asked he about how it went with Harry today. She told him that he would probably be married by next summer and that she and Dudley were planning to go to the wedding. She told him that she appeared to be a very nice girl that looked a lot like her sister. All Vernon could think was he really needed to somehow thank his nephew, because he knew it who be haunting him until he did.

It was around eight-thirty that evening when Ginny and Harry walk into the Burrow and as soon as Molly saw Ginny's face she knew that some type of connecting between them had taken place today. They both smiled at her, but the only thing said to her was as Ginny handed her the flowers and asked, "Mum could you put them in water please?" When Harry didn't say anything, Molly thought that possibly Harry had now come under the spell of the Weasley Witch. This would now be defiantly uncharted waters for these two teenagers that were still children in her eyes and hoped their futures that were coming would make up for their past.

Harry and Ginny slowly walked into the parlour and set down and just held hands together. No talking was heard by anyone. A few minutes later Arthur came over to Molly and asked her, "do you have any idea of what has happen to them dear?"

"Arthur this is going to be a shock for you and even the Ministry I feel."

"Molly… they didn't did they?"

Molly told Arthur, "Of course not dear, for they respect us both too much to do that. But I fear they have already magically connected by someway and how who knows? And Arthur by the way things are appearing, I don't think they both have any idea on what has really has happened to them tonight."

"Molly how is this possible?"

"Arthur this is your own daughter and you know how astonishing her power could be by the folklore in your family. We have always thought she would be a powerful witch with her heritage. Watching her grow up along with her brothers, she has shown special abilities and has proved to all her brothers, that she can be quite a handful and they respect her for who she is.

And now dear besides all that, we need to add the Chosen One to the mix. With what Kingsley just told us last night, Harry's own powers may appear normal but something is probably hidden about him for now and that could be power that is past the normalcy of any wizard. Putting all this together… is something that nobody can even guess what the result will be."

Around ten o'clock that night, Arthur came in to the kitchen and asked Molly, "What do you think we should do about them tonight dear?"

"Arthur let's get them a couple of blankets and let them just sleep in there. I think it is best that we do not separate them tonight."

Arthur walked up to Molly and gave her a hug and said, "Well it took our little Ginny ten years, but she said she would marry him Molly and it appears she is on the final leg of the path to do that now." Arthur went upstairs to get some extra blankets and pillows and Molly just quietly stared at the two in love. They were just lying there with their heads together and eyes closed and she felt she knew what they were doing.

Arthur went up to Ron's room and paused at his door. He could hear Ron and Hermione talking and then knock on the door. When he opened the door, he told them, "Molly has decided that something very special has happened between Harry and Ginny tonight, and we feel it is best that they just stay and sleep in the parlour, so please leave them alone." Arthur then returned downstairs a couple of minutes later, and he and Molly spread the blankets over and around them, and when they were done they headed to their own room. As Arthur closed the door to their room he asked her, "Molly pray tell me on what you think is going on with them tonight?"

"Arthur it is obvious to me that they have now bonded and are in each other's minds somehow tonight. I feel they are finally able to tell each what they have been wanting to, dear. They have a lot to talk about last year and the way their relationship has been, and maybe finally, they are getting caught up with each other. They will be okay and I am sure later tonight they will eat dinner. But tonight is probably very important for them, so we will let them be."

Arthur nodded and soon they both went on to bed hoping that Harry and Ginny's future were now in good hands.

Although it appeared on the outside that Ginny and Harry were just out of it, they were in a deep conversation and sharing much about themselves to each other. Whatever had happen, had now opened a direct connection between them and each was trying to tell each other about what they wanted in life. A few things were still private and they were both careful to hold them away from each other, as each was being careful to not pry. But over several hours, much that would have been spoken in weeks was told, given, and now understood between each other. When they finally fell asleep a little past midnight, they were both so contented with each other, because they both knew that they had found the one they wanted for eternity.

Sometime around two o'clock that morning, they both awaken, and in needing to satisfy their hunger, they both headed toward the kitchen. In a short amount of time that even amazed Harry, Ginny had fixed them dinner and when they were eating, Harry told her. "You know Ginny, we should have taken you along with us for cooking. Your dinner is sure better then what we had with Hermione's fixings. But to be fair with her, most of the time we only had one or two items on the menu and some were in pretty bad condition when we got them. So I guess I am not giving her credit where it's due."

Ginny knew what he had really meant but looked at him and then told him, "So you are saying I'm only needed for my cooking ability?"

He looked at her and knew that she had out foxed him and wasn't sure what to say to her, "Um," was all that came out of his mouth.

Shortly they both were laughing and then Ginny told him, "well you might want to do something to keep reminding me Harry not to tell her what you just said."

He looked at her and cocked his head sideways and asked, "blackmail and bribery dear?"

"Yup! and both if you really want to know. And as much as I can get until you ask me."

"Boy after I told you almost everything I could think of," replied Harry.

"Well after hearing your real life story Harry, I really don't have much to use to get you to do something, compared to what you now have against me. I feel bribery on this one item may be the best and only safe course of action here and save what little else I have for a later time."

As they both tried to hold out longer then the other, Harry decided it was best to let her have her way. Once Ginny realized that Harry had let her win, she also gave up and for a long while, they were laughing an excessive amount until each other's sides hurt too much to laugh anymore.

When they finally finished up eating Harry told her, "Ginny, I assume what we were doing is okay with your parents tonight. I would like to wake up with you at my side this morning if it is okay with you?"

"Harry why do you even ask? You know how I feel about this. Let clean up and go back to sleep love." They cleaned up the kitchen and then they went upstairs to clean themselves up and changed into their sleeping attire. Soon they were back downstairs and as they snuggled together it felt just right to them and each of them slept soundly tell morning.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: 'Meeting Teddy'**

8/29/2009 WBW FB 'Pottercomplete'

Beta work and 1st review was done by 'the-irish-redhead'

Beta work and 2nd review done by 'ginnyweasley777'

I hope everyone reading this story appreciates the help that the above Betas have contributed toward this story. I know I do.


	14. C 14 Meeting Teddy

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 14 'Meeting Teddy'

* * *

Ginny and Harry slept through the rest of the early morning and around seven o'clock a flash of green flame announced the arrival of Charlie and George from the shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie had done a good job of keeping George in a fairly good mood for the last thirty-six hours and when George started issuing a short epithet of wizard profanity, Charlie himself was shocked, when he saw what George was looking at. In a matter of seconds, the intensity of the sound of the two brothers yelling was echoing throughout the house.

For everyone that had been sleeping, the outburst of George and then Charlie yelling everything they could say about finding Harry sleeping with their little sister was like a train running through the house that ended the sleep of everyone. As the rest of the groggy family members, were trying to figure out what was going on, Harry had been angrily hexed and was floating in the air with out anything to protect or shield him. Both of them had left their own wands with their clothing upstairs. As Ginny was angrily throwing pillows and anything else she could grab at her brothers, she started screaming her own vocabulary of words describing just what she thought of her siblings. Finally George got tired of hearing her and sent a body bind curse at her and that silenced her quickly.

"But Charlie, I did nothing wrong or anything to discredit your sister. We were…" Suddenly Harry could not speak either because Charlie had cast a spell to prevent him from talking.

"Harry you are a rotten person to take advantage of our sister like this. My family trusted you, but it is now so apparent that you knew that you would be able to get her to do anything. You even did this on the day of Fred's funeral! You're damn lucky I'm the one that caught you; cause Bill wouldn't have taken as kindly to you in seeing you both like this."

Harry knew that he was in a very bad situation and was hoping that Arthur or Molly would show up to save him before Charlie might do something that could severely hurt him or possibly cost him his life. As he was trying to think what else he could do in his mind, the little voice that he had heard so many times before, told him again to just summon his wand. Harry knew that was not going to be much help with his mouth all locked up and then he remembered that night at Hogwarts. At that moment, Harry concentrated, and put everything he could into wanting his wand.

What happen next was so unexpected that Charlie and George were knocked off their feet. An explosion upstairs was heard and before anyone could even move his or her head, another one blew out part of the ceiling above him. Pieces of wood were flying all over the place and then his wand landed gently in his hand and broke Charlie's spell in his arm.

It only took Harry a fraction of a second to realize what had happened. Then his reaction caught him by surprise. He pointed his wand and thought '_Expelliarmus_' and both George's and Charlie's wands were quickly in his free hand. As he tried to think of a counter curse for the two on him, he decided to try it and just waved the wand over him and he fell to the floor and felt his mouth unlock.

Then before he had even thought about anything, he realized he had been drawn to Ginny and as he was checking her, he heard her father coming down the stairs saying, "In the name of Merlin's beard, what's happening down here and to my house!" As Arthur was reaching the bottom of the stairs, Harry again was trying to remember the counter curse and then as he did with himself, he just waved his wand over her. With a shiver of light that came out of his wand, Ginny's curse was broken and she slowly got up and put her arms around Harry and started crying.

Molly and Hermione were running down the stairs with Ron slowly leading the rear as he was yawing most of the way. Molly came over to Ginny and Harry forced Ginny away from him and told her in a compassionate voice, "Ginny, let your mum comfort you for a time so I can take care of this misunderstanding with your dad." Ginny slowly released him as he gave her a kiss and then he went over to Arthur. Harry then waved his own wand over George and Charlie, which released the spells that were holding them. Arthur was startled that he had just witnessed an unvocal counter spell that released his sons, but knew that this was not the time to question Harry on what he had just done.

Ron and Hermione were astonished by just looking around at the destruction in the room and knew that something defiantly had just happened and it was quickly becoming apparent to them on what had probably caused this situation this morning. Seeing Harry in his pajamas and Ginny in her nightgown, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

Charlie started talking loudly about what he had seen about the two of them all wrapped up and sleeping together. Arthur then said in a loud and commanding voice, "You two have just made an arse of yourselves and maybe you might want to first find out about the facts in this case. It appears you just assaulted your sister and your soon to be engaged brother in law and I think a minimum of a good apology is in order from you two. Your mum felt it was important for both of them to be together last night. With what has appeared to have happened between them last evening, we as a family must be a little compassionate about their needs at this time."

George and Charlie were lost at what was going on here. They both new, if their father and was especially their mum were not upset and actually approving this, then something very strange had happened.

Harry happened to hear what Arthur had just said and asked, "If you may, sir… what do you think has happened between Ginny and me?"

Molly stepped in and said, "I will take this from here Arthur." Everyone in the room turned their heads towards Molly and waited. "Harry… and Ginny dear, I would like to first asked you what happened last night to make you both miss dinner with us?"

"Mum… Harry and I talked for a while and he tried to tell me why he could not ask me to marry him yet and then he made me close my eyes. When he had me open them, he got down on one knee and then presented me with the flowers I brought in with us last night. He then promised me that he would soon give me a symbol to wear that shows his love towards me and that he is committed to ask for my hand when he is ready to. Suddenly I just felt something very unusual and different was occurring between us and then when we kissed, something very out of the ordinary happened to me and I think to Harry. It was like we could feel in our minds what each of us meant to each other. After a while we both realized that we could start to hear what each other was thinking in our heads. Once we both got over the shock, we just started talking about ourselves and began to learn much about each other that we didn't know yet. In doing this, we lost track of the time, Mum, and that is why we never showed up for dinner last night."

Molly looked at Arthur and nodded and then addressed her daughter and the young man that she knew were in some type of serious love that also had magic mixed in to it. She looked at each of then with a face showing serious thoughts written all over it and then told them. "What has appeared to have happened to you could be of a very serious perplexity for both of you. I think the real possibility exists that some type of connecting, how much who knows, has taken place between you two and why or how I don't know. If this has happened to both of you, and no one was involved with the magical knowledge to do this, the question is how stable the connection is between you two. It may be complete or just a thread that is loosely holding the two of you together. If it breaks at the wrong time then the rebound may cause serious problems for both of you."

As Molly finished, everyone was looking at Harry and he knew it and he could think of nothing he could say.

George looked at Harry and then told him, "Harry, I am sorry about this morning. I am pretty much ashamed about how I over reacted and I would like to apologize for my stupid use of my tongue this morning. I would like to know your spell that you used, Harry, because the store could make a fortune on the sale of flowers like this. I just see 'Proposing Petunias' or 'Lilacs Lucky Loves', we can make a killing on these and maybe open it up to the Muggle community as well."

Molly cried out, "George, you should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking about such a thing as this."

"Mum, I was just kidding about that. Everyone said for me to be myself and I know I am now because you started yelling at me," said a snickering George.

Charlie quickly said, "Ginny, Harry, I am sorry on how I reacted this morning. "Harry had been taking glances at Charlie for over a minute and had noticed that Charlie had indeed been looking like he had regretted on how he had reacted that morning.

Harry and Ginny turned and gave each other a kiss and then Ginny told everyone, "We both understand why it took place, but wish everyone could just ask questions first, before they go off the handle. Today is the funeral of one of my brothers. Today is a sad occasion for all of us, including Harry, for we all have lost someone close to us. At least a bright spot is that Harry is soon to become your brother or son. I would like everyone of you to know that we love each other without any regrets and would not give any of you any reason to ever come at Harry like what you did this morning. So next time, please get your information correct before you do something like this again. To me, this little incident is over and I think we should all just forget that it ever happened."

Molly looked at her daughter and quietly said to Arthur, "Well, I never thought I would see the day that she was acting this way." She's going to be a good mother, she thought to herself. She then said, "Ginny and Hermione, would you help me fix breakfast this morning?"

"Yes Mum, and Hermione is smiling so that means yes for her."

As the girls went over to help Molly fix breakfast, Ron went back upstairs to get cleaned up. Both Charlie and George came over to Harry and Charlie told him, "Harry, we both feel quite rotten for what just happened and count on us being a lot more understanding next time. So if by chance and if we catch you both in what appears a compromising position again, we promise we will ask questions first before we attack you. So just get married and then we don't have to worry about all these little things."

George then added, "But remember Bill and Percy weren't here, so be careful of just how they might react. You might not be alive when they find out that they made a mistake." He was looking at Harry with a big grin on his face.

Harry said, "Thank you," and then Charlie and George each gave Harry a hug. Harry then went over to the table where Arthur was reading the paper and then he asked him,

"Arthur, could you talk with Bill and Percy about what happened here this morning." Arthur looked at his future son-in-law and nodded and then told him, "The Prophet has a nice article on Ron and Hermione. Harry, for the first time you're not on the first page so you don't need to read the paper right now. Let's go outside for a bit."

"Arthur, do you want me to get dressed first?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, just wear you robe and you will be fine. Sometimes the morning air helps clear the mind and helps to get us to say things that we need to say."

That was a little different for Mr. Weasley, thought Harry as they headed outside.

"Harry, I think you have shown me that you can solve your problems quite well by yourself but I am happy to talk to my sons about you. I can understand how it is a little embarrassing for you to talk to my older sons but you did handle yourself quite well with Charlie. Now Harry, I know that you have done nothing wrong with Ginny, but if I am going to talk to them about why my future son-in-law was caught in bed with my daughter, it would help if you had at least permission to be my future son-in-law."

Harry felt like a ton of bricks just came down on him as the pressure of what Arthur had just asked him to do. Boy, it was not supposed to be like this; the father asking the prospective son-in-law to ask him to marry his daughter.

Harry looked at the ground and Arthur gave him a pat on the back and then sat down in a chair and told him, "Harry, it is time for you to have a seat." As Harry sat down Arthur continued, "Today with three funerals, it is a very sad occasion for my family and for you, Harry. We have one family member and two friends that were all taken quite early in their life and also one like you that was orphaned at an early age. You have a good opportunity to raise him as almost a father, Harry, and I am sure that Ginny will more then be happy to help you. I know you will do everything you can to make Teddy's life a good one and not like what you had to go through.

"So, overall this is not a very happy day for the Weasley family, but life is strange sometimes, son. You think things should go a certain way and then nothing happens the way you expected it to be. I think I know why you don't want things to move too fast because, finally once in your life, you have the chance to control things a bit and not be in the position of having to react to each thing."

As he said that, Harry looked at him and he realized that Arthur knew why he was afraid to ask him. "It appears to me that you two know each other far deeper then Molly and myself thought just a few days ago. I think with everything that is happening to both of you, it is starting to scare you, Harry, and I doubt that you have let her know about this part of your thoughts. You know deep within you that just as your life is appearing to be getting started again, you have much more tribulations that are going to take place. Don't do this to yourself and Ginny, Harry. You two are in so much love and we all see it, including Ron. Don't let the time pass by in case something bad does happen, Harry. I am sure the prophecies are correct, but trying to interpret them is probably a mistake for you, and so for now, just live your personal life as if they do not exist. Both of you will be so much happier if you do."

Harry gave a couple of coughs and wiped his eyes with his robe and turned and looked at Arthur and knew that he was right and then said, "You know, growing up without a father really makes getting answers to questions hard sometimes."

"Harry, you're already like my own son and I am always here if you need to ask me anything."

"Thanks, Dad," as he smiled at Arthur. "I guess it is high time to do this isn't it?"

"Well, Harry, it is all up to you and you don't really need to ask. It just would be nice to give permission for my only daughter to be married."

"Sir… Mr. Weasley, sir… may I ask you for permission to marry Ginny, your daughter? I loveher and I will always do my best to protect and cherish her for as long as I live." Wow, he finally said it as he thought to himself.

Arthur looked at him and then asked, "Harry, may I ask when you plan on asking her?"

"I was thinking on her birthday for I thought she should be of age, sir. I think that is what both of you want and it would look better for me in the press to not ask an underaged witch to marry, I feel."

Arthur replied, "Harry, Molly and I feel that you may now ask her at anytime you want and we will be happy with whenever you do so. Your answer does show me that you are looking ahead and I think you would be wise to listen to your thoughts. They do you credit and yes, I would be honoured to have you marry my daughter and you to be my son-in-law."

Just as he said that, the door opened and Ginny came outside and announced, "Breakfast is ready." She stopped when she saw that Harry's eyes were all red and asked, "Is everything okay, Harry?"

"Yes Ginny, everything is fine. Your dad and I were talking over some important matters that concerns the family and the Ministry."

She waited for them to get up and when they did, they both gave each other a hug and out of the blue, she got a pretty good idea what might have just happened. She knew she could not ask them but knew she could ask her mum later if Harry had asked. That is what mums are for, she thought.

As they went in everybody was sitting down at the table and Ron was reading the article on himself and Hermione. The witches had gone all out on fixing breakfast this morning and Harry dug in and ate some of everything they had.

When everyone was finished Arthur told them, "We all need to leave in a half hour to get to Shell Cottage on time. The Ministry will be providing lunch at Tonks' home today and Kingsley has also arranged for us to be taken care of tonight. Everyone hold in there today and we will get though it together."

Harry excused himself and headed upstairs to get ready. After a quick shower, he ran up to Ron's room and got dressed and just before he walked out, Ginny knocked and then walked in and asked, "What was that little meeting with my dad for, Harry?"

He looked at her and said, "He was talking about the funerals today and about me being a father for Teddy."

"Why were you crying then?"

"Talking about George and Teddy kind of hit a soft spot, dear," replied Harry.

Ginny leaned into Harry and he noticed that she had a twinkle in her eye, just before she pulled him into a hug, and then they both headed downstairs.

As they reach the bottom of the staircase Arthur said, "We will leave from Bill's by Portkey in about twenty minutes. If everyone is ready lets go," and they each in turn took the Floo to Shell Cottage.

As Harry walked out of the Floo, he smiled at Fleur and walked over to Bill. "Hi, Bill," he said.

"Harry, is everything okay?"

Harry nodded his head and then told him, "Your dad will tell you about it for it's a little embarrassing for me to tell you."

Bill gave him a pat on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it too much, Harry. I know that you two have fallen in love and that could lead to a situation that could be quite embarrassing for both of you. After being married for almost a year, I can understand how some things can happen in a relationship. I won't admit to everything about me, but I would not find fault in what you or my sister could be doing, and also, for anything that could be said about you."

"Thanks Bill, but it's not that bad, it's just some bad timing I guess," he smiled at Bill and then went to find Ron.

"Hey mate," said Harry. "Everything fine with you two?"

"Oh, Harry, she is getting so personal. I don't know what to do about it and it is just getting me so mad at times."

"Whoa," said Harry. "Ron what do you mean she is so personal and getting you upset at times?"

"Well she wants to be close and like be engaged, but then she wants me to ask her father first and then she wants to get married and then she wants to wait. I'm not ready for it either, but she wants to keep talking about it, and for me to try to talk her out of it, and if I try, she get mad at me for trying. I just don't know what to do and I didn't want to even tell you, Harry, but I don't know what to do." Ron look at him and Harry new he was hoping he could give him the answers.

He could tell that Ron was just in a quandary about what to do. Boy, this was turning into an interesting day, he thought. He knew that Hermione loved Ron so much and being married really was what she wanted and probably needed right now. So he just told him, "Ron, she loves you more then you realize and just needs this to be confirmed by you.

"She is still worried about her parents and if they will forgive her. She has no idea on if they will even approve of anything that she has done in past year. If you are still so thick that you still haven't figured it out yet mate, she loves you far past the point of even just thinking about getting married some day. She loves you without any reservations and maybe you love more then I think you have realized. So just keep her happy right now until she sees her parents. Nothing else is more important than that right now."

Ron looked at Harry and paused and then said, "Yeah… thanks, and you're right, Harry."

Arthur was calling for everyone to get outside and get into the cars. It appeared to Harry that there were at least thirty people waiting to leave in the group and there were four limousines and six cars waiting.

"Just where are we going exactly, Arthur?" Harry asked.

"The funeral is at a church that is next to the graveyard that contains the Tonks' family plot, Harry. It about a five minute drive and since many of the Tonks' are Muggles, we can't just be popping up all over the place."

As they loaded the cars, he saw that a number of Aurors were staying at the Tonks' residence for security while they were gone. Soon, after a short drive, they were at the church and Harry could see the graveyard was on a hill that looked down into the valley were Andromeda lived. As they arrived, there were a number of Aurors stationed around the church and Harry new they were for him and the other key Ministry officials that were there today. As everyone signed the register, the Weasley family was ushered into a large room with the rest of the family. As Harry walked in and looked around the room, he saw that a few other Black family members where also here. He saw Mrs. Tonks sitting in a chair that had a bassinet setting next to it. He proceeded to go over to her and as he arrived, she looked at him and smiled.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Tonks?" he asked.

"First, call me Andromeda, Harry. Well, it has been hard but at least I have Teddy to keep me company. If I might also ask you Harry, would you like to hold your godson for a moment?"

She carefully lifted Teddy up and handed him to Harry. He was still asleep and Harry could see both of his parents in his face. Teddy's hair was currently blond and he now had a good covering of it. "Teddy, my name is Harry Potter. I am your godfather and will always be around to help you when you need me. You don't know it yet, but I also lost both of my parents when I was very young and I promise that your childhood will be a lot better then mine ever was."

He saw Ginny's hand touch his and turned so she could see the baby and Ginny said, "Oh… he is so cute, Harry!" They looked at each other's expressions and knew in time that they both wanted children, but that would need to be in the future some day. He lowered Teddy back down and carefully placed him into the basket.

"Andromeda, I would like to be an important part of Teddy's life and want to visit regularly to see him."

She smiled at Harry and said, "From what I have read in the papers, I assume that both of you shall be visiting dears."

"Yes Andromeda, I think you have already met Ginny Weasley."

Ginny put her hand out to Andromeda and she took it and they both smiled at each other.

"And have you made it official yet for both of you," she asked. Ginny blushed and turned and looked at Harry with a look in her face that he understood why.

Harry pause and then said, "Not quite yet but soon we hope."

Andromeda remarked, "I can see it in both of your eyes, so full of love for each other. Harry don't tarry around too long or you may lose out on picking this fine young fruit from the vine," as she smiled at him.

As Harry walked away with Ginny, she whispered in his ear, "Now you see why I have been so pushy on you asking me. I really don't know what to say when they ask this question and I am dreading on what Aunt Muriel will ask us this afternoon, Harry."

"Ginny, let me handle your Aunt for you this afternoon. By the way, are you going to want to wear her tiara at our wedding?" The way that Harry asked this question appeared to Ginny that it had a point of real finality around it. She really knew in her heart now, at that very moment, after all these years, that Harry was actually going to ask her and that they would be married. It was now just waiting for the proper time for the formal proposal and since she had waited for over ten years, three months would pass quickly, she hoped.

"Yes Harry, if you want me to." She decided at that point to not bring it up anymore today, for when he was ready, she would be the first to know.

As they turned around to go back to the Weasleys, Harry froze in his step, for standing in front of him smiling was Draco Malfoy. Just behind him were both of his parents, who were talking to several other people that he thought were members of the Black family. "Hi, Harry," said Draco. "I thought we might see you here. I would like to try to put most of our past behind us. My father has told me that we as a family must change, and I figure we can at least not be enemies toward each other anymore. And possibly, we can at least both forgive, and forget, what we both did to each other. My family has a long way to rebuild its name to be at least respectable. I know we will probably never be friends with all that has happened between us, but maybe we can at least be sociable around each other?"

Harry paused in thought and then put out his hand and told him, "I think this is a good start for both of us, Draco." As they both shook hands, they both realized, they were shaking longer then necessary then a polite handshake would have been. Harry then asked Draco, "Your family coping okay, Draco?"

"Well, for both my dad and I being Death Eaters, we have been treated quite fairly I guess… And Harry... thanks for saving my life. You saved my entire family with what you did."

Draco looked at Harry in a way that he felt that he had been really meaning to saying it to him that day. Harry nodded back to him and then Draco told him, "It will take me some time to get rid of some of the hate that I have, and it is really deep in places, and I still admit there is still some toward you and some of your friends. But I know that I am going to have to be able to get rid of it somehow. I want to rebuilt my family name back to where it use to be before my father destroyed it. That is the only way I am ever going to become anything decent in the new order of things."

Harry could see some hurt in Draco's eyes in how the Malfoy's name had become a name to look down to in the wizarding circles. As he looked at Harry, he nodded back and gave Draco a smile in understanding.

Then Harry saw a change in Draco's face that showed a little more hope, as he asked, "By the way, in reading the Prophet, are there any congratulations due for the two of you?"

Ginny reach out and Draco took her hand and shook it and then she replied, "Well Draco, I haven't heard the big question yet, but we both know in our hearts, it will happen."

"So Saint Potter has some cold feet then," Draco replied with a grin, "I know in the past of what all of you have thought of me and so please don't take this wrong Ginny, but with all your boyfriend has done this past year, even I could understand why he might want to take some time off before you two tie the knot. Well, good luck to both of you," and then he left to go introduce himself to his Aunt Andromeda.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at Harry and told him, "Well Potter, your side won and my side lost." He then said in a very low whisper, "I know in the past we have been on the opposite sides and yes, I still believe that some of the new changes are a very bad idea but we all must move on with our lives. What I say here must be kept quiet and not repeated for reasons that I cannot tell you right now. In the past we had some very big differences of opinion but I have decided to cooperate to save my wife and hopefully Draco.

"I really had no animosity toward you until you stole Dobby from my family and would have been quite happy if the Dark Lord would have taken your life when he returned. But he wasn't the same person when he returned and something about you must have interfered with his plans and his mind. My family learned quite quickly that he did not represent what we had hoped for anymore.

"You and your friends have cost me dearly Harry, but in seeing what finally happened between you and Voldemort, I must respect you for what you were able to do. I have decided to not be bitter about it and I must take responsibility for all that has happen because of my actions. I have ruined my family as a noble name and so I hope Draco can in time rebuild the Malfoy family with honour.

"It is quite strange to me, that you are one that controls my future along with my families. I just want to ask you to please do what you can to help Draco became a good man with a decent future."

Harry stared into Lucius's face and quietly asked him, "Since it appears you have no guards watching you, you must be cooperating with the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry noticed a slight grin was visible but Lucius just replied, "I am doing what I must do for my family sake, but please do not say anything else about this to anyone, for it could complicate matters for everyone. If you have questions, talk to Ginny's father if you must. And Harry, I would shake your hand but due to some of the people around us, it is best that we don't at this time." Harry nodded back to him in agreement and then Lucius turned and left.

Harry looked over to Narcissa and knew he needed to thank her for saving his life. Before he could say anything she starting talking first. "Harry Potter, it is strange to be talking to you today and I must thank you for saving my son for what I understand is a number of times. I just don't understand how you have survived the Killing Curse... so many times... I wouldn't have believed it, but with seeing it with my own eyes, you were meant to survive this for a reason.

"I knew when I felt that you were still alive that you were meant to destroy him, so that is why I told him you were dead. You were my only hope to save my son that night, for I knew that in a short amount of time, he would probably kill Draco just to make us both suffer more. He had become so evil and along with my demented sister, I decided to risk my whole family's life and bet on you doing what seemed like the impossible. I knew you were our only chance to break free of him and if you succeeded with this, you might save my entire family. So thank you, Harry Potter." As she looked at Harry, several tears were visible from her eyes and he new that she was being honest to him on her feelings.

"Narcissa, I also need to thank you for saving my life that night," said Harry. "And I think your family was always meant to play a part to this Prophecy between me and Voldemort."

She looked at Harry strangely and then it dawned to her what he meant and then she gave him a simple grin and nod as she left. He saw her give a little wave with her hand and then proceeded to go see her sister for the first time in over twenty-four years.

A few minutes later, a voice suddenly rang out in the room and told them it was time for the family to leave as a group for the funeral. As they all walked down and into the Sanctuary, a large number of people were here and Harry felt good that Tonks and Remus had many paying their last respects. It was then that Harry realized that as Teddy's godfather, he would be sitting on the first row with Teddy and Mrs. Tonks and the Malfoy family. He whispered to Ginny to where he was going to sit and if she would sit with him and she nodded. As they all proceeded into the small sanctuary, it was standing room only, and the seven of them were escorted to the front.

Walking down the isle this time, he didn't even pay attention for whom had shown up. He was now feeling the remorse of why both of them had to die and it was just so unfair to Teddy he thought. As they approached the front area, Harry saw a number of people on the other side of the isle that probably were family of Lupin's. It made him happy that with most in his family knowing that he was even a werewolf, that they had turned out to show their respects for someone that had been treated so badly over the years.

As he started to sit down, he realized that Ginny was between him and Teddy and he was sitting next to Lucius Malfoy. How ironic, he thought, that someone who would have preferred him dead just a week ago was now sitting next to him. He also wondered what the people behind him were thinking.

Then it dawned on him that this was either out of respect for Andromeda or maybe just show. Either way, Harry decided, he could not even try to judge them on this, for in doing so, put him in no better moral judgment then what he had thought of Fudge and others. If he had learned anything the past few years, that in judging another person, that would even include the Malfoy's, was something that he did not do well at times.

The rest of the Weasleys were sitting down behind them and then he put his arm up and around Ginny and slowly rubbed her shoulder.

Shortly the funeral started with a prayer and then they all stood for an old hymn. As they were singing the Muggle hymn, he remembered that Ted Tonk's parents had both been Muggles and that there were probably a large number of them, as in family and friends, in the church at that moment. He wondered to himself how they would be able to give a good memorial service without saying too much.

As the old Bishop stared out from the lectern and began to speak, he informed everyone that this would be a celebration in the lives of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." He talked about both of them growing up and going to school and what they had become in their lives. As he went through his eulogy, Harry realized that he was very careful and was picking his words carefully. It was very respectful to the wizarding community but also did not say anything in a way that the Muggles might pick up on. After about thirty minutes, he was done and then Minister Kingsley went up and talked about Tonks and what she had done as an member of the British security forces and that her department will miss her tremendously. As he talked, Harry now wondered if anyone would come up and talk about Lupin.

After Kingsley had set down the Headmistress came up and McGonagall talked about being the Head of House with a group of students that were Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black. She told how they had become close friends and all had died in some way of defending the life of Harry Potter. She mentioned that they had given her and the Headmaster, some of their most cherished memories of students and some that she wished she didn't remember. But she really missed these three and Nymphadora Tonks as students and friends.

At this time Harry started having tears in his eyes and started crying and Ginny pulled him close and told him that it was okay. After a few more minutes, McGonagall finished and as she walked down from the podium, she stopped in front of Harry and put her hands on each side of his face and told him, "They helped you, Harry, and they made the choice so you could finish what you were foretold to do. They had choices and made them for you because they loved you, Harry, and knew that you were the one that had to live in order for everyone to have a happy future."

As she finished telling him this, some beautiful music was being played on the organ. Along with Ginny holding him close, the music helped cleanse his mind and helped pull him together. As another prayer was said, Harry knew in his heart that he must at least add something about Lupin and when the prayer was done, he caught the attention of the Bishop that he wanted to add something personal to the proceedings.

As Harry got up and walked up to the podium. As he reached it, he turned around and looked back on the people in attendance and knew what he needed to say.

"I would like to say some special words about Tonks and Lupin. I think most everyone knows who I am today, but for the few that don't, my name is Harry James Potter. In a lot of ways my life has been a battle from before my birth and I wish that both of them could have survived this terrible battle that has orphaned young Teddy here. They died trying to make sure that I would succeed and they did their part in all of this. Tonks was a special friend for she related to me what it was like for a young member of the Ministry and this was one of the reasons that I've decided to become a member in Tonks' same department in the future.

"Everyone thinks that I was just blessed with what I was able to do by myself. I want everyone to know that Lupin in my third year taught me to do many of the advanced things I learned in my spare time and later I would teach them to others in the school. He is one of the reasons we won, because he gave me the ability to teach others and he was a teacher, I will always remember. Sadly, some truly felt that for what he had become in life, he should not have been teaching but he did a good job in controlling himself and it is sad that we lost a good teacher and person in Lupin…"

Harry looked down for a moment and could feel some more tears getting ready to fall and so he looked back up to finish and said.

"I will always feel a closeness to both of them and I am very happy that they made me godfather to Teddy before they died and I will take the responsibility to make sure that he grows up into a fine young member of our community." Harry then walked back down to his seat and sat down and hugged Ginny as he started to tear up again.

A final song was played on the organ and then the closing prayer was said. As the caskets were led out, the Bishop came over to Mrs. Tonks and talked to her. A minute later, as Harry was trying to get himself under control, the Bishop stopped and told Harry, "You are a very strong young man, Harry. You kept yourself composed son, for you knew that you had to do this for them. You have seen a lot of needless killing and death around you, and you of anyone have earned the right to share and show your feelings too. You have the right to grieveand cry if you need to and nobody can take that from you." He gave Harry a pat on the back and finished with, "In your life young man, it seems you have already done so much for your age. You help save both our worlds and I am sure that you have much to still give to society and in the end, I feel you will be quite satisfied with yourself Harry Potter."

He went on to meet others and then Mrs. Tonks stepped over and told him, "Thank you Harry, for what you said about both of them."

As she looked at Mrs. Tonks, Ginny knew that she was still sizing them both up and then she gave Harry a hug. As he pulled away, Teddy gave a little scream and Harry looked down at him and he was looking at him with a face that showed some curiosity towards him. Harry got down on his knees smiling and then said, "Hi Teddy, I am your godfather, Harry. I am going to make sure you grow up happy and never have a rough time of it in your life."

As Teddy reached out and touched his godfather's face, he smiled and said, yes Teddy, it's the real Harry Potter that you're touching." He bent over and gave him a kiss and then stood up and asked, "I'm happy to carry him out Mrs. Tonks." She smiled and nodded and Harry grabbed the basket and the four of them proceeded out of the sanctuary and then began to meet a number of people that he had never known in his life.

A number of Lupin's close family introduced themselves and thank him for what he had said. Several told him that it was sad how most of his family had deserted him after he had been bitten, but this was mostly out of ignorance.

Then as usual, many just wanted to see him and shake his hand, but now a large number also wanted to see and congratulate both of them and wished them future happiness together. As Harry was holding Teddy, his arm was getting quite tired and somehow, Ginny knew and asked him, "do you want me to hold him for a while?"

"Please," said Harry. As she took him from Harry, Teddy looked at her and then his hair changed to match her own red colour. He smiled and cooed and just stared at her for a few minutes as he reach out to her with his little arms.

Soon everyone was walking outside to the graveyard next to the church and Harry and Ginny walked slowly following the casket in front of them. Eight Aurors carried Tonk's casket and eight members of the Order of the Phoenix including Kingsley and Arthur were carrying Lupin's. It was a short walk to the grave site, and soon the last words were being said, and the caskets were lowered by hand, down into the ground, and the funeral was over.

Harry said to Ginny, "I want to say a few things to them before I leave." She smiled and hugged him and walked over to her parents with Teddy and waited.

When Harry was alone, he got down on his knees and said, "I'm going to miss you two so much. Tonks, you were like an older sister to me and helped me to feel needed at times and made me laugh when I needed it. Lupin, you were the loving uncle that I never had and I will always remember you for that. I was inexcusable to you last summer and I still feel sorry on what I told you. I think we both at the time acted wrongly but in the end we both realized our mistakes.

"I thank you both for helping me complete the prophecy that finally ended an unfeeling and angry man's reign of terror. Many have died along with you. All along the path of Voldemort's footprints was death and I am so sorry that I couldn't have come to your aid at Hogwarts. You have given me the privilege of helping to raise Teddy, and I promise you that Ginny and I, will help raise him, and if necessary become his parents if that is needed. We will love him as our own and will make sure that he gets everything that he needs in life. In ending, I know I have been given a rare ability to really talk to you both, but I think I have learnt, that the dead want their privacy as much as we do. But since I have the power, I may really need someday to talk to you and I think you would understand if I do summon you. It was a privilege to know you and I will never forget both of you."

As Harry started to stand, a few tears dropped from the inside of his lenses and hit the ground. He turned around and walked slowly back towards Ginny. He saw out of the corner of his eye Narcissa Malfoy, who had been waiting until he was done; now walking out to her niece's grave.

As he came up to Ginny, she put her arms out and enveloped him into a hug and squeezed him tightly and told him, "I love you, Harry. I know it's hard to say bye and I will need you to be strong for me and my family this afternoon." He hugged her back but didn't say anything because he knew she was being strong for him that morning.

The rest of the Weasleys had been waiting for Harry and then they all walked over to the cars and soon they were all headed back to the Tonks' home where two tents had been set up by the Ministry in order to serve lunch to all that had showed up.

As one of the Auror's told them to go to the right tent, Harry asked him what the other tent was for. "That tent is for the Blacks, Tonk's, and Lupin's families that are getting together after the funeral. The tent you are going to is for the Weasley family gathering.

As they all walked into the tent on the right, Harry quickly counted twelve tables set up and knew that around a hundred people were going to be here eating lunch. He walked over to Arthur and asked, " Why are there so many tables here Arthur?"

"Harry, the Ministry is using this location as one of the places for transferring people to the Burrow's today. A large number of people are expected to be at Fred's funeral and this lets the Ministry check out everyone before they appear on the grounds. A special area has been set up in this tent that will only allow apparation in and out of a special area at the Burrow. With such a large number of people being transferred to the Burrow today, I want to be sure that everyone leaves tonight, before the security detachment goes home. A twenty-four hour trace is being put on all the non-family people that are coming to Fred's funeral. This way I will know if someone is not accounted for tonight and is still on the property." Harry understood and was waiting for the day that none of this would be needed anymore.

All the Weasleys sat down at a table and over the next two hours, Harry was introduced to many new relatives of the Weasleys that he had never met before. Many he had seen at the wedding last year but never formally introduced. Slowly he noticed that even though he and Ginny were not formally engaged yet, she was sure making the most of showing him off and making sure that the family saw his ring. As he listened to what was being said, he realized that she was very proud of him and it had also given Ginny a place of respect in the family.

At the same time Ron was also introducing Hermione to his family and for once Harry could see Ron in a different light. He was actually being quite eloquent in how he introduced Hermione and was showing to everyone how much she meant to him.

For a short time, he and Hermione were able to sneak off and get a moment together and he quickly asked her, "How are you holding up to the family inspections, Hermione?"

"Probably about as well as you are, Harry. I think that we are both considered the catch of the century for the Weasley and the Prewett's families."

"Hermione, I need to ask someone close that I know would not tell Ginny. I can trust you on this I hope?"

She turned and looked at Harry and asked him, "What is wrong Harry, you both appear to be enjoying this."

"Hermione, it just feels a little like she's showing me off to everyone. I know its not really like I am a trophy but it seems like everyone is so impressed with her and she is enjoying it a lot."

"Harry, I see where you are coming from with this but I just want you to know that you have misinterpreted this. Yes, she is showing you off but for a good reason. She is a sixteen-year-old witch that has the most eligible wizard in the land courting her. The two of you have already made the papers and it is widely known that you are very much in love with her. I think everyone understands that you are probably just doing the most honourable thing in waiting for her to turn seventeen before you propose to her. Don't you see, Harry, it really makes you look very noble in what you are doing and Ginny is really so proud of you for doing this. I know she keeps hinting and teasing you to ask her but she really understands why you want to wait. I think it is her way to tell you that she loves you and that she is willing to wait for you to ask her. What you have done for Ginny is to give her everything that a sixteen-year-old witch could hope for."

"Hermione, have I really done right in not asking her yet?"

"Oh Harry, sometimes Ron has more sense than even you. You really only have just one thing left to do to complete her happiness Harry, and it appears that no one has told you about this. On her birthday, propose to her and you will make her the happiest witch in the land. For when a young witch turns of age in the magical world Harry, and if she is asked to marry on that day by someone her family has high respect for, then she is considered to have fulfilled her families honour. I know this might not seem very important to you because of what you feel like towards the Purebloods but your marriage to Ginny, Harry, will give much honour to Arthur and Molly in the wizarding community."

Harry looked at Hermione and then told her, "I guess you are right and I just have never seen her this way or realized all of this. Thank you Hermione for your brilliance as usual." They both smiled at each other and then he saw Ginny walking toward them.

As Ginny reached them, she told him, "Harry, there you are, Aunt Muriel has requested your attendance and I think it would be a good time to go and see her."

He looked into her face and he could see her lips trembling and he reached out and slid his hand over the side of her face and told her, "I will make sure that she will never want to request to see me again before our wedding, Ginny."

The look that she gave him made him chuckle and then he told her, "I guess I should clarify my statement better, Ginny. She won't have any reason to need to see me, because I will leave her with the impression that I am so perfect for you and the best catch that the family has ever had. I will leave her with the feeling that I am so busy with everything that she will want to make sure that the two of us have as much time together as possible before we are married. This should make sure that she doesn't interfere much with planning our wedding or anything."

She had pulled back away from Harry and as he had told her this, she realized that he had been a little devious in how he had first told her and as he finished, a tear came to one of her eyes and a grin so large on her lips that told Harry she was very happy on what he just said. "Well Harry, I hope you can deliver what you just promised, because nobody else in the family has ever been able to before."

"Ginny, don't worry because nobody else was marrying a Weasley witch in the family and you are my inspiration, my love. So use your magic on me and I will succeed," said Harry.

Ginny pulled Harry into a hug and gave him a kiss that Harry knew he was going to remember for the rest of his life. As he pulled away from her lips, he could see in the flushness of her cheeks that she felt the same way as he did. "Well Ginny, I think it is time to go and officially meet your Aunt Muriel for the first time."

Holding hands, they turned and walked down to the other end of the tent and there, sitting in a chair, with the same red-rimmed eyes he had seen last year, was Ginny's Aunt Muriel. As they walked up to her, Harry, for the first time, felt his mind go blank and then he suddenly became quite worried on what he was going to say to her. Suddenly they were standing in front of her and Ginny said, "Aunt Muriel, I would like to introduce my friend Harry Potter to you."

She looked up and Harry knew that she was deciding if he looked good enough to be a candidate to marry Ginny. "Well, do you talk, Harry," she asked.

"I am glad to meet your acquaintances, Aunt Muriel. I have heard much about you and hope I meet with your approval today."

This was not exactly what Ginny felt Harry should be saying but she made a hard swallow and then squeezing Harry's hand, she hoped he knew what he was doing.

Aunt Muriel was taking a hard look at Harry and he knew she was taking her time to decide on how she should answer him and then she said, "So, I read and hear rumors that you two are close to maybe becoming engaged, Harry."

"Yes, I think that it is now a forgone conclusion but as much as we would like to we must wait until she turns of age later this summer."

"Muriel eyes open a bit and with her hooked nose she looked like a bird of prey getting ready to strike at her victim and then told him, "So why would that ever stop young love from marrying. If you two are in love then just propose and get married, young man."

"I love her with every breath that I take Aunt Muriel, but there are still other things that are controlling our destinies and it is best that we must follow the rules right now for the family."

Ginny's Aunt looked at her and then she smiled showing her old teeth and turned toward Harry and told him. "You're quite an extraordinary lad, Harry." Aunt Muriel turned back to Ginny and told her, "From all I have read and picked up on, he is going to make you a good husband, so don't let him get away from you. If you want to borrow my tiara for your wedding, I would be most honoured if you would wear it for me. It would serve your family well, that a Weasley witch finally gets to wear it."

Ginny showing a smile replied, "I would be so honoured, Aunt Muriel, to wear your tiara. Although I am not sure that I will be the next wedding in the family."

Well Ginevra, I have the final say on who gets to wear it and it is reserved for you unless you tell me otherwise. I expect you to wear it and if you let this fine young man get away from you then you sure do not deserve to wear it. The both of you will bring your parents some good prestige that they deserve. Why they have lived in that house of theirs so long is something I have never understood and it time they find a nice place to move into."

She reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and told him, "I like you, Harry, and with all the stories I have read and heard about you, I am so surprised that you don't have witches hanging around all over you right now. Well, you two come to visit when you're official engaged. There is no reason to see me until that happens. I know you are busy meeting everyone that is here today, so be off with you now."

They quickly left and when they were far enough away from Ginny's Aunt Muriel so that she would not hear them, Ginny turned to Harry and said, "I just can't believe you came out of that like you did. She just loved you Harry, and I still can't believe it."

Harry just smiled at her and told her, "You owe me big time Ginevra Weasley. Since I am really being made to suffer by not getting to date all those other witches that are waiting for me out there." He winked at Ginny but she wasn't at all happy with his little comment.

"Well Harry, I thought you knew that I am only getting married with you because the prophecies said we have to," As Ginny told him in a sulking tone.

Harry turned to look at Ginny and smiled, and when she didn't smile back, but just stared at him made him realize, that his joke was maybe a little insulting to her. "Well maybe I was slightly over estimating my worth to the witches out there." When that didn't receive any response he replied, "Okay… I admit that I grossly overestimated my worth to the witches out there and underestimated my need for you, Ginny." When he looked at Ginny, he saw her starting to laugh and knew that she all along had been playing along with him and he had just played into her own little trap.

As he started to say something else, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss and as they pulled apart she said, "Well you asked for it my love of my life." Then the two of them started laughing and hugging and soon more family member were walking up to them. Ginny begin again to introducing him to other family members he had never met. Most were quite impressed that Ginny was dating the Harry Potter and everyone had praises for both of them and most wondered if they thought they were going to get married and if so, if they had any idea when. They replied that they thought it would be next summer after school, but since it was not official yet, then it was premature to do more then speculate about it.

Soon it was three o'clock and they slowly began to work themselves over to the area that had been set up to allow direct apparition to the Burrow. Once Ginny and Harry were there the Auror that was checking the name list asked them. "What are you names please?"

Ginny bent over to Harry's ear and whispered. "Should we make up some names and see what will happen?"

Harry replied, "It might be fun for now but your dad and Kingsley will probably give us the fifth degree, but it is nice for a change, to have someone around that doesn't know who we are. So he told him, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to go to the Burrow." The Auror was slightly embarrassed when he looked up at the two of them, but Harry just smiled and said, "It nice for a change when somebody doesn't know us sir." Harry was looking around for family but as he scanned the tent in all directions he didn't see any of the family. So he asked the Auror, "Has Arthur Weasley and the rest of his family already gone on to the Burrow?"

The Auror looked on the list of names in front of him and said, "It appears Mr. Potter, that so far I have had eight Weasleys that have already gone through here."

Harry then told him, "Well we both have not passed our apparation test yet so we will need someone to take us."

The Auror, "I thought you have already…"

"Sir, I did while I was on the run, but since it has been over, I have followed the rules and for now have not had the time to take my test yet. Next week is when I plan on taking mine."

"Harry!" called out Kingsley. "I have been looking all around for the two of you. Ginny, all your family has already gone on to your home. I told Arthur I would personally find both of you and make sure you both got there; so if you're ready, you both can tag along with me."

The three of them walked into the marked areas and the three of them locked arms around each other and then, with a loud crack, they were gone.

* * *

Note" Next Chapter will be out around the 25th of September.

Next Chapter: 'Fred's Final Resting'

9/19/09 WBW FB "Pottercomplete'

Betaed by 'GinnyWeasley777'


	15. C 15 Freds Final Resting

THarry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 15 'Fred's final Resting'

* * *

Chapter 15: Fred's final Resting

Ginny and Harry had both side along apparated while holding onto Minister Kingsley. They reappeared at the Burrow, only a short distance away from the same location that Bill had his wedding last year. As they turned around to look at the Minister of Magic, they both told him in unison, "Thank you, Kingsley."

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled back and told them, "I think the two of you are able to find your own way now. I need to return to the Tonks' to take care of some last minute needs there." With the sound of a pop, followed by a sudden rush of air, Kingsley was gone. They then turned and then walked over to a table to check in with the Aurors.

As soon as the two of them had left the apparition area, Ron and Hermione saw them and quickly rushed over to them. "Where did the two of you go, Harry?" Ron asked. "Mum had a big fit leaving without you, but dad said they had no time to waste and had to leave to meet the family."

"Ginny introduced me to your Aunt Muriel, Ron," replied Harry. "I think she actually likes me, but for exactly what reason, it was hard to tell for sure. She did at least offer Ginny the opportunity to wear her Goblin Tiara, so I think that is at least a good sign."

Ginny then whispered something to Hermione and she replied in a loud enough voice, so both Harry and Ron could hear it. "Well I guess that means the two of us don't need to go see her yet. She then looked at Ron with a chilly stare and continued saying, "Since it will probably be years before we would ever need to ask to borrow it."

Ron looked at Hermione with, 'a what' look on his face. She then replied to him in a yearning voice, that shadowed her feelings of fretfulness, as she said it slowly to him, "Borrow... her... tiara... Ron!"

Harry could see it written across her face that showed her true feelings about waiting for him to ask her.

Before Ron had a chance to reply to her, Fleur's voice suddenly rang out, "Finally! 'Arry and Ginny, you are zere! Also Ron and 'erminay! Ze family 'eez been looking all over for ze rest of you."

Quickly, everyone did a mad rush toward the garden area. As they passed by a hedge of bushes, Harry could see a large tent that had tables in it. Besides it, out under the clear blue sky, were hundred of chairs that had been laid out from a small stage at the front. Fred's casket was sitting on several carved marble stones next to the stage. There were many flowers, and just by looking at the amount of chairs, he knew this was going to be a large funeral.

As word of their arrival began to spread quickly, they were all rapidly descended upon by a large number of well wishers. Many were friends of the Weasley's, Ministry workers, and the rest of the Weasley's family that had many here, that had never met him before.

Since some of the newspapers for the past several days, had been making the most out of Harry being smitten by Ginny, most of the family was surprised that they weren't already engaged. Ginny had already prepared herself for this. She was quickly explaining to all the family that Harry felt he should wait until she was seventeen, before proposing to her.

For the young ones, they felt that was an excuse. But for all of the older family members, that only heightened the respect they had for Harry.

Ginny also was telling them, she hoped that Harry would propose soon after her birthday. Most of her family then told her they were planning on attending her birthday party. They told her that since it had been a very long time since a Weasley daughter had turned seventeen, it was an event that nobody wanted to miss.

As Harry was being introduced by Ginny, he had finally come to the conclusion that it would only break Ginny's heart, if he didn't propose to her on her birthday. But for now, Harry soon lost any apprehension on not being engaged, for the way the older ones in the family were now all talking to him. They had made sure and expressed their own feelings to him, that they all respected how he was honouring the old wizard traditions. They then told him that he would be a great addition to the family.

Between all the introductions, Harry could tell that Ginny now knew that this had greatly increased the admiration toward him in the family circles. By the way Ginny was looking at him, he knew that she also admired Harry for his dedication to her traditions. He also could overhear many of Ginny's family telling her, that they hoped by her birthday that they might see something on her finger. In the answers that Harry heard Ginny give them, she just replied to them, that she was also hoping to see something too.

Harry did his best to not chuckle to himself in knowing that she would most likely be wearing one that night, and then he continued to do his best to support Ginny in this moment of happiness and sadness for the family.

Harry had started noticing many of the members of the DA around the area. He soon saw Neville and Dennis as they were walking over to him.

Dennis told him, in his still high and squeaky voice, "Harry, after you talked at my brother's funeral, I felt that we should all try to get everyone together today and do something as a group. I owled all the members in the DA and everyone thought that that was a good idea. So far, almost everyone has made it, and this is what Neville and I came up with. We hope it is okay with you, and if it is, this is what we need you to do."

Dennis quickly told him what they had wanted to do and when he was finished, Harry told them, "That will be nice Dennis, and I think that will be appropriate." Dennis and Neville then left to tell the rest of the DA, that Harry had agreed on what had been planned, and then Harry continued to be introduced to the last few members of Ginny's relatives that he had never met before.

Soon four o'clock was nearing, and all the close family was now gathering around where Harry and Ginny had been meeting the family. As soon as the last of the guests were seated, members of the Aurors escorted the Weasley family to the front to be seated.

Just before Harry sat down, he scanned the crowd and noticed that every one of the surviving members of the DA was now here. They were all smiling at him and were sitting just a few rows back behind them in a group. Only he and the Weasley's family members were not with them. He gave them a solemn smile and nodded to them and then turned around and sat down with his arm around Ginny.

He noticed that George was sitting between Charlie and Ron, and he knew, he was trying his best to hold himself together today. Harry thought to himself that losing a brother would be like him losing Ron, for he considered him to be as much as a brother as he could have ever of had. But for George losing his twin brother, it must be far more painful then he could ever imagine, and then he knew it would be like losing Ginny to him. He looked at her and saw a small tear that was slowing sliding down her cheek, and he drew her closer to him. As he did, she laid her head on his shoulder, and he heard a small whisper of, "Thank you and I love you."

The person leading the service was the same Minister that would come to Hogwarts on Sundays to do a service for the students that would attend. As a person that served God, he was also a wizard, and soon was talking about a number of stories of what Fred had done at Hogwarts as a student.

As Harry listened to him, he himself was learning of a few things that Fred and George had done, that he had never heard about before. He found himself laughing about some of the jokes and stunts that the two had done, and a few that Fred had done on George himself. He noticed that occasionally Ginny would also have a slight fit on some of the jokes. Harry realized that she was holding up pretty well for all the pain and grief this service was giving her.

Soon Headmistress McGonagall was talking about all the interesting times, and made it known to everyone that Fred, and his brother were the two most famous pranksters that Hogwarts had ever known. She was happy to report that they would go down in history at Hogwarts, as two boys who wanted to give laughs to everyone. She then mentioned that with even with some of their pranks were being to being over the line; they somehow knew the limits that they could push Albus Dumbledore to. As she told of some of the other things that Fred had done, she smiled and said, "He was a good boy that just needed some firm guidance sometimes. A few times I almost was ready to give him some extremely severe detentions, but for some reason Albus asked me not to."

She turned and looked at George and told him, "Yes son, I knew far more about your little capers then you ever gave me credit for." She smiled at him, while peering over her new glasses that she was wearing, and George gave her a smile that covered his face from ear to ear. A large amount of laughs and giggles arose from the multitudes that were there.

She then continued, and her voice showed some sorrow, "They always seemed to hold the line, until Dolores Umbridge was appointed Headmistress over two years ago. Their doings then became a little extreme then, but for what she had done to the school, and how she was treating the students, it really gave most everyone a good and needed laugh. Their jokes and pranks had helped most of the students and teachers make it through that year that the Ministry tried to interfere with education at Hogwarts.

"Sadly, both Fred and his twin, decided to leave with less than a month of school left before they graduated. But even with doing this, they were able to start a successful business, that I hope soon will reopen with the same amount of creative energy."

McGonagall then went on to talk about Fred's other accomplishments and then she finished with the following, "Fred died fighting for a cause that was most noble, and he was there fighting alongside the rest of Dumbledore's Army. The students had created this organization over two years ago to fight evil, because the Ministry had felt that they did not need to learn about this form of protection at the time. The students banded together on their own and selected Harry Potter to help train them. Because of this group, that helped fight and played a key role in the defence of Hogwarts, we owe all of them, much in what they did, and for the few that died, much more.

"Fred's life was cut short, but he will always be remembered for not only in this battle, but also in all the laughter he gave the students, and others at Hogwarts. After leaving the school, he and his brother continued to give the wizarding community laughter. As a student and business person, he still knew how to bring laughter to many in a time when it was needed. For that, we all shall miss him greatly."

She left the podium, and then Charlie stood up and then went to the front to speak. "Oh Fred, I do miss you. You were my favourite brother to play my own tricks on, and yes, you did pay me back a few times that I could never top. You and George have the true gift of being a jokester. The rest of the family and me will miss you greatly. I haven't been home much the last seven years because of my job, but I think you know that I truly miss you, and everything you meant to me… and the family..."

For a moment Charlie stopped talking to collect his thoughts, and then finished by saying, "Our family was really lucky in only losing you, Fred. The rest of us survived, and in doing so, also helped in protecting the one that had to finish this War. Harry, I just want to tell you, that everyone understands all the pain you have gone through, and nobody blames you for anyone's death.

"You were the unlucky choice that was given the terrible task of ending this war. How you survived is really anybody's guess, but you did, and I am glad you were able to do it. I know that Fred is now somewhere celebrating your win, and was glad he could help you be able to complete your Prophecy."

Charlie looked up to the sky and yelled, "Go Fred, keep making life happy for others wherever you are!"

As Charlie left the stage, Harry knew it was his turn and got up, and started walking toward the podium. As much as he missed Fred, he realized that he was now speaking for the fourth time in just fifty hours. In some ways, these memorial services were starting, even as much as he hated to admit it, to become second nature to him.

He turned and looked out at the large number of people there, and then for really the first time, he was unsure of what to say. He took a breath and then like someone had touched a Muggle light switch, it seemed to just flow out from him.

"Fred, I will miss you as a friend, and at times a brother, because that is how you treated me. You protected me from who knows how many Bludgers in Quidditch. Over the years, you and George helped show me things that made being the person I was, so much easier at Hogwarts. I owe you a lot and will truly miss you as a friend and family member.

"Fred, you as a member of Dumbledore's Army, paid the greatest sacrifice that you could for your country, and I as your leader must recognise you for this great unselfish act that you did." He pulled a coin from his pocket and held it up in the air for everyone to see, and then said, "This coin is the symbol of membership to Dumbledore's Army, and it is fitting that Fred will be buried with it. It is a tribute, and a symbol, that he was always ready to defend Hogwarts, and the Wizard, and Muggle community from harms way, and from those who wanted to destroy our way of life.

"I would like to ask the rest of the members to come forward at this time." The twenty-six remaining members of the DA all arose and walked down to the front to join Harry. As they walked into position, Harry walked over to Fred's open casket, and slipped the coin into his right hand. He then turned around and walked six steps away and then addressed the audience in a loud voice.

"Fred, you fought gallantly, and in time we shall all join you. We miss you, and will always remember you as a missing member, whose great sacrifice, helped us defeat a terrible dark wizard that had destroyed many a life around us. You did your part, and we could have asked for no more."

Harry then turned around, and then said in a commanding voice, "Attention Dumbledore's Army." Everyone raised their wands to their chest and then Harry said, "salute," and everyone put their wands out horizontally to the ground. After a few seconds, Harry then continued saying, "We detach you from duty Fred Weasley, and commit your body and name as a fallen soldier. You died for the Queen, and our Country, and with your last breath, you helped to protect our magical world… Two," and everyone dropped their salute, and then Harry said, "dismissed" and everyone but George returned to their seats.

As George walked by Harry, he put his arms out, and embraced him into a hug and said, "Thanks Harry." He then walked slowly up to the podium, and turned, and then gave everyone a smile as he addressed everyone in a casual voice, "A few days ago, I had no idea that I would be able to stand up here, and not breakdown in front of all of you. I have done a lot of crying for my twin brother, but last night, I realized that it was time to finally pull it together. So today, I have been able to say bye to my brother, like he would have wanted me to do."

George then looked over at Harry and where the entire group of Dumbledore's Army was sitting. "I would like to first thank everyone in my family for being so supportive of me in my time of great sorrow for losing my other half. I also want to thank Harry Potter and everyone in Dumbledore's Army. This would have meant a lot to Fred.

"In knowing him, he would have liked to come back to life right now, as if all of this had just been a joke, but sadly it was not so. We all have seen dark things the last few years, but in knowing my brother, he is quite happy because Voldemort is finally dead. I am sure he already knows that he did his part in helping to get rid of that person.

"It has been quite hard for me, because Fred was the other half of my life, and my soul, and a lot of my inspiration was lost with him. It has been most of a week now, but it seems like an eternity for me, because all of our lives, we did almost everything together as one.

"Fred and I had always tried to make the most fun out of life. Sadly, it now appears, that I am going to have to learn how, and by myself, to make the missing part of the joke funny.

"I owe it to my dear brother to continue the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes legacy for both mine and his own." He paused as if he was thinking, and then said, "Well for now, until the graveyard service, I am done." George then returned to his seat and the Minister came back up and asked everyone to sing a song in the Hymnal.

After the song, a final prayer was said, and then everyone was told the interment would shortly follow. This was to be at an old graveyard that was just a short distance from the Burrow. As Harry watched, the casket was closed and Hermione cast a levitation charm upon it.

Then eight members of the DA, proceeded forward to be pallbearers, and they then proceeded to walk the casket out of the tent, and then started following an old trail toward the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

A few minutes later, when they reached the back of the Weasley's property, a number of photographers and reporters, where waiting to get pictures, and to see if any questions would be answered by anyone in the procession. All along the way, there were a number of Aurors stationed, that kept most of the reporters away, and Harry just ignored them, as if they were not there.

After about five more minutes of walking, they past through some rusty old gates, and were in the small graveyard. When Harry entered, he knew this was one that had been around for a very long time by the wear of the stones. As they approached the freshly dug plot for Fred, Harry looked around, and saw a number of Weasley grave markers. He noticed that a number of them, dated back into the middle eighteen hundreds, and he guessed that Arthur's parents and grandparents were probably buried here too.

All this time, he had been holding Ginny's hand, and it was becoming apparent to him, that Ginny was starting to show some signs, that she probably wouldn't make it through this sad time. Harry let go and put his arm around her and then Harry held her firmly. She looked at him with her watery brown eyes and told him, "Thank you."

He looked over at Molly, and in the same way, Arthur was holding her next to him, and it was obvious to Harry, that she was following her young daughter's same path.

Over two hundred people, had walked to the graveside service, and as soon as everyone had circled the grave, the Minister started giving a short and final eulogy about Fred's life. As he talked, Ginny began to need even more physical support from Harry, and he began to hold her tightly.

As the Minister reached the end of his eulogy, he told everyone, "Fred loved his family, and he, more than anything, wanted everyone to remember him as a funny and happy person. He of all people had definitely lived it fully, and it is sad that such a good person's life, had to be ended so early. It is hard to understand losing your loved ones so early in life, but Fred will be the first to be welcoming each of you, when you return to the earth."

The casket was then lowered, and then George with a smile, turned and told everyone, "Here comes my final salute for my twin brother." He cast some spells into the distance, and suddenly the entire sky was filled with the colours and reports, of Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz Bangs fireworks. It was the likes of a show that Harry had never seen before. Even in broad daylight, the sky was just full of so many colours and explosions, that his mind could not take it all in. It was only a few short minutes, but it served to give Fred a final send off, and in a way that only George could do.

When the last of the explosions was over, a final prayer was given, and the service in memory of Fred had ended.

Harry was still sad, but could finally look forward into the future, for Fred was the last of the close, and what felt to him, like close family to be buried. As he let out a breath on that final thought, he realized that now his future, would finally give him some time to enjoy life. He could finally be looking forward to school and then next summer, Auror training, and hopefully his marriage to Ginny.

For a while, Harry watched from a distance as Ginny, and now her brothers, all shared some private words at Fred's grave. As Harry waited for them to finish, he noticed that all the DA members were still hanging around, and then he noticed that Neville was walking over to him. As soon as Neville got there, he asked him, "Harry, do you think any of Ginny's family would mind if most of us stay around awhile tonight?"

That question suddenly gave Harry an idea. He walked over to were Ron and Hermione were waiting for the rest of his family to finish and asked him, "Ron do you think we could have a sort of get together tonight for the members of Dumbledore's Army?"

Ron thought and replied. "I'd better ask my parents first if it would be okay with them."

Molly and Arthur were still at Fred's grave, and talking to themselves when Ron walked over to them, and asked them. In a short time, he came back and told Harry, "Mum and Dad said it would be fine. They think some fun and laughter would be exactly what Fred would have wanted for all of us tonight, and they think it would do the rest of our family some good too."

Since all the DA members had come to the graveside service, Harry then started telling everyone, "Okay, we are going to have a little remembrance get together tonight for Fred and Colin at the Burrow's. This is to be more like a party, since that is what we all know that Fred would have wanted it to be. Is that okay with you George?"

He looked over to Harry and with a smile replied, "He wouldn't have wanted it any other way Harry."

Harry then looked over at Dennis Creevey, and he smiled back at Harry, and told him, "I think he would have been happy to be remembered this way too, Harry."

"It's about quarter to six," announced Harry, "We will get together after six-thirty, and if anyone wants to just stay here at the Burrow for tonight that is okay. I need a few of you to go and get supplies. I am sort of restricted from leaving due to my own security for now, so I can't get anything. But I am happy to pay for everything tonight, and so do I have any volunteers that would like to go and get supplies?"

Ernie and Neville came over, and Harry pulled out his credit card. After giving it to Neville, he quickly explained what it was for and how to use it. Then Harry reminded everyone, "You have to either return by way of this trail, or by apparition by way of the Aurors at Tonks' home."

Soon, after some quick planning by the DA, about fifteen members apparated with Neville and everyone else started back towards the Burrow.

As they begin to leave, Harry and Ginny walk by her parents on the way leaving the graveyard. As they reached them, Ginny started talking to her mother. Harry then looked at Arthur and asked him, "Is the tent going to be left at the Burrow's tonight?"

"Yes Harry, it will be. We kind of thought you would have at least a few friends staying over, and I also have invited a few from the Ministry, and a few family friends to also stay this evening for some family fellowship. I think what you have requested is really nice for Fred's memory, and is also good for George tonight."

As Harry waited on Ginny to finish talking to her mother, she turned and told him, "Harry, my mum has asked me to stay with her for a while, so I might be a little bit, so why don't you go on back with the others." He looked at her and nodded to her in understanding.

"I will see you shortly," he told Ginny. As he started to walk back, he saw Angelina Johnson walking next to George.

As he left the cemetery, Luna came over to him and asked, "Harry, can I walk with you?"

"Yes that would be fine, Luna."

As they walked back, the two of them talked about a number of things. As strange as Luna was at times, she always seemed to understand and say the right words to Harry. She helped give him a few laughs on the way, and by the time they reached the edge of the Weasley property, Luna asked him, "Harry, are you with better spirits now that all the funerals are over?"

It was another strangely worded question, but coming from Luna you never knew for sure what she would say. "Yes Luna, I am glad they are over and I guess I feel better that they are. I wish I could have made some of the others, but there were just too many to go to."

"Harry, I don't mean to pry and it is nothing my dad asked me to do for the paper, but is everything going okay with Ginny and yourself?"

He stopped and looked at Luna and told her, "Yes Luna, I think I am in the deepest love that I could have. She is wonderful and it just really perfect for both of us I think. Only with age will it get any better."

"Then I am happy for both of you then. Ginny was one of the few friends I had in my first three years at school... And you Harry, I think you understand what I mean by that." Luna was smiling as she finished, and then she told him, "I think the two of you will be quite happy together, Harry."

She asked him a few more that he answered, and then as they reached the Weasley property line, she told him that it would be best for her to leave him. If she didn't, rumours might start about the two of them being seen walking together that day. He smiled at her and then she stopped to wait for her father to catch up with her, while Harry continued on the remaining walk on his way back to the Burrow.

He checked in with two Aurors that were admitting the returning guests. As he then proceeded and entered the Weasley's property, he noticed that three Aurors, that had following him on his way back to the Burrow, stayed at the edge of the property line. He turned around and waved and then yelled to them, "Thanks for your help today."

In a few more minutes, he was soon nearing the Burrow, and he saw Angelina Johnson and George holding hands. Harry knew that this was the best thing for George, because it would sure help to take his mind off things tonight.

Just before he got to the tent entrance, it appeared that Kingsley and Dawlish were waiting for someone, and motioned for him to come over to them. He knew that they had probably been waiting for him, and had a pretty good idea that this was just more than an innocent meeting. As he reached them, Kingsley asked him, "Harry can you talk to us for a few minutes in private outside? We would like to ask you some questions about your future."

They were both smiling like two Cheshire cats to him and so he just asked them, "Let's not beat around the bush tonight, I assume you have something important to ask me?"

Kingsley and Dawlish both laughed and just shook their heads. Kingsley then told him, "We had a pretty good idea that you would know that we are up to no good tonight, but we want to ask you something very important. We both felt that tonight, we would actually have a better reason to get you to say yes to our request."

Harry replied, "Thank you for being honest, so out with it."

Dawlish then told him, "First, hear me out before you answer, Harry. The Auror Department along with several other departments have met, and everything has been talked over, and agreed upon. It is now only going to be up to you and Ron to give us your answers. First, your trip to Australia is going to take longer then we first thought, and now with you wanting to go to the World Cup, we know you will not be back until at least August second."

"Why so long?" asked Harry.

Dawlish then continued, "We have been informed by several very good sources, that there will be several attempts on your life in July, Harry. This is quite creditable information, and we definitely want you to stay out of the country until then. We are setting up a good and interesting itinerary for you and we will get Ginny to you as soon as she finishes her schooling. I know for both of you not seeing each other for this period will be hard, but we feel it will be best for both of you. We at the Ministry feel that if things go right, it will eliminate much of the risk around you."

Harry nodded and replied, "I will talk to Ginny tonight and I hope she understands."

Kingsley then added, "We have one more item we want to talk to you about, and it is a big request for you Harry."

Harry looked into the Minister's face and for once had no idea where this was going. "Yes," he replied.

"We want you to begin Auror training as soon as you get back, and please hear me out why, before you respond."

Harry nodded back to him.

Kingsley then continued, "We are going to give you and anyone else that wants to do this from Dumbledore's Army, a special three week course at the Ministry. But you are the real priority here Harry, and for the following reasons. We want to move you into the department as soon as we can train you. In order to do this, we first want to get an idea on your strengths and weaknesses, and this will also let us know on what we want you to study at Hogwarts this year.

"The first week will be quite brutal for you, and then you will need to take the regular entrance tests that you would normally take with completion of your schooling at Hogwarts. At the end of the three weeks, we will also have you take both the first and second year tests at completion. We feel if you are able to earn the class-three grade, then it would help you at Hogwarts and also would make someone trying to temp you into a response, a crime. It should help give you some peace at school and everywhere else in your travels."

Harry then replied, "So what if I funk or just do badly like a troll grade? Wouldn't that make me look bad to the public and make some people want to try to excite a response from me even more?"

"Yes Harry," Dawlish replied. "But this is going to be off the record for now, and mostly done in private. I mean you no disrespect Harry, but personally from what I have heard about you and seen, I have not been that impressed so far, but Kingsley has assured me that you will do better then what I am expecting."

Harry understood that Dawlish was being totally honest with him. Since he was now the Head Auror, he was just wanting to make sure about Harry before committing him to be on his staff. "How busy will I be?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I will lay it on the line with you," replied Dawlish. "This is going to be very intense for you. We will required two hundred and sixteen hours for what we want to do, and that will mean for three weeks, twelve hours days, with only Sundays off. My department is going to push you and push you hard. It will be very physically and mentally challenging for you. You will be giving a lot of paperwork, and yes, you will be tested. But this will help tell us, and you, just what you are made of, and how well you will perform under pressure. This will not be easy for you, but if you hold up to these tests, and Kingsley is betting you will, then you will be well on your way to a level two Auror if you past all these areas.

"If we are going to be committing to you and probably a number of Dumbledore's Armies members for positions in the future, then we must have a good idea on what to expect from you and your friends. After this physical training and magical review, has been given to you, the rest is mainly study and written reviews for you. Hobbs will begin to teach you and the other candidates, the written policies, and law reviews in school next year."

Kingsley then told him, "Harry learning to be an Auror takes a lot of commitment to the department, and it can be a strain on the family life. That is why Arthur is already talking to Ginny right now. I felt it would be best for her father to explain why we wanted you to do this, and felt it would take a lot of the pressure off of you by making it more a business, and less a personal decision right now.

"I personally think you can do this and it would help you get ready for teaching in school. Whatever the outcome of your training, you will have around nine days to get ready to go back to Hogwarts after you attempt this, and you will then know were you need to study. I think it will be good for you and for your future.

"It is not the best timing today for asking you this, but we are quickly running out of time, and I wanted to give you a few days for both of you to think about it before you have to give us an answer. I am almost done here, but I need to finish up with this Harry, and then you can ask me any questions you might have. Again, I think you will do quite well in August, and you may very well exceed my own expectations.

"But remember, this will require both you, and Ginny to commit you on the time you are going to need. It will take almost all your time in these first three weeks in August, in order for you to really be able to show what you can do. I think there is a good possibility, that you might achieve level one Auror status, in the next year and a half, but that is if you want to work hard at it."

"What about Ron and anybody else in Dumbledore's Army?" asked Harry.

Dawlish then replied to his question. "If you think that they might have potential, then we will let anyone that has graduated from Hogwarts do this, that has been in Dumbledore's Army. Ron and possibly Neville, if he is unable to graduate this term, will be given an exception to this. We need as many of your colleagues that might want to enter the Auror's training program to do this in August. The war has given us over thirty positions to fill, and we need to find replacements, as soon as we can. But Harry, because of your privacy, we will not bring this up to anyone else until you tell us you want to do this.

"Now, to be truthful with you Harry, we are here tonight, because Arthur had a good idea that a number of your friends were also going to end up being here. We all felt it would be a good time to recruit anyone that has been in Dumbledore's Army. If you or the other Weasleys feel otherwise, then we can leave now if you want us to."

"I understand why you are needing to do this tonight, and it is okay with me," replied Harry.

Kingsley then told him, "Thank you Harry, and I think Dawlish, and I need to be totally honest with you. We did ask Neville to somehow get you to come up with this idea of getting all of you together tonight. I am personally the one that came up with the idea of trying to recruit from your membership. I do want all of you to have a good time tonight, and for all of you to have some nice relaxation, and some time to spend with each other. You have all earned it for sure."

Dawlish then told him, "The Ministry has also appropriated the funds to assist in supplying your little celebration tonight, and you will find when we are done here, that everything that most of you could have wanted tonight, has been supplied. Any charges that have been made to your personal account this evening, will be fully reimbursed by the Ministry and Neville was told this already.

"We already had expected you to be willing to volunteer to buy for your friends. This event has also been approved by the key members of the Wizengamot as a way to show their own appreciation for what all of you have done. I think you will find that the Ministry is trying to make you all feel quite welcomed for a job well done."

"Dawlish, sir, I am personally surprised that everyone even made it here today," replied Harry.

"Well, I also have to admit it to you Harry, that I did arrange to inform the parents of Dumbledore's Army on what was going to be taking place here tonight, and they were only too happy to suggest to their son or daughter, that it might be nice to stay awhile and talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So everyone should be here, and I hope that all of you can enjoy the night."

Harry was looking down at his feet and told them, "I guess I do make it quite easy for you to do this to me. Am I really that obvious on what I will do?"

Kingsley smiled and told him, "Harry, anyone with a good heart, would have done the same thing. We had some inside help on this tonight, and in knowing you, we knew what would be your actions."

Harry then replied to him, "Well… for me, I need to talk to Ginny first about training…" Harry then looked up at both of them and told them, "Thank you for being so sneaky around me today and I think everyone will really appreciate tonight."

Kingsley made a slight chuckle noise and told him, "This party is meant for all of you. I can't order you Harry, but please somehow allow yourself to enjoy this tonight. Think of it as a celebration for your victory, because you all really deserve it tonight."

"Now, the two of us will leave you alone and go talk to the others to see who might be interested. Please think about what I have asked you over the next few days, and then get back in touch with me. Now go and have some fun."

Harry smiled back in appreciation at them, and then he walked over to the entrance, and into the tent. As soon as he entered, a large crowd composing mainly of the members of the DA, suddenly surrounded him. There were also a few other students around him that had stayed at Hogwarts for the battle.

He soon saw Ginny standing and smiling at him, but due to the crowd, he knew it would be a while before either of them could reach each other.

It didn't take long before jokes were being told, and a large amount of laughter was being heard. Everyone soon quickly forgot the memories of the past week, as they all were having a satisfying, and enjoyable time.

It was quite a while before Harry could finally separate himself, and then as he tried to get next to Ginny, he was surrounded by most of the teachers from Hogwarts. To him, it seemed like they had been waiting like a pack of wolves to get their turn, once the students were finished with him. Again, everyone had to congratulate him and hug him, and it just took a while.

Suddenly, in front of him was Hagrid who had finally reached him. At that moment, Harry remembered that this was the first time that the two of them had even been able to talk to each other. After the battle, Hagrid had been sent into the forest to help find and apprehend fleeing Death Eaters and Giants for the next four days, and this had kept the two of them from being able to see each other.

At Colin's funeral, Hagrid ended up having to leave early to attend another one that day, and they had only been given the opportunity to only wave at each other. Suddenly, Harry felt himself lifted three feet into the air, and the half giant was hugging him. Everyone around them could hear the cracks in each other's voices as they talked, and Harry was happy that his old friend had survived.

Soon Harry heard a voice like Umbridge say, "Um uh."

And as he turned around, and saw Ginny staring at him with a smile, he said to her, "I wondered when you would get here, Ginny. I just had to find someone to hug because I missed you so much."

Ginny just turned her eyes up and told him, "Well, I didn't know you wanted someone taller than me, I guess I will just have to try to understand." She just looked at him as Harry jumped over to her and threw his hands around her, and in no time their lips were making contact. Suddenly catcalls and everything else was being heard in the tent. For Harry anymore, he didn't care. He had the one he loved in his arms and he did his best to give her a kiss that she would remember that night.

A minute later they pulled apart, and by then, the remarks had become clapping, and the name of Harry was being said over and over in the tent. Harry put his hands up in the tent, and quickly the noise died, and then Harry addressed everyone, "First, I would like to say something for those that didn't make it here tonight."

Everyone bowed their heads and then Harry said a solemn prayer. "I ask for the memories of Colin and Fred to be with all of us forever. They were the ones that paid for this win with their lives. They will never have the chance to have a family, and look at their children that they might have had. They risked everything, and gave the supreme sacrifice in this endeavour, so that everyone else could live, and have a better life.

"We now are seeing our world become a better place, and so we can have families and raise them in peace. In time, this great battle's clarity will begin to fade from our memories, but we will always remember them. For some, they will probably start to forget what has happened, and so we are the ones that must make sure that nobody ever forgets. It is for us to honour the memories of our two fallen heroes, and also all the others that died that night, and I feel we should first before anything else tonight, give a toast to our fallen comrades."

Everyone else had a glass of something except Harry and Ginny, and quickly Dean and Neville remedied that.

Harry held his glass up and said, "To Fred and Colin. We will always miss the two of you."

And with many, "here, here," and other things being said in the tent, he raised his glass and emptied it and so did everyone else in the tent.

After a short moment of additional silence, Harry then spoke up and told everyone, "The last few days have been quite sad for all of us here. All of us are still missing ones that we loved, but I ask you all for at least tonight to forget what has happened. I think our missing comrades would also wanted us to enjoy the moment, and have some fun in their memory. I think it is time for all of us to enjoy ourselves, and make sure that we at least talk to everyone that is here tonight."

As Harry started looking around for Ginny, he turned around and faced her. As he looked at her, she quickly put her hand up to stop him and slowly shook her head. It put Harry at a loss on what she meant, and then he realized that the tent was still very quiet.

He turned around, and saw that everyone was still looking at him, and was refilling their glasses. Then Neville stepped forward and addressed everyone, "I would like to say something here, right now. I raise my glass to Harry Potter, for he is the real, and true hero to all of us…" Ginny quickly slid next to Harry and grabbed his hand.

Neville continued saying, "He told me what I had to do and I followed his orders. We all followed his orders, and in the end he was right, and he was the one to stop that SOB."

"Harry, you helped me become who I am, when others just laughed at me, and if it wasn't for you helping to train me, I am sure I would have never survived that night. We all helped you, but you are the one, Harry. You were the one chosen by fate, and you did save us from Voldemort. I am proud of you, and it was an honour to serve at your side." He raised his glass and said, "To Harry!"

Suddenly everyone that was in the tent repeated his name. From all the DA members and students, to all of the Hogwarts teachers, and every Ministry employee and to the friends and family that was still there. Everyone raised their glass and gave a toast to Harry Potter. Harry's eyes had become quite red and wet, and all he could do was put his free arm up and smile at everyone."

And suddenly George yelled out, "It's time to party!" A great yell then went up in the tent, a band appeared out of nowhere, and soon music was covering up the sound of talking in the tent.

Harry turned back to Ginny and told her, "Wow! I'm glad you're here with me right now." He looked at her and Ginny ran her hand across his head and smoothed the hair out of his wet eyes. The two looked at each other, and Harry knew that she wanted something, but wasn't sure what it was. He then asked her, "Ginny, this was kind of nice wasn't it?"

Ginny grabbed his robe, kissed his chest, then look up to him with a twinkle in her eye, and asked, "Well?"

Harry for a moment was not sure on what she meant, and then Ginny told him, "I think there is something the two of us would have liked to have done over three and a half years ago. I am still patently waiting in line for my prince to ask me, Harry?"

It quickly dawned on him and then he asked her, "Would you care to dance, my love?"

Her face suddenly started to shine to him with her smile, and then she told him, "I would love to, Harry." And that smile soon grew from ear to ear, which covered Ginny's face, and they walked out to the middle of the tent, and enjoyed their first dance together.

After several dances, they walked over to a table and sat down to take a break. They had talked for only a few minutes, when Ron and Hermione showed up from dancing, and set down, and then the four of them talked about how Harry and Ginny's first dance was like. Over the next hour, they all ended up dancing with many of their friends, that all wanted to congratulate them on their new relationships.

Sometime after eight o'clock, Harry and Ginny were finally able to get back together. They had both figured out they were both hungry and decided it was time to eat. When they got over to the snacks and other foods, they saw that there was just about anything someone would want to eat, and each filled up two plates, and then looked around for a quiet place to sit down.

Soon they found a place that looked like they could talk, but as soon as they set down, the table was quickly filled up with other well wishers. They both had now realized, that finding solitude tonight, was not going to be in the cards for them. So the two of them made the best of it that night, but soon they both realized that they were both enjoying having their friends with them, and the need to talk could be another time. Soon, even Cho sat down next to Harry, but Ginny understood that she was just wanting to congratulate the two of them on their future together."

Occasionally during the night, Harry did notice that Kingsley and Dawlish were slowly going around and talking to each of the members of the DA. As Ron and Hermione again sat down by them, Harry asked, "So did they talk to you yet Ron?"

Ron smiled back at him and told him, "They sure did and since they knew that I had already expressed interest in being one, they told me they weren't leaving until I said yes."

Harry smiled back, laughed and replied to his best mate, "Well, at least I will have company next year. Any idea, if anyone else is interested?" Ron shook his head, and as Harry looked around, he saw that they were talking to Neville at the moment.

Ginny had been quiet for a few minutes and thinking to herself during that time. Since she had come back from being with her parents, she had not said anything to Harry on that conversation. She suddenly turned and asked him, "Harry, do you want to do what Kingsley is asking you to do?"

Hermione and Ron both looked over to towards Harry. They were quite unsure with what she was talking about and both knew that something was up.

"Ginny," Harry started, "I wanted to talk to you first to see what you thought."

It became a moment of silence at the table. Nothing was then said, until Harry broke the ice with, "Ginny I really don't know which way to go on this. I think I should but…"

Again, it was quiet for a short time until Ginny finally told him, "Harry, both mum and dad talked to me about this, and they told me that you really should do this for yourself, and for all of us. Mum told me that she knew that you would probably say no, even if I told you that it would be okay with me.

"At first I didn't want you to do this, but mum warned me that I was only thinking about what I wanted. She said it is obvious that the two of us are going to be together at least in spirit, but she told me that I better get used to not having you around at times, and she was quite blunt about it.

She told me that I finally got what I always wanted, and it is time to realize that trying to control you is the worst thing I could do. She told me that if you were going to become an Auror, and if I was going to play Quidditch, then we would both have to get use to being apart more than together.

"Harry yes, I want you to be around, and I know you want me to be around, but we won't be happy together, if we both expect that from each other, because it won't be happening. We both need to do our own things, and I want you to be happy, and that will make me happy."

As Harry looked at her not knowing exactly where this was leading, Ginny knew she was not making much sense to him right now and then told him. "What I am trying to say to you is do this for the Ministry, and me, because you need to do this for both of us to be happy together in the long run." She leaned over and hugged Harry and then kissed him, and then finished with, "I realize that both of us are going to miss each other a lot this summer, but I know in my heart, that it is really best for both of us now."

She looked at him and then reached out and hugged him again tightly and whispered into his ear. "Harry, you need to do this and I want you to promise me that you will."

For some reason, they suddenly both let go of each other, and stood up from their chairs. Ginny took a step back, as if she wanted him to come up with an answer on his own. As she was looking at Harry for an answer, he just looked back at her in the most curious way, she thought.

Harry was plain puzzled and confused for he had really planned to say no, so he could be with Ginny all of August. Nobody else at the table was able to really figure out what the two of them were waiting for.

Now both Ron and Hermione were becoming worried about what the two of them were actually thinking at that moment.

Harry was really wishing the two of them were talking and embracing in private, so they could discuss this together directly. The idea even came to his mind that maybe this was a good time to try to have both of them connect as they had already done. He really wanted to know what she was really wanting. He wanted to do what she wanted him to do. He was torn on making this decision, and he thought that he would know, if she were feeling pressured, or trying to hide something from him.

Finally Ginny spoke up and told him, "Well, one of us is going to go tell the Minister tonight that you're going to do this, Harry. Are you going to do it or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Ginny," said Harry in a slightly uncomfortable and quiet voice. He took a step toward her, and she put her hands up to stop him as she again took her own step backward. "Why Ginny? I just need to know if you really want this?"

Ginny nodded to him and told him, "Harry I understand why you feel this way, and so I will make this decision for us, because I really understand why you can't make it right now, and that is one of the reasons I love you so much. I think it is something that needs to be done Harry, I just feel it… somehow within me… that it is best for both of us… I love you so much, Harry."

It was at this time everyone at the table quickly disappeared, including Ron and Hermione. No one wanted to get in the middle of whatever this issue was, and everyone thought that Ginny was being a little too forceful, and that it might just be better that everyone just disappeared right now.

Molly and Arthur were watching from across the tent, and they both had a good idea what was going on between Ginny and Harry. They both were a little shocked when the table cleared out around them, but knew that the two of them had to somehow work this out tonight. They knew the problem was that Harry was feeling guilty about being away from Ginny so much.

This little event was beginning to set the parameters for the rest of their future lives together, and each of them was trying to gauge, and understand the true feelings of each other. Molly remembered a few times in their early beginnings, when one of them had misjudged the other, and it almost kept them from getting married.

Tonight, Molly knew that what was taking place was just due to guilt this time. They had finally been able to become a couple that truly was meant to be together. But pressure was now rapidly becoming their enemy before they could learn, and understand each other.

"_This relationship was different_," thought Molly, because Harry was just like no other, and she knew that Harry was going to take no risk in losing Ginny. As a mother, she saw how Harry looked at her daughter, and knew he was going to do what Ginny wanted him to do right now.

Earlier at Fred's grave, she had seen to it, that she told Ginny, that this time, it would be wise to make sure that Harry did this. She told her that unless she convinced Harry on her own, he would not want to do this because of his deep love toward her. This was something that the Ministry and, unknowingly, she herself needed him to do.

Molly then told Ginny that she would normally not get involved about things like this between them, but her own mother's intuition told her that this was the best way for them to now begin their new relationship. The Prophecy said that Harry was going to follow her forever, and she needed to think of what was best for him now. She needed to keep her heart, and the need of having him around, all of the time out of this decision. Molly had reassured her, that in time, she would finally realize how important that this decision had been for both of them. This would in time, help to give Harry the confidence he needed, for whatever was coming for the two of them.

Now Ginny was not sure what to do. She had tried to follow what her mum had told her to do, but for some reason it didn't seem to work andthen… she understood why now. Harry did know her... It was her reaction here that was causing him to become so perplexed on how she had responded. He had expected her to want him with her, and in wanting to please her had already planned to say no. But now, she had replied in a way that was totally unexpected for him. That is why she thought, he thought, she was not telling him the truth.

Ginny then looked deeply into his eyes and then she jumped into his arms and told him, "I'm sorry Harry, and I understand why you're so bothered with how I answered you tonight. I love you so much and we just care too much for each other. We have to look ahead Harry, and that is why you need to go tell Kingsley you want to do this!"

She grabbed his hand, gave him a kiss and pulled him and his bewildered face along behind her and soon they were at her parents. Ginny then told her, "That was sort of a dirty trick, mum."

Molly replied in her most motherly voice, "It wasn't a dirty trick Ginny. Either way, it was going to make you understand that you have to make sure that Harry makes the right decisions dear.

"Harry, I know that you are probably a little confused right now, but Ginny just learnt why she has to look out for her future husband. You two right now are trying to be everything to each other, and in doing so you are missing the big picture. You must above all think about how important it is for the two of you to make some decisions that have nothing to do with love or family obligations. You will soon be a family, and because of whom the both of you are, you both need to also include common sense, or I don't think you both are going to survive in this world. You two are so young right now, but in time you both will begin to understand the significance of what I am telling you here."

Ginny then told Harry, "After talking to mum, Harry, I realized that there are times in our relationship, that we must make sure the other does what they need to do. You didn't want to leave me because you knew that I didn't want you to. But you must and I was too infatuated with you to see it myself."

Ginny was still holding Harry's hand and slowly it dawned on his face on what this had been all about. He started chuckling and then told her, "Well, let's go and do this before we both change our minds again." He turned and smiled at her mother and told her, "Thanks Molly."

They looked around and saw Kingsley and they both left to go give him the news.

As they approached him, Harry called out, "Minister Kingsley!"

The Minister of Magic looked up and smiled as they reached him. Harry then told him, "I would like to tell you that I accept your plan and will be happy to do this, but I have one request in agreeing to this Kingsley."

"Yes Harry," he replied.

"Ginny's birthday is August eleventh, and I want that day off."

Kingsley smiled and with a grin told him, "That would be fine, Harry. I will tell Dawlish to start the planning, and hopefully we will have a few others alongside you, when you begin your training."

"Thanks you, sir," said Harry.

"Harry," said Kingsley. "It is fine to call me Kingsley right now and in private, but when you start your training and while you're in the Ministry, you will need to call me by my title." Harry and Ginny both nodded back to him and then went to find where everybody else had fled.

As they were walking over to see Seamus and Dean, Ginny asked, "Are you upset at me Harry, for doing this?"

"No Ginny, I'm really not at all. It just caught me by surprise tonight, but I am glad it finally happened. Now we are starting to make our choices on what we must really do and not just in just thinking about ourselves. I know we still have a lot to learn about each other and in time we will know just how each of us really feels."

Soon they were taking to Dean, Seamus, Abbott, Ernie, and Lavender. As they were talking, more and more of the DA members slowly gathered around, and when it had reached ten o'clock that night, the entire group was now together. By then a circle of chairs had formed, so that everyone could talk, and slowly stories of the battle were being told in each one's own words. It was getting close to midnight when everyone, but the Trio had given their story, and then Harry knew that everyone's eyes were looking at him.

By then the rest of the tent had emptied and Harry looked around at all his friends and associates and told them, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but since you were all willing to die for me, I think you have all earned the right to hear this story tonight."

For well over an hour, he told them a condensed version of what had happened last year. At times, Harry asked Hermione and Ron to help out, and give additional input, to their part of the story. When they were finally done, everyone stood up and clapped and everyone came over and gave the three of them a hug, and a few asked him, "Aren't you glad it's finally over, Harry?"

To those who asked him, he just told them yes. He didn't have the heart to tell them that night, about the new prophecies, or did he feel it was prudent to do so. He trusted everyone here, but knew that it would probably get out by mistake if he said something. It was just best for now he decided, and not to say anything on his and Ginny's future. This had been a time for everyone to celebrate tonight, and only the four of them needed to know. He then asked everyone, "As some of you are going home now, I need to again remind you all. Please do not repeat anything that the three of us have told you in the last two hours."

Since it was now almost two o'clock in the morning, some of the DA members had decided to return home that night. The rest just started using their wands to change the tables into beds to sleep on. Ginny and Harry excused themselves and told everyone, "We have a very busy day at the Ministry tomorrow, and so we are going to call it a night."

They headed into the Burrow, and just before they walked inside, they past two tired Aurors who had stayed up on duty that night. He smiled and said to both of them, "Thanks, we really appreciate what you have done and let us all do tonight."

They both smiled back and the older one told him, "If it wasn't for you Harry, who knows what would be still going on for all of us. You at least have saved many Muggle borns from the terrible and senseless killings by the Death Eaters. You have really been a saviour Harry, and a gift from someone that knew you were needed."

As they reached Ginny's room, Harry gave her a kiss, and then made a yawn.

"Oh, how romantic," said Ginny. "I hope I'm not making you bored."

Harry laughed and then gave her another kiss and then told her, "I'll see you in the morning."

As Ginny opened the door to her room, she told him as he left, "Well, at least we won't have my brothers waking us up like this morning."

Harry stopped, and turned, and said quietly to her, "That is a memory I will never forget." He smiled and then turned around and started walking up the stairs to Ron's room.

Soon the two of them were in their own beds, and before Ginny fell asleep, she thought about how lucky she really was for the young man she had fallen in love with. As she closed her eyes with happy thoughts, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

Note: Book one Chapters are either written (to 28) or fully Summarized (1/2 to 3/4th of each Chapter. I am currently writing the Long Summaries of the first 4 or 5 Chapters of Book 2 (9). That is why the releases are being released about two or more weeks apart right now. I had several chapters in Book 2 (9) that I wanted to write, and wanted the flow of the story to transition correctly into the next part of the story. In the next two weeks, I should be going back and beginning to write Chapter 29 from my summaries. Probably in December and January the releases will pick up and hopefully go to weekly for a while depending on how fast the Beta staff can review. I still hope the rest of this book will be released by late Spring. The story appears to have over 400 readers now and still growing each week.

All reviews are appreciated to fix mistakes and adjust the story if necessary.

**Next Chapter 'The Prime Minister'**

**9/25/2009 WBW FB 'Pottercomplete'**

**1st Beta Check by 'GinnyWeasley777'**

**2nd Beta Check by 'Nat3738'**


	16. C 16 The Prime Minister

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 16 'The Prime Minister'

* * *

**Chapter 16: 'The Prime Minister'**

Harry was dancing with Ginny at the Yule Ball. He had asked her if she would go with him and she had said yes. It was so blissful and so nice and everything was so perfect. As he was dancing with her, he saw Cho dancing with Neville and Fleur was dancing with Bill. Luna was dancing with Seamus and then he saw Dean dancing with Susan Bones.

He left Ginny to go get both of them something to drink. When he returned, he saw Draco dancing with Ginny. He waited for them to finish, and then Ginny asked him if he had seen Dudley. She told him that she had heard that he was a better dancer then he was. After he had waited for a while, he went back up to Ginny, but she told him to wait until later. He soon became scared when he saw Ginny dancing with Dudley, and he soon realized that he was a better dancer then he was…

Harry suddenly woke up with a cold sweat covering his body. He opened his eyes and looked around in the almost pitch black room, not knowing where he was. He rose up on his elbows, and then shortly, he began to realize where he was. He knew now it had just been a nightmare of sorts, but why was he dreaming something like this? It was just a stupid dream, he thought. Absently, he reached up and touched his scar, it just felt only like an old blemish on his skin and he felt nothing strange about it at all.

This was all so weird, he thought as he lay back down and got comfortable in bed. He could hear Ron's shallow breathing in the background, and knew by the feel of the mattress that he was still at the Burrow. Harry knew that his lifelong quest was finally over; he had won, and he and Ginny were now a couple, but why did he just have this dream?

He shortly drifted back into sleep. He soon became aware of himself being on a long journey. Soon he was in a place that for a long moment, he couldn't figure out where he was. , but he could tell by how people looked and were dressed that he was somewhere in the Middle East.

He walked on the streets, was not sure of what country he was. As he studied the architecture, he assumed he was in a desert country. He could tell by many of the people around him that he was in an area that also had poverty. The more he wandered the streets, the more he was getting quite confused.

Soon he reached an open square with a viewing platform. He climbed up the stairs, and off in the distance, he saw the Great Pyramids. Well at least now he knew where he was, but why was he here? As he heard several people talking in English, he started to walk over to them. Just before he reached them, a booming voice shattered his sleep, and then a friendly voice he knew well was talking to him. "Wake up Harry. You need to be in the Ministers office in thirty minutes."

Harry was disoriented as he opened his eyes, and then realized that he was staring into the face of Ginny. "Harry you overslept and you need to get up," she told him. "Dad wants to leave in twenty minutes and you still need to shower." With that, she bent over and gave Harry a quick kiss.

As she pulled away from him, he told her, "That's all?" Ginny stopped and hesitated as Harry reached out and pulled her back to him. With their eyes just inches away from each other, he told her, "I love you." Then he pulled her back to his lips, gave her a kiss and then let her go.

She gave him an affectionate smile as his own grin smiled back at her. Ginny then turned, and as she hurried out of the room, she remarked. "It's not that I want to leave you, but if I don't, you're going to be late. I will see you off downstairs." Harry then arose out of bed, grabbed his robe and then headed to go take a quick shower.

As soon as he arrived, he closed the door, undressed and got into the shower. The warm water felt great this morning and then his mind drifted back to the earlier time of those strange dreams last night. He knew they had troubled him, but now could not remember what they had been about. As he washed himself, he was trying hard to remember them. Soon he finally gave up trying, and when he was done with his hair, he shut the water off and got out.

He grabbed a towel, quickly dried himself and then did his best to quickly comb his hair. Once he had it in place, he did a quick drying charm on his hair with his wand. He then put back on his bathrobe and headed back up the stairway to Ron's room. He quickly grabbed one of his two dress suits and put it on. He noticed that he had outgrown this suit by how his sleeves were too short, so he grabbed his wand and cast a quick lengthening charm on it. He then grabbed his robe and tie, turned to leave the room and quickly proceeded downstairs.

Ginny was smiling at him as he set down at the table and told him, "Let me tie your tie and here is your breakfast." She laid a plate that was filled with food down in front of him and then took his tie from his hand. She then flipped up his collars, and then wrapped it around his neck. She then proceeded to tie it for him.

"Boy this is sure nice," he said out loud as he talked in-between bites.

She then replied to him, "Don't expect this for free; I do expect some type of payment tonight Harry." She smiled and then he turned his body, so she could have better access to his tie.

It only took Ginny about twenty seconds to tie his tie. She then pulled both of his collars back down, straightened his tie and told him. "I wish I could have done better, but there wasn't much to work with Harry." She looked at him with a solemn face and then she cracked him a smile.

"I appreciate what you just did Ginny," voiced Harry as he finished eating. "It's going to be a long day for me, and I hope that nobody is too personal with the questions they might be asking."

"Harry," asked Ginny in a small voice. "They won't be pushing you for answers you can't give them will they?" She was looking at him, and he could see in her face, that she was trying to hide the apprehension she had. Harry knew that she was just being nervous this morning about him going to the Ministry.

"Ginny I will be fine today," he told her as he stood up from the table. "Kingsley and your dad will make sure everything is okay." She nodded, forced a smile and then after a quick embrace. He turned and looked at Arthur.

"You ready to go Harry?" asked Arthur. Harry looked at him and nodded. "So do you have your ID badge?"

"Oh I almost forgot," Harry replied. He walked over and grabbed a small bag off a hook in the kitchen. He reached into it and pulled out his badge.

"For now on Harry, just keep it in your robe. I know you will be going to the Ministry a lot over the next week." Then the two of them walked over to the Fireplace. Harry grabbed some Floo powder and said as he dropped it, "Ministry Atrium."

As soon as Ginny saw Harry was gone, she hung her head into a prayer. When Molly saw her do that, she came over and set down by her only daughter before she asked her, "What's wrong Ginny? You seem very tense this morning."

Ginny slowly looked up at her mum and told her, "The next two days Harry is at the Ministry alone all day. I'm afraid that they might end up wanting to do more than just to talk to him. I have this feeling that they might want to study him like an animal or something!"

Molly put her hands around her frightened daughter and told her, "Ginny you are talking about Harry Potter and for now there is nothing to be concerned about. He is a hero, and your father and the Minister would not stand for anybody trying to lock him up to study him, or in any way try to separate the two of you. Both of you have now become a mystery that everyone would like to know the answers. But most of this will just take time for everyone to sort out.

"Today, Harry's agenda is mainly so the Ministry can finally get an official record on what happened. Then with this information, they can start to finally work to get both of you answers that you want to know. Kingsley is going to be with him all day today, to make sure no badgering takes place.

"Tomorrow, practically the entire Department of Mysteries will be giving the two of you their undivided attention and trying to give you answers to everything they can. What they can't answer Ginny, they will try to do their best to tell you what is possibly going to transpire around these prophecies?"

"But Mum if they can't answer something, and if they are scared, can we trust them?"

"Mostly dear for Kingsley even had the Wizengamot order them to be totally forthcoming with all the information they have about the four of you. For now, I see no reason to be scared of anything, except for what they might be telling the two of you about yourselves."

Ginny was starting to shed tears. She looked up at her Mum and told her between her sobs, "Mum I had a bad dream last night. I think I was in a faraway place looking for Harry, and just when I found him, I awoke. I not sure what had happened to him, but he looked pretty bad and maybe… he was dead. I don't know and it scares me Mum. I didn't want to make Harry anymore nervous about this morning, so I just didn't tell him about it."

Ginny put her head down and started shaking, and Molly then pulled her close and told her. "Harry survived this last Prophecy, Ginny, and I see no reason why both of you will not survive the next ones either. You are a strong and quite levelheaded witch, and I am sure that is one the big reasons you and Harry have become a pair. It is quite understandable with all that is going on around you, that you are scared right now."

She held Ginny for the next few minutes, and then as footsteps of Ron and Hermione were heard coming down stairs for breakfast, Ginny quickly looked back up at her Mum and then wiped a few tears that were running down her cheek. Ginny did her best to smile at her and said, "Thanks Mum, I'll try to not worry about him today, but it going to be hard. I am going to go get cleaned up now."

As she got up from the table, she quickly started running, and as she shot past them, she quickly told them, "Hi Ron, Hermione," and then she then bolted up the stairway.

As she reached her room, she was trying her best to feel good about things, but she had now just realized that being in love with Harry Potter was going to be one of the most perplexing and complicated things for anyone alive to do.

As Harry walked out of a Floo at the Ministry, he was in the large atrium, and he was right in the middle of everyone trying to get to work that morning. The nice thing about it was everyone was so rush that nobody was paying any attending to him. No one noticed who he was until he got to the lifts.

As he and Arthur waited for the lift to return, he heard his name being whispered and could notice practically everyone around him now staring. He starting smiling and nodding, and in about the time the lift had returned, he had already shaken a number of hands.

As they were riding the lift to Arthur's office, he asked him, "Can you stay with me until I get into Kingsley office sir?"

He turned and looked at Harry and asked him, "His guard dogs Harry?"

"Well they may not bite me as in the sense of the word, but I afraid they are defiantly on the hunt for me."

Arthur laughed and told him, "They are actually doing this more for their own attention I think Harry. They know that you are off limits and anything out of line like this would cost them their job in the Ministry.

"I have also made sure that rumours now exist outside of the Auror's department. It warns that Ginny is quite protective of you and would not take lightly to anyone wanting to move in on her territory. What makes it even more believing now is that with Hobbs trying to prevent the knowledge of Ginny's reaction the other morning. It now seems that the story has spread to most of the departments in the Ministry now. That probably will eliminate any future problems that you may have for at least the time being."

Harry turned and looked at Arthur and told him, "That might be true Arthur, but if they can see if I am vulnerable, I think they would sure try to influence my life if they could. I'm not conceded or anything, but I don't want to give Ginny any reason to come to this office, and go after them.

"I accept that I am probably the most eligible wizard in this country. To lay claim to me is something many witches would be willing to do if they thought they had any chances. And for these Veelas, I feel they are doing much more than just taking a chance in trying to get my attention."

He looked at Harry as the lift stopped at the floor and then asked him, "You're really worried about this possible breach of security around you Harry?"

"Yes I am Arthur. I could sure feel their presents in my mind the other day, and I love Ginny, but they were still looking for my weaknesses. I am already being careful to keep myself protected, but with two of them moving around in my mind…" He looked at Arthur with a face that told him he meant it. "It could require me to be very aggressive in my responses and it might not be pretty!"

Arthur then told him, "Harry I will see what I can do. I would rather not have to be the one explaining to Ginny, why a Veela was in St. Mungo's and had tried to put her spell on you. It might have her chasing me all over Britain."

Harry looked at Arthur and gave him a smile and said, "Thanks."

As they got to the Office of the Minister of Magic, Arthur stopped him and told him, "Harry wait here until I get back," and then he went on into Kingsley's department.

Harry pulled up his hood, mostly covered his face and then set down on a chair and waited. About two minutes later, two Aurors came up to the door and stopped. They then turned and pull out their wands and asked Harry, "Please identify yourself and why are you here?"

"I am Harry Potter. I have a appointment to see the Minister this morning, and I am just trying to not have people recognize me. Would you like to see my ID badge?"

One of the Auror said, "That would be best for all of us." Harry nodded and carefully reached into his robe and brought out his badge. He gave it to the Auror, who looked at it, and then handled it back to him, and then asked, "Mr. Potter, why are you out here unguarded and in the open?"

"I would rather not say at the moment because it is a little embarrassing," replied Harry.

The other young Auror looked at him and asked, "I would assume then, the rumours of the Ministers two lovely little bulldogs are true, Mr. Potter?"

Harry just replied with, "Bloody right they are!"

The two Aurors each gave a little grin and the older one laughed a moment and told him, "Your problem is safe with us Harry. Those two little vixens over the years been quite a problem for a few young lads, and you are definitely ripe for the taking in their book. I think you did the right thing in waiting out here. I assume Arthur is currently taking care of this problem for you?"

Harry looked up and replied, "I just told him if I responded, it wouldn't be pretty," and set back and gave both of them a wide smile.

As the young Auror opened the door, the older one grinned back at him and told him, "We will see you around Mr. Potter." They went on it and closed the door behind them. About one minute later, the older one reopened the door and told Harry, "The coast is clear now for you. They have been sent out on break for awhile."

Harry got up, lowered his hood, and then put out his hand out to shake the Auror's hand and said, "Thank you Sir."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter, and I hope we both get to work together some day. By the way my name is Theodore Hearts." They both entered the Minister of Magic's office and then Harry continued toward Kingsley office until he was in front of Arthur. He was holding Kingsley's door open and smiling as he just slowly was shaking his head.

As Harry entered the Minister's office for the second time in two days, he felt relieved in not having to past his private secretaries again. Kingsley looked up from his desk and told him. "Harry, were they that much of a problem to you the other day?"

"Sir I am sorry, but they were practically as bad as a Dementor to me. Between you and me, at least I learned on how to mostly close my mind to Voldemort, but they still feel like a leech, sucking out my personal love interests. I really don't want to feel that way again, and I don't think any of us would want Ginny to find out either."

He frowned as he looked at him and said in a concerned voice, "They really were getting that bad Harry?"

He nodded in affirmation.

Kingsley with a sad face told him, "I haven't been here long enough to have anybody say anything like this to me yet. I guess a person of my old age doesn't get their attention like someone like you Harry. If this ever happens again, if they ever get too personal to you, warn them and if necessary take matters into your own hands. You can take that as a direct order from me Harry."

"Thank you sir," said Harry. He went over and shook Kingsley's hand. After that, the Minister motioned with his head to have a seat, and Harry set down.

"Arthur, we will be leaving to meet the Prime Minister around eleven-thirty by car. I hope we will be done with Harry's depositions today by five o'clock, but it will probably be later than that. I am sure he will be tired by then, so if we have more to do, we will probably have to finish it sometime next week. Also, instruct Dawlish to have a little talk with my problems in my front office today. They will understand, or they will be replaced with someone who can keep their thoughts in their head. That is all at this time. We will see you later."

"Good luck Harry," and then Arthur closed the door and was gone.

Kingsley then turned to Harry and told him, "In a few minutes, we will have people from the following departments coming to take minutes and asking questions. They will be here from the Wizengamot, and from the Law, Records and Mystery departments.

"You will be told that for you, Ron, and Hermione, any possible infractions with the law will be overlooked on what you are going to tell us. We really want only the truth in order to try to understand what the three of you went though on your journey. This will also give a better understanding to us on anything that could possibly reflect on your future Harry.

"I know Arthur is quite concern for the three of you and for especially Ginny. He won't say much to you, unless you ask him, because he takes his job quite seriously. I think you know he loves you as much as his own son. So it is very hard for him not to tell you on what you should do. We both decided that it would be best for me to be here and not him, because of the closeness he has for you.

"He also felt in was best for me to go over with you on these items this morning. I also again must ask you to be as honest as you can today. This again will help them tomorrow to be able to help give you as much help as they can. Can you do that for me?"

Harry asked him, "We have been given complete exoneration of anything we have done?"

"Breaking into Gringotts is a special problem that may not go away quietly Harry. Due to treaties and regulations that we have with the Goblins, they are the ones that control things right now. Negotiations are currently going on as we speak, but they sadly have most of the say in this matter. This issue will be taken care of next week with a meeting with them and they are quite aware that prosecution would be far from being in their best interest right now.

"So only with the exception of murdering someone in cold blood, you are saved harmless from any possible infractions by the Ministry or others Harry. The Chief Witch and myself will be signing a document about this before we start. So is there anything else you think should not be said?" Kingsley gave a short pause. "Do you want to ask me about anything else before I call them in?"

Harry thought for a moment and shook his head and Kingsley told him, "Very well Harry," and then punched a button on his desk.

Over the next two minutes, ten different people entered the room, and the only one that he had seen before was the Auror Jenkins from the Department of Mysteries.

As they all set down, Kingsley introduced everyone and told them that he had told Harry about the complete exoneration and exculpation of any charges or infractions that the three of them may of done while they were on the run. The Chief Witch of the Wizengamot then took out a paper and signed it, and then she passed it to Kingsley, who also signed it. Then it was passed it to Harry and Kingsley told him to read it. Harry first looked at it and then asked Kingsley, "Please just tells me what it is saying please."

Kingsley then told him, "Harry, anything that you reveal to us in the next two days is hereby considered to be Ministry secrets and you cannot be prosecuted for anything revealed by the three of you. I think you have nothing to worry about Harry."

Harry took a quill from in front of him, signed it and then handed it back to the Minister. Kingsley then gave it to a witch sitting next to him and told her, "Jean, I need six copies and bring them back to me as soon as you can."

Kingsley then turned back to Harry and told him, "An agenda has already been prepared for everyone's use. And in the next two and half hours, we will be talking about the following items: growing up at your uncles and your first five years at Hogwarts. Many of the ones in this room have a list of prepared questions, and I hope we can get through all of them this morning.

"This afternoon we will have about three hours and hopefully can cover the main details about your sixth year, last summer, your story on your search for the Hallows and the Horcruxes. If there is time left, I think most in here would like to hear about what happened the night of the battle and in your own words. Everyone in here knows that the Ministry wishes that the stories about these items should not be release to the public.

"I have already warned many members of the Ministry that I don't think you will agree to the following, because that is like telling the public we are hiding the truth. This issue for you is not something you will be happy with Harry. I am not sure it is right to hide most of the truth, nor it would be wise to tell all, and that you would agree to cover up a large part of the truth. So releasing this information will be discussed next week in detail. Only then, will we decide what must be released and what must not be released? Are you in agreement in principle with this for now?"

As much as Harry didn't want to hide anything, he knew especially that the part on what a Horcrux is was going to be an issue that was best left hidden from the public.

"Minister I agree in principle to this," replied Harry.

"So does anyone else have any problem with this?" asked Kingsley. No one voiced any answer to this, so the Minister continued.

"Now Harry I am done and we are ready to hear your story. Just start with what it was like at the Dursleys for you."

Harry started his story and slowly he made it through his first three years, and as eleven-thirty came, they were only halfway though his fourth year.

Soon Kingsley put his hand up which signalled Harry to stop and the room grew silent.

The Minister proceeded to tell everyone, "Well, due to Harry's good scope in details, we are running behind a bit, but is everyone happy with the answers so far?" Everyone nodded in approval and then Kingsley asked them. "We could run over into tomorrow with this, or delay it into next week. I think it would be best if we just try to finish it up even if it goes into the late evening. Would everyone be in agreement with what I propose?"

Everyone looked around and everyone nodded their heads to Kingsley.

Kingsley then said, "Since I know everyone in the Department of Ministries is already scheduled around you tomorrow, I then propose if it is okay with Harry and everyone here that we stay and finish this up tonight. I would guess with the way things are currently going; it could be around ten o'clock tonight. Do I have anyone that is not agreeable with that?" Kingsley looked around and saw everyone nodding, but saw Harry looking a little apprehensive about his suggestion.

"What's wrong Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Well I need to get something for Ginny. I have promise her I would get her this something, and I seem to never have any time to go do this right now." As Harry looked at everyone staring at him, he just told them, "I don't want to complain, but I need to get her a promise ring, because she is having just to many problems with some type of magic that is effecting us both right now!"

As soon as he said it, he could tell that it brought up some interest in the group and then Kingsley told him, "Harry we will be near some Muggle Jewellery shops at lunch. Why don't we go right after lunch and see what we can find for her?"

Harry smiled, quickly nodded at Kingsley, and then the Minister addressed the rest of the group. "We will plan on returning around two-thirty today, and by show of hands would an adjournment around ten, or so tonight be alright with everyone?"

Everyone raised their hands and Kingsley then replied, "I really have enjoyed working with all of you so far and I will have my office arrange to have dinner brought in for all of us tonight." He then turned and looked at Harry and told him, "Well Harry, it is best for us to leave now, so we don't have the Prime Minister waiting for us." He picked up a phone, waited for a about a minute, and then told someone on the other end, "John we are getting ready to leave my office right now and we will see you at noon… Yes, I am looking at him right now… Tell him that Harry is coming. Thank you."

Harry knew that Kingsley had probably just talked to someone in the Prime Minister Security attachment. He watched as Kingsley signed a couple of documents that a wizard had brought in to him.

"Harry, follow me," and the two of them stood up and headed out into the front offices. As he past Kingsley's two secretaries, he felt no personal violation toward him this time. Soon they reached the front door to the office and four Aurors were waiting for them. Harry looked at all of the Aurors and realized that he had never seen any of them before.

Kingsley introduced Harry to each of them and everyone seemed to have a high opinion of him by the way they greeted him. As they walked out into the hall, a number of people were smiling toward them. Occasionally Harry could tell when people were recognizing him for the first time, because usually their mouths would drop, or from the staring he would receive from them.

They soon reached a lift and then the one who appeared to be the senior Auror spoke out saying, "Muggle Car Pool." Shortly the lift stopped and they were in a garage where about twenty cars of assorted sizes were parked. There were an additional group of Aurors stationed here, and Harry realized that it appeared that a total of eight were going on this little venture. When Harry got into the Bentley, two of the Aurors got in the front, and the other six were getting into two additional cars.

"Minister isn't this a little strong on the amount of protection today?" As Harry asked this question, the cars started pulling out and he looked around and then back to Kingsley.

"Harry, four of the Aurors work at Scotland Yard. Two of them are in the Prime Minister's own security detail, and yes; there is a large amount of support for this meeting today. This is because a large number of very important people will be in the same place at the same time, and we want to insure that nothing happens to anyone.

"We will be eating in a Muggle restaurant, and Dawlish wanted to insure, that we would be prepared if anything occurred today. Rather or not you realize it, this is a very special meeting between our worlds, and both the Prime Minister, and me want to make sure that nothing happens here.

"The three of us are very high-risk targets right now, and in being in one location, nothing is being taken for granted on this. This is considered so much of an important meeting, that even the Daily Prophet will carry an article about this tomorrow.

"If something terrible occurred here, it would be a terrible setback after everything that has happened in the last six days for our world. Now the restaurant will also be opened to regular Muggles having lunch, but this is a very expensive place, and requires reservations to eat here. Only people who have them before last week are being allowed to be here today, so we feel that nothing should happen out of the ordinary. I also know that a number of other governmental meetings are taking place today.

"And finally, since you are young and the actually guest today, don't worry about any protocols. He is a very easily person to get along with, and he understands that you will be straightforward with him on the issues. He has looked forward to meeting you Harry, and knows that you in many ways are quite an extraordinary wizard in our world."

Harry soon noticed that they were just getting on an expressway, and then suddenly as soon as they were on it, they were getting off it. As he looked back over to Kingsley showing a confused look, the Minister told him, "Harry, security is best left to the ones protecting you. Don't try to outguess them, because the other guys study you and would use your own methods against you. Always remember that Harry."

The clock on the dash was showing two minutes before noon, and then the car was pulling over to the curb in front of a very ritzy restaurant. Two well dress men escorted another man to the car that Harry felt worked for the restaurant. Two of the men that were in the other cars showed up and opened the car door. Kingsley got out, followed by Harry, and they were quickly escorted up to the front door.

As they entered the restaurant, an entourage of six people was escorting them now, and this wasn't including the four who stayed at the fount door. As they entered into the Dining area, they were taken over to a corner table. There was seated the Prime Minister with another six guards around him including Dawlish.

The Minister stood up and extended his hand to Harry and told him, "Mr. Harry Potter, it is a welcome relief to finally meet your acquaints. You have proved yourself to be a wonderful gift and resource to our country. I would like to thank you for her Majesty, our Nation, and for the sacrifices that you, and your friends have had to make."

Harry shook his hand and told him, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness Sir, and I am very glad to meet you."

The Prime Minister motioned for him to have a seat and then told him, "this is one of my favourite restaurants Harry, and I appreciate that you were able to take time to meet me here today. I have heard much about you for several years, and you are free to talk openly to me today. Much of your World, I do not understand, but I know that you are a part of our country, and I understand why it is best that we must live separately right now.

"Your win against Voldemort was an accomplishment that I understand was almost impossible, but also was foretold before you were even born. This win has more than just prevented a national disaster, but possibly a worldwide one. As I also understand, and have been told, you were probably the only one that was going to prevent it. Now before you tell me anything, I think we should go ahead and order our lunch at this time, since I know that your time is limited today."

Harry picked up the menu, and as he was looking through it, he had no ideal on what to order so he asked Kingsley, "Minister could I ask on what you are having today?"

"Harry the roast duck is quite good, but the roast pork is my choice to have today," He replied.

When the waiter showed up, they all ordered their food. As they were all waiting for their food, they all talked about Harry's future and how the magical world would recover over the next few years. Lunch soon arrived, and as he bit into his food, he was amazed how good it was.

He thanked Kingsley for the suggestion, and in short order finished off his plate. He then asked to be excused to go clean up. He got up from the table and headed to the rest room.

The restaurant was now becoming quite full, except for the tables in the room that they were meeting. Soon several more parties showed up, and were all seated around the Prime Minister. There were both civilians and governmental employees, and he was soon shaking hands with a number of ones sitting around him.

As Harry returned and started to sit down, the Minister asked him to come around and meet some of his Ministers. As Harry walked around, and put out his hand, he was introduced to the Health Minister. He then was introduced to the Defence Minister, and as he was shaking his hand, he looked to see his guest, and he froze.

It was none other than his Uncle Vernon who was also white as a sheet and just staring at him. The two of them were so shocked to see each other, and neither knew what to do or say.

Seeing that the two of them were in such a quandary, Kingsley quickly stood up, put his hand out to Vernon and told him in a very friendly voice, "Vernon it good to see you, I hope your stay was good with my people?"

Since Vernon had always liked Kingsley, it broke the ice, and he replied, "Yes Kingsley… my family was taken care of quite well and I been told that… Harry has achieved a good victory for all of us in our Country."

Now this type of answer took Harry by surprise, but then when his uncle got up, and came over to him, he prepared for the worse. Uncle Vernon looked at him, and then told him in a shaky but honest sounding voice, "Harry I have been told of most everything you have had to go though and I am glad you survived. Anytime you want to visit, you are most welcome at my home, and I must thank you for what you have done for my family… I need to tell you more, but I think another time would be more appropriate for us to talk."

Vernon put out his hand, and Harry grabbed it, and for the first time in his life, he knew his uncle appreciated him. Vernon then continued, "I have learned a lot Harry, about you and your world. In living around with a number of your people the last nine months, I have learned that I have always jumped to conclusions too fast. I also feel that I need to say in front of everybody here that I now owe you a lot, and I am sorry for how I treated you for the sixteen years that you lived with us. I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you can't."

For a moment, Vernon looked nervously at Harry, as in hoping that he might say something to him. Harry knew that Vernon had just risked everything by telling him in front of all those around him. But Harry could not think of anything to say, he was just in too much shock for what his Uncle had just said to him in public. He did know that by what his Uncle had just done, showed to him, that he had really meant it, and that he had felt it was best to say it here to him now.

As Vernon started to turn his huge body and walk back to his chair, Harry put out his arm to stop him and told him, "Thank you Uncle Vernon," and for the first time in his life, he reach out and gave his uncle a meaningful hug, and Vernon gave him a pat on the back. When they both returned to their seats, Harry set down with a smile, because if his Uncle could change, anybody could change.

As he looked at the Prime Minister, he could tell that he was quite curious on what that was all about. Harry then told him of his story of living with the Dursleys. He left out much of the stuff that didn't need to be told on just how bad he had been treated, but enough to show how his Aunt and Uncle were just afraid of his kind like many of the non-magical people would be.

He then told him. "I think you just saw what can happen, when non-magical people learn that there isn't much difference between them, and the ones that can do magic. I think forgiveness is possible sir, and this was truly a happy moment for the two of us."

For the next forty-five minutes, more of Harry's adventures were told. As the time was getting near for them to depart, the Prime Minister asked him the following. "Harry, are you happy it is all over now?"

Harry looked at Kingsley, and by his looks, he knew that maybe he shouldn't say anything, but Harry decided to end it in a more truthful way. "Sir, I have just gone though almost eighteen years of a battle of good versus evil. I wish it was all over, but something tells me, that this will be a long struggle for all of us. I hope I will serve both of our worlds in a way that good will always be the winning side. I am glad to have met you today." They both shook hands and Kingsley led Harry away with a large number of people following him.

As Vernon watched Harry leave with his escorts, he asked the Defence Minister, "Is he really a national hero?"

"Vernon, Harry Potter from what I have been told, fought a very bad and powerful wizard that was far more skilled then he was. Now the rest of this conversation is just between you and me. I have been told that Harry had to even let himself be murdered by that Voldemort character. Then somehow, he was able to come back to life and then turn the tables against him and win. They say he was the only one that was able to win but nobody really knows how Vernon. I am just glad he is on our side, and you should be too. I would think you would be very proud of your nephew."

As Vernon thought to himself, he had always known that there was something quite abnormal about Harry. He had always thought it was because he would most likely become a wizard. Now he knew that he had just viewed this difference in the wrong way.

In thinking back, he decided he had always treated Harry more like an unwanted pet, and so expected him to behave like one too. He knew he had given Dudley far more latitude then Harry, but felt if he was being allowed to live at their house, he would be expected to behave as if he wasn't around. All this was done to keep him from becoming like his parents. It was now very obvious to him that it had been good that they had failed.

It was at this moment that Vernon realized that Harry was really quite a noble gentleman. He knew that Harry could have ruined him with just a sentence or two to the Prime Minister, but he knew he didn't. He also knew that as much as Harry and he had not really liked each other, Harry had stood up to him and made sure he had convinced them to go with the Order last Summer. For a few moments, many thoughts were going rapidly thought the mind of Vernon Dursley. As he was having flashbacks from the last nine months, he soon grew to realize that they had been more then quite unfair with how they had treated him in their household.

So how could he make it up to Harry for him taking away most of his childhood from him? It was obvious from talking to Petunia and Dudley that Harry had shown he could forgive them even after how they treated him. Now he had to figure out how he could repent to his nephew.

As they were riding in the car, it was now approaching two o'clock, and Kingsley told him, "We don't have much time Harry, but maybe you can find Ginny what you're looking for. We have three different Jewellery shops in about three blocks. If you don't see what you want, you can at least start getting some ideas on what to get for her. One of the stores is an international chain and will have all the current items. The other two stores are family owned and have been around for many generations."

In less than a minute, they pulled into a parking lot, and as they got out, Harry at first headed toward the large store. Then he just suddenly felt in his heart that he wanted something that would not be so modern. So he turned, and the rest of the entourage followed him toward the closest of the family stores.

As they walked into the larger of the two family owned stores, the management was surprised that a young man was looking around the store with what appeared to have four adults escorting him. Several clerks walked up to Harry, but he just told them politely that he was just looking, and continued to look in the cases. Something in him knew that what he was searching for was not here. He looked for a few more minutes and then gave up.

He soon walked toward the exit, and then headed toward the smallest shop of the three. As Harry entered, a lady in her late twenties came over to him as he was walking around the store.

"Sir, may I help you?" she asked.

"I would just like to look first. I am looking for a promise ring that I might have later made into an engagement ring." He rapidly was looking around in the display cases and seeing many interesting items, but nothing of the sort that he wanted for Ginny. As Kingsley and the other Auror's were waiting, the young lady was starting to get a little worried, and slowly was making her way to the back of the store. The store was not very big, but Harry was finding some items of interest that seemed to be leading him toward the rear of the store.

Several minutes later, as he was nearing the back of the store, something quite deep within him was telling him it was close. He looked up to the clerk, and asked her if they had any more rings or necklaces that were not on display.

"Sir, all we have are very expensive items that my grandfather has made or acquired over the years."

"Price is not an issue here, and something tells me that you may have what I am looking for," Harry told her.

She walked over to a covered case, pulled an old tablecloth off it and told him, "See if there is anything here that interests you. I will go get my grandfather and maybe he can help you."

As Harry was starting to look into the case, Kingsley came over and told him, "We are going to need to be leaving soon."

Harry looked up to him and asked him, "I am close to finding it Kingsley, please give me some more time to check out what they have. I know what I want is here." Harry had asked this in a tone that Kingsley knew he really felt that something was here. Since Harry had already been so cooperative today, Kingsley knew that fifteen more minutes was not going to be an issue to everyone if he found what he was looking for. He nodded back to Harry.

He was looking all over in this one case and could not find what he thought he wanted. He knew something was still calling to him, but he couldn't find it.

A very old man came out with thick glasses, and as he came up to Harry, he asked him, "Son what can I do for you today?"

"I am looking for a promise ring to give to someone I plan to marry next year. I plan on proposing later this summer when she comes of age."

When the old man heard him say, "_Comes of Age_," he froze in mid-thought for a second.

He slowly turned and walked up close to Harry and lowered his glasses and looked at him in the face. He looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and as he did, Harry noticed that the man had green eyes like he did. When the old man moved his hair away from his forehead, and saw his scar, he smiled. He then asked Harry, "So what price is in you range young man?"

Harry looked at him and told him, "Price is not an issue here sir. When I find it, I will know it, and I will pay the price for it. Something in me is telling me that you have what I am seeking sir."

The old man smiled and told him, "Young man, I have some very special rings in my shop, and even some that are what I would call to not be so special. They are priceless, very expensive, and possibly for you young man, the cost could be far more than a monetary one."

Kingsley in hearing of what he just said came over and asked the old man, "Sir, do we know of each other?"

"I know of whom you are, Minister, but we are not of the magical kind. My family has been without magic for a very… very… long time. My family has made treasures for centuries and we also have accumulated some very old ones over time. Some may have magical qualities about them, but none have ever had human spells or curses put upon them by us."

Harry looked up to the old man and told him, "I know that it must be close to me right now sir."

"Be patient young man, you are here for a reason, and I think I know of what you are searching for. I can only tell you that it will come at a very high price for you, and you will begin your journey if you leave here with it today.

Kingsley was starting to get a little edgy himself about this shopkeeper, and then the old man turned and told him, "Remember Minister, he came here on his own. I have no part in any of this, except to have what he is looking for."

The old man looked at Harry again and told him, "Young love is always why my family made good money over the years," and he then reached into his pocket and pulled out several small keys. He reached down and unlocked a drawer. He then opened it, pulled out an old worn box, and put it on the counter.

"Everything you are about to look at is quite expensive if not priceless... Young man this box contains some items that civilizations have fallen for, and nation states have collapsed, because of the effects of these items. Why? I cannot tell you because of many unknown reasons about these items. Some of these are quite beautiful and some are quite deadly. Do not touch anything in this box, or possibly misfortune may pass to your family. If you find what you're looking for, please tell me, and if I feel it is a safe item for you, we will remove it for you to look at." He opened the box and Harry started to look over the hundred or so rings that were in it.

As he looked from each ring to the next, he could tell that some of these were true works of arts, and in most cases, the detail work was unbelievable. As he was nearing the bottom, he stopped. He then came back to one, and then he knew he had found what a perfect gift for Ginny was. He motioned to the old man, and as he pointed it out to him, he smiled and nodded. The old man then made a quick glance at Kingsley, and also nodded to him. As Kingsley stared back into the old man's eyes, he realized that Harry had pick-out something that the man had expected him to find.

The shopkeeper then said, "Martha, go ahead and get that small ring there and let him look at it. It is safe for everyone to touch."

As she drew it up out of the case and looked at the tag, she told Harry, "The price is 7800 pounds sir."

Even Harry knew that was a big price for this ring. For a moment, he considered the price, and then once the shock of the price got out of his system, he then asked, "Do you have a magnifying glass to look at it?" The old man turned around, grabbed one as big as his head and set it down on the counter.

Martha then carefully gave Harry the ring, and as soon as it made contact with his hand, he could feel something within him acknowledge the ring. It wasn't much, but he knew he had felt something, and then Harry put the ring under the magnifying glass and started looking at it.

It was a beautiful mounting with small-carved symbols around the edge of the ring. A golden triangle about the size of his small fingernail was the mounted base, covered solidly with small diamonds mounted across it. Three small emeralds were mounted in each corner and across the front were three slightly curved lines composed of very small mounted rubies. Harry was not looking at what the overall symbol of the lines was, but at how delicate, yet strong, the mountings were for these rubies.

Kingsley came over and in looking into the glass, realized at once what the symbolic nature of the ring was to Harry. He then looked at the old merchant and asked him, "Where did this ring come from sir?"

"My grandfather told me that his grandfather told his, that it has been in our family for so many generations that nobody can remember for sure Ministry. It is thought to have at least come from the Mediterranean Sea area. I know the construction is very well conceived, and was made by someone who knew it must be built to last for a long time. Personally I think the price is a steal, for it is probably worth many times of what we have asked for it."

As Kingsley looked at him, he studied him, and felt that he was telling him the truth. But he also knew that if they knew anymore about it, they were not going to tell him for some reason. He then told them, "The price for Harry is not a problem. Have you realized why it seems this ring is meant for Harry?"

The old man looked at Kingsley and just shook his head.

Kingsley then asked him, "Did you know of the Dark Lord or the man known of Lord Voldemort, and that he was just finally killed the other day?"

The old man and his daughter both nodded at Kingsley, and he saw fear in their eyes, and this time Kingsley felt that they probably had no idea who Harry was."

Kingsley then asked the old man, "So do you at least have any idea on what any of the symbols on the ring means. What about the red lines on the face?"

"All I know for sure Minister is that folklore in my family said that a very young man would someday show up and claim this ring. He would come with the same mark the ring had on his face. He would also tell us that he was buying it for a young girl that was still underage."

The old man asked, "Why is this information so important to you Minister, and why you are even here with this young man who is not much past being a boy?"

Kingsley then walked over to Harry and told him, "Stand up straight for a moment please?" He then addressed the old man. "Since you seem to not know of everything of our world, this boy is Harry Potter. It was prophesied before his birth that he would destroy the Dark Lord, and he did that six days ago. Harry, uncover your scar for both of them."

Harry took his hand and wiped his hair up and away from his scar. As the old man's granddaughter looked at him, Kingsley saw some type of recognition in her eyes. Then Kingsley told them, "When he was one year old the Dark Lord tried to kill him and left him with this.

"I have been an Auror for a long time, and I can tell that there is some type of a connection that has taken place between Harry and this ring. What I want to know is what does the symbol on this ring mean? Something more than just luck has brought this young man and this ring together just now. Harry felt it out in the parking lot, knew something was in here for him, and in fact he came to this table. Up until just now, we all just thought, the shape didn't mean anything, and that it was just the way the scar happened. Please for at least Harry's sake, we need to know what this symbol means for him, for nobody in the Ministry knows either."

When Harry realized what Kingsley was talking about, he looked down and put the ring under the glass, and then suddenly he saw the same scar that he had seen every time he looked into a mirror. It was exactly like what was on his forehead except smaller, and he knew that it had to have a meaning for him, and now possible for Ginny.

"Kingsley," said Harry in a small voice. "I want the ring for Ginny. I know it is meant to be for her."

Kingsley looked at Harry and replied, "Yes Harry, I agree. It is probably against my better judgement, but I know it must have been meant for her too. When we get back to the Ministry, I want you to let the Department of Ministry look at it for a few hours to make sure that it is safe, and has no adverse spells on it that could affect Ginny."

Harry nodded and then said to Martha, "I will take it and here is my charge card."

Kingsley then turned and said to Harry, "That was a lot to pay for a ring Harry, and for just a promise ring at that. I will tell Arthur how much you paid for it, but I don't think telling your friends, and especially Ginny on how much it cost would be a good ideal right now."

Harry replied, "I agreed Minister, but I am not looking at the cost right now. I don't care about that, but I think that I was destined to give it to her because of the new Prophecies."

"Harry, I will not dispute anything of what you have just said. Just be ready to hear about some unexpected things tomorrow. I also want you to be prepared that some of these things you will not like on what you are going to hear."

As Martha returned, she gave Harry the charge slip and told him, "Mr. Potter, please sign here at the x." As he signed the slip, she told him, "Please come back again and we appreciate your business with us."

As Harry and his group walked outside and to the cars, Martha asked her grandfather, "Do you think we shall see him again?"

"Oh yes, my Granddaughter. He will be bringing a friend here and buy him the ring with the twin stars that you helped me to make last year."

"How do you know of this grandfather?"

"I had a dream about the young man that was here. It somehow knew that the time was near for him to appear. In it, I also saw him come in and buy his friend the ring."

"He is a nice young man to buy his friend a ring isn't he?"

"Yes Martha, he has chosen well on his friends. He has noble spirit and his love helps him care so much for them. It has long been part of his family history Martha."

"Grandpa… Is he the one that that our family has waited on for so long?"

"I was not sure at first my child, but the mark has shown me, he is most likely the chosen one of our future. It now seems he has already destroyed the evil one of this world, and soon will be meeting the one of our past. If he makes it though his challenges, he may be the one prepared to confront the one of our future. After all these years, it was you that was given the honour to see him in your lifetime."

"But grandfather, he is so young and appears to be in so much love for her. Why does he not get a rest after having to just finish his first challenge?"

"That was just the test that proved that his heart and soul were ready for his destiny my child. He will be required to make terrible judgments that rarely most humans could ever make about life. The ones that control all our destinies have prepared him for this conflict in the only way they thought he could succeed."

The old man looked away as if he was in a deep thought and then told the young lady, "He will have peace for a short time, but he will give the ring of the obliterated one to his true love late tonight, because she will seek him out for it. The ring finding him is now marking the beginning of the end, because the spell of solitude will soon be broken. Soon he and her family will set in motion the awakening, and everything that must come to past in this world. Very soon his training in the ancient ways will begin, and he will in time be made aware of just who he is."

He turned and looked at the young girl and told her, "My time is almost over now my young one. I have waited so long to deliver this ring for the daughter, and I am happy I could fulfil my destiny for all my family. I just wished I could have told him who I really was."

It was around three o'clock when they returned to the Ministry, and Harry and Kingsley prepared to quickly return to his office. As they unloaded from the car, Kingsley handed a note to one of the Aurors and told him, "Take this to the Department of Mysteries and give them this note. They will know what to do."

They then hurried back to the lifts and soon were back in the Administration offices. Harry past by the two secretaries outside Kingsley's office, he felt nothing attempted on him, so he finally started to feel a little better about passing this way.

As they went in, everybody was waiting for them. Kingsley told them with a smile, "I apologized to everyone, but we actually have good News here. Harry asked for some additional time, because he was having some problems finding a ring that was actually looking for him at the same time."

When Kingsley said that, everyone was now listening and he continued talking. "It appears that more of these two prophecies are starting to enforce their presents. I think that something major may be getting ready to happen around Harry, so I think it is best for everyone that we spend as much time on this today as we can afford."

At that time, three additional people came into the room, and Harry knew by their demeanour on just who they were… Unspeakables by the way they were dressed.

Kingsley told them to have a seat and now with fifteen people, this part of his office was starting to get quite full. Kingsley told of the visit to the jewellery store today, and then asked Harry to take his ring around and show everyone. The Unspeakables had brought up a large magnifying glass, and it was passed around as Harry held the ring up for each of them to see. A couple of Unspeakables wanted to see his scar, and as they compared the two, everyone agreed that it was the same mark, and there had to be a connection, somehow.

Kingsley then asked, "Harry please give them the ring, so they can get pictures of it, and check for any spells around it. As the Unspeakables took the ring and were starting to leave, he told them. "The ring is to be returned by eight o'clock tonight, and no exceptions will be made about that." They grudgingly accepted that fact from the Minister and left.

Soon the meeting was back to listening about his fourth year, and by seven o'clock, Harry was finishing up on his sixth year.

As they completed his sixth, Kingsley broke in and said the words that everyone wanted to hear. "If it is all right with Harry, how many of the rest of you would like to just finish this tonight, and just get it over with?" Everyone wanted to know so everybody's hands were up in the air, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Alright then for everyone, since this may yet go on for another three to four hours and possibly longer, I think it is a good time to eat. Harry, would you like me to request to see if Ginny would like to be with you?"

Harry thought for a moment and then told him, "As long as I don't have to give her the ring in front of everyone." The room broke out in a roar of laughter, and it made a good finish to start the intermission of the interview."

Kingsley told him, "No Harry you may do that in private."

Harry then told him, "I think when I told Ginny about a lot of this, it took about two and half hours, and I skipped many parts that you will probably want to hear. We also were busy getting to know each other again, so I am going to guess this could run at least four more hours tonight."

Kingsley then told everyone, "We will take a half hour dinner break, and then start back up at about seven-forty, and then take a couple of short ten minute breaks if we need to. Harry, I will send a Patronus to the Burrow to tell Arthur to send Ginny if she wants to come for this."

As everyone stood up to stretch, and took care of other business, Harry went to the restroom. When he returned, everyone was eating a nice buffet of sandwiches and other finger food.

As he fixed a plate, a hand covered his eyes and he said, "Cho," and suddenly he had an elbow just slightly jabbed into his ribs. He turned around, and there was standing Ginny. Without a moment notice, he was holding her in one hand and holding his food in the other. He had missed her today, and so did everyone else noticed that were now together in the room. When they pulled apart, Harry asked Ginny, "Do you want anything to eat?"

She replied, "I have already eaten unless your lips are on the menu Harry."

He smiled back at her and said, "Not at the moment, but hopefully later. We are just getting ready to start on last summer, and what happened the last ten months. I thought this would let both of us be together this evening. I know you have heard about a lot of this all ready, but I felt that I could let you listen in on the part that I didn't tell you about."

He smiled at Harry and told him, "Anything is fine with me Harry. So how did the rest of the day go?"

"Well to make this short, so I can eat, The Prime Minister is very nice and while we were having lunch, you won't believe who was also there for lunch?"

Ginny had a blank look, shrugged her shoulders and told him, "I have no idea Harry."

"My Uncle Vernon showed up to have lunch with the Muggle Defence Minister that was sitting next to us. I had gone to the rest room, and they must have come in when I was there. When I had returned, the Prime Minister introduced me to the Defence Minister. Then suddenly we both saw each other, and we both just stared not knowing what to say.

"Then he walked over and actually apologized to me. I know that took a lot of effort from him, and in fact Ginny, I know it wasn't an act, but he really meant it. I still am just dumbfounded, and I never thought, I would see a day like this."

She reach out to Harry, and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, and told him, "Well time will tell Harry if he has changed, but it seems that Dudley and your Aunts Petunia's attitude was not what you expected either, so I guess that maybe there is hope for almost anyone."

Harry reached out, and gently ran his hand across the side of her face and told her, "I have missed you today, but I only have about eight minutes before we start again, so I need to eat Ginny."

Ginny grinned and told him, "I can't have you fainting from lack of eating today." Then she gave him a quick kiss and asked him, "Harry since you've been setting all day, would you like me to rub your shoulders for you?"

"That would be nice Ginny." They walked over to an unused couch, and as he set down, he turned so she could get to his upper back. He quickly went back to finishing his dinner. Ginny then helped to get rid of the tension that had built up in his muscles that day.

A few minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start, he finished eating. Harry noticed between Ginny's rubbings, and now having a full stomach, he was feeling a lot better than he had just ten minutes earlier.

They both stood up and Ginny told him, "You have both hands free now Harry." He smiled, wrapped his arms around her, and then they both held each other for a private moment. When they were done, they both walked back over to his chair, and realized that someone had already put a chair next to his.

Ginny then told him, "I going to go freshen up Harry and I be back in a few minutes."

When she left, Kingsley came over to Harry, handed the ring back to him and told him, "It appears to be safe to give it to her Harry. There are no know spells and nothing is visible around it, but it does in fact register that it is a magical object. So some level of magic must exist in it, or possibly it may be of magic so old, that it is above our ability to understand it.

"I know that this has now become a very long day for you, and at anytime, if you feel that you want to end the day, just tell me, and we can finish next week. I just need you to be ready for tomorrow Harry, for that is when the real excitement is going to begin for you. I think we're going to learn much more of what you have to expect in your life."

"Sir I thought today was full of excitement, but I am really waiting for the day after tomorrow, I get the weekend to share with the person I love," said a smiling Harry.

Kingsley smiled back at Harry and told him, "I think that will be a good thing for both of you. I know it has been a very long week for you Harry."

Harry then saw Ginny come back into the office, and he quickly slipped the ring into his robe. When she reached him, she reached out and grabbed his hand to hold as she set down.

Kingsley then brought the meeting back to order, "We will now get started with this final long session, and for any of those who might not have figured it out yet, I would like to introduce Miss Ginevra Weasley. She informally uses the name of Ginny. As we all should now know, she is the one that has captured Harry's heart, and is also the daughter to Arthur Weasley.

"I have also been told that she has a very good Bat-Bogey Hex and she is willing to use on anyone that is being too hard on Harry tonight. I just thought it would be a good idea right now to warn everyone about that."

A good amount of laughter broke out and then as Kingsley continued, "We are here to finish hearing about the last ten months of his adventures from Harry. We will be stopping tonight, after Harry concludes talking about his final confrontation with Tom Riddle. In order to speed things up tonight, I request if it is possible, that you just make a list of questions that Harry can then answer later. If you feel that something is unclear, then please feel free to ask it, if you feel it is necessary.

"A few of your departments have come forth with some new information in the last week, and this leaves us certain unanswered questions about Harry's future. I feel that these are best left for discussion for another time.

"And I want to remind everyone that tomorrow, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will be interviewed on the last seven years. This will be about their friendships, and events that happened around Harry. It is my hope that some knowledge from them will also help to answer some questions that some of you here around this table may still have.

"I am now done unless there are any questions that need to be asked?" Kingsley looked around the room and everyone seemed to have none so then he said, "I now give the chair back to Harry so he can finish."

For the next several hours, Harry was trying to give a detailed account, and he was just finishing up about being at the Lovegood's. He told them that in hearing about '_The Tale of the Three Brothers'_ made him begin to think deeply about the Deathly Hallows.

He told them that for some reason, it started making real sense to him, and that possibly this might be the answer in defeating Tom Riddle. Quickly it was becoming apparent to him that Dumbledore had wanted the three of them to also find the Hallows, and he was now sure that his cloak was one of them. He also told them that he was now beginning to think that it was also possible that the Snitch from Dumbledore's Will contained the Resurrection Stone that had also been one of the Horcruxes.

It might have been a huge leap of faith for him, but he felt that both him, and Tom were now looking for the same wand. It was just a matter of time before one of them would find it.

Soon it was close to midnight and he was now at the point of just getting to see the memories of Snape. Kingsley then stopped him and asked, "How much longer do you think this will take Harry?"

He looked up at the clock, thought for a moment and told him, "Maybe ninety more minutes, sir." A slight grown was heard in the room, but as fast as it came, the person spoke up and said, "I sorry, I didn't mean that. I just need to stretch." Kingsley looked around the room, but could tell that everyone was happy to stick this out, and finish in what now was going to be the early morning.

Kingsley looked at Harry and asked him, "I think we are ready to listen if you want to finish it tonight? And Harry you're doing great with good details, so just keep going like you are."

Harry smiled and told everyone, "I will finish it, but I think everyone needs to take a five minute break, and then I will try to get through it for you." Everyone stood up, and both Ginny and Harry headed to the rest rooms. He was glad to be able to stretch his legs.

It was a short break, and soon they were back, and as Harry got ready to finish, he suddenly pulled out his cloak, the elder wand and the ring. He noticed that everyone in the room was looking at them as he set them down on the table. He started to talk about his memories about Snape, and he told everything he remembered, and then told them about his final walk with his parents actually talking to him. He picked up the ring and past it around to everyone, and warned each of them to not turn it around more than one time in their hands.

He then past his families cloak around the table, and then with some slight hesitation, he picked up the Elder Wand, and gave it to the person next to him, so he could past it around. He told of what happened in the forest and then of his death. He talked about his own blood in Voldemort that held his own soul to this world, and then of his talk with Dumbledore He paused, and in looking around there was only wet eyes, with faces showing of wonder, and he knew he had told them the stories as he needed to tell them.

He then talked of his return, how Mrs. Malfoy had reported him death to Voldemort and Hagrid's long walk carrying him to the castle. He reminded them that Neville showed his true courage in killing Nagini, which destroyed the final Horcrux that then enabled him to finally confront Tom Riddle. He told them of watching the battle, and finally at the right moment, he knew it was time to show himself.

He told them the reason he had talked to Voldemort like he did, and why he only used his disarming curse that return the wand to its rightful owner. He finally summarized to them that he felt that he really didn't have any great powers, but this was all mainly in his own luck, and heart, and Tom Riddles' own arrogance causing his own death.

When he was finally done, the time was after two o'clock in the morning. Everyone stood up, clapped, then the Hallows were all given back to him, and he thanked them for returning them to him.

Kingsley then told everyone, "Thank you for all coming and staying tonight." He then turned to Harry and Ginny, and told them, "Why don't the two of you wait, and show up around nine-thirty tomorrow." He then told everyone else, "If you need to be here early then come. If not, get some sleep and come in later in the morning."

As Harry and Ginny were getting ready to leave, Kingsley came back over to them and told him. "I like how you finished your story Harry, but I think you know it is not over, and I think you were very low in your expectations with you own powers. You're far better then you give yourself credit for Harry.

"Given time and training, you will learn many new things and how to do much more. I am sure of this, because there is much more to a person then just power, as you have shown everyone here today. I think tomorrow you will find out some things about yourself that you have overlooked." He smiled and told both of them, "Goodnight you two."

As they left Kingsley's office, and entered the front offices of the administration area, Ginny stopped and turn to Harry and told him, "That was rather interesting, and bloody dangerous you know. Now I really understand why you couldn't let me go with you. I would have just been a burden that might have kept you from succeeding. But it might still take me awhile before I can fully forget about how you broke up with me." As Harry looked at Ginny who gave him a slight seductive grin, and then told him, "Take me home Harry, so I can forgive you."

Harry smiled back at her and Ginny returned it with her own grin.

They walked to the lift, took it down to the main Atrium and then took the Floo home. As they walk into the kitchen, Arthur and Molly were sitting there talking. With a somewhat stern look, Molly told Ginny, "Go on to bed dear. It late and you both need to get up in the morning." Harry gave her a hug, and for some reason, he noticed Ginny just didn't say anything to her parents. Maybe she was tired he thought, but she headed up stairs to bed, and Arthur padded a chair between them. Harry came over to sit down as Molly asked him. "How did it go Harry?"

"First, before I forget to tell you the two of you. We are not due back until tomorrow morning at nine-thirty instead of eight o'clock. It was long day, but we just finished up about ten minutes ago. I didn't put anybody asleep, so I guess the story of our adventure was exciting for everyone."

Molly then asked him, "We have heard about what you got her today Harry. By how you both acted tonight when you got here, I guess you haven't given it to her yet?"

"Not yet Molly, 'cause I knew we would probably be up talking the rest of the night."

Arthur smiled and then told him, "Kingsley wrote us a note during your last break telling us you would be late and that you got her a ring and you paid rather a large sum for it Harry."

He reached in, pulled it out and gave it to Molly. She looked at it, and then as she looked at him, he could see she had some apprehension that showed in her face. "It is quite beautiful Harry, and I know she means so much to you."

She then handed it over to Arthur, and as he looked at it, Harry could also see some uneasiness in his face. Arthur then looked up and told him, "It really does have your scar Harry… Do you have any idea how old it is yet?"

"I really don't know Arthur. It looks new to me, but that might just be the quality of construction, or something. I get the ideal from listening to everyone today, that it might be at least hundreds of years old."

"Well Harry, Kingsley felt it was best not to tell you until after your interview. The Department of Mysteries thinks it is at least over three thousand years old, and may be much older. It appears to be from the same time range as the oldest Prophecy is."

Harry looked at him and just lost his ability to use speech for a moment. He set down hard in a chair, and knew that there was much more to this rings history then he had expected.

Arthur then continued, "We are trying to also find out about the Jeweller that you brought it from. You paid nothing compared to what it was worth as a Muggle collectible. Kingsley said that he feels the ring was somehow calling out for you. It also appeared to him that they knew that you were all along destined to receive this ring for a very long time.

"After your first encounter with Voldemort, the symbol of your scar was looked at son, but nothing in the present, or even written in the past, shows up to tell us anything about it. But yet, a few objects over the years have turn up with this symbol on them. It might mean evil, or good, or maybe nothing at all, but I think it does have something to do with these prophecies. I am sure that tomorrow, you will find out that it has caused a new wave of worry about you, and has now just added another big question in your file Harry."

Molly then told him, "Harry that ring has something very mysterious about it, but it also is obvious to both of us that it was meant for you to give it to Ginny. You can call it what you want, but I know this is really an engagement ring for her. I think at least telling her it is a promise ring for the remainder of her sixth year is probably best. If she is engaged, she undoubtedly will have to chatter, and will probably not get her studies done like she needs to. She has too much to make up for the last six weeks, and I think you understand why I am asking you to be careful on what you promise and tell her right now."

"Do you think I over did it then," he asked both of them?

Arthur then told him, "Harry you have the money, a very good heart, and you are very much in love with our Ginny. We do know most of your reasons for doing his, but only you can truly understand why you are doing this Harry. For Ron and Hermione, yes, that is too expensive of a ring, but not for you. Besides this ring seems to have appeared to pick both of you two to be its companions, so obviously you really have had no choice in this matter." He ended his sentence with a chuckle. "Now you have had a long day, and another one is scheduled for tomorrow for all four of you, so go get to bed."

"Thanks Mum and Dad," Harry said with a smile.

As he left, and headed up the stairs, Molly just smiled at Arthur and told him, "How were we so lucky to get landed with this one Arthur?"

"Only Merlin knows, I guess Molly."

As Harry ran up the stairway, he was met at the top of the stairs by Ginny. She was holding a set of Extendable Ears, and was grinning from ear to ear. As he got to the top of the stairway, she grabbed him, and asked him, "Can I see it pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!" Well there went the surprise he thought. As he started to say something, Molly was walking up the stairway, and when she saw her daughter, she asked her, "Ginny did you listen in on us?"

"Yes Mum… I did because I just knew he got it for me today."

When Molly and Arthur got to the top of the stairway, Harry was looking at them not knowing what to do, and then Arthur told him, "Harry if you give it to her, we might all get some sleep, and if you don't we all probably won't get any sleep. Either way, Ginny will probably be up all night looking at it, or trying to think what it is going to look like."

"Ginny if I catch you two together, and not sleeping tonight, you will find out how many chores I can find for you the rest of the summer," Molly told her. "Understand young lady?"

"Yes Mum, but did you just say me, and not us?" replied Ginny.

"I trust Harry right now dear, but I don't trust you right now with getting the ring you have always dreamed of dear. Besides, I have told you a few stories about how your dad and I behaved, and I am not taking any chances with you."

"Merlin's Beard Molly, What did you tell her? How do we keep them apart now?" voiced Arthur.

Harry suddenly made several coughs out loud. As the three of them turned and looked at him, he quickly got down on one knee in front of Ginny, and told her, "Ginny I love you, and now I can give you a token that will show my true love will last forever." He reached out for her left hand and then continued, "This ring is a promise that I will always love you, and I promise that I will ask you to marry me before you return to school… NEXT TERM! My love." He took the ring out of his pocket, then took her left hand, and slipped it onto her ring finger.

Ginny looked at the ring, but in the dim light of the stairway, it really was hard to see. But seeing and feeling it now, she knew it was real. She knew it was given to her as a pledge that someday he would propose to her.

As Molly and Arthur watched their daughter's face light up they realized it was… really glowing… and in fact the both of their entire bodies were glowing, and was becoming quite bright in the stairwell. As Ginny and Harry's lips touched, a bright light shot forth. The entire house was lit up, and then suddenly it was dark again. As they pulled apart, Ginny eyes were wet with tears. Harry slowly turned her, and he slowly walked her to her room. He wanted not to leave her, but knew he must. He gave her a final kiss, and told her, "Good night my love."

Ginny only replied with a, "yah…" He closed the door, and then headed up to his room. Ginny just set down on her bed and then she closed her eyes. In a few seconds, she fell back on her bed in a moment of bliss, and was asleep in a very short time.

Arthur and Molly were quite astonished, and knew that whatever had just happened was definitely not normal, even for a Weasley Witch, or anything else they had ever heard of. A few minutes later as Arthur was helping his wife into bed, she asked him. "Arthur I am worried, maybe we should just let them get married, and be together?"

Arthur put his finger to her month and told her, "Molly, they just completed the bonding tonight, and a bond much stronger than any marriage ceremony could have done. We could have not anticipated any of this, and I think we must accept these prophecies are true for them. But I don't think for some reason it is wise for them to get married right now. Maybe I am old fashion, but I have this feeling it is best to for them to wait for now. I will bring this up with the Department of Mysteries tomorrow, and have them add this to their long list of things they are checking on.

"And Molly… Harry will wait if we ask him to. I know he is trying to hide much of his feelings on what is going on right now. I know is he is quite worried about all of this."

As Harry walked into Ron's room, he was happy that it was finally over. He hadn't planned for it to happen on the stairway, but he knew Ginny was happy, and that was what was important to him.

He knew that waking up tomorrow morning was going to be interesting with Ron and Hermione at least. And when the ring was noticed at the Ministry in the morning, the news would travel fast, and soon be all over the Wizarding World. And he knew the Newspapers this weekend would be full of reports about both of them.

As he changed to his pyjamas, he was thinking how he could get the Auror's to take them to Diagon Alley this weekend. But now that the word would soon be getting out about the ring, he knew this news might prevent them from going. As he lay down onto the bed, he opened his mouth into a yawn, and then he drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: 'Troubling Hearts and Minds'**

9-19-09 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Bataed by 'Nat3738'


	17. C 17 Troubling Hearts and Minds

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 17 'Troubling Hearts and Minds'

* * *

**Chapter 17: 'Troubling Hearts and Minds'**

The sun was just starting to touch the top of the Burrow when Hermione begin to notice the birds chirping in the distance. It seemed to be a beautiful morning to wake up to. Then she remembered the night before, and her spirits sunk. When she got out of bed, she looked out the window, and saw that the sun would be rising any minute over the hills in the distance. She then noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep with her clothing on, and figured she must of came in late last night for her to have done that.

She decided to go ahead and take her morning shower. Maybe she would feel a little better about the argument that Ron and she had the night before.

Ron that selfish git, she thought. He was so bloody slow witted at times, and she felt that he might even let a bird make a nest in his hair and have babies before he would realize anything was going on topside.

Didn't he know that both of them loved each other? Why was he so bloody scared to talk about the future? She wanted to start planning things, but when she tried to get him to talk about their future last night he acted like nothing was going on between them. At this slow rate, Ginny would have kids at Hogwarts before Ron would ever get around to wanting to get married. She knew that he loved her, but commitment was definitely one of his faults, and at times, she felt she might just have to leave him for somebody else. As she opened the door to walk to the shower, she wiped a tear off her cheek. She knew deep inside, that he was what she most desperately wanted for marriage, and that was what was making her so miserable. Something special from him, at least to show her some commitment, would be nice.

As she got into the shower the warm water felt good, and she decided that she would just have to live with him dragging his feet. Maybe when he was finally able to talk to her father, like he kept telling her he was waiting for, it would change things for them. Maybe if Harry would finally propose to Ginny, it would be his awakening call. She knew that Ginny was being a lot more poignant toward making her needs known to Harry, but at least he would tell her why, as he held firm on his beliefs. Ron on the other hand just went silent and just mumbled stupid reasons and excuses.

When her shower was done, she got out and dried her hair. She looked into the mirror and smiled thinking that in just only a week's time, she would be leaving for Australia to find her parents. She knew that this stress was also playing a part in how she was feeling toward Ron right now, but she needed him, and so far he was staying by her side. He had at least realized that from last winter's departure, that they both needed each other. In time, he would finally get the nerve to do it, and ask her, and she knew he was worth the wait. As she left the bathroom, and walked back to her room, Hermione was now feeling better. As she entered into the room, it was quite bright with the sun shining in.

She lay back on her bed, closed her eyes and thought of all the good times and adventures that the three of them had had (only need one, but not exactly wrong either) in the past seven years. She also knew that they had all been very lucky, that at least one of them had not died. Now the three of them had been expanded to four with the addition of Ginny. That made her happy, because for the last five years, she and Ginny had become very good friends. Now with the four of them most likely getting married, it was like making Ginny and Harry her family, which would make sure that they would all stay close forever.

After a while, she opened her eyes and noticed a spider on the ceiling.

Because she was looking straight up, she started to notice out of the corner of her eye, a moving red line on the ceiling. When she looked over towards it, she saw what appeared to be three red lines. As she stared at it, she knew it looked familiar, but at first, it didn't register in her mind, why it was moving slowly back and forth. As she looked at it, she was fascinated by it, and as she thought hard about what she thought it was... she knew that she had seen it for many a time but… then it dawned on her what it was… Harry's scar! But what was this image doing on the ceiling?"

She sat up quickly, and looked around the room, and she noticed a twinkle coming from Ginny's bed. As she looked around Ginny, she saw it coming from her hand, and then it dawned on her what it could be. She got up and slowly walked over to Ginny. She noticed the look of contentment on her face, and she knew that Harry had come through with his promise.

As she looked down at the ring, she was amazed at the brilliant reflections, and with all the dazzling colors, she was just totally mesmerized by it. She leaned in and got as close as she could, and then she gasped and took a step back. The ring was small, but she had seen the fiery red of the mark of the Chosen One's scar.

As she just stared at the ring for a few more seconds, she first wondered if Harry had been secretive about having it made, and didn't tell either of them about it. But Hermione quickly discounted and dropped that idea, and put it out of her mind, for she already knew that was something that Harry would not have done. Whatever this ring's story was, and however he had found it, it disturbed Hermione, and she knew that there was much more than just a ring here. She just had a hunch, and knew that something else had been dealt in the cards for Harry.

Hermione moved away, and quietly got her dress robe, and other things she would need to take to the Ministry this morning. She almost awakened Ginny, but decided it would be best to just let her sleep. She had a pretty good idea, from seeing this ring; that it meant that the two of them had probably stayed up quite late last night.

However for Hermione, she also had another reason that was quite personal. In seeing the ring this morning, she knew that Ron was going to have a fit when he saw it. She started to smile as she shut the door to the room. Yes, she thought and smiled to herself, having Harry around did always have some risks; but as a friend, and someday her brother-in-law, it was the best thing she could have.

Maybe this will help to finally nudge Ron to ask me, she thought.

As she came off the stairway, she saw that Ron was already at the table eating breakfast, and as she sat down beside him, she leaned over, and gave him a kiss. He turned toward her smiling, and told her, "morning Hermione."

She smiled back, and then reached out to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice. As she filled her glass, she decided it was best not to say anything to him. It would be worth watching him finding this out on his own.

Molly came in and smiled at Hermione, and for a moment their eyes locked. As both of them looked at each other, Hermione just nodded with a grin, and Molly knew that she had seen it. Arthur soon came in, and sat down. Hermione looked up, and asked him, "What time did they get in last night Mr. Weasley?"

"It was around two-thirty Hermione, why do you ask?"

"I didn't wake up Ginny this morning, 'cause I didn't know what time they had to be at the Ministry."

Arthur replied, "It took Harry until after two o'clock this morning to finish his story with the Ministry, Hermione. After they got home, and we talked to him, it was well after three o'clock before they both got to bed. The Minister knew that they both needed to get some sleep last night, or they would be worthless this morning. So I guess he told them they could show up around nine-thirty this morning."

Ron then casually added, "Well if they stop snogging so much, they would be getting a lot more sleep." Once he said that, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut for now there were three sets of eyes staring at him, and the attached faces were not showing any smiles to him. "Okay! I am sorry and that was uncalled for."

"Ron," Hermione told him, "Just what do you have against the two of them showing their love to each other, it's not like we don't do it a lot when we can."

Both of the elder Weasley's were now holding their breaths, and Arthur was pinching his leg to keep from laughing.

"Ron, they love each other so much, and are trying to make up for lost time and… and… you're hopeless Ron, you just are!" Hermione jumped out of her chair, and ran upstairs as fast as she could.

Ron looked at his parents and asked them, "What did I just say to her? It was the truth, and she has been acting so strange this last week. I never seem to say the right thing to her."

Arthur took over and said, "Ron, sometimes you're so dim witted about girls, son. She loves you Ron, with all her heart, and you just haven't figured this all out, it seems. If your heart tells you son, that you want to spend the rest of your life with her, then you'd better start showing her that you do. It is time to give her something before you lose her forever, and never get her back, Ronald. Now get upstairs and apologize to her. You have fifteen minutes before you need to leave."

Ron looked at his dad and mum and then realized what his dad had just said to him.

He jumped out of his chair, and ran up after the girl he loved, and about ten minutes later, they both came back downstairs. As they were getting ready to leave, Ron looked at his father and told him, "Thanks dad. I guess I needed that."

Arthur just shook his head as he gave his son a smile.

Molly carefully looked at Hermione, and she smiled, and winked back at her. After the three of them had left for the Ministry, Molly sat down and had a good laugh, and thought back to the times that Arthur had acted the same way towards her. It was strange how Ron had become so much like his father, because his actions in many ways reminded her of things that Arthur had done. Well at least Arthur proposed early in their seventh year, and wasn't quite so dense at times, she thought.

Hermione was a smart witch, and would wait, but she wasn't going to tell Ron that. He was so thick to her needs at times. So maybe the best thing was to make sure he suffered along with Hermione until he finally figured it all out. Then he would quickly ask her to marry him.

As Ron and Hermione came out of the Floo at the Ministry, they followed Arthur, and he took them to a lift that they had never ridden on before. They both followed him in, and after it had come to a stop, they all walked off into a hallway. They were all standing by a door that said '_Auror's Office_', and just underneath it, in smaller letters it said '_staff entrance only_'.

With a flick of his wand the door opened, then with just a few steps inside, he turned and flicked his wand again, and the door magically appeared in the wall. Arthur opened it and the three of them walked into Arthur's new office. He then motioned for them to sit down on several chairs.

Arthur then sat down behind a very large desk, he told them, "Now you two, I want you to just tell the whole story as it happened. We had decided to keep both of you together today, and if you want to add anything as you tell the story, just tell it. If you need to take a break, just request one."

"If you each remember it in different ways, give both of your opinions. If there are any major differences in your stories, they will check to see what Harry said. Then later on, they will again check with you, to see if you want to recant any of it."

"Now there will be six people interviewing you today, and three of them were here yesterday with Harry. They will probably ask you some additional questions, if your stories are more than slightly different then what Harry's said."

"You have all been given total immunity with anything you say, so just try to tell the truth. Much of the bad things will never be talked about, or the public will never hear about it. Just remember that all of this is being currently looked at, in order to try to figure out the other prophecies in Harry and Ginny's life."

"Dad," said Ron. "I know I left the two of them alone for a couple of months. Should I skip that, or just tell it like it was?"

"Ron, I do not know if Harry omitted it, or not. I would just tell the truth, because in the end, all of this will make more sense to everyone if you do. And I think if you tell the truth, you will feel much better in the end."

Arthur smiled at both of them, and then told them as he stood up, "Follow me please."

He opened a door in his office that led into a large conference room. There were six people sitting around a large table and none of them were people that Ron or Hermione could recognized."

"This is Ron Weasley, who is also my youngest son, and this is Hermione Granger. They are here to tell you about their lives during the last seven years with Harry Potter. In addition to this, Ginny Weasley is also Ron's sister, and a good friend of Hermione. I think everyone already knows this, but I felt I should follow normal procedures and make sure that everyone knows this."

"Ron and Hermione, this is Mary Hutchins; she is an assistant in my office, and will be in charge of this deposition that you are doing this morning. I wish both of you good luck, and hope you can finish today. I will now let you all get on with it then."

Arthur turned around, and walked out, and then closed the door to his office.

Mary looked at them, and started introducing everyone, and after that was over, she told them, "I appreciate that you are both here today, and hope that this isn't a hardship on you. I was in with Harry yesterday, and I tell you, I have been amazed at your story so far. I want you both to feel at ease here, and know that you will be giving us a fascinating story."

"Now before we start, I need you to both sign these documents that give you complete exoneration on whatever the three of you have said in this matter. The Minister has already signed them, and I will do so in front of you. This is also a copy of the same document that Harry signed yesterday."

Ron and Hermione looked at them, and after Hermione had read it, she turned to Mary and told her, "This seems to have everything we need." She quickly signed her copy and Ron signed his, and they gave them back to Arthur's assistant.

Mary then told them, "Now as they say, it is best to start at the first. I would like each of you to please tell us a little about your life before you received your first letter to Hogwarts. After that, tell us how the three of you met, and then we will go on from there."

Hermione quickly knew that this was going to take most of the day for them.

Harry was just beginning to realize it was morning, and as he started to open his eyes, he heard the door squeak. He figured it was Ginny, and closed his eyes, and as she was just leaning over to kiss him, he put out his arms and grabbed her, and rolled her down on the bed with him.

She let out with a scream and yelled, "Harry! That wasn't fair and if..." Harry quickly made contact with her mouth, and for a long moment they both enjoyed the first morning that they had committed to each other. As Harry realized that they were beginning to open both their minds to each other again, he pulled out of the embrace and looked at her.

"Harry, why did you do that? I kind of like doing that you know," said Ginny.

"Yes I do too, but yesterday I learned a few things, and I am currently thinking about them. There are some things in my mind that I don't want you to know about yet."

She pulled back, looked at Harry and asked him, "Something bad, Harry?"

"Not bad, but it may pertain to other things that you may catch on to, and I am afraid that you may take some of those things wrong, my love. I mean not to hurt you, but some things are best unspoken right now. I guess in our new situation, I don't want you to see my basic thoughts right now."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"Do you think my parents would let us sleep in the same room or bed when we are engaged if we promise to wait?"

"What brought that up, Ginny?" Harry turned to look at her with a smile, but she could also see a shocked look that was hiding in his face. "You know that would be pretty hard for your parents and brothers to stomach, and I would like to live to my nineteenth birthday."

"Harry, it's not funny and I just want to be next to you, and I know you want to be next to me too. It's not fair with everything else going on. Everybody already seems to know so much about us. We have already been told that we are going to be together, and we are ready to be together, but I feel right now, that something seems to be keeping us apart."

Harry looked at Ginny, but was silent for a moment, as he thought on what to tell her.

He then asked her, "Listen to what I need to say before you ask me anything. Ginny, I don't know of adults… damn, children more like it, that have seen death like we have. We have had friends die at our feet. I have seen horrible things in my journey. We have all helped save the world, but still our friends and family members have died."

He then looked at Ginny in the most passionate way that he could, and told her, "We both have even fallen in love along the way Ginny, and now we have found out together that we were always meant to do this. This is really strange, and I have never heard of anyone having this experience before. We have already been able to see what each other want in our minds, and what the other wants to give back to each other. We have already been together, and practically have shared everything. I know I love you with all my heart, but I am so scared that I am going to lose you."

Ginny quickly replied, "Harry, we haven't even heard what the entire prophecies say yet, and you're acting like you know that I am going to die. Now I wish that we could have heard everything already, but maybe this is the way it is all supposed to happen for us."

Harry looked up at Ginny, shrugged his shoulders and told her, "I just don't know for sure what to think, Ginny."

"And remember Harry, Kingsley said that we become soul mates for the rest of eternity. That sure doesn't sound like we are going to be dying in the normal sense of things. Maybe it does or maybe it doesn't, but I have my own ideas, and one of them is that I am the one that is supposed to talk some common sense into you when you're thinking this way."

"Well maybe Ginny, but I'm just not sure about who I am anymore, I almost feel like I am a puppet on strings and somebody else is directing what I am doing."

"Oh Harry, Hermione has told me that sometimes you sound so scary to her. You can come up with the strangest ideas, and then guess what, you're right. So maybe you are right, but you know what, maybe I am the one that is going to help you figure out how to cut your strings. Maybe that is what I am here for. Maybe Harry, both of us together can make sure we can both survive this journey!"

For about a minute, the two of them said nothing, and then Ginny broke the ice and asked him, "Talk to me Harry."

"Ginny… oh Ginny… I love you so much that I am so scared about losing you. This is something that I really have not wanted to talk or even think about." Harry continued but started to show a broken voice. "Just when everything for us seems so perfect, then something that nobody really knows about seems to show up around me. It's just not fair!"

Ginny smiled, and knew that it was her turn to help change his mood. "Harry, everything seems to be coming together for us, my love, and I now just wish that all the other distracting things in our lives were finally over. I guess our lives have always meant to be so damn complicated."

"Ginny, I don't think complicated is really giving enough justice to what my real life experience has become."

Ginny snorted a chuckle and then coughed to clear her throat. Then she told him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, and Harry, for once in the last few minutes, I have to agree with you."

"Ginny, I think it just best that we put an end to all of this worrying this morning. We both have a busy day coming, and maybe we will finally get wind of our future today. It will be nice to at least worry about something we finally know about. But you know what?" Harry looked at Ginny, and she could tell that there was more than just a forced smile given to her.

"What Harry?" Ginny replied.

"We both have at least two days of freedom, as the weekend starts tomorrow, and we can start to plan for the rest of our lives. The world is our future, and I know that each of us is looking forward to being together forever. Now enough with all of this mush, and noble talk, and you might get off the bed before your Mum starts chasing me around with a broomstick."

Ginny laughed and said, "Harry, I want to say something to you before we leave this room. I love you and I love the ring. It is far more then I hoped for." She held it next to his scar on his forehead, and asked him. "You really found it and didn't have it made?"

"Yes Ginny, the darn thing was like calling for me when I got close enough to it. I don't mean to scare you, but I know it was somehow made for us, and the more things like this are happening, the more it makes me a little skittish on what could be coming. I don't know if I really should be worried, or if maybe this is going to be something different this time around."

"Well I'm here for you this time Harry…" Ginny paused and then said, "I'll help you with what I can, love." She reached out for him and they both gave each other a hug.

Molly's voice could be heard down below, "Harry, Ginny, It's time for breakfast. I know you're both awake, and you have about thirty minutes before you need to leave."

Molly's voice was finally what was needed to get them both out of bed, and he noticed that Ginny was still in the same clothes that she had on yesterday. "Ginny were you up all night looking at your ring?"

"No Harry, I just fell asleep. I don't remember anything much, but I just felt so good, and so at peace last night. It hasn't been that way since we broke up at school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is so strange, and I just feel so contented, but I am worried about what is going to happen to us over the next several months."

"Why Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I have to return to school in a week's time, and you're not going to be around for me. I think the ring is going to help, but I am still scared."

Harry took her left hand, kissed her ring and told her. "That is why you have this ring to remind you of me. It will be your strength my love, and when you look at it, and feel it on your hand, it will help you get through the hard times, when I am away."

Ginny just nodded back and breathed in a sniff, and Harry could tell that his little speech didn't help much.

"Are you going to shower first this morning or do you want me to?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you go eat first? I'll take a quick one and then you can have it, Harry."

He smiled and hurried downstairs to eat, and as he sat down at the table, Molly put a large plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and asked, "Harry, I need to ask you something about last night, and I need you to be honest with me."

Harry quickly felt some uneasiness in her voice about what she was going to ask him. He turned around to look at her and answered, "Yes, and I will try to be."

She looked at Harry, and for some reason seemed to feel that he was already having some frustrations this morning. Nevertheless, she wanted to know if he had known what had happened to them. "Harry, last night it appeared to Arthur and me that you both…"

She looked at him in the eye and then restarted. "Did you know that you probably bonded somehow last night as you kissed?"

"What?" replied Harry "It was nice and stuff, but I… had… What do you mean?" He looked at her with a face showing shock and worry.

"Harry, you both started glowing, and I do mean as in bright. When you kissed there was a burst of light, or something that was expelled from both of you. We both have never heard of something like this, but we are both convinced that the two of you have somehow bonded to each other."

Harry sat stunned in the chair, and if he could have thought of anything to say to Mrs. Weasley, he probably would have been unable to say it. As he broke eye contact, and looked down to the floor, Molly could see the sincere emotions that had descended on him. She, as a mother, knew that this boy before her had done nothing wrong, and everything to honor them, and that something out of his control had intervened here.

As Harry was trying to get his thoughts together on what to say, he found himself at a loss for words. Why did he have to always have something strange happen to affect his life? He felt like he had betrayed the Weasleys, and Ginny, the one that he loved. Why did everything seem to go wrong around him? Life was so unfair to him.

As Molly could see the panic in his thoughts, she took matters into her own hands. "Harry… Harry… Harry!" Molly said loudly to get his attention, "We don't blame you for anything. You are quite special, and yes, it has happened because of who both of you are. But listen to me young man," she lifted has face back up to looked at him and then continued, "You are still the Chosen One, Harry, and our family has taken you as a son, and everything that comes along with you. You are doing the best that you can with everything that has happened, and Arthur and I trust you totally with Ginny. We know it is not easy for both of you right now, because of all the love that you both have for each other. When you two touch, we can see it just radiates out, and this confirms to us that she is in very good hands with you."

As she saw tears starting to descend down his face, Harry broke from the pressure and she grabbed him, and held him, until Ginny walked in and asked, "Mum, what is wrong with Harry?"

"Ginny, I need you to go get your father right now, and tell him that Harry will be a little late this morning for his appointment. Tell him I told him what happened last night, and he will know what to do. Just go get your things, so you can meet with the Ministry on time. Don't tell anyone but your dad on what just happened to Harry."

"Mum what's going on, and what happened last night that you are not telling me?"

"Ginny this is not a time for you to question me right now. I need you to be strong for Harry, and please do what I have asked. It is best that I stay with him for now, and later you will understand why. Please go get your father, Harry will be alright in a while."

Ginny stared for a moment, and then ran to get what she needed. When she got back, she was going to give Harry a kiss, but her Mum put her hand up and stopped her. As she looked at her Mum, she shook her head, and mouthed that he would be okay. As Ginny was getting ready to Floo, she looked over her shoulder, and saw her mother was still holding Harry. She turn back around, grabbed some Floo powder, and cast it into the old brick hearth, as she said, "The Ministry," and disappeared in flash of green flame.

As she walked into the Ministry Atrium, she was still about fifteen minutes early, and the Auror's had not shown up for their escort. She looked around, and saw the area was mostly barren of people, and then she turned, and headed toward the security booth. As she got there, a sign was floating over the desk, and it said they were on break, and please wait and they would be back at nine-thirty. Ginny looked up at a clock, and it said the time was nine-seventeen.

She was starting to panic, and then in looking across the atrium, she saw an information desk, that had two clerks sitting there. She started walking, and proceeded past the signs that said, '_do not enter,' _without proper clearance. As she got there, she told them, "I need to find Arthur Weasley immediately!"

They looked at her, and the wizard asked, "And just who are you my young witch?"

"My name is Ginny Weasley and I have to find my father right now. It is a family emergency!"

The young witch at the station asked her, "Can I see your ID please."

Ginny started checking for it in her robe, and then she realized that she had forgotten to get it. "I must have left it at home. I really need to find him and get him to come home. My Mum needs him right…"

The young witch put her hand up, and Ginny stopped, and the woman told her, "We have rules here, young lady, and you are in a very precarious situation for being here and entering without going thought proper procedures." The young witch had a good idea that this was Ginny, from seeing her pictures, but this was one of the times she could flaunt her little bit of authority, and not get in trouble about it. Arthur and Auror Dawlish had already made it known, that no non-employees were not to be roving around the Ministry without proper ID, or being checked in at the security desk.

Ginny then yelled back at her, "I need to contact my father Arthur Weasley, the Head of Law Enforcement! If you don't notify him right now, I will definitely be guilty of breaking a lot more laws then not having my ID. And I know the current status of your health will not be the same as it is right now."

The witch then told Ginny, "I don't care if your father is Merlin. You need to calm down and wait until we can get an Auror here to check your identity."

Ginny was extremely emotional now as she was not sure what was going on with Harry. Therefore, when she reached into her robe with her hand, it didn't take very long for Ginny to find out that she made a very big mistake.

When her hand touched her wand, all hell broke loose. A loud reverberation of sirens was heard and in a matter of just a few seconds, Aurors began appearing from doorways all over the Atrium. The two witches that had been standing in front of Ginny then dove to the floor, and Ginny froze with her hand still in her robe. She was suddenly hit with a stunner, and as she fell, a screaming voice was heard in the distance, "GINNY," as Arthur had recognized his own daughter.

As more Aurors were showing up, Arthur was running over as fast as he could, and as he got to Ginny, he was looking around and asking, "Has anyone seen Harry Potter?" Arthur knew something was wrong and then he started barking orders on clearing the Atrium. Just then, he saw Harry's two escorts showing up, and a quick look at Hobbs told him that they hadn't seen him yet either. He then told Hobbs and Crombs to go to the Burrow to see why Harry had not shown up.

Arthur then turned around, looked over the counter and asked the two young clerks what had happened. The one in charge told him what Ginny had requested, and when he asked them why he didn't get a call, they told him that she had no ID, and that it appeared that she had not checked in. Arthur gave them a quick cold-hearted stare, as he shook his head and then bent back down and took Ginny's pulse as she was still on the floor. After he was sure that she was just stunned, he quickly stood back up and barked, "Who stunned Ginny Weasley?"

A young Auror came forward and told him, "Sir, it was me. She appeared to be holding her wand in her robe. I had no idea on who she was. I'm sorry sir, but I was only following orders. I hit her with only a light stunner hex, and she should start to come out of it in a few minutes."

Arthur then told another Auror, "Go get a healer up here to check on her to see if she is alright. She may have hit her head when she fell."

He then picked another Auror and told him, "I need you to go to the Department of Mysteries, and tell them what happened. Tell them it appears there will be a short delay as she recovers from being stunned."

Arthur then with a loud booming voice announced, "I am not mad at anyone here, but at the situation that has just happened this morning. My daughter has been stunned, and Harry Potter who was supposed to be here is missing at this moment. It may be nothing or something quite dire for him."

At that time, Auror Hobbs came out of the fireplace, and quickly walked over to Arthur, and told him, "Harry is okay, but we have a problem sir, and I need to talk to you in private about it."

Arthur heard a groan, and looked down at Ginny, who was now starting to move around. He squatted back down and said to her. "You're okay Ginny, but you have been stunned, and it will be a few minutes before you are awake enough to get up."

He motioned for Auror Hobbs to come with him, and after they had walked far enough away to be in a private setting, Hobbs told him. "Arthur, Molly told him about what both of you saw happen between them last night, and she said he appears to have taken it rather badly, and was blaming himself about it. He is slowly recovering, but it will be a while before he can come in this morning."

He thought to himself for a long minute, and then told Hobbs, "Go back to the Burrow, and do what you can. If possible, I want Harry here in one hour. We have so much to tell them today, and a lot of it will hopefully start to give both of them some peace of mind."

"Tell Molly, that I myself have ordered you to bring him back with you. Only if Harry chooses on his own, will I understand why he doesn't show up. I will expect both of you back here at ten-thirty." As Hobbs left, Arthur looked around, and then told everyone else, "Okay let's wrap this situation up, and get everything back to normal."

He walked back over to Ginny, and as he smiled down at her, she looked at him and said, "I guess I shouldn't…"

Arthur put his finger to his mouth, and again got down on his knees, and told his daughter. "Don't say anything yet Ginny. I want to get you an attorney first to see if you actually did anything to be in trouble, before you give us your statement. From what I can quickly determine, nobody has said they saw you with your wand out. Technically, you have not broken any laws, so rest a couple of more minutes, before you try to get up.

"Hobbs has checked on Harry, and he has told me that Harry is okay, and hopefully he will be coming in an hour. I am going to go ahead, and send you on to your appointment, and have already sent someone to tell them that you will be late."

"Thanks Dad," said Ginny in a weak voice, as she reached out for his arm and grabbed it. She grinned back to him, and as he saw Kingsley walking over to him, he thought to himself, If I get this all done before they head to Australia, I am going to be quite lucky, I think.

Arthur stood up as Kingsley arrived.

"Arthur, what happened?" asked Kingsley.

"It appeared that Molly told him this morning, about what I told you happened last night. It seemed he kind of took the total responsibility for it occurring. He has no idea what is happening to the both of them, Kingsley, and I feel we can't wait any longer. We need to inform both of them today of what may be going on between them.

"I told Hobbs I want Harry here in one hour, and in one way or another, we are going to tell them the prophecies today. He is just under too much strain trying to figure out what Ginny is going through, and he can't figure out why it is happening, and so he is just blaming himself."

Kingsley looked over to see an Auror helping to get Ginny up from a lying to a sitting position on the floor. He turned and then looked back to Arthur for an explanation from him, "So what happened to your daughter, Arthur?"

"When Harry became a mess, Molly sent Ginny to get me. In her hurry, she forgot her ID, and now it seems everything then went wrong for her. The guard station was on break, and the information witch of the desk decided that she had to prove who she was, before they would call for me. I think she panicked in the delay, and then somehow touched her wand that activated the counter-spells charms. One of the Aurors stunned her, when he saw her arm in her robe, and didn't know who she was."

Kingsley then asked Ginny in a loud voice, "You okay Ginny?

Ginny turned, looked at Kingsley, gave him a smile and said, "Yes Minister Shacklebolt, I'm only feeling a little groggy now."

Arthur then told the Minister, "It wasn't the best of mornings for the Weasley family I guess, Kingsley, but my main concern now is to try to finish the debriefings, the tests, and the depositions for both of them today. Ginny should be recovered in the next ten minutes, and I have already told Hobbs, that only if Harry tells him that he can't do this today, he is to get him here in the next hour."

Kingsley nodded and then gave Arthur a pat on the back, and then walked over to Ginny and asked her, "Are you going to be able to make it today, Ginny?"

She nodded back to him and said, "I'll make it. I'm just worried about Harry,"

As he smiled back to her, he told her, "Both of you need to hear things today, and although you will still have more questions my dear, you will be able to get on with your lives I think."

Arthur then told Ginny, "Aurors will help you get to the Department of Mystery, Ginny, and I will have my own staff meet you there, instead of bringing you up to my offices. As soon as Harry is able to get here, we will inform you."

She smiled at her father and told him, "Thanks dad and I am sorry for how I got mad at them."

Arthur gave her a nod, and then told her, "I'm off to the Burrow, Ginny," and then Arthur headed over toward the Floo.

An Auror then asked Ginny, "If you think you can walk now, Miss Weasley, I will help you get there."

"Thank you and let's get going then," replied Ginny. "I'm just too embarrassed about all of this."

As Arthur walked out of the Floo at the Burrow, Molly walked over to him and asked him, "Why does he need to go in Arthur? I think he's all but just had a breakdown."

"Molly I almost sent them here, and may if he feels like he can't travel. It is time the two of them find out about what is going on, and I hope that maybe Harry will be able to finally adjust to everything. Several of the Unspeakables, including me, and a number of Aurors in my own Department, feel that by not telling him everything is now the second half of the problem. He solved one of the first parts last night on his own, but he needs to hear the prophecies now."

"Arthur, I still feel he should rest more. You weren't here to see him shed his tears this morning. I strongly insist Arthur!"

"Molly, I am sorry, but I must put my foot down on this issue. I feel that he needs to come in as soon as he can. If he feels he can't, then I will talk to someone in the Ministry, and we will either come here this afternoon, or see him on Monday. I am sorry for not taking your point of view on this, but trust me; it is for Ginny and Harry's best interest."

Molly knew that Arthur was probably right, but was a little upset on her husband's hard nose attitude right now.

Arthur walked into the sitting room where Harry was, and set down next to him, and asked him. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry turned his head, and looked into Arthur's face and asked, "You need me to come don't you?"

"I see you're answering my question with a question. So I ask it again, how are you feeling, son?"

"I guess better now, sir. I just don't understand why all this is affecting me so much right now?"

"Harry I want you to listen to me about what I'm going to tell you. It is something that is quite shocking, and is maybe the root of what is causing all this stress within both of you right now." Harry looked back up into his face, and Arthur could tell that something deep within Harry was pleading for these answers, and so he continued, "Harry both prophesies are not yet fully understood, but some of what we understand is this. You and Ginny have always been destined for each other, and will always be together in life, and somehow this seems to include in your deaths. The both of you seem to be special, and it appears you still have a very large future to fill. Whatever that may be, is still subject to much speculation."

"But Mr. Weasley, why has this all been about me? I have already had such a plateful, and now I find out that I must continue to struggle, when I just thought everything was over. I just want to have a normal life!"

"Harry, I hate to tell you, but normal, it seems, will probably never be part of your life. I think much of what you have been made to go though, has been some type of training, that in the future will all make sense to you some day. You may in time have great power, or maybe you will just again need to be lucky, in order to do what you are expected to do."

Harry looked at Arthur and said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley for everything I have put your family through."

"Harry, I never want to hear an apology from you like this, I just want you and my daughter to be able to be happy, and hopefully have a long and fruitful life together."

Harry reached over and grabbed Arthur into a hug and asked him, "Then why me? I just don't understand why?"

"That is why I want you to return this morning Harry. They will tell you almost everything that they know today."

"They really will?" answered Harry in a slow and slightly sarcastic voice.

"Yes, Harry. That I can promise you, they will tell you." With that, Arthur gave Harry several pats on his back and continued, "Harry if you really feel like you can't come back with me, I understand. However, if you return with me, I really feel that both of you will understand much more by tonight."

Harry pulled away, and told Arthur, "Then I must go. Thank you and you know that you have become like the Dad I never got to know."

Arthur smiled and replied, "Thank you Harry, and coming from you, I consider your remark a true honor."

Harry grinned, "I guess I really have no choice here, and knowing is probably better than not knowing about our future… isn't it?"

"I think you have just said everything that you need to say Harry… If you think you're ready to do this now, let's head back and see what awaits your future, son."

They both stood up and walked back toward the Floo, and as they did, Molly stopped Harry and said to him, "Here is your ID, are you sure you're ready for this Harry?"

He smiled and answered, "I think putting off knowing about my destiny, when it is knocking on the door to my mind, and looking at me in my face, is not in our families' best interest, Mum."

She nodded back at him, and then as he walked into the Floo, Arthur looked over at his wife. She smiled, walked over to him and gave him a hug of understanding, and he left knowing that she was not going to hold anything against him for this.

As Harry walked out into the entry area, he saw Hobbs who was waiting for him to arrive.

Harry looked at him and asked, "You knew I would be coming?"

"I had to wait here, just in case you did, but I figured you would Mr. Potter. You are a curious lad, and in looking at your file, that is a trait that will always be with you."

A flash of green signaled Arthur walking out of the Floo, and he remarked, "Good Hobbs, you're here. He will be going directly to what would have been his first appointment. Harry when we get down to the Department of Mysteries, I am going to leave you, and meet up with Ginny, and see how things are going with her. Both of you will meet up for lunch, and I will see you then."

As they walked over to the lift, Harry could feel some apprehension deep down within him, about coming this morning. Just after they had gotten on the lift, the door was closed, and it began moving.

Harry knew this was the first time he had returned to this department for two years. The memory of seeing Sirius die in the veil was still fresh in his mind. As the door opened on the lift, he walked out into the hallway that led to the locations that he had been given a number of bad memories. The memory of Barty Couch Jr. being arrested, Nagini's attack on Arthur, his own trial when Umbridge sent the Dementors on him, and the worse one of all, Voldemort leading him here to get the Prophecy, which caused the death of his Godfather.

As they approach the main door to the Department of Mysteries, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his mind.

As he let out the last one, he opened his eyes and saw both Hobbs and Arthur looking at him. Arthur asked him, "Harry, are you ready to go in now?"

He nodded back to him. Arthur then told him, "I am going back to my office now. Good luck and I will see you at lunch."

* * *

**Author Request**: Anyone that is proficient in English grammar that has sometime to give for Beta help would be appreciated. The Beta staff and myself can use any help you can provide.

And for all the readers, you have seen a limited amount of new plot so far, but now the new story will quickly begin to emerge as many of the old loose ends are beginning to come to a resolution.

**Next Chapter: 'The Hallowed Horcrux'**

10/4/2009 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed By 'Nat3738'

Betaed by "GinnyWeasley777'

Betaed by 'Slick86'


	18. C 18 The Hallowed Horcrux

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 18 'The Hallowed Horcrux'

* * *

**Chapter 18: 'The Hallowed Horcrux'**

Auror Hobbs opened the door and waited for Harry to enter the round room that had the twelve doors spaced around its walls. The blue tinted glow of the floating candles made the events of Harry's trip to save Sirius come back abruptly into his mind. As these terrible memories of his past, flooded back into his thoughts, he wasn't sure what to do.

He closed his eyes and as he tried to clear his mind, an old memory of Snape trying to teach him Occlumency appeared, and he remembered that he was telling him how to close and hide his memories.

He quickly focused on that memory and then a feeling of tranquillity began to slowly envelope his mind. As the old thoughts of what had happened here at the Ministry, began to fade away rapidly, he began to remember more of the words of the lessons that Professor Snape had taught him. He wasn't sure why, but the more he concentrated toward them, his mind was clearing. Suddenly all the thoughts about Sirius were mostly a distance memory, but how… he really had no idea?

As he suddenly became aware of Hobbs shutting the door behind them, Harry thought, 'Wow, I not sure what I just did, but it worked.' Several more memories of the sessions in his fifth year came back in flashes and then he realized that the doors on the walls of the room were moving.

Now after this period of inspiration that Harry had just had, he wondered how Auror Hobbs would know on which door to go through. When the walls stop turning, Harry waited to see what Hobbs would do. The Auror then pulled a small vial out of his cloak, took a pinch of some type of powder and threw it up into the air. He pulled out his wand and then he muttered an incantation that Harry had never heard of before. The powder lit up into eerie yellow fluorescence and then it slowly drifted toward a door on the right.

"This way," said Hobbs. "You would think, Harry, that after all these years, they would at least have a sign hung on the door that opened into the offices this time of day."

Harry reached out and opened the door and a brightly lit and decorated room was beyond. It seemed to be a waiting room. As soon as Harry was in it, the last of the old memories seemed to disappear. There were old magical items that were hung as decorations on the walls and thick carpet covered the floor. Beautiful inlaid wood panels covered the walls and a gold sign saying _'Welcome to the Department of Mysteries' _was just to the left on the wall in front of them.

There were several couches and a number of chairs and end tables scattered around the room. Three different halls led away from the room, and in one corner was a counter with a dark haired receptionist that was looking at them.

They both walked up to her and she smiled as she told him, "I see you have finally made it here Mr. Potter. I hope everything is fine with you now." She filled out several papers, folded them up, and then as she touched her wand to them, they were suddenly airborne and flying down the halls.

She then asked, "Mr. Potter, I need you to fill out this form and register all the known magical items that you have brought with you today before you can enter this facility. You need to include all known ownership and history of these items, and what they allow and focus for the owners' magic to perform."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It is the rules Mr. Potter. I do not make them. In case something you bring in here gets out of control. The department will have a better idea of how to handle the situation."

He looked over at Hobbs, as to question, if he really needed to do this. Hobbs had a good feeling that she was putting herself in a position she would wish later she hadn't.

Hobbs then asked her, "This is Harry Potter you are talking to, and I'm not sure you want him to do this. They have already requested these items, he has on him today, and I am not sure you have the clearances to know what he has brought in with him young lady."

She looked at Hobbs and replied to him, "I have my orders, and everyone who is not a Ministry employee and is bringing any magical item of an unknown origin, must check them in with me first."

Hobbs looked back to Harry and shrugged his shoulders. Harry then told her, "Alright then, I will tell you, but I have a feeling you're going to wish you hadn't required me to do this. He reached into his robe and pulled out his three wands, his cloak and the Resurrection Stone."

As she was looking at each of the items, she was writing down a description of each one of them. Then she asked him, "I thought you were all powerful or something, so why do you have three wands?"

Harry was slowly starting to not like this young witch and just wanted to get his leave of her. So he answered, "I sort of became their owners in my search of figuring out how to solve my little problems with Voldemort."

She flinched when she heard him mention his name. She then looked at him in a way that showed her disapproval of him of even saying his name. She then went back to writing down the information, and then she asked Harry, "I now need to know the original owner of each of these articles Mr. Potter?"

He looked over at Hobbs and the Auror leaned over and whispered, "Just do what she says for they will probably be handling this problem before lunch." As he stood back up, he just nodded and gave Harry a grin.

Harry then told her, "All these wands have given their allegiances to me." As he picked up one of them, he continued, "This first one was Draco Malfoy's wand. I won its allegiances by disarming him several months ago at his father's home."

He then set it back down on the counter, picked up his Phoenix wand and told her, "This was my first wand that I ever had. I purchased it from Mr. Ollivander close to seven years ago. It has served me well over the years, and saved my life on numerous occasions. Last Christmas, during a skirmish with the Dark Lord, I accidentally broke this wand and thought I would never be able to fix it. It is also considered to be a twin brother to Voldemort's personal wand because they both shared cores from the same Phoenix."

Harry could see the face of annoyance appearing in the receptionist's face and he knew her reaction on this next item would be interesting at least.

"This last wand in front of you is very old, and is known by a number of names. It is a powerful and very special one, because it was even able to fix my broken wand after Mr. Ollivander told me it couldn't be done.

"It is rumoured that it its ownership for at least a time came from the same one who also supplied these two other items in front of you. Who actually made them is anyone's guess. But with all the rumours in their long history, I must assume at one time it was in Death's procession".

She looked up at Harry with a face showing some genuine disconcertment and told him, "Yah, that is a laugh Mr. Potter. If you don't know just tell me it is unknown."

At this point Hobbs had enough, and brought his hand down on the counter with a bang, and told her in a loud and nasty tone, "Well young lady, I'm a senior member of the Ministry and I do carry weight in my department, and with the Minister himself. I think your little show of authority is now over, and if you want to be still here this afternoon, you will give this young man his due respect. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked over at Hobbs, and the shock in her face told him that she understood exactly on what he had just told her. "Yes sir," she replied in a frightened voice. She wrote down exactly what Harry had told her, and then she looked back at Harry.

As he saw her watery eyes, he could tell that she was worried about how she had treated him. Harry then told her, "This cloak has been in my family for many generations, and I am its present owner. The rumours have it that it was given to my ancestors by Death himself." She didn't even look up but continued to write what he had told her.

"This ring has a special stone in its setting that is the Resurrection Stone, and there is no doubt in my mind, that it was given these powers by Death himself, for I know it does what legend says it will do."

She looked at Harry, and in her face, he could now see the realization of what Harry had brought in with him today. She finished writing down what Harry had just told her, and then looked up to Harry with a tear running down her face and asked him. "Are these the mysterious items that everyone has been talking about the last few days?"

Harry then took some pity on her and told her. "These three items are the Deathly Hallows or the same objects that have been told in '_The Tale of the Three Brothers'_."

She looked at him and then surveyed the three objects sitting in front of her. She then replied in a voice that showed her true awe and fear for what was in front of her. "I am so sorry Mr. Potter. I had no idea what you really had."

"This is why nobody can know for sure of what I have," answered Harry. "Rumours are one thing, but someone saying that they have really seen them is another. What you have seen here are items that are old and quite powerful. In the wrong hands, these items can be very dangerous, and that is why you should have not have requested me to show you them today."

She looked back to Harry and told him, "I guess they will probably have to do something about it before I leave today, won't they?"

"Yes my young one," replied Auror Hobbs. "I have no doubt that they will." Harry and the old Auror then set down in some large squishy chairs and waited.

Shortly after, a little old witch came down one of the halls, smiled at Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter, I hope everything is now good with you today?"

"I think so now," replied Harry. "I would like to ask you on what we are going to be doing this morning?"

"Yes," she replied, "they said you don't beat around the bush as they say. My name is Susan Morrison, and I am the senior antiquity studier. I have been appointed to be in charge of everything magical that is in somehow connected to you. I know that you and I will need to reach an agreement on how we can have additional time to study your priceless treasures.

"The Wizengamot has made the department aware that these are considered your property. Now with the information that has been supplied so far by the new prophecies, it is considered by most of us, that you have somehow ended up being the owner of them for a reason Mr. Potter. Exactly why, well, that is now open for quite a debate within this department, but you will be given some ideas about that later today.

"I could not make it to your deposition, but two of my associates in my department have already told me about already seeing them yesterday."

As she was talking to Harry, she noticed the items on the counter, and then her face showed the realization of what had happened. "Elizabeth you didn't," she asked. The young witch slowly nodded her head and then Susan continued, "I will need to speak to you at lunch about this, and no talking to anyone outside this department if you please."

She moved over to look at the Hallows and his two additional wands, but she didn't try to touch them. "I never thought I would ever see them Mr. Potter. They are quite priceless and to think you had the cloak at Hogwarts for all these years. Since I have read your school records, I must think it allowed you to be able to have some fun times at school and I am sure it kept you from getting a number of points taken away." She smiled at him as she said that and Harry couldn't help, but to return the smile.

As she viewed the objects for a few seconds longer, Harry was doing his best to keep from laughing. She finally gave a sigh and then turned back to Harry still holding her smile.

"I already have been told that Albus had to damage the ring to destroy the Horcrux that Tom Riddle had stored within it," she told him. "The other two appear to be in excellent condition. I was expecting the cloak's condition would have been in far worse shape than it appears to be. I must say you have taken very good care of it."

"Thank you," replied Harry.

"Now before we leave, I want to apologize for her. She a good receptionist, but sometimes she's a little over zealous in her ways of trying to follow the Departments written policies. I probably should have realized and told her in advance about not requiring you to check in your items.

"If you will come with me, and bring your treasures, we will do some quick measurements, and study on them before lunch. Ginny Weasley should be done by then, and after lunch, we will be giving you a partial tour of our facilities and then talk to you on what you no doubt want to hear."

The three of them then went down the same corridor that the little witch had appeared from.

They stopped at a door that she then opened. As Harry walked in, there were twelve wizards and witches waiting for them. They all followed Susan down a hallway that led to a large room that had all types of strange and unusual equipment in there.

She then told him, "Harry I would like you to layout the items on the table over there that you brought in this morning." Harry then walked over to the table, set his precious cargo down and laid them all out for all to see.

He then spoke out and told everyone in the room. "The stone is not to be turned or touch by anyone that does not understand what it can do. It does work for the beholder, but it may be quite sad for someone to summon the dead without proper planning and reason to do so. I also need to tell you that this works both ways, because some of the dead may not be happy to be called upon." As he said that, he could tell from the reactions of everyone in the room that they had been already briefed to heed anything that he would warn them about.

Susan then announced, "We will all be giving these precious items back to him at lunch staff, so you have just over an hour to get at least an age dating and whatever magical rating that you can measure on them. So hop to it, people."

Harry was flabbergasted on how quick they took his items. Then two young witches came over to him and asked him that they would like to take some measurements on him. He looked over to Hobbs, and he gave him an odd smirk and nodded back to him that told Harry that it was okay for them to do that.

When he realized they were going to take him out of the room, he started to get a little worried about leaving the room with some young and good looking strange witches and leaving the Hallows unguarded. Susan came over and told him, "Auror Hobbs is going to stay in the room and watch over your personal items. I will go with you just to make sure that everything is carried out with complete professionalism with your medical check out." When she said that, he thought he heard a few whimpers of disappointment from both of the witches.

They went down the hallway and then walked into another room that had a very old looking witch sitting in a chair. Once everyone was inside, the door was closed and then Susan introduced her saying, "Harry this is Dr. Marge Selfridge. She is the most learned witch we have on physical curse interactions. She is both trained in Muggle and Wizard medicine and is quite knowledgeable on the human body. She will now take over for this part of your examination."

As the old witch slowly got up from her chair, and walked over to Harry, she looked like she was well over a hundred years old. She had gray and stringy hair that was tied up in the back, and she reminded Harry that she could have easily been McGonagall's grandmother.

She hobbled right up in front of him and after peering into his face for a time said, "Harry it is good to finally meet you again."

Harry looked at her but didn't every remember seeing this person before in his life.

In seeing his face, she told him, "Yes Harry, you would not have remembered our first meeting that night because you were quite young then. I have followed your life since the first time that Tom Riddle tried to kill you. He was such an evil and powerful wizard, but something very unusual did happen that night. To date, it has been something that no one has ever been able to quite figure it all out. All this years, I have looked and researched on just what happened between you and him that night, but I have always run into dead ends.

"I think we are finally getting close to being able to answer most if not all of the questions that you have wanted so much to know. But I still have several new questions for you, and I hope by tonight, that we will finally begin to have most if not all the answers for you."

Harry suddenly felt a lot of emotion and asked, "You mean you think you have the answers on what happen the night my parents died?"

"Yes Harry. After you gave your report yesterday, I came in very early this morning to read it and in going over it. I was finally able to end much of the speculation about what really happened that night. I have narrowed it down to just a few possibilities now. But in doing this, it also has now opened up several new issues that are really considered to be a leap of faith. Some of what may have actually happened is just so unbelievable, but indications are all pointing to this being the only possibility for you.

"Because of this, for now, I would rather wait until I have all the information that we gather today. With it, I can use it in my final interpretations of what happen. Once I collect it, and have the time to study it, then yes, I promise you to tell you everything that I have learn about you."

"Then you think you are close in telling me then?" asked Harry.

She put her hand on his shoulders and told him, "Yes, Harry Potter, I think we are finally going to understand the two questions that have a special importance to you. Just how a Horcrux was made that night and how and why it implanted itself into your body, so very long ago. And in just a day or so, I promise we will tell you everything." She smiled in a way that Harry knew she had meant it.

"Now I want you to go get undressed and put these shorts on and cover up with this gown please. When you're done, come back out here,and sit on this table, and then I want you to uncover the upper part of your body."

Harry walked around and got behind a curtain, changed and soon came back out and set down on the table. His bruising was just about faded away, but enough was still there to give a very good picture on just how bad the reaction of the spells had been on him.

She grabbed a large magnifying glass, and used it so she could see better around his body.

As Marge walked back up to him and started to view his chest, she asked him, "These are all from the Killing Curse Harry?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you think anything other than that curse was sent to you at that same time in the forest?"

"I don't think so."

"And you gave yourself to him freely with no spell of your own?"

"Yes, I gave a free will sacrificed of my life that night."

"Harry do you have any other ideas if anything else could have played into effecting the curse that night?"

"Well I am sure now that the Elder wand had already known that I was its true master and I think it also may have recognized that fact in the forest. If I am correct then I am not sure if it would have even sent a true Killing Curse toward me or not?"

She nodded and wrote down what he had just told her. Then she asked, "Did you think you would somehow live and then be able to return?"

"No. I didn't expect to be able to come back, if that is what you are asking. I really thought I would die and be with my parents," he told her.

"Harry, I have already talked to Poppy Pomfrey, your school nurse, and she has told me that you thought that there might have been four different spells that all mixed that night. I only know of one other Killing Curse effect that showed anything before, but it was nothing like this one. Nobody has ever seen a Killing Curse reflected or even absorbed in the way that you have now done for what appeared to be a number of times.

"Whatever really happened on both those nights, you have always been a big mystery to us and especially on how all of this could have happened. So I hope I will also be able to finally give you the answers to these mysteries.

"For now I am finished with what happen last week, but you have also been cursed in the past with another Killing Curse. This is the one that we know took place, but nobody up to now have ever been able to explain what happened. But now we know that what happened that night was not really a real Horcrux Harry.

"You have told us that you have seen in Voldemorts mind that he didn't plan to make a Horcrux with your murder, so that has finally answered a unknown question that we have had for a very long time.

"So what do we now know Harry? We know that on the Holiest night it happened, and because we really do not have an appropriate word for it, then we will for now, just call it a Hallowed Horcrux. How this all happened is something that couldn't be explained until now. We are very close to having the final answers about this for you, but several others, and I want to hear what happens later today, before we give you our final assessments on this."

As Harry heard this, he wasn't sure what to think. What was a Hallowed Horcrux, he thought. What were they thinking? It seemed rather to him it was more like a figure of speech like an oxymoron at that.

She then talked for several minutes on several of the theories about what had happened to him and they were ones that he had heard before.

"Now Harry after Tom Riddle was hit with the rebound curse that destroyed his body, I was the one that worked diligently the next twelve hours to make sure that you are able to be sitting in front of me today."

Harry had been only partially listening because he had been still thinking about what she had said about the Hallowed Horcrux and looking absently at a picture on the wall. When she had said that, it pulled him out of his thoughts, and he turned and looked at her. His face quickly was showing some emotion as he was thinking; she had possibly saved his life that night?

Marge then continued, "I would like to look at the entry point on your forehead. I was probably the only one that physically touched you there that night. In just a moment, I also think you will enjoy seeing a picture of yourself. Please hold your hair back Harry as I look at it."

Marge then felt the scar with her hand and rubbed it and then asked Harry, "Have you felt any different since you have lost the partial soul that had been bound behind it?"

"It hasn't hurt me at all since then, and I have felt no pain of any kind around it," replied Harry.

"Very good, I'm sure that it is gone from you then."

She then opened a folder and pulled out a picture of a little boy that was lying on a table that appeared to have quite a bit of blood on it. He had black hair and Harry felt a surge of emotion for he knew it was him. The little Harry was showing a slight smile but he could see in his face that he was scared. On his forehead was the scar. The skin around it was swollen and red and it looked like it was still slightly bleeding. The scar was quite narrow and looked like a burnt looking scab. It was black and brown and quite ugly.

Marge then told him, "I was getting ready to go to bed the night this happened Harry. I had a knock on my door close to midnight, and Rubeus and Albus had brought you to me. Your face was covered in blood, and I took so much pity on you, because you weren't even crying. I worked all night, and into the late morning to get the wound to stop bleeding.

"By morning, the wound would still not respond to any magic that I had used, so I knew that serious dark magic had been involved here, but nobody at the time had any idea that a Horcrux had implanted itself just behind your skull. I finally resorted to the use of several Muggle drugs, and had to finally use cauterization to seal the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

"All during this time, you cried very little for such a young little tyke. It was quite strange really. It seemed that you felt very little pain with what had happened to you. I think we all now know that somehow the Horcrux had blocked the pain, but I think that information is best left for later to tell you about."

She reached over, patted his shoulder and told him, "You have come a long way Harry, and I am glad Dumbledore had trusted and come to me that night your parents died.

"That evening, Hagrid returned to take you with him to meet Dumbledore at your Aunt's home. None of us at the time knew that your life was going to be like it was for the next ten years, but it had to be to protect you from him. In all this time, only Dumbledore and Hagrid had known that I was the one that had received you that night to take care of you. This was to done to protect you and me from any reprises from Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters"

Harry smiled back and told her, "I guess that I owe you a big thank you for saving my life. I sure don't blame you for anything that happened after that."

"No Harry, thank you from all of us," She told him. There was a short pause as they both looked at each other, and then she continued saying, "Now Harry, I would like to measure your magical field around you and do a few tests. When we are done with that then I want you to do a few spells so we can measure your magical abilities."

As she began to test and check around him, she used her wand and several other devices on him. For the next thirty minutes, Harry was nudged, prodded and then physically measured, and some things that he wasn't even going to tell Ginny about. A few of the tests reminded him of what Muggles doctors would use, but mostly he knew they were looking for some type of a magical discrepancy within him.

As he set there, he began to think about the voice he had still been hearing in his mind. Since he had talked about it yesterday, he figured it was possibly the item that she didn't want to discuss about yet. So he decided that he would not ask her about it.

After he did several spells for her, she told him, "Well Mr. Potter, I see that you appear to be mostly a normal wizard, but I have found a few strange ambiguities about you, that I am not sure what it means. You seem to have something strange in your own magical aura around you. In addition, your aura seems too resonant for a normal wizard, and I think there is also something very subtle in its background. It may not be anything, but we will need to study it further.

"It might just be something from all the spells hitting you last week, and this may have caused a temporary disruption in your own magic within you, so for now Harry, don't let it worry you. For your own physical health, you appear to be in very good condition and especially if you just died last week.

"Overall, I think you have recovered quite well. Now go ahead and get dressed. For today, I am done with you. I will be studying the results of the tests that I have taken, and so I will not be seeing you for the rest of today. You are excused and you can return to where the others are studying your possessions."

Harry went and got dressed, and then the four of them walked on back to the room where Auror Hobbs had been standing guard over the Hallows for him. When they arrived, a smiling Auror told him, "They seem to really like your new toys Harry. They seem to think that they are quite special."

With that he added a small chuckle and said then told him, "Harry I am going to need to leave for a bit to check in with Auror Dawlish. I will meet you again in maybe twenty minutes. If I don't make it back, wait for me in the waiting room area." He then turned around and left in a hurry.

About fifteen minutes later, Susan spoke up and told everyone that they needed to return his items to him. As each of his items was brought them back to him, all of the Unspeakables express a large amount of gratitude to him in letting them see them. Most of them told him they were looking forward to the time they would be allowed to study them more closely.

Harry then asked Susan, "When will you be able to give me some information on what you found out about them?"

"Sometime next week Harry, we will have a better idea on just what they are and where they all came from. We already know what they are, but nobody knows exactly how they work. Today, we were mainly just getting measurements and readings. It will take at least a few more days to be able to get an idea on just exactly what you have here.

"Now I think it is time for lunch and I am sure you would like to go find someone else right now." They left the room and followed Susan down several halls. After walking for several minutes, Harry soon realized it had turned into a long walk.

Suddenly Hobbs was behind them and telling them to stop. As soon as he had caught up with them he told him, "I need to tell you something before we can continue. I must first apologize for what I am going to tell you Harry, but Arthur and I felt we should wait to tell you this, until the two of you got back together for lunch.

"This morning at the Ministry, we had a situation that led to Ginny being hit by a stunning curse. It was a situation that regrettably happened. She recovered quickly, but because of a number of errors on both sides, it has been determined that it is best for everyone to just forget about what happened in the first place. This way nothing will be released to the press about what happened."

Harry was shocked in hearing this. "What really happened to her Hobbs?" He asked in a wavering voice.

"Harry, I would tell you more, but I think letting Ginny tell you, will probably help you to understand what really happened, and while it is regrettable, Ginny's panic was the reason it all happened in the first place. A number of things all happened at the same time, and this all accumulated into a situation that quickly descended into an unpleasant one for Ginny."

Harry's face was starting to turn a slight shade of pink and Hobbs knew that it was giving away the feelings that he was starting to feel. He knew that Harry's temper could be something that he did not want to find out about when it came to Ginny. This was an issue that was now under current debate in the Ministry and there were a large number of questions about this issue. He knew that some sort of quick apology for everyone evolved here might help, but in the short time, he had known Harry, he had to just hope for the best.

He then told him, "I would like to apologize to you for everyone involved Harry, and please before you get too upset, please listen to Ginny and hear her story. I think you will come to your own conclusions on why this whole thing happened, and will agree it was just an accumulation of bad timing on everyone's part.

"This is not the old Ministry Harry, so please talk to Ginny and then think over what happened. We do welcome you to suggest changes here to prevent this from ever happening again. That is all I have, and if there are no more questions, I think we should proceed and get to Ginny as fast as we can."

Harry was not at all too happy with what happened, but he did nod back to Hobbs that told the Auror, that he would at least wait and talk to Ginny first, before he would say anything.

They then continued down the hall and stopped at a door.

Susan then knocked, and someone said to come on in. As Harry proceeded to walk in, he saw Ginny and quickly went over to her and she just jumped into his arms.

After a short moment of bliss as they held on to each other, he asked her, "How did it go?"

"Harry they asked me how I fell in love with you, and I told them everything that happened to us over the years. A few times they even asked what it was like when we were kissing and stuff, but I told them I didn't want to talk much about that, until I talked to you first." She then talked for several more minutes on the few tests they had done to her.

Harry then asked her, "Ginny is there something else you want or needed to tell me?"

"Oh yes Harry," she quickly introduced the other ones that were in the room and Harry remembered two of them from his meetings from yesterday.

When she done introducing them, Harry asked her, "So what about what happened this morning when you arrived?"

She looked at Harry, and was at first a little hesitant about telling him about this. "Harry I made a mistake and I would rather talk to you later about what happened. If you are thinking that the Ministry caused it, just forget that idea, because it was my fault, and I will tell you about it tonight."

Her voice was quite firm and Harry knew that she felt it was a personal issue that was better left to the two of them in private. She then told him, "Harry, we have been waiting about ten minutes for you to show up. I didn't eat anything this morning, and I am really hungry and ready to go eat lunch."

He smiled and gave her a nod. As they turned to leave, he looked at Hobbs, and told him, "I guess you were probably right in thinking what would happen if you told me sooner. So thanks again, 'cause if you had told me any sooner, I know I would have been worrying about her all this morning."

They all then left the room, and soon were walking down another hall that was lined with pictures. Underneath them, he saw there were names that also had dates with them, and it appeared they were all former employees of the Department of Mysteries. Most of them were waving at Harry, but a few just stared at him, and several were giving him frowns, as he walked by them. They left him with the feeling of being the specimen to be studied by them, and at this moment, he was glad he had Kingsley as a personal friend.

When they walked through the door at the end of the hall, they were just a short distance away from the entrance at the Department of Mysteries. He had noticed that a different receptionist was now there standing watch, and he had a good feeling that the prier one would no longer remember their meeting that morning.

They then walked over to the main door and when Harry opened it, the blue and eerie glow of the room gave him some apprehension about entering. He took a big breath and once they were in, Hobbs wasted no time using magic, and they were able to exit quite quickly. They then walked over to a lift and then took it back up to the main floor of the Ministry.

When they exited, the halls were full of people going every which direction, and as they neared the Ministry cafeteria, he was starting to smell the mix of aromas from it. As they got in a long line waiting to enter, Harry realized, he hadn't really eaten much at all this morning and was glad they were taking a break for lunch.

So far today, he had a panic attack, he had just found out that Ginny had been cursed to unconsciousness, and he and Ginny had been asked questions that had even included things about their personal feelings to each other. What he really felt like, with the exception of what Marge had told him about what happened that night so long ago, that he had really learned nothing new. Harry hoped that this afternoon would see a lot more knowledge being given to both of them.

Suddenly, he was broken out of this train of thoughts as he realized that a large number of people in the cafeteria had recognized him. Several Unspeakables were trying to prevent anyone from being able to go toward him, but most were just ignoring their orders.

Harry soon realized that all they wanted was to do was to congratulate the two of them on a job well done. As Auror Hobbs started to also help block and prevent the well-wishers from getting close to both of them, Harry told him to just stop and just let them by.

Even though the serving line was moving quickly forward, another line had formed with the ones seeking to congratulate them. Most just quickly came by to thank them and shake the hands of the couple. Suddenly a flashbulb went off, and Harry recognized the photographer from the Daily Prophet. Just out of the blue, he pulled Ginny next to him, and while they smiled the photographer quickly got the picture. He told them, "Thank you both for cooperating. Our readership will love the pictures."

About a minute later, they reached the start of the food selection area of the cafeteria. As they proceeded by the multitudes of choices, both Ginny and Harry quickly filled their plates to overflowing. Once her tray was filled, Ginny selected a few additional items, and Hobbs told her that he would be happy to carry them out for her. As soon as they made it to the end of the line, Hobbs told the cashier to charge the lunch to the Ministry, and then Hobbs quickly shuttled them over to the private Aurors dining room.

As they entered, Arthur, Dawlish, and Kingsley were talking and motioned for them to come over and sit down by them. As they did, Dawlish looked over at Harry and asked, "Harry, Kingsley told me last night that you accepted our proposal. If you won't mind, I would like to ask you if you are seriously thinking in becoming an Auror for the Ministry?"

Harry replied, "Dawlish, I think it would be workable, and I think I would like to do it, but Ginny and I have not had any time to discuss this long-term commitment yet. In general, I think the both of us have already agreed, that is what I am planning to do, but until I am out of Hogwarts, I can't tell you for certain. I also want to seriously talk to the Headmistress first, and see what she would advise me to do.

"But right now, I think the biggest part of this equation is what I don't know and what they may tell me this afternoon. It alone could weigh heavily on what the two of us decides to do with our future. The one thing in my life that I want you to all understand is that I am committed on the happiness of Ginny."

Ginny who was listening quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then looked over at her father, Dawlish and the Minister, and smiled, and then set back with a grin on her face.

Harry then told them, "As you can see my future is in total agreement with me."

Kingsley smiled back at Harry then told him, "Well it seems you are in good hands at least Harry. From all the rumours I hear, she is a good match for you, and if I do say a formable witch for my Aurors."

Ginny was quickly to add, "Thank you Minister, and that might be helping to influence my opinion of Harry becoming an Auror."

Everyone laughed that was listening around them.

Ginny again smiled at everyone, and she knew that she had already decided that if this was what Harry wanted to do, then she would not try to prevent him from doing so.

As Harry was finishing his lunch, Auror Dawlish asked him again from across the table, "So could I ask you at least Harry for the record, are you most likely considering your future with us?"

Harry looked at Dawlish strangely and asked him. "It seems just two days ago that you were not very sure about my skill lever sir. If I may ask, has something else come up that has convinced you otherwise? It is beginning to seem to me today, that my future is known by everyone else, and for the moment, I am currently being kept in the shadows."

"Yes Harry, in the last few days, I have learned of a few more… details let us say, and along with some other interesting bits of information about you. I also want to tell you that I watched what happened the other night at your celebration. Just seeing your friends and your schoolmates show you the respect that they did told me practically everything else that I really needed to know about you.

"In addition, your answers today tell me that I think you will do very well in the department as an Auror. I now know that whatever you decide, it will be made with the utmost care. I want to tell you that if you do well on the physical and magical testing in August, then I will want you on my staff as soon as you become available. So for now, it is really all up to you Harry, and I know that whatever you decide, it will be best for everyone concerned."

This statement surprised even Harry. Dawlish up to now had been one of his largest doubters at the Ministry, and suddenly in just a few days time, he had become an admirer. Something was up and he knew there was something about him that most likely nobody had told him about.

So Harry replied in a friendly voice and told him, "I mean this as no type of derision to you Auror Dawlish, but I am not sure yet from what I may learn in the next few weeks that you would still want me as an Auror. I have agreed to take your training course to help me, and the Ministry. My real hope is that it will actually help to tell me just who I am.

"I promise to you, as soon as I have a better handle on just what awaits me, I will consider your offer. Ginny and I will discuss it, and then I will make sure that Arthur knows my decision as soon as I make it."

Kingsley had been listening to Harry talk to his most senior Auror and felt that Harry was answering him in a well thought out manor. He knew that Harry had appeared to be quite open with Dawlish, and this had actually surprised him. He looked at Ginny and knew that she was already becoming quite involved in Harry's future. Kingsley knew that the Ministry and she herself would soon be finding out why she would be playing a larger role in Harry life for now on.

Mary stopped the meeting and said; "I think it is a good time to take a forty-five minute break for lunch. Ron and Hermione just show your ID at the cafeteria, and the Ministry will pick up your lunch today. Sally will give you an escort down to the cafeteria and the Aurors will be looking for you to make sure you can have some privacy to eat."

They nodded, got up and followed the young Unspeakable. Walking down the hallway, Ron stopped and told Hermione, "I need to use the loo. I will just be a few minutes."

As they were waiting for Ron to take care of his needs, Hermione asked her, "Mary how long have you worked for the Ministry?"

"I been her for six years and in the Department of Mysteries for almost two," she replied.

Soon the two of them were chatting away like old friends as they waited. Hermione soon figured out that for every question that she asked, Mary was giving her answers not just side stepping the issues. Just before Ron returned, the last question that Hermione asked was, "It seems you're being very open with me. So may I ask why are you doing that?"

"Hermione, I'm not exactly in the same mold as the rest of my colleagues. I was lucky to get transferred before Voldemort took over and this was the only department really safe from the Death Eaters. I watched how bad it really was and listened to how they were trying to find you at all costs.

"During the last year, the three of you were doing your best to figure out where he hid all his Horcruxes, and how to destroy them. You, Ron, and especially Harry and Ginny, have the right to know what is going on, and I am not going to lie to you on anything. I may not be able to tell you everything, but unless I have been told directly not to on an issue, I will tell you what you want to know. I feel keeping the four of you informed is the most prudent thing for now on."

Hermione gave her a questionable look and then asked her, "Can I ask just what you mean by that?"

As Ron returned, and was walking back up to them, she answered, "I would like to Hermione, but I can't on this issue, but I will at least tell you that Harry is the reason about this."

Ron looked at Mary and asked Hermione, "Did I miss something Hermione?"

At this moment, Hermione knew that she could not say anything else and replied, "Not really Ron, I'm hungry, so let's go eat."

For the last ten minutes, Harry and Ginny had been steadily ingestion their lunch. Since Ginny had not eaten anything since last night, and Harry had just eaten a light breakfast, most of their lunches had been quickly consumed.

As they ate, Susan Dockins had been sitting directly across the table from Ginny, and had suddenly noticed a ring on Ginny's finger. Something about it had strangely caught her attention, and now she was looking as closely as she could from where she was. As she was leaning out over the table, it was becoming quite obvious what she was doing. Her curiosity finally made her get up, and walk around, and stop behind Ginny. She put her hand on her shoulder and asked, "Excuse me Ginny, that is a very beautiful and interesting ring on your finger. May I ask where you got it from?"

Ginny turned around to her and told her, "It's my promise ring Harry gave me last night. I love it and it even has his scar on it to remind me of him."

"May I look at it closer Ginny?" she asked in a somewhat excited voice.

Ginny nodded back to her, pulled off the ring from her finger and gave it to the Director of Antiquities. Ginny started to talk about the colours and how she just loved how Harry had found the perfect ring for her. In her excitement, Ginny failed to notice that all the other Department of Mystery's employees sitting around her were now also interested in what had caught Susan's attention.

The table had become quiet as all the Unspeakables were staring intently at the ring, and soon even the other end of the table became quiet. Now even Harry was now wondering what was going on. It wasn't until Harry nudged her in the side that Ginny finally stopped talking. As she looked around, she saw everyone staring at Susan who was slowly turning the ring in her hand and was lost in thought.

That last Sunday morning, Susan had received an owl that had told her that all three of the objects known as the Deathly Hallows had been found. She was overjoyed with happiness. It was a true miracle, she thought.

She had first believed that they would already be in the vault waiting for her Department to study them. Then later that day, she found out that Harry Potter still had them. She quickly sent an Owl to the new Minister, for she was quite upset at him for not just confiscating them. These items were not to be held by anyone she felt, and especially by a seventeen-year-old wizard thinking he could just use them anytime he wanted.

To make the matters worse, Harry had told them on Sunday that he was considered their Master. She was a little taken back that that this boy, even though he had just defeated the Dark Lord, had even known what they were, and now his stories made it look like he knew exactly how to use them.

When she came into work early on Monday morning, she was ready to argue all the reasons the Ministry had all rights to them, but her boss, and the new Minister did not see it her way. She was extremely upset about this situation and knew that they were going to let these priceless artefacts probably get damaged, or even lost in time again.

Then before nine o'clock on Monday morning, Raven Jenkins and Quentin Mar paid her a visit. They told her that she really needed to reevaluate her thinking about Harry Potter. Raven reminded her of what he had done, and in the end he felt that something was quite peculiar and possibly even special about this young wizard. Something wasn't adding up, and he had found out the hard way, that the information in Harry's file was extremely inaccurate. They both confidently told her that they both now felt that it might be wise for everyone to approach this situation with a very open mind. They both felt that maybe this young man was truly their Master, and for reasons that everyone might have overlooked.

Then things happened that made her start to quickly change her own mind about Harry, and now she knew that there was possible good reason for him to be their Master.

At ten o'clock, she received the real bolt from the blue, when she was summoned into the special security vault and shown the Ancient Stone of Prophecy. Sometime over the weekend, several more lines had shown up and everyone was both excited, but also a little nervous about what this actually meant. It was known that this Prophecy had been in England since the time of the Romans. It had been brought here from Rome, but had earlier been taken by force and conquest from Greece. But it had always been thought to originate from Egypt, because of what the stone was made of.

And now, she had no doubt that Harry was the one being talked about. The Prophecy itself was telling them all that the Prodigy was non-other than Harry Potter and that no one with any sense could make any mistake about this.

Then when Harry unselfishly brought the Hallows to the Ministry yesterday, and let everyone look at them, and then told them that they would all get to study them, it finally made her realize that he must be given all the trust that she could give him. And now this ring had somehow become involved around Harry.

Susan looked up and turned to Harry and asked him, "So Harry could I ask where you found this ring?"

"I found it yesterday in a Jewellery shop with Minister Shacklebolt."

She looked over at the Minister and raised her eyes at him.

Kingsley noticing her displeasure told her, "I must apologize, Susan. I was writing a report this morning about this matter, when the events in the Atrium happened. After that, I had several appointments that I had to be at and haven't been back to my office yet. I'll get it finished after lunch and send it to you this afternoon."

"Thank you Minister," she said. She thought to herself that this was strange, and she even thought by chance that maybe this ring had wanted her not to know about it this morning. This way they wouldn't have studied it before it would meet up with the Prophecy. There was something very mysterious about this ring and for some reason that she did not understand; she knew it most likely had to be another of the items that the Prophecy had talked about.

It was a beautiful ring, that was for sure. She had never seen anything like it before and knew there had to be something about it more than just symbolic. Who would have guessed that only a very young man in true love would have ever found something like this?

She knew that there had to be much more going on around this boy who lived. The boy was just too much of a phenomenon and for everything that had seemed to happen to him, there was too much going on here then an unbelievable amount of good luck. There were now a number of real possibilities on who and what was going to happen to Harry, but for her to even try to speculate, she really had no idea.

She was also a little worried on what would happen when everything was brought together later today, but she just knew they would finally know the rest of the Prophecy.

"Susan… Susan! Are you alright?" asked Kingsley in a voice noted some worry in it.

She broke out of her thoughts, and told the Minister, "I am okay sir, I'm just thinking about this ring. Give me another minute on this ring and then I will be done."

She then refocused on the ring that was still in her hand. As she concentrated and looked deeply at the ring, she thought to herself, 'just why are you here, and what are your secrets you're hiding?'

Then suddenly, a wash of light appeared in her mind, then a thought came forth to her and she realized that this Bloody ring had just told her what Harry and Ginny needed to do this afternoon. She ending up sitting on the floor for a moment stunned. She knew that it had only confirmed to her so that she would have no doubt on what Harry would be doing that afternoon.

Several of the Unspeakables quickly came over to help Susan get back up off the floor. Once she was standing again, she told Ginny, "Your ring is really beautiful Ginny, and whatever you do, you protect it young lady. It is a priceless treasure that in time will somehow let you know what it means to both of you. Thank you for letting me see it." She handed it back to Ginny, went back to her seat,and then just stared off into the distance for a few minutes in deep thought.

Kingsley and Arthur had both looked at each other. While Susan had lost her footing, she had been squatting next to Ginny. He watched her just leave and then returned to her seat, and then noticed that she appeared to be again in deep thought. Now the old Auror in Kingsley could tell that Susan had seen something quite interesting in this ring, and since she had just returned to her seat without saying anything to him, he knew something was up. He walked around the table, and bent over besides her, and asked, "What do you find so interesting about the ring, Susan?"

"Minister, I would rather not tell you right now, but if I am right, we will all know later today. I think it just answered some questions on how Harry is going to be able to get the rest of the Prophecy to unveil itself this afternoon. I do know now that Ginny will be required to help him reveal the rest of it."

"What do you mean Susan?" asked a concerned Kingsley.

"This symbol, the colours and the gems are all foretelling on their future. The only thing I would like to know for sure is if it is the same age as the Prophecy is. If it is as old as I am thinking, then I have a very good idea where it origins are, and I sure hope that I am wrong." She stopped with this last word, then looked at the Minister and slowly shook her head while her face showed worry in it.

Kingsley asked her, "What are you not telling me about?"

"Sir, this is a very unusual ring and I would rather not say anything else about it, because you might think I am going mental or something."

"Susan, I already know it was unusually because I know it was calling out to him yesterday. The ring seemed to just guide Harry to find it somehow."

"Then you understand Minister, we cannot interfere with what they must do," replied Susan in a heartbreaking voice as she looked at him. "I am worrying Minister, because I fear we are correct about him, for I think he is the one."

Kingsley knew something had truly just shocked one of the most learned Unspeakable in the Ministry, and turned to look at Ginny and Harry talking and laughing like they had no problems to worry about.

He had thought last Saturday morning that everything for Harry was finally over and the young man could go on and finally have a normal life. All the past prophecies and the Hallows were known items of the past for Harry. Now that he had concluded the Prophecy, most everyone had thought Harry's long quest was finally over. Well at least the two prophecies that Harry had known about in School were.

The Ministry now had two new prophecies, but in the last week, they both had made it known by pointing to Harry and Ginny, and even now more physical items were showing up to unite these two together. This prophecy was giving out new information after being quiet for at least several millenniums and possible much longer.

He knew that these prophecies could become a world event now, and the entire magical community would probably have to be let in on whatever was going to happen. For now though, it would stay in this country until someone else could convince him of the need to release this information.

Harry had been a Godsend to him in the last week, and the new Ministry. Kingsley though knew that he was probably going to become a huge liability in time for everyone. That is if he would believe in what most everyone in the Department of Mysteries was telling him was going to happen. With all the confidential testimony on the good, and the bad about Harry, he felt staying close to Harry was in his best interest, and the Ministry for now.

Ron and Hermione had just arrived to the large cafeteria after following Sally the young Unspeakable. Some of the things she had told them on the way was she had graduated eight years earlier, and had known Charley and Percy while she was at Hogwarts. She liked working in the department, but there was like an unwritten set of rules, and that it was best that you followed them, or you were quickly transferred out in short order. The number one rule was not telling anything to anyone not in the department, and just telling them this was probably enough to get her fired. She told them that she knew the Department was hoping to hire at least one of them, so she felt she should at least tell them the truth about working there.

As they walked into the Cafeteria, they were told where to go, and soon they had reached the rear of the servicing line. As they were standing there, they started observing that people were noticing that they were there. Quickly they both found that they were shaking hands with many of the remaining Ministry Staff that were still eating. Suddenly a flashbulb went off and they knew that they would probably be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

While they were continually being approached and congratulated by a large number of people, Ron said to Hermione, "Now I am really starting to understand why Harry has always preferred to keep a low profile."

When they finally got up to the serving area, the staff told everyone to let them pass, so that they could get their food. When they got to the end, and reached the pay area, an Auror was waiting for them. He asked, "Would you like to eat in the Auror's area for more privacy?"

Ron quickly answered, "Yes please."

"Then please follow me."

They soon walked up to a door that said 'Aurors only'. An Auror opened it for them, and as they walked in, they saw Ginny and Harry toward the end of a long table surrounded by a number of people he had never seen before.

Arthur waved and motioned them to come over and they set down by him and Kingsley.

"Hi kids. I heard that you were having fun out there and needed a break from your hand being shaken off."

Ron replied, "Thanks dad. You saved our hands from becoming totally numb like Harry's probably does."

Arthur laughed and asked them, "How is it coming so far then?"

"It not too bad I think," Hermione answered. "They sure are trying to make us feel comfortable, and only a few times they have said that Harry thought it was like this or something."

"Hermione they just want what you consider the truth," answered Arthur. "After months, it will be hard for you to remember everything, but you have to find it somehow, and by doing it this way, most of it should find its way to the surface. Don't worry and just say what you remember that happened. So any idea when you will be done?"

"I think as early as five o'clock and no later than six o'clock tonight Mr. Weasley," Hermione replied. "It just depends on how much of the battle at Hogwarts they want us to talk about. I would think that most of what Harry said about that would not be including us. If so, we should be getting done sooner, unless we just have too many differences of opinions on what happened that night."

Ron then asked, "Dad, any idea on how Harry is doing today?"

"Ron I really do not, and at this time I don't need to know. I will get a full report tomorrow morning so I can talk to him tomorrow afternoon, and then on Sunday if I need to. I am not going to worry until I have something in my hand to worry about."

When Harry and Ginny had finished eating, they excused themselves, then stood up and started walking over to Ron and Hermione. As soon as Hermione saw that they were coming over to see them, she stood up and the two witches embraced. Ron looked at the two girls hugging and he was lost at what all of this was about.

As the witches pulled away from their hug, they both took a number of steps away from the table and Ron. Then Hermione told her, "It is beautiful Ginny. You are so lucky to have him."

"How did you find out Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I saw the suns reflection on the ceiling and then I realized that it sure looked like Harry scar. When I started looking around to see what was causing it this morning, I saw flickering from around your hand, and I knew what it was before I even noticed the ring."

She then lowered her voice and then continued; "I didn't say anything to Ron because I thought you would want to handle it in your own special way."

Ginny looked over at her confused brother and laughed about it and then also began to talk in a low voice, "Yes Hermione, I can see that he obviously has no idea on what all this was just about. I think you have a good idea what I want to do right now, but I fear it will put him in a bad mood the rest of the day."

Hermione thought for a moment and a seductive smile appeared on her face as she remarked, "Just do it. It will serve him right for all the times he has treated Harry and you so rudely with your two's relationship."

Ginny returned the smiled and then whispered; "Thank-you and I appreciate it and owe you a big favour some day. I almost have my dream, and maybe this will get my half-witted brother to finally get on his knees to you. This is going to be fun for you to watch."

At the moment, Ron was talking to an Auror setting next to him, so Hermione got Harry's attention and told him, "I think you may want to watch this Harry?"

Ginny then walked over to her brother and tapped on his shoulder and asked him, "Ron would you stand up please?"

He stood up and then turned around and in a slightly discourteous voice asked, "Sis what is this all about?"

She held up her ring in front of his face and in a slow and sarcastic voice told him, "It's my promise ring, just as Harry promised me that he would get me one as soon as he had a chance to. It is so nice for a girl when someone that loves you gives you something to treasure besides words."

Her brother said nothing as he just stared at the ring. Harry made several coughs, and did his best not to laugh. He might have been his best mate but he knew the next time he and Ron was together, he was going to get a earful of either misery or listening to him saying, "Why did you have to give her that?" But in looking at Ginny and even Hermione's faces, this was just too perfect of a moment to have ever missed.

After ten seconds, Ginny turned and went over to Harry. She gave him a quick grin and then Ginny's arm grabbed his and started pulling him toward the door that went into the cafeteria. Just before they passed through the door, Harry saw Ron still standing and staring at them and looking just sorrowful.

* * *

**Note:** The Beta staff and I would appreciate anyone that can give any beta help. The next chapter will be released by November 3rd.

**Next Chapter: 'Behind the Locked Door'**

10-6-09 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by 'Nat 3738'


	19. C 19 Behind the Locked Door

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 19 'Behind the locked Door'

* * *

**Chapter 19: 'Behind the Locked Door'**

As soon as they were back into the atrium, Harry turned around to face Hobbs and the several Unspeakables that were following them. He asked, "Can you give both of us a few minutes of privacy?"

Hobbs nodded and told the others, "We will stop here and give them a moment to talk."

Harry and Ginny then walked far enough ahead of the others so that no one could hear them. When they stopped, Ginny gave Harry a kiss and told him, "Thank you Harry, for not saying anything in there. I think he deserved most of it, but I admit it was a little bit of a sister's revenge on my part."

"Just a little bit?" retorted Harry as he was staring at Ginny with a smirk on his face.

Ginny's eyes began to show her need for support as she stared pleadingly at Harry, but she finally admitted, "Well, alright then, more than a little I guess. I just hope it finally made him realize that he needs to do something about it, for Hermione's sake."

Harry looked into her face, smiled and told her, "That was a mean thing for you to do Ginny, but since Hermione is like a sister to me. I can sure feel for her on what she is going through right now. Yeah, Ron has got to get it together and finally ask her, but that is only something Ron can decide when it's time to do."

He reached out, pulled her into a hug and whispered in a voice that mirrored some of the anxiety he was expecting to hear from Ron. "Now because of what you have done Ginny, I am going to have to listen to him for most of the night I fear."

As they both pulled away, they both started laughing and Ginny told him, "Well, if he finally asks her, then it was at least worth it to make you suffer some tonight."

"True, but then again, you're not the one that has to listen to him for hours, Ginny," he replied in a voice that showed he was being a little reserved on his reply. He gave her another kiss and then motioned to Hobbs that they were ready to leave.

The two then continued with the Auror and the Unspeakables' entourage and soon they were on the lift. When they reached the door to the Department of Mysteries, it became a very short moment in waiting. This time with the Unspeakables with them, one of them just waved his wand and the blue room walls didn't even rotate as they closed the door. The door into the waiting room then opened instantly, and Harry just continued across the room on his own without stopping.

As he came out of the doorway, one of the Unspeakables told them that they needed to go on and for them to wait and they would see them in a while. They then turned and walked down one of the hallways and disappeared through one of the doors. The three of them walked over toward the desk and the same receptionist that had been there that morning asked, "May I help you?"

Harry didn't reply because he didn't really know what to tell her.

"I am Auror Hobbs and we were all here this morning and will need to wait until Director Susan comes to get us." The three of them then sat down and waited.

As the Auror and Ginny were busy talking about some of some of the strange situations he seen in his past, Harry looked over at the receptionist. She was the same one from this morning, but it appeared to Harry that she had no recollections of what had happened earlier that morning.

Susan was soon walking toward them from one of the halls, and as she stopped in front of Harry, she asked him, "Are you two ready to learn what your future is?"

"Well that was sort of direct," thought Harry. He then asked, "Does that mean the testing is over for today?"

"Yes Harry, it is. We will be going into the Hall of Prophecies to get the joint Prophecy between you and Ginny. As soon as we retrieve it, we will go directly to our high security vault."

Ginny looked at her with a worried face and asked, "You mean the hall that we sort of destroyed?"

"Yes Ginny. That is where we need to go first, because I need one of you to reclaim this Prophecy that we think refers to both of you. Once we have been able to do this then we will all proceed to the central vault. This is where the real treasures are and a very limited number of prophecies are stored. If you're ready, we will be on our way."

Auror Hobbs then told them, "I will be in my office doing paperwork. Susan, if you would just send a memo to me, a few minutes before you're ready to leave today. I am required to escort them back to the Floo."

"I'll give you five minutes then," she answered.

They all got back on their feet and then walked back to the same door and went back into the familiar circular room. Hobbs waited as the three of them went on into the room. As soon as the door shut, the room's wall started revolving again, and then it suddenly stopped. When Susan waved her wand, one of the doors opened, and Ginny and Harry could see that it was the Hall of Prophecies.

As they entered the room, a familiar witch to Harry was waiting for them. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. I am Alice Kennicot, the Librarian of the Prophecies. I'm glad that both of you have finally been able to make it here today. I have actually been waiting quite a while for this day to come."

As they started walking down the main isle, Harry began to look around. He could easily notice that there were far fewer orbs in this room than there had been two years ago.

He was starting to ask Susan something when Alice started talking again, "Harry, your little excursion in here two years ago destroyed over seventy-five percent of our collection. I know that this is probably a little unsettling for you to hear this from me, but just relax. It is the official view of this Librarian that you were meant to destroy all the prophecies. I feel that this was probably a good way of cleaning up the archives from all the useless ones collected from over the last millennium. So the official view of this office is that it was meant to be, so no hard feelings are felt towards any of you."

Susan, who was in front of them, stopped at isle fourteen and as Harry stopped, he saw the one glowing orb that was now the brightest one in the area. Susan looked over at Alice, who nodded at her, and then looked at Ginny and told her, "This is the Prophecy that we believe is about you and Harry. When you first start to touch it, go slowly and do not grab it, or if for some reason you don't feel safe about picking it up, stop and tell me. When it first touches your hands, and feels right in a nice sort of way, then you can carefully pick it up and the two of you can then listen to your Prophecy."

As Ginny had come closer to the orb, the light became brighter and Harry was sure that it was referring to both of them in it. As she picked it up, she looked into its glowing circumference. Then a shadowy face began to appear, and a man's voice was heard that was from a very old translation of English.

* * *

"_Within hundred years, a powerful gift shall be given… the first witch born in seven_

_generations, born as the seventh one in the family with the hair of the sunset…_

_She shall bond forever with the one that carries the mark of the Hallowed Shrine…_

_They shall live and die together in sanctioned love._

_He will shall grow up appearing to be a common wizard and shall live with conflict _

_and adversity that will surround him… but he will __be marked as one who can become _

_the Champion… _

_and shall arise as needed to defend the weak and have the power to return the ones _

_that swindle and betray…_

_But if the Deceiver forces her to leave this world, he must follow her in desperation… _

_for they shall live and die together…"_

* * *

There was a long moment of silence that followed the man's voice. During this time, only the breathing of everyone in the room was heard until Alice began to tell them, "This Prophecy was given in the year eighteen eighty-one on all Hallows' Eve. This was at a party that most of the Ministry was attending that night in celebration. The man who gave it was a seer that was quite well respected in his time. People's memories were checked and a written record of this Prophecy was made. It was then given to this office to follow up on, and over the years we have kept tabs on it to see if it had any merit.

"Ginny, since you were born, and Harry, since you received your scar, you have both been listed as those who could meet the conditions of this Prophecy.

"As the Prophecy grew older and it approached the end of the one hundred years time frame, most people had lost interest about it, but its luminous glow never faded. When the time came that it was one hundred years old, it continued to glow brightly. This told us that the Prophecy was now active and the ones were currently living that it was talking about.

"Three years ago the eldest assistant that was in charge of this Prophecy suspected that the two of you were now the ones in question. She died last summer, but at least warned the Minister about who Harry was, a few weeks before the Ministry fell. She had become convinced that it had to be only the two of you that it referred to.

"Another of our associates was also keeping close tabs about what the two of you were doing, but she was bedridden by a strange sickness for a long stay in St. Mungo's late last spring. She could not come back to work until after the Ministry had fallen. Do to this untimely sickness; she never again was able to meet the assistant that died a month before she returned to work. Because of this, she never learned about the two of you having your short relationship, until fall last year.

"Towards winter, when she had found out that the two of you had had a short relationship, she knew it had to be you. Officially, it seemed that you had broken up in public. However, Dana is a smart witch, and after doing some of her own investigating, she knew it had to be bogus. She knew then it was best to keep her mouth shut about it in order to protect your families. She knew if she said anything about it that the Death Eaters would most likely go after you and your family, Ginny.

"She was sure now that it had to be the two of you. It was now a question of when the two of you would feel it was time to show your true relationship for others to see. She felt that when you were ready Harry, you would arise and somehow defeat Voldemort, and the two of you would soon be back together.

"Once Voldemort was dead and as soon as she found out that Harry had actually done this, she knew that this Prophecy did refer to both of you without question. She put out the memos to all the supervisors in this department and then sent an owl to Kingsley on Saturday morning to tell him of the situation. This is when Auror Raven in our department went to Hogwarts to find you and to talk to you about what had happened.

"When Kingsley replied back to her on Saturday afternoon, that is when all along, she found out that Ginny had gone to be with you on Saturday. That is when she knew that she had been right and the two of you had always carried something in your hearts for each other and never did actually end your relationship.

"She then put out additional memos that said a long held Prophecy was in fact active and did include Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She advised that they would need to report to the department as soon as possible in order to answer any and all questions about this. Under our new internal policy, she had to inform everyone. She dispatched owls to all the Department Heads on Saturday afternoon and so this was how I first learned of everyone's now extreme interest about both of you.

"Words and rumours can spread quickly in our department too, and that is why Raven Jenkins wanted desperately to talk to you, Harry, and he made a terrible decision trying to get to you. After I heard of that little fiasco, I informed the Minister and Norma my boss, and told them to tell everyone that I felt that you would come to us in the end, and to give you the time to recover.

"I suggested that maybe a short question and answer session on Sunday would be nice to ask the really needed questions for everyone. The Minister then said that if Harry was able to, and wanted to do it, then there would be a short meeting on Sunday to do this.

"Then Raven's and the Auror Death Eater's events happened and almost half of Raven's department came close to being fired. Until very early in the morning on Sunday, nobody really knew what was going to happen to a number of us. Well the next morning, once everyone calmed down, everything proceeded orderly, and now I have been made very happy to find the both of you here in front of me today.

"Now that you have retrieved this Prophesy that you both have in common, I need you to bring it with you to your next meeting. There they will be discussing this one and the two that Harry has had in his past. After you are done with these, they will precede to the other far more interesting and serious Prophecy that is waiting for you, Harry.

"At this time does either of you have any questions for me that you need answered?"

She looked at both of them and as Ginny shook her head, Harry said, "At this time I can't think of anything."

"Very well then," she answered. "I wish the two of you good luck. I would like to go with you today, but I have other matters that I must attend to today." Harry nodded and they then turned and followed Susan back to the entrance.

Ginny was carrying the glowing orb and she was holding on to it tightly. As they left the Hall of Prophesies, and went back into the rotating room, Harry asked Susan, "Do you ever give tours of this place?"

She looked at Harry and laughed, "We never give tours here, Harry. A person is here because either you work here or we have interest in you. You two and the other four of your friends have seen far more than any non-employee has ever had a chance to see, and not have their memory wiped of the occasion. You are actually getting a VIP tour right now, because in the next five to ten minutes, you will get to see some of the biggest secrets we have. We are going into a place that only a limited number of our own department employees have even been given access to."

They had all now re-entered the blue room and she got out her wand and waved it, and the room started moving again. Suddenly it stopped.

Harry asked her, "How do you keep track of which door to open?"

"Some secrets I cannot tell you Harry, but just use your head on this one."

He looked back at her not knowing exactly what she meant, but also knew that somehow she knew he could figure it out on his own.

She then flicked her wand at the door and then touched the handle with it. As she touched the handle, Harry could hear a click but the door didn't do anything else. She then touched the door for a second time with her wand. Another different sounding noise was heard, and then the door creaked slowly open. Harry knew that they were going to be entering a room or hall that the two of them had never been in before. He had a good idea that this was the door that he could not unlock two years ago.

As they entered, something very deep within him told him to be very careful. He just had a strange feeling that this was not a place he really wanted to be in for any reason. It had some very strange smells of rotted flesh and spices, like cinnamon and nutmeg. As they first begin to look around the corridor, he and Ginny were quite nauseated at much of what they saw, and he wondered why they had been led into this area in the first place.

Susan then told them, "Harry and Ginny, do not touch anything in this hallway, unless we say it is safe to do so. You are now in one of the high security hallways, and here we store all of the valuable treasures the Ministry has. In here are objects that range from quite valuable and beautiful, to quite distasteful and ugly. We also have some very powerful items that range from good to the most evil things on the planet. Again, many of these items are quite interesting, but also can be quite deadly. So again I reminded you to please be careful with what you touch."

Ginny quickly moved closer to Harry and held on to him and whispered into his ear, "This is just to make sure you don't go looking at something to close." He smiled knowing that she was trying to be brave here, but in reality, she was quite revolted and unnerved by what she was seeing. They then began to slowly walk down the hallway. They both were looking at the many items around them as Susan was explaining what many of them were as they walked.

The room was dimly lit with a glowing line on the floor on each side of the walkway. There were boxes and statues and what appeared to be either stuffed pets or animals that were either dead or under a freezing charm. Harry stopped to see small flying things in what appeared to be a heavy glass case and Susan casually said, "They are a hybrid of Nargles and Batskeeters. They are nasty little things, and quite dangerous for anyone to be around. As small as they are, they have a voracious appetite, and we lost one of our own in trying to catch them. In just one minute, there wasn't enough left to even fill a cup. The poor Auror was eaten alive. If we ever encounter them again, then we will just exterminate them on the spot."

Ginny looked at Harry and he knew she was starting to think that maybe him being an Auror wasn't a good idea after all.

Every so often, Susan would stop them and point out several items of interest to them. They continued walking further and deeper down the hall. Soon they passed some doors that had signs saying, '_Special storage vault 25 and 26. Enter with EXTREME CAUTION!'_

Harry could feel Ginny's free hand tightening around his, and he knew she had been quite shocked in seeing some of this stuff. Even he was starting to be surprised on just what was here too. He thought that of all the people he knew, Luna and her father would be in rapture if they could be with them just now.

As they were getting toward the end of the long exhibition hall, Ginny quietly asked him, "We are going to be able to leave aren't we?"

He looked at Ginny with the straightest face he could muster and told her, "I don't think we will be stuffed or pickled… at least not yet."

The shocked look in her eyes that were now looking into his face, and the way he saw her roll her lips made it just impossible for Harry to hide his smile anymore.

When she realized what he had done, she told him, "You will pay tonight for that little comment of yours Harry, and since you owe me already from yesterday for additional reasons, my dear, I think I am going to enjoy the collecting." She gave him a look that Harry was not really sure what she had actually meant by it.

They finally, after passing about ten more doors, came to the end of the walkway. A very heavy looking and riveted steel door greeted them and as Susan opened it again with two touches of her wand, a well-lighted room on the other side greeted them. The two of them then followed Susan into the room, and after they had passed through the door, it closed all on its own. Susan then waved her wand and a number of clicks were heard as the door locked.

A large number of Unspeakables were there in the room. Many of the ones here Harry had already seen before. Susan then asked them to come over and sit down and make themselves comfortable. Harry looked around and the first thing that he noticed was several hospital type beds that all had tie downs on them.

Several of the Unspeakables motioned for them to sit down in two well-padded chairs. As they sat down, he thought how in days gone by, how often a wizard was brought into this area, and how some might have never left, or ended up staying for a long while.

Then a witch that he had seen in McGonagall's office addressed them in a very slow but commanding voice, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I am Norma Phelps, the Head of this department. You are the first two guests of this department that will be allowed to leave this area with your memories intact. We ask that you please be careful on what you pass on to others on what you have seen here."

"I feel I must tell you that you have been given a privilege, but it is also a high honour for us to have you visit us today. I know your last visit to our sanctuary was not something that left you with good memories, but I hope that what the two of you will find here will help you to forget your last visit and leave with good ones today."

"We have cleared the two of you to visit, for the following three reasons. First the Minister and all the Department Heads told us we had to. Then the rest of the Wizengamot voted and told us we had to. So after looking at all the facts around you, and all the other information that seems to be coming together for the two of you, we all felt it was really in everyone's best interest to do so.

"Again I must remind you, that you are the first visitors to be here and leave with your memories, but with us giving you this privilege, you now have an obligation to us. You have been given a short tour and shown a number of Ministry secrets. This was done to demonstrate to you why it is best that none of this is spoken about. I think you now can understand about all the problems it could create outside this office. I trust that you understand why we must ask you not tell others about your visit today?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and when they looked back they nodded to her.

"This is the room that we call the Central Vault of Antiquities and it is well named for what is here. The most special and dangerous of all know magical creatures and items are stored in a number of special vaults around this central hub. Someday in the future, your Hallows and Ginny's special ring that I was just earlier informed about today, will also be stored here; but not until your family members have decided that day has come. I don't mean to be impolite, but once stored here; your treasures will never be allowed to leave this area again."

Harry was starting to feel a little unsure about what really was going on here and he asked her, "So you are saying we cannot leave with them?"

"You mistook what I meant Mr. Potter," Norma replied. "In the future, we expect that you and your family will no longer need or want to continue to secure these items yourselves. Then the most prudent and wise thing for you to do, is to give them to the Ministry for safe keeping."

"So you are saying that if we and our future offspring want to keep them we can't?" asked Harry.

"No Mr. Potter, I was just referring to what normally would be the answer to anyone else besides the two of you. The Ministry and the ones that make our political decisions have decided to prevent us from being able to have any control over these items, unless you give us the authority on your own. So now do you understand our position and agree to it?"

"Yes and I think we both agree," Harry replied. He then turned and looked at Ginny and she smiled back at him.

Norma continued, "So after some long deliberations over the last five days, it was finally agreed that maybe this was meant to happen for the better for all of us. We are just not used to having procedures forced upon us. We are being made to do something that we would have never allowed anyone from the outside to access. We find ourselves in strange times because of you, Mr. Potter."

Harry put up his hand and she acknowledged him, "So you are only telling me this because you have no choice but to do so?"

"Well yes and no, Mr. Potter. Our department is pretty much split down the middle and with it being this way; I feel I have no choice, but to tell you all of this. However by law, I must tell you all of this, but if I didn't have to, I wouldn't! Now that all of that is hopefully out of the way, I would like to proceed with the main reasons the two of you are here today.

"Mr. Potter, we have been looking at you since we first found out that you were going to be born. Once you had your first incident with Lord Voldemort, you became probably the most studied wizard, with maybe the exception of Merlin and Tom Riddle. At this time, I am going to let Susan explain a number of certain things to you, because you have been her main interest for a number of years."

They both turned their heads and Susan gave them a smile and then started off by saving, "The following reasons are just a start of why you, Harry, have been closely followed."

"You're now part of four known prophecies that all talk about you. Nobody, that is at least living today, has anywhere near that number. I am not sure if anyone has even had that many before, with the possible exception of Merlin. I am also ready to accept that additional ones about either of you may yet be found, or may yet be coming in the days or years ahead."

"Some of the most sought after magical artefacts in the world have seemed to have ended up in your possession. We must admit now, that it seems they are obviously yours to claim, since we think they have already declared you as their owner and possibly Master. Since you have already brought them to us, and let us see them, and even give them a quick examination; and since you have done this on your own, how can we even try to take them away from you?

"Now a previously unknown artefact has just surfaced which generally seems to help tie everything together around the two of you. It is also possible that it is a form of a prophecy in itself. So now, our real intent is to try to help both of you understand about these prophecies and the rules that prophecies go by.

"Now here is what you both must worry about. You at least have an idea on what a prophecy is Harry, since you have already had to live and see what happened with knowing the two in your past. A real prophecy will, in the end, come to conclusion and then in looking back, it will be the way it had said it would be. Many times though, we can all misinterpret them, and misjudge them, on what we think they are actually saying to us. What they may mean and what you think they may mean, may sometimes be the opposite of what you had thought. Because of this, you must always look at all the possible meanings that they have and remember that only one of them is actually right in the end.

"A prophecy will always take you to the correct ending, but it is possible that you can change events and lives by misinterpreting your path on your way to the end.

"Today, when I saw the ring on Ginny's finger, I recognized what I must consider a new artefact and you unknowingly, Harry, have been the reason that this has happened. I know you have found something that somehow help bind all of these prophecies, the Hallows, you, and Ginny together. What this exactly means for you right now, I have no idea.

"The love between the two of you is something that will play a part in your future. Today during lunch, the ring gave me a vision that told me that Ginny must come in here this afternoon. It told me that she would be needed for you to release the last part of this Ancient Prophecy that you are part of."

Harry and Ginny at first looked at each other and then Harry pulled her into a hug. When they pulled apart he asked, "Why is she needed?"

"Harry I don't really know," replied Susan. "I think when you start to actually do it, you will understand why. Does that answer your question?"

"Not really," Harry replied. "But I guess nobody else would have an idea either."

"Now with this ring, Harry, even I have been made part of this saga of your prophecies. Just why it has included me, is also a mystery; but it seems to have wanted to make me be involved. All I really know right now is that I had to make sure that Ginny would be included in this meeting this afternoon."

"So I decided, we must allow Ginny to come inside and into this room. She is also a major part to all that is going to come. I guess the ring has decided, for all of us, that I must help you both prepare for whatever it is."

"We will keep studying all we have for any information that will help you, but you both have a very difficult position in not knowing what and when it is coming. I will confess to both of you right now, that in seeing these prophecies so far, that there seems to be a chance that both of you may not live long enough to be together for long."

As Harry started to say something, she put her hand up to stop him. "Let me finish and then we can talk. In looking at your future paths, a number of forks are in front of you with many hills and mountains to climb. Whatever there is on the other side gives us all questions; but, Harry, we think there is only a single path that you and your footprints are meant leave. The prophecies do appear to leave hints that many of your questions will be answered along the way.

"Lastly Harry, you may have only appeared to be a simple but lucky wizard for defeating Voldemort, but let this not cloud your own eyes and judgment. All your actions and the events were already known in the past for whoever gave all of these prophecies in the first place. Give respect for all that is told here to you today, for it was surely meant to be told to you this way."

Harry broke in, "You mean what… exactly?"

She looked at Harry for a long drawn out moment and then told him, "You are a very special young man, Harry. Most of all what you have done, what you have lived and seen, and who you have fallen in love with, has all been foretold by others that are not in this world. Moreover, we must not forget that this one Prophecy is thousands of years old.

"I cannot tell you why and where this is going to lead you for sure, Harry, but somehow in the grand scheme of things, you seem to be the one that everything is revolving around in our department right now."

Harry looked at her and tried to think of a question that he soon realized was not forthcoming.

"I can tell by looking at your face, that it is time we now go on to discuss the first Prophecy between the two of you.

She then passed out a written copy of the first Prophecy, and then read it aloud to them. She then looked at both of them and told them, "Kingsley told you about this one in notes the other night and this is what we think about it.

"The first line is a bold statement telling us to watch for this Prophecy and that it will be important.

"The rest of the first, and then the second, and third lines tell us that Ginny Weasley is the witch. We cannot find any other witch in our Country that meets this special profile, and it seems that you obviously found her Harry, without knowing this Prophecy.

"The fourth through sixth line is the first of the unknowns Harry. Your scar you received is being mentioned as the Mark of the Shrine? We have no good leads except for the ring that has remarkably seemed to show up just now. This symbol on the ring and on your forehead does not show up in any known point in history, but only in little bits here and there. For reasons we cannot explain to you, the truth about what it means has been hidden from both Muggles and Wizards alike. It is like something erased all meaning about it, but we are at least certain that it all points to around the time of the other Prophecy. In addition, this part of the Prophecy also tells us that you are going to get married and then die while you are still married.

"The seventh and eighth lines follow with what we know about you, but exactly how the word Champion is meant to be used is still under debate at this time. The ninth and tenth lines seem to say that you will continue on your path, and will have some type of special powers. The word swindle is also questioned, but if this is a reference to also mean what Tom Riddle tried to do, then we think the word's meaning is for those who have tried to keep from dying."

"The last two lines bring up the word Deceiver. Again we don't have enough information about whom this person is, or exactly how the word Deceiver is meant to be used. We all agree it will be someone that is not who you think it will be and someone that does not have your best interest at heart. In addition, if he succeeds with his deceit, then Ginny will be leaving this world and you will follow closely behind her Harry, because you will not be able to live without her. Now on this little issue, Harry, exactly when this happens is really just a guess. It may be in just a few years or possibly in fifty or more. It is just anyone's guess right now."

As she finished, the room was very quiet and every set of eyes was on Harry, including Ginny's. After about a half-minute pause, Harry asked, "So what do you think is going to happen to me and Ginny?"

"Harry there isn't enough to go on here except the last two lines may be a fifty-fifty question for now. I am sorry we can't find anything else here for sure. We have studied this Prophecy for years and we have told you everything that we know about it."

Again Harry didn't say anything and then Ginny took the initiative and told everyone, "I think it is the love and shock in Harry that has silenced him for now. I know him enough that he appreciates everything that you have done in trying to interpret this and thank you from both of us."

"Thank you Ginny, and I have to agree with you," replied Susan. She then looked back to Harry and told him, "Harry, over the years you have had so much for a young boy to contend with. Last weekend you completed the Prophecy between you and Voldemort, and succeeded when most had thought you could only fail. So remember, even when everything seems to be against you, you have already proved that you can win.

"I think the time has come to more on to the other Prophecy and maybe together, we can help you to answer at least some of your questions."

Harry looked at her and asked in an unhappy voice, "Why didn't you just give me everything about the two of them instead of breaking them apart like this?"

She smiled as she looked at Harry and told him, "Harry, there is a big reason, for this is the Prophecy of all prophecies and I think you already know why."

"The Prophecy of the Arch Lord returning?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, the return of an Arch Lord. They are the most powerful magical creatures to have ever walked upon this planet. That is not the real reason the two of you are here today. The reason is that this is also a living Prophecy. This type of prophecy is extremely rare. Our Ministry has only recorded three in the time that it has existed.

"They have the ability to change from day to day, and your actions have already created changes in this one. Kingsley told you some of this Prophecy the other night, but it is my thoughts that here in the next few minutes, most if not all of the rest of this Prophecy is going to be unveiled for us to see."

Harry looked at her in amazement and asked her, "Why… do you think so?"

"Because when you vanquish the Dark Lord, you completed the first part and it revealed the second part by itself, sometime that morning. You, Harry, are far more than just a person in this Prophecy; and I may be mistaken here, but I think you are the central part of this Prophecy.

"It tells us far more than just what lies within your future, Harry, because you also have been given some ability to actually change your future with what you will do. This is a living Prophecy and somehow it is connected to you in just more than the outcome of your life. It seems your fate has not been totally decided yet, and 'why?' is probably the real question that you will want to know the answer to.

"This is not something even this department can give you answers about, because we have no idea on why this is happening for you."

She looked at Harry and then a question came to his mind. He wasn't sure how to ask it but did anyway." So you don't have any idea why I seemed to be given something like this?"

She looked at him, and with the delay that she took; he knew she was thinking deeply. After a short moment of silence she told him, "I think the answer is still waiting for you in the future, Harry. I think the answer is, because no one knows what your future is, or knows why that there is something that is so special about you. Whatever this is, it has given you the ability to do something totally unexpected and change your future. This might be something even the Fates have no control over."

Harry gave her a totally lost sort of look, so Susan continued and said, "What I mean is, that there is something about you that is not in the normal plane of magic.

"Something either special or unknown to our world right now is going to exert influence around you Harry. For the time being, that is all I can tell you because I have no more to tell you about this."

Harry nodded but was showing a look of puzzlement.

Susan then told him, "So for now, we need to move back to the Prophecy in front of you. If I am not mistaken, you have already brought everything with you today, that it will require for you to tell us the remaining part. You are deeply embedded into this prophecy, and only you, and nobody else, can do this Harry."

Harry at the moment was not feeling very good about the situation, but knew he had to go on and do this. He did have some curiosity about just what the prophecy would say. However, the thoughts of everyone thinking he was an up and coming Arch Lord was not making him feel exactly good about himself at this instant.

Then as he was feeling rather lost about doing this, he told her, "But I can't be the Arch Lord," and he didn't want to debate with her on this. Then he told her in a whiny voice, "I am not that powerful of a wizard."

Susan then told him, "Nobody has said that, Harry. It might be true, at least in the future, but it may very well not be you. You may just be the messenger or someone who helps protect the weak, and even the sick. It is also possible that maybe you're someone who will be the one who can stop a future person like Tom Riddle from becoming an Arch Lord."

She paused and stopped to look at Harry and then waited a short time to let him calm down.

After she had waited a few more minutes, she then addressed both Harry and Ginny. "At lunch today, I noticed this ring that Ginny was wearing. At first when I noticed it, I thought it was just a beautiful ring, but I now know why I was meant to notice it. It is definitely part of this entire puzzle, because it told me that you would unveil the rest of the Prophecy for everyone to see today, Harry. I don't know how it did it, but it told me that you will now know how to do it on your own today."

Harry looked up and as Ginny grabbed his arm and as he looked into her eyes, a sudden realization came forth on his face and somehow, he had just realized what he had to do.

As he looked at Susan, she was smiling; and as he looked around the rest of the room, the other eight Unspeakables, he only knew of one of their names, were also smiling.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, and she moved quickly and gave him a quick peck on his lips knowing that always helped him feel better. He looked back at Susan and she then got out of her chair. She walked over and uncovered a pillow sized sandstone rock that was lying on the table in front of him.

Susan then told him, "Harry, when the stone was first brought here to the Island back in the Roman times, it was written in Latin. Notes that came with it said it was written first in Hieroglyphics and then in Greek and in time it became Latin and in the last five hundred years, it has changed into English. It is a very strange Prophecy and I think it is time either for you to complete your part in this or possibly for you to continue on to your destiny. Wherever that is, I wish the two of you good luck."

She let him move over to read the old sandstone tablet, it was written in block letters and the first part was the same as Kingsley had told him. He first ran his figures over the letters as he read the stone's message to himself. As Harry read it, he heard what seemed to be a strange echo in his mind. He continued to read it and in hearing that reverberation, he had no idea except somehow, somewhere, deep within his head, he knew he had heard something close to this before, but how? This seemed to be an undisclosed bit of information to him. How? He did not know. He took a moment for him to think and then he read it out loud for everyone else to hear.

* * *

"_The time of the Arch Lord's return shall be near when six powerful wizards are_

_living at the same time…_

_When the fourth one dies by his own dark hand… you shall know the prodigy."_

* * *

Harry then looked at Ginny and then at Susan and the other Unspeakables. Harry knew that it was due to him in reflecting the spell and ending the reign of Voldemort that had caused the next part of it to become visible for the eye to read. As he prepared himself to read it, his heart was pounding, for he felt the anticipation to the very core of his body, he was scared for what it might say. Then he read it out loud for everyone to hear.

* * *

"_The prodigy was conceived on All Hallows' Eve…_

_He was marked with his destiny on this same night two years later…_

_He has now vanquished the fourth wizard who had killed the boy's parents…_

_A bit of his lonely twin soul has given him love and a pure heart…_

_This has prepared him on the pathway with an undamaged soul…_

_With his guides giving help…_

_True love is felt and shown so others can see it…_

_Only then is he ready to begin the conflict, and the rest of the Prophecy _

_shall be revealed to all."_

* * *

As he read the last part, he knew that all of his life and Ginny's had been pre-ordained for this moment. He had always been meant to win against Voldemort. He now somehow knew that whatever was coming was going to be quite messy and possible deadly for more of his friends, and very possibly for even the two of them. In a strange way, he knew that somehow he could refuse this quest, and could even possibly prevent this Prophecy from being carried out for maybe another hundred years or longer. However, something hidden very deep within his mind knew that he was the only one that could succeed in what he was going to have to do. It was either for him to do this or whatever was waiting in the dark shadows would come to pass.

Harry thought that someone out there either had a very big grudge against him in maybe a past life or something, or maybe just thought that using the innocent was the best way to take down big bad wizards.

Whatever it was, he wasn't laughing, for he knew that it wasn't just him this time, but included the one standing next to him that he loved with all his heart. He now knew that somehow the diary of Tom Riddle had been more than just a trial for Ginny.

What he didn't know was why. Nevertheless, something in him gave him the feeling that she was somehow quite stronger because of it.

He had been tested and had passed against Voldemort, but why just a normal wizard with just a normal set of powers. Why he had to be the one to do this, he truly did not understand.

Susan put her hand on his shoulders and this broke the thoughts in his mind, and she asked him. "Do you have any idea on what you have to do here, Harry?"

"I know somehow it will require the needs of seven to make this happen," said Harry.

"The Hallows?" she asked.

"I know that Ginny and I will count as two and then I must have five more items to do this. I only have four items that I know count as the Guides, but for some reason, I know that my phoenix wand has been selected for a reason. It must be the extra and be the seventh part."

Harry had looked at her with such a solemn look that she knew that he was quite unsure of what was going to happen. He knew that nobody had ever told him about this moment in his life, but something within him was somehow guiding him with what he had to do. He turned back to Ginny and reached out to her with a shaking arm to hold her, and then he pulled her into a hug.

It was at that time that something unknown but still within Harry, reached out to him. It gave him a feeling of utter confidence that he had never known. He held her, and a calm feeling entered into his mind. This feeling of Ginny next to him was all that he cared about and so he hugged her with all of his ability to love.

In that moment of boundless love, an aura was seen around them, and even Susan was amazed. She was surprised but yet saddened by seeing this. She knew that there was the possibility of a sacrifice that might be required here today.

Harry pulled away and quietly told Ginny, "I must have your ring to do this. I somehow know it is required by the Prophecy in order for it to release the final part of its proclamation."

She smiled back and reach down and pulled off the ring and handed it to him as she told him, "Whatever you need, Harry, just ask me."

Harry then laid it on the table and pulled out his cloak and set it down on the table next to the Prophecy. He then took the ancient rock and as he started to lift it, he could feel like he could sense another in his head. He froze as he heard that little voice in his head he had heard so many times before. It told him that he was helping him, and he would make sure that he would do everything right and not to worry.

Harry then set the Prophecy down on his cloak. As he released it, the feeling of the one in his mind was gone. He paused thinking and then as he became scared that he would not know what to do, he closed his eyes for a second, and he took a few short breaths to calm his nerves.

Soon the thoughts of where all the items needed to be placed just appeared in his head, and he knew that something was still helping him. He took the Elder wand and set it in a slot that was already cut in the stone and then he knew where his first wand was now required to be. He took his own Phoenix wand and placed it on the other side in a similar slot and the groves in the rock were cut perfectly, so the two tips touched. Suddenly a little glint of gold and red sparks came out like they were reassuring him that he was doing everything that he needed to do.

He then took Ginny's promise ring out of his pocket and slid it down over the two tips of his wands. As soon as he released the ring, another larger sparkle of red and gold sparks appeared, and he knew he was getting close to finishing what he needed to do. He was surprised, but it appeared that the ring had perfectly fit Ginny's finger and the two tips of the wands. He could only guess that even her finger size had been foretold from the beginning.

Then he took Resurrection Stone ring and placed it in a little notch that was just below where he thought the rest of the Prophecy would appear. Even after it had been made into a ring by the Gaunts and then worn by Tom Riddle, the ring fit perfectly into the place he knew it belonged.

He looked at Ginny and beckoned her to come over to be next to him. She proudly took the two steps and then looked at him with a face that showed her pride and admiration toward him. Harry now knew that her undying support was what she would always be giving to him in a time like this.

Looking into her eyes he told her, "I really have no idea what is going to happen, Ginny, but somehow I know we must both do this. I think we are going to be bonded for all eternity when we kiss."

Harry was now scared and a few tears were starting to form around his eyes. Even a few of the Unspeakables were starting to give concerned looks of their own, and he knew they were showing their own worries about the possibility of them dying. He then looked over to Susan and asked her, "Do you think we are going to be alright?"

She replied in her own jittery voice and told him, "I don't really know, Harry. You're the one doing this and it appears you know exactly what you're doing.

"Whatever the ring is, it appears you have done what you needed to do and I feel you will be all right. No one in the Ministry could have ever have even thought of anything like this being required."

Ginny then whispered to Harry, "I trust you, my love. Do what you know we must do."

Harry then placed Ginny's left hand on the left base of the Prophecy and touching the Elder Wand. He then placed his own right hand and placed it on the right base on the Prophecy touching his Phoenix wand. He then turned and grabbed her right hand with his left hand. He stopped for a moment and then as the two in love looked into each other eyes, they both told each other, "I love you."

Right after that, as their lips made contact; an eerie and ghostly white blinding light came from the Prophecy. Instantly both Harry and Ginny disappeared from the view of the Unspeakables.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'The Mysteries of Prophecies'**

10-20-09 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by 'Slick86'

Betaed by 'ginnyweasley777'

Betaed by'Nat3738'


	20. C 20 The Mysteries of Prophecies

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 20 'The Mysteries of Prophecies'

* * *

**Chapter 20: 'The Mysteries of Prophecies'**

It had only been a few seconds, but when Harry first opened his eyes, all that he saw was a blinding white. As he pulled back from the kiss, the level of the light suddenly lost its intensity around them, but everything else he could see was just white. He first noticed his glasses were gone as his eyes began to focus onto Ginny's face. He reached out with his right hand and pulled them both towards each other. As he did so, he suddenly realized that they were both quite naked.

Harry nervously stared deeply into Ginny's face. As she had started to slowly open her eyes, this same awareness was also shown in them to Harry. She smiled at him with a only a slight twinkle in her eyes and this showed him that she was not at all embarrassed about the situation. They both continued to gaze into each other's faces and knew that everything would somehow turn out to be all right.

A few minutes after they had arrived, Ginny was the first to break the silence, "Harry, do you have any idea where we are?"

As Harry looked all around them, he still saw nothing but a colourless white in all directions. "Ginny, I think we have both ended up in the same place that I went after Voldemort hit me in the forest with the Killing Curse. We may have just died or maybe this is just a dream we are both are having together. But just why and how we are both here right now, I just don't know."

It wasn't that Ginny wanted to talk but she was just curious and asked, "Harry, do you think someone is going to come to talk to us about what just happened?"

"It's possible Ginny. Last week, it seemed that Dumbledore showed up to give me some final answers to questions, but I really have no idea on what to expect. I was somehow given the knowledge to get us here, but for what reason and for what else is going to happen to us, I don't have the slightest idea on what to expect right now."

"Harry," asked Ginny. "I am surprised I'm not getting cold the way we are. This seems so real to me right now but it also feels quite strange and I have to admit to you that I am a little bit nervous about this."

"As much as I would think this might be a dream, Ginny, you really feel… um… genuine to me at the moment too."

Harry blushed as he said this, and as soon as Ginny noticed, she told him, "I know Harry, and this is causing some strange feelings for me too." She pulled Harry towards her as much as she dared and then laid her head on his shoulders and waited.

It was a short heartfelt moment that passed in silence, as Harry new that it would be a slow recovery from his awkwardness and feelings that he had toward her.

To help ease his discomfort, Ginny whispered into his ear, "Harry it's alright my love. We both know that this is something that we both have no control over. Besides I don't mind snuggling with you."

"Well… Ginny, I'm sorry if I am a little anxious right now but being this way is just a little…"

"Another moment of silence past and then Ginny suggested, "stimulating Harry?"

"Well yes, if you want to say it that way," replied Harry. "I sorry Ginny."

"Oh Harry, I love you and you love me. I think by our feelings that at least one thing has been answered for us today. This is no dream dear. This is too real for both of us." A few more minutes passed and then Ginny asked, "So do you think that maybe nobody wants to see right now?"

"If this is the same place that I was with Dumbledore, Ginny, as soon as I thought of something to wear, a robe had appeared for me to put on. I truly have been wishing for something to appear for us but it seems that has not happened so far."

For what seemed like a few more minutes, the two of them just held each other and then Ginny told Harry, "We are still alive because the Prophecies say we bond and live, so I know we have not died, Harry. We have so much to live for and somehow I already know that in the future that we are going to have a family."

Harry smiled and told Ginny, "Your really are a smart young witch and I love your enthusiasm dear."

"No Harry, I mean it. Ever since I wore the ring, I've just felt like we were going to have a family in time. It was like maybe the ring told me, or something? There is more to this ring, Harry, then just a pretty thing to wear on my finger. Remember that even Susan said it somehow told her that I would be needed this afternoon."

Harry knew she was right again but why were they here. For a long while, they both held each other and didn't want to move. Unknowingly to them, their souls had touched and in doing so had all but come together as one.

They began to talk about their friendships, and many personal things that just came up in their minds. Some questions in the relationship seemed a little too early to ask but they did. Slowly they began to know each other better, as the time just seemed to slowly pass by. A few questions were quite personal and it didn't seem right to ask or answer but they still did. But nevertheless, they talked and as the time passed, soon the feeling of wondering 'why they were here' began to return. They soon felt that nobody was going to visit them and became tired of waiting.

After a while, Harry really didn't know how long they had been there, he told Ginny, "It is strange, Ginny, with you here by my side this time. I almost don't want us to go back. But now I think we both know that we must. We have been brought here for a reason I feel, but it seems to me that nobody is going to be showing up to tell us anything. Maybe it is time for us to return."

"Harry, this has been quite beautiful and calm for us," replied Ginny. "But I think I understand why we were brought here. I think this is more then just magic here around us, because most who get married would never have a chance to be together like this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"This has happened for a reason that maybe we don't know, but I think we do." She paused and then told him, "Don't you see, we have both become one together. It has helped us to understand each other and bring us together in ways that would normally take years for a couple to do so."

She looked lovingly at Harry and then told him, "Your probably right and maybe we should return and besides, I don't think only one of us could by ourselves. So, how do we go back?"

"I think we need to return to the same position of what we were doing when we got here," replied Harry. "Then we need to both agree to this in our thoughts."

"I'm ready if you're ready," voiced Ginny.

"I'm ready too, love." He put his hands on the sides of her face and then slowly pulled her to his lips and then they both closed their eyes. Suddenly they felt the subtle feeling of their robes, warmly enveloping their bodies and Harry knew that they had returned to the room. A moment later, as they both opened their eyes and saw each other, they both together let out a big breath of air in relaxation.

As Harry looked around, he noticed everyone staring at them. As his eyes returned to Ginny's face, he looked at her until she told him, "I'm alright, Harry." She smiled and then she told him, "That was really a peaceful place to be with you."

Then Harry turned and looked down at the ancient stone. He saw that six more lines had appeared that were cut deeply into the rock. He reached out and felt them with his finger and the stone felt strangely warm to his touch. He then took a large breath and bent over and read the rest of the Prophecy out loud for everyone else to hear.

* * *

"_One great conflict of Wizards is almost over while another one is soon to begin…_

_The Six shall all die within 36 cycles of each other…_

_Love will be the prodigy's strength at all times…_

_However, his triumph over the fourth, has allowed the chambers of the Deceiver and the Master to be reopened…_

_After three thousand years of waiting, the Arch Wizard shall now return…_

_But only one shall control the magical pathway, and their future that follows."_

* * *

When he was done reading, his attention was now focused on the last three lines. It seemed to be telling him that because he had won, it was him that was causing whatever to happen. Even the Prophecy seemed to say that it blamed him. This was not at all what Harry had expected. The damn rock had just used him! Now he wondered if this was possibly an evil Prophecy that he had just released.

Ginny was rereading the Prophecy to make sure she understood it correctly. Before she was able to say anything to Harry, he had turned around, but only a moment of silence had followed him. She somehow knew she would soon hear him replying in an angry and loud voice.

As Ginny then turned around to look at Susan, she was bowing toward the two of them. Then she noticed that everyone in the room was also doing the same. Harry's face suddenly showed shock and as he yelled out, it showed the real fear in his voice, "Why are you all doing this to me, I am just an ordinary wizard! I am not in any way a powerful Dark Lord or Arch Lord! I am just a common wizard who just seems to have had a lot of good luck!"

Susan nodded back in affirmation to him, and then straightened up and told him, "Ordinary? No… Powerful? Well, that is yet to be determined… Lucky? Maybe or maybe not Mr. Potter, but just in case you do become a horrific person, we have given you our respects, so it might save our lives in the future. We are just being overly cautious to possibly save our own necks in the future right now."

"But it doesn't say either of us becomes the Arch Lord!" Harry told her quite loudly.

"Oh yes… that is quite true young man, but it also doesn't explain what the prodigy is going to become either Mr. Harry Potter," replied Susan.

As she said that, the next words in Harry rebuttal just froze in his throat and he realized that she was right. If he was the prodigy, nobody had yet told him on what that all meant. "What the bloody hell did it refer to?" he thought to himself.

He looked back down at the stone in front of him and tried to take in the entire scope of what both of these two prophecies were. He looked at the sheet of paper that had the written text about his and Ginny's Prophecy, and the one thing he could see is that he could find no direct faults or loop holes in what was written about him.

He felt that if anything, the Prophecy kind of overlooked some of his moods and thoughts that he had at times. Moreover, he knew he had shown some hate towards certain people at times. The more he read and processed all of these issues, he saw he had no idea on what, or how, he could ever come close to fulfilling these things. He knew it was quite beyond his abilities, and he felt that he would never be able to even learn on what he had to know to fulfill them.

His triumph over Voldemort was really '_shear dumb luck'_, as McGonagall might say. And now this talk of becoming a Champion... What did that really mean, he thought hard to himself. The idea of what the Deceiver and the Master was, just sounded quite scary to him. It was even starting to look like he was going to now be forced to fight an Arch Lord wizard, and being lucky was not going to cut it this time. From the little he had figured out already, fighting just the two of them was stupidity in the fourth degree and now add something else that was going to be like ten Voldemorts. All this and trying to protect Ginny too, It was just too much to worry about again, so how could he do this?

Many thoughts were rapidly going through his mind but nothing really made much sense to him. Unless he would somehow learn a lot in the next year or so, he was really thinking only some divine influence would be the only way he had a chance to fulfill his destiny and still be breathing in the end.

He also knew that whoever wrote this bloody thing knew how to trick him.

Somehow, he had known enough 'how' to unlock the final meaning, which meant he was the one. If he had only known what it was leading him into… Yes, he knew the stupid thing had really set him up. It already knew he would do it and he would end up putting Ginny in jeopardy. Damn! If he had only known what he was getting himself into again.

Well, one thing was sure clear to him right now. When he finally died, be it sooner than later. He would sure give the ones who picked him an earful, if he at least was ever given the chance to do so.

Harry looked up and noticed that everyone was still patiently waiting for him to come to some conclusion. He then asked, "If you would please call us by our first names today Susan. And… beyond all doubts, it is me isn't it?"

Susan then looked at him in a solemn way and she gave him a small smile and told him, "Harry, I know just by looking into your face that I need not answer that, but I can understand why you need me to say it. Yes Harry... These two prophecies are now beyond all doubts, yours and Ginny's. Yes… There are many unanswered questions about the how, and the why, and bad things may indeed happen here.

We think you have been picked for a reason that nobody really understands why right now. It may be the same reason as for the last time, but it also may be for another. I think if you look deeply within yourself, you will somehow find a number of the answers that you need so badly right now. However Harry, it appears to me that a number of them will probably stay well hidden from you. I suggest that you prepare yourself for this, because they may stay unanswered for a long time to come.

"This path you both have now begun here is truly dangerous for both of you. Before you worry about what you don't know, start at the beginning and look inward towards yourselves. My last three important things of wisdom to both of you are these, and remember them well.

"First, if there wasn't a way for you to win this conflict, these prophecies would have never have been made.

"Also keep in mind that it says your love will be your strength at all times, Harry, and that you must always remember.

"The final point is something that is really what you already both know. Remember, of what you have already learned and with what you have already done in your life. You and Ginny had already tangled with Tom Riddle in your past. For a number of times, you have lived to tell the tale and in the end you won Harry. It seems to me that you two were clearly the only ones that ever survived the Dark Lord.

"I think that's all you really need to know for the answers because I think it's already there for you."

"What do you mean?" Asked a bewildered Harry.

"Its in your heart Harry, "Replied Susan. "So just remember to listen to what your heart tells you to do."

Harry started to force a smile, but realized that it was already coming forth on its own and then nodded his head and told her, "Can we at least ask you a few other questions?"

"By all means," Susan said. "We are all happy to try to give you some answers right now. On the other hand, don't expect closure today, Harry for many of the answers nobody can tell you. I probably know the most about you in my department, and with what I know about the two of you, you both have a very long road to travel in front of you."

Harry nodded and then asked, "How long were we gone?"

Susan looked at them with a questionable look and then told him, "The room was flooded with a light so bright, Harry, that nobody could see you; but, you were gone for only a few seconds, I think. May I ask you why you are asking me?"

"It seemed to both of us that we were gone for at least several hours or longer, and I think we might have been in a place that was between life and death," replied Harry.

"I really don't know if you actually left or not Harry," replied Susan. "The light was so bright that everyone was just blinded by it and unable to see."

"But we were gone," uttered Harry.

With what has just happened with both of you, possibly anything was possible, Harry," replied Susan. "This may have just been a dream for both of you and the events could have all passed in just a blink of an eye. But it may have all occurred as you remember."

She reached out and grabbed one of each of their hands. As she brought them together, she told them, "I think you have already answered the big questions by yourselves, and that is probably where you will find most of your answers right now. I know the two of you have additional questions that none of us can even come close to giving you the answers right now. I think there are probably reasons why, and one of them may be because you're not ready to know the answers yet. But, by working together, the two of you will somehow be able to do this, and I hope that both of you are successful."

"Susan, I really have just one question left, that if you can try to answer, I would really appreciate it,"

"And what would that be Harry?"

As Harry began to tell Susan, his voice showed a slight hit of pleading in it as he asked, "I just earlier heard a voice that helped me figure out how to complete the second part of the Prophecy. Over the years, this voice has helped me to do things and given me information that has saved my life at times. It is like someone has always been with me and I know now by looking back, maybe it was the Horcrux that was in me from Voldemort. So if it was destroyed last week, why do I still hear it?"

Susan nodded at him and told him, "I was wondering if this was going to come up today. Today it is best that I not tell you quite everything I know yet, but let me tell you what I can.

"Several of us had always suspected that Voldemort might have tried using a Horcrux to extend his life. A few of us wondered about the possibility of one being accidentally implanted into you the night your parents died. As you already know, we never had any real proof about this, so most everyone thought we were guessing with no evidence to show for it.

"Dumbledore purposely blocked us from being able to hear the Prophecy in order to protect you and so we never knew what it said. We might have had it stored for safekeeping, but he refused to tell us on what it said. Therefore, it just sat in the Hall of Prophecies, waiting for you or Tom Riddle to come get it.

"Five years ago, when this department heard rumours that you could now speak to snakes, we decided to go back and look at everything we could guess about you.

"Several of us came to a quick conclusion that a possible Horcrux living within you was now beginning to look like a strong possibility.

"But Minister Fudge blocked us at every direction and then, along with our superiors, put a stop to what they considered a folly. They told us he was dead, and our work on this was over.

"So for almost three more years, until you visited our department and Voldemort finally showed himself, we were only allowed to look at this from inside our department. We had been warned that to have any contact with you, the Minister himself would consider it treason and sedition.

"That same year, new rumours about you had now come to our attention, and that you had known that Arthur was attacked in the vault. Now a number of us, who included my mother, knew that a connection was now more than just a possibility. She at the time was the one in charge of keeping tabs on you. She had earlier come to the conclusion that you did have some type of a connection. Later, I found out that she had wondered if a two-way link was also possible between the two of you.

"Later that summer, Albus visited my mother and told her that she must end all speculation about Harry's connections, because it was putting everything at great risk. All he would tell my mother is that she was smart enough to know what was going on, but he was already preparing you for what had to be done.

"Well, for some reason, my mother started to become rather sickly for the next year, and shortly after she became ill, she gave me a book that had many parchment notes in it. With it was a thick letter that told me not to open it until she told me to, or if she had died.

"She died just after you got out of Hogwarts last summer. When I opened it, another letter told me to wait until I saw Harry doing certain things that didn't make sense or if he had gone into hiding. It told me that it would mean you were now causing the Dark Lord great distress or you were on the run.

"Well, I read that information several weeks before the Ministry fell. It reaffirmed my belief that you somehow received and were carrying a Horcrux. She, in her notes, told me that she thought that somehow this Horcrux was connecting Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort and there was a good chance that the Dark Lord was also in communication with the one that she felt that you had.

"I felt most likely you were somehow conversing with it, Harry. I knew I had to keep silent about this, but looked up everything we knew about them. I came to the conclusion that there was no way for you to survive in having it removed from your body. Consequently, I had to trust the Headmaster's prior judgment to not get involved. About ten days later, I was getting worried, and just before the Ministry fell, I had been planning to contact you the following week. After it fell, I knew that you had now begun your final path and in time, you and he would meet for whatever the Prophecy had said would happen."

She looked around the room and the rest of the staff who were looking back at her in disbelief that she had known. She then asked him, "Harry, let me ask you a couple of questions? Before your Horcrux was destroyed and when you talked to it, or heard it, how did it talk to you?"

"It could be forceful," replied Harry, "but it was always sort of kind… and at times, would try to bring out questions and sometimes answer questions with questions. At other times it would tell me what I had to do to save my life."

"Harry, by chance, did you ever see while you were in Voldemort'' mind, what could have happened on that night at your parents home? Do you by chance know if he was or was not planning to make a Horcrux that night?"

"Susan, this is strange that you ask me this, I just told the Healer about it this morning. Last Christmas Eve, I had a connection when he was thinking back about what happened that night, and I never knew for sure if he was, or wasn't going to make one. But from his thoughts, I am pretty sure he wasn't planning to make one that night."

Harry stopped and looked over at Susan and told her, "What happened to him was something he sure hadn't expected. I think he just expected to kill me and then end any speculation about this Prophecy. So as I understand, my Mum's protection caused his curse to backfire and then he was ripped from his physical body. Then somehow the rest of his soul was ripped into two pieces and then somehow one of them implanted itself into me. That is what I was led to believe happened that night. So what else are you thinking about and know?"

Susan thought for a moment and then asked him, "Harry, this is a very important question for you, and I want you to think well before you answer. When you gave your life up in the forest last week, did the voice try to interfere with your decision in any way at all?"

Harry thought for about a minute and then looked at her and told her, "I didn't hear anything from it. I think it wanted me to make the final decisions and chose to not interfere with me. Thinking back… if it was a Horcrux, then I would have thought it would have tried to make sure I didn't risk my life for it, because all the other Horcruxes seemed to try to prevent their deaths. The one in me never even tried to save itself from death."

As Harry looked at her, he knew that she knew something that Dumbledore had either not known or had never told him. Then he asked, "There is something really strange here, isn't there?"

"Harry, I would like to do some additional research about this new information tonight." replied Susan. I need to talk to Healer Selfridge and wonder if we could meet… let's say tomorrow some time. We already have some very strange and interesting ideas about this, Harry. Before I tell you any more, I want to ask and get several more opinions from my colleagues first."

"Well we were hoping to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," replied Harry. "I guess we could come by here first."

"Harry, we could meet there tomorrow. I have some shopping to do anyway. Why don't we meet at the Leaky Cauldron around two-thirty tomorrow afternoon, and we will finally try to get you some answers on this."

"That all right, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Actually Harry, you just ensured that we both can go by setting up that time for tomorrow. Mum won't be able to say no to me going with you now." She looked over at Susan and told her, "Thank you very much for what you have done for us today. I do have a single question I would like to ask you, Susan. Do you have any idea on what my ring is? I know it must be more than just a ring."

"That is a good question, Ginny," replied Susan. "It is overall very old, and as I have already said, I am sure it was meant to be given to you by Harry. The Prophecy has called it an aid and has put it with the other Hallows along with his first wand. What it actually is, or if it has some sort of special magic, I don't think anyone knows for sure. However, what is really strange is the symbol that it carries. I think it carries the same mark that is on Harry for a special reason."

"I kind of got that picture too," replied Ginny. "So nobody has any idea what it means?"

"There is just no record, Ginny, and even I can't guess," replied Susan. "In time, I feel you will both learn what its special use is for. All of this magic here around you is quite special and some is possibly so old, that much of its true-self hides from our own abilities to see it, and even recognize it, until it shows itself unexpectedly."

"Well, thank you for all that you have tried to do for us, Susan," said Ginny and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"So tomorrow at two-thirty for the both of you?" asked Susan.

"Susan, I will need to check with Auror Hobbs if I can have some escorts for tomorrow," replied Harry. "We have already talked some about doing something like this, but I am not sure he has Auror Dawlish's permission to work on Saturday yet."

"Harry, if that is the case, Auror Ravens owes this department some serious favours at the moment, and I know he would love to make up to both of you on the situation from last weekend. As soon as we are done here, I will have one on my Aids go check with the Aurors Department, and see what we can work out between all of us. I will have a number of staff probably attend with me, and I will owl the Leaky Cauldron for a private room for our meeting."

Suddenly, Norma Phelps stood up and said, "Excuse me Susan, I think it would be best that I also attend this meeting with you tomorrow. I will contact the Minister and see if he also would like to attend. In addition, Mr. Potter, if Auror Dawlish is unable to provide security for you, I know for a fact that Auror Raven will be very happy to help provide you this favour. It was only because of your lack of making a complaint that he is still working in my department. One way or another, we will see the two of you tomorrow at two-thirty."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and knew there must be some really important news here for her wanting to come.

Ginny then asked, "Director Phelps, just in case, you better have two extra chairs for my parents. I won't be surprised if at least one of them wants to come with us tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss. Weasley, I believe you're right. I also want to tell both of you this. The Minister made an excellent choice in picking Arthur to be the Head of Law Enforcement. He has been able to convince me to understand the need for helping the two of you to understand what is going on. I now know and have a better understanding about the two of you in just knowing him. Because of this, I also understand why the next three months, until you're seventeen, your parents are going to be very protective of you and also Harry. Everyone practically knows, in the Ministry now, that Arthur considers Harry as a son, and I know the two of you are already quite close to the Minister himself."

Harry and Ginny both turned a little pink as she said that. Harry then coughed, stood up, and told her, "Thank you. It was a real learning of a day," with a slightly sarcastic voice, "but I really do appreciate everything you have all done for both of us." He walked around the room and shook everyone's hand.

Two of the assistants looked over at Susan and asked, "Can we take them out 'C' isle, Director?"

Susan nodded and the two assistants both talked quietly for a moment. After a short conference, one of them told them, "Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter, my name is Mary Stockdale and this is Ester Hawk. Please come with us and we will take you back to the entrance." They pointed down a short hallway that was heading off in a different direction from which they had come. He gave then a smile as he nodded back to them.

Harry then looked around the room and told everyone, "I know you would like me to leave them here for study, but for now I think it is best that I keep these with me. He put his wands and the Resurrection stone ring in his pockets and then motioned for Ginny to come over. He then put the ring tenderly back on her finger. He picked up the Prophecy to retrieve his cloak and asked Susan, "What should we do with these the two prophecies?"

"Just leave them there on that table next to the wall," replied Susan. "The table is already charmed to keep the one from rolling off."

They walked over together and carefully placed them on the table. Once positioned, Harry turned and announced to everyone in the room, "I know this afternoon that most of you just watched and listened. I know many of you have been involved in helping to bring answers to both of us. We would like to thank you for all your input and help that you have all done for us. You have helped to answer some of the questions about our relationship, and possibly where we are both heading to in our lives.

"I came here today hoping to have you help answer the questions that we both have, but it appears that Fate itself has decided to keep me on the edge with some of those questions. And Susan, we both appreciate all that you have done for us, and we await your answers tomorrow."

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, if you will follow us, we will get you back to your Auror," said Mary.

They started walking down the hall and toward the door that had a letter 'C' above it.

Mary waved her wand and Harry heard the door unlock. Then, as Ester touched her own wand to the door, it opened. After they had all entered, the door closed on its own behind them. Harry also noticed this hall had a sterile smell to it, and the lighting was quite dim.

Harry, out of the corner of his eye, saw Mary quickly raise her wand toward them, and before he could react, the lights in the room came up to a nice level. Harry's heart took a leap as he had almost reacted in a defensive response. Luckily something had seemed to stall him from reacting. It made him feel extremely happy that he had been slow to react.

Mary spoke up first and told him, "Well, she didn't say we couldn't give you a tour. Since she approved this different route, we think she has given us her approval to do this for both of you." She began to talk in a very quick voice, "We are several of the keepers in here and since we never get to give tours, then this will be quite fun for us today."

"This hall and area is where we store and display, many terrible traps, and gifts, hidden or invisible artifacts that either have killed or otherwise could have killed an unsuspecting person. Whatever you do, stay on this side of the lines. Most of the items appear to be quite normal, but I assure you, they are highly magical and quite terrible on how they can maim and kill. We will not stay in this area for very long, but I thought you might want to see some of the items that have been made into such terrible creations."

Ginny asked, "Why do you keep such terrible things and not destroy them?"

"Miss. Weasley, we feel that by keeping them, they can help to remind us of how terrible someone can be. If we find one just like what is in here, we might be able to quickly know what it is and how it was made, or just maybe trace it back to who made it in the first place."

Ginny then told them, "I think Harry would agree with me that it would be fine for the two of you to call us by our first names."

As she turned and looked at Harry, he was staring at a door behind them. "Harry... Harry... HARRY!" yelled Ginny. When he didn't answer, she pulled on the sleeve of his robe and finally, she was able to snap him out of it. "What has got your attention, Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry had been staring at an unmarked door. He had felt a strange feeling of longing that he had actually never felt before. He turned to Ginny and told her, "Sorry Ginny, something sort of got my attention." He turned and asked Mary, "What is behind the door?" She looked at him and then at Ester. When he saw how the two looked at each other, Harry knew then that it was not something to be talked about and this made him even more curious. "Please, I would like to know what is behind the door."

"Harry, it is something that we are not really supposed to tell anyone," replied Ester. "That is why the door is left unmarked and hidden. I can tell you it contains a number of very powerful forces that is something that only a very few can even approach and enter in safety. I really have already told you far too much and we must go on."

Harry was suddenly realizing that the longer he stood here, the more of whatever it was, was beginning to really affect him. It was actually starting to feel quite nice and then he knew the only other time he had really felt this way was around Ginny. As he closed his eyes, he could suddenly feel Ginny's love around him and then he could feel the same type of feeling coming from the room. He now knew what was in there and turned and asked, "Ester, I need you to answer me, the room somehow contains human emotions and especially love, doesn't it?"

He knew when he saw both of their faces suddenly turn white that he needed no verbal answer. The two young assistants knew that somehow they were probably in big trouble for Harry finding out, but before they could say anything, Harry told them, "Don't worry, you both didn't say anything to me and from seeing your expressions, I think nobody should have been able to even know that there are deep and powerful emotions behind this door. All I can tell you is that I didn't go looking for it, but it has somehow come looking for me. I know I shouldn't ask, but where did it all come from?"

"Please Mr. Potter; we need to go on before we are all in big trouble. There are things that are extremely dangerous behind this door that even our department is very scared of. You must stop thinking about whatever you're thinking. We can't honestly answer your question. Please, we must go on."

Ginny had realized that whatever was on the other side was definitely something that Harry didn't need to see. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. Harry at first resisted her attempt to pull the other way, but quickly Ginny's touch to his hand seemed to neutralize whatever was causing Harry's curiosity.

After they were about twenty feet away, Harry's mind had cleared and he turned to Ginny and told her, "Thanks, whatever it was it was quite convincing that it wanted to see me back there. Ester and Mary, I am sorry but whatever it was, it was quite powerful. I am sorry to put you through what I just did."

Ester and Mary just stared at Harry for a moment. All they knew is that nobody had ever been affected on the outside of the doors like Harry had just been. This was not good because they were going to have to report it and feared for what might happen to them. Ester then asked Harry, "Are you alright then?"

Harry smiled and her, "I am fine now, I think it was love that was effecting me back there and it wasn't coming from Ginny either. Let's get on with the tour please and forget this."

They slowly progressed along looking at trophies and pictures and then the subject matter proceeded to change into things like China, silverware, goblets, and even salt and peppershakers. Ester then told them, "These nine different cups here actually poisoned the person drinking from them, and then left no residue to be found at the scene of the crime. It was over twenty years, before the Ministry figured out that a charmed cup like this was being used, because of a witness seeing what happened.

"Here we have a number of wands that are made to kill the person that uses them. It kills by casting out the spell or charm as a reverse form of itself back onto the beholder. It wasn't until a raid on an old Wandmaker's shop that was making these that we even knew we had them. They turned up a number of renegade wands matching Ministry employee wands. After we investigated, we found out that he had been making these for years for anybody with the money to pay him. We were lucky these Ministry look alike wands, were never switched with the owner's regular wands. He died in Azkaban for his crimes a few years back."

They moved on and soon saw a large number of coin and paper money that was laid out in display cases. They had little signs next to them that described what the charm or spell that resided on the money. Ester then said, "We have had exploding money, and money that tracked the person for its stalker. Money like Leprechaun gold that cannot be found to hold any magic, but after about thirty days, the Gallons had turn into just Knuts."

"If you can dream it up, we have probably seen something like it. Some are just meant to be pranks, but they also can turn out in ways to be quiet ugly and sometimes the innocent get killed in their wake.

"Now, what might be interesting to the two of you is that we even have an area reserved for a number of your brother's jokes, Ginny. We have several that they were never even able to bring up for production. After several of their inventions were involved in serious criminal events about a year and a half ago, we started requesting a list and description of each of them, before they put them out on the market. Both George and Fred were very helpful on not releasing anything that we fell was a real problems waiting to happen. They might have not been happy but they understood. Up to the time they had closed their shop, we had only requested a total of three ideas, that not be sold to anyone."

They soon came to an area that had four doors leading off on both sides of the walkway and Harry asked them, "Just how big is this place?" Ester and Mary looked to each other and then whispered a few things back and forth together.

Then Mary replied to Harry's question, "You have seen just a few of the items we have in storage. A large part is either boring or really is nothing to talk about. We have some items that are so dangerous that we could not risk showing anyone on the outside, because certain death would probably be the result. A number of items in the vaults are behind locked doors that even we are not allowed to see. Some are very mysterious and ancient items that have been studied for hundreds of years and only a limited number of us are trained to see them.

"You actually have seen a good mix of what we have except for the large animal and magical creatures that lie behind some of these doors up ahead of us. It is practically a zoo and would take hours to see everything in there. The main reason is that there are several extremely dangerous creatures that can cause quick death and because of that, only the keepers can go in there."

Ginny then asked, "What kind of deaths do you mean?"

"Well Ginny, like a Medusa or, as you are both famous in surviving, having an encounter with a Basilisk and living to tell the tale. We have creatures that appear normal and at a certain time, such as a full moon or maybe when it is raining, they can turn into a human eating creature that can consume the person totally alive." As she finished, Ginny was giving her a horrified look.

Mary continued saying, "Yes, we have many terrible things behind these walls, but in knowing and studying them, we have a better awareness of how to handle them, and where we can find them. It gives us a better idea on which is harmless and which are the ones that are deadly. Because of this research, we and the Aurors, can know which are the right spells to use on them, without getting killed."

Ester then added, "Harry and Ginny, what you have seen today, you cannot divulge to anyone; especially to your friend Luna Lovegood. If she would say anything to her father, he would most undoubtedly print a cover up on the Ministry. He would then say that the information came from none other than Harry Potter himself. An article like this would become a problem for the Ministry and all of us here. I think you can understand the situation that it would leave for all of us."

"Ester," Harry asked, "Just how physically big is this department?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked.

"Well, what I meant with my earlier question was like a city block or two or what?"

"Oh, I see what you want to know. A lot of the storage is magical and items store in a lot smaller space then they would normally occupy. If everything were regular sized, I would guess it would take about fifteen city blocks to hold the collection. We are probably about eighty percent of the size of the Ministry and most of that is, distorted volume, let's say."

They past a few more interesting items, that were all marked with signs telling of Misused Muggle artifacts that were like telephones and even charmed telephone books. Ester told them that the phone books were charmed to never show the right number to a Muggle.

As they reached the end of the hall, Mary took her wand and unlocked the door. After dimming the lights, they walked into a small room that had nothing on the walls.

She then told them, "This is where we would normally remove your memories of today, but you two are very lucky for not having to have that done. We are probably not to tell you this, but it is felt that by doing anything to you, would not serve anybody's best interest right now. I wish you both good luck and hopefully they can give you some answers tomorrow, Harry."

She flicked her wand, the door unlocked, and they all walked out into a hallway. A short distance away was the reception area, and both of them thanked the two Unspeakables. As they walked up to the desk, it was now empty, but Auror Hobbs was sitting in a chair and waiting for them.

"Well Harry, I been waiting about thirty minutes for you," replied Hobbs. "I guess you must have been able to get some type of tour then?" Harry nodded and he noticed the clock on the wall showed about ten minutes after five. "So Harry, did you two learn anything new today?"

"Well, I guess we learned more than I wished we did," remarked Harry. "But maybe tomorrow, I will finally learn about some things in my past that I really would like to know."

"Speaking of that Harry, I will be available for tomorrow. The request came from both the Minister and the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Dawlish didn't have much he could stay about it."

"You're sure you don't mind working tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"You're my job right now, Harry, and it only appears to be for another week. It's an honour to guard you and I know what your life has been like the last week. I am happy to do it for you."

They then proceeded back out into the round room and Hobbs was quite quick to get to the door that opened into the hall that led to the atrium.

Again the halls had become quite busy with most of the staff heading home. This helped prevent people from noticing them and they headed toward the Law Enforcement Offices. As they rode a lift toward Arthur's office, the people in the elevator started whispering and Harry knew that they had realized who they were.

He and Ginny kept quiet and when they walked off the lift a number of words of appreciation were heard. Harry turned around and smiled and said, "thank you," to everyone on the lift.

It was just a short time, and they were soon all in the Law Enforcement Offices. As they approached Arthur's office, they saw Ron and Hermione sitting down and talking on a couch.

"Hermione!" called out Ginny. Hermione and Ron looked up as Ginny walked over to them. Soon the two girls were chattering about what had happened today and Ron stood up and walked over to Harry and asked, "How'd it go, mate?"

"The staff in the Department of Mysteries were pretty nice, Ron. They tried to tell us what they knew and didn't know about me. My life it seems is still going to be quite busy for a while, I think."

Ron looked at him and asked, "Good or bad, Harry?"

"Well, I think I may only be on a short vacation from the saving the world thing."

"It's really going to be that bad?" asked Ron.

"Truthfully, I just don't know and they are telling me they don't know anything for sure. I think they are being truthful with what they know though."

"What about my sister? Does she know everything?"

"Yes Ron. We are in this together it seems… and she has no choice but to stay with me now. Both of us have got to work together it seems. Hopefully it will work out in the end so we can have a family."

"Hopefully work out!" exclaimed Ron. "What are you not telling me mate, about you two?"

"Ron… it just is really complicated… I just don't know what to tell the two of you right now."

"Harry, this is my sister. Hell Harry, the four of us are going to be brothers and sisters one of these days. Think what we have already been through together. I know that Ginny has become the most important thing in your life, but your two best friends really want to be there for both of you."

"Ron… We may both die at the same time and it may be a lot earlier than later."

"Oh…" said Ron. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, thinking about what Harry had just told him and then took a step forward and gave him a big brotherly hug.

"Harry, you know the two of us will do anything and even risk our lives for you if you need us to."

"Thank you and I know you will Ron, I just… don't know… where all this is going toward right now, and that is what scares me. I am sure Ginny is quite frightened too."

Suddenly a door opened and out walked Arthur with a one of his assistants that Harry had already seen in the office. "Harry, good… you're done. How did it go today?"

"I guess about as best as it could, Mr. Weasley. We did enjoy the staff down there. They were quite nice and forthcoming with what they knew. I was hoping to be able to settle down with Ginny and have a large number of redheads running around my feet in a few years, but I…" He stopped not knowing what else he could say.

"I know Harry; I wish I could do something to help the two of you. I've been told everything too, and yes, it is hard for me to except all of this. It is quite unfair for you after all you have already gone through. Now with me finding out my only daughter was also chosen years before she was even born; it is a hard thing for a father to accept. I have faith in both of you. I feel that somehow you will both figure it all out on how to get through this."

"Thanks Arthur… Dad," replied Harry. "It means a lot to hear you say that to me."

"Well it is almost after five-thirty, I think Molly is going to be waiting on us for dinner. Girls, ready to go?"

"Yes Dad," replied Ginny as the girls jumped up off the couch.

As Hermione walked by Harry, she gave him a couple of pats on his back, and a look that Harry knew told him that Ginny had told her the new revelations about them.

They got on the lift and each of them was quiet, as they thought over the day's events. They soon reached the Floo and each of them headed back to the Burrow.

When each of them walked out of the Floo, Molly was quick to welcome all of them home, and she told everyone to go clean up and dinner would be ready shortly.

As they all ran upstairs to the bathroom by the girls' room, Harry first went up to Ron's room to change and to put something a lot more comfortable on. Soon he came back down the stairs and just as he got to the bathroom, Hermione came out and an arm reached out and quickly pulled him into the room. Ginny was smiling at him and he pulled her close and they both enjoyed some privacy that had been quite lacking for most of today.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Do you think we should tell my parents about what happened today with the Prophecy?"

"It's probably not a good idea around Ron, but I think we probably should at least tell your dad. I think he will know the best way to tell your mum about the situation we were in."

"I told Hermione already, and she thought that Ron might act like he would kill you Harry, but I think it would all be more of an act. Hermione knows that he recognizes that we are all but married now. My poor brother, I swear is sometimes an idiot, Harry. He must just have cold feet about at least acting committed to Hermione. I just don't understand this part of Ron right now."

"Remember Ginny, he really wants to ask her father first. I know he wants to get her a nice ring, and I am happy to loan him the money, but I think he is too proud to ask me for it… You know what I would like to do Ginny?"

"I have no idea Harry."

"Let's do something with Ron and Hermione tonight. I feel like we have kind of ignored them the last few days and I think some laughs would do us all some good."

"Harry, that would be nice; the four of us being together would be great," replied Ginny.

Harry quickly washed his hands and face, and soon the both of them were walking downstairs, and waiting for Ron and Hermione at the table.

* * *

Bill was at shell cottage. He was packing his suitcase and getting everything ready to fly to Egypt later that night.

He had to get to the Paris airport by nine o'clock for check in. At least the French had an office in the airport for transiting wizards and he could apparate in just three short hops and get there. Egypt would normally take him almost twenty legs in apparition and with that many attempts, a mishap or other misfortune could easily happen. He didn't care much for Muggle flying but it was far safer to travel for really long distances. It wouldn't save any time, but would make for a much easier trip and he could just sleep overnight on the flight and arrive at the dig site in the morning.

Fleur had been a little unhappy when she found out that this was going to be an extended trip, but knew that Bill's new job would occasionally require him to be gone for a few weeks at a time. At least it was close enough to owl, but from Egypt, even that could take about a week for delivery. Right after they got married, it was decided that the use of Muggle telephones would be the best way to communicate when Bill was so far away.

At dinner that night, Fleur had appeared to be very understanding and when Bill finally asked her what she was hiding, she replied. "My 'usband, Bill… You promised me, zat after one year; we would plan to start a family. When you get back 'ome, I plan on us fulfilling your promise." She was staring back at him and looked so beautiful and he knew that she was using all of her Veela's abilities that she could on him."

He smiled back and told her, "Yes Fleur, I promise when I get back, we will have to start working on that promise I made to you." Oh, how he loved his wife, and now that the war was over, he was more than happy to fulfill those promises he made to her last year.

* * *

Dinner was quite excellent at the Burrow that night and Molly had sure worked hard in preparing it that day. Harry felt it was strange how she had fixed exactly his favourite foods for that night. The conversations during the meal developed into what Harry and Ginny had learned that day, and since Molly seemed to accept everything without much hysteria, he knew that Arthur was keeping her apprised of the daily news situations.

When dinner was finished that evening, Ginny and Harry sat back holding hands and continued to explain the entire sequence of events that had transpired during the day.

He had just got to the part of when he had initiated the final part of the Prophecy, when he realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell the elder Weasleys everything about what had happened. He stopped and looked intensely at Ginny not knowing what to say. Suddenly he had the thoughts of Ginny telling him, _'Harry, it would be best not to say anything to them about being together with nothing on'. _He concentrated and tried to respond by thought to her. He was suddenly brought out of the thought by her squeezing his hand tightly.

This brought Harry's attention back to the rest of the people sitting around the table.

He looked up to see Arthur looking at him with a peculiar interest. He knew that Arthur had realized that he was concealing something. Arthur then just gave him a slight smile and cocked his head a little sideways and nodded towards him.

Harry then continued on with what the Prophecy said, and that is when he noticed that both Hermione and Ron became a little uncomfortable with what he had said. He continued on with what the Unspeakables has told him and how they had reacted and what his own feelings were about all of this. Ginny then finished up with some of her own statements, and then the two of them just sat there and hugged each other.

Ron said, "Merlin's beard, Harry, you really could be an Arch Wizard."

He knew his friend meant it as a sincere compliment, but Harry knew that it hadn't sunk in yet on what the real consequences could mean to all of them in the future.

Hermione then told him, "Harry, I don't think you're going to be one. I just can't see how it would happen to you."

Harry looked at her, but as much as she was a good friend, he could tell by her eyes, that she was really scared for Harry. "Thanks Hermione, I appreciate your thoughts. Ginny and I have decided that it is best to just not worry about it, because we feel we really don't have any choice in the matter. I love you all so much in this family and I think if we all stay together it is the best for everyone." Harry then leaned back in his chair and then he asked Ron, "Hey mate, you want to play some Exploding Snap tonight?"

Ron looked over at Hermione and she smiled at him and told him, "Ron, go ahead, I think Ginny and I would like to talk some girl talk and then we can all get together later tonight."

"Thanks Hermione," both Ron and Harry said together. The two young men both got up and ran quickly up the stairs to his room. Once they were gone, Arthur then saw the girls and Molly all looking at each other and grinning. They both helped Molly clean up after dinner and then Ginny told her, "Mum, Hermione and I are going to go outside and talk for a while before dark."

They headed outside and then Arthur asked Molly to sit down and he told her, "Dear, Ginny and Harry know something that I think they have not told anyone about, and it may mean nothing, but they were too embarrassed to tell both of us tonight."

"I agree with you dear," replied Molly. "A little of me still thinks it is unwise in letting them be together unsupervised. But with what happen the other night, and since we both saw what happened, I think we really have no choice right now. It is best now that we just trust them on everything for now on. I just never felt my baby was going to be put in this situation, and poor Harry… Is he ever going to have peace in his life?"

Arthur got up from his chair and then put his arms around his wife and gave her a hug. "Molly, I know that Harry has grown up into a fine young man that we feel is our son. How he could ever become anything but good, is something I would never believe, unless he would somehow lose Ginny."

Molly looked up into Arthur's eyes with a few tears falling down her cheek. "I know Arthur, you're right, and that is what I am truly worried about."

Ron and Harry were enjoying playing a game and finally have some time together as friends.

They played for around ninety minutes and then both decided that friendship was nice, but it was time to include the loves of their lives into the rest of the evening activities.

As they came downstairs, Ron saw his parents and asked, "Do you know were the girls are, Mum?"

"They are outside, Ron, in the garden, I think."

Ron and Harry went outside and they noticed the setting sun was leaving a golden glow around everything. As the reach the garden, Ron called out, "Hermione, where are you?"

They heard her yell out, "Ron," and then followed her voice and then as they rounded some large bushes, they saw both of them sitting on the ground.

"Well, it took the two of you long enough," said Ginny. "We were starting to think the two of you forgot we existed."

"We kind of got lost in playing the game, girls," replied Harry.

"Oh Harry, we're just kidding," replied Ginny. "We were just thinking of coming up to find where our men were hiding anyway. It looks like we all started missing each other to me, so have a seat and we can all get comfortable."

Harry and Ron sat down in back of them and soon the girls had lain down with their heads on the men's chest. "I missed you," said Harry, as he leaned over and kissed the side of Ginny's face. Ron followed suit and soon the two couples were making out, just a short distance from each other.

Later, when a large owl hooted in the trees above them, everyone looked up, and then at each other, and then everyone realized what they had just done. Ginny was the least one shocked and said, "Well, at least we aren't embarrassed around each other anymore."

Ron and Harry looked at each other with a small blush and then started laughing and then hugged their loved ones in their laps. They all stayed there until well past sunset, and then they all headed to bed knowing that tomorrow would bring a fun day shopping at Diagon Alley.

* * *

Bill had cleared the French Customs officials and was now boarding the large plane on his way to Egypt. As they called his seating area, he realized that Gringotts had paid for a first class ticket. Once he was situated in his seat, he got out some papers to review for a final time before he was going to try to get some sleep for the night.

With all the deaths that had taken place earlier in this project, he knew that something was not quite right in Egypt.

* * *

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'The Return to Diagon Alley'**

10-21-09 By 'Pottercomplete' WBW-FB

Betaed by 'ginnyweasley777'

Betaed by 'Slick86'

Betaed by 'Nat 3738'


	21. C 21 The Return to Diagon Alley

The Unofficial Books Eight, Nine, and Ten

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 21 'The Return to Diagon Alley'

* * *

**Chapter 21: 'The Return to Diagon Alley'**

The screech of the tires touching the pavement made a shrill and penetrating noise in the cabin of the jet plane as it landed at Cairo International Airport. Bill Weasley was awakened with a jolt to his senses. After a few seconds to collect his thoughts together; Bill was happy to have this Muggle flight finally over. He never did care to fly in this way but Egypt was just too risky to apparate to. The risk of failure going across the sea made a difficult trip turn into a dangerous one even for him.

As they were pulling up to the gate, he was packing up the items he had been studying on the fight from Paris. He had said goodbye to Fleur and had told her it could be a month or so until he was able to return.

The reports he had been reading on the flight to bring him up to speed told him that this project had been very aggravating for everyone that had been involved so far. Just last week a large explosion had taken place during the day, which had resulted in a large number of deaths in the underground structure. For Gringotts, this had been a terrible breach of security as Goblins, wizards, and Muggles had died; and the out roar by the people and government of Egypt was threatening to have them withdrawn all digging permits.

Normally this issue might have been able to be just taken care of by covering it up by any way they deemed necessary. But now, both the wizard and non-wizarding governments had become quite disconcerted by the number of deaths. In addition, the families of the Goblins killed were not taking it easy with the Goblin project manager on what had happened on his watch.

This had quickly become a public relations nightmare for the bank; so now, in order to contain the disaster, it was decided to call up the best from all over the world. As one of the top curse breaking Wizards, and now that his loyalty was not in question, Bill was the obvious choice for the Banking group to send. Once the decision was made, he was ordered to Cairo at all speed, but due to the death of Fred, even he was forced to tell his own employer that he would be unavailable for several more days.

Several of the higher ranking and resentful Goblins in Zurich, had tried to make a case on this showing that giving Bill such a high level of management had been a terrible mistake. They said he was a wizard that showed no appreciable loyalty to the companies needs at such a serious time.

In simpler times, this might have proved to be his downfall, but they had greatly underestimated the true cost of this failure to the largest stockholders of the bank.

Several of the top Goblin partners had also suffered losses in their family circles. The Goblin, who had pushed for Bill's promotion in the first place, then went into overdrive to promote him on this project. This action soon proved to not be a waste of time but totally shielded Bill from his enemies.

What then happened proved in the end to be the worse time for Bill's rivals to have undertaken this misguided opportunity. When they tried to make their move and cause Bill to be removed from his new position, they quickly found out they had underestimated the support for this red headed wizard. It seemed that each time they tried to place blame, their allegations were easily shown to be unsubstantiated. Soon they became careless and begin making up lies, and this in time would become a unfortunate mistake for them.

Now a number of the Goblins had funerals to attend the following morning. They were not happy that they had been kept from leaving early that day. When all the facts had finally come to everyone's attention, Bill's status was no longer under question. Because now, after many hours of conference calls and owls being delivered that day that questioned why Bill had been promoted, the entire board voted to give Bill full and complete authority on this matter.

After that, a number of Goblins were shown to be unreliable and were demoted severely and were no longer in any position to ever cause Bill any problems again.

Through part of the night, Bill had been reading about this new project that was only about a twenty-five minute drive from Cairo. It was telling him that it had first appeared to be nothing of a substantial importance. It was out in the Desert and away from anything else. It had just been a reported area of possible treasure late last year, and had suddenly turned into a possibly huge find for the Gringotts International Banking Group.

Now the confidential reports were all appearing to show that a large structure had been found, but all signs above ground had been eroded over many thousands of years. It seemed that the desert had just reclaimed the area, so that was why the last one hundred and fifty years of exploration in the area had overlooked it.

As Bill had read on, it now reported that it looked like it had been literally erased from the face of the earth. Almost like a huge giant had appeared and had taken his hand and just wiped it away. The reports also said that some traces of lingering magic were still appearing to be around the area, and that was what had finally gotten the attention of the Goblins.

However, research into the past was showing no record of anything like this having ever existed in this area. This made the task turn into a search instead of a recovery, and far less money was allocated for safety.

And now, after nearly six months and a number of diggings later they had success. Early last week, entry was made into what appeared to be a large hall. It was quickly reported back to Zurich that they had found a royal complex. The Goblin in charge should have then moved back into a recovery mode but he proceeded hap hazardously on and chose to ignore all of the more seasoned employee's warnings of safety protocols.

After a quick and rapid advance into the structure, disaster struck and over fifteen employees were killed by what had first appeared to be a protective curse.

Bill knew that some of his old friends, who were some of Gringotts best curse breakers, had been some of the casualties; and he knew they would have usually been very cautious. Even with the Superintendent pushing them hard, whatever had happened was something that must have never been seen or even anticipated before.

All work on this project had been stopped immediately. A request for him and three others that were considered the best in Egyptian curse breaking was issued immediately from the main office. Bill was able to stay until after Fred's funeral, and on Thursday had a phone call from one of his own friends and mentors. He told Bill of what he thought had happened and then Bill told him to stop and seal all entry until he was able to view everything on site. He informed them that he would be arriving a little before seven o'clock on Saturday morning by Muggle transportation.

For the rest of Thursday, he studied all the information they had sent them and Friday morning Fleur and him went to France for her to stay with her parents while he was in Egypt.

When they arrived, Gabrielle was chattering away about Harry Potter and how he would make a good husband. Bill made it known to his wife to have a talk with his young sister-in-law. The last thing he wanted was her thinking that Harry was obtainable and to have Ginny and her get into an awkward situation on the next family get together. Fleur said she would try to make sure that Gabrielle understood that they were all but engaged, and he was to be considered off limits for her. The discussion then came up about the World Cup and since the stadium was being built only eleven kilometers away from their house, all the Weasleys would be expected to stay with them. Bill's flight was stopping at two cities on the way to Cairo and would be taking off from Paris at eleven o'clock that night. He figured he would sleep on the way and be ready to go see the new find that following morning.

As he walked out of the gate and into the terminal, a young man came up to him and asked, "Are you Bill Weasley, Sir?" It was in very good English and Bill nodded back to him.

"My name is Mohammad Rasee. I will be taking you to the site by car. It is about a one hour drive from the airport and we are not expected until nine o'clock this morning."

As they walked up to the customs desk, a rather imposing man walked up to them and asked him, "Are you Bill Weasley?" Bill nodded and then the man said, "Please follow me, Sir." They walked down into a office, he closed the door and said, "I'm glad you're finally here Bill, the Ministry here is all up in arms about what happen out there last week and they are doing their best to keep the Muggle Government from getting involved. We had four Muggle deaths and since two of the bodies have not been reclaimed yet, keeping a lid on this has become a really big problem."

"One of the missing persons is the son to one of the Presidential advisors and whose family is quite connected in the Government. We need to get his body found and back to them as fast as we can."

"By the way, do you have your passport Mr. Weasley?" Bill pulled it out and handed it to him and he quickly stamped it and then told him, "Bill, I normally work during the night shift and know you are one of the few who have boldly Apparated into our country a few times. I am happy to finally meet you, and I hope you can quietly help solve our mutual problem."

Bill and his driver soon left the area. As they walked outside into the warm morning air, Bill was happy to be back in Egypt. Over the last eight years, he had made many friends here, and had many successes and hoped that this would also be one of though times. They reached Mohammad's car and soon they were driving out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Would you like to stop for breakfast or something else, Sir?"

"Are we staying in the usual hotel?" asked Bill.

"Yes you are, Mr. Weasley. It is right on the way and we could stop to drop off your things; or if you want to freshen up, I think we have time to do so."

"That would be nice and do you have a mobile phone?" asked Bill.

"Yes Sir, I do." He grabbed his phone from the seat and reached around to hand it to Bill. As soon as he had it, Bill called the Hotel from his memory. He told them who he was, and asked if breakfast could be waiting in his room in about twenty minutes. They told him they could and Bill told them thank you and asked them to hold for a moment.

He then asked, "Mohammad, would you like to eat too?"

"Yes, I could use some extra this morning, Mr. Weasley."

Bill ordered enough for both of them and after finishing the call, told Mohammad, "You don't need to call me Mr. Weasley. Bill is fine."

As they continued to drive through the morning traffic, Bill was starting to consider what Gringotts had really found here. Why were such deadly curses established on this site in the first place? It had to be a very important location for something or someone. If this was possibly a burial site, he thought they must have been a very rich or even a royal member of the court. Who ever had created them in the past, had wanted nobody to find it. If they did, the curse would insure that they would not be able to leave and tell someone about it.

When they reach the Hotel, he and Mohammad grabbed his stuff from the car, and they both proceeded to walk up to the counter. As they arrived, the Manager came out and said in a friendly voice, "Mr. Weasley, it's good to see you. May I ask on how married life has been treating you?"

"Fine Mr. Aswen," replied Bill. "She is a beautiful dream that I hope I never wake up from." The two talked for a few minutes while all the paperwork was completed and then he and Mohammad headed up to his room.

As soon as he entered the room, Bill went directly to the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothing. He then took a quick shower to freshen up, and after getting dressed, came out to the veranda and sat down at the table overlooking the city.

Room service had already delivered breakfast and once Bill had filled up his plate he asked, "How long have you been working at the dig site Mohammad?"

"I have been working at the project for about six months, Sir; and yes, just to let you know, I do carry a wand. It was thought this location had shown some magical tendencies over the years but the more we looked, the more it seemed it kept trying to lead us away."

"Last winter, we were reorganized and put under several Goblins and they told us that something quite unusually was buried there. They said they could feel a magical resonance that was not from a wand and was not Goblin either. Whatever it is, they said this magic was not fooling them at all."

"At first we did careful surveying and then some test digs around the area. However this was just to slow and the Goblins quickly grew tired of nothing to show for our efforts. The one in charge then ordered that major digging was to commence now or they would find others that wanted to dig. Therefore, about a month ago, we started using magic and heavy equipment to see what was around the most promising areas."

"About ten days ago, we found an old stairway and in short order we found the door. However there were some types of spells that proved to be quite difficult to break through. Because of this, it did take five days to break through the doorway. It was then that the Goblins knew that this was protected by extensive protection spells and something very valuable must be around in this area."

Bill asked, "Have you figured out what the ruins are yet?"

"We are sure it was at least a small city or complex that was built somewhere around four thousand years ago. The Goblins have a number of possibilities in mind but won't tell anyone what they are. None of the Human staff is for sure if it is a city, a temple complex or just a large burial site.

"The project manager has managed to raise the level of spending for this project and was able to get the funds to even pay for some satellite imaging. We should receive them sometime this afternoon. It is then hoped that with low frequency radar maps of the area that we will see though some of the magical protections that we know that are there."

"What are your own feelings of this site Mohammad?"

"Well most everyone is quite scared about what has happened. This occurred just two days after entering the structure. We did recover some of the bodies quickly; but once we got deeper inside, we found several of them burned and disfigured rather horribly. We could only figure out who they were by the clothing they were wearing."

"So I assume the level of confidence Mohammad is not very good?"

"Yes, Bill. All the new ones, and especially the non-magical workers, are very scared and don't understand what happened. We have told them that it must have been some type of gas or phosphorous flares that were booby-trapped to go off when someone tripped the trigger. It is helping for now but we need to find and identify everyone."

"Whatever it was, and whether magic was involved or not, we at least now know that this is a very large underground site. It is thought by the size of the walls and the columns that we have encountered so far, that there had at one time been a large structure built above it. I think you will be quite amazed at what you see, Mr. Weasley; but I think we are entering a time and place to proceed very carefully."

Bill smiled at him and nodded and knew that this was going to be a good challenge and he felt some sorrow for the lost of his friends this past week. It had already been a very hard week with the loss of his brother and all the other family friends in the battle. Now he had to worry about this recovery effort in this major loss for Gringotts.

As they were both finishing up with breakfast, Mohammad told him, "Sir, we need to leave in ten minutes in order to get there in time for your meeting." Soon they were in the car and proceeding across the desert and Bill was again wondering what this place could be.

Harry opened his eyes and he knew it was Saturday morning and that meant finally taking Ginny out to a nice restaurant and shop. It would be with escorts but he was starting to enjoy Hobbs and his crew. They were nice and it did help to keep the onlookers back and made his life a lot easier. He and Ginny didn't have to continue to look everywhere and at everyone, wondering if they were safe from any possible Death Eaters or others planning to attack them.

As he stretched out in bed and then swung his legs over the side, this was the first morning that he actually felt fairly good physically. He knew that his body was healing quickly as Madam Pomfrey had said it would. When he took off his Pajama top and saw that most of the traces of bruising were now gone, he smiled and then he grabbed his bathrobe and quietly left the room so as not to wake up Ron. When he got to the bathroom he knocked and nobody said anything, so he opened the door and for the next half hour he enjoyed the hot shower.

When he turned off the water, he heard a whistle and he knew that Ginny was on the other side of the curtain. He quickly popped his head out and she smiled at him and told him, "I waited fifteen minutes and I almost got in with you, Harry, but I didn't want you to wake up the whole house this morning." She then handed him a towel and said, "I will wait in the Hall unless you don't want me to." She gave him such a puppy dog look on her face but he knew she was just having some fun with him this morning.

"Well I wish too, Ginny, but… " He slowly waved bye at her and she gave him a sarcastic look of hurt and then turned and opened the door.

As she left the room, she told him in a sarcastic voice, "Well I could always owl Dean or Michael." As Harry sort of stared toward the door, feeling a little disturbed, she poked her face back into the room and looked at him with a tinkle in her eye and smiled. She was gone in a flash and closed the door so quickly, that he never had a chance to reply to the sneaky little witch. Harry just shook his head and thought to himself, we still have over a year before we are going to get married. I just don't see how we are going to make it.

Ginny was so busy laughing in the hallway; that she didn't see Hermione walk up behind her and start to look at her with a questionable look "Ginny! You didn't?" Ginny turned to look at her and then started laughing so hard that her feet went out from under herself and she fell to the floor. She was breathing in hard breaths and then Hermione began to laugh. It wasn't very long before Ron shown up and he looked at the two girls and asked,

"Hermione what is so funny?"

"I have positively no idea Ron. You have to ask Ginny."

It was just at that moment that Harry opened the door; he had heard the laughing but had not expected to see all three of them there at that moment. He looked at Ron, and then at Hermione, and then at Ginny, who was still laughing and holding her sides. He didn't like it so he just stormed off. Ginny tried to call out his name but as much as she wanted to, she couldn't with her laughing. This caused Hermione to start laughing even more and then it was a good five minutes before either girl could recover.

Meanwhile Ron just said, "Fine if neither of you is going in there then I will," and he jumped into the bathroom and closed the door to take his shower. When Ron came out about ten minutes later, Hermione was still waiting and told him. "You cut in line Ron that wasn't nice of you."

"Nice of me! You girls were just laughing at Harry it seemed, and I wasn't just going to wait around until one of you would craw in there with the speed of a slug or something." He just turned and walked up the stairs toward his room but when he got there the door was locked.

When Harry had left and returned to the room, he was quite upset at Ginny. He didn't know why but all the laughing that had appeared to be directed at him didn't sit well toward him. When she appeared about four minutes later in the doorway, he told her, "Ginny, I'm not sure what all that was about but I didn't think it was proper for the both of you to be laughing about me like that." As he told her this, she was still a little giggly and this was probably the worst timing she could ever have had. As she made a funny noise in her throat, he looked at her and gave her a very unhappy look.

It was then that she knew that whatever she had done it was time to fix it. She walked right in and closed and locked the door. She walked over and right up to him and sat down next to him on the bed and told him.

"You are Harry James Potter, the one that I love with all of my heart and would willingly die for in helping to protect you. If you want me to say I am sorry, then I am. I would never laugh at you like what I'm pretty sure you are thinking. Hermione just showed up at the wrong time and she started laughing on her own. That only made it all the worse, so we both couldn't stop laughing for a long while." She turned toward him and grabbed him and started to ravage his mouth with all the passion she could muster.

For a very few seconds, Harry tried to pull away from her but suddenly his own heart took over and the two of them became so passionate that Ron's knocks seven minutes later were left unheeded. Ron had not taken his wand and for the next five minutes, he pounded loudly on the door.

Finally when Harry and Ginny broke apart and came up for air, they both realized that Ron was waiting to get into his room. Harry said a few choice expressive words as Ginny stood up and went over and unlocked the door before opening it. "Sorry Ron, I must have locked the door," and she walked right by him with a grin and went back to the bathroom to wait until Hermione was done.

When Ron walked in, he was not at all amused and looked at Harry in a way that he hadn't since the time Harry had his name called out in the Goblet of Fire. Harry knew that Ron was mostly mad about being locked out of his own room, and so he was careful on what he told him. "I'm sorry Ron, the moment sort of got away from us I guess."

Ron replied saying, "My room… My Room… It's my Room Harry! Go snog somewhere else next time, mate."

"I really am sorry, Ron, she sort of came up here and the next thing I knew is that it just happened…" He could see that trying to explain anything to Ron wasn't going to work right now and so he just proceeded to get dressed as fast as he could. Before Ron said anything else, Harry was walking out the door and heading back down the stairs, in order to give Ron some time to cool down.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Ginny waiting at the bathroom door. She started laughing but stopped when she saw the look that he gave her. Harry then told her, "He is really pissed off at us right now. I hope Hermione can help a little on calming him down for us."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out and she looked at them with a questionable look and Harry said to her, "Hermione, we kind of got Ron a little upset about locking the door to his room. We didn't hear him and I guess he stood in the hall for a while."

"Oh you two didn't?" she asked as a small comical grin appeared.

Ginny looked at her with a beaming smile and quickly nodded in reply to her.

Hermione laughed and told them, "I think you two are going to owe me one for this," and she headed up towards Ron's room instead of Ginny's.

As she started up the stairs, Ginny called out to her, "don't take too much time to make him forget about us."

"Well if I do, you two can just blame yourselves," replied Hermione.

Harry gave her a quick kiss and when Ginny started pulling him into the bathroom Harry said, "Ginny I don't think this is a very good idea right now. It is getting late and I think your Mum might be starting to wonder why nobody has made it downstairs yet." Ginny made a small groan in dismay and then let go of Harry and looked at him with a look of rejection on her face. "I'll make it up to you later," said Harry. Her looks of sorrow quickly changed into a smile and she mouthed, 'I love you, Harry' and then closed the bathroom door.

Harry turned and headed downstairs and saw both Arthur and Molly sitting at the table. Arthur smiled as Harry sat down next to Molly and told him, "Good morning, Harry. It seems everyone but us is running a little late this morning."

"Well we all kind of backed-up into a wait at the bathroom this morning and stuff," replied Harry.

"Well Harry, Hobbs owled me early this morning and he will be here at nine o'clock. I still think you should all wait another week but I know the three of you are leaving in about a week on your trip. I know you all need to get new clothing and stuff, so I will hold off giving you a lecture except to say be careful."

Molly though had her own thoughts and told him, "Harry, I really don't think Ginny should be going with you today. I think the media is going to hound you all day and I really don't think it is safe yet for any of you to go."

'That's strange' thought Harry to himself. She wasn't saying no to him on letting Ginny go, but was hoping he would tell Ginny no. Well she was going to be a great mother-in-law, thought Harry. "Molly, I promise I will be careful and watch out for Ginny. In terms of Death Eaters and others that might try to do something to us, I think it will be years, if not ever, until that type of argument is put to rest. The last thing we both want is Ginny getting hurt somehow. I appreciate your feelings and know that you both understand that I mean what I say."

Molly turned and grabbed Harry into a hug and told him, "Thank you, Harry, and just be extra careful with my little girl."

Harry gave her a hug in return and then sat back in his chair and asked, "Arthur, how is the trip planning coming?"

"I was going to tell all of you at breakfast, Harry; they're done and I have your itinerary complete. It will be a nice trip for the three of you, but… You and Ginny will not see each other for about six weeks."

When Arthur said that, Harry's attention was suddenly all his as he coughed up some eggs he was starting to swallow. After a few extra coughs to clear his throat, he asked, "Why so long?"

"The Ministry is getting some intelligence that in June some possible attacks may be attempted toward you and other Ministry officials. It is thought that it would be nice to have you safe and out of the way at this time. If we can be ready for them we think we can neutralize and capture practically everyone we have been looking for the last week. Don't say anything to anyone yet on this. I just want you to know why I want you to go and enjoy yourself for a change. Having you here is just too much risk on you and my staff and I think you can understand why you need to go. We will arrange special security owls for letter transfers so you two can keep in touch with each other while she is finishing up her term."

As he finished up, Ron and Hermione came into the room and set down and Ron looked up at Harry and told him, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier."

Harry smiled back at Ron and said, "Well it is your room and…"

Ron cut him off and said in a loud voice, "Yes my room! But… Harry I understand."

Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a kiss and said, "I love you, Ron." He blushed a good red and turned and hugged Hermione.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and then at Harry and then Molly said, "Harry dear, did we miss something?"

"Like I said, the four of us had a bathroom pile up this morning. I'd rather not go into details since I think we all worked it out."

As Harry had finished his little statement, Ginny showed up and sat down next to Harry and said, "Hi Dad, Mum."

Arthur then said, "They have some nice photos of the four of you in the cafeteria from yesterday and at least nothing was said about your little reception in the entry area Ginny. I guess the Daily Prophet is behaving, as their new policy seems to show. You all have about twenty minutes to eat before Hobbs gets here with your security detail. Your meeting with Susan at the Leaky Cauldron is all set up and Kingsley, Dawlish, and I will also be attending it."

"Why are you going to be there, Arthur?" Harry was not sure but he felt something had been determined for both of them being there.

"We all thought we might want to hear it first hand Harry. It also gives the three of us a private place to have our Saturday meeting and enjoy a few drinks at the same time. Now since you all are rather short on time, I think you need to eat quickly and not keep Hobbs and his men waiting. They are all doing this off the clock today since they like you, Harry, and want to recruit you for the Aurors." Quickly the food was passed around the table, and everyone was eating quickly and very little was said. Harry thought to himself that something was up but he knew it could be a number of things so he just decided to forget it and knew Arthur would have good reasons not to tell him right now.

Once the food had been passed around, Arthur then said, "Hermione, almost all of your trip plans are complete and the Australian Ministry has located your parents and everything is fine. They will have some very good healers on hand when you revert their memories. They have done quite fine in their new job and will probably be missed by their employer. It is thought that they will probably want to give a month of notices if they choose to come back to England."

Hermione then said, "I never thought that they might want to stay. If they don't want to come back, what am I going to do? I got school and Ron and what am I going to do?"

She began to get a little hysterical and Ron leaned in to hug her and said, "I'll help you Hermione and I'll be there the whole time for you. Whatever it takes, I'll help you and support you."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and were both impressed by Ron's support for Hermione.

"And Hermione, I will stay with you if you want to stay there with them." When he said that Hermione looked at him and the most satisfied smile came over her face and both Ginny and Harry noticed that all her anxiety appeared to have left her with that.

Molly dropped her glass and Arthur was just staring at his son with a smile. It was now plain to everyone that Ron was committed to her and now just how long it would take him to ask her was the big question.

Precisely at nine o'clock, Auror Hobbs walked out of the fireplace, and then three other Aurors walked out behind him. "How are you today?" asked the senior Auror.

"Fine, Sir. My friends and I appreciate what you are doing for us today," said Harry. "I just found out that your doing this as a volunteer today."

"Harry, for the time being your safety, along with Ginny's, Ron's, and Hermione's, is my job. After all that you have done for us, and being cooped up for a week doing everything but what you would like to do, I felt that I needed to do this for you. Now for today, Frank has the day off. This is Steve Harbor and the tall lanky one is Charles McMasters. They have only been around for three years but they are quite good at what they do. Have you prepared a list of what you want to do today?"

Hermione spoke up, "Auror Hobbs, here are the locations we wish to go to and we will need to go somewhere for lunch too. We are not very sure what restaurants are still open, so we felt we would leave it in your hands to pick the location for lunch."

He looked at the list and then said, "This is all quite feasible today. How long did you want to visit George at his store?"

Ron replied, "We thought maybe an hour or so would be nice."

Harry then added, "I have a special request that's not on the list."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry and he turned a little pink at the attention. "I think the four of us need to visit a place that sells some nice things like earrings, lockets, and… rings." When he said that the room went silent and then in unison the voices of Ginny and Hermione rang out with, "YES!" Harry heard a groan and turned to look at Ron who had a face that showed the look of this day has just become the worse day of my life.' Harry knew what to do since he had just backed Ron into a corner and said, "I need a moment with my best mate, everyone, before we leave. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him along until they were outside on the porch.

As Ron started to say something, Harry cut him off and said, "You're my best friend and soon to be brother-in-law and don't you forget it. We have both saved each other's lives and this time you are going to listen to me and do what I am going to tell you that you are going to do, Ron. Both of you love each other and it's time to give her something special. I would like to see you propose to her but if your not ready I understand, so the next best thing you can at least do for Hermione is to buy her something quite nice today that she can wear. Whatever it costs Ron, I am paying for it because that is what your best mate does. You're the brother I never had and Hermione's the sister I never had, and I will do anything to help the two of you finally get together. Please do it for her or your sister or me if that means anything to you."

Ron looked up to Harry and grinned and said, "You really want to do this for me today, don't you?"

"Duh, Ron! I know how you two feel about each other and I know how I feel about Ginny. It may be different between how we all feel about each other but we love our companions with undeniable love. You two may argue about the most petty things at times, but it is quite obvious to me that you both love each other."

"I ought to be mad at you, Harry, but I guess I needed this kick in the arse from you."

"That's why we are standing outside with everyone wondering what is going on right now." As he finished, he started chuckling and soon the both of them were laughing out loud and then Harry said, "Let's go back in and go have some fun today."

Ron opened the door and the two best mates went back to their other halves and gave them a good kiss and then Harry told them, "Lets go."

As the group all departed, Molly looked at Arthur and asked, "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

"I think Ron's best friend was just able to get Ron to realize that he needed to get something for Hermione, dear. Harry just risked his friendship to make sure Ron would buy something nice for Hermione. I think a true friend just took a big risk that demonstrated his loyal friendship to our son."

"I hope Ron really understands why he did this for him, dear."

The car was driving along an old trail that served as a road in the dessert. In places it had been cleared of wind blown sand that dominated most of the landscape. In the last few minutes, they had descended down into a valley that was now quite flat and Bill could see in the distance some tents and trailers. All around them in the distance, large sand dunes were visible and it seemed to him quite strange how nothing was covered up in this area. His driver slowed down and then was waved on through a checkpoint and in another minute they were pulling up to a large tent.

Mohammad then told him, "This tent is the main head quarters of the operation and the meeting is scheduled to start as soon as you are in there, Mr. Weasley." A couple of men had just come out and were heading over toward the car. Bill smiled, for he saw his friend John Klein, and was glad he was involved in this operation. He was not a wizard but had a general idea of the magical world. He was around fifty years old and was someone that was able to figure the best way to use Muggle devices and wizard's magic to get past some of the curses and protections that had been installed on a project. He considered him as the best in the recovery operations field and the two of them had worked together in many of the ruins and tombs that Bill had been on.

Both he and Mohammad opened their doors and Bill grabbed his briefcase, they got out and John wrapped his arms around Bill and said, "Bill, it is good to see you. I hope your marriage is treating you well and by the way, welcome to the place of all places.

John looked at him and said, "Really Bill, this is it."

"This is the ancient location that everyone has been looking for years?"

"We are about ninety percent sure, but we haven't found enough to confirm it yet. As you can see, the entire area was definitely destroyed or removed by someone. We have finally found a large substructure and, from what the goblins have told us, the entire area here is still protected by some major spells that humans have a hard time recognizing. Whoever cast them didn't want anyone finding this place. I also have requested, and Gringotts finally approved paying for some low level radar imaging of this area. The satellite will be in position around three fifteen this afternoon. I am hoping it might be able to penetrate whatever has been making it hard for us to see."

Bill looked at his friend thinking and then asked, "You're really sure this is the missing site we have all been looking so long for?"

"Bill this is not normal magic from what everyone including the Goblins have said. Do to the sensitivity of this information, it has not been past out to anyone that is not working on this operation. This entire location has somehow been kept from being deeply buried. The cover appears to be just a top dressing of sand and how and why, nobody can understand. I have never seen the opening of a tomb take so much work as this one did and then when the accident happened, I stopped everything until I could get Ya-pi, Hari, and you here to try to figure this out. Even Chilow, the Head Goblin in charge of antiquity extractions, was more than happy to agree when his own three field agents were among the dead. They entered the damn area thinking that they had broken in and the hard part was over. Well they were right about it being over for them.

"We went in and recovered what bodies we could. When they got to the ones that had been burned past recognition, I told them to recover them and then stop the rest of the efforts until I could get everyone together on this. The others are inside and I think we need to really look very hard at what ever is down there and what happened to my men. I feel pretty bad about what has occurred and I hope the three of you can give me some more ideas on what is actually down there."

Bill knew that his friend was upset and was a cautious man when it came to risking lives. They all headed into the tent and for a few minutes Bill was caught up with meeting his old friends and being introduced to some other experts he had never met before. There were several world renowned Muggles that also had good ideas on what was possible here and they were quite excited about being involved with this group effort.

It now seemed to Bill that just about everyone that was a true and knowledgeable treasure hunter was now involved in this operation. Just having everyone here, was a good indication that everyone knew that this was indeed now a serious operation and could be a find of the century. After the introductions were over, they all sat down and for the next three hours, ideas were traded around and talked about.

When the Fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron lit up in a blaze of green, eight hooded figures walked out of it and then silently walked to the back and proceeded into Diagon Alley. As they all walked through the gateway, they headed toward the closest shop, which was Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they walked into the shop, it was still early enough that they appeared to be the first customers. The four then broke into their respective pairs and slowly looked around to take in the new items that were in the shop. As two of the Aurors stood guard at the front of the shop the other two walked around and took up locations to stand watch.

It didn't take the manager very long to figure that somebody important was here today. He watched them for a few minutes and then seeing some red ginger hair, the manager had a pretty good idea on who they were. He walked over to Harry and Ginny and asked if he could be of some help. Harry quietly said they were just looking at all the new stuff in the store. That was all that it took and the manager had recognized his voice and said, "Mr. Potter, take your time and I will make sure no one bothers you here today." He walked over to the front door and turned the lock and then put up a closed sign in the door.

When they got to the Firebolt broom on display, Ginny ran her hand over it and said. "If I get to play professional Quidditch, I want one like you use to have Harry."

As she looked around at the other brooms, Harry excused himself and went to the back and pulled the manger aside and told him. "Unless Ginny or I come to a bad misfortune in the next few months, I want to order her a Firebolt for her birthday. I will either pick it up the first week in August or need it to be delivered if I can't make it. If you have any problems, contact Arthur Weasley at the Ministry to get a message to me."

The Manager then asked Harry, "I know she is a very good chaser from seeing her at some games at Hogwarts the last couple of years. Is she thinking of trying to play professionally?"

"Yes, I think she is going to try to."

"Let me contact the company first, Mr. Potter. If she is going to try to go pro when she finishes school, I think the company will either foot most, if not the entire bill. She also may get the chance to try out the new experimental Firebolt Plus before it is released to the general public. It is due to come out sometime in the next year and since you already own one, I think they would jump at the opportunity to let Ginny Weasley and the future wife of Harry Potter have the first production model to try out."

"Whatever you can do, will be great," said Harry. "I just want one of these brooms for her in August." He slowly worked his way back over to Ginny and then found a nice set of dragon hide gloves. He looked at them for a minute and as he felt them, he was impressed with the quality of the material and how soft they felt. He suddenly felt an elbow nudge him in his side and turned to see Ginny looking at him.

He smiled at her and told her, "look at these gloves and feel how soft they are to the touch. Even better, try them on, Ginny."

"Harry this are man size gloves, I think I could put both hands in one of them." Harry dug around in the bin, pulled out a smaller pair and took one of her hands, and then he slowly worked on one of the gloves and asked her, "How does it feel Ginny?"

"Let me try on the other one, Harry," Ginny replied. She slid it on and moved her hands around and smiled and replied, "This are very nice, Harry."

"Well you can use them in your final game against Slytherin when you go back to school," said Harry. "I am not going to have you get broom splinters in your hands. I have a vested interest that your hands stay clean of splinters, my love."

She looked at Harry and replied, "You know you can be full of it sometimes, Harry, but I do really do love these gloves, so I will force myself to accept your gift."

"Ginny did you find anything else you want?" When she didn't reply at first, he knew she had found something else she really wanted and turned and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to his face and stared into her eyes and said, "What do you wish of your hearts desires, my love?"

"Well Harry, I can think of something standing in front of me that I would love to have, but I understand I have to wait until next year before I get him. The other thing is something I would really like to have. I found a shirt with the Holyhead Harpies' logo on it… Please!"

"Well I will want repayment with a large amount of interest due at anytime I demand repayment for this little shirt my love. Be it money or in trade and at my option."

"Anything Harry, as long as I get my shirt." She knew that Harry was only kidding about the repayment in money but she also knew that it was going to be requested to get her to do something that she would normally say no to.

"Go get it then. He followed her and she lifted it from the back row under a large stack of shirts and he laughed knowing that she had hid it, wanting to make sure that no one might find it in the stack of shirts. She unfolded it and it was a team shirt with everyone's signatures on it. "Is this really signed, Ginny?"

"Yes Harry, they issued them last year when they won the playoffs. There were only five hundred of them made and I wanted one so bad."

"Well it's yours now, my love." Her lips were on his so fast with lightning speed that Harry had no time to react to her assault. He was just glad that he hadn't done anything to cause her to do injury to him or he knew he would be flat on the floor. After about thirty seconds, he was able to pull her slowly away from holding him and said to her, "I am ready to go and unless there is more for you to get indebted to me, then I think we should pay for this and go to our next destination, my love." She looked dreamily at Harry and nodded and they went and paid for their purchases and then headed over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting down at a table by the front door.

"Well, mate, what did you do to have my sister climb all over you like that?" laughed Ron.

"I bought her a shirt Ron. It is amazing what a girl will promise to do for you for such a small token gift."

They all looked at each other and then Ron and Harry broke out laughing and then Ginny and Hermione joined in. For a short minute, Quality Quidditch Supplies was full of laughter and even the Auror's started to laugh some. As the manager unlocked the door, they put their cloaks up over their heads and they all headed out into Diagon Alley.

Auror Hobbs said, "Alright, we will all head to Madam Malkins. I expect them to have a few people, so try to stay hidden as long as you can." It was only a short walk and soon they were all inside and again the Auror's took up positions in the shop; Harry and Ginny walked over to a sales person and asked her if they could have a private fitting room. She led them to the back and when they were in the room they lowered their hoods and the clerk gasped and Harry said. "Please keep our being here a secret, because we don't want to have a large crowd following us around today."

She smiled and nodded to him and said, "I understand, Mr. Potter, you are quite the attention getter these days. What can I and Madam Malkins do for the two of you today?"

"I want to buy some nice robes for Ginny and me. I want three school robes, a dress, and a formal robe for both of us, if you please."

The clerk looked at Harry and knew that this could really make her day but new that she shouldn't and replied, "I think I need to go get Madam Malkins for this. She has always taken care of you Mr. Potter and she will know exactly what you want."

"Do you not want to help us, madam?" replied Harry in a questionable voice.

The poor clerk looked at Harry and Ginny and she was scared if she picked the wrong thing and her boss found out about it she would probably lose her job. She was quite afraid to pick out anything for these two celebrities.

Harry then told her, "I understand why you could be a little nervous but I want you to go pick out some stuff that you think would make the two of us look nice. I have faith in that you will do a good job." She nodded to Harry and then did a quick measure of him and Ginny and quickly went out the door.

Ginny then turned and said to Harry, "You didn't say anything about buying me some new robes Harry. Mine may not be in the best fashion, but they're alright."

"Ginny I want both of us to look nice and we are going to be appearing in many places the next year. I want you to be comfortable being with me and I want you to look and feel the part of Miss Ginny Potter. You're beautiful to me all the time, but I want you to know I love you, and we are in this for the rest of our lives together. So let me do this for you, and besides this is my way of demanding my repayment of my loan on your shirt."

"But Harry, the shirt is nowhere near the cost of the robes."

We both agreed to the terms of your shirt purchase with a high rate of interest my love. The robes come with the shirt purchase today or I just have to take the shirt back for credit," said Harry.

Ginny looked over at Harry rather sulkily and knew that she had no choice in this matter. She did agree to the repayment terms and darn him, he had set her up on this. She knew that he did love her and she did her, but really this was just too much.

He had assured her that he had money, but due to her frugal upbringings, she felt like saying no. She knew that Harry was doing this because he loved her and wanted her to feel comfortable with him where ever he went. She walked up to him and smiled and gave him a kiss and then told him, "I love you, Harry, but just don't surprise me quite so much. Nevertheless, I do understand why 'WE' are buying these for 'US'."

A couple of minutes later, the clerk returned with an armful of robes and sat them down by Ginny and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes with yours, Mr. Potter."

Ginny felt the material of the first robe and said, "These are really nice, Harry." She thumbed through the pile and picked out three robes and held each of them up and asked, "Harry, which ones do you like?"

"I think you need to try them on, Ginny, so I can help you decide."

"Alright," she said, and then she just started to pull off her robe before Harry could even leave the room. He started to shut his eyes but figured if it didn't bother Ginny then it sure wasn't going to bother him to see her in her undergarments. She picked the one that she liked the most and when she had put it on and then looked in the mirror she fell in love with it. He looked up at Ginny and knew he had fallen in love with a beautiful angel. "You really look nice, Ginny," he said in a way that his voice trembled with wonder.

"Just nice?" she asked and looked at Harry with a stern look.

"Just beautiful, Ginny. I was saving 'beautiful' until you have tried on the other two, so I could be honest with you."

She looked at Harry with a smile and thought that he was starting to learn how to dig himself out of a hole with that skillful use of words. For the next few minutes, she changed into the other two robes and soon she was asking Harry, "So which one do you like the best, Harry?"

"I like the witch under the robes," he said as he smiled into her face. "But the first two dress robes look beautiful on you and I think we should get both of them."

She looked at Harry with a face that showed her unwillingness to spend his money like this and then Harry said to her, "I have told you that my money is now yours. I don't like to waste money either, Ginny, but it's not wasted if it is being put to good use. We don't need that many things right now, but I think this is something that goes together with both of us."

The attendant came back in and gave Harry a stack of Robes and Harry told her, "She is going to take the two dress robes there. Please bring her some formal ones to look at." She grabbed the ones that Ginny had not selected and disappeared again.

Harry pulled off his robe and then asked Ginny to help him select some to go with the robes she had picked out. They quickly found four that looked promising and as Harry held them in front of his body they suddenly had two that seemed to look good on Harry. He then put on the first one and Ginny held the two robes that she had picked out and saw that they both looked good next to Harry's. He then put on the other choice and then again, it looked good also, and Harry then said, "I'll just take both of them too."

The attendant returned with just two robes in her hand. She gave one to both of them and said, try these both on. As they put on the formal dress robes they weren't looking at each other until they both turned around and each was amazed at who was standing in front of them. They both walked over to each other and stood side by side and turned and looked in the mirror. Whoever had designed these two robes had must of known that they were going to be going on Harry and Ginny. If the two of them had been attracted to each other before, what the two saw in the mirror now was pure perfection in each other's eyes. The red and green trim on each robe highlighted his eyes and her hair and each just stared in the mirror for a long time.

Shortly a knock came at the door and Hermione stuck her head in and asked, "How much longer are the two of you going…" She saw the formal robes on her two friends and gasped. She walked in and said, "Are these things charmed or something? You two look just stunning. Gee, Ginny if you decide that Harry is not for you, I might have to reconsider on marrying Ron."

Just after she had said that, Ron walked into the dressing room and then he took his own double take and said, "You two are just beautiful," and just stared at his sister and best friend.

The clerk then appeared again and in seeing their disbelief she told them, "they have no charms, but the fabric is made by Goblins and the robes are made by house elves that are paid for their services. This was a special set that was sent to us last month by mistake. We didn't even know about them until last weekend when we unpacked what we thought was for a customer. When we notified the tailor, he told us the people they had been made for had an untimely death two weeks ago in downtown London and we were asked to see if we could sell them to somebody else."

"Do you know what happen to them?" asked Harry. "We were told that a Muggle truck driver had a heart attack and ran his lorry into their car and they were killed instantly."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and knew that each of them felt sorry for the couple. Harry then said, "We will take them with us. Do you think you can have them adjusted by four o'clock for pickup today or would it be better for us to pick them up on Monday?"

The clerk looked at him and said, "It would be a rush to have all of them finished today since it is Saturday. I would really suggest you pick them up on Monday after one o'clock, if that would be possible."

"Thank you," said Harry. "Also add three sets of your best Hogwarts school robes to our purchase and here is my card."

"I will go get Madam Malkins to do your measurements, and thank you for doing business with us Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley."

As soon as she left Ginny said, "She was very nice, Harry, I liked her."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and told them, "I'm sorry this took us so long but I wanted to get some new robes for Ginny and myself."

Ron added, "You know, Harry, you looked like some royal wizard or something and Ginny, you looked gorgeous even for my sister. How bad can I be when my own sister looks so stunning that I am envious of you, Harry? Yuck."

"Don't worry, Ron, I'm already taken," said Ginny and she giggled.

"Well as soon as she returns to get our measurements, I want to get the Seventh-year books to study on," said Harry. "Then I think we will all be ready for lunch."

"I'm ready now," replied Ron.

Madam Malkins walked into the room and said, "I see my little niece has sold you some very nice things, Harry," as she handed back his card.

"Don't get mad at her, Madam. I told her I wanted her to make the sale for some reason. I guess I thought it would be a good training lesson for her and she did quite well. I think you have a good person in her and I would sure recommend her to anyone."

"Thank you for your patronage, Mr. Potter, and I am glad to have met you, Miss Weasley. The paper said you two were a very nice looking couple. Now let me get your measurements and get you all on the way." It took her about eight minutes to get all the measurements and she told them everything would be ready for pick up on Monday afternoon.

They put their robes back on and then they all pulled their hoods back over their heads and went out; soon they all found them selves in Flourish & Blott's. Harry asked Hobbs to ask for four sets of seventh-year books for next year and then gave him his card to pay for them. The four of them slowly looked around at the new books in the store and soon Hobbs came back over and asked Harry, "Do you know for sure what next year books will be?"

"They will be going back to last year's curriculum, "replied Harry. "Just tell them you want the same books that were used a year ago." He saw Hobbs go back to the manager and in just a short time a large stack of books was on the counter and the manager started staring at the four of them. Harry saw him smile and knew that he had identified them. As the manager put the books in a large box, he took the card and looked at it. He smiled again and then rung up the sale, and then handed the card back to Hobbs.

As Hobbs walked over, the manager came over and quietly said to them, "I appreciate your patronage, Mr. Potter, and I assume that Miss Granger and to the two Weasleys are the other two here today. I hope your last year at Hogwarts will be a most enjoyable year for all of you."

When they got ready to leave the store, Harry said to Hobbs, "so far this has worked out pretty good for this trip. Now how do we stay hidden at lunch?"

"I'm not much worried about that, Harry. I think for the rest of the day it will not be an issue. George's shop is closed and the Jewelry store is also a small store that will close if we ask them to while you are in there. I am not too worried about the rest of the day. If necessary we can apparate from Georges to the Leaky Cauldron; so I suggest we just walk across the street and eat at the Warlocks Wonderful Grubbhouse. It is a small quaint place that has some of the best food you can find in London."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry. "Let's go eat." The group headed outside and crossed the street. As they walked into the Grubbhouse, the smell of the food in the air reminded him of the Burrow, when Molly was fixing a large family meal. As they were taken to their seats, Harry could tell that this restaurant had probably been around for at least a hundred years, if not longer. Hobbs had requested a large table at the back of the dining area and had Harry and his friends all sat facing away from the rest of the tables. The four Aurors sat down and was able to view everyone sitting at the rest of the tables in the room. He suggested everyone at the table to order the lunch special and that no one would be disappointed by what they would be served. It sounded good to him and Ron, but the girls wanted to know what it was first before they decided.

The server was there in a few minutes time, and once the word pot roast was mentioned, Hermione and Ginny said they would try it. Well in just a few minutes, large services were brought out, family style; and soon the whole table was quiet as everybody was consuming lunch. Harry decided that this was now a place to visit from now on when he was shopping at Diagon Alley. The food was superb and mouth watering, and only when the food was emptied from all the plates did anyone lay back and start to decide that maybe they had eaten a little too much.

Harry turned to Hobbs and said, "You were right, this was possibly the best tasting food that I ever had in my life."

At that time, the server showed back up and asked, "Would anyone care for dessert today?" A number of groans were heard at the table and she look around and continued, "I guess it sounds like you all really enjoyed the food, but dessert is included with your meal and I guarantee you it is even better than what you just ate."

Well, that settled it for everyone and eight hands went up and soon moans of pleasure were heard as three types of pies were consumed at the table. As everyone finished up, Harry said, "Ron, do you think George could possible visit us here. I'm not sure, but I think I just ate a little too much."

Ginny laid back against Harry's shoulder and said, "This is good food but if we start coming here very much, Harry, I am going to gain too much weight and that will slow me down playing Quidditch."

"Well Harry, Did you enjoy eating everything?" asked Hobbs.

"Overindulgence is a more appropriate term I think," replied Harry. "This, in my mind, is the best restaurant I have ever been to. Hobbs, I do have a request. I think we will need to sit here awhile to settle our food a bit before we leave."

Hobbs smiled at the other Aurors and told the rest of the table "We thought about warning the rest of you, but the Aurors have used this as a little initiation into the brotherhood of law enforcement. I don't know of anyone that has ever come out of this place the first time that didn't feel like they were going to explode. I guess the two of you passed your first introduction to our department with a good passing grade."

The four of them started clapping and the two couples just looked at each other and suffered. Then Hobbs pulled out a small jug. "Alright recruits, we still have a lot to do today and I know that all of you don't feel like running. Here is a little potion that should make you feel quite better. Just take a small swig and wash it down with some liquid. In a few minutes, you will all be ready to leave." He passed it to Harry and he quickly raised it to his lips and took a good gulp. He passed it to Ginny and then took a swig of pumpkin juice and lay back in his chair. As he watched, everyone consume some of the potion. Ron was the last to take a drink and by then, Harry realized his stomach felt a lot better.

In a few more minutes, he felt fine and then he said to Hobbs, "This was pretty good stuff, Sir. I thank you very much," and soon the rest of the table had also given him their own 'thank you.'

As they got up to leave, Harry asked Hobbs how they were paying the bill, and he told him, "I have already taken care of it, Harry. The Auror department has picked up the tab on this lunch in our recruitment budget. Dawlish has already approved it as an expense."

They all put up their hoods and preceded back outside and they started walking toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As they got there, a sign on the door said they would be reopening around June first. Ron knocked on the door a number of times and nobody appeared. Harry looked through a window and didn't see any movement and then Ron checked the door and it was locked. "Well," said Ginny "what do we do now?"

Ron said, "I owled George that we would be here around one today. What time is it anyway?"

Hobbs looked at his watch and said, "The time is almost one o'clock, Ron."

Suddenly a voice in the distance was heard, "Can't you read the sign? We are closed till next month!"

Everyone looked across the street and George was waving and holding hands with Angelina Johnson. Ginny quietly said, "So that is why he was in a better mood the last few days."

"Well it looks like you women make the best medicine for all of us wizards!" Yelled Harry.

Both Ginny and Hermione gave Harry a playful slap on the head and Ron yelled out, "Hey, that's my best mate you two."

As George and Angelina walked up, Harry asked them, "So, how long has this been going on?"

Well we started talking at Fred's funeral and she came over Thursday to help me clean up the shop and well, we have been together since then." Everyone started talking at once and soon they all headed into the store and for the next ninety minutes everyone pitched in and helped George pick up the last few areas that he hadn't gotten to yet.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'The Unexpected Love in Tom Riddle'

11-5-09 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'ginnyweasly777'

Betaed by 'Slick86'


	22. C 22 The Unexpected Love in Tom Riddle

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 22 'The Unexpected Love of Tom Riddle'

* * *

**Chapter 22: 'The Unexpected Love of Tom Riddle'**

It was mid-afternoon in Egypt and Bill Weasley was looking over the excavation logs and soil samples that had been taken in the area. He stared at the data in front of him and was amazed about everything. All indications showed that this had been a large complex of some kind. It appeared to have been active, with large population used to inhabit this location as late as the mid-thirteenth century B.C.E. The best guess for now was that it had been built for at least five hundred years before its destruction.

Somehow, most of the area had been destroyed. The rumours it had begun to create, were now leading everyone into thinking that it was some kind of a massive and catastrophic event between the reigns of Pharaoh Akhenaten and his youngest son.

For the past one hundred and fifty years, the archaeologists of the magical community had been carefully searching for a ruin like this. Now, with the Goblins becoming involved over the last two years, it appeared that they had found a promising site. Whether this was or wasn't the one they were looking for, it appeared to meet the qualifications by both its size and location.

For several hundred years, the Magical community had been hoping to find and rediscover a certain lost location. For now, Bill thought, this might not be it, but everything was looking like this could be the one that they had been hoping to find.

For decades, every time they had felt like they were coming close to finding it; it just was not where they had thought it would be. It was now presumed that some ancient magical spell had been cast there that would prevent Wizards from ever finding it again.

As Bill wondered what was here under the sands, his thoughts went back into thinking about what he knew about this place's history. What could have happened here to have caused this terrible event to the Wizarding world?

Akhenaten had been the first Pharaoh who had ordered that there was only one powerful God to be worshiped and had decided to build an entire new capital city out in the desert. At this time, the Wizards that were helping to protect him and Egypt from harm were in great favour; but something happened soon after he had died. In just a few years, most of the day-to-day cooperation between Wizards and Muggles had begun to reach a standstill.

In the later years, many Pharaohs were able to re-establish some of the lost trusts with those who had magical abilities. But it seemed after this one event had happened, the total cooperation between those with magic and those without was mainly over. With this one event, the end to full cooperation quickly spread throughout the world. But why, he had thought. It was still the big unanswered question for everyone and for over three thousand years still no one knew the answers.

It was thought that after he had died his oldest son, Smenkkara, would have assumed the throne, and that something in just a short time had occur, like a civil war or uprising.

On just exactly what happened; nobody had any idea.

Three years later, his younger brother Tutankhamum had then ascended to the throne.

Now magical openness had seemed to disappear almost overnight in what was still a huge mystery to the Wizarding community. Along with this, many of the records from late in the Akhenaten rule to very early in the Tutankhamum's reign were now missing. Even the unwritten history of Smenkkara three years on the throne and his own accomplishments, had now somehow been erased from most memories and history. The new capital, for some reason, was soon abandoned and had been moved back to the north where it had previous been along the Nile.

It had long been perceived that since most of the cleric's had lost most of their stature during the reign of Akhenaten, they were probably the reason this had happened.

Many were probably willing to do anything and risk everything to get rid of this Pharaoh and his memories. Once he had finally died, it was then thought that his oldest son took over and had probably tried to keep the status quo. It was thought that Smenkhkare was soon involved in some type of internal struggle with the priests. This had gone on for three years and then, soon after, he either had died or was murdered and was quickly replaced by his younger brother.

It had always been considered very strange on why no records existed in this period. Bill was thinking deeply on why the lack of records here were so spotty and almost nothing could be found during the timeframe here. Generally between the ancient Egyptian culture and other countries, information about most rulers, their projects, and military ventures could be found, but again nothing around this time frame. There was just a blank place in history and since the Egyptian culture was then in a strong and rich time. It just made no sense to him.

He figured that once the Theocrats had finally eliminated the Pharaohs that worshiped only the Sun God, then why hadn't things gone back to normal. He guessed quickly, the new ruling Theocrats were probably able to gain access to the younger brother Tutankhamum. He was so young and was probably easy to manipulate since he was only thirteen. Convincing him somehow to re-establish the old ways with multiple gods was probably easy. This in time increased the amount of payments that the Gods would demand from Egypt's populations. Very quickly, the priests and others gained money and soon were now in the position of power.

But now they had to make sure that they would stay in power this time. Anything or anyone that could cause those problems and could bring their downfall again was swiftly ended or eliminated.

This must have been the reason to why magical cooperation had begun to separate, he thought. Cooperation had brought Egypt to the pinnacle in its day and made it the most powerful country on Earth. But after this event, it would now begin a slow decline after whatever had happened. It had been an interesting time for the Egyptian culture but Bill knew the answers most likely were buried under the sands here in the desert.

Whether this site would help to connect all the dots or not, it was now the big question in his mind. Why most magic had already been forced to drop into the background around the world was still under debate. If this was the place they were truly looking for, it would hopefully give them the many answers to many of the questions of what had happened.

"Bill," someone called out down the hallway, "The downloads are coming in and you've got to see this to believe it."

Bill got up and quickly walked down the hall to a special room in the trailer. This room has been designed over the years to prevent most magic from interfering with Muggle electronic equipment. Large amounts of silver foil and lead plates had been used around the walls and floor. Special magical spells had been applied within the walls, ceiling and floor. For the most part it worked and only a few directly cast spells could enter and cause interference with the equipment.

As Bill entered the room and looked at all the Muggle items and equipment, he knew that treasure hunting in the last twenty years had changed immensely. Some of this Muggle stuff was sure worth it and it gave better results than even he would have thought just a few years back. He walked up to a specially designed and heavily shielded monitor and he couldn't believe what he was seeing on the screen.

It had been about an hour since the two couples had arrived at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and found George and Angelina together. During this time, everyone had pitched in and helped to clean up the areas in the shop that George hadn't had time to get to yet.

Ginny had been carefully watching her brother for a while. She was happy that he appeared to be handling Fred's death far better then she had been expecting. But yet, what she saw wasn't really like the George that she knew. Her curiosity won, and she decided to walk over and just ask him. When she got to him, she looked deeply into his eyes, trying to tell him she was really worried and cared for him. She then asked, "How are you really doing, brother?"

George looked up to see his sister smiling at him and then returned it with a small grin. He paused like he was thinking for words to say and then replied, "Ginny, it has been really hard. At times, I felt so lost without him around. It's like my right hand and leg has been cut off. And at times, I've felt like I have been blindfolded and not sure where to go. I just miss him in a way that only if you had lost a twin sister would you understand.

"But Ginny, I know Fred would have been very upset at me if I just continued to stay in my room and cried all the time like I feel I needed to do. He died doing what all of us in the Weasley family felt they had to do. I know he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time as they say. So I have decided that the best thing I can do to remember him, is to make this store even better in his memory.

I do appreciate you and everyone else coming by to help today. I understand that if you could have, you would have been here earlier too. I know that you and Harry are also being kept very busy with everything that you both have to do these days."

"What about Angelina, George? I think there might be something more than just a regular friendship there?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

For a moment George said nothing, and then he gave her a wicked grin that slowly turned into a smile across his lips. He then answered, "I was down so much last Wednesday and when Angelina shown up at the funeral and started talking to me, it just made me feel a lot better. She has helped me to start looking at all the good points and in the optimistic future I still have. I think she is the main reason that I am not staying in the past anymore, Ginny. She has helped me to come to the conclusion that he is really gone now and there is nothing that I can do about that. So if I continue to just mope and cry about it, I feel that I am just really dishonouring his memory.

"It's probably a little too soon to say anything to the family but…" He looked into Ginny's eyes and gave a small laughed and told her, "Well you're a chaser and really an excellent one at that and since Angelina is also a very good one… Well I'm sure you would be a good choice to talk to when the going may get tough between the two of us. I'm not saying she is the one sis, but she sure knew how to pull me out of this terrible tragedy and I think that really is all I need to say. Is that enough to understand then?"

Ginny smiled back at him and chuckled under her breath. She really couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. What else could she say? But it did seem to her that there were a lot of young relationships going on in the family right now.

Ginny reached out and gave her brother a big hug and then kissed him on the cheek.

She then whispered to him, "If you need someone else to talk to George, I will always be around with an ear for you."

Auror Hobbs suddenly called out, "We have five minutes to get you all back to the Leaky Cauldron for your meeting."

Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and pulled up their hoods and headed back out the door and walked swiftly down Diagon Alley. When they reached the brick wall marking the entrance, Harry opened the gateway into the backdoor entrance of the pub.

As they walked into the central area, Hobbs walked over to Tom the barkeeper and he was told that room number three was the one reserved for the Ministry. He thanked Tom and then waved for everyone to follow him.

When they all arrived, Auror Hobbs knocked on the door and another Auror opened it up that was stationed inside. As they all walked in, Harry saw Mary and Susan, along with Norma Phelps, the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Next to her was Alice Kennicot, the Head Librarian of the Prophecies.

As Harry continued looking around in the room, he quickly noticed Kingsley, Arthur, and Dawlish sitting in a corner of the room. The three of them smiled and gave all of them a wave. Susan was also waving and motioned for him and Ginny to sit down in front of her.

When Hermione and Ron followed Harry and then started to set down next to them, Norma Phelps spoke up and objected, "I don't see why the two of you are even here and I don't feel that it is appropriate for both of you to hear what we are about to say to Mr. Potter this afternoon."

Hermione and Ron stopped and shrugged their shoulders at Harry. They then turned around and started to leave. Harry after a short moment of silence then spoke up saying, "Director Phelps, these are not just my friends, but whom I have confided in the last few years. We have been together from the start of our first year at Hogwarts, as you must know. They have saved my life on numerous occasions and I expect I would probably tell them tonight on everything that you tell me. I would rather have them hear it now then having to repeat what you tell me today."

Norma was silent for a moment and appeared to be thinking. She then looked at Harry and told him, "Mr. Potter, I don't think it is a good idea because they are not mentioned in the prophecies. I know they are close friends to you but what we are about to tell you is something that you and Ginny may not want them to hear at this time."

"Mrs. Phelps, I say this with the utmost respect to you, but I really don't care if they are not directly mentioned in them. They are still my confidantes and I feel they should be allowed to hear this. I must insist unless Arthur Weasley or Minister Shacklebolt over there says otherwise."

She looked over at Kingsley and as Arthur whispered something in his ear, he nodded and then he replied back to her, "Mr. Potter has made his feeling quite plain to more than just you on keeping information from Ron and Hermione. I personally know of no reasons to require them to leave if Harry says they can stay. If anyone here wants to question just why? It is because he will tell them the truth about what we tell him tonight if we didn't allow them to stay. So unless you want to bring us up to date and tell us in private, Norma, I think they should stay."

She turned back to Harry and told him, "I will honour you wishes, Mr. Potter. I am a little concerned about some of the private things we are going to say to both of you here, but the four of you are close friends and they do seem to be your right and left hands so to speak.

"Now for everyone else in the room, what is about to be unveiled is consisted not only to be personal and private issues but also State secrets for our government and the Muggle government as well." She turned to look at Kingsley and asked him, "Minister, due to the number of people that are in attendance here today, I think we might want to have everyone take a privacy oath on this matter."

Kingsley looked back at her with a questionable look. He then asked her in a concerned voice, "I think I want Arthur and I to hear a short summary in private first. I would like to understand fully just what we are going to be talking about here today. I came here thinking this was just mainly going to be talk about these prophecies?"

"Minister in general yes," replied Norma, "but we have some opinions that may sound rather extreme to everyone here. Also in the last twenty-four hours, we have also come up with some major realizations of just what happened the night that his parents died, Sir.

But because of what you and the Wizengamot have forced us to do, we feel this information must be told by us to him today. Under our current laws, he must be told. My department feels that by telling him today, this may also begin to help him understand what may lie in the future for him."

Kingsley stood up and motioned for her to follow him and she, along with Arthur, went out of the room to continue the discussion about this matter.

Ginny had quickly grabbed Harry's hand when Kingsley had first spoken and was squeezing it so hard that it was becoming quite uncomfortable to him. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Ginny, we both have seen and know about some things that I am sure that they have no idea about. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen to us. I do think it would be nice to at least have an idea of what may occur in both of our futures."

Hermione looked over at Harry and told him, "Maybe we should leave, Harry, if it something very personal about you or Ginny. This might be something that we really shouldn't hear about."

Harry put his free hand on his forehead and then took a big breath and held it for a moment. He then looked at both of his best friends and told them, "Hermione, if you really want to leave, it is alright but I would rather you both stay if you would."

As Kingsley, Arthur, and Norma started walking back into the room, none of them said anything. Norma then looked at him and told him, "We have all decided to honour your wishes, Harry." She waved her wand toward the door and then cast a locking and silencing charm on it.

Norma then told everyone in the room, "For now, everyone is bound by the Ministry to not talk outside this meeting to anyone. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, this is very sensitive information and I ask that you do not pass this on to anyone with the exception of your mother. The restriction of this information could possibly save one or both of your lives so you can understand why we do not want this information out into the public.

"I also want to ask Miss. Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley to also be careful and not talk about this to anyone other than your friend and sister that is next to you.

"Our department finds ourselves again in very strange times around Mr. Harry Potter. I must admit to the four of you, far more questions exist now then what we had in the past. We will still continue to study and work on finding the answers for all of you."

She then looked over at Arthur and Kingsley and asked, "Are we ready to proceed?"

Arthur then said, "Norma, I think it is time to tell him."

She then turned back around to Harry and Ginny and addressed them, "Yesterday you both have finally heard the prophecies as they have appeared to us. I first want to tell you that we may have misinterpreted part of these prophecies. One of these writings is so old that a possibility also exists that it may have misinterpreted it own translations. Now with that said, we will begin our official interpretations for you.

"First, beyond any doubt, we are absolutely sure because of what has happened in the last week, that it is now a foregone conclusion that these prophecies belong to both of you.

"We also are very sure that the mark on your forehead, Mr. Potter, is also a symbol that shows that you have been chosen for a responsibility. Just what it is referring to is unknown to us at this time.

"Whatever it may have meant in that first Prophecy that was given to Dumbledore, you now have others. The new prophecies, even though they are much older, they have kept your prior identity hidden for some reason. Once you had completed the one given in the year of your birth, then it seems the other prophecies have decided to make themselves known to you and us in the Ministry.

"Just why this is so, is truly something that is a true mystery even for us. There is so much information contained in these two prophecies that giving you a concrete answer is impossible right now. They say so much more then what the original Prophecy intended. Because of this, we feel it is far above what any wizard could ever do on his own without having assistants from something quite powerful to help him.

"Along with these tasks, you have obviously been given the responsibility and assistants of the Hallows and a ring which we are not sure what magical powers it may have. It is quite possible that they may be the instruments that will direct and give you the abilities that you may need in order to be able to complete whatever these prophecies have given you.

"It has told us, Harry, that you currently have a pure heart and have an undamaged soul. What this actually may mean for you is again something that we find it hard to determine right now.

"The prophecies also state that the mark on your forehead is the mark of the Hallowed Shrine and we think that, whatever it is, it may refer to it as your destiny of your responsibility. We have seen this symbol for thousands of years but currently nobody know what it means. We ourselves are quite puzzled for what this will mean for both of you. But nevertheless, we feel that soon somehow, you will begin to find out what this means to you and Ginny.

"It has said that you will become a Champion and we have come to an impasse again, Harry, on what this means. There are many possibilities as to what this could be referring to. For one it may refer that you were able to rise up in the end and were the Champion to the confrontations between you and Tom Riddle.

"It has also mentioned that you will have to possibly confront and may have to involve yourself by having to fight two unidentified individuals known as the Deceiver and the Master. Just who they are and what they may be is something that we have no idea. And then the final possibility exists that you in the end may either have to have a confrontation with an Arch Wizard or even may become one.

"And now we come to the part about four powerful wizards that it said have already died. It then has said that two more will die within thirty-six cycles and we are not sure what that means. It is felt that it means three years but it may also mean thirty-six years for you. And then it speaks about who are the first four wizards, but we are not really sure who one of the first four could have been."

Most of this had been told to Harry yesterday and so far everything had made sense to him until she started talking about the four wizards. He had had enough and decided that he wanted to give some of his own views.

"I think I know who they could be," voiced Harry as he broke into the conversation.

Everyone turned to look at him and he continued, "I think that you may possibly have looked at this all wrong. I think we have all thought that Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and possibly Snape are the four being told about in the Prophecy. Then we must conclude that either Ginny and I or the Deceiver and the Master could be the other two but I also have another idea on who they may be.

"What if the prodigy could refer to the user of the Elder wand? We all have become the owners of this wand with the exception of Tom Riddle. Maybe the sixth references are to Gregorovitch, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort and now I as the users or possible owners of the Elder wand.

"Since it seems for at least the present that I am the prodigy, I think it might be inferring that I am only the master of all the Hallows. So I don't think it means to reference me as a candidate to be an Arch Wizard…" He paused for a moment and then said, "I can't be because I really don't have the magical abilities to be one."

For the moment, the room had gone quiet, as the Unspeakable were thinking about what Harry had told them. Suddenly Norma's voice broke the silence saying, "Mr. Potter, don't underestimate the possibilities of your future. The Hallows have all seemed to somehow find you and you have done quite well for a student of magic that never knew anything about it before you were eleven. If you didn't have all the problems and other distractions that most students never have to worry about, your life would have surely proceeded far differently.

"I, myself think your knowledge that you currently show is quite reasonably for what you have had to go through in your life of yours. And yet, I feel that there may be much more in your ability to do magic then you have realized, Mr. Potter. Fate, as it seems, has led you to a crossroads of many possible possibilities and directions.

"Mr. Potter, you may think that we don't respect you or your abilities like Professor Snape or Lord Voldemort didn't, but we do. You have shown at certain points in your life that you have some magical abilities that far out-shined the ranges of a normal wizard. Because of this issue and with the prophecies around you, we will not discount from the possibility of whom or what you may become in the future.

Whatever happens for you and Miss Weasley now, it is in no doubt going to be out of the ordinary for both of you. And because of this, we will be continuously watching you closely in the Ministry for years to come.

"We as a group have one belief for now that we all feel fairly comfortable with. With everything that has happened to you in your past, Mr. Potter, and what these prophecies have said about your future, we want to tell you this today, that for the time being, we believe that you cannot become a Dark Lord of any type."

Harry leaned back in his chair and felt quite better with what he had just been told. As he looked around at all the Unspeakables in the room, he told them, "I thank you all for your confidence towards me. I just wish the prophecies could have reinforced this by being a little more precise on just what was going to happen to Ginny and myself."

Suddenly he heard Kingsley's voice speak up after being quiet since they had first started. Kingsley told him, "Harry, there is just too much ambiguity for anyone to come to any real conclusions right now. I personally think that if you just continue being yourself and trusting your friends, I feel you will somehow come through this in the end.

"And for you, Ginny, you have a part now by record that you have become Harry's partner. You have been unknowingly selected to fill a void in Harry's life. The two of you must communicate closely with each other or may suffer the consequences of not doing this.

"I want to tell you that the Ministry is doing everything that we can to support and protect the four of you right now. But I need all four of you to remember this because even though you are at the top of the list of heroes that survived this war, you're not above the law. I need to warn you that you must follow the laws and be careful that you don't incur, even the smallest infractions in your day-to-day lives.

"We expect, however, something to happen sooner rather than later by these prophecies. In time, I expect a situation that will make the last eighteen years of your life a fond memory of a far easier time.

"You, Harry, my friend, have become an adult wizard now and your future is not simple to say the least. So remember as to what the prophecies have told you and by working together, it is really the answer for all of you. I personally think that your deep love you have for each other is somehow going to get the two of you through all of this."

The room then became quiet again and no one said anything for a long moment and then Harry finally shattered the calm by saying, "I appreciate what everyone has said to me and I thank the Department of Mysteries for telling us what they have reasoned is the best answers for me and Ginny. I guess I am back to the same position of when Dumbledore told me about the prophecy about Voldemort. Back then, when I first heard it, I also remembered how open ended it sounded at the time for me.

"So I guess you are all telling me that I need to use my own heart and thoughts? I guess with the continued help of my friends and the adults that have made such a large impact on my life they will all help to guide me along the way.

"You have told me that somehow all of these prophecies that have been given about me have all been connected in some way. So far, I think I have been a just a lucky pawn through all of this and I hope it will work out for Ginny and me in the end."

Harry then looked over to Ginny and asked her, "You have been quiet so far. Do you have any questions about anything?"

Ginny shook her head no and smiled.

Norma then asked, "Does anyone have anything else to say today on this matter?"

She waited a few moments and just as she started to say something, Harry asked, "Susan, weren't you going to tell me something about Voldemort when he tried to kill me the first time and what the ring may signify to both of us."

The room again grew silent and as Harry looked at Susan, he then realized that she had been told not to bring this up. He looked over at Norma and told her in a voice that had a commanding tone to it, "I really would like to know something about these two things." Slowly as the sound of some squeaking reached his ears, Harry looked and noticed how most of the Unspeakables were moving around in their chairs. He turned and looked deeply into the face of their boss.

After a few seconds, when no one had said anything, he had grown finally tired of waiting for the replied that hadn't come. He stood up and turned toward Arthur and Kingsley and told them, "I don't care about how damaging or incomplete this knowledge is going to be. Bloody hell," as he looked around to everyone in the room.

"I have given her the ring to wear as a token of my love and a promise that I have will ask her someday to marry me. If it is bad for us, I don't want her wearing it anymore and you can have it, study it, do what you want with it, or just throw it away."

Norma stood up and walked over to Harry and quietly told him, "Please sit down, young man. I mean not to hide anything from you at this time and we are doing our best not to lie to you today…" As Harry sat back down in his chair, she paused, and he thought he knew what she was thinking. Suddenly, Harry heard Norma say softly to herself, "So be it then."

She then put her hands on their shoulders and again paused for a moment while looking over at Arthur and then she began to tell them, "First, you two, whatever you do, don't give up this ring. We really don't understand it yet or what power it may have or bring forth for both of you, but this is what we think it is.

"It is a lost symbol from the past along with the other Hallows. Somehow they were all destined for you Harry and we think it is possible that by you giving this ring to Ginny, that it somehow has allowed the circumvention of one of the strongest spells in our society. It also may serve as some protection for Ginny, or be used in the future as something that will provide important protections to both of you.

"That is all we know about the ring for now, but with the scar on your forehead, you are the direct link Harry, that somehow ties all of this together. I think you were meant to seal your love by giving this ring to Ginny. Final approval for this underage witch to marry had never been officially given by her parents, so the magical bond between you two should not have been able to be done the night it happened.

"Arthur has told us that the night you gave Ginny the ring; Molly and he saw a powerful union made it presence known between you two. We know now that you two have somehow become magically bonded without anyone's help. Then yesterday, just before you succeeded in revealing the rest of the fourth Prophecy, some type of a large outburst of magical energy was seen enveloping both of you from the Prophecy when you kissed.

"This is some type of unknown magic to us and however it is happening, we haven't a clue. All we know is that it has broken the barrier of the marriage charm that the two of you could not have been able to do by yourselves."

As Ginny's shocked face looked over toward her dad, he gave her a half hearted smiled and nodded at her. Meanwhile Ron was staring at both of them as if he had seen a ghost. Hermione turned to look at him and then quickly grabbed Ron's hand and hoped that he would not say or do anything rash at the moment.

As Norma continued saying, "We are not sure what manifestations will be showing up around this very strange bit of magic. It is now obvious and has been made crystal clear to all of us, by the ones that have made these prophecies that the two of you are meant to be together." Ginny and Harry looked at each other and both sort of blushed in front of everyone and then they looked back to Norma.

Norma then turned and said to Mary, "I think it would be best now, that we tell him on this other matter that he wants so much to hear about."

Harry now wondered what else they were going to tell him, and then he remembered that they were going to research about the voice he had been hearing for so long in his life.

"Harry," said Mary, "We now know that something else happened the night that Voldemort killed your parents and this is something that has most likely never happened before in our world. We are still not exactly sure on how, and we are still currently debating it in our department, but because of what you have told us Harry in the last several days, we now feel we are finally able to piece together what we think happened to you that night so long ago.

"We had wanted to wait until we knew for sure, but since you have demanded any information about it, we feel we should just go on and tell you what we have been able to conclude.

"The current theory is that when a Horcrux is made, it requires an evil part of your soul to go with the Horcrux. Any good portions is thought to be held back with the original soul, so only true evil is left with the part that went into the Horcrux.

"As I think you already know, the number of times that Tom Riddle had split his soul, we had thought most likely created a fractional and unstable soul in his body. All along until yesterday, our department had thought the following had happened and I think this is also what you had understood had happened too.

"When your mother's gift of her own life had created an ancient protection spell, it had enabled your body to reflect his curse that night. With this, we had thought the following things had probably happened. A type of Horcrux was somehow created by this rebound, but this is something again that had never been seen before. We had thought when the killing curse came into contact with your body that night, it had hit the protection spell that your mother had cast and in doing so, was luckily reflected back to hit Voldemort and thusly, his remaining parts of his soul was ripped from his body.

"Then we had thought that Voldemort, in his misguided wisdom, had decided to make a Horcrux from your death. This is what we had always thought had happened that night. Now you might think you know the rest of the story Harry, but I think you are going to be taken back with what we now know that happened that night."

"Dumbledore has already told me," said Harry. "He told me that it split into two pieces and one entered me at my scar."

"Oh yes, Harry, but we now know that much more then that happened and we are going to tell you everything that we know. It is something quite extraordinary and in general, unbelievable even for us. And because of this and what happened to you, it has probably been the one thing that has protected and saved your life more times then you have ever known."

Of everything he had been told the last few days, this sentence caught Harry's attention more than anything else. He was now looking at her and waiting to hear whatever she was going to tell him.

Mary then continued, "We had thought his remaining soul had become so unstable that it was almost unable to exist as one for the following reasons. We all, including Albus, felt that because of the other pieces being separated from it over the years, had made it so small and maimed; that this had made it quite unstable. We at first had all thought it had ripped itself apart and by its own doing. Then we felt it just somehow by chance, it had found its way to your own body.

"Why and how this all happened had never made sense to anyone that had looked at this unless Voldemort was planning to make a Horcrux with your death. Since you have now told us that you don't feel he had been planning to do this that night, and with everything else that you told us yesterday, we now firmly believe we have finally figured out the mystery on what happened that night when you were just fifteen months old.

"Harry, what exactly happened to you is something that we think has truly never happened before. Many things all had to occur to make this happen for you and even the time of this occurrence was extremely important. We have thought this through, and feel very good that what happened to you that night was meant to happen that way for a reason that for now is still unknown.

"You were just an innocent baby boy, Harry. No hate or anything that would have required the use of a killing curse upon you. We now have come to believe, that the use of this curse somehow caused something in old magic to either behave extraordinarily, or that some other additional magical protection was also released around you that night to insure that you were saved from him. Why do we think this happened? You were an innocent baby, and clearly a pure and untainted soul, which somehow would now become a sacrifice on that holy night of All Hallows Eve.

"We also think that the possibility exists that somehow, someone possibly could have also cast an additional spell to protect you that night. Exactly when this did happen and the resulting reasons, was something that nobody still can come to a good conclusion on, but we still know that something else did take place for all this to happen to you that night.

"At this time Harry, I want to turn this over to Susan. She will explain what we think happened in the series of events that Hallowed night."

Harry turned toward Susan. She smiled and then said, "Harry, when Voldemort's killing curse hit your body, a tremendous amount of magic that also contained love, was suddenly released. The sum of this we know was far more than just from your mother's spell that surrounded you and was protecting your body and life from him.

"There was far more magic released here then just to have reflected his Killing Curse, Harry. But along with the apparent destruction of your bedroom, a massive amount of undirected and directed magic was released, and this is where we think the possibility of additional and ancient old magic was obviously involved here at this point.

"Whether it was due to this being on our most Holiest of nights, additional magic we have no idea about, or the resulting effect of everything coming together at once, we just really don't know. But you are alive and something very special was about to be given to you that night Harry, and now it is time for you understand what marvellous event happened to you that night sixteen and half years ago.

"This reaction did much more than just overwhelmed his curse, which up to now, no one ever thought was even possible. A magical surge did appear and this did not just deflect his curse but it actually reflected and guided it back into his body. While part of this did this, the rest destroyed a portion of your parents home.

"It is thought that the destruction of your room happened to ensure your survival that night, Harry. We figure this happened in case anybody else had been present besides the two of you. It was somehow a backup of sorts to ensure that only you would have survived this attempt on your life that night.

"So much magic was released that something very strange and wonderful for you was now happening. This would now serve to help to protect you in the following years and did far more to you than anyone including Dumbledore had ever thought had happened to you."

Harry was so caught up with what she was saying that he had stopped holding Ginny's hand and was totally focused on what she was telling him.

"This magic, Harry, not only protected you by reflecting his curse but we think it actually was what directed the rebounded curse and left a trail of love within its wake. It sent it back to him directly and thus it killed the body he was in. As we know, this caused his only remaining piece of his soul to be brutally ripped from his body. As his soul was pulled out, the Killing Curse was unable to take it, since it was moored to our world by the rest of his Horcruxes.

"What was now left was so damaged from the action of this massive reversal spell and from the prior splitting, that now it would not take much for it to collapse on its own. Because of this situation, we now think that whatever love was now left in his desperate soul had somehow felt the love that was around your mother's residue curse that was still in the air. This portion that still had love left in it was somehow enabled by the events of that night and was now able to tear itself away from the rest of his soul that it had found so very distasteful in the last fifty years of its life. When it was able to break the bond that held it to the hate in the other part of his soul, this event most likely could have been the source of the explosion that distroyed the part of your parents home.

"This was now only love in its most pure form, Harry, but we feel it had somehow felt your mother's love mixed it with the curse that had just pulled it from Voldemort's body. As a child would try to seek its loving mother out, it also tried to seek you out.

"So it followed the magical residue of your mother's protection and traced the path of love back to your body and it entered at the same location that Voldemort's curse had first tried to enter yours. The last part of Tom Riddle's love had finally found a place that it had always wanted, a body with love, and who had been loved, and so it became a Horcrux, attached to you, and your mind."

Harry looked at her with a confused look and he felt sick and said, "What exactly are you telling me, Susan?"

"Please let me finish first, Harry, I am trying to explain everything here." She gave Harry a smile and then continued, "Because it had impacted next to your brain, Harry, it could communicate with you, and so you know now why you could talk to snakes, and why it could help you when you needed help. But remember what impacted into your forehead, Harry, was not a true Horcrux as the definition of what one is. In this case, this little piece of Tom Riddle's soul, that only had love, had sought out what it most desperately had always wanted.

"How it was able to separate itself within the physical bindings of the soul is still not known, but somehow it did. We think it must have been somehow connected to the sacrifice of you, Harry. Of all nights, this night he picked and because of that, it must have set up and caused something very strange to happen in our world of magic.

"Up to now, this has been an unbreachable plane of magic and to what end this has even given you or done for you, nobody has any idea on what to tell you. But we can at least tell you this, Harry, because it had somehow found a way to separate itself from the rest of Tom Riddle. This part was so pure, and so powerful, that the strength of it's magic is of a type that we have never been able to study in the Ministry.

"It had fled to what it considered to be what it had always had wanted, a good soul that had good character. It probably could not have been able to exist on its own anymore and because of that, it probably became more attached by fusing into your own body and may have even possibly found a way to attach to your soul directly.

"You were the only one now alive and present in the room, Harry, but it could tell that you had been loved and so it now felt love for possibly the first time in its life. And because of the love that existed around you, we feel it had actually become part of you that night."

"You mean the part of Tom Riddle that was in me was really good?" asked Harry.

"We truly believe so, Harry," replied Susan. "You told us that it never tried to kill you, or stop you from removing it, or even destroying it like any Horcrux would have done. No Horcrux would have let you go to the forest and give up your life, and let you cause its own destruction. You have said you heard a voice at times help you, and it has told you to do things that you never knew about. It became your guide, Harry. It wanted to help save, and protect you, and it was willing to end its own life, in order to destroy what it considered an abomination of life.

"As the first Prophecy has said, you would have power the Dark Lord did not. When his piece of soul was severed from him, all the love that Tom Riddle had left, along with a copy of knowledge and abilities, fled from his body into yours, and gave you the same power that he had.

"When this all happened that Hallowed night, he also unknowingly marked you by making you his equal and gave you the knowledge of everything that he ever knew, Harry. Even though you haven't shown the abilities to be able to do many of the things that Voldemort could do, it doesn't mean the knowledge to be able to do them is not still in your head.

"When your head hurt, this part of Tom Riddle's soul was telling you to get away from him, and close your mind to him. Your head hurt because when you entered into Voldemort's mind, the part of his soul that was within you wanted nothing to do with him, and was making sure it was warning you that he was extremely dangerous to you in the only way it felt that it should."

Harry then asked her, "So why didn't it talk to me more then?"

"It knew that trying to talk to you all the time was not in your best interests to help you grow up, but it made sure when needed, to tell you something important when it mattered to save your life or protect you."

Harry looked at her and then thought back to the times that the little voice told him things and then asked her, "But I have still heard the voice this last week in my head. Shouldn't it have left me when the rest of Tom Riddle's soul was removed from me?"

Norma then spoke up and told Susan, "Let me finish this up with him, Susan."

"Let me call you, Harry, if that is all right with you?" Norma asked. She waited until Harry gave her a nod.

She then told him, "We already know about this, Harry. Minister Shacklebolt has told us about the time in the dorm room when the man tried to kill you, and that you had heard a voice in your head trying to help you. He told us that he didn't want this information released to anyone that didn't need to know about it. This may just be a shadow of its formal self, like a picture in our world, or possibly it was able to find a way to leave Tom's knowledge and recollections about itself, in memories to you Harry.

"This part of Tom Riddle's soul, most likely loved you far more then you have ever imagined and it knew that its time to leave this world had come. You gave it sixteen years of happiness and it didn't even try to save itself, because of its love for you. It wanted you to succeed, and knew it had to die for you to be able to do that.

"And then when you gave up your own life in the forest last week, we think that the possibility exists that it might have somehow given its own sacrifice for you and in doing so may have also released some type of additional magic that we are unaware of. In doing this, this magic may have done more then just ensuring that you could live that night.

"Remember Harry, that this part of Tom Riddle was the only part that could have given Voldemort the ability to show remorse. So when he killed your parents and then moved on and attempted to murder you, he sealed his own fate and doom to the Prophecy. He destroyed any chance to ever have any remorse, and to be able to save his last remaining soul. This, along with your blood taken for his regeneration was the final nail in his coffin, Harry, and I think this was what served as a final sacrament to ensure that he could never destroy you. This all helped to cause certain events to happen around you that would ultimately ensured your final victory.

"I think that you must understand now, why we think that you know far more magic then you give yourself credit for, both good and bad, because of his good soul that lived within you for over sixteen years.

"So that is why we do not discount that you may have the knowledge of a future Arch Lord, Harry. You may not have the power or possibly you have not found it within you yet, but with everything else that has now happened to you in your life, we must acknowledge to you, and everyone in this room, that anything may be possible for you in your future."

Harry was now lying back in his chair almost in shock. He was still listening to Norma, but now the astonishing words of what she had just told him was taking it own toll on his thoughts.

Norma then told him in a more sympathetic tone, "We would all like to think that your life could now become normal, but the events of the past week have proven otherwise. Many things have been happening around you, Harry, along with the Hallows, a ring of unknown use, four prophecies that all include you as the central figure around them. And now we have good reasons to think, that a strange Horcrux, of what appears to be of a Hallowed nature, had become part of you in your past. This event must have happened for a reason that still for now is a subject for deep speculation.

"You have had friends and associates that have fought by your side and some who died to help you, and this for mainly that they felt that you were representing good.

They mostly knew there was only a slight chance that you would win, but they still were going to fight to the end whether or not you were to live or die.

"This shows that you have a special gift to bring out the best in others around you. You seem to have a special ability to rally your friends and schoolmates for the common good.

"And finally, Harry, as much as we find this unlikely, we must at least acknowledge to you that there is a slight possibility that some type of divine influence may be involved here, and may have taken an particular interest in you. We are not sure if there is, or even why, but if this is true, then possibly anything could be possible for your future, young man.

"I want to finish with telling you this, I must truthfully tell you that many of us are scared of what you could become for our world, Harry, but we currently see no reason why we need to worry about you at this time. You have already shown us in your spirit, care, trust, and in your decisions, that you have become a wizard with good character.

"I now personally want to thank you, Harry, for you have truly saved our world from a terrible tyrant. None of us for now have any right to deprive you of your life and any of your liberties. You and your friends and family have suffered much and we all owe you so much for your accomplishments. I personally hope that you and Ginny may now have a happy and loving life for your future."

She was looking at Harry with a kind face and he knew that everything had been told to him. They had been open and told what they knew and as he looked back at the two that had told him, he replied, "Thank you Norma and Susan, for telling me everything. And I would like to thank all of the rest of you for coming today and helping to give me these answers.

"I find myself not shocked but full of wonder on what appears to have happened to me. Just why did this all happen to me, I really cannot even guess. But I do appreciate everything on what you have told me today."

Norma then looked around the room and said, "Unless somebody has another question, this meeting is adjourned. I hope this has answered many of your questions and has been at least some help for you, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Everyone started to get up and Norma walked over to the door and unlocked it with a flick of her wand. The rest of the Department of Mystery's employees came over to the four of them, and shook their hands, and gave them little speeches of support, and their personal optimism to both Harry and Ginny. Harry had now reached out for Ginny's hand for support, and was now holding it tightly.

Once all the Department of Mystery's employees had left, Harry and Ron went over to talk to Arthur and Kingsley. Harry wanted to know on what their thoughts were about on what they had told them today.

Hermione then pulled Ginny aside and whispered to her, "They are scared, Ginny, and a lot more then they are letting on. They are just trying to put a rosy lining on it."

Ginny looked strangely at Hermione and replied in a low voice, "I thought that they sounded truthful about everything. At least that's what it sounded like to me."

"Ginny… they really don't understand what is going to happen and they don't know what to really tell or advise you right now. I am sure they told you two what they could today, but it is what they couldn't tell you and Harry about. That is what they are really worried about and what may happen to Harry in his future."

Ginny looked at Hermione and asked her, "I thought they told us everything?"

"Ginny," said Hermione, "they are doing their best to not show their true feelings. I'm sure they know that they cannot interfere, because if they do, the repercussions could be far worst then them just letting this play out."

"Hermione, do you really think so? Can Harry and I trust them then?"

"For now, Ginny, your father and Kingsley will make sure that they won't attempt anything, or cover up anything major about the two of you. I think the only real issue is someone deciding on their own, if they need to interfere with what is going to happen."

"But, Hermione, wasn't Voldemort bad enough with all the Death Eaters and stuff. How can this be so much worse?"

"Ginny, if a true Arch Lord is coming, he will probably be far more powerful then Voldemort ever was or could have been. An Arch Lord's control of magic is supposed to be almost infinite."

"But, Hermione, I have never heard of a person with such control."

"Ginny, I have read about the theories of what and how powerful an Arch Wizard is thought to be. Not much is known because no written knowledge survived from any of the ancient cultures that had them. But accounts from passed down folklore says, and I quote, the type of magic they controlled is considered to be of an ancient type and scale that even most wizards could never believe, or even recognize until it would be too late.

"How they can develop control of this magnitude is anybody's guess, Ginny. There are stories of entire armies of nations being destroyed because of a single Arch Wizard. It may be folklore, and just fiction, but whatever the truth is, this is a person I hope Harry doesn't have to fight. Luck or not, I don't see how Harry and maybe even yourself, could ever hope to win in an altercation with one."

"Hermione," asked Ginny in a rather timid voice, "Why do you think that Harry has been the one picked for this?"

Hermione looked at her friend and didn't really know how to answer her question in a way that made sense. "Ginny, I can't really give you an answer that would make sense here today, but Harry is a person that has much more going for him then just a magical ability. The way he grew up and then his friendships at school, has helped to mold a person with character, and understanding that makes him a very special person that you have fallen in love with. Now he also has his fallacies, but of all people I know, he will in the end serve the common man better then any other person I know.

Even Dumbledore respected him as a far better person then he was, and we know that says a lot for who Harry is."

As Ginny had listened closely to what Hermione had said, she began to have an idea come into her mind. To her at first it seemed a little ridiculous but suddenly for some reason she felt it was right. She smiled and then asked, "So Hermione, if Harry had a lot of powerful magic that he could command, do you think he could be a good Arch Wizard?"

"What do you really mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked with her face showing a little uneasiness about it.

Ginny continued, "Well, of all people you know, don't you think Harry is more qualified to be given a gift of absolute power of sorts and might just be able to live without it corrupting him?"

Now Hermione was becoming scared as she listened.

Ginny continued, "Couldn't the path for him all along, have been meant to train him and test him on what the morals of what a decent person is? Just now, we have heard that he was given the part of Tom Riddle that was good. Maybe this spirit was also given to him for a reason to help reinforce him with moral judgments about life.

Maybe in a way it is meant to make sure he turns out good. And maybe, Hermione, Voldemort was just a training to prepare him for his destiny that is waiting for him. Maybe all of this is just to teach him to become a good Arch Lord, and not descend into the darkness of an evil dark wizard." Ginny paused and noticing the expression on Hermione's face told her, "It's not like I really think he is going to become one, Hermione, but I think it would not be out of the question for it to happen this way."

Hermione looked at her friend and wondered if she really understood what she had just tried to tell her and then it dawned on her what Ginny had just meant. She had just brought up some very good points that sounded pretty ridiculous at first to her, but they did have some merit, she thought. Hermione decided to not try to sound very convinced for now and replied. "Ginny, they didn't say that exactly today, and how could this all happen anyway, I really don't have any ideas either, but even I must admit that what you just said sounds interesting. Since it appears that nobody really knows right now what is going to happen to him then who knows? Maybe some of your thoughts could be true."

As Hermione finished, a realization seemed to suddenly come to her. Actually, what Ginny had just said was starting to make a lot of good sense at the moment. The more she quickly thought about it, it actually was a dangerous idea that might be possible knowing Harry and this was more then she wanted to admit to even to herself.

Whatever it was, she thought, for now to even think about it would only be a leap of faith. Then as she looked into Ginny's smiling face, she wondered, just how did Ginny come up with these ideas in the first place?

Ron and Harry had just finished talking to Arthur and Kingsley. Harry then walked over to Auror Hobbs and started talking about where they were going to look for engagement rings. Ron quickly headed over to the girls, while Arthur and Kingsley headed back to their offices.

When Ron arrived, Hermione asked him, "Ron, we talked about Harry and wanted to ask you what you thought about what they said today about his future?"

Ron looked at Hermione and then his sister and took a breath and told them, "He is my best mate and unless I, or my brothers, kill him first for doing something shameful to my sister, he is going to someday be my brother-in-law." He smiled at Ginny as he said this. "Whatever happens, I am going to be there for him, through thick or thin, as long as I am breathing, or at least come back as a ghost to haunt him if he does something stupid to get me killed."

He looked at Ginny and reached out and pulled her into a hug and then told her, "He's a good person, Ginny, and you are going to have to put up with some of his own little quirks of being Harry, but I know the both of you will be happy together.

"I think that if there is anyone to now help him along, whatever direction his future lies, it's you, Ginny. It is possible that he may become someone powerful but it also possible that this is something that isn't going to happen either."

Right after he finished that, Harry came walking over and asked, "Are we all ready to go?"

"Go where, Harry?" said the girls and they looked at him with both of them showing an excited smile.

"Well, we are supposed to go look at something that I think is an item you both want to look for, but I think Ron and I are ready to go back to the Burrow for a game of Exploding Snap." He smiled back knowing quite well what they would both say.

"You wouldn't," said Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"Well it has been a long day," Harry replied.

Then Ginny exclaimed, "And don't either of you think you're going to get out of it! You promised, and besides, Harry, you brought it up in the first place."

Arthur looked over and heard his daughter's loud voice and knew what the two witches were looking forward to and told them, "Get your stuff and bring it to the Leaky's Floo and one of my Aurors will take it all back to the Burrow for you. Auror Hobbs is going to take you to the same store that Harry brought Ginny's ring. For some reason, I am sure the two of you will find what you are looking for."

They all put their hoods back up and headed out the door, and after a short stop at the Floo to drop their things from today's shopping, they turned to leave. As they were walking up toward the front door, Tom the barman stopped them and quietly told them, "I wanted to thank you myself, Harry, for everything you did for us, and when you're able to come back and stay awhile, I want to buy you all a drink."

Harry reached out to shake his hand and then they all headed out into London.

Once they had walked about a block down the street, Auror Hobbs told him, "Go ahead and take your hoods down. Everyone is looking and I don't need the coppers stopping to see who you are." Everyone quickly pulled their hoods back down.

After another block had passed, Hobbs spoke out and told them, "We need to turn right here and then after one more block we will be there. It is across the street from that tall building up there."

A few minutes later, they turned and walked into the lobby. This building was composed of a number of shops. Harry heard the girls let out a slight purr of excitement as they saw the first shop. With the merchandise that was in the windows, it was easily identifiable as one of the shops the girls wanted to visit.

Hobbs then told them, "Behind this building is the location where Harry brought Ginny's ring."

Harry then told everyone, "I thought that we might want to look inside here at several stores and do some window shopping before we make any final decisions. This is just in case we might want to change our minds later on."

As he said that, both Hermione and Ginny looked at him and both gave him a hard look and then he realized on what he just had said. "Oops, I meant we might find something else that you would like better," Harry added rather quickly. The glare of the two witches changed into smiles and Harry knew he had won a reprieve.

"Alright, "said Harry, "I guess we will all go in and look here first and then go to another store to see what they might have. So let us all enjoy what we all came here to do and shop then."

As they walked up to the doorway, Ron finally said something, which was the first thing he had said since they had left the meeting room. "Harry, I need to ask you something again that I wish I didn't have to do."

"Ron, give me just a moment," said Harry and then he called out to the girls, "Go ahead and look, we will be in shortly."

He turned back to look at his friend and then Ron started to mumble something and then Harry felt compassion toward his best mate and told him, "Ron, I know you're just trying to make sure on what I told you this morning. I am your best mate and I have already told you yes to what you need today, and yes to whatever the amount you need you can have. You can call it a gift or a loan. I don't care about anything else, but I want you and Hermione to have a happy life as my brother and sister. The faster you get this over with, will go a long way in both of you being happy together, my friend."

As Ron looked up to Harry, he felt embarrassed, but he knew and appreciated why Harry was doing this and told him, "Thanks Harry, I really…"

Harry put his finger to his lips and told him, "I understand, mate, and that's enough, just go in and enjoy yourself and take care of her for me and you," and he smiled back at Ron as he gave him a friendly push into the store.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'A Ring, Some Dreams, and a Legend'**

11-15-09 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'fictiondreamer'

Betaed by 'Nat3738 '

Betaed by 'GinnyWeasley777 '


	23. C 23 A Ring, Some Dreams, and a Legend

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 23 'A Ring, Some Dreams, and a Legend'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Dear reader, A number of the upcoming chapters are very long and I didn't really feel there was a good breaking point to split them for the reader. Due to this reason, some releases may be around three weeks apart over the next two months. For the reader there are currently four chapters in the Beta pipeline so please have patience. 12-29-09

This chapter is what a few might consider being outside of the 'T' rating. I feel I have written it to be within this rating. If you feel there are any concerns about this, please return a review or message so I might address your concerns in a timely manor. _'Pottercomplete'_

* * *

**Chapter 23: 'A Ring, Some Dreams, and a Legend'**

Bill had been studying the new radar reconnaissance photos that John had arranged for. He knew that Gringotts would have paid a large sum for these and that this must have been arranged for at least a few months prior to the loss of life. Having a satellite move into orbit directly above them was not an easy or cheap thing to have done. Bill felt the Goblins must have known that something quite unique was buried here and they were obviously ready to spend a lot of money to find it.

This was something that Gringotts had only used grudgingly once before. For several years in China, Gringotts had been searching in a valley for the lost location of where a known emperor had been buried. After every possible way to search had been exhausted, only one other possibility remained. As much as Gringotts didn't want to spend the money and admit that Muggle technology could actually be better then magic; a friendly government had been asked and had arranged the use of a satellite with a special technology that had never been tried for this use before.

In just a few days, a promising location was spotted and the burial site was discovered within a week. It had been able to map just far enough below the surface to point out a promising location to explore. Everyone on that project was truly amazed on how well it had done.

It now seemed to Bill that some of the new modern Muggle inventions actually worked quite well in getting around some of the ancient magical protections. It appeared to Bill that even a powerful wizard of days gone by was naive to the possibility of future Muggle inventions. Since they had no perceptions of high explosives or the use of low frequency mapping, they didn't think to cast a spell or charm that would guard against assaults like these.

Now something appeared to be just under the sands around them. How they had actually missed this huge object over the last year's searches was now open for conjecture and supposition. They had maps showing all the locations that had test holes dug. Even with careful analysis and reasoning, all the drilled holes had seemed to miss what they had been looking for. Every other known way to search this area had been applied here to find if anything was buried under the ground.

After a thorough search had been done for over a year, one of the Goblins had finally just pointed out a place and told them to just start digging in what the search had considered a empty location. That is how the doorway was found. It was obvious to Bill now that somehow the Goblins knew more then just something. But how much and what they knew, was now the big question.

So now on the table in front of him, a picture showed a faint outline of something that appeared to be a very large structure. Several faint images of what appeared to be inside this structure just appeared as a fuzzy area. It seemed to him at the moment, that some very powerful magic was definitely affecting the images around these locations.

One of these locations was thought to be very close to where the furthest penetration had been of the group that had died. It was nice to know this but that just increased his apprehension of what this location really was.

Bill then heard John's voice announcing, "Dinner is in five minutes in the dining tent. Everyone stop what you're doing and we will meet after dinner this evening for a brainstorming session."

Bill got up and headed to the restroom to clean up, but still with some unanswered questions and some worries, on really what this place was.

"Oh Ron… it's beautiful. I want it, if we can afford it."

"Hermione are you sure this is the one you want? I like it too, but I thought you might have wanted a bigger diamond."

"Ron, I know we can't afford much yet. For our tenth anniversary you can buy me a larger and nicer one if you want. But I really do like this ring Ronald."

Ron looked up at the clerk and asked. "How much is this one sir?"

The blond and burly built man looked under the box and then took a moment before he replied; "I think it is also on sale this week." He pulled out a list and soon smiled and told them, "Yes, it is twenty percent off this week. It is a three-quarter carat in a white gold setting and the cost is seventeen hundred Pounds. The diamond is a very nice pendent cut and has only a few very minor flaws that are very hard to see."

Hermione knew what the cost of this ring was, where Ron didn't know the conversion from Galleons to Pounds. She looked at Ron and shook her head, but Ron wasn't having any of this and asked her to go see Ginny and Harry, so he could negotiate to get a better price on the ring. As she gave him a smile and left, the clerk told him, "Sir, this is a firm price and I cannot go any lower then the posted sale price."

Ron then told him, "Sir the price is agreeable with me. I just need to tell you that my friend is going to front me the money to help buy me the ring. I just want you to talk to him when I can get him away from the young lady that was just here. I think the other girl already knows that he is going to loan me the money. She is my sister and will not tell her what is going on."

The Clerk then asked, "Just who is this young man that is with you? I see that you have what appears to be at least three body guards, and I do not recognize any of you."

"Sir my name is Ron, but that is all I can say because of security concerns. My friend is famous in certain circles and has done a lot for the county, but that is all I can tell you. I also must ask you to not pass on to anyone about our visit today."

The clerk looked at Ron and nodded. Ron then walked over to his friend and sister; as he approached, Harry looked up and gave him a questionable look. Ron smiled and waved his head toward the clerk. Harry smiled and nodded his own reply to his friend.

As Ron started listening to Hermione and Ginny, they were trying to decide which ring looked better and Ron saw that Ginny had close to twenty rings she was trying to decide from. That gave him the opportunity that he needed. He pulled Harry away from the girls and then whispered into his ear. "Harry I found the ring and it is seventeen hundred Pounds. The clerk in the back has it and I told him you were going to get it for me."

Harry smiled and gave Ron a nod and quickly he walked to the back and pulled out a fifty-Pound note and gave it to the clerk. "This is a deposit to hold the ring for one week. If we don't return, this money is yours to keep. For now hold the ring under the name of James Dursley for safekeeping. That is not my real name but it is best that I do not give it to you."

"Thank you Mr. Dursley. I will bring you over a receipt for the deposit as soon as I can process the paperwork." He filled out a form and then gave a copy of it back to Harry and told him, "If I can be of any other help, just ask."

Harry then walked back over to the girls and saw that there were still over ten rings being scrutinized over. As he approached Ginny, she looked at him and asked, "Well is there any single one that stands out to you, Harry?"

"Not yet Ginny, but you are slowly getting there I see. Just try to get it down to three or four for me to decide on."

Ron and Harry started to just shoot the breeze and waited while the two girls were slowly discarding the rings.

While they were talking, Ron's salesmen walked by and slipped Harry a slip of paper. Harry was quick to get this into his pocket and palmed the sheet so well that even Ron didn't notice the transfer. He then walked over to Auror Hobbs, who was patiently waiting on them.

When he reached the Auror, Harry told him, "Thank you for your help today. We have gotten a lot done so far this week and hopefully in just a few more days, my life will finally become more normal. Well… at least as normal a life as someone named Harry Potter could possibly have.

The old Auror chuckled hearing Harry tell him that and then asked, "So how can I help you now, Harry?" asked Hobbs.

"I have given the clerk a down payment on a ring that Hermione wants. It is probably the one that they are going to get, but I feel that we should return to the shop I found Ginny's promise ring at."

The Auror looked at Harry and gave him a big smile and told him, "Oh young love is in the air today. Actually Harry, this day is going to be worth it the rest of my life. Just being able to tell people, 'I was guarding Harry Potter and his girlfriend while they were picking out their wedding rings' will always be a story worth retelling. I am just glad I was able to help you do this and hope that everything will be all right for the four of you. As soon as you are done here, we can proceed to the other store."

Harry suddenly heard Ginny yell from across the shop. "Harry, please come here… I'm down to just three rings now and I have even picked out a favourite one!" He walked back over to a smiling Ginny. As he reached her, she put her hand up so he could see it and on her slender and long fingers was a very beautiful ring.

Harry reached over and took her hand into his, and in looking down and studying the ring closely, he realized that the center stone was not actually very big. The supporting outer rings of small Baggett diamonds, helped frame the center stone and he knew that she was probably trying to keep from spending anymore then she needed too. This also was telling him how frugal she really was and for the moment, he knew it was best to have her not find out what he had spent for her other ring.

He picked up the ring box and on the bottom the price was eight hundred and fifty Pounds. Then he asked her, "Are you sure this is the one you want?"

"If you like it Harry, that is the one I would like you to give me."

"And if I don't think it is quite right?" he asked.

Ginny eyes sunk and he could see her lips trembling and he quickly realized that he had made a very big mistake in even questioning her in this way. He then replied in the most kind and gentle voice he could manage and told her, "Ginny I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that I felt that is was the wrong ring or something. I was just wondering, if maybe, if I got you a larger center stone, if that would be alright with you?"

For just a slight moment, Ginny's face stayed looking at the ground and then her head popped up and her eyes locked quickly into Harry's and a very seductive grin overcame the sorrel that had just been written all over it. She told him, "I'm sorry Harry; it is suppose to be your ring to me. I just thought that maybe I was spending too much on it. I guess this at least gives you the idea on what I am hoping for, and please use this as a guide for picking me out a ring."

"Ginny, just in case, what were the other two choices you had and why did you not like them?"

"Harry this one I liked, but I thought the diamond was too plain in the set and this other one was too much in price. Hermione said it would cost over seven hundred Galleons and I don't want you to spend that much on me."

Harry thought about asking her why, but decided that this was not the best time or place to do it, and just smiled and bent over to kiss her. He then turned to address the clerk and told her, "I would like to have you give me a list with the order numbers and costs of these three rings." She wrote down the numbers for Harry and handed him the information.

He turned and asked the girls, "Anything else we need to look at before we head to another place?" Both Ginny and Hermione shook their heads and soon everyone was walking out the front of the store.

As Harry then proceeded behind Hobbs, Ron walked up and asked, "Where are we going Harry?"

"I want us to go to the little shop where I found Ginny's ring. I paid a deposit back there for them to hold your ring Ron, but I just have this strange feeling that we should go back to this shop for a reason."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Just trust me Ron, I might be wrong about this, but I think I have a hunch that we might find something there. And besides, it won't take long for us to look. It's not like it is a big shop, so come on Ron, let's go see what might be there."

"Alright," Ron replied, "you are the one paying for this, but if you're wrong and we don't somehow come up with some rings, then we are going to be both in the dog house with the girls."

It was just a short walk and soon they were approaching the older and smaller shop. Hobbs opened the door and as Harry walked in, Martha smiled when she saw him.

"Well I see that you have returned young Wizard. May I guess that one of these young ladies with you is the one that is close to your heart, Mr. Potter?"

"Well I am actually impressed that you remembered my name," replied Harry. "We are all looking at engagement rings today and I felt we should at least come here and see what you might have. This is Ginny Weasley, the love of my life and her brother Ron Weasley. His other-half-to-be is this beautiful young lady named Hermione Granger."

Ginny was looking intently at Martha like there was just something about her. She had dark hair and had a rounded face and two very red cheeks that almost made her face glow. She figured she was around thirty and then she noticed the green tint in her eyes. They weren't quite the green of Harry's eyes but she felt they were pretty and decided that she rather liked the color of green in ones eyes. Ginny then wondered that when Harry and she would finally have time to have children, and if any of them would have green eyes.

Martha was smiling and then as she looked at the ring on Ginny's finger asked, "Well Miss Weasley how do you like his little gift?"

"It's a beautiful ring and I will love it forever," replied Ginny. "It would be nice though to have a better idea on just where it came from?" She gave the clerk a questionable look. Soon it became a smile and as Harry was watching, he could just see how much see loved her ring.

"I am sorry Miss Weasley, that information is not known to me. I think that Mr. Potter has already been told what history my grandfather knows about it."

Ginny and Hermione quickly got down to business looking in the cases and Ron and Harry just stayed away knowing it was best that they didn't say anything right now. When Martha returned with several more cases filled with rings, Harry asked her, "so is your grandfather here today?"

"He was not feeling very well yesterday and left around noon," she replied. "He felt it was best to not come in today but I do expect him here the first part of the week."

"Then I have faith he is feeling much better," replied Harry. "I had been hoping I could ask him some more questions about the ring and if he would remember anymore on where it came from?"

"I am sorry Mr. Potter that he is not here. I think my Grandfather has already told you everything that he knows about it. Yesterday afternoon, several of the Ministry employees also visited and wanted to ask him questions about it too. As I told them, I'm not sure we can help you anymore with it."

"Well then Martha, I was wondering if we could look at some of your more private selection of rings that you have."

"I think you mean the ones that were with your ring?"

"Yes, if you really don't mind," replied Harry.

"Well it would be better if my Grandfather was here but as long as you're careful and don't touch anything without my permission, then it would be alright with me."

She motioned for both of them to follower her to the back desk and soon she had the box of rings out on display.

Martha then carefully explained to Ron, "These rings that are out for display here are special. Some are very dangerous and deadly. Many are quite safe though. Don't touch any in the box and let me be the one to remove any of the ones that you want to see closer. If one that you pick is known to be cursed or what I feel is a bad choice, then I will tell you."

"May I ask why you don't keep the safe ones separated from the other ones?" asked Ron.

"It helps insure that the box is not stolen with all its contents," she answered smiling.

Ron eyes then went wide as he looked at Harry. Harry chuckled under his breath knowing quite well on what she had meant. He turned and told Ron, "Ron just follow her orders and look, but don't touch."

Ron nodded and bent over to look at the rings; Harry turned and started walking back over to the girls while Martha stayed with Ron. As he approached them, he stopped and listened to hear what the girls were saying.

"Oh Hermione, look at this one, oh," cooed Ginny, "it's so nice and I just love it."

"Ginny, look at this one with two diamonds; do you think he might buy this one?"

"Well I think the price might be a little out of his price range."

"Yes, you're probably right," agreed Hermione. "Harry was right Ginny, after coming here I just can't make up my mind anymore. There are too many rings to decide from. This place makes me feel strange because I normally would not care that much about jewelry. I wonder if this place has a spell on it."

"Hermione, I think it might be your own spell of sorts."

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"I think it is more like something you want so badly and now that you see it and know that you're going to finally get it. Well, do you understand what I mean?"

"Well maybe. But I don't have it yet Ginny."

"And that is probably why you're thinking more like Lavender Brown."

"I am not," said Hermione. "You're the one that likes this stuff more then me."

"Says you," replied Ginny.

When Hermione started looking at Ginny with a frosty look, Harry felt it might be best to enter into the conversation. "Well now, how are you doing girls?"

"Just fine," replied Hermione in a sharp tone.

Ginny was not saying anything but just looking at Harry. He had a good idea that Ginny knew that he had heard what the two were arguing about. He looked at her and asked, "Well Ginny, might you have something to say to me or?"

"Harry!" said Ginny, "it's not like you would think that I would even think to do this on purpose."

This was not Ginny, thought Harry and he had enough of whatever was happening. He turned and called out to Martha, "Is there some type of general Confundus Charm that makes the female competitive or something like that over here?"

Martha looked over to Harry and nodded. 'All right then.' Harry thought to himself. He turned and faced the girls and told them, "Girls there is a charm here that helps to influence the aggressive nature of a witch. It seems the two of you must really want these rings today." Harry was totally unprepared for the nasty look that the two witches just gave him. He then decided that maybe some type of a blocking spell could be used.

"Hobbs! I need help!" Harry yelled. As soon as the Auror was able to reach Harry, he told him of the situation. He nodded and then pulled out his wand and cast a general shield charm around the girls.

Suddenly the girls looked around and stared at Harry and Hobbs. In just a matter of seconds, Harry could see the misdemeanor of the girls returning to normal. When he started to say something, Ron's voice could be heard calling from the back of the store, "Harry, come here!"

Harry smiled and told them, "You two keep looking. I need to go see a friend in need."

"But Harry," cried Ginny, "Don't you want to see the ones we like?"

"Yes, Ginny. I will be back shortly." He walked back over to Ron and he had a ring in his hand. As Harry bent down to look at it, he realized it was a very strange looking ring. It had two clusters of Diamonds held in place by a strange looking clasp. In the center, was a strange looking pink stone that reminded Harry of a faded ruby.

"Well Ron, it is interesting," Was Harry's first thought that came to mind. "Any idea of just what the center stone is?"

"It is a pink diamond Harry. I think it is beautiful."

"But do you think Hermione will like it?" questioned Harry.

"I don't know Harry but it is different and special I think. Martha can I take it over and show her?"

"Yes you may, Mr. Weasley," replied Martha.

Harry and Ron walked back over to the girls and Ginny quickly showed Harry several different rings. They were mostly like the ones that she had showed him earlier.

When Ron at first showed Hermione the ring, she wasn't sure of how to answer, but she did think the center stone was intriguing. "So what is the center stone Ron?" She asked.

"It is a pink diamond Hermione."

"I have never seen one before, Ron. It is… it is… actually pretty, Ron." Hermione was not exactly sure about the rest of the ring but that stone was pretty. The mount, well it wasn't her first choice but Ron seemed to really like it, so she decided it would be fine for her. "So you really like it, Ron?"

"Yes I do, Hermione," replied Ron. "I know it is not very normal for a ring but I think it will look nice on you."

Hermione tried to slide it on but it was very tight fit. She then told him, "Sorry my finger is just too big I guess."

At that time, Martha came over and told them. "I can't enlarge the setting today. My grandfather has a Goblin friend that has cast several spells to prevent the ring from breaking and so only he can enlarge the ring due to this. None of them are dangerous but due to the shape of the ring, he wanted to make sure that the ring would hold up to normal wear and tear.

"My grandfather and I made this ring about six months ago. It was from an old dream he had many years ago. He decided it was finally time to make this ring from this idea he had carried around with him for a long time. I guess the two of you are the lucky ones to have selected this ring."

"How much is it?" asked Hermione

"I'll take care of it," Ron quickly replied before Martha said anything.

"Then don't spend too much on it." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, don't worry about it," replied Ron. "I want to give this ring to you."

Harry quickly passed his credit card behind his back to Martha and then asked Ginny, "So what have you found my love?"

For the next ten minutes, Ginny showed him six different rings that she liked. When they were finally done, she told Harry, "Well I can't really decide, Harry. You now have nine different ring designs that I like. I guess you will have to just surprise me when the time comes." She had an enchanting look as she looked at Harry. He knew she only wished that she could wear one of them now. She then told him, "Well I guess it is best that you get to decide Harry. When the time comes, just surprise me."

Harry said nothing, but had a smile on his face as she told him all this. He gave her a nod in reply as Ginny rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly saving, "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Ginny."

Ron soon came over and asked Ginny, "Sis, could I see the rings that you like?" As Ginny pointed to each of the rings, Harry realized that Ron had done this to divert the girls attention and as Harry turned around, Martha quickly handed him the slip to sign.

Harry signed it and she gave him back a receipt.

"Thank you," said Harry.

Martha told him. "We do appreciate your business. My grandfather will take care of having the ring widened tomorrow. May I ask you how do you want to pick it up when it is done?"

"Auror Hobbs here will come by sometime in the next two days and pick it up for Ron and will get it to him," Harry told her.

"Thank you again, Mr. Potter." She turned around and slowly walked over toward the girls and thanked both of them for coming. Soon Harry saw her checking Hermione's finger size.

A few minutes later, everyone was back out on the street heading back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry now knew exactly the type of ring he would plan to give Ginny for their engagement. He had already seen a design in the case and it had a center diamond about twice as large as the one that Ginny had picked earlier. It was his first choice for Ginny, but it would be a while before he needed to worry about giving her a ring, so he just decided to wait.

But first he still needed to show her his vault at Gringotts. After doing this, he would have a far better idea on how she would react, if he brought her a ring that she new cost a small fortune.

But the one thing he had learned today was if she ever found out how much he had paid for her promise ring, he knew she would be quite upset with him.

Well, he had almost three months until she would turn seventeen. By then he hoped, both of them would have finally gotten to know each other a lot better. What worried Harry right now was how she would react with the amount of money that he already had in his vault. Would she truly be happy with what she was marrying into? It seemed a little stupid to worry about this right now, but something was making him nervous about it and so far an answer to this had evaded his mind.

Soon they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and in short order they all entered the Floo and soon were back at the Burrow. The four of them thanked the three Aurors for their services today. The one that had returned earlier with their purchases had already headed home and soon the other three were also gone.

Arthur and Molly were waiting at the table and in short order the four pulled out chairs and had set down with them.

"How did it go for all of you in London?" asked Arthur.

Ginny and Hermione were smiling toward each other and then Ron replied, "It went alright, I think. We looked at rings and stuff and…"

Ginny let loose with a loud cough and interrupted, "Hermione and I both found rings that we both love and we made sure the boys saw the styles we wanted."

Everyone looked at Ginny who was just smiling and sitting in her chair and then suddenly Ron angrily replied, "I am eighteen-years-old, my little baby sister. Last time I checked, being this age makes me a man and I don't appreciate you calling me a boy."

Ginny, who was now having fun with her older brother, retorted back, "Well once we both have our rings given to us, we'll both know the boys finally had the nerve to become men." She looked over at Harry and gave him the biggest grin she could manage as she laid back in her chair to gloat.

As much as he felt the attention was wrongly directed toward him, Harry just chuckled to himself and then smiled back to her and shook his head in amazement. Today had been a good day for the two of them and his friends. He also knew that Ginny's birthday would be quite special for her in August.

As Ron and Hermione quietly said a few things to each other, Ron was still giving some spiteful glances toward Ginny.

Molly in seeing that her two youngest ones were feuding asked, "Ginny, would you give me a hand with dinner tonight? I would like to talk to you privately for a while."

Arthur also got up and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses and asked, "Harry, why don't you come out with me on the porch for awhile. I would like for both of us to talk privately for a while too."

As Arthur and Harry walked out to the porch, Ron and Hermione both followed them. Once they were all on the porch, Ron announced, "We thought a quick walk would help bring on an appetite so we'll be back in a while." Then they both turned and, while holding hands, proceeded to walk away toward the trees.

Arthur and Harry looked at each other and were both trying to keep a straight face but couldn't. Harry yelled, "Ron! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ron replied by just waving his arm in the air.

Arthur motioned for Harry to sit down and told him, "I want you to know that Molly and I do love you as a son and will not think of you as anything else. I think it is best that I just ask you directly. Harry, do you have any idea of just who you really are?"

How Arthur had just asked him right out in the open, caught him totally by surprise. He looked back at him and replied, "I know that I am Harry Potter, but just what my future is, sir… I honestly don't have any idea on who I might be. I wish I could answer your question, but I can't."

Arthur gave him a small smile, nodded and told him, "Harry, I know I just caught you off guard with what I asked you and I want to tell you something right now. You are a passionate young man that is having so much information thrown at you, it is a wonder so far, that you haven't tried to run off and hide from everyone. I think the only reason you haven't, is because of the real love you and Ginny have for each other."

He opened the Fire whiskey and said to him. "I know it is early in the evening but it is Saturday of all days. I have wanted to give you my own personal toast this week and this is as good a time as any."

Harry asked, "Mr. Weasley… I mean Arthur. It is not important for you to do this. Isn't a toast to me, just a little too much right now?"

"No Harry, I must insist to do this with you right now because I already knew what you were just going to say."

Harry looked at Arthur a little bit confused.

"Now before you drink with your future father-in-law and before that can happen, I want you to listen to what I am going to say to you Harry. I also say this with the most love in my heart for you too. It appears that what is now starting to look like your future could become quite dark for you and possibly some of us in this family. I think whatever direction your path leads you to now, you are going to leave a far greater impact on the history of our kind than you realize.

"I wish that you and Ginny could have been given some better answers than what they have been able to tell you, but I feel it is all in the motion of things right now. In time, it will all make sense to you."

He poured two glasses and then handed one to Harry and told him, "Whatever is coming for your future Harry, it is for a great and noble purpose my son, and I hope in the end you are still the special young man I see in front of me. You have honored my family with great prestige and I am so proud of you and to have you wanting to become my daughter's husband.

"Molly and I have become quite attached to you over the years, and we could never have hoped to have had such a fine young man like you, fall in love with our only daughter. I know that you will love and honor her like no other can and now I really have nothing else to say to you about this, except that you will be a good husband and father.

"From now on Harry, I will trust your judgment fully on everything in respect to Ginny. Unless you come to me with a question or need, I think it is wrong for me to pass any judgment on what the two of you do from now on. I think that the two of you are indeed a special gift from heaven to my family and to each other. So this is my own personal toast to you Harry."

As Arthur raised his glass into a toast, Harry broke in again and told him, "Arthur, I am just worried that I may be bringing some difficult and possible deadly situations to the family again, and it worries me; and maybe a toast is a just too premature right now. With everything that has been said this week, I feel that I am going to be a huge liability to everyone in the family."

Arthur looked back at him and a tear was starting to form in one of his eyes and then when Harry tried to say something else, he just put his finger across Harry's mouth and told him, "Harry, before you think that I am upset at you, I am not because as I have already told you, I knew this was going to happen this evening."

"Exactly what do you mean Arthur?"

"Harry, I now have some information to tell you that only Molly and I have ever known about. We probably should have told the Ministry but both of us decided it was meant for us not to tell anyone until now."

Harry stared at Arthur and knew in his heart that again some more information was going to be passed his way. It did feel strange coming from Arthur and it appeared he wasn't upset or anything. He just knew that another of the final missing pieces was finally going to be told to him.

"Harry, as I think you know, before Dumbledore even knew of the first Prophecy about you, our family was already deeply involved in fighting Voldemort. One night, right after Charley had been born, Molly had a strange dream about Albus coming to visit us the next evening.

"Sure enough that night, the dream came true as Albus knocked on the door. After a few minutes, he asked us to join a secret organization whose goal was to help prevent Voldemort from taking over."

"The Order?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry; the Order of the Phoenix. Molly had already lost one of her brothers and soon would lose her other in this terrible time that had begun. Because of this and other friends we had already lost, we were both ready to fight if it was necessary.

"Later on, a few months before Ron was born, Dumbledore again approached us and told us that he had received a Prophecy. He asked us to help protect whoever it was, once he figured out whom it was referring to. We were happy to say that we would help on whatever he needed us to do.

"One year later to the day, she had another dream and she was told that she was now with a child that would grow up to be a special gift for all of mankind. This child would play a part in a great event in the future."

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it was Ginny, Harry.

"Ron at the time was less then eight months old, so we had not been really planning or expecting anymore children, so this was really a surprise to both of us. The next morning, she made a potion and found out she was with child, and after checking twice, she knew she was going to have a girl. That night, we both celebrated in knowing the fact that our family was going to be blessed with a having a Weasley witch.

"Over the next week, Molly then realized that she knew that she had received something like a Prophecy with these dreams. A few days later, I became worried about Molly still willing to help fight against Voldemort and when I asked her about that, she was the first to say that she was willing to risk everything to prevent a wizard like him from taking over. We had given our word and just because she was pregnant with Ginny, it didn't change any of her thoughts or feelings about helping.

"Later that night, I asked Molly why she was so willing to risk her unborn daughter's life. She then confided in me, that she had several dreams over the last seven years. The first was about Dumbledore coming to ask us about helping to prevent Voldemort from taking over. She also told me the night before she had found out about being with child; she had a dream that she was going to have a baby that would be very special.

"She had at first, awakened from her dreams each time and at the very first, she really didn't think much about the first two. But soon she realized that they weren't just dreams anymore, Harry. There were good reasons she was having these dreams because they were words of forewarning to her.

"About a month after we had talked, Molly had another dream and told me about it that morning. She was told that Albus would visit us within a fortnight and ask us to help save the life of the only one that could stop Voldemort. When he showed up four days later, he told us that the primary responsibility of the Order had shifted. He told us that its main purpose was now to do everything to help protect the young Potter boy, because he was the only one that had a chance to defeat Voldemort.

"That night Molly again had another dream that told her that it was very important that Harry Potter must be allowed to grow up and marry the love of his life. She was not told that it would be our own daughter, but it made Molly wonder why she had this dream in the first place.

"In this dream she was told if either the one she was carrying or the one she was helping to guard died, then much that had been planned and foretold would become useless and mankind would suffer for a very long time.

"Just after Ginny was born, she had another dream. It told her that after her daughter was of age that the greatest battle between wizards would be fought, and only the boy would have a chance to resist the most powerful and corrupt wizard that the world had ever seen. Molly just knew and told me that somehow, she knew that you were just as special as her baby was. She was also warned in this dream that she was only to tell me and we were never to tell anyone else until we both had the same dream to do so.

"Molly felt that in time we would probably find out how special you would be. She knew it was very important that you survived.

"When Dumbledore hid you with your Aunt's family, we all hoped for the best. Later, when I read Ginny the story about, '_The Boy who Lived_,' and she said she would marry you one day, I told Molly about that. She just looked at me with a smile and said, maybe that is one of the reasons we are to make sure he lives Arthur. She never said anything else about it again until you became Ron's friend.

"When the dream talked about the most corrupt wizard the world had ever seen, we had always thought that this meant the situation with you and Voldemort, and felt that the battle would happen after Ginny turned of age. Now with everything else that has happened and that has been said this week, Harry, I know you can understand about what this may mean to both of you now.

"After we buried Fred last week, we both hoped that maybe something had happened that had changed the timeframe and made the conflict sooner then later.

"But that night, I had a dream and when I awoke and saw Molly staring at me, we both realized we had the same one. In it, we both were told that the time to tell you about all these dreams would occur in three days time.

"We were also advised that something astonishing was going to happen between you and Ginny in two days time.

"The final part of what Molly and I were instructed to do in the dream is this Harry, we were told to let the two of you precede as you both feel you need to. We were told that the final training for the great conflict was now beginning and that all that had and would occur in the future was all happening for a reason."

"Then last night, I had a another dream. This dream told me that when I tried to honour you in a private toast tonight, you would try to stop me because you were too noble to except my high regards toward you. In this dream, I was told it was now time that I told you everything that Molly and I knew about you, Harry."

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two of them while Harry thought on just what to say. He then asked, "Arthur, do you have any idea what is going to be happening to Ginny and me?"

"No, Harry. I am sorry, but it appears that no one really knows anything about this. At this time, it appears that no one in the Ministry knows anything about what may really happen in your future. This seems, for now, to be a well-kept secret by those who have written the prophecies.

"When you gave Ginny her ring the other night, it was obvious when we saw this connection appear between you two, that the both of you have always meant to be together." As he said this, Harry noticed Arthur's voice begin to shift to a higher tone.

"Harry, all these prophecies about you do exist about the two of you. I want to tell you now, my son, that everyone in the Weasley family loves you for who you are. We all understand and accept that you carry much baggage around with you and possible consequences do exist by just knowing you."

As Harry listened to Arthur's strained voice, he new he was now doing his best to hold his own-self together. In the way that Arthur had just told him, was just like what he would have expected for his own father to tell him.

Harry then asked him in a low but steady voice, "but what about the rest of the family, Arthur, shouldn't they now be told so they can be warned about what may happen?"

"Harry, Ron and Bill are the only ones that have any real idea on what your future will bring, but all my sons are quite willing to risk everything to help you. They all understand that doing so may mean more deaths may follow with supporting you. Don't worry about this family, we will always be there by your side to support you, and give our own lives if need be. Now, my son to be, I hope you now are willing to join me in what I want to do to honor you."

He again, raised his glass to Harry and then after a short pause, they both downed and emptied their glasses. This little talk had reinforced Harry's knowledge that Arthur loved him as his own son.

But deep within his mind, Harry knew he was worried that some of the Weasley family might not survive what was coming. He knew without any doubt that he was now a great liability to this family and anyone that called him a friend.

He and Arthur then shared a few more questions about him and Ginny, and Arthur answered them as truthfully as he could. Arthur then asked him a few personal questions about Ginny and how Harry thought he would handle being married to her. Actually at first, that seemed a strange question for Arthur to ask him until he told him, "Harry, I know you have some idea of what marrying a Weasley witch will be like. But I think it would be best to warn you of what I think you don't know. First, don't use Molly and my relationship as a guide for what to expect between Ginny and you."

"What… do you mean?" questioned Harry.

Arthur smiled and told him, "When a witch marriages a Weasley son, a special relationship will always occur between them. But you Harry are going to marry a Weasley daughter. You, I feel, have no idea on what is going to happen between you two. You will find out later that she will understand you in far more ways than you can even guess for now. She will always seem to anticipate you in a way that probably means knowing you better then you know yourself. This is the true mark of a bond of love, Harry, and you will find that she will bring to your marriage another level of subconscious thought to you."

"I have sort of noticed that already, Arthur," replied Harry. "It seems strange that she knows just what I am thinking."

"Harry, Ginny will probably be almost the perfect wife for you, so my suggestion is to plan on enjoying the rest of your life. She is one that is quite gifted to give her love to a special man and maybe that is why a Weasley witch is such a rarity in life."

Harry looked back at Arthur with a face that demonstrated that he was not utterly sure on what Arthur had just told him.

So as Arthur continued to tell him about what he had to look forward to, Harry began to wonder why all this was being told to him now. It was just weird to him. As they continued, he began to understand why, but it was still strange in having Arthur tell him.

Soon Arthur began to talk about his future and started asking Harry some rather deep questions. Some of his questions were confusing and some he found he didn't have an answer on yet, like where they would live and what his real aspirations in working at the Ministry would be.

After just six questions, Harry realized he could only answer one of them. Arthur then told him, "I didn't expect you to be able to answer many of them Harry because I knew you have had enough on your mind. I just wanted you to realize it was time that Ginny and you started to talk about these things. These are questions that a young wizard and witch tend to overlook at first in the part of learning to know each other. I would like you to be able to at least give a few of the answers to me before the three of you leave for Australia next week."

The one thing that Harry had noticed was that Arthur had smiled most the entire time and was helping him along with some fatherly advice, and this he appreciated. Though later, he would learn to appreciate this far more then he currently realized at this moment.

They both refilled their glasses, but both knew that this was all they best drink. By drinking any more, they would both probably suffer the consequences from the other half of their relationships this evening.

Finally, with the Fire whiskey helping Harry to get up his nerve, he asked Arthur a few more personal questions about Ginny. He had already thought Harry would know them but wondered if Ginny had maybe been able to influence these ideas on what he had been thinking.

Finally Arthur told him, "It seems you know her better then I thought you did Harry."

"So Arthur, can I ask you a few questions about Ginny?"

"Harry, feel free to asked me whatever you need to know."

Harry then inquired and Arthur told him answers to all the questions that he asked. When they were done, Harry actually thought it was quite nice; everything was just as he thought she was.

They had been talking for over an hour and then the door opened and Ginny's head popped out as she told them, "Dinner is ready." After looking around she asked, "Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"

Harry just pointed toward the trees and replied, "They said they were going for a short walk." He looked at her and then a smirk appeared on his face and Ginny grinned back to him knowing quite well that she was probably the topic of the discussion that was taking place.

"Harry, after dinner would you like to join me on a short walk too?" asked Ginny.

"I would love to go on a walk with you anytime, Ginny."

Ginny smiled back and then disappeared for about five seconds. When she reappeared, she had the old cowbell and started shaking it to get Ron's and Hermione's attention. After she was done, she disappeared back into the house. Harry's eyes had followed her every move and then he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

As he turned and looked back, he saw that Arthur was smiling and then he said to Harry, "You're a good wizard, Harry, and you will treat her well. Her life is now in your hands and I think that you were the only one that ever could have properly handled that spirit of hers."

He patted Harry on the shoulders and then both of them finished off their drinks together. As Arthur picked up the bottle of Fire whiskey, Harry told him, "Now you got me a little silly dad, I just hope I can keep her at bay tonight." Suddenly he realized on what he had just told her father and turned and looked embarrassed as Arthur was opening the door to the house.

Arthur coughed, and then looked at an embarrassed Harry, who was gazing back at him. He just gave Harry a huge smile and told him, "I just gave you my full blessing Harry, so I am not the one you need to worry about… But Molly… well… just remember where Ginny got part of her spirit and temper in the first place."

As he walked into the Burrow, Harry turned his head around and saw that Hermione and Ron were just coming out of the trees and heading home. He turned and walked to the table and set down next to the one that he loved and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry then spoke up and said, "Molly, I saw Ron and Hermione coming out of the trees. They should be here in a couple of minutes." He reached under the table and found Ginny's hand and started to lightly rub the top of it and turned to look at her and told her, "I really love you, Ginny."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and he nodded to her and she knew that he had told Harry about their dreams. She looked at the two young ones sitting down and had already begun to plan for their wedding. She figured that it would probably be just after they had both graduated from Hogwarts next year.

The back door soon opened and in walked Hermione and Ron and they looked a little too guilty, thought Molly, but she remembered the times that her and Arthur were together and gave them a considerable smile. They had practically lived together for most of the past year and if nothing had happened then really, what could she say.

"Mom it smells good," said Ron.

"Well, thank your sister, Ron. She did most of the cooking just now," his mother replied.

Ron turned toward Ginny and told her, "Thanks Ginny, if it tastes half as good as it smells like, than I guess you're a really good cook."

Everyone just stared at Ron, and then Harry looked at Hermione and asked in a taunting sounding voice, "What did you do to my best mate, Hermione?"

She blushed and then nervously looking at Ginny told her, "I just explained to Ronald that he needed to show a better sense of judgment around his sister, if he didn't want me to think he was acting like a troll at times."

Ron just nodded and replied, "Yah, Hermione did get me to see the other side of things."

"Hermione quick! I need to know your cure," yelled Ginny, before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Soon everyone was laughing and after about a half minute, Ginny remarked under a heavy breath, "Thank you, Ron, I guess you don't have troll blood in you after all." She smiled at her brother and she actually thought that maybe he finally had become a real brother with a good sense of taste and not an obnoxious moron at times to her anymore.

Soon they were filling in Arthur and Molly on the events of the day and they told them about George and Angelina seeing each other. This News made Molly very happy and she said in a voice that showed her happiness, "I wondered why George kept saying he didn't have time to come home the last few days for meals." Then as she thought to herself, '_Well I am happy for them and who knows, maybe I am going to have three weddings to help plan for in the next year.' _

The rest of the dinner went by in a very cheerful atmosphere, even for Harry. With everything that he had found out today, he felt that being with Ginny seemed to make everything just that much better.

After dinner, Molly and Arthur told everyone to just go outside, and enjoy the evening. They told them that they themselves wanted some privacy and they would handle the clean up. As the two young couples went outside they knew that it was more done for the kids then it was for the adults, but who were they to argue with it.

The four of them left, walking through the garden, and then headed toward a group of trees. Soon Harry and Ginny were slowly walking and holding hands, as Ron and Hermione were soon leaving them behind to themselves.

"Harry," said Ginny as she stopped and turned, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Yes?" Asked Harry.

"We have already shared much with each other in thoughts in the last couple of days, but after this morning with the robes and stuff, I really need to ask you this, Harry. This may be a little direct but I need you to please give me an answer."

Harry could tell it was a question of real need and told her, "Ask me my love, I promise I will answer your question."

Ginny returned his answer with a small smile and asked, "Just what do you really want from me? Are we just good friends that want to just be together for the rest of our lives, or is there something else about us that you know that I don't?"

"So does she want Healer Potter to answer this or the school boy?"

"Harry!" she said, irritated at him for acting slightly callous toward her. "I want to talk about things that are important to us and you just shout off from your mouth. Did you and Ron switch bodies tonight or something?"

She looked at him and then her lip quivered slightly and then he saw a bit of a smile show, as she became a little flush in the face. He just stared at Ginny and soon he was fighting a laugh when all of a sudden she giggled and then the two of them broke out in a fit of laughter that even Ron and Hermione could hear wherever they were now hiding.

"Ginny, I am sorry about that. I just felt like saying that for a laugh. I agree we still need to talk about a lot of things in the next week before we don't see each other for a while."

Ginny looked at Harry and the realization that they were both going to be away from each other for weeks if not a month or more hit her and she reached out and grabbed him into a hug. "I don't want you to go. I want you to come back with me to school. Please come back with me, Harry."

Harry looked into her big beautiful brown eyes and knew giving her an answer was not going to be easy. He took a big breath and told her, "I know, Ginny, I don't want to leave you either, but we know that we both have to do this. I love you, Ginny, and I want to be with you so much and I just want us to be happy and have children and be with each other. I had no idea that our lives were going to be like this, and tonight your Dad told me some things that even the Ministry doesn't know about us."

Ginny look up into Harry's eyes and he knew he wished he had not said anything to her, but knew now he had to. "Your parents have had dreams about both of us and some of them were before we were even born. The one that stands out to me was a dream where she was told that she was now with child. It told her that she was going to have a witch that would grow up to be a part of some events that were more important than defeating Voldemort."

"Really, Harry?"

"Yah… and Ginny, your mum has had a pretty good idea for years that the two of us were destined to get married some day."

"You're kidding, Harry?"

"No, my love, I am not; and just last Tuesday night, they both had a dream that both of us would be bonded this week."

"Really?" She answered not really believing what he was telling her.

"Your dad told me that tonight, Ginny.

"But how is this possible, Harry?"

"Think, Ginny, it is what they told us in the Ministry today, they both saw it when you put your ring on, my love. Your dad even told me tonight that whatever I have decided about how we proceed with our relationship, he will not disapprove of it for any reason."

Ginny looked at him with a serious look and then a smile appeared as she said, "Does that mean we can at least sleep together in the same room or bed?"

"Probably yes, but your mother may have other thoughts about us doing something like that. I think being together would be nice for us too, but I think we should abstain from doing anything inappropriate until the proper time. I think we will both know when that time is here."

"Then are you alright with sleeping next to me tonight?"

"If your mother approves then I think it would be good for both of us, Ginny. I know I wake up sometimes at night thinking of you and just being next to you would help me sleep, I think."

"Harry, what about Ron and Hermione? If we both sleep in my room where is she going to sleep?"

"That is something for them and your parents to decide. I know that Ron will probably be a little upset if we get to and they don't. I'm sure that Hermione will remind him that they will be together on the trip and I am leaving you for at least a month. I'm sure that Ron will quickly come around on this."

"Did dad tell you anything else, Harry?"

"Ginny, there is one other thing and I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I guess I now know more of my destiny. I think it would be best if I really do not tell you anymore but I know you are curious and I know I would want to know if I was you."

"Just tell me, Harry."

"It appears your parents have had dreams that have told them that I have to fight the strongest wizard mankind has even seen."

"Well, we already found out about that today, Harry; and besides, you have already done that, Harry, and you won. He was powerful, yes, but you proved to everyone that just because someone's far more powerful, it doesn't mean they always will win against the weaker one."

"Ginny, it said I will do this after you become of age and the last time I checked, that doesn't happen until another three months goes by. That means that there is someone else out there to meet me some day." Harry suddenly saw the realization in Ginny's eyes as he said that.

He then continued by saying, "Voldemort was the worst Dark Lord in many years, if not centuries and he was dark because he had no good in him. These dreams your parents have had, Ginny, are like a Prophecy. It said the most powerful wizard mankind has ever known, and that would include the likes of Merlin and some of the ancient Wizards that were indeed very powerful. I really was just lucky in wining against Voldemort, but how I can ever fight or even come close to someone far stronger than him? I only hope that you being in my life now will help make a difference, my love."

Ginny had listened quietly to Harry and then she told him, "For at least now, I hope, it will be many years in our future, Harry. I think we should just enjoy our lives together and not worry about what hasn't even shown up yet."

He looked at Ginny and for once even he was amazed that she appeared to not be worried. So he told her, "Well I am at least willing to try, Ginny."

"You know, Harry; I hope someday soon, you get to retire from the Dark Wizard and powerful wizard getter profession." Ginny remarked with a sarcastic looking grin.

Harry gave her his own quaint smile and mentioned, "Well at least our kids will have some good and powerful heritage in their gene pool if we ever get to start on that little priority."

Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other and each felt a little self-conscious about that, but now each also felt a sense of longing in each other with his remark. Harry suddenly pulled Ginny close and put his nose in her hair and breathed in the smell of her flowery shampoo. Slowly each of them moved their hands over each other's backs and then the two of them slowly brought their lips together as they both enjoyed the privacy of the evening sunset.

For almost an hour, until the sun had disappeared over the horizon, the two held each other tightly and really didn't care about anything else but just holding on to each other.

Harry finally broke the moment when his nervous stomach grumbled. "Ginny," he asked. "Maybe it is time we go ask your parents?"

It had been dark for several hours in Egypt, and Bill and his old friends had been enjoying some remembrances of old times. After a few hours of fellowship and with everyone in a good mood, Bill finally asked, "What do each of you really think is down there?"

John was the first to reply, "For now my friends, this Muggle really is not sure about anything. All I know is the Goblins are keeping extremely quiet about what they think it is. This alone, with all of the other possibilities, I'm just really not sure which way to lean toward. I personally feel that it is either a temple or possibly a location of a Pharaoh or rich wizard family's tomb. Whatever it is, Bill, I think it will prove to be in line with one of the worlds all-time biggest discoveries ever found. Before we go on to the next person, Bill, I think we would all like to hear your own ideas on what it could be?"

Bill nodded and then replied, "Well looking at the radar enhanced photographs today, I think it could be a school or some place of learning. Some of it looks like a temple but wizards and Muggles in Egypt never built anything quite like this to their gods that I can remember."

"Ah, yes, Bill," said Ya-pi. The old man was twisting his white beard with his fingers. This elder man was revered in China in both magical and Muggle circles. He had worked for Gringotts for over sixty years. Many of his ancient finds were listed in the top twenty and everyone was ready to hear his input.

"These are impressive photographs that show much of what we don't know," he said in his broken English. "Some old writings in China and Tibet that came by way of India, mentions the Wizard University of old Egypt and this was where everyone in the ancient world went to expand their magical knowledge.

"For it was considered the one and only place to further your knowledge in magical education. There are good reasons and thoughts that all of our current magical ways were all developed here in the early dynasties of Egypt.

"My friends, what our questions should be for us here tonight, is not really what lies here beneath the sands. It is these, what exactly happened to it here and why? Just who was the leader and who taught here? And why do we find that we know nothing about it?

"This is a curious mystery that I think our friends at Gringotts already know at least part of the answers to. This is strong magic that seems to not affect the goblins, but why? I think this is an answer we can still find out about, and it might be prudent for us to do so before we reenter and attempt to find our missing comrades inside."

As each of the others gave answers to what they thought it was, nobody else really added anything new. Finally when only one was remaining and Hasi didn't add anything, everyone turned toward him. When he looked at each of them, they all noticed a moment of concern on his face and then he began to tell a story.

"It seems that I am just of a few that know of the ancient temple and the Royal University of Magic that the Pharaohs supported. It was the holiest of shrines for wizards through out the world.

"Many wizards came from all over the world and received their education there, along with certain Muggles of the Imperial court. It was said, a most powerful wizard that was gifted far beyond all others administrated it, but he was also a very considerate person and open to both Muggles and the Wizards points of view.

"It is said that he had far outlived a normal wizard's life and because of this, a large number of Pharaohs had considered him as their most gifted adviser.

"It is also rumored that the oldest son of Pharaoh was born a wizard from non-magical parents. It was a celebration in the Pharaoh's family and much of Egypt looked ahead for what this young prince might be able to do for the kingdom. He was sent very early to the school there, but soon became under the influence of one of the teachers that hated the ways of the Muggles.

"When his father died, he did become the last Pharaoh that had magical abilities, and again this teacher tried to influence the throne. After about a year, the new Pharaoh realized just what he was and rejected him and his teachings, which made this teacher quite angry.

"The Pharaoh soon complained about him to the Master of the school. It is thought that he intervened and ended the problem for the Pharaoh, but after about a year, a terrible uprising broke out as the wizards took up sides, and for the next year a horrifying struggle was fought.

"The head of the school was doing everything to protect the Muggles and the Pharaoh from harm, but slowly his own forces became unable to defend them from what had become the dark side of the wizarding world.

"There are rumors that this one teacher had become quite powerful himself and had started using his powers as a Dark Wizard. It is said that the University was soon closed after that. At this same time and after only three years on the throne, the new Wizard Pharaoh, either died or was murdered.

"It was thought that when this happened, a mighty curse descended into Egypt and somehow destroyed most of magic's influences. What ever happened, for the most part, made the use of magic highly curtailed in Egypt and very little is known about this event or what really had occurred.

"This legend of what I am telling you is only a report by one of the former teachers, and an ancestor of mine. He somehow was one of the lucky few that survived with his memory intact. He said that he and two others were sent out into the desert by the one in charge for several days of personal reflection.

"In private before he left, he was given a special stone to keep and told were to go to study and when to return. When he did return several days later, on the night as he had been requested, he saw in the distance of what he described as a night of fire.

"Once he realized that it was covering the entire school, he knew it was time to prepare to return to his home in India. Several months later, as he was leaving the country, he wrote that he was hearing reports of loyal wizards and the pharaoh's army arresting the ones who had sided with the Dark Wizard.

"It is thought that the Dark Wizard and the Headmaster of the school had fought a great battle that one night but nobody knows what happened because neither was heard from again.

"He wrote that the Pharaoh's much younger brother Tutankhamum became the new pharaoh, and then with the influences of the Muggle priests and others, changed many of the old laws regarding the cooperation between wizards and Muggles that his Forefathers had made with them. Cooperation was mostly ended and discouraged and the school never reopened; and in time, all knowledge about it was lost to the sands of the desert."

"Another foot note from the writings passed down to me from my ancestors, said that he later found some of his old friends. It seemed that they had mostly forgotten about their past and could not even remember him as their friend. He knew then, that somehow the stone had protected his memory and that he had been chosen for a reason to remember this tragedy.

"I know of this old legend because the story has been passed down within my family. It is said that if it were ever told outside the family before one of our family returned to the place, then all would forget this memory.

"I have one last remark that I feel I should tell everyone here that was also written down. My ancestor said that the Headmaster of the school was an exceptionally powerful Wizard and rumor had it, that hundreds of years earlier, he had helped several of the Pharaohs destroy their enemies around Egypt. I think this means that he easily could have contained this problem with possibly a few if not one spell. It appears to me that he could not bring himself to do that. I think we all know on what he must have been and it appears he personally must have limited the use of his own powers for a reason.

"So if you all believe me, then we have our answer."

When he was done, everyone looked at each other and then Bill brought up another question. "Does anyone else want to speculate any ideas of just how the Goblins know or think just what is down there?" As he looked around, everyone just looked at him and just shook their heads no.

As the fireflies began to come out and the night became active with the sounds of nocturnal animals, Harry and Ginny were slowly walking back to the Burrows holding hands. They both had decided that the distant future was not going to haunt each of them and only the current and near future was what was important for now.

When they walked into the Burrow, Arthur and Molly were at the table talking and turned to look at them as they walked up to them. Ginny turned and looked at Harry and he nodded back to her.

She looked at her mother and then asked her, "Mum, I really don't want to just say it, but it is something we both need to ask you and dad for permission to do."

When she had said that, she saw her own mum's lips twitch and Ginny felt that she already knew what she was going to ask. So Ginny nervously said, "Harry and I want to sleep in the same bed. This will just be for the rest of this week before I return to Hogwarts. We do not plan to have any type of marital relations at the moment. We admit it will be a temptation for us but we promise that we will abstain from anything for now.

"It's really very hard for us to explain why we need to do this. I know we both love each other and it just… I… I just can't explain why, mum and dad."

Harry then added, "We both know this isn't proper but I must support Ginny in her asking for permission to do this. I love you both and it is very hard for both of us to ask this from you."

Arthur put his hand up and Harry knew to stop talking. Arthur looked over at Molly as to get an affirmation from her. About as quick as he did, he suddenly looked at the two of them and told them, "I have already told you Harry on how I feel on involving myself around the two of you on your relationship, so I will let Molly speak to the both of you."

They both quickly looked over toward Ginny's mother and she looked at them with a tender look in her eyes. After a few moments of silence, she then smiled and motioned for Ginny to come sit next to her.

Once she was there, Molly then told them, "Ginny, I really think I can imagine just what the two of you are going through and I am torn between the proper courses of action for the two of you. It takes a lot of shear strength and need for the two of you to be asking us for this favor of yours.

"Something of great need has probably compelled both of you to come ask us to do this. This as you both know, that if we are in our right minds should never allow the two of you to do so. Never the less, we understand that both of you are in a special situation. Probably no one but only the two of you could know how much this tension is affecting your lives. As much as I would like to agree and say yes to your request, I cannot as your mother say I approve of this."

Ginny just looked at her mother and she did understand why she had to say no. She nodded and then as she and Harry stood up, Molly loudly exclaimed, "I am not done yet with the two of you! Both of you sit back down so we can finish our talk."

Both Ginny and Harry looked at each other and quickly sat down to get what was sure to be a tongue lashing over with.

Molly then reached out and patted Harry's shoulder and told him, "I should be ashamed that both of you and especially you, Harry, for even thinking of this idea because you're the adult in this relationship.

"Ginny, you are my only daughter and we have tried to protect you all of your life but you did grow up with your brothers. They have helped to make you tough and you have matured early in life and I feel you are a lot older then you are.

"You, Harry, are now like a son to us and we reserve the right to talk to you like a parent does to a son and so we expect you to listen to us as our teenager here.

"But you, young man, have also done something that no other wizard could have done and you have already given your own life to save us all.

"In fact, you two have become in de facto man and wife in the last several days and I am sure much more is awaiting you without you even trying to do anything. You have come to us, Ginny, in what now appears to us in not a lustful way. I can see and understand that in a way both of you are in weird and wonderful pain. Even I as your mother I can see that I do not have the right to say no."

Ginny looked at her mother and then her father, whose face seemed positive to her. When she looked over to Harry, who was still looking dumbfounded, her eyes then quickly returned back to her mothers.

Molly continued by saying, "I want to say one more thing to you both and I think you really should listen to me on this. You should try your best to wait for now because there is a fair chance that maybe you are not to consummate this relationship yet until a future time. With everything that is happening around you, Harry, there might be something that will be requiring of you or Ginny to retain your purity for later."

They both looked at her Mother and then Ginny asked not knowing for sure what the answer was, "You mean we can… Well, you actually mean what here, Mum?"

"Let's just say it is women's intuition, you two," replied Molly. "I am saying this because I just feel there will be a proper time later and that it would be best for the two of you to wait."

"Now if there are no more questions, then I think the two of you should go ahead and go to bed and I suggest you lock the door with your best locking charm. Also grab what Hermione will need for the night and put it in George's room. Your father and I will take care of telling Ron and Hermione about the new procedures and room arrangements at the Burrow."

As Ginny and Harry both thanked her parents and started to go up the stairs, Ginny stopped and turned around to her Mum and asked, "Nothing else, Mum?"

"Nothing else, dear, because I don't figure this as your wedding night, so before we decide to change our minds…"

Harry and Ginny didn't know they could run up stairs so fast. When they got to Ginny's room, Harry said, "I don't believe I am going to sleep in your bed Ginny, it is kind of weird to me they agreed to this."

"You're not the only one that thinks this is so weird, my love. You know I wonder if this means we can take a shower together. I would love your hands massaging my back, Harry."

"Some reason I don't think that that is the only thing that might be on your mind, Ginny. I think we should wait on that until we are officially married."

"Well one of these days, I will get you in the shower, Harry, and then you'll probably wish you would have joined me earlier."

"I am sure you're right, but… Let's just go clean up and get ready for bed, my love."

They both grabbed their things and went to the bathroom. Both felt a little like looking but each was careful not to show anything that they felt was inappropriate. This was best reserved for another time.

Once back in her room, they both looked away from each other and soon they both had their pajamas on and were in Ginny's bed. It wasn't long before each fell quickly asleep holding hands and Ginny slept very peacefully throughout the night. For Harry, he slept deeply until just before the morning light began to show.

It was past midnight, and Bill and his old friends and colleagues were still enjoying some old memories and catching up with everyone's history of the last few years. Suddenly Ya-pi asked Bill, "So what is married life to a Veela like for you, Bill?"

Bill smiled, for he had been expecting this question. His answer was unprepared and from his heart and he told them, "marrying Fleur has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and for whoever said that a Veela would only want the best parts of the human experience, was quite wrong. She is so understanding and supportive of me. Even the damage that Fenrir Greyback did to my face made no difference to her and I love her dearly for who she really is."

As the talk continued on around the room, each one kept filling in more on the past few years of their lives. Soon the talk finally came back to John when he asked Bill about the war.

"Yes," said Bill, "I was wondering if this was going to come up tonight. It was an unbelievably good and terrible weekend for my family. I lost one of my brothers and gained another one back that for a while had seemed like he had been on the other side. My youngest brother and sister are now heroes in my country. We were so lucky that we were able to plan for all this in secret and that the French came over to help us. But I want to tell you all that in the end, the true hero was Harry Potter in all of this."

Hasi asked him, "I have heard that Harry actually died and came back to kill Voldemort? The reports also say that he somehow survived the killing curse a number of times? Are these reports really true Bill?"

"Yes Hasi, they are." Bill said this in a voice that showed his real respect toward Harry. I saw the actual curse reverse itself when Harry reflected it by using a shield charm. It then went back directly toward Voldemort and killed him. Some may say, including Harry that he was just damn lucky, but I know he has at least survived this curse four times in his life that I know of. Luck or not, your magic around Harry Potter is something that you can't count on, if you're trying to kill him. Be it luck, or a gift, or divine intervention, he was given an impossible job to do but in the end, he was able to carry it out.

"The strangest thing, as I understand it, is that he has never even attempted to do a Killing Curse that I know of. That says a lot for any young man like him to be able to have kept his soul unblemished. Even with Death Eaters and Voldemort chasing him all over the place, it seems he kept his wits with him."

As Hasi set back in his chair in thought, Ya-pi then asked, "Bill, are the stories about Harry falling in love with a Ginny Weasley true and what relationship is she to you?"

Bill smiled and replied, "Yes Ya-pi, I think that my little sister has smitten the most eligible Wizard in the world. They are deeply in love it appears and if it wasn't for his loyalty to my parents and family, I think they would be getting married before she turned seventeen."

"So he honours your family as his then?" Asked Ya-pi.

"Harry has been treated like family since he was twelve and I myself even consider him to be a brother too. For a young man to grow up like he did, with death all around him and with both of his parents killed by Voldemort himself, it was a wonder he grew up into the fine young wizard that he is today."

Hasi looked at Bill like there was something being questioned in his mind and then asked, "Bill, I want to tell you something else. I wasn't sure at first but now I think I need to say this. We have a very old Legend in my country that says, _One day the Enlightened Ones will send a special soul to battle the worst this world has. He shall be raised as a common boy and made to suffer by seeing death and unfairness throughout the land. His family would be sacrificed when the boy was at an early age and then be tested for much of his childhood. Finally in a great war, he shall save his kingdom and be respected by all for what he had achieved. And only then, when he enters the Temple of Fate, with his six companions and demonstrates he has met his obligations, he and only he will control his destiny."_

Bill looked at Hasi as if he had just heard something that seemed ridiculous but something in most of what he had just heard, told him it seemed to follow Harry's path. "Hasi, what is this Temple of Fate that is mention in it?"

"Legend has it, that it was located at some place of knowledge in the past. It is said it is where all the Root spells of magic were created and protected. Even now it is thought that all magic today still uses these Root spells. This may all just be theory and speculation, but as we all know, legends usually have some sort of basis for all the rumors around them. Finding this Temple of Fate will shake the entire foundation in our world, Bill."

"Is there anything else known about this?" asked Bill.

"It is also said that after Alexander the Great had conquered Egypt, he somehow learned of this Legion. He had felt that he was the boy this legend had talked about and was looking for something when he headed east with his armies. It is said he left looking for three locations that had certain artifacts.

"By the time he had invaded my own country, it is said that he had already found two of the objects in his long quest. In my own hometown, he found the third one, and then destroyed the temple that night, so that the object could not be returned. It is then said that he decided to quickly return to Egypt and with taking the fastest route back, he ended up destroying his army and this, in time, helped caused his own death.

"It is said that the items somehow disappeared and then were spread all over the earth. It is also said that some of them do occasionally resurface in time but then always seem to be lost again."

"Does anybody know what these artifacts were?" Asked Bill.

"All I know is that the stone that had been given to my Forefather had been stored in the Temple. After his army had destroyed it that night, nobody for sure new what was taken? Only a stone shelve was left with its imprint was left, but the stone was never found again in the ruins.

"How big was the stone?" Asked Bill.

"Quite small was its description. About the size of a thumbnail," replied Hasi.

"Any idea if he had found more then the three?" Asked Bill now thinking about something that Harry now had.

"It was rumored that all along Alexander had known where a fourth one was kept. Folklore says there were five objects known to be in our world. What the six one is, nobody knows. But if these objects were the companions talked about in the Legend then the beholder would have special powers that no Wizard had by himself. But once united with this boy, each of them would somehow direct to him immense powers."

"Hasi, any idea what these powers would be?" Bill asked now becoming worried.

"That I do not know Bill, but it was also said they would somehow find the boy or lead the boy to them, by their own doing, but only when the time had come for him to need them. It is also said that if anyone ever had gained the possession of three of them in their lifetime, then they would suffer bad luck and die within a year. Bill… Bill…?" he asked.

Bill Weasley was feeling slightly ill to his stomach, because he was thinking that the Hallows could be these items. He knew that Harry had three of them and just what was the real meaning here. He didn't want to say anything yet to the rest of the group but wanted to talk to Hasi first to see if he really thought this was a real Prophecy or just something of legend that was probably just a fallacy.

But for some reason, Bill already knew that most likely the boy was Harry himself and that the other items would soon quite possibly be coming into his possession.

"Bill are you alright?" asked John as he shook his shoulder.

Bill shook his head and turned and found that Hasi looking at him in a strange way. Bill knew that Hasi had figured him out and that he probably knew additional things about Harry that could relate to this legend. "I just was daydreaming about this project and kind of lost it I guess. Just where were we?"

"We were just finishing up on Hasi's old story and then you seemed to be lost in thought I think," replied John.

"I am sorry guys; I guess it's the flight and everything. It has been a long day for me. If there is nothing else that needs to be said, I'm going to just stay here in my trailer and call it an early night."

Everyone looked at Bill and gave him a nod in understanding.

Bill then told them, "I will see you all in the morning," and he headed out to the trailer that had been set up as a private room for him to rest or get away from everyone.

When he walked to his trailer, he looked around and the cool desert air felt good, compared to the heat from the afternoon. He looked up in the sky and in looking around at all the stars; he wondered if his hunch was right and if Harry was going to be in the center of things again.

When he was getting ready to turn off the light in the trailer, he heard a knock at the door and when he answered it, Hasi was standing there smiling at him. Bill motioned for him to come in and Hasi set a bottle of wine down on the table and told him, "I have seen you like this only once before, Bill Weasley, and I think we are in agreement with whom the legend is taking about."

Bill looked at him and replied, "I am not sure I know what you are talking about, Hasi?"

Hasi laughed and told him, "Bill, I brought this legend up because I now know that Harry Potter is most likely the boy it refers to and, since I am not a complete idiot, I can see that you have the same perceptions and discernment's that I do about him and this project."

Bill asked him, "So since you have had a little more time to think this out, what do you think is going on, Hasi?"

"I think there is sinister injustice under these sands and I am afraid the goblins could release something that mankind will be unable to control. Nothing lives around here for several kilometers and for the four days that I have been here, something is making me want to leave more and more each day.

"Bill, I have never felt a type of magic as powerful as this before, and the goblins are ignoring it because they don't really understand the evil that may be around here. Bill, it now seems that maybe, I am the only one here that can sense it because of the blood of my ancestors in my veins.

"Because of that, I must warn you that this magic is of a level that is off the charts and I think it is raw and ancient. It is what I would consider extremely powerful and could be deadly for all of us. I have a really bad feeling for why we are here, and just in case I die, Bill, I want you to understand what I think we are up against here tonight."

Bill had never, in the eight years of knowing Hasi, seen him act this way. He knew that he was quite concerned on what was going on here.

Hasi continued saying, "I think we might be working on a project that was not meant to be found. I think it was hid by someone a long time ago and for a good reason. I think that we could open a Pandora's box here and I think that there may be only one who can close the door once it is open."

"You can't be talking about Harry?" Asked Bill not believing his friend.

"I know it sounds almost crazy, and especially from me, but I have heard about these Hallows from good connections and I think they are the items from the past. Maybe Death did make them himself or maybe he collected them from Alexander's death march across the desert. Maybe he did give them out to the three brothers or they just appeared here a long time ago. Whoever make them had power that is not from this earth and this is magic nobody today can imagine."

"Then if this is true Hasi, what are the other items?"

"I have no idea what the other objects are but I expect that they will somehow show up soon and most likely be in the possession of your future brother-in-law."

Bill looked at his friend and asked, "Hasi, do you want me to contact Gringotts and put a stop to this project? I can at least put a hold on it for a few months."

"Bill we need something more concrete first, because if we stop it now, it will take a lot more evidence to be able to stop it in the future. I think once we are inside, we will probably find something that will tell us, and I know this sounds unbelievable and even hearing me say this is quite unnerving for me. But once we are inside, I think we will find something that connects Harry Potter to this place. In time, we will then find out if this was a good or possibly very bad idea. Only time will tell us, my friend."

"Hasi, you really think there is going to be something inside here that is going to be a connection to Harry?" Asked Bill.

"I'm not positive, but pretty sure, Bill. Just look for an object or something written about a young boy. After we find it, my gut feelings are that we will somehow know what to do. I think that you may even have something to do with this and might be a key link to this puzzle, Bill, but we must proceed carefully. I really do think something is quite dark down there and may not want you to succeed in finding the connection."

"But why me, Hasi? Harry, I can understand, but now including me is a bit much I think. I can think of no reason why I would be involved here."

"I am involved because of my forefather, Bill. Look what has happened to you in just over a week. You are now a very important Wizard at Gringotts. The first one they have ever allowed to be at the level you're at. You have far more power with the board than you realize. Having this all happen now is more than just a simultaneous occurrence my friend. You are here for a reason that for now is unknown to all of us."

Bill gave Hasi a questionable look and then asked him, "So should we tell the others about this or just proceed with care, Hasi?"

"Until we have some more information to study, I think we need to be careful about what we say. I also think that for now, we should never be down there at the same time. Just in case one of us gets killed like the others did." He looked at Bill showing a face that showed a sense of worry around it.

"Well before you leave Hasi me tonight, may I ask just what the wine is for, my old friend?" asked Bill.

"It's from my parent's farm in India. If we both make it through this alive, my old friend, we will have a toast from the fruit of the earth. Sleep well Bill Weasley. I will see you in the morning."

Hasi left and Bill shut off the light and got into bed. He fell asleep but it was a troubling sleep that night.

It was quite late when Ron and Hermione had tried to sneak back into the Burrow. His father had been waiting for the two of them to show back up. Nothing was said when they saw him, but he motioned for the two of them to sit down at the table and gave them each a glass of butter beer to drink.

Arthur told them, "It is bad enough that Ginny and Harry are going through enough problems with teen hormones and all the other pressures that they both have to bear right now. They have not been given a choice in this matter, so we have to adjust how we treat the situations around them. You two on the other hand, must continue to follow the rules.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other feeling knowing exacting what Arthur was talking about.

"Hermione, you may be of age and not our daughter, but you are the oldest. Molly and I also feel we must take some responsibility in your life, until you are able to reunite with your parents.

"Ron, you are my youngest son and even though you are eighteen now, I still expect you to follow the rules that your mother and I have established for our family. It is three o'clock in the morning and we haven't seen either of you for almost seven hours young man.

"Dad, we were…" As Ron started to speak a look from his father made him hold his tongue.

"Death Eaters could have somehow got past the protections and we may have never known what ever happened to the both of you. We are willing to let the two of you explore your new feelings but I would also appreciate the respect of our rules, so we don't have to worry about you all of the time."

Ron looked up at his dad and knew that this was not the tongue lashing that he was expecting from him. "Dad, I take the responsibility for this. We were both lying down in the grass watching the stars and we lost tract of time. We were talking about our future and what we both want to do in life."

Arthur smiled and then decided to let him continued knowing full well what reaction he would soon be hearing in just a short time.

Ron continued saying, "This was the first time we both finally had the time to discus it, without any reservations, like our impending doom, making it to a meeting, or something else occurring. We could have stayed up on the porch but we wanted some privacy tonight. After getting use to being out on our own for so long, it will take us a little time to get use to being back home. I guess we got use to needing privacy to hide us over the last year and are kind of use to it now. I promise that we will be more respectful of your wishes from now on."

Arthur decided to get it over with and replied, "With that coming from you, Ron, I accept what you just told me. Now I need to tell the two of you this. Your mother and I have decided to make some changes with the sleeping arrangements here at the Burrow. The both of you may feel we have gone mental on why we have allowed it for them and not you, but they have the prophecies and we feel it is for the best."

In a calm voice, Hermione asked, "Are you going to allow Harry and Ginny to sleep together Mr. Weasley?"

Ron look horrified at Hermione and then at his dad. He then cried out in a loud voice, "Your mental dad! It's unfair if we don't get the same treatment."

Arthur replied ignoring Ron's outburst, "Yes, for the record, the two of them are sleeping in Ginny's room. They have promised that they will abstain from any marital relationships for now and remember that this policy is just until the end of the week. Ron, I knew that you were probably going to tell me that you felt that this was unwarranted. Because of the prophecies, it is now agreed by just about everyone that the two of them have become magically bonded somehow, we felt that we had no choice but to honor their request to be able to be together for now."

Ron grudgingly spoke out, "So it alright for them to sleep together and it is not for the two of us?"

Hermione turned and told him, "Ron, it is different for them and your parents are doing the right thing. Ginny wants to get married but Harry knows that they must wait… Ron!" She yelled out to him because he was yawing as she spoke. "Harry won't even ask her to marry him until she is seventeen, because he feels she must be of age to protect the Weasley's family honor."

Ron looked at Hermione and knew it was a lost battle and then sullenly asked his dad, "So where does Hermione sleep then?"

Arthur replied, "She will sleep in George's room since he is staying at his shop now. Ginny has already put some of your things in there Hermione. It is late, so I think with some sleep tonight, we will all feel better by morning."

Ron drank the rest of his butter beer and then the two of them went up the stairs. Ron walked her to George's room and gave her a kiss and then went up to his room to try to get some sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Mysteries the Past, Present, and Future'**

11-30-09 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'Fictiondreamer'

Betaed by 'Slick86'


	24. C 24 Histories of the Past, Present, and

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 24 'Mysteries of the Past, Present, and Future'

* * *

**Chapter 24: 'Mysteries of the Past, Present, and Future'**

Bill Weasley turned to his side and opened his eyes. The bright glistening sunlight in the trailer caused him to squint. Once he was finally able to focus his eyes on the clock next to the bed, he saw it was almost eight o'clock that morning.

As he lay there getting his senses together, he could now feel the lumpy mattress that he had slept on. With the way his body now felt, he wished that he had returned to sleep at the hotel in Cairo last night.

It had been quite a strange and unsettling night for him after everything that he had learned yesterday. He knew he had dreamed but as he tried to remember them, they were all now hidden away in his mind. The morning fog in his brain began to finally clear away. Bill got out of bed, grabbed a guest bathrobe and his shoes before left to go get a morning shower.

The memories of what Hasi had told him last night had already returned to his thoughts that morning. If what he had told him was true and not an old made up myth through the years, Bill knew that there was a good possibility that Harry was the boy they had talked about.

For now, Bill decided it would be best not to give too much credence to it. Only if he heard that Harry had somehow gained another old object that might be one of these companions, he would start to wonder what was going on in Harry life. As much as it sounded like Harry, it was too much of coincidence for him to accept right now.

This morning, he was still tired, but he didn't have any sense of dread like what Hasi had told him. When he turned on the valve in the shower, the warm water quickly made his muscles start to feel better. As he stood there, Bill's mind returned to the reason he was here and started to think on what could be under the sands around them.

The important question was what really happened down there last week. It was possible that it was just a natural gas concentration and somehow somebody accidentally set it off. But with what he had learned, he wasn't sure what to believe right now.

It was strange that everyone had actually died, but the reports on the two bodies did say that they had appeared to die from a concussion blast. He was surprised that there had been no cave-ins from the surface with this type of event. He decided that if it appeared safe and stable this morning, he wanted to at least venture into the outer chambers.

Bill got out of the shower and headed back to the guest trailer that he had slept in. Once he was dressed, he then proceeded over to the feeding tent for breakfast. The thought of what Hasi had said about Harry came back into his thoughts. Why this issue was staying around in his mind was puzzling.

He decided to Owl his father that night and request on additional information that he might be able to tell him about Harry. He knew that there were already some classified items about him and his little sister, but he had not felt the need to ask his dad about them before he had left. He also thought his dad would want to know about what Hasi had told him of the old subcontinent India myth.

He walked over to the serving line to get his breakfast. He still doubted this three thousand year old myth, but something about it still brings Harry back to his mind occasionally through the rest of the morning. As much as he just didn't want to believe it, the possibility of the Hallows, being search for by Alexander the Great, made more sense then he wanted to admit to himself.

As Bill went through the serving line, he had a good idea that it meant his only sister was probably somehow going to also be involved. This was too much of a scope of information to all be true he thought, but again if it was true then who knew what else could be tied into Harry's life.

There were still a few workers around that were still eating breakfast. Bill set down and introduced himself to everyone. Most of them were local Egyptians and they could all speak affluent English. For the next half hour, they told him what they thought was down there. It soon became obvious to Bill by how they conversed with him that everyone that was now left in the tent was Muggles. He also noticed by the way they talked; all of them knew about magic and were being quite careful to not appear to be a liability for the recovery operations.

When Bill was done eating, he proceeded over to the administration area and saw that the morning meeting had already taken place at seven o'clock. He was a little upset that nobody had told him that it had been scheduled so early this morning. When he asked one of the staff, he was told since he had said he had some jet lag last night that everyone felt it would be best to let him sleep in this morning.

Bill nodded in reply before went over to John Klein's office and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice behind the door.

Bill opened the door and his old friend waved him in and then went back to finishing a phone call.

In a very short order, he hung up the phone and looked at Bill and told him, "Damn! You sure have some friends in high places, Bill. I was just told that this entire project is now under your complete control. Chilow is probably going to have a fit in a few minutes when he gets notified that he must take orders from you for now on. He doesn't really care for Wizards and thinks that this entire area is the property of the Gringotts goblins."

"Well I am respected by many goblins," Bill replied. "My job here is to save lives and to make money for Gringotts, John. If I see that this place is just too dangerous to continue, then I have the full authority to shut down this operation for a long time and maybe even permanently if I feel it is just too dangerous. For now on you and Chilow are equals, and I expect the both of you to work together to make sure that nobody else get killed."

John nodded as he replied, "I did warn him that I thought he was going in too fast and he just told me that I didn't know what I was talking about. He told me if I didn't want to follow his orders then I could just pack up and leave. I left that little bit out of my report hoping that he might of finally learned something after all of this happening."

"John, I want to go inside this afternoon," Bill said. "I would like to look around the outer areas and at least look at some of the stuff down there. I have a gut feeling that the outer areas are safe. It is the deep internal areas that have spells to contend with. At this time, I want gas snifters or canaries down there, so if it is natural gas, the bloody place doesn't go up again. If we start to find gas, then we are going to have to drill and put in some vents or run a large vent hose for some circulation. Gringotts already has that equipment coming and it will be here in two more days.

"I didn't want to say anything else yesterday because of two reasons: One, I wasn't sure yet on what we were going to need to do. And two, I wanted to know what everyone really thought happened before everyone knew I was the one in charge.

"So if it looks safe, I will plan to go in around two o'clock and I would like several guides that know what is down there. Hasi has suggested to me last night that the two of us should not be down there at the same time. He has told me a few additional things that he thinks could tie into this place. For now, I am just considering it as just some old myths and not something to be worried about."

"Bill, Hasi had told me before that he feels that there is something evil down there but it seems he is the only one that has sensed it. I have taken it under advisement and taken some extra precautions. I must tell you though, until I had at least somebody else say something, or hard evidence was seen, I could not stop work on only one person's thoughts."

"He told me that last night and I must concur with you myself," Bill replied. "At this point though, we are shifting back into an exploration approach of the front areas. Our main goals for the next week or so are to continue to look for evidence on just what this place was. We also need to try and figure out what really happened to our staff down there and find and collect all the bodies.

"I am going to now go look closely at the outer entrance area. I would like to observe whatever writings we have found and would like to view any of the statues and other monuments that are around this entry point. I will see you at the eleven-thirty meeting and if Chilow wants to see me before then, just tell him where I am if he can't wait until then."

John smiled and gave Bill a wink and told him, "I understand boss."

Bill left his office and went to the desk he had already been using. He grabbed the maps that he had been looking at the day before and then headed out the door to the ruins.

It was a beautiful Sunday that morning, and the sun had been up for several hours. Everyone was still asleep except for Molly who had risen along with the sun. She had put a sign on Ginny's door telling everyone to leave them alone. She had no idea on what time that her youngest son and Hermione had decided to return last night, but felt that Arthur had probably handled it in a fair and reasonable way.

Ginny was still sleeping soundly that morning, but late in Harry's slumber it had become a time of many dreams. About one hour before sunrise, he had awakened after a nightmare of Voldemort and Bellatrix surviving and killing Ginny at the final battle. He had awakened in a cold sweat, and he almost left the room to see if Ginny was alive. He was so happy, when he realized that she was holding his arm in her sleep and he felt she was sleeping peacefully.

Later at daybreak, he had awaked after another dream. This dream was like one he just had a few days ago. As he lay there, he started to wonder why the last several nights he was starting to have these visions. Some of these dreams appeared to be so real to him that he would forget that these two adversaries were now dead. He wondered that maybe these were just dreams reminding him on how it could have been, if he had not come back from his death in the forest.

The sun was now over the horizon with his sudden awakening from this last dream. He knew as he was now getting his thoughts together, he would be getting up soon, so he wouldn't be having another one this morning. He leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss in her hair and then he lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes to clear his mind. He shuffled his arm to hold her hand and as he did, he touched the ring that he had given her. Harry noticed nothing but ever so quickly he was drawn into a deep sleep and was soon beyond the point of just being in a dream.

He was riding his Firebolt. After he was flying high above the clouds, he started descending and it was then that he noticed. Looking down toward the ground, everything had lost its green colour and was looking tan and bleak. As he came down to investigate, he saw what appeared now to be a large desert.

When he flew below the last layer of clouds, he suddenly could observe a silhouette of structures ahead across the blond coloured sands. As he soon approached them, he saw there were some very large buildings and his curiosity made him began to descend and prepared to land.

After he landed, he noticed how everyone was dressed and it appeared to him that he was now in the Middle East. Many people were walking around and speaking languages that he had never heard of and didn't understand. As he began to walk around the area, he noticed that many were as young as their early teen-years and some were quite older. It was then that Harry realised that he must be at a school of some type.

He set his broomstick down and then he walked toward the largest building. When he entered, he felt a sense of inquisitiveness arise that he was meant to be here. He noticed a large staircase and decided to turn and go that way. Soon he found himself walking down a rather large hallway that seemed to go on forever.

As he continued to walk and explore, he began to notice that everyone was starting to whisper and point at him. This only tended to make him speed up in his walking. Harry knew he was looking for something but didn't have any idea on what it might be.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, and as he turned around, he was looking into the faces of two very big somebody's. They were dressed in what appeared to be more like a tunic to Harry. One had pulled out a wand and was pointing it at him. They were trying to talk to him but he didn't understand what they were saying.

After a few minutes, several more people arrived and then he was motioned to follow them and they walked further into the building. Soon they were walking by only the light of the torches on the walls that were casting eerie shadows. They suddenly stopped and motioned for Harry to enter an empty room and then he was motioned to sit on the floor.

When he looked around at the room, the walls were covered with numerous hieroglyphics and he knew that he had to be in Egypt. Soon a large number of what he assumed were additional guards arrived, and Harry was now wishing that he had not stopped to see what this place was. He was then made to stand and a few begin to get a little physical with him and pushed him around as one was all but screaming at him.

When one of them suddenly slapped his face, causing his hair to shift and show his scar, a sudden change of attitude occurred to everyone but him in the room.

When that happened, two of them yelled out something that to Harry sounded like a warning. They all immediately moved away from him in a hurry. Every one of them quickly gave him a bow and he noticed the shock in all of their faces and many of them left in a hurry. After a long moment of hurried conversation by the remaining ones in the room, they all became silent. As Harry looked around, they were staring at him with faces that showed bewilderment and uneasiness about the man that was standing in front of them.

Harry continued to look around and suddenly a man that first reminded Harry of Dumbledore, walked into the room and he looked over at Harry and then stopped. He had a dark flowing beard to his hips and in his strange coloured eyes, had that same twinkle, just as he had seen in his old mentor. Except for the beard, the rest of him appeared to be quite old and Harry somehow knew that he was a powerful wizard.

He stared at Harry for a long moment as his hand was scratching his bearded chin. The one that had hit him went up close to the old man and started whispering something to him. When he was done, the old man's face had changed and was showing a rather large smile at Harry. He said something out loud and clapped his hands, and then everyone started to leave the room.

When the room was finally empty, he walked over to Harry smiling and lifted his hair and then touched his scar.

Harry felt his touch as if he was trying to reach out to something within him. Suddenly he told Harry in a language that he now understood; "I see that you are visiting me from your own dream young man. This is a very powerful and special type of magic that only a few are capable off. This must mean that you have proved yourself as a young man in the first part of your life. This time that you now see me in is a very old time in your ancient past.

"It is best that I not tell you anything else for now, except the fight for your own fate has now begun. You must protect the one that you love with diligence; because she will help guide you on your path and will help you prevail. I only wish that I could talk with you more and show you beautiful things here, but I myself have serious problems that I have been trying to take care of. I am more than just sure my young… friend that we shall meet again, someday." When he reached up and touched his scar again, Harry thought he saw a single tear rolling down his cheek…

"Wake up, Harry! It is eleven o'clock in the morning," said a voice that pulled him out from his dream. He felt something on his lips and then a nose rub against his own and as he tried to hold onto the dream, it was lost from his mind.

Harry soon realised that this was a nice and a blissful way to be awakened in the morning. In his slumber, he asked, "Ginny, can I ask you something before I open my eyes."

"What Harry?" Ginny replied.

"I was wondering what year it is? Are we married yet?"

"Well I am a Weasley, dear, and I would think you would remember our five children being born dear."

Harry's eyes opened in shock, just to be blinded by the late morning light in the room. Before he could focus his eyes, he heard Ginny start laughing as she told him, "No silly, we haven't gotten married yet, but the look on your face was a moment I shall always cherish."

Harry grabbed Ginny and rolled her over and pounced on her like a cat on a mouse and caught her totally by surprise. She looked up into his green emerald eyes and waited for whatever response he was going to do. It was then that Harry wished so much that they were married but some things would have to wait until a proper time in the future.

"Since we can't start working on number one dear, I think it is time we better get out of bed or we might do something that would anger your parents." As he started to slide over and moved his feet, Ginny grabbed him and rotated him back down on the bed and quickly jumped on top of him.

"Well, Well, Well…" she said, "Who has who now?" Harry reached up and pulled her mouth down to his lips and they enjoyed a couple of minutes of bliss and then suddenly they heard a loud knocking at the door.

"Alright you two, it's time to get out of bed," barked Ron.

"We're already awake Ron," Ginny unpleasantly replied.

"We all have things to do and stuff," Ron replied in an annoyed voice as he turned to leave.

Harry looked at Ginny and whispered, "Well at least your brother prevented us from doing anything," and started laughing. Ginny joined in and it made for an enjoyable way to wake up that morning.

"Wow Ginny, it is eleven-fifteen this morning. I guess you can say that I really enjoyed waking up in the morning with you by my side."

The next thing he knew was Ginny unlocking the door with her wand and as she was running out the door, she shouted, "dibs on the shower."

He laughed before put on his own bathrobe and walked back to Ron's room to look into the closet for what he was going to wear today. As Harry had his head in the closet, Ron walked in and set down on his bed. He asked, "How you feel today, mate?"

"Just fine Harry." Ron replied in a slightly icy voice and Harry knew that he wasn't very happy with the situation. Ron continued saying, "I don't like what the two of you are able to do. It not right for you to be sleeping next to her. I warn you Harry, if the rest of my brothers find out about what the two of you are doing, they will not be happy either. And Harry, if you break up with her again for any reason, I'm not sure I can continue to be your best mate anymore."

Harry looked at his friend and replied, "Look Ron, it not like we are doing anything. Hell… Hermione, you, and I all slept next to each other the last nine months and it was all right then. We are going to wait until we are married Ron. We love each other and we love the whole family and are not going to do anything to embarrass it in anyway."

Ron looked at Harry before he responded, "It is still not right Harry. We had to do it while we were on the run mate. Now you're talking like you are being forced to do this or something. Hermione and I would like to be able to sleep together too."

Harry had had enough and it just busted out of his soul as he told him, "Ron, do you have prophecies about you and Hermione? Do you glow when you kiss the one that you love? Do you have the entire Department of Mysteries looking at everything you do? The entire Ministry looks at us and I don't call it special. I call it an evasion of our privacy. And the both of us have had the worst Dark Wizard in hundreds of years in our minds. And I still think, I may have parts of him living in me and even have a scar to show for it.

"Ginny and I are not normal. Bloody hell… Ron! We sometimes don't even know if we are ever going to survive long enough to be married. We just need each other because we already know closely on what has happened to each of us over the years. We have become our own safety cushion and the both of us just need to be close to each other for peace of mind. And besides, with all of this, I love your sister with every inch of my life."

Ron looked over at Harry and, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew he was right. Ron got up and walked over to him. He just looked at Harry before told him, "I'm sorry Harry, you're really quite right I guess. Hermione talked to me this morning and said the same thing as you just said but in a much less dramatic way. I do say," he smiled at Harry. "I guess I need to support you mate on this, but tell Ginny to not rub your good luck in my face."

Harry gave Ron a small smile and replied, "I don't know, Ron, if she'll listen to me." Then as they both looked at each other, Harry couldn't resist and added, "It is quite nice to be the Chosen one."

Ron quickly returned to his bed and grabbed his pillow and threw it at Harry but missed. As Harry walked out of the room, he repeated it once more in an annoying way to Ron, "I am the Chosen one." He heard Ron mutter a few choice expressions and Harry couldn't help from almost laughing on his way down the stairs to the bathroom.

He waited a few more minutes, and when the door finally opened, out walked Ginny smiling. As she strolled by, he leaned over and gave her a kiss, and Harry smelled that fresh flowery garden smell that he loved. Well that would keep him until lunch, he thought as he walked into the bathroom.

He soon had showered, and had returned to Ron's empty bedroom. Harry dressed quickly and then hurried downstairs for lunch.

When he passed Ginny's bedroom, her door was closed and he could hear her and Hermione talking and knew that it was best that he should avoided this girl talk at all costs. When he reached the kitchen, Molly was sitting down and reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up with a smiled when she saw him.

"Well young man, did the both of you get enough sleep last night?" asked Molly.

"We actually slept the whole night Mrs. Weasley. I woke up a few times this morning, but I think Ginny slept like a log. She was the one that actually awakened me this morning."

She looked at him and then smiled like nothing had happened and then asked him, "I would think you're hungry, Harry. What would you like to eat today?"

"Anything simple would be fine Molly," replied Harry. He picked up the paper and on the front page were pictures of the four of them going into the jewellery store from yesterday and a picture of him giving his credit card to the store clerk. It was pretty fuzzy, so he knew that whoever had taken it, had to be looking through the window when it was taken. The caption said, _Mr. Harry Potter appears to be buying a ring at a Muggle Jewellery store. It is now pretty certain that wedding bells will be soon for Desirable Number _One.

He looked up at Molly and whispered to her, "Not for me Mrs. Weasley," and pointed upstairs. Molly smiled and nodded back to Harry and started humming to herself in the kitchen. He could tell that on the inside that Molly was quite happy, but she knew how to keep a secret and to go on like she knew nothing. Harry then realized that it would be best to have this article disappear, so he quickly ripped out the picture and caption so that the girls wouldn't see it.

Ron soon joined them at the table, sat down and gave Harry a not too happy look. A few minutes later, the two young ladies walked in and gave both Ron and Harry a quick kiss on the cheeks and set down next to each of them.

Ginny then asked Harry, "What are we going to do today?"

Harry replied with, "I have ideas, but I am not sure your mum is going to let us do it."

Molly had been listening and came out of the kitchen and asked, "So Harry, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought Ginny and I could go to Grimmauld Place today. I haven't been there since early last fall and thought it should be safe to visit now. I know Kreacher has been waiting for me to visit and after a week, he is probably wondering why I haven't been there yet."

"Harry, I'm not sure if it would be safe for you to go there yet," replied Ginny's mother.

"Molly, I will call Kreacher and ask him if everything is alright first."

Molly thought for a moment and then nodded and told him, "As long as nobody has been there this week Harry, she can go with you. Arthur is having a meeting with Kingsley today and they may want to visit with you to just make sure everything alright."

Harry raised his voice and called out, "Kreacher!" In just a few seconds, there was a pop and the old house-elf appeared. He faced Harry and took a step back and made his customary slow bow and then asked, "What can Kreacher do for the pleasure of Master Potter?"

"Kreacher, has there been any Death Eaters in the house over the last week or so?"

"No Master, not for many months now. In fact, all the ones that ever entered are no longer living. The rest of them were killed at the battle last weekend."

"I thought that we would come to visit the place in about one hour but I needed to make sure the place was safe first," replied Harry.

"If Master is finished, then Kreacher will go and get ready for Mater's visit." Harry could hear some excitement in Kreacher's voice as he said this.

"We are done Kreacher. We will see you in about one hour."

Kreacher did a quick bow and then was gone with a pop.

"Well, is that alright then Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well if the two of you are going to go, I would feel better if Ron and Hermione go with you. You just never know who might show up these days."

Ron looked at a smiling Hermione and then at Harry who nodded back to him. "Mum we'll go with them."

Molly got her wand out and said a connotation that Lupin had taught Harry about but had never used. Her Patronus appeared and then she said in a loud voice, "The four of them are going to Grimmauld Place in one hour. Kreacher has said nobody has been there for months." Her Patronus suddenly disappeared without a sound and she then told Harry. "I just sent word to Arthur, and if he doesn't reply then it has been approved by the Ministry."

Harry then told everyone, "I thought it would be a good time to check to see if there were any damages in the last nine months. When the Death Eaters entered the place, they hopefully didn't stay long enough once Kreacher convinced them that we had left. I think I am going to be moving there next year after school, so I feel I should soon decide on what needs to be clean up or replaced. "I would also appreciate some input on this from everyone."

When Harry said this, he was looking directly at Ginny. He wanted to make sure that she understood that he wanted her to help him make these decisions.

Mrs. Weasley soon started bringing bowls of food to the table and everyone got up to grab dishes and everything else needed for lunch. Soon a large selection of food was placed on the table and everyone soon dug in to enjoy what Molly had fixed.

Bill had been quite satisfied at what he had seen. He could tell by the way the stone had been cut and laid that this had been a joint project of Wizards and Muggles and parts of it could have been built over four thousand years ago. He had seen one Statue that he thought looked to have been made almost four thousand years ago and this told him that this place could have been used for at least a thousand years.

Now that he had ended any doubts that this place was the University of Magic, the biggest question was what was down here?

He knew that Chilow had been quite worried about making an impression with his bosses at Gringotts. He had only cared about finding treasure so he just bypassed most of the safety guidelines and regulations that Gringotts employees were to follow. Bill knew that this wasn't the first time that this policy had been overlooked.

Bill thought that Chilow had did this in order to report back quickly that he had found treasure. He didn't care and was only looking for stuff that had momentary value and was just ignoring the rest. He was quite the risk-taker Bill thought.

With just a little more time and trouble at the front door, this goblin would have discovered exactly what this place was and the likelihood that deadly spells could be guarding its secrets. This was appearing to be a prize and could be an unbelievable find for the century to go along with the discovery of Pharaoh Tutankhamum's Tomb.

The problem with Goblins was that many of them had such a narrow range of thoughts when it came to being around Humans. For Chilow, a huge find was just staring him in the face and he failed to just open his eyes and see it. Well he would have to talk with Chilow and try to make him understand why he had failed. He had missed it by not just looking at everything around him. He hoped that he had learned and would tell him that next time to not just proceed so haphazardly into something like this.

There was much here to find and possibly something that they might not want to find and this was now the more serious question at hand. Just exactly what happened here last weekend and what caused this place to disappear for over three thousand years? They had all better come to conclusions before it happened again to more staffs.

Since this appeared to be the University, Bill knew that gold and precious jewels were not the primary treasure here. Magical artifacts and possibly much greater things could be here that the entire wizardly world scholars would want to study for many years to come.

It was then when Bill thought of Harry again. Was there going to be something here that was destined for Harry to see or have? At this moment, Bill had no idea on what it would be. But again, the thoughts of Harry were still in his mind and he had the strangest feeling that Harry was going to be somehow connected to at least part of the answer they would find.

Harry walked out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place and at first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Some of the furniture was missing but the place was clean. The floors and walls were scrubbed clean and even the mouldy and musty smell was missing. When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all appeared in the Floo behind him, they all gave him the same surprised look.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Wow Harry, I might even be willing to live here some day. Some new paint and carpet would make this place look nice. He did a wondrous job so far."

Suddenly, Kreacher walked into the Kitchen and he stopped and did his normal bow to Harry and then turned to Ginny and addressed them with his bullfrog voice, "Good Afternoon Master and future Mistress Weasley. Kreacher hope he made you proud of Grimmauld Place. The Death Eaters burned some of the furniture with Dark magic and it could not be repaired. Kreacher scrubbed the walls and cleaned everything Master. Kreacher hope you are happy and would want to stay here." Kreacher looked at Harry with a slightly worried appearance, as if waiting to hear that something was not right.

"Kreacher, you have done far more then what is required of a house elf," Harry told him. "I'm very pleased with you, Kreacher. We are going to look over the place today and try to think what we would like to paint or remodel in some of the areas. What you have done is just wonderful."

With another bow, Kreacher acknowledge Harry and replied, "Thank you Master. You are most kind. Does Master need Kreacher to stay with him today?"

"Not today Kreacher, we are just trying to get ideas on what we are going to do. Just continue doing whatever you were planning to do today."

Kreacher gave him a quick bow and then smiling, proceeded out of the kitchen and disappeared into some other part of the house.

Back in the fall, Harry had never thought he would ever see Kreacher smile. But this old elf had shown the largest smile that he could produce. Even Hermione was caught by surprise, and she had realized that with Harry becoming his Master was the best thing that had every happened to Kreacher.

"Let's everyone go upstairs and start on the top floor and work our way down," suggested Harry.

"Sounds like a good place to start mate," Ron replied.

The four of them walked up the three flights of stairs to the top floor and opened the door to the back bedroom. As they walked into the largest bedroom in the house, Ginny coughed and exclaimed in a tart voice, "The smell is rather dreadfully strong here isn't it?"

"I guess the smell of Buckbeak staying here might take a while to leave," Harry replied in his own gagging voice. "I wonder if Kreacher used magic in here."

"I'm sure he did Harry," replied Hermione holding her own nose. "A Hippogriff is bad enough in a stable and as long as Sirius had him stay here, it a wonder the floors below don't stink as well. They leave a residue that is extremely hard for even magic to remove. It looks like to me that Kreacher did about everything that he could here and the damage is just too great for even his magic to fix. Even the best scouring charm is probably not strong enough to get rid of all of Buckbean's remains. You might have to just remove the floor and replace it."

They all looked around quickly and Harry noticed that even the ceiling had several large areas of water damage. With that, they all turned hastily around and left. Ron was the last and closed the door and then everyone went to the front bedroom.

The ceiling in the front bedroom was the same as the back. Harry turned and asked Hermione, "Do you think a long-term shield charm would work on the roof?"

"I don't see why it won't," Hermione replied.

Ron suddenly added his own answer saying, "Harry, a rainproof charm will work and protect the roof but you need to start with a good quality roof first. Just looking at it from down here you can't tell. I think it would be best to have it checked first by an expert and fixed before you have anything applied. If it is already in that bad of a condition, a shield charm will only last a few months. After a few rains, if there are already problem areas in the existing roof, then it is going to be back to the same condition that it is in now."

Hermione was staring at Ron like she wasn't sure to be impressed or upset that he knew something that she didn't.

Ron, in noticing of her reaction, added, "Hermione, I know what I am taking about. My dad had to have part of the Burrow roof replaced before I started going to Hogwarts. Every time it rained, my room would drip for hours. He tried different charms but all of them would only prevent linkage for only a few rains. Finally my mum told him to have someone fix it right or he could start sleeping on the couch. Well the following week, dad had the rotten areas replaced and then a Charm applied over the roof. It hadn't leaked since he did it."

"Ron, are you sure?" asked Hermione "Maybe they have come up with some new ones in the last few years." Ron gave Hermione an unhappy look and then she knew that she had been rude. "But then again, I think Ron is right and you just going to have to fix part of the roof Harry." Ron scooted over and gave her a kiss and told her, "Thanks Hermione."

Both Ginny and Harry had shared a grin to each other over the disagreement. They thought it was nice how Hermione responded when she realised that Ron was probably right. "Alright then, it sounds like a new roof," exclaimed Harry, "is going to cost me some Galleons to fix."

In looking over the water damaged furniture in this room, and remembering the stains from the back bedroom, it was finally decided that most of it was so old and just worn out and damaged, that it would be best to just replace it or let someone that knew how to repair furniture with magic have a go with it.

Harry and Ginny finally decided they would just gut and redo the entire two rooms on this floor. They would let the experts decide if magic could be used to fix some things or just replace whatever they needed to do.

Harry then told them, "Unless someday I have a large number of people living here, then these two rooms will be guest rooms." When Harry said this, both he and Ginny looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Ginny lips curled up into a small smile and Harry gave her a nod in agreement.

During this moment of silence understanding, Hermione had been watching and understood what her friends had been thinking. She thought it was sweet and how lucky her two best friends were.

As she looked over at Ron, thinking if she would ever be engaged, he seemed to just be standing there ignorant to everything that was going on. Suddenly Ron looked at Hermione and as she looked back to him, he gave her a small smile. She wondered if there was more behind it then just a greeting.

She smiled back and Ron then wandered over to her and whispered, "So how many do you think they will have Hermione?" This was a question that even caught her totally by surprise and Ron saw her face exploded with the shocked realization all over it. In this unexpected moment of comprehension, she knew that possibility Ron might be a lot brighter about some things then she had given him credit for.

Ron's facial expression showed her that he knew what she was thinking and he whispered once more to her, "Hermione, I can be a git and just stupid at times, but I am not blind. Oh for Merlin's sake, I am a Weasley and Aunt Marge is right, the Weasleys can breed like rabbits. My sister is a witch and a Weasley to boot and that only means that I expect a lot of nephews and nieces from both of them."

Hermione stood there at first speechless and then just reached up to Ron and pulled him into a kiss. As she pulled away, she told him, "Ronald, at times you really just surprise me." They both re-embraced and for several minutes they held and felt the others love within them. Ron now knew it was time to take this to the next level but he needed to just figure out the right moment to do this.

When they both pulled away, they both had realised that both Harry and Ginny had left the room. As they both turned around, they both nearly ran into a smiling Ginny and then Harry walking back from the bathroom.

Harry spoke up and told them, "Same overall condition as I feared. I think it's the best that we just redo this entire floor including the entire roof, and just start over redecorating everything."

They all walked down the stairway and stopped at the landing in front of Regulus's room. Harry was surprised that it was unlocked and opened the door to the bedroom. The four of them walked in and it seemed that Kreacher had spent extra time cleaning up this room and had set the locket Harry had given him last year on the desk. It was lying on several silk napkins and then he had placed seven strange stones next to it. Whatever that had meant to Kreacher, he figured it must have somehow had a meaning to an elf. He then noticed that a Newspaper article about him defeating the Dark Lord was also on the table. Next to it was a picture of both Ginny and him, with some old Christmas garland draped around it.

"Look at this Harry," uttered Ginny.

When Harry did, he saw an old dirty and muddy sock that lay upon the table. With it were a number of things that reminded him of what a pack rat would have collected. He at first was not sure why it was there until just after he had picked it up and looked closely at it. He realized that it was probably the same sock that he had put in Riddle's diary so Dobby could obtain his freedom. He carefully placed it back down on the table so it would look the same as Kreacher had laid it.

When he bent over and read a small scribbled caption that was mixed in among other things on this table, it said, '_Harry Potter, a Wizard who cares and gives house-elves what they want and need. He gave me freedom from a House of terrible memories.' _Harry wasn't sure if it had been Dobby's writing but he was sure it was. It must have meant something special for Kreacher to lay it out here as part of a shrine. It appeared he had found it and the sock, but why it was here was something that even Harry was not sure about.

But one thing now that he did know, it had began to bring back memories of the former Malfoy's house-elf that had saved his life a number of times.

Suddenly, he felt his eyes begin to cloud with wetness. Harry turned and grabbed Ginny into a hug and held her for several minutes until he could compose himself again.

Before he had grabbed Ginny, the other three had been watching and had wondered on what was going through Harry's mind.

Hermione had scooted closer and read the small bit of writing and knew what had happened. She whispered, "Ron, it's about Dobby."

Just after she realised that Harry was actually crying, Hermione suddenly found that she was close to shedding some of her own tears. She knew that Dobby's death would affect Harry in a lingering away because someone like Harry would feel it deeply. She spoke out saying, "It does appear, Harry, that you have a way with the house-elves. Now I only hope you are able to have that type of luck with the Goblins about our break in tomorrow."

He pulled away from Ginny and looked at Hermione with his red eyes and replied, "Well it is not me that I'm really concerned about Hermione. It is you and Ron that I feel could be treated unfairly." He paused, "But I have faith that in one way or another, things will work out for all of us. Kingsley and Ron's father is a big plus, and I just can't see the Goblins wanting to upset most of the Wizarding world to just make a spectacle of us."

"You don't think they will want to punish us Harry?" asked Ron.

"Oh some of them will. But I think whatever happens will be just for show, so let's not worry anymore about it. I have had enough bad thoughts for this day. Now let's get back to the fix-it-upper project at hand."

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Asked Hermione.

"Sure, what on your mind?" Harry replied.

So if Kreacher stays here Harry, you can't make him sleep in his cupboard anymore. Isn't that a little like what your Aunt and Uncle use to do with you?"

"Yah, your sure right Hermione," Harry replied. "It is time for me to treat him as I would want to be treated. I think I should offer Regulus' room to Kreacher for now and let him have it as his own room. Maybe I can even get him to somehow sleep in a bed. We also need to figure a way to get him to wear some descent clothing without him getting upset at me."

"Harry," said Hermione. "You can buy him some clothing and say they are uniforms to be worn in employment or servitude at Grimmauld Place. He would have no choice and have to wear whatever you require him to wear."

"Hermione, I hope you are alright with me leaving him as a servant, if that is what he wants?" Harry asked not exactly sure how she would answer.

"Harry, it is already obvious to me that Kreacher would probably never be happy without working here with you as his Master. For this old house-elf, I think you have given him a sense of true happiness for whatever that is for Kreacher. I know you will treat him far better than anybody else would. You obviously have even changed his sense of attitude toward me on being Muggle Born. Frankly, I don't think anyone but you could have done that Harry."

"So Hermione, do you think I can have him help pick out the clothing without him getting upset?"

"He should be alright with doing that Harry. Just don't say it is his clothing, unless you want him to have a fit and maybe cause his old heart to give out."

"So for now I think it would be best to just let Kreacher decide on what is done in Regulus's Room," Harry told them. "So let's go on to Sirius's room."

"As soon as they walked into his Godfather's room, Harry felt a slight pain. As much as he didn't want to do anything to this room, he needed guestrooms. With the exception of Regulus's room, all the rooms were going to at least get new carpet and have new wall coverings. He turned to Ginny and asked, "What do you think we should do in here?"

Ginny's eyes opened a little as she replied, "Me?"

"Well I think that is whom I just asked," Harry stated while looking into her eyes.

"Well let's decorate it in Gryffindor's colours, Harry, and have the furniture redone and leave it in here in Sirius's memory. I think this can be the main guest room and this is where Ron and Hermione can stay when they visit."

"That is a nice way to remember him Ginny," Hermione replied. "I think the both of us would love to use this room."

"As long as Sirius doesn't come back and haunt it," Ron added.

Everyone laughed at Ron's remark.

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a nod. He knew that however she wanted to help him redecorated the house; he would let her. This was going to make sure when everything was finally done; it would be cosy for a large home and theirs.

They left Sirius's room and looked around in the hall area. "What should we do about the hallways," asked Harry as he was looking down at the floor.

"I think some brightly coloured wall paper would help brighten up the place," Ginny suggested. "The woodwork and floors could all be refinished and a lighter stain would probably look better too."

Harry grinned at Ginny and told her, "Then that is what we will do."

When they all arrived at the bathroom, it was noted that it was in the best shape of any room they had seen. Harry decided that just a good cleaning would be enough for now.

As they reached the landing of the second floor, Harry asked, "Anyone have any idea on what we should do with the old cases that contain all the house-elves skulls? When no one suggested anything, Harry knew he would have to come up with a place of honour that Kreacher would be happy with. "Well I can't get rid of them because it might upset Kreacher too much," he exclaimed.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I think I have an idea on what we can do in the drawing room. Do you have any plans for the Black's family tree?"

"I don't know yet Ginny; we haven't even gotten there yet."

"Why don't we move all of the Black's family things in there? I am sure that Kreacher would be happy if you did that."

"That is a brilliant idea Ginny. We will do that and that would be a good place to put the prior house-elves skulls and stuff. I will have cases built to house and show everything that Kreacher would want to keep. And hopefully we can figure a way to move Mrs. Black's portrait to be in there too. Maybe in time, we can hope that she might soften up a little."

They all walked to the master bedroom at the back of the house. When they looked in there, the colours of green and silver were not what the two wanted in their bedroom. Harry and Ginny both decided that all new furniture would be the best good idea here. They thought that new wallpapering would look best, but they would wait until they had time to shop for furniture first before deciding on the colours.

When they left the room, Harry was now thinking of just how many rooms would be needed for what he hoped would be their future children they would have. But now, he just wasn't ready to speak to Ginny about this at the moment. Any future planning right now for this seemed a little early on the schedule for now.

As everyone looked at the two bathrooms on this floor, it was agreed quickly that they both needed to have new tile laid and all the fixtures and cabinetry needed replacement.

They looked at the small bedroom that was in the middle of the house and it also was the only one that didn't have a window. "Newborn room!" Ginny said firmly. "Harry, please let me decorate this room?"

What else could he say? "Alright, you get to do this room anyway you want, Ginny. All the walls and even the floor look pretty good in here so the rest is up to you." As the two embraced each other, both Ron and Hermione just looked at one another and only smiled and didn't want to say anything to spoil the moment.

A half-minute later, Ron made a coughing sound and pulled the two out from their little togetherness. "Oh yes, the drawing room," Harry voiced.

Everyone walked to the front of the house on this floor and into the drawing room.

As they looked around, the floor looked good and since the walls had the family tree tapestry hanging around it, not much else needed to be done in this room. Harry felt that is was best to not even try to remove any of the Black's tapestry for now. If Kreacher stayed, he would probably have a fit.

Harry thought for a moment and then told everyone, "I think all I will need to do in this room is build some display cases and once we can figure out how to move the picture in here, then I will figure out where to hang it."

With that settled, they all then proceeded down to the main floor and went into the large parlour. Here they could see much of the damages done by the Death Eaters. Harry could remember that this room use to be quite a beautiful room. The furniture had been worn and dusty but it in its time the entire room had been an immaculate room to entertain in.

Much of the furniture in the room had been set on fire. It appeared Kreacher had repaired what he could do, but sadly most of the furniture was simply ruined. What surprised Harry is that the walls and the ceiling woodwork was still in superb condition and would hardly need much but a good cleaning and polishing.

Once they were done there, they all proceeded to the main dining room and kitchen. Harry wisely left this for Ginny to decide and after a few more answers, to Ginny's, '_can we afford it'_ questions, she asked, "Harry if we really can afford it, can we just totally replace the entire kitchen?"

"Whatever you want to do Ginny, It will be my wedding present for you," replied Harry.

"It can wait until after we are married Harry. I have never looked for this type of stuff before."

"Ginny, I kind of want to have most of the work done by the time we graduate next year. If that would be alright with you."

"Really?"

"Yes my love," answered Harry.

Ginny slowly crept up to Harry and looking up into his green eyes told him, "You really love me don't you?"

"Well, I already thought we had established that little point last week Ginny."

Blushing, she put her finger over his mouth and told him, "Hush Harry… it's just… I… you know as a little girl I could dream, but in school I never thought I would have my dream house… and you."

Ron and Hermione could see that it was a good time to disappear and Ron quickly spoke up saying, "We're going to go back to look in Sirius's and Regulus's rooms you two," and they both hurried off in a flash up the stairs.

Harry put his hands around Ginny's face and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He breathed in the flowery smell of her hair and whispered to her, "I love you so much Ginny. I would do everything to protect you and promise I will love you always with all my heart.

"If you really do not want to live here, we can find another house. If you want something closer to your parents, we can either find one or build one if that is what you want."

Ginny reached up with her hands and pulled his head down and made contact with his lips with her own. The two of them stood there, slowly twisting and rotating around in the room and became lost in their own thoughts of what they meant to each other. Finally Harry pulled away and told her, "Wow… it just gets better each time Ginny."

She smiled as she still stared into his eyes, but Harry could also see her hiding a slight blush in her face. She told him quietly, "Yes it does Harry." There was a moment that both of them said nothing and then Ginny slowly backed away and then asked him, "Now please tell me, how much is this going to cost you?"

How she just asked him had caught him a little unexpectedly, but he smiled and told her, "I would guess at least a hundred thousand Galleons, Ginny. I am sure magic will help to reduce the cost by a lot. But by how much, we can only guess right now. I also have no idea on what the kitchen will cost but we can really afford it my love."

"Are you really sure Harry?" Her eyes were staring at him and he almost felt that she was able to penetrate his mind for the truth.

"Tomorrow you are coming with me to Gringotts, Ginny. I am going to have a key issued to you for my vault and you will finally get to see what is in there with me.'

With this, Ginny seemed a little uncomfortable in going and Harry looked at her and slowly shook his head and told her, "Yes Ginny, this is all for the both of us. I really want and I think you know you should come with me tomorrow. It is finally time you see what is in our vault.

"I admit this remodel is not small change and will take a sizable part of our money but this is a one-time expense for us. Thanks to my parents and Sirius, we can afford it. This is our house now and if we are going to be living here, then it is best that we make it a place that we are both proud of and want to raise a family in.

"I even think Sirius would be happy with everything we are going to do. He told me two years ago that he hated many things about this house. I think it just brought back too many of his bad memories that he had in growing up here. Brightening it up and doing what we want in making it our own home would be what he would have wanted us to do. I think I will see if the Ministry can suggest a contractor or maybe an architect to oversee what we want done to the house. This way, they can take their time and have it ready for us next summer when we return from our honeymoon."

"Harry.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Don't you think you might be assuming too much?"

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

With a twinkle in her eyes, Ginny said, "Well I think you are assuming that I am going to say yes when you ask me."

Harry looked at her and told her in a firm voice, "Alright, I understand your point young lady, so let us both assume that you say yes when I asked you. Wouldn't you like it ready when we returned?"

"But we could also assume that I might…"

Harry shook his head at Ginny and then stated, "We know we both love each other so enough with the games, Ginny."

"Boys!" And she stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"Girls!" Harry replied. They looked at each other and then Ginny grinned at Harry. Suddenly Ginny started laughing as Ron called out from the top of the stairway asking, "Ahoy Mates! Is it safe for the two of us to come down, or have the two of you sucked up all the air down there."

With that remark, Harry joined Ginny in giving a few laughs but his heart wasn't really in it at this time. As the two laughed together, it just made Ginny laugh even harder. Soon she grabbed hold of Harry and both of them ended up sitting at the table.

When she was finally able to calm down from her laughter, Ron and Hermione walked in looking curiously at them.

"So what was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"We just had our first quarrel, but I think both of us just won." replied Ginny.

Harry just looked over at Hermione and said in a slightly hopeless sounding voice, "I guess."

Hermione knew that something had upset Harry more than the two of them had let on and decided to ask Ginny what had happened. "Ginny can you come upstairs for a minute, so I can show you something." Ron looked at Hermione and even he knew something was up but didn't say anything.

As soon as Ginny and Hermione were on the third floor, she asked Ginny what had happened. When Ginny explained what she had just done with Harry, Hermione scolded her saying, "Ginny, I have seen Harry looking and sounding like that before and I don't really think he was ready for you to do this to him. Don't you understand that he is ready to marry you now? He cannot ask you yet because of his respect to your parents. While your bother, well, your brother seems to just be too scared to ask me yet."

There was a pause of silence before Hermione continued, "The four of us all know it is going to happen for all of us and it is just a question of when. I just have to hope that Ron is waiting on asking my father for permission first. I can accept that, so I am happy to wait and not pester him about it. All you are doing is perplexing Harry and because he loves you so much Ginny, he really doesn't know on what to do or say when you do this to him."

"Hermione…" Ginny started to say something but Hermione continued telling her, "I have a word of warning for you and that is this: don't blow it for the two of you. You may have two prophecies about the two of you together for the rest of your lives but you may just somehow affect it or make it become years before you finally get to say I do." She looked at Ginny in a way that made her pause for a moment and then Ginny looked at her best friend and nodded.

"Hermione, so you think I overdid it a little?" Asked Ginny.

"Well maybe the word humongous would capture the meaning a little better I think," replied Hermione as she smiled.

"Was I really that appalling to him?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, all those months, he had you on his mind, and wanted to defeat him so the two of you could have a life together some day. During that time, it was mainly his love for you that kept him going, Ginny. Toward the end, he was thinking he might succeed and then at the last moment, he learned that he had to die in order to make him mortal again.

"It was not an easy decision for Harry to make Ginny. But he did make it, so someone else might have the chance to destroy Voldemort, and he did it knowing that he would never see you again. It was a decision he didn't take lightly and almost didn't because of his love for you. In the end, he had to give up having his life with you, but that is what made it so the two of you could have a future together.

"Now in this time of new and troubling information, you are possibly planting doubts on if you're really the one for him. I am not saying joking is bad, but you are really questioning his judgment by the way you are doing this right now. He needs your support far more then you realize at this moment, I think. Be there for him but don't give him any more adversity and games, until things finally slow down for a while. Joking around is one thing, but joking about this issue is probably the one thing right now that Harry doesn't need."

A moment of real silence passed between the girls, while Ginny pondered on what she had done. She turned and gave Hermione a couple of slow nods and told her, "Hermione, you're really right... I guess it would be best for us to get back to the boys."

As the two of them ran back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, Harry was just finishing up on explaining to Kreacher on everything he was planning to do to Grimmauld Place.

Kreacher seemed to be listening quite intently to him. When Harry told him that he and Ginny were planning to live there next year after they were married, Hermione saw a small smile appear in the corners of Kreacher's face.

"Kreacher, if you want to stay here then you are most welcome to do so," Harry told him. "I would also like to ask you if you would want to live in Regulus's room.

"That be fine Master. I can sleep on my old rug."

"No Kreacher, I would like you to sleep in a bed if you don't mind."

Kreacher looked at Harry like he hadn't heard him correctly. "My ears Master, I don't think I heard you clearly?"

"Yes you did Kreacher. I want you to sleep in a bed like everyone else does at Grimmauld Place. I also want you to wear a uniform while you are here. This will be a responsibility of yours and you will get to pick out what you think is the proper clothing of your choice. I hope you don't feel slighted or otherwise upset at what I am asking you to do. I am proud of you and want you to be dressed in a way that you too will feel good about being here at Grimmauld Place."

Kreacher looked up at his Master and Harry could tell that the house-elf was having problems thinking on how to reply to him.

Ginny then added, "Kreacher, we all very proud of you. Harry is planning to have most of the house repaired and redecorated, and I hope that you will be happy with what we have decided to do here. You are important to Harry and me, and we feel that we should listen to what you might want to tell us about doing this."

Kreacher said nothing but just stared at Harry and Ginny.

Harry was now a little worried when the house-elf said nothing. He then asked him, "Kreacher, we are hoping to start a family in a few years and we are eager if you would tell us that you would like to be part of their lives?"

When he was done, Kreacher finally looked up to him and asked, "Master, could I ask you a question?"

Harry nodded and said, "By all means, tell me honestly on what you're feeling."

"Kreacher thinks that you might want me to work for you instead of being your slave. I am happy to do what Master wants."

Harry was taken aback by what the old house-elf had just asked. With a quick look at Hermione, he looked at Kreacher and told him, "It is your choice Kreacher. I am happy to present you with clothing if you want me to do this, so you can have your freedom. I will also make sure you have enough money to live out your days. If you want to remain part of this family and work for money, I am happy to do that and if you want to remain as a house-elf in servitude, I am happy to grant your wish. It is all up to you."

As Harry looked at Kreacher, he could tell that his house-elf was thinking it over. After about thirty seconds, he could see his eyes were getting wet and prepared for Kreacher to even start crying or something. In fact, though, he was taking it a lot better then he thought he was originally going to.

"Master Potter sir, may I speak freely?"

"Yes, please do Kreacher. I really want to understand what you want?"

"Master is a very strange. Dobby was strange too but Master seems to be stranger than Dobby. Mostly Pure Bloods have house-elves, and Kreacher find it very hard to understand why Master wants Kreacher to stay after being so obnoxious to you and your friends, in all the years that have passed. Master has treated me with respect and offers me freedom when most would never offer it to any house-elf.

"Master Potter Sir, Kreacher would like to stay as Master's own house-elf with no changes. Kreacher thought Dobby was quite mental for wanting to be around Master. But even Dumbledore was happy to hire him. All the house-elves at Hogwarts said Dumbledore was an honourable man to work for. Kreacher now understand why Dobby thought so much of Master because my Master is a very good Master.

"Kreacher would like to stay here and serve the honourable House of Potter." Kreacher's voice had become higher as he said this showing his own true feelings about staying with Harry.

"Kreacher," asked Harry, "I want to order you to do something then. I want you to tell me the truth, because I need to know. Do the changes that I plan to do to the house, meet with your approval and if not, what do you think we should change?"

Kreacher seemed to be looking back at Harry with a strange looking face. Harry could tell that he was not sure about this order or that he was deeply thinking hard about this question. Almost one minute later, he spoke up and replied, "Master, you may move Regulus's things to the Black's drawing room. I would like to live in that room and if you want, I will sleep in a bed if that is what you want me to do."

Harry put out his hand and told him, "Kreacher, it is an honour to have you as part of my household. I hope you will have many fine years staying and being of service here."

Kreacher slowly put his own arm out and Harry's took his hand into his. As they shook, Kreacher had begun to stare into Harry's eyes as if he was searching for something. Suddenly Harry realized what he was doing as Kreacher told him, "Master, I repeat the vow under the rules and regulations of the house-elves, I rescind all prior oaths and pledge my loyalty to the House of Potter. You have shown that you will be an honourable Master and it is an honour to bind my life to your family's servitude until I die."

As Kreacher finished, Harry suddenly felt a warm feeling between their hands and he figured that Kreacher had just done some type of a binding. Harry knew that it must have somehow signalled a form of an unbreakable agreement from a house-elf to his Master. He now knew that he could always trust him with his family's lives. He was now a loyal member of his household staff until death.

Kreacher then asked, "Does Master need anything else?"

"Thank you Kreacher. For now nothing else is needed. You may have your leave." With a pop, the old house-elf was gone.

Harry looked at everyone saying, "Well that seemed to have worked out quite nicer than I expected. So are you happy with this Hermione?"

She gave him a smile as she nodded and told him, "I think you have a very happy house-elf Harry. I can't fault you for what you have done for him. You offered him everything and it was obvious he wanted to stay here with you. I think you will have a very loyal servant working for you and Ginny."

"Well, I think we have done all we can do here today," Harry said. "If the clock is right, I think it is already past five o'clock. If we don't hurry and head back soon, I am sure Molly is going to become worried and come looking for us."

"Harry… can we talk for a moment before we leave?" Ginny asked.

"Sure love."

Ron uttered, "We'll go make sure mum doesn't get worried. See you two in a few minutes."

"See you shortly Ginny, Harry." Hermione told them with a smile, and then she and Ron took the Floo back to the Burrows.

Ginny walked up to Harry and wrapped her hands around him and talked to him in an affectionate voice that showed her genuine contentment with him. "Hermione pointed out something that maybe I haven't really been thinking of Harry. She has told me that she thought I was being a little too pushy on why I keep making hints and jokes on your not asking me."

"Ginny it not important…"

"Please Harry, let me first finish because I do owe you an apology. You are trying to do what you feel right and that is one reason why I love you so much."

She pulled him into a hug and continued saying, "I don't want to chase you off you know. I already have a ring, which is really all I ever needed from you and heck, how many Wizards give their Witch a ring that is probably thousands of years old. I love you for who you are Harry and don't try to change for anyone including me. I need no answer from you since we know both now that it has always been you and me. It is really odd to be even saying that, but we both already know how abnormal our lives have always been."

A small smile of understanding showed in Harry's face as he replied, "I understand Ginny and I have wondered myself on why we were chosen and drawn together this way."

"Harry, I feel some of this has probably been my temperament as a Weasley, I guess. I promise to you, I will make you happy and work on not being too outspoken like my mum can be at times with my dad."

"Speaking of your mum Ginny, we better get back to the burrows." Harry told her this with a smile, for after hearing all this, it had helped to reinforce that she was the one true love of his heart.

As she let go of Harry, she told him, "Our love is just so weird and wonderful Harry." As they both walked over to the Floo, Ginny finished with, "I think this place will be a nice place to live with you and have our family."

Ginny walked in first, followed by Harry that was now wearing a smile that was as big as it could get. As he entered, he was thinking, "how was I so lucky to get to deserve her?"

The bus ride back into Cairo that evening was a bumpy ride, but Bill felt the day had been quite eventful and knowledgeable. Chilow had not said anything to him yet, and he figured that he was trying to find out how much power that Bill had with his bosses before he approached him. Bill knew what he had already be told of his demotion, so he felt he would just wait until Chilow came to him and asked what was going on.

Most likely, his anger and resentment of Bill being promoted over him should have started to cool down by then. He then hoped that the two of them could reach a middle ground about working together here.

His boss had already told him that Chilow was a thoughtful goblin compared to how most of the middle management would treat wizards. He informed him that Chilow sometimes pushed a little too hard for just in the name of progress and could be lax on keeping safety protocols. Chilow had already admitted this in filing his report about the accident. To Bill, that showed an intrepid but possibly arrogant goblin, but he also felt that it meant, he was at least honest to his goblin bosses.

In the private memorandum sent to Zurich, Chilow had told his superiors that this was all done in order for Gringotts to access a larger appropriation of the treasure. Timely reports were required to be filed weekly by the Ministry of Antiquities. Non-timely filing could have the project seized by the Muggle government. Due to all this, he knew that Chilow had to walk the narrow line of quick results over taking additional time.

Time was not always in the best interest of treasure seekers because this could always leave open the possibility of the Egyptian government nosing around the site and possibly claiming it as a National find. If that happened, the ten percent finding fee would not come close to covering the costs of the exploration of this site.

In his first visitation today, Bill had found the mother lode of finds while working at Gringotts. He had seen many things that told him, that he would have to normally notify Gringotts and the Egyptian Minister of Antiquities in the next week of this location. He could delay telling them of just what they had found for up to three weeks because the true scope, of just what was here, was still partly in question. He now had no doubt that this location would now be included as one of the ancient wonders of the world for wizards.

Time was rapidly going against the normal use of magic that would help speed of the extraction process here at the site. He knew in just a few weeks, a large influx of Archaeologists and workers would be arriving, and would make the use of magic almost impossible to be used on this site. Unless they could quickly find where the spells and other traps were set, later extraction could become quite dangerous for the Muggle workforce.

Bill still could not believe that in his first four hours of actual work yesterday, he uncovered what Chilow should have done in the first days of finding the substructure. Now as he was approaching the entrance, he had noticed that nobody had really even done much excavation and study around the outside facings of the entrance.

Last night, John had told him that they had really just punched though the side without looking around. Bill then ordered that all the available labourers be used in removing sand and cleaning the stonework around the entrance location this morning. As he arrived, he saw at least twenty-five workers carefully working with brooms and brushes on this area.

It was now obvious in the two short hours they had been working this morning that to anyone that could read these hieroglyphics would know exactly of what this place was.

Bill was stunned and had stopped walking. As he looked at the lintel above the entrance, he quickly himself triple-checked the translations and then now knew beyond any doubt, that they had indeed found the missing school.

"It was plainly inscribed, _The World University of Magic of the Imperial Court of Pharaoh. _Underneath it was another inscription that said _Magic is to be shared by all. It must always be shared with the needs of all the people._

While the outside area was being cleaned up, Bill went on inside and quickly found a large stone that had broken and fallen off its base. He carefully levitated it up and placed it back on its mounting point. He put several more labourers cleaning the front face and again another beautiful inscription was found and after a quick field interpretation read, _the use and application of your abilities, will define you as a Wizard. Study hard and most knowledge will be within your grasp. Practice hard and your peers shall honour you. By serving the non-magical ones to the best of your ability, you shall find good fortune along the way._

Quickly, word of Bill's discovery spread around the site and in a short time, most everyone had hurried down to see the find.

Over the next three hours, Bill had been reading scripts and inscriptions that he was finding inside and could not stop smiling with everything he found.

He had only taken about twenty steps inside today and along with what he had found in the entrance area, he knew this was a going to be an incredible discovery and had spent the last part of the working day deciding how to proceed tomorrow. He finally felt that tonight over dinner, he would see what everyone thought, would be the best way to proceed.

If there were enough consensus on this tonight, then tomorrow they would rapidly start clearing out and mapping the first several hundred feet. He would then let several small groups investigate the perimeter areas and let them slowly begin entering non-explored areas. Any hint of magic would be scrutinized with extreme diligence.

The question was what actually happened here to cause this place to become hidden and lost in time with hardly any record of it in the world. Something magical had happened here but what caused it nobody knew. His main concern right now was if there were still some type of powerful magical protections installed here, that are still existed and were active after all these years.

As they were entering the out skirts of Cairo, Bill had the thoughts of taking a shower and a good dinner would be nice tonight. After the meeting, all he wanted was to feel a good mattress under his back.

Harry sat back in his chair after a delicious dinner of roast pork with all the trimmings. His stomach was quite satisfied with Molly's cooking. He then addressed her saving, "That was really good tonight."

"That is so nice of you Harry. I will have to remember to fix it more often since you liked it so much."

"A few minutes later, as everyone seemed to be done eating," Arthur announced, "I have something for the four of you from the Ministry." "So far my department has received over seven thousand letters addressed to the four of you. We have removed all the dangerous ones and also the ones with ridiculous marriage proposals and other things that I feel none of you need to see at the moment.

"That leaves you with almost five thousand letters and I wish all of you good luck in reading them. They have all been sorted and packaged by subject for each of you. The ones from foreign counties have already had a magical translation done for you and attached to the letter. Many will give you good laughs and most talk about how brilliant you all were. Harry, you alone have almost four thousand of them and well over three thousand from Britain alone."

"Really that many Arthur?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, you have received most of them." Everyone looked at Harry and at the moment he didn't know what else to say.

"Now kids," Arthur told them, "I think it is time that you should all get started looking at them and tonight is as good of a time as any to start. I know that you all have much still to do before you are ready to leave. I think spending some time looking at them together; will help tell all of you what the large majority of our world is thinking about you. I have had half of them put in George's room and all the bags are already marked for each of you.

"I have one last thing to tell you. Since you are scheduled to have your press interviews in two days time, I have sent owls to all the papers requesting that everyone holds off sending you anymore letters. The letter states that due to the sheer volume of mail, you already have months of mail to read. It tells them that you will try to put together a statement that will answer many of the unanswered questions over the next month to be published later this summer."

Harry quickly asked, "How many of them do you think we need to read and answer before we leave for Australia, Arthur?"

"Please just call me Arthur, Harry. Half of them have already been transferred to the Australian Ministry. After you leave, the rest will be also transferred there. Ginny, the Head Mistress will be giving yours to you at school.

"When the three of you arrive in Australia, they will have them in your Hotel when you arrive. With the length of your stay, I think you will have plenty of time to read them Harry, while Hermione and Ron are re-involving themselves with her Parents. I don't expect you to do this all summer but it is still very important that you maintain a low profile while you're there."

"I understand Arthur, but do you have any suggestions on how we all do this?"

"Harry, I think once you have read ten or so of them, I think you will know exactly how to answer them. You'll have a lot of free time, during the first several weeks when you first get down there. I also think this is a good way to spend at least a morning or afternoon of each day."

Harry looked over at Arthur and nodded in agreement.

"I think we should all just go up to George's room and see what we have to look at," suggested Ginny.

"Go on all of you, I will clean up the table," Molly told them.

The four of them went up the stairway and as soon as they entered into the twin's old room they saw they had a mountain of letters to read. Harry figured that Arthur had wanted to surprise them for there were also a few packages mixed in the stacks of bags. Most were addressed to Harry and at the moment, he was sure wishing, he was a little less famous.

They all just set down and Ginny told them, "Since I am the youngest, I am going to play Father Christmas." She opened a bag and pulled out about fifteen letters and handed them to Harry and told him with a laugh, "Let see how good you have been for the last year."

Everyone laughed and then she found some for Ron and Hermione and gave them to each of them. Looking around, she found a bag with her own name on it and a message that told her that most of her letters had been removed due to the threatening contents that they had contained. She just brought her small bag over and set down next to Harry and opened one of hers and started reading.

The first letter Ginny opened was actually pretty short. As she read it, it made her feel good as it said: _Dear Ginny, You're a very lucky witch. I do not want to say my name for we have passed by each other in the halls of the common room for a number of years. Although I am older, and felt that Harry acted much too young and rambunctious at school at the time, I had been hoping to finally be able to date him when he would become an employee at the Ministry. You have won the heart of a most eligible young man, who has done much for our world. I really envy you, but I honestly give both of you my love. You two should be very happy together. You're both true Gryffindor's._

The letter was just signed with, _a seventh year Gryffindor_. _PS. Please do not tell Hermione about this letter because I think she would know who I am._

Ginny continued to read and most were written in the same mood. After she had read seven of her letters, which only one was more toward an angry nature, she turned and looked at Harry and watched him for a while as he was reading his. As she closely watched his face, Ginny could easily tell what the probable content of each of the letters were by just watching his facial expressions. After she had seen him read his fourth letter, he looked up at Ginny and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Harry, after reading a number of letters about you, I have realized how damn lucky I was to get you. I have now just realized that you probably had virtually half of the school wanting to date you."

"Really?" Harry interrupted curiously before Ginny finished.

"Just hush and listen," replied Ginny in a tone that reminded Harry of when Molly was a little perturbed at Arthur.

"I've read letters from two students at Hogwarts and they had both wanted to date you in your sixth year but could tell that you had fancied me. They, and others, told me I was very lucky that the two of us fell in love.

"I have also received one written by a much younger student and she said she had watched us for the two years before we kissed. She had wondered if she would every get a chance to date you before we both figure out that we both liked each other. She says that she could tell all through my fifth year that the two of us were longing for each other. Were we that obvious?"

"OH YES… you most definitely were!" Hermione answered loudly from across the room.

Harry and Ginny both turned to look over to Hermione and she was smiling as she was chuckling at them. They turned and looked at each other and as Ginny rolled her eyes up at him, Harry gently put his hand behind Ginny's head and brought their lips together.

When they pulled apart, Harry told her, "I love you Ginny and to think about it, I always have and we both already know I always will."

Ginny reached up and put her hand across his cheek and told him, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Harry had noticed that her lips didn't twitch and she was quite comfortable in saying this and it made him feel quite happy on the inside.

They both went back to reading letters and the four continued to read on through the evening hours.

When Bill was getting out of the shower that evening, he felt hungry and knew that it was a good time to think what he was going to do about this project. It had become his project as long as he wanted it. Now he knew though, that it was going to take years, if not decades to explore. As much as he wanted to be around, he knew that Fleur would never be happy living in Egypt. He knew her enough about how she would be unhappy with the hot dry weather.

She had wanted to live only a short distance from her parents and her younger sister. At first, she only agreed to look at homes in Britain because of her love for Bill. Finally, after several weeks of looking all over the country, the first time she saw shell cottage with its seaside view, she had fallen in love with it. It was a short distance to both of their parent's homes and so she had been quite happy with this location.

Marriage in the past year, even with the war and the demands of Gringotts, went quickly, and the two of them were most happy together. He knew she was more than quite ready to start having children now. In the last several months, she had even started to hint to him that when the War was finally over, she would be willing to move anywhere in the world, so he could come home from work each night.

Bill loved her enough, that he would never consider asking her to move to Egypt. This project could take at least five years to properly find most of its secrets and this was not what he was planning to ask her to do.

So his plan for now was to only stay here for the time needed to get the general idea of what they actually had found. He would figure the best way to proceed with the least amount of risk, and then ask to be transferred back to England. By then, he would be comfortable with having someone else take over this place as the supervisor of this operation.

Tonight, he would Owl a letter to Fleur and to tell her how the operation was proceeding. He would ask her to keep tabs on how everything with his three youngest siblings was going on and to keep him informed. He almost asked her to have his father owl him on any new information on what was going on with Harry, but decided that it would best be done in a private conversation.

He looked over to see the time and saw that he was due at dinner in five minutes. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door and took the lift down to the lobby. He walked across the street and down several storefronts to his favourite restaurant in Cairo. He loved the food here and had never found anywhere else that could serve up lamb the way they did here.

When he walked in, the owner waved and motioned for him to follow him. He was a man in his fifties and stood as tall as Bill did. As a local, he kept his beard trimmed very short and was always friendly to his customers. Soon they entered into a private room that contained the rest of Bills staff. They both gave each other a hug and Aulim asked, "How is your new wife treating you Bill?"

"She is everything you could hope for Aulim. She is just perfect in every way."

Aulim smiled back to Bill and told him, "Just keep her happy and don't leave her too much my young friend. Women can get quite lonely when the husband goes missing too much."

Bill gave him a pat on the back and replied; "Thanks friend and this will be one check on my account tonight."

"Then I see they were smart enough to finally make you the boss, Bill," replied Aulim. "They have picked a very wise and patient man for the job." He turned and left the room.

Bill looked around and all ten of his key staff was now here including Chilow and one of his goblin assistants. He walked over to the goblin and put his hand out to him and told him, "It good to finally get to see you Chilow. I know we can all be busy at times."

The Goblin looked at him and Bill knew he was being analysed. Suddenly Chilow reach out and quickly grabbed Bills hand and told him, "Yes, it has been a very busy day and I learned that I should have made some time earlier for you Bill. I hope I haven't offended you today?"

"No Chilow, I hope I am here for only a month or so and not here to clean house or anything, so let's not make this personal. We have had some untimely deaths and I have been asked to look into the matter as a risk-loss assessment. I have been told to take whatever measures I feel need to be done to insure no more deaths incur on this operation. I have been told that if any more Egyptians die here then the government may immediately shut down and take over the entire operation."

"Then I understand why you're here Bill," replied Chilow, who was now feeling much better than just a minute earlier. He smiled politely back to Bill and that was something that most Goblins would not have done to a Wizard.

As Bill walked back toward his seat, he shook a few other hands of the team and then set down.

As Chilow watched Bill return to his seat, he knew that he could have already placed the entire blame on him and it appeared that he didn't. With what Bill had already done today and the rumours and facts that he had heard about him; he was sure that this Wizard was indeed someone he did not want to ever cross paths with. After contacting some friends today, he was told that Bill had many Goblin friends and most on the Gringotts board look very favourable toward this wand carrier. He was told if he could become his friend, it was quite advisable for him to do so. If not, this Goblin would no longer consider him to be his friend anymore.

With all this being said to him, he knew that the last thing he needed was if Bill somehow died here in any matter. He would be the obvious suspect and most likely be found guilty by his own kind, even if he was innocent of no wrongdoing.

This Goblin had been left with only one way to have a future. Befriend Bill and make sure that he never died on this operation. If he could impress Bill, it might be the ticket for his redemption and future advancement up the ladder at Gringotts.

Chilow figured that Bill had probably already thought this all out too and would have come to the same conclusion that he just did. Well, he decided, since he knew Bill had a number of Goblin friends in high places, he knew that this had been an easy decision to make.

Everyone ordered dinner and soon everyone including the two Goblins were sharing laughs and talking about many of their old explorations. As Bill looked around the table, it appeared that the discovery today had put everyone in very good spirits. With how the Goblins were acting, everything so far was moving toward a good conclusion tonight.

Bill stood up and announced, "I would first like to toast in memory, all of our comrades that we lost last week in a terrible accident." Everyone stood and raise their glasses in memory of the fallen.

After the short toast to those who died, Chilow then raised his own glass and announced, "I would like to say something that is really out of order here, but needs to be said. I came here last fall thinking I could do anything and always do it right. Well I was mistaken, and many lives were lost on my watch.

"In two days, Bill found stuff right under my nose, and I know that I have a really big nose on my shoulders to lose things." A murmur of laughter was heard in the room. "I must congratulate Bill Weasley and honour him tonight for teaching me that maybe I should have listened to those in this room that have done this a lot longer than me. Cheers go to Bill for he is the hero for Gringotts tonight."

"Here… Here," was the sound as everyone in the room chimed in. When everyone was starting to sit down, Chilow looked over at Bill and he returned a nod to the Goblin. This was enough to inform Chilow that it was accepted that he had learned a bit about working with wizards that evening.

Later, after everyone had eaten their fill, Bill then told everyone to clean up because they would be having a closed door meeting shortly.

About ten minutes later, Bill got up, went to the door and closed it. He waved his wand to locked the door and then sealed the room against any outsider being able to listen in on the conversation.

He set back down and then told everyone. "Tonight, I want each of us to be frank about what we think we have found and what is still to be discovered. I would prefer openness here, but if anyone wants to tell me in private then tomorrow is fine. Just remember, if this is something in back of your mind, no matter how crazy it sounds, more deaths happening, because of knowledge not being passed on, is unacceptable in my book.

"I will start the session because I have been here for only two days and feel that I have the least on site knowledge available to pass on to everyone here. We will make several passes around the table because some of you may come up with additional ideas and questions as we proceed.

"I really had no idea on what to have expected when I first arrived here. That up to just today, hardly anyone even knew this place had existed. Last night, I was given some old tales and myths that now today seem to be true.

"It has now appeared that we have found the greatest wizarding discovery in our time. We know this place dates from approximately twelve hundred B.C.E. to at least thirty-five hundred B.C.E. and it even appears to be quite older.

"We need to first be very careful on how we proceed here because of the following reasons:

"First: what actually happened to this place?

"Second: Why is there hardly any records both written and in myth about this place. It seems only those in places far away and probably untouched by some Memory Curse are the only ones with any memories or myths that this place ever existed before today.

"Third: Some of us can feel things around this place, so that tells me that magic is still active here, so all of us must be careful about entering new areas.

"Fourth: Is this place booby-trapped, or did natural causes kill our comrades; and are those protections still lethal in areas?

"Fifth: There is a story here and I think in time we will hear it and I think it may reach around the entire world.

"I will not tell you yet on what I think of all of this but I have already been told that I was possibly meant to be here for a reason that no one knows currently why. This discovery is far more than just a school or university my friends, because this place may be the foundation of magic for all of us. If this is the case, I wonder if maybe, it would have been best if this place would have stayed hidden for far longer than it has."

As Bill finished this sentence, everyone in the room but Hasi looked around at each other. It was obvious that they were not sure what Bill had just meant by this.

Bill let Hasi talk next and he mentioned most everything that he had told Bill the night before. He felt it was best to leave the part out about the Hallows being the missing artifacts of the legend, because he knew Bill would want to do some research about that first.

Some of the staff passed on several new ideas on what they could add and when it finally got to Chilow, he told them, "There are some at Gringotts that think some type of magical treasure may exist here and that is why I had been pushing everyone here on this operation.

"Nobody had even warned me that there might be some very big protections on this place. I had wanted to find it before the Egyptian government started snooping around." He then finished with saying, "I think someone at Gringotts knows something that has not been passed on to any of us here and it might take someone like you Bill to find out what it is."

On the second tour around the group, a few more questions were asked but most had a good idea now about what they were working at.

"The bus will be leaving at seven in the morning and everyone should try to get a good night sleep," said Bill.

As they all headed back to the hotel, Bill looked up into the nighttime sky. He had been good at astronomy as a student at Hogwarts, but as a human, had yet to notice what some of the Centaurs around the world had been watching and paying heed to.

It was ten o'clock that Sunday night and everyone had got lost in the reading of all the fan mail. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Arthur looked in and told them, "Harry you have a big morning tomorrow and I think it would be best that you have your wits about you when you go to Gringotts."

"Thanks Arthur for reminding me, I was just absorbed into reading the letters tonight."

They all told Arthur goodnight in several ways and, he nodded back and then told them, "I will see you all in the morning," and then he left.

As Harry stacked up his letters, he guessed he had read about forty of them and only retained six to reply to. He now knew that it was going to take a very long time in reading all of these letters. For now, he decided, he would at least try to read them all and reply to as many as he could. He knew that with his planned schedule the next year at school that this might make it impossible for him to do. Australia would be the only place he would truly have some time to get a lot of this letter reading done.

They still had the interview on Tuesday with the papers and weeklies. After that, they were planning to use the final three days to get everything else together for their trip to Australian. It had been so busy the last week and… he knew he was really going to miss Ginny for the next six weeks or so. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that she was already looking at him.

"A Knut for your thoughts?" asked Ginny.

"I just thought of how much I was going to miss you, Ginny, when we all leave."

He reached out and the two of them moved closer together and then held on to each other and then Ron yelled, "Take it to your room sis. Hermione and I would like some privacy now too."

Harry looked over at the two of them and they were both smirking and had their hands up in the air slowly waving bye at them. "See you two tomorrow," Hermione told them.

Harry and Ginny both walked holding hands, to her room and after they closed the door, Ginny started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry didn't say anything and when Ginny tugged and pulled it off, she looked up at him and told him with a smile, "I was just practicing for the future Harry, for when this would be for real."

"That's unfair because I am not allowed to practice with you," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh it is alright with me if you want to Harry, but you know what my mum and brothers could possibly do to you if we got caught."

"I know Ginny; I was just thinking ahead and wished it was already next year." He grabbed his robes and headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and finished cleaning up and then headed back to the bedroom. Ginny left as soon as he returned to the room. Harry then got under the covers and had been waiting for her to return when he felt Ginny gently kiss his cheek.

He opened his eyes as he realized that he had fallen asleep. He turned toward her and told her, "In a week, I know I am really going to be missing you Ginny, and I do have second thoughts about waiting until the end of school to get married."

Ginny snuggled closer and told him. "Harry, I know we are both wishing that we could, but it still appears that your reign as the Chosen One is not over. You know that everyone is still watching you out there.

"My parents at this point, just wants us to be happy, and if we did elope, I think they would understand why we did it. I even think my brothers would probably leave you alone because you are the one and only Harry Potter. And Harry, as much as I want to attack you right now, I can't let us do it for your sake. I love you so much that I will protect you and that also means from me." She started kissing Harry and soon they were wrapped around each other and happy to just be together that night. Later as they slept, a very faintly glowing aura could be seen radiating from around them.

The breeze was gently blowing across the tops of the trees around Hogwarts that night. Almost everything was now ready for the return of the students the following Saturday. The last light in the castle had just been put out in the Headmistress's office and now after only eight days the grounds were quickly recovering from most of the scars. Now there were only a few places where the marks from the battle could still were seen from just over a week ago. For this to all be fixed in the speed that it had been done, it was truly a miracle, even in the Wizarding world.

A few calls of birds and owls were heard in the distance. In the remote mountains, a few wolf calls could occasionally be heard in the distance, but in general the forest was quiet for this time of year.

Suddenly a crack of a dead limb rang out along the distance edge of the forest. Slowly some movements could be seen walking toward the damaged Quidditch pitch, and soon out of the forest came two Centaurs that were looking up into the southern sky.

"Bane I tell you that now, I am sure that something is out of the ordinary in Leo this week. I fear that Jupiter is showing a much darker colour tonight too."

"Firenze, I think it is just smoke that is in the air tonight. I have seen far worse in the sky at this time of year."

"Have you not noticed Bane, the wind is out of the East tonight and it is quite clear for this time of year. You just won't admit that something else has made us notice, that things are starting to change for him."

"Firenze, you know that we have already interfered far more in this Human's life than any of our species have done for thousands of years. The herd had to intervene last week, for our own survival, but now no more. You have already broken our laws and helped to protect him when he was only an unskilled boy. He has already come a long way on his path and he must find his own way without our help anymore. I must urge and pray that you now stay out of this."

"Bane, I have told you and the others all along that the stars did not tell us correctly on who he was. I think they were wrong because I believe he alone now controls his future."

"No mortal can do that my brother. You just won't accept what we tell you. No wizard is above this law of nature."

"But Bane, you can see all of this as much as I do. Even the stars are telling us, that soon, two ancient wizards will reappear to walk this world again. The stars tell us of what is now approaching and what this schoolboy may become. Even the other two may not even realize on what he can do."

"Maybe Firenze, but you know as well as me that we may be misreading what some of the signs are saying. I myself must even admit that I don't want to see this one boy fail. But if it is his destiny to do so, he must. "You must let him finish this without our interference.

"It is your responsibility to the herd that we let him discover whatever his future is on his own. If the two powerful ones do return to walk as Titans along wizards, then he will have to meet his fate as the Fates have meant for him to do so. We cannot interfere here brother or we may risk death for all of us."

"You have only been our leader for less than one week but I will honour your request for now, Bane. The time may soon come that if I see the stars are telling us to warn him, then I will summon all the herd and appeal for us to inform what he is up against."

"Firenze, he is not as weak as you think he is. Even I admit that. He was able to do something that even we in our greater wisdom does not see and understand how he was able to do it."

"So then you admit that he could be our true friend in all of this, Bane."

"No Firenze, that is why you must keep your distance from him. There has always been the question of just who he was since two twin stars both carried his sign at his birth."

"Bane, you have always chosen to hide behind the sign of his birth. Because of that, you refuse to see the other signs. I warned both you and the others for years that we must not turn our backs to him. We again will need to come to his defence in time, or suffer far worse than in the past. He is the one I tell you for he carries the mark of the Ancient one. I think in time, he may possible even have our ability to see.

"There is much more to this boy then just what the stars have shown us and what we have even been leaded to believe. We never have been able to read his path clearly because he has already been given the gift of keeping us from seeing his future Bane."

Bain turned and looked at Firenze and stomped his hoofs in annoyance. He then replied, "That is only an old fable to us Firenze. I see nothing that points this out in the sky. No human again, with or without magic, will ever have this ability again."

"You have all decided to only see what you want to see Bane. The signs are all there but you along with the rest of the leadership are purposely blind about him and I know that you are frightened that I am right. I just hope that you all come to your senses in time. He is the one and it is only your deep loathing of wizards that make you all so blind.

"Mark my words tonight, my brother, because he is marked as the one chosen for all of us that are magical. The other herds will soon come to ask you as our herd's new leader. At least keep your mind open like Magorian did and take heed to what they tell you. They all have seen what you have refused to accept Bane; they will in time be coming to seek him out and to become his allies."

* * *

Next Chapter: 'The Goblins of Gringotts'

12-11-09 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'fictiondreamer'

Betaed by 'Nat3738'


	25. C 25 The Goblin of Gringotts

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 25 'The Goblin of Gringotts'

* * *

**Chapter 25: 'The Goblin of Gringotts'**

When Bill opened his blue eyes on Monday morning, the clock was reading a few minutes after six. He decided to lie in bed for a few more minutes to let his mind clear. During this time, he was thinking about the best way to notify his new goblin boss in Zurich. He was the one that was in charge of all international recovery operations. Bill knew he would need to send an Owl, use an overnight courier service or call him by Muggle telephone today. He was planning to use the Muggle telephone thinking it would be the best way. Having an owl fly over the Mediterranean Sea was not an easy task for many of them, and besides, he was expecting an answer today and not a week or more.

He knew that he had enough information to tell them that this had been a magical school of some sort. Unfortunately he had to tell them that he had no idea, at this time, if the amount of treasure that could be recovered would be able to make the continued operation viable for Gringotts. This left him in a somewhat depressed sort of way this morning. Bill knew when Gringotts International realized that they would be losing money on the cost of this operation; they would most likely shut it down quickly.

It also didn't help matters that it now appeared that they were mainly in the reclaiming of lost history that pertained to the wand carriers. Bill had no doubt that large amounts of ancient and priceless archives would be found as they went deeper inside. But sadly, most goblins were mainly interested in only an operation that would at least break even in the cost of reclaiming the lost treasure.

With the advent of loss of life, the added risk of this operation had been raised to the highest levels that Gringotts had. The expected returns at this moment did not even come close to the projected overall cost of this operation. He needed to find something more valuable in the next few days. This would give his bosses enough reason to ask the board of Gringotts International to take the risk of approving the time and money needed for any additional recovery operations.

Bill thought that the goblins now considered him the best overall manager for this location, if not just about any recovery project. But he knew he had to honestly tell them that they would probably never come close to recovering the actual financial costs of this operation. He just had a good feeling that there was something possibly far more valuable than just gemstones and precious metals here. But now he also had a gut feeling with what he had been told, that just somehow, his future brother in law could also have some strange connection here. So for now, he would have to make the request and ask them that he wanted at least a few more weeks to look around before any final decision was made.

The logs showed that the explosion happened when they were over two hundred and fifty meters inside and along the main hallway. Bill knew that he would be leading a group up to the one hundred and eighty meter mark today, mainly looking for the dead bodies. He would have several of the most experienced with him; looking for possible magical protections today and all rooms would be checked first before they passed them. He hoped that they might find some possible points of interests that would make some good filler to tell them at Zurich. For now, all he had was rumours of what they might find and nothing else.

He finally got out of bed, showered and dressed. Then he headed downstairs to the Hotel restaurant to get something to eat. When he walked in, he saw some of the crews and set down with them. Since they had only about twenty-five minutes to eat, they all just ate rather quietly and didn't say much except passing a few jokes at each other. Bill rushed back upstairs, grabbed his stuffs and soon was on the bus with the others.

As soon as they headed back out to the digging operation, he talked to John, Ya-pi and Hasi and told them what he wanted to do. They were all caught a little off guard about how far he was already planning to ingress today but everyone felt that Bill had a good sense of safety on this and in turn agreed upon this schedule.

Once they had arrived, they had a short morning staff meeting. By nine o'clock, some heavy equipment was brought in around the entrance to help clean up the sand. They had determined that the depth of the loose sand was over fifteen meters deep and Bill wanted to try to remove thirty meters on each side of the entrance over the next few days. With men probing the sand for any items ahead of the big movers, they started removing it.

By nine that morning, they had determined that nothing magical of any sort was around the entrances. Once Bill was told that every Muggles on site knew about magic, he approved the non-discriminatory use of wands on the outsides of the structure in order to accelerate the removal. By half past nine, Bill motioned that it was time to re-enter and start the savage operations. He led the way and started walking down into the opening. As he reached the large entrance, Hasi was waiting for him.

"Bill, I hope you really know what you are doing my friend?"

"Something tells me that I do, Hasi. With what you told me the other night, I think we were both meant to be here."

He looked at Bill with a frown and told him, "I guess that must mean you believe my story then?"

"Hasi, it might be true and it could just be an old tale that doesn't mean anything; but something still appears to be going on with Harry's life and future right now. I am still hoping that this project is unlikely connected to him, but I also think it is best that we hold a very open mind to what you have told me."

"You know something else that you haven't told me Bill, don't you?"

"I'll tell you about that tonight Hasi. For now, I figure we are most likely going to find something in the next few days, which will enable us to keep this operation open. It is pretty obvious to me that we are not going to get a quick result on what the goblins would normally want from on an operation like this."

Hasi reached out and grabbed Bills arm and told him, "You are best to be careful, Bill Weasley. There is something in there and you may be what it wants."

Bill nodded and gave his friend a pat on the back and then entered with about fifteen others.

The time was a little after seven-thirty that morning and Ginny was sitting on the bed looking down at Harry's face. She was studying it and looking at all the lines and marks that he had gained over the last year. She could see that over the last week, he had put on some weight with all the food her mum had been giving him to eat. Molly had been trying to fix everything that she had learned, that Harry enjoyed over the past six years. Ginny gave her mum credit that she knew how to get him to eat and hoped that he would like her own cooking when those days would hopefully begin next year.

Harry's body moved a little and she knew that he was probably getting ready to wake up shortly. She put her hand down on his cheek and slowly rubbed it. A responsive smile started to show on his face before then his eyes blinked and opened.

"Morning," he said with a smile and then he brought forth a rather large yawn.

"You sleep well last night?" asked Ginny. "I noticed you tossing and mumblings something but not sure what you said."

"I think so, because I don't remember my dreams," Harry replied. "I need to stretch some but I feel alright this morning."

It was so strange she thought, that here waking up in her bed next to her, was the one she had fallen in love with, after all those years of pining over him_. I did get my prince_, as she thought to herself, but she was still afraid for what could happen to him.

She looked at him and then she decided she wanted to know. She had not really dwelled on this issue the last few days hoping that he might bring it up but she was really afraid for the three of them. "Harry, has dad told you anything about what the goblins may do to you today?"

She saw it in his eyes as he remembered what this day was and then he looked at her and told her. "Nobody really knows for sure Ginny. They are mad but it is more I think was because we were able to do it, over the anger being directed toward the three of us. They are confused how as unskilled as they perceive that we are, that we could access their most secure vault and then get away with what we had come for."

"Do you think they are going to want you to go to Azkaban for what you have done?"

"No Ginny, I really don't think they would try to do that. I am sure that they are going to want me to pay for the repairs to the bank and for any other losses including compensation for the missing dragon. They didn't like Voldemort either and they may have already been told of why we had to do it because it was the only way he could have been killed.

"In addition, he killed the goblin messenger, when he told him what I had taken. The messenger had nothing to do with me taking it, but he took out his anger on him, just because he was there. They know too, that it will be a lot safer place for goblin and wizard alike now that he is finally gone."

Harry lifted himself up and then hugged Ginny. Having her in his arms, gave him a sense of optimism about what would happen today. "Don't worry Ginny, with you by my side; we will all get through this today."

Harry gave her a quick kiss and then swung his feet out of bed, grabbed his bathrobe and headed toward the shower. Ginny stayed on the bed thinking why it seemed that Harry was not too worried about Gringotts. She had heard her parents the other night discussing something when she was helping to clean up after dinner. She didn't hear everything so it didn't really make much sense to her. But she had heard enough to make her quite worried about what could be in store for Ron, Hermione and Harry.

About a half hour later while everyone was eating breakfast, Harry was talking about having most of Grimmauld Place having a major renovation while they were at Hogwarts this year. He told them that it was where he thought that he would be living after Hogwarts. They had looked at Ginny and she nodded and smiled back to her parents. Arthur put his arm around Molly and gave her a hug. They both knew that in just over a year, they would probably be the only two that were left living at the Burrow.

At eight-forty, Auror Hobbs walked out of the Floo and announced, "Good morning everyone, I hope we're ready for today."

"Not really Auror Hobbs, but we need to get this over," replied Ron.

As everyone stood up, Harry added, "I will need to be meeting with Mr. Ollivander. I have an appointment for today."

Arthur looked at Harry with a puzzled expression and asked, "Harry I thought the Ministry already checked out the Elder wand for you?"

"They did but he wanted to do some additional tests on them. He was going to measure both of them and wanted to check out the repairs that the Elder wand did to my wand. He had never heard of a wand fixing another one like this before."

Arthur nodded and as everyone walked over to the Floo, Molly reached out and gave the four of them all a hug.

They all put their hoods up over their heads and Harry checked to see if he had his key to his Gringotts Vault and both of his wands. Harry was the last to enter the Floo and soon he was walking out into the Leaky Cauldron.

As they proceed out to the back to enter Diagon Alley, Frank the barkeeper told them, "Good luck to the three of you today." Harry knew that Frank somehow must have been expecting them since their hoods had covered their heads.

Soon Harry saw Gringotts in the distance and then he felt his stomach suddenly feel like he was going to lose his breakfast. He stopped for a moment to get his wits about him and noticed that he was in front of Ollivander's.

"I will be just a moment," He told Hobbs.

As everyone stopped and waited, he opened the door and walked inside. He saw Mr. Ollivander looking at a wand before he started talking, "It's Harry Potter sir. I will be here after lunch if that is alright with you."

"Yes Harry, I have been expecting you today and why don't you make it around two o'clock this afternoon," replied Ollivander.

"Then I will see you at two Sir," replied Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, wishing that he could just stay here for now, but knew the Head Goblin expected them in about five minutes.

He walked back outside and Ginny asked him, "We need to hurry Harry; you're going to be late."

"I just needed to confirm my appointment Ginny."

She reached out to him and whispered, "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am Ginny," He grabbed her hand and as they started walking again, Harry closed his eyes for a short distance. He breathed out and then took a breath and held it, and soon with Ginny holding his hand, he felt better.

As they walked up to the steps to Gringotts, two goblins were waiting and Auror Hobbs told them, "This is Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. Miss Ginevra Weasley is also going to be accompanying them today. They have an appointment with the Head goblin this morning to talk about the accusations that have been made against them."

"He is expecting the three of them but why is Miss Weasley coming with them?" one of the guards asked.

"She is with him to see his vault today."

The other goblin replied in a snickering low voice, "Like there is any gold left for him anymore."

When he heard that, Harry's stomach again felt like it was being twisted and at that moment, he just hoped he would make it through the day.

The large heavy bronze doors opened and Auror Hobbs entered first, followed by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Arthur. The two other Aurors left them and it appeared to Harry that they had went somewhere else. The group proceeded down the marble walkway until they were looking up at the Head goblin. He was working on something that he had in front of him. He acted like he did not notice them but as Harry stared up at him, just something about his style, told him that he most surely knew that they were there.

It was then that Harry realized and felt that he could tell that the Head goblin was actually scared of them. Not so much of what he could do but what could happen to him, if the meeting did not go the way of his plan. Something suspicious was up here. A thought inside his mind was warning himself that he needed to be very careful on what he said today. And how he could actually sense that something like this was going on perplex him a little.

Auror Hobbs cleared his voice and then the goblin looked down and slid his glasses back up his crooked nose. Hobbs then told him, "Harry Potter and his associates are here for their meeting with you sir."

Just as Hobbs had told the goblin, two additional goblins showed up next to them. The Head goblin told them, them back to the others in my office."

"Follow us," said one of the goblins in a coarse voice.

The six of them followed the two goblins and they went into an ornate hall that was lined with portraits of all of the Head goblins that had served at this branch. As they walked down the hall, all the eyes followed him in the portraits. Harry was quite happy they were only pictures for he could see that all of them were not very happy with him but they said nothing.

At the end of the Hall, a door was opened for them. When they entered this room, Harry saw several more goblins that were working at desks. From there, they were taken down another hall to a very decorative carved wood door. As it was opened, and he walked into this room, he saw it was a large conference room. There already sitting at a large table were Kingsley, Arthur and two well-dressed goblins that Harry had never seen before.

It was a table that over twenty could sit down comfortably and the escorts then led each of them to a chair. Then in what seemed to be a more pleasant sounding voice, they were asked if they would like something to drink. How they suddenly changed their attitude toward them made Harry wonder just who these other goblins were. He asked for a glass of water and then whispered to Hermione, "Do you know who they are?"

"No Harry, I don't have any idea."

He looked over at both Ron and Ginny and in the looks on their faces; they also had no notion either on who they were. Harry just leaned back and held Ginny's hand. He just hoped that maybe this day was going to be better than he had thought at the moment. He whispered to Ginny, "I think I should be the one to answer all the questions unless I refer it to one of you." Ginny looked at him strangely and he smiled back to her with a grin and a wink. She mouthed an okay and passed on the message to Ron and Hermione.

A few minutes later, the Head goblin entered the room followed by two additional goblins. One of them put three strange round looking devices in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

They all set down and then the Head goblin spoke, "We are here to get to the bottom of why the three of you entered into the bank and robbed the Lestrange's vault ten days ago. The device in front of you is a Veritasphere. It will measure how truthful you answer and if you lie to us, it will quickly tell us by changing colour.

"With the three of you doing this, you have done great damage to our bank and caused us to lose one of our security dragons that was like an affectionate pet to us. The three of you are in very much trouble and under the laws, you are subject to goblin jurisdiction and punishment. How do you plead?"

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and then turned back to the Head goblin. He stared at him and as he did he thought he saw a drop of sweat fall from the side of his face and then realized that maybe they weren't really in as much trouble as it appeared. But if not, why did Arthur and Kingsley not say anything to them?

Then he knew exactly why they couldn't tell them what to say; they were agents sworn under the law to protect and serve everyone, included them and Gringotts. Arthur and Kingsley had a magical contract and the goblins would have known if they had told them what to do today. They could not, even as family members interfere with this obligation.

He thought for a moment and then realized that the goblins really had nothing on them that proved anything. They really could not have had the goblet here under law. It was a Horcrux after all. All items entering Gringotts should have been checked closely and accounted for and either it wasn't checked or… That was it. Someone in the bank failed to check properly it or took a bribe, and that was what the Head goblin was worried about. So Harry decided to just act innocent and see what would happen.

"We are waiting Mr. Potter and it seems to me that you are stalling?" said the Head goblin.

Harry then replied, "I would like to know why you think we were the ones that broke into your bank. I have been an account holder for many years and I have plenty of my own gold in my own vault. Why would I need to do this in the first place?"

Harry first looked down at the table and the sphere had taken on a gray colour. He moved his eyes around the room and looked at everyone. Only in Arthur's eyes, he felt he saw a twinkle and a small smile in his lips that quickly disappeared when he looked toward him. He knew he had to be very careful on what he said and could just ask for proof and not lie to any of the questions.

The Head goblin then asked Ron, "So why did you do it?"

Ron replied, "Talk to Harry."

"Then Mr. Potter, why did you do it?" asked the Head goblin.

"I am contesting this sir, what actually proof do you have?"

"You were seen coming out of the Lestrange's vault and we had been given information in advance that you might try to enter their vault," said the Head goblin.

"So if I was seen leaving their vault, didn't anyone see me entering the bank?" asked Harry.

"Well no," said the Head goblin. "It is felt that you were taking Polyjuice Potion and was trying to impersonate a friend of Mrs. Lestrange. She was seen going down into the vaults and was never was seen again."

"So couldn't have someone possibly impersonated me once she got down there to frame me? Anyone could have used Polyjuice on themselves to change to look like me," replied Harry.

The Head goblin was now sweating profusely and Harry knew that they had nothing else to present for evidence after this.

"It is felt that you lost your disguise once you passed through the the Thief's Downfall charm," replied the Head goblin.

"So did anyone see me right after this happened?" Harry asked.

"Answer me," said the Head goblin, "Did you break into the Lestrange vault to steal something that you did not have ownership of?"

"Sir, with all respect, if someone used Polyjuice earlier then maybe they used it again to try to frame me," replied Harry.

"One of our own said he saw your right after you passed through the Thief's downfall charm, Mr. Potter. So answer me: yes or no. Did you steal a golden goblet from us that was not yours?"

Now he had been asked a direct question that Harry knew he had to answer in a way that he did not lie and leave the possibility that he was not the one there. Then the answer just seemed to appear in his mind and for a moment Harry was stunned on how that thought just appeared.

Harry then replied by saying, "Sir, you seem to be saying to me that I took something that I didn't have ownership of. I would never steal something that actually was the property of somebody else." As Harry said that, he quickly looked around the room thinking that someone had just used magic on him to give him this idea.

When it didn't appear that anyone did, he realized on just what he had said. He knew he had not lied because of the goblet. Since another part of Voldemort had been in him at the time, how could he be stealing something that contained part of what was in him. In theory, the Horcrux was part of Voldemort, which made him the owner too. Since Harry also had part of Voldemort in him at the time, it also would make him part owner by default. However, how he had just figured this out he wasn't quite sure. He just hoped it was enough to fool the Veritasphere that was sitting in front of him. For the moment it was still just a shade of gray.

"Mr. Potter, did you enter the bank last Friday and plan to steal from the Lestrange Vault and removed some of their property named the Golden goblet from their vault?" asked the Head goblin whose voice was sounding quite distasteful toward Harry."

Harry knew he had to answer this very carefully so he tried the best that he could. "Sir you have shown me no proof that I was in the bank on Friday, and I would never steal something from the Lestrange's that was legally owned by them. So no, I did not steal a piece of property that was owned by the Lestrange's. If I had been in the bank then I would only have taken something that would belong to my family or me physically. If I personally had no connection to it I would have never taken something like that."

"Enough!" said the Head goblin. "You obviously did do it, and are lying that you stole their goblet from them."

"Sir on Friday, I was kind of busy, trying to finish doing the necessary things in order to be able to rid of Lord Voldemort. This was what I was doing on Friday and nothing else. For the third time, I did not steal any of the Lestrange personal property from your bank."

Harry looked at the Veritasphere and it was glowing white and Harry looked around at everyone and then he heard a loud remark from the goblin sitting next to Kingsley. "You are done here with this session. All the staffs are to leave now. I will find the underlying cause of this problem myself and talk to you later… Manager."

When he said the word Manager Harry saw the sense of dread in the Head goblin's eyes. Harry now knew that he was under the scrutiny of the International Bank and Harry had a feeling that today was quite possibly going to be his last day. If he had been able to find the three of them at fault, that might have been enough to keep his job, but for now it seemed he was going to at least have a long vacation. All of the goblins except the one that had spoken left the room.

Kingsley got up and walked over and with a flick of his wand locked the door. Arthur had walked over to the other end of the room and together they began to cast silencing charms and spells. As soon as they were done, they had both sat back down without saying anything to Harry.

Harry felt somewhat at fault for whatever was going to happen to the Head goblin but it was obvious that someone internally had allowed the goblet to not be checked by the bank in the first place.

The unknown goblin stood up and walked up to Harry and put out his leathery hand and Harry reached out and was given a firm handshake.

"Mr. Harry Potter, you are a very young wizard that seems to be able to do what other cannot and I am glad to finally meet you." He then shook Ginny's hand and then reached over and shook both Ron's and Hermione's hands. "My name is Miletec. I am in charge of all of Gringotts security around the world. I have already talked to Bill and your Minister Kingsley and they have both informed me fully of why you had to do what it seems you have done."

The Trio looked at each other and then as they all looked at Arthur for direction, he didn't even look at them at the moment.

"This little matter has put the bank here in a very delicate situation because of the apparent breach of security. I am the only goblin besides associate Griphook himself that knows that he was also involved with your little visit to us the other day. He has already been dealt with.

"He is quite lucky that only a stern warning was given, but we feel it is best that he should still be employed, so he doesn't repeat anything that actually happened. He has informed me that you had promised to give him Godric Gryffindor's sword. I need to know the truth now, is that true?"

Harry looked over to Arthur and then Kingsley and they both gave him no indication of what he should say. Harry looked at Miletec and told him, "Sir at this time my answer is quite complicated and I am not sure how to answer your question."

"Well Mr. Potter, I will then proceed to assume the following is correct. I will ask all of you now to please let me finish this account before anyone else tries to speak.

"My unofficial investigation currently shows that a Harry J. Potter, Ron B. Weasley and a Hermione J. Granger did on the day of May first; enter the bank. Two of you were using Polyjuice while one of you was under an exceptional invisibility cloak. This item I must assume is one of the Deathly Hallows, which explains why our security measures were unable to acknowledge it.

"With the help of a Gringotts employee by the name of Griphook, the four of you were able to gain entry into the Lestrange's private vault. You then removed a small golden Goblet, which I have been told this morning, held a piece of the Dark Lords soul.

"Griphook said he retrieved the sword for himself because you Harry had promised to give him if he helped you. He was able to escape by mixing in with the rest of the Bank's employees. The three of you then were then lucky to somehow steal a security dragon and left on its back during your dramatic escape that you were able to do.

"Due to the Ministries being under the control by the former Dark Lord, and access to the bank being restricted, this was the only way you felt you could retrieve it. Without it, you had no way of being able to destroy the Dark Lord. Bill has also told me Mr. Potter, that he warned you to be very careful of making any agreements with Griphook. He was quite right about that young wizard. You did enter into a vocal agreement under goblin contract law.

"I have one last thing I need to tell you as part of this plea-bargain that I am going to offer you. Griphook has renounced any contract obligations that you may have had with him Mr. Potter. I think that you will also find that this surrender of ownership that I have retained for you, is worth far more to you at this time then what the cost of this incursion to Gringotts will cost you.

"Bill had asked that I personally be the one to handle this breach of our security, because he knew I will be most fair with you. But Mr. Potter, you have broken the trust that you had with us, being the caretaker of your treasure. You have left a large amount of damage to be paid for in your wake. It has also put the banks reputation in question, as a safe place to store your valuables and an impossible place to be broken into.

"After much talk and deliberation, the Ministry and I have reached an agreement that I think you will find quite fair. I will not disclose what will happen if you do not agree to it at this time but I think you certainly known what we goblins are capable of and it would be wise for you to agree to my demands."

"Sir, can we talk to my father for legal device?" asked Ron.

Miletec replied, "Well due to the possible implications for the three of you, why yes, I insist that you do." He turned to Arthur and said, "Arthur, I remove your obligations that you have to us in this matter. Feel free to instruct your young ones about our agreement."

The three of them stood up and proceeded over to Mr. Weasley. "Dad, what do we do?" asked Ron.

"I suggest that you might all consider what will happen to you if you do not take this plea bargain," replied Arthur. "So far everything in this room has been off the record. Miletec will not be able to use any of the evidence that has been brought up so far that has been told to him in secret. But if you don't win, you will be risking far more loss and punishment then this will be. Just agree to it and take your loss and you will leave in good terms with Gringotts.

"Kingsley and I feel you should take it as an honourable solution to everyone Harry. I must warn you though, if you agree to this Harry, they will take a sizable amount of your to cover the damages that the three of you caused."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded to them. The three of them returned to their seats.

Miletec looked at them and then he asked, "Well what would you all like to tell me?"

Harry replied, "Your facts are correct sir. We did it."

"Well that was quite easy Mr. Potter, and the official statement that will be printed in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow has already been prepared for you to sign." He then handed each of them a paper to read that said,

_Someone with unknown abilities, like Harry Potter, allowed him access to be able to break into Gringotts. How he and his two friends were able to evade our entire staff is still beyond belief by us, the goblins at Gringotts._

_He has been quite cooperative to tell us that he had to recover a certain item of Dark Magic that had been storied in the Lestrange vault. This item was needed by him in order to be able for him to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all._

_The Bank has now found out that this item was an object of considerable Dark Magic, which had been unknowingly and improperly stored here at Gringotts. The bank is proud to announce that nothing else was taken and that they had only did this in order to save everyone in the Wizarding community._

_Our conclusion is that Harry Potter is a Wizard that has some unusual powers, which somehow enabled him to breach our own securities arrangements. With this special ability, it gave him the ability to defeat the Dark Lord and that no one truly understands totally how he did it. He has willingly agreed to pay for all damages, so Gringotts has forgone any other claims for compensation and penalties. We have agreed to drop all charges against him and his two accomplishes. Harry Potter was happy to tell us, how he was able to breach our security measures and we are correcting them immediately to better serve our customers._

_We hope that this announcement on what happened almost two weeks ago will help calm our customers and help to insure them that their monies and valuables are safe in the future._

_We the undersigned due acknowledge that we did break into Gringotts on May the 1st._

_Harry J. Potter Ron B. Weasley Hermione J. Granger_

"I also want to impress upon you Mr. Potter, that in the future, you must be much more careful on promising something to a goblin on something you can't legally give him."

"Thank you Sir. May I ask on how much the damage is?" asked Harry.

"One Hundred and ninety-three thousand Galleons Mr. Potter. We are still repairing the areas upstairs and have had to bring in new marble from Italy. This was the best offer I could give you and I wish we could have not taken so much from your account but my bosses were firm on this matter. We have already transferred money from your vault Mr. Potter. It did make a sizable dent in what your parents left you but you still have an excellent financial balance sheet as of today. I hope next time we meet; it will be in a better situation then what this meeting was for.

"And lastly Mr. Potter, you may think this is strange for me to say this to you, but I would like to extend a most well thought out thank you from all the goblins at Gringotts. It was something quite righteous for what you were able to do. Sometime you must pay the consequences for your actions, but usually in the end, you will get your rewards."

He walked up to Harry and waited for him to sign the paper. After reading it, Harry decided to just sign it and so in turn did Hermione and Ron. Soon Kingsley was unlocking the door and the goblin walked out and then Kingsley shut the door.

Arthur walked up to Harry and told him, "You did good Harry. We were hoping you would figure out how to proceed here this morning, but we were unable to warn you because of the goblin and wizard rules on law enforcement. We are duty bound to them as they are to us."

"Arthur, is this going to be a problem for me to now use the bank?"

"Harry, they are never going to know here on what you just did," Arthur replied. "This knowledge will go to the main board in Zurich, Switzerland. They will probably all get a laugh out of it and are happy that the three of you won. They had no reason to ever want Voldemort to succeed. They now know about the Horcruxes and even the goblins understand why you had to find and destroy the goblet.

"They are still amazed in Zurich that you were able to breach their security and get away with your endeavour. According to their best security personal, you were able to do what nobody should have been able to do. Even their best measures could not detect your invisibility cloak. If the goblin's magic cannot see you under it, then it is indeed a cloak of true invisibility.

"You all need to thank Bill the next time you see him because he arranged almost all of this with his boss before he left. If it had been left locally here, then there is no telling what might have happened to the three of you today. Even though the management here is well respected, the main office wants to know how something so evil, ended up in the Lestrange's vault. Even the goblins have certain rules that they don't allow anyone to cross."

"Yah, I guess we all found that out, but it seems that I had to be the one to pay for it," replied Harry.

"Well Harry, when it comes to money the goblins let no one off the hook. You could have taken the chance that they would have never have proved that you did it, but they would have hounded you for the rest of your life. We are now done here for today. I assume that you and Ginny are going down to your vault?"

"Yes sir, or at least what is left of it."

"Harry, I am sorry that they took as much as they did. They did remove about half of what your parents had left you. You still have the Black family estate fortune and that is still a considerable amount in our world for you. The two of you will be fine and because of what you did, I think you will feel very fortunate for what little actually happened to you.

"Well I guess for everyone sake, it is better that everyone knows that it was me that broke it and not someone else," replied Harry.

"Right you are Harry," replied Arthur. "The goblins will remember what you just did and this solved a rather large problem on how to explain to everyone on who and how they broke in. They have good memories and I think even with what you have done, you will find that they will be quite forgiving to the three of you for admitting this to them.

"Now moving onto the other items for you, Ron, I have went ahead and opened a vault for you and Hermione. There were just over fourteen hundred and fifty Galleons sent to the both of you from admirers that wrote you letters. So we decided to have it all put in your new vault. It might have been a little early to open a common vault for both to share, but the rent is a lot cheaper on one. It is four over from Harry's vault and I think it would be a good ideal for you all to go together to see where it is."

"Sure dad and thanks," replied Ron.

"Well the two of us need to get back to the Ministry. I will see the four of you later."

As everyone gave their byes and left the room, Ron and Hermione were happy that they had some money of their own. As they all returned out to the front desk area, Harry walked up to one of the goblins and gave him his key. The goblin looked at his key and turned and called for an assistant. Then he asked Harry, "I have a note here that says you need another key issued?"

Harry realized that he had forgotten about asking to have a key for Ginny. "Yes, I need a key for Ginevra Weasley. She usually goes by Ginny. The goblin left for about a minute and when he returned, he gave two keys back to Harry. He then turned and handed one of them to Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry and then asked, "Do you think that we will still have the money to fix Grimmauld Place?

"After talking to your dad I think we will be okay to do it," replied Harry.

"We can always wait until we have the money Harry."

"Ginny, we should be fine. They will probably take a large amount of what my parents have left for me but Sirius's estate had left me far more gold then my parents had. We will be fine."

Harry turned and told Ron, "You need to ask for your keys."

So Ron walked up to the desk and asked, "Sir my name is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger. We would like to have our keys to our vault." Soon they had been issued their very own small gold keys and in just a few minutes time, they were all riding the tram down to their vaults.

When they finally stopped, they all got out at Ron's and Hermione's Vault. As the goblin was explaining the rules to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny walked down to their vault. As he waited for the goblin to come down to open his vault, he noticed a large number of fresh scrapes on the rock floor in front of his vault and knew that it wasn't going to be as impressive as he had hoped to show Ginny. But he still knew that it would have a decent amount of Gold and a few other items of his parents things. As he saw Ron and Hermione walk into their vault, the goblin helping them came down to Harry's vault and then started explaining the procedures to Ginny. As he talked to her, Harry could hear the yells of Ron and Hermione in their new vault and it sure seemed pretty loud to him for around fifteen hundred Galleons.

As the goblin opened the doors to his vault, Harry saw no glistening reflection and his heart skipped a beat as he first thought he didn't have much left until his eyes adjusted and then realized that his vault was now empty. Then he saw that there were now three different doors on each of the walls inside his vault. He looked at the small goblin helping him and asked, "What happened to my vault?"

"You were given a one third share of the Lestrange fortune Sir, since Bellatrix killed you Godfather and they had no heir to pass it on to."

"Oh," replied Harry. "But why not just put it in my old vault?"

"Sir. You needed a much bigger vault. Yours ran out of room."

"How… What… Why... It should have fit. I didn't need a bigger vault?" Harry exclaimed.

"For the reward sir. You have killed… He that should not be named," he replied in a rather emboldened and excited voice to Harry.

"What Reward?" asked Harry.

"We had to make room for the one million, three hundred thousand Galleons that the Wizengamot voted to give you on Friday, Harry Potter," replied the goblin with a smile.

Harry's own feet went out from under him and just set down on the floor. Ginny squatted down in front of him and started rubbing his shoulders. He looked at Ginny and exclaimed, "This is a lot of Galleons Ginny!"

She looked at Harry and said, "I guess this means we can go ahead and remodel Grimmauld Place Harry?"

"Yeah…" said a still shocked Harry.

It was then that Ron popped his head into Harry's outer vault room and said, "Harry we each got three hundred thousand Galleons. Hermione and I can buy a house and stuff… and what happened to all your gold?" Ron face turned white and then asked, "They didn't take it all did they?"

"They just made my vault bigger Ron. They gave me more for actually killing him I guess and they gave me one third of the Lestrange's vault because of her killing Sirius."

"Well mate, I guess it seems we all are getting a happy ending," replied Ron.

Ron headed back to his vault as Harry got back on his feet. The goblin then started opening all three of his internal doors and then when Ginny saw into the first one on the right, all she could do was gasp. It was only the size of a small closet, but it was totally full of gold coins stacked up to the ceiling. The two of them then looked into the similar one on the left and it was about three-fourths full. When they looked into the vault in the back, it looked like to Harry, a smaller version of the Lestrange's vault. When they walked into it, a number of gas lamps came on around the walls and it appeared to be about the size of the spare bedroom he had at the Dursleys. All along the stonewalls, were shelves that had things from his parents and what he thought was from Sirius's vault. He even noticed a few items that he had seen from the Lestrange's vault.

"Harry I had no idea that you had this much money," Ginny told him in rather petite voice.

"Neither did I," replied equally dazed Harry.

"So we get to remodel the kitchen the way I want it to be?" She looked at Harry showing some excitement in her eyes.

"Yes Ginny, anyway you want to do it."

Harry was suddenly wrapped up in Ginny's arms as soon as he said that. As she squeezed him, Harry told her, "It is now our money my love. I just want you to enjoy and have what you want."

"Well I am holding what I always have wanted," Ginny replied.

Ginny really had no idea of what life with all this money was going to be like. She had been just so happy to have Harry and now it was like the perfect ending. They could live very comfortable and do whatever they wanted to. But she knew that each of them had their own future and wants and they both wanted more than just two in a family. She wanted to play Quidditch and he was going to be an Auror. All this money was nice, but there was going to be much more to her and Harry's life then just money.

They both looked around for a few minutes and then Ron came in and told them, "We are going to go see George at the store. We will both wait for you there for lunch."

For the next hour and a half, Ginny and Harry looked at what was in his centre vault. There were all kinds of Jewels and rings, and other pieces of Jewelry. Harry also found some notes from his parents that he had not noticed before and then he found their wedding rings. He thought about asking Ginny if she want to see them but then decided that he would take them and show her later.

When he picked up the box that they were in, an older box that looked like it had been made a long time ago was under it. In it was another ring set. It was quite old and then he saw a list of names inside it and knew it had been from his mother's grandparents. It was a very old wedding ring set and as he started to look closely at them, he heard Ginny asking for him. He thought to himself that he would also look later at them. He closed the box and put it into his robe pocket along with his parents'.

He walked over to Ginny and she told him to look at this old cut jaded figurine she was looking at. He had never seen it before and guessed that they must have come from the Lestrange's vault. They continued to look around and saw a few objects they both decided not to touch. They both felt they were things that they were sure about touching until they were checked. They had looked at about one fourth of what was in the vaults, when they decided it was time to leave.

As they closed each of the doors, he could hear them lock on their own but when he closed the main door, nothing happened. Soon though, the same little goblin reappeared on the tram, stopped, got out, and asked for Harry's key and then locked the door. Soon they were back in the main lobby at the bank and Auror Hobbs was waiting for them along with two new Aurors that Harry had never seen before. Auror Hobbs introduced them to both Harry and Ginny. After a short time to get acquainted, they put their hoods back up and were soon walking toward Georges shop.

As they walked along the street, Harry realized that most of the people walking by were looking at them and he slowed down so that he was next to Hobbs and asked him. "Why are they looking at us like this today?"

"It's seems that maybe someone saw you at Gringotts this morning Harry. Word travels fast here in Diagon Alley and especially when it is about you. I think they are pretty sure it is you but they are not for sure. For now it is best that we hurry along and get to the shop before someone tries to stop us today." Harry sped up and grabbed Ginny's hand and in no time they were walking into Wheezy Wizarding Wheezes.

"You're finally here," said Hermione. "What kept you for so long?"

"We were looking at Harry's stuff Hermione. He had never had time to look much at everything that Sirius had left him. Along with that, he was given some of the stuff from the Lestrange's Estate," replied Ginny.

"How's my baby sister today," asked George and he came over and gave her a hug.

"My you're in a good mood today," replied Ginny as she hugged him back.

"Angelina and I have just about everything ready to have our official grand reopening Friday. I'm sorry that you will all be getting ready to leave on Friday. But guess what? I do know the owner and I might be able to let him give you a tour around the place."

"We would love to George, but first we would like to eat," replied Ginny. "We also wondered if you might want to join us today?"

"After lunch it shall be then," replied George and then he called out, "Angelina, my brother and sister are here with their futures. They want us to go to lunch with them."

Angelina's muffled voice was heard from the back of the shop, "I will be done in a couple of minutes, George. Hi everyone."

"George, I have to be at Ollivander's at two o'clock today but I am sure everyone else would like to see your shop. Let celebrate on you reopening and it is all on me today. Let's go to Warlocks Wonderful Grubbhouse. After this morning little adventure and success, I am quite ready to eat a horse."

Everyone started chanting and saying, "Harry, Harry..."

Harry looked over at Hobbs as everyone was chanting his name and asked him, "If everyone is thinking that I am here today, do you think we should just show our faces and stop hiding from everyone?

At first when Hobbs didn't reply Harry added, "After this morning's meeting, I feel like finally meeting people and after ten days, this is as good as a time to finally start doing it."

Hobbs quickly replied, "Kingsley and Ginny's Dad won't be happy Harry and Dawlish may remove me as the Auror in charge of your protection if I let you do this."

Harry pulled him aside and whispered, "Tell me the truth. Is it really that bad for us out there Winston?"

He answered Harry in a low voice that only Harry could hear, "Harry we know of five senior Death Eaters we are trying hard to find. Another twenty-five or so on the loose were Death Eaters or ones probably close to being appointed as one. Now add several hundred additional Pure Blood supporters that really didn't like having you around, but they won't risk exposing themselves since the Dark Lord is now gone.

"A number of them have already fled the country and the rest are doing their best to hide from being discovered. It also helps that most of them are just too scared to even think about trying to take you on right now Harry. I did not tell you this but if anyone asks you, the risk to all of you today with escorts is probably very little in fact."

Then Harry turned around and said, "I am not wearing my hood anymore today."

Ron pulled his down and then Hermione did along with a smile and in looking back at Harry she asked, "Are you really sure we want to do this Harry?"

"This afternoon will be the only time I plan on being seen until Ginny leaves for Hogwarts." He looked over at Ginny who still had her hood up.

"Harry, I can't, because if I do, then Dad and Mum are going to be very upset with you. Even Kingsley will probably have Auror Hobbs taken off our detail. I like him and it's not fair that we get him in trouble."

Hobbs turned and put his own hand up to Ginny's hood and lowered it down and told her, "Ginny it has been an honour to guard the four of you this last week. I think the danger will not be coming until another three weeks have passed and feel the coast is clear for now. They have been decidedly defeated last week and they are going to take some time in just finding each other and then to make plans. We already have our own spies out there and I am sure you will be all right. Just promise me this, all of you. After today, until you leave, they will be no more trips without hiding your faces. I think I can get them to overlook today's events without too much of a lecture to all of us."

Ginny reach out and gave Hobbs a hug and whispered to him, "Just make sure he doesn't get hurt." She pulled away and he nodded back to her.

Harry then said, "Well we were going to have to do this sometime. Let us just pull our heads out of our shells." Aurors Hobbs opened the door and when they started walking out of the store the other two Aurors froze in their tracks and looked to Hobbs for assurance.

"They kind of rebelled today," he told them with a smile.

In short order, people started waving and a small crowd started gathering around them and Harry found out that everyone wanted to shake his hand. Everyone flocked over to congratulate the Trio and even Ginny was being swamped with best wishes on being the one that had taken the Chosen Ones heart. They started walking toward the restaurant and when they got there, there was a line waiting and then something that even made Harry's heart skip a beat happened. Everyone moved aside and he was motioned to go in front of them and Harry made sure he shook everyone's hand.

When Hobbs told the receptionist them at the front that they had nine in the party they replied that it might be a while before they could sit them as a group. Hobbs then asked if they could use the private room and the waitress replied that it required a group of twenty-five since it would sit over seventy-five people.

When Harry heard that, he turned around and asked, "Would everyone in line like to be my guest for lunch today?" When a tremendous roar went up from the crowd yelling, "Yes," Harry turned around and said to Hobbs, "I think our party is now around sixty people."

That is when the receptionist realized that it was Harry Potter in line and she told him, "I'm so sorry. Please give me a few minutes to get the room ready for you."

Soon they were all seated and Harry told everyone that they could have whatever they wanted. A person stood up and said to him, "Harry Potter you saved us all from 'you know who.' This doesn't seem right, we should all be buying you lunch today?"

Harry stood up and said, "I understand your view and all I want to say is that you let me pass so I could go to the front of the line. There must be only one check today and I am paying it today. Since I need to leave in about one hour and I would like to treat you all to just enjoying lunch today. I have been so protected in the last week and wanted to meet some new friends today and you just happen to be the lucky ones to get a free lunch. So please enjoy my hospitality today. We all fought against him in our own ways and because of that we were able to win against the Dark Lord."

Several waiters and waitresses came in and started taking orders and then the owner came over and addressed himself to Harry, "Mr. Potter, my name is Hubert Downing. I am a retired Auror and decided to retire with my own restaurant. I have heard that you have decided that you want to be an Auror and I feel you have made a good selection for a profession Harry. Moody and I used to work together and it seemed that he was the one always saving me by taking the hits meant for me.

"Watch and listen to Winston Hobbs here Harry for he is about as good as they get. He would sure be my choice for having someone watching over you and the rest of your group. I have a request if you would allow it Harry. I would greatly appreciate it, if you would let me have a picture taken with the four of you to be put up in my restaurant."

Harry stood up and then reached out and shook the owner's hand and said, "I was in here Saturday and I loved your food sir and would be happy to help you out."

"I will just be a moment." Hubert walked swiftly to go get his camera.

In less than a minute, he was back with a camera and gave it to Auror Hobbs. The two of them walked over to the only wall space in the room and Hobbs took several pictures of them together. Then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined Harry for pictures and when Hobbs had finished taking them, Hubert then asked Harry, "Do you mind if I send one of these to the Daily Profit for advertising." Harry turned and looked at Hobbs and waited for a reply.

Hobbs nodded back to him and he replied, "Yes, Mr. Downing, that it would be alright with me."

Hubert then asked Harry, "Would you like to have what you had last time?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Yes."

"Well you're in luck. The daily special is always the same. He left the room and in about five minutes, they started serving the same food that he have loved eating his prior visit.

After about thirty minutes, Harry had eaten his fill and knew that soon it would be time to head for Ollivander's. He walked around the room stopping to talk at each table and soon Auror Hobbs came over and told him it was time to leave. As he pulled his hood back over his head, the entire room started clapping and Harry knew that so far it had been a good day. He bent down to give Ginny a kiss and told her, "I will see you in a few hours my love."

He and Hobbs walked out into a hall and then went out a side door into another alley. Hobbs motioned for him to follow him closely and soon they had appeared back onto Diagon Alley.

**Next Chapter: 'The Wandmaker League'**

* * *

12-10-09 WBW 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by 'fictiondreamer'

Betaed by 'Slick86'

Betaed by 'Nat 3738'


	26. C 26 The Wandmaker's League

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 26 'The Wandmaker's League'

* * *

**Chapter 26: 'The Wandmaker's League'**

As Harry and Auror Hobbs were walking along the narrow cobbled street, nobody paid any attention to them. They both had their hoods up over their heads but it seemed everyone was presently thinking that at least more than one Auror would be protecting Harry Potter. When they arrived at Ollivanders, Harry opened the door and Auror Hobbs followed him in.

As they waited, Harry noticed who he thought was one of the Hufflepuff third-years trying out a new wand. By the talking going on, it appeared that he must have just broken it yesterday and his mother had taken him here to get a replacement. He heard Hobbs locked the door behind him and as he turned and lowered his hood, he saw him also took the open sign down and replaced it with the closed one.

Suddenly the room was lit up with a shower of sparks and Harry knew that another wand had selected its owner. "Yes, it's mine!" The boy shouted with delight. "Look at my new wand mum." As Harry looked back toward the boy, he was holding up his wand up for his mother to see.

"I see you have found your new wand, Timmy," Ollivander remarked. "Treat it well and don't sit on this one." As the exited boy turned around, his body suddenly froze in shock. He had just realized that he was looking into the face of Harry Potter.

Harry smiled and told him, "I broke my wand too, though it was last Christmas Eve. Once you get used to a wand, it's really hard to find one that can replace it."

Timmy was frozen in space and in time. In front of him was not just a student but also the hero of the last several weeks. He, along with the rest of his House, had quickly stood up for Harry's protection. This was when that nasty Parkinson girl wanted to turn him over to the Dark Lord. His House knew it was the just and loyal thing for all of them to do. Now this fourteen-year-old couldn't say anything, but just stood there, staring at Harry.

Harry offered his hand for a handshake as Mr. Ollivander said behind him, "Timmy, he is just like you and he is here to have his… wand checked. Even strong wizards take the time to make sure their wands are in good working order."

Timmy reached out to shake Harry's hand and then suddenly it seemed that he wanted to ask him all types of questions. "Are the rumours true in the Prophet, that you're going to come back to finish school next term, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, first call me Harry, and as much as I am finding it hard to do everything that I need to do right now, I am planning to return in the fall for my seventh year."

"Harry, are you going to be teaching Dumbledore's Army again and if you are, will you allow any new students to join?" Timmy now asked in a rush of words.

As Harry looked down into the third-year's face, he saw a sense of hope and the need to prove himself in his eyes. It sort of reminded him of himself, back when he was sorted, and felt that maybe this young Hufflepuff should have been in Gryffindor. "I think you're in Hufflepuff?" Harry asked the boy.

"Yes, and Hannah is my cousin and has told me a lot about you, Harry. If you could find the time, I would like you to help teach me how to defend and protect myself." He had said it in one breath and Harry laughed to himself about the boy's nervousness.

Harry wondered that maybe Timmy had asked the sorting hat to put him in Hufflepuff, so he would be with his cousin.

"Yes Timmy, I would be happy to teach you on how to defend yourself. But the first thing I want to tell you is to take care of your wand. I was in battle against Voldemort on Christmas Eve when I broke mine, and it possibly could have cost me my own life. Your wand is your number one way to protect yourself, and don't ever forget that."

The boy had slightly flinched when Harry had said the Dark Lords name, but he quickly recovered and looked up and replied, "I'll remember, Harry, and I'll make sure I don't break mine again."

The boy's mother walked over to Harry and addressed him, "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for all you have done, and I bet you're getting tired of everyone telling you that."

"Yes, it's been a very interesting ten days for my friends, and me," Harry replied.

The mother then told him, "In my first year, your parents were Head boy and girl. By the end of the year, they showed that they were very much in love with each other. I guess you were at least able to avenge their deaths, which he caused…" She made a short pause and then continued, "And thank you for taking the time to talk to my son today. Even with you being a Gryffindor, he practically worships you along with most of his classmates, I hear." She then turned to her son and said, "Timmy, we need to leave now to go have your new robe fitted."

Timmy looked up to Harry and told him, "Well, I'll see you in the fall, Harry," and started walking toward the door.

Hobbs then unlocked the door and held it open for Timmy and his mother. As they left, Harry remembered about his own robes. He turned and mentioned, "Hobbs, I just remembered that I am to pick up our new dress robes today."

As Hobbs relocked the door, he turned and told Harry, "I remembered, Harry, I was wondering if you forgot about them. I was going to remind you when we were done here today."

"Thanks, Hobbs," replied Harry, and then he turned and walked back to the desk where Ollivander was standing. "I'm ready now, Mr. Ollivander. I hope my wands are alright." Harry then pulled out his two wands and set them both down on the counter in front of the wandmaker.

"Auror Hobbs, I was wondering if you might leave Harry and me alone?" Ollivander asked. "We are going to talk about some very personal things here and it might be best that we have some privacy for a while."

"I'll just go sit across the street then," Hobbs replied with a grin. He then looked over at Harry saying, "Just wave when you need me to return, Harry." He unlocked the door and left and then Ollivander picked up a wand and waved it and Harry could hear the latch lock by itself.

Ollivander then asked, "Mr. Potter, where is your other wand?"

"I thought I would give it back to Draco. That is if the Ministry decides to give him probation. It might be a good way to maybe help clear the air around us."

"You speak wise for you age, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander then brought up a small instrument from under the counter and set it in front of Harry. It was shaped like a small plate on a saucer. He then picked up Harry's phoenix wand and eyed it closely. As he did, he rubbed his hand along its wooden holly shaft. He carefully set it down on the plate in two small slots. Then he picked up another wand from off the counter. As he waved this wand around it, the plate began to turn slowly within the saucer and a small but continuous stream of coloured sparks began to shoot out the end of the wand. The colours were starting to scroll continuously through the visible spectrum of the rainbow. After three rotations, the old wandmaker raised his wand and with a twist of his wrist, the colours suddenly changed to a solid white for a few seconds and then they stopped. He then repeated the very same process with the Elder Wand, which looked, to Harry, to give the same effects.

Mr. Ollivander then detached the Elder Wand and set it down next to his phoenix wand on the counter.

Harry looked at him and then asked, "Are they all right, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Harry, both wands are very balanced in the types of magic they will respond to and no adjusting is needed. They are both in excellent condition. Now, we will start looking at how they respond to whom they call their 'Master', Harry." He then brought up what appeared to Harry to be a large spring for a screen door from behind the cabinet. It appeared to be made of silver and was wrapped with some type of hair.

"Harry, I want you to wear this dragon hide glove to protect your hand from any burning that might result if some type of ignition happens from your wand." While Harry was putting on the glove, Mr. Ollivander walked over to the wall and lifted up a target that reminded Harry of a dartboard. He then applied some liquid to the surface of his phoenix Wand, which reminded him of Frog Spawn Gel. Harry watched Mr. Ollivander then slide the spring over it and then he gave it back to Harry.

"The paste and the coil are to dampen and slow the reaction time of your wand, Harry. The faster the spell leaves your wand will tell us how much the wand is in tune with yourself. The target on the wall is a very special device. It will absorb most of the general spells used today and give us a rating in the form of a sound. The lower the note, the closer you and your wand are in tune with each other. If there is no delay, then the wand has totally given its allegiance to you. I want you to try your hardest to cast a spell that your wand and you have already done before. I have heard that you're good at using a disarming spell so that would be a good one to use."

"Mr. Ollivander, I have only used the Elder Wand to fix my phoenix Wand. Should I use that spell on both of them?"

"That would be fine, Harry, but I want you to put everything that you have into this spell."

Harry looked at the target and imagined that he was fixing a wand and uttered, "_Reparo._" There was just a slight delay in the reaction, but in a blur, a red flash shot out of his wand and as it hit the target, a very low cord of a note was sent echoing throughout the room.

"Very good, Harry. It is apparent that your phoenix Wand knows that you're its Master, but it seems that two different notes were just played. This is very strange and I have never had that happen before." He took the wand from Harry, took the strange spring off it and then wiped off the gel from the wand. He looked at it, did a flick and cast some strange spells to see what it did. After a few attempts, he turned to Harry and said, "This wand knows that you indeed are its master, Harry. It remembers that I made it but it is truly yours in its preference. Now I would like to check out the Elder Wand and see how it will react to your commands."

Ollivander picked up the Elder Wand and applied the Frog Spawn looking stuff onto it. He then slid the silver looking spring back over it and then placed it back into Harry's dragon skin gloved hand.

As Harry turned and pointed his wand and said, "_Reparo_," nothing appeared. He turned and looked at Mr. Ollivander and asked, "What just happened?"

Ollivander looked at Harry and replied, "I'm not sure yet, Harry. Try it again."

Harry pointed it and said the charm, "_Reparo_," and again nothing happened. He turned and looked at the wandmaker with a doubtful face.

"Harry, I think we might have a very wise and stubborn wand that knows what is going on here and does not want to show your true connection with it. I want you to take the glove off and make skin contract with the wand coil."

"Will I get burned, sir?"

"You might, Harry, but I think the wand is probably going to behave quite nicely for you."

Harry pointed the Elder Wand and as soon as he said the connotation, a red burst came out of his wand and hit the target that caused a large and very low sounding, echoing tone that filled the room. As he looked over to Ollivander, he was smiling and told him, "Very well Harry, you have done quite well with the Elder Wand and it is quite in tune with your mind."

For the next forty-five minutes, Ollivander then used a number of strange and exotic looking instruments and tested each of the wands in different ways. Harry had no idea what he was doing most of the time and when he had finished with the last test, he looked at Harry and said, "Both wands are in perfect working order, Harry. The Elder wand though... is very strange. It just doesn't seem to show the power I would have thought that it should have. Also your phoenix is still showing a strange echo of some sort. It is possible that maybe some cracks in the wood may still exist from the repair. I have three more tests that I want to do today. These will tell us much more about how these wands will respond in your control."

He went upstairs and as Harry waited for him, he looked across the street and saw that Hobbs was sitting on a bench and was continuously looking around. The words of Moody came back to his mind about keeping _constant vigilance_. Harry appreciated Hobbs and was going to put up a fight if they ever tried to remove him from being in charge of his protection.

Soon the old wandmaker came down the stairs, carrying a box and set it down on the desk. He cleaned the rest of the stuff off the counter and then removed from the box; three shiny and very strange looking instruments, that he could only wonder what they would all do. He then set the empty box on the floor.

"Harry, these are my secrets that very few know about and I know you will stay silent about them. When my family started making wands over two thousand years ago, they found the most valuable instruments that they could find. These will tell us some secrets about your wands."

Ollivander then set the phoenix Wand on top of what looked like a scale and then watched as a dial slowly moved around and stopped. Ollivander looked at the reading and wrote down the figure.

He then said, "Harry, would you remove your wand and put the Elder Wand in its place. As Harry reached for the wand and just as he touched it, the dial started moving again. Ollivander suddenly yelled, "Stop, Harry! And don't move your hand."

Harry froze. He looked at the dial moving and then at Ollivander and had no idea on what was going on. The dial kept moving and after it turned a few more circles, it finally stopped. Ollivander stood back up and looked at Harry and told him, "Now remove your hand but leave the wand, please." Slowly the dial turned the opposite direction and then began to slow and then stopped at where it had been before.

"Harry, you have seemed to have done something that I have never seen or thought was possible." Harry knew from the strange tone in his voice, that something had greatly confounded the old wandmaker and this brought up some of his own anxieties. Ollivander just continued to stare at him and he knew that Ollivander was thinking deeply on what had just happened.

"Let us try the other wand, Harry," he told him. Harry picked up his phoenix wand and then placed the Elder Wand on the scale. Again it rotated and ended up in just about the same spot. When it stopped, he asked Harry to again carefully touch the wand and again the scale slowly moved until it stopped in about the same place that the phoenix wand did.

Mr. Ollivander was looking quite mystified at Harry and then asked him a question, "How did you fix your wand, Harry?"

"I just used the Elder wand and touched my wand and said the repair spell, '_Reparo'."_

"That is all that you did?" The old man's voice sounded quite baffled.

"Harry, I want you remove your wand and then I want you to touch the scale and we will see what happens."

This was strange, Harry thought as he removed his wand. As he carefully touched the scale, the dial again started turning and Harry realized that it turned as much as his wands had done. He looked up to Ollivander and asked him, "What does this measure, sir?"

"In a moment I will tell you, Harry." The wandmaker looked at him and put out his hand and touched Harry's arm and closed his eyes. At first, Harry sensed nothing, and then he felt something quite subtle as if it wasn't quite there. The sensation began to grow from the place of where Ollivander was holding him. Soon he could feel this strange feeling throughout his entire body. Whatever it was, Ollivander's face now had a curious smile across his face. This only served to heighten Harry's own feeling of uncertainty about it.

"Harry, this is so strange but I can sense it within you now. I don't understand how this could have happened or for what reason. You now appear to somehow, have what I think is some type of a magical core within you…"

There was only silence as Harry thought rapidly to himself. When he couldn't reason on what this actually meant, he asked in a nervous voice, "What does that mean for me, Sir?"

"It could possibly mean two things, Harry… One is that these two wands will work alongside with the core in your body and will help serve to strengthen your spells to be more powerful. The other possibility is, if you can just figure out how to do it, you might not need a wand anymore… "

Harry looked at him and then suddenly an answer appeared in his mind like he had always known it was there. He now knew that all this was somehow associated to the prophecies that had been given. He was not exactly sure how it all connected but he knew something have just prepared him for…

Suddenly he heard a voice and it told him, "_He must not be told. Beware Harry, for things are not as they all appear to be."_

As Harry looked around, Ollivander had just put the one instrument back into the box.

"Now Harry, let me check on something else." He took one of the other two instruments and then laid the Elder Wand down upon it. Harry saw that it had about twenty different dials that all started moving that were upon it, but soon they all came to stop. Ollivander then took the phoenix wand and replaced the Elder Wand with it. This time, only one dial turned and then stopped for a moment. Then it started moving again and when it stopped, all the other dials started moving for a few seconds and then slowly they all started slowing down and stopping, but again not at the same time.

"So curious you are my boy. You have always been the one that has showed me the unexpected." All the dials had stopped rotating and as Ollivander looked at Harry, he told him, "Your phoenix wand somehow has two cores now. It even appears to even be quite stable. Others and myself have tried to make them before, but to no avail. They have always been so unstable when you try to use them that they have destroyed each other. I now want you to put your hand on it, Harry. I think I know what it will show us, but I want to see it before I say anything else to you."

As Harry replaced his wand with his hand, only a few dials began to move and as soon as they had stopped, Ollivander looked and nodded his head. He paused and then looked at Harry and told him, "It appears that the Elder Wand has split its core between you and the phoenix wand, Harry. You all have the same core signature within you. That is why it measured as a normal wand. What was a powerful wand once has appeared to decide to leave part of itself in your phoenix wand and also within your body. I have never heard of a wizard with a core, Harry, and I am not sure if this is good or bad for you."

"But how and when did this happen, sir?" Harry panicky asked. He almost was afraid of what he was going to tell him.

"It is obviously happened when you repaired your wand, Harry. Just why did it happen is for much debate, but I think it was done for a reason. I think that you have been given a true gift, Harry, and the first time I have ever heard of it happening. It may not make you that more powerful but I bet that somehow it will."

"But why?"

"That young man is again a question that I fear quite possibly no one can answer for you. Remember the time when your phoenix wand chose you Harry. I told you then, we could expect extraordinary things from you. Now it appears that possibly we can expect much more from you.

"Now, I have one more test, Harry, and it is to measure the overall potential of magical strength that is held within you."

"What is that, Mr. Ollivander?"

"It is the focusing and delivery power that shows the true potential strength of your spell. This will show what your wand and now in your own case, what you might be able to do with your magical abilities."

"Such as?" Harry asked not knowing for sure where all this was going.

"It is the size of the impact and how much of it can continue on. It is like the differences of night and day, Harry. Such as knocking down a fence or destroying an entire wall of a castle; like throwing a small stone or a boulder at a window. You break it but you can still be breaking things long past the initial contact. This is magic being carried along with the object, Harry, and nobody today can do this with much success in our society. This ability has been hidden and lost for thousands of years, and it is well that it has been forgotten.

"Harry, this is the true ancient magic that our forefathers wisely learned, that was unwise for mankind to control and have access to. Many wizards, and especially children, died because of the lack of control of this type of magic. This is why we have used wands to focus our magic today. The ancient ones somehow created all the base spells that we use today. They also developed the ones that prevented us from being able to address this type of ancient magic.

"Now, about you, I have heard a rumour from a friend of mine in the Ministry that there are some new prophecies about you. It is thought by some that you may have a way to somehow access this type of magic." As Ollivander stared at Harry, he became uncomfortable with what the wandmaker had just suggested that he could do.

"Oh, that's what it all means," replied Harry as he tried to sound amazed about hearing this.

"I have one last test, Harry, which I want you to take. This instrument is from Ancient Egypt and it will give us an idea about your power. I have no idea what they called it but I just call it a Magical Dynoendometer. This type of magic does not radiate very far from the body, so only with close contact will it show anything. This is what makes us different from Muggles. They will not show anything. Some Squibs may show a few tenths.

"There are ten steps on the gauge and each level is about ten times stronger than the one before it. Most wizards will only show in the three to five ranges. I once measured Dumbledore and he was able to tip the scale at over six. I have never seen anybody else come close to him on this scale, but I am sure the Dark Lord would have been close to his reading. This reading will give us a good idea on what to expect from you in the future, young man.

"And Harry, whatever shows up here is not a measure of what you really are. What makes a good wizard is what you do with yourself and show in your heart, Harry."

He had Harry come over and put his hand on the scale and slowly the lever travelled up and stopped on the lower level of four. Ollivander then walked around the desk and he told Harry to take his arm off the scale and turn around. As he faced Harry and smiled, he told him, "I kind of wished, dear boy, that you might have shown to be a future wizard with a reading around Dumbledore's power level. But with your wands, you will still be quite powerful, Harry."

As Ollivander put his hands on Harry's shoulders, it caused Harry to move away so his upper body was touching the counter and the edge of the device. At the time of contact, his upper body was very close to the Dynoendometer. The gauge rose rapidly up past the four and was still rising toward five, but it suddenly dropped and faded away, as Harry moved away from the desk. Since Ollivander was in front of Harry, he didn't see what had just happened.

"Harry, treat your wands well and whatever this core is that has now shown up in your body, it is something that should be watched closely in case it causes you problems."

"Mr. Ollivander, do you really think that if I have a magical core within me that I might be able to do wandless magic?"

"Anything might be possible around you, Harry, but again, I have never seen anything like this or understand what it really means for you. It also may somehow amplify your own level of magic within your wands, but at this time, I am not seeing any of this to be the case. This is a true unknown for you and you may have to wait until it just shows up on its own someday."

Then Mr. Ollivander did something quite strange, he started whispering and talked to Harry in his ear, "And I want to say something to you. I think you were meant to break it and try to repair it with the Elder wand. And whatever you have done to yourself by doing this, it was meant to happen to you and will not cause you problems. This core signature now exists within you and your wands for a special reason, Harry, and be very careful on who you tell about it."

The old wandmaker then turned and walked back around his desk and told Harry in his normal voice, "I will need to report to my friend in the Ministry on everything that we have found out here. I did though think it is best that I omit and say nothing about the core that lies within your body. I don't think it is wise to tell anyone right now, except for maybe your young love about it."

"I understand," replied Harry.

"And lastly Harry, going back to Hogwarts is probably the best thing you can do right now. It will give you an environment that will help you get a handle on whom you really are."

"Thank you for all that you did here today, sir," Harry told him. "You answered some questions but you have given me far more questions to try to figure out. But I thank you and I'll change your signs around for you." He walked over to the door and traded the signs so it now read open to the shoppers. Auror Hobbs saw the movement in the window and came over from across the street. Harry unlocked the door and opened it for the Auror.

"You ready to leave, Harry?" asked Hobbs.

"Yes sir, I am ready to go to Madam Malkins." He pulled his hood over his head and then they both left Ollivander's workshop and he gave him a final wave as they shut the door.

A few minutes after Harry had left, several wizards dressed in dark robes came out of the back room and looked at Ollivander. The taller one that had a deep scare across his neck asked, "Is he the one we have been waiting for?"

"Gangus, I don't know if he is," replied Ollivander. "He may be, but for now he didn't appear that he has the power to be the one. He might only be the messenger to warn us that the one is finally coming."

"So when will we know then?"

"We will have to wait and look for any other signs that he may be the one to lead us to him. But I must tell you that something is very bizarre about young Potter and it is best that we all be quite careful around him."

"So I have heard he has the Elder Wand with him," replied Gangus. "But he still must have the skills and knowledge to be able to use it properly. Now old man, about of what I have just heard, he seems to be just an average wizard."

"It is obvious you didn't listen to what I just told him, you stupid fools," Ollivander remarked. "He is one you don't want to go looking to pick a fight with."

"He is still just a boy, old wandmaker. We already heard that it was only luck in him beating the Dark Lord. We are not scared of this boy."

"I wish I was not forced by the League of Wandmakers to be involved with any of this here," remarked Ollivander. "But since I have sworn an oath to protect the knowledge of wand making, I am forced to do this. But tell the leaders that I still feel he is an innocent party in this and even if he is the one, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"They will decide, Ollivander, not you. You will do what the leadership says or else... Now is there anything else that you want us to tell them before we take our leave?"

"Tell everyone to stay away from him right now. He is in the process of developing his skills and any misunderstood contact may ruin our chances of him helping us. I feel that he is somehow going to be involved in what is coming, but how, I have no idea. For now just warn the other wandmakers, that he appears to have, what I think is a stable living core within him, and it is quite inadvisable to risk intercepting him for now."

As they left, Mr. Ollivander sat down quite upset. He hated having to do this, but when he was seventeen and was starting to learn his craft, he had to take an Unbreakable Vow to protect the knowledge of wands. Long ago, it had been foretold, that a wizard would rise to control the power of the wand around the beginning of the third Millennium. No one ever understood what this had meant, so the League of Wandmakers was taking no chances for someone to possibly put them out of business.

Bill was tired. They had looked everywhere within the safety perimeter he had told his men to search today and found much of nothing inside. He had decided to start having even the floor swept around them earlier that day. So far, they had found nothing, but a few signs in the floor that just gave some directions inside the building. It was after five-thirty and with skipping lunch today, he was ready to call it quits. He had told everyone to just stop what they were doing and clean up for the day.

As soon as he was able to walk outside, several people told him to turn around and then he could not believe what he was seeing. The upper floors were bricked with limestone blocks and beautiful carvings were engraved across them. His first thoughts were at least the outside appeared to be a treasure.

The more he stared at all the beauty; Bill began to think to himself. If someone built such a building with such expense, there had to be a reason, he thought. Something grand was once here and the treasure that was now staring him in the face left no doubt in his mind about this. This was not abandoned because of non-use. It was still here with all its glory and beauty and something cataclysmic must have happened here and without much warning.

What was strange to Bill was why there was nothing inside including skeletons. The place was just empty so far. Because of what this building material was worth in the past, meant that this place was buried with short notice and with very few if anyone that knew about it. For those that did survive, it meant that they could not or did not want to return to reoccupy it again.

Bill knew now that this meant one thing. The men most likely died last week, because of some type of protective curses that were still active. This place had a hidden story and had nothing in the history records about it. Now he was just a little more than just curious about it. It also meant that most likely, that somewhere below was going to be some very priceless treasure being protected. He knew with these new revelations that the Gringott's goblins were going to really be interested now in proceeding to investigate.

He turned around and started walking up the ramp whistling and thinking about all the possibilities of what could be buried here.

Harry walked into Madam Malkins and lowered his hood. Her niece saw him, came over and told him, "It is all ready for pick-up, Mr. Potter."

He smiled at her and as she brought over a rather large box, he put his hood back up and then took the box from her hands. "Thank you, and Ginny and I appreciate everything that you did for us." Harry turned around and headed toward the entrance and Auror Hobbs opened the door for him.

As they proceeded back to George's shop, he asked the Auror, "Winston Hobbs, what do you think about who I am?"

"You're a fine young wizard, Harry. You appear to be someone that cares a lot about people and except for what happened the first time I met you, I have enjoyed being around to protect you and Ginny."

Harry could think of nothing else to say but replied with, "Thank you, sir."

As they walked further down the street, the Auror asked Harry a question. "I think that Ollivander might have said something to upset you, Harry?"

"Not really, but he sure has given me a lot more questions about who I am," Harry replied.

"If you really need someone to talk to, Harry, I will listen and make suggestions if you want me to. If it is only personal, I can keep my mouth shut. But don't tell me something that you know I would have to report."

"Thanks Hobbs."

When they walked into Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, Ginny came up to him yelling, "You got them Harry!" She dragged him to the back of the shop and then as soon as he had time to put the box down, she started opening it and pulling out the robes. "I can't wait to get home and show mum," she told him. She grabbed Harry and in her excitement, she gave him a kiss that ended up sliding all over his cheek.

Harry then wisely excused himself from her excitement, and walked over to see Angelina and George for a while. When Harry first reached him, he asked, "George, how is everything coming together on reopening the shop?"

"I think that we will be done tomorrow. I know you feel guilty for not being able to help us, but Harry, I understand that you have been slightly over committed on your time."

"George, do you think you can come to the Burrow on Thursday or Friday night?" Harry asked. "Since Ginny leaves on Saturday to return to Hogwarts, and we leave early on Sunday on our trip, it would be nice for all of us to get together one last time. And by the way, bring Angelina with you."

"I would like that, Harry." George replied. "We've got the grand reopening on Friday. I expect we will be busy all weekend, but we shouldn't have much to do on Thursday. Plan on us coming around seven-thirty."

Auror Hobbs suddenly appeared and told them, "The time is after four-thirty and it might take a while to get you home by five o'clock today. I think getting to the Leaky Cauldron with your hoods down will take at least thirty minutes. When you all get home, I would be prepared in case Molly has found out about your hoods being down today. She and those above me in the Ministry are not going to be happy about it.

"Now Harry, give one of the Auror's your box of robes to carry. This way you will be able to meet and interact with the crowd today. The only way I am going to keep from having to listen to Dawlish and Arthur tomorrow morning is to get some good feedback from the Daily Prophet."

Soon, they all headed out into the streets with their heads uncovered and started walking toward the Leaky Cauldron. In just a few seconds, people were swarming all around them. The three Aurors were being given a workout on keeping the crowd under control and watching out for anything abnormal.

In the space of the next twenty-five minutes, Harry had probably shaken the hands of at least several hundred admirers. There were witches, wizards and children of all sizes and backgrounds. Everyone wanted to congratulate the three of them on their success. Even Ginny was quite popular and only once did a witch expressed her outrage about her capturing Harry's heart. She had told her that since she was a Weasley, she would have had to have used a love potion on Harry. Ginny just said nothing to the vile sounding witch and continued to shake the hands of the rest of her admirers. Even with so many well-wishers appearing, everyone was quite courteous and knew that they could only take a few seconds of time from the heroes. Soon it all just became a blur to Harry, for so many had wanted to see and thank him.

Finally they were in front of Quidditch Quality Supplies. Between handshakes, Harry looked in the window and saw a Firebolt broom on display and he wondered what happened to his own lost broom. Then his mind drifted away as he thought about Hedwig and…

"Harry…HARRY!" Hermione's voice suddenly popped him to his senses. She was looking slightly worried at him and told him, "We're here, Harry. You have been shaking hands, but you have been acting like you are kind of like out of it. It was almost like when _he_ used to be in your mind."

"Harry, are you… alright?" asked a worried Ron.

"Sorry, I saw the broom and started thinking about my Firebolt and then Hedwig. I guess I was being a little sentimental and lost in my thoughts about it." Ginny put her hand around him and together they passed through the entry into the Leaky Cauldron.

He asked Auror Hobbs, "I want to take a few minutes before we head back, sir." He walked over to Tom the bartender and then requested, "I've missed being able to stay here for the last few years Tom and I am dying to have one of your Butterbeers."

"I have miss you too Mr. Potter," replied the old toothy bartender. He smiled and poured him a glass and told him, "It's on me, Harry Potter, my friend."

When Harry still offered to pay for it, Tom just shook his head. Harry with a smile then gulped down about half of the liquid and then as a nice feeling rushed over him, he replied saying, "Today, it was a welcome relief to finally be able to stand up at the bar and talk to you for a few minutes."

They then chatted about the old times when Harry had stayed in there in the past, and how his business had suffered a lot in the last several years. He then told Harry that he was looking forward to his retirement. He was only planning to work for a couple of more years.

Harry then raised the glass to his lips and emptied the rest of his Butterbeer before finally saying, "Thank you Tom. I plan to see you a lot more often now." He turned around and told everyone, "Let's go home."

Since Harry was the first to go into the Leaky's large Floo, he was the first one that Molly saw walking out of the stone fireplace. Her smiling face quickly faded, to one with a scornful look. As he walked by, she told him sharply, "Why is your hood down, Harry? You're supposed to be in hiding, young man…and you, Ginny Weasley!" She exclaimed, as she saw Ginny walk out behind him. She twisted around and then remarked, "along… with the rest… of you," as she followed Ron and Hermione walking out without their hoods on either.

As she turned a hot shade of red, she turned around and was quite ready for him, when Auror Hobbs came out of the fireplace.

"HOBBS! Why did you let them?" Molly yelled at the Auror. "You know good and well what Arthur has ordered!"

"Mrs. Weasley," replied Hobbs in a commanding voice, "I have no right to really force them to do this and they have been careful today and I think it was finally time."

Molly replied in a very disconcerted way, "But… Ginny… she is only a girl… If I lose-" Molly collapsed into a chair and was close to tears and quite upset. Ginny returned quickly to be next to her mother and put her arms around her.

"Mum don't cry," Ginny said as she tried to calm her. "We all were fed up hiding from everyone."

Meanwhile, Harry motioned to the Auror to leave quickly before she might rebound on him again. For Ron and Hermione, they had already disappeared by quickly making their own exit outside. Hobbs put the box down on the floor and waved and was quick to disappear back into the Floo.

Harry walked over to Molly and gently told her, "I take the full responsibility, Mrs. Weasley. It seemed this morning that many on the street already knew we were there. I think someone in Gringotts leaked the information about us being there today. I finally felt it was time to stop hiding from everyone. You wouldn't believe all the people that came to talk to us in the short time they could see us this afternoon."

Molly reached out around her daughter and pulled her close to her. She was hugging her tightly and then turned and replied to Harry, "Harry, I do understand. I just want to make sure that Ginny and you have no harm done to you two. We expect it to come looking for you in due time."

Ginny responded spiritedly but calmly in saying, "Mum, I'm almost seventeen and in a few months it will be totally up to me. Now or then, it will make no difference on if someone decides to attack me. In four days, Harry and I go our separate ways and I want to be with him every minute before he leaves me. We already had people looking at us and following us around today, because they already knew who we were. Once we uncovered, everyone was so excited to see Harry and they just wanted to shake his hand. They just want to thank him for what he has done for our world."

Molly started to show a smile as she listened to Ginny. "Mom, it has been ten long days for us. Yes, you're probably right and we know it is still dangerous for us." But I think it is alot safer right now then it will be later this summer." Ginny stopped and looked at her mum. When she didn't say anything, she continued. "We appeared out in public for part of this day and now we won't be seen until I leave for Hogwarts. The two of us love each other, mum and we sure don't want to lose each other. Harry has complied with all of your other wishes and please don't be upset with him."

When Ginny was done, Molly slowly nodded her head. "It's just been so hard for me to forget that you have grown up, Ginny, and maybe you're far wiser then I am ready to admit."

She turned back to Harry and told him, "Harry, this is what you're going to be in for, because Ginny will follow in my shoes and she is also a true blooded Weasley witch. I may seem to be over demanding at times on Arthur and my children but you, Harry, will be finding out what being under the management of what a true Weasley witch is like. You will learn and see what her sense of motherhood to her children is. She will protect them at all costs and will always be there to sustain and be devoted to you, Harry."

Harry bent over and reached around Molly and Ginny and gave both of them a big hug. "Molly thank you and I love you as if you were my mother," Harry told her.

When Harry pulled back from the hug, she told him, "As you know Harry, Arthur and I are quite proud of you. It's just so hard to let go of her for me. I still see my Ginny as a little girl and here she is, standing in front of me all grown up."

"Thanks Mum," whispered a slightly embarrassed Ginny. "Would you like my help with dinner?"

"No Ginny, we have a lots of leftovers tonight, so you two just run along."

Harry walked over and lifted up the box and as Molly gave Ginny a questionable look, she replied, "Mum, it's our new school and dress robes that Harry bought for both of us. If you want I can go get dressed to show you?"

"I would like that Ginny," Molly replied.

Molly watched the two of them run up the stairs to her room. When they arrived, Harry set the box on her bed and grabbed Ginny into a hug and the two held each other for a few minutes. While together, Harry told her, "Boy, she was your mum today, but I guess we at least lived to tell the tale. Now I've just got to worry about your father."

Ginny pulled away laughing and told him, "If Mum was alright with it; then Dad will probably not say anything in order to keep from upsetting her. Harry, let's both try on our dress robes and go show Mum."

The two of them quickly discarded their outer clothing and carefully put on their new robes. For the longest moment, they stood in silence as they looked at the reflection of the couple standing together. Ginny finally was the first one to speak and replied, "We really look attractive together, Harry, don't we?"

Harry stood still, not wanting to break his stare at the most perfect and beautiful red haired lady, he had ever perceived. He was awe struck and speechless at what he saw. It wasn't until she approached his lips, that he had realized that she had felt the same about him. He was so stimulated by the beautiful site; he almost searched out the rings in his other robe and proposed that moment. Suddenly, Harry had realized that she had given him so many fulfilment's, that he almost didn't want to go with Hermione but rather return to Hogwarts with Ginny. He really didn't want to ever leave her again.

"Harry…Harry…Harry, snap out of it," said Ginny. He drew her back to his lips; his passion almost uncontrollable… Robes went everywhere.

About ten minutes later, a knock sounded at the door and Hermione's voice was heard, "You two okay in there?" The sound of her voice made Harry pop out of his passionate fever and then he realized that the two of them were just wearing their undergarments and he was quite embarrassed. He pulled away from Ginny as she answered Hermione's voice.

"We're fine, Hermione, but it would be best that you not come in right now."

"You two are doing alright then?" Hermione replied with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Hermione, we will be downstairs in a few minutes to show Mum our new robes," replied Ginny. She rubbed her hand on his face and said in a light whisper, "It's going to be a long wait my love."

They quickly redressed in their new robes and then Harry saw that there was a matching set of hats, which had come with them. He brought then over to Ginny and placed one of them on her head and told her in a low seductive voice, "I don't believe you can look any better, Gin."

She blushed and took Harry's cap from him and placed it on his head. As she moved his hair around a bit, so his cap would set properly, she replied, "You're the pick of the crop, Harry. I know that in the end, I got a pretty good bargain in you. Even though it took about seventy percent of my life to finally get you; I'm thinking you're going to be quite worth it."

He smiled and told her, "Well Miss Weasley, I think it is about time that you introduced me to your mum properly." They gave each other a quick kiss and proceeded to go downstairs and when they got to the bottom, Arthur and Molly froze in place and just stared at them.

It was about ten seconds before Arthur was able to do or say anything. He had been amazed at what his future son-in law looked like. His daughter was even more of a shock and had totally caught him off guard. In all of his years, he had never seen Ginny dressed up in a way that in this moment, she was. She was the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen and he then told her, "You are really outstanding, beautiful, and enchanting, Ginny. The family will be so proud." He turned to Harry and told him, "For someone to marry someone so beautiful, Harry, she will require a handsome prince. I would have to turn you down, but looking at you now, young wizard, what else can I really say? The two of you are quite the couple and I suggest tomorrow the two of you appear just as you are. The public will love you."

It had taken several minutes for Molly to recover from her own shock. As soon as she had finally been able to walk over to them, she preceded just slowly shaking her head and holding a smile. "Oh, you two look so lovely together. Harry, you're so striking and handsome and you would have given Gilderoy Lockhart a run for his money in his day." She turned to her daughter and lovingly told her, "My baby, you grew up into a beautiful princess." She just looked intently at Ginny and then reached out and enveloped her into a motherly hug.

Harry felt very happy watching the two Weasley ladies and hoped that whatever Arthur would say about today would be mentioned only as in a light matter… He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Arthur say, "Harry, I talked with Hobbs already. He caught me just before I left the Ministry. I know that you may have put my daughter and yourself at risk today, but Hobbs explained that a large number of the public somehow knew that you were already there.

"I can't condone what you did today, but I can understand, and from a public relations aspect, it was incredible. The Daily Prophet sent a reporter to my office to verify that this was really the four of you there and we did confirm it. They were able to get some excellent pictures of you meeting the crowd late this afternoon. Even Kingsley was satisfied when you all returned here safe tonight. With what I just got to see in your appearance tonight, I just can't find it in my heart to be cross with you. Just please be careful out there, Harry, she is still is my little girl."

At that time, Ron and Hermione were walking down the stairs from whatever they had been doing. When Hermione saw Harry, she took a double take and said, "Ginny, if you decide that you don't want him, I might want to re-evaluate my position with your brother."

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

Ginny started laughing and said, "Ron, you don't have to worry about anything. I for sure have already made my choice for Harry."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and said in a sulkily tone, "Well, I guess you'll just have to do, Ron."

"Hermione," Ron cried out again, "It's not funny. I love you…" He froze and dared not move his eyes. She saw the desperate look in his face and Hermione knew what she had to do. She grabbed Ron and kissed him in front of everyone and told him in a loud voice, "You just don't understand, you hard headed troll. You have always been my choice, Ron, ever since you saved me from the troll in our first year."

Ron just stared at Hermione and then a small grin appeared in his lips. She also noticed his eyes had started to water a bit.

Molly, in her own happiness, announced, "Well, now that you two have seemed to profess your love to all of us, it is time for supper." Ron turned a slight shade of pink with his mother's remark, but he knew that this had finally made him realize exactly what Hermione had meant to him.

They all sat down and as the food was being passed around at the table, Arthur started telling them, "I have a lot to tell you tonight and I sense that I will be doing most of the taking. Please just eat and listen and try to hold your questions until the end.

"Later tonight, I would like to have all of you look at a list of one hundred questions. These have been selected for your interviews tomorrow. All of these have been prepared for you from questions the public has been asking about. We have asked the News organizations to select from this prepared list in order to have the most be answered by you tomorrow.

"They will also be some time allowed for them to ask you some questions that are not on this list. After this interview, it will be best that nothing else is heard from you, until you get back from your trip this summer. We will be making reports about what you are doing in Britain and setting the traps that we hope will allow us to capture the ones we most desperately want to find.

"Ginny, I must tell you that you must be very careful on what you say to anyone at Hogwarts. The last things they need are Death Eaters and supporters in Australia looking for them." Ginny looked at her father and nodded as a reply.

"Now are there any questions?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry."

"Since we all received a lot of money today. Could you tell us what happened?"

Arthur smiled and looked at the four faces that were staring at him. "Well, if you don't want it, I can arrange to have it all taken back and given to someone else."

He saw Ron eyes open wide and quickly added, "Just kidding, son. Kingsley and I knew that the Goblins were going to be asking for a lot of money to pay for the major damages that had been done to the bank.

"Now to answer your question, the Ministry has found reason to freeze accounts that total over one hundred and seventy million Galleons. So far, we have determined that around seventy million of these Galleons are stolen, misappropriated, or otherwise have been taken illegally. This had all occurred of course, over the last forty years during Voldemort's rise to power. As an example, I think the Malfoy's will probably find that they will be able to keep over sixty percent of their holdings and that will still leave their families combined wealth at well over twenty million. Add their other wealth in their estate and other real estate holdings; they are still one of the wealthiest wizarding families around.

"Minister Kingsley on Friday, asked the Wizengamot if they would at least consider paying for the damages that occurred when the three of you were forced to gain entry and then leave as you did. He told them that the Lestrange's vault had something that had to be recovered in order for Harry to be able to kill Voldemort. It was quickly decided to pay for it but then many wanted to pay the three of you a large sum for what you did for the wizarding community. It soon became apparent that this sum could become far more then you would ever need, and in time might cause a backlash from much of the wizarding world. We mentioned our worries and soon we had an agreement on what would be considered fair.

"What the three of you received is small in comparison to what you actually did for everyone. I am sure the three of you understand why it cannot be more. You will remain heroes for everyone, because of the fair nature of the reward. I hope many of his former supporters, once they find out what has really happened, will in time come to agree that the three of you were also heroes. So what you all got to see in your vaults today is what you all now have. Harry, the Goblins really could have made life quite difficult for you. Luckily, they truly are a little in awe of you, and Kingsley and I were able to convince them that it might be best to overlook this little matter.

"Now are there any questions about this so far?" When nobody asked any, Arthur then said, "Now everyone listen because I have a lot to tell you.

"Tomorrow after your interviews, the Ministry will issue you some Polyjuice Potion for all of you to use. This will now allow you to either go to Diagon Alley, or anywhere you want to go to in London. If you go to Diagon Alley, you may go without an obvious escort. Hobbs will follow you around from a distance and he will also be using Polyjuice in order to hide his own appearance. Please get everything you need for school and for your trip during the day Wednesday if you can.

"Several Aurors have now been stationed at Hogwarts for the rest of the term. Thursday morning, our Floo will be temporary connected to the Headmistress office. During your visit that day, Harry, you and the Headmistress will be going over this coming years plan. Also Hagrid has also sent an Owl to see if you would like to have lunch with him that day. The rest of you can pack or do whatever you want to do that day.

"This now brings us to Friday. This was meant to be a day that I was hoping that the four of you could just stay here and enjoy having some time together before you left. The plan would also allow Auror Hobbs and his staff to help protect George from any possible attacks on the shop. Plans have now changed and now I must request that my department take a number of depositions from all of you before you go on to your destinations. I will come back to this in just a minute, but I want to talk about your travel arrangements first.

"Ginny, we almost decided that it would be best that you didn't go by train but your new Headmistress put her foot down and said that all students will return by train. Since I assume that Harry will want to see you off at the station, we will need to leave around eight o'clock on Saturday. The train will be leaving its usual time at eleven o'clock.

"On Sunday, the three of you will be leaving around nine o'clock from Heathrow and you will be flying to Mumbai, India. Aurors in India will brief you on everything when you arrive. Once there, your security will be switched to the Australians. They wanted you to change planes in order to see if you are being followed. Your tickets right now shows that you are not staying over in India.

"For now, you will be having a two-night stay. This is to ensure that nobody is following you. You will be able to proceed, once the Australian Aurors are sure that you have nobody tailing you. The current plan is to have you arrive in Sydney, late on Tuesday evening. From there the Australians are arranging everything, and the plan is to recover your parents memories on Friday, Hermione."

Hermione asked, "Why do they want to wait until Friday?"

"It seems that they have taken up a new sport, Hermione. They have decided that they both love to play a Muggle game that you hit a ball with a stick to put it in a hole. I think it is called goof. So then-"

"I think you mean golf Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, right you are Hermione. I knew it was something like that."

"So it has been arranged to have everything done that afternoon when they usually participate. The Australians have already arranged to have two Aurors that like to play golf take their place. They will be using Polyjuice, so nobody would miss them if they didn't show up. They will also arrange that they end up playing separately from the other group, so as not to blow their cover. Your parents now have a very busy social schedule and it is felt that this is was the paramount time to do this.

"They have arranged a private room at the golf course for the retrieval of their memories to take place. In case something goes wrong, Healers and counsellors will also be on hand to help you. With their help, it is hoped that you will be able to return your parents to their previous memories and no one will expect anything."

Hermione was holding on to Ron and then put her face on his shoulder and started to softly cried.

"'Mione don't cry," said Ron. He started hugging her and was slowly rubbing her back.

"Hermione, your parents are fine," continued Arthur. "They've already built a growing clientele of customers. They have happily settled down into Australian life. You will have everything that you would need to do this. The Australians have arranged for their best Healers to help you succeed into breaking your own spells."

She looked up and tried to appear strong but everyone in the room knew that she was quite upset at what she had done. Everyone also knew that there was always a chance that her spells might be impossible to reverse.

Arthur continued, "Molly and I hope that the three of you will have a fine trip, and I know that for both Harry and Ginny, it will be hard for you to go on for so long and not see each other right now. The Australians have also arranged to let you have a special letter between the two of you each week. This will be delivered to each of you by a secure source."

"We get to write each week. Great!" Harry yelped. Even Ginny looked at Harry with a large smile across her face.

"Now kids, I must tell you some of the not so happy stuff. At this time, intelligence is telling us that the renegade Death Eaters are regrouping. We have been told that their first attempt will be by the end of the month. If they don't succeed, then around the middle of next month they will try to get to you in earnest, Harry.

"Ginny, if necessary, we may need to hide you as soon as the Hogwarts term is completed. You may have to go to France or possibly another country and lay low until we can locate them.

"Fleur has also talked to Victor Krum. He is trying to arrange that you can go to Bulgaria. Here you will either meet or wait until you can meet up with Harry on his return flight from Australia. If that works out, then you will be Victor's guests along with their Ministry there. Since it now appears, that the Bulgarian team will most likely win in their bracket, then all four of you will travel with the team to France for the World Cup.

"All of you must known that I have the four of yours security in mind and so you must understand that everything is subject to change. It is also possible that none of you will make it to see the World Cup. Indications are they are trying to eliminate you before August, Harry. Why this time period is so important, we just don't know for sure.

"Now back to why I need to have you all report to the Ministry on Friday. My department is already getting ready for trials this fall. Most of the people we have arrested have been quite loose with their tongues. So with this, we are starting to have mountains of evidence on a large number of Death Eaters. It now appears that the Ministry will be having about twenty-four trials on staff members and we have about forty Death Eaters that will have to go to trial.

"Harry, you are one of the star witness's and your own testimony will be needed in at least ten of these cases. Friday morning, my staff will be meeting with all of you to see if each of you has any credible evidence that can be used at any of their trials. Then starting around mid-morning and going on throughout the day, your testimonies will be needed in a number of pre-trial hearings.

"Ginny, you are a witness at the Carrow's trials. They will also be talking to you on Friday on any allegations about them. You are considered to be a key witness on what they did to any students at Hogwarts, just how they disciplined, and for grievous acts committed to students and Muggles in the school.

"This part of the reunification of our people is going to be the hardest, but if we ignore any part of it, we are not serving justice to everyone. We will have several hundred people going to Azkaban prison for up to two years that have openly expressed their guiltiness' and sorrow's. We will be lenient but some have committed acts of terrible injustice and murder and that I will not tolerate."

Mr. Weasley quickly started feeding his mouth with some turkey and potatoes and then turned to Harry as he had started to ask him a question.

"Mr. Weasley, I have a number of people that I would like to never see again but the one person I just want to make sure that never is placed into a place of power again is Dolores Umbridge."

"Harry, I have already have files that tell the stories about Umbridge and I have a rather large file that contains briefs from students from two years ago. They tell what she did to them and you in the year she was at Hogwarts. The atrocious things she has put people through the past nine months are a plain fact. The terrible truth is that over one hundred and sixty Muggle-borns are still unaccounted for. This leaves open the possibilities that she may never leave Azkaban again.

"Harry, Kingsley is going to ask you and you must address the Wizengamot about your own feelings on what the government needs to do. Input from the three of you will help inspire them to make changes and hopefully help prevent something like this from happening again. This will need to be a speech from your heart and directed to each of the members.

"From Muggle-born, to the most blood families like the Malfoys; you are the one that everybody will at least listen to, Harry, and while you are gone over the next several months, it will give you the time to think of what you want and need to say."

"Arthur… would you... want me… to talk to them before I leave?" asked Harry as he tried to talk with a mouth full of potatoes.

" Kingsley and I have talked about this. We think that it would be best left until late summer or in the fall. This way as some forget and others just want to forget, you can help bring it back to the forefront. We will start getting the information out into the society as a whole this summer. This will be the information and awareness for the need to change. Changes will not happen easily and all of us will need to work quite hard in order to be able to make these changes."

"Mr. Weasley," asked Hermione. "I still would like to see changes also happen for all the Goblins, Centaurs, Giants and House-elves. Even many of the other creatures like the Merpeople should have rights given and at least some type of protections."

"Yes Hermione, I have been informed that this is something that is dear to your heart. Changes will happen, but first we must get started on the trials. This will probably take most of the next year or so. Once these are started then some of the changes that you are wanting will be seriously looked at. For now, the real debate on what you want will be starting to happen after you have graduated from Hogwarts. I also just happen to know that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures would love to have you come work for them. They are now holding a position open for you if you want it next year. If you come to work for them, this will allow you to help use your influences to make some changes quickly on the laws regarding the house-elves."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, I'll remember that," replied Hermione. As Harry and Ron looked over at a smiling and happy Hermione, they could see what looked like tears forming in her eyes.

"There is so much to be done and we cannot do this overnight. Now, unless there is something else that can't wait, I would like to enjoy some of Molly's good food before there is nothing left for me to eat." Everyone smiled and settled down to finish eating their supper.

It became quite quiet for a time as everyone was eating and looking at the itinerary in the travel plans. Harry could tell that Ginny yearned that she could go with them but they both knew it was out of the question. Ginny only wished that she was already seventeen but knew that her Mum and Dad would never allow her to go since she was still underage.

Soon everyone had eaten and Harry suggested that he and Ginny go change. He told Ron and Hermione they would meet them outside in their favourite shady spot under the group of large trees. Everyone agreed and after thanking Molly for the good dinner, they all went off in different directions.

Harry and Ginny changed quickly and soon they were walking back downstairs and heading outside. As they reached the porch, Ron and Hermione were both laughing and waiting on them and the four of them took their favourite path and were soon were in a hollow under the trees.

They all set down in the grass and Hermione pulled out the list and started reading the first question, "_Harry Potter, why were you able to kill Voldemort?_"

They all looked at him and Harry replied, "Well, it seems that some of these could have some very long answers. I guess it would be easier if I just explain the prophecy to everyone. That is if the Ministry will let me talk about it."

Hermione then went on and read the second question. "_Harry Potter, do you feel you're a powerful wizard?_"

"No... Well, maybe some will be short answers," Harry replied as everyone laughed.

Hermione kept reading out questions and each of them tried to give short answers to them.

When she got to the twenty-seventh one, it said, "_Hermione Granger, it has been suggested that you are the smartest witch in many years to have attended Hogwarts. If so, how do you plan to use your skills after you graduate from there?"_

"Oh I like this question," said Hermione. "I am planning to work in the Ministry and work to change laws that discriminate against other magical creatures. I also hope to help make others more aware of the house-elves plight and why they should have the right to be free."

"Hermione, you might want to be a little more politically tactful in your answer," Ginny told her in a hilarious tone.

Everyone, including Hermione, laughed.

They kept reading and around eight-thirty that night, it was getting to be dark and Harry suggested, "Why don't we go up to the porch and get a snack and something to drink and finish the rest of these questions?" Everyone thought that was a good idea and they all rose and then, hand in hand with their partner, walked back to the Burrow.

Hermione and Ginny went inside to see what they could find. Ron and Harry talked about some of the things that Arthur had said and both wondered how much substance there was to rumours of people wanting to kill them.

A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermione reappeared with a tray of snacks and a bottle of Butterbeer. Ginny started passing out some glasses, as everyone got comfortable. Then as the bottle of Butterbeer and the tray was passed around, Hermione read out, "_Question seventy-nine. We have heard that Ron and Harry want to become Aurors. Why do both of you want to do this and do you think you could be a fair person to former Voldemort supporters?"_

"Good questions," said Harry. He thought for a moment and then looked over at Ron and asked him, "Any ideas mate?"

Ron replied, "We have seen much injustice and unfairness for the past few years. Everyone must try to change and forgive or we cannot succeed. I feel I can be open-minded and fair to everyone. I personally feel that if anybody can be that for sure, then Harry Potter is that person."

Harry nodded back to Ron and then added, "I grew up with much hatred around me for what I was. When I found out who I was at eleven. I still saw much hate and ignorance toward Muggles by many of the wizardly folk. We have had many problems between Muggle-borns and Purebloods with the Half-Blood's like me caught in the middle. We are all magical folk and we must learn to live together in peace and harmony. We can all change if we really want to."

Ginny reached over and gave Harry a quick hug and then they all went on with the questioning. Finally Hermione said "Question ninety-eight. _Are the four of you quite happy that it appears that the four of you will someday be related to each other?"_

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Two left," said Hermione. "Oh… Wait a minute," and then she appeared to be reading something else. "These next two questions appear to be rather personal for all of us and you may want to pass on them if they ask them."

She looked around for any opinions and then Ginny said, "Just read it, Hermione."

"Okay, but the first one pertains to the two of you," said Hermione. "_Harry, do you and Ginny plan on getting married and are you engaged yet? Also, if you have you proposed, is there a date set for the wedding?_"

Harry and Ginny both let out a groan and then looked at each other. Harry thought for about a minute, while Ginny rubbed his back and Hermione could hear Ginny quietly whispering, "Now would be a good time to just get it over with," in Harry's ear.

Hermione noticed a slight reddening of Harry's face and then as he coughed to clear his throat, he said, "Privacy for a public figure is something that is short coming for me. Due to the amount of anticipation for my impending long-term commitment, I feel I should just make it abundantly clear to everyone that I plan to formally ask Ginny when she turns of age. We are planning to get married next summer and I think that is all I need to say about this private matter between us." Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione, as Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I think that is all I am going to talk about this question."

"Well, you're not the only one that has to say something," said Hermione. "The last question is for Ron and it asks the same thing, "_Ron, do you and Hermione plan on getting married? Have you proposed? If you have is there a date?_"

"Oh bloody-" Ron looked at Hermione and turned as red as his face could turn.

Hermione exclaimed. "You can pass Ron, but I might suggest you not turn quite as pink as you just did." She reached out and gave him a hug.

"I think I will just say something like what Harry just said," replied Ron.

"Ron, I think we could ask your dad to delete these two questions because of the personal issues they bring up," Harry told him. "I think we all understand here that we know what is going to happen between us and that is really nobody's business right now."

Ron looked up and replied, "Personal it is, but if we don't answer it tomorrow, somebody else is going to ask it. We probably should try to answer the bloody questions."

It was so agreed that to leave the list as it was. The time was approaching eleven o'clock that night and slowly the two couples began to only talk to each other. Ron asked Hermione to join him on a walk, and Ginny and Harry decided to just say seated, and turned off the lanterns that lit up the porch. They started talking about the stars and the planets and Ginny explained several of the things that they both saw in the sky. As they talked, Harry soon realized that Ginny knew far more about the stars then he did.

The night was cooling off and soon Ron and Hermione reappeared and then went indoors. Harry soon took out his wand and pointed it over to some blankets and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ and floated them over to cover the two of them.

Ginny slid down so her head was against his chest and then asked him. "Harry, I love you so much and whatever you want to do is okay with me. Do you just want to wait because you think it would be best for my family honour, or is it because you think it would be best for the two of us to just wait till I am seventeen to propose?"

"Ginny, I understand why you keep asking me and yes, you're kind of right both ways, but I will tell you the real two reasons. It is because we both love each other so much. I just want us to have some time to learn to know each other and do things together. So far that has been something that is clearly not meant for us to have right now. Your parents have given us permission to marry and I promise you that before you return to Hogwarts next term that we will be engaged, unless you decide that I am not what you want."

Ginny thought for a moment and then asked, "There is something else isn't there, Harry?"

Harry brushed his hand on her cheek and told her, "Yes, my love, and I really don't want to say it either."

"It is about Ron and Hermione, isn't it?"

Harry wasn't sure he should answer and then just did, "Ginny, I feel that they should ask each other first. If we do, our happiness might really hurt the both of them. They're our friends and family and I just don't want to possibly hurt their own friendship to each other.

"Hermione is not showing this much, but she is so worried about her not being able to recovery her parent's memories correctly. Ron so much wants to ask her father for permission but he too is quite worried that they may say no. So for all the pressures on us, your brother has much more then I do. I just wish that he would just do it and get it over with."

"Harry, does he have a ring for her yet?"

Harry paused to think if he should and then said, "You must not tell her, but yes, he has a very nice ring for her."

"Did you help him get it?"

"Yes"

"Is it pretty?"

"Yes."

"Did it cost a lot?"

"A lot more then he realizes," chortled Harry.

"Have you got me a ring?"

"Not telling, my love."

"Well, I thought I would ask," replied Ginny as she tried to fake a pouting face in the darkness.

"Just trying to guilt me into telling you are we?" Harry answered in an amused voice.

"Well you can't blame me, dear. I want to know and you can't fault me for asking anyway."

"You can always ask, Ginny," smiled Harry.

Harry carefully brought her head up and bent over and kissed her lips and then laid her back down against his chest.

"Is my reasoning okay with you, Ginny, I don't want you to misunderstand or think I am doing this casually, but I think it is for the best."

"We already have seen how we feel, Harry. I know from when I have been in your mind; I can see how noble you are and you do have a honourable reason to do this. I must agree because I love you so much and I truly understand your line of reasoning, but I feel you owe me a big one in the future."

"I will agree to that, my love."

The two of them sat back on the bench and gently held each other and before long, they were both asleep. Later that night, the stars begin to slowly disappear in the sky. A few hours later, low clouds were slowly filling in the night sky and then the light breeze shifted to the north. As the wind picked up, the air lost what little it had left in the late spring warmth, as an unseasonable colder breeze was now present.

Arthur Weasley had awakened at five o'clock to be at work early that morning. When the sound of thunder was heard in the distance, Arthur had been going around shutting windows, when he saw the outside door was still open. He started to close it and then decided to just check to be sure. When he did, he saw the two of them were asleep.

Arthur smiled and walked over to his daughter and future son-in-law. He gently prodded both of them, until they each stirred in their sleep and then told them, "You both need to go inside before you get soaked." They slowly arose and both wobbled upstairs, half-asleep. As they entered her room, they just dropped their robes and were back in their dream state, before Arthur had finished closing the rest of the windows downstairs.

Next Chapter: 'The Interviews and a Surprise'

* * *

11/15/09 WBW-FB 'Pottercomplete'

Betaed by 'Ginnyweasley777'

Betaed by 'fictiondreamer'

Betaed by 'Nat3738'


	27. C 27 The Interview

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapters 27 'The Interview'

* * *

**Chapter 27: 'The Interview'**

The biting cold morning air felt good on Harry's face as he flew around on his Firebolt. He had pushed the broom to its maximum speed while flying just a few feet above the blond coloured sands. With the air whipping throughout his hair, he had now become a blurry streak across the horizon.

Just how long he had actually been flying, Harry wasn't quite sure this morning. He continued to fly, but suddenly his attention was refocused on an area in front of him.

He pulled up on the handle and climbed high into the sky. As he looked down, it seemed like it was some type of encampment to him. He slowed down and concluded making a large loop around the area. Below him, he saw only trailers and tents and not much else around it. With it still being early morning, Harry thought there should have been some type of activity taking place.

Now Harry began to descend and approached the area slowly. After deciding there was no sign of life, he landed. As he began to walk and look around in the area, he felt a sense of having being there before. It was strange, he thought, for nothing even looked remotely familiar to him. It was so bleak and it was just sand everywhere around him. But he somehow felt that there was something else out here, but as he stretched his neck in looking around, all he could see was the vast emptiness of sand.

He walked over to a group of trailers that were sitting under a large tent. Next to them in the shade, were a number of parked cars and lorries. Harry then proceeded over to a stairway which had the word 'office' printed in several different languages above it. When he opened the trailer door, an eerie silence left his ears unused.

He entered into what appeared to be a waiting room that had a number of chairs against the walls. There were several maps of Egypt and he saw what appeared to be this location marked with a small pin that said '_you are here'_. There were around several dozen other pins with numbers and dates upon them. Harry figured that these must have marked similar locations.

When he walked into a long hall, he realized that a large number of trailers had been assembled together. He knew that this must have been a large operation to warrant everything that was here.

In the hall, there were a number of different papers and documents on a bulletin board. He noticed one of them appeared to be made of parchment. As he looked closer to it, he recognized the stamp of Gringotts Bank Limited in the bottom corner. It had no other information or even the name of Gringotts upon it, but it was written in plain English. It said if anyone had any question about the operations, to call one of the numbers that were listed.

Looking at all the other posted documents, Harry now realized that this was an operation that Muggles were also involved in. It was obvious to him that the goblins were keeping a very low profile here.

The last document he looked at seemed to be an official looking document that was written in what he assumed was Arabic. Just below it was what appeared to be an English translation. It said the Supreme Council of Antiquities had issued it to the G.B.I. It was in effect for the next four years to search for a possible buried ruin within this area. When he noticed the date next to the signature, it had been issued in the spring of last year.

His curiosity now made him decided to look further around. Shortly, as he wandered along the hall, he began to hear some low rumblings in the distance. He soon was in a room that had a large number of desks. Again, he heard some rumblings, but this time they were much louder. It sounded to him like they had come from outside. As he turned around, a loud clap of thunder greeted Harry's ears as he was pulled from his sleep that morning. As the memory of the dream was rapidly starting to fade, he recalled Arthur sending them to bed last night.

After a yawn, he rolled over and when he opened his eyes, he was looking into Ginny's contented face. She looked so peaceful to him lying there in the bed. When Harry looked over and checked the time on the clock, he knew it would soon to get up that morning. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. When nothing happened, he bent over kissing her on her lips. For a long moment, he lingered. Soon, he could tell that she was now coming out of her morning daze, as she began to return the kiss back to him. As he pulled away from her, Ginny let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Good morning," whispered Harry.

"Hi you teaser," Ginny replied as she yawned, and tried to snuggle back closer to him. "How did you sleep last night?"

Harry lightly petted her soft burgundy hair in the shuttered light of the room. He paused before he answered, "I guess alright."

"What's wrong, Harry?"

When she asked, Harry could tell by the sound of her voice that he had caught her attention. "Nothing you need to worry yourself with, Ginny. It's just several strange dreams that I have had the last few days."

Ginny pushed herself up and turned to look into his face and replied, "Something must be really bothering you, Harry, or you wouldn't have mentioned this to me**. **Please tell me what you think they're about?" When Harry didn't answer back to her, she suggested, "Harry, if you tell me, maybe I can possibly help you understand why you have been so troubled."

"Ginny…" Harry paused to think and then said. "The last few mornings, I have had these dreams of a different type. It's like a hidden adventure, which is waiting for me and it's somewhat different then one from a regular dream."

"Ah... What do you mean from a regular dream?" Ginny asked.

"It is of a location that looks strangely familiar but I am sure that I have never actually been there before. What is bugging me though, is that they sort of remind me of the same type of dreams that took place when I had them about Voldemort."

"Harry. Could they be from Tom Riddle then, you know like memories in your head?"

"These visions are not about him, Ginny. They're more like someone elses that wants to share them with me."

"Like who, Harry?"

"I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that I am more like a visitor. I also feel like I soon will become an active participant in these dreams. I remember an old man from the other morning. I think he is a powerful wizard, but I am not sure. I can't remember much else except that he is talking to me and it's like he wants to tell me something that he knows that he can't."

"So do you know where you are in the dreams?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I know it must be in Egypt. I remember seeing the Great Pyramids in the first one. I can also remember having at least two other dreams in the past week. These others all seem to be in a different time frame, but this morning it took place in what I think was the current time."

"Harry, just what do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"This one this morning, I think is in the present. The others have happened in the past."

"Just what does that mean then?" Ginny asked, giving him a worried look.

"Well, by the past, I mean ancient and a very long time ago. Each time I get a little more information, but I always seem to be awakened just before I learn something really important in the dream. Yesterday, I just thought they were dreams of no real consequences, but now this morning, I am not so sure."

"Harry, you're frightening me a little," Ginny replied in a voice that seemed to show some real apprehension in it. "So just what did you see in your dream this morning?"

"I dreamed that I was flying over this location like I have done at least once before. But this time it was different, because all the trees and stuff were gone. It seems everything was covered in sand. Then after I landed, I couldn't find anybody."

"What do you mean anybody? Who were you looking for?"

"It was like everybody had just disappeared. As I walked around, it must have been the current time because I remember seeing a date from last spring. I also saw modern Muggle vehicles, tents, and trailers set up there. I saw no one in my dream but I know something is there. I just feel like someone is showing me this dream for a reason."

"Harry, tell me. Are you hiding something from me?" As Ginny said this, she was looking directly into his green eyes.

"I honestly do not know what it would be, Ginny?"

"Harry!" Ginny replied and then grabbed him into a hung and continued, "Just keep me informed about this and maybe together we can figure it out before we leave."

"Ginny… I'm not sure if there is sometype of a connection here." Harry paused and then asked, "Do you by chance know where and what Bill is doing in Egypt?"

"I just heard he is working on a project for Gringotts and I think he is close to Cairo. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure but I seem to have this odd feeling, Ginny, that this dream is connected somehow to Bill and the goblins. It might be thick thinking on my part and just me looking for some type of a connection to these dreams. I know that it does sound rather absurd on my part, but…"

Ginny suddenly cut him off saying, "Harry, tell me the truth. Why are you so worried about this?"

"Ginny, I'm not really sure why I seen to be so flustered, but I think these dreams could all have started when Bill left on his trip. It's… I'm just not really sure where all this is going to lead to, Ginny?"

As Harry gazed back at Ginny, she could see something noticeably different in his eyes this morning. It wasn't the colour but just something oddly different about him that was staring back at her. Maybe they were just showing his distance thoughts that were somewhere else this morning. "You really seemed to be worried about this, Harry. But just think about it. These are possibly dreams that may have no real meaning to you."

Harry nodded back to her but she knew he was probably no better off with what she had just said. "I'll try to not let it get to me, Ginny," Harry replied in a half-hearted way.

"I think that's best attitude for you right now, Harry. Maybe it's only the rush in the last few weeks that have just gotten you so nervous and pent up. I think that this could be a type of release for you. Since you have just started having these dreams since you have completed your Prophecy, then maybe they are just some type of adventure for you at night."

She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand and then told him, "Well, I am awake and by looking at the clock it is almost half-past eight. I think it is best that I go and take my shower." She hopped out of bed and was in her bathrobe in just a flash. She was out of the room before Harry had a chance to think of anything to reply to her.

Harry thought over of what she had just told him. He had not told her everything because he didn't want her to worry anymore then she was. As he thought more about it, he did realize that it was probably a dream that didn't have any real foretelling, because he no longer had a Firebolt to fly. Harry just stayed in bed and thought about what he had dreamed.

About fifteen minutes later, Ginny showed back up and told him, "Harry, the bathroom is open. I didn't see Ron or Hermione around, so I would hurry if I were you."

Harry gave one last stretch and then got out of bed. He grabbed his own bathrobe and smiled at Ginny. As he passed her, she reached out to grab him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

When she pulled away she asked, "Harry, I have been thinking. When you go to Hogwarts on Thursday, why don't you talk to Professor Sinistra on what she might be seeing in the stars? Also, see if you can find and talk to Professor Firenze. Maybe he might be willing to share to you some insight. He, if anyone, would probably know if something peculiar is being shown in the stars about you."

"He might be a friend, Ginny, but even he guards the knowledge of what the Centaurs see in the night sky. He hasn't been that open to me over the years in what he knows about me."

"Well, he actually gave me some subtle hints in my fourth year about us. In hindsight, I should have listened to him more than I did."

"He really did?" Harry replied.

"Yes Harry. I didn't realize it at the time but he did hint about things about us. So I think you'll find out that he will be more cooperative then you expect. Just be prepared for him to answer in an indirect way."

"Yeah…" Harry then thought to himself for a moment and then answered, "I'll do that, Ginny."

As Harry proceeded to the bathroom, he realized that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. He worried about what Ginny thought he had been dreaming about. But then again, he thought as he got into the shower, she was bringing up some points on what to do about it and not just ignore it as he had been doing this past week.

When Harry returned about ten minutes later to Ginny's room, he realized that she had already gone downstairs to breakfast. As he dressed, he remembered that Arthur had suggested that they wear their new dress robes today.

He hung up his clothing that he had worn from last night. In her closet, he retrieved his new robe. He saw that Ginny's robe was already gone.

He then reached in his robe from yesterday to clean out his pockets from the day before. As he did, he pulled out the boxes that held the rings from his parents and whom he thought was his great grandparents. He quickly looked around the room for a safe place to hide them. Looking at the dresser in front of him, he decided to just hide them underneath it until he could find a better place. The base of the dresser was on legs that would only let him get part of his hand underneath it. He put the two boxes on the floor and pushed them back under it with his phoenix wand. It was so close to the floor that he knew that Ginny couldn't get her arm under it either. With that, he figured that they would be safe from her finding them until he could come back tonight and give them to Molly for safekeeping.

Quickly he dressed, grabbed his wands and his invisibility cloak. It wasn't long before he was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh there you are, Harry," Molly greeted him with a smile. "I didn't expect the two of you to be so late this morning. You both need to eat so you can have your strength today."

He looked over at Ron who was looking at him with a grin on his face. He gave him a half-hearted smile and then shrugged his shoulders and then set down next to Ginny.

"Hi Hermione, you ready for today?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him and replied, "I just hope that none of the questions are about my parent's, Harry. I don't know how I will react on any that pertain to them."

"Dad and Kingsley both know that questions like that are out of bounds," Ginny spoke up and told them. "That is why they prepared a list of questions for everyone in advance. Besides, if they do ask you about one of them, just tell them that you pass."

Harry could now see Hermione twiddling with her fingers at her bushy hair and knew she was really worried about any questions that would be about her parents.

"Hermione, you'll do alright," said Ron in a supportive tone. "I'm sure nobody out there today will have any idea where they are. If they happen to ask you on what they thought of what you did, just make up something on what they would have told you."

"You really think I should, Ronald?" replied Hermione, as she looked at him for support.

As Ron returned her stare, he noticed a small tear that was running down her cheek. "'Mione, just tell dad that you want no questions asked about this when we get there. And if somebody tries to ask you or is getting over the line on the list of the questions, I'll make sure they won't badger you anymore about it."

"You'll do that for me, Ron?" Hermione whispered as she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Yes Mione," Ron replied in a firm and rather strong voice.

Hermione then grabbed his hand and held it for the rest of the time they were eating.

As Harry was consuming eggs, bacon, ham, fried potatoes, and kippers, he knew that Ron had finally admitted to himself and showing what Hermione really meant to him. He just hoped that Ron would soon ask her to marry him. Harry knew that would probably help Hermione's mood more than anything else at the moment.

About ten minutes later, Harry was done eating and leaning back in his chair, and holding Ginny's hand. He was now stuffed with all the good food that Molly had fixed. He was thinking ahead on how to answer some of the more certain questions that he was sure to be asked. The one question that was still on his mind was how he had broken up with Ginny last year. This question had ended by asking_, 'when Harry first returned, how could he expect her to forgive him and to let everything go back to where it was before he left'._ He was surprise that Arthur had even allowed this question. It must have been one that had been asked by many.

It had made so much sense to him when he had broken up with her last year. Now though, he felt so guilty on how he had done it. It had been cold and mean but he knew it had helped protect her life and at that time, that was what was most important to him. He had to make sure that she had believed he had really done it. If he hadn't, she might not have had a chance to survive. That had been the important thing at the time and at that time, trying to protect her life was what had been so important to him.

Ginny was waving her arm in front of his face and asked, "You ready for this afternoon, day dreamer?"

"Yes… mostly I guess. The only question is answering the one about how I broke up with you last year without seeming to be a real cold and uncaring person."

"Well… that was rather cold way to treat me last year," responded Ginny.

There was a pause and as the two looked at each other, Harry frowned a little at her.

"Harry," said Ginny in a kind voice. "I just said it was a cold way. I didn't like it either, but you had to do it and it was the best way to protect me. If someone had used Legilimency on me, it would have appeared that you did break up with me. That was the only way you could keep them from trying to use me as bait. I understand. This is all you need to say to anyone. If you want, I will be happy to answer this for you and that will put it to rest!"

Ginny raising her voice was a little unexpected and it caught him and the others at the table off guard. It was the first time since Harry had been back; that he had really seen the confident and unyielding support in this witches' voice. Her reply had been quite firm. She showed and she was determined to make it known to him and the others in the room, that she would not let anyone misunderstand her love for him.

Even with this, Harry realized that he still upset with himself. As soon as Ginny had seen this in his eyes, she hugged him tightly and told him, "Oh Harry, you know I understand why you had to do this to protect me and my family. If you hadn't of done it, I could have died by him and you may have died trying to save me. So you just need to get rid of your guilt about this. Just let me answer this question and I will finally put this behind us today."

Harry looked around at everyone staring at them, gave them a toothy smile and told them, "She gets like that around me occasionally."

Ginny gave him a friendly slap on his arm and remarked, "The rain has stopped. Let's go sit outside and talk Mr. Chosen One for me." They both excused themselves and walked outside and set down on the porch to enjoy the rain-cooled air that morning.

After an awkward moment of silence, Ginny was the first to speak, "Harry, are you alright with what I just said?"

"Yes Ginny. I just wish that some questions didn't have to be asked. Truthfully, a question like this is just a little too personal. I am getting sick of why people want to continue to ask about things like this? I wish people would just go ahead and accept why I had to do this."

"Well Harry, I think you know that these are only questions like what Rita Skeeter's enthusiasts would want to read about. Some people only want to read anything. You know stuff like this will just help sell the papers."

"But Ginny it not that so much… it's…."

"Oh Harry, we both understand why it going to happen this way. That's why it is not important to you and me. Just let the public have their fun in their gossip. We will just ignore it. It will pass. Our lives together are what is important right now."

Harry looked at her and replied, "Alright then, I'll try hard to take your advice."

"So… are there any other questions giving you problems?" Ginny asked.

"Only the one about us after the battle, I guess," Harry replied. "It's about why I thought that you would want to rekindle our relationship. I guess I'm just afraid I will look quite conceited."

"Oh Harry, you'll do fine."

"Ginny, you're wrong. It's actually a simple question for me to answer. I'm guess I'm just afraid it will make me look like a git.

"Don't worry about it Harry because I think I would know if I was marrying a git. Just tell it like it is. Let it come from your heart. It is not like you don't have plenty to share."

Harry just stared back and gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Now I need to go in and take care of a few things, Harry. I will be back in a few minutes and we can continue our talk if we need to?"

"See you shortly," replied Harry. He watched her leave and his eyes followed her into the house. When he turned his head back around, he started looking out into the pasture. He tried to clear his mind of anything that might get to him this afternoon. Generally, Harry felt he was ready and he really wanted to do this today. It would help finally put some closure to him on his seventeen-year struggle against Voldemort. He knew this part was finally over but now he still had to worry about whatever else that seemed to be coming. To whatever these ends would be, it was now for both Ginny and him to travel this road together.

In the last eleven days, the answers had become quite a bit more confusing in their lives. What exactly was going to happen now was as much of a mystery to Harry as the outcome with Voldemort was going to be a few years ago. In actuality, this life had become even more perplexing now. He now had to worry about more than just the what, where, and how this would happen. He now had to mix into the equation the just who and the how many it would now involve. At least with his struggle with Voldemort, he always knew who was trying to kill him.

Now to top it all off, their lives had become quite precarious together. With them soon becoming engaged, he knew it was placing both of their lives in dangerous and uncharted territory.

In looking back, it had always appeared to be an impossible task against Voldemort, but finally in the end, he had prevailed. Because of that, he seemed to feel somewhat different now. He actually felt that in whatever was coming, whoever had given him these tasks in the first place, made sure he would at least have a chance to succeed.

He had done what he had to do last year to protect her. With doing this, he had risked losing her love to another. But as he looked back at this decision, it had proven to have been the best and the wisest one he could have ever made. Now as this new threat had appeared to be upon the horizon, he was again worried about what could happen to her if he failed.

These new prophecies had given him new doubts and worries. So much in fact, that Harry was not sure why he had handled it as good as he had. He now wondered if there was something unknown. Maybe there was something that was helping him to keep calm about all that he had learned in the last several weeks.

As he sat there thinking a thought came to him. He wondered if the memories of Tom Riddle were possibly still within him. Could they be as deeply obscured as the Unspeakables had suggested? Maybe if somehow, if some type of footprint or shadow had been left, then maybe Harry might be able to communicate with him. It did seem farfetched to him, but if it had been his voice he had heard, then he possibly could give Harry some answers to his questions.

What a new mystery, he thought, and it seemed to still be inside of him that made it all the worse. All of these years, something that was so good and wholesome had been there, but it was helping to ensure that Tom Riddle's hate stayed moored on this earth. He was surprised that he had never realized it, until Snape had told him about it at the end.

Harry now decided it was as good as a time as any to just ask him. Without even a pause, he spoke out softly saying, "_Tom, I think you know that I want to talk to you. Please talk to me if you can. In my dreams or let me daydream or whatever you need me to do to talk to me. I have so many questions to ask you and I am sure you know why I am asking you._"

Just as he finished, Ginny came walking out of the door and set down next to him. As she started to look around, she gave him a funny face and asked, "Whom were you just talking to?" When he didn't answer her quickly, she then asked him in a more forceful tone, "You acting guilty, Harry, what did you just do?"

"You're not going to believe me, Ginny, if I tell you."

"Anymore, I can believe almost anything about you Harry. Try me."

"Well…" He looked at Ginny and then took a breath and started, "I just asked Tom Riddle to try to talk to me if he can." He looked at Ginny and watched her face for any sign of disapproval. When she showed him none, he knew she was thinking about what he had told her.

"Harry… Well I not sure if this was a good time to ask him. I do think it was wise that you told me in case something adversely happens. I remember a time not too long ago that I did the same thing. I might have only been a naive eleven-year-old girl, but at the time, I felt like I needed to talk to him. We both know that he soon was able to take over my mind and body. Harry, I'm really not so sure you should be doing this; be it a good Horcrux or whatever it is."

"It is not like that Ginny; I… well… I don't think that it could."

"Harry, maybe he is still in your mind. Maybe it's not what everybody is thinking. Maybe he could come back again and this time use you instead of me."

"Ginny, he died and Voldemort destroyed his own Horcrux within me. It is over between him and me. He is dead."

"Just remember, Harry; he could be tricky. Who knows, maybe this was a final backup of sorts. What if the Unspeakables are wrong about what you have in your body? Maybe there is another Horcrux keeping him alive. Do we really know for sure?"

"Trust me, Ginny, he is truly dead. His soul is gone and has passed on to where ever he went. He has been destroyed. There is nothing we need to worry about anymore. It is only his bloody name that is causing worry and fear."

"Well, you don't have to get that defensive, Harry."

"Sorry, Ginny."

"So promise me that if he talks to you, you won't hide anything he tells you. He has already affected both of our lives so much that I don't want to take any more chances with him."

Harry looked into her eyes and told her, "I promise I will."

They then talked for a while about what they would say this morning on the porch. About the time Harry knew it was getting close for them to leave, the door opened and Auror Hobbs walked out and remarked, "Good morning, my two love birds. I do say that the two of you look quite smashing in your new robes."

"Thank you," chimed in both Harry and Ginny.

"I hope you have enjoyed the morning and are ready to face the most dangerous animals that you two have ever had to address," Hobbs told them in a voice that seemed somewhat to exaggerate the moment.

Harry looked at him and replied, "Yeah right."

"Harry, I do mean what I just said," replied Hobbs. "Some of these rascals that are there will do their best to try to make you quite flustered."

"Hobbs, if I can handle Rita, I can handle any of them."

"Harry, Rita Skeeter was just one of many. There are some that are far more cutthroat then she ever was. They will want to try to make you say things that you do not mean to say. All of this just because it will sell more papers and help make a name for themselves in our world."

"So what do you suggest that I do?" Harry asked in a doubtful tone.

"Just stay to your plan and if they get rather obnoxious, then just ignore them. If they proceed to try to press you, then just give us the notice and we will remove them if it's necessary. It's your interview and you have the control of what is said. Now, unless you have something very important to ask me, it is time for us to leave."

As Ginny and Harry stood up, Hobbs continued saying, "Arthur and the Minister will be waiting for us in about ten minutes. I really don't want us to be late. They want to go over things before lunch. The interview will begin at one o'clock and we are expecting a full crowd to be there."

Ginny and Harry turned and followed the Auror back into the Burrow and walked over toward the Floo. Ron and Hermione were waiting for them and after they all got kisses and words of encouragement from Molly; Ginny was the first to disappear into the Floo.

After Harry had left, Ron was the next in line. As he started moving forward in front of Hermione, Hobbs grabbed his robe saying, "Your manners, Ron, ladies first."

This was a first, thought Ron, as Hermione smiled and proceeded into the Floo. After she was gone, Ron asked, "So why did you do that?"

"Well I have something for you," answered Hobbs. "He pulled two small boxes out of his robe. As he held them in front of Ron, he smiled saying, "I'm surprised you haven't been asking each time you saw me the last two days. It's like you don't want to give it to her."

"No, it's not like that, Auror Hobbs, I… Well…."

"Look son, I know that you love her. The rumours are that you want to ask her father first. Well if I am not mistaken, he is not exactly here at the moment?"

"Well," replied Ron in a shaky voice. "I hope to get that out of the way… in a few weeks."

"Well I think you already know that there are some good possibilities that there will be some problems with retrieving her parent's memories. If I were you, I think it might be best for Hermione, that you ask her before she attempts to recover these memories. If there are any problems, she is going to need you much more then she realizes right now."

Ron looked at the Auror, reached out and retrieved the ring boxes from his open palm. "He opened the box that said 'hers'_. _The ring that he had selected was sparkling in the morning sunlight. Ron paused a moment as he looked at it and then told the Auror, "Thank you, sir, for bringing it to me." Then Ron stared at the Auror with a worried look on his face and asked. "You really think they could end up having a permanent lost of memory?"

"Ron, Hermione is a very smart young witch that rarely has any problems with doing magic. It is known fact that in doing a spell for the first time, Hermione can do magic better than anyone the Ministry has seen in many a year. She studies, plans, researches, and then thinks she knows everything about a spell. It's this overconfidence she has that is her Achilles' heel."

"But when she needs to, sir, she really seems to get it right," replied Ron.

"Oh yes Ron, she is willing to do a spell without even practicing it. She is so confident because she usually gets them right in the first attempt. It is because of this that the Minister is worried about this being a serious problem. Reversing a spell that has just been done for the first time; especially a complicated spell like this one it is not for the amateur wizard or witch.

"To do this reversal properly, she must remember everything in the reverse order from when she cast the spell. This is where she will probably fail; for in the anxiety that she was sure to of had when she did this, she is bound to forget something that she did."

As Hobbs said that, Ron's face began to show real concern across it.

"Your father wanted me to tell you this, Ron, because it worries him a lot. He felt that it would be better that I handled it this morning. I told him I would take care of it in a way you would understand."

"So you think she will fail?"

"I have been told that she will probably be very lucky to reclaim just one of her parent's minds fully intact. Nobody in the healing arts expects both of her parents to recover completely. It is felt telling her this would probably insure that she would fail in both attempts."

"Oh bloody hell," replied Ron. "Do you have any suggestions about this, Auror Hobbs?"

"First Ron, I think you already understand that you don't tell her anything on what I just said. You just need to be there with your shoulders ready for her. She may be a studious and a powerful young witch, but you need to be ready if something terrible goes wrong."

"But Hobbs, if she can't succeed, she'll never forgive herself!"

"And that is where you come into the picture, Ron. She may need you more then she has ever needed anyone else before. Now if you're wondering why I am telling you his, there is an obvious reason. I would suggest to you to put this ring to good use before you leave to go down under. In the chance she falls short; you will be far more valuable to Hermione by being engaged." Hobbs then told him in a solemn voice saying, "I think you are smart enough to understand what may not happen if she fails."

"So you're suggesting Hermione will not want to marry me because she is a failure?"

"Good boy! You hit the nail on the head, Ron. You're a lot smarter than some have given you credit for. Now we best are going before a search party comes looking for us."

When Harry stepped out into the crowded Ministry's Atrium, he saw a large group of people lined up. As the hall roared into life with cheers of support, he understood they had been waiting for them to arrive. Then as flashes of cameras caused him to squint, he and Ginny walked over to stand by several Aurors.

When Hermione arrived right behind him, she too found herself to be overly astonished of the reception. Quickly she joined the other two as they all begin to wave back to their supporters. As they waited, they soon begin to wonder just where Ron and Auror Hobbs were.

They soon found themselves shaking hands with the unknown faces of many wizards and witches. After about three minutes, a concerned looking Auror Irons appeared alongside with another Auror that Harry had not seen before. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger, it is good to see you all today. Would any of you have any idea where Auror Hobbs is?"

"He was right behind me," replied a now worried Hermione.

After another two minutes had passed by, four more Aurors showed up, and drew out their wands. Just as they were getting ready to enter the Floo, Ron and Hobbs walked out.

"What was the delay boss?" One of the Aurors asked in a serious tone.

"Ron needed to take care of a personal matter first," replied Hobbs. "I know we are running late, men, so it's best we all get going."

As the four were then herded away, they all walked in a line behind Hobbs. As soon as she could, Hermione asked, "What happened to you, Ron? We were all getting worried about you."

"Sorry," he replied. "I had to use the loo, Hermione. It caught me by surprise."

When they left the area of where the Floo network came together, several more Aurors had joined them. They were now proceeding in a direction that Harry had never been before. As they ambled along with their escorts, there were still wizards and witches that were standing in groups along the route they were being lead.

When they turned and proceeded further down a large corridor, it made Harry feel like he was getting lost.

Soon, large numbers of people were standing in line alongside the route that they were travelling. It seemed to Harry that an ever-increasing sound of clapping was also following them as they walked.

They soon reached an intersection that had several Aurors standing guard. At this point, the line of supporters had stopped and Harry figured they were almost where they were going. Here they turned at a wide hall. It was only a short distance, when several sets of double doors stopped their procession.

Hobbs gave each of them a smile as he opened and held the door for them. The four of them then entered a large empty auditorium that looked to Harry to seat at least several thousand. As Hobbs ushered them down to the front, Harry saw Arthur, Kingsley, and Auror Dawlish that were all standing and waiting for them upon the stage.

They proceeded up a set of stairs and were directed over to four chairs that were behind a long table on the right side of the stage. In the middle was a podium that appeared to be made of glass. Hanging from it was what Harry thought was the Minister of Magic's insignia. Next to it, on the left side of the stage, was three more chairs sitting behind another long table.

Arthur spoke up and told them, "Good, you're only a minute late today. I would like for the four of you to sit down and please listen to what we are going to tell you this morning. To begin with, this conference room has been magically enlarged to sit over twenty-eight hundred people and we expect it to be packed full this afternoon. As you have probably noticed, many people are already here and are patiently waiting for us to open the doors. They will be opened at noon, while the rest of us are eating lunch.

"The press will be setting on the front six rows. We have already selected whom will be the ones asking you questions this afternoon. They will be allowed to ask up to two of the prepared questions from one of you. We have planned for four sessions that will each be one hour long. At the end of each session, you will each be given a short ten-minute break. Anytime, if any of you need an additional break, we will stop the interview for you to take care of things." Arthur paused looking around as to see if they had any questions.

When none came forth, Arthur continued, "At around half past five, we will let five reporters ask a question that was not on your list yesterday. These reporters were selected this morning and were given the type of questions that you may refuse to answer. They understand that you have the right to not answer if you are uncomfortable with their question. But I must warn you, we have given the reporters the right to ask any question that they want to ask. So prepare yourself for the possibility of something quite unexpected. So does anyone have any questions?"

Ron asked, "Dad, if someone asks us a question that is not on the list, what are we exactly suppose to do if we don't want to answer?"

"Arthur, let me take this one," Dawlish responded. "Ron, and this goes for the rest of you, if they ask you one that is not on the list and you are not ready to answer that question, you may just say pass. If they continue to make you uncomfortable, just look toward us and we will handle it from there. The far majority of the reporters will treat you quite pleasantly today. But I must warn all of you now, there could be a few that might try to press you on an issue. We hope that they won't, but be prepared if one of them tries."

"So how much time and how detailed should our answers be to their questions?" Hermione asked.

"For that matter, you can take as much time as you need," replied the Minister. "As you are given each a new question, an hourglass will show you how much time you have to the next break. I hope you can answer at least ten to fifteen questions during each session. A number of them will just be just yes and no answers, but I think we all understand that you will need to explain some of them. The four of you will have the control here and we are all here to help you if you need us."

"Minister," asked Harry, "This type of question really pertains to me more than the others. What line of questioning is considered out of order or something I should not answer?"

Arthur then spoke up. "Let me take this, Kingsley. Harry, the problem with you as you know, is that there are a number of questions that the answer is unknown. Some of them, as I think you know are best not to even be talked about. They can wait until we have some better ideas about your future. I don't want to tell you on what to do here, but please use your own thoughts on how you answer them today. You four have the final decisions on giving them answers, but you must answer them in a reasonable and thought out way."

"So just use my best judgment then?" Harry asked.

"I think we all pretty much know what is going to be asked here," replied Arthur. "Please remember though, there is the possibility of something totally out of the blue that could be asked of you today. So prepare yourself for something that you really should not answer."

"Director Weasley," asked Ginny, as she grinned at her father. Several snorts and a giggle were heard from the other three. "How many questions should I expect to be asked?"

"Because you are now considered to be one of the luckiest witches in the world, Ginny, there will be much interest in your relationship with Harry. This is the major reason it was thought that you should be here today. But I want to tell you this. Even though it might be inappropriate, you still may call me dad if you want to."

"Alright, Dad," replied Ginny, as she smiled at him and a number of additional chuckles were heard around the stage.

"Now does anyone else have any questions that need to be addressed right now?" Arthur asked.

When nothing else was brought up, he continued, "With the short time we have left, we are going to go over some of the questions and how we will suggest to you is the best way to answer them." As Arthur finished, Auror Hobbs then left through a side door on the stage.

For the next thirty minutes, the Minister and Arthur spoke to them and tried to propose on how they thought the four of them should answer their questions. Then they suggested to them on how to answer a follow up question that might be asked. Harry felt it was obvious the Minister was nervous about having them put on the spot like this. This proved to him that Kingsley was trying to be open and doing what Harry had felt had been missing in the prior administrations.

At noon, Auror Hobbs reappeared at the door and told everyone it was time for lunch. They all left through the same doorway and entered into a side room that was filled with a delicious buffet.

As they all filled up their plates and set down, Kingsley then spoke to everyone at the table, "I am sure you have all noticed today, I have tried to show that I have listened to many of your feelings. I have tried to put forth in actions and deeds on what you have requested that the Ministry has needed to do. I can tell that from our discussions this morning that all of you are now starting to have some second thoughts about being so open with the news media. It is obvious to me that you now understand why certain things are best not talked about."

He then looked directly at Harry and continued, "Harry, I hope that what we have been able to do so far has met with your approval?"

"Minister, I think you have done as well as it would be possible for anyone to do."

"Thank you Harry. Your encouraging remark I do appreciate. I have done as much as I feel is practical in the short time that I have been the Minister. I think it is obvious to all of us here, that some of this information about you and Ginny is of a rather delicate and of a more sensitive matter and shouldn't be talked about. Since I think we all know that some of you will be future Aurors and quite possibly any of you could become Heads of departments you work in, it is now all up to you. It time for you're leadership skills to take over. I have left it in your own capable hands on deciding on what you reply and I hope that you make the best decision for you and the Ministry."

As Kingsley and Arthur looked at Harry, he stared back at them and started grinning. He then asked, "I wouldn't suppose this is the first part of my training for the Auror's program?"

"You bet it is," said Kingsley, Dawlish, and Arthur together. It obviously showed that the three of them had already planned the answer.

Then Kingsley told them, "I want to tell you all something right now that is on the more serious side of remembering those who have fallen. My only hope here is that you all heed on what I am going to tell you. This is so you don't say something that is unwarranted about somebody who died in this struggle. I feel that this is something that you possibly may not have even realized yet.

"Minister Fudge may have had his problems of sticking his head in the sand and thinking that nothing would happen. But Cornelius, even as bad as he was toward you, Harry, he hated Voldemort and his ideals. The Minister was so afraid of just the thought of him returning, that he just tried to hide the facts from everyone, and that helped lay the foundation for the Dark Lord to rise again.

"Now the problem with Minister Scrimgeour is that he was just too proud to be able to work with you. He didn't understand you and you didn't understand him. Because of this, the two of you could not work together. It was really sad because he was a very good and honest man. He just didn't identify with you and his actions didn't help the two of you get along at all. He couldn't accept that an untrained boy like you could somehow end this horrific era in our history.

"The Minister tried his best, but it was already too late for him to be able to stop Voldemort. I wanted to tell you this because as you know I worked under him for many years as an Auror. He truly tried to stop him and was doing much behind the scenes. It was lonely and not easy for him being at the top. The day it happened, he went down fighting admirably at the very end of his life.

"Harry, you are now finding out that everyone is thinking that you are the liberator. You know that it was more like luck that helped you to have finally won this long confrontation. So keep an open mind toward all people today. Please remember that there is possibly another reason why a leader must do things differently than they would want to at times. If you think I have been unfair with you, Harry, I ask you to please tell me why?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, and then suddenly found himself pausing before finally realizing that he had no issue to bring up. He actually surprised himself that he found himself in agreement with the Minister of Magic. He just nodded to Kingsley and said nothing as Ginny leaned over and hugged him.

Until lunch was over, everyone talked and ate as a number of questions were brought up and talked about. The Minister and Arthur were busy giving last minute suggestions on how to answer the questions that they felt would be asked that afternoon.

Hobbs suddenly announced, "It is five minutes before one o'clock. The four of you will actually enter the stage in about ten minutes. If you need it, you can wash up and the loo is just behind you through those doors."

Harry left to go wash his face and did his best to straighten his hair. A few minutes later, he had returned and was hugging Ginny. The four of them huddled and nervously waited while holding their partner's hand to pass the time.

When Kingsley and Hobbs, left to go onto the stage, Arthur walked over to the group and told them, "Ginny, we want you to sit on the end next to Harry. Hermione, you will be sitting next to him and that will put you Ron, closest to the center of the stage. The Minister is currently giving them a short account on what you have all been doing the last eleven days.

"When he is done, he will be introducing you to the audience. Six Aurors will be in the audience under the supervision by Auror Hobbs. They will control all the access to you by the reporters. Let them first address you with their questions and then answer them as you see fit. A table has also been placed in front of your chairs and you have parchment, pens and water for each of you.

"For my son and daughter, I wish you the best of luck. For Hermione and Harry, you have already been part of my family for a number of years and good fortune to both of you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.

The five of them walked over to the door and then listened to Kingsley, who was finishing up his speech about them.

Suddenly, Minister Kingsley opened the door, and as the four of them walked out as a group, the auditorium exploded with clapping and cheering. As they each set down at the long table, each of the couples were quick to grab and hold on tightly to their partner's hand. Auror Dawlish and Arthur followed them out and then set down opposite of them on the stage. Kingsley meanwhile had walked back to the podium and the noise rapidly quieted down in the auditorium.

"Well the time is finally here everyone," as Kingsley addressed the crowd. "Today, you all have been given the opportunity to finally be able to have the interview that our world has been waiting to hear. In the past eleven days, our guests have been extremely busy as I think you already know. They have had little free time and today is the first opportunity that they have been able to schedule this interview.

"I am also proud to announce that when we are done today, the Ministry will be handing out a detailed twenty-seven-page report to all of you. This will give you the initial assessment on what actually happened since before Harry was born.

"Behind me sits the three individuals that for most of a year were on the run from our own Ministry. As you know, Voldemort had seized control of it and was doing everything he could do to find the boy. Why? Because, before young Mr. Potter was even born, it had been foretold in a Prophecy, that he could bring Dark Lord's downfall.

"It is a long and very complicated story and the Ministry is still trying to understand how everything happened. Do to certain events that the Ministry is still trying to understand; a few details of this story are best not revealed. In the future when the time is right, additional facts will be released for publication.

"The three heroes sitting beside me are Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Also the sister of Ron is also here sitting on the end. I think you all now know that Ginny Weasley has now become the most important person in Harry's life. She had become the real strength behind the scenes for our young hero. She gave Harry hope to persevere and finally achieve what he had been foretold to do.

"The Ministry now has thousands of pages of documents on what has transpired during the personal conflict between Thomas M. Riddle and Harry J. Potter. This long conflict ensued over a period of eighteen years and as I think you all know, finally ended on the morning of May the second. Along with Harry ending this conflict, it also ended a sixty-year goal for absolute power in our society."

Kingsley stopped as a loud standing ovation filled the room. Along with the clapping, a large amount of additional noise and whistling was being added to the applause.

This out pouring of appreciation was now inspiring an emotional response within Harry. So much in fact, that it was becoming almost too much for Harry to handle at the moment. It helped considerably that Ginny was setting next to him. During all this, they both were holding each others hands and knew how much each other appreciated having the other besides them.

As the crowd continued to show their appreciation, Harry knew what they needed to do and suddenly stood up and also pulled Ginny up beside him. Hermione and Ron caught on quickly and rose on their feet and the approval grew to a tremendous level. The four of them waved, and then after about thirty seconds, they all set down.

This marked the moment when the crowd finally began to quiet down and then Kingsley finished his introduction by saying, "At this time, I would like to turn it over to the reporter with the first question." Kingsley flicked his wand toward the other side of the stage and then turned and walked to his seat and set down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a large hourglass rise up from the floor and turn itself upside down. It was opposite from him and he thought was about the size of Hagrid and could easily be seen from the back of the auditorium.

The first reporter stood up and asked, "Mr. Potter, my name is Marco Hatter and I work for _'Broom's Illustrated'. _I would like to be the first to personally congratulate you on what now seems to be you saving our world. Parts of this question have been asked previously of you but I would like to ask you this way. The Minister has just stated that a Prophecy was given about you before you were born. You have stated before that you don't have any special magical powers to speak of, so why do you think, you were picked to be the one that could end the Dark Lords reign?"

Harry gave him a nod and then replied, "Thank you, Marco. My life has been so strange and now it seems like all of it was a training to get me ready to cause him to defeat himself. My life in general and what I feel everything that I went through was meant to help develop me into the type of person that could overcome him in the end.

"This was not to be by magical strength because he was far more skilful then I could ever hope to be. Over all those years that we had our conflicts, I was just plain fortunate to survive. Maybe it was due to some skill that I unknowingly have.

"Now in looking back at all the events that happened between me and Tom Riddle, it seems that I always appeared to do exactly what I needed to do at the time to stay alive. Sometimes the unexpected arrival of help or the unforeseen would occur that nobody could have expected. Why did this happen, it happened so that I could somehow cause his defeat in the end.

"I am just a normal wizard but I have grown up having certain traits. At certain points in my life, I was given some very special gifts besides information about him. In time, this helped to develop me into someone that the Dark Lord would always underestimate. Because of this, it made him overconfident and so arrogant on just how much of a threat I was to him.

"Trying to kill me in the first place, when I was just a baby boy, was the start of his own undoing. The harder he tried to remove me from this earth, just made me more of an obstacle for him to stumble upon. I became his nemesis, because each time he tried to kill me, he was just adding another part to the puzzle on how I would be able to vanquish him in the end.

"I had much help. My friends, teachers, believers, and what I now know was help that was given to me by those it is best that I not explain to you. I really did this with nothing much special except for the love I have shown for my friends and my enemies. Because of this, I think you could say it was more than just good luck that just seemed to follow me most of the time. I don't want to leave a mystery to surround me but at this time, I really cannot explain the answers any better, Marco. Thank you for your questions."

As Marco set down, none other than Rita Skeeter stood up. She smiled in her signature astute looking face, and then she spoke in her snooty sounding voice. "My name is Rita Skeeter and I think everyone here already knows I work for _'The Daily Prophet'. _This question is for Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, it has been said that you were quite young when Harry began to catch your eye. Could you tell us when you first really knew that he was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? It is rumoured that you both broke up last year, but could you tell us for the record on what really happened? I asked this not meaning to pry into your private lives."

Ginny looked at Harry to make sure if she should answer this question and Harry just gave her a very quick nod of affirmation. "Mrs. Skeeter, ever since I was five, I had a sort of a crush on the boy that lived. But by the time I reached my third year, I had given up on us ever becoming a pair. We both finally started to realize it the summer after Harry had fought Voldemort in the Ministry. In a funny sort of way, Harry started noticing me after I had given up on him and I had become involved in dating other students.

"Harry was too noble of a person to try to interfere in breaking up one of these relationships. He just quietly waited and abided his time until that romance was over. Still, he for some reason could not bring himself to ask his best mates sister out for a date. It wasn't until we had won a Quidditch game in the spring of last year, that we both suddenly realized that we were much more than just attracted to each other. He finally took the required step so we could both express our affections for each other."

She turned and looked at a smiling Harry and then as she turned back around she finished with, "It was a wonderful few weeks while it lasted, but once Professor Dumbledore had died, Harry knew that he had to protect me and so he broke up with me. I admit I was unhappy with him, but somehow I did understand. During this time, he was on the run; we both somehow knew in our hearts, that someday, we would be back together again. Thank you for your question."

Rita looked at Ginny and gave her a positive nod and then turned and went back to her chair.

The next reporter stood up and he wasn't a very tall man at all. He had flaming red hair and a beard and spoke with a very heavy Irish accent and it was very hard to understand. "My name is Felix Cromletter. I am a reporter for the _Ireland Magical Weekly_. This question is for Ron Weasley. Do you and Hermione Granger plan on getting married. If you do, are the two of you engaged yet? Also if you are, have the two of you set a date?"

Ron appeared to not be sure on what Felix was saying and told Hermione to stand up and go with him to the front of the stage. She was a little hesitant, but got up and followed Ron, and then the man came up to the stage and repeated what he had just asked.

Ron told the audience, "Mr. Cromletter has asked me if I had yet proposed to Hermione and if we had set a date for it. As for the date, we hope to be married sometime next year but unless I ever ask her, it is not going to happen."

Then Ron did something that almost made both Ginny and Harry fall out of their chairs. Ron got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from his robe. As he opened the box, he looked up to Hermione that had suddenly raised both of her hands to her mouth. Then he asked her in a steady voice, "Hermione, I love you and want us to spend the rest of our lives together. We have been though much and through it all, I know you are the one for me and me for you. Would you marry me?"

This was something that Hermione had not been expecting that moment. All she could do was return a confounded look across her face.

* * *

NOTE: I appreciate the E-mails and other condolences the last several months.

Next Chapter: 'Surprises'

'Pottercomplete' WBW 5-2-10

Betaed by 'Ginnyweasley777'

Betaed by 'Nat3738'


	28. C 28 The Surprises

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 28 'Surprises'

* * *

**Chapter 28: 'Surprises'**

A moment of breath-stopping silence had descended throughout the room. This was the last thing Hermione had ever expected. Everything seemed to be frozen in place as she stared at the wizard kneeling at her feet.

Then, after Hermione's face had begun to fade from matching Ron's hair, a faint smile quickly appeared. She replied in a trembling voice, "I... I love you too. Yes… Ronald, I do."

As Ron stood up, the crowd began to respond in a huge cheer. Swiftly the room was filled with yells of admiration and praise. As he slid on her ring, tears now fell from Hermione's eyes. Ron then reached out and pulled her close from where he stood and then the two kissed and embraced each other tightly.

Harry was the first to his feet and was followed closely by Ginny. "Ron, you did it my friend!" Harry yelled as he ran up and engulfed Ron into a hug. "I had no idea that you were going to do this today!"

"Thanks, Harry," replied Ron with his face beaming. "Until I just did it, I didn't know I was going to ask her either." Then as the two best mates pulled away, their faces showed their understanding for each other.

This moment was quickly broken as Ginny screamed at the top of her voice. "I am so happy for both of you, Hermione!"

"Hermione… Congratulations!" Harry shouted as he joined Ginny in her reply. He now reached out and enveloped her into a brotherly type hug as he spoke closely into her ear. "I'm just amazed that he finally did it, Hermione. Ron didn't even say anything to me that he was going to ask you."

Hermione replied with a hearty laugh into his own ear, "As much as I think that I know the two of you, Harry, you each have always come up with a way to surprise me! Thank you and I am looking forward to the day that I can return your best wishes!"

"All I want to add is good luck to both of you!" shouted back an energized Harry.

Suddenly, Arthur was there and he was beaming with happiness. He reached out and scooped Ron and Hermione together and embraced them both. During all of this time, the standing ovation never stopped or even diminished in volume.

After a short moment of congratulations, Arthur motioned for them to go and sit down. As they then returned to their seats, the applause quickly plummeted down into a low volume.

Hobbs then waved out to the next reporter. He was a tall and lanky man who stood up quickly and whose face showed a rough smile as he bellowed out his question. "My name is Wendell Welty and I work for _The Magical Inquirer_. This question is for Mr. Potter and it is the same question as has just been asked. Mr. Potter, have you asked Miss Weasley yet on getting married and if you're already engaged, have the two of you set a date yet?"

Harry thought quickly to himself about what he should do. He then showed a smiled and as he stood, he pulled Ginny to her feet. When he did, he could hear her whispering to herself, "Right now please, let it be right now."

He gently pulled her hand and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, Ginny, it will have to wait until your birthday, but I am going to tell them why so they all understand."

When they were at the front of the stage, Harry addressed the crowd saying, "Well, I guess I am back for another question." A number of laughs were heard but Harry could tell the anticipation of his answer was holding most if not all to their seats. "I would like to officially introduce Ginevra Weasley and yes, I am seriously courting her." As he said that a large scatterings of new laughter and applause were heard from the audience. "I have actually had my eyes on her for a number of years, but I have to admit to you, when you want to date your best mate's sister, it is usually hard to figure out how to start the relationship. I was so stupid and blind to the fact that she liked me as much as I liked her. So I naively didn't do anything about it until a year ago.

"I would like to follow up with the same thing that just happened with my two best friends but at the present time I can't. Ginny is only sixteen and I am old fashioned enough that I must wait until she turns seventeen to propose. I have promised her that when she reaches her birthday, I will ask her to marry me. As I think you can all see, she is wearing a ring that represents that promise to her."

A large volume of clapping had now overtaken his voice in the room. Harry stopped talking and waited for this noise to subside. At that time, Ginny moved closer to Harry and held her hand up so the promise ring could be seen. A large number of flashes now accompanied the photographs that were being taken. Finally, when Harry waved his arms, the noise of the crowd quickly abated. Harry then added, "And we plan to be married next..." He looked over at Ginny and she quickly whispered into his ear. With a smile, Harry announced, "I have just been told that we are planning to be married sometime in July of next year. This is after we both graduate from Hogwarts, so I hope that has answered your questions?"

As they turned to go back to their seats, the place again broke out with a large amount of applause, but Harry knew that his best friends had been the ones to take everyone by surprise today. When they reached the table, Ron and Hermione were standing and waiting for them. The four of them quickly embraced into a multitude of hugs.

A short time later, they were all sitting down and the applause had finally ended. The next reporter stood up and said, "My name is Archibald Hammer and I am a freelance reporter. Mr. Potter, I have just traded questions with another associate and I would like to ask you the following. Did by chance you just earlier state to us that you are intending to return to Hogwarts to finish your education? If this is true have you possibly been offered the chance to be Head Boy this fall?"

Harry smiled, stood up and replied, "This is a good question that you have asked of me. As a boy in school, I like many would look forward to the possibility of being a Prefect or possible Head Boy at Hogwarts. It is, as a student position, a very high honour to be given at school.

"In all my years at Hogwarts, I have never had what could be considered to be a normal year. I am hoping that during the next school term, I would finally have the chance to have something like that. I have already told the Headmistress, that I would take no House leadership position at the school. This is a private decision that I have made for myself. I ask that everyone honour my personal feelings about this. I feel that this should be enough to answer your questions about this topic. Thank you, Mr. Hammer."

For the next three hours, the interview continued without any other major surprises. The four of them answered a large number of questions. Only in a few cases did they have to carefully skirt around by how they responded. Finally, when it was late in the day, they had gotten to the part of the questioning that the Ministry had not given any advanced approval. The first four questions were ones that were easy to answer and didn't cause anyone any distress. Finally when the last reporter's name was called, it was Luna's father.

As Mr. Lovegood walked up to the floor below the stage, Harry wasn't expecting any unforeseen questions. At first Luna's father spoke out in what seemed to be in a kind and caring manner, "I'd like to welcome you all back into a world that I think is a lot less complicated because of what you did, Harry. This was due to all of you helping to end the madness we had. As for the record, I am Xenophilius Lovegood and I am the editor of _The Quibbler_ magazine.

"I would like to address Harry Potter on some serious allegations that I have been made aware of. I have sources that say that you have been the subject of some very important discoveries within the Ministry. There is now the likelihood of at least two more prophecies that could be somehow connected to you. If I am not mistaken, it is thought that you will continue to have somewhat of an interesting future in front of you. Can you please tell us if these rumours are true?"

As he finished, a large amount of whispering was heard among the reporters in the audience. Harry then heard Ron quietly muttering, "Bloody hell, how did he find out?"

Harry was quickly analysing the pros and the cons of how to reply to Luna's father. He knew that the Ministry would prefer that he didn't say anything. But Mr. Lovegood had just released the bombshell that the Minister had wanted to avoid at all cost. Now with these new rumours about the prophecies being brought into question, Harry knew he had to say something to squash any likelihood of a cover up. The words of what he had said for years about the Ministry was now coming back to haunt him.

With a big breath, Harry stood up and walked up to the front of the stage. Out from the corner of his eyes, he could see Arthur and Kingsley slowly shaking their heads. Harry then took a big breath and hoped his answers would meet with their approvals.

"Mr. Lovegood, you have heard of some rumours that I must admit do have some merit to them. Some of this knowledge is only a few days old and the Ministry is keeping me personally informed of everything they are collecting about these matters. As with most prophecies, it can be quite daunting to understand the true meaning of one. This is why that for now, any more information about this must remain private."

As Harry paused, he could still hear a number of whisperings from the audience. By the tone of the voices he was hearing, he knew some of the reporters were not at all happy with his answer. He finished by adding, "I ask everyone here to please let me return to my own personal life. I am requesting this from all of you because the answers for now are best left to those who professionally study these things. I hope that you understand Mr. Lovegood, I feel that I have answered you in the most honest way that I can."

As Mr. Lovegood looked up to him, Harry could tell that he was pondering just how Harry had answered his questions. The room was now completely quiet as everyone was waiting his reply. "Harry Potter, you came to me for answers earlier this year, and sadly I was not a very good host to you. We all know it was because of the threats that had been made on the life of my daughter, Luna."

Mr. Lovegood then turned and started addressing everyone in the auditorium, "I think this is best said to all of us that are here in this room. As many of you probably know, Harry Potter and his friends rescued my daughter and Ollivander the Wandmaker this past Easter from the Death Eaters. Most of you consider me as an eccentric old man, but I want to tell you that I believe they have given us honest answers to our questions today.

"For two and half years, every time I have asked Harry a question and any information that he has put past my way; he has always shown in the end that he has never lied to me. I also have no doubt not to trust any of his three friends that have also come here today.

"Harry has truly saved us all from a future of darkness. Most of us here today, know that many of us could have easily died. All we had to do was to print something contrary to what the Ministry's line would have been.

"We have all heard the stories about the four upon the stage. They along with many others that even included my own daughter have risked their lives for all of us. Sadly, we also know that some did not survive in this war. In some cases, they were still young children who were forced to become part of this struggle. Some had to make dangerous decisions and they had put their families in mortal peril in order to stand up for these beliefs."

As Mr. Lovegood continued, his voice had become shaky and high pitched, "Some, like my daughter, became hostages and were used as a pawn to control what their parents or a relative might say. All of this because someone in their family had spoken out on something that Voldemort's supporters was unhappy with.

"I am not afraid to say his name anymore as none of us should have ever have been. This fear of just saying his name just wrapped us up more into the evil that he was. It is time for us to move on and celebrate his removal from our world. Let us hope that someone like him will never again walk in his footsteps. We must never forget and always remember for what he was, pure evil as he could be.

"I now propose that everyone here gives the four upon the stage what they most dearly deserve at this moment; a quiet and peaceful time that they can enjoy. We have been given most of the answers to what we wanted to know and the rest can wait a few months or even years. The one thing that we have not given Harry is the opportunity for him to finally have a private life. I think most of us must agree that he finally deserves this after all of these years.

"In finishing, we all owe Harry, Ron, Hermione and even Ginny a lot more than just a thank you. It is because of heroic students like these at Hogwarts that we can all now sleep at night without fear of having a Death Eater knock at our door." He then turned around and started clapping. It didn't take long before everyone had risen out of their seats and joined him.

Harry smiled and mouthed a thank you to Mr. Lovegood. Luna's father returned a nod and then left and returned to his chair. He then turned around and rejoined the rest of the audience who were still clapping.

Ginny reached out for Harry's hand and whispered, "We need to tell Luna to thank her father for that, Harry."

Harry replied quietly under his breath, "Yes, we most certainly will."

Minister Kingsley stood up and then returned to the podium. When he raised his hand the room became quiet and then he addressed everyone, "I was planning to close this today by asking you all to give our four guests some privacy. It seems that Mr. Lovegood has beaten me to that and I think he has said about all that needs to be said. The four behind me did an excellent job in explaining what they could answer today. We all must agree that they have done this today in an honest and forthcoming way.

"I think that you all appreciate that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry each decided to give you some time from their busy schedule and be here today.

"One thing I would like to add is that we all know that Hogwarts will be reopening in a few days for the students wanting to complete their terms. I would like to add that Ginny would be one of those returning to finish her year.

"And before I close this meeting, for the Ministry and personally; I also would like to officially congratulate Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on their engagement.

"I know it has been a long afternoon for all of us. The Aurors in the back will be handing out the official report about Tom Riddle and Harry Potter's long conflict. This report first begins starting with the relationship of Tom Riddle's parents. It will also include the Prophecy that Albus Dumbledore received from Sibyll Trelawney about the two of them. It ends with a summary on why the Ministry feels Harry was able to win in the final dual. I am sorry that we have omitted several of the facts due to Harry's privacy. But except for these few, I think you will all agree that you have been told many new answers that up to now were just a mystery for practically everyone.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today, and this now concludes this interview."

As a final loud roar of gratitude, quickly filled the room, Hobbs rushed over to where the four had been seated. He quickly escorted them off the stage and back into the room where they had eaten lunch.

As soon as they walked in, Hermione grabbed Ron and spoke to him loudly, "Oh you bloody git… How could you do this in front of everyone? My parents… what are they going to say to me now? Ronald Weasley… if you ever…"

The wrath and temper of Hermione, after having over four hours of worries simmering, had exploded into a full boil. After she had said her thoughts, she suddenly realized just what she had done. She froze and went silent while she looked nervously at Ron. She waited for an unconstructive reaction from the one that she loved.

Ron just looked at her smiling, and asked, "So are you alright with it now?"

Hermione's sorrowful look began to quickly fade away and Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione and embraced her into a kiss. For a very short moment, Hermione first started slapping him on his back, but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around him and held on not wanting to let go.

Everyone else in the room just watched and enjoyed the scene that had been years in the making. After a long minute, they separated and Hermione's face was just red. She looked at Harry and Ginny who were looking intently back at her. Ginny then remarked, "Well, I guess officially your finally going to be my sister, but I guess I lost the bet."

Harry moved into Ginny's vision and eyed her questionable as he asked her, "You two had a bet on who would ask first?"

"Well Harry… umm… why don't you come with me?" Ginny took the lead as she pulled on Harry's hand. When they were across the room, Ginny told him in a low voice. "When we became a couple last year, Hermione and I just made a simple bet on who would be the first to be engaged. And then last week, I sort of raised the stakes on what the loser had to do."

"Loser? Just what have you gotten me into?" Harry asked. He looked at Ginny and then after thinking, whispered, "But I gave you a promise ring. That means I would ask you when you were seventeen."

"Uh… yes, Harry, but the promise ring doesn't count. Hermione didn't want to lose either. She reminded me two days ago, that the bet was based on who would actually be engaged first. She said a promise didn't count."

"So… what does the loser have to do?" Harry asked in a somewhat anxious voice.

"Um… nothing… really major," answered Ginny.

"I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have loaned him the money for the ring," Harry said in a half-joking voice. "So out with it, my love?"

"I think it would be best if we wait until after we're back at the Burrow, Harry," whispered Ginny as she was eyeing Harry with some uncertainly about what she had done.

Harry returned her stare quite unsure of just what she had done. He knew whatever she had volunteered him to do it was without his choosing on this little bet."

During the time Ginny and Harry were having their little discussion; Kingsley, Hobbs, and an especially beaming Arthur were congratulating Ron and Hermione.

"Son, I am so proud and happy for both of you. I know the two of you will be very happy for the rest of your lives."

Then a smiling Kingsley gave both Ron and Hermione a hug. He told them, "After I watched you for the last three years, Ron, I wondered if you were ever going to get up the nerve to ask her."

Ron quickly flashed a hint of crimson in his face as Hermione reached over and gave him another kiss. She then murmured so where only he could hear. "Ron, there were times that I did wonder if you actually would ever ask me." She reached out and pulled him into a hug telling him, "Ronald, I will love you forever."

Ron just stood there rather embarrassed and at first had said nothing. Suddenly, as if he had finally awoke, he told her, "You have always been there for me, Hermione; I guess I felt that it was finally time for me to be there for the rest of your life."

Harry and Ginny soon reappeared next to the newly engaged couple. As they did, Harry gave a slap to Ron's back and then gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy for you, Hermione," Harry exclaimed. "You're the sister I never had, and we both know you have chosen an outstanding wizard to marry."

As Ginny pulled away from a hug with her brother, she looked at Hermione and happily squealed, "We're finally going to be sisters!" The two of them embraced into a long hug as the two young wizards watched them. Once they were done, the girls suddenly turned and looked at Harry. Hermione then said with a smile, "Now we only have one of us missing that we need to make part of the family."

As everyone in the room looked at him, Harry smiled as he replied, "Well, I didn't want to upstage the two of you today, and besides, this way I will not have a curfew while I am in Australia. Who knows, I may meet another pretty young witch?"

For a moment, no one said anything as everyone just looked at him with a surprised expression. He coughed while trying to hide a laugh. Soon both Hermione and Ron started giggling, but Ginny was not amused with what Harry had just said.

Ginny reached out and gave him a playful slap in his hair and whispered, "Revenge for that little remark will be bitter for someone tonight."

"Well we can discuss that when you tell me what I have to do because of this bet," replied Harry. Ginny face suddenly showed the realization of why Harry had just joked. As he saw her own embarrassment within her brown eyes, Harry joined the others laughing, Ginny at first did nothing but finally joined the other three into a half-hearted motion of laughter.

The Minister and his own staffs had also broken out into their fits of laughter. They knew in time that Harry would learn on what not to say to Ginny. As they recovered, Dawlish leaned over and told Arthur, "Remember, sir, we really need to talk to him before he leaves."

Auror Hobbs also had been watching from the corner of the room and had been laughing to himself. After watching over these young adults for the last eight days, he was quite satisfied on how they had done in the interviews today.

Finally after the laughing had died down, Harry was suddenly looking into the faces of the senior Ministry officials. He noticed that they all had lost their smiles. Harry now knew that something else was up.

Arthur coughed to get the rest of their attention and then told them, "We need to talk to Harry in private for a while. Auror Hobbs will escort the three of you back home. Ron, tell your mother to plan on having dinner around seven-thirty tonight. If possible, give us an hour before telling your mother the good news. I would like to be home to see your mother's reaction when you tell her."

As the three started to leave the room, Auror Hobbs told them, "Hold it you three, I want to say something before you leave." He walked over smiling to the new couple and addressed Ron, "Very good young man. You made a number of people quite proud of you today and I was one of them."

"Thanks, Hobbs." Ron replied. "I'm glad I… well you know what I mean."

The Auror gave him a wink and extended his arm for a handshake. "I'm glad you did and I'm always there ready to listen."

Hermione had paid attention to it all. She turned to Ron with a smirk and her face seemed to show him, she understood what had been just said. As she put out her arms and enveloped Hobbs into a hug, she whispered to him, "Thank you, Auror Hobbs, whatever you have said to him, I am grateful."

As Hermione then turned back to Ron, she grabbed his arm and said with a smile, "You have always amazed me in the end, Ron. Now we best go see your mum."

As Hermione, Ginny, and Ron started to follow the Auror out, Harry spoke up saying, "Auror Hobbs, I will see you around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll see the rest of you as soon as we are finished here." Harry then turned toward the three older wizards and prepared himself for whatever they were going to tell him.

Kingsley first addressed him and in not so happy of a tone, "Harry, after an extraordinary good interview, your ending almost makes me want to hex you. You acknowledged what Xenophilius asked and let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. Now tomorrow morning, everyone is going to be thinking that we are hiding stuff from the public again. All we're trying to do is to protect you young man. You just can't be shooting your mouth off like that and you know that you shouldn't have confirmed anything about this subject."

"Minister, may I reply?" Harry asked in a somewhat firm voice.

Kingsley nodded for him to continue.

"First you tell me to handle it as I thought was the best way to do so. I think your only real concern here is how he found out in the first place. I feel we should not lie or even sidestep the issues about something like this. We know by the way he asked me, that he knew far more then he told us and I was careful to skirt the issues about this.

"I know that Mr. Lovegood's record in the past is to print the story before finding out the facts. In some cases maybe he does write about something that doesn't exist. He's not like Rita though and he doesn't write purposely as a misrepresentation. I am betting that he will now decide to wait because of what I have said about this. In addition, before he does anything else, I'm quite sure he would first discuss it with Luna and then they will want to verify it with me. Only then he would print this story, because I have too many favours owed to me at this moment by him."

When Harry was done, both Arthur and Dawlish were staring over at Kingsley. Then they all looked back over at Harry as the Minister asked, "You're sure about this, Harry?"

"Very much, sir. I was cordial and honest to him and everyone knew he had the scoop of the day. A few may try to dig for more information, but I don't think _The Quibbler _will be an issue for a while. Remember that Mr. Lovegood is in debt to the three of us for saving his daughter's life and will honour my wishes as a partial repayment of this deed."

Harry was noticing that the Minister's face was quickly softening as he continued. "I feel that most if not all the other reporters will also honour my wishes for now, sir. Just encase some other reporter has any other information about this; I think they will all think hard before most likely deciding not to print this story. I have asked them not to and hopefully they will not want to upset their reader's readership in printing this story. I think the real details about this will still be left as an unknown right now. So all you need to figure out again is on whoever leaked this information."

There was a short period of silence and then Kingsley replied, "Then maybe I jumped too fast to a conclusion. If so, I must apologize to you about my criticism, Harry. So unless you have a need to say anything else, I think we need to no longer talk about this little issue.

"Now in moving on to more important matters over the last few days, we have had some new information and some situations that have come to our attention. This one issue has suddenly taken on a need for your help before you leave for Australia and so we need to discuss it with you.

"We were hoping to leave most of Friday open for all of you, but today, Dolores Umbridge's attorney has tried to force our hand. How she has always been able to out manoeuvre our justice system over the last three years is anybody's guess. Unless we move quickly, she will be actually released before you can return from your trip."

"You've got to be kidding?" Harry groaned.

"No I am not, Harry," replied Kingsley. "So far, we have no eyewitnesses on where any of these missing have gone. Just what happened to those Muggle-borns is a question that we have been unable to answer. Because of this, it has created a rather large problem for us, because most everyone else is frankly afraid. They think she will somehow evade the halls of justice and get off again. They then expect her to regain a position of power and in time would seek revenge on those who would have testified against her."

"So what are you planning to do then?" Harry asked.

"We need anything else that the three of you can remember about her. This information, we feel should be enough to guarantee that we will be able to continue to hold her at Azkaban until her trial. This extra time will also help to get some of the key witnesses tongues to loosen up about the things she has done. She has always been very skilled in how she uses her political connections and this makes her a very difficult person to prosecute."

Harry thought about this for a moment and then told Kingsley. "Umbridge is one of the most despicable people that I have even known. I am ready to help do whatever I can, short of lying."

"Harry, her attorneys are smart and cunning. They will use anything that is known about your past in trying to get Dolores free. All of you will need to be very careful on how you answer each question. Much of how we are planning our prosecution will be proceeding on your statements that the three of you have made to us."

"I'm ready for Friday," Harry replied.

"Very good," replied Kingsley. "Now, I do have a question of concern for you. This is about when you met Amycus Carrow at Hogwarts. He has said you used the Cruciatus Curse on him when you were in the Ravenclaw's common room."

"Yes, I'm afraid that I did, sir. At the time he was harassing and was threatening Professor McGonagall. I was in the middle of trying to find the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes and I just didn't have any spare time to tangle with him. Then he sort of ticked me off and I may have overreacted some."

"Well, even the Headmistress was quite overwhelmed by the magnitude of this curse that you were able to produce, Harry," replied Dawlish. "It seems that you had been quite motivated by something to cast this unforgivable curse in the way that you did."

There was a moment of silence and then Kingsley added, "This may present itself as a problem for you, Harry, for what you have done here is not good. We will just have to work through this the best that we can. This issue most like will come up at his discovery part of his trial at half-past nine on Friday morning. Because of this, we will need you to be there and be the first witness."

Harry nodded and then Kingsley continued, "Then after that, Dolores Umbridge's first hearing will follow. All of you will need to be there for that. In the afternoon, the three of you will then be asked to name every Death Eater that you know of for the record. During this time, you will need to mention any of the events or situations that you know took place with them."

"I have an important question then, Kingsley?" Harry asked. "In that case, I have seen many of them in my dreams or visions though Voldemort's mind and eyes. Is all that going to be legal to use in court or not?"

"That is going to be a very big question for the courts to decide Harry. It may also need to be submitted to the entire body of the Wizengamot for them to make a final decision. We have kept this information about your connection quiet due to explaining it means having to release information about the Horcruxes. At this time we are just not sure how many will receive this information."

Arthur then added, "Harry, this may take the rest of Friday to do this. I am sorry about you having to do this on the day before Ginny must return to school. This is the only way I can keep all of them in Azkaban until you return. If any of you don't testify on Friday, some of them will most likely get released and we may never get some of them behind bars again.

"It now seems that there are some rumours that you may not want to testify Harry. People hearing these are just afraid if they do testify, and then the Ministry does a general release, they feel that they will be the targets of revenge. Most think that payoffs will again be going to key Ministry officials to release many of the Death Eaters. Their reasons for release would be that they were just under the _Imperio Curse_."

"I thought everything was now under control," replied Harry who was visibly shaken, "and now you tell me this?"

"Harry, we have probably made this sound far worst then it is," Kingsley replied. "But the last vestiges of Voldemort's ideals and his supporters are still around us. While a number of them are still are on the run and in hiding, some of them have not taken this lying down. They are not willing to let their beliefs fade away. They became experts in the use of fear and the threats of reprises for many years. Now they know that their days and future are numbered if they don't try to do something to continue their old ways."

"They are now like a cornered animal, Harry," Dawlish spoke out. They will strike out and bite anyone that they feel is a possible threat to them. They know that time is now running against them, became they lost the one asset that everyone was afraid of."

"Voldemort," answered Harry.

"Yes," Dawlish replied, "and he is finally gone and they have no leadership or direction. Because of that, we really are not sure what some of them will try to do."

"But honestly everyone," Harry paused for a short moment and then asked. "What can they really do now?"

"Oh Harry, don't seem to be so mindless here," Kingsley replied. "I think you know that they have revenge on their minds. This is the only way they think that they can return to their previous status quo. Getting to you or your friends and loved ones. This is what we feel is the number one thing on their minds."

"So you're saying Kingsley that they just want to kill us to make a point?"

"Yes Harry. As Dawlish has just told you, they are frightened like a cornered animal and will do anything to try to return to the old ways. For them and a few followers, it is only a matter of time before final justice is going to be served."

"You mean they will never give up and they don't plan on being taken alive?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," replied Kingsley. "It appears that you do understand what I am talking about."

Harry, with a depressed look, groaned as he looked away.

"Now, Harry," said the Minister, "I think this is as good of a time as any to talk about some more private issues about you. I can see that you're upset and maybe this will help cheer you up some. This will take us a while, so why don't we all just have a seat and get comfortable."

As the rest of them sat down, Kingsley took out his wand and waved it at both of the doors to the room. As he did a locking sound on the door was heard. He then issued a silencing charm on the walls and doors. Even in his low mood at the moment, Harry was now wondering on what they were going to be talking about.

Kingsley cleared his throat and then said, "We owe many thanks to one Death Eater, Harry. We are convinced that he is being quite loose with his tongue. Because of him, we think we know practically everyone that has been a real supporter of the Dark Lord. This has helped us immensely in knowing on whom we need to keep our eyes on in the Ministry."

"Would that be Lucius Malfoy, Minister?" Harry asked.

Kingsley glanced over at Arthur and Dawlish. Then in a somewhat hesitant voice, he replied, "I think it is quite obvious to you on why we cannot answer your question."

Harry nodded. He knew full well that Lucius was the one feeding them the information.

"Harry, I have been told something else in the last twenty-four hours," Dawlish added. "Our source has told me that he has heard of a new rumour in regards to you."

Harry looked over at him with a concerned look and asked. "So what is it?"

"It appears that a Seer that is heavily into supporting the Dark Arts has received some information about you. What and how she has received this information is not exactly known though and our source is not really sure about the accuracy. It also might be just a lie in order to re-gather all of what is left of Voldemort's forces."

"Not another Prophecy?" Harry cried out. This evening was now starting to go downhill in a hurry, he thought.

Dawlish looked at Harry and continued, "Our source has heard that Harry Potter must be taken care of before he reaches the age of eighteen years. We think it is more of a rallying cry, because we can't figure out why this age point in your life is so important for you. So I must ask you, Harry, do you have any ideas or information on why they would want to make this attempt before you're eighteen years old?"

"You mean kill me?" Harry answered.

"Well I just wanted to be a little less direct with you, Harry, but yes, that is what we think that it means."

"I have no idea why turning eighteen would be an issue here," replied Harry.

"Since that will happen in less than twelve weeks time, we think it is now a very good idea to keep you out of the country until after August begins," Dawlish told him.

"In August!" Harry exclaimed. "That's practically three months. What about Ginny's protection?"

"Calm down, Harry," replied Arthur. "Let me worry about this one issue for now. Hobbs will be watching her for most of the time she is at Hogwarts. This is an unexpected turn of events for all of us. But it does seem the rumours are true that they were going to try to get to you over the next six weeks or so.

"Now, I don't want you to worry about this. Again it might all be all rumours and such, but we are planning to be ready on whatever they will try to do. It will be a lot easier to protect only Ginny with the three of you out of the country. So for now, can you please promise me that you won't say anything to them?"

Harry at first was going to speak his mind, but decided to hold his tongue since Arthur was Ginny's father. He knew that Arthur would do his best to protect her at all costs. He then replied, saying something that caught the others off guard, "As much as I feel that I shouldn't, I promise you, Arthur, I will not say anything about this one matter until she is at least seventeen."

"Thank you, Harry," replied Arthur. "I just want to keep all four of you alive through this difficult time right now." Then with a wink, he added, "Just remember, Harry, I have both Ginny and Molly to contend with if something is attempted on you."

Harry looked at Arthur and just nodded his head in understanding.

"Now Harry, we need to move on to the next issue," spoke Kingsley. "I want to talk about something very important to all of us in this room. This isn't exactly easy to tell you about but this is about the status of what you are to us. Also the liabilities that come with what you are, Harry. Because as much as you want to just be a boy again, and go and have a normal school life… sadly it is now something that you can never have except in your dreams."

The Minister paused as to make an impact on him. Harry just stared back at him waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"Young man, you may not be as powerful of a wizard, as most in our world still presumes you to be, but you now have a huge political base that far surpasses anyone else alive. Practically everyone in our society is listening to you, Harry. Most of them are taking your comments as facts.

"You are the one that most in our world feel that Albus picked to succeed himself. We need your help and support for at least an outward appearance that we're all in agreement. This will help us by giving us the support that we must have to lead our world. You alone cannot do this, Harry, but you alone can destroy everything that the four of us here all want."

Then Dawlish added, "Harry, up to just a few days ago, I had thought you were only an immature boy. I was blunt on what I thought of you. Today, you talked to the press in a way that proves to me that you have become a major figure in our land. You have a future that nobody else at this table can ever hope to have. You now have political influence that I think you haven't even realized.

"You and your friends handled the press quite nicely today. With how you reported to them the truth, it was with an elegance, which I could never do. I myself won't be surprised if you're even running the Auror's office in less than ten-years. You have grown up so much in the two years since I first met you in Dumbledore's office. Even my Aurors that have been guarding you all week have all thought that you are an extraordinary young man."

For the next forty-five minutes, the three of them continued to talk about Harry's future. They suggested to him many of the possible things he might do and the best way he might achieve these goals.

* * *

After Ginny had gotten home from the interview, she had decided to take a shower. When she was done, she had returned to her bedroom. As she was changing into clothing to wear around the house, she had accidentally dropped her promise ring to the floor and when she looked around for it, she couldn't find it.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it down to the floor and said, "_Accio ring,"_ and suddenly her ring appeared out from under her bed along with two strange boxes from under her dresser. As they shot up toward her wand, she managed to grab them all with her hands. As she stared at them slightly frozen in shock, the realization suddenly dawned on her just what they probably were.

She waved her wand toward the door and locked it. She then sat down on her bed and grabbed a breath as she recovered. As she stared at the slightly smaller box on top, she debated whether to look inside them or not. Then, with her curiosity getting the better of her, she put the larger of the two on the bed. She then carefully opened the smaller box.

When she saw the two rings, she thought both of them made a beautiful matched set. She could tell that they had been worn but not for a long period of time. She looked closely at the ladies ring and saw that it was simple but beautiful. It had seven tiny diamonds around it, which ringed a centre diamond that she thought was not quite a carat.

She picked it up and looked on the inside of the band and could just barely make out the inscription that read, _To Lily, the one I shall love forever_. She just sat there and stared at Harry's mother's ring. She began to get a little sentimental. She felt like dropping a few tears, knowing that Harry was possibly going to ask her if she wanted to have his mother's ring. Ginny knew in her heart that this was one of the few items that he had received from his mother and knew that it meant a lot for him to offer it to her. She also knew that it probably meant that Harry was telling her that she was as important as the memory of his mother was to him. She gave the ring a kiss and put it back in the box and closed it.

She set the box down on the bed and picked up the other one. As Ginny began to look at the larger box, she could tell that an experienced artisan had made it. It seemed to be quite old but it was well built and the carvings on the box were quite detailed. In places, it appeared to have once been covered with gold gilt but now it appeared to have mostly worn off over the years. She wondered why someone would have spent so much time on carving and making a box like this.

As she released the small catch, she held her breath as she opened it. She at first just stared at what she felt was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was made of gold with a strangely cut centre diamond in the middle. Around it were seven rubies, and seven emeralds that were inlayed around it. Around them were a scattering number of smaller diamonds that all made for a quite beautiful ring.

As she glanced over at her own promise ring, the artisanship looked somewhat familiar. She had a sudden thought that maybe the same person could have possibly made them. Then Ginny decided that this was too much of her imagination that was making it a coincidence. She slowly reached for it and then suddenly was afraid to touch it. The more she stared at it, the more it seemed to be calling out for her to take it. She slowly reached into the box with her shaking hand and as soon as she had picked it up, she suddenly fell back onto the bed unconscious.

_Ginny suddenly became fully aware while in this state. She started looking around and she seemed to have realized what had possibly had happened to her. Whatever had caused it; Ginny knew she wasn't in the bedroom anymore. As she looked around, she thought she was probably in old Muggle London. All the homes and decorative styles seemed to be over a century old to her. What little that she had known about this time period had come from Muggle studies at Hogwarts. It now appeared that she was in the mid-to-late ninetieth century with all the horses pulling buggies around._

_She somehow now realized that this was probably a dream. How, she wasn't quite sure, but she had realized that everything seemed to be in shades of gray. When she turned around, a young lady that appeared to be around thirty, was looking and smiling at her and beckoned her to come over. As Ginny proceeded to approach her, she could tell that she looked a lot like herself. When she got there, the lady said in a friendly voice, "I think you have come to talk to me about a young man in your future. Only true love would have let the spell bring you to me like this. Is it my grandson or great grandson that loves you?" she asked._

_"I think it would appear to be your great grandson." Ginny replied. "I actually haven't been given the ring yet, I sort of just found it hidden under my dresser."_

_At first the lady looked slightly amused and then told her, "The young men have always found an interesting way to delivery the ring once true love exists. It is obvious this young man has already found his way to your heart?"_

_"Oh yes, you can sort of say that," Ginny answered._

_"This ring was given to me and before me; my husband's grandmother was the one that had wore it in the late eighteenth century._

_"This ring and its mate are known as the Rings of Adoration. They always seem to help their wearers get though the times of loneliness and longing for each other. It was not luck for you to find it, young one, but the destiny of these rings to find you and help you to become part of our family."_

_Ginny then asked, "Do you know where they have come from?"_

_"My dear young lady, the ring set is normally handed down to the first boy in the family that has fallen in love. This is usually on every second or third generation, once both of its prior possessors have died. Just why and where they actually came from is anyone's guess but it is said that they come from a time well before the founding of Godric's Hollow."_

_"Could they be from Goldric Gryffindor's family," replied Ginny with a gasp._

_"Exactly who first made them or even wore them is unclear and unknown," replied the ghostly lady. You can be sure of only one thing about these rings. You're meeting me here today in your mind but it now means that true love exists between the two of you. That is why they exist and you now know that you are both truly in love. Now that you know the rings past histories, it is time that you should return to where you have come from."_

_As everything began to fade into darkness, Ginny asked her a question, "Did you by chance have red hair?"_

_"Yes, my young one, ever since long before Merlin, they have always seemed to fall in love with us that have had ginger hair," she replied as her voice was fading into the growing darkness._

_"Could there be anything else?" Ginny asked._

_"I know of only a rumour my dear, but only if the rings were passed on to a young boy who doesn't remember the love of his parents or grandparents."_

_"Harry's parents were murdered by a terrible man when he was only one. I don't know much about his grandparents except that I think they had all died before his parents had."_

_The lady then asked Ginny in a faint but excited voice, "Does he by chance have the eyes of the enchanting emerald stone?"_

_"If you mean green, then yes," replied Ginny, who now realized that there was something important about Harry's eyes._

_"Then there is also an old tale that has been passed down with these two rings. It was always thought to be just old gossip. You both may be quite special because you may be the ones that can bring hope to our kind. He may be the one born that -" The lady's voice faded into the silent darkness before Ginny was able to hear the rest._

A few minutes later, Ginny opened her eyes and just stared up toward the ceiling. She now had no doubts or any real regrets that she had found these two boxes. She now knew that this was truly the ring of her dreams. But now it had left her two unanswered questions. First, did she dare tell Harry tonight that she had found them, and second, what was the connection about Harry's eyes?

She still held the ring in her hand and wanted so much to try it on. She looked at her finger and then at the ring and then stared at her finger again. She then decided that Harry was going to be the one to place it on her finger. Besides, she thought to herself, it might just somehow fasten itself on. Then it would make for an embarrassing moment on trying to explain why she had the ring on her finger tonight. But with that thought, she also knew that he would understand her curiosity.

Ginny carefully put the ring back into the box and then stood up off the bed. She then reached down and slid the boxes back under the chest with her wand. She realized that she felt somewhat guilty about opening the boxes. She quickly decided though that these had been found in her bedroom and it had been meant for her all along to find them this way.

Ginny unlocked her door, proceeded downstairs and saw her mum sitting at the table. She sat down across from her and then began to gaze over toward her.

Molly had been reading the paper. When her mother's senses told her that something was amiss, she looked up to see Ginny staring at her. Now when her daughter was not saying anything, wasn't doing anything, and staring at her like this; Molly realized that she needed to talk to her very badly.

"Well Ginny, for what do I have the pleasure of your company right now?"

"Mum, I really need to talk to you. I find that I need some advice from you right now."

Molly suddenly found Ginny's request a plea that peaked her mother's interest. It had been awhile since Ginny had come to her for advice and Molly hoped that she would be able to help with this request. She had been thinking lately that she really was losing her daughter. Raising Ginny had been her biggest joy in being a mother. Her baby had now grown up to be an adult, but now she finally felt like she needed to ask for her mother's advice. This was something that Molly had really missed the last several years.

"Is it about Harry, dear?"

"Yes mum, you know darn good and well that it is."

Molly smiled back and asked, "Yes dear, so is it information or is it a problem you have?"

"Mum, I found the rings that Harry was going to give me and I don't know if I should tell him or not?"

"Oh dear, Ginny! What happened?"

"He must have hidden them under my chest in my room. I dropped my promise ring and when I summoned it back, they all showed up at once. At first, I wasn't sure, but before I even opened them, I knew what they had to be. He brought his mothers and fathers ring set home from Gringotts, I think."

"Then Ginny, you must know that you are quite special to Harry."

"I now that, mum, but along with that there is also another ring set. It has been in his father's family for what appears to be for maybe a thousand years. The moment I saw it, I fell in love with this ring, mum, and…." Ginny paused for a moment not really sure what to tell her mother.

"Yes Ginny?"

"It's appeared to have also some type of a spell within it. When I first touched it, it put me in some kind of a trance and then a lady in a dream or vision, told me that I am to have this ring. She told me that only true love would have caused this to happen, mum. But I do feel guilty about doing this… though; it was my room that he hid it in, so I am not sure on how to feel in this case."

"Ginny, first it is your room and it appears that you didn't go looking for it. I would say it was just meant to happen this way. Sometimes, certain things happen quite strangely in life, and around this young man that you have fallen in love with, my dear; many things seem to work quite peculiarly around him and in unexpectedly ways."

"So what should I do, Mum?"

Molly could now see the desperation in Ginny's eyes. "Well you can tell him, but if you're that worried, just don't say anything for now. Later if he suspects something and asks you, just tell him what happened and I think he will understand either way."

"Are you sure of this, Mum?"

"As you said, it was in your room, dear."

Suddenly the rush of feet was heard echoing down the stairway. Ron and Hermione quickly came to a halt before they approached the two of them. As Ron quickly surveyed the situation, even he could tell something private between his sister and mum was taking place. Ron asked from a distance, "Hi, Ginny… mum… Are the two of you doing anything right now?"

"Ron, I think we're done," replied Ginny. "I just needed some motherly advice right now. Thanks, Mum, and you're the best."

"Well I am glad I could be of some help, Ginny." Molly then got up and went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

As the two of them approached and sat down at the table, Ron asked, "Well Ginny, Hermione and I have given up on Dad and Harry returning before dinner. We thought we might as well go ahead and tell Mum on what happened today."

"Well I don't remember anything really exciting taking place at the Ministry," Ginny replied. She could see a flash of annoyance from her older brother's eyes. She then added, "But I think I will just listen to all of your opinions on what happened today." Ginny then even saw some displeasure in Hermione's face. She just smiled back and stayed seated in her seat. She also noticed that Hermione was keeping her hand hidden below the table. Ginny chuckled to herself, knowing full well on what was going to soon take place.

Ron and Hermione began to talk loudly explaining to Molly about the questions they were asked and how they had answered them. In just a few minutes, they were getting close to telling her on how Ron had proposed.

Molly soon asked, "Ginny, my dear. Can you and Ron help me with dinner tonight?" With that, the three of them at the table got up and meandered into the kitchen to help.

Ron continued to explain the details of the day, and just as he was starting to tell his mother on what he had done the Floo burst force into a green flame, and Harry walked out followed by Arthur. As Ron stopped talking, Ginny ran over to the Floo and told them, "Harry, I need you to come with me and Dad outside right away. I need to tell you both something." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and he was literally dragged out of the kitchen before he was able to say anything.

Arthur gave one look at Ginny and knew instantly that Molly didn't know yet about the engagement. He then looked at Ron and told him, "We'll be back in just a moment, son." Arthur turned and followed the other two outside.

When the three of them were out on the porch, Arthur looked at Ginny and asked, "She doesn't know yet?"

"No Dad. He was just starting to tell her when you both arrived."

"I can't miss on seeing this Ginny," replied Arthur.

"Me neither," whispered Harry as the three of them quietly and quickly walked back into the house.

When they entered the kitchen, Ginny could see that Hermione was now leaving her ring out in the open. If her mum hadn't been so busy casting charms in cooking dinner, she would have easily noticed it on her hand. Soon Molly asked, "Hermione, would you please get a bowl for the green beans?"

When she brought it over to her was when Molly finally saw the ring on her hand. She had just started to thank her and as she froze in mid-sentence, her wand suddenly went flying out of her hand and across the room.

After a short time of only the sound of the beans on the stove boiling, Molly suddenly released a loud scream of delight. "Ronald!" If it hadn't been for Hermione ready to use her wand, half the dinner would have been all over the kitchen floor. Arthur moved quickly and suddenly, and he was soon there with a chair for Molly to sit down in.

She was beaming at both of them and it only took Molly a moment to recover from her shock. She waved Ron over and gave him a hug that he would never forget and told him, "Ronald Bilius, I'm so happy for both of you. As she released her son she said, "My youngest boy getting engaged. I am so happy. I have known for years that you two were both meant for each other."

She then turned and looked at Hermione and smiled, and then motioned for her to come over and gave her future daughter-in-law a motherly hug, "I am so happy to finally be able to welcome you officially into the family, Hermione. You have a handful with Ron, but he will make you a good husband. Just be a good witch to my boy here and he will never let you down."

"I know, Molly," replied Hermione, whose eyes were now wet from Molly's attention.

With that, Molly hugged her again and then announced, "Dinners ready so let's move our celebration to the table."

It was a festive atmosphere at dinner that evening. The conversations seemed to never stop. Later, as Harry was now close to being stuffed, Ron and Hermione excused themselves and disappeared outside.

A few minutes later, Ginny nervously asked, "Harry, when you're done can you come upstairs?"

Harry had noticed her unusual sounding voice she showed tonight. He replied, "Sure Ginny, just let me finish my dessert first."

"I'll see you then shortly," replied Ginny who then disappeared rather quickly upstairs.

Harry looked over at her mother and asked, "Is everything alright with her… Did… Maybe the engagement upset her Molly?"

When she didn't say anything, Harry was a little concerned and as he excused himself and started to get up, Arthur told him firmly, "Please sit down, Harry. I think it is best that I say something here." He told him in such a direct manner that suddenly Harry was not sure what was going on.

"Harry, over the last ten days, you and I have had a number of conversations about the both of you. You have shown to Molly and me, that you are a responsible wizard in all of this and it is obvious to me that you are a suitable young man for our daughter. I think you are both ready for this. I also think Molly is very neutral on what you will decide to go do when you leave this table. I hereby withdraw whatever has been asked and promised in the last few weeks as Ginny's father.

"Just the other day, I told you that I released any promise that you may have made about asking Ginny before she was of age and again I repeat that to you. You have my permission to ask her at anytime you feel is appropriate. Nobody else knows this and Molly and I will never tell her, so if you want to hold on to your promise, we understand. Now go find what she needs of you."

"Wait, Harry," Molly spoke softly, "before you leave, I want to add my own words to this conversation. I have been the one so far that have not suggested much to you. I know you will pick the right time that is appropriate. Don't think that we want to rush you. We both know that you will do the right thing. Now go be with Ginny, she really needs you to be with her tonight."

As Harry got back up from the table," he told them, "This is a serious promise that I have made to both of you, but I do appreciate your respect and thoughtfulness that you have shown me. I may ask the question before she leaves, but I still think it is probably best for us to wait until she is of legal wizard age."

Harry ran up the stairs and as Arthur and Molly looked at each other, Arthur told her, "He is definitely the finest young man that she ever could have found, Molly."

"I know Arthur, but he's going to be in for a nasty shock in just a few seconds," she replied in a worried voice.

Arthur looked and cocked his head and asked her, "What did she do, Molly?"

"I think you could say her wedding ring accidentally found her this afternoon."

"Oh my!" Arthur gasped.

* * *

The blazing sun had already set in Egypt and it was well after nine o'clock that Tuesday evening. Bill was riding in a lorry back to the hotel in Cairo. It has been a long but fruitful day after two days of reinvestigating the interior. They had progressed about eighty percent of the way toward where the accident was thought to of happened. They had removed four more bodies today. Between the burns and the length of time they had laid there, only by the use of their wallets could they figure out on just whose body each one was.

Today the smell of the rotting flesh was becoming quite unbearable, and it was increasing everyone's resolve to finish this recovery in all due haste. Large fans and hoses were now blowing fresh air into the area, but as each warm day brought them in deeper; it also was causing the stench to get much stronger.

Bill and his staff had talked about using an anti-reek charm. After some deliberations, it was thought that casting any spell of this type might set off something that wouldn't be in everyone's best interest. It was decided to hold off and try to remove the last of the bodies tomorrow. The use of electrical lighting now showed all but one of the bodies in the distance and Bill had decided that Wednesday would be the day they would attempt to recover the last of them.

Careful deductions now pointed that it appeared that they might have opened a wooden door that had lead off into a room. That possibility might have caused something to happen unexpectedly. At this time, no elevated amount of gas had been detected although some increases in the levels of residue magic had been noticed. Bill felt that the amount was still low enough to be considered safe.

Earlier this morning, as they had pushed on and moved deeper into the site, a number of hieroglyphics, mosaics, and stone carvings had suddenly become quite abundant around this area. Bill and the other staff had taken notice of this and due to the sheer volume of them; forward progression was now proceeding slower than it had the first few days.

When the normal quitting time had arrived that afternoon, Bill told everyone that could read these ancient hieroglyphics, that they were needed to work ten-hour days over the next week. He told them that this was so they could try to get a better idea on just what could have happened at this place.

The outside excavations were now showing that this building was almost four hundred meters long. This in itself was enough to cause quite a bit of speculation. This was no small facility and for whatever had happened; it would have taken someone with a massive amount of magical ability to cause this place to just disappear.

To Bill and the other staff leaders, it wasn't the mystery of being buried away in the sand that was worrying them. It was still the lack of any written knowledge about it. This was a vast ruin and the lack of any information about this place was showing that some type of memory charm had been done on an enormous scale. The rumours of dark magic were now in abundance and even Bill was more than just a little hesitant with what he was thinking.

The last two days, Bill started having the clean-out crews picking up all the loose sand on the floor. They were also carefully checking all the cracks and joints for any additional clues to what could have happened here so long ago.

The quality of the overall construction was now quite apparent. Everyone could agree that it was well built and conceived, and it certainly must have involved the help of powerful wizards. It also now appeared to have been built with what appeared to be of unlimited funds in its day.

In just the few days that Bill had seen of the site, he was in total disbelief of what he was seeing. All of the artisanship and construction was beyond and above par of anything he had ever seen. Of all the recovery operations he had been at, this discovery was one he had never though he would see; it was one that was truly made of dreams.

That morning he had talked to his goblin boss at Gringotts by Muggle telephone. The communications with him that morning had been good, but Bill had figured out that they knew something more that they didn't want to tell him. Even his goblin boss seemed to make sure that Bill knew he wasn't telling him everything on purpose.

A few minutes into the conversation, Bill realized that even his boss was quite weary of visiting the site for now. He just told Bill it would be at least several weeks before he could afford the time to come visit. He was told he could spend whatever he needed in Gold in order to reclaim the place. All Bill could get out of him is that he would tell him some things when he arrived in late June. His friendly but closed attitude had stayed on Bill's mind for the rest of the day.

What was also bothering him a bit was that for so far, not one piece of furniture had been found. No desks, no chairs, no scrolls, and not even a scrap of papyrus. Only a loose dusting of sand had been found along with a few heavy monuments. As they near the point of explosion, a thin layer of soot was also now covering the sand. It was now appearing that if it hadn't been very heavy or fastened down, then it all had just disappeared from everyplace in every area.

Things like this were just adding to the rest of the real mystery surrounding this place. It seemed that only Hasi had a good allusion of what might have happened here so long ago. His ideas were just a little too much to believe but it was the only thing he had to go on. Everyone else on his staff was just as stumped as he was.

This meant only one thing to Bill and that meant the goblins plainly knew something that they were too scared to talk about. Just why was the question he would like to know? Now after almost five days it was time to have a conversation with Chilow. He had to know something thought Bill.

As they now drove through the outer suburbs of Cairo, Bill wondered if anyone else knew what they had found out in the barren sands of the Egyptian desert.

* * *

When Harry entered Ginny's room, she was laying down. He noticed that she had changed into some shorts and the Holyhead Harpies T-shirt he had purchased for her. She turned her head toward him and smiled as he walked over to her bed and set down.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied back as Harry took his hand and laid it down upon her knee and started rubbing it absentmindedly. "Harry, I think it is going to be hard for me at school when I go back. I am really going to miss you. Being promised or even engaged, I think it is going to be far worst then last year when you broke up with me."

Harry leaned down and kissed her on her lips. He lingered a moment and as he pulled a nose length away, they both could feel that strange feeling between them. It felt to Harry to be possibly something like their souls wanting to intermingle with each other. A short time passed as they both just stared at each other. Then Harry slowly pulled away. As he did, he noticed a tear in one of Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny, I know we are going to miss each other but it will be a lot different this time. Voldemort is dead and you're wearing a promise ring from me. I will write to you each week and in a few more months, we should see each other almost every day."'

Harry paused, as he looked at Ginny. Then he added, "I too have some great reservations about leaving you."

She was now looking deeply into his eyes. Harry could see it in her sad face that no matter how hard she was trying, she could not hide her worrying of the separation that was coming.

She then told him, "Then don't go, Harry. I know you care, but we're young and I want you around me so much. It is a feeling like I crave you like fine chocolate or something. The more I have you around, the more I want you around… I guess I'm just being stubborn because I'm so damn infatuated with you."

"Ginny," asked Harry. "Does Ron finally asking Hermione to marry him upset you more then you want to admit?"

How she just looked even more deeply into his eyes and started talking, surprised even Harry a bit. "I guess it does bother me more then I want to admit, Harry." There was a pause as Harry noticed her eyes becoming wetter. Suddenly, it seemed like the dam broke as she started crying with large tears and pouring her heart out to him. "Harry, how can I supposedly be happy for them. All I can think right now is that my brother beat you to it. I should be in a celebration mood tonight and I only feel like they have betrayed me. I want you to stay here with me and I don't care about school or even Quidditch anymore. I just want you to be by my side and want us to be able to do stuff together. I know that sounds like I am conceited and wanting to control you, but that's how I feel."

"It's alright, Ginny; you don't need to do this to yourself. I must take the blame in wanting to delay all of this. Please don't cry because…"

Ginny waved him off and told him, "Harry, don't, I just need to get it out of me and please… just let me rant on." She looked at Harry for what he assumed was a signal to continue.

Harry, who was now having his own feelings of regret that were giving him second thoughts, gave her a nod.

"I love you so much Harry and I have waited so bloody long for you and have just held it within me… for so long it seems. You have become my life and you already know that I have never felt like this for anyone. All of my boyfriends liked me because I was not a mushy and overbearing person that tried to get them to do things. I just wanted to have fun and find someone that wanted to do the things that I liked to do. I have always been strong about relationships, but you are making me melt in your hands and I just don't know how to handle this right now. Please understand that I'm not trying to control you, but something is just making me be so fervent right now."

To Harry, her voice at the moment had only sounded like an honest plea to him.

As he looked at her, she was trembling, as she appeared to almost be afraid of what she had said. Harry had no doubt that Ginny had just cleared out something that she had been holding back from him. He knew her love was his forever. He lay down on the bed and pulled her close.

Harry then told her that he loved her and started telling her stories of two years ago. He then acknowledged his own memories of all the misery that he had put himself through because of just being afraid of dating her. Maybe it was because of Ron or just her being the daughter of Molly and Arthur. Looking back, he knew she had always been there and either he was too blind to proceed or there had been a reason that they were not to begin a relationship so early. He was so sorry that it took him so long to admit to himself, that he had fallen in love with her last year.

Harry talked to her for a long while and then when he realized that she had fallen asleep, he slowly got out of bed. Harry then went to her closet and grabbed a spare blanket. He returned and covered her up and told her as if she wasn't asleep. "Ginny, I love you with all of my heart and it is so hard for me to see you like this." He then kissed her forehead and as he left the room, he closed the door. He proceeded downstairs and then set down at the table where Molly and Arthur were still having a discussion.

The two of them gave each other a worried glance and then looked at Harry.

"Harry, by chance did something not go right to plan?" Arthur asked.

"No, Mr. Weasley. In fact, I think Ginny has finally told me a few things she needed to tell me. She admitted that she was quite upset that Ron beat me to the finish line, so to speak. I think it has been bothering her since Ron asked Hermione today. She tried to hold it in and ignore it but I think it was just too much for her to handle. She finally broke down and admitted it."

"Harry, do you think Ginny will be alright?" Molly asked in a serious tone. "She didn't ask you to leave or anything?"

"No… It's nothing like that Molly. She has come to grips with it. I held her and reminded her about the times I was so dense in my sixth year. I told her that I was just not sure how to handle falling in love with my best mate's sister. During all this she finally fell asleep."

"Harry, love sometimes just makes life too difficult when you're young." Molly told him in a serious voice. "It will be easier when both of you are older. I understand both of your needs. It will just take age and experience for both of you to understand this."

"Molly, we have shared a lot together already but this subject is something that has affected us more than either of us expected. I think we both needed to hear this out between us, because it was our way to help tell each other that we are not as strong as we thought we were. We have now learned that we are much stronger together then we are alone. We both understand this now." Harry gave them a smile and finished by saying, "I love her so much."

"Oh Harry," voiced Molly, "You are quite the young man. You remind me of someone else that I fell in love with."

Harry eyes moved over to Arthur and he smiled back and actually blushed a bit. Arthur then coughed to clear his throat and told him, "Harry, what else can I say about a Weasley witch. In my family, each offspring tends to find and marry the perfect complement for each other. It has been a trademark with the Weasley name beside us having so many boys for offspring. But in your case, as I have already told you, you are going to marry a Weasley daughter. You will find that you will be happy because she will want to keep you satisfied.

"The interesting thing here is that as much as you are marrying a Weasley, Harry, she is going to marry what may be the perfect match for her. Just expect it to take some time for each of you to fully adjust and figure it all out. I don't think that you both have even realized it yet as your minds are already trying to adjust to each other's thoughts and needs."

Harry then asked both of them, "Do you think I should say anything to Hermione or Ron about how Ginny is feeling?"

"It is best you not do that Harry," Molly replied. "She is probably over it now since the two of you have talked about it. I think what my proud daughter has just told you have been one of the hardest things she has ever done. She has admitted to you that she was envious of her brother and her best friend. That is extremely hard for her to tell the one that she loves. She was afraid that you might take it as an insult to your best friends. She was obviously not proud of it but she didn't want to hide it from you."

"So what do you suggest that I do then?" Harry asked.

Arthur replied in a thoughtful tone, "Normally Harry, the bride's parents don't really make the suggestion of what the groom's path should take on in the relationship with their daughter."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, I hope were not back to calling us Mr. and Mrs. again?" Arthur asked him.

"Sorry," replied Harry.

Arthur smiled then told him, "But on the other hand, we do consider you as a son, Harry. Since I am telling you this, I think you should have the idea that I don't mine suggesting to you what I think you should do."

"I would appreciate any suggestions that the two of you have," replied Harry.

"First Harry, your parents may be dead, but you do have a way to contact them that nobody else has available to use. It might be good or it might not be a wise thing to use your assets that you now have. Personally, I think your parents would want you to do this in our world now. They are with the dead and I think would agree that the living should be having this discussion. So I recommend that you in this case, not contact them on this issue."

"Thank you, sir, for your suggestion," Harry replied and then responded with a nod.

"Now as I would like to suggest to you as a father, your path is mostly clear for you on your relationship. I think there are only two big questions for you right now. When you propose and when you get married. It appears though that today this last decision you have already made. I know deep within you and Ginny, you're both ready to do this. It's possible on what you have already decided on is the right choice. Whatever you both end up doing and decide Harry, when you make it, Molly and I have faith that you will be right."

"Thank you, Arthur," replied Harry. "I think it would be best that I just go on to bed now."

As he turned and started to walk up the stairs, Molly told him, "I just want to remind you of what I think you have already realized, Harry. Life is always full of surprises and with the occasional twists and turns, nothing usually happens exactly to plan. I want you to do what you think is right and don't spend too much time trying to reason it out."

Harry paused for a moment on the stairs and then chuckled to himself and replied, "So far it seems my life has been pretty twisted. Maybe it will finally be a lot straighter now."

He then continued on up the stairs to the bathroom. A few minutes later when he quietly tiptoed back into Ginny's room, he could tell she was sleeping deeply with her slow breathing. He quietly changed into his pyjamas and carefully snuggled up to her. He put an arm over her side and held her and then he quickly joined her in the deepness of sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 'Business to Business'**

5-14-10 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by "Ginnyweasey777''

Betaed by "Nat3738"


	29. C 29 Business is Business

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 29 'Business is Business'

* * *

**Chapter 29: 'Business is Business'**

Wednesday morning, Bill emerged out of the bus and took in a large breath of the cool desert air. As he looked around, he hoped it would be the last solemn day for all the remains should finally be removed. As he walked up to the door of the office, he had high hopes that once they had viewed the area around the explosion they would finally have figured out what had happened.

The remains of the dead were all being transported to the Egyptian Magical Ministry for autopsy. Sadly, some had been so disfigured that it had confused the healers on their identifications. Though once this had been done, the Egyptian authorities had allowed for a quick release of the bodies to their grieving families.

When Bill walked into his office, he sat down in his chair and read a memo from late last night. Security had reported that they had thought that they had seen movement from around the opening of the ruin. When they had checked the security charms and spells, nothing was found to have tripped them. Even the Muggle security cameras that worked here had showed nothing. The thought was that some desert animal had been in the area.

As he sorted through his Owls and mail, Bill found a Muggle overnight letter from his father and decided he would read that at lunch. Then he also found an overnight letter from Gringotts. When he opened it, he read that as soon as he told his boss that he felt it was safe, they would send additional men for exploration and retrieval. Also with it was included a handwritten note. He noticed that it was signed by many of the goblins of the international board. It said _Bill congratulations on your discovery. We wish you and your crew well and you have our full support._

Just as he finished, Hasi stuck his head into his room and remarked, "Bill, everyone is here and waiting for you."

"I'll be in there in one minute," replied Bill. In seeing nothing else of interest on his desk, he grabbed his notes, and left his office. As he proceeded to the conference room, the thoughts of the Gringotts' letter never left his mind. It was strange enough for a goblin to act like this, but the governingboard… it was just puzzling.

* * *

"Harry, wake up… Harry…" He heard a familiar voice that seemed to be off in the distance. Then suddenly, "HARRY! It's time to wake up," shouted Ginny.

He opened his eyes and then saw her bleary image next to him. As she came more into focus, he croaked from his dry mouth, "Hi… love." Then, as he seemed to feel something different this morning, Harry suddenly realized that he had been awakened with no memories of a dream that night. That made for a nice morningto wake up to, he thought. He rolled up on his elbows and looked down to a smilingGinny who was grinning back at him. Her hair was pulled up on one side; to Harry, she looked quite beautiful. He lowered his face and they shared a kiss on what had become a lovely morning.

Suddenly, a quiet knock was heard at the door, as Molly's voice rang out, "Are you two awake yet. It is half past six and your dad wanted to say something to you before he leaves."

"Mum, please give us a moment," replied Ginny. "We'll be downstairs in about ten minutes."

They both pulled apart and then Harry rolled over and out of bed and then quickly put on his bathrobe. He opened the door and headed directly to the loo. Fifteen minutes later, as he walked down the stairway, he saw Ginny and her father talking about something at the dining room table.

"Morning, Arthur," said Harry as he sat down next to Ginny. As he did, he looked around at a large amount of papers and circulars that were lying on top of the table. He glanced down and noticed a copy of _The Quibbler_ that was lying in front of him.

"Good morning to you, Harry," replied Arthur. "I would like you to read the first page of what _The Quibbler _has said. Your friend Luna was nice to drop off a copy early this morning. I think you will find it quite interesting and I would like to hear your reaction before I say anything else."

As Harry picked up _The Quibbler_, a large photograph of Ginny and him was staring up from the front page. The headline that was underneath it said,

_Harry Potter announces his intentions._

_Story by Xenophilius Lovegood_

He started reading the article and it began by first saying that Ginny Weasley was the lucky recipient of Harry Potter's affections. As he continued reading, it said that they had announced yesterday that they were intending to marry next summer. The story then suggested that at this time, Harry was only doing the noble thing of waiting until Ginny was seventeen to actually propose to her. He skimmed though the rest of the story that filled several more pages of the paper. He also noticed how Xenophiliushad added the part about how he had saved Luna from the Death Eaters that past spring.

Halfway down on the front page, another large picture showed Ron on his knee proposing to Hermione. As he read this caption, it announced,

_Ron Weasley proposes to Hermione Granger._

Harry smiled to himself and read on until it said; turn to page three for the full story.

He looked back over to Arthur and said, "Alright, sir." He then waited for him to respond to whatever he was going to tell him.

"Harry, every paper that I have seen this morning has said very little about how you answered Xenophilius's questions. I think the press has been very kind to you today. They seemed to have shown some restraint that Kingsley and I felt they wouldn't use. Our answer to this is that they somehow understood that you tried to be honest with them and it was just a question that you really couldn't answer for now."

"I am somewhat surprised, Arthur," Harry replied. "I didn't expect this type of responce either."

"It now seems that your answer that you only wanted to return to Hogwarts to be a student has served you quite well. Most, if not all of the reporters and editors have realized that if they tried to attack you or bring up any harsh criticism of you, their subscriptions would most likely take a noticeable decline."

Arthur paused waiting to see if Harry had anything else to say. Harry just nodded back to him as to agree. After that Arthur then continued, "Harry, you have now told the public that this hero just wants to have a normal school life. I think we are finding that most, even in their curiosity, will demand that you get it. You seemed to have known exactly what you needed to say and how to achieve this. I know that Kingsley also feels like I do. He is planning to send you an owl to apologize for his criticism yesterday."

"Mr. Weasley, I had no plan," Harry replied. "I just answered them in a way that I felt that I should."

Well overall Harry, your answers have all seemed to serve you quite well. Now I want you to read the _Daily Prophet_. I think you will find what Rita Skeeter said interesting."

He handed the _Daily Prophet_ over to Harry. As in _The Quibbler,_ there was also a large picture. But this one had all four of them grinning back that covered almost half the front page. The headline read,

_Potter and friends speak out on what happened._

_Story by Rita Skeeter_

"Harry, from what I have read, she wrote only of the facts about you. She has presented them in a very fair and what seems to be a well-balanced story. The only thing that I feel is that she may have taken some liberty with what she has said at the end. I would like you to read that now. It is on page six and I want you to read the last four paragraphs."

Harry flipped through the paper and then quickly scanned to the end of the article. It read,

_This reporter has personally known Mr. Potter for most of four years. At times in the past, I was highly critical of him and did stretch some of the facts around his life, I must admit I did this to help sale more papers._

_In looking back, this was an unfortunate oversight by the 'Daily Prophet' and by me. Mr. Potter was only a boy who always told us the truth. The Ministry, 'The Prophet' and I were the ones that were not listening to him. He is a decent young man that was given a task that he did not deserve or ask for. He lost his parents and many loved ones, and this reporter feels that he has grown up into one of the paramount young wizards that we have with us today._

_For now, this he only wants and deserves his own privacy and I am going to do what I can to help this young wizard to attain this. In the past, I must admit that I was one of his detractors and had misjudged him. Now I must admit to my readers that I made a terrible mistake. I have realized this and for the rest of my life, I plan to be a true supporter of Mr. Potter._

_I feel that someday, he will return to the forefront of our society and will take his rightful place in the wizardry world. But for now we should all show our appreciation of this young man of seventeen. He deserves his privacy, because that is the only reward that he has asked us for. We all are in his debt for what he has done for our world and the Muggle world as well._

Harry looked over at Ginny and asked her, "Did you read this yet?"

She nodded back to him and then replied, "From everything that Hermione has told me, she seems to have changed, Harry. Do you think it might just be an act so you will give her some stories?"

"That's something that only time will tell us, Ginny."

"Well I don't trust her and I wouldn't give her any information about you."

"Don't worry. It will be a long time before I would give her anything personal to write about. I learned a long time ago that she is not one you can trust."

"Well, Harry, just remember the old saying that tells us, leopards can't change their spots. Hermione has warned me that she is like a snake hiding in the grass. You never know where or when she is going to show up."

"More like a stinkbug hiding where you can't see her, I think, Ginny..." Harry paused for a second and then shrugged as he chortled to himself. "But I will try to be fair to her. She has promised to change and so far it appears she has been truthful. Take my Aunt and Dudley for example. Or even more unbelievable, take Lucius Malfoy, maybe even he has realized that many of his ideas were wrong."

"Trust him, Harry, you got to be kidding. He's just an old Slytherinlike Draco is. They'll do anything just to survive you know."

A cough was suddenly heard coming from Arthur. Harry looked over to see him eyeing him none to happily.

"I know Arthur; I was just trying to compare how certain individuals have possibly changed to Ginny."

"Certain ones have, Harry, but others have not. I would prefer the four of you not talking about these things for others to hear. It is just for the best and everyone's protection."

"Arthur, I think we have all tried to be careful. Certain things have occurred in the last year that we just didn't expect. It's not like we could have anticipated them for in the way that they happened."

"Possibly yes, Harry, but I can think of a number of things and one in particular that you should have done differently."

"And what would that have been?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, how you just put your trust in a goblin seemed to not have been a good decision."

"Well… I had to make a choice on asking Griphook to help us. At the time, Arthur, I felt it was the only way I could even have a chance to get to the vault. What else could I have done?"

"Well, Harry, I want to tell you another old adage that you need to remember: Trusting a goblin's friendship if you dare, but agreeing without a contract you better beware. From now on have a written contract written on anything in our world that could cause you problems. If you hadn't promised Griphook the sword in the first place, you could have gotten out of paying the penalty of breaking into Gringotts. Since you didn't have a written contract with him, you couldn't refute on how he understood when you would give him the sword."

"But, Arthur, I never said when I would give it to him."

"Yes, Harry, that was the issue here. He helped to get you the goblet and then when you had it, he expected the sword. Because of this promise you made with something that you couldn't legally give; under goblin's law, he has the right to practically everything you had in your vault. You were only lucky because of the special friendship that Bill has won from a number of goblins. They respect him so much that they were more than willing to look past what you had done."

"But, Arthur," Harry replied, "I don't understand what Bill could have done?"

"Well, Harry… the real reason you didn't get cleaned out for promising the sword was because Bill told them that Griphook was also involved. That probably caused more turmoil in the entire Gringotts banking system then I think any of you have ever realized. The last thing the bank wanted was the release of information about this. If the news got out that a goblin can be bribed by wizards; well I think you know what that could mean for them as an institution of trust."

"But we only admitted it to the goblins. We haven't told anyone else but those at the Ministry. Should we not have admitted to any of this?"

"No, Harry, that is not what I meant. You did the best thing that you could of. It was good for the goblin and wizard relationships that the three of you admitted to what you had done. That ensured that there was going to be some type of deal made in order to hush up on what really happened. Not that I think the Goblins would have done in their own, but Griphook was really scared of what was going to happen to him."

"So what does that have to do with Rita then?" Harry asked.

"No matter what someone says to you, Harry in our world it is wise to always use a contract that is written by a goblin. If you had done this with Griphook, he would have waited until you had given him Gryffindor's sword under the terms of the contract. When the sword disappeared and Neville ended up with it, he tried to claim that you still breached your contract by promising something that you didn't have the ownership to. This lack of legal ownership would have prevented you from being able to magically seal your name on a goblin contract. , due to you not couldn't legally give."

"I didn't know Arthur." Harry replied.

"I understand Harry but for once in our world this lack of knowledge probably saved the three of you since it left no written record."

Harry's face suddenly began to show his confusion on what Arthur had meant.

"Harry the three of you was quite lucky for this having never gone to court but for Griphook, he wasn't as lucky. Since he was still an employee, they had the right under Goblin law to question him. Last week, Gringotts decided to forcibly do this since he had been implicated by another employee." "By using their own methods, it didn't take long before he had admitted to his own involvement. But now the goblins had to have the sword to prove this. Without the two of you having a contract and the sword finding itself in Neville's hands, it sort of prevented it from being used as evidence."

"So what are they going to do to him, Arthur?" Harry asked.

"Well now they could only convict him if someone would come forward and testify that he had actually had it. Well since the three of you were not going to be saying anything to substantiate your own involvement, they couldn't really prove anything. They ended up offering him a plea bargain that he was more then happy to take. This kept him from being ostracized by his own and let him keep his ability to work within the goblin community.

"Your own testimony to Gringotts was done off the record and only used to satisfy their own need for internal security. As part of Griphook's plea bargain, he had to end his own chance to sue you. He had to state that you never promised the sword to him. If he hadn't agreed to this, then his own forced testimony could have been used against him. This is what helped to saved all of you from a goblin breach of contract claim and charges being filed for the break in."

"So you are saying that we all owe Neville a thank you for being a true Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes you all do Harry. I think that you also have no idea on what Bill's relationship to you and the goblins has been worth to you at this moment. It was his actions behind the scenes that saved all of you and probably all of your treasure that your parents had left you."

"If that is the case Arthur, how was Bill able to keep them from coming after us? I thought that goblins only look at the business side of a relationship?"

"Well Harry, let me lay out the rest of the facts for you. I think it is pretty obvious, but maybe with everything else going on you just haven't put it all together. First, Bill is well liked by some very important goblins in high places. So much in fact, that you could say that they treat him as family in some circles.

"Harry, I want you to think about this. What if Bellatrix had not given them any reason to be looking for someone that might want to gain entry into her vault? The goblins know that they would have probably never have noticed you even being there. You would have probably succeeded without them being the wiser.

"The rumours now abound all over our world that you treat all magical creatures fairly and as equals. This in itself is quite a rarity for a prominent wizard in our world. It just didn't make sense to the powers of Gringotts to make an example of all three of you. This would have been a very bad political business decision for them.

"They know in the long run that you will be a good associate to have as a friend. They recognize that you were only doing what you had to do. They feel that since it had been foreseen about you defeating Voldemort, you needed the cup and you really had no choice in this matter. You had to break in to get it in order to complete the Prophecy. Quite possibly, with or without Griphook's help, I think they may actually believe that no one could have stopped you anyway."

"So you are saying they have overlooked and purposely covered up Griphook's involvement because it would have embarrassed the bank and been bad for business?"

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Then by hiding the truth and not saying anything and then making me look powerful tends to be good for business?" Harry added.

"Yes, Harry. With or without Griphook's help, you also did something by breaking in that no others wizard has ever done. Then you freely admitted it to them when you didn't have to."

"But, Arthur, didn't Quirrell do what I did when he broke in and tried to get the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Well, Harry, he only broke into an empty vault. At that time there were no high security measures actually in place around it and he got away with nothing. So they don't even consider it close to what you have done."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense," Harry replied.

"And finally Harry, because I am sure this has played into making the decision. It has been made quite clear to them about Ginny's intentions with you. They understand that you are becoming part of Bill's family. I think the conclusions here are self-explanatory and you can now connect the rest of the dots."

"You mean it all boils down to me being a really excellent business decision for them," Harry replied.

"Yes, but I think there is still more than that, Harry. They understand that there is some very unusual magic within you. They are not stupid so you can actually say that they made an exception with you."

"Well, it seems they didn't make an exception with my bank account," Harry complained.

"Look, son, they only took what the actual cost of the damages were. Under goblin law, they could have asked for much more besides having charges filed against you. In the end, you came out financially far ahead. The two of you will have a very comfortable life with what you now have."

"So, Arthur, will the goblins ever trust the three of us again?"

"That is a very good question you have, Harry. I wrote a letter to Bill several days ago and that was one of the questions I asked him. Since you had a successful break-in, and then you admitted the truth to them, who really could know on what the long-term effects may actually be? Now I just hope after talking about this, you have learnt why you must never make an oral contract with a wizard or goblin you can't completely trust."

Harry nodded back to Arthur in agreement and then asked. "So who should I have write my contracts then?"

"Well, Harry, these are the reasons you use a goblin to prepare a legally written contract and especially if you're contracting with one. They respect contract law with a passion. Even a goblin once in your employment will protect you from another goblin that could be trying to swindle you. Just about all goblins write a good contract so don't be afraid to use practically any of them in your future."

Arthur paused and asked, "Now Harry, do you have any idea why I have told you this today?"

"I have some but I am not totally sure why you have," Harry replied.

"Well, someday, if you decide to let someone like Rita write your autobiography, then have a contract written by a goblin. They will make sure that only what you say is put down in print. They will hopefully think of everything that you would forget to put in your contract. This will ensure that whoever writes your memories will put only what you tell them into print."

"Now I see why you have brought this all up," answered Harry. "I guess I should remember this all, shouldn't I?"

"That is why I have been talking to you, Harry."

"Arthur, could I ask you something else?"

"Yes, Harry, what would that be?"

"Are there any newspapers that really supported the Dark Lord and if there are, what are they saying about what I have done?"

"There are several, Harry, but they have chosen to just ignore what has happened in the last two weeks. It appears that they feel this is the best way to get though this period of setbacks for them. We have heard that a majority of their subscriptions have been cancelled and how long they may remain in business is uncertain for now."

"Then has this been like a final blow to the likes of what Riddle advocated?" Harry asked.

"Sadly that is not to be Harry. His beliefs will still remain close to some but at least many of his supporters have found out what it really meant when he came into power. Most of his early followers will now be a lot more skeptical of anyone that advocate like this for a while. It doesn't mean it can't ever happen again, but until the name of Lord Voldemort becomes a distant memory; another one trying to rise to power will probably be more likely in your grandchildren's lifetimes."

"So someday it will happen again?" Harry asked.

"Quite possibly, but it is hoped that in the future, the open cooperation between the magical and Muggle worlds will prevent this from ever happening again."

"The what?" Harry and Ginny both inquired together.

"Oh kids, this is something that will have to become a reality. Mankind has expanded so much in the last one hundred years that trying to hide our world from the Muggles is almost a nightmare in itself. The ones that are in communications in both our governments understand why this must happen."

"I had no idea, Arthur," replied Harry. "They don't talk about this at Hogwarts."

"Well, that has a lot to do with the old Pureblood family mind-set, Harry. I don't think I need to tell you that most of those families are from Slytherin house. Because of the support they have had in the past with the board of governors, Dumbledore never tried to have any of this taught. He felt that many of the Slytherins would just remove their children from school. That would be defeating his goal of trying to get everyone to respect each other. It only worked on a small number, but at least a few of the Slytherins have come out of Hogwarts with an open mind about how they treat non-Purebloods and those in the Muggle world."

"It's strange that Professor Dumbledore didn't talk about this to me," Harry replied.

"He never meant to, Harry. This was not something that you needed to get involve with during all the other things going on in your life.

"I heard from your meeting last week with the Prime Minister that even he raised this issue at lunch. The strange thing is that he is the one being the most careful of anyone in high government. He knows that only a slow movement forward is the best way for this to happen. He is committed to this for the long-term, but knows that many of the Muggles will not be happy in finding out about our world. He feels that if this all happens too fast, that it could only result in a large backlash from the Muggles that don't understand our world."

"So dad, just who are the ones that support us?" Ginny asked.

"There are many right now, Ginny. Certain ones around the world that are high up in their Muggle governments have been kept informed by those like Kingsley in their countries. Even the Catholic Pope has known about our separate governments for most of this century. Contrary to what you would expect, even the hierarchy's of many religions is secretly open to awareness if handled right."

"So if all these governments and heads of the religions are ready to recognize us, then why do we need to continue to hide?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you of all of us should have a good idea from growing up in your uncle's family. I think you all know from school what can happen when both of our world's paths cross. In the past our kind was usually hunted down as a deviant to their society. Most of us survived but it has left a lasting impression in both of our worlds."

"But don't both of our worlds have more tolerance for each other?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no Harry. The Muggles would be shocked if they knew how many of us were actually involved in their own organizations. We have seen how they treat those Muggles that are different in their own societies. Because of this, nobody has been comfortable on either side on how to announce our presence. For many years, this type of thinking has been left for quiet and continuous debate. I think that you both know that this will be the biggest hurdle and will need to be dealt with before any real kind of recognition can ever become a reality."

Ginny gave her father a look that showed how stupid she thought this all was.

Arthur, in seeing his daughter's frown replied, "Ginny, it really has nothing to do with being able to do magic, but no religious leader right now will go out on a limb due to the unknown and the shame of centuries of persecution by them. Some of the very right and the very left in the political circles of the Muggle governments would also be against this. They would quickly find out, that with magic being freely used around them, that they would lose much of how they have been able to keep control of their governments.

"Just think about how handy the use of Veritaserum would be in a government conspiracy. Cooperation could do much to help control hunger, helping in the healing arts, and many other enhancements for Muggles throughout the world. But this would only jeopardize much of the power that parts of their governments already weld. They would quickly become the ones that would speak of all the reasons that this openness should not occur and then who really knows what would happen. It is feared that our kind might have to go into really deep hiding if this doesn't succeed."

"So everyone is going to just continue to act like the other world doesn't exist?" Harry asked.

"We really have no choice in this matter, Harry," Arthur replied. "The Muggle world is just not ready for us. For now we have to keep the status quo in one-way or the other."

"So it is just going to stay like this for now on?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no, Harry. Though it is much harder for us in many places to easily conceal our existent, it is something we can still do. But it is not only us, kids; it's also the magical creatures that we have become stewards for. It is now taking far too many resources for both our government and the Muggles to keep us hidden.

"Almost daily in Britain, we are having multiple situations to deal with. It is now becoming a real question of when something finally happens that we can't contain. This planning is on going and an event could happen at any time that we can't hide anymore. We were just plain lucky that we were able to contain what happened two weeks ago. If it had been in London, we probably never would have succeeded. The entire world would have known in just hours about our world."

"So has this at least helped to get things started or at least moving toward that direction?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it did in fact. Hogwarts was a real wake up call to the ones that have to decide. Harry, you and Voldemort's final confrontation was an event that shook many of the world's leaders. They know now that it's something that can't be hidden forever. Real planning is finally beginning to move forward."

"So you're sort of saying it's all happening because of Voldemort and me?"

"Generally yes, Harry, but it is more like the long conflict between the two of you has accelerated on what had to happen someday. I think it's more like saying the first beginnings of ending this separation actually took place at Hogwarts with the involvement of the Muggle military."

Both Ginny and Harry looked at each other in surprise. Harry then said, "I had no idea."

"Yes, Harry. Both worlds do not want this talked about. That night over six thousand of the Muggles military were call on to help in containment. Most of them were never told directly of what happened and for now it is best that they were not told. Around four hundred Muggles did know in advance and had been carefully trained and screened over the last year to work in secret with the Order of the Phoenix in France."

"So all this happened in secret so that Voldemort's people could never figure it out?" Harry asked.

"Only Dumbledore, Kingsley and Bill had known of this in the Order. No chances were taken and just a limited number of Muggles had even known about this in our country. The Muggle soldiers had thought they were leaving to serve in a foreign conflict. It wasn't until they had arrived in France for training under the French Aurors did any of this even become knowledge to them.

"We were all lucky that Voldemort had put such a high premium in finding you, Harry. Your actions in evading his Death Eaters diverted much of his own resources. Because of this, he had not tried to move on the Muggle government. If he had, he might have found out what was going on behind the scenes. The three of you by staying hidden gave us the time to build up the Muggle forces that were key into capturing most of the fleeing Death Eaters that morning.

"We did expect some contact to take place that night but it was far larger than anyone had ever planned on. At three locations, the fleeing Death Eaters ran into them. For them it was not good for they had never expected the Muggles to be there. The Muggles though had been warned that the Death Eaters were extremely dangerous and were well prepared. Well the results were not what most of us that can use magic would have expected. That night, anyone that looked like they were going to use a wand were not given any quarter by those Muggle solders. For many of the Death Eaters, magic could not save them to fight another day.

"In the end almost five hundred Muggles that had no prior knowledge of us were debriefed. They were all given our history and why we have had to stay hidden. At the end it appeared that the soldiers understood and it was decided that it was wrong to remove their memories of that night. This is where the first large scale experiment in awareness without advance knowledge has begun."

"So it is more like an actual trial to see what will happen?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. A year ago, these nine hundred soldiers had no idea that we had even existed. Now we will wait to see what will happen with their knowledge of us."

"If this had had happened just a year ago and made public, I bet my uncle would have had a stroke," Harry added showing a slight grin.

"Your uncle has already seemed to accept things far better then I think anyone could have imagined, Harry. If someone like him can be persuaded to accept the rights of us to live in this world, alongside with his kind, then it is possible the Muggle world may accept us far easier than anyone is expecting right now."

"So you're suggesting that it will start in the next few years?" Harry asked.

"No, I can't see it happening that quick, Harry, but it could probably begin in the next several decades. This will be an earth-shattering event for the Muggles and it must be thought out with great minds before the release of this information begins. Our own world must also learn to accept the way of the Muggle lifestyle too."

"I understand," Harry replied. "It will be a shock for everyone."

"Now do either of you have any other questions this morning?" Arthur asked.

"Dad," asked Ginny, "Since it seems like we are talking about some very hush-hush information, I've got a question that I am sure that Harry would also like to know. This is not to change the subject but what are the chances of someone killing me and Harry?"

That question at first caught Arthur off-guard. He quickly thought for an answer. As he started to reply, he then paused realizing that he had made a mistake, "Well Lu… I mean our contacts are telling us that the two of you must be very careful over the next several months. Several Aurors will be on permanent detachment to Hogwarts and they will be in charge of security for you, Ginny. Depending on what happens over the next few months; it will help to determine what protections will be needed this fall.

"And as for you, Harry, your enemies now know this new information about you. They know that you are not all so powerful, as many assumed that you were. You will now find far more attempts made against your life. You are going to have to be very careful and watch over your shoulders for attacks that most surely will be coming."

"Arthur," asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry."

"Mr. Ollivander told me not to tell anyone about this. He said that both of my wands could possibly help me be quite potent in time with my spells. He thought though, that it might yet be awhile before I would notice anything."

"Well then keep at least one of these wands handy with you at all times, Harry. This is kind of strange though. The Department of Mysteries did not notice anything out of the ordinary about your wands. Each of them measured just as a normal wand. Can you tell me exactly what he told you about them?"

Harry at first was silent and now wasn't sure if he should have told him.

Arthur then looked into his eyes and asked in a concerned voice, "Harry, what are you not telling me?"

Harry looked at him and replied in a quiet voice, "Ollivander found out that my phoenix's wand has a twin core."

"Just exactly what do you mean by a twin core, Harry?" Arthur looked at Harry like he might have misunderstood what he had just told him.

"It seems the Elder wand not only repaired my phoenix wand but it split its core as it did. Now my phoenix wand has two of them."

This was something that Arthur had not been expecting to hear. "Harry, even I know that it should be impossible for this to happen. They can't exist as far as the Ministry knows. My department in the past has tried to have them produced for law enforcement and nobody has ever been able to make one work. As I understand, they are just too unstable."

"Well, this one," Harry said as he pulled out his phoenix wand, "has two cores that appear to be workingin harmony. I haven't noticed anything different about using it, but after watching Ollivander doing his tests, I know that there are two active cores in this wand."

Ginny was not sure what was going on but was quietly listening and wondering just what this meant for Harry.

"I am surprised that nobody in the Ministry picked up on this, Harry. If what you say is true, then this wand of yours could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. Just why you have somehow obtained it, adds more to the mystery that is now surrounding you."

"Arthur, I know that they didn't have enough time to check everything, but Mr. Ollivander used some very old instruments and even he didn't see it at first. It seems that my old wand was doing its best to hide its additions."

Then Arthur looked over at Ginny for a second, and he seemed to be thinking. Then when he turned back to Harry, he spoke in a firm and rather direct voice to him, "Speaking of hiding things is there the possibility of something else that you haven't told us about?"

Harry looked back at Arthur and knew the last thing he wanted was to lie, but he quickly decided that this was a private and delicate issue. Having the Ministry investigate this magical core that was within his own body was not in his plans right now. He had finally got rid of his Horcrux but now something else seemed to have taken its place. Since he felt that it had not given him any problems so far, Harry felt this issue could wait until he returned from Australia.

"I don't have anything at the present to tell you, Arthur, but I promise I would tell you if it is something that you needed to know."

There was a pause as Arthur just stared back at him. This told Harry that Arthur knew that he was hiding something. Arthur then answered, "I understand, Harry, but please remember that I am on your side in this." Harry could see it in Arthur's eyes in his realization that Harry was not sure he could trust him.

"Now, I would like us to move on to something else that I would like to tell you about. In August, after you return from your trip, the Ministry wants you to attend a special three-week training course before next term. This will help train you in self-defense and in more than just magical ways. It will also give you some ideas on what it is like in being an Auror."

"So may I ask why I need this three week course, Arthur?" Harry asked.

Arthur gave him a coy smile and replied, "It is a pre-training course that is normally offered to Auror finalist candidates, Harry. Yours will be a little more private though; Dawlish is only planning on a pre-select group of candidates for this."

"Dad, The Auror information at school says it is like a ten-week course." Ginny replied. "How can it be done in such a short time period for Harry?"

"It is because we have designed it around mainly him. Harry, the Ministry knows that you have a limited amount of time and it will help us determine on how much protection you may require. During school, you will also be given Auror training along with a few other students. This will continue until you have been trained to achieve at least a level of a Class Two Auror."

"Alright, Arthur, you have got my interest here," replied Harry, "but why are you trying to train me so fast?"

"This training is considered to be crucial for both you and the Ministry. It is now a high priority and currently there is much planning going on about this. You, Ron, and possibly several more candidates from Dumbledore's Army are being put on a fast track to become Aurors in as short of time as possible. We hope by the end of next year that at least you, Harry, will be able to obtain Class One status."

Ginny turned to look at Harry and seemed to be impressed. "Wow, Harry, I might be marrying an Auror. Then suddenly it dawned on her as she looked at her father and asked. "How can he be trained so fast, Dad; doesn't this usually take three or four years?"

Harry also now asked in a disbelieving voice toward Arthur, "Isn't this expecting me to achieve a little more than I am capable of? You have heard both me and others say it; I am not exactly a really powerful wizard."

"Harry there is much more to being an Auror then just using your magical ability. Some powerful hot shot is usually not what we want on the force. It's how you use your mind in reasoning things out. Working under pressure will show what you're made of. With you working hard to achieving this, we think you will do fine and you are probably going to even surprise yourself."

Harry just stared back and the look in his face made it hard for even the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to read. Arthur continued, "We currently have a terrible shortage of qualified candidates that we can trust without any suspicions, Harry. We still need to protect you and so with the Aurors already around you, we feel they might as well train you in your spare time. Most of my staff already feels that you, Harry, can possibly do this if you set your mind to it and work hard."

"Um, Arthur?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Since everyone seems to be planning on just what I am going to be doing for now on; by chance are Ginny and I going to have any spare time for us at school?"

As Arthur looked back at Harry, his face plainly showed to him that he was unsure on how he should answer. "Harry, I know that we are all asking a lot from the two of you, but it's honestly being done for both of yours protection."

"What about having some input from me too, Dad!" Ginny loudly interrupted. "Harry is not the only one giving up a lot."

"I know it's like we're adding another hurdle in both of you having a relationship," Arthur replied. "Please trust me as your father that I am not trying to interfere in that."

As Arthur said that, Harry and a now a red Ginny looked at each other and then back at her father. Arthur could tell by just seeing Ginny's face that she wasn't any too happy with his answer.

Before he could say anything else, she blurted out. "You and Mum wanted me to go back to school and I agreed. Now you're making it almost impossible for us to even see each other. Don't you trust us, Dad, or are you just thinking back to the times of what Mum and you got away with?"

Arthur almost let his temper get away from him that morning, but after close to thirty years of being married to Molly, he kept his temper at bay and replied to his daughter. "Young lady, that was uncalled for. Next time I would appreciate a chance to answer you before you accuse me of doing anything like that."

For a few seconds, the house became quite silent. Even Molly in the kitchen knew that it was best not to say anything. As Arthur calmed down, he had regretted his outburst. Ginny had also realized that her father had not deserved what she had said.

Arthur coughed to clear his throat and then told them, "We have done this in order to keep both of you together as much as we can. Also, by starting to teach Harry and your brother this summer, we can then station another Auror at school for both you and Harry's protection. We have a life and death struggle here, Ginny, and they will do anything to get to either of you. Even your fellow students at Hogwarts need to be watched.

"The two of you are extremely high value targets to those who have lost. We have won the war but now we have to organize the peace, and keeping you alive is not the easiest task for anyone to do at the moment. It is taking some of our best resources and we just don't have the means available to do everything we need done at this moment."

"Now, I think all of us need some time to calm down and I feel it is best that I just go on into work." He stood up to leave and then looked at Harry. After pausing he said, "I am really concerned about this wand of yours Harry. I promise I will keep this information in the family for now. Please keep me informed of anything else unusual that happens around you."

"As I said, Arthur, it is nothing that you need to know right now," Harry replied with a hint of regret in his voice.

There was a short pause and Harry knew that Arthur was quite disappointed with him. Arthur then spoke up saying, "Very well then. All four of you be careful today and I will see you tonight."

As he turned to leave, Ginny jumped up and ran over to him. She said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry what I just said, Dad. I guess I am just upset that Harry and I just can't have a normal relationship."

Arthur reached out and gave his daughter a hug. "I admit, too, that I was a little tough on how I just replied to both of you. Please remember that we are doing everything possible to keep you both alive." He bent over and kissed her forehead. He gave Harry a nod and then turned and headed to finish getting ready for work.

Molly, who had been quietly monitoring the situation from the kitchen, now walked in and asked. "So are you both ready for a spot of breakfast this morning?"

They both looked at her and replied in unison, "Yes," and then they looked at each other and chuckled.

As Ginny returned to her seat, she set down and asked Harry, "I think I was a little hard on Dad, wasn't I,"

Showing a smile, Harry replied, "Just maybe a little. I hope if we have any red haired daughters that they don't come with your temperament."

"Ha-ha," said Ginny as she stuck out her tongue at him and then grinned as she added. "I plan on breaking the cycle and having only daughters."

Harry smiled back at her in surprise and replied, "Now I know why I am so special; I would have to be in order to live with all of you."

Ginny returned the smile as she giggled back saying, "You're learning, darling."

Molly soon brought them both bacon and potatoes and an egg and ham bake that Harry had grown to be rather fond of over the last several weeks. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and started devouring the food in front of him.

Suddenly, Harry heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Ron and Hermione that were slowly walking down the stairway. They were both holding hands and Ron looked like his normal self. Glancing at Hermione, Harry could see the happiness that was beaming from her face this morning. He figured that yesterday's events had probably got the worry of her parents out of her mind for at least a while. "Morning Ron… Hermione," Said Harry as he spoke to them in a cheery tone.

Ginny repeated the same and they waited for a reply as Ron pulled out Hermione's chair and seated her next to Ginny at the end of the table. Ginny looked over at Harry and he could see it in her brown eyes that she was doing her best not to laugh.

Finally, Hermione seemed to awake from her daze and remarked, "Hi Ginny… Harry. I'm just kind of out of it this morning. We stayed up pretty late last night talking and I'm still kind of sleepy." When she finished, Ron bent over and gave her a kiss. Ginny grinned and looked at Hermione and then began talking to her.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry saying, "She was the one doing all the talking and I was the one that was listening. But I am glad I finally did it, and thanks again for the ring. Now, since I have money, I want to repay you."

Harry replied in his own whisper, "Ron, you're my best mate and we both know that you are going to be my brother-in-law. Just consider it to be my wedding present from me. You know I have for years considered her to be like a sister to me. I am just glad you finally got the courage up to actually do it. But in the name of Merlin, Ron, I still don't believe you actually did it the way that you did."

Ron replied in his own quiet voice, "You know, Harry, I'm glad I had the ring with me. I wasn't planning to even ask her yesterday. It wasn't until after he had asked me the question that something inside me just seemed to want me to do it. So, do you think I am mental?" His eyes looked upon Harry who was now grinning back, ear to ear at his best mate.

Ginny suddenly asked a question to them before Harry could answer, "So what is so secretive about your conversation, boys?"

"Not much, Ginny," replied Harry, "we were just talking about his moment of inspiration yesterday but in a way that best mates talk."

Right after he said that, Ron began laughing and Harry quickly joined in. In short order, Ginny replied in her own joking tone, "Well at least I know my brother is a man of action and not promises and if..." She stopped when she realized what she had just meant as a joke was unwarranted. But as she looked at Harry, she knew her cheek had already done its damage. She could see both the hurt and regret in Harry's eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said that." She just stared back at Harry and then added, "It was a bad joke and I just said it before I thought it out."

Molly, who was now eating at the table, stood up and walked over and stopped between them. She put her arms lovingly on Harry and Ginny's shoulders. Then in a motherly voice she said, "Maybe what your best friends and brother did yesterday has caused some of your own feelings to be exposed this morning. For you Ginny, your time is coming so treat Harry's feelings with a little more respect. My dears, you two are so much in love and I hate seeing both of you doing this to each other."

"Mum, I just…"

"Oh Ginny, you have just been a little too direct this morning. Now for you, Harry, I think that you need to be also careful on what you say. Just remember that Ginny has some special needs that keep gnawing at her insides so to speak. Always remember that she is a true Weasley."

Now four sets of eyes were on Harry and then Molly continued by saying, "Also, knowing that you both will be separating soon is obviously helping to make this relationship quite volatile at times. Taking all of this into account and then mixing it into these prophecies, it must be quite unbearable for the two of you to live separate lives right now."

Ron and Hermione were only listening and were making sure that they did nothing to capture Molly's attention at the moment.

Molly's voice now became quite personal as she continued, "Now, since both of you have been told that you have already bonded to each other, I think it has shown your loyalty to our family that you both have kept chaste." This was something that now froze the prior wandering young eyes on Molly. "How you both have been able to abstain this long has just amazed me and as your mother, Ginny, I can tell…" Molly's eyes now looked at Harry and she told him, "What I want to say further is that for all of this to have happened in this long relationship, there must be a greater and grandeur purpose for this to have occurred."

The room had become so quiet that even breathing was shallow between the four. Molly again paused as to think and then continued, "In a few more days when you both have gone on your own separate ways, it won't be easy for either of you at first. For a few weeks, you will probably both languish as you miss each other. I think this was also meant to happen for both of you and will be a time of inward thought. I have faith that when you finally get back together, you both will find an enhanced relationship between you. Now I think you should both give each other a hug and go back to eating your breakfast."

Harry turned and reached to put his arms around Ginny. He noticed a tear in one of her eyes but knew that her emotions had only been driven by her anxiety that morning. They both embraced and gave each other a quick kiss.

The rest of the breakfast proceeded much better and when they were done, Ginny and Harry excused themselves and went outside for a walk. Harry looked at a clock on his way and noticed that it was half-past eight that morning. The two of them started walking and holding hands. Both of them said nothing, as they were lost in thought about the other.

When they reached an old stone marker that marked the back edge of the property, Ginny was the first to speak. Without looking at him, she told him, "Harry that was rude of me this morning. It was meant to be a joke, but I think part of me really wanted to say that this morning."

She stopped and turned to face him and Harry turned toward her. She put her hand upon his face and gently slid it over his cheek. She did her best to smooth out his hair with her other hand and continued saying, "Why I said it, I truly don't know. You're just everything I want. You're so handsome and maybe you are far wiser about waiting then me. I know I have been so unfair with you…"

It became an awkward moment and then she said in a troubled voice, "It seems we have been having this same conversation a lot lately between us." Ginny looked down at the ground as her eyes filled with tears. She then closed her eyes as she began to give him a stream of muddled reasons that just seemed to pour out from her.

Harry lowered himself down upon his knees and looked up at Ginny. No matter what she said, he could never really get upset at her. She was everything to him. Maybe he should have stopped her sooner, as she poured out many of her feelings toward him, but he just let her ramble on. Maybe he was wrong to do it, but he wanted to hear her talk in order to try to understand her better.

"Ginny," Harry finally spoke out.

The voice came from below her and it sort of disoriented her. Her wet eyes snapped open to see Harry upon his knees. Her first thought that entered her mind was that maybe Harry was going to propose.

He gently reached out and pulled her down on her own knees and told her. "I love you far more then I can ever find the words to tell you. Nothing will ever be able to get between us. I just love you for who you are Ginny and somehow, we both know it was always meant to be."

In just touching her arms, he could feel something that touched him deeply. In return, he hoped that she could feel the deep passion that was screaming from his heart for her.

Ginny herself could feel the pull of something internal toward Harry. Suddenly she pulled him close and held him as she felt him holding her. Then out of the blue the mysterious magical connection returned and was felt by both of them. They both closed their eyes as they both focused on each other. It wasn't long before the mental connection had opened a pathway with their minds now tethered together as one.

For about a quarter hour, the two of them began to share many of their deepest thoughts and fears to each other.

Just what had caused this was uncertain to them. Unknowningly this sharing of their minds had been caused by their souls reaching out to each other. This moment of closeness seemed to be helping to build a solid foundation for the rest of their lives. Now with both of their hearts united and their minds thinking as one, they were now joined in ways that they could never have expected.

Suddenly they both had realized how much of their hidden secrets had been shared to each other. As they both pulled apart embarrassed, they looked into each others faces. At first each of them didn't know what to do or say. Then as both of them began to laugh, they knew that life was going to be strangely different for each of them now.

There was no reason to talk at the moment as each of them pondered on what they had just learned. After sharing another kiss, they each got up and then holding hands, they both slowly took their time walking back to the Burrow.

When they were still out of earshot of the porch, Harry stopped and asked her a question. "Ginny, I am wondering what the bet could be about? I couldn't find it when I looked for it." When Ginny didn't answer, he pulled her to a stop and then reached up and turned her face to be looking at him. It wasn't really sadness she had, but Ginny's face showed some real worry about it.

"I know, Harry… I know you were looking for it. I promise I will tell you before I leave for Hogwarts."

"Alright then," Harry answered, a little surprised. He had seen something else in Ginny's eyes that asked him not to press her on this issue.

She then asked. "Not to seem rude, Harry, but I do have a subject that I think we both need to talk about."

"Go on then," Harry answered.

"Why didn't you tell Dad about it?"

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"I know, Harry… about the wand core that is within you. You really should have told him about it."

He gave her an apprehensively look and replied, "I guess I should have been a little more selective of what I let you see, Ginny."

"Don't think that way, Harry. I do appreciate that you have been so open with me. I had no idea that your life has been this confusing. It seems that you do have a lot of mysteries around you." Ginny's face seemed to become even more compassionate as she continued saying, "I think you wanted me to find out about these secrets, Harry. I promise I won't say anything, but remember that he's my dad; he's not going to let them do anything to you."

"Ginny, as I think you already know it's just so complicated. If I tell him, I know he will have to tell Kingsley. Then I'm not sure the Minister will let me go with Ron and Hermione…" You understand it's a promise I made to her that I want to keep." Then as he looked closely into her eyes, he told her, "I know you understand why I feel that this can wait until I return. I'll tell him when I'm back."

"Are you sure you will?" Ginny asked this knowing that this was a promise that might best be broken.

"Yes. I am planning to do that. I guess I didn't block it from you so you would know about it before I left. I just didn't want to hide something like this from you. My own wand and body now seem to somehow share this core to the Elder wand. I have no idea what this actually will mean for me, Ginny. I'm just hoping it is for a reason other then Dark magic."

"Oh Harry, I understand your sense of worry on this," Ginny replied quite passionately. "This core does sound just bloody scary but I think you're right and hopefully it won't be dangerous for you."

They both paused as they held on to each other. With only three days remaining, before they would begin their long separation, they didn't want to waste any of the time that they still had together.

After an additional moment for both of them to think, Harry told her, "Ginny, I have accepted that this was something that was always meant to happen to me. It must be for what I hope is for some worthy reason. Just why… well, that is a good question that we both know I can't answer. Maybe this is the means to help me have the ability to fight someone more powerful." Harry paused and then added, "I'm just sorry that it is going to include a dangerous future for you too."

"Harry, if that is what is meant to happen, then so be it. I love you and will stand by you."

For a moment, Harry again paused as he thought how to answer. When he replied, his voice showed a real bit of concern in it. "I think… No. I guess Ginny, I am only afraid of what I may have to become." He looked into her eyes and Ginny could see the apprehensiveness within him.

She at first paused with thinking of what to say. Then something within Ginny arose from a place she had never known. This seemed to tell her what she had to tell him and she said, "Harry, it's all going to be fine. It appears to me that you have accepted yourself… You have shown what the Chosen One could do. I think as much as you don't want this, you're still the hero, my love."

"Oh Ginny, in the past… years before I even turned eleven; I would have dreams of being a hero. This would help me when I was feeling sorry for myself. It would help me forget about having the Dursleys as my guardians. I had no idea on what my future life was going to be like. Now in ways, my life as you know at times has been a real living nightmare. I have seen my family and friends murdered in front of me or in visions. I have seen the worst that man can do to his own kind. My life has just been full of terrible things for me to grow up and see."

Ginny almost tried to calm Harry but decided that he needed to say this to her.

"My friends and you have helped to make my life bearable but I must warn you, Ginny. I'm not exactly sure how I could even know this, but somehow, whatever is coming in our future." Harry paused so he could think on best how to word it. Realizing there was no easy way to say it he just said, "It's going to be quite terrible and dangerous for both of us and our family."

Ginny then pulled him tightly to her body. She whispered, "Oh Harry, I have faith in whatever you're called to do. You will again survive as you are now. It may not be easy for you or even possibly for both of us, but you know that I have always supported you. You are the boy that lived Harry and you're going to continue to be the boy that has always lived in my heart."

For a moment, Harry said nothing. Then smiling he said, "Thanks Ginny. I guess I really needed to hear you say that."

They both held each other in the light morning breeze. About a minute later, Harry whispered, "Ron and Hermione are watching us from the porch. I think we might as well hurry back before they worry too much."

Ginny replied with a sigh, "Only if we must," and then as Harry turned around, both of them walked the short distance across the weedy lawn to the Burrow.

When they approached the porch, Ron and Hermione were both sitting quietly on the bench by the door and holding hands. Ron was the first to ask, "Are you both alright?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny replied together. Then Harry added, "We would rather just not talk about it right now."

Hermione took a hard look at Ginny and she noticed her giving her a smile that was accompanied by a few small nods. Then Hermione spoke up and reminded them, "Auror Hobbs is due at nine o'clock and that leaves you just over ten minutes. You both need to get ready to go."

They both hurried inside and went up to Ginny's room. After grabbing their bathrobes, they both went to take their showers. As Harry began to shave, Ginny was quick to get into the shower and hurried as fast as she could. Soon Harry was talking a shower while Ginny was trying to dry and comb her hair and then in short order they were back in her room and getting dressed in some regular robes.

When they finished, they looked at each other and Harry asked, "Did we just do what I think we just did?" With a grin, she nodded back to him and then they both kept a smile as they proceeded to walk downstairs as nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

As they reached the bottom steps, they noticed Ron, Hermione and Auror Hobbs sitting at the table. In front of the Auror were four bottles. Hobbs then motioned for them to come over and sit down at the table. He looked around at each of them saying, "Since I already know that at least three of you have used Polyjuice in your past, I will only need to instruct Ginny when we're done.

"Each of you has been issued a flask with enough Polyjuice for the day. I do need to remind each of you that on every hour, you need to take a small swig in order to continue the effects of this potion. Your name, along with your Muggles identity that you will be using for your disguise is on each of the bottles. This is to make sure that you don't accidentally drink from the wrong flask during the day. As I understand, they are Muggles farmers from France.

"With this selection, I expect that nobody should have any idea on who you are. So unless any of you three have any other questions, prepare yourselves for travel as I instruct Ginny privately on the dos and don'ts of Polyjuice."

Each of the Trio took a large gulp and soon all of them had transformed into a person that none of them could ever remember seeing. There were a few laughs between them but since the Trio had done it before, it was now just part of what they had to do. Once Ginny and Hobbs were done talking, she rejoined the Trio.

Hobbs was smiling as he spoke to all of them, "I am keeping my first name but for today, Harry, your name will be Thomas. Ron, your name is to be Bill. Hermione, you will go by your middle name of Jane. Ginny, you will be going by the name of Shirley. Now, Shirley, go ahead and take a large swig so we can see what Thomas's girlfriend will look like."

As Ginny gagged on her first taste of Polyjuice, Hobbs then asked, "Any of you have any questions then?"

When no one answered, he asked, "None?" He paused again and then said, "Good. I will be following you all today with several friends and I don't expect any problems."

Hobbs turned and grabbed some Floo power and was gone in a burst of green.

Harry then watched Ginny's transfiguration into a young lady that he had never seen before. When she was done, he thought she was a pretty brunet. He grabbed her hand and then the four of them all grabbed at bit of Floo power. As each of them repeated saying the "Leaky Cauldron," they all followed Hobbs and disappeared into the Floo.

Harry was the first to walk out of the Leaky's Floo. He quickly looked around and saw nobody that he knew. As soon as the other three had joined him, they all ventured out through the back door and were soon walking along in Diagon Alley.

Ginny pulled out a list of items she needed and as she was looking it over, she told Harry, "I need to find shampoo and soap. I also need to buy some new quills for school." As they all walked along, Hermione was also reviewing her own list of needs.

Suddenly they noticed they were walking by a store that the sign now said _Emily's Domestics and Cleaning Charms Supplies._ Ginny spoke up and said, "Let's see what they have."

They all walked in and for over a half hour, Ginny and Hermione were wandering around and chattering about all of the house cleaning potions and other fabulous things that they were seeing.

Harry and Ron were now becoming quite bored inside this new-found witch's haven. Harry looked out the front windows and saw that they were across the street from Quidditch Quality Supplies. He then asked in a beseeching voice, "Ginny, would it be alright if Ron and I go across the street to check out the Quidditch stuff?"

"Harry, you were just there earlier this week," Ginny replied. She could now see the optimistic hope in both Harry and Ron's faces disappear when she said that. Both the girls just slowly shook their heads as they looked at the boys. Finally, Ginny felt the torture was enough and told them, "But I do have to admit that I was thinking that we could all go there after we were done here. You both go on and we will finish up and meet you when we're done."

Both Ron and Harry's faces lit up with smiles. "Thanks," said an enthusiastic Ron and Harry as the young wizards both turned to leave. Hermione then reminded everyone, "Remember, it's almost time for a refresher on your Polyjuice."

As Harry and Ron walked back out onto Diagon Alley, a loud cough was heard and as they turned, they saw a short and rather plump and balding old man. They both figured that it was probably Hobbs. They pointed across the Alley and he gave them a nod.

When they both reached the door, they quickly got out their flasks and drank what now was just a small swig of the foul tasting potion and then went inside. As they began to walk around in the store, Harry quickly got to the new Firebolt Plus on display and reached out and felt the smoothness of the wood. He knew that Ginny was going to love this present and he was so glad that this was one of the few things he had remembered to block in his mind that morning. Soon the manager had appeared and asked if they needed anything. As they talked, Harry decided to ask him if he had heard from the Firebolt Company.

"Sir, I need to talk to you for a moment in private," Harry asked. The three of them walked away from the broom as several more people had also walked up to admire it. When they were far enough away from any customers, Harry said. "Sir, I am actually Harry Potter. I am using Polyjuice so I can enjoy the day shopping without all the problems we had the other day."

The Manager looked at the two unknown people standing in front of him and replied. "If you are indeed, Harry, you can tell me about what we talked about the other day."

Harry looked around to make sure they were still alone and told him. "I wanted to order a Firebolt for Ginny Weasley for her birthday and I requested it to be here around the first of August."

A big smiled appeared across the manager's face as he said, "Why don't the two of you come with me to the back of the store."

They followed him through several rooms until they reached a back storage area. The Manager then pulled out his wand and with a flick, opened a locked closet. He pulled out a rather long box that appeared to be made out of glued parchment. He carried it over to a low table and set it down as he told them. "Mr. Potter, I have talked to one of the owners of the Firebolt Broom Company and it seemed that your broom was found and returned to them last year."

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he felt a glimmer of hope that they had found his broom. "You have my broom?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I am so sorry to inform you that it appeared to have somehow hit the ground so hard that it was broken beyond repair. Since you have a history of finding a way to destroy any advance broom that you have owned, I think today is your lucky day. Mr. Coggens, who is one of the majority owners and the director of the Firebolt research division, has requested that you try out a very special broom that he has made. I would like you to open this box and see what he has sent for you to demo."

When Harry removed the lid a broom of the sorts that Harry and Ron had never seen before was lying inside. As Harry picked it up, he could feel a strange but gentle vibration within it. As must as he missed his old Firebolt, this broom was much more beautifully crafted then his old one.

Jeepers Harry, look… it's not even a Firebolt Plus," Ron stammered.

When Harry looked at the top of the shaft, the name _Firebolt Three_ and just below it was something that Harry now did a double take on. In beautiful scripted print it said _Custom Built for Harry J. Potter._

Harry couldn't believe his own name was engraved upon the shaft and under the finish. As Ron and he checked out the broom, they truly marveled at the craftsmanship. The sticks were of some unknown type and quality and so beautifully straight and true that he could not believe that they were even from a tree. When he touched what appeared to be a small sitting area, it suddenly enlarged itself for him to be able to sit comfortably on. The finish appeared to be like his Firebolt, but from just behind the seat, the words, _Unscratchable Finish_, was written.

He looked over at Ron who seem to be just as stunned as he was. Harry turned toward the Manager and asked him, "Just what is this broom, Sir?"

"I will be frank and to the point, Mr. Potter. This is not the Firebolt Plus but a very special broom that has taken a long time to create. Five years ago after the successful introduction of the Firebolt, Mr. Coggens started making it and its sister broom.

"The two reasons he would like you to try it out, is that he feels sorry that your broom's charms failed to save itself. Because of its tragic destruction, he feels that they should honour the Firebolt's replacement warranty. This is actually a research model but they have another reason to offer it to you. This is because that much of the design and charming was patterned after how you flew you own Firebolt."

When Harry looked at him funny the manager then continued, "Two years ago, Mr. Coggens studied the way you played Quidditch. At one match, he carefully watched and took notes on how you flew and preformed on your broom. He then charmed the entire response system of this broom to be custom-tailored and based upon your own flying skills. I think Mr. Potter that you will find that the action and response of this broom will be quite incredible for you.

"Mr. Coggens has also taken notice of what you and Ginny have announced about your futures. He also has heard rumors that she may want to play professional Quidditch. If you and Ginny approve of its performance, he would be willing to make the other test model available for Ginny at half the price of a regular Firebolt."

As the manager said that, Ron eyes opened wide in hearing about what his sister might get.

"All he asks from both of you is for an endorsement, Mr. Potter. This agreement will also require the brooms to be checked every six months. During this time, the spells and charms will be adjusted so the brooms continue to fly tuned to each of your skills.

"I want to stress upon you, Mr. Potter, this is truly an unbelievable opportunity for both of you. This broom's performance will at be at least over twenty percent better than the new Firebolt Plus and I think it will be about the best broom that can be had for many years to come."

Harry turned to Ron and asked him. "What do you think, Ron?"

"You're mental if you don't and I even know you can't be that thick up there," replied Ron. "Besides, Harry, if Ginny would ever find out that you turned down this deal, then I would not want to be in your shoes."

"Ron, you promise me that you won't say anything to Ginny about her broom. I was planning to give her one for her birthday."

Ron looked quickly away from Harry's eyes. As he looked around, he was trying to have some fun by delaying in answering Harry's question. After Harry had made several coughs to get his attention, he finally nodded yes with a grin to Harry.

They then put the new Firebolt back into its container. When Harry picked the box up, he noticed that even with the broom in the box, there was hardly any weight.

"Do you happen to know if they are planning to have anymore Quidditch games this spring?" The store manager asked. "Mr. Coggens really needs to watch her in order to tune the broom to her flying."

"I don't know if they can," Harry replied. "They were still scheduled to have a Slytherin and Gryffindor game, but the stadium was all but destroyed. I am not sure if any other games will be able to be played until next autumn."

"Well, do what you can, Mr. Potter. Remember that Mr. Coggens will need to see her doing some hard flying in order to charm the broom properly for her."

"I am planning to see the Headmistress tomorrow," Harry replied. "Maybe she can arrange something so that Ginny won't realize that she is being studied. Maybe a hard practice would work for him instead of a game."

"Then I will contact the Headmistress next week to see what she can arrange," replied the manager. Now, Mr. Potter, I need you to sign a magical contract to seal the broom's allegiance to you."

"It will only let me fly it?" Harry asked.

"You will find that it will recognize your flying skills almost as if they were an extension of your thoughts," replied the manager. "It will normally only obey your commands, but the charms do allow for a limited number of guests to be able to fly it."

The three of them walked back out into the main area of the store. As they did, Harry lovingly carried the box with his new Firebolt. As he reached the front desk, he saw Ginny and Hermione walking over from across the street carrying several large sacks. Harry then picked up a quill and signed a number of parchment documents. As he did, he could feel a strange sensation radiating from within his hand.

When Hermione and Ginny reached them, they were both eyeing the box, he was holding. "They found my broom," Harry told them.

Ginny looked nervously around in the store and whispered, "Harry, you're not to tell anyone who you are."

"It's alright, Ginny." Harry then opened the box and when Ginny looked, she gasped… then whistled… and then as she saw the writing on the front of the broom, she turned and asked. "Is this the new broom that rumours say the Firebolt Company has been working on for years?"

Harry nodded back in agreement.

"Well then what happened to yours and how did you get one?" Ginny asked.

"Whoever found my broom had sent it back to the company, " Harry told her. "When it arrived, they have said it was broken beyond repair. The company has given me the opportunity to be the first one to try this model since I had already been a Firebolt owner. If I liked this experimental model, they have offered to give it to me if I am willing to give them an endorsement. Also, I have been told that they had secretively used me as the guide in creating the charms that have been used in this broom."

Ginny was running her fingers over the letters of his name. She turned and told him, "It's really nice." He could hear a slight bit of jealousy in her voice and wished that he could give her his birthday present right now instead of waiting. As they walked around the store, Ginny stopped at the new Firebolt Plus display and was feeling its own smooth shaft as Harry had done earlier. She slowly looked up to Harry and gave him a hopeful gaze of expectation.

Harry leaned over and whispered, "You know, Ginny, the new Firebolt Plus is scheduled to be released later this summer."

She looked at him and smiled. She suddenly reached out and hugged him. Then she whispered into his ear, "Harry, I guess you already have me in mind then." There was a pause before Ginny added, "I'm going to go over and look at some leggings. I have finally decided that it is time to replace some of my brother's old hand me downs." She turned and left him as she wandered toward where the leggings were displayed.

As the Trio now waited for Ginny to finish looking around for anything else that she thought she might need, the three began looking through the Firebolt Three's owners' manual. Even Hermione seem to think that this was a remarkable broom by her comments on what the instructions was suggesting the broom could do.

About twenty minutes later, Ginny went up to the desk holding an armful of heavy dragon-skin leggings, socks, and another t-shirt that she had found.

As the Trio waited for Ginny to pay for her purchase, Ron asked Hermione, "My love, what would you like for lunch today?"

"Oh… Well back in the other shop, we both sort of decided where we were all going today. We saw an ad in Emily's about a new little teashop. If it would be alright with both of you, we thought that we could try that place out for today?"

Harry had been hoping to return to Warlocks again, but he nodded his head in approval when Ron looked at him. Once Ginny had paid for her purchases by charging them to Harry's vault, they all left the store and headed for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When they arrived, Ron walked up and knocked on the door.

After several more knocks, Angelina opened it and told them, "I'm sorry, the store is going to reopen on Friday."

"Angelina, it's the four of us," Ron told her. "The Ministry is supplying Polyjuice to hide our appearances."

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Angelina as she looked around. "Don't stand there then, come on in. We thought you might show up before we opened but weren't sure if you could."

When they had all walked into the store, Hermione reminded them that it was after eleven o'clock and everyone needed another refresher on their Polyjuice. As soon as Harry had set his broom box down the four of them got out their flasks and raised them into a toast and then they each took a gulp.

Harry then followed the girls about the store. As he looked around and noticed a number of new items, he thought that they had done a nice job on getting it ready to reopen.

Suddenly, he saw a life-size manikin that looked like himself. He walked over to it and it was holding a sign that said _Harry Potter is a loyal customer at WWW._ As he looked down at another display, he saw boxes of _Harry Potter's party broomstick stirrers_. He picked one up and the tag said, _Pop one into a glass and it keeps your drink, frosty cold, all week long._

Now Harry started looking closer to the merchandize around him. When he turned to look down an aisle, he couldn't believe the display that was in front of him. The sign said,_ The Battle of Hogwarts Collectible Dolls Series. Buy the collection for all your young warlocks and witches_._ Buy the best and they will have hours of enjoyment in recreating the Battle of Hogwarts. _When Harry realized and counted the display slots, he counted thirty-two cubicles that could hold different ones.

Harry called out, "George, you got to be kidding, you're making a doll of me to sale."

"Harry, don't be such a hypocrite before you hear me out. I put an adversement in the Daily Prophet on Monday and already I have owls for over one hundred of yours. You're big Galleons now and remember you're still a partner in all of this."

"Well you could have asked him," Ginny remarked as she came walking down the aisle. "I would be a little upset if you made a doll of me without my permission."

The way George looked at her made her think and she screamed, "George you didn't!"

"Well sister, if you must know, I have already ordered the first prototypes from an associate of mine." He turned around and opened a box on the floor and dug through it and pulled out four dolls.

As he set them down on the table, everyone approached and Hermione was the first to shout out, "Look at my hair, it's far too bushy!"

"This is me?" Ron replied as he stared at his likeness quite bewildered."

"Oh George, how could you do this without asking?" Ginny exclaimed as she picked up the doll that resembled herself.

"Well I was planning to show each of you the next time you were here," replied George. "They just brought me the first ones on Monday. Everyone thinks the kids will snatch them up quicker then we can have them made. This should also make you happy, Hermione; they are even made by paid house-elves." George then picked up the doll that looked like Harry. He turned it over to show them the bottom of one of the feet. "Look here," he said, "they even sign and put a serial number on the foot of each one that they make.

"They are hard working elves and trying to make a fair living by making stuff for the shop. They are enthusiastic to this endeavour and they are dedicated in making them as close to everyones likenesses."

Even when George finally noticed the four faces not looking pleased, he still continued, "I even have the dragon from Gringotts included in the collection. When they get the rest of them delivered, there will be a total of thirty-three different ones. They each have a special charm on what they can do. It's going to be a huge goldmine for all of us."

"That not the point, George!" Ginny yelled in a loud and firm voice. "You should have asked each of us first. I still think we have the right to say yes or no about having them made."

"You four have been just too busy to even try to contact about this," George remarked. "Everyone gets a clear profit of fifteen percent. Neville came by to see how the store was coming and he said he liked his doll a lot."

"A lot?" replied Hermione. "That doesn't sound like Neville to me very much."

"Well he thought it was cool as long as you four liked yours." George replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence followed by everyone looking around not knowing what to say. Finally Angelina took the floor and told them. "Well… It's obvious that the four of you are not very excited about this. That's what I told George last Thursday when he talked about it. I made sure though that he only ordered a few of each until he talked to all of you."

"Angelina, you know…"

When George tried to explain himself, Angelina cut him off saying; "Now George, you know exactly what I said. I told you that they would probably not be happy but you had to go on and order them anyway."

"But Angel…"

"George Weasley, don't you ever say Angel and try that again! You know you did this without asking. You're acting just like what the two of you would have done when Fred was around. It's time to grow up George. You're too good to do this and they're your own blood you git. Apologize and eat your loss to your family and maybe they will think otherwise of you."

The four of them just stared at Angelina and suddenly Ron began to laugh. Quickly everyone else joined him, including George and Angelina and the store was soon engulfed in laughter.

When the laughter started to die down, Ron hesitatingly asked, "Well… Just… how much do they sell for George?"

"Thirteen Galleons is the price for most of them," he excitedly replied. "The dragon is a scaled size and it will sale for around thirty Galleons. Everyone seems to want them. In only three days, I have orders for almost three hundred of them in the series. Ron, Hermione, I already have over sixty orders for each of your dolls."

There was a moment of silence and then Harry asked in fatigued sounding voice, "So what special thing do I do?"

"Well Harry, yours is one of the best," replied George excitedly. "You point your wand and say _Expelliarmus. _A little streak of red comes out and actually disarms whatever are in the other dolls hands."

"What about me, George?" Ron asked.

"Well brother, I've decided to have fun with yours. You point your miniature wand and say _Ignicium. _Then, whatever you have pointed its wand toward, it explodes into a ball of fire."

"George! These are toys for young kids," Ginny called out. "You want to put out their eyes or something?"

"Calm down, sis," George replied excitedly. It is only a temporary charm. After five minutes, all vestiges of the spells effects disappear and everything returns to normal. My product testing prevents any real damage from happening. It is a good child's toy to play with most of the time."

"What do you mean by most of the time?" asked Harry slightly unsure what he had meant.

"Well, in two cases, the dragon flames actually started a fire that didn't disappear when the charm was supposedly set to dissipate. That is why you don't see the dragon on display. I am having them re-figure the strength of the charms that they had applied."

"Oh great, George, you make dangerous dolls about us and then try to sell them to little witches," complained Ginny. "Don't all of us have enough problems going on then to have something terrible happen to some little wizard or something? We didn't even know about any of this; just wait until Dad finds out. He is not going to be happy about this."

"How do you think I found out about the fires, Ginny? I gave away one of each to the Ministry for evaluations on Monday. Tuesday morning, I got an owl from Dad telling me about the problem. I am a professional here and I fix my problems. I am going to run this operation differently then when both Fred and I had it. When I get them back, they will be safe for all our customers."

A moment of silence now descended upon the store as everyone just looked at each other. After a few seconds had past, George said, "All of you please trust me on this. It is a new endeavour for me. We all stand to make a lot of Galleons on this and especially you, Harry. Anything with your name on it will sell. I promise all of you that only good products will be sold for a reasonable price."

"George, it seems you're forgetting one little problem about Harry," Ginny stated. "You act like you can just sell anything that you want without asking him for permission."

"Look, Ginny, Harry is still a silent partner in the store and so I felt he would be willing to lend me some name recognition."

"George, that is false advertising," Hermione responded. "Harry has never even seen some of your products, less even saying that he has even tried them."

"Well he is here today, so what do you think of all of the new items, partner?"

As Harry looked over at George, he wasn't sure on what to say. When he looked around at both Ginny and Hermione, he could see two very serious looking faces that told him to tell George no. Suddenly a thought came to his mind that he knew would be the best all around answer to this situation.

He turned to Angelina and asked her, "Can we go talk for a moment?"

"Sure, Harry," she answered.

The two of them walked to the back storage room as the rest of the eyes followed them to the door. When they were out of earshot, Harry asked, "I need help here, Angelina. With my input, George will have to listen to you. I need you to be the quality assurance manager for the store. I want every new product to be approved by you. You say no, it is no!"

"Harry, I'm not really sure this would be good for our relationship. I don't want to take any chances in jeopardizing it right now. It's because… well… I think I am starting to want to be a permanent part of George's life."

Although her answer was not a big surprise, it did catch Harry unexpectedly. "Well Angelina, I guess congratulations and good luck in this relationship. We all have noticed how he looks at you. But right now, you're the only one he'll listen to. I need your help and I hope this will keep him out of trouble."

"But Harry…" Angelina started to respond but Harry wasn't going to take no for an answer. He quickly continued, "Please listen first before you answer. If I tell Arthur about how I am so uncomfortable with this, I lay odds that this situation will revert into something that none of us want. I know you from playing Quidditch. You are willing to stand up to George and he'll respect you for doing it. I really think you have nothing to worry about and besides, you're the only one that I think can make this all work out for the better."

"Damn, Harry, you sure know how to persuade me. Are you really sure he'll want me to do this?"

"He really has no choice in this matter, Angelina. I may only have a minority ownership but I have the family and the full weight of the Ministry behind me. He just needs someone to help guide him right now and you seem to be doing a good job at the moment. You're the perfect choice because he will listen to you."

"You know Harry; you were a good Quidditch captain. You learned quickly how to talk to all of your teammates and get the most out of them. If you were anyone else, I would have said no." She smiled as she said it and reached out to give Harry a hug. When they returned to the group, everybody was now arguing with George. As soon as Harry coughed, the store quickly became very quiet.

"George, my partner," Harry said. "I have decided to make some management decisions that I feel is for the best. Angelina is now in charge of product management. As one of her jobs, she will look at all the liabilities that all products could cause. All products in development are to go through her before being marketed."

Everyone then turned their heads toward George, who just stood there thinking. When he finally spoke, he replied in a very businesslike voice, "I'm surprised that I am not trying to make a joke out of this, Harry. This is totally unexpected by you. You're just a minority partner but I guess I probably needed some oversight with Fred gone. All future products will be-"

"-No, George," Harry interrupted. "All products since Voldemort's death are included. It also wouldn't be a bad idea for her to go back and look at everything. She's got enough political savvy to keep you and all of us out of trouble. I think she will give you exactly what you need to keep us in business."

As George looked over at a serious face on Angelina, he shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Alright, we all win."

Harry now looked over at the other three. At the moment they all looked rather annoyed at what Harry had just done. "Ron, are you alright with this?" Harry asked.

When Ron didn't reply he went on and asked his sister, "Then at least are you okay with this, Ginny?"

"If you are, Harry, I guess I'll agree," she answered in a voice that sounded still unsure about what Harry had done.

"So what about you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess yes, but Harry, I am still not happy with my hair."

"I'll take care of that, Hermione," replied Angelina. "We both know how men never get it with a women's hair."

Harry then looked back over to Ron and asked, "I could really use an answer mate. Can you give me an idea on what you think?"

Ron finally looked up and said, "Harry, I guess I'm with you."

"I can see that you all wondering why I just agreed to do this," Harry told them. "It is because if George doesn't do it, then someone else is going to be doing it. It might as well be our family so we can have some artistic control and to make sure that they're not dangerous."

There was now a quiet pause and Harry knew it was best that they quickly move on and get off of this subject. "Well now with that all done, I would like to say the place is looking great George. You and Angelina have worked really hard to get the store ready to open. We were also wondering, if both of you would like to go have lunch with us today?"

George looked over at Angelina and she nodded in agreement. "We would like to, Harry," George replied. "I also need to ask you something. Could we possibly come to the Burrow tonight to say our goodbyes? Tomorrow night, we have been invited to the home of one of our major suppliers to celebrate our reopening. I told them we had other plans but they said if we could even drop by for a moment that would be all right with them. It seems that they have some clients that they want us to meet."

"George, that's will work with me," replied Harry and then he looked over and asked Ginny, "Is that going to upset your mother if they change the day?"

"No, Harry, Mum's going to be happy on any day she can see George. She'll be fine with it."

George then asked. "So have any of you come up with a place to eat?"

"We thought we would go try the new place called Trish's Tea Shop," replied Hermione.

"George and I went there the other night Hermione and the place is so… romantic," Angelina replied in a wishful voice. The sound of her voice had suddenly trailed off, as she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds. She then smiled and addressed the girls saying, "It's the perfect place to get your sweetheart moving in the right direction for a passionate evening. And if it works on George, it will most definitely work on Ron and Harry."

The three witches all began giggling at each other. Hermione then told a pink faced Ron, "What are you worried about, we're engaged now. No backing out today, you agreed."

"Oh, that's right!" Angelina replied in a real serious tone. "I'm sorry we forgot to say something when you arrived. I think a major congratulations are in order here." She reached out and gave Hermione a hug. Then after giving Ron a kiss on his cheek she said, "George practically fell out of his chair this morning at breakfast when he read the Prophet. I have never seen him as speechless as he was after reading how you proposed on the front cover this morning. Ron, you have taken a page out of your big brother's manual about making an impression."

Ron smiled and with his skin now blushing to be a dark shade of red, reached out and pulled Hermione so she was next to him. He told everyone, "I think before I get anymore embarrassed, I would like to leave for lunch. This way I won't have to listen to what my brother is sure going to add to this conversation."

As soon as Angelina and George heard what Ron had told them, they both started laughing.

Now, as everyone began to grab their purchases from that morning, George had to say something to his younger brother. "Well, little Ronnyickens, I promise to be nice because I do have to admit to you that you topped everything that Fred and I ever did with that little escapade. I'm sure Fred is still laughing his head off knowing that you just might be the one to take his place at my side. He always thought that you had real potential to be like us someday."

The room grew silent as nobody laughed and everyone stared at George surprised that he had even said something like this. George quickly caught on and then made his own small snort as he announced, "Hey, I miss my brother a lot too, but life must go on. Once I got over the shock about Ron this morning, I laughed so hard knowing that he topped us all in making an impression. Everyone, I am not afraid to laugh because that is how Fred and I have always wanted to be remembered. Now I think we all need to forget what happened this morning and go eat and enjoy being together as family."

It wasn't long before they had all had walked out of the shop. As he emerged from the door, Harry quickly noticed the same short, pudgy, and balding old man that was sitting on a bench at the shop next door. He had been talking to a young witch that was sitting next to him. She had long blond hair and a rather thin nose. With a round face and strange looking hat, Harry thought she was quite nice looking and he wondered just who she was. The bald man smiled and waved while the young witch kept a serious demeanour as she returned Harry's gaze.

After George had locked the door with his wand, it wasn't long before the three Weasley's and their partners, were all walking down the alley and being following by the short man and the unknown witch.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Trish's Tea and Polyjuice**

05-19-10 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'Ginnyweasley777 '

Betaed by ''Nat3738"


	30. C 30 Trishe's Tea and Polyjuice

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 30 ' Trishe's Tea and Polyjuice'

Authors Note: This chapter is written without a Romanian accent to one of the characters. In the future, I plan on adding this.

* * *

Chapter 30: 'Trishe's Tea and Polyjuice'

When the three couples had started walking down a busy Diagon Alley, only a balding old man and a young blond lady seemed to give them any heed. Soon after passing only a few shops, Harry could now see a sign in the distance saying Trishe's Tea Shop. It wasn't long before they had reached the storefront and that is when Harry realized that it was located in the old Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

George was the first through the door followed by Harry who was closely behind him. The style and decoration of the teashop first reminded him of Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade. He followed George over to a small counter that had a young lady standing who was wearing a formal dress gown. When the six of them had all arrived, the lady asked them all to follow her.

Soon they reached one of the larger tables that was located at the far side of the elegant dining area. Harry set his broom package against the wall and when he turned around, he saw George pulling out a chair for Angelina to sit in. Harry and Ron glanced over at each other and then hastily did the same for their partners. The young witches were caught by surprise and they smiled at each other as they took their seats. Once everyone was seated, Harry and Ron pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary. A smiling Ginny and Hermione then leaned over and gave their wizard a small kiss on their cheek.

Soon, another well-dressed young lady appeared and informed them of the specials as she handed each of them a menu.

As Harry's curiosity was causing him to examine the room's contents, he had quickly noticed that nothing had been saved from the old Ice Cream Parlour. Even the chairs and tables had been replaced. Each of them was covered with heavy woven tablecloth that had a silver and green pattern. On top of each table was a pewter vase that had a beautiful assortment of flowers with tiny silk bows and miniature silver symbols.

The walls were all covered with what appeared to be pink and velvet wallpaper. Red, green and silver patterns were mixed across it. Even the floors had been covered with a heavy napped carpet that matched the walls. To top it all off, hanging above each table was a glass chandelier.

As much as it appeared to be different to Harry, it still seemed to radiate the same unlikable atmosphere to him as Puddifoots had.

Then he noticed the wizard pictures upon the walls. Each of them showed a number of celebrity couples that were either kissing or having some other private moment. This was not what he had cared to see that day for lunch.

Suddenly, Ginny stuck her finger into his side. When he turned and looked at her, she was pointing toward the wall in front of them. When he followed the direction of her finger, he froze. A large portrait on the wall, showed him and Ginny kissing at the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He just stared at it in bewilderment as he watched the movement continue to replay itself within the portrait.

Harry's idea of a romantic moment that day had not included watching a wizard picture of Ginny and himself kissing. This was beginning to cause him to lose interest in the whole idea of being here and he was now quickly losing his appetite. Ginny sensed his displeasure but whispered in his ear. "You may not look like Harry but I know who you are. You were the one that kissed me where everyone could see us. No one here but our table knows, so just try to ignore it and enjoy the rest of this ambiance today."

"It doesn't cause you any worry to watch us doing this during lunch?" Harry asked with his borrowed face showing some apprehension across it.

"No Harry. I actually had waited for that moment for a very long time. By looking at it with you sitting by my side, I know that you are finally mine." Then the enchanting look that Ginny's own borrowed looks returned to him was definitely felt throughout his body.

Hermione then spoke up saying. "I hate to be the one that has to keep reminding us, but it is soon going to be time to drink our potions again." They all looked around, making sure that there were no onlookers that might question what they were doing.

It was then when Harry saw the lady that had seated them leading another party across the room. In taking a second look, Harry had realized that it was the short pudgy man that he knew was most likely Auror Hobbs. He was now escorting the same young lady that Harry had seen sitting with him earlier. She was quite beautiful and he thought that she was in her mid-to-late thirties.

It was then that Harry realized that she was seating them both under the detestable portrait.

After the two had set down, the older man had already noticed the picture that had caused Harry all his distress. He quickly turned toward Harry and pointed up with a grin. Harry promptly returned his gaze with a frown. Suddenly, the balding man's face made a sarcastic expression as he gave Harry a wink.

Harry turned and while looking at Ginny, spoke in a dejected tone, "Hobbs is never going to let me live this down, Ginny." Then in turning back and seeing the old man still smiling at them, Harry just turned his eyes up toward the ceiling for a moment. When he looked back, the old man gave him a final wink before returning his gaze to the lady.

It was then when Harry realized that he hadn't even begun to look at the menu. Just as he opened it up, a waiter arrived and asked, "Are you all ready to order or would you like a few more minutes to look over the menu?"

George was the first to speak up saying, "I and the beautiful lady next to me would like the beef tenderloins special with garlic mash potatoes and green beans. To drink, we will both want water and a glass of Firewhiskey each."

The waiter then looked over at Ron. As he and Hermione then gave their order, Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Any ideas on what you would like?"

"Harry, the special sounds good, but I don't want garlic in my mashed potatoes. I guess fried or roasted would be fine."

After Ron and Hermione had given their order, the waiter then asked Harry what he would like. Harry replied, "First I would like you to bring an assortment of cheeses if you have that for an appetizer for the table. I would also like to order the same for us as they ordered," as he pointed over toward George. "My young and beautiful friend here would like to have roasted potatoes instead of the mashed." And to drink, we would like two large pumpkin juices with ice."

"Very well," replied the waiter. "Complementary fresh bread for your table will soon be here. Your tossed salads with our special house dressing will be served in around five minutes."

As he left, a server brought over glasses of water for everyone. When he had left, Hermione right on cue told them, "There is no time left, it's time to drink up."

Quickly, the four of them pulled out their little flasks and took another swig of the nasty stuff. Then as the six of them held a glass of water up in the air, they all toasted, "to family," as they did their best to drink away the taste.

Harry had kept the menu and as he was still looking it over, he told Ginny, "They must have a French chief or someone that really likes to cook with all of these items on this menu. I can't even pronounce them, let alone know what many of them are?"

"Harry, it's in French, Italian, and what I think is an Eastern European language."

"Thanks Ginny, I am impressed. No wonder I couldn't figure out what it said."

It had only been a few minutes since Harry had taken his last drink of Polyjuice, but his stomach was now beginning to feel quite nauseous. Harry was sure hoping that something would soon be appearing to eat.

As soon as that thought had crossed his mind, another waiter showed up and set two loaves of freshly baked sliced bread on the table. The waiter quickly refilled everyone's water glass and left some butter and jam in a small serving dish. Harry quickly grabbed a slice of bread and started to devour it. The bread was excellent he thought and then he decided he wanted some more. This he thought was quite a tasty beginning.

A few minutes later, the waiter reappeared and brought their drinks and the cheese tray that Harry had ordered. The tray was passed around and as soon as it got over to Ginny, she was quick to exclaim, "Oh good, they have Brie!" She then cut herself a portion from it. She also cut a wedge of Swiss and placed both of them on her bread plate.

Harry cut his own segment of Brie and then settled down to eat. Before he had even taken another bite, their salads were delivered. Everyone looked at each other and visibly agreed that so far the food and the service had been quite good.

"Harry," Ginny spoke.

He turned and replied, "Yes."

"Well, what do you think so far Mr. Romantic?"

"I must admit that I am glad we didn't leave after I saw the picture. Besides Ginny, I think that Mister who-ever-I-am needs to give that picture a run for its money." Harry leaned over and two sets of lips converged for a kiss.

George yelled, "Hey! We are trying to eat here! If you haven't already realized it, there is also a picture of you two snogging behind you. We don't need to add the live action stuff…"

Before he had time to finish, Angelina had grabbed and pulled George over to her and covered his lips with hers. When she pulled away, she told him. "Now that is enough of this attitude today. You already know what this place is for so you can just shelve your sarcastic remarks."

"When she was done, George gave Harry a wink. Along with that unexpected event, Harry coughed, as the first bite of the salad dressing was a bit stronger then he had been expecting. The dressing was a ginger and basil mix and actually tasted quite good on the salad. It had pine nuts and dried fruit in it, and seemed to contain many of the items he had liked in a salad.

As everyone began to devour theirs, they all chattered away about how the morning had gone. Nothing was said about the prior events at the store; but George told them about the few things they had left to do in order to open on Friday. George finished with saying, "By five o'clock tonight I think everything will be done. We'll only need to go to Gringotts for a change fund tomorrow."

When the main course arrived, everyone was delighted in what the food looked like on their plates. As Harry bit into his tenderloin, it just melted away in his mouth. The potatoes had just a hint of garlic with lots of creamery butter mixed in. The green beans had a slightly bacony taste with honey, lemon and almonds. It was all quite good and Harry decided to add another place on his favourite list of restaurants.

For about an hour, they all immensely enjoyed the food and all had a delightful time in their conversations. Even after Hermione reminded them of another Polyjuice refresher, it was quickly done without any rebuttal. It had been well over an hour when the waiter returned and asked them about possibly finishing off with a dessert. For a pausing moment, everyone just looked around at each other.

"I think I have had quite enough," Harry answered as he padded his stomach. As he did, he heard a little whine from Ginny. As he turned to look at her, she was showing such a sad face that he knew he could not turn her down.

"Harry, please let's just share one between us," Ginny suggested. Everyone at the table quickly agreed that with everything having tasted so delicious that day, it just sounded like an excellent idea.

After the waiter had left with their order, Hermione like clockwork again spoke up. "I hate to remind us, but it's that time again."

Quickly, four swigs were downed before the waiter returned with their desserts. Then later, after the desserts were all consumed and the table had been cleaned off, they all talked for about another thirty minutes.

The teashop was now empty except for the bald headed man that was sitting across from them. The lady who had been with him had left almost an hour ago. The time had passed quickly for lunch but at least Hermione had never failed to remember when to remind them.

So, when the time finally came that Hermione had raised her hand again, Ron was the one to reply, "Already again?"

Hermione only nodded as all eyes were now looking at Ron. As he looked anxiously around, he apologized, "I'm sorry Hermione."

At that moment, the taste of Polyjuice was the last thing that Harry had wanted in his mouth. He knew that he had no choice but to drink it, so he downed a swig quickly. He was just glad this was the last time he would need to taste the foul potion for a while.

When everyone was done with a final swig, they all went back to talking for another twenty minutes. Finally, Harry motioned for the waiter to come over. He then asked if the manager or owner could by chance come to their table.

A few minutes later, a large porky barrel of a man that reminded Harry slightly of a larger version of Professor Slughorn appeared. He spoke in an accent that seemed remotely familiar but exactly where, Harry wasn't sure.

The man introduced himself by saying in his broken English, "My name is Rovanov Dobrintovski. I am from Eastern Romania and last year, I immigrated after my mother had finally died. I was planning to move to the States, but I never could get all the documents to live there. So after the Dark Lord was killed, I decided to just set up shop here in Diagon Alley. After a busy week of redecorating the shop, I have now been open for five days."

"Mr. Dobrintovski," asked Harry. I would like to pay for everyone's meal. Can you charge my vault at Gringotts?"

"Sir," he replied, "I would rather have Galleons directly and keep the goblins out of it, but if that is all that you have then that would be fine."

"Well that is not the last surprise you are going to get," Harry replied. "I am not who I appear to be and I just hope you can keep to yourself on who I am."

Harry gave him his Gringotts' card and when Mr. Dobrintovski looked at it, he smiled and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. "I will return in a moment Sir." He left the table and when Harry looked at Ginny, she was just shaking her head at him.

Soon Mr. Dobrintovski returned and asked him to touch his wand to the ticket. Then he asked in a low voice, "Mr. Potter, could you sign these two photographs for me and my brother Demetrius back home. I would be most honoured if you would do that for me."

"It is a pleasure Mr. Dobrintovski." Harry now signed the two pictures that showed him sitting on his Firebolt next to Ron and Hermione. It was from a time they were all dressed in their school robes. Harry then noticed a number of strange things about this picture. The first was it appeared to have no movement within it. The second was that Ron appeared to be very unhappy and it almost looked like that he was even possibly glaring at someone. Harry tried to remember when this picture was taken. He had noticed that Ron and Hermione weren't wearing their Prefects pins, so he thought that it might have been taken around three years ago. It was more of a personal photograph and he was wondering how Dobrintovski had been able to get hold of it.

"Sir, could I ask you how you received this photograph?"

"Mr. Potter, my brother has been the Quidditch teacher at Durmstrang Academy for over fifteen years. As I think you would now know, Viktor Krum was his student. They are still very close friends and see each other regularly. Viktor last year had given the school a copy of this picture. It wasn't long before more copies were made and given out to everyone that had wanted one.

"My brother says that Viktor has spoken quite highly of you, and you even have a large following at the school. If you ever can visit Durmstrang, my brother would be most honoured to meet you and show you around at the school."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied. "I would like to introduce George Weasley and his friend Angelina Johnson. Well for the other three here… I think you already know who they might be."

As Mr. Dobrintovski walked around and shook hands with everyone, Hermione asked, "Sir, when you were in school, were the Dark Arts really taught in as wide of a scope as rumours say that they were?"

"If I am not mistaken young lady, I think you're probably Miss Granger." She replied by given him a blushing smile and then he continued, "I have heard of a number of things about the three of you from my brother. One thing that he has mentioned is that young Viktor has said you are quite bright and a very special friend to him. If you didn't know, I think that you had more then caught young Mr. Krum's attention and he was possibly quite smitten by you."

Even Hermione, while under the influence of Polyjuice, turned a bright shade of red. Harry looked over at Ron and for once in his life with a comment like this; Ron just nodded back to Harry in understanding.

Then Dobrintovski spoke up saying, "Well to answer your question, about forty-five years ago, I had just started my first year at Durmstrang. Back then the teaching of the Dark Arts was much of the schooling that was taught. Then the year before I graduated, the school began to expand it curriculum and soon was teaching far more than the old ways.

"Around fifteen years ago, when Igor Karkaroff became its Headmaster, he at first tried to return to the old ways of teaching. After many parents objected, the Directors of the school finally intervened and decided that these old ways were not in the student's best interest.

"I think sadly you will find that Durmstrang's dark legacy has continued to live on and leave many on the outside with ideas that it doesn't deserve. So, if you ever can find the time to visit, come see what you think of the school. When you do, you will also find Mr. Potter, that you are actually considered a real hero to most of the students that go there.

Harry returned a polite smile and replied in a humble voice, "I am surprised to hear you say something like this sir and thank you, but I think you would find that my abilities have possibly been exaggerated a bit."

Mr. Dobrintovski smiled back saying, "Never the less young hero, you have defeated a Dark Lord. There are many in our world that looks to you as much more than just a Hero, Harry Potter. I would be willing to put my lot in with you anytime, even if that meant taking a risk of losing my life."

Harry wasn't sure of what to say in reply to this. He just sat there with his eyes now beginning to show some wetness in them. The old man nodded in what Harry thought was just a polite way for him to leave. Mr. Dobrintovski turned and he quickly disappeared from the same way he had come.

Ron was quick to tell him, "Don't worry about what he said, Harry."

Harry uneasily just looked at him and muttered; "Ron, I just want to change the subject right now."

All five of them now wondered what else they could do, but before any of them had a chance to say anything, Harry added, "Honestly everyone, I will be alright but I would rather not talk about what he just said."

Ginny now decided that Harry's mood wasn't going to effect the rest of the day. She quickly started talking to George about the new Firebolt. Soon the other three had joined in and after a few prompting questions, Harry finally joined in the conversation.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke up, "I hate to say anything but…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, it couldn't have been an hour yet."

"It's not Ron," Hermione replied and gave him a short-lived look of disapproval. "I was only going to suggest that if any of us doesn't want to take another dose, then we best be wrapping up this rendezvous. We can carry on tonight at the Burrow."

As five sets of eyes were now looking at him, Ron anxiously replied. "I'm again sorry Hermione; I need to stop putting my oversized foot in my mouth."

"Ron, I would love to look forward to that day, but I'm not going to hold my breath waiting to see it." She put her hand out to pat his face and said so everyone could still hear, "Ron, I am not asking for you to change. We both are too set in our ways. Besides, I understand when you tell me in the way that you do that I am being a little annoying." She snorted out a laugh and then leaned over and kissed him. She then whispered, "Just stay like you are Ron. That is who I fell in love with."

Ron at first was slightly stunned by her reply. A moment later, he whispered back, "I love you Mione."

Then Hermione proudly spoke to the others, "Now what I was going to suggest, since we have less than thirty minutes before the potion will wear off, is that I think it's time we all get going."

Everyone quickly arose from their chairs. Harry went over to George and whispered in his ear, "I think after this morning, lunch did all of us some good. Please do this for everyone George; please think ahead and listen to Angelina."

"Harry, you don't have to worry because I'm not going to do anything to upset her. I must admit to you that what you did today was something that will do me some good." George then put out his hand and said, "Shake partner." It was a meaningful handshake and ended with a smile.

As they both dropped their hands, Harry told him, "Then good luck in getting ready for the rest of the day. We will hopefully see both of you tonight." Harry then gave Angelina a hug and told her, "I think I'm going to owe you a rather large thank you."

"Well don't worry about it right now Harry," Angelina replied. "I sure that someday," she gave him a smile as big as she could, "I will be requesting a return of this favour."

She sniggered a bit as Harry grinned back at her knowing that repayment would probably be interesting with George no doubt being involved. Once they were all done with their goodbyes, George and Angelina then hurried off. Harry then picked up the large package containing his Firebolt as Ron helped the girls carry the rest of the items they had purchased. They all left the teashop and proceeded back to the Leaky Caldron. Following not far behind them, was the balding old man.

When they reached the back entrance of the Leaky Caldron, the old man spoke up from the rear, "Everyone stop here… Ron, don't look at me like that. I know you all know that it's me. I first need to reconnect your Floo to the general network. Just give me two minutes before you follow me in."

Hobbs went on in as the four of them waited. Two minutes later, the rest of them arrived at the Floo. Hobbs was just pulling his head out and told them, "You're connected."

Soon they were all back at the Burrow. Everyone thanked Hobbs and he told them he would see them on Saturday. Once Hobbs had departed, everyone but Harry took their purchases upstairs.

As Harry removed the Firebolt from its package, he felt a tingling sensation and he knew that it was the first beginnings of the Polyjuice wearing off. The effects of being under its influence for six hours now made the reversion back to his normal self a far larger episode then he had been expecting. Suddenly he lost control, and as he fell back down into a chair, he was unable to hold on to his broom. Harry had been expecting to see it fall to the ground but it had taken up a position exactly if he was getting ready to mount it.

Now Harry felt the uncontrollable need to shake as a feeling of nausea had descended throughout his body. As he felt skin and bone reverting back to its normal place, a nervous tension also shot throughout his body. As he grabbed several breaths of air, Harry realized his throat had become extremely dry. Finally, after about a minute, he began to feel much better. As he shook his head to clear his mind, Harry knew his appearance was back to normal.

He now pulled out his wand and as he forced the incantation out of his dry mouth, he summoned the carton that his broom had come in. Then as he looked down inside the box, Harry saw another pamphlet besides the owner's manual. As he pulled it out, it was a number of handwritten parchment notes that described the regular care and maintenance of the broom.

He then grabbed the owner's instruction manual and began to thumb through it. Harry quickly realized that it was actually the new Firebolt Plus manual but after each section, additional handwritten remarks and instructions were included to tell about changes and the enhancements of his broom.

He now returned back to the first chapter to scan through it. As he did, it talked about all the things this broom could be expected to do. It also compared it to most of the major brooms that were available on the market.

Harry had again scanned over the first ten pages and had read part of chapter six on the advanced features of the broom. Suddenly, Ginny reappeared from putting away her purchases. She had already reverted back to her normal appearance and was in shorts and her favourite Holyhead Harpies T-shirt.

When she had set down next to him, she muttered, "Harry that stuff may taste terrible but it is the transfiguration at the end that I never want to go thru again."

"Ginny, the first time I used it was only for a single dose. When it wore off, it wasn't nearly as bad as what we just went through. I bet it's because of the multiple doses we had today."

"Well I don't care to ever use it again, but I'm dying about finding out about your new broom." She leaned over and soon they were both reading about it together.

After glancing through most of the first four chapters, an energized Harry stood up and started to lift his leg to mount the broom. Unexpectedly, the Firebolt lowered itself. This was interesting thought Harry and then after swinging his leg over to easily clear the handle, the broom began to rise and returned to the appropriate level. This as he would soon find out would be only one of the surprises during the rest of the day. Now Harry began to glance quickly through the manual to see what other interesting things it would contain.

Ginny made a cough and as she moved toward the boom and begin to lift her own leg, the broom did something they both had not expected. On its own, the handle started growing longer and then a small second seat appeared behind him. Then suddenly as the broom moved, it almost caused Harry to fall off of it. It just lowered to a height that made it easy for Ginny to mount. With a giggle, Ginny straddled over the back of the broom and started to set down. As she did, the seat began to grow even wider as a small support rose up from behind her. Then as soon as she had realized what had happened, Ginny remarked, "This broom is just fascinating and the seat is actually quite comfortable." Ginny then wrapped her arms around his waist. After she had done that, she pulled up her knees, and then kissed the hair on the back of Harry's head.

Harry picked up his own feet and the broom held steadily in position. It showed no sag or anything else to show the weight that had just been applied. As they both were floating next to the table, Harry leaned slightly and the broom started moving slowly foreword. Just then, Molly, who was followed by a normal looking Ron and Hermione, came walking down the stairs.

"Harry!" Molly spoke out in a loud and clear voice. "You know the rules about flying brooms in the house."

Harry quickly leaned back and as he straightened his legs, the broom came quickly to a stop. Then when Ginny straighten her legs the broom began to lower itself back to the perfect unloading height.

"Wow Harry, this is an amazing broom," Ginny excitedly remarked as she got off of it and put an arm around him. "I would really like to have one like this too."

As Harry dismounted, he turned around and looked at her saying, "Whoa there, Ginny. I have been given what is probably the most advanced broom in the world and now you want one too. Don't get me wrong here because this is meant to be a joke, but whatever happened today to the spend thrift in you?"

Everyone in the room was now looking at Ginny, but she didn't seem to flinch at all. Then in a comical voice she replied, "Harry, just tell me this. How else am I ever going to catch you or even keep up with you when we go flying together?"

There was a moment of silence until Harry asked, "So what do you think we need to do about it, Ginny?"

As she reached out and pulled Harry closer, she replied, "Well I think we should at least have close to equal brooms. This way we can use our real talent instead of brute strength when we race." She was smiling as she now held him close. As she looked deeply into his eyes, Harry knew she was being honest with him. Then as if she wanted to make sure he understood, she told him, "Harry, I think it is only fair if I have some equality, when we go out and fly together."

Now everyone's eyes were now looking back at Harry to see how he was going to reply.

"That's no problem Ginny. The first chapter that you haven't seen yet says this broom has already been charmed to fly like a Cleansweep. It also says that it can act like five different brooms styles. This is to serve as a handicap if needed. They must have been thinking ahead for a Quidditch handicap or possibly if an issue arose like this."

Ginny eyes appeared to have opened wide as she looked back into his. "You're pulling my leg Harry, it can't do that."

Harry looked back into her eyes and told her, "you're right Ginny; you caught me in a lie."

Ginny smiled and did a small dance around him as she put a hand up into the air. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "I caught him in the act of deception."

Molly, Hermione, and Ron looked back over at Harry and were wondering just why he had said that?"

"Ginny," Harry asked as he turned his body around to look at her.

"Yes you liar," she replied in a charming voice.

"That not how I lied," replied Harry.

Ginny bent forward so she could again look closely into his face. Then as their noses almost touched, she asked strangely, "What do you mean?"

"It actually can perform as seventeen different known models of brooms from around the world," Harry replied.

"You got to be kidding…" There was a short pause as Ginny looked at Harry and then she realized that he had told her the truth. "You're not kidding then." At first she frowned and then with her curiosity getting the best of her, she asked, "So out with it Harry… just how darn fast, does it say this broom will go?" She just stared back not knowing on what Harry's answer was going to be.

"I not sure if I should tell you or anyone else, Ginny."

"Why Harry?" Ginny asked slightly miffed.

"I'm not sure McGonagall is going to let me play Quidditch on it, "Harry answered with some real apprehension in his voice.

The room grew silent as no one said anything to his comment. As they all looked at him with a questionably look, it was obvious to everyone that they were now wondering just what this broom was capable of.

"Come on Harry, how fast can it go?" Ron asked with excitement starting to show in his voice.

Harry flipped back to the sixth chapter and then after a quick glance to find what he was looking for, said, "It says here that it can start from a Quidditch goal and reach the other in only four and a half seconds. It has an acceleration charm buffer to prevent whiplash and possible injuries to the rider's body. Stopping is controlled the same. The seat includes a sticking charm that will hold down over one thousand pounds of dead weight at a full stop. Turning is controlled by charmed induced banking at high speeds that adjusts as needed for all swerving and other emergency situations."

Harry looked at Ginny and then finished by saying, "There are practically one hundred pages of additional flying instructions here." At the moment, Ginny had turned her face away from him. She was obviously upset and Harry knew it had to be the broom. Hoping that he was doing the right thing, he asked, "Ginny, I would really like to have your help on learning everything this broom can do." When she just continued to look away and said nothing. Harry now asked in the most beseeching of a voice he could manage, "Ginny please."

When Ginny didn't again answer, Harry was quite concerned until suddenly he knew what the problem was. She had thought that only he as the owner could fly it."

Harry then reached out, pulled her close in front of everyone and said to her in a loving voice, "Ginny."

"Yes… Harry," She replied finally in a wishy-washy voice.

"It says right here that up to three additional flyers can be allowed to fly it with full accessibility to all its charms and spells. Though it does warn that overriding the safety feature's for the non-owner is not recommended."

This information had quickly got Ginny's attention. In just a few seconds, she had slid around so she could see the manual. Then as she began to read it with Harry, in no time, the other three could hear her gasping and saying, "Just how can it do that Harry? Are you sure about this?"

Molly knew that after her soon to be fiancé, Quidditch was the second most important thing to her daughter. She could be moody at times around the home due to her brothers, but she knew that Harry and Ginny were just perfect for each other. This strange relationship was finally coming into focus for both of them now. Molly was quite happy that Harry had seemed to know all along that this was a very special and important thing for them to be doing together.

Ron and Hermione had quickly realized that this was a project that was best for just Harry and Ginny to figure out together. They now decided that they wanted some privacy for themselves. They told Molly they were going back up to Hermione's room. When they got there, Ron asked Hermione, "Is she every going to stop having to be so darn competitive about Quidditch. I say she's going to run Harry off, if she keeps it up like this."

"Ron, she won't. She's just having some difficulty in not being able to have everything that comes with Harry."

"But Hermione, she finally knows that she has won his heart. She's just acting so mental right now."

"I know Ron. But from what I have just seen, Harry just received the most remarkable broom in the world. As much as your sister usually hides her disappointments, I think it's obvious that this broom has been enough to make even Ginny show some real jealousy."

Ron was quiet for a moment before replying, "Hermione, I think I know my sister enough but it is like you're saying there is something else I don't know?"

"Think Ron," Hermione remarked. "She loves Quidditch and she loves to fly. Even as much as she loves Harry, this broom is a little bit much for even her to handle. Quidditch is her other love and it might just take her some time. Harry's going to let her fly it, so she'll be over it as soon as she does. And besides Ron, I know Harry would just give her the bloody broom if he knew how she felt."

"He doesn't have to, Hermione. You can't say anything about this, but Harry's going to give her one for her birthday."

"Harry's going to give her a Firebolt?"

"Yes he is."

"She is going to go mental, Ron."

"Yes and not only that, it's going to be a Firebolt Three."

"You got to be kidding?"

"No I am not. She's getting the other prototype they have made."

"Wow! If Harry also proposes that day, it's just going to be amazing to watch your sister's reaction."

"Yah Hermione, I'm looking forward to that day too."

* * *

It had been around forty-five minutes since Harry and Ginny had started to study about the new Firebolt. Finally, they could wait no longer and had taken it outside. Even though they had quickly scanned through the pages, it still was taking some time to get an overall idea what the broom could do. They were both hoping to fly on the broom together before dinner.

As soon as Harry was comfortable with how to fly it, Ginny ran back inside looking for her mother. When she found her, she said, "Mum, we are going to try out Harry's new broom. We will have to leave the Burrow for a short time."

"Ginny, you know exactly what your father is going to say about this."

"Mum, the pasture is just too small for this broom. We want to really see what it can do."

"Ginny, someone might be waiting out there for you or Harry to do something like this." Molly's voice was now showing some true concern.

"Mom, I promise we won't be gone that long. Besides, it is the fastest broom ever built. Pleassssse," she pleaded.

Molly looked at Ginny, and as she replied, it seemed to Ginny she understood," you promise then, not very long… right dear?"

"Thanks mum, Harry and I'll be careful," Ginny replied in a quick and excited voice. She ran back out of the Burrow to Harry. As Ginny left, Molly pulled out her wand and sent her own Patronus message to the Ministry.

When Ginny returned to Harry, she told him, "She said we could leave for a while but she warned us to be careful."

Harry smiled and asked, "Well, are you ready to check it out?"

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. With that answer, Harry lifted his foot up and over the Firebolt Three's handle and suddenly the broom quickly lowered for Ginny to get on behind him. Harry could feel the suspense of his heart beating on what it was soon going to be like.

Once Ginny was on, she whispered to Harry, "let's go." She then put her arms around her middle and held on to his sides. Harry leaned forward and the broom lifted slightly as it began to move slowly forward. As he leaned forward even more, the broom started accelerating faster and faster. It wasn't long before the Burrow was left behind them and they were flying onward and upward.

It was then that Harry realized that the broom even had a charm to keep most of the air from hitting their faces. Soon they were moving far faster then either of them had ever been on a broom before. Harry then warned Ginny that he was going to try some turns and to hold on. The first one was a graceful and wide one. Then Harry decided to start trying tighter and tighter turns. Soon they were making turns so tight, that even with all the charms and spells; they both could feel the results in their stomachs. Harry had decided that this broom was living up to all that he had been told and read.

Since Ginny was already holding on around his waist, she pulled closely to him and yelled into his ear, "This is just incredible Harry!"

He suddenly leaned forward as much as he could. As he did, the broom shot out of a turn so rapidly, that he was amazed at the sheer power that this broom could produce.

In the far distance, he saw the same hill that he and Ginny had stopped at just a week earlier. In just seconds, they were there. As he quickly began to turn around in flight, he forced the broom into a very tight turn and almost lost what he had eaten at breakfast. As he back out of the sharp turn and then slid back into Ginny to slow down, he was astonished at what the broom could do in its own deceleration.

Harry quickly descended and soon his feet were touching the ground. He jumped off and quickly faced her and gave her a hug saying, "Wow Ginny that was some ride." As the broom began to lower, Harry quickly lifted her off and sat her on the ground.

He then collapsed down next to her and turned toward her but before he could say anything, she replied. "Gee Harry, maybe next time you'll warn me before you do that again. I almost emptied my stomach across the back of your neck."

Harry froze and then gave her an apologetic look and replied, "Well at least we know we can outrun any hungry dragon with this broom."

Ginny couldn't keep the distressed looking face any longer and started chuckling as she reached over and pulled him into a hug. She excitedly told him, "What a broom Harry, I could have never imagined anything like this existing. She reached up and with her hands, pulled his head into a kiss as nothing else was said. For a while, only the sound of wind and the birds were heard.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had been discussing a number of things that afternoon. Their conversation had again brought them back to the subject of why Ginny had acted so strange about Harry's new broom.

"I don't know Hermione; she just seems to fly off the handle sometimes unexpectedly when she wants something. You would think being a Weasley sister would give her some patience around Harry."

"She grew up with you and your brothers protecting her, Ron. You all left her with no choice."

"But she's my sister Hermione! That is what we do in our family."

"That is the problem Ron. All of her life, she had to learn to be very competitive in order to be even noticed in your family."

"But she always was noticed!"

"Yes Ron, but being noticed, just for the sake of being a Weasley girl, wasn't what your sister wanted to be known for. You and your brothers constantly reminded her that she was a girl and she wasn't able to do what the rest of you did. She just wanted to do the same things as her brothers could do."

"Hermione, it wasn't like that, she just wasn't a boy… she's a girl!" Ron suddenly got silent and he looked at Hermione realizing she was right. "Damn, I see what you mean. Now I guess I feel thick on how we all treated her growing up. She's already proven she's better at chasing then any of us ever was."

As he stared back at Hermione, she could tell that Ron was actually saddened by this realization. "Ronald, before you get too upset with yourself, I understand why all of you could have thought you were doing the right thing." Hermione's voice showed some real compassion within it.

"But Hermione… that was just the way it was. She was just younger and nobody wanted her to get hurt. Mum would have a row at all of us if we would have let her get hurt."

"Ron. That was the root of the problem. And sometimes you wonder why she wanted to date Harry so much. He has always treated your sister differently then you and your brothers did. Then add her having a crush on him at such an early age and then when he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. Even without the prophecies about them, Ron, it's quite obvious that they were already forming a close relationship. And then when they finally started wanting to become a couple…" Hermione stopped after stressing the word and looked directly at Ron.

"I know, I blew it, I was an arse toward Harry," Ron replied.

"Well I'm glad you can admit it. Maybe they might have got together earlier. They easily could have been a couple for several years."

"Well Hermione, I'm not sure about that, but I think it was strange how it seems even Harry never realized it for so long. Maybe it was her being my sister, but Harry always seemed to go of his way to help her be comfortable around him."

"But Ron, if you think about it, there is still a lot more," Hermione replied in a proud voice.

Ron, who now had a blank look written across his face, asked; "Like what Hermione?"

"Oh Ron, think back to the time that Harry risked his life to save hers. Your sister felt more than just being close to him. I think in a way she somehow felt she owed him a life debt. Along with this, Harry knew that she had this thing toward him and he was careful to not hurt her. Then as she tried to date others and forget the feelings she had toward him, it now became his turn to begin to notice your own sister."

Ron stayed silence as if he was thinking. When as he looked back at Hermione, he nodded his head as he replied, "I think your right. Everyone thought she was only a little girl with a crush. Nobody paid much attention to it; even Harry did his best to just ignore it. I guess with me becoming his friend; helped me play a large part in getting them both together." He gave her a smiled but then Ron paused, adding in a regretful voice, "I guess all along, I was the problem they didn't get together sooner."

"Probably yes to that Ron," she replied in an almost comical voice. Then suddenly her voice became serious as she continued, "I think all of us including your family had a pivotal role in bringing the two of them together. But even with us, there is still more for this to have happened, Ron."

"My best mate." Ron said in a thoughtful manner. "He actually fell in love with my own little sister."

Hermione was slowly nodding her head and then said, "By the time Harry was starting to have feelings about girls, Cho had first caught his eye. A year later, your sister finally had told me that she had decided it was just hopeless. She was now feeling that Harry would never want to have a relationship with her."

"Yah right!" Ron exclaimed. "She is pretty smart for my own little sister and I am just actually surprised that she practically gave up on him, Hermione."

"Well with Michael and Dean, she did date others. But Ron, I was the one she confided in. She never could get Harry out of her head and I listened to her talk about this for years. I had suggested that she move on because I even thought it was only infatuation too. But in looking back now and with everything else that has happened; we both know that there is something else that we are still missing in all of this."

"Well I don't know on what it would be, Hermione. The only thing is that I remember is hearing her so many times in the past when she said she was going to marry him. Though she did seem to finally quiet down after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. That's when she quit talking about him and everyone in the family thought she was finally over her crush with what had happened."

"Well she wasn't Ron, but she was growing up now. Maybe if you would have said something to Harry directly that he could date Ginny, instead of just hinting, he might have done something about it."

She looked at Ron and as he just shrugged his shoulders, Hermione huffed back and just slowly shook her head. She thought to herself, Ron thinks that I drive him crazy at times. Exactly how I fell in love with him, I don't understand it myself. She looked back at Ron who was staring at her and asked, "So tell me Ron, did Harry ever talk to you when he actually started thinking that he liked Ginny?"

"You know Hermione that is one thing that he actually never confided in me."

"Yah, you practically ran him off at times when he was ready to ask her for a date. He was worried of what you would think of him, Ron.

"I was that that bad Hermione?"

"For his best mate, Ron, you couldn't have been much worse about this. Your attitude about them only helped to and did everything to delay, but not the final outcome. It's not that you didn't want them to be together, but it's how you reacted each time Harry tried to advance their relationship."

"Alright, since you know so much, when did he actually start to like my sister?" Ron sarcastically asked.

"Ron, at first Harry was embarrassed about her past actions around him, but even with all that, he still liked her as a friend."

"Yes Hermione, he liked her, we both know that. But when did Harry like her more than just a friend?" When she looked oddly back at him, Ron then bellowed, "Bloody Hell, Hermione and you think I'm thick; like how early would he have dated her?"

"Ron, I know what you mean!" She replied rather perturbed. "I think it was shortly after getting over Cho. She was around. He liked Ginny. She played Quidditch and besides, after losing Sirius, his heart needed someone to be close to. Also, remember the special bond they've had since Harry had saved her life."

"So you think it was my entire fault that he didn't get with her sooner?"

"No Ron, but you were one of the stumbling blocks. Maybe you were meant to be there for a reason unknown. I just know that Harry had some real conflict with this. It took him a while before he realized on what she really meant to him. As much as he liked her, he wouldn't do anything about it, because…" She looked at him in a way that Ron knew exactly why he was looking at him. "Well Ron, you may not like to hear this, but it didn't happen until after Harry decided… that he didn't care anymore on what you thought."

"Yah, I sort have figured that out. My best mate sort of kept it from me."

"But there is still more Ron and I hope you not that mental to have not remembered it."

"Now what do you mean, Hermione?"

"You were there last Friday and Saturday. You heard what the Ministry said. They have always been meant for each other and this has all been foretold for a very long time. The actualreason why is really anyone's guess right now. But obviously there is a much deeper reason here that they both were destined to fall in love."

"So you now believe that they have to save the world together this time?" Ron asked.

"Well I am not so sure it going to be like what the three of us just went through but possibly something like that."

"Well after all those years, Hermione, she was always right about marrying Harry. I guess this attention must make her feel quite happy that she has been vindicated on what she always has said."

"Yes Ron, but it not the earned recognition that she is now due. That seems to have been taken away from her from the coming year."

"Now what are you getting at?" Ron asked.

"Oh you can be a git, Ron! If you would have paid more attention over the last several weeks, you would have known that she had been tops in her class last year. She received four outstanding and four above expectations in her Owls."

"Wow, I never knew that. I'm surprised mum didn't make more out about it."

"Well it wasn't your entire fault, Ron. Her results came after we left, so your mum didn't have time to make sure we all knew it. Last summer, it would have been nice if you paid more attention to your sister's accomplishments then her personal life. Then you made such an arse out of yourself on Harry's birthday. It seems all you wanted to do was just tell him off when your sister and Harry were just trying to show their affections toward each other." She looked at him and smiled, then in a compassionate voice told him. "Sometimes Ron, you can just do the wrong things at the wrong time for the wrong reasons."

"Hermione, I just didn't want Harry to hurt her again."

Oh Ron, you should have known by then there was something much more between them. She's one of the best all-around Quidditch players the school has ever seen. Beside that, she is well liked by almost everyone at school. You and your brothers have always been blinded by whom your sister really is. As I have said, she only wanted to be treated as an equal by you and your brothers.

Ron looked rather sadly at Hermione and then asked, "We treated her unfairly didn't we?"

"I think we already covered that but absolutely yes, my love."

Ron was quiet for a few seconds as he thought and then told her, "I will figure a way to apologize, Hermione. I own her that."

"You do that Ron because I need to figure out somehow, someway to apologize too."

"You just explained why I needed to do it. Now what did you do?" Ron asked.

"Your family has had three Head Boys at Hogwarts and now it seems that you will make four Ron. But because I am going back, she's not going to get something that she truly deserves."

"What's that? … Hermione?" Ron asked, totally unsure where she was going with this.

I am sure that McGonagall would have made her Head Girl next year.

"Bloody Hell," Ron replied as his eyes showed his worries to Hermione.

"We have already talked and I think that she's is comfortable about it. She knows that it will give her more time to be with Harry in the evenings. That is far more important to her."

"I guess I haven't paid enough attention to what she has done at school besides Quidditch," Ron replied in a shaken voice.

"She knows this Ron and she's quite accepting about your lack of interest towards her. She is still getting use to the idea that Harry Potter finally loves her. Even though it is Ginny that I am talking about, she is still a little surprised that it all happened so fast. She tried so hard for so long and nothing happened. And then, when she finally gave up, that moment somehow marked the start of what would become the beginning of their relationship. From that point on, it just seemed to blossom for both of them before Harry had to do what he felt would protect her life."

"Yah" He sure did make it look like they broke up."

"He had to Ron; he just wanted to make sure he protected her. No one else but him could know about it. That was something he held in his heart all this last year. I quickly figured it out and knew he was in love but it was something we really couldn't talk about.

"Then your sister had to hope this last year that he would survive. That was a long stretch for her last year not knowing if Harry would ever return. She didn't know if she would ever feel his arms around her or his lips again. But she also didn't know when he finally returned, if he would want to be with her again. But when he did, she found out that he was already deeply in love with her. This actually shocked her at first and it was hard for her to believe that this wasn't all a dream in the first place."

Ron looked at Hermione and asked in a questionable tone, "She really felt that way about Harry during the time we were gone?"

She nodded and then Ron moved closer to her on the bed. He looked at her and asked, "Why do girls make it so hard to understand what they're thinking?"

Hermione moved over to cuddle and gave him a kiss. She stared into his eyes and told him, "Ron, it just our prerogatives at times… But I think you have come along quite well." She gave him a little giggle and then hugged him before she put her head on his chest.

* * *

Bill was riding the company bus back to Cairo. He was generally quite happy with the day's progression. They had come close to retrieving the final two bodies and it had been determined that the incident had originated from around that area. That morning, when they had approached the final remains, an ancient spell detector had suddenly sounded out a warning. Since it was now quite late in the day, Bill told everyone that he felt it would be best to just wait until tomorrow. Tonight at dinner, he was planning to have an open discussion on what could have caused this. Hopefully someone might have an idea on what had caused the alarm to sound. The last thing they needed was setting off a booby trap or other mishap to occur.

Before they left, Bill had one of the staff go get a special magical device from Hasi. It was a unique instrument that the goblins had developed over many centuries of treasure hunting. Over the night, it would record any type of known magic that might appear. Bill hoped that it would serve to get them more information by morning.

As the bus was now entering the suburbs of Cairo, he remembered the letter his dad had written and was mad he had forgotten to grab it tonight. Well it would just have to wait until tomorrow he thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'The Potions Master's Regrets'

01-05-10 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'net3738'

8/26/2010


	31. C31 The Potion Master's Regrets

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 31 'The Potions Master's Regrets'

* * *

Author's Notes on July 3, 2011

Dear reader. This chapter inadvertently included the changes that Michael Goldenberg wrote into the screen play in OOTP. This is where Harry refected Snape's Curse in his fifth year during Occlumency lessions. In Canon, this should have been Harry looking into Snape's Pensive to retrive his worst memory. This is in fact an error, but after I have reviewed this, I feel it really does not change the overall aspect of her story line. For those who wanted a perfect Canon story, I am sorry for any confusion here. I errored from memory on this one. I guess I have just watched the movies too many times.

With the release of _Pottermore _later this fall, we have no idea on what new background information may be released. At that time, I will consitter any major changes to the story line that I have chose to follow.

I caught this error about ten days ago, on the same day I released chapter 37.

Pottercomplete.

* * *

**Chapter 31: 'The Potions Master's Regrets'**

Ginny and Harry had just set down on the hillside and the conversation had quickly turned to his Firebolt. "Harry, you're really a lucky wizard to have this."

As Ginny talked further, Harry could now hear a depressing tone in her voice. This was not Ginny, Harry thought to himself.

She continued by saying, "If this is the first one and they haven't even released the Firebolt Plus yet… Harry…" Ginny's quiet voice now became lost in the sound of the wind.

"Ginny," Harry inquired. There was a pause and when Ginny stayed silent, Harry felt he had to get her to say something. "As soon as they become available, I plan on getting you one." When she still said nothing and when she didn't even look over at him, he added, "That is if you want one?"

Her head slowly turned toward him and just before their eyes made contact, Harry had noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. Suddenly, Ginny reached out and wrapped her arms around him and then she pulled him into a tight hug. Now Harry just let her hold him silently as he gently rubbed her back.

Then a few moments later, when she finally released her grip, Ginny told him in an excited voice, "Harry, your broom is just… breathtaking. I'm sorry that I have acted so morose about it today."

"It's alright Ginny… Don't worry about it."

"No Harry. It has been wrong of me to treat you this way. I have always dreamed of having a broom like this. After flying all those years on my old broom, I am just gobsmacked at what this one can do."

"Well think of it this way, Ginny, by learning to play Quidditch on your old Cleansweep, it made you have to work extra hard to develop your own talents. Because of that you're an outstanding Chaser and a darn good Seeker too."

"Not nearly as good as you, Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry quickly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Now Ginny, when you finally get to play on a first-class broom, you're going to be devastating to the other side."

"You really think so?" Ginny asked. Harry now noticed how her eyes seemed to be staring intently at him.

"I know so Ginny, because you're as good as they come. Think what it will be like if everyone returns to be on the Gryffindor's team. I hope to become the Seeker and we already know you'll be one of the Chasers. Ron will probably become Keeper again and if Dean and the others return, we'll only be missing... Colin." Harry's lips froze as he remembered his passing. They both looked at each other and saw the sadness in each of their eyes.

Then Harry looked away and stared off into the tree-lined dell as he continued to think silently of his past memories of Colin.

Ginny, now after her own reminiscences, begin saying, "I do miss him, Harry. He sat next to me in many of my classes. I'm going to miss hearing about his Muggle parent's views on life and how he always fooled around being the comic in Snape's classes. He had to be mental for he loved being the one getting Snape's attention. I think, after you and Ron, he had the most detentions in Gryffindor. It's just not going to be the same with him gone."

"I know Ginny; I miss him too along with all the others that died. We must remember to be diligent to remind others of the past so they will never be forgotten. Then as he looked at her, he said, "I am looking forward for school to begin along with everything else that it will bring."

"Yes Harry, to the other teams, you're going to be flying the broom from Hell. They are not going to like what you have. But I want to be the first to tell you that it feels so refreshing and it's just really incredible to be able to fly it. Now I can't expect you to buy me one like this, and besides, I am sure it will be several years before one could ever become available. A Plus will be great if you ever want to spend that much on me… and could I also ask you for one more thing, Harry?"

"Yes Ginny… For you, anything you want."

"Can I please fly it back?"

"Yes, you can."

With her heart thumping, Ginny replied in a child-like voice. "I really can! Thank you Harry."

"But Ginny, there is one condition."

When Harry said the word condition, she just knew it was to keep her from being able to fly it. She replied in a slightly annoyed voice. "What's the condition, Harry?"

"You have to know how to switch flyers, Ginny. I left the instructions at the Burrow so I don't know the charm on how to do it."

"Well lucky for me today, because I remember seeing that part of the instructions when you flipped back to chapter one," replied Ginny in a triumphant voice.

"Then fly me home, witch," Harry told her with a grin.

Ginny then instructed him, "We must place my hand between yours and the handle. Then right after I say the Charm, you need to state my first name to allow me to be a flyer. It says we will then feel a slight sensation in our hands as the Charm is completed."

"Alright," he replied as Ginny pulled her wand out. Harry then reached around her and closed his hand over hers on the handle.

Immediately, Ginny waved her wand, saying, "Permissum"

Harry loudly replied, "Ginny!" There was a moment of silence and when Harry at first felt nothing, he asked, "Are you sure we did it right?" Just after he that, he suddenly felt a warm prickling on his skin between their hands. To him it felt like the same sensation that had taken place when he had taken delivery of the broom. He knew then that his broom had acknowledged that Ginny could fly it.

After they had both remounted the broom, Harry wrapped his arms around her as Ginny took control. Harry quickly was amazed on how fast she had learn to fly the new broom. They were streaking across the sky and in no time, they were back at the Burrow. As they came in to land, Ginny made several long banking turns and then she gently landed on the grass by the back porch.

"Wow!" She remarked just after they landed. "Harry, I think I might be willing to trade anything for this broom." She patted his cheek as she dismounted and added, "Maybe even you."

He looked at her strangely and now noticed an unusual look in her eyes. Harry asked, "So what's with the strange look, Ginny?"

"Well I just thinking that if I was asked; if I would actually consider trading you for a broom like this."

"So you might… actually trade me… for my broom?" Harry asked surprised as he slowly stated the words.

As Ginny heard the sarcasm in his voice, she replied. "Damn Harry, you're acting like you can be as thick as Ron." After a short moment of silence, she began to laugh as she told him, "Of course I would never trade you for anything. I just felt I should admit that I did imagine about seeing me do it for a second." She paused before adding, "Besides Harry, you can do too many other things that a broom could never do."

"Well then, I guess it would be best that I get you a broom as fast as I can," Harry replied in a chortling voice. "I just can't take a chance that you might be planning my demise in order to get my broom behind my back," When he was done talking, Harry tried hopelessly to give her an infuriated look before he finally broke out laughing himself.

"Oh Harry," Ginny reached out and gave him a playful slap. "We're probably late so we best go on in… or, " Ginny's lips suddenly curled up into a seductive grin as she added, "If you want we could just continue this little game?"

Harry smiled back and then pointed to the house before saying, "I don't think it would be a good idea to have your mum come looking for us with her wand, Ginny."

Her lips returned a smirk in knowing Harry was right. As the two walked inside holding hands, Molly seemed quite relieved that they had returned.

"Good, you're both back safe," Molly replied. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes so why don't you both go and get cleaned up?"

The two of them both hurried upstairs to the loo to wash up. When they reappeared downstairs just a few minutes later, Ginny asked, "Mum, would you like some help?"

"Just set the table dear and make room for one guest tonight," Molly replied. "Your father is bringing the Minister home shortly. They have a number of things they need to discuss with the four of you."

Harry and Ginny both eyed each other, not sure what Molly had meant by this. Ginny pulled out her wand and in no time, everything was laid out around the table. They both set down in their seats and waited. Less than a minute later, several green flashes took place in the Floo, as Arthur, who was followed by Kingsley, appeared.

When the Minister gave them both a serious look, Harry prepared himself for a possible tongue-lashing. Then when Kingsley reached them, the Minister asked, "I heard you received a new broom today, Harry."

"Yes, I did, sir," Harry quickly answered.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"It's a new Firebolt to replace my one that was lost."

"Is there anything special about it?"

Harry then did a quick glance over at Arthur and as he did, he noticed nothing in his face to tell him where Kingsley was going with this. When he looked back at Kingsley, his face also was hard to read. Harry somehow had a hunch that they both must have already been informed on what kind of broom that it was. He now decided he would just tell them on what he knew about it.

"Alright then, it is a Firebolt Three and it is actually a very special broom that they made for me. It even comes with an owner's manual about the thickness of my hand."

"Did you leave the Burrows property in the last hour?" Kingsley asked, who was now looking intently at Harry.

"Yes?" Harry answered. He now had a gut feeling that the Minister already knew what they had done.

"And Ginny was with you?"

"Yes sir?"

"I thought so," Kingsley replied. "It is so amazing on what the Tracking Charm is like on your new broom. I had the manager send me the Charm's incantations before you had even arrived at the store today. I would rather you not remove it but the directions about that are on page seventy-eight in your manual."

Ginny looked over at her mum and asked her, "You already knew about this didn't you?"

"Well Ginny, if you take a handsome young wizard and a beautiful young witch and give them a broom that can outrun anybody. What else do you think your mother should do?"

"Mum! Just what are you insinuating here?" Ginny yelled.

"No… It's nothing like that Ginny. I'm just being facetious. You two need to be very careful out there. With this broom being on your minds, I'm not sure you would have noticed anyone following you. Did you by chance notice the Ministry following you today?"

"They did what!" Harry now quickly looked around at everyone before further exclaiming. "We were actually followed today!"

"Yes you were," replied a concerned sounding Arthur. "Dawlish's men were all wearing invisibility cloaks. They reported that they had never seen anything like it before. That Firebolt of yours, Harry, is unbelievable." He finished with a voice that showed his own amazement about it. "And to think that it even had two riders upon it."

Then Kingsley added, "Due to the high security nature around you, Mr. Coggens knew he had to inform the Ministry about the broom. It was right after he had been told that you might be interested in obtaining it. He also had told us that the broom's countercharms would protect the riders from practically every spell, hex and charm that could be thrown at it. During this time, he also had told us about several of the Charms that had been added.

"He then instructed me on how to use the broom's tracking charm. As soon as you had left the store after taking delivery of your broom, the Manager contacted me. I then cast the Charm, Harry. So for now, unless you cast the countercharm to remove it, we will at least always know where this broom is located."

"But couldn't someone else be able to track it?" Harry asked.

"These charms cannot be copied or transferred once implemented," Kingsley replied. "They protect the rider from anyone else being able to track him or the broom. It will act as good insurance and it should work no matter how you fly it or where you use it. I hope you aren't upset, but you did leave the grounds without authorization from me or Ginny's parents."

Ginny coughed to get Kingsley's attention. As everyone looked at her, she explained, "But sir, I asked my mother about leaving. I told her that we would need more room to test fly the broom."

Kingsley glanced over at Molly and she nodded back to him.

Arthur then spoke up, "Kingsley, she sent her Patronus to tell me and I notified both you and Dawlish. Didn't you get my memo about it earlier?"

The Minister just shook his head and addressed everyone, "I had several of my staff take the afternoon off. It seems that this information never made it to my desk." Kingsley then turned to Harry and Ginny and apologized, "I'm sorry for assuming what I did. It at least appears to me that you both have tried to follow our requests on your safety. And Harry, to be honest with you, I'm not sure I could have followed these instructions at your age. So if it is all right with the two of you, I feel we should just forget on what has been said here tonight. After dinner, we will all be having a discussion on why I needed to come here."

Molly then asked, "Ginny, Ron and Hermione are up in his room. Please go tell them that dinner will be ready in five minutes."

* * *

After dinner was over and everyone had been served dessert, Kingsley spoke up, "I have several things I need to talk to the three of you about. The contents of this conversation are not to leave this house." The Minister then looked over at Ginny and told her, "What is said here tonight Ginny is something that you cannot talk to any of your friends about. It could mean compromising the safety of all three of them. I would normally not include you but I expect that Harry will fill you in later on the details. I figured that you might as well hear this conversation from me then have Harry have to repeat it."

Then as the Minister passed out three envelopes, he told them, "Here are your airline tickets and travel arrangements. When you are done reading, make sure you permanently destroy your itinerary. I want to make sure that nobody will be able to find out anything about this information. At this time are there any questions about this?"

He paused and when no one spoke up, Kingsley added, "Good then. Now we need to talk about your Muggle Passports. On Friday, the office of Muggle Relations will reissue Ron and Hermione's from previous trips with your families. This will only leave Harry to have one actually issued and this has been scheduled to be done Friday at noon."

"But Minister," asked Hermione, "I thought as being guests of the Australian Ministry, we would not be needing this for our trip?"

"For security purposes your trip is being routed though other countries with overnight stays, Hermione. But current plans may also change so all travel documents will need to be in order in case you find yourself in an unlikely position. Since we are not yet sure on your return, anything could still happen, so there is still a good possibility that you will need them. So does this answer your questions about this?"

Hermione just nodded and when no other questions were asked, Kingsley said, "Also the Australian Head Auror has made a direct request that Harry have a legal Apparation license before he enters their Country."

"Could I ask you why?" Harry asked.

"It actually quite simple. They really just don't want to be blamed for any of your deaths. They just want to make sure that if you have to Apparate while in their country, the issue of you doing a splinch is not something they have to worry about."

"But why is that a concern Kingsley?" Harry asked, "I'm not planning to travel that way."

"Well after being filled in on much of your history today, let's just say she feels it would be best for all parties involved," Kingsley told him.

"Not to be disrespectful Minister, but what do you not want to tell me at this time?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say they know now that some of your own magical abilities are still lacking. They understand that you have shown the ability to do some powerful things Harry, but you're still unqualified in a number of areas. They just want you to feel confident on being able to leave a situation by yourself without splinching."

There was a moment of silence and then Harry answered in a voice that showed some uncertainty, "Well I guess I can do that then."

"Good." Kingsley replied, "So on Friday, while you're all at the Ministry, the Department of Magical Transportation will be expecting you, Harry around one. I know that during most of last year, Hermione was the one helping you out with this. I have arranged for a private session with our best instructor, Niles Campcook. He is looking forward in giving you a private exam for your license. I hope you're thinking you're ready to pass this."

Harry looked over at Hermione who nodded back to him. "I'll be ready Minister," Harry replied but most noticed the slight hesitancy in his voice.

With that being answered, Kingsley again reminded them that nobody talk to anyone about their upcoming trip except to other family members. After telling them, that Arthur could answer any other questions they might have, Kingsley bid his goodbyes and then disappeared in the Floo.

At seven-thirty, several more bursts of flame appeared as George and then Angelina arrived. They at first went into the kitchen to see Molly for an exchange of hugs. Soon they joined the rest of them that were still sitting around at the table.

"We're all ready!" remarked an excited George as he set down. "We just need to go to Gringotts tomorrow. We will open at eight o'clock on Friday."

For the next several hours, the eight of them talked a little about everything. It seemed to Harry that even Angelina was now being treated as family. It was during this time that Molly and Arthur had finally determined that George and Angelina had most certainly become a serious pair.

When Harry went to the kitchen to get some more pumpkin juice, Molly had got up and followed him. As he refilled his glass, she asked in a quiet voice, "Harry, can I ask if George and Angelina are as close as they appear?"

Harry at first was caught off guard. After a moment to think, he decided the truth was an obvious answer. In a whisper, he told her, "Molly, I think that there might be another wedding coming in the next year or so, but don't tell anyone that I said this. They're like us; they need some time together before they're ready to make long-term plans. But in the short time that I've seen them together, I have never quite seen George act this way. I think she's helping to fill in the gaps that loss of Fred has left him. She is one of a few that I think can ever make him feel happy again."

As Harry looked back at Molly, he could now see her eyes becoming wet around the corners.

"Thank you Harry," She replied in a happy voice. "That's what Arthur and I were thinking tonight but knowing George, we weren't quite sure. I'll tell Arthur later, but we will keep what you just said between us."

They both returned to the table and George and Angelina left around half-past nine that evening. The remaining six talked a while longer and at a little after ten o'clock, everyone decided to call it a night.

Once Harry and Ginny were done cleaning up, they both headed back to her room. In no time, they were both snuggled together. Then for a while, the two of them talked with only the moonlight illuminating their faces.

Finally, Ginny had to ask him, "Harry, what do you think it's going to be like for you in Australia?"

"Oh, I heard it full of Veela's and very short on eligible bachelors." Even in the dim light, Ginny could see the smirk on Harry's face.

"Ouch! Ginny," replied Harry as he felt an elbow in his side.

"Serves you right," she told him. "I got enough worries about you leaving me and you want to joke about it. I'm serious Harry."

He muttered something she couldn't quite understand and when she moved her ear closer to listen, Harry grabbed her and started tickling her. After a few minutes, Harry found himself practically laying on top of her and holding her hands above her head. "Well, I guess I won this round, but I would like to make peace before you strike when I am asleep, my love."

"Worry all you want my dear," Ginny replied with a chuckle. "My revenge will be sweet and to the point, Mr. Harry Potter."

"Then I guess I will have to hold you all night."

"Then when you're sleeping tomorrow, I will get mine," replied Ginny, who was now trying her best to keep from having a serious bout of laughter.

"Well… then I will just have to get my wand and body bind you for the night."

"Then woe to you, Harry when I get my wand. I will just wait and saver my revenge when it finally comes." Ginny replied in a most serious voice.

"Oh please, can I just let you tickle me or something and get it over with."

"Yes and agreed," and soon Ginny had Harry lying on his stomach. She began in earnest to rub his shoulders as she told him, "You know Harry, I am waiting patiently for that special night, but this will just have to do for now."

When she said that, Harry froze for he had no idea on how to even reply on this remark. She continued to rub his shoulders and was now approaching his lower back. It wasn't until she began to work back up to his shoulders, that Harry breathed in a deep breath of relaxation.

When Ginny was finally done, she finished by leaning down close to his neck and giving him a number of kisses. Harry turned around and both sets of lips made contact for what again would become a moment that each felt deeply for the other. Finally, Harry asked her to lie on her stomach. Once she did, he began to return the favour by gently rubbing her shoulders.

He treated her as something quite precious. He worked her back as she had done his. As he finished up with her shoulders, he soon had her in his arms, and then they both began discussing a number of things that they had wanted to do in their future.

Around the time that Ginny finally fell asleep in Harry's arms, he began to feel a strange foreboding that appeared to come out of nowhere. He thought it was possibly due to the time that was now fast approaching for both of them going their separate ways. As he gently moved his arms out from under her, he carefully laid her next to him. After he put her pillow under her head, he gave her a final kiss for the evening. Then as Harry nestled down on his shoulder beside her, he was still hopeful that this coming separation would be as short as possible.

He now reached out in the subtle moonlight and slowly petted her darkened hair. His senses again caught that flowery scent that he knew he would soon be missing.

Soon Harry turned and lay down on his back and now was staring up at the murky ceiling. It wasn't long before he noticed the scant and broken moonlight that was leaving the room strangely lit tonight. Harry somehow began to sense that there was something quite out of the ordinary to him that night. It was a strange feeling that he now beheld and a quite a bit unnerving. He almost felt that her room was in another place of existent.

As Harry lay there, the light breeze outside had begun to slowly fade away. Along with this, the trees were slowly losing their motion. But as the shadows moved across the walls, they had seemed to become an enchanting fairy dance to him. The more he tried to focus, the more his awareness began to ebb. Soon his eyelids began to droop. By the time the deadly calm had descended around the Burrow, Harry's eyes were closed and only the soft sounds of breathing was all that was being heard in Ginny's room.

Harry had now fallen into a strange but very deep sleep and for now, he was dreaming about a happy time in his past. Unknown to him and at this very moment, Ginny's room had now become a special point in time that both worlds had joined together. It would soon become a reunion that normally only dreams are made of.

He had evaded death many times in his past. Tonight, as if he had just finished a game of cards and ready for another; this night would now mark the beginning shuffle of the next part of his life's adventures and challenges.

Wherever Harry would soon actually go, it had been marked earlier by a special moment of heartfelt love. It wasn't so much this event, but the warmth of the human soul as it had radiated out from around them that evening. Now another that had been waiting for the last two weeks had finally felt this special type of love between them.

As the time now approached midnight, the thin streaks in the sky grew thicker until they mostly hid the moon. Quite strangely, the temperature in the room began to cool quickly. As the moonlight had faded and had dimmed to faint shadows, a murky and strange darkness had appeared in the upper ceiling of the room; its own slow and subtle movements did not seem to match the rest of the fading motions.

This darkness had again come from another world and with it had come another who had placed his hopes on Harry. As he now looked down at the two sleeping, he was quite pleased. The two's devotion to each other had advanced to where they had now bonded forever. Since they had last met, Harry had been told of the prophecies and made aware of his new life challenges.

Because of his special rare ability to care for even those on who he had detested, he had past his first test. Oh, he had wandered at times but the boy was only growing up. It was now hoped that he would assume the responsibility he had been selected for. This ability had also given him the rare opportunity to return to his own world on his own.

Now that his required love for the girl was quite strong, it was time for him to understand just whom he must confront.

Harry Potter was the Chosen One and in more than just one world. His path would now lead him along an ancient trail that only his footsteps could every follow. Now after closely watching him for the past two of Harry's weeks, he was quite satisfied with how he had so far handled his future destiny.

Just after midnight, the shadowy outline began to drift slowly below the ceiling. When it was above the bed, it just stopped and now lingered above the couple in what seemed to be a touching moment. No sound was heard and if someone had been watching; it would have appeared as if a parent was only checking on their sleeping children.

Slowly the shadowed shape descended and then it appeared to have reached out and touched the sleeping wizard.

Harry had been dreaming that he was holding Ginny's hand next to the lake at Hogwarts. Suddenly as a large kaleidoscope of colour engulfed him, he was suddenly lying on an old bed that seemed to be familiar. He had somehow become awake and conscience within this experience. As he looked around in the darkened room, he had no idea on what had just happened.

Harry in what he first thought was a dream, got up and went over toward what he somehow knew was the door. As he reached out, he began to shake as his hand touched the knob. He was now quite anxious for he somehow knew the answers were waiting for him on the other side.

With a large breath, Harry summoned the strength and forced himself to turn the handle. As soon as he had opened it, the brightly lit walls helped him recognized he was in his uncle's home. He had seen this hallway far too many times in the past but now wondered just why he was here.

When by chance he looked up, he realized that there was no ceiling in this hallway and room. Then as he looked down, he became aware that there appeared to be no carpet or anything that even seemed to be a floor. He just appeared to be standing on nothing. He took a careful step out into the hall and then preceded to what he thought would be the stairway. As much as he was not sure on where the stairs were, he soon found himself downstairs.

Harry now heard several arguing voices ahead. When he reached the kitchen door, he heard a familiar voice saying, "If you two can't get along then I think it is time you both just leave. This is a rare opportunity that I have been given to talk to my son."

"But Lily, I want to talk to him too." replied another voice that sounded quite excited. This was also a voice that Harry thought he knew.

"Then James, I expect both of you to behave or else," said the voice that Harry now knew was his mothers."

Harry anxiously reached out and when he opened the door into what appeared to be the kitchen, what met his eyes was something unexpected. When he first saw them, his father, mother, and Severus Snape were all sitting at his uncle's table. But what Harry first noticed, there was a strange glowing appearance around all of them. Two weeks ago in the forest, they appeared to be neither ghost nor flesh, but now their bodies seem solid and the glow to Harry was actually within them. To him at the moment, it still seemed quite strange that a dream could be like this.

Harry now had realized that his father had been angrily saying something to Snape. Whatever he had been doing, he had stopped once Harry had appeared. They had all turned toward him and were smiling. Harry at first was at a loss of what to say.

His mother was the first to speak and told him, "Oh Harry. It is so nice to see you again in such a short time. I would like to be the first to say that you have made us all so proud of you. You were able to succeed at what you had been foreseen by others to do. Sadly, many in our own world were not sure you would be able to do this."

Harry then found himself saying, "Thanks mum… dad... Professor Snape?" He paused as he looked at each of them before saying, "Could I ask just where I am? Is this a dream?"

"No Harry," his mother replied in a casual voice, "it is not a dream you're having. It is also not in a place that you could call your own reality. We are all in a place between our worlds."

"But why?" Harry asked.

Lily's lips again became a smile before she told him, "We have all come here tonight to tell you of some of what you wish to know Harry. But there is so much that you still must learn along this mysterious road that you are travelling. By tomorrow night my son, I promise that the two of you will finally understand a number of questions that you have sought."

Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat at what his mother had just told him. As he started to ask a question, she added, "But first Harry, I think that you have wanted to say something to Severus."

Harry then looked over at Snape, but found at first that he was at a loss of words on what to tell him. But, as if something just came from his heart, he said, "I know sir that I own you my life for all that you did to protect me. This chance tonight has caught me by surprise. I find myself unprepared at this moment to be able to put into words on what you have truly meant to me. But thank you, Professor, I may not have been able to say much tonight, but if it hadn't of been for you; I could have never succeeded in what I had to do. I will make sure that I will always remember you for what you have done."

Snape just sat there; staring back without emotion and for the moment said nothing.

Lilly then said, "Son, you were quite the one that night. Remus and Sirius were also quite impressed with what you were able to do. We all watched that morning and you made us and many others in my world very proud of what you did."

As Harry was still looking at Snape, his black eyes seemed to lack in what he had seen so many times before; that animosity that he had always seemed to have shown toward him.

Finally, Severus spoke up saying, "Well Potter…"

"…Severus, your manners." Lily suddenly interrupted.

His former Professor turned and looked at her with a face that showed a saddened look. "Sorry Lily, it just will take me some time to finally get use to him…" There was a short moment of silence as the two of them just glazed at each other. Harry wasn't sure but thought a private message had just been passed between them.

Then Severus turned back to Harry and said, "Harry, I want to applaud you for how you found it somehow within you to survive. It was something I would have never believed that James Potter's son could have done."

Harry just stood there already mesmerized and continued listening to something he had never expected to hear.

"There is so much that I have found out about you, Harry. I must tell you that I am amazed at what you and your two friends have done with your lives this past year. At first none of you really had a plan and it all appeared that you were just rambling along, but you all finally worked it out together and in the end you did what each of you had to do."

Harry started to replied, "Thanks..."

"...No Harry, let me please finish first with what I need to say to you," Severus interrupted. Then looking deep into Harry's eyes, he continued, "You, Harry, have been the only one in your world to see my own childhood memories, as I have been one of several to see yours. We both now know about our own horrors that reside in our past that we were not rightly proud of.

"I now know why you were able to gain entry that night as no other had every done before. You may have reflected my spell but when you entered my mind that night, I was most truly shocked by what you had done. All those years, I had listened to what Albus had tried to tell me about you, but you had never appeared to me to have the ability to defeat him.

"It was then that I had finally realized that Albus was right and there was some mystery about you that I had never anticipated. I knew then that Albus did know of things that he had wisely kept from me.

"The first time I saw you in the Great Hall, you were only a young and naive wizard. You looked just like your father but then it was your mother that I saw staring back at me.

"As you know Harry, your father and I both disliked each other. Every time I looked at you, it caused so much hatred to arise in me. I am so glad that I had truly loved Lily with all of my heart for now you understand it is what gave me the strength and the desire to help protect you.

"The Dark Lord along with me did truly underestimate you, Harry and maybe this was the way your life was meant to succeed. I despised you when they called you the Chosen One, because I myself was just too conceited to even try to understand what you were.

"Now I am gone from your world, but you have spoken out in my behalf and told what I had done. I thank you for that Harry. I feel most would have kept their tongues silence about me.

"I have now been given the chance tonight to apologize to a young wizard who has done a most noble thing in your world. I feel a long apology is something that you are due but I have a feeling that my short words will be more than sufficient for you."

Then Severus spoke in a voice that Harry could hear a real sense of regret, "I am sorry Harry… for how I treated you all of those years. I must admit to you that I was a pompous arse around you. For everything and especially how I misjudged you, I am truly sorry."

For a long moment, Harry and Snape just smiled as they both stared at each other.

Now that Snape was done, his apology had been enough to even make the spirit of James show some shock as he said, "I never thought I would hear you say that Snivellus."

Harry could see by his father's expression that he was actually amazed at what he had just seen and heard.

"James, we have talked about you still calling him names!" Lily loudly voiced her dissatisfaction.

"Lily, it's not what it looks like. I just wanted to show Harry what his father looked like in action."

"And that is why Harry, my attitude toward you at school had so much loathing." Snape replied as he looked back at James and just slowly shook his head.

"Harry, they usually now get along quite well with each other," Lily replied. "It's because of your actual presence here that is causing them to both have this animosity toward each other."

Harry looked at both his father and Severus' figures. He almost said something but knew it was best that he just stayed silent. It had appeared that even after death, there was still something felt deeply then just a lack of respect for each other. Maybe in time, he thought, the two of them would finally learn to get along with each other.

Snape then spoke up saying, "Lily, I think it is best that I leave you all now." He turned and then looking at Harry in an almost puzzled way, told him, "I wish you good fortune Harry Potter, for you sure will need it. I also wanted to tell you this before I bid my goodbye. After what I have seen you do, you just might be the one that can find a way to succeed. May your incredible good luck continue to follow you, Harry," Snape then turned away and disappeared though the kitchen wall.

For several seconds, Harry just stared at the wall not sure if he had actually heard this conversation.

"Harry… Harry!" Lily's voice now caught his attention and he now turned toward his mother. "Harry, it is time that we begin."

"Really mum?" Harry answered and now waited with anticipation.

James was the first to ask, "Harry, I think you have a question about my family you might want to ask?"

"Oh yes Dad, it is about the set of rings that I think were from your parents or grandparents?"

"Yes Harry, they were from my fathers' parents; what else would you like to know about them?"

"Where did they actually come from?"

"Ah yes. I wondered if you might want to ask me about that tonight. The rings are an old family heirloom, and they have been passed down through many generations, so many in fact that the Potter family itself has lost track. I am not at this time able to tell you much more except that I would be proud for the two of you to wear them. There has always been an odd sort of rumour about them saying that, one day; they will find themselves given to a very special wizard family. It also seems that only the witches in the family have been the ones to know about this. In time son, I think that you'll find that they were always meant for both Ginny and you."

"Thanks Dad, but now I have the Hallows, this ring I gave Ginny, and now two more rings. How many other things are out there for me to find?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but we are not the ones that can answer your questions about that," Lily interrupted.

"But why mum? I have so many questions and it seems I get more and more each day. Why was I the one picked… and what really… am I?"

James then looked over at Lily and asked. "Can we at least tell him something of what he asks about this?"

"Not tonight James on what he truly wants to hear. You already know that Harry is not prepared to hear this. Only he can be the one to tell him and it must be at the time of his choosing."

Lily then turned and as she looked at Harry, she said, "My son, we are together tonight, but we can only tell you of certain things of what you are wishing to know. There is much for you yet to learn by others along the path that you are travelling. "

"So mum, you can't at least tell me why I having to continue to stay on this course that is leading me blindly?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. That is why you were brought here tonight. It is time that you find out about who you must confront. It has all begun with the death of the one who had called himself Voldemort."

"What!" Harry cried out. "I thought he was done with. So what does he have to do with my future, mum?"

"Because of his death, the young Weasley that you hold so dear, along with most of her family survived. Another will soon set in motion the events for the one to be resurrected. You already know that the Prophecies have told you this. I think that you now understand that being the one that has vanished the Dark Lord, you again are the one that has been singled out to challenge him."

"Are we talking about Tom Riddle, mum, or is this meaning the Arch Lord is r… real?" Harry replied in a now worried voice. Even in this trance or whatever it was; Harry now felt a real sense of trepidation.

"Yes Harry," his mother replied in a solemn voice, "he will be quite real for both of you."

"But who is he?"

"He is just evil, Harry, and you must confront him for who you are."

"But why must I?" Harry asked.

"My son what you request in time will be told to you by another. Soon a terrible and dark period will again be descending upon your world. He developed into a terrible wizard for his time before he was overpowered. I must also warn you that he is far more powerful than the one that we had all called Voldemort."

"But why me mum?" Harry asked.

Oh Harry, what you don't know is that you were given this destiny long before you were even born. It is you that will serve as the tool to be the one that could stop him. You will have help but it is through you that the final acts must come to fulfil these prophecies. That is the only way that your world can survive."

When Lily finished, Harry just stared at his mother unsure on what to say.

"Harry, there will be a way for you to do this," James told him. "You can't give up because only you will know what to do."

"What?" Harry replied. "What do you mean that I will know what to do?"

"You will somehow know what you must do my son. It is what you are that gives you the ability to possibly defeat him. All that you need to know for now is that it is all contained within you and the one that you love."

Harry was now getting more confused. So he pleaded, "But why is it me again? Wasn't having to face Voldemort or Tom Riddle bad enough… for a boy like me to have even survived?"

Harry's voice was now showing he was struggling with finding the right words to say. "How can life expect… someone like me… to survive again? I don't know that much special magic… and what I do know is not that powerful. I just don't know enough to fight someone like this. This requires knowledge and training that you know that I don't have. I was not the one to defeat Voldemort in our final encounter. I was just lucky because he only defeated himself because of his stupid arrogance!"

Harry paused for a moment quite upset but quickly added; "I feel that whoever has put me up to this has made a bad mistake. And besides, it's really unfair to have Ginny get involved. I don't know who has picked us but whomever… or whatever is sadly out of his mind."

"Harry calm down!" His father loudly told him. "This is not like a game of Quidditch that you can choose on how to play. Fairness has no bearing here. We were brought here tonight to warn you son because you must try to do this or both of you will die."

"But why must it be like this?" Harry asked.

Lily's voice sounded sad as she said, "My son, when he was born it was a very strange birth. He grew up with love all around him, but sadly because of an evil twist of fate; he became pure evil on his own. When he finds out that you exist, he will stop at nothing as he looks for you because of whom and what you are. Think about it Harry, you have already done the impossible. There is a chance here that you can surmount him and then you will be able to finally live, as you have always have wanted. You and Ginny with a family of your own."

"So could this be like the possibility of Tom Riddle coming back?" Harry asked.

"I feel this question is best unanswered for tonight my son," Lily told him. "There are dire implications for both you and Ginny if we answer what you really want to know about this."

"I want to know mum. It's Ginny's life here we are talking about, please tell me?" Harry pleaded.

Lily paused as to think and then said, "Well I can't say that he is, but I won't say that he isn't. Harry, your life is so difficult for everyone to understand. It's a question we cannot answer for you. It is also a question that no one has the answers to, not even the Fates."

This was an extremely strange answer, Harry thought. Now his mother had given him more questions without answering much of his prior ones. Harry now looked over at his father's figure and asked, "Just please tell me this dad, did I finally vanquish him or did I not?"

There was another short moment again that passed. It appeared to Harry that his father was deciding on how best to answer. Then James told him, "Yes you did Harry, but as your mother has tried to tell you, there is much more going on here then what we can tell you about. It is still a very complication story that you are right in the middle of."

"Then let me ask it this way," Harry asked in a somewhat sarcastic voice. "I appreciate you coming here to see me but if you can't tell me the answers, then why did you come at all?"

"We were both requested by him who has returned the stone to you," said his mother. "He felt it was best that we were the ones who told you tonight because of what we had meant to you."

"Just who is he and why like this?" Harry asked.

"It is felt that you might actually listen to us and take heed on what we have just told you," replied his mother again.

"If it was that important then why doesn't he tell me himself?" Harry asked in a firm resolution.

"He actually has already done that, my curious son," Lily replied. "He now feels that it is best that you didn't remember the first time that you met. He has brought us here tonight and is watching over all of this. He has felt it was the best way to do it and not tell you directly."

"But why?" Harry asked not sure where this was going. "This seems so stupid and childish for all of this to be happening this way. I appreciate the three of you coming here tonight but this is me and Ginny's life we are talking about."

"Harry, please listen to me," Lily now began talking to Harry in an admonished way. "Listen closely to what I am saying, not what you want to hear. He rather you not know him yet, my son. Whether you have realized it or not, Harry, this is the truth. It is not proper or prudent for the ones living in your world to meet with him. Who do you think would allow us to meet with you tonight? He also was the one that arranged for Dumbledore to meet with you the night that you should have died." Lily paused but with this statement, Harry had now realized whom his mother had all along been talking about.

"So my blood did save me that night."

"Yes Harry, but there was much more as you have been told. Tom Riddle's remaining soul that lived within you, freely gave up its life that night. His sacrifice, along with what was released within your own blood within Voldemort, they all have united to become a most powerful spell that has descended within you. As you also know, you have defeated young Malfoy to gain the allegiances of the Wand of Destiny. You are now beyond what the even the Fates can read. You have become your own destiny and even Death himself has willingly surrendered his hold to you. As the legends have said, you have become your own Master of Death."

"So what does that mean for me. Do I now have to fear him for doing this?"

"He is just and reasonable, Harry," Lily continued in a loving voice. "He only wishes that you would succeed in the task that you have been prophesied to do. He is letting us visit you tonight so you can have a better idea on what is coming for both of you. He knows he cannot directly interfere, and he is convinced that when the time comes, you will be happy to surrender your own soul back to him."

Harry stared back at the likeness of what his mother had become. Somehow he now knew for sure that this was no dream and for him it was actually reality. As Harry looked at his mother, he said in a slightly hesitant voice, "So it's actually him doing all of this, mum?"

"I know what you're thinking Harry but please don't say his name. Be strong here and understand that besides him, there are many in our world that wants you to succeed."

Harry then looked around in the room as if he might see him. He knew that Death was most likely here and was probably listening. Then Harry spoke up and asked, "I do have some questions that no one in our world can probably answer for me. Please if you would, I would like you to give me the answers tonight."

Harry paused and looked at his father and mother. At first, they showed no response until finally his mother began to nod.

"Yes Harry, he has agreed to your request. And Harry, only one question will be answered tonight so chose it most carefully."

"But mum, it's really has to be a three-part question so I can understand." When she didn't replied, he then took a moment to organize his questions.

Then after a short pause had filled the room, Harry took a breath and asked, "I think that you did make the Hallows and I think for more than just the Peverell brothers. So why did you make them, and why did the Elder wand split its core with me and my Phoenix wand?"

"Harry that wasn't the agreement," Lily told him, "but he understands your need to have these answers. He will allow me to reply to your questions in a way that will help you understand what you seek to know."

"Thank you," Harry replied as he looked around knowing he was being watched.

As his eyes now settled on his mother, she was smiling knowing this would only increase his own curiosity. Then she told him, "You were quite right Harry that the Peverell brothers never made them. But you're also wrong in thinking that they were made by him. They are truly special gifts that have been called by many names throughout your world. The answer is that they were all made under his direction long ago. He alone was the most powerful wizard your world has ever known. Power far beyond your imagination was what he held. Because of what has happened in the past, it has left you a future for they have now become your legacy."

This answer took Harry by surprise and was not what he had expected. His eyes were quite wide as he now looked questionably at his mother before saying," So who was he, what happened to him?"

"It is a very sad story on what took place for him and his family, my son. It is something that even we do not talked about in our world. It only brings great sadness to the ones that have been told the story."

Harry knew by his mother's voice that it was best not to dwell any further about this.

"Harry, don't expect that these objects alone are going to make you invincible, for they are quite the contrary. They do however have the great potential to serve your family well."

Her answer was not what Harry had expected. As he pondered his mother's words, Lily had started to approach him as he was looking over at his father, who through all of this was giving him an encouraging smile.

Then Lily again spoke up saying, "Be careful, my son, and have faith in yourself for you truly have so much to give. You will find that there will be times that you will have to make some decisions. They will not be easy for you to do and especially for who you are. You may also find that you may have to do something and when that time arrives, it could be quite horrific for both of you."

It was then that Harry noticed his mother was only a few steps away. "Like murder?" Harry asked as he now stared into what reminded him of his own green eyes.

"It's quite possible Harry," replied his mother. "That decision, for now, has been left for you to decide. Remember that no one in either of ours worlds can look ahead to see this. It is only your decision to make."

"So I must kill him then?" Harry asked.

"Quite possibly and that might be your destiny, but it would be best that you somehow find another way."

"But how… I don't understand?" Harry replied.

His mother now paused before saying, "Just remember, Harry, for you there will always be another choice besides what you fear." She now took another step toward him and continued, "It is your born fate to confront him, my son. That has always been your destiny."

Although it had only been two weeks ago that he had seen her in the forest, Harry now choked up on seeing his mother this close.

"Mum, I just wish… that things could have been different. If Dumbledore had only realized it earlier, he possibly could have taken care of things before Tom Riddle had ever become a problem."

"I know Harry. It was just meant to be this way for all of us. But at least I did save you that night so you could live. It was always you that would defeat Riddle for it had to be this way for your world."

"But I miss both of you and everyone else that died. I just don't understand why it had to be this way."

"Just remember there was much more that happened that night, Harry. There was also some profound magic that also appeared in the room that night. No one had been expected this, not even Death himself. This was a type of ancient magic that has been wisely forgotten by your world."

"But why… what caused it, mum?" Harry asked as he had strangely become awkward as he stared at his mother's image. Although she had what appeared to be a glowing aura surrounding her, she looked like real flesh to him.

"In time Harry, this will all make sense to you. Just remember that everything is not what is appears. For now you will have to wait until you can understand why you and Ginny were the ones chosen."

As she said that, Harry felt a strange force that he had only felt around Ginny. "I really love… h…her mum," Harry had begun to stutter and he wasn't really sure why. "She really makes me feel happy… when I'm… around her. I just wish… you could have met her… before you… died."

Lily then took a step back and somehow Harry was able to recover from his dizziness.

"I did once Harry," his mother told him. "It was just after she had been born. Dumbledore let me go shopping one day and I was hidden at the Weasley's for several hours before he returned me to our home. She was a beautiful baby, Harry, and I held her for a several minutes. Molly and Arthur were so proud of her. Then when your father arrived to escort me home, he looked at Ginny and joked about her ginger hair. It was almost like he already knew that the two of you would fall in love."

"Well I first liked a girl with dark hair mum."

Lily, who was smiling, nodded back to him. Harry only wished that he could talk to his mother and tell her everything about Ginny. He sadly knew already that there would be no time for that for tonight. So he told her, "Once I had finally realized it about Ginny, I knew that I had been in love with her for quite awhile."

Lily smiled again and replied, "I know that you two are deeply in love Harry. I hope that everything will work out for both of you. There is much more that I wish we could tell you tonight, but it is best for now that these answers stay hidden from you."

"Well I guess I must wait then." Harry replied in a weary but understanding voice.

Lily, who still had her smile, said, "But I will tell you that she is far more precious to you then you can even imagine right now."

"Yes Harry, your mother is sure right about that," added James.

Harry, who thought he saw a twinkle in his father's eye, smiled back saying, "Thanks dad, I'll remember."

"Now Harry," said James, "the time is quite short before we must leave you. If we stay longer it will be much harder for you to leave us and wake up in your world tomorrow morning."

"Then will I be able to see you… again mum… dad?" Harry replied in an unsteady voice. Now as he glanced at both of them a few actual tears were starting to slide down his cheeks.

"Yes Harry," Lily replied, "If you need us; you know how to contact us. But remember it is far less traumatic if he arranges for all of us to meet. We may no longer be of your world, but it still can be quite brutal for us if you employ the ring without a real need."

"I'm sorry mum! I didn't know."

"Harry, that night, we had already been expecting for you to call for us in the forest. You had a true need for us to appear and so it didn't become agonizing for us to visit in your world.

"You have been entrusted with these gifts and only you have the full ability to use all of their powers; that is if you dare."

As she told him this, Harry had a thought that he might not want to know what all these powers actually were.

Then she said, "These great gifts will help you succeed in your life, my son. Please use these powers for the good of humanity and not for you own shallow needs. Above all, consider their use wisely or you may truly regret on what you have done." Lily's face showed real emotion as she looked at her son.

Harry knew that his mother had just warned him about the Hallows and the core within his own body. In the last several weeks, he had been trying to spend as much time as he could with Ginny. Even with his own insatiable curiosity, finding out what they were had not been the real priority for him.

Harry now understood that these gifts were obviously going to play a major role in the rest of his life. As he thought about what Dumbledore had told him about the Hallows, he suddenly remembered what Xenophilius had told them. 'Master, Conqueror, and Vanquisher ', just exactly where did these rumours come from? Now he knew that it wasn't an old myth and there seemed to possibly be much more to these accounts then even his old Headmaster had thought.

As he suddenly broke out of his thoughts, he looked up and Harry realized that his mother was now standing just inches away in front of him.

Lily now spoke quietly in a motherly voice, "We all have faith in what you are doing, my son." Lily then reached up and put a hand against his cheek. When she made contact, Harry felt her hand as solid and her touch was something he had never remembered. Quickly he reached out and wrapped his arms around her and it was a moment for Harry that gave him more than just comfort. A few distant memories that he had not remembered had now returned of a time before Voldemort had taken his parents lives. It had now become a true moment of love that he could express to his mother, something he had never expected he would ever be able to do.

Then suddenly, Harry realized he was feeling something quite breathtaking. It was then that he understood that his mothers own soul had touched his own. It was a wonderful feeling to Harry and he knew that Death had given both of them the chance to finally hug each other again.

It was only a short time later when they both pulled away. Harry at first could say nothing as he looked at her showing his amazement of what had just happened. Lily just smiled as she told him, "Good-bye for now, my son. I only wished that we could have all stayed longer and talked, but it is now time that we both must leave you."

James now came over and patted Harry's back. As Harry now reached over and gave his father a hug, James told him, "I proud of you, son, you really have done quite well for everything you have gone through."

"Thanks dad," Harry replied. "I'm still can't believe this was able to happen tonight. Both you and mum visiting like this, are you sure it is not a dream?"

"No Harry, it's not," replied his father." Now in the morning, you will not remember what has happened here, but this is only because you have so much to do tomorrow."

"But if I won't remember, why did you tell me all of this?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry Harry," replied Lily. "Tomorrow night you will be with your love. She will help you to remember everything that has just happened. When you do, tell her everything and do not hide your thoughts. Now we must leave you."

The glowing image of his mother had now turned away. As she slowly moved toward the same location that Snape had left from, his father spoke up telling him, "Good luck Harry, I think you have a good chance to accomplish what you must."

Then both his father and his mother's figures just faded away until they appeared as they had in the forest. As they approached where Snape had gone, they both passed silently through the wall. Harry for a moment just stood there captivated on what had just happened. Then he noticed that the image of his uncle's kitchen was now fading away into a gathering darkness.

It was at this moment, that the unseen presence that had been hovering over Harry's sleeping body removed his limb and turned away. Slowly, it floated across the dead air of the room. The few faint moonlight streams sparkled as they made contact with the dark and ghastly profile of his shape.

Death was now satisfied that Harry knew on who he would have to confront in his future. There would be surprises, but now he would begin his travels. It would become a road of knowledge, and he would learn by several along the way. Just why was something that in time the young man would understand. His path would soon cross with several and now it would be up for Harry to figure out what he must do. With the girl's help, they would both began to realize the destiny that they had both been born to live. Finally, after all of these years, their separated paths had now been woven together forever.

Ginny, the young girl would help him bare his own soul for what he must become. Sadly, Harry had no choice in this matter since he had been chosen long before he was even born. In a way, it would be another paradox for him to survive, but Death hoped that he would be ready for this challenge. The rings and the Hallows had all found their way to their new Masters. This was a good sign and in time, they would both understand why they had to follow their destiny."

When the cloaked figure had reached the corner, it wasn't long before it had blended into the rest of the dimness of the room. Now only a small amount of light was left from the dying silvered moon as it began to slip beneath the horizon.

When Harry opened his eyes a short time later, the room was now quite dark. He reached up and wiped a number of fresh tears from around his eyes.

As Harry lay there, he wasn't exactly sure what had even happened that night. He knew he had just had at least a very strange vision. For now, he finally had a good idea on what was coming in their future. Exactly why, he didn't understand, but this newfound patience surprised even Harry a bit. He could ponder about this knowledge in the morning, but for now, he just wanted to sleep next to Ginny. He turned on his side and reached out to find and then encircled Ginny's waist.

It wasn't long before he had slipped back into the silent peaceful confides of normal sleep.

The last of the waning moon's reflection had now vanished below the cloudy-streaked horizon. With the advent of this, an almost total darkness had descended throughout the room. The only light was from the few twinkling stars that had found gaps in the ragged sky. Outside, the branches had now returned to life as a light breeze made contact upon the dancing leaves.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'The Headmistress'

9-30-10 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by 'Nat3738'


	32. C 32 The Headmistress

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 32 'The Headmistress'

* * *

**Chapter 32: 'The Headmistress'**

Until sunrise, the rest of the night had quickly become an unsettling one for Harry. There were shadows of strange and distance memories and they had all seemed to be on an incessant trail throughout his mind. There were times that he had awaken and then as he just lay there, he wondered where those disjointed pieces of thought had come from. All Harry knew for sure is that he had not been the one that had lived them.

* * *

Along the cool windswept plain, the sun had just broken the horizon as Bill arrived at the ruins that morning. He had awakened early, more then an hour before the first morning light. After eating breakfast, he had left the hotel so he could get an early start. As soon as Bill had entered his office, he set down and began looking for the letter from his father. When he found it, he quickly ripped it open and it read,

_Bill_

_I would have sent a Ministry owl, but I felt it would have taken far too long for delivery. _

_I have a new assistant that has been assigned to my office. She is an excellent inspector from Scotland Yard and her name is Shirley O'Connor. She has been loaned to my department to serve as a go between for both the Muggle Ministry and ours. In a most curious way, she reminds me of Harry for she grew up in a Muggle household not understanding she was a witch, until she was fifteen._

_She has already proved to be a fantastic resource over this last week in advising my Department and helping me personally relate even better to the Muggle world. Today, she is going to show me how to use the overnight Muggle Post for my first time. She has also seemed to be quite happy to answer any of my questions about life in the Muggle world that I have seemed to have never gotten around in asking Harry about._

_I am sure that she has been posted here to keep the Muggle Government better informed about Harry. I do have some reservations about what this can mean for both him and our family, but it's both Kingsley's and my opinion that it is for the best that Downing Street is kept well informed about him. I am sure that others in the Ministry are surely questioning this decision and must be wondering why we have agreed to be so forthcoming about him. Our feelings are that open communications can only result in better relations between our worlds. _

_Kingsley has requested that I should make you aware of this because it is felt that as part of our family, you may also play a part in whatever Harry's future may bring. _

_Now the following information has been classified by the Department of Mystery so you must be careful on just whom you repeat this to. _

_Since you have left, a number of major issues have come to the limelight about Harry and your sister. There have been the revelations of several new prophecies relating to both of them. Sadly, it now seems that Harry is nowhere closer to having a normal life. I also fear that your sister, whether we like it or not, has also been given a major role in supporting whatever Harry must do. _

_I cannot repeat much of what I have been told, but I think this is enough for you to understand the real meaning of this letter. It is quite sad for our family that life as we had wished is not going to be turning out as we had all hoped. It again seems that our family must still continue to live in a most dangerous time, but just why the two of them have been chosen is the real unanswered questions that we are left with. _

_These new prophecies have now given credence that there is a good likelihood that an Arch Lord will soon be appearing in our world. Yes Bill, that is what I just said. Now exactly what Harry's connection is to him is open for much speculation and debate. I think we can both assume that his own survival along with Ginny's is something that most likely no one in our world truly knows. _

_We also have no idea what this can even mean for the Muggles, but if he is in fact inclined to hate them, then I have no idea what they will be able to do in order to defend themselves._

_I think that you now know what this can mean for all of us. The Department of Mystery has already filled in Kingsley and me in what little is known about these ancient wizards. I do think Hermione has an idea of what they were believed to have been capable of in the past. Still most of this handed down information is only rumours, and makes them appear to be far less capable of what the few ancient records say that they were. I have told you this because I understand that some of your own acquaintances are the best resources on information about them. _

_Well for now, I think you understand why I felt we should leave out these suppressed details and not tell the four of them about the real threat to our society. This information is enough to make your mother and I worry for what it must mean for Harry and Ginny. At least your mother has held up quite well on hearing about this information. She has the most faith that they will somehow survive in the end. _

_I'm not sure how this can affect you at the moment but please be careful in whatever you are doing. After the lost of Fred, your mother is nowhere near ready to be losing another son._

_Will keep you informed as always._

_Your loving father,_

Arthur

Bill read the letter again and then just sat there, his mind wandering as he stared into a family portrait that was on his desk.

* * *

Suddenly, Ginny woke up with a start as she felt something hit her in her ribs. When she opened her eyes, the slight glow in her window made her know the sun would soon begin its morning journey across the sky. It was then that she noticed, Harry was moving recklessly around in bed and she decided to just get up and let him sleep in that morning. She slid out, grabbed her work clothing, and quietly left the bedroom to begin doing something she had wanted to do for her mum.

It had been close to ninety minutes since Bill had read the letter. During most of this entire time, he found that his thoughts had been on Harry and his sister.

As Hasi and the others showed up for the morning staff meeting, Bill decided it would be best not to say anything about this letter for now. When the meeting first started, Bill surprised everyone by announcing he would be the one leading the group's recovery efforts that morning.

The meeting lasted far longer then was scheduled as they talked about the risks and deliberated on what possibly could have happened down below. Toward the end of the meeting, Bill told everyone that there would now be a change in the speed of the investigation. Until further notice, he wanted all operations to proceed with extreme diligence. When asked why, he only informed them that it wasn't anything that looked ominous, but more of what they didn't know that was now worrying him.

When Harry awoke, it was around mid-morning. It was a nasty shock to his senses when the dazzling and brilliant sunshine met his squinting eyes. Muttering away senselessly, he quickly reached up and covered his eyes with one of his hands. Then as he put his other one out to seek Ginny, all he found was a cold empty space on the mattress.

He felt a slight feeling of abandonment but knew she had just let him sleep. So as Harry just lay there, his mind tried to remember his dreams last night. He quickly found that they had all seemed to take refuge from him. Whether he had just forgotten them or something else had happened, they were all clearly hidden and as far as he knew, these memories had just seemed to be gone.

He wondered if they had only been a type of fantasy that night, but something deep within his mind was telling him that they had all been meant for him to remember. As he closed his eyes, he began to concentrate as deeply as he could. Bit by bit, he slowly began to recall parts of a very strange vision. He could remember that his mother and father were in it and he knew then, there was something quite out of the ordinary about it.

Suddenly, the sound of the door squeaking broke into his thoughts and then he heard it closed just as quickly. He heard a quick shuffle of footsteps and then he abruptly felt the soft mattress bounce. Unexpectedly, his forehead was covered with wet hair and as a pair of lips enveloped his, he suddenly felt like he had eaten something with a love charm mixed in. His senses were quickly overloaded and it was caused by much more then just that flowery fragrance, he loved.

Harry reached up, wrapped his arms around Ginny, and pulled her body tightly against his. Any other urgency or thoughts just seemed to disappear as they both shared a private moment that morning.

Later, when Ginny pulled her head back, she told him, "Harry, I didn't think you would mind if I woke you up this way."

"I didn't mind it at all my love," Harry blissfully told her. "This was quite nice."

Ginny rolled over and off the bed and begin drying her hair. As Harry stared at her for a moment, he noticed she was wrapped up in a fluffy large towel that didn't leave much for his own imagination.

"I've started weeding the garden this morning," she told him. "Mum has been too busy to get to it yet with everything else she has to do."

"So did you get much done?"

"Not much so far, Harry but someone had to start somewhere. I used my wand where I could, but most of it will just have to be done by hand."

"Well if I can find any spare time, I'll be happy to help," Harry told her.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Mum will understand. She had asked me earlier this morning to wake you up at nine o'clock. McGonagall is expecting you at ten and she already has told Hagrid that you will be free around one o'clock for lunch."

"Oh blimey!" Harry shouted out. "I've been so busy that I forgot about sending an Owl to him."

"Then I think it's apparent that McGonagall was thinking ahead for you," Ginny replied. "She must have figured you would want to have lunch with him. At least that is what mum presumed when she read the Owl this morning."

"I really feel bad about this Ginny. I've only seen Hagrid at funerals since the morning I defeated Riddle. I don't even remember talking to him. I should have made time to at least send him an Owl."

"Harry, everyone knows that you haven't exactly had much free time the last several weeks. What little you've had, you thankfully have given it to me."

"Thanks Ginny but…"

"…No Harry, you have done quite admirably for everything you had to do. McGonagall was only doing what she knew you would want."

"Then I guess in a way she was looking out for me," Harry replied. "I need to thank her for doing this."

"You really have no idea of how close you are to her… do you, Harry?" It was now that Harry noticed a grin that was clear across her face. He felt that Ginny must have known something personal about McGonagall.

Then as Ginny stared back into his unsure eyes, she told him, "I think she suspected that we really had not broken up Harry. I think she knew all along the reason you had done this to me and that it was for my own safety. She didn't ask or even verify this because I think she was keenly aware that Snape might be looking around in her mind.

"Then after Christmas, she went out of her way to tell me everything of the rumours of what the three of you were doing. It wasn't much information, but she did try to help keep my spirits up."

"I'm actually not at all surprised," Harry told her. "She can sure be a rule stickler, but even she has even surprised me a few times on how she came to my defense. I think Dumbledore must have told her to give me some latitude on what I was doing."

Ginny then quietly replied, "I think you're probably right, Harry." She then slid over, trying to make him feel cozier while lying next to him before asking, "By the way Harry, you were moving around a lot last night. Did you sleep alright?"

"I'm not really sure Ginny. I'm thinking that I must have dreamed a lot, but I sure seem to be having a problem in remembering much about anything this morning. So how did you sleep?"

"Harry, I don't remember anything except when you would wake me up as you twisted and turned. I actually have been awake since dawn."

"Sorry love. I guess I'm really not sure about anything else happening last night. By the way, what are you planning to do the rest of today?"

"I got a few things to do this morning in order to get ready to go back to school. After lunch, Mum and I are going to go visit Aunt Muriel. It seems she read the papers early this morning, because an hour ago, an Owl arrived reminding me about using her Tiara for our wedding. You're probably quite lucky since you don't have time to go see her. Mom says she would want to talk to you for hours in reminding you how lucky you are to be marrying a Weasley Witch. She may not be a Weasley, but even she knows how rare it is for a girl's birth in my father's family."

Ginny's own nice shade of pink glowed back as Harry realized her awkwardness about this statement.

She then changed the subject saying, "Also Harry, if it's alright with you, I thought I would try to read up and get to know your Firebolt better." Her voice now trailed off as she gave him a wishful look that would open the way to any male's heart. After a short pause, she finished by saying, "That way, I can help teach you basics on what you need to know."

Harry knew that she just wanted desperately to fly the broom this morning and he couldn't blame her. "So I guess you were impressed with it, Ginny?"

"Absolutely Harry. This Firebolt is just unbelievable on what it can do… But Harry, I'm not so sure it is going to be really fair to play Quidditch with it. I think it could be like having an eighth player on the pitch. It's going to give any side that has one, what I would say is an unfair advantage."

"That's one of the subjects that I was planning to talk to McGonagall about this morning. As much as am looking forward to using it too, I agree that it could be a real arse kicker to the other Houses. So I guess you have already answered my next question?"

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"You like it so much that you want one."

"Oh Yes Harry. I have already told you it's an unbelievable broom." He noticed that she had replied in what sounded almost like a reverential voice.

"Since I'll probably not be able to fly it in Australia, would you like to take it back to Hogwarts to use?"

"Really… You would let me take it?" Harry could now hear the incredulous disbelief in Ginny's voice.

"Well, I sort of have a personal reason to do this." Harry replied who was trying his best to keep a straight face, "It will remind you that if you decide that you want to date someone other then me… You'll have to return the broom."

Ginny quickly rolled off the bed dragging her pillow in her hand. She turned facing Harry and the next thing he remembered was something soft, hitting him in the head, WHACK... WHACK... WHACK, which was then followed by a WHOP as the sound now changed as her pillowed thumped against the headboard.

After the few somewhat lackluster hits had been applied, she made it clear to him by saying, "Well Harry Potter, if you think I only want you for your broom; then you are sadly mistaken."

She stared back at him with a somewhat poignant look, but then suddenly switched to a grin as she started to laugh. Ginny then hopped back on the bed, cupping his face in her hands, and then they were kissing again.

Suddenly she stopped and pulled back and just gazed into his eyes. Then after a pause to seemingly get his attention, she remarked, "You boys can sure be appalling at times. I can't believe that you just said what you did, Harry."

Harry had noticed the twinkle in her eyes as she said that. He then smiled back replying, "Thanks Ginny, but we both know that I'm already madly in love with you." As he finished, he could see the small blush that was again spreading across her face.

Then as Ginny again rolled off the bed to stand up, the towel that was wrapped around her had become caught under Harry's arm. It was pulled loose and quickly began to slip toward the floor as she stood up. Although her Chaser skills were quick, even Ginny was not quite fast enough to react to this. She quickly squatted down in a blur to grab it and as she rewrapped her body, she gave Harry a pinkish but devious grin, saying, "Ops! So sorry, but I'm sure you didn't mind the view."

Harry, who had a stunned smirk across his face replied, "I'm just glad that your mother wasn't standing at the door or I might have been staying at Grimmauld Place until we left."

Ginny, who had now repositioned the towel, had stood back up and reassured him, "Don't worry Harry, nobody is going to be walking in that door without knocking first. Even my troll-headed brother now knows better." As she lazily tossed her pillow at him, she added, "Now cover your eyes so I can get dressed."

Harry put the pillow over his head. As he did, he noticed that blissful scent from around it and drew it closer. All this time, he imagined what Ginny was doing as he heard bits of movement from around the room.

Suddenly as the pillow was pulled away, her lips met his again. It was only for a second before she stopped and told him, "I hope you just enjoyed waking up this way this morning. That's just a reminder not to find some Australian witch to fall in love with."

Harry wisely said nothing but as he nodded his head, he gave her a most memorable smile.

As she turned and walked to the door, she spoke out saying, "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Then just before she shut the door, she added, "And you better hurry before my mum comes looking for you."

Harry was now fully awake after what had just happened in the last few minutes. He pulled off the covers and then got out of bed. As he grabbed his bathrobe, he decided he definitely needed a shower and maybe a cold one at that.

It had taken an hour for the first crew to check all the warning devices and sensors that they had placed around the area. An observant Bill now gave the final approval for his men to proceed forward and remove the decomposing bodies. Since it had now been over two weeks, the remains were beginning to become quite messy. Careful handling had to be given to keep the bodies from falling apart. Because most of their flesh had been subjected to extremely high temperatures, they had been practically cooked for the lack of any other definition to call it.

Once they had been removed, a crew that composed of only Muggles began decontaminating the area in a non-magical way.

It had only been ten minutes, when Harry returned to Ginny's room. He quickly finished dressing and as he left, he noticed her wall clock saying half-past-nine. When he approached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Ginny who was working inside the kitchen. Amazingly, Molly was sitting at the table and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Then as he approached the Weasley's family sized table, he also looked around wondering where Hermione and Ron were.

"Good morning Harry," Molly told him. "Ginny said you had a restless night."

"It wasn't the best, but I'm feeling fine this morning," Harry replied as he set down in his usual chair.

"Harry wasn't it quite nice of Ginny to give me a break this morning. I'm going to Diagon Alley to do a wee bit of shopping and then after lunch, Ginny and I will be visiting my Aunt Muriel to see how she's been doing."

"Well be sure to give my regards to her," replied Harry.

"I will and knowing Muriel, I'm sure she'll be grilling Ginny about your future plans. Now I have something that you need to know this morning. You'll have plenty of time to eat breakfast, because for today, Arthur has had the Floo connected directly to Minerva's office."

"That's great," Harry replied, now knowing he wouldn't have to take the extra time of going to the Ministry to transfer.

"Now one other thing before I forget," Molly quickly added. "I was planning to prepare something special for each of you tomorrow night. I was wondering if there was anything that you would like."

Harry thought to himself before answering, "I think that everything you fix, tastes great Molly. At least my body has seemed to think so. I must have gained at least ten pounds since I've returned."

"Yes Harry, if I do say, you seem to be looking quite better this week."

Suddenly a large plate of bacon and fried potatoes with onions was set down in front of him. Ginny then leaned down, and after giving him a quick peck on the cheek, told him, "I'll have your eggs done in couple of minutes, Harry." As she went back to the kitchen, Harry began to eat quickly. As he did, he also started reading the Daily Prophet, which was lying upon the table. In heavy print, he noticed the headlines saying, _Death Eaters pretrial hearings to begin on Friday. _

As a thought came to his mind to ask Hermione, he again remembered that he had not yet seen her or his best mate that morning. He asked, "Molly, where by chance is Hermione and Ron?"

"They went outside about an hour ago Harry; they said they wanted to find a quiet place and talk about their future plans."

"Oh," replied a somewhat surprised Harry as he now felt a new and strange hollow feeling that their long-term friendships had been changed forever. As he looked up toward the kitchen, he saw that Ginny was staring back at him with a toothy grin. He just smiled back knowing that she would surely be reminding him tonight on what her mother had just told him.

He continued to eat quickly and Ginny soon brought him the rest of his food. She set down next to him and then the three of them began to discuss about what the paper had said. It was during this conversation that Molly read a list of names that had been temporarily removed from active involvement on the Wizengamot. That was when Harry realized that every member he had named; they had all been removed from participation in the trials.

A few minutes later, Harry decided he had eaten enough. "Well that should at least be enough to hold me over until dinner, Ginny," he remarked. "I have no idea what Hagrid will even fix for lunch, but I'm not expecting his cooking to have improved much."

"Harry that wasn't a nice thing to say," Ginny quickly answer back.

"Just wait until after you have eaten some meals with him; then you'll understand what I mean."

"I already do from the stories of what I've heard from all three of you," replied Ginny. "I just thought you were possibly a little too direct with your comments."

"Yes and you're right Ginny. Just look how I'm talking about him; I already feel bad enough that I haven't been much of a friend to him, since I've returned."

She slid over closer and laid her head on his shoulders. "Harry, you don't have to worry about him. He knows you've been busy."

"Well I sure hope you're right and he just understands," replied Harry.

"Hagrids has always been a good friend to you." Ginny told him as she now raised her head and began rubbing his back. "There is no need for you to worry about him for he's always going to be your friend."

"Thanks," is all that Harry replied.

"I also wanted to thank you again this morning for letting me fly your broom last night. I know having it at school will surely help me to pass the time when you're not around until… you return... in August," Her voice had diminished, but her sad eyes were now showing her feelings toward him.

"Ginny, it shouldn't be that long," replied Harry. "It's almost mid-May and school will be out around the middle of July. Hopefully, we will even get to go to the Quidditch Cup together. After that, your birthday is little more then just a week away." He had stressed saying birthday and Ginny's face appeared to recognize on what he had meant. "We are both going to miss each other but at least we have a lot to look forward to."

Harry then reached out and enveloped her hand as he continued, "Remember Ginny, we'll both be writing and sharing each week though letters. At least it won't be like the last ten months; we both didn't know if either of us was alive or even safe."

"I know Harry but…"

Molly suddenly broke into the conversation; "Sorry Ginny, but Harry's got five minutes before he's due in her office. Harry, you need to leave right now."

The young couple stood up and after Harry had stretched, they gave each other a final hug. After a quick kiss, Harry walked over to the Floo. As usual, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and as he threw it down, he entered saying, "Hogwarts Headmistress' Office," and then disappeared in a flash of green.

It was almost noon in Egypt and Bill was now doing a final investigation around the area where the deadly event had happened. For most of the crew assigned to Bill, there was quite little for them to do. A few of his men had noticed his deep curiosity and soon everyone that were just standing around were watching his scrutiny with interest. This area, as in the rest of the ruin, still had no objects to look at. It just seemed to be in the same barren condition as the rest of the discovery had been.

Bill now looked around at his staff and asked, "So does anybody have any ideas?" He paused as he looked directly in the faces of each of his men. When they all stayed silent, Bill spoke up to the shift supervisor and asked. "Najee, what do you think?"

The bald Egyptian, who was in his early sixties, non-magical, and quite heavy for someone that still worked in this profession, replied in his broken English, "I think this maybe not a good place to be alone, Mr. Weasley."

His comment was something that made even Bill have to wonder about. He now began to rethink this empty place. This discovery was of a type that had not been expected, well at least not for wizards. The goblins, well he was now starting to wonder just why they had pushed so hard and left safety protocols behind. This mystery around them had been built for a reason. A school yes, but there were undisclosed and hidden secrets here to be found and he was at a lost on what they really could be. A lot of money, labor, and time and been given to build this place and then somehow it was suddenly forgotten. Bill carefully looked around the room again and was hoping to find something that might help explain more of what they had not found here today.

Finally, he decided to look closer at the large amount of hieroglyphics that were in this area. As he began trying to interpret them, he noticed the difference in the style of the writing of this area. It seemed to be poetic but it also appeared to be written in pure simplicity.

It was almost as if this writing predated all of the known written languages of the Nile basin. A few things about these symbols seemed to be written as a riddle and he had never seen anything done like this before. Many of these were strange symbols that he had never even seen in an Egyptian ruin to date. To his knowledge, no other location in the world had ever shown inscriptions that had been recorded in this way.

There was just something about them that Bill knew was out of the ordinary, but for now he had no idea on what it could be. He only knew it would probably take years of trial and error to rediscover on the correct way to interpret them.

After a while, he went back to exploring the area with his men. He had been glancing along the floor when his eyes froze on a faint dark shape and then noticed several more. He motioned for others to come over and look. It didn't take long for everyone to realize on what he had seen.

"So does anyone have any suggestions on who it might have been?" Bill asked.

Everyone just shook their heads for now. Whatever or whomever it could have been, this was not at all what Bill or anyone else had been expecting to find this morning. He now carefully traced what was left of the footprints to see where they were going. They lead into a small room where they had just suddenly disappeared.

The group then turned around, following them back to the center point of where they had thought the accident had first happened. As soon as they were there, Bill bent down to look closely at the floor. He pulled out a brush and then carefully started combing around one of the faint footprints that now appeared to be from a sandal. With them being located on top of the burnt layer of ash, it was now obvious to everyone that they had been made after the event had taken place.

His eyes now followed the trail back to where they had seemed to come from. He noticed a stairwell that was in the corner of this large hall. Two sets of stairs appeared to lead both up and down. Bill now knew that somebody had approached this area from a different direction, but this was just puzzling to say the least. Bill just stood there for a few minutes becoming lost in his own thoughts as he tried to decide what to do.

Then after nothing else seemed to be around to be observed, Bill announced that he wanted to take one last sweep for magic. Most of the men just looked at each other and they were quite obvious that they were happy they had not been told to follow. He then motioned for an odd looking wand from one of them. Once he had it, Bill began waving it around and for the moment, it seemed to do nothing. He began to walk slowly toward the darken stairs as he continuously waved the wand around.

As he approached them, he reached up and flipped a switch. As a bright swathe of light came out of his helmet, the area he looked towards was now bathed in electric light. With this addition of artificial light in the stairwell, it now helped to calm down some of Bill's own anxiety. He then scanned up and down to see if anything else could be seen in what had been the dark distance reaches of the stairwell.

When Bill reached the first stair, the trail of prints seemed to come from below them. He paused to ponder a moment before deciding to proceed further to investigate. He turned and motioned for his men to not follow him. He continued to wave the magic detector in his hand but it still did nothing. He slowly began to walk down the limestone blocks and when he reached the bottom stair on the first landing, he turned and then proceeded on for what he soon would find to be three more flights. When he finally reached the last stair, he had counted over eighty steps and knew he was quite lower then anybody else on his staff had ever been.

He now walked carefully forward and soon came to a large stone entry. The passageway then opened up into a very large room and Bill could now see an enormous pile of rubble that was off in the distance.

Finally, there is something to look at, Bill thought. He now swept the bright light across it and noticed what appeared to be hundreds of columns spaced throughout the room. It was now that he realized that this room was the size of a Quidditch pitch if not larger. This building's secrets just continued to astonish him to no end. He could only wonder what else was waiting for them to be discovered.

To his right, there appeared to be many doorways. In front of him, the pile of rubble in the distance now sparkled in the artificial light. All along the walls, he could see multitudes of the same symbolic writings across them. There was just something quite odd about this place that seemed for Bill to be of wonder but also in what he thought was in a haunting way.

As he turned his head, the light now pointed toward what appeared to be the farthest reaches of the room. It was now that he realized he could not tell where it had ended. The rows of columns just seemed to go on forever.

In this quiet isolation, Bill turned back around, and began to illuminate the mountainous pile of rubble in front of him. As he slowly moved the light along the hefty mounds, whatever it was composed of had greatly aroused his curiosity. It now appeared to Bill, to most likely contain at least what was missing from the upper floors.

He knew that his passion to press closer was probably ill advised, but his curiosity had now gotten the best of him. He had only approached the pile about a quarter of the way, when his hand had noticed the subtle vibrations of the ancient dowel.

This in itself now made Bill become overly cautious. It appeared to him that this room contained not only the stuff from the upper floors, but far more material then could be accounted from this building. As he slowly progressed toward the pile, the detector began to increase in its vibrations. It was during this time that he had noticed that the light on his helmet had even begun to flicker a bit.

Bill now knew he had probably entered a place where magic could be lying in wait for the unsuspecting victim. What he most wanted to know was not so much of the strength of the Charms or Spells, but of the type and category that they may have been.

Finally he stopped, for he had decided that this was wisely far enough for the day. The last thing Bill wanted was the need to use his wand down here not knowing what the results of introduced magic could bring.

As Bill visibly studied the area, mixed into the dust and sand, he could see tables and statues. There were objects that appeared to be goblets, eating ware, and other items that he knew was from the Egyptian timeframe. He saw what he thought were even personal effects that were mixed into the pile of rubble. Some items appeared to be broken but some had looked to be fully intact. Intermixed in the pile were sparkles of objects that he thought was probably from gold. In brief, it seemed everything was here that they had been looking for.

He was now rather hesitant about sending in a crew to investigate until more information was known. Whatever had happened here, it had not been a small event. It also was obvious that there was an amount of residue magic that was still present. Bill was beginning to suspect that this could also be of an older type that even this ancient detector might not be able to sense very well. Possibly, it was being fooled and the low level being indicated was only some type of ruse. Bill was sure that some type of Dark Magic was hiding itself and would not show itself until it was far too late for the curse-breakers.

Bill turned slowly around and then walked back to the stairwell. When he reached it, he started ascending the stairs. As he did, there was a slight breeze that he had felt across his face.

Suddenly he stopped, for he had thought he had heard his name being whispered from behind him. Bill paused, turned, and saw nothing. He then just shook his head knowing he was just nervous. He rotated back around and began walking on up the rest of the stairs.

When he finally reached the central hallway, he started telling everyone, "My crews late lunch break will end up being a long one today. For the other groups, I want everyone to move back closer toward the front entry." He repeated this announcement for a number of times as he walked toward the front entrance. Several times, he stopped to talk to several of the crewmembers that were still doing exploratory work in the rooms along the way.

As he past the shift supervisor, he told him, "Najee, for now on, post two guards at our mysterious stairwell for twenty-four hour surveillance. Let no one enter the lower floors. Keep the details to a minimum to the junior staff, but we have found something on a massive scale down there. I am not exactly sure of what it is or means, but I am sure we have found all the bits and pieces that we have been looking for. I am also afraid that we may have discovered something that could prove to be a disaster if we are not extremely careful."

Just before ten o'clock, Harry walked out of the Floo into the Headmistress' office. Suddenly a familiar voice addressed him, "It's quite good to see you, Harry." As a smiling Harry looked up, he saw Dumbledore looking quite pleased from his portrait. Before Harry had time to reply, his old Headmaster added, "I trust that you have had quite an interesting time over these last two weeks?"

"It's good to see you Professor, and yes, I have had quite a busy time of it. Can I ask how it has been here for you and the Headmistress?"

"Oh yes, you may certainly do that Harry. I think this office has never been busier. This morning, the Headmistress and I have even been discussing some of her plans that she has for you next year. It seems again, that you are going to be having quite a busy year."

"But sir, at least this time, I should be busy with what I want to do," Harry replied.

Dumbledore now lowered his spectacles as he eyed him saying, "Don't think that you now know everything that is coming Harry. Your future seems to have a much wider scope then even I could have anticipated."

There was a pause as both of them looked at each other and then Harry asked, "Sir, are you suggesting that you know of something that I don't?"

"Remember Harry, I am only a reflection of my former self. I have no knowledge past the point of leaving your world. Though with what I have heard within this office these past several weeks, it seems that you have been a subject of many conversations."

"Yes Professor, I am sure of that. Now the question is more like I'm really not sure of what to believe in with everything that I've been hearing about."

"Well, we can only hope things will somehow work out for you in the end, Harry. Right now, I want to congratulate you on your selection to teach here. It is quite a high honour for you to even be considered for this."

"I know sir and thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Harry. Now you best be off so you don't keep the Headmistress waiting."

Harry then proceeded onward and soon was in front of McGonagall, who was sitting at her desk. She had appeared to have been writing a letter but quickly began smiling as he had arrived. "Good, you're here, Mr. Potter. Would you care for some tea or pumpkin juice?"

"I will pass for now Headmistress, but thank you. I have just finished eating breakfast."

"Well then Mr. Potter, before we get started, are there any questions that you would like to ask me about?"

"Yes I would Headmistress. I have a personal question that I think is something that both of us might be a little bias about."

McGonagall looked questionably at Harry before asking, "You have now incited my own curiosity Mr. Potter; may I ask what this question would be about?"

"I have been thinking Headmistress. When you arranged for me to get my Nimbus 2000 in my first year, what was the policy on using faster and newer brooms?"

"May I ask first on what your rationale is for asking this?"

"Well, I've been wondering a bit. It appears that you didn't seem to be following the policy on First-Years having their own brooms. It also seems that you had gotten me the fastest one available. I must wonder if you might have actually shown some favouritism toward me since I was on our House team."

"She looked at Harry and neither a frown nor a smile appeared. Harry knew that she was thinking on just how to answer. After a few seconds had passed, she told him, "Well, I knew Mr. Potter that you had not flown on a broom since you had lost your parents."

"So what does that have to do with me getting a Nimbus?" Harry asked.

"When you had your first birthday, Sirius had given you a broom and in just a matter of days, your parents were having enough problems keeping you off of it. Within a few weeks, word had traveled quickly in the Order that you were truly a little daredevil."

"Headmistress, I've already found out that I could fly back then, but was I that good of a flyer?"

"Yes, Potter you were. You could barely walk but you took to your broom as a natural. Then when I saw what you could do as a First-year student on a broom, I was practically gobsmacked. I knew that day that this was the first time you had been on a broom, since that terrible night. Maybe I did more then I should, but after talking to Albus, we decided that you deserved at least some advantage in our world. So, when I arranged for your broom, it was in my thoughts that we were doing something that your parents would have wanted for you. In a small way this was a token of thanks for their service to the Order."

"But Headmistress, I was only a First Year, so how could I have my own broom?"

"Mr. Potter, this is only a written policy in order to keep know-it-all First Years from breaking their necks. There is a clause that says if a First Year makes their House team; the Head of House may grant them the right to use their own broom at school. Since we knew you didn't have a broom; both Albus and I purchased it for you."

"But wasn't my Nimbus a little too powerful for a First Year to learn on?"

"Well, we couldn't have you flying on a less then adequate model, so we both decided that you should have the best one we could buy." As she saw Harry raise his eyebrows a little, she then replied, "Mr. Harry Potter, as Head of your House, I had the right to do this. I made an acceptable exception for which I felt was for a boy who had basically never known our world. For everything that you had already been through, I felt you truly deserved to be given some help in the beginning."

"But couldn't the Nimbus still be a little too much of an advantage for me?" asked Harry.

"Oh Potter, for once… just listen!" McGonagall now replied, loudly. "Most students that play Quidditch have been flying for at least ten years or more. As I've tried to tell you, I felt that this was only going to help level the playing field in this first year for you. I never expected to see you take to flying as you did. You quickly became a brilliant flyer and possibly better then any student that I've ever seen on a broom before."

"But Headmistress, I think it was only my brooms that made me look so good."

"Mr. Potter, even the ability of a broom is limited by the flyer. You somehow have a gifted way to connect to your broom. You and your brooms have just always seemed to become one as you fly. As a seeker, I have never seen anyone play the game better. I am proud to say this to you, that there seems to be much more here then your broom."

Harry at first stayed silent as she told him this. It wasn't so much that Harry had agreed, but mostly that he didn't want to argue anymore with Headmistress. Then Harry asked, "So you are telling me it doesn't matter on how advanced my broom could be?"

This time as she stared at Harry, a large frown had appeared which seemed to make her look as old as Dumbledore had been. Harry now nervously waited on how she would answer with her reply. Then after a few more seconds had past, she replied in a most unwavering voice, "Mr. Potter, there is no unwritten or even a written policy on this in the school's guidelines on Quidditch. Normally any broom is allowed to be used because that is just part of playing the game. Also, it is felt that if it is that important, then alumnus or parents will see to it that their team is also given some brooms of equal skill. If I am not mistaken, I feel there must be more here then just your sense of fair play?"

"Well Headmistress, when I first had my Nimbus and then my Firebolt, I had the fastest broom on the pitch. At the time and if something didn't cause me to get off of my game, we both know that I always seemed to get the Snitch."

"So just where are we going with this Mr. Potter?"

"Well let me suggest Headmistress, if a player had the fastest broom made that is tailored and tuned to their body..."

"Get to the point, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall interrupted and her eyes now seemed to bore directly into Harry's as she now openly showed her irritation.

Harry quickly continued, "Well then suppose that no one else can even have one. Would that be cheating?"

McGonagall's face was now showing what Harry thought was a sign of real displeasure across it. "Well under the current rules of Quidditch, it is not cheating Mr. Potter. Now let's cut to the end of the chase and tell me why we are still even talking about this?"

"Headmistress, I found out yesterday that they have built a custom made Firebolt for me. I knew nothing about it until I took delivery of it. I must tell you that this broom is unlike anything I have ever flown on or even heard about before. Ginny is trying it out this morning and even she wonders that it might be considered to be wrong for us to use it."

"Well one broom is really not that much of an advantage, Mr. Potter."

"But I was going to give one to Ginny for her birthday. As I understand, the Firebolt Broom Company is going to be seeing how we do on these two brooms before they start any more production of the Threes."

"Did I just hear you say three, Harry; I thought it was the Plus that was the one getting ready to be released?" In her own amazement, she had lost her own sense of protocol in using Harry's first name.

"They are Headmistress, but these have been a secret project that they have been working on for five years. They've actually used me as a guide in developing spells and charms for these brooms. If Ginny is right, these may be the most perfect brooms ever made."

Harry could see McGonagall's face now showing the realization that they could be a gift for the Gryffindors. She then excitedly asked, "So how much have you flown on it, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I haven't had any time to fly it by myself, Headmistress. But yesterday when we got back to the Burrow, Ginny and I rode on it together. Even with two riders, it left quite an impression to both of us and even the Ministry's Aurors that were trying to follow."

"Then I expect you both to behave like good Gryffindors and at least try using them before you make any rash decisions. They're your brooms and the rules do not say that you cannot use them. If you feel in you heart that it is so unfair to the other team; I suggest that you talk to your teammates first and then listen to them on what you should do."

"Alright Headmistress, I am sorry for bringing this up like this, but I really needed your input."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for most students would not see things the way as you do," McGonagall replied with her voice showing her mollified tone that showed her relief that this conversation was finally over. "I will understand if you decide not to use them, but it is your last year at Hogwarts and you finally do not have to worry about Tom Riddle. Just relax and try to enjoy school as much as you can.

"Now I want to say one last thing about this before we move on. You have always been an excellent Seeker and Miss Weasley is a Chaser that has been one of the best that Hogwarts has every seen. I think it is high time that some school records instead of rules are finally broken by both of you."

She was smiling at him as Harry nodded back and asked, "So I guess you're alright with this either way I choose then, Headmistress?"

"Well, I thought we had just established that. I can understand your sense of fairness about using this broom but I think you're just being too noble about it. You also need to think about Miss Weasley in this decision. A good showing in Quidditch, should give her the chance to play professionally."

"So I trust that you feel that we will not be cheating and you're not showing some favouritism by letting us both use these brooms, Headmistress."

This time, McGonagall did her best to force a smile on her face as she slowly shook her head at him. I never said that," she replied. "I'm only thinking your sense of fair play is somewhat a little too honorable here, Mr. Potter. But even a Gryffindor must be willing to use any reasonable opportunity that is available for them except for what the rules say is cheating or illegal to use.

"Think about the time when the Slytherins had just received their Nimbus 2001's. If I might remind you, your team still found a way to win this game for our House. I think this conversation about the use of your new brooms is over and you can use them. Have I made myself perfectly clear on this issue?"

"Yes Headmistress," Harry replied with a faint smile.

"Oh stop calling me Headmistress, Harry Potter. This is a private conversation between us and both of us don't need to be speaking with all the formalities right now. You're soon to be a Professor yourself and it time that we both start getting use to that. Just call me Professor and if you don't mind, I would prefer to just start calling you Harry for the rest of the day?"

"Alright then Professor," Harry replied smiling.

"Now with that issue finally over Harry, we can move on to the real core of this discussion. I want to talk about some of the more personal affairs between you and Ginny. My only real reservation in giving you this position in the first place is what could transpire between the two of you. I have occasionally seen real love occur with some students at Hogwarts but usually for most, it is just their hormones that are doing the thinking. It is obvious with what the Ministry and your future in-laws are telling me, that the two of you are more then just two students wanting to snog. I just hope that these pressures are something that the two of you are matured enough to handle here at the school."

As Harry's embarrassment now showed plainly across a pink face, he replied, "Yes Profession, I think I can speak for Ginny that we both understand your concerns."

"Well Harry, I fear it's not going to be as easy as you're both expecting. If they haven't already, I think you will find that for both of you, your hormones and other urges will bring great pressures to bear. The two of you must work extra hard to control them here at Hogwarts.

"I also expect that the two of you will have some disagreements from time to time. You must keep this private and not let it affect others around you. Along with that, you must make sure that you keep favoritism out of the classroom." Everyone will quickly recognize this if you allow it to happen."

She stopped and waited until Harry answered, "I know Professor and I have thought about that. I already plan on treating everyone the same and that will include Ginny in class. I'm sure at the end of next term, Professor, you'll be most satisfied that both of us did returned."

"Harry, I must again reiterate that it will not be as easy as you are expecting. Being a teacher is no easy job, and I am afraid that you will be disappointed in yourself. But I must admit that I have been wrong before about you and so I will wait with high expectations and maybe both you and Ginny will have quite a successful year. Now after all that, I would like to say some words of encouragement to you.

"The two of you are students that I will always remember. Besides all of the other things, that you are both remembered here because of Tom Riddle, you each have left your own impacts in Quidditch. In addition Harry, you have also left a legacy with your leadership of Dumbledore's Army."

"I appreciate what you are telling me, Professor, but I only did my part in what we all had to do. I don't think it is something that really is that stupendous."

"Harry, at times your own humbleness is something that many could never find in themselves. I think this is a good time to give you some words of encouragement by telling you this. The two of you, I find are quite close to my own heart and you have given me many fond memories. The two of you make a nice couple and I only hope that both of you are able to handle these pressures that will be given to you at the school."

"We won't let you down Professor."

"Only time will tell us, Harry. Now I want to say a few things about Ginny to you. She has been one of the most liked students since your own mother was here at the school. In fact, Ginny also reminds me of a good deal of your mother. She is in many ways just like Lily, in both her studies, and frankly also in how she even resembles her."

Harry was now listening closely to every word she was saying.

"But there is something else I want to tell you as a friend, Harry; she has a much more competitive spirit then your mother ever showed. I have told you this because of my own concerns about the relationship that the two of you have started. You both can be quite determined at times and then neither of you will want to take a no for an answer."

As Harry stared back at her, she could see the nervousness within his face.

"Be prepared to talk sincerely with her, Harry. In the future, if you feel you must do it all by yourself and that means leaving her behind; I suggest that you openly discuss it with her first. I think I should tell you that I saw everything that I needed to see in her eyes this last year. Ginny had indeed been longing for you and she was holding on in her heart that you would return safe and alive in the end."

There now was a moment of real silence that had descended through out the room. Harry suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand saying, "Thank you, Professor." As Harry said this, she could see in his eyes that he had come close to the point of shedding a tear. He then told her, "I know it was hard for both of us this last year, but please understand, we already know much more about each other then her parents or anybody else could realized."

McGonagallpaused for a long moment as she considered on what he had just told her. Then she told him, "Then I am happy for both of you. I won't ask how but if you have somehow been able to read or connect to each other's minds, then both of you have really surprised me.

"Now we need to move on and talk about the conflict between you and Draco. Watching both of you over the years, it has reminded me of the one that was between Severus and your own father. But there are a number of complete differences here and Harry, I wonder if you might know on what they would be?"

For the next ten minutes, Harry talked about what he had known of the two conflicts. As he then spoke about the four of their upbringings, McGonagall was quite surprised in how much Harry knew about Severus' childhood.

Harry then explained to her on what had happened that night in his fifth year during his Legilimency training. She was actually flabbergasted and told him, "There were certain things that Severus never talked about. Maybe Albus would have known but I can understand why he would have told no one else of these memories except for maybe the possibility of your mother. I also remember that after this had happened Harry, he seemed to have taken a slightly different attitude towards you with his complaints. I think with your breach into his mind, he knew you were indeed someone that Voldemort had a real reason to be scared of.

Harry just smiled and then she continued, "Yes Harry, you have showed your ability to stand up to a bully, whether he is a student, a Dark Lord, or even a teacher that was taking out his own bitterness against you. I think when you had reflected his Spell; even Severus must have finally realized that there was something quite remarkable about you."

"But I was only lucky to have used a Shield Charm to reflect his own powerful Spell; that doesn't mean that I could do the same with my own. I'm just lousy at doing a spell of this type."

"I understand how you feel about this Harry, but I don't think your giving yourself due credit. Think what you have done with your own Shield Charms in your life. There have been a number of powerful and what is thought to be unblockable curses thrown at you. Now it seems to me that some type of a powerful Shield Charm has always saved you. Whether other magic has intervened around you or you have been able to generate this Charm by yourself, your life has been saved by something, Harry. Be it luck, love, your own ability, or some type of outside influence, you have survive where others would have always have fallen."

When she had finished, both of them just looked at each other before Harry replied, "I don't know Professor, my life has just seemed to be so complicated at times. But from what you just told me, I think I have been rather lucky."

"Now Harry, I have something that I feel I should warn you about. At times, I have seen your own father's shortcomings began to appear and be displayed from you. A number of times you did have the right to fight back but there is at least one incident that I know you did cross over the line. I understand that you and Draco both dislike each other, but that doesn't give you the right to take matters into your own hands. You must stay in charge of yourself and not let envy, spite, or revenge influence you. No matter what you are or may become, you are part of humanity and must live within the rules."

"I know Professor but sometimes unless you're the one looking from your own point of view; your answers are not an option." He paused, showing a sense of his own regret within his face and then added, "I do understand what you're asking for. I will do my best to achieve what you're asking me to do."

McGonagall then gave him a strange stare that was actually one he had never seen before at the school. She then told him, "Harry, maybe I am expecting more from you then any student could ever do. I will accept this as your reply for I think you have been sincere about your answer.

"Now I want us to move on to a more personal issue and I want a promise from you. Please give Ginny the chance to play Quidditch for the leagues. I imagine that you are already planning to support her on this, but if I am mistaken, please reconsider this and give her this opportunity. Gwenog Jones has already contacted me this week and expressed her interest that if Ginny did not return for her final year, she has an open invitation to try out for her team. We both know that she is one of the most exceptionable and exciting Chasers of her age. We all have dreams, Harry, and with your support, she has the chance to live one."

"I am planning on making sure she can do anything that she wants, Professor, "Harry told her. "I once wanted to play professional too, but I guess others have now decided how my life will proceed."

"I understand that Harry. It must be very stressful for you in now finding out about these things that you have been a part of. You did rather well growing up as a boy being known as 'The Boy Who Lived.' Now so far as a young man, you have worn these hardships of what life has given you without the malice that most would have had. I also want to add, you have preformed quite admirably and I am most proud of you."

"Thank you, Professor. Everyday I just seem to learn more mysteries about my future. In the past, either Ron or Hermione were always there when I needed support. Now I'm not sure how I could handle it without Ginny being around."

"I understand your predicament Harry and I know that you have fallen in love. But you already know that this relationship between the two of you will bring up a whole new set of personal issues here at the school."

"I'm not worried, Professor."

"Oh Harry, I think we would be kidding ourselves to think that both of you will never have some disagreements. Again, these issues, you must be careful with and not let them show up at Hogwarts."

"We'll make sure our disagreements are in private."

"Well Harry that may not be enough, for I have good reason that you will have to be very careful about those moments."

"But I don't understand why Professor?"

"Just think if Peeves would see an argument between the two of you. It will be all over the school within the hour. The two of you would become the News of the day and much talk and speculation could be the result. Gossip like this would be very difficult for many of your own classmates to handle, but for both of you, Harry, I fear you have no idea what this could do to you."

"Your may be absolutely right about this Professor, but I think the two of us can really handle this."

"Then I will leave this in your hands, Harry, but again I want to stress to you on watching out for him. Do your best to keep your relationship as private as you can for you know how Peeves can show up at the worst times. He as you now know will be ready to make the most havoc of anything he catches the two of you doing in your relationship."

"So why would he be lurking around so much for us?" Harry asked loudly in his curiosity.

"Because the old goat actually likes you a lot Harry; and for a Poltergeist like Peeves to like someone, we both know it is not what we would call a normal friendship. There is something more it seems that attracts him to you, and it only leaves more unanswered questions of why? I guess you just give him too much of the attention of what he craves, for he actually was complaining this year that you were not at school."

"You can't be serious?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes I am Harry. Peeves actually missed you and that I am sure of. Just why, I have no idea, but since he is our resident Poltergeist, he will be lurking around hoping to find the two of you, when you least expect him.

"In time, I hope to learn how to keep him under control. Albus' portrait has assured me that as Headmistress, I will someday be able to do this. But alas, this magic just seems to evade me for now."

"Well I do appreciate your warning on this, Professor."

So can you think of any other questions you would like to ask me, Harry?"

"Well actually yes, but I think it is better that I don't ask it, Professor."

"Now Harry, you can't have both as an answer. What is it, yes you do, or no you don't?"

"Right now, I am not sure if I should ask you about them."

"Then for now we will just move on and have a private discussion about yours and Ginny's long term plans."

As much as Harry would prefer not, he knew before he came here that this would be one of the topics of the day's discussions. "Well… Professor… as I think you already know we are planning to be married next summer."

"Yes Harry, I have read the Daily Prophet along with the Minister keeping me informed. What I want to know is how do you think this relationship will be affecting your schooling here?"

"Um… Yes. For now it seems to be a long time in our future but I know it will be here a lot sooner then I expect. I think… well… I think you would want to ask me if we can keep the school's… honor code, Professor." Harry's voice now showed some hesitation about it that McGonagall had quickly picked up on.

As she eyed Harry most closely, she asked, "Well yes, but Harry by chance have the two of you done anything that would be something that her family would not want to hear about?"

The room had become quite silent, as even the portraits were now all listening. Harry finally spoke up, "No… Professor, we have been able to… survive so far. Our relationship is actually quite complicated right know, but we will… I mean we're not."

Well Harry, one night Albus caught Molly and Arthur out of bed. They were in love too and Albus almost…well, that is really a story that is not quite appropriate to tell you about."

"Oh that," replied Harry, "Molly sort of said something about that last week; it sort of embarrassed Arthur in front of both Ginny and me."

There was another silent pause and as her mouth began curling up in the corners, before saying, "Harry, nobody is perfect and I can certainly understand human emotion. I know that love is something that finds itself quite strong within you. "Whatever this can mean for the two of you, remember you must be careful. Please work hard so that none of the students or staff or by chance even Peeves, finds the two of you in a fit of passion. If this would happen, then the both of you will surely be here visiting the Minister and me. I will be willing to give both of you some latitude here, but I think you must understand there is a line that the two of you cannot cross here at the school."

"I understand Professor," Harry replied as he was now wishing she would quickly move on to another topic.

As McGonagall stood up, she said, "Please stay seated Harry, for I can certainly see that this topic has made you quite nervous today. She had now walked around, reached out, and then while she patted one of his shoulders, she said; "Now let us both hope that this was the only time that we needed to be discussing this subject." Harry for the moment was just sitting there looking at items on her desk, not sure on what he should say.

Then as she turned around to return to her seat, she added, "And by the way Harry, I will also be having this same talk with Ginny when she returns next week."

He glanced up into her face suddenly, and then just as fast, he looked away. Now as she continued to talk, Harry had decided that her lion quill holder on her desk seemed to be an object of interest to look at.

"Maybe Harry, between the two of you, one of you will have enough sagacity to not go astray in a moment of passion."

Then suddenly as if she had become another person, she said in an uplifting voice, "You both have made me quite proud of each of you. I am also happy that it was me that was your Head of House while the four of you were all here. Now we are rushed for time here, but are their any other questions that you would like to ask?"

"Professor… "Harry now wished he had something to drink for his dry throat, "I actually have a question that I am most curious about; who is going to become the Gryffindor's Prefects and the new Heads for next year?"

With a smile, she replied, "That is still yet to be determined, Harry. This decision will probably wait until right after the summer break, but I think you already know who I am leaning towards."

"Thank you Professor. I think the two of them will make a good choice for the school."

Then as she looked back at Harry, he could see some sadness appear that now showed across her face. "Being the Headmistress, I am the one that makes the final decision on who will become the Prefects and Heads. The past memories of my predecessors will help me, but ultimately it is my job to do this. It is not an easy job for there are more reasons to pick them then just for what they have done. Harry, it is what they are expected to do in the future that also plays a major part in this selection. Just bear in mind that there were also several others that were indeed most worthy candidates; one Gryffindor in particular that the school lost during these last few weeks."

Harry just nodded back to her, knowing full well, on whom she had meant. "I understand Professor, but I believe my friends have both earned this honour to represent the school."

"Honourably said Harry, but obviously misspoken and misdirected. We both know who really earned the right to be Head Boy. But I must respect your personal reasons for turning down this honour.

Harry just looked at her, and only nodded back, finding it quite uncomfortable to say anything about this topic to her.

She then expressed, "Your lack of words here is understood but it not important anymore because I have asked you to take another position that you have accepted. In retrospect Harry, I couldn't have given you a higher honour then this."

Harry, who was slightly taken back with her statement, took a moment to ponder before saying; "I must thank you again for the chance to do this Professor."  
She saw in his reddened eyes, everything that she needed to understand and replied, "Harry, this was a war and some were going to die on both sides. We thankfully won and so let us hope in the future that the world will be a nicer place to live.

"Now I have asked you some very personal questions today and I feel I should apologize for some of them. For today, we are done with the personal questions, except that when the three of you get back from your trip, I am planning to have the same discussions with Ron and Hermione about how they will carry on at the school. If by chance they do become Head Boy and Girl, then I expect all of you to adhere to the same code of conduct as the school requires."

It took a moment for what she had just told him to sink in and then Harry asked, "But I not a school Perfect or Head, Professor, and I plan to be fair and just as a teacher. So why do I have to lead such an example as a student leader?"

"Harry, I know that you are teaching but it was your choice to also come back as a student. You being both must make you demonstrate an even higher level of leadership then that of the student Heads."

"But I thought I could finally relax now and have a normal school life."

"Harry, you now have that chance, but you're not just a student anymore and I think you already know that. Everyone including, the students, the faculty, the Governing Board, the Ministry, and even the alumni, they are all watching you more then ever. Then there are also the goblins, the centaurs, and the house elves, and all of the rest of the magical creatures in how they will be seeing you. It's just not the same anymore for you, because even the Muggle government is out there keeping tabs and watching you.

"As your forehead still plainly shows your past, you are a marked person for the rest of your life. You must now become an example at a level that few could ever meet. And remember, there are some in both of our governments that are still quite scared of you."

"But I am fine now, Professor. I haven't even felt any pain in my scar since that night. I think that I am finally normal."

"Yes Harry… I think that I'm one of the few that understands most of what you have had to go through. You may be normal now but that doesn't change the fact that you did what you did. You're now the hero that for the rest of your life will have to carry the mental and physical scars of what you have had to go through. The three of you along with Ginny are quite special to the school and me, but you alone are the one that must maintain the highest level of good student behavior while in the public eye.

"Now be aware that most of the students for at least the first few weeks in the fall will be intimidated just by your presents in the same room. I am hoping that this will not be a problem for you?" She now looked at Harry and the seriousness of what she had just told him was shown across her face.

Harry started to open his mouth to speak, but instead his replied became only silence. It seemed no appropriate answer had come into his mind as he found he could only again stare quietly back at her.

Now strangely, her voice seemed to reach out like an old friend. Smiling at a now puzzled looking Harry, she told him, "This is the sad consequence of what you have done; it is not your fault, but it's the result of being the hero. I think this is as good of a time as any to now bring this up. At times, you have shown excellent leadership skills, but now you will need to work extra hard on your feelings about your relationship with the Slytherins. I still expect most of them that are still younger then you will be returning this fall. You must be the one to extend his hand out as the first sign of friendship."

"But Professor…"

"…Harry, I think you already know that many of them are quite scared of you. I think that this type of outreach will help make the real difference on what they think of you. You're to be their Professor, so you are the one that needs to act like a teacher."

"But…"

"…No Harry, it's time for you to become their hero too," she again interrupted.

"But Professor, this is something I am really not sure about. I will try but I'm not sure how many of them will be willing to work with me?"

"Oh no Harry… no try; for as the Headmistress and your friend, I expect your best. I know better then that about you. If you want something, it seems to this Professor that you have always seemed to figure out away to get it done. As much as this Gryffindor hates to say it, you almost seem to have this Slytherin trait about you."

Harry paused and then after a smirk appeared, he replied, "I understand that Professor; this is only a guess but I think Tom Riddle might have left that in me."

McGonagall's face almost seemed to freeze in surprise. After a quiet moment had passed, she returned a courteous smile saying, "I know all about this Harry for Kingsley and Dumbledore's portrait has already told me much about your Horcrux and what it has meant for you. This though surprises me and I guess it shows that the two of you had much more in common then I had ever realized. I am just surprised on how you were able to grow up into the find young wizard that you became."

"Professor, I guess I somehow managed to do it. I am just glad that this part of my life is finally over."

"But Harry, it he did leave something within you, it is now part of both of your legacies. But you must remember that whatever he could have given you; it was not like a falsehood as his name of Lord Voldemort would become."

"I sure that he is gone now Professor, but I also think that there is a chance that he left some of his own memories within me."

"Then as much as we are all happy that he is gone Harry, it was a shear waste of magical talent. He was an excellent student that could have gone on and done most anything that he had ever wanted to do after Hogwarts. I think it is sad that he only cared for himself and maybe this is partlywhy he made so many of the wrong decisions in his life."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Harry."

"Professor, I think that Dumbledore told me most of what he knew, but could I ask what you remember the most about Tom Riddle."

There was again a pause and by the way, she looked at him, Harry could tell that she wasn't quite sure if she should tell him anything about Tom's past. Finally, she gave him a nod and told him, "Well Harry, when I was Head Girl, Tom Riddle was in his sixth. I think that Headmaster Dippet only made him a Prefect, because of his outstanding comprehension of magic. Though I wonder, he may have possibly influenced him in another way. I still remember that half of the teachers and especially Albus were not happy with his selection.

"Tom was always careful on how he acted around me and knew better not to catch my attention. He may have fooled some of the teachers that he had a well-behaved disposition, but for most of the student leadership, we had already seen through his clay mast. Most of us had felt that a large number of these accidents and other unexplained incidents at the school were most likely caused by him.

For most of the students, they kept a wide distance from him. He was not a student that you wanted to get on his bad side. He as we now know was in fact a troubled boy and I think he trusted no one. That is what I remembered the most about who in time would become the Dark Lord."

"But Professor, did he ever have a girl friend or have some type ofromance at school?"

"Tom as I think you already know was just a young man bent on building his power base. I really know of no serious efforts put forth by him in having any type of a serious relationship. Yes, there were girls that seemed to be interested in him but I never saw any that seemed to have succeeded. Now that is enough said about him for we're here to talk and get you ready to be a Professor."

She now paused and as Harry looked at the Headmistress, it appeared to him that she had possibly wanted to say something else.

McGonagall then told him, "Remember Harry that the four of you are all quite special to me; I am expecting you all to maintain good student behavior while at least you're in the public eye."

"Maybe I shouldn't speak for them but I think they will agree that we will all give it our best, Professor," Harry answered now knowing it would be a lot harder then he had expected it to be.

"She replied in what Harry thought was almost an excited voice, saying, "That's the spirit Harry, now take this bag and proceed down to what will become your classroom. When you arrive, you will find the fall term students books along with the teacher's guidebooks for your own use. Please take them with you on your trip and review them in your spare time. By doing this for the school and me, I think you are going to help make all of us proud of you next year. And I feel I should say this. While you're down there, please look around in the classroom and make sure that you really want to be a teacher."

"Any special reason Professor, you have just asked me to do this?"

"I expect Harry that in the next few days, the first rumors will begin to surface on what you will be doing this fall. I just want to make sure this is something you want to do.

"Now time is short so please try to return in the next half hour so we can continue our meeting."

"Thank you Professor, I plan on working extra hard in my spare time to make you proud of me."

"Harry, both you and I know that spare time is something that you will not have much of this next term. Between teaching, grading, Quidditch practice, your House needs, schoolwork and then your own class needs, there will be hardly any idle time for you. Now somehow throw in some social time with your classmates. You're going to find that both you and Ginny will be quite limited on having much of any spare time for yourselves."

"We will somehow find a way, Professor," Harry replied in an optimistic tone.

"Harry, I haven't wanted to say this, but I'm not sure you have actually realized the stress this will probably add to your two's relationship. I just hope both of you can deal with this next term."

"Professor, please just let us worry about this. We can do this on our own."

"Well I just want to tell you that you at least have optimism about this Harry. I would say more, but it appears we have just run out of time."

She smiled and Harry could just barely notice her shaking her head. "Now off with you Harry, take this bag with you and go fetch your books. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm already cast upon it for your trip."

As Harry turned to leave, she added, "By the way Harry, the password is apple dumpling when you return."

As soon as Harry had left her office, she watched until the door closed behind him. Then after walking over to Dumbledore's portrait, she asked, "Albus, how is he ever going to have the time to do all of this?"

"No Headmistress, he most certainly won't, but this is Harry Potter we're talking about. He just always seems to find a way to complete the tasks that he has been given to do."

"But Albus, with everything else happening, could I have done the wrong thing in letting him become a teacher?"

"Not at all for I think it might actually do Harry some good."

"Just what do you mean?"

"It appears that young Harry's life is far more complex then I every thought that was possible, Minerva. All these questions will only help him to look inward; in time he will began to figure out who he is."

"So what are you not telling me about, Albus?"

"Exactly what, even I am not sure. I think it appears he still has a long way to go before he begins to understand it, himself. As a teacher, he may not be exactly what you want him to be, but never the less; it will help make him aware of what he might need to know." Then as a frown appeared across his face, he told her, "And by the way, I noticed you tactfully forgot to mention all the things the Ministry is going to have him be doing."

"Oh yes, Albus, I did forget to tell him that, didn't I." What had been a serious look, now changed into a smirk across McGonagall's face.

"I not sure forget is the right word to use here, Minerva. I think it would be more like dodging this information in advance to make sure he came back to school." Albus then lowered his glasses to look at the Headmistress.

"Well you can't blame me now do you?"

"No Headmistress, I don't. Now that you got him, you want to keep him, and I might have done the same thing if I still wore your shoes."

Minerva McGonagall then returned to her chair and set down. It wasn't long before she had resumed writing a letter.

Next Chapter: 'The Black Centaur'

10-20-10 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Unbetaed

73

10/22/2010


	33. C 33 The Black Centaur

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 33 'The Black Centaur'

* * *

**Chapter 33 'The Black Centaur'**

Ginny had been setting on her bed pondering if there was anything else she needed for school. Except for Harry's new broom and her robes, she had packed everything else in her trunk that she was taking back to Hogwarts. After she put the last few items inside, she closed and latched it, and then turned and quickly ran downstairs.

As she eagerly approached Harry's new Firebolt Three, it was laying against the wall by the door that led out to the porch. Its silvery trimmed slats reached upward and appeared like a crown placed above the handle. As her hand closed around it, she could feel her sense of anticipation as she yelled out," Mum, I am going to fly Harry's broom and see what it can do!"

"Ginny, we will be leaving in just over an hour for Muriel's," replied Molly who had walked from out of the kitchen. "Remember to stay on the property and I want you to have time to eat a good lunch today."

"Alright Mum, I'll stay close," she replied as she stepped through the door. In just minutes, she was happily zipping around doing breakneck turns around the Burrow.

* * *

As Harry hurried through more of the deserted hallways, he was amazed at how clean and superb the school now looked. Then as he reached the end of a corridor, he just happened to look out a window toward where the Quidditch stadium had stood. His legs seemed to go weak as he came to a halt. What he saw made his chest ache; for in the distance, there was practical nothing left of it.

Instead of the large old structure, only piles of wooden beams and timbers could be seen stacked up. For a visitor, it would look like it was ready to be cut and then split into cordwood. There were only two of the towers remaining that now looked like sentinels standing guard. Even all of the goals had been removed and to him it was almost as if the stadium had never existed. Harry knew that this would also break Ginny's heart for when she surveyed the barren ground that was in front of him.

Harry now forced himself to turn his head and then not wanting to linger, he began to slowly walk away. As he wandered further through the empty hallways, he would occasionally hear a few distance voices that seemed to echo throughout the corridors. But now, everywhere he had traveled, it was the schools restored appearance that had caught his attention. Harry was just amazed at practically everything he saw. As he continued to look around the school, it had never looked better and it indeed was ready to reopen this weekend.

Just before Harry arrived at the doorway to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, old memories of his first year had begun to resurface. As soon as he had entered, these thoughts had quickly become quite overpowering. Strangely, they were of the first time he had set foot within this classroom. He had only been a first year, but learning to dual and how to protect oneself from a dangerous spell was what everyone his age had looked forward to.

As more of Harry's recollections began to re-emerge, it had all begun here that had given him the ability to save his own life in the end. Many of these memories had been of simpler skills but it was the thrill of doing magic that he could finally control.

Suddenly, Harry realized that this was his own classroom to teach in. It would be him that would actually be teaching these skills to all of the other students and not just the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army. Now in only a span of these seven years, a young naive boy of magic would become the teacher. He knew he was not the wisest or even the most proficient in many of the spells that he would be teaching, but Harry did know that he would be doing his best to teach those who had come here to learn.

He now paused to think, wondering how he could convince each student on why they should not use these skills in a terrible way. It was this feeling of direction that was now becoming Harry's real motivation to teach. He wanted most of all to coach his classmates to be students that respected magic for the betterment of society.

When he reached the teacher's desk, he noticed a large stack of books set upon it. On another shelf that was behind this desk, set another pile with a handwritten note saying, _Argus, please return these to the restricted section of the library_.

Harry now reached over and picked up one of them that said, "_How to torture a Muggle in five easy steps. _The one that was under it said,_ Nasty Mudblood Trickery_.

Harry then set his attention on another that said, _The Dark Arts for the Young Believers_, _Volume Four-Persuasion._ Harry opened the dusty leathery bound volume and as he quickly thumbed through it, he was quick to decide that it was just another book of torturing of the Dark Arts. It had described just horrific ways to give pain and how to extend suffering for days at a time. He was troubled how a book could be written in such an evil and sadistic way. As he dropped it back into the pile, he assumed that Professor Carrow had been the one using them for teaching aids.

When he turned around, he now noticed that there was another very thick and large worn book on a shelf under the professor's desk. He had missed it earlier for its brown rusty color had made it seem to be part of the wooden shelves. Now for some reason, his curiosity made him look closer and he was surprised when he read the title. It said, _The Complete Aseptic_ _Encyclopedia of every known Charm, Hex, Jinx, and Spell: A-Z. As _Harry picked it up, he was actually surprised on how heavy it was. Since he was running short on time, he decided it might make for good reading and without even opening it, put it into the bottom of the sack.

His eyes went back to the top of the desk. As he looked at the collection of required schoolbooks, he quickly counted a total of nineteen of them. Except for the ones marked for fifth and seventh years, they were all the same issued books that he had used. Also with them were the accompanying guidebooks for the teacher. He quickly began grabbing them and soon all of them were stuffed into the sack. As he tied the cords shut, the bag began to rapidly shrink on its own. When it finally stopped, it was no bigger then his hand. Then as he easily picked it up off the table, he knew it was just like Hermione's bag for it weighed far less then he had been expecting.

As Harry now turned to walk back to McGonagall's Office, he stopped. His thoughts had suddenly switched to that of his professors that had taught him within this room. He first thoughts were of Quirrell, then Lockhart, Lupin, and Moody, who all along had been Crouch Jr. Then there was Umbridge and finally Snape who at the time, he had so despised. Only a few of them, he had considered to be what you could even call a professor. All of them in fact had their own hidden agendas while they were here. It could only make him wondered how he had survived most of them at all; plus be ready each time he had to face Voldemort.

Lupin had quickly become a close friend as he tutored him in his spare time. The rest in one way or another had become adversaries, except for the one that had been working covertly. Snape had worked assiduously in order to keep him alive and Harry knew that someday, he would find away to remember him for what he had done.

As he took a final look around in this room of fond and then not so fond of memories, Harry knew that he had been witness to about every type of teaching there could have been. Luckily, he had not tried to return this past fall for his seventh. It would have only proved to be foolish to have faced the Carrows. He knew that would have meant sure death for him quickly. Now with him taking his seventh year alongside Ginny, just maybe it had always been meant to happen this way.

With him now being the eighth teacher in the same number of years, Harry could only chuckle to himself, wondering when the one-year Jinx would ever be broken.

These past reflections did not make Harry feel uncomfortable. They in fact were helping to bring up new ideas of thinking that would only serve to keep his self-confidence together. As he cleared his mind of all his past professors, it was now the thoughts of being one himself that began to give him a feeling that just maybe he had always been meant to be standing here. This was Hogwarts and the first place that he had ever felt that had been his home. Maybe this was what he should be doing instead of becoming an Auror. After a final moment to get the last of these feelings from out of his mind, Harry now left the room and proceeded back to McGonagall's Office.

* * *

Ginny was now pushing the Firebolt to its maximum speed. Even with the broom ascending straight up, it appeared to have practically no limitations on what it could do. Her biggest problem had been trying to stay within the confines of the property as she fought some of the ill effects from all the tight maneuverings that she had been doing. Even with these restrictions, she had quickly come to the conclusion that the Burrow's limitations were giving her a good Quidditch workout.

As the morning was now growing to a close, Ginny knew her mother would soon be calling her for lunch. She wanted now to see if see could do one of the hardest Quidditch moves ever devised. It was actually a play that involved a Seeker attempting to do a pitchout to yourself. Officially, it was called the Seekers Reverse and was the best offensive move ever devise. Most times, you would just turn over the ball to the other team but when properly done, it was a beautiful sight to see. Ginny felt this broom would not only let her achieve it, but do it in style.

The first time she attempted it, she almost fell off the broom. The second time she tried, again she did no better. Ginny had faith that she could do it, but was still unsure why she was having such a problem.

Then suddenly she realized that the broom was doing exactly what it was meant to do… That is if you were Harry Potter. Ginny had now realized that the broom was only behaving in the aggressive way that it had been charmed; not at all in the more agile touch that she would usually be playing the game. This time, Ginny decided it would be like the old times of playing with her brothers, knowing that the broom was going to keep behaving in the same atrocious manner that sometimes could mark Harry's own style of play. She prepared herself and knew she would have to hold on tightly, and she would have to anticipate the broom as if she was Harry's size.

This time, right after she threw the Quaffle off to her side, she pulled the broom's handle as hard as she could into full stop. Then as she first felt her chin hit the handle, the rest of her body pile up tightly against it as the handle now rose up from underneath her. She had never felt anything like this before, as her whole insides seemed to be in the same place at once. Her entire body was now jammed tightly against the handle as the shear force of deceleration was taking place. Then as she forced the handle sideways, the broom suddenly just flipped around. As her hair flipped across her face, she could feel herself being pulled off in the opposite direction that they had just come from.

Even with the broom's Sticking Charm, she had to hold on with every bit of strength that she could muster. It now felt to her like an arrow being released from a bow. It was just shear acceleration and this broom did it in a way that she had never felt was possible. Then in just under two seconds, she saw the outline of the lonely Quaffle as it had just started arching toward the ground. Without having any time to think, her hand had left the handle. Then with the true skill of a Chaser, as if she had sensed it, quite abruptly, it was suddenly cradled within her arm.

As she slowed down, it took a moment before she realized on what she had done. For after that initial moment of inspiration, her mind was numb for her blood had pooled away. As she now lazily skimmed across the treetops, Ginny now recognized that her mother's voice was calling out to her in the distance. She could only smile as she turned the broom and slowly drifted down toward the Burrow's back door. As she landed, Ginny knew exactly what she was going to buy if she ever was drafted for the Quidditch League.

* * *

It was around noon when Harry found himself sitting back in front of the Headmistress. For close to an hour, McGonagall talked to him about what his own class would be taught. As both of them quickly scanned though the seventh-year books, Harry soon realized that he had already read about many of these spells over this past year while they were on the run.

When they had finished, Harry told her, "Professor, I have already read about a large number of these."

"I'm actually not surprised about that Harry," she answered with a smile beginning to appear upon her lips.

He stared for a moment and then asked her, "You don't seem surprised at all, Professor?"

"It's just you, Harry; I think what you have done, would have been expected. I do have a feeling though that during this past year, you have learned more then either I or my staff had anticipated."

"Like what do you mean Professor?" Harry asked.

"What I mean here, Harry is that you have done quite well for not being in a classroom this past year."

"But Professor, I didn't say that I was exactly proficient with them. Many of them I have never even tried. I'm not even sure that I can remember what any of the correct connotations are."

"Never-the-less Harry, you still have at least an overall idea of what most of these spells can do. Can I ask exactly what you did?"

"Professor, I do admit that I learned much from Hermione's help. This last year, when we were in hiding, for months it seemed all we did was read books looking for ideas on how to fight Riddle. We had plenty of written resource material that Hermione had brought with us and at the time, we were just looking for any ideas on what we could do. So I may remember some of the theories but actually being able to put most of them to use, I really must doubt my ability to do so."

"Even so Harry, it seems to me that much of your basic education is done. I think the real mystery for you is figuring out where life is going to be taking you."

"That sounds about right Professor," Harry agreed since this was the one real unanswered question in his life that he was wondering about.

McGonagall let out a small chuckle, as she told him, "It will soon be one o'clock. I think you should now hurry and go meet Hagrid for lunch."

"Professor, could I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes Harry."

"I noticed that they seemed to have torn down the Stadium. How soon will it be repaired?"

"We hope yet this summer. Between the fires and some of the Dark spells used, it was decided by the Governors that it would be better to not take any chances and just replace the entire structure."

"But Professor, I didn't think it had been damaged that badly."

"Harry, trust me that it was that night. There had been some very dark spells used that have left their residue curses within the wood. Its value as a supporting structure is now in question. Do to that, the Board of Governors has ordered it dismantled immediately for the safety of the students. Currently timbers of this size to find and transport will take some time to arrange for."

"So it will be ready for the fall matches, Professor?"

"If suitable timbers are found within the month; yes it can be ready. They are also now looking to change the structure over to stone if suitable timbers are not found."

"If stonework is used Professor, it could take months to rebuild," Harry replied in an anxious voice. "How will we practice or even have a Quidditch season next year?"

"I have already taken care of that Harry. That is why Gwenog Jones was visiting me last week. The Harpies have been gracious to volunteer the use of their facilities to the school for practice and games this fall. They already have multiple tie-ins to the Floo network, so transport for the students will not be problematic on game day."

"So what about the final match this year?" Harry asked.

"That Harry is one game that won't be happening," McGonagall replied."

"But why?" Harry pleaded.

"It is felt by the Ministry that adequate security to leave the school will not be available until later this summer. I personally must agree to his decision, Harry, and I do think it is the right thing to do with the lost of Colin. With everything else that has happened this year; I feel the Gryffindors would not have the time to assemble a team for this year's final game."

"But Professor, its Quidditch… What about the team and Ginny!" Harry again pleaded. "She was really looking forward to this game."

"I know Harry, but Ginny's own safety was in part why I had to make this decision. "Kingsley himself told me that Ginny's security could not be guaranteed and she would not be allowed to play."

"But…" Harry could only stare at her but deep within, he understood.

"Harry, decisions like this are hard to make but for the safety of the school, I think you understand. The Governors agreed and have already decided on this matter and it is out of my hands."

Harry took a moment to get his composure back and then said slowly, "She was looking forward to this… and I know will be disappointed… but… I think she'll understand."

McGonagall returned a sad smile and nodded back to show her understanding.

"Now that the game is cancelled, Professor, I'm going to need a special favour from you."

"And what would that be for Harry?"

"In order to charm Ginny's new broom properly, the Firebolt Company needs to see her playing like she was in a match between the Houses. They need to see this as soon as possible in order to delivery her broom by her birthday."

The Headmistress grinned back and said, "I think this will be easy for me to arrange Harry. I have a feeling that Gwenog will be more then quite happy to arrange something for her. Possibly a private scrimmage with the Harpies might just be the trick for this. This can be arranged in secret so Arthur and Kingsley should be agreeable to this. I'll plan on sending her an Owl later today."

"Then I will leave this in your hands, Professor. Just talk with Molly or Arthur for permission and then contact the Firebolt Broom Company so they will know the location and time that this will take place."

"A few might see this as favouritism for our House, Harry, but since we are not playing a game this spring, I don't think it really matters at all. I see it more as only a personal favour to you and well-deserved one at that. Now go see your friend, Harry."

A few minutes later, Harry was walking out onto the Castle grounds. Along the way, he had soon realized that the school really was deserted today.

By the time he had reached the back castle gates, Harry was surprised that he had not seen any sign of the massive destruction that had happened almost two weeks ago. Even after looking closely at several locations that he knew had taken severe damage, it seemed everything had been skillfully repaired. Even the smoke residue and other marks had all been cleaned away. The roofs had either been repaired or replaced and in locations where the walls and windows and been blown away, they too had been repaired with skill. And finally, even the stone floors, where great fissures had been created from falling debris, they had all been restored back to their original shape and now were even well polished.

Some pictures had been taken, but now it was only those that been there that night, that held the real memories of the true cost of the battle. Dumbledore's Army had stood together as one andalong with the rest of theprotectors, had helped to save a society from a dark and gloomy future. They were the real heroes and had known what Hogwarts had first looked like when the first rays of sunshine had appeared that morning. Now with only the passing of time, Harry could only hope that it would serve as a friend to help them all recover from the terrible events of that night.

Harry had gone just a short distance on the trail to Hagrid's Hut when he began to have a strange sense that something was amiss. Walking along the edges of the dark forest, he began to have this odd feeling that someone was watching him. When he walked by a small clearing, he noticed the centaurs Firenze and Bane who were looking at him. Along with them was another centaur that he had never seen before. He had a solid glossy black color and stood almost a foot taller then the other two. As Harry gave them a welcome wave, unexpectedly, Firenze beckoned back for him to come over to them.

Harry motioned toward the direction of Hagrid's hut. Moments later, the three centaurs burst into a gallop and quickly encircled him. This action surprised even Harry and then as he looked around at them, he said, "I should have been at Hagrids already. If you want to ask me something could it wait until after I have had lunch with him?"

Firenze was the first to speak up and asked, "Harry Potter, we only have a few simple questions that we would like you to answer. The stars have told us that you are going to be doing something quite different this fall. Is that true?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I plan on returning to help teach the Defense against the Dark Arts classes and take my seventh year."

"Quite interesting," said the unknown centaur. "The boy is going to teach his own. It appears he doesn't even know how demanding his life is soon to become. I would think someone with your hero status would never need to return to school for anything. Is this possibly to gain more recognition for you, Harry Potter?"

Harry now found himself glaring at this large centaur and had to force himself to ask in a polite voice, "I find myself at a disadvantage sir, because I don't even know your name. Since I have never seen you before, I must assume that you are not from around here."

The centaur now stared back curiously at him. It made Harry feel uneasy but he decided the Centaur was only studying him, so for now he decided there was no harm in that.

Bane then addressed Harry and he noticed that within the centaur's voice, what actually sounded like some newfound respect by him. "Young Mr. Potter or have I made a mistake; should I possibly now address you as Professor?"

Harry now knew something was quite odd here for how the centaurs were acting, so he replied, "Just Harry is fine for you, Sir."

For a short moment, Bane stared silently back at Harry. Then as a small smile began to appear across his face, Harry heard a small snort on what he thought was a laugh. Bane then spoke up saying, "This is Stovall, Harry. He has come to assist your Professor Sinistra on some of the secrets on interpreting the night sky. He is also wishing to teach a very special class next year. It will only be open to some very select students and he is wondering if you would like to be one of these."

Harry looked questionable up and stared into Stovall's dark eyes as he asked. "I thought centaurs did not teach humans about their secrets, Stovall."

The large centaur turned and looked at Bane and Firenze. As both of them nodded back to him, Stovall then looked back at Harry and replied in a low voice, "This will be our little secret, Harry Potter. The classes will be taught for one evening each week and I am here to ask if Ginny Weasley and you would plan on being there."

"I will tell her about this invitation Stovall, but I not sure what classes she is going to be taking this fall?" Harry replied.

"Oh, I have already seen in the stars that she will be present if you're there, Harry Potter. It seems again that you are the one that we are most curious about. Your path as in the past has given us some problems in seeing what direction you will walk my young Professor. I hope that you can find the time so I can show you some of the mysterious ways of the heavens."

"If the Headmistress says it is okay then I'll try to be there," Harry replied. "By the way, could I ask who else is going to be taking these classes?"

"With the addition of you, Harry Potter the class is now closed." Stovall replied.

"But just who are the other students?" Harry asked again.

"Ah yes, you are the most curious type as Firenze has told me. Only Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter will be in this private class and now we must be going." The three Centaurs, suddenly galloped off in a mad dash and Harry could only stare watching them disappearing into the Dark Forest.

Harry just stood there, very confused at what had just taken place. He knew this had been a set-up, but for what reason, he didn't know.

Suddenly, Harry remembered that he was already late. He started running down the path pondering on what had just happened. All he knew is that these centaurs must have had a good reason for wanting the two of them to be taught in a private setting.

Harry assumed that it had to relate to these new prophecies. Was something affecting the centaur's ability to see? On the rest of the way to Hagrids, he continued to wonder on what they had been seeing or quite possibly, on what they had not seen in the stars above.

* * *

Ginny and Molly had just arrived at Aunt Muriel's Home. As soon as Ginny had paid her respects, Muriel told her, "I saw your little pet in the west bedroom this morning dear."

When Ginny heard that, she turned and quickly ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, both Molly and Muriel heard Ginny exclaim in a loud voice, "Oh there you are! Did you miss me, Arnold?" It wasn't long before Ginny had returned downstairs and on her shoulder was her pet pigmy puff, which was snuggling closely against her neck.

"Good Ginny, you've found that confounded little creature of yours," Aunt Muriel told her. "Since you have been gone, I have seen it hunting all over the house these last several weeks. I'm not sure that there is anything left that it wants to eat."

A delighted Ginny set down and soon the three of them were discussing the events of the last few weeks. Muriel quickly showed she was still quite curious about Harry. It was now obvious to both Molly and Ginny that she was delighted in Harry's announcement that he was planning to ask for her hand in marriage.

All during this time, Arnold just continually waddled around on her shoulders while he quietly cooed his contentment. Soon Muriel began taking her time in asking Ginny a long list of questions about Harry.

* * *

Harry knocked on the front door of the stone Hut and he heard Hagrid's voice bellowed out, "Door's unlocked Harry. Come on in."

Harry opened the big door and as he entered, he found that the smell was not at all what he had been expecting. In the air was an aroma that actually smelled rather good. Whatever it was, Harry had quickly decided he would try to eat whatever his old friend had prepared.

"Hi-yah Harry," said Hagrid's booming voice. As Harry walked up to him, Hagrid grabbed him and lifted him high up into the air as he gave him a hearty hug. Then as he set him down, Hagrid asked, "So did the Headmistress shake yeh up today?"

Harry started to answer but then paused to think. Then as Hagrid's face now turned looking back at him in a strange way, he asked, "Hagrid, do you know why everyone seems to want to be involved in my life?"

"What do yeh mean Harry?"

"Well it seems that even the centaurs are not acting like themselves around me."

"Blimey Harry, that's what they do. Some of them will play with yeh mind if you let them have a chance."

"But Hagrid, even Firenze is acting strange, I think."

"Firenze! … Bah, Harry! He likes yeh… that he does."

"Hagrid, I just met a centaur that not from around here. He just signed Ginny and me up to take private astronomy lessons. I am not that stupid. There must be something else happening here that nobody either has the ability to or wants to tell me about. So tell me Hagrid, do you have any idea on what's going on?"

He gave a pleading look at his old friend. By the way, Hagrid kept fidgeting around; Harry knew he had to know something.

Suddenly, Hagrid blurted out, "Harry, yeh caun't tell anyone I told yeh this. Yeh know how the centaurs are. I think they have seen things about yeh these last several weeks. This Stovall character showed up yesterday and wanted to talk to me. He seemed to be questioning me about yeh life since yeh came to Hogwarts."

"So what did he want to know Hagrid?"

"It wasn't stuff like private matters, but he did seem rather curious about what yeh had done each of yeh years. It was like he was trying to make sense of yeh. I suppose he was sizing yeh up so to speak. If yeh don't already know Harry, he is one of the leadership of all the herds. Since yeh asked me, I think he's an important old bloke."

"But you have no idea why they have decided to teach two humans some of their secrets?"

I don't know about that Harry except that yeh now seem to have this ones respect. That is a real rarity for them. I know of only Dumbledore that had that."

Harry then looked down at his plate and just let his mind drift away in thought.

As he did, Hagrid started bringing copious amounts of food over to the table. If something could get Harry's attention at the moment, it was now seeing the food that Hagrid was setting down on top of the table.

Hagrid then brought over a steaming caldron of stew. Whatever it was made of, it had an excellent and rich smell in the steam coming off of it. Frankly, the aroma was the best that Harry had ever smelled here. Along with it, Hagrid set down on the table a few loafs of his signature hard bread. He then set a bottle of mead on the table along with some salad greens with some fungus on the top that might have been truffles. There were also a number of mixed mushrooms in a large bowl that was the one item that looked rather appalling to Harry.

Hagrid scooped up some of the salad into a large bowl, set it down in front of Harry, and asked, "So hows yeh and Ginny getting along now?"

Harry knew Hagrid was just trying to help get his mind off of things and so he answered by saying, "When we have had time to be together, it has been really nice Hagrid. She's everything I ever wanted and much more. It's sure going to be hard to wait for a whole year to get married, I think."

"So Harry's getting a little jumpy in his drawers then," Hagrid told him with a grin.

This comment was enough of a surprise that Harry choked on a bite he had just started to swallow. After a spell of coughs to clear his throat, a pink-faced Harry now looked back at him. He knew Hagrid had not meant this comment to be quite so direct but it was really just Hagrid being his friend. Harry just chose to ignore it and said, "It's just strange though with everything else going on. I would have never of thought when we were on the run that certain things would have worked in out in this way."

"That I know what yeh mean Harry. I miss Olympe; that I do. It's been most of a year since I've seen her. We're both not very good in writing to the other, so we just haven't sent many Owls. The last time I saw her was at Bill's wedding. After the Ministry had left, we both talked into the night until she had to told me that she would like to know me better, but with the way things were being run it was best that we waited until the war… was over." Hagrid now cried out, "I've received nothing from her since the fighting has stopped Harry!"

Hagrid now blew his nose into his sleeve, as Harry saw a big tear dropped to the table making a rather large splat. He then yelled out, "I'm afraid she has f-found… somebody else!"

His old friend gave a big sniff and Harry could see a few more tears hanging in his eyes. His half-giant friend didn't even try to hide it now, as he just looked lost in his thoughts at the moment.

"Hagrid, it not like she's that far away, just go see her. I'm really surprised that you haven't already done that."

"Harry, I've wanted too, but yeh know how the Ministry's been around me. I haven't got an Owl from them yet telling me that I can go to France. Last year they wouldn't let me leave or even allow her to visit. They said her ways of teaching weren't a good influence to the students at Hogwarts."

"Just Apparate and go see her, Hagrid."

"Harry, yeh know the Ministry has never allowed me to Apparate since I got suspended from school."

"I don't think the Minister will say nor do anything about you leaving. He knows who you are Hagrid; the truth will finally be listened to about Tom's framing of you."

"Harry, if I travel the Muggle way, it just takes too much time. Grawpy ends up tearing up the forest when he looks around for me and this upsets the centaurs even more. Although since the battle, at least they seem to be treating him rather nicely for a change."

"Damn Hagrid, you've known her for over three and a half years. Just stop complaining and go on to France and see her. It's obvious to me that you love her." As Hagrid himself began to blush, Harry added, "We both have waited too long to ask them. I've become the hero and I know I got the girl of my dreams; you need to go get yours now."

Hagrid at first said nothing but as Harry continued to stare up into his face, Hagrid finally looked away**. **When he finally looked back, he was nodding in what Harry thought was his consensus.

"So yeh going to ask her on her birthday?" Hagrid asked.

Harry looked at Hagrid smiling and replied, "Bloody hell Yes, I already kept her waiting long enough."

Hagrid face lit up into a big smiled as he told him, "Harry, this year will pass quickly for yeh both. Yeh a good match for each other and it won't be long before the two of yeh will be fitten like a mitten."

Harry again blushed at Hagrid's comment but was quick to reply, "Well… yes, but maybe somebody else's wedding should happen first my old friend."

For a short moment, Hagrid just set there with a far off look in his eyes. Harry was sure he was thinking about Olympe, who he still thought was the Beauxbaton's Headmistress.

"Suddenly Hagrid snapped out of his daze and changed the subject by asking, "Harry, I heard that yeh are going to be doing some official teaching this year?"

"I guess so but I'm not really an actual Professor, Hagrid. I told Professor McGonagall that I only wanted to help as a student teacher. Now she has to come up with someone to serve as my advisor for these classes."

"Codswallop Harry, yeh's are a Professor. She knew exactly what she was doing in asking yeh to come back like this. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the former Heads agreed with her too." Hagrid had stopped talking and as he looked at Harry, he started to laugh.

Harry soon joined him and then after the moment had run its course, he asked. "So I only did what they all wanted me to do."

"Seems to me that yeh let yehself get talked into it," Hagrid commented. "But she is not like Albus was; she would only offer it to yeh if she thought yeh had the skills to teach these classes."

"Well Arthur and Kingsley were also there, Hagrid. I guess I did let myself get sweet talked into this."

"Professor Potter, that sounds rather nice for yeh, Harry. And just to think," Hagrid's voice now became quite excited as he finished, "It was only seven years ago yeh found out that yeh were even a wizard!"

"Well Hagrid, it is only for one year; it's not like I am planning to be here for another. I'm still planning to be an Auror, but I sure have gotten the feeling that she would have been happier if I had just taken the full time job and stayed."

"Well between yeh and me… the rest of the Staff seems to think that way too, Harry."

"So do you think that they just all wanted me here in order to make it easier to protect both Ginny and me?"

"Could be their thinking Harry. Hogwarts may have been wounded, but look at it now. This place has never appeared to be better I say. Yeh both be safe here now Harry."

"Well it still appears that there is a jinx on the Defense teacher's position that I don't think has been broken yet," replied Harry. "Maybe by using me, they were hoping that I would somehow be able to end this curse. Now we have to wonder who will be the one teaching it after next year; I just hope that doesn't mean I won't do a good job."

"Shucks Harry, yeh's a real natural in teaching the Defense Arts. Compared to old Amycus, yeh could have taught this year's classes blindfolded. Yeh could have easily been a regular professor this fall."

"Well I do appreciate your support Hagrid but I just don't have the time to do all the things that a good Professor must do. I want to become an Auror without them waving any of the entry requirements. That means I still have to get a respectable grade in my three other classes. Then as soon as the next school year is over, I plan on entering the Auror's training program. Dawlish has already told me he is ready to accept me as soon as I'm ready."

"Harry, yeh can do whatever yeh set your mind out to do. Yeh a thumping good wizard and I have always said that about yeh."

"Thanks Hagrid, I still remember the first time you said that to me. I will always consider you to be the first real friend that I ever had in my life." There was a pause as the two just looked at each other. The only noise in the room was being made from the stove and Fang who was chewing on a large bone on the floor.

Hagrid coughed to clear his throat and then broke the silence by saying. "Well Harry, I hope yeh like the Scottish stew I made. The house-elves just showed up early this morning with all kinds of vegetables and a large beef roast. They told me that they had too much to fit in the kitchens so I went ahead and made me a big old batch of stew for today."

Hagrid filled a large bowl for Harry and then passed him a large chunk of hard bread. As usual, it took a moment to break the bread apart into eatable sized pieces. Harry then tried dunking the bread in the soup to soften it up. After a few minutes of soaking, it appeared it had lost it tooth-breaking ability.

The stew itself was quite good and soon they both were talking about old times and enjoying the best food that Hagrid had ever made.

* * *

It had turned out to be over an hour of well intended, but occasional quite demanding questions that Muriel had been inquiring about. Ginny had now realized that she could not give answers to many of her aunt's questions that met to her expectations. Finally, Muriel had asked, "Ginny, you seem to be quite hesitant about a number of things that I have asked you. Are you sure that you love him?"

Molly quickly intervened by saying, "Ginny, why don't you take your pet outside. He may be hungry and I saw a large garden spider along the walk when we arrived."

Ginny who was doing her best not to show her true feelings, knew exactly by the tone of her mother's voice not to argue. She quickly stood up and left the room.

Molly turned to look at her Aunt and told her, "Muriel, I think it is about time for me to get this out in the open. There have been times in the past that I have held my tongue but not today, I will not have you chide my daughter like this. I have been around them and it is quite obvious that they're both in love. Besides, she also wanted to come and visit you today on her own. Now after you have talked to her in such a callously way, I'm not sure she is ever going to want to come back for a visit. What could you be thinking today to even act this way toward her?"

Molly didn't pause or even give Muriel a chance to answer but continued saying, "Now about Harry, these last two weeks have still been rather unpleasant for him; even after finally getting out from under the shadow of the Dark Lord. Everyone wants to see him right now but he has given Ginny practically every available spare minute of his time. You know plain well that they have not had the time to have much of a relationship this past year. Now that Voldemort is gone, Harry has shown that she is the most important thing in his life by doing everything he can do to make up for lost time. I am sure by the end of the summer, Ginny will be able to answer most if not all of your questions and I am sure they will meet to your expectations."

Once Molly had finished her wrath, Muriel just set there silently not at all looking so pleased. Then as her lips began to rise into a smile, she said, "Well Molly, it is about time that my niece has finally showed some of my family's spirit. I have always tried to not ask questions about your love for Arthur and how you have raised each of your sons. But when it comes to your daughter, Ginevra**,** I too understand the importance of her birth within the Weasley circles. She is an exceptional gem in our world and a true rarity to be within the Weasley's family. He was a proud Prewett, but I am sure that my father would be quite proud of his great granddaughter too.

"I may be old fashion and what I say can be quite direct, but as much as Harry Potter seems to be a fine young catch for her; her own feelings are still important to me. I just want to make sure that she is marrying the right person."

"Oh Muriel, it is not a question of love for them and this is something that I feel that Ginny should not have to explain for now… or at least not today. You know all along what Ginny has been saying since she has only been five. But it is far more then that for she is indeed in love with him, exactly how and why, even I don't understand it all. Now in these past two weeks, I think it has been the Fates that have called out and qualified their love for each other. Trust me for I have seen it and I will be the first to admit that it is not a normal relationship."

"So what of these prophecies that the papers have talked about, do they really exist?" Muriel asked.

"Oh yes Aunt Muriel, they most certainly do," Molly replied in a serious voice.

"But what do they say?" Muriel asked.

"I'm sorry but I cannot divulge that, Muriel; at least not for now."

"But why Molly?"

"Molly paused to think and then told her, "Well Muriel, I will at least tell you this. It is quite possible that another dark time is coming."

Muriel looked at her with apprehension showing in her eyes and asked. "But how did this happen; their still just practically children, Molly."

"If you want me to make a guess, then I can only tell you that it is assumed that this is the principle reason that Harry and Ginny have been chosen to be together."

"Then are you optimistic about their chances Molly?" Muriel asked now showing an inquisitive face.

"When all this is finally over, I know they will somehow be together in the end," replied Molly not waiting to tell her that the prophecies had inferred that they could either be dead or alive.

Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard as Ginny was waiting at the door. As her eyes looked back and forth between her mother and her great Aunt, Ginny's face showed her own anxiety about rejoining the two witches.

"It's alright Ginny," replied Molly, "We're finished with what we needed to say to each other. Come back in dear and sit down."

Ginny walked in slowly to her chair. As she did, her eyes continued to look nervously between her mother and her great aunt. As she passed her mother, she leaned over and kissed her cheek. She then told her, "You were right mum, Arnold pounced and then he swallowed it whole." She then looked over at her Aunt and told her, "It is actually quite embarrassing for me, Aunt Muriel in not knowing about these details about Harry. I do know that I love him. Just how, I really can't give you an answer, but I will be the first to admit that it is strange how this has all happened. I just know that it was always meant to be." She then silently set down as she looked at her Aunt and waited for her reply.

Muriel face showed no emotion as she quickly answered, "As I've told your mother, I am old fashion dear and I know there are times that your family has misunderstood my intent, but you listen to me young lady. You are a shinning star in our family and quite special to me. From everyone that I have talked to, he's a real keeper; so don't let him get away from you. Don't smother or scare him or give him any reason to have second thoughts about marriage. And finally, even though he was not born a Pureblood dear, most of my friends already think that he will go quite far in our World."

These comments had caught Ginny off guard immensely. Her face began to show her own curious expression, and she now hung tightly to each word of her Aunt's conversation.

"Over this last year, Ginny, I have thought deeply about what has happened in our world and I was not alone with my friends. A number of us have decided that there is much more to a person then what bloodline is within them. You have somehow made a wise and excellent choice and long before he even proved on whom he was.

"Now practically every young witch your age would gladly be willing to marry him so don't pay attention to what some of the papers are saying about Harry Potter. It's just Pureblood pooh, my dear, and let us hope that this will be much less of a problem in our world. He's considered to be an astonishing young wizard for what he has achieved on his own. I only want what is best for you and it seems that you have found it."

By this time, Ginny's face was now beaming and she couldn't hold a bigger smile. Muriel, who was also smiling, now added, "I can see it written all over your face that you love him my dear. I may be old and set in my ways, but you dear don't have to ever explain your love for him."

Ginny now stood up and walked over to her Aunt. As soon as she was there, Muriel in what appeared to be more as consideration, stood up and both of them embraced into a hug. "Thank you, Aunt Muriel," Ginny told her. "I was hoping you would be satisfied with Harry."

"Oh he's just pukka Ginny; you have picked the cream of the crop. I have been delighted with this young man since I first met him, two weeks ago."

For the rest of the hour, the three of them talked about a number of things that even included the type of wedding that Ginny was hoping to have.

* * *

It had been quite an enjoyable time for both Harry and Hagrid and the minutes had quickly rolled on until they were approaching several hours. Suddenly, Harry realized that he would be late in returning to McGonagall's office. With a quick good-bye, he was out the door and running back as fast as he could to the castle.

* * *

Finally, when an old grandfather clock chimed in, Aunt Muriel said, "Oh dear, it is already three o'clock. Before you both leave, I want to tell you again Ginny that I'm truly pleased for the both of you. I'm sure Harry will make you quite happy and contented and that I am quite sure of. Now remember, I waiting for the day that I will see you wearing my Goblin Tiara proudly."

"Thank you Aunt Muriel," Ginny replied, "I do appreciate your thoughtfulness." Ginny then carefully put Arnold in her robe and then she and Molly left by Floo. After a quick transfer at the Ministry, they both returned to the Burrow.

* * *

It was a few minutes after three when Harry had arrived at the stone gargoyle. He was out of breath when he remembered he had forgotten the entrance password. After repeating everything he could think of, Harry asked the gargoyle if he would ask the Headmistress to let him in. A few seconds later, the door opened. Then as soon as he had reached the top of the spiral staircase, he opened the door to her office and walked quickly up toward her desk.

When Harry reached her, he said, "I know that I am late Professor. We were talking about old times and I'm sorry that we both lost track of time."

"First and foremost Harry, I expect a student to be on time but I find that few can constantly do this. But now that you are an associate with the school, then you must understand why I expect you to be timely."

"I'll try to do better, Professor McGonagall."

She looked at Harry, frowning as she slowly shook her head. "I know that it is in your heart to honor my wishes, but we both know that there are certain things you just seem to have no control over. I sense that here is more here then just your demeanor that seems to be constantly compelling you onward. You are a remarkable person and this is one issue that I will just have to overlook, but I still expect you to try and be here on time. Now since I am already expecting a number of them to show up at my door step next year; we will just plan to deal with these problems as they appear." Her own frown had turned into a small smile as she had finished.

"Um… then I guess I should say thank you, Professor."

There was a quiet lull as the two just studied each other. Then McGonagall, whose face still showed a smile said, "I had a good expectation that both of you seeing each other would be good for your morale. I take it then that you both enjoyed your time together."

"Yes Professor, we did."

"Very good then, because I was expecting you would. Now have you thought of any other questions that you might have here today?"

"Well Professor, would you know why I am going to be taking a special astronomy class with the centaurs?"

"Oh! Then I guess they must have found you today?"

"Well it seems that they were waiting for me," Harry replied.

"Then we must assume that they had seen you were coming."

"Well… maybe Hagrid said something to them yesterday, Professor."

"No Harry, I didn't tell him until this morning that you were coming. That is why I asked the house-elves to make sure that he would have lunch for you. I must tell you that I find it very strange that the centaurs have even expressed such a curiosity about you. It is quite astonishing, actually. I don't want to pry but do you have any idea why they would have taken such an interest in you?"

"I'm not really sure Professor; I was hoping you might have some idea that you could suggest."

"No Harry, I don't. I can only speculate here and I feel that really would not be in your best interest to do so."

"Then I can only guess that they must have seen something in the night sky about us."

"Harry, you are just worrying too much. I recognize that the two of you have these prophecies, but you really have no idea when they will even begin to effect your lives. You need to relax and start enjoying your life with Ginny. Don't even worry about them until you began to notice there first effects around you."

"Professor, I would think the centaurs in asking me to take this class could certainly be a sign to consider."

McGonagall now looked at him with an intensive piercing stare. To Harry, it didn't seem to be a rebuke but it was a more then just a fleeting glance of what a mother might have given him. She then told him, "Harry, I don't need another paranoid Professor on my staff this year and especially if that one would be you. The way you're going, you're just going to worry yourself to death."

"Thanks Professor. I know that I have had a lot of worries but that was not what caused my early death, two weeks ago." Then he just grinned at her as he gave her a shrug.

The look on her face that she now returned was a memorable one and Harry had only wished that Colin could have been here to take the picture.

McGonagall quickly recovered but started choking on her own chuckles before replying, "Your account was probably appropriate here, Harry and something that I most likely deserved. Now may I ask you that we refrain from any more sarcasm for the rest of the day?" Her face had now begun to show a concerned look about it.

It reminded Harry when he was in his first year when he had tried to warn her of the safety of the Philosopher's Stone. He grinned and told her, "I must apologize to you, Professor on what I just said."

Then as if nothing unusual had been said, she added, "No apology is needed here, Harry but now we need to now move on to other things. I would like to now talk briefly about your class structure, because I am planning that this will be your area of responsibility. When I select your Advisor for this class, they will be told that you are the one to be organizing the teaching schedule."

"Could I ask why, Professor?"

"This is because of the way you have taught Dumbledore's Army. You a natural teacher Harry because you have figured a way to get the most from out of your classmates."

"I don't think I'm that good Professor," Harry told her.

"Don't count yourself out before you have even tried." McGonagall retorted.

"I…" Harry paused not knowing what to say.

"Harry, I didn't pick you because I hoped you could do it. I asked you to do this because I know you can."

There was a long moment of silence as Harry just stared at her. She was smiling the entire time and finally Harry compelled himself to grin. Then replying he said, "Alright then Professor. I think your expecting more then I can deliver but I guess we'll see in the fall."

"Harry, it will take a lot of hard work on your part but you will only fail if you let yourself."

"I'll give it my best." Harry replied.

"Now I want to warn you that the second years will be a huge undertaking this fall. I hope with you and your advisor working together closely, you can quickly bring them up to the level that they should have been at the close of this school year. I am afraid though that you are going to find that they will have to unlearn most everything that they were taught."

"So Professor, you're saying that they didn't learn anything practical this year."

"Sadly Harry, I am not really sure what they actually know. Since you're leaving this Sunday to go down-under, Auror Hobbs has volunteered to teach this class since he is in charge of Ginny's security. With his own wisdom and diligents, as I am sure you have already seen; it will help us determine in the next month on what direction you'll need to proceed this fall."

Harry's face, which had been showing vagueness, now suddenly showed surprise as he asked, "I had no idea that you knew for sure when we were going, Professor?"

"Let's just say that I have been kept well informed about what you are doing Harry. I hope this is alright with you."

"Yes Professor, it is just I was told that only those that need to know have been informed."

"Harry, I understand why you are going. It quite admirable on how you wanted to be with Hermione when she found her parents. I have said nothing to the other professors, so nobody knows unless you have said something to them."

"I haven't, I have only talked to Ginny's family and Auror Hobbs about it."

"Well I agree that it is best that you leave privately. Now enough with that and let's move on and talk about what it will take to be a good teacher. Over the years, you have gained a reputation of deciding something and then leaving haphazardly or going off half-cocked let us say."

"But Professor, I…"McGonagall put her hand up to silence him and said, "I'm not condemning you, Harry, since this was probably all in the plan on how you would defeat Tom Riddle. I just want to suggest that now that you're older, you might want to try to gain as much information and insight before you go galloping off again to save the world."

"Professor, you talk to me like you're already expecting me to leave during school term or something?"

"Well Harry, it seems in the past not to make much difference to you when you came up with an idea. Just look at what you did at the Ministry for an example. I have brought this up because now you will have hundreds of students that will depend upon you as their teacher for this coming year."

"Well it not like I'm the one planning for something to happen this year," Harry replied feeling slightly annoyed.

"Oh Harry, I think it is quite obvious that this adventure, fate, or sadly whatever we want to call it, is not done with you yet. You know that I don't want to see anything happen to you or Ginny, but I see just too much of your adventurous father in you. Marrying your mother was the best thing to have ever happened to him. I wanted to tell you this because it was your mother's sense of patience that let them both survive for so long. Now with Ginny, I feel I should tell you the one thing I am worrying about."

Harry now looked curiously at McGonagall wondering what she wanted to say.

"She at times has been far more audacious then your mother ever was. I just hope this doesn't mean that the two of you become a handful for me next year."

There was another moment of silence as they both just stared at each other. Then Harry replied, "Well I guess I should say thank you for telling me this, Professor." After pausing to think, Harry added, "I truly love her, Professor... and I think you're aware that I would do anything to save her life."

McGonagall at first forced herself to clinch her lips to keep from saying what she had wanted to. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I understand your dilemma here, and Harry, we both already know that you will somehow end up doing whatever you are meant to do. Now due to this reason, the Minister has also felt that I should be shown the prophecies in their entirety. This was for the chance possibility that I would recognize that you were preceding rambunctiously on your own. The Ministry realizes that it is your chosen legacy to be the one that will fulfill them, but we are all still worried that you could blindly do something that could cost one or both of you, your lives. Something could still go wrong and if you die by mistake, who knows what the repercussions could then be for our world."

It was just the way she now looked at Harry; he could tell that she was worried.

"Professor, I do plan on proceeding carefully, but I don't think it really matters on what I do. What I do in the end is exactly what these prophecies have said will happen."

There was no pause as she quickly replied, "Well then, let us just hope that you will know on what the right thing is to do when that time arrives Harry. I only wish I could help you more but I too understand what a Prophecy is. Now because of that, I think I should tell you that you have already forgotten that one of them is different then the others."

"So... what are you implying here, Professor?" Harry asked not sure what she had meant.

"Don't you remember that one of them is a Living Prophecy, Harry?"

"Yes I do, but I thought that it had told us everything it had to tell."

"Possibly it has made its final viewing Harry, but no one can know for sure."

"I don't… understand?" Harry replied as he looked questionably at her."

"Harry, this one is more then just connected to you. It is directly influenced by the events that surround your future. As most cannot be changed, if this one is still active, that means it's directly connected to your life held within you. So nothing can be assumed while you are still living."

"But Professor, how is it still called a Prophecy if it can be changed?"

"For just about all of them Harry, a Prophecy is predetermined, but not in this case. This one is extremely rare and it is thought that certain events will play a roll in what the final outcome may be. What has actually caused this Prophecy to occur can only be left for conjecture."

"So what it has told us means nothing?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I think you have misunderstood. Let us say it could be considered as a warning to our world."

"But everyone thinks that it can only be Ginny and me. Are we not the ones?"

"Yes, it is the two of you that will determine its final outcome."

"But Professor, how do you know this? They said nothing about this at the Ministry!"

"When I completed Hogwarts, Harry, I attended a number of seminars. One of them was on the advanced studies of prophecies. At that time, I never expected to be putting this knowledge to good use as we speak. Although I may have some information to tell you, I must warn you that I am not an expert in any means on these matters."

"Then tell me Professor. Tell me what I need to know." Harry's voice almost seemed to be pleading to her."

"No Harry. I cannot tell you what you think you need to know."

"Then what can you tell me?"

"Then listen Harry; what I am about to tell you is only unknown speculation by those who study these things."

Harry just stared back silently as McGonagall said, "This is what I understand Harry. It is thought that certain actions could become focus-points that could somehow influence the events of what are meant to happen. Whether this is true or not, then it is quite possible that even the Fates have no decision in this. This is magic so ancient, that it revolve around the origins of our magical world. Be it Dark or other magic supported by good intensions or even love; it is extremely powerful and beyond description. I wish I could tell you more but I also feel that no one has these answers for you."

"So Professor, you saying that you have no idea on where this is going to lead me?"

"Harry, knowing the answers about your life in advance is like cheating the human experience. If the rumours of the Deathly Hallows are true, then I think you already know part of the answer on where your life will be taking you." As she looked at Harry, he noticed a tear forming in her eye. "Harry, I only worry that somehow you may make a decision without knowing a key bit of information that you are meant to know. It may not make any difference in what is going to happen but I am still afraid for both you and Ginny."

"I don't want to risk Ginny's life either Professor," replied Harry. "I just don't understand why she's even involved. I worry that in the final outcome the results may not turn out in one or both of our favours."

"Harry, you have done remarkable things in your life but at the same time you appear to be only a normal boy. Just why you were ever chosen for these prophecies in the first place makes no sense to me or the rest of the staff at the School.

"Now all the professors will be ready to help and answer any of your questions that you may have. Please… Ask us if you have any questions. Whatever information you may have to seek, I think you would find it wiser to talk to us then to stay quiet about it."

Harry just nodded back to her in reply.

"Now please remember on what I have just told you and I hope that it all sets in." She now eyed him with her signature thoughtful glare as she again waited for a reply.

When Harry still stayed silent, she added, "Well then, I will take your silence as if you have agreed with me. Now we need to move on and talk about you and some of your obligations of being a teacher here at the School."

Over the next hour and a half, the Headmistress suggested a number of ideas on how she thought he should teach. It didn't take long before he was appreciating McGonagall and the rest of the Staff when he looked at them from the teaching aspect. Finally, when she had finished, he told her, "Professor, I never knew how much work it could be."

"Yes Harry, it is hard work being a Professor. We all can have days that we feel like turning some if not all of our students into frogs." She returned a smiled before adding, "But in the end, we usually have seen the fruits of our patience. Just watching how the Neville Longbottoms and the Harry Potters become proficient wizards by the time they graduate is worth it for all of us. It's quite sad though when an intelligent boy like Draco is led away from what magic should have been for all of us."

"Speaking of Draco, Professor, do you think he might return?"

"Right now Harry, that question is really up for the Ministry to decide. His fate is not in either of our hands so to speak."

"Well to be honest with you, Professor, if he does, I am not sure how well we can get along. I did talk to him at Tonk's funeral and he was pleasant towards me, but I'm not sure if it would be wise to trust him next year."

"Leave that matter to me and whoever will become your Advisor, Harry. Besides the Ministry, I have yet to hear from the Malfoy's if Draco might consider returning to the school. If he does, I expect that you will treat him as any other student, but he will have to give you the respect of a teacher. If he can't, then maybe another school like Durmstrang would be best for him to attend."

"Nowadays Professor, I am not sure that Draco would fit in there either."

"Well at least that is something that the prophecies don't say that you have to worry about. I know how the two of you had the worst rivalry here at the school in many years. He will have to recognize that you have the full privileges of a Professor, Harry and the consequences for any mischief around you will be severe. Rest assured that young Mr. Malfoy will not be a problem for you. Now do you have any other questions?"

"Well I'm sure I should have some, but for now I can't think of any," replied Harry.

"Then drop me an Owl if you can think of any that you need answers to. Now since it appears that we will not see each other for several months, I want to promise you that I will do what I can to help Ginny get though this time of separation."

"I thank you for that Professor," Harry replied with a look of appreciation across his face.

"Now Harry, I wish the three of you good luck. Tell Hermione that I truly wish her the best in what she must do. I will expect to see you as soon as you return and I hope to have your Advisor by then."

She stood up and as Harry arose to show her respect, she walked around her desk to him and then showing a large smile, told him. "Honestly, I think we're doing the right thing here." She then reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. When she pulled away, she added, "That was for my own personal feelings that I have for you, Harry."

"I promise that I will make the school proud of me, Professor," Harry told her.

"McGonagall smiled and replied, "With not having your parents and everything else that you have had to go through, you have grown up to become a remarkable young man, Harry Potter. Someday, I know you will find out why you have been made to go though all this. For now it may not all seem logical as magic even goes, but I think in the end it will be; I'm still quite sure of that."

"I hope so too Professor," Harry candidly replied.

"Now that your conflict with Tom Riddle is finally over, I want to welcome you to Hogwarts, Professor Potter. I hope you also learn and survive in this new position that you have agreed to take on. Along with that, you will find that you will have many new responsibilities next year. That along with everything else will mark another chapter of your legacy here at the school."

"I just want to say thank you, Profession for the chance to do this."

"Your welcome Harry. Now with everything that we have talked about, I have just one thing left that I feel I should remind you of Professor, I just hope you can survive and be able to pass your NEWT's for next year."

Harry nodded and then picked up the satchel of books and teaching aides, he had collected. He then turned and walked over to the Floo. He grabbed some powder and as he entered, he said the words, "Weasley's Burrow." In a flash of green, he was gone.

* * *

As the lorry hit a bump, Bill was jarred to his senses. It had been such a strange day and so much was piled up in his thoughts tonight. For this evening, he had asked several of his close associates to have dinner with him. At the time, he had only told them that they needed to talk privately that night.

"This discovery today had held on in his mind for the rest of the afternoon and evening. This alone was enough to make anyone in his position worry, but it was the additional prospects of his future brother-in-law that had kept revisiting his mind during the day.

As he looked over at Hasi, his old friend was staring back curiously at him. When Bill returned a smile, Hasi only nodded back and then gave him an expression of a prayer as he raised his hands up in front of him. This told Bill that his friend already expected that there was something else besides the day's findings on the agenda tonight.

This discovery today, it had pushed the envelope of ancient Egyptian knowledge about wizardry to a new level. So much in fact, that Bill knew rumours were already traveling around and adding to everyone's nervousness on what could have happened here so long ago.

Now his thoughts shifted back to what his father's letter had said that morning. If this information was correct, he didn't like what he had read for at least three of these ancient wizards had been known about from scattered records left by man. They had always been wizards; no witches had ever been noted to be this powerful. One had lived in ancient China, but this was in a time when civilization had really not begun. Only by the paintings in a number of caves in Tibet and Mongolia, did this one leave his imprint in the records of time. Ya-pi had talked about his story to him two years ago, but it seemed that he had only left obscurity behind his legends. Most was considered only rumours and discounted, but then again who knew for sure.

In Egypt, it had been a different story. There had been scattered accounts going back before writings had actually been invented. There had been two names that seemed to have left more then just a passing footnote. One seemed to be a favourite of wizard families for it always seemed to pop up and be reused by a number of wizards in the imperfect ancient records. The other seemed to have been the real mystery, for he had suddenly shown up and then just seemed to vanish from history without a trace. This one had always perplexed the wizardry World for some of the rumors were not well received about him. But in general, practically every record and hieroglyphic that should have been written about both of them had just seemed to be missing from all the histories of mankind.

In the last two hundred years, a few written records had been discovered in certain pyramids and other sealed tombs. It seemed that the same powerful curses protecting their dead had also prevented the lost of these writings too. Then around seventy years ago, there had been a chair that had been found in the tomb of Tutankhamum**. **Inscribed across the top was a gold inlay band of hieroglyphics. This one writing had praised this one man as the most trusted servant to the Pharaohs. But even here, the inscription of his name had somehow been obliterated. Exactly who he could have been was unknown and a secret that seemed to been taken to the grave.

Just before Bill had started working for Gringotts, a golden scarab with a plaque was discovered in a newly unearthed tomb that was next to the Great Pyramid of Khufu. It had talked about an ancient one who was said to be a living god. This object had then disappeared that same night and before the inscription had even been recorded. What had happened to it had been a point of much debate that still had never been resolved.

In another discovery, an account talked about when Egypt needed to or had decided to go to war. Most Pharaohs would always take their top wizard along with them. When they attended, it seemed that Egypt would never record a loss. Even when their adversaries had much superior forces and training, Egypt would suffer few casualties and would never come home defeated.

Whoever they had been, it had appeared that Egypt had a number of powerful wizards that served the Pharaohs. They had been loved by the people and served the country for many of it dynasties before they had suddenly just disappeared.

Now it seemed that the time had come for one to return. Bill could only wonder why and especially why Harry was chosen to be involved. As he set there pondering, he could not imagine why his future brother-in-law could have been selected for this. With his own sister being included, this just perplexed him for they were practical still kids. Harry may have somehow been able to defeat Voldemort but this didn't give him any comfort on why he was to be involved.

WAM! Another bump in the road had broken into his thoughts. As he looked out the window, he saw the hustle and bustle of rush hour that had overtaken the capital. As he looked further north, he could see the first shades of dark reds and grays on the buildings in the distance as the Great Pyramids were now shadowing parts of the city. Bill wiped his sleeve across his sweaty brow as he continued to ponder on where this discovery was going to lead.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'Reflections of the Hallows'

11-22-10 'Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed ' '


	34. C 34 Revelations of the Hallows

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy that Lived

Book 8 Chapter 34 'Revelations of the Hallows'

* * *

Chapter 34: 'Revelations of the Hallows'

It was around half-past-five when Harry walked out of the Floo. Molly looked up and smiled as she welcomed him, "Good Harry, you're back. Did everything go well at Hogwarts?"

"Yes it did Molly," answered Harry. "It was so different today talking to Professor McGonagall as the Headmistress, and it really makes me look forward for school to begin this fall. Lunch was just fantastic with Hagrid and it made me realized how much I missed having him around to talk to."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your visit Harry. Now Arthur is returning late from work so dinner will be in about an hour. If you're hungry, then go ahead and get yourself a snack. If by chance you're looking for someone, she's outside helping me in the garden. I wouldn't be surprised if she's missing a certain wizard right now."

"Thank you, Molly," replied Harry. "I'll just wait for dinner." He then turned and hurried out the back door.

He quickly scampered across what was now a freshly cut yard, but soon was slowed as he entered an area of knee-deep grasses and weeds. Even with the inside of the Burrows back to Molly's liking, it would take some time to get the rest of the grounds to what she would consider normal.

It had been a wet spring and the outside had taken much longer to clean up then Molly had first planned. It also didn't help matters any when Harry's wand had decided to blast a rather large hole in the ceiling a week ago. Although it seemed that in the end, both Molly and Arthur had just laughed it off saying the Burrow could always be repaired.

Harry knew that magic would help, but due to certain varieties of plants that she had growing, it could not be used in much of the garden. Serious effort and elbow grease applied in a Muggle way would now be required on a number of areas within it.

As he entered the garden, it was still a mass of overgrown weeds and vines that seemed to be choking out what little the Weasley's had planted last March. He also noticed a few Gnomes that were doing their best to hide from scattered locations from around him. In addition, he could see a large amount of scurrying movement from within the grass and it seemed like Gnomes from all around had moved in to make it their home. Now between the grass, weeds, and the Gnomes that now seemed to be everywhere, the overgrown garden was indeed a sorry sight to see.

From a distance, Harry could see the back of Ginny's head where she was working away in a corner. As he quickly covered the ground toward her, it was obvious to Harry that Ginny had spent a number of hours working here today.

As he drew near her, he could see her using her bare hands on some of the bushes. Harry stopped about six broomsticks away, and just watched her for a minute as she was now crawling across the ground on her knees. It was then that Harry realized that she was in the area of the berry plants that Molly had been quite proud of. He now slinked quietly closer and he soon was near enough to see her pulling handfuls of weeds from around her. When Harry was just a few steps away from her, he stopped and watched her prune several dead branches as he heard herself humming a song.

Harry now purposely made a noise and as Ginny stopped and turned around, he observed the large smile that quickly appeared across her face. Harry motioned for her not to get up and when he reached her, he lowered himself and set down next to her.

He looked at what he thought was a raspberry bush in front of them and asked, "Think it will live?"

"Oh I am sure it will with some love, Harry. It seems most of them have had a terrible time of it this spring. I hope with some of my own special care, they will all recover nicely by next year."

Harry then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. As he pulled away, he told her, "It's been a long day for me too. If you don't mind at the moment, I would like some of your own special care for myself."

"Like this?" Ginny said as she leaned in and returned a kiss to his lips. As both of her arms wrapped around him, Harry quickly repeated her movements and they both held each other tightly for several minutes. Finally, when they both pulled away, Ginny asked, "Did that help?"

"I'm starting to feel better and I am sure glad we're back together." He reached up and presses her head back toward his lips. Again, they held a kiss until Harry felt it was time to talk about the day's events. He couldn't wait to hear about what she had thought of his broom.

"Well how was your day?" Harry asked.

"The Firebolt is just amazing," Ginny replied with much excitement showing in her voice. I never could have believed a broom like this would exist. You have no idea Harry; just wait until you get to fly it yourself."

"So it's that good?" Harry asked."

"Oh Harry, I did a Seekers Reverse today," she told him in an excited voice.

"So how did you do?" Harry asked.

"At first, the sweep around was almost too much for my body to handle. After several attempts, I finally was able to do the flip maneuver as it always was meant to be done. It's just bloody amazing what you can do on this broom. It's going to bring the game of Quidditch to a whole new level of play."

By the sound of her excited voice, Harry knew the broom had been impressive. "Well I'm glad you found it so exciting Ginny," as he gave her the largest smile, he could muster.

"And Harry," she paused as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you for letting me fly it, today. It's going to be fantastic to take it back with me to the school." She then on her own pulled Harry back into a kiss.

It was during this moment; he could feel the enthusiasm from within her and hoped that his broom would surely help her pass the time while he was gone. Now he only wished he could figure out what would help to replace his own loneliness of not having Ginny around.

When they had concluded that moment, she talked to him a few minutes longer about the Firebolt. As he listened to her, Harry decided it was best not to tell her about the stadium until later. All Harry wanted to do was just listen to her. He was finding her excitement to be quite invigorating and he was anticipating that upcoming moment on her birthday. It was going to be a really good day, he thought.

When Ginny had finished, she asked, "So did you have a good day like me?"

"Well, I think you can probably imagine what McGonagall and I talked about. She was pretty supportive of everything and we chatted about what school was going to be like for the four of us. She did warn me that I especially would be quite busy this year."

"I know, "Ginny replied as her eyes showed some misgivings to him."

Harry then took a big breath and said, "Then she made it quite clear to me on how she expected the four of us to watch how we handled our personal relationships and not just while we're around the other students."

"The entire time we are at school!" Ginny spoke out loudly. She now stared at him and asked, "Just why?"

"Well… I guess you could say since we are going to be excused from normal after-hour restrictions; we are expected to keep our passions under control." When Ginny looked at him strangely, he added. "I think it is partly because everyone will be keeping an extra eye on us for our safety."

"But what's the other part? Just why are we expected to act like a Prefect this year?" He could hear the displeased tone that was in her voice.

"Well… it's actually worse then that. I think she expects me, and that seems to include you, to keep our actions and relationships at a level above even the Heads this next year."

"At first, Ginny's face looked questionably at him. Moments later, he saw an awareness that just seem to appear on her face before a smile replaced it. "Oh Harry, it's quite obvious why she had to said that. It's her responsibility as the Headmistress to make sure we at least appear to stay in line. I don't think that means she is going to be using an invisibility cloak and walking around like Mrs. Norris to find us."

"Ginny, I don't think this was said in a moment of passing. She warned me that Piers is also going to be a problem for us."

"What does she mean by that?" Ginny asked as she looked questionably back at him.

"She has told me that he actually missed having me around this past year. It seems he is already looking forward to me returning this fall."

"Well wouldn't it be better for us if he likes you?"

"No that is not what she meant. He likes me because I give him what he craves; bloody attention for him in the worst way. She's afraid that if he catches us in a compromising position, it could be all over the school in just minutes."

"Oh!" Ginny replied. She became quiet at what Harry had just said. Then as if she seemed to complete a thought, a most sensual looking grin appeared across her face. "_Th__e History of Hogwarts_ says that no ghost or poltergeist is able to enter the Headmistress office without permission first. Maybe we could use your cloak to hide in her study for some privacy next year."

As Harry retorted with a snorting laugh, he almost wanted to call her Hermione. Luckily, he already had learned enough to know that it would have been quite chilling for the moment. Ginny had been adding her own chuckles and now he joined her as they both had a round of laughter.

Once they had both recovered, Harry then continued to talk about the rest of what McGonagall had told him. When he finished with what she had instructed to him, he told her about going to the Dark Art's classroom, and then mentioned on what he and Hagrid had had for lunch.

"So how was Hagrid?" Ginny asked.

"Oh he was great but I'm not quite ready to tell you about that. I have something else that I wanted to tell you about first."

This aroused Ginny's curiosity as she asked, "So what else occurred?"

"It happened on my way to go see Hagrid. I was suddenly met and then was encircled by three centaurs. It was really quite strange on how they even treated me." Harry now paused to consider what he wanted to tell her and added; "They know something about you, but it's me that they're been bewildered about."

"So… what are you saying?"

"Well it's actually more like what they didn't say. This one asked me if the two of us would take a special astronomy course taught by this centaur called Stovall. I had never seen him before and boy was he big. He was quiet and seemed to be of the most secretive type. I have to wonder though, maybe with me being a wizard was why he acted this way."

"Well I wasn't really planning to take anymore astronomy classes, Harry. There is not much demand for star readers these days. Besides, I still hope to play with the Harpies after next year."

"I know Ginny, I wasn't planning to take the Class either, but they told me it would only be one night each week." Harry paused and then added, "I just have this feeling that they wouldn't have asked us unless there was a good reason to do so. Even Professor McGonagall was wondering why."

"So had you ever seen any of them before?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Firenze was one that first talked to me. Then the one called Bane sort of took over the talking. In the past, he has always kept his distance from me but this time, he was the one doing most of the talking. By the way, he acted; I've been wondering if he might be the new leader of the herd."

"Well my schedule is already a bit full but I guess I could try to make room."

"I'm sure that you will end up being with me and taking the class, but Stovall then said it was me that they had been wondering about."

She looked strangely at Harry and asked, "So you're saying they're talking like they haven't been able to see what you will be doing?"

"Yes and who knows exactly what's going on but I'm sure it was what they hadn't been able to see that is troubling them."

"That isn't that out of the ordinary, but I do wonder how long they have had this problem?"

Harry looked questionably at Ginny and asked, "Just what do you mean exactly?"

"It's obvious Harry. It's the centaur's ability in not being able to see things about you. You are important in our world and to the centaurs it must be quite difficult for them not to see you."

Harry then looked at Ginny curiously and asked, "You know something about this don't you?"

"Well I hope it doesn't make you upset but while you were gone… Oh Harry, you know I was curious… Alright, I do admit that over this last year, I did check occasionally at night to see if we might have any future together." As Ginny said this, her face was becoming noticeably red to him.

Harry could only stare back at her as a smile now appeared across his face. Then Harry's voice took an almost a derisive tone, as he told her, "It's all right, I can understand your interest here." As he said this, his face now showed a most satisfying look across it. There was a short pause before he asked, "So did you see anything?"

In a cynical tone, she replied, "There is practically nothing that makes any sense about you up there. I know that the centaurs know much more on how to interpret things, but on this subject, they have been just as perplexed as I was."

"I'm sure the Prophecy had something to do with that," Harry replied.

"Could be but I also have something else to add about the centaurs. Earlier this year before my family went to Aunt Muriel's for safety; I was sitting at our favourite place by the lake. As I was hoping for your safe return, I heard a noise and when I turned my head to look it was Professor Firenze that was staring back at me. We both stared at each other for a long time without saying anything. But it was in his face, Harry… it was how he looked at me as if he was sorry to even be there. I've never seen a look like this on a centaur's face before. Finally, he spoke and he told me, that the boy that survived had now become unseen for all of them.

"When I asked him, is he dead; Firenze didn't say anything back to me at first. I think he noticed that I was close to tears, because he then told me; wait, don't grieve quite yet for we have our ways that tell us that he is still alive.

"I then asked him if I would ever see you again Harry. He replied by telling me that we should meet again. But then he warned me that I would not be happy with the Chosen One when that time finally would arrive.

"After that, he acted like he wanted to leave before I realized that he was hesitating for some reason. Then he just told me of what I had long wished for would soon be decided. It raised my hopes up but I then asked him what do you mean. Firenze then answered by telling me that no one could know for sure on what you were going to do Harry. The way he looked at me, I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Then just before he left, he added that the stars held great secrets about you. They had believed that there was a strong likelihood of you having an unusual destiny. After that, he then turned and galloped off into the Dark forest. I'm sure that he may have told me of things that he was not to talk about."

Harry, who had been listening quietly, had a distance look around his face. When he then looked at her, Ginny could see that something else had stayed within his mind. Then he told her, "Well he must have had a good reason to come tell you all this. Are you sure he didn't say anything else?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You do understand that it was quite uncharacteristic for them to do this."

"Yes I do and I thought you already knew that I received a special mention in my Owls for my knowledge on magical creatures."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just … well; it just seems to me that they're being more then just curious about all of this."

"I agree but they did talk to you today. I think it obvious that they're trying to figure out something else that they haven't told us about."

"I must agree about that, but it's really quite strange for them to even act this way," Harry added. "You know that I've never been that good in astronomy and I respect your ability here. You have always been willing to grasp at the unknown and I do appreciate that. Hermione's need of facts and reason is not always the best way to proceed in what surrounds my life. But why... why would they want to teach me or even us about this?"

"It's got to be more here then anybody has thought of. You're more then just a curiosity to them. I think it is quite obvious that even the centaurs are not sure about what's going to happen to you."

"So what am I, Ginny and what could that mean to the centaurs. Over the years, Firenze has generally been friendly to me. Today something was different about him. All he did was to begin the conversation but…" Harry paused now only staring back into Ginny's eyes quite unsure on what else to say.

"Jeepers Harry, you defeated Voldemort. They're all going to think the better of you."

"But Ginny, they still had to overcome their own reservations about helping us," he told her quite seriously. "This was something that nobody could have ever expected… They all came to fight and even die that night. This is something that I'm not sure that any wizard would understand why."

"You're only trying to find an explanation that makes sense to us. Just maybe there isn't any here for anyone to see."

Harry paused as he pondered, before saying, "That is what I like about you. We both agree that it must be something that perplexing them."

"Well I think it's because they have reason to like you. So what else did the four of you talk about today?"

"I told them that both of us would be busy but I would tell you about the invitation. That's when they told me that they already knew that you would be there."

"Are you saying what I think you mean?"

"Yes Ginny, they've already seen that you will be there. It is my path that they are unable to see. This has left them quite curious for they seem to have no idea on what my future is."

"Harry, not everything can be seen in the stars; you know that."

"I know but I was the one there, today. By their own actions, that wasn't the impression they gave me. This Centaur has ventured here because of the questions that they must have about me. Whether I am part of this equation or not; they're befuddled about this and they want to know what my future is?"

There was a moment of silence before Ginny replied, "Alright then Harry, let me talk to Hermione about this. Maybe she would have an idea on what's going on."

Harry nodded but stayed silent. Ginny slid over next to him and pulled him close before saying, "We already know that you're unusual. Maybe the stars in the past have never showed your real future. Whatever it is, it seems to me that the centaurs may have only misinterpreted on what they had foreseen about you. But all that doesn't matter to me for the important thing is that you're still alive."

"But Ginny, it just makes me feel nervous when the Centaurs are worried. Being in the center of their attention is probably not a very good sign."

"Harry, you know deep down that there is something about you that appears different to them. These new prophesies about us; just who from our world can really know what they mean. They are long and complicated. Even I don't believe any wizard for all of these years could have survived what you did without someone else intervening. I don't think that there was a possible way that you could have been that bloody lucky. Someone or something must have been pulling some strings in all of this."

"Well, I would like to know who they were because they seemed to be using some rather large ropes on me," Harry half-heartedly joked.

Ginny laugh nervously and then told him, "Well I do have an idea but I think its best that we save that discussion until later tonight."

This statement more then caught Harry's attention and he asked, "Who do you think it might be?"

She just shook her head. "I will tell you later this evening. It's going to get complicated and I'm not sure you're going to believe what I say."

Harry's face showed an apprehensive look before he replied, "Alright then, I can wait to hear what you think."

"Harry, you must accept that there is far more mystery here then just you. I'm not sure that knowing some of these answers would even make sense to anyone. Maybe it is like that for the Centaurs. If you were one, what would you think if suddenly what the stars had told you for years didn't happened the way you had foreseen? That would drive you loopy too, I would think. We may not have much of the answers yet, but I think they are curious and just maybe they do know something more then we do."

"Maybe you're right Ginny, maybe they are meant to help us find the answers."

"Harry, I hate to say this, but if we don't hurry we are going to be late for dinner. "

* * *

It was an old manor, just a few miles, south of London. He was in a large paneled room that was filled with assorted statues and other objects of a priceless nature that showed the expensive tastes of its previous owner. The man was late in his middle-aged years, and was reading the Daily Prophet as he set at a large ornate and hand-craved desk. He had graying hair and a well-kept beard but scattered throughout it was the assortment of multicolored whiskers.

As his twitching hand read an article about the latest arrests, he recognized a number of names of close friends and several associates. Many had refused to be taken alive but he smiled reading about how several Auror's had gone to the grave alongside them.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the entry door. "Enter," replied the man at the desk.

In walked a younger man who appeared to be overweight and seemed to be approaching thirty. His blondish hair was long and not well kept. He was short and his robe was quite dirty. It seemed life so far had not been kind to him as he kept his eyes to the floor."

"So I trust everyone has been informed?" The man asked that was still sitting at the desk.

"Yes Master. Only six did not reply. We're sure that the Russian blue owls that you requested did find them, but so far, none of them have returned an answer. I think they all fear arrest if they didn't stay in hiding."

"Then we will deal with them in a most timely way," replied the sitting man who now showed a toothy grin.

"Master, you were right that our numbers seem to be quite better then we had first anticipated," replied the younger man.

"Did I not say that this breed of owl would search diligently until they found their target? It has left them no choice for they know we can find them. Now I trust that you have the Mudblood boy that I have asked for."

"Yes but it wasn't easy. His father has many connections within the Muggle government. The boy even had several wizards employed within his guard. It now seems that many in the Muggle Scotland yard are looking for him."

"Good then. He will be perfect for our entertainment tonight."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect here but this certainly will create a backlash far more from the Muggle government then I think you have bargained for. We have enough problems right now in renewing the faith within our membership."

"It matters not to you," the sitting man exclaimed in a loud and snappy voice. "You are here to do my bidding, not my thinking. As they begin their search for the boy, this will pull many away from continuing to be able to help our Ministry. This will make our revenge a lot easier when it happens. I trust you will not brother me again with these ideas."

"Sorry Master, I will not speak of this again to you. So what do you want me to do with him?"

"Go have some entertainment and show him what we think of his kind. Just make sure he will be awake tonight."

* * *

Dinner at the Burrow turned out to be one filled with leftovers that night. Everyone seemed to be quite talkative and even Arthur had gotten out a bottle of Firewhiskey and gave a toast to Harry for becoming a professor. It was after seven-thirty and everyone had eaten dessert. Ron and Hermione surprisingly just excused themselves and disappeared on up the stairway to his room. Harry and Ginny, along with her parents talked a while longer, but soon Ginny asked to be excused and proceeded outside to the porch. Harry soon joined her and it wasn't long before they both found they were talking about the prophecies.

In a joking tone, Harry told her, "You understand that it would have been a lot easily for all of us if the ones that wrote these prophecies would have just delivered them to me. I just wished I could have asked them some questions on why I have had to do this in the first place. I just wish that I…" Harry stopped for he was now looking at Ginny. What he now saw in her eyes was telling him that she knew something that she was worried about telling him. "What is it, love?" He asked.

"With a nervous voice, Ginny replied, "I think there is a good possibility that he has already paid you a visit. But it is also possible that you don't remember him doing that."

"Who do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think it was him that visited and returned what you had meant to lose that night. With everything else going on these last two weeks, I just haven't found the right time to discuss this with you."

"Ginny… who and what did he return. I don't understand who you're talking about."

"Harry, I believe you already know. He must be the one responsible for all of this. Who arranged for you to receive the Hallows in the first place?"

"Dumbledore did." Harry replied. "I find that you're…"

"…Oh Harry," Ginny broke in. "You have already told me that you think you're the Master of them. It must be him, Harry… It doesn't matter anymore on who the Peverell brothers were or why they even received them, because you're the one that now has them."

"I'm not following you at all. Are you talking about the ring?" replied Harry whose face was now showing his own apprehension on what she had just said.

Ginny was now looking closely into his face but stayed silent. She was quite worried about how Harry was handling on who she thought had returned the ring. But even more frightening to her was the possible degree of the involvement. At first she had only thought that he had returned the ring, but now she was beginning to consider there was much more participation here then she had first suspected.

She was a brave witch, but even this was too much now to handle without being scared. As her eyes begin to fill with tears, her voice became frantic as she said, "Yes Harry the ring…" She paused in order to hold the tears. "I think you already know that this is probably the truth. They have become yours to use… So why is it? Harry… It must be something that Death still needs you to do."

Harry was caught mostly by surprise on what she had just suggested. Ginny who was now trembling and still worrying about what Harry was thinking, began leaving a few wet marks upon his cloak.

"It's alright. I… I'm not sure on what to say right now." Harry was now thinking this rapidly over in his mind. What Ginny had told him had actually made some sense to him but why. What would Death really want with him now? He could have easily picked someone a lot smarter and far more powerful then he was.

It had now become quiet and only the soft sound of Ginny's sobbing was heard along with the rustle of leaves in the breeze. Harry held her and after another minute had past she looked up at Harry saying. "I really miss Fred, Harry. Why did Death have to pick you and my family to suffer so much? It's just been totally unfair to all of us." Again there was a pause and then Ginny asked, "Could I possibly use the ring? I would like to see Fred for a visit. Maybe it could help us if I talked to him, tonight."

"Ginny, you're not thinking this out. I know it is hard for you to understand, but it's possible that may not be what he wants."

"But why wouldn't he? I'm sure he's missing George and the family more then anything else right now."

"You may know the story of the Hallows but it's not exactly how the ring really works."

"Then tell me… Tell me why we can't use the ring to talk to Fred."

"Ginny, there must be a real need to use it. You shouldn't use it just on a whim."

"But it's not a whim; I'm sure he would want to come for a visit." Ginny told him as she wiped her eyes.

It needs to be something like a life or death situation for the user. If you really don't need him; it would becomes something you're forcing him to do."

"Are you sure it would be forcing him, Harry?" She looked at him with much sadness in her eyes before adding, "How do you know all of this anyway?"

There was an awkward silent moment before Harry replied, "Truthfully, I'm not exactly sure, but I just know it's true."

"I didn't know?" She sadly replied.

"Harry started to reassure her it was alright, but he suddenly stopped as a tad tail memory began to appear in his mind. At first, it seemed to be only a foggy thought but soon it was beginning to clear and come into focus. Then suddenly, he understood it as he looked back into her eyes saying, "Ginny, I not exactly sure how I even know this but it can be very unpleasant for the dead to visit by way of the ring." When he finished, Harry now started pondering on just where that thought could had even come from.

"But I miss Fred so much. With the ring, we could have him visit and talk to all of us?"

"But we must only use it for a real need. Please Ginny, it opens a door for their soul to pass through and it should not to be used on just the need of wanting to see a past family member. Something else that you also must understand; only the ring barer can see them."

"You know more then your telling me. Just how can you know all of this?"

"He reached out and as his arms went around her, he told her, "It's because when I used the ring, Ginny, I was ready to die. Whatever this did, it made their travels to our world much less painful then it would have normally been."

There was a moment of silence that past as Ginny just stared at him before she quietly said, "I'm sorry on what I just ask you to do. We should be talking about us and not my brother tonight."

"Don't worry Gin; I understand how much we all miss him."

A few minutes would now pass, as they both would view the sun dropping behind the distance trees. Finally, Harry gave her a kiss and then pulled away as he now felt she had recovered from her earlier fit.

Ginny turned and now her eyes were staring into his as she said, "So Harry." She now paused and Harry knew she was thinking about something. Then she asked, "I feel tonight that I need to ask you about this. Do you have any idea on why he would have brought the ring to your dorm?"

Having already been unable to answer this question before her fit, Harry was now curious about it himself. "I'm just not sure enough to even guess about this."

"Just nothing?" she asked with only a subtle hint of concern in her voice.

Harry paused as he looked at her. Then hesitantly, he told her, "I'm not quite sure of anything tonight for several thoughts have already appeared while talking to you. It seems that they have somehow been showing up with your questioning."

A faint smile now appeared across Ginny's face and it was the first to be seen for quite a while. She then replied, "Good then. Maybe we are finally going to figure out some answers tonight. Now what I am about to say is probably going to sound mental to you but I think this is what could have happened that morning. Whatever you think please let me finish before asking me a question, alright."

"Go on," Harry answered as he nodded.

"I think it was Death that returned the ring that morning to you, and it must have happened before I arrived at Gryffindor Tower after the battle. I know that you may not believe what I am saying; but it is the only answer that really makes any real sense in all of this."

Harry could only stare at her as he now wondered but he nodded that he understood.

His reply had been better then she had expected. She now told him, "Let's consider what we think are the facts. This should help to eliminate most of the other possibilities. Now if you can recall the first night that we all were at the Burrow, do you remember when my brothers all wanted to talk to you?"

Harry now looked at Ginny in a derisive way and replied sarcastically, "I don't think I could ever forget a night like that?"

"Well Harry, when Hermione, Fleur, and I finally got together that night; we all started talking. As we did, I started to think and I began to get pretty upset with myself. It was then that I started thinking about a number of things that must have happened before I found you in your bed."

"So what were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Well I was remembering certain oddities that had happened after I arrived in your dorm that morning."

"Harry wasn't sure where she was going with this but he was now having a strange feeling that Ginny was actually on to something.

"Harry, that morning when I first arrived at your room, it was cold and I mean freezing. I remember that I had found the ring as if it had fallen out of your hand. Your glasses were also on your head, and Ron and Hermione had both told me later that they had put them on the table. So how else could you have got it unless someone came to visit you? Think Harry. I've been afraid of telling you this because I wasn't sure either."

"I just can't remember any of this?"

"Then do you think it could have been maybe your parents or someone else that could have been there that night to see where you dropped it?" Now without waiting to let Harry even answer, she continued, "I'm at the point that I might be able to believe anything with what could have happened. Who really knows right now for it might have even been one of the Peverell brothers that returned it?"

Harry had to restrain his surprise but said, "Ginny, the Peverell brothers lived a very long time ago. Blimey, that was probably sometime between Merlin and Hogwarts becoming a school."

Then Ginny coughed to clear her throat. She looked at Harry and then in a casual but disciplined sounding voice told him, "Then maybe someone like Merlin; could he have been the one that did this?"

"That was something that caught Harry totally off guard before he replied, "It's quite a step in faith to even consider something like that, but I know around me, it is just about possible that anything could happen. But I think we should only conceder someone that we know is alive right now."

"Why? It now is obvious to me that anything must be considered around you."

"I understand that you are suggesting that someone in the past could have done it, but I need to ask you; just where are we going with all of this?"

"Bare with me, because I am getting there. Don't you agree that it would have to be someone quite powerful?"

"Power is one thing, but whoever it was they would have needed to have seen me drop it in the forest. I am positive that nobody saw that happen out there that night."

"Then who else do you think it could have been? It must be someone that had reason to keep you from dying. You're telling me that you dropped it in the forest where nobody could have seen you do it. But it is obvious that either somebody did or it was somebody that might have a way to sense out the ring. And whether you really died or was just somehow made unconscious, you did return to our world. And now we are back to why he would have wanted to return it to you. If you only needed them for ending Voldemort's hold to this world, then why are you going to need the Hallows again?"

"I have no idea. But why would Death return it to me so I would have an advantage over him."

"But I think you have already forgotten about something else. You have said you have defeated what most are afraid of and then there is always the Legend to remember; now that you have become a master of Death."

Harry's eyes showed his apprehension with what she had just said, "Now Ginny, you're going a lot farther with this then even I ever thought of going. I'm not going to just kill someone for him or anyone if I don't have to."

"But Harry," She said in an anxious voice. "What of the Tale of the Three Brothers. You have survived… You're his equal and you're still alive. Truly, you must have been given these for a reason. If I'm not mistaken, haven't you already said that you have learned and accepted their true value and worth?"

"But why would Death want me to be his equivalent?"

"Maybe some would say that I am a young and naive witch, but I think you somehow already know the answer. It was always and only you that could ever be the one to defeat him. Death finally came for Tom Riddle but it was not by a way that he had ever expected. I think that it has always been you. You must have been selected to be the one that would solve his problems for him. As much as I really don't want to say it, I think it has to be the truth."

For a moment, Harry pondered her statement before answering, "But Ginny, whoever they are, they will probably find out how I defeated Riddle. No one can be that stupid to make the same mistakes that Voldemort did."

"I think we both have the same feeling that there is possibly much more here then either of us could ever know about. I think there is a secret about you and it might be much more then anyone has ever expected. Maybe the Hallows have other ways to help you. It seems to me that there is still a concealed purpose for them."

"Well I have already thought about that same conclusion, but right now I'm not going to get my hopes up that I am going to quickly find out what this has all been about. In fact, I'm hoping that we never have to find out what this has been about. The longer it takes the happier I will be."

"By chance do you think that there will be someone else that would be able to help give you some answers?"

"I really don't know but I guess anything is quite possible," Harry replied. "Remember that the prophecies have also talked of a Deceiver and a Master. I really don't think that I am one of those two. For that matter, I'm not sure that I can even be the one it is referring to as the Champion. It may be as many as three additional individuals that the prophecies are even talking about."

"But Harry, I don't think it is the other ones mentioned in the prophecies that are the key to all of this. I think in the end it must be connected to you. The Hallows, my ring, and now even you it seems, has become physically part of these prophecies.

"Whoever it was why did they choose you to do it, Harry. Why did the Elder wand split its magical core with you and your wand? Honestly and without any doubt, can you tell me that this was all by coincidence?"

Ginny paused as if waiting for his reply. When he only stared back at her without an answer, she told him, "That's what I thought. We may not know all of the answers yet, but I think it's obvious it happened because of your possession of all the Hallows."

Harry out of his own curiosity now pulled out the Elder Wand. As they both looked upon it, they had no doubts on what its history had been. When he held it out toward Ginny, she warily took it and then began to look at it closely. As she ran her hands across the wooden elder shaft, she knew that this had been the wand that had taken so many lives throughout the centuries. It was powerful and its legacy only made her question the reasons on why it had chosen to be integrated into Harry's physical life.

She now closed her eyes as her soft hands caressed it. She tried to imagine the very moment of when the wand was created. Whether it was Death or some other skilled wizard or witch of the past that had been its creator; what was the reason they had decided to make such a dangerous weapon for man.

Then she sensed it, it seemed to be a strange and subtle feeling of utter curiosity that was slowly reaching out from beyond the wand. It was as if an innocent child had been looking at her and wondering on just who she was. Then almost explosively, as if the wand had now recognized her, a surge of joyful emotion seemed to flood into Ginny from the wand.

All during this time, Harry's eyes had been watching Ginny. Except for him noticing a moment of shuddering, nothing had seemed to be out of the ordinary. Whatever this movement had been, all traces had just vanished and a smile of some type of recognition had now appeared across her face.

Ginny opened her eyes and then realized that she was still rubbing the Elder wand. She had never heard about a wand that had a sense of character but this was what it had actually felt like to her. This only made her wonder what they had used for a core. How could it have split itself, she now questioned herself and just what did it mean for the man that she loved.

She now looked up to him and smiled. Then as she closed her eyes again, she began thinking, just what are you hiding from us. You have more then just a secret; just why and how are you connected to Harry.

Suddenly, Ginny's finger felt a slightly different texture that seemed to be beneath the finish of the wand. Her eyes popped open and as she looked at its base, she had a wonderful impression that she had found what they had been looking for. She looked up at Harry and her eyes conveyed a sense of triumph to him.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny noticed a rather odd sense of questioning that now showed from Harry's face.

"I not sure yet," she told him. She now began using her own fingernails to scratch away at the base that seemed to have a rougher and unfinished texture about it. Suddenly, a large grin appeared across her face as she remarked, "Look at this, it's like there is something that has been masked away under this part of the wand. Not to be smug, but maybe it had to wait until a certain young witch with a soft touch had noticed it." Now quite determined, she continued to scrape as Harry watched small pieces of antique grunge flaked away.

"Harry, I think it's been repaired or someone had wanted to hide something about this wand." She continued to scrape for a little longer. Then suddenly, when her change of expression lit across her face, it gave notice to Harry that she had indeed discovered something quite unexpected.

As she reverentially handed it back to him, she remarked, "It is the most peculiar wand, Harry for it also has seemed to have recognized just who I am."

"How so," Harry asked.

"I felt something… it was like it recognized me as an old friend. It's quite strange actually, but nothing more then that."

"Well tell me if you notice anything else about it."

"I don't need to Harry for it has just revealed itself to me. This wand is much older then anyone has thought it to be and it is well worn from all the years in its journey. It appears to me that someone had good reason to cover this up. I'm not sure if you are going to be pleased or shock about this, but I'll wait to see what you think."

Harry now looked at the place on the wand that she had been working at. In the now red and fading sunlight, he looked closely at it and his eyes slowly traced the petite and jagged lines that were carved within the wood.

To Ginny, it had only appeared as the usual mark that she had grown accustomed to seeing. To Harry, it was reversed for it was the same razor scar, he would noticed each morning, he would look into a mirror. As Harry glanced back at Ginny, his face presented his own feeling of bewilderment to her.

It was now that Ginny's own internal strength would rise up within her to show the needed support for the wizard, she loved.

"I think I can understand what you must be feeling, but I think it's best that we move on and look at the cloak before it gets dark," Ginny suggested in an encouraging voice.

"There's… nothing there," Harry replied. "He was sitting there unable to now move as he just stared at the Elder wand. Over and over in his mind, he kept thinking. Why was it here, and what did this symbol now imply."

Ginny gave him a moment to ponder and then asked, "Please Harry, your cloak."

Harry then turned his head to look at her and asked, "But Ginny… We have studied it more times then I could ever recall. I just don't see how we could have missed anything about it."

She reached over and grabbed his hand that was holding the Elder wand and told him, "Harry, let me be the strong one tonight for I know this has been a shock for you. It has given us some more questions tonight but I think it just answered a number of ones that we have had."

He slid his shoulder down into hers and leaned over and kissed her cheek and then said, "thank you… I love you."

"I love you too, but as much as I know that you'd rather not, this feeling in my gut tells me that we must do this tonight. Please just trust me on this."

"Alright then," Harry replied but his face was showing his own skepticism. He stood up, pulled out his invisibility cloak, and then handed it back to Ginny. After sitting back down next to her, they both began studying it together. Looking inside of it, they looked carefully around at the intricate weaving patterns of the shimmering material. Harry now held the cloak up so the inside was toward Ginny. She moved back and stared intently at it.

It wasn't long before Harry told her, "See… I told you nothing is there."

"Don't give up so easily about this," replied Ginny. "Please… I want you to look at it. Maybe all along you just haven't been looking at it in the right way. I think there is something here and I have hope that you're going to find it tonight. Besides, it's been in your family for all of these years. If anyone is going to find it; I think that person has got to be you."

Harry coarsely mumbled something to himself and Ginny did her best to hide a smirk that was starting to show across her face. She took the cloak from him and then held it up beside her with the inside of it toward him to view.

At first Harry notice nothing new about it and was soon ready to tell her it was useless. Then just before he spoke Harry thought he had seen some type of sparkle from within it. He motioned for Ginny to move over so the cloak was between him and the lowering sun. Then as he looked again, what he saw was far more then just a twinkle.

In the six-and-half-years, that Harry and his friends had all studied the cloak; it had always been studied in private. It had never been displayed in public or outside, where the secret might have been discovered sooner. Throughout the years, only the Weasley family and the members of Dumbledore's army had actually known of the cloak. The one exception had been on the Hogwarts Express when Draco had been able to hex him.

For all those years, he had never known what they had been looking for. Be it a name, a sign, or some other type of clue, the proof of the cloaks origin had always seemed to evade him until now. Now Harry could only quietly chortle to himself in understanding that it was Ginny that had always been meant to help him find the connection. She had been the one to suggest what to do and was holding it up for him to see. It was now only after all those prior generations of his family had temporary ownerships of it. Now he knew that he and the cloak had always been meant to meet in time.

Enhanced with the red of the setting sunlight that was now passing throughout the cloak; it almost appeared to Harry to be the refraction of billions of radiant and shimmering jewels. Slowly, it moved around as if it was a pennant dancing upon the wind. Now as if it was fire burning within the cloak, it was now showing itself to Harry, and it was the same unique mark that he had received that night so long ago.

It had only been a number of seconds, but it was now that Harry and Ginny's eyes had met each other as she quickly noticed the emotion that was showing in his face. She stayed silence as she only watched him standing there now wondering what he could have seen.

As he sauntered back the few steps toward her, the evening light was now quickly fading as a line of dark clouds were rapidly covering the face of the setting sun. He smiled as he reached her and lifted the cloak from her hands as his excited voice said, "It's here, the same as the wand, but it's an incredible sight. Here, let me hold it up for you to see."

As Harry now held it, Ginny walked a few steps away and turned around. As she stared at the cloak, she again saw nothing for the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Then as she shook her head, Harry realized that she had not seen anything.

"Sorry, maybe it's something that only you can see?"

"It's not that. What I have just seen about this cloak has given me reasons to wonder if there is anything in the magical world that can be used to circumvent it. It wasn't until the sun was directly behind it that it even allowed its hidden secret to be revealed."

"But Harry, are you saying that no type of magic could ever be used against it? I know that it has been a good cloak for you, but how are you sure that it would protect its user from any spell." She was now standing in front of him as she finished.

"No Ginny, that's not what I meant. It is a cloak that is gifted with an unbelievable ability to conceal its user but it does have its limitations. While I was under it, Draco stunned me on the Hogwarts Express in my sixth year, but he had somehow already figured out that I was there. Dumbledore was able to charm me with the Elder wand while I was under it the night, he died. Then two weeks ago, when we arrived at Hogsmeade, we set off a very powerful Caterwauling Charm, but it may have been due to the cloak not being able to completely cover us."

"As she put her hand on the side of his face, she asked, "So what about protection from like a Killing Curse, Harry. Do you think it could protect you from that?"

"Probably not, since both Draco and Dumbledore's spells had penetrated it. This cloak seems to be capable of absorbing any undirected spell as long as no one knows where you are."

"Then Harry, don't ever try using the cloak as a shield from any of the Unforgivable Curses."

"I agree, but remember the first time when Riddle tried to kill me. Whether it was something about my mothers sacrifice, or me, we at least know that there are ways to shield oneself from the Killing Curse. Since Dumbledore and the Ministry have always thought it was my mother's sacrifice, how and from whom did she learn the spell that she used?"

"She probably learned it from Dumbledore," Ginny replied. "We know he had many advanced books in his private library."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Ginny, since you're pretty smart like Hermione; by chance have you ever heard of another curse that can block a Killing Curse?"

"Harry when I was ten, I remembering hearing my parents talking about what happened the night you were cursed, but they couldn't come up with an answer either. I have never heard of another except what your mother was thought to have done."

"Then maybe that is the only way to protect someone from a Killing spell," Harry replied.

But Harry, I think there is now a way for you to protect yourself. Your wand just recognized me as more then just a friend to you. It knows who you are Harry. Its obviously knows that you are the one that united all of them under one master."

"It does," Harry replied.

"Yes and you know what this means Harry. They may work together as one. It seems plausible to me that this is what the legend always intended to mean in being their master. Under your guidance, they will try to protect you. Now that you have all of the Hallows, maybe by casting a Shield Charm while you're under your cloak, it will somehow be able to protect you from any spell.

Her voice had now increased in pitch to show her concern as she added, "Now listen to me, Harry. What I now ask you is don't go off with my brother and experiment with curses like this. Something could dreadfully go wrong with a stupid experiment like that. And trust me on this, Harry Potter if I ever find out that the two of you did; it will be at least be a week before you both recover." She was now looking at him with the most serious expression that he had ever seen on her face.

"…Well then… let's just hope that I am never forced into using the cloak in that manner." He returned a smile but Ginny's face still held firm in her threat. A moment later, he added, "I think you may be right here. Maybe that is what makes them so powerful; they can work together as one. Either way, I think the Hallows must contain powerful magic from the past. It's quite possibly that no one in our world could even know on what type of magic is held within them."

Ginny nodded and her face had softened into a wishful smile. Harry now knew to reach out and when Ginny moved toward him, he was quick to join her in a kiss. Then suddenly, as she ended it, she suggested, "If you have the last Hallow with you, let's see if we can find the symbol on the ring."

Harry quickly nodded back in agreement. As he folded up his invisibility cloak and slipped it back into his robe, he felt about the pouch and quickly closed his fingers around it. When he pulled it out, he quickly began looking at it. Now in only the fading twilight, Harry could see nothing but the worn scratches of what Tom Riddle's grandfather had thought was the mark of Slytherin.

Harry had suddenly realized that he had turned the stone around in his hand almost three times. He hand froze while he looked down at the underside of the ring wondering if this was where it was hidden. He almost mistrusted his instinct but then realized that it had all along been covered up by the set that the stone had been mounted upon.

Looking up at Ginny, he told her, "Dumbledore had thought that Marvolo Gaunt had always thought that the inscription on the front had been the Mark of Slytherin. If these marks are truly Slytherin's, then why did he put them on it?"

"Harry, we must wonder how the stone even came into his possession. It seems strange that someone like him having access to the dead."

"I think it's possible that he never knew what it was. If he had known, why would he have put his family crest upon it? I bet that somehow, someone had given it to him as a gift. It would have been a good place to protect it for the last thousand years. Nobody would have been looking for it in his family for what it was. His family actually became its caretaker and nobody would have been the wiser."

"That's as good of a thought as I could of had," Ginny told him.

"Marvolo then would have just covered them up when he mounted the ring. Dumbledore was sure that the Gaunts along with Voldemort had never known what this stone was for. If this symbol is truly on the bottom of the stone then Dumbledore was probably right that he had only thought they were scratches."

"But how could he have made it into a Horcrux? I would think that multitude spells of this type could not have been able to inhabit the same location."

"Good question. If we had talked about this an hour earlier, I don't think that I would have been able to answer your question. Tom Riddle's magic was from our world. It may be old but still of the type that a wizard could still cast today. The Hallows are far older and I think they may be composed of old magic that no one even knows anymore. If it was by chance that Death made them, then I think this magic has become part of the stone and no magic of today could even affect it."

"So it must be the same for the wand and the cloak?" Ginny asked.

"It's not like we are going to try to find out, but yes; I think that they are."

"Are you positive?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"But you're sure the symbol is there?"

"Yes. I am sure that it is."

"So are you going to remove it from the set?"

"No. I think its best that we best leave it as it is. Marvolo Gaunt had somehow seemed sure that it had been past down from Slytherin. Whether it actually was or wasn't, I am still sure that it has this symbol on the bottom." He now looked at Ginny for any hint of disagreement from her.

"A lot has just happened tonight and it's almost too much to believe in. You're still only making a guess here but it seems reasonable to me. Even if it does have it, we're still not positive if your scar has anything to actually do with the Hallows. I think the question we really need to be asking is why you have been marked with this same symbol too."

"Ginny, it has to be somehow due to my mother's spell that night. It is the only thing that makes sense in all of this."

"Still… seeing is really believing, Harry. I know it's on the other two but we're not positive if it is really on the stone. Maybe it not there so it has nothing to do with the Hallows."

"Ginny, I'm prepared to take a leap of faith that it is."

"All right then Harry; let's say that you are right about this. But now I want you to answer this question for me. So if it signifies something what do you think it could mean?"

"I'm like you, for I have no idea either, but since one of the prophecies said I was marked with the sign of the Hallowed Shrine. It must have something to do with the Hallows?"

Ginny's face now gave him a worried look as she told him, "This this is now even starting to sound more worrisome then I could have ever of thought. What could this all mean for us?"

He pulled her into a tight hug then told her, "It obvious that the real answer is still evading us, but I think we've already learned a lot more then anyone else may know."

"But just think about it for it seems to be on everything? It's on the Hallows, my ring, and it has been on your forehead for all of these years; just why do you carry this Mark?"

Harry could only return an empty stare to her.

"Well at least we now know that they weren't all made at the same time," she remarked somewhat sarcastically.

"Ginny, we now know that it was a good Horcrux that entered me that night but something also caused the Mark to appear. It was definitely out of the ordinary so what was this magic that marked me."

"Harry, do you think that it is possible that somebody else was there that night they died?"

"I imagine anything is possible, but why did someone with magic like that have to let them die."

"Maybe he had no choice Harry. Death couldn't interfere with what Riddle did to your family."

As Harry stared back at her, he began to nod. Now returning a forlorn look across his face, he told her, "If it has been him all along that has arranged all of this; it still really scares me. If he can't help me directly, how can I ever be able to defeat them?"

"That is why you have the Hallows, Harry. I'm still surprised that you haven't even tried using the wand since you repaired yours."

"Well I did use it at Ollivanders, but it didn't seem to behave out of the ordinary. He told me that it didn't seem to be any stronger then any other wand."

"Harry, this is not a normal wand! I think it may have done its best to deceive Ollivander. What you both saw that day might have not been what it truly was. Just because it has chose to split its core, there could be much more that is yet unseen."

"It's because I have been so busy these last several weeks… Well, I do admit that I am actually been worried a bit to try using it. I'm not exactly sure how the wand is going to behave and what it might do."

"Well as much as it scares me, Harry, it's obviously happened for a reason, but you know… Having a core within you, well who really knows what you will be able to do with it."

"I guess I came as a package deal with the Hallows then Ginny," Harry now faked a laughed, but his face showed his worry.

"If it wasn't so damn serious I would call this all a bad joke." As Ginny had said this, her own face had showed her own sense of frustration across it.

"Sorry," Harry replied.

"It's alright but I think you have already forgotten about something else."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You forgot about my promise ring, It now makes for five items counting you with this symbol." Then as she looked deeply into his eyes, she raised her hand to show her ring on her finger, "We probably should look to see if there is something else about it." Then as she lowered her hand, she continued; "It's a wonder we both haven't gone mental tonight."

She pulled off her promise ring and tried closely looking at it in the twilight. Suddenly, she pulled out her wand, and in just a matter of seconds, five lanterns that were hanging on the porch were now all burning brightly.

As usually, the small scar mark of the ring was what her eyes were drawn to at first. Then as she stared at the three other small jewels on the face, she asked, "Harry, by chance do you think these stones would represent the Hallows or something else."

"I'm not for sure but if I had to make a guess, I would think they would represent the Deathly Hallows."

"Harry, I must agree with you. Now there must be something about you that ties this all together."

"I guess that I must agree with you, too. But to what-end this is taking us, I have no idea."

"First, let me get comfortable." She again pointed her wand and the lamps were suddenly extinguished. She put her ring back on, and then after turning around, she laid down on the bench with her head in Harry's lap. "I think there can be no doubt that these prophecies have begun."

"Yes Ginny, but if it is an Arc Lord, a Master, or whatever the Deceiver is; just who must I confront?"

"I only wish I could tell you."

"So what does it mean if I am the Champion? Just what is my future in this?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes,"

"We need to finish talking about what we had been earlier discussing. I think the answer lies with whatever he needs you to do."

"Death, the answer to all my worries," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry, you have been given the Hallows; what is Death to you now? Do you considered him to be an adversary because I don't think that he is. It may even be possible that he could be considered to be a friend to you now."

At first, Harry said nothing. Ginny's eyes watched him closely as he pondered on what she had just suggested. Then after close to a minute, Harry replied, "alright… let's say that I'm open to concur on what you just told me, but exactly why would he need this relationship, Ginny?" Harry's voice now showed his uneasiness about this.

"For that answer, Harry, you may be the only one that will understand when that time arrives."

"Alright then, we will have to wait on this answer, but what do you really think this is going to mean for both of us?"

"I think… well maybe we are both just worrying too much about this right now. We haven't been given enough information to know what is waiting in our future. We seem to be getting this information in bits and pieces, here and there, and if it is Death, then he must have his reasons for not telling us yet. In time, I have no doubt that there will be a moment someday that it will all begin to make sense to you."

"Are you sure you have thought this out?" Harry asked her in a worried voice. "You understand that I have always been a big liability for you. Who really knows what will happen to us?"

"Harry." She replied in a serious voice. She then reached up with her hands and put them on each side of his head. "It seems you have already forgotten about my first year at Hogwarts. I too became a liability for you and it almost cost you your life when you came to save mine."

As Harry's eyes now looked at her face, a most cherub smile was now across it.

"But Harry; it might have been only a test for both of us. I think you're the one worrying too much about me. We are both in this together and my safety is out of the equation this time. Don't you ever think that you are going to leave me behind again."

She glanced at him and he knew she meant it as she continued, "Tonight, we have worked together and look at what both of us have uncovered. It only shows how much we both need each other. All these years, it has been Ron and Hermione that have been your friends in thick or thin. With their help, you have survived where nobody should have. You may think it has been mostly luck, but I still think there is something astonishing about you that's hiding from us."

"So what are you thinking that makes me so bloody special then?" replied Harry in a worn-out voice.

Ginny now gave him a frown that was mostly hid in the now blackening skies. She then told him, "To start with you have the Hallows. You have conquered what most are afraid of by willingly meeting your own death in the end. I think that you could be considered to be equal to him, so much as that really means. Even with all the help that you have had; you still had to make many decisions that in the end were the ones that you had to make. They kept you alive. You are special and I mean more then just what I think of you."

"I just hope that you're right."

"Look here my love; I'm sure that Death had to be the one that returned the ring to you. Something about you must have convinced him to choose you in the first place. We just need to figure out why."

"So Ginny do you have any ideas why?"

"For one, I think there can be now doubt that you were picked and given the Hallows to do this, but I have no idea for sure of why."

"Maybe you're right Ginny or maybe you're wrong, but it does look like I'm to keep the Hallows."

"I also believe that there is a real possibility that he might have said something to you that night. You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"I don't remember but it is more like I…"

"…Harry, I think you will in time," Ginny interrupted.

"But why should I, maybe it would be best that I don't." Harry told her.

"Look, the legend says that Death gave the Hallows to the brothers. No one ever noticed any marks like your scar because you, Ron, and Hermione were never looking for this symbol upon them. By the story, and what we have both been led to believe, we know that the history about them is that Death made them or at least gave them to the Peverell bothers." Ginny stopped as the memory again returned to her mind of the night that Hermione and Fleur talked to her.

When she grew silent, Harry asked her, "The one thing I just don't understand is why Death would pick a little unskilled boy to be involved here? They couldn't count on me to do what would be required to be done."

"I think that sounds quite thick of you, Harry, because you know you have already done it. You did exactly what was required of you because Voldemort is no longer here. You fulfilled the first Prophecy and I bet your going to fulfill these other ones too."

"But the centaurs said early today that they can't even see things about me. You know that they never tell wizards their secrets, so why have they taken such an interest in me?"

"Don't you see it, Harry; it's just adding more riddles to the mystery about you, but we are also starting to figure out answers. In time, we're both going to figure this out. Obviously, the centaurs are now questioning about who you really are."

"Well then, except for Professor Firenze, I know of none of them that ever cared to help humans until the battle; so why did they decide now to help us?"

"Well Harry, it still the same, it's just another part of this mystery that has been surrounding you since Trelawney told Dumbledore the Prophecy."

"Well it seems that we are no further along in really understanding why this is happening this way." Harry replied.

"I again find myself disagreeing Harry; I think it is not so much of what you were but what you have made yourself become in your life. I think you ended up doing exactly what Death wanted you or at least needed you to do all along. Because of you destroying the first Horcrux in the Chamber, it was you that led Dumbledore to the discovery of what Tom Riddle had done. You then took on the responsibility in finding the rest of the Horcruxes after Dumbledore was able to give you the information on what you needed to know."

"Yes maybe, but it still seems at the time to have been mostly been a wild goose chase."

"Well the three of you actually made it become a quest to make sure that all of them were destroyed. And then it was you that was able to triumph over Tom Riddle and only in a way that you could have done. Maybe you were somehow marked to be Death's assistant and don't get me wrong here, just maybe in a very strange way, you have become what you could call his prodigy."

Harry looked at her not believing in what she just told him. Then in a most apprehensive voice, he replied, "Ginny, that would be far more then just a leap of faith for me to even think that Death would pick someone like me for that."

"Don't be so fast to deny this possibility. The way everything has happened in your life so far, I think we can't discount anything about you."

"Maybe the Legend is true that Death welcomed the third brother as his equal but before that could even happen, he had to hide from Death for many years."

"Yes, but he only had the cloak and then passed it on to his son. You now have all three of them. Unless I'm mistaken, I think there can be no doubt that the Legend about the Deathly Hallows is true. You have surely become a Master of Death in our world."

"But…" Harry began saying as he tried to reply.

"…Listen Harry, it was you that made it possible for all of Tom Riddle's remaining souls to be returned and timely they were. It was you in the end that made sure that the one that tried to circumvent Death would lose. Death is not allowed to interfere with the living because he is not part of our world; but you alone became the one that could. By trying to cheat Death, he angered the Fates by living in a way that was not normal for any of us in our world."

"I know that Ginny, but you're telling me that all of this was planned for me to do… like in advance?"

"Well I not sure that you could say it was actually planned down to every little detail; however, I do think that this was the only answer for Death to get his souls back. The Fates must have somehow intervened here, and Harry maybe this is where the prophecies have come from. It is quite possible that is why the Hallows were even made in the first place."

"I'm not following you?" Harry questioned.

"Then think of it this way. It made sense for you to be an innocent little boy that had little magical experience. Voldemort thought it was always something else that saved your life. He blamed your mother's love, then Dumbledore, your wands, and finally thought it was just extremely good luck that you had. He was convinced that up to the very end, you were the last person that would ever threaten him with magic. Even when you kept surviving Harry, he in his preeminence could not believe it could be you, so in the end, it was he that underestimated what you were."

"You're making it sound a lot easier then it was," Harry was now talking in a voice that showed some regret. "So are you thinking that Death used me of sorts? All the killings, my parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, and Fred, Tonks, her father, and everyone else were just collateral damage along the way. The way you're saying, it sounds like it all had been intended to happen like this, just so I could kill a Dark wizard. I know the world is not fair but I was used then, wasn't I."

"Maybe in a strange sort of way you were, but I don't think that is what Death intended to do to you. I think you were the only real hope for this to happen. You can ask Hermione and I think she will actually agree when she hears everything we have talked about. You had to fight his evil with love. Isn't that what Dumbledore had inferred to you all along that would be needed?"

"Well yes," Harry replied not too happily.

"Your mum's love saved you when he first tried to kill you, but over time your heart was filled with what he lacked. I have already seen it in your mind that the good Tom Riddle helped to protect you for so many times that I think you can't even remember. And finally Harry, in the end, you know it was your love that gave you the strength to sacrifice yourself."

As much as Harry didn't want to admit it, he had somehow known all along that she was right.

Ginny reached out and after Harry pulled her back up so they could hug, she told him, "I love you, Harry Potter and I am so sorry for everything that you have had to go through. I don't mean to sound conceited here, but maybe our future together is part of your compensation for doing all of this. You have survived so that the two of us could be together."

"Harry brought her lips to his and held on to her tightly. What she had just told him made as much sense as anything else that he could think of. Still on his mind was one unanswered question. Why did all the death have to take place around him? He felt it shouldn't have to be this way for it had been most unfair to everyone that it had affected.

As the two of them now held each other beneath the darken sky, a thought was now on Harry's mind. Could there have been any other way? If that had been the unlikely case, why did it have to happen this way? Was there something else about him that made him have to destroy Voldemort in the way that he did?

Harry reached over and began caressing Ginny's hair. Now that he was thinking deeply about these thoughts, he wanted to believe she was right, but now his mind was only asking more questions. She meant so much to him and he was willing to accept her answers, but he also felt there was something important about her that was missing tonight.

As he now looked up, he noticed the sky was clearing rapidly from the North. Even in the slightly salmon glow in the western sky, it almost appeared to be a winter night for the clarity of the stars that evening. "The sky looks to be beautiful tonight. I wonder what the centaurs are seeing."

"If you want I could help you interpret it tonight." Ginny asked.

"I would like that a lot."

"Well Venus is quite high in the sky but as you can see it's abnormally bright tonight. I think you know what that means."

Harry answered by squeezing her hand.

"Good answer," Ginny replied. "Now if you look by the corner of the roof and the wall, you can see that Leo is rising but it looks likes in a one or two days, Mars will be entering its outer delineation. I think we both can agree that it's not a good sign for you in the coming weeks."

"I concur, but how do you interpret it?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied in a solemn voice. "I know that Jupiter will play an important part in its position to Mars, but I'm not exactly sure how that is going to actually relate to you right now. The moon is still behind the clouds but I know it will be setting before two, tonight." She then continued on describing what else she could see in the night sky that pertained to him.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'The Yin and the Yang'

1-10-11 Pottercomplete' WBW

Betaed by ' '


	35. C 35 The Yin and the Yang

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 35 'The Ying and the Yang'

**Chapter 35: 'The Ying and the Yang'**

* * *

Draco was nervously sitting in a chair in the parlor at Malfoy Manor. As he watched his parents arguing, he held both of his hands under the table to conceal their shaking. In one of them, he clutched an Owl from a person that he only had met once before.

"Narcissa, he will go with me tonight. It has been decided," Lucius told her in an anxious voice. He then turned toward Draco telling him, "Go get dressed. We'll be leaving, shortly."

As Draco disappeared up the stairs, Narcissa spoke up in a distraught voice, "Lucius, you promised me that this would all end. I fear that if both of you go I will see neither of you again."

"You know we have no choice in this matter," Lucius answered in a discouraging voice.

As she stared into his face, she pleaded. "Dawlish has already promised us that you won't be in Azkaban forever. Please dear, why do you have to do this?

Lucius now stood up and faced his wife, but it mostly was out of his discomfort of the situation. As he looked down at her, he replied in as much of a compassionate voice that he could muster, "You know that our family has no choice in this matter. Oh yes, the odds are against me, but I still have a few ideas that I think will save our lives."

"Then leave Draco with me because I don't see how he can help you. Besides, from everything that I've heard, it will only mean his death if he goes."

"My darling, you already know that only one of us is allowed to give the impression to the Ministry that we're all at home. I must convince our associates tonight and it must be exactly on what they want to hear. Be assured for I think they will believe me, but Draco must be there at my side."

Her wet eyes now helped to betray her once proud face for she had known all along that he was right. Disheartened, she asked, "Since you're not allowed to Apparate, just how do you plan to safely get there?"

"When I looked out this morning, I realized how low the river was. I then had Draco check the old tunnel that leads down to the cliffs along the river. Since no one but our family has ever used it, I expect it to provide us cover until we both are far enough away."

"Then promise me, Lucius that you shall bring him back alive."

"I'll do my best to fulfill your wish, my dear."

He didn't sound very optimistic and by the way, he now returned her stare, she understood he wasn't sure he could. She nodded back without saying a word for they both understood the risk. After twenty years of marriage, Narcissa knew that Lucius would give his life to insure that their son would return alive.

After that moment of understanding, Lucius added, "Have faith in our family and what I must do…" She stood up and the two of them reached out to each other as they enveloped each other into a hug.

They were still holding each other when a voice from the top of the stairs called out, "I'm ready."

The two broke apart and as both of them looked up to see their son, Lucius remarked, "Draco, we will be leaving in a few minutes. Remember that you must be prepared to do what neither of us have a choice in tonight."

* * *

Although continuing worries had subdued it, there was still celebration that evening at dinner in Cairo. Every person on the staff had wanted to attend except for the goblins, whose resentments toward Bill had well been noted.

Throughout dinner, there were many toasts. Afterwards, it seemed that employees wanted to give their own congratulations to Bill for what was sure a discovery of a lifetime.

It was now late and Bill, Hasi and La-pi had excused themselves and found a secluded table so they could talk about the day's events. It was during this time that Bill began describing in detail on everything he had seen on the lower floor to them.

Until Bill had finished, the two of them had patiently listened until Hasi began to say, "It seems to me my old friend that you have indeed found something of great importance; possibly much more then even we or the goblins have bargained for."

"You have caught my attention old friend, what do you mean by that?" Bill asked.

"There is no doubt that you have found it. Something that I knew existed but never thought I would ever see in my lifetime."

"The University yes," Bill replied, "but you seem to know something else that I don't."

"Bill, my apprehension on what this find may be is a bit unnerving. Already, I find myself worrying more then I have ever feared in my life before. This place has appeared to be empty for at least three thousand years. Up to now the Charms had held, firmly. They're still all around us but have seemed to weaken when you my friend appeared. It was only this morning when La-pi and I had finally recognized on what was even happening. It is because of you, Bill Weasley that this site has welcomed."

Bill only could stare at his colleague not knowing on what he was taking about.

Hasi then continued, "It is not the goblins or anyone else on the staff, but you alone that we believe this site has been waiting for. Now we must deliberate and see if we can come up with the answer of why?"

When he finished, Bill was now staring at a most skeptical expression written across Hasi's ace, before he replied, "I think that you have had a little too much to drink, Hasi. I am just doing my job, nothing more."

"Oh no my friend, you have already done more then just that."

"So exactly what are you saying that I have done?" Bill inquisitively asked.

"My puzzled friend, you already have heard some of these ancient rumours. We think it is now obvious that the goblins didn't just stubble into this place. They must have somehow found information about it. So I think we should be asking each other just how."

There was a coughing sound, and as Hasi and Bill looked over at a solemn looking La-pi, he began speaking, "He is quite right Bill. There is much more here to be wary of then I think you would have the knowledge to realize. I fear there could be secrets here the may lie beyond our own imaginations. Possibly so much that none of us can even speculate and understand what is here. I think you should be counting your own blessings that you're still even alive…"

"Not you too!" Bill spoke out, loudly.

After his outburst, there was a period of silence before La-pi continued in what had now became an enthusiastic voice, "But you are Bill. It is quite obvious to me too, that you were the one meant to uncover this find."

"But I didn't discover it. It was Chilow and his associates that found it," Bill answered.

"Oh no my friend, they have obviously known it was here," La-pi replied, firmly. "When the incident happened, their superiors quickly realized what they were up against. This site has been breached and they are afraid my friend. Magic in this place is very strange and mysterious. Just like them, we also have no power to contain it. Why all the rest of the staff are even alive today is something that each of us must wonder why."

"I have always trusted both of your opinions," Bill replied, "but this talk of yours is a bit more then even I can believe in."

Hasi then spoke up in an anxious voice. "Bill can't you understand. If he is right then they have knowledge that they have kept to themselves. We weren't asked but ordered to this site by our employer. We have the right to know what we're up against."

"Now I am definitely not sure where either of you are going with this," Bill remarked.

"I am happy that we at least both agree that you found exactly what they wanted you to find," La-pi now repeated with his Eastern Tibetan accent now plainly heard.

Bill looked at him again still not sure what he had meant by this. Then he asked, "Then you're sure that the goblins had known that this place was here all along?"

"Yes I do," La-pi replied. "Now I fear that they may be using us like rats to navigate this maze."

Before Bill had time to answer, Hasi started telling him in an eager voice. "These Charms and Enchantments extend far beyond any that I've ever seen. It appears that they are extremely powerful, especially these Confundus Charms that have seemed to have protected the surface. Whoever cast them was indeed more then just a powerful witch or wizard. This is shown in the way that they had carefully placed their protections. It also seems to me that this magic has not affected the Goblins in the same way as it has affected the rest of us. That is why no wizard, Bill could understand in this past year why they had even picked this location."

"It seems to me that I have felt fine the whole time that I have been here," Bill replied.

"Yes Bill, that is what we both have taken notice of," La-pi replied. "Once you entered the site, it seems that most of the surface protections have just faded away. How this has even happened is an interesting occurrence in itself. I realized it this morning as I was reviewing the reports that were written since the project was started. Since they were recorded on Goblin-proof parchment, I realized that things had already changed from what we had all thought that they were. Now it seems that you have been playing a crucial part in this entire discovery. Just why it was you, well… we both have no answer for that."

Hasi then said, "Precisely is why we need to find out how they knew it was here." But now I have a question for you, Bill. You seem to be hiding something from us because you would have normally waited until morning to talk in such detail. May I ask if there is something else on your mind tonight?" As he stared at Bill, La-pi's eyes joined his.

Bill at first could only look at them for he was quite unsure on how to reply. He then reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out the letter from his father, and then handed it over to La-pi as he said, "I'm not sure if there is a connection here but it might be best that you both read this."

When La-pi was done reading, he nodded as his face showed his awareness of what it had contained. He then turned and passed it over to Hasi.

Two minutes later, Hasi was running his fingers through the stubble on his face. He now looked over warily at La-pi as if he wanted reassurance. Finally, when he looked back at Bill, he told him, "Harry Potter is the one for I cannot see any other possibility here. There is no doubt in my mind that there will be a conflict between them."

There was a quiet lull as each set of their eyes looked at each other. Then Hasi added, "I have no sure facts but only a gut feeling that we should all take under advisement. With you being here, Bill, I think at least part of the answer lie hidden under the desert tonight."

"But why is it him… and how could there be a connection with this place and Harry?" Bill asked.

"Until we get more information Bill, we can only speculate on why he was the one chosen." La-pi replied.

"Chosen for what conflict?" Bill asked. "I understand why you both have good reason to suspect him, but by what other information are you basing your theories on?"

"I feel the legend that I told you the day you arrived is no longer in doubt," Hasi responded. "In the last one hundred years, the world has become a far different place for our kind and now it soon looks like for the rest of humanity. But on why this has become the time chosen for this conflict, these answers seem to be eluding us all for now."

Bill found he could only return his gaze for his mind had left him speechless.

"I must include that I feel that he tells you the truth, Bill," La-pi added. "The time is probably soon approaching for his appearance. What I fear though is that the rest of the world will not just be a witness in this."

"For the love of Merlin, exactly what are you two talking about?" Bill asked, quite nervous in not knowing where this conversation was leading.

"It will be a conflict of what true good and evil is my friend," replied La-pi. "This happened in China over ten-thousand years ago. It was the first real genocide for man to ever know but few would live to pass on the tale about it. What we have seen in our current world is nothing compared to the darkness that could be coming. Your Voldemort was just a gifted wizard and filled with hate, and nothing more then that. If these indication are correct that this is truly an Arch Lord, who covets to the Dark ways, then it is thought that only the untainted of human spirits could ever defeat him. It seems that Mr. Potter is the one that has been given this challenge for all of humanity."

"Now wait a second you two," Bill broke in. "Harry has no real magical powers that could even come close to what I can imagine that he would need." Yes, it may seem, that he has now obtained what some may call the Deathly Hallows, but I still find that even hard to believe. It was just a few weeks ago that I thought they were only a child's bedtime story."

"Bill, I have been your friend for almost ten years, but I find that I must disagree with your reasoning here," replied La-pi. There are scattered rumours in the ancient past of several noted incidences about very young wizards. It is said that they could command magic far beyond of what we would consider possible. There are even additional stories that are quite bizarre and I think they have been created from what are probably myths. But what is thought to be true is one of a boy that appeared within my land. He arose from common people long before the days of civilization. It is said that somehow within this boy, he had the ability to defeat the inconceivable power at the command of an Arch Lord. Do not question what may be Harry's hidden abilities for I think he will surprise many for what he must become to survive."

"But even if I believed you, what are the odds here that one would appear so soon after Harry defeated a Dark Lord," Bill asked.

True, it's not known why either of them will appear into our magical world, but as the history of the Yin and the Yang has taught me, the balance of good and evil have always confronted each other for all of eternity."

"Yes Bill, I must agree with La-pi that he will be the one that must face him. Whether or not the first was a test for him, this will be a challenge that only he can accept."

"You both act like Voldemort was not the challenge," replied Bill. "You did not live in my country as he arose to power. He was the evil you both talk of my friends. I believe Harry has become a fine young man and a fine husband to be for my sister, but he is not what you both seem to be giving him credit to be."

Bill's face now showed his own apprehension as he continued to dispute their opinions, "Yes, he was quite creative along with my brother and their friend, Hermione. They survived what had become a time of practically aimless wandering for them. They made the best of it and somehow they were able to triumphant in the end. Now he only wants to be left alone and live a quiet life that has been denied him since before he was born."

Hasi, who was smiling said, "Bill… what he wants has no bearing in what he must achieve for all of mankind. From the cradle of innocence, he has risen into the one that carries the burden for all of us. Now our world must depend on the choices that he will still have to make.

"No, no, no!" Bill replied in a hysterical voice. "This is all wrong my friends. We have only found a ruin out in a desert and know of nothing else for sure. I must agree that this place may prove to have riches and knowledge beyond all of our imaginations, but I believe all curses can be safely removed if studied, properly. The same goes for any spell created by a man. Harry has nothing to do with this place!"

As La-Pi had listened to Bill's ranting and rage, it was more then just a worried expression that now showed across his face. Then after he thought on what he needed to say, he spoke. "Bill, it is a well known fact that you have become a good curse-breaker in the years that I have known you. You have seen things that most would never even believe in our world. But now I need to warn you for I feel you are lacking in perception of what still lies hidden out there tonight."

"Yes La-pi," Bill replied. "I expect that this site may still have its surprises, but I still say that Harry is not who you both say that he is."

"Bill, from what my research has shown me and if the current theories are correct then I do believe that an Arch Lord can control magic beyond our comprehension. That may mean that it is possible that there is no type of known spell that can be used to defeat them. If that is true and he has been the one chosen, then that is the reason enough why Harry Potter cannot turn down this challenge."

Bill raised his glass and swallowed the rest of his brandy as La-pi continued to speak to him, "If we are correct, he must be made to understand that he has no choice about his fate. If he refuses or even hesitates, then what I truly fear is that the Muggles could be drawn into this conflict.

"For a thousand years, our World has worked hard in order to hide it from them. I think we all know if the truth is suddenly unveiled, then many will react in fear and their lack of understanding will be their downfall. If they attempt to intervene as I expect that they will, they will most likely pay a terrible price for the consequences of this involvement. Possibly millions if not billions could die due to their ignorance of an Arch Lord because we will have no way to protect them. Whether you believe me or not, Harry must accept and use whatever providence has been given him to confront this darkness. He could be the only hope we will have to prevent another genocide from happening again."

There was a long pause before Bill replied, "You still both infer that Harry is something that he is not. My family has watched him grow up and except for just a few interesting situations; we have only seen a normal wizard. He is someone that I hope someday; I will be able to call him, my brother. You both are just wrong about him."

Hasi coughed to clear his throat before saying, "It seems to me that the naive and normal boy that you talk about has become a wizard and already has found his way through a terrible time in his life. Whether we can all agree or not that Harry is the one tonight; I think we all do agree that the path, he is already on would have been a most difficult one for anyone to grow up in."

Bill just silently stared at him unsure of what else to say.

* * *

Ginny had spent a number of minutes describing in detail to Harry on what she had thought she had seen in the stars. "It really is sort of depressing tonight on what I can't explain to you about. Even the clouds seem to be blocking the moons position as if they were purposely meaning to hide it. Now I'm not sure how accurate I've even been, but I can at least tell you for sure that there will be a number of conflicts for you."

"That figures, "Harry replied. "Then maybe that's why they wanted to give us lessons."

"Well… we already know how much better they're at in interpreting these things. Maybe I'm just too attached to you to give you any type of an accurate reading."

Harry now wanted to just sit back and ponder on what she had told him. Unexpectedly, Ginny took that worry away when she said, "Let's just clear our minds and try to enjoy the rest of the evening together."

He nodded and then he reached over and found her hand. After his fingers had closed around hers, he felt the ring. It was only a glancing touch but it was enough to reawaken the questions of what its connection could be. Then suddenly, his thoughts now drifted toward his upcoming trip with Ron and Hermione.

Then just as quickly, his mind switched to wondering just how long his separation from Ginny would be. It was just like last year. After finally starting their relationship, it only had lasted a few short but quite memorable weeks. Now it felt like time was repeating itself for they would both soon be a world apart. He could only hope for both of them that this time would pass by, quickly.

As they both had continued to silently stare into the nighttime sky, he found a number of additional thoughts that continued to creep around in his mind. It had become apparent to him that she was just what he needed to confide about his innermost secrets. He could tell Ginny things that he never could have told Ron or even Hermione about.

This now brought another very strange consideration that had appeared within his mind. It actually had sounded quite ironic but with everything else that had happened, he had to wonder. If it was Death that had made the Hallows, could he actually have ever been involved in any other part of his life?

For the past week, he had found that he had been wondering more on why the Deathly Hallows had even been made. He wondered again on just what and where the ring had come from. He had used it to seal what he considered to be a sacred promise and he had to wonder on why he had found it when he did. This thought seemed to make him feel like he was going mental for he had a subtle but odd feeling that someone had always meant for him to give it to her. Even with all the prophecies and everything else that he had been told about the only thing that he knew for sure is that he loved her.

Arthur had set down next to Molly on the sofa. Just after he put his arm around her, she asked," I wonder what our three new couples are doing right now."

* * *

"Most likely what we were doing at their age," Arthur commented with a smile.

"You're probably right Arthur. Now I'm not worrying about Ginny or George because they both seemed to have found someone that is just right for them. I do want to tell you that I worry about Ronald. I've always liked Hermione but do you think she's the right one for him?"

"She's got a excellent head on her shoulders dear," Arthur replied, "But she's still going to have to accept some of Ron's little habits. I'm sure that they will find a way to work it all out together, but I'm expecting some bumpy roads for them yet to come." After a pause, he added, "Let's just hope that Hermione is successful next week."

"Oh yes, you're right. She does have enough on her mind these days. Though it has been fun to watch how she has kept him on his toes these last several weeks."

Those thoughts now made them both laugh out-loud together.

After they had both caught their breaths, she asked, "Oh Arthur, where has the time gone with our babies. I know we've been fighting this war beginning with Bill, but it seems so different this time since Ginny went off to school."

"An empty nest gave you a lot of time to ponder dear. Even with the Order activities, many things changed this time having Harry around."

"Yes and I'm glad we were there for him," Molly replied. "It was the least we could have done for James and Lily."

Arthur smiled, replying, "Now as I think back, how could we have every known that Ron and Harry would become like brothers; that relationship sure did a lot for our son."

"Yes, you're right dear. But I still find that I can't get over about Ginny. After all those years, listening to what she said about him. I want to admit that sometimes I wondered if they might actually find love but then I always anticipated that either she or her brothers would scare him away."

As they both chuckled about her memories, it was the thoughts of Harry and Ginny's future happiness that was staying on their minds.

They both hugged each other and then Arthur said, "We did lose Fred, but think how fortunate the rest of our family was in how this war ended."

"Well with starting with Fleur, at least four of them so far have found someone they love," Molly added.

"Ron becoming his friend helped to make Harry become like a son to us," said Arthur. "He has changed our family immensely and we are all better for knowing him. We all made the choice in this war and it seems that it was the right one for most of us. He can never replace Fred, but nobody could have replaced Harry either."

He noticed that Molly had tears beginning to form in her eyes. The two of them hugged again and then Molly laid her head on Arthur's shoulder.

* * *

It had only been a couple of minutes since Harry and Ginny had finished pondering the stars. During this time, Harry's hand had never left Ginny's, and the scattering thoughts of the ring had refused to leave his mind. It was now that Harry's own curiosity had reached a point of needing to do something about it. He finally reached down, pulled out his wand, and said, "Lumos."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, as she now was squinting with the light in her face.

"It's about the ring, Ginny… it seems to be somehow affecting my mind."

She raised her hand and now both pairs of eyes where staring at it as they both wondered what the undisclosed story could be about this ring. He set his wand down on her stomach and then brought his free hand back up to hers. When he reached it, he started rubbing the back of it, absentmindedly. When she let out a sigh, Harry closed his eyes and he soon felt the touch of her other hand as she began caressing the side of his face. In his thoughts, he welcomed her touch but only wished that the ring could talk and tell them its secrets.

Then as if it was a contagious reaction, he could feel a strange sensation that had begun spreading out where he was holding her hand. Harry now felt relief for he knew that he had been right. He re-opened his eyes and again found himself staring toward the ring.

"Anything dear," She asked as her own curiosity had grown within her.

"Can I look at your ring?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny answered as she reached over and pulled it off her finger. When she handed it to him, she told him humorously, "I hope this doesn't mean that you're having any second thoughts about our future engagement?"

"Oh no, not at all," he replied as he gave her devious smile. "But Ginny, since the day that I found this ring, I have always had what seemed to be a strange attraction toward it."

When he looked at it closer, he now felt a peculiar warmth from it that seemed to be getting stronger. It had been obvious from the first time he had seen the razor thin slashes across its face, that there probably had been some type of connection. Was it possibly another unknown Hallow and if it was, just what were the secrets about it. When he looked up at Ginny who was intently watching him, he asked, "Do you think it could have a relationship to the Hallows?"

"It's possible, but I would like to know what your thoughts are?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure there is more here then just a promise to you."

"For how you found it, that sounds quite plausible," Ginny replied, who now forced herself not to say anything else."

There was a short pause before Harry added; "Along with what we just talked about, I have something else that I have been needing to discuss with you before we leave."

"What?" Ginny asked in a curious tone.

"Now don't get me wrong here and this is not going to be a proposal, but I seriously want to talk about something."

She looked at him and she suddenly guessed that it would be about the rings, she had found. She gave him a curious smile and said, "Go on then."

As he now stared into her face, he began, "I brought back from Gringotts, my parents and what I think are my grandparent's wedding rings. I haven't found any time yet to look at them in detail, but they do mean something special to me. So… I was wondering… if maybe they would mean something special to you." Then as he concentrated his stare to her eyes, he added, "I never knew any of my grandparents, but it might be nice to use them again."

She paused thinking the best way to answer and then decided to say, "Harry, they're not their rings; they're your father's grandparent's rings."

Harry's face showed his surprise as he asked, "Just how… how do you know?"

"Well, it seems that I found… or maybe they had sought me out is a better way to say it."

"You… how did you?" Harry stammered. "Was it in a dream?" When she only returned a blush to him, he asked, "Please, how did you find out about them?"

As she stared back at him, she began to say, "I accidentally dropped my promise ring and it bounced under my dresser. When I summoned it back, well… I think you can now imagine what else then appeared."

As she watched Harry's at first bemused and redden face, she could see the realization appear on what had happened. Then just as quickly, he had changed it into a smiling face as his color had returned to normal. Harry now asked, "I guess that gave you a quite a surprise?"

"Oh yes, it was quite the shocker," she answered. "I do like your parent's rings, but I think I should tell you that we really don't have a choice about this. We're meant to wear the other ones."

"Why?" Harry bluntly asked as he continued staring into her face.

"I seemed to have had a vision, Harry. In it, your great grandmother told me that the wedding set was quite old and it had been past down thru the family. But there is something else that I think you need to know. She also asked me if you had green eyes. When I told her that you did, she told me that it could mean there was something very special about you but I didn't get to hear the reason why."

Harry, who had been listening intently, just nodded back in understanding. It now seemed that nothing in the last several weeks was much of a surprise to him anymore.

Ginny then leaned over and told him in a soft voice, "Oh Harry, her ring is quite beautiful. I would be happy to wear it for you."

"You would," he replied as his eyes showed his surprise to her. She turned and leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "As strange as it even seems to me, I really want to, and besides, it has been made obvious to me that we really should accept them into our hearts."

Harry turned his head and they both captured each other's lips. A few minutes later, when Harry pulled away, he told her, "Now that we have selected our wedding rings, we can only wonder at what their connections to my past might be. Now I have to question on what the real use of your promise ring was for."

"Well for me, it already helped to calm my feelings about you," she told him as she laughed and then added, "It has also helped us form a closer relationship."

She watched Harry turn it around in his hand and she thought she saw the set growing larger. By the time, Harry had turned it a few more times; she could tell it was large enough for his own finger.

He had also noticed the increase in size and now looked up at her before giving her a shrug and saying, "I guess it's quite obvious that I am meant to try it on."

Ginny nodded back in agreement as she told him, "Well go ahead Harry, I sure there is a reason but who knows on what will happen when you do."

Harry paused slightly before sliding it quickly on his finger. He waited for something to occur but when nothing actually happened he finally said, "Well that didn't go like I was expecting."

"So what did you think would happen?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ginny. I really had no… whoa… wait one second…"

At exactly the same moment, she noticed that the output from Harry's wand, which was still lying across her stomach, had a noticeable decline of output.

"What's happening Harry?"

"It's… the ring, Ginny…" Harry now spoke in a slur. "Help-me-get-up."

"What is it doing?" She cried out as he did what he could to help lift her off from his lap. As she moved, his wand rolled off her body and as the bang of the impact was heard on the floor, the wand on its own, extinguished itself. Just before the light disappeared, Ginny could see that Harry's eyes seem to have lost focus, as his body now appeared to be wavering. Then as soon as her eyes started adjusting to the dim moonlight, she was able to see that he had now closed his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he had fallen into a drunken sleep.

For Harry, the memories of last night's visit had begun to return with rapid succession. Now just after the first sudden rush of information, his eyes popped back open and he spoke to her in a slow but pronounced voice," I remember Ginny. I understand much more then we had thought. Whoa, is this a dream, I'm recalling… or is it… I remember seeing my own mum and dad and even… Snape was there." Harry now became silent as he glanced over at the ring, before moving his eyes back to stay on Ginny's.

All she knew was something quite unusual was happening at the moment. Then suddenly, even in the moonlight, she noticed a different look within his eyes. It wasn't so much of what she had seen, but it was how his eyes had seemed to show a real sense of relief within him. She knew that whatever had just happened, it had indeed left its imprint in Harry.

She jumped when Harry suddenly exclaimed, "They came and visited me last night while you were sleeping Ginny!"

"Who came and visited, Harry?" She asked not sure on what he had meant.

"Oh my… Bloody Hell, Ginny… it's all… coming back!" A distance and now curious look across Harry's face was now presenting much more then any words could say.

Ginny could tell that it had become more then just a sense of awareness for him. As she patiently waited, her own curiosity made her wonder on how long it might be before Harry would share on what he had just discovered.

Finally in the time that it would have taken to walk to the garden and back, Harry finally spoke, "Ginny, I remember that both of my parents came to talk to me last night and I know that this wasn't a dream. Snape was there too and he actually gave me a real apology. He was quite serious about it and by the way he carried on, it only could have been him that was there."

"You're not saying that he was quite engaging." Ginny questioned him with a smile.

"Yes Ginny, he actually was for Snape." He paused again before saying, "He didn't stay very long and left early, and then my parents actually told me a number of things."

"So what did they say?"

She could see Harry's eyes suddenly begin to show his hesitation in telling her everything. But Harry remembered what his father had told him; he was to tell Ginny everything on what he had learned from last night. But still, his own trepidation was getting the best of him at the moment.

Now after she had patiently watched him, she came to her own conclusion that Harry was having his own internal struggle on what to say. She then simply asked, "Harry… please tell me."

He could tell that Ginny's voice was more then just a plea. It sounded relaxing to his spirit as if it was a tonic to smooth this soul. He knew that he really had no choice in this for she deserved to know on what was coming and who the one was behind it. He then told her, "It's not just what they said Ginny but they were here with someone else."

"So who else came?" She asked thinking he would tell her that it had been Dumbledore. She could now see the definite worried expression within his face and then understood that it would not be something that she was expecting to hear.

Harry then took a big breath before saying, "I'm sure it was Death himself that came." He had expected far worse then the look that Ginny had returned.

"You're sure about this?" She asked. The affectionate tone of her question did show her understanding of his statement.

"Bloody more then I've been in these last several weeks," he replied.

She held her tongue in her cheek for she wasn't yet sure if he had only had a dream. She was surprised that his answer had actually made her chuckle for she knew how perplexed he had been. Then she asked a question that she hoped would be filled with answers, "So what did they all tell you, Harry?"

Her question was quite simple, he thought and its tone had caught him by surprise. But there seemed to be something else about her voice that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

With a smile, he answered. "We've been mostly right on our guesses and what we have been told. They acknowledged that there will be someone powerful that is returning and he will be looking for me. I think you know who they are talking about." He paused and then said, "They warned me that he is just full of evil."

"But why is it you, Harry? Why would he be looking for you?"

"They actually didn't give me that answer." Harry had sounded truthful but she had heard was she thought was some hesitation. She stared at him, quickly penetrating the deepness of his expression. She was surprised how quickly that she was able to recognize that he didn't know.

"Then we can leave and hide," she told him. "I'm sure we can go somewhere that he can't find you."

"It wouldn't matter Ginny. He will come looking for me, and in the end, he will find us. We can't hide from him because they have told me that that it was always meant to happen this way."

Now with this answer, Ginny didn't respond in the way that Harry expected her to do. She asked him in a quiet but firm and resolute voice, "Why would they not tell you the reason he wants to find you?"

"I did ask but they would only warn me that he wanted me dead."

Ginny then replied in her own worried voice, "Seems like you're only back to where you were when Voldemort was trying to kill you." Ginny had looked at him as if she was unsure of what else to say.

Then suddenly, deep within him was that odd and distinct voice that would appear at certain times. It simply said, "Kiss her." If he had not known what it was, he would have thought that someone had just whispered for him to do it.

Without even any additional contemplation, Harry reached out and enveloped Ginny into a hug. As their lips made contact, he felt a moment of shear bliss followed by something else quite powerful that seemed to pass through his mind into hers. It had all happened quickly, but then when he knew the transfer was over, he pulled away from her now moistened lips.

He watched her face and wondered on how she was going to react.

Then as Ginny's eyes glance up into his face, he saw a smile of awareness as she spoke, "You're right Harry, it does appear that your parents and Snape visited you last night. Whether Death was there or not, it seems that he has been behind a number of thins that has happened in your life. But there is something else Harry and I'm not sure that you have even realized it… While we were joined, there was something else about you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked not at first understanding what she had meant.

"It seems like there was quite a bit of extra emotion in you."

As Harry now pondered her reply, she added," I'm not sure it was all you."

What she had said had been unexpected and he felt his breath now coming in gasps for his heart was now beating loudly in his chest and he felt like Dudley had jumped upon his back when he was ten. Then he forced the words from his mouth, "Did someone else talk to you?"

His wavering voice caught her attention as she replied, "No dear… but I think someone else could have been there. But once I became aware of it or maybe it of of me, it wasn't there anymore."

"Could it be that voice, he thought to himself? He could feel his heart pounding, as everything else seemed to be closing in on him. The night became darker before everything went black and Harry slumped into Ginny. It seemed to her as if he had fainted.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'The Malfoy's Obligations'

3-10-11 'Pottercomplete' WBW


	36. C 36 The Malfoy's Debts and Obligations

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 36 'The Malfoy's Debts and Obligations'

Chapter 36: The Malfoy's Debts and Obligations

"Harry… Harry can you hear me?"

It seemed to be a familiar voice that was calling out from a far-away place. For Harry, his body seemed like it was floating, weightlessly. As he curiously glanced below himself, the mirrored surface looked as if he was flying over a large tranquil body of water. A loch, the ocean… Harry wasn't sure on what happened but everything felt surreal to him. Then his mind heard that subtle voice, again. So, distance, so beautiful, and it was like a smoothing song in Harry's mind. He knew it was a familiar one, but for that moment, he just couldn't place it…

Her worried face that she now had was hidden in the dimness. Harry!" Ginny yelled with concern as she nudged his side. "What's wrong my love?" There was a short pause as she began to choke on her own emotion… "Please Harry…" She said as her eyes began to fill with wetness. "Please say something to me."

Several tears now slid off her cheek and landed on his forehead as she suddenly shrieked out, "Mum! Dad! Something has happened to Harry!"

Arthur and Molly had just retired for the night to their room. When they heard their daughter's scream, her shrill voice was enough to tell them everything that they needed to know.

* * *

It was around a half-hour before the bells of midnight would be heard tolling across the countryside. It was north of London and deep within a thick forest of old growth trees. If one would casually view the area, they at first would see nothing unusual. If one would look closer, he would notice the murky and dusty gravel trail that was mostly hidden within the thick underbrush.

It was at this moment, if one carefully looked, he might notice something within the flickering moonlit shadows. For tonight, one could observe the rat like movements from what appeared to be twin-cloaked figures. Silently, they proceeded onward as if making sure that nobody would hear or see them. Finally, when they emerged into a clearing, they approached several granite markers that the waning moon had cast its long shadows across them. Only now, it could be seen that one of them was larger then the other. The one in front also carried a cane, and it appeared that he could be the leader.

They continued on in silence until the one who appeared to be in charge said, "We must be careful tonight for we both know that we find ourselves in difficult times. Now listen to me carefully for it would be imprudent for you to ignore anything that I tell you. Most importantly, you must beware of those in the past that you have called your friends. You must also remember to keep tract of those that you have called your enemies."

"But why father?"

"Because now you must decide on just who they really are. The winds of change have taken an unexpected course correction. Now we can only wonder on where they will lead us, and with who that will be at our sides."

For a short time there was silence until the one continued, "For me Draco, what I have believed in is no longer a viable option for our family. Your forefathers had always survived and succeeded by choosing wisely, on just whom they had confided in. Tonight, you must understand that our survival as the Malfoy family is at stake."

"But father, I still don't understand why it was I that had to accompanied you. Why not mother?"

"Precisely why is good reason enough that I have not told you everything. Son, you have read the letter that was sent to you. Now if you had understood why we both had to come, I feel you would have chosen not to attend here with me. Our family must use this golden opportunity and make a show on why we should live. For now, it will seem to everyone that we have played both sides of this struggle. I think it is best that we don't try to persuade them, but just let them all believe in whatever they want too. For tonight, all I want to hear is of your hatred toward Potter. Showing them of anything less will make sure that both of us will never see a sunrise again."

"But… Did we actually have to come here, father?" Draco asked questionably. "I thought you were no longer a part of them. I thought you were even working with the Ministry. Have you not just lied to mother and me?"

Lucius put his hand up and Draco stopped. As soon as his father was able to turn around, he ask, "Is that what you really believe Draco?"

"I don't know what to believe in anymore," Draco truthfully answered.

"Then it is what you really believe in that is most important tonight, my son."

"Damn you father! I have cut off all ties with my friends and now I believe that most of them hate me. I have always tried to do what I thought you had wanted me to. Now everything you have been telling me sounds like gibberish tonight. So answer me, be truthful father, and stop talking in riddles." Now Draco's voice also showed a pleading tone. "Please tell me exactly why we are here?"

His father responded in a most demanding voice. "Then pay attention like you have never done before. Your close friends mostly were idiots. How you ever could have befriended them in the first place is something that this old Slytherin has never understood. I must stress to you again that on whatever happens tonight, it will determine if our family lives beyond this week. Yes, most of them believe that all of our family is traitors. Maybe we all are, but I have decided that this is best direction for us all to proceed."

Then Draco acted as if he didn't believe him. It was a bout of pent up anger that burst forth toward his father. This even surprised Lucius when Draco told him, "I think that you are doing this for yourself, father. Mother and I are just an added benefit if we end up living and besides, I don't think that my life is the one that you really want to save tonight."

"No Draco," Lucius replied, understandingly. There was now a pause as he looked at his son. Lucius' face now looked pale as he replied in a fatherly voice that Draco had not heard for years. "You must listen to me for I am telling you the truth. I have done many things in my life that some would call inexcusable and unforgivable. I am sure they are to some but for me, I stand by my decisions. It is now in my own belief that I fear on where this Ministry will be taking us. I do not question the aspirations of those who now control it, but just the direction that they are planning to lead us in. Whether this will be a contribution or not in our own society, I fear that some will exploit it and force this abominable way of life upon all of us."

"Then why are you doing this?" Draco asked.

"Although I cannot agree toward much of what is now happening, I must do this in order to save both you and your mother. You must trust what I do here for I only do this to keep you and your mother alive. I have no other choice because I feel that I am walking on a thin rope and either way I am probably doomed." He paused while looking at Draco and then in a wrenching voice said, "I'm cautiously optimistic that you will survive this night and in time not have to fear for your life anymore."

As Draco gazed back into his father's face, he realized that he had been honest with him. This moment had become an epiphany and he knew he must do whatever his father would ask.

Quickly Draco replied, "I'm sorry father on what I just said." Then in a quieter voice he added, "You have been telling us the truth about saving our lives."

"Yes son, I know that my actions have been hard for both of you to understand, but your survival is precisely the reason why we both had to be here. This is the one best opportunity for our family to get out of this quandary that we find ourselves in. Now we must hurry or we will be late for our departure."

As they started moving through what had become a meadow, Draco was still puzzled on his father's behavior. He had never been this open to him or even showed this type of understanding. He actually was quite surprised on what he had said earlier to his father but he now believed that he had already forgiven him.

Then just a short time later and some distance away, Draco saw movement that was next to a tree. As they approached what soon appeared to be a short lump of a man, Draco nervously realized on just who it could be.

Just before they reached him, a familiar and hateful voice rang out in the cool night air, "I should kill you both right now. It's because of your son's ineptitude Lucius, that my own has lost his life. Now both of you have proved what blood-traders your family really is."

As the man pulled his wand out, he bellowed, "Give me a reason not to kill you both, you cowards."

"Crabbe, you're still my old friend," Lucius replied in as friendly of a voice that he could muster. "As usual, you have thought with what you hear and not with your brain. Yes, we both know that our numbers have been greatly depleted. We have lost the Dark Lord himself, but there is still hope that our true aspirations have not been destroyed. His plans all failed because he always underestimated young Potter. I too must admit that I also made the same mistake each time our paths crossed, but never again." Then his voice took on a more condescending tone as Lucius gave his condolences, "I am sorry about your son, but next time I anticipate it finally will be Potter's turn to miscalculate."

As Crabbe stared back at him, his face now showed as if he was hoping his words rang true. Then in a distressing voice, he replied, "He was my only son, Lucius, and now he's gone." Crabbe then slowly tucked his wand back inside his robe.

The night air grew very quiet, as both men now remained silent. It appeared to Draco that old friends knew not what to say to each other.

Then a few moments later, the sounds of gravel crackling were heard as additional footsteps were now noticed in the distance. Soon two dark silhouettes approached them, and Lucius turned to his son and whispered in a cautious voice, "Draco these two, I think I know…" There was a pause, and it appeared to Draco that his father was thinking. Then Lucius spoke as if Crabbe was not even around and said, "You have never met them, but I think it would be best that we assume tonight that they are both quite dangerous for our livelihood. Unless they ask you first, don't say anything to them. If they ask you a question, it would be wise to keep your answers as short as possible."

"Can I ask why?" Draco asked.

"Because killing you in front of me would give both of them great pleasures tonight."

"So who are they?" Draco asked in a worried voice.

"If I'm not mistaken, these two are Zeller Goreman and Celesta Arnold," replied Lucius, whose own voice was showing some hesitation. "Both of their spouses were killed just days after the Dark Lord had first tried to kill young Potter. Since then, each of them has kept a low profile. Their families have been longtime financiers and have a number of contacts with unknown bankers in London. They also have a very special relationship with the goblins at Gringotts."

When the two arrived, Lucius welcomed them in what sounded as a friendly voice, "Zeller, Celesta… I see that both of you were among the lucky few that escaped our most unfortunate demise."

Then the lady approached him. As she began raising her hand, Lucius reached out and grabbed it before she could slap him.

"You really disgust me, Lucius," she replied. "You could have done more in convincing the Dark Lord that Potter was not worth the effort. Both my sister and I, only have contempt for you and your son. Just why Narcissa hasn't decided to leave you, I'll never understand."

Lucius now let go of her hand as if he knew she would not attempt to strike him again. Then as a smirk appeared across his lips, he told her, "Then I guess that I am lucky that you don't get to decide that my Slytherin friend. As for the Dark Lord, he was always convinced that he only was the one to take Potter's life. It was his own egotistical ignorance that allowed young Potter to kill him; most likely, it was nothing more then that.

"At first, several of us did suggest that this was only an unnecessary risk. His retorts taught us quickly by feeling his wrath or for some, even worse. So finally, for our own salvation, we all just stopped trying. If you would have been around these last two years and listened to his ramblings, you would have also understood our actions."

Shaking her head, she shrieked, "Lucius, you should have been the one that died that night! I know that you had suspected that Potter had some type of unusual connection to him; yet all you did was run around trying to save your excuse of a son." She now looked over at Draco and gave him a livid and disgusting look.

"The Dark Lord chose his own destiny Celesta," Lucius replied. "No one else could have convinced him otherwise for it seems that he had turned a death ear to all of us about that. I am convinced now that he was always destined to fail. Even Severus, my friend and who the Dark Lord had most trusted, was not who we all thought that he was."

"Yes Lucius," Zeller replied. "If I remember correctly, he was your own protégé. It seems that you were the one that had always spoken so highly of him."

"Yes I did, didn't I?" Lucius replied in what appeared to be an outspoken but sarcastic thought to himself. "I was just surprised as anyone when Potter said he was a spy. Not in my wildest dreams, I could have imagined that he had turned traitor. It just proves that when events revolve around Potter, nothing can be assumed as ordinary."

"So are you saying that the boy has some type of special powers?" Celesta asked.

"I know of nothing that he has directly," answered Lucius, "but I do warn you that you better be prepared for the unexpected. That is if you do decide to confront him."

"Hah!" She shouted. "I happen to find that hard to believe Lucius," Celesta now yelled in a spiteful voice. "He's only a Half-Blood! That means he can't be worthy of the credit that you seem to be giving him."

Draco, who all along had been quietly listening, could hear the loathing in her voice for his father. He knew his father wisely was trying to warn her about Harry. As much as he wanted to yell at her to shut up, he heeded his father's warning to just silently stand by and listen.

Lucius now spoke in a calm and straightforward voice, "Celesta… I think you might want to reconsider what you just said. I watched as Potter received the Killing Curse. Just after it that, Voldemort seemed to have had a fit or something. Something in the realm of the unknown had happened and I think it had to be due to Potter. Then later that night, he was able to defeat our Lord. Even as a toddler and then for a number of times at Hogwarts, he has been able to survive the Dark Lord's curses. Obviously, he has had help from his mother, Dumbledore and others. What this really means or what power really is behind this, we can only wonder why it has happened. We only know him as Harry Potter, an average half-blood that for all practical and reasonable thoughts, tell us that he couldn't have done what he did. But in the end, it is Harry Potter that is still the one living in our world."

Celesta now was giving him looks of misgivings before Lucius remarked, "Oh, don't look at me like that. We both know that he's dead now and he not coming back. Potter knew things about him and I don't think he had learned it all from Dumbledore; at least not everything while he was alive. Half-Blood or not, there is a true mystery about Potter that I think we must find out about before we can succeed. Only then, we can be assured that there won't be another unexpected surprise when we finally can attempt to have our day of reckoning with him."

"He is just a lucky boy to have made it all the way to manhood, Lucius," she told him. "It's nothing more then that."

"And that exactly is the same type of attitude that both I and the former Dark Lord had in our oversight," replied Lucius, in even a stronger and firmer voice.

Celesta, Zeller, and Crabbe, were all caught off-guard with his remarks. Now they all found that they could only silently glare back at him, quite unable to think of anything to retort with.

After the lull that followed, Lucius asked, "Speaking again of your sister; where by chance is she tonight?"

Draco, who had been staring at Celesta, now looked questionably at his father. Lucius' gray stone face was showing no emotion, but Draco thought that he could see in his eyes of his growing contempt toward the sharp-tongued Celesta.

When there was no reply, Lucius added, "Well by your silence, I will assume that your sister is not coming again. It appears she's the same as usual. Ever since the Dark Lord left us the first time, she continues to hide her face."

"My sister is still proud of who she is Lucius," Celesta replied in an agitated voice. "I mean your wife's family no disrespect, but my sister and I have always been far more reliable assets then Bellatrix or you ever were."

"Yes," Lucius replied. "I will agree to your feelings about her, Celesta, but then again your sister never seemed to return to his side, did she?"

"It was only because the Dark Lord himself commanded her to stay unseen. He all along had his own special plans for her in the future."

"Strange that he did not mention this to any of us," replied Lucius.

"No one else was to know for she was the one taking care of some very special needs for him," Celesta replied. "If I'm right then you already know that he took little interest in managing his own financial affairs."

"I accept that the Dark Lord may have chosen someone to manage his investments," Lucius replied, but his voice had showed his surprise.

"Someone had to manage his personal fortune, Lucius. The Dark Lord chose her and then commanded her to go deep underground to insure each of his investments were safe and always available. Then once he had succeeded in his plans, she would have been reintroduced when the proper time had arrived."

"Celesta, most of us have always thought that she has been long dead," Lucius remarked. "Since he had never talked about or even mentioned her name, I actually must wonder if you're just making this all up in order to hide something from me."

"Oh Lucius, you have never stopped to amaze me," she replied. "I know exactly what I had been made privy to. It was you that weren't as important as most everyone thought that you were. It's quite obvious to me on why you fell from disfavour so easily. It was because of your own arrogance. You always felt that you were so trusted, but you were only a man on the outside to the Dark Lord. On this one issue, he trusted no one that was in a position like yours. So I repeat to you, it was by his own orders that she has done this and stay hidden for all of these years."

As Draco observed his father, he could see the look of utter contempt now shown across his face. He was surprised that he didn't even care to hide it. His father then forced an obvious fake smile as he replied in a slightly bitter voice, "Well we all could just stay here and continue our friendly discussion, but if we linger much longer, we all risk being late."

A short time later, one would find the five of them proceeding down what was a deserted gravel road. Soon they approached and then forged a small stream. They then turned and proceeded up the hillside and at the top was a large ornate and grated iron fence. They followed it for a short distance and then was able to pass though it where a number of the slats were missing.

Once he had passed through the fence, it appeared to Draco that they were now in what appeared to be a dilapidated graveyard. He could tell that it was quite ancient for many of the misaligned headstones were eroded and no longer readable. As they proceeded to walk past the old stone markers, Draco noticed his father and the others were looking around making sure that they were still alone.

They had only taken about a hundred steps from when they had first made ingress. Suddenly, Lucius yelled at Draco, "Stop!"

Draco's body froze in place but his eyes were still looking around. It was then that he noticed that the five of them were gathered around a much-weathered tombstone. When he looked closely at the well-worn letters, even in the dim moonlight, he was able to make out the name of Selwyn across it.

He then looked at the rest of the chest high granite slab in front of him. His curiosity was now making him wonder why they had even stopped there. As he continued to stare at it, his attention was drawn to a small bronze cup that had a twisted snake around it that served as its handles.

Lucius did a final visible scan around them and then after making a final check in the direction they had come from, announced, "It is time and it appears that we are all that remains of our group." He then looked over at Draco and told him, "Grab the vase on the count of five. Then hold on and do not let go."

When his father started counting, Draco reached out and then held onto the snake the same way as the others did. All at once Draco had a strange feeling of weightlessness, before suddenly feeling a jerk inside his body. Then the feeling of being twisted merged everything into a blur in the moonlight. This was how Draco was introduced into what traveling by Portkey was like.

A short time later, Draco had found that they all had been transported to what appeared to be another and even larger graveyard. Lucius said nothing but motioned for Draco to follow him. After walking for about a minute through the crowded rows, Draco saw they were approaching what appeared to be a mammoth mausoleum.

Here there were several other cloaked individuals that were barring their way. It wasn't until after he had stopped that Draco had noticed a curtain behind them that in the scant moonlight was almost impossible to see. Nothing appeared to be supporting it as its darkened gray colour was just shimmering in the light breeze.

His father was the first to approach the shadowy figures. Draco saw him raise his sleeve to show what was now left of his fading Dark Mark. After the two of them had waved their wands around Lucius, they nodded for him to pass on.

One of the veiled figures then motioned for Draco to approach them. When he reached them, he pulled up his sleeve to show his own mark. They waved their wands around him and Draco felt a tingling feeling begin to pass throughout his body. Along with that, he could feel a slightly burning sensation within his forearm.

Whatever they were doing was over, quickly. Then one of them waved him on as they had done his father. Now as he looked around, he noticed that his father had just seemed to disappear. As he began to walk forward, Draco passed through what seemed to be the hidden curtain and then a brilliant light suddenly blinded him. As he had to squint, he saw the outlines of several more figures in front of him. Then two hands suddenly reached out and roughly pulled him though what he thought might be a door.

Once inside, a familiar voice told him to remove his hood. When he did, two Death Eaters, he occasionally had seen at his father's manor, now began casting spells upon him. The spells felt like invisible hands checking for items within his clothing. With each of these new levels of heighten security, Draco was becoming more worried by the second on what exactly was going to take place. Even with everything he had seen in the past two years, procedures like this had never been practiced in such an obsessed way.

Now adding this information to everything else his father had told him about earlier, he knew he must be quite careful on how he conducted himself.

Suddenly, one of the Death Eaters told him, "Malfoy, you're clear… Go." Another then shoved him on through a doorway into a hall.

After several more steps, Draco realized that he was now entering what was a very large cathedral-sized room. It was lit with torches that were placed around the walls. Hanging across the middle of the beamed ceiling were six large iron chandeliers. Each of them held several hundred burning candles that were each placed around a central spoke.

He had only taken a few steps inside when his eyes finally located his father. As soon as he reached him, Draco looked into his father's face for reassurance.

His father reached out and pulled Draco close to him. In a quiet voice, that seemed to be in a carefully managed tone, Lucius told him, "Draco, don't be afraid. They only are looking for anyone that might be using any type of a concealment charm. Anyone found not being who they appear, will be dead before they know it. For practically everyone here, our hopes and ambitions have become a matter of life and death. No one is going to be allowed to hide on who their true identity is."

"But why father… He's dead isn't he? They can't be hoping to resurrect him… or can they?"

"My son, if we or any of his prior supporters did not attend tonight; we surely would have been put on a list for elimination. As I told your mother today, we had no choice in this decision, because all of us carry the baggage of what we had done that night."

Draco then nodded back to his father in understanding. Then the two of them proceeded over to a corner to wait.

For several minutes, Draco looked around and studied the others around them. He noticed that most of the ones in the room were giving them looks that showed their utter contempt for him and his father. Draco had noticed though, how his father still proudly walked as he held his head up around them.

Soon a man approached them that Draco could never remember seeing before. His hair was blond with a well-groomed mustache and beard.

When he reached them, his face showed that pleasantries were not on his mind.

Lucius was the first to speak and said, "All yes, my Auror friend. It has been awhile since we both have seen each other. It seems that none of you have had any luck in getting to him, have we."

"You are a collaborator, Lucius!" He bellowed. "Give me one reason why I should not kill you right now."

"Because it seems that none of you have figured it out yet," Lucius replied. "I am the only one that can give Harry Potter to you."

When he said that, Draco stared at his father wondering on what he had meant.

"So why do you think you're so special?" Replied the man as he laughed. "You and your son have had many chances to kill him. You're just hoping to save your own skins tonight." His voice had now turned quite hateful and then he just spat on Lucius' robe.

Lucius flinched but as he did, he still stood his ground, proudly. "Oh yes," he replied as the man continued to now sneer at him. "I've had to appear to cooperate, but I have been careful on what I've told the Ministry. If you and the others haven't realized it yet, nobody has been arrested except for the Aurors that were detached to Thicknesse. I know you were one of them, but I really had no choice about doing what I've done. Now it has served our needs by gaining their trust at the Ministry."

"Well it would have been nice to have somehow warned my partner and me," the man loudly replied in an angry voice. "He showed up to work and in less then ten minute's time, he was dead that morning."

"I must repeat that I had no opportunity to contact any of you," Lucius replied. "It is not my fault that you and none of your associates had been marked yet; you only can blame Yaxley and the Dark Lord for that. If I had tried to use my borrowed wand before they had taken it away, the Ministry would have known when they had checked it. If I had tried to leave in order to warn you, no one in the Ministry would have found reason to ever trust me again. We had all gone there with the Dark Lord. At first, it appeared that we had nothing to loose. We risked everything, and yet Potter has somehow survived again."

"Humph," Hunkle replied as he now spat again at Lucius' feet. "You have always been a smooth talking character, Malfoy… Your family history has already proven that."

"Well Hunkle…" Lucius paused as he quickly was mulling over in his mind on what this wizard was planning to do. Then hoping for the best, he told him, "It appears that Cross and Fention totally were unprepared that night for whatever Potter could somehow do. So naturally, they have also failed as everyone else has done around the boy."

"Yes they did fail," replied the former Auror. "All we know is that Potter himself was somehow able to kill Cross. Just how exactly is the question that we would all like to know?"

"Well it appears to me that many of you have been finding out just what it has been like to be in my shoes," Lucius told him.

"On Potter yes," Hunkle replied. I agree that there could be something unusual about him."

"Then listen to me before you get yourself killed," Lucius replied. "Dawlish's appointment has now proven that he is quite more resourceful then we would have ever expected. Shacklebolt and Weasley definitely are not the fools that we once thought that they were. Under all of their guidance, the limited numbers of Aurors have done a remarkable job. They have all made sure that none of us can get close enough to even try to curse Potter again."

"I agree Lucius, but even with what I have considered as good luck, Cross was just too good of an assassin to have failed unless something he had not expected took place that night."

"Then we must find out what did happen," replied Lucius. "If not, we may all again suffer from the same fate from Potter. It has been a real mystery on how he has always been able to pull an unexpected surprise when we least expected him to do so."

There was another pause as the man began to glare back at him. Then as his bearded face turned redder and more hateful looking, he said, "From what I've learned Lucius, you're the one that has tried to pull the slip and played both sides against each other. I see a traitor of a snake from our House that is standing in front of me. I think it is time to finally cut off its head." The man quickly had drawn his wand and then he loudly yelled, _"Avada Kedavra."_

Next Chapter: 'Dark Reflections'

4-13-11 'Pottercomplete' WBW


	37. C 37 Dark Reflections

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 37 'Dark Reflections'

* * *

Chapter 37: Dark Reflections

When Draco heard the man utter the Killing Curse, he had been expecting to see his father collapse to the floor. But instead, just a flicker of a second later, he stood dumbfounded as he watched his father punch the former Auror in the nose. It was at that same moment, Draco had realized that nothing had even appeared from the wizard's wand.

Now as John Hunkle fell back, there was a loud crack as he had hit his head loudly upon a column. As his body crumpled to the floor, the renegade Auror began groaning as he reached to hold the back of his head in unbearable pain.

Lucius turned and in noticing his son's wide-eye stare, told him, "Draco, this ancient structure has an enchantment field throughout it. When it was built, each stone within its foundation was placed with a special charm. It is one of the few known places in the world that can prevent a wizard from focusing his spell through a magical core. In his zeal to be the one to extract revenge tonight, it seems that this Auror had overlooked what he had been taught long ago."

Lucius paused to think before adding, "He just proved what a brainless oaf that he was. With followers like these, Draco, one can only wonder on what the future will hold for each one of us here, tonight."

It was at this time that a group of three other cloaked figures approached. Two of them were each brandishing a broadsword and the one in charge appeared to be around the age of sixty. He wore a well-tailored cloak and his groomed face held the wildest smile as he glanced around at the two of them. Even though he had not seen him for years, Draco needed no reminding on who he was for his cold stare was all that it took to remember.

Years ago, he had seen John Hackins attend several meetings at his father's manor. Even at this early age, during these special gatherings, Draco had quickly figured out that his father had not cared for him or his ways. As the wizard noticed the sprawling John Hunkle who was still lying upon the floor, Draco observed that his smile had instantaneously faded away.

The man just seemed to ignore Draco, as he looked directly at his father and said, "Well Lucius, it seems that you have been lucky to have survived Hunkle's welcome tonight. Now I would expect that both of you are wondering if either of you will be living when the Sun rises tomorrow morning."

Lucius took a moment to ponder and then looked squarely at the man saying, "I have done a number of certain things in my life that I've had no choice in doing John. I'm telling you this because you will find that you're no better ahead if you kill me."

"This conversation of yours now means very little to me, Lucius. These decisions about what we do with both of you have already been decided."

"As usual John, you've been thinking with your superior intellect, but that sadly seems to also include your closed minded thoughts. I remember that it wasn't that long ago that you had agreed with Yaxley on how the Ministry wasn't ours yet to take. Yes, I was one of several that disagreed and we both know that the Dark Lord had taken my advice."

Draco, who had been listening, now noticed that John's face had lost the rest of its smile.

Lucius continued, "Oh yes, I'm sure that you can remember how successful we all were that night. One must wonder though, if this welcome is just retribution your toward me."

His large smile now reappeared as John replied, "Perhaps Lucius, but it is really only business old friend. At one time, you were a proven ally, but now it seems that your family has all made a stand. I'm afraid that you have become too much of a liability for our cause."

Around them, a rising volume of murmurings of agreement with John was heard from those in attendance.

"You're a stupid fool," Lucius retorted. He was now becoming nervous with all the unfavorable mumblings of those who surrounded him. "I have always done my part but even I will admit that I did underestimate Potter a number of times. You can trust that I will never do this again. If I have learned anything, we must plan and think of everything when it comes to this young wizard. If you don't, then I'm afraid that we are all destined to continue to underrate the boy the same as the Dark Lord did."

Suddenly, a voice in the crowd around them, yelled out. "You're just barking like an old dog, Malfoy!"

Then another in the angry group cried out, "Too many of us have died or been captured because of ones like you! Sir, don't listen to him! He only is trying to save himself!"

Then John Hackins reached out and took a sword from one of his men. When he turned back toward Lucius, he was again showing his signature wide and toothy grin.

Lucius had now realized that he soon would be dead. Then whether it was something he had wanted Draco to hear, or he had just acted out of fear, Lucius now showed a temperament made of steel. He spoke up saying in a cold voice the first thing that had crossed his mind. "Before you kill me, I believe you should think about something else my old Slytherin. There are many in your former place of employment that would have been quite pleased to find out who had been the one that had butchered Scrimgeour. I know it was you that showed him no mercy when he had been mortally wounded. You just tortured your old boss, just like my former sister-in-law would have played with her victims. Some may think that I can be quite horrible but even I have chosen limits on what I will do."

Around them, the crowd had grown quite silent and it was obvious that what Lucius had just said had made a definite impact on them. But for Lucius Malfoy, he had just begun. He continued saying to John certain things he had wanted to say for a very long time, "If I had even hinted on who had done this to Scrimgeour, then I think we both know on whose door they would have been knocking down that first night. They have only been told of what they had wanted to hear in order to make them think that they could trust me."

Now many of the crowd's faces had turned back toward Hackins. As much as those in attendance had mostly despised Scrimgeour, a number of them were not at all looking pleased.

Hackins coughed a laugh and then he again forced his signature smile, "You come up with the most interesting theories, Lucius. You always have seemed to be able to weasel out of every tight situation with the Dark Lord, but not with me. I think you have finally reached the time that you can't."

Lucius replied in a rather loud voice, "Well John, if I hadn't done what I did, I'm sure there would have been others quite ready to come forward to tell them everything. It was only in my appearance of cooperation that prevented the Ministry from using Veritaserum on me. I think this explanation is enough in itself to explain why you and practically everyone else could attend here tonight."

Then within John Hackins' eyes, the realization of what Lucius had just done had made itself apparent. As he looked around at the crowd, half of them were now showing an angry look toward him. What had been an astute and smiling face had quickly disappeared. John now lowered the sword to his side for he knew that what Lucius had just told him, actually was more then just a plausible truth. He stared back with an expression that still showed his mistrust, but then John nodded in what would become a moment of mutual understanding and a truce between the two of them.

"Alright Lucius, I find that you might be telling me at least a good part of the truth, but I still don't trust you or your son that is no less a coward. Our ways may have all been set back for a number of years, but I have faith that Slytherin's thoughts and ideas will rise again."

Then Lucius began talking in a loud voice that everyone around him could hear. "I agree with you, but this is not the right time to seize the moment, John. You and every one else in this room must be made aware that there is still a strange mystery about young Potter. His uncanny good luck against the Dark Lord has still been left unexplained. It is almost like we were always meant to underestimate him."

"I have taken noticed of this too, Lucius", John replied with his voice still showing his unhappiness about his outspokenness. "So what are your suggestions on what we should do about him?"

Lucius looked at those around him and then spoke up in a commanding voice, "It is time that we all carefully plan and let not our passions interfere with our adjectives. Everyone needs to know that Potter is not a stupid and inept little boy. If not, everyone that tries to do away with him likely could be in for an unexpected surprise. Although, it's possible that if the Dark Lord had just let us earlier take care of this issue, then everything may not have happened as it did. For now, I recommend that we just leave young Potter for later. Maybe in time, we can finally figure out what has made him so damn bloody lucky."

Before he answered, John in looking around at the large gathering decided it would be better to have some privacy. "Leave us," he spoke to all those around them. It didn't take long before Draco and Lucius were the only ones standing with him.

It was now in his normal voice that John spoke, "You have brought up some good points here for a future discussion, Lucius, but I now want to ask you a question. I assume that you have heard of these additional prophecies about him?"

"If one reads the News, how could one not know they exist," replied Lucius.

"I am not here to listen to you play with your words," John angrily rebutted. "You've had a reprieve but I could easily change my mind about that. So for once, just give me a straight and honest answer. Tell me how much that you understand about Potter. Just why has he had all these prophecies foretold?"

"First I want to suggest if you would have only attended more meetings," spoke Lucius, "you would have understood better on why things proceeded as they did. You cared more just to keep your low profile, so that the Ministry had no reason to suspect on which side that you really were on."

"What is it with you?" John asked and then added. "You quickly are approaching the end of my patience if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Well," Lucius began saying as he was enjoying his newfound opportunity. "I think you need to be patience and listen to me. It seems that whatever the Dark Lord would plan, the boy's fate has always been quite protective of him. Along with that, I believe that something has always prevented us from finding out the details of why. So as much as I and others have tried, none of us were able to find out what the rest of the first Prophecy was."

"Yes Lucius, I already have come to that same conclusion. It seems to me that this answer was never meant for the Dark Lord to know. Now one would think that there were always a certain few that would have been made quite curious about all of this. Obviously, somebody in the Ministry should have recognized that, and if they did, then it seems to me that none of them must have supported our ways. Whoever it may have been, it seems that they all kept their mouths shut, and thusly sheltered this information from us. If I ever find out who they were, then they will be paying a high price for their silence."

"If you by chance are referring to the Staff at the Department of Mystery, then I think you are mistaken," replied Lucius. "When I had first cornered Potter in the prophecy vault, I quickly was led to believe that he had no idea that the Prophecy had even existed. This tells me that Dumbledore had probably made the decision to restrict this information from everyone and that even included the boy. Since only he and the Dark Lord were the ones able to retrieve this knowledge, then there is a good chance that only Dumbledore and the Librarian of the Prophecies would have known."

"I must agree," replied John. "Not informing the Department of Mystery directly may have still been a good way for Dumbledore to safeguard this information. The Librarian and he had been long time friends and quite trusting of each other. Even though, Dumbledore would have known that he had taken a huge risk in recording it while in her presence."

Lucius then replied, "Maybe he didn't. I had always felt that the missing part might have been recorded in private. Quite possibly, it was even done only to insured that if Dumbledore didn't survive, it would have given a way for Potter to find out what had been prophesied."

"Then why, Lucius? Why did the Dark Lord not just infiltrate the Department of Mystery? Then he could have easily just gone in and retrieved it for himself. Dumbledore may not have even been the wiser. Even I had offered my own services and connections to him, but he had refused."

"For someone like you, John, I would have expected that you would have understood why the Dark Lord behaved as he did. As much as he thought Dumbledore was an old wizard who had lived past his time, he still recognized that he was never stupid.

"The Dark Lord knew that Dumbledore would try to prepare the Ministry for what was to come. This hopeless choice of his would mark the beginning of his own downfall.

"After his brilliant rebirth, the Dark Lord was unnerved with Potters survival. But there was more then just that. I think in a way he was ready scared of what Potter could be. It consumed him for he wanted to know why he still lived. He also was very protective on letting anyone else know what the full Prophecy had contained, lest that knowledge be used against him. The is why he decided that Potter's life was for only him to take."

"I understand, Lucius, but do you know why he was so scared of what Potter could be."

"We both know that the boy had already survived numerous attempts on his life and yet he still lived. Each day was becoming more and more stressful for the Dark Lord, even as we slowly were assuming control. As each day passed, it made him even more concerned that Dumbledore may have had the hindsight to have somehow protected this information and his ability for him to ever access it."

"You seem to have more knowledge then I had expected," John told him.

"I had to because I had taken on the responsibility of discrediting the boy. In less then a month, my associates and I were doing an excellent job in having the Ministry castigate him. Quite quickly, I even had Fudge becoming delusional in thinking Dumbledore wanted his job. He was proving quite easy to manipulate and it wasn't long before I had convinced him that Potter had become a huge liability for the Ministry.

"During this time, the Dark Lord had carefully stayed in the background and was carefully planning our future strategy. Then a most interesting opportunity occurred. The Dark Lord began exploring a strange connection that permitted him to enter the boy's mind. It was an unexpected but quite remarkable bond between them that he had found. He soon hoped that by using it, he would be able to control and direct young Potter. Then just after all his planning had appeared to come to fruition, the Prophecy was destroyed without any chance to hear on what it had contained. Finally, after that approach had failed, he knew he had to get rid of who had protected Potter, once and for all."

"Yes Lucius, we both know who he had put in charge of that."

"Lucius stopped speaking in order to keep from exploding. Then as he looked John directly in the eyes, he forced himself to keep his composure and told him, "My son was not ready for a job as important or demanding as this. He was only picked as a punishment for my family and me. It's not like anyone can take a life without some possible repercussions, Hunkle. Which one of us can really say that Damnation is not waiting for each of us on the other side? My son so far has not seen what killing could do to him, but for both you and me, we will have to wait and see in the end."

Coldly, Hunkle replied, "Quite touching Lucius, but what of the Prophecy?"

Draco, who had felt a new surge of respect for his father, could see the annoyance in Hunkle's face. He knew his father was doing his best to contain his anger.

Now when Lucius spoke, he appeared to be quite calm and collected, "It seems that the Dark Lord had suspected that Dumbledore had never told anyone else about the missing parts of the Prophecy. This had insured that none of our associates might just stumble into this knowledge by discovering it in somebody's mind that had known. He had been wise to do this for it seemed to have protected young Potter and increased his own chances of survival."

"So why didn't the Dark Lord just go to the source, Lucius," John asked. "She in fact was a professor at Hogwarts?"

"Because it was far easier said, then done, John. It seems that she had never ventured away from the school for years. With the Seer being protected by both Dumbledore and the grounds of Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had felt he would have risked exposure. Since she already had a worthless reputation, he felt it was not worth taking the risk of getting access to her."

"Then why did he not attempt to force it from her last year?" John asked.

"Severus himself had told the Dark Lord that he had already found nothing of this thought in her mind. Because of this, the Dark Lord knew that she would have no recollections of what she had ever spoken."

"So our own collaborator may have protected her," John remarked.

"Yes, It seems that could have been true, but when the Prophecy was destroyed at the Ministry, the Dark Lord had perceived a far greater closeness that Dumbledore had for the boy. After the boys Godfather's death, he suspected that Dumbledore would soon be force by need to tell Potter the Prophecy in its entirety. This he considered to be a good sign for he felt that Dumbledore was becoming worried in that he could no longer protect him. Then after his death, the Dark Lord suspected that Potter might have even confided this information to his two close friends. Then when they all went into hiding, it was now obvious that he had."

John then asked, "I agree with your overall thinking, but don't you know anything about these other prophecies or how to get to information about them. We must find out on what they contain, for they may also be part of our own future."

"For now," replied Lucius, "Access to that information is mostly unattainable. We can only wait until a possible avenue presents itself. We know not on whom could be mentioned except for the youngest Weasley. She is a Pureblood and the first witch in seven generations within Arthur's family. I think there is an excellent chance that she will find herself involved in far more then just a normal part of his life."

"Good thinking, Lucius. Use her to get to him and her father."

"That is not why I mentioned her," Lucius replied stiffly. You have no idea on how Potter would react to something like this."

"He will be like putty in our hands, Lucius. He will do exactly what we want him to do."

"My son long ago reported to me that Potter, himself can have a temper at times," Lucius told him. "Over the years, his actions have been able to be anticipated. In his youth, it would have made getting to him quite easy, but that now is in the past. Lately, it seems he has done a good job to contain and control it; even at times showing the unexpected but what now appears to be the correct choice to survive.

"It these ideas of yours, John, they may only serve to be quite dangerous to all of us."

"Why?"

"Think this out first, John. That is what you'll always been good at. Until we know more, it would not be wise for us to threaten his young love of his. Push him too hard and it might be the last thing that you do."

Lucius looked strangely back at John as if he was thinking about something. He then said, "In time, she may prove to be his Achilles heel. For now, until we know what we are really up against, this is something that I don't think is wise to consider."

"I still think it was only due to extremely good luck that he even survived," John replied.

"Yes, and now the boy has become a wizard. It matters not on how he won, for he alone defeated the Dark Lord. Whether it was by just a simple spell and luck; there is a chance that we will never know. There are secrets about Potter and maybe much more then any of us could have ever imagined."

"John paused as he pondered about what Lucius had just said. He then told him, "Your right Lucius and I have let my eagerness get the best of me. Of course using her is not the best choice at this time. But if the young witch is indeed a part of these prophecies, then she may already have an understanding of what they mean."

"It is possible, but using her to find out this information, could only prove to be the most dangerous course to follow."

Even though they were in a private setting, John now lowered his voice and told him, "Well, I have a bit of some new knowledge that I will now share with you. I say that one of them is highly unusual. It is of a rarity that even the Department of Mystery finds itself quite scared of."

Lucius coughed a laugh and said, "Arthur's daughter's birth may be quite rare old friend, but it doesn't mean that she's been blessed with special powers."

"Not that Lucius, for you have misunderstood me," John replied with a chuckle before he told him in a serious voice, "It is one of the prophecies! It is of a rare type that only a few have even been seen in the last thousand years."

"Really," Lucius voice cracked with his own curiosity. "Just how… did you come to find out this information?"

In his own snobbish voice, John told him, "An Unspeakable was loose with her words last week in a pub in KnockturnAlley. My agents then waited in the shadows for her until after a most difficult of scuffles, they were able to finally detain her. After using the Imperio upon her, her consciousness lasted only long enough for them to gather this information."

"Why did they leave her behind," Lucius asked. "She would have known much more, I'm sure."

"They tried to, but it seems that she must have carried something that blocked their ability to Apparate. When they suddenly found themselves being approached by others, they had no choice, but to leave."

"Too bad then, though it seems to me, that I'm not the only one that has failed."

"John returned a grin before saying, "It is what she was able to tell us that has the Ministry so worried. This one is so different that not since before the days of Merlin has one even been seen such as this."

"So tell me," Lucius asked, as his own curiosity was heard in his voice.

"She told them that it is a living Prophecy, Lucius. But it is of an ancient type that is so old that it is thought it may date back to well before Rome itself had even been founded."

"How old," Lucius asked.

"It is thought to be at least three millennia and more."

"After that, she fell into a state of unconsciousness that they were unable to awake her from. My men thought it could be some type of a protective charm that had been placed upon her. Several of our own membership is quite afraid for they are not sure that the Ministry could have placed a charm such as this. I am not sure of anything except the sooner we are rid of Potter, the better off we'll be."

Lucius' eyes were still showing his surprise. After a moment to calm his own excitement, he replied in a low voice, "There is much more here to young Potter then any of us could have ever bargained for. We cannot continue this fight or ever hope to succeed on what we do not understand. Leave Potter and this Weasley witch alone until we finally know what we are up against."

"Yes, you may be right, but time is something that we do not have for this. Now listen to me for I have more to tell you."

Lucius knew his warning was being ignored and sadly just stared at Hackins.

"I can see the worry in your face, Lucius, but it is time that I tell you on how the Dark Lord attempted to prolong his life."

This sentence caught Lucius' attention for he hadn't been expecting this. As his own face now showed his curiosity, he looked at John and asked, "How?"

"I still have several Aurors that are friendly toward our cause. One owed me a debt and was happy to pass on these details on what the three of them were actually doing this past year."

"Tell me," was all Lucius asked.

"Do you know of what a Horcrux is?"

"Oh by the Bloody Trolls of the Highlands!" Lucius loudly remarked. "You are positive that he did that."

Draco was caught by surprise by his father's exclamation. He had heard Harry mention this word to Voldemort shortly before the final spells were cast, but he had no idea on what he had been talking about.

"Yes and there is still more, Lucius, so much that I still can't believe that he even did this. He didn't just make one but he created more then any wizard has ever attempted. It appears that he concealed them all in difference ways, thinking that they could never all be found and destroyed. But the question now remains. Just how Harry Potter was able to find and destroy what even Dumbledore had not been able to do."

Lucius was now thinking about the diary, he had given Ginny Weasley. Had it really been a Horcrux, he thought? From what he had heard had happened at Hogwarts, it must have been, but how could a twelve-year-old wizard be able to defeat that and a Basilisk of all things…

"Lucius… Lucius answer me," John spoke in a raised voice.

Lucius was pulled from his thoughts and mumbled, "Yes… I don't rightly know John… I'm sure that the Dark Lord took every precaution… At least what he thought would safeguard them."

"Well Lucius, it is now obvious to me that Potter was somehow destined to complete this Prophecy. We both know that in fact it was foretold before he was even born. There is also the possibility that he may have had additional help. From just who this could be… that is what now worries me. I think that there is a good possibility that this jinx against us is finally over. Maybe now we can finally get rid of our mutual problem."

As Lucius stared at him, he began shaking his head. "I'm afraid that you have not taken the time again to reason this all out. Remember that these other prophecies were told to him after the fall of the Dark Lord. I'm not sure if we can agree or not on who actually helped him, but it may have been from sources that we do not understand. I think you have been far too eager in your interpretation of what you have heard. Until we know more, I'm afraid I have no confidence in our ability to confront him.

"But Lucius, I am still convinced that there are a number of those in the Ministry that have more knowledge of why this happened. If that is the case, then they may have the real answers on why he was able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Then we must wait until we have access to this information."

"Yes, I wish I could Lucius. It seems though; that Kingsley has already moved far quicker then I was expecting. It appears that he has gone to great lengths on preventing us access to this knowledge. There are also rumours that everyone has been carefully charmed that has been involved with this investigation."

"Then we should take this as an omen," Replied Lucius. "There must be something out of the ordinary about Potter if the Ministry has continued to go to this much trouble to protect him."

"You may be right, old friend, but I have high hopes that it soon will not be a problem."

"You think you have found another credible source for this information." Lucius asked.

"No, but a plan is already in the works that I hope will finally eliminate the need to know on why he has been so fortunate."

"No my friend," Lucius quickly spoke back, "Potter may only appear to be an average wizard, but you and I both agree that there have been too many unanswered questions that have occurred around him. In fact, we both know that he never should have survived.

"For the past several years, I have seen Potter become a rallying symbol for those who have refused our ideas. Yes, killing him would help our cause immensely, but we have already wasted far too many of our valuable resources upon this endeavor. We should step back until we know exactly what these prophecies are."

"Just because there is another Prophecy about him, it doesn't mean that it has been sent as a warning to us," John replied. "The sooner we're rid of him, the better for our cause."

Lucius could again only slowly shake his head before saying, "I have tried to warn you that over the years, he has proven to be quite the adversary. Plainly, there is something unusual about him, but I worry that you are just continuing to ignore my warnings."

Lucius now paused to make sure he had John's full-attention. Once he saw that he did, he continued. "Trying to end Potter's life may not be ours to take. I think we should both take the time to reconsider what may be in our mutual interest. Don't risk what is left of our followers by having them blunder away on something that we do not understand. For now, reconsider what I've said and wait."

"I still think that most of this is just becoming a Cock and Bull story, Lucius," John Hackins told him. "Yes, these have been strange circumstances that have cost the Dark Lord his life. Although, I will freely admit to you, that I too have a number of unanswered questions, but it still appears to me that that the boy was just damn lucky. Soon, in one way or the other, we will have a better idea if what you have been saying is true."

"So what do you mean?" Lucius asked now confused.

"Let's just say that I don't trust you enough quite yet to let you in on all of the operational details. I do have a certain request that I need for you to do. Later tonight, I will talk to you to see if you're interested. If by chance that I don't see you later, I will know on what side that your family's loyalties now lie."

"Agreed John," Lucius replied, "But in the future, I request that you leave the discussion of my son's loyalty out of our quarrels."

"That Lucius is something you'll not need to worry about after tonight. It has already been decided that he will be the one tested. I think I need not tell you what will happen if he fails to show his loyalty to our cause."

Lucius raised an eye at him and then turned around to Draco and told him, "Come son, we are done here for now. Let us see if we can find a more sociable place to linger."

Draco took a final glance at John Hackins, who finally seemed to be returning an open grin to him. Then he turned and followed his father, who was walking past a groaning, John Hunkle. The wizard was still lying on the floor where he earlier had fallen.

Draco was not sure on what he was expected to do that night, but he was certainly anticipating for the moment they could finally leave.

* * *

A feathery touch of a finger sliding across his forehead was all it took to bring Harry out of his drowsiness. With the feel of the mattress and the scent of that flowery smell, he was sure that he was in Ginny's room and she by his side.

As he opened his eyes, they were met by a soft glow of light by a scattered number of candles placed around the room. Although each of them was quite dim, all together, they created a welcome radiance that helped to redirect his attention towards Ginny's face. The peculiar thing was Harry couldn't even remember why he was in bed. The last thought he had was of kissing Ginny on the porch last night.

As they both gazed at each other, their lips remained silence, as each of them knew not what to say. As he continued to watch her, he begin noticing that her lips were slightly twitching, as she did her best to smile back at him.

Finally, when she could wait no longer, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't vocally reply at first, but how his eyes had reacted was enough to make her understand.

"You're okay then?" She asked, as her concern was quite evident within her voice.

There was another short pause before he answered; "Fine I guess," Then from his dry lips, he forced his own question. "Ginny. I need to ask you. What exactly happened after we kissed?"

"Well… earlier, while we were out on the porch, something that I think neither of us had been anticipating appeared to happened." She now quickly noticed the curiosity that showed across his face. She then continued, "As we begin to share our thoughts, I was surprised on what I saw and even felt, but I guess I do believe that your parents, Snape… and possibly even Death, himself may have all been there last night."

There was another silent pause before she added, "It may sound mental to you but it seems… like you suddenly have had a fit or something."

She saw the quick and rapid realization that begin to dawn across his face. Then just as quickly, it suddenly had turned back into a questionable look.

In a rushed voice, Harry asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, just over an hour."

Something made Harry looked around as to make sure the room was empty. Moments later, as his eyes were looking back in Ginny's, he asked, "I seem to still remember on what we were discussing before we kissed, but my mind is just blank after that."

"Well I do remember Harry," her answer seemed to be neither happy, or had shown much excitement within it. "What must have happened is that I think I saw something that I was not meant to see."

As Harry gazed into her face, he could see her lower lip twitching as she tried to hide it. He asked in a firm but loving voice, "Well… get out with it then… What did you see?"

"I think it is more the reason of why you have forgot that answers the question, Harry. What I saw makes me have to wonder, because I really think that there was something else in your mind with us. I saw no face, but I know that I felt something more. It was such a strange sensation to me, because it was a feeling that I know that I have felt before."

Harry had a good inkling on just whom it may have been, but before he could ask, she added, "Whatever it was, I could tell it wasn't happy. It was almost as if it was scared that I had become aware of it. Before you say anything, let me add by saying that I don't think he was the same this time."

As Harry had started to reply, there was a sudden soft knock at the door.

"Come in mum," Ginny replied. It seemed to Harry that she had been expecting her.

The door opened and both Molly and Arthur walked in. Their faces were showing both of their concerns, but only Molly spoke to him saying, "Feeling better, Harry?"

With his eyes staying on Ginny's face, he replied, "I guess I am… At least I think that I'm all right. We were just discussing on what could have happened, but my mind still feels sort of muddled."

Molly glanced over at her daughter and Ginny could see in her face, her motherly concern for Harry as if he was her own son.

Harry sensed the uneasiness of the moment and then looked back at Molly, saying, "Sorry, and I'm not trying to hide anything… It's just complicated and I am not exactly sure on what just happened." He then looked back over at Ginny and told her, "So go on then. Tell us on who you think it may have been?"

As Ginny looked unsure at her parents, she now realized that it really wouldn't matter on what they would hear. It might actually be best that they would know on what she had felt happened earlier this night. At least it would finally end some worries, but she knew it could probably only start more. So after a short pause to prepare for her mother's reaction, she said, "We kissed right after Harry had tried on the ring, he gave me." She then went on and began explaining on what she had noticed. That quickly caused both Molly and Arthur to begin staring in disbelief.

Soon Ginny was telling them, "It happened just after I realized that somebody else had been in Harry's mind. That's when whatever it was, had also realized that I had noticed it was there. It was then that you just seemed to have a fit and like then totally lost it."

Molly and Arthur both looked at each other. They weren't quite sure on what she had felt, but whatever it would have been, it could have not have been normal. But this was Harry Potter that Ginny was taking about. As much as they were both quite worried, they were now accustomed to events that had always happened in such an abnormal way around him.

Molly then spoke up saying, "Harry, it is late and you have a big day tomorrow. Let me go and get you something to help you sleep the rest of tonight." Then without waiting for his answer, she hurried out of the room and was gone before he could reply.

Harry then looked over at Arthur. It was his face that informed Harry that Molly had purposely left so that the three of them could be alone. He then gave Harry a little shrug with his shoulders as he returned his gaze with his own inquisitive smile.

Harry was the first to speak, "Arthur, I respect you more then I think you have realized. But right now I think it might have been better if we had not told you tonight."

"No Harry," Arthur replied. I think it was good that you did tell us."

Harry then knew it was time to tell him more. "Then prepare yourself for it's probably best that I also tell you this. "Ginny and I have found that we can directly share our thoughts and most intimate secrets when we have wanted to do so." Harry stopped as he looked at Arthur's face. He noticed much less then he had been expecting with this discloser. So then he added, "We also no longer need a charm or spell to be able to do this."

Now this statement was the one that had caught Arthur by surprise. After a short moment to gather his thoughts, Arthur looked around at both of them and said, "I appreciate your honesty and what you have both have just told me. I feel that I should also tell both of you that Molly and I had suspected that you might have been able to do something like this. If this by chance is a direct connection between the two of you… without any vocal spell to connect this union… then this is quite possibly something that may be unknown in our world…" He paused giving them both a concerned look.

"Now I have something that I want to tell the two of you in private. This ring may possibly be what is creating this powerful link between the two of you. Just why, I don't know and I don't think anyone in the Ministry would be of much help either."

Arthur then had a look of mystery across his face and then as it begin to look more as a worry, he told them, "I should also warn you, that its origins are clouded in secrecy and have proven to be untraceable. Even though much has now been foretold for both of you, it leaves only confusion and speculation on what path you will actually follow. I am sorry that I cannot tell you more."

Arthur again paused as if not knowing what else that he could say. Then he began staring resolutely at Ginny. She knew that he was waiting to hear on who she thought it had been. Arthur asked, "I think that I already know the answer, but I must hear it from you, Ginny. Just who do you think was in Harry's mind tonight?"

Ginny's eyes looked warily back at Harry, but he just returned a quick nod of approval to her.

As she now looked back toward her father, she could see the uneasiness within his eyes. She told him, "Dad, it not like we both know for sure, but I think we all know in this room that it must have somehow been a part of Tom Riddle." There was a silent pause, as it seemed everyone was waiting for the other to speak. When Arthur stayed silent, Ginny spoke in a broken voice, "Now please don't misunderstand me, and I know this has all happened so quickly for both of us. All I really know is what it had felt like in me. It's a feeling that I will never forget Dad, for it had felt like a shadow of what Tom Riddle's personality was like in my first year." A tear dropped from one of Ginny's wet eyes as she continued to look at her father. Then as she tried to smile, she added, "I think we will be okay in the end. I just know that there must be an important reason for Harry to have gone through all of this."

Arthur nodded and seeing her lips trembling, reached over and cupped her cheek and told her, "I sure you're right," and then he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Harry had been watching Ginny as she talked to her father. He had winced as he remembered back to his second year when the Horcrux of Tom Riddle's diary tried to take Ginny's life. He had understood for the past two years, that if anyone besides him would know on what it had felt like to have Voldemort in your mind, it was Ginny. For the moment, he only wished that she could just open up his head and look around to see if someone truly was there.

"So you think some part of the Horcrux is still in my head?" Harry asked Ginny with a bit of worry showing in his voice.

"I don't know what to think, but it didn't seem to be quite the same person this time," Ginny replied.

Harry grabbed her arm as he told her, "I'm sorry if it made you suffer with him in your mind again."

Then with a smile and a shrug, she told him, "We've both know that part of me is no longer here. I am not at all afraid of my memories anymore because in the end they weren't caused by me. You were there to save me, Harry, and I know that you always will be."

There was a long pause of silence. Harry's mind had slipped back to that time in St. Mungo's when Ginny had reminded him that he wasn't the only one that knew what it was like to have Tom Riddle in your mind. Suddenly, as Harry looked around, he was aware that both Arthur and Ginny were staring at him. He just looked back at the two of them, now wondering on what they were thinking.

Then Arthur asked, "Your life has been quite a remarkable story, Harry. You have survived where no other wizard could have been expected to. Now with everything else that has seemed to happen around you, I think my daughter is in good hands. Now Harry, as Ginny's father, I need you to tell me the truth."

Harry looked at him and now waited for the question he knew was coming.

"You're really, not sure if he could somehow still be part of you?"

"Not actually, Sir," Harry answered with a slight grimace that showed across his face.

"Then this discussion, must stay in this room tonight," Arthur replied. "I don't need Molly worrying about this, during the time while you're gone. Besides, if Ginny is comfortable with you leaving, then that is good enough for me. I'll also wait a few days before I report this new bit of information back to Kingsley."

"You'll do that for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, for if I tell him now, he will do what he can to prevent you from leaving."

"So you're sure he would try to stop me then."

"Try is probably the right word to use because I'm sure that you remember that Kingsley doesn't have the authority to do other then that. As you know, that responsibility has been given only to me to make any decisions on situations like this. The Minister will not be happy with my decision just as I'm sure that I would feel the same if this situation was reversed. I am doing this for you, because I understand that this is something that you really feel that you need to do for Hermione. Besides, my Department is already stressed enough. Having the three of you out of the country will makes it far easier to protect you."

"Thank you, Arthur," Harry replied.

"No Harry, thank you. I know you have been waiting for all of your life to finally have the chance to begin making what should be normal human decisions. You have learned such as when you lived with your Aunt and Uncle on what you had to do to prevent mistreatment by them. Every year at Hogwarts, you had some certain events that no other student ever had to contend with. It seems that for every moment of your life, you have made certain life and death decisions and did what you had to do. Whether or not it was because of others, it doesn't matter to me, because you proved your resourcefulness when you saved my daughter's life. It's obvious to me; you have done quite well in the decisions that you had to make. Who am I to tell you otherwise?"

"Then it doesn't matter what Kingsley says," Harry asked. "You're saying that I should go."

"No I'm not. I am saying that it will be your choice to make. Remember though, that Kingsley could still attempt to delay your leaving for up to a week or more. So I would suggest that you don't say anything if you don't want to miss being with Hermione next week."

It was then that Molly's steps could be heard echoing down the hallway. As she re-entered the room, she extended her hand saying, "Here Harry, this will help you get some needed sleep."

When Harry tried to replied," But…"

Molly quickly remarked," Hush now. You're all done talking for the night because you know that you have a very busy day tomorrow. Now I want you to drink all of this. When you awake in the morning, you should feel refreshed."

Harry then took the cup from her and quickly emptied it as he looked at Ginny. It wasn't long before the room began to spin and he welcomed the moment as he closed his eyes. He felt himself begin to drift away into a frozen darkness as a period of dreamless sleep overcame him.

* * *

It had been over an hour since John Hackins had talked to Lucius. As the time had move into the second hour, the course of the conversation began to take on a louder and more festival mood. It seemed even with everyone agreeing that it had been a terrible set back for the House of Slytherin; the meeting so far had helped to make most everyone feel more resolute in their thinking.

Draco was doing his best to stay back in the shadow of his father. For the first half hour, he didn't even look at those passing by in front of them, but just stared off looking at those in the distance.

Soon enough, he noticed someone approaching that he knew well. It was none other then his old friend Goyle and his mother.

This was the first time waiting that Draco would show any outwardly acknowledgement. As the two approached, it seemed to Draco that his old school friend had been giving him odd glances as if he wasn't sure on what he should do. Draco found that a smile was easy in coming and Goyle responded by giving him his own friendly nod as they passed by them.

As the night continued to drag on, Draco caught bits of the conversations from around the room. It was now becoming apparent to him on what he would have to do. He knew he must keep from showing any signs of being a coward, but it was this blunt realization on what he would have to do that greatly concerned him.

Still… the way his father had been acting tonight had caused Draco to now question on what he really was doing. Already, he had realized how lucky his father had been to still be alive. Now that the Dark Lord was gone, it was the first time in two years that Draco could see his father returning back into a resolute man. What had most impressed him was how his father clearly had stood up to all of those that had chastised him tonight. Surprisingly, he had seemed to take this all in stride. For the few that still treated him friendly, Lucius equally had returned and showed his friendship to them.

It had become obvious to Draco that the return of the Dark Lord had marked the beginnings of his father's decline. Now that he was gone, it seemed even with the threats that had been made toward him, his father disposition had already returned to much better times.

For Draco, it was another matter; practically everyone, who now passed by were either ignoring or was not at all friendly toward him. Included with those were several other Slytherins from school. They just gave him a spiteful stare and then the same to his father; they then went on their way without a word. This was enough to make Draco feel quite alienated for this had made him finally realized that most of whom he had thought had been his friends had never been.

Then there was what he had been hearing about Potter tonight. Yes, he had been there, he had seen it all happen in the Great Hall. Now the Dark Lord was dead and Potter had been the one. But exactly how did he do it? Yes, he had heard the rumours about him at school. Then when he had helped Umbridge apprehend him teaching a student defense class; he had thought it was all just a joke. Then two years ago, when everyone began calling him the Chosen One, his friends and even his father had told him, it was only because of Dumbledore protecting him.

What had really caught his attention tonight was what his father and that bastard Hackins had been discussing. Maybe there was something about Potter and it was now that Draco had begun to think deeply about all the times that Harry had bested him. There might actually be something surreptitious about him, he thought. He had never actually seen him be that powerful in class, but he had heard of a number of rumours throughout the years. So just what in the bloody hell was he, he pondered.

Later, as the gathering appeared to have come to a more serious time, Draco ended his internal debate. He now turned his attention to watch John Hackins as he appeared at the top of some marble stairs. It was then that Draco noticed a young shirtless boy, who was making small whimpering sobs as he was dragged up in front of a stone statue of Slytherin for everyone else to see.

As Draco silently watched, a dirty and badly dressed wizard set a large satchel down on the floor in front of the boy. Suddenly, four snakes appeared that were each the length of several broomsticks. Each of them hissed as they looked around at the crowd, but as everyone had quickly moved back, they now held their heads down and appeared to be at ease. This same wizard then pressed each of the boy's arms and legs against a large stone statue of Slytherin. As he did, each one of the snakes would rise up and wrap themselves around each of his limbs. Soon the boy was securely bound to the stone.

It was then that Draco had taken notice that the boy was bleeding from around the face and chest. He had appeared to be well bruised and Draco assumed that he had already suffered much from whatever they had done to him. He looked somewhat familiar but with the blood on his face and with what was matted within his hair, Draco wasn't quite sure if he had ever even seen him before.

Then, less then a minute after the boy had been restrained, Draco watched as Hackins turned and then walked over to the young lad, swung his hand, and slapped him across his face.

"Aaaaaaaaah…" the boy wailed out. His high pitch scream of pain and despair now quickly began reverberating across the old stone hall.

Draco shuttered, as he heard the cry and he quickly scanned the crowd in disbelief. He took noticed that a number of those attending were not at all showing signs of approving this moment. A few of them even showed in their faces, their utter repugnance of why it was even being done. For these few obvious dissenters in the crowd, Draco knew that none of them were about to be vocal about it. There would be no debate for they all knew that they could easily meet the same fate as the boy.

Lucius at that time leaned over and whispered to his Son. "I suspect that you may have already figured out on what you will be expected to do to demonstrate your loyalty. When your name is called, then you must complete the task or they will kill both of us and then I fear your mother will then be the next to follow. I promise that I will do whatever I can to protect you, but this is one matter you must complete on your own."

Draco nervously looked around and for that moment, just ignored his father. Then after he had pulled himself together, he finally turned his head to look at him and returned a nod.

Then Lucius, who now talked in a very quiet but resolute voice, told him, "It would be wise not to look into anyone's eyes for I believe you will confirm your true feelings to them. Please Draco, do whatever you can to convince them that they have made a mistake on your loyalty. If you can succeed at this, then at least our family should all survive this night."

As John Hackins began to talk with much charisma to the membership, Draco now recognized that the boy's final moments would soon arrive.

Then when the time had come that Hackins' speech was drawing to a close, his father muttered under his breath, "Remember that there is no hope for him, so unless you want to die with him, there is no way out of this for you."

Draco looked up and both his and his father's eyes made contact. Then, as Draco again nodded back in understanding, the voice of John Hackins suddenly called out, "Draco Malfoy!"

A quiet calm had suddenly descended throughout the room. As he looked down at the floor, Draco sensed the anticipation of several hundred sets of eyes that he knew were staring at him.

Then as Draco looked up toward the front podium, his father gave him a final whisper, "Just do it quickly, and put the poor Mudblood out of his misery."

With a large breath, Draco began running until he reached the steps that lay in front of the boy. As he began his accent, his staggered footsteps caught the top edge of the last step. His momentum had caused him to fall forward, which resulted in an unintentional strike to the boy's chest. This time when the boy cried out, his volume of his cry was much diminished. For most of those in attendance, his small but shrill voice only helped feed their appetites as they were now relishing for the end to come… just as a hungry pack of wolves would wait for the prey to finally fall.

Draco now rushed over to where John Hackins was standing. He looked up into the wizard's face and asked, "Before I do this, may I ask what his name is?"

"He's a Mudblood, Draco, and not worth a name to any of us," Hackins crossly replied. He then reached over to what appeared to be a hidden shelf. When he lifted his arm, a silver dagger was now held within his hand. He then extended his arm that was holding the deadly weapon toward Draco.

At first, Draco momentarily hesitated before finally reaching out to receive it. Once he felt the cold handle touch his palm, he grasped it and then forced himself not to even look at it as he turned himself around. In his mind was now only the thought of if he could even do the deadly deed. He had to force his body forward, each clumsy step showing the disconnection from his mind. Then suddenly, he realized that he was now in front of the child.

As he looked at the young scared boy, the four snakes flicked their tongues back at Draco as if in some type of salute. Then suddenly, the boy's eyes opened and in seeing Draco, he murmured out a rasping plea, "Please… please help me."

Now with his heart pounding in his ears, Draco summoned every bit of mental strength that he could find. As he raised the dagger, he whispered back in a broken voice that showed his hesitancy in what he had to do. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to save you. If I don't do this, both my parents and I will die."

For a short time, he saw the actual mortal fear being displayed within the boy's eyes. Then quite unexpectedly, the young lad closed them as if he too had recognized that his own moment of death had come. For this young boy to do this, this memory would now haunt Draco for many years to come.

It had become a final moment of real horror for Draco, as he plunged his hand toward the boy's chest. Then just before he reached the target, he felt the sudden force of a spell hit him from behind. The dagger instantly was ripped from his grip and disappeared behind him. Draco turned around and saw the dagger in the wandless hand of the lady that both he and his father had met earlier on the road that night.

"You let a cowardly and worthless Slytherin defile our sacrifice, Hackins!" Celesta yelled out. With a sudden back flip of her hand, the dagger came flying back. With its sharpened blade now barely missing Draco's waist, it plunged deeply into the boy's chest. Draco saw the boy's eyes pop open with shock as his last rasping breath now exited his gapping mouth.

As Draco staggered backwards in utter disbelief, he was somehow able to keep his balance on the stairs. He now watched the last vestiges of life leave the boy as he slowly re-closed his eyes. Moments later, the boy's head plunged forward as his body went limp. Now only the snakes that were still serving as chains, kept his body from crumpling to the floor. For a time, Draco just stood there, watching the blood spreading down the boy's chest and then as it began to pool on the floor around him.

Although some of the crowd had stayed silent, many had exploded into a large celebration of mixed voices. Slytherin's name was repeatedly being chanted throughout the room.

Draco had to force himself to turn around. He then proceeded to stiffly walk back to what suddenly had seemed to be a much longer distance toward his father. It practically took everything that Draco could muster to prevent himself from breaking down. This was not a sacrifice, he thought to himself; this had just been plain murder.

Just when would this nightmare, ever end, he thought. It was at this moment, that Draco had finally realized the true magnitude of the mistake, he had made two years ago. Some of these people were fanatics, he thought. Nobody, especially a child as young as this, had deserved to die like a butchered animal. Mudblood or not, he had been just a young and innocent child like he had once been.

When he finally arrived back to his father, Draco was breathing in large breaths. Now as he looked into his father's face, Draco was relieved that his father had seemed to understand his plight. As he turned around, now looking down at the floor to keep from seeing the boy's body, he felt an arm pat him across his shoulder. His father whispered to him," You must try to hold yourself together for we're still not done here tonight."

It was only a few minutes later when Draco saw John Hackins approaching them. He never even looked at Draco and it was obvious this wizard was not happy with what the outcome had been. Draco assumed that he was purposely treating him as if he wasn't there.

When the older wizard had reached them, he was still not acknowledging that Draco had even existed. He now asked Lucius, "I assume that you currently are having meetings with Dawlish?"

"Daily it seems," replied Lucius in a not too happy tone.

"Does he trust you?"

"Only for what he must, for I think he learned his lesson quite well since the time he had been cursed with the Imperius. I'm actually surprised that Dawlish was able to amend his ways. It seems that Weasley and Shacklebolt have chosen quite well on this appointment."

"Good then Lucius. His overly cautious nature should help to make things far easier then I could have even hoped for."

"I'm not sure on where you're going with this," replied Lucius as he questionably stared back. "If you're thinking of getting him under your influence, I don't think it will be an easy or even a good idea to try."

"That is exactly why we need you to be the one to get control of him, immediately," replied John. "If our plan is to succeed without a hitch, we must have him under our influence before tomorrow night. Can I trust that you can do this for us?"

"That's rather quick notice John. I'm positive they have been checking him each time that he leaves my presence. We would have only a few short hours at best before they would discover my Curse."

"Never the less, I need you to do this, Lucius."

"I think that you want me to fail, for this is an impossible task you have given me," Lucius told him, coldly.

"I don't see it that way Lucius and besides, you are no longer the one who plans our strategy. That is now been left for me to worry about. Now to sway your worries, my several contacts have already agreed to help us in the Ministry. They certainly can find a way to delay and give us the extra time that is needed. If you do your part here, we will all have some satisfaction when the time of reckoning comes."

"I'll do what you request," replied Lucius, whose voice showed his obvious displeasure.

"Oh Lucius, I sense your lack of gratitude in sparing your life."

"Forgetting the pleasantries, I'll be blunt. You know that you have given me no choice in a what I consider will be a impossible task." Lucius replied.

"Well I expect success in every one of our endeavours, but to do that we must all work together as one. It is our strength of unity by working together, which will help to bring us all closer to Slytherin's ideas. My job is to plan, and yours is to follow me without failure. Only then can we be assured that we will win. We must make use of each one of our connections to our greatest advantage."

"I said I would do it," Lucius told him. "I have sent men to their deaths before, but never on what I would consider a useless mission. There was always a chance of success for them."

"Now Lucius, I think you will survive. I'm not sure how long your visit will be in Azkaban, but when we are back in control, you will be the first to be released.

"Now if you want what is best for your family, then this is what you must do for me. It's a good plan and Potter finally will meet up with what the Dark Lord could never seem to do," a smiling John Hackins told him.

"He may only be a young wizard, but it's best that I warn you again," Lucius replied. "I know that I have no reasonable explanation, but the risks here are far more then you and the others have realized. Whatever you are planning to do, it will probably only prove to be a waste of time. When your plan reaches its eventual conclusion, I will not be surprised if it will only be Harry Potter that is the one left standing."

John carefully looked in Lucius' face and stared as if he was looking for something. "Lucius, you are giving me the thought that you might have concerns for the young man."

Draco looked over at his father and was now wondering the same thing.

Lucius replied, "No my friend. It is the events that have occurred because of him that has cost my family most everything. I never cared for the boy; I despised him. Now I fear it's your zeal for revenge that is making you blind. You are not seeing what it may truly cost us in the end."

"As you have said, he has become the rallying figurehead for the new Ministry," replied John Hackins. "With him alive, our chances to recover will take far longer. His removal is a must that will give the perception of how weak the Ministry truly has become."

Lucius knew enough that he would not be able to change John's mind so he purposely remained silent. He was quite worried that this path could only lead to failure because of Potter. He looked over at his son, who had been listening to the entire conversion. Their eyes met again and both showed their understanding to each other of this dilemma.

Lucius knew he was now in a conundrum, for by refusing Hackins, he knew what it only could mean a quick death sentence for all of his family. If he did help them and do what Hackins had just asked him to do, the Ministry would quickly figure out it had been him. Unless they would somehow retake the Ministry, it would now mean living out the rest of his days in Azkaban prison with no chance of parole.

During the last few minutes, Draco's own thoughts had dwelled on Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Because of them, his friend Crabbe had died.

As much as it had made him hate Potter, something else was also in his mind tonight.

He knew his families demise had all happened because of some unknown Prophecy between Potter and the Dark Lord. He survived along with his friend Weasley and that know it all Mudblood, Granger**.** But then again, she had also been the smartest witch of their class, if not all of the Houses. Mudblood birth or not, she knew magic better then any other student in the school; including everyone of the Purebloods. Damn, why didn't the old hat put her in Ravenclaw; wasn't that was surely where she had belonged. His dad was right. There was something strange about Potter and his two friends.

* * *

It was still quite early in the morning. The moon had dropped below the horizon and Ginny now found herself with her legs folded in bed. A slowly twisting flame from a single tapering candle was the only light left in the room. It projected a flickering radiance across Harry's face as he lay there sleeping. As she watched its effects upon his face, it only seemed to enhance that mysterious scar upon his forehead.

The night was now over halfway gone, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't sleep. There were such an unusual number of questions that had just refused to leave her mind tonight.

What had been first been thought of as only a contact point of where the Killing Curse had been reflected, they both now knew that it had meant much more. Yes, it had marked where the Horcrux had entered, and now with its own destruction, the slight redness about it was beginning to fade. But after the last two weeks, it had been made quite obvious to both of them that the shape of this scar was not by accident. Something else must have happened at his parent's home on that Halloween night, so long ago.

Whatever had happened and to what end it would mean, she knew it was somehow tied into the Hallows, the rings, and this magical core that now resided inside of Harry. Then to add to all of that, the surprise that even Death had come to visit. What did he want with both of them, and just why did Death need Harry's help? Everything was so strange, and worrisome, she thought. If it was truly Death that had come, just why did he need to bring Harry's parents?

Ginny thoughts drifted to the moment when she had been connected within Harry's mind. It had sure felt to her like she had made contact with something other then Harry. What she had been afraid to say tonight was that she wasn't sure if it had even been a separate spirit. She wasn't even sure in fact if it had been a bit of Tom Riddle… She knew now that she wasn't sure of anything. Whatever it was, when she had first felt it, it had just quickly disappeared. But it did leave something behind. She had felt the feeling of it being afraid, something that Tom had never given her. Whether there actually was something else within Harry, just maybe it only had been a ghostly echo of the past.

Why couldn't he of just had a normal life, she wished? Why did he have to be so different? It wasn't like he had not done enough for humanity, already. And exactly, what was he. An Arch Lord or maybe he was a normal wizard who would have the unlucky choice of having to face one… Just maybe that was the reason the core had implanted itself.

Yes, something about him was hidden for what she felt must be for a good reason. Harry had earned the right for some privacy and she would leave it up to him when to make this decission. For now his secrets were safe with her.

For a while, she held those thoughts until sleep begin to spread throughout her mind. She finally decided that in time the answers would somehow be given to them. Most likely, they would know when both of them were ready for whatever they were meant to do.

She would never leave him, but whatever all this information could mean, it truly was scaring her more then she would ever want to admit to herself or to him. Now to add even more to this quite abnormal relationship, the realization that they would soon be leaving each other seemed to almost be taunting her, tonight.

She bent over, lightly caressed his head in her hands, and then gave him a kiss on his lips. Then after snuffing the candle, she snuggled up next to him.

She closed her eyes and only could hope in her heart that someday, they would both finally have many years of a normal life together. There had to be something for both of them to look forward to, she figured. Hopefully, when that day would finally arrive, they would only have the problems that normal witches and wizards would have to contend with. The last thought that she had in her mind was the hope that someday they might even have time to begin a family.

* * *

Next Chapter: 'A Charm like No Other'

5-19-11 'Pottercomplete' WBW


	38. C 38 A Charm like No Other

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 38 'A Charm like No Other'

* * *

Chapter 38: A Charm like No Other

It had been close to an hour since any last glimpse of a star had been visible in the western sky. The cool morning desert breeze felt brisk on the bare skin of the two men that were standing toward the bottom of the large excavation. As the sun's rays began to give a cozy warming feeling across their backs, they stood there silently, occasionally noticing their shrinking shadows. It was only after the sun had risen enough to fully chase the last vestiges of darkness away was when Bill and La-pi would finally break their silence to each other.

At dinner the night before, discussions had only served to leave a hesitant feeling to most on what had been found to date. For La-pi and Bill, it was due to their own sheer curiosity that had given them the reason to arise so early.

Now in this early morning vigil, out in this barren region of sand and rock, they begin talking about how clean and freshly cut the stones appeared as if they had all been quarried just a few weeks before. It was then that a glittering light above the main entrance suddenly caught their attention.

Looking up at the meticulously craved patterns above the entrance, Bill realized that nobody up to now had been paying attention to this early morning band. As they watched, it soon became clear that this was not normal. Along the lead edge of the sun's radiance was a thin strip of dazzling colours that seemed to be dancing across the carved lime and sandstone blocks. All along the sunlight's demarcation, a murky reflection that was not much wider then one's hand was seen. Just about a hand width above this area, along the trailing edge where the stonework had begun to warm, all indications of this fuzzy zone had seem to fade away. As this line continued to slowly lower, it was within this boundary that Bill began to notice what appeared to be multiple perforations.

For close to an hour they watched and waited, and when the descending line had reached head height, La-pi and Bill curiously and cautiously advanced toward it. When they reach it, each of the holes looked to be straight and true as if whatever had made them had also approached from the same direction. Bill reached out and slowly slid his wand to be about a knuckle depth into one of the visible holes. Nothing at least seemed to happen until after he had removed it. As the wand lost contact, the holes just seemed to disappear as the entire area for several feet around had quickly faded back to match the rest of the stone. Then when he tried to reinsert his wand again, it was if the hole had never existed. His first thought was that it had looked as if a giant had continuously jabbed a pike into the wall.

Below it, where the sun had not yet reached to pierce the grayness, the wall as above still appeared to be normal. Quickly, Bill reached the conclusion that these marks were not stains or had been from the millennia's of the weathering effects of age. They had always been here and hidden from their sight with the protection of what he knew was unknown magic of a powerful kind. Whether it should be considered as a warning to them or whatever else it could have meant, the first tad-tell signs of damage to the physical structure had finally been realized. It was so obvious thought Bill that there could only be one answer here: hidden here among these shadows were all the signs of a conflict long ago.

Possibly forgotten yes, Bill thought, but this damage had most likely come from man himself.

"La-pi," he asked, "While we are alone, I want to test on how strong this magic may be. Any thoughts if I do this now?"

"Just be careful," La-pi remarked. "I'm not sure what kind of reaction we could have."

"Agreed, I don't think that I need to suggest that you might want to keep your head down."

The old Chinese wizard smiled, as he began shuffling sideways and moving behind a large rock. Bill raised and then as he steadied his wand, he yelled, "_diffindo_." His spell surged forward and as it made contact with the stone blocks, the resulting reaction was not what either of them had been expecting. It sounded like a short squeal as if a dazed animal had just been awaked. Then within the transition boundary, only a feeble yellow glow was remaining. It soon faded away to look as if nothing had ever happened.

This unexpected response helped to raise more then just a little curiosity between them. Bill looked over at La-pi and again warned him, "I'm going to give it my best this time, so beware." Mentally locking his mind at the wall, Bill recast his spell and included every bit of magical might he could throw with it.

This time when the wand plume reached its target, a large rainbow of showering cinders erupted from what appeared to be the entire area where the spell had made contact. As the sound of the air crackling filled Bill's ears, multiple jets of sizzling light began rebounding back towards them.

The speed that La-pi deployed a Shield Charm, happened so quickly, it was obvious that he had already been expecting something. Just after Bill dived to the ground besides the old wizard, a magical shield appeared that enveloped the two of them. When the approaching onslaught encountered the large rock, in less then a blink of an eye it had fragmented and was gone. Beyond the edge of their protection, liquid sparks were now flowing harmlessly around them, along with what was left of the rock in the passing cascade. As Bill scrambled to turn around, he noticed that toward the wall, a black haze had appeared and was rapidly billowing towards them.

Suddenly, from all along the descending line across the stonework, a bright flash erupted. Bill felt the sting within his ears as the spell penetrated the charm and the pressure blast hit both of their bodies. He knew that La-pi's Shield Charm had collapsed when he felt his own body being forced into the sand. It was then that the deafening roar of the explosion reached his ears.

Now both dazed, there was nothing they could do but lay there. The sound of La-pi's rough breathing was now the only sound Bill heard as he gazed up to see the smoky air began to thin.

A few seconds later, Bill heard the old wizard spit out the sand that was in his mouth. Another short moment would pass before La-pi asked him between his gasps, "Full… force?"

"Definitely…" replied Bill in a shaky voice.

Speaking between his breaths, La-pi made a staggered statement, "Then… I don't think… I will suggest that we try… doing one together."

"No La-pi…" Bill added seriously, "I agree that would be a rather bad idea."

Then without saying another word, La-pi began to force himself to his feet. Slowly, he staggered over to where the spell had first made contact. Bill patiently watched, as he knew the old wizard had closed his eyes. Then once La-pi spread out his arms, he then slowly began waving them around. For a long minute, the elder wizard touched nothing, as his arms continued to weave. Finally, when he turned around, his face showed he had something on his mind, though it was not until he reached Bill, that he finally spoke, "There is a type of enchantment here that I've not seen for a very long time."

Bill knew there was more and his own voice showed his curiosity, when he asked, "Is there something that you're not telling me?"

La-pi at first seemed to hesitate. It wasn't until after he began to speak that Bill could hear the definite concerned tone within his voice, "I'm not sure on what has just happened or even of what kind of magic it is. But in whatever has just taken place, the protection appears to be fused within the very stone itself."

"Fused… Please explain?" Bill asked inquisitively.

"As La-pi replied, his face was etched with the ragged signs of his uneasiness, "Where there should be a magical aura, there is nothing around any of these stones."

"This must follow the rules of magic, so how is that possible," Bill asked with his voice now laced with his own concerns.

"Oh, I am sure that it is of a magical nature and besides, we have already seen part of the scope of its powers. So much in fact, that I think it would best be explained that it's of a kind that is best described as not normal in our world."

"B-but I don't understand how that could be." Bill replied in his own nervous and subdued voice.

"Then it seems that my age has its privileges," replied La-pi. "Although it may not be the best timing, I think it is time that I tell you this story."

"Then tell me!" Bill responded in a forceful tone of a voice.

In a rare and casual voice, with his accent now quite apparent, La-pi begun by saying, "We must begin in Tibet, and it was at a time when I was about your age. I had only been working for Gringotts for less then a year when I along with several others, came across what appears to be the same sensations that I have felt this morning. None of us at the time knew exactly what it was except that we knew that whoever had cast these spells had been a most gifted wizard. At first, we all thought it was from a Dark Lord's enchantments. But with study and in the years that we examined the site, we found it was magic that was far beyond the possibilities of what any known wizard could have done."

"So what made it different?" Bill asked now eager to know where this story was going.

"It along with whatever else that lies within these walls appears to be composed of magic that will not weaken with one's death. With study, we may find that it has somehow actually strengthened with age."

"For once, I think you have lost your sanity!" Bill exclaimed. "This goes against all the basic laws of magic!"

"How can you be sure that all magic here follows the same rules that we were taught by to understand?"

"Listen to yourself, La-pi!" badgered Bill. "What you are saying is the impossible."

A few seconds would pass before La-pi told him, "I can sense the torment your mind is telling you my friend. Years ago, I felt the same as you do now," La-pi expressed in a most caring voice. "Trust me on this for I know that I'm right."

As Bill stared silently back at La-pi, the old wizard just slowly nodded his head.

"Then this place worries me, La-pi. Just what else have you not told me?"

"Bill, you have for once, surprised me. For one with such an open mind, you're really being quite stubborn this morning. I would like to suggest that this spell all along has been waiting to be rediscovered."

Bill only stared silently at him as La-pi continued. "There is something else that I need to tell you. In this last minute, another type of magic has made its presence known to me."

"How can you been sensing all of this La-pi? You have never told me of this ability."

"Sometimes one does not tell of his special talents: even to the best of friends." La-pi smiled again and added, "This is fact, not fiction Bill. There is magic here as weird as any that I've ever come into contact with. We must expect the unexpected. When it challenges us, expect all reason to disappear. Rest assured for I can understand your dilemma."

"But I have felt nothing!" Bill replied as he raised his voice. "You've been like a mentor to me but right now, this is a bit too much."

La-pi nodded back understandingly. Then he told Bill, "I realize what you must be feeling, but you must believe what I tell you. There is a great sadness here that is all around us. Whatever it may be, it seems to be deeply buried and quite composed.

"Whatever it is below us, I think it can only be an ancient echo…" Bill refuted.

"…But Bill," La-pi now gave him a penetrating glance that almost made him shiver. "These thoughts may not be of a human kind."

"Then could it be leftover magic from a goblin, or a house-elf or something else." Bill retorted.

"I'm sure that it is not goblin nor what I think would even be of a house-elf variety."

La-pi then again closed his eyes and Bill knew he was tying to sense if he could better connect with it**.** It was then in a loud mutter that La-pi spoke, "I feel… Yes, there is indeed another odd sort of magic here. I think that it too, is extremely old and…"

Suddenly, La-pi's eyes popped open and Bill thought he could see a glint of fear within them. As La-pi's eyes then glanced down at the sand around his feet, his voice showed his own new concerns as he spoke, "There is something else that is indeed alive below us. Then as his worried eyes looked up directly into Bill's, he continued, "Besides the sadness, there is what appears to be a terrible hate that seems to be very deep seated."

La-pi's face continued to show his worries as he stared momentarily at Bill before continuing. "This place seems to hold the magic of many extremes and emotions… Something that we both know does not mix well together with magic."

When he finished, Bill asked, "There is more, isn't there?"

"Yes, for this hate seems to be encased by a strange darkness. It's a void that is trying to shield my probing. Exactly where and what it is, I cannot tell except I sense no charity within it."

La-pi paused as to let Bill think about what he had said. Then when Bill looked back over at him curiously, La-pi added, "There is a strange sensation here that I find most puzzling. Around this darkness, something else lies hidden deeply in the background." La-pi's voice suddenly changed as he continued, "Although it has tried to mask itself, it has only failed."

"What is it?" asked Bill.

Suddenly, a large smile began covering all of La-pi's face. Bill was at first concerned on what had just happened before La-pi began nodding as he looked around. Now smiling, he looked at Bill and said, "What it has done is true brilliance."

"What would that be?"

"It has noticed us and you in particular by your recent spell. Oh yes, for what it is, it cannot hide as we cannot hide from it. It has no fear for that is what it's not. It permeates throughout most of this structure and it's what no other power can upend."

Bill stood there not knowing what terrible predicament that they were now in. "Should we run?" He asked.

"Hah-Ha-Ha…" La-pi let out a laughed before he said, "Sorry my friend, I'm just surprised. What I should have told you is that we have nothing to fear at this time." La-pi then looked away as his eyes suddenly begin wandering around as if he was looking for something. Then with his voice sounding surprised, he added, "It has gone back into hiding."

"Just what went where?" Bill asked confused.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. If you want me to guess, we have just been visited by what I think was an emotion of love."

"Love!" Bill questioned not sure what he had meant.

"It's pure and unadulterated love, my friend." He gave a grin to Bill as he continued, "It's hard to explain until once you have felt it."

"Fleur makes me feel that way." Bill replied as his mind drifted with the thoughts of her.

"A lover's emotion, just the tip of the iceberg," La-pi chuckled as he replied. "Try to think about ten-thousand times greater."

Bill's eyes went wide unsure on how to reply. Then he just said, "You have a way with your words at times."

Still grinning La-pi replied derisively, "I know."

A few seconds later, Bill muttered, "You and this place have become most unnerving."

La-pi chuckled but wisely stayed silent as a few seconds of silence now passed.

Finally, Bill cleared his throat and asked, "Then do you think it's wise for us to re-enter?"

"That is not an easy answer for me to tell you. At this moment, my senses have all been overwhelmed by this encounter, but I think I can give you an interpretation on what this might mean. Although, I'm not sure what it can signify for the rest of us, it is you, Bill Weasley that has been given permission to enter."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Bill exclaimed. "Your theories without some type of supporting physical evidence are not exactly starting my day off in a good way!"

La-pi chuckled again and said, "As much as one could be afraid of the unknown, I have learned over the years that it's best to be at peace with myself. I suggest that you clear your mind of these worries."

"Talking about the unknown, I can handle," Bill bluntly replied. "It's when there is a physical presents around that I can't observe… that's what scares me."

"In my understanding, I'm as baffled as you are, but whatever is at the root of these emulations, I sense that it is much older then these walls are around us."

Bill already knew from his own years of research that there would be no other information on what La-pi had just told him. "So you're still positive it's not goblin or some type of trick," asked Bill as he looked over at the wall again.

"Just because it was the goblins that were the first to enter this doorway, I think that means nothing for they too were among the ones here to die. You want complete answers from me but that is something I can't give you."

"Nothing else then?" Bill questioned.

"What I can advise you is that the answers you seek are among the same questions that I have had unanswered for over eighty years."

Again, there was silence as Bill pondered La-pi's remarks. He knew that since the explosion, anyone had been able to enter and wonder about without harm, however, it had only left mystery around them. It was then that he had his own curious thought. If La-pi was right, was it possible that entry all along had been granted for a reason?

Bill turned back and asked, "Could it be that we've all been allowed to enter. If that is the case, would you have any ideas on just why that could be?"

"For now Bill, I would suggest that you come to your own conclusions. Think back to everything that we have talked about and have seen. I suggest that you already have everything that you need to know."

"You are still hiding something from me?" Bill remarked.

"It is not what I believe but what you must deduce on your own, my friend."

"At least tell me where you think I should begin?"

La-pi seemed to come close to biting his lip as he said, "You just threw a Spell that for all accounts should have done more then it did. These protections around us seem to be an extraordinary type of magic… but yet…" He paused to ponder, then added, "Don't you find it quite strange on how it forced your spell to rebound in the way that it did."

"Yes I do," Bill replied. "But why do you think it was because of my spell that would have done this." Bill was quite unsure on why La-pi had suggested this.

"La-pi then told him, "For now, I want to ask you to think back into the past. Have you ever heard of a response like this before?"

Bill could see the deep concern in La-pi's face and it was about the most that he had ever seen before. Before he had a chance to answer, La-pi added, "I now understand why Hasi has been so worried. Whatever has just happened here, he already understands the consequences. Bill, you must accept with your lack of knowledge in order to understand what we will see."

"Just tell me what you think is behind this."

La-pi turned away and looked up again at the stonework. What he then said seem to send a shocked wave through Bill's body. "This place has magic that is truly beyond our world, I believe."

With his legs feeling weak, Bill spoke warily, "So you're saying it is beyond a human's ability."

"Although we must look at all the possibilities, I'd prefer to think not. Now I must ask you to keep an open mind for whatever has just happened. We must both look beyond our world of magic as we both understand it."

"Then tell me more so I can understand," Bill pleaded.

La-pi looked back at the wall and a hand rose to stroke his wisp of a beard. Then turning to look back at Bill, he began, "As I have told you the other night, in all of known magical history, there are only two wizards that it is thought that may have had an extraordinary type of magical ability like this. For one, we are fortunate that he was destroyed long ago. The other, it is rumored that he lived right here within the Nile basin."

"Yes, but before I came here, I had never seen or even heard of any story or writings about such a wizard," Bill replied.

"Information in any detail about them has never been published because it cannot be. Even general knowledge about one like him is quite limited. It is almost as if they had never existed."

"So where did he come from?" Bill asked.

"What I can tell you is that I know of a very peculiar story and I'm quite sure that it will have a connection to the information that we seek. There is an account found from ancient Greek culture about a boy that became a mighty warrior and counselor in a great empire that lay south of Poseidon's sea. The rest of this story was then taken and was absorbed into their mythology."

"How do you know this La-pi?"

"Sixty-three years ago, Gringotts had me exploring some burial sites in Greece. In this one location, we had found a tomb that had what appeared to be a powerful Egyptian charm that had been placed upon the entrance. Once unsealed, this crypt soon proved to be well preserved, but also had the most deadly of curses. We attempted to enter for over a year but still had not made it to the burial chamber. After many died trying, I was the one that was then selected to lead. Strangely, I soon found a way to circumvent all of the protections, but I always thought it had been far too easy for me."

"What did you find?" Bill asked.

"The inside was painted with beautiful frescos that were perfectly preserved." La-pi grew silent as it seemed that he was waiting for Bill to inquire."

"And…" Bill asked as he held his tongue waiting.

"They were hand painted and not a touch of magic was used. And Bill… they were all scenes from Egypt."

"So did you find anything else?"

"There were a few Greek and Egyptian items of interest but nothing at first caught my attention. What I did find strange at the very beginning was the room was quite barren of items. You would think that one that was buried in a tomb such as this would have had a high social status. That gives me additional reasons to wonder on why there was nothing more included to take with them after death."

"What magical items did you find?"

"That's what was most odd. There was not one magical article of any kind. Even stranger, there were no traces found that magic had ever been used within this room."

"Nothing," Bill replied quite surprised.

"Nothing at all," replied La-pi.

"That is really odd," replied Bill as he had listened closely to every word. "How was the body preserved?"

"It was a beautifully carved sarcophagus that must have been supplied from Egypt. I expected a full mummification, but was quite surprised that there was no body or even signs of any skeletal remains."

"Empty?"

"Only a tablet with the rest of the story, I just told you."

"Who do you think would have carved it?"

"I think it was carved by one of the royal court historians. Strangely enough, I think it had been made to be used as a bedtime story for children. It was not deeply engraved for the ages, but it was carefully done in every way.

"I never told anyone about what the tablet said… I didn't even tell Hasi about it. In looking back, I believe that this remaining part of the story was meant to stay buried until the proper time of disclosure. I feel that time has finally come."

"I find it strange that this story has a connection to Greece don't you think?" Bill asked.

"I agree but now let me tell you the rest of the story. It begins by saying, that an infant orphan was found that was being suckled by a lioness. The village chief that found him thought he was a sign from the gods and adopted him as his own son. As he grew into a young boy, it soon became apparent that he was gifted far beyond his years. Then at still a young age, he was accepted into their society as a man before some type of a terrible event happened. At this point, the remaining carvings have been polished away as if the tablet had been wiped away by a charm. I think that someone had a reason to make sure that the rest of this story has been left untold."

"Impressive start for the young tyke but we are left with an open ending," Bill replied quite amazed.

"I think I have more to add to this story, but I want to say that I believe there is much truth to this tale."

"So the boy is…"

"…I think the same that was here." La-pi replied.

"So you believe that all this around us was because of him."

"It still is a guess but I believe it is a fact. Since it seems that his spells still exist, all this only makes more sense if we concede that he somehow was able to leave a connection to our world."

"Your not saying that he could still be alive are you." Bill paused and then quickly asked. "Do you think that was his tomb you were in?"

"It is possible, but it could also be someone else's."

"But you never found a body?"

"No, but I am still sure that he died long ago. What we must consider is why his spells have not faded away with his death. This is something that I have never been able to understand."

"Okay, let's say that he was able to possibly create a spell to do this. What else do you know about him?"

"There are rumours that he had a long-life which enabled him to serve alongside a number of the Pharaohs."

"I've never heard of such a wizard in the court," replied Bill.

"I understand your lack of understanding for this is not a tale that has been able to be remembered by most. It is thought that for some reason, this wizard had cast a powerful memory charm. The rumours are that it still affects almost anyone that has ever walked the sands of Egypt."

"A memory charm that could affect an entire country!" Bill exclaimed. "No wizard is able to do magic like that."

"Indeed Bill, You're not the first or probably will be the last that has refuted the possibility of his very existence."

Bill took a moment to reconsider his thoughts. He then asked, "So… let's say one like him really existed. If one could create such a charm, then how are we even having this conversation?"

"It is only when you begin to believe in him is when the charm begins to affect your mind."

"But how do you remember?"

"It seems that within a certain number of families, they carry a safeguard that shields them from this charm."

"You?" Bill asked.

"Yes, that ability lies within both my family and Hasi's."

Most of the color in Bill's face instantly drained away as his open stare showed his disbelief.

"Yes, my good friend," replied La-pi as he begin explaining, "We had chosen not to discuss this issue with you in much detail until we found if your memory would stay intact. Having your mind affected by this charm has been known to leave one with complications."

"But I remember talking about him the other night when I arrived."

"We wanted to be careful: less we would tell you too much. Your remembering though is a very good sign. Just exactly how one like us is given this special ability to overcome magic like this is not understood by anyone that I know. We can only wait until tomorrow to see if you will remember anything of what we have just talked about."

Bill returned an awkward glance and asked, "You're thinking that I might not remember?"

"This is the most powerful magic that I have ever seen a single wizard do," replied La-pi. "I have seen this magic personally in action and everything mentally and even physically around the unprotected will be erased. Even if a message is written in goblin permanent ink, it will mysteriously fade away by the time the sun rises. There is no known counter charm or type of spell that can be used to subvert it."

"So if one was so powerful, shouldn't there be at least some type of a known record on how he was this potent of a wizard."

"Just how and why Bill. That answer is unknown and lies hidden without any explanation. I suspect though, you must now understand on what he was thought to have been."

Bill cleared his throat, and said, "Power beyond all reason. You're thinking that he was an Arch Lord."

"Yes, but it does seem that no mater how powerful of a charm he could cast, there are still tales that have been passed down through the ages. In Cairo, there are rumours of small groups of families that still believe in his legacy. Maybe as with me, it is just through their lineage that has somehow protected those memories. There is even talk within some of these family circles of not of a Pharaoh, but this mystical wizard, that even the Gods of Egypt would not rebut. I think that you must agree that this mysterious shadow of a wizard could be no other."

Suddenly, as thoughts of what his father had told him about Harry begin to emerge in his mind, Bill asked. "By chance, what do you think of the possibilities that he might be alive?"

"Even I don't see how he could have survived this long without a trace, but then again, a wizard as powerful as he was thought to have been… Can we really be sure of anything? Some have said that he had the power to live forever. If that is so, what could the elimination of death be worth to one like him?"

"Then do you think that he could have used something like Horcruxes," asked Bill.

"I really don't think that he needed or would have wanted to."

"Why not, Voldemort wanted to live forever and chose to split his soul multiple times…"

"…Have you not listened to what I've said?"

"I am only asking if you know how he extended his life."

"From what I have seen in the past, his body may be able to regenerate on its own."

"Then how does he die?"

"We told you the other night that a young boy in Tibet had been able to somehow end the life of one," La-pi told him.

"And what happened to the boy?" Bill asked.

"There is nothing in the records to say. It is as if he just disappeared."

"Bill became silent as he thought about what La-pi had just told him. As he did, something that La-pi's had just said caught in his mind. He asked, "You said if he had wanted to. What did you mean by that?"

"Just because he was a powerful wizard and with what appears to be a very long life, it doesn't mean that he would have wanted to live forever. This is my own opinion but of all of the wizards that have ever been, I think he still had a heart of a thoughtful man."

"Tell me why?"

"Eternal life may be what some have always wished for Bill, but in time, most all would only find that it becomes a curse upon their soul. Just think what it would have been like for him if he had a family? They would have all been gone in what would seem to be only a blink in his lifetime. How could one want to live centuries and then have to continuously watch all of his acquaintances die and then have to begin new friendships over and over? I think we can assume that he would have been quite lonely and in misery for most of his life."

"So do you think he could have gone insane?" asked Bill.

"Possibly," La-pi paused before coughing and then after clearing his throat, he continued in a broken voice. "I believe its how such a man would accept all this death around him that would reflect on what he truly had become."

"Your voice sounds sad La-pi," Bill replied. "I appreciate why you have told me this, but I think there is more." As he stared pass the wetness of La-pi's eyes, he could sense the perceptive understanding of what this wizard had.

""Yes, for the adventures of one's life can never be taken for granted. Bill, if this wizard was given this rare gift to see where his humanity would lead him. Just think what it must have really been like for him. For someone so powerful and yet not to have anything recorded about his life, I think it shows us just how much humility this wizard must of have. There is no doubt in my mind that he must have been an extremely wise and thoughtful person."  
"Yes as usual, I find myself agreeing with you," replied Bill. "But yet, I have many questions that I would like to have answered."

"As I've told you before, Hasi and I feel the same way. We have accepted that these questions may never be answered.

"Tomorrow when you awake, if you realize that you have remembered this conversation, you'll also find that these same questions may begin troubling you for the rest of your life."

"Listen La-pi, obviously there could be many issues here that may not have any reasonable answers. In my memory, there has been no other project that has left me with as many questions as this one has. Even after witnessing it with my own eyes, I'm not sure on how much I can believe. Besides, I would have never believed anyone else but you in telling me a story like this."

"As you know Bill, in all of my years of discovery, I have always been willing to embrace the use of Muggle science. Obviously, that has already helped us to uncover some of the hidden secrets of this place. That's something that I'm sure that the protector would had never expected, or at least would have had little knowledge to plan for. By chance, if he had the capability to control his future, and I feel that it could be possible, then we must reasonably assume that all of this has happened to his wishes."

Bill's eyes were wide again, as he asked, "You're sure he could do this?"

"Much more now then I was last night," La-pi answered.

"So what convinced you?"

"I think the curse was selective. I'm not sure that any other wizard would have survived."

"And that means…"

"First, I believe that this location was never lost, but someone purposely buried this place until he wanted the goblins to find it."

"Why would he pick the goblins?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure but as with any mystery, one would have to have a reason for doing this. Now we must assume that we are all involved in some type of an extraordinary plan."

"Bloody Hell, La-pi! Do you understand what you are insinuating. If this is the case… what are the goblin's connections?"

"Good question Bill, but if we look at only the obvious answers, it may lead us away from the truth. They could even be an innocent pawn in something that they don't understand."

"La-pi, you and I both know that innocent is not what they are. They have purposely withheld information that we should have been told. Just what are they after here?"

"For now Bill, I'm afraid until we get more answers, it will stay a mystery."

"Then I have another question for you, La-pi. Do you by chance have any inkling on how the Goblins found out where this site was located?"

"No, but they have obviously shared some of their knowledge by bringing us to this location. They know more; we're both certain of that. Now much and to what extent that they do, is what we need to find out."

"Maybe we should just all quit and leave." Bill remarked.

"And miss anymore of these excitement like the clues that we found this morning."

"What?"

"Finally, this morning, we just found a breathtaking clue that has always been waiting in plain sight and I bet there are more to be found. We just need to look and figure out what they are."

"Alright, but do you think the goblins are involved in some dirty rotten scheme?"

"Quite possibly, but I doubt in the end that the answers they find will be what they've been expecting."

"You're still sure that this is all by an Arch Lord's design."

"Yes, I am sure of it, but you must remember that the goblins may also have their own reasons for bringing you here."

"So could they be immune to his magic?"

"You bring up a good point Bill, but remember what happened around us. Unless I am mistaken, he has dominion over all magical kind."

"Then my employment has not been friendship, but just business as unusual."

"Although anything is still possible, I think that you now have your answer. The goblins are like us in many ways but when it comes to a balance sheet, every goblin that I've known to date, still measure a wizard's worth by the weight of gold in his vault. I even remember a conversation about how worried you were on what your fiancée would say about the size of your vault. So obviously, the size of your holdings has nothing to do with their friendship. We can only assume that there is something else going on here that's out of the ordinary. It seems that for now we are just left with an even larger mystery."

"My connection?"

"Unknown."

"Then do you think they might know of his plan?"

"My opinion…I think they have no idea on what they have gotten themselves into. If there is one thing is for certain: they were convinced that they needed to bring you here. That is a question we must find the answer to."

"How do you think this answer will help us?" Bill asked.

"Since you have arrived, nothing of an adverse nature has happened even as our discoveries grow. Then with what happened this morning, I think there is an obvious link to you."

"It sounds like you think that I have a physical connection," replied Bill with a bit of spite in his voice.

"No. You misunderstand on what I mean," replied La-pi. "I am only saying that they must have wanted you here. There must be an answer on why."

In an exaggerated voice, Bill replied, "You almost sound like I should know why I am here! I'm just like yourself and having to trust my own intuition. I have no insight on what has happened, or what is going to happen."

"Bill, you have never had to prove anything to me. I understand your uneasiness. Hasi and I have already determined that the protections that guard this place have seemed to become lack with your appearance. It is like you have been given the keys to the front door."

"Then what was that about an hour ago?" Bill asked sarcastically.

"I think it was meant to get your attention."

"Huh," Bill said as he began to cough. "Then what could he want of me?"

"I'm not really sure because so much of this is still open for conjecture."

"Could it be somehow my own magic then?"

"As much as we know that magic is part of the answer, we must leave that open for another debate. For the time being, we can at least admit that it was magic that has prevented the goblins from getting very far."

"Then we are in agreement that they have just hurried and didn't take proper precautions."

"Yes, you are right since both goblins and humans have died in their hurry. You are a good friend and colleague, but there is also something else we must concern ourselves with. As much as you've been an excellent curse breaker, it is your rise in status at Gringotts that worries me. There must be another reason then all this being just a coincidence."

Bill stood there looking at La-pi. What his friend had just told him still seemed unwarranted, but yet he knew there was a chance he was right. Then he ask, "Then you're saying it wasn't just the explosion that caused Gringotts to summon me here… So why do they need me?"

"I'd been pondering that question all week. With what we have just witnessed this morning, I have good reason to suspect that the goblins must somehow have information about the past."

"So… What is your summary?" Bill asked, hesitatingly.

"It's obvious that whatever has caused this damage must have occurred in some monstrous event that even the Muggles and other magical creatures could have noticed. There is powerful magic that still surrounds, protects, and obviously has survived for a reason. Whoever he was, he went to great lengths to protect and hide this place. I even believe that it is possible that he planned for us to be here."

"We are talking about over three-thousand years ago. You're now saying that he planned for me to be here."

"Strange as it sounds, it's possible."

Bill grew silent as he again thought on what La-pi had just stated. If he were right, why would he have something to do with this place? What exactly could his connection be? Every idea he could imagine, he would quickly drop because he didn't like where the answer seemed to be leading him to. All during this time, he just stood there, his face showing a disturbed look as he continued to ponder.

La-pi had been expecting and quickly recognized the conflict shown across Bill's face. He waited to give him some time to think and then ask, "Bill... Bill, are you alright?"

Bill shook his head as he came out of the trance. "Sorry. As much as I wish that you were wrong, I find that I must agree. It's this connection you are telling me that I might have to the past. Just yesterday, something seemed to be luring me down to the lower level."

"Did you see anything?"

"No, but as much as it is a mess down there, most things oddly appear to be intact. I can't put a finger on it, but I have this strange intuition that you must be right."

"So have you come to the conclusion that young Harry is also part of this?" La-Pi asked with his face looking quite serious.

Though the directness of this question surprised him, Bill had been expecting it. "Yes," Bill replied with a guarded voice. "I've been thinking about it for several days. I'm not saying that I'm totally convinced, but from everything that Hasi and you have been telling me, I can't seem to find any way to eliminate him."

"Yes… and I think you suspect more?"

"I suppose that you're referring to my family." Bill asked.

"There's some type of connection here," La-pi replied. "I'm positive of that and I don't think it's a trivial one either. This relationship, be it sealed by an ancient magic and maybe by blood and more… I think it is the real reason you are here."

"What is your evidence for saying this?" Bill asked.

"There is no single answer that makes any real sense. My best guess is that since you are here, you have been given the responsibility to prepare this place for Harry's arrival."

"Damn!" was the only word that Bill used. He looked around as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then wondering what else La-pi could be thinking, he asked, "Then when will it begin?"

"If I would have to guess, I think we will find out sooner then later. Now if you don't mind me asking, "Have you even thought of inviting the young wizard?"

"I have but it will be at least July before he could come. Harry has been busy at home and I know he has some personal plans he wants to do before anything else. I have already written to my father to find out on what he thinks. He is quite close to Harry and the one that our Minister has selected to be his advisor. Harry respects and will listen to him, so this is probably the best way for us to proceed. Besides, with all the adversity that has already happened in his life, he deserves a break and some normalcy for a change."

"I agree with your thinking."

"Well, it's also best if I keep my kid sister happy. Last thing I need is for her tying to Hex me."

"Then I wait for that day that I can finally meet the young wizard."

"He will impress you, especially for his age. For now, I think it would be best that we wait until we are positive that he is meant to be here. Besides, "Bill's face now plainly showed his concerns. "There is still the real possibility that his arrival may not be in our mutual best interest."

"Wisely spoken," La-pi replied in a devilish tone and his Chinese accent was now apparent. Then as a large smile spread across his face, he added, "I see by your deductions that Hasi and I have taught you well."

With a snort, Bill replied, "So I can blame all of this on the two of you?"

"What else can I really say dear friend, except I will remind you that it seems someone has chosen a good family for wherever this mysterious path is leading us to."

Bill began nodding but when he realized exactly on what La-pi had meant, he quickly replied, "It is strange that you have said that. For the first time this week, my real worries are no longer about the need to convince anyone about the importance of this discovery. I'm beginning to worry more about what these connections could mean for my family."

There was silence in the air as the two wizards stood there looking at each other. La-pi was the first to break the silence and he spoke in a solemn voice, "So are we in agreement that it's the young wizard's destiny that will be the real discovery here."

Bill nodded back and La-pi then said, "As the legends say, the boy will be powerful. Just exactly how this will reflect upon all our futures: I truly don't know."

There was another short pause before Bill added, "Around my sister, Harry has shown a magical ability that like nothing I've ever seen before. I think the two of them are actually connection in some way."

"They are young and in love Bill. You know how powerful that can be."

"La-pi, what about the story of '_The Three Brothers',_ I find myself believing that this legend is much more then any myth. What can that mean for Harry now that he has them?"

"So it is not a ploy. He really has the cloak, stone, and the wand?" inquired La-pi with raised eyes.

"Yes. The Ministry has confirmed it."

"Then it has already begun," La-pi muttered as he looked to the ground with his hand pressed to his forehead.

Bill knew that this revelation had caught La-pi by total surprise and waited a few seconds before asking, "What will Hasi think?"

As La-pi looked up at him, it seemed that he had already gotten over the disclosure. He seemed to be trying to reply in his usual voice but Bill thought he could hear some nervousness hidden within it. "He has always looked forward to this. I expect he will be happy."

"But what do you really think?"

Then in a calmer normal voice, La-pi said, "I'm just worried Bill… very worried."

"This is not you. What do you really fear?"

"What this conflict will become. It may begin in our world, but it will ignore set borders and rules. I have seen what happened in the past and I truly fear what this must become for both our worlds. This will be something that the Muggles will not see coming until it is too late."

"What has happened in the past doesn't mean it will be our future."

La-pi looked up into Bill's face and a half-grin appeared. "I may have only made you worried for nothing. None of us knows what the future will bring."

"I have always trusted your judgment La-pi, even though I may not agree. Please tell me what you think is truly going to happen."

"I appreciate your devotion, and for that I will be blunt with you. Our world as we know it is about to end. Already, it appears that there are certain events that have taken place that can only upset the magical balance around us."

"Then I must assume that you don't refute that Harry has become a master of death," stated Bill.

"My friend," replied La-pi. All legends have always had a rationale for existing, but when the impossible become our reality, one must clearly look past our world for the answers. Since neither of us has ever been good at Divination, we will just have to wait for the answers."

"La-pi, maybe as we explore deeper below, we will find something to help us figure out his connection."

"You may be right, but wherever his destiny is meant to lead him, I think you already understand that there is probably nothing that we can do to change it."

"Well…" Bill murmured as several thoughts flashed across his mind. Then he suggested, "…Since this was a school… Yes… there could be something here for him to find… or even learn."

La-pi answered with a cordial voice, "Anything is possible Bill, but you better be careful on who you talk to about this. Now with your family's obvious connections; I think it's wise that this information is not passed on to Gringotts."

"Yes, I agree, but I think they may already know. Tonight, we must also discuss all of these concerns with Hasi."

La-pi began nodding as he replied, "Worries for us and a boy who has grown into more then just a wizard. Whether he is to follow a path into greatness, or one that could lead him into what may be a cold, deadly, and forsaken darkness, it is truly an uncharted course for him and our world."

Bill returned a look of dismay as he replied, "I think your over-stretching things a bit. I can still come to many conclusions on Harry and what has happened here."

"Or yet still may come," La-pi replied but his face was now showing a cold and stony look.

As Bill nodded back in reply, he suddenly had a thought. "La-pi, I have an idea on what might help us find some of these answers. It is finally the time that I go talk to Chilow. It's obvious that he has been evading me since I've arrived."

"I been wondering when you would finally decide that," replied La-pi, who had a warm smile wrapping around his face.

Bill's face suddenly turned red and some frustration was heard in his voice, "Have you told me everything that you can La-pi. You have been talking like you're always a step ahead of me."

"I am a friend that will always be there for you, Bill Weasley. These doubts that you think you have… you do not need them at this moment."

That statement was enough to help Bill's frown quickly fade away and be replaced by a small grin. "This time when he spoke, it was in his normal voice but with a bit of fondness mixed in, "All right then, I just want to tell you thanks for everything you have done for me." There was a moment of close understanding between them before Bill added, "Now we better get back for the morning meeting."

As Bill begin to turn his head, his eyes suddenly noticed what appeared to be a strange void next to several other marks at the base of the outer doorway. Stopping in mid-stride, he asked, "By chance, have you noticed this area at the base of the entrance? I only looked at the lintel the other day but look at this. Something seems to be missing."

"Yes Bill. I noticed it several days ago when we first entered. I didn't think much about it at the time thinking that the stone had been only inadvertently chipped. Now with everything cleaned out, I agree that something here looks to have been obviously removed." He bent over and examined the stone block. It didn't take long before La-pi said, "I believe that our own staff cannot be guilty of this. Whether it has been stolen for profit or taken only for a selfish need. It appears that someone has recently removed it and done an insult to this site."

"You suspect them?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I do. Someone here from Gringotts must know. Their plans have shown no logical reasoning to date and now they have even defaced this site." Then with a worried face showing his concerns, he added, "We know them too well and I think we both must agree that they are expecting much more here then just a profit for their vaults. They have taken something that they have chosen not to share with us."

* * *

Next Chapter: "A Touch of Insanity"

"Pottercomplete" 2-5-12 WBW

2/5/2012


	39. C 39 A Touch of Insanity

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 39 'A Touch of Insanity'

* * *

Chapter 39: A Touch of Insanity

Through the Burrow's open window, the growing sounds of birds chirping their morning songs were slowly adding to the rest of the subtle hints of the sunrise. Among the four that were presently seated around the table, it seemed that everyone but Harry showed a somber face.

Ginny, who was making sure she was physically close to the one that she loved, was keeping her arm draped tightly around his shoulder. This in itself was not so much out of the ordinary, but it was her sitting in total silence, just a day before she would be returning to Hogwarts that was. Although the memory of what happened the night before had stayed firm within her mind, she understood that the last thing Harry wanted to do this morning was talk about it. Although she had already been made aware of many of his thoughts and memories, she could only wonder what was actually being looked upon in his mind.

Actually, in not counting her feelings about Harry, there wasn't any serious thought that was presently running around in Ginny's mind that morning. Instead it was the real anticipation and happiness that Harry was finally going to get his chance to confront Umbridge and have his day in court with her.

It was this sheer lack of Ginny's out going vocal exchanges that had quickly caught her parent's attention: for this style just wasn't her normal chipper self. This moment was reminding Molly on what Ginny had been like six years ago the first time Harry had visited. She laughed to herself as she remembered how extremely shy and tongue-tied Ginny had been whenever Harry was around. Then when he wasn't, how desperately she would want to know any new information about him.

How the past at times had seemed to foreshadow their future, Molly thought. It had been a continuous struggle for them over these past seven years and in a way for all of their lives. Just how it could even make any sense with everything on what had happened; it could only bring her to the conclusion that it might still be awhile before the final answers would be forthcoming.

As she and Arthur continued to watch the two in their silence, the uncertainty of what had happened the night before continued to grow in their own thoughts. As much as Arthur was curious too, he felt much more relaxed for he was quite certain that Harry would seek him out when he was finally ready to talk. He was just unsure when this meeting would happen and was afraid it would not take place before the three of them would leave for down under.

For Harry, he had only just wanted to be left alone that morning. With such a busy timetable that day, he wanted to clear his mind of what had happened last night until breakfast was at least over.

Now as Harry tried to bury his head in the _Daily Prophet, _he desperately searched for any article that would help him purge his mind of unwelcome thoughts until he could later find time to confide in Ginny.

On the front page, his eyes were quickly drawn to an announcement that said: Ministry of Magic announces School policy changes. With his curiosity now awakened, he began reading, not sure what this article would be about.

_Ministry of Magic announces educational policy changes_

_For our readers, the following is a partial and condensed version of the Underage Reconstruction Act._

_In order to quickly return to what most would consider__ a normal World, last night the Wizengamot passed by an overwhelming majority the Underage Reconstruction Act. This was a joint action by the Hogwarts Board of Governors and the Ministry of Magic. It is hoped that by this Act, a speedy and just resolution can be obtained for most students that have been suspected of or were involved in wrongdoing and thus returning their lives to a sense of normalcy. It is thought that for most everyone involved, a more undeviating approach by the Ministry would not have been in the best interest of our students, their families, and our society in general. This Act streamlines policies on how Hogwarts and the Ministry will proceed on any criminal acts, civil disobediences, discipline actions and hearings in regards to any involvement by underage wizards and witches who may have participated in some of the most seditious activities in our society that occurred in the last several hundred years. _

_For any student(s) that were involved in any seditious, immoral acts, actions that are not becoming of a student in our society, use of Unforgivable Curses or other crimes against humanity, outright insurgence activities that assisted in the preceding occupation of our government, or leading to or causing a death in ours or the Muggle world: the following must be done before any consideration for admittance to the school fall term can occur. _

_Anyone with any knowledge of infractions committed by any student is to correspond directly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Send a letter by Owl addressed to its Head, Arthur Weasley. The Department will then contact you in a speedy and confidential manner. A special committee has been set up with powers to investigate each charge._

_Students must prepare and submit a list of all infractions they have committed by July 1st of this year. Any underage student that is currently registered and under the authority of Hogwarts or another magical school that is under the Ministry's jurisdiction is hereby ordered not to report their infractions directly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This information and any plea for clemency is to be first reported directly to the Schools Head and witnessed by at least two members of that institutions Board of Governors. _

_It is the schools responsibility that if requested, that a competent attorney is appointed and be retained for each individual student._

_The school is then required to provide for a private and thorough investigation of all charges brought forth against each student. To facilitate a fair and impartial investigation, the Ministry shall also appoint a group of retired Aurors that will be independent of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. When each investigation is completed, they will decide whether to forward this information to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for further case study and a final review. All substantiated claims will then be submitted to the Wizengamot for final determination and trial if warranted. _

_This act also allows that for any student that fully admits his responsibility of any level II crimes and below to be fully expunged from the student's written record without any fear of punishment of any kind, retribution by others, and fear of incarceration. For a level III crime, any student that fully admits his guilt and responsibility will in lieu of any prosecution be given a period of probation that they will serve until successful completion of their school terms. During this period of time, the student will be expected to continue their education until they graduate while maintaining a clean record, refraining from any political statements, and taking part only in activities that keeps the student in good standings. Successful completion of these requirements will result in all former charges to be dropped and all proceedings to be expunged from both school and Ministry's records. _

_For those crimes committed that meet the definition of a Level IV, the following is the procedure in how the Ministry has decided to proceed. Even in these times of reconsideration, these crimes are too much of a significant and horrendous nature to be overlooked and forgotten. Each of them will be reviewed on a case-by-case basic. Some penalty must be incurred by those that did these crimes of such a cold and calculating nature, but even with the crime such as murder, the level of severity of punishment will be carefully considered in an understanding and appropriate nature. Final release of any charges along with a final determination of what punishments are due is subject to final approval by only the Wizengamot. _

_Due consideration will be given to any student that shows that risk to family or self was why they were motivated to help the forces of Tom Riddle. READERS NOTE: As most of our readers should now know, this was the real name of Voldemort, who many considered was a Dark Lord and what many of us called ' he who must not be named.'_

_All crimes that were committed in the past five years must be included in the student's original declaration. _

_Any student charged with illegal actions, beliefs, collusion, or any involvement in seditious acts that occurred during what is now referred to as the 'Voldemortic Uprising' may claim as a defense at any deliberation or trial, that said person was forced or cooperated due to threat of punishment or death. This may include one's self, a loved one, family member, or a friend. Verifiable evidence must be submitted that will support the use of this as a defense of ones actions._

_Any student that reports their full involvement to proper authorities will remain free and unencumbered until the day of their trial. Once these crimes are fully investigated, and if no other conflicting testimony is found, the student will have their case sent directly to the Wizengamot for final resolution. Once incarceration, restitution, or probation is completed, the offender is guaranteed that once said crime(s) sentences are fulfilled, they can never be reclaimed in the future._

_For any student that has fully cooperated in the terms of the 'Student Reconstruction Act', and in accepting the full responsibilities of their actions, and in agreement of the said terms of punishment and parole, they shall be released of any future prosecution by the Wizengamot. Any student that meets the above set conditions upon graduation will be guaranteed that no additional punishment, financial claim, lost privileges, reprisals, or any other type of penalties, either civil or criminal, that could have been charged to said student will be allowed to be invoked. This policy includes any prior actions, beliefs, collusions, forced participations, sedition, or any other involvement that the accused may have had. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt Elizabeth Spencer_

_Minister of Magic Chief Witch of the Wizengamot_

Harry was actually quite surprised that something like this had even been done. What made it even more surprising is that Arthur had not said anything about it to him. What Harry was now concerned with was how some might not get what punishments they were surely due. Some had done great injustice to the innocent and now they might just get away with it.

Rebuilding the Ministry was important and Kingsley and Arthur along with all of the others had to make compromises, but Harry now wondered if they had gone too far. He knew that it was already proving to be a hard road to travel for the Ministry. Kingsley couldn't make everyone happy and this sure wasn't going to be liked by many in the wizardly community.

Then a thought suddenly hit Harry. He decided to think how Arthur would have thought. He knew that he had already put much thought and many hours into his new job. So much, that it would have put him in the position to advise and counsel the members of the Wizengamot. That was it; Kingsley had placed him in his position in order to get someone that would take a fair and middle of the road position. Arthur would not play favourites and in the end it was a good compromise. It would take a policy like this to help break the further cycle of revenge and reprisals.

They had done exactly what they really needed to do. He started to ask Arthur but then decided that a more private setting would be a better place for this discussion.

Harry went back to reading and as he turned to the next page, he found another article of interest but soon realized that it was mainly composed of recycled material from the last several weeks. It was an editorial about all of the changes that would be found at Hogwarts that fall. It mentioned along with the return to the policies of how Dumbledore had run the school, how the new Headmistress had been adding her own personal touches. Further, the article then suggested that there would be some surprises with all the changes to the staff for the upcoming year. It then went on to explain on how the new Headmistress was quite proud on the way that the school had been returned to excellent shape over the last several weeks. It continued on saying that McGonagall knew after everything that had happened, all the returning students would find these changes quite a welcome relief in the coming year.

What did peak his interest was how the article concluded. It mentioned that the students should not be worrying about Quidditch. The stadium would be finished and the House Cup competition would be returning by the end of the year.

Under that article, Harry noticed another that would soon quickly prove to be one of great interest. It was a new letter that was from McGonagall. As his eyes scanned over it and then reached the bottom, his curiosity about it only continued to rise. He returned to the top and carefully began reading so he could digest each word and recognized everything that it had contained.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_A LETTER OF INVITATION TO RETURN FROM THE HEADMISTRESS._

_ It had become a sad time in our history when families had to decide between the health and well being of their child, or having an education at Hogwarts. _

_No parent should ever be afraid to send their child away to school. I understand why a number of you had to make this difficult decision last year for your young witch or wizard. _

_At this time, I feel that all the policies that needed to be corrected have been. I assure you that the school will be safe for all students for this upcoming fall term. At this time the school is now accepting applications for both first time and readmissions. I hope that we have all regained your trust in order to receive your children this fall. _

_Today, I am proud to also announce that recognition by the School and the Ministry is to be given to a group of our own current and formal students. At the beginning of fall term, they will be receiving awards to recognize their help and for their success in returning Hogwarts to an institution of magical learning. It was with their help that ensured that these terrible dark times in our society are finally behind us._

_I would like to think that all of you understand the many sacrifices that they and their families had to endure. For those who gave us the ultimate sacrifice, there is no amount of gratitude that can ever be bestowed for what they did for all of us. They deserve to be always remembered in our hearts and memories. A special memorial for them will be placed outside the entrance to the Great Hall. _

_With all the rumours that seem to exist these days, I feel that this is now the proper time to release this information. I am proud to announce that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley will be returning this fall to finish their schooling. Along with them, I would like to add that other former students have also been giving me their commitments to return. _

_With the reopening of the school, the following policies have been implemented by the Board of Governors. These changes reflect decisions made by the Staff, the Governors, and the Ministry in order to provide the finest magical education available for your sons and daughters._

_Due to a certain group of former teachers providing a complete lack of competent instruction this past year, some students will find that they will need extra study to bring their grades and especially O.W.L.s to a passing 'A' level. The following is what has been decided to be the best and fairest way to proceed._

_Wherever possible, any student that can meet the minimum magical education requirements of their Year will be allowed to return to be with their classmates for the upcoming term. _

_Placements for students that had to take a leave of absents before the Easter break will all be treated on a case-by-case basic. It is also hoped that any student that left after this past Easter will require only minimal study to be able to meet at least a passing grade in their O.W.L.s. Students that are preparing for N.E.W.T.s will be given help when it is the events of the past year, due consideration will be given to every student in regards to each of their yearly sitting examinations. _

_In addition, we have contacted and requested that a number of formal graduate students return as student councilors. Several will be assigned to each House and serve as tutors for those students who missed a large part of last year. Although diligent study will be required for many, the school will do everything that it can to ensure each and every student a pathway in meeting Hogwarts demanding graduation requirements. _

_Any students may request the need for extra tutoring during the shortened summer break in order to bring their grades up to a passing level. Hogwarts will then reimburse each family for any reasonable cost of these services. In addition, during the fall term there will also be extra class makeup sessions during the evenings and weekends. _

_Finally, Hogwarts is an open magical school. Whatever your birth status may be all students will be treated equally. No exceptions. _

_Robert F. Carnahan Minerva McGonagall _

_Hogwarts Head Governor Hogwarts Headmistress -_

As Harry set there in his chair, he began to contemplate in what was contained in McGonagall's letter. When the chatters of feet were heard in the distance, Harry looked back over his shoulder and saw Ron followed by Hermione who were both scurrying down the stairs.

"Hi Harry, Ginny, Mum, Dad," Ron blurted out happily as he pulled out Hermione's chair and then set down in his own. There was a quick exchange of morning greetings from around the table except that Hermione kept a strange stony silence that only proceeded to attract Ginny's attention. It was quite obvious to her with the pink that was flush around Hermione's cheeks that something had taken place that must have been a bit embarrassing to her.

A curious grin was trying to appear but Ginny did her best to conceal it.

"Sleep well Hermione?" Harry's muffled voice was heard with his face still nestled within the paper.

Ginny, who was now doing her best in keeping a normal composure was still staring at Hermione whose own face had now turned a good shade darker.

As Hermione slowly fidgeting around in her chair, she appeared to be looking out the open window that still showed mostly a darkened view. She acted as if she had found something quite interesting, but Ginny knew she saw nothing.

Ron in being his usually morning self was now poking his face around the edge of the _Prophet_ to see what Harry was finding so interesting.

"Hermione… Are you alright?" Harry inquired again whose head was still buried within the paper. There was a now a hint of curiosity that was showing in his voice. The only other sound heard in the room was the Prophet's crumpling that was caused by Ron's curious hand. Harry then moved his head out of the paper and gave a rather annoyed look at Ron.

Suddenly, Harry slapped the paper down upon the table in front of his best mate and remarked loudly in a rather perturbed voice, "Here Ron, you can have it since you want it so bad!"

A veil of frosty silence descended instantly throughout the room with the shock of Harry's outburst. Ron's face showed his complete surprise. The way Harry had just exploded had shocked everyone and especially caught Hermione's attention. Whatever had been on her mind seemed to instantly disappear. As she looked over at Ginny for answers, Hermione seemed surprised that she was already staring at her. Ginny's reply was only a slow gentle shaking of her head.

Harry, who had quickly recognized that he had acted wrongly, said, "Sorry Ron. I just had a rather difficult night, so please… I just need a bit of privacy."

Molly finally had enough of just watching. After Ginny's response, she had grown far too impatient with what she had thought had become a circus around the table. She took the lead by asking, "Harry, I think you were bit out of line. It might be wise to explain yourself to your friends."

Harry at first only nodded in reply as he quickly noticed a stain on the table and began rubbing his finger around it. Whether this spot was really interesting or not, it at least made him feel like he had an excuse again for burying his attention away. When guilt made his eyes look back toward Molly, Harry realized that everyone was now staring at him. In addition, he noticed that Molly was giving him one of her more intrepid faces. This he knew was not good and a hasty replied was now manufactured. "I'm tired but I'll be fine later. If you all wouldn't mind, I really would rather not talk about what happened last night."

"Alright then Harry," replied Molly, but there was a certain concern that could be heard in her voice that everyone in the room could not help but take notice. "It can wait, but Arthur and I feel that there should be some explanation that would be prudent before you leave."

Her face exhibited her concern, but Harry knew it was Molly that was trying to be there as a motherly figure for him.

"Just promise me that you will at least keep Ginny informed," instructed Molly." She should not have to be worrying as the both of us are. She's there with a ready ear and together you may both understand better." Her voice resonated within his mind and he knew she was just telling him what any concerned mother would have done. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here or tell Arthur. Let's not let this build up into something that even you can't deal with." She glanced over at Arthur who had been listening, and then her eyes returned and settled back staring into Harry's."

Suddenly, Arthur broke his silence, "Harry, we're just quite concerned and I know that you understand, but please and I mean please…if you need us, we're always here to help you."

It was during this time that both Ron and Hermione had realized that obviously they had been left out of a prior conversation or at least knowledge about something that had happened. They begin staring back and forth at Harry and Ginny wondering on whatever this prior event could have been. The way Ginny continued to ignore her best friend, without even a hint of this mystery, brought Hermione's inquisitiveness to the front of her mind.

It quickly became a sight as Ron and Hermione joined Arthur and Molly with eyes fleeting around at each other. Finally, Arthur knew it was time to move on and decided to change the subject to the other important issues at hand.

When Arthur loudly cleared his throat, it was more or less to gain their attention. He then waited to speak and when all eyes were on him, he said, "We have cancelled your going away dinner tonight." He paused giving the four pairs of curious young eyes amble time to give quick glances around at each other. Now smiling, Arthur continued, "By special arrangements, a different type of dinner treat has been arranged for all of you. At least as I understand, it is something that the Muggles sure enjoy doing these days."

Arthur again paused and although it seemed that he had grown a bit embarrassed, he was only thinking on what he needed to say. He glanced around at each of them before settling back at Harry and then continued, "Hobbs will be in charge of your security tonight. Several Aurors along with a detachment from Scotland Yard will also be accompanying you."

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, eagerly.

"For now, I must leave this location for a surprise," replied Arthur. "It's not like I want to leave you all in suspense, but it's just best that I do."

Ron was the next to speak, "Dad, why so secretive?"

"The three of you will be around a lot of people today: so many in fact, that it will be hard to guard you, closely."

"Arthur…" Harry started to speak before he was quickly cut off.

"… No Harry. For this time, it would be best that I don't tell you. It will be crowded and someone could easily slip up behind any one of you. If they attempt and succeed in gaining entry into one of your minds, without anyone of us being the wiser, it would make…"

That was all Arthur had time to say before the rush of two owls flapping filled the air as they suddenly appeared through the open window. One dropped a letter in front of Ginny and then with only a single hoot it took back to the air and was gone as fast as it had appeared. The other landed on top of the table in front of Molly and then appeared to be having a fit. As it began swinging its delivery around, vegetables suddenly went flying everywhere as one of its talons became latched onto the cornucopia that had been sitting in the center of the table. It wasn't until Molly reached out to grab the letter that the gray owl finally calmed down. Then with its own final hoot, just as if it had given her a salute, it began flapping its wings but instead of towards the window, it went quickly toward the hearth and disappeared up the chimney.

"Oh… Andromeda sent me a reply," cried out Molly as she quickly tore open the envelope. She then became silent as she began to read.

Harry had noticed that Ginny's envelope had the Hogwarts seal embossed upon it. Watching her as she quickly opened it, he was sure that it was from McGonagall. It only took her a short moment to read and when she was finished, she looked over at him saying, "Harry, it is just a reminder from school. I think McGonagall was just trying to make sure that I didn't forget anything."

When Harry gave her a questionable eye that seemed to sparkle, she added with upturned lips, "I guess she thinks that I have other things on my mind then just school these days."

Harry chuckled as he nodded back. Then as she showed her grin, there was a giggle from Hermione as Ron's lips cracked his own little smile.

Molly had finished reading her own and then spoke up, "I got a bit of good news for you, Harry. Andromeda will be here at four o'clock this afternoon and before you ask, she's bringing Teddy along with her."

A wide smile appeared as he replied, "Good then, I'll get to see Teddy before I leave."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Molly replied as she smiled back at Arthur.

"I just hope that she doesn't think that I've been rude," Harry replied in a concerned voice. "I've wanted to visit them. You both know that, but there's just been too much to do in these past two weeks."

"It's alright Harry," Molly replied in a thoughtful voice. "She knows too well that you've been too busy to visit. Besides, with what Remus and Tonks thought of you, she's been very understanding. You don't have to worry about what she's thinking. She knows quite well that once things slow down, you will be there for him. That's why I suggested to Arthur that we invite her to visit before your leave. So yesterday, I sent her an Owl, asking if she would like to come for a visit. She is well aware that this is possibly the only chance that you will get to see him for a while."

Harry's face suddenly appeared to get concerned as he realized on what she may have told her. He asked, "Molly, just what exactly did you say to her?"

"Oh Harry," Arthur replied. "Practically, everyone knows about your testimony today. Molly just insinuated that late this afternoon there might be a window in your busy schedule to see them."

"Didn't you tell me that no one outside the ministry was to know of my timetable?" Harry asked.

"Yes we did tell you that," replied Arthur, "But we felt seeing your Godson might just help your spirits before you leave on your trip."

Molly added, "Besides, I think that you already know that Andromeda will do what she can in order to make sure that you see each other. I have only hinted that you might be unavailable for the near term. The press was sure to be contacting her one of these days and asking about what you and your Godson's relationship has been like. I'm sure that you didn't want her to accidentally let it slip that you hadn't seen him since the funerals."

"And Harry," Arthur now spoke in a solemn voice. "I must ask that you keep to the published details and tell her nothing about what you have learned about yourself over these last several weeks."

Harry nodded back to Arthur just as Ginny leaned over and kissed him. She then whispered in his ear, "I think my parents are wonderful, don't you? She then winked back at both of them without Harry seeing."

Molly then spoke, "Now if I remember from yesterday, you were going to have a last minute check on your Apparation skills. Since it is getting light outside, I suggest that it is time that we all get a bit of breakfast out of the way. After that, I suggest that the three of you make sure that Harry is ready to go see Miles. By the way Harry, he may be quite old, but oh what a character, you'll find him to be."

As Harry stood to help bring breakfast to the table, Molly added, "Something you might not know is that he even taught Dumbledore a thing or two. Believe it or not, he was his Apparation teacher."

"He taught Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously, "Just how old… is he?"

"He is almost one hundred and eighty," announced Arthur. "Besides being the oldest active employee at the Ministry, he's an interesting old bloke and loves to talk a good story. One thing you'll find out about him is that even for a wizard with his advanced age, he is still unsurpassed when it comes to being a teacher."

"I can just see the headlines Dad," Ron quickly interrupted in a facetious voice... "Poof! Ministry loses Harry Potter."

If it wasn't Ginny's piercing stare that convinced Ron that maybe he had been a little too hasty in his remark, then it had to be the comment that he heard from Hermione. "Well Ron, maybe a lesson or two from Miles would finally help to prevent you from splinching so often."

The room instantly grew quiet and it was quite obvious that everyone but Ron were doing their best to contain their laughter. Finally, Arthur gave his son pity and broke the silence by saying, "Yes kids. There is no doubt that he's the best. Harry, today you will soon understand why for well over a hundred years, he has held every World record in Apparation."

* * *

It was only by the general increase in brightness around the room that showed that the morning had even begun. A gale across the misty sea was forcing the light rain though the narrow grated window. Although it was still quite dim within the room, a short and older witch was staring into a mirror as she was slowly brushing her tangled hair. "It's all because of him that they put me here," she muttered to herself. She then clenched her teeth that showed a wide mouth as she continued to mumble, "I hate him and all of his friends. If Potter had only done, what Cornelius had wanted. If Potter had just been more sensible with what he was telling our world. Yes… The Ministry would have stayed strong and Cornelius would have still been Minister." She blew her nose and wiped it with an old rag as she continued to rant, "I could have still been helping him as his assistant. Potter was a bad boy and deserved every bit of punishment that he got. Savior of the wizardly world, they say. I say pooh, just a lazy and lucky half-blood that couldn't keep his mouth shut. Cornelius should have let me punish him and his friends much more severely. Yes, a lot more and sooner would have make all of them understand their places."

Now that her temper had overtaken any reasonable thought, she began bellowing, "It was Dumbledore's fault… I'm sure of it. He ordered the boy to annoy me. Yes that was the reason Potter tormented me." Her voice now lowered in volume as her crying had begun taking it toll. "How can they even suggest… that this incorrigible and filthy Half-blood…. whose magical skills were average at b-b-best, that he was the one that k-killed the Dark Lord," she moaned?

She paused to catch her breath and wiped a thick wetness away from her eyes. Breathing quite hard, she now set down on a small stool, but her face showed the appearance that she was caught between thoughts in her mind. Succumbing to one as if it had overwhelmed her, she mumbled, "No boy like Potter could have done that… They have conjured up this story to make me look appalling." Her voice steadily grew louder, "Yes, that is it. It was my enemies in the Ministry that has done this to me. They have always wanted my job. They used Potter against me… How dare they! They only wanted to make me look mad. Yes… I just w-wanted to make him behave and be a good boy…. I was right and they were wrong. I hate him and all of his friends! He's rotten! He ruined my life!" She paused before screaming in the loudest voice that she could, "WHAT DO THEY SEE IN HIM!"

Tears were now falling rapidly from her eyes as she continued to ravel on, "I just waited too long to give him what he clearly deserved, a final and capital punishment to make them all understand the ways of our world. Yes… Then all the rest of them would have behaved at Hogwarts. I'm sure of that."

A clearly distraught Dolores Umbridge began blankly staring into the mirror. It had nothing to do with the dim morning light for she was quite unaware of what she was actually seeing. For Umbridge, she only saw a majestic and proud witch that soon would find a way to become the Minister of Magic. But in reality, it was just an old and haggard witch whose river of tears left long wet streaks across her reddened and wrinkled cheeks. It marked the very obvious beginnings of what no sane person could refute was her descent into folly and madness.

* * *

Next Chapter: An Old Enemy from Cairo

Pottercomplete 9-30-12 WBW

10/1/2012


	40. C 40 An Old Enemy from Cairo

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 40 'An Old Enemy from Cairo'

* * *

Chapter 40: An Old Enemy from Cairo

The meeting had advanced so swiftly through the morning agenda that Bill was quite surprised on how quickly it ended. Although a few faceless worries would continue to dangle around in his mind, there was nothing else that he wanted more then to re-enter the site and get back to the new discoveries they would surely find.

His mind drifted back to a short private chat he had with Hasi before the meeting had started that morning. After explaining what had happened to them in the hours before, he made it a point to ask Hasi if he wanted to accompany them.

It was his promptness, without any uncertainty, that his reply quickly reminded Bill that it was still very unwise for all of them to set foot there at the same time. He knew Hasi was firm and generally open in his beliefs; but he had to wonder if Hasi would have a personal reason to hold back any information from him.

It was just a few minutes after the staff meeting had ended that Bill found himself walking just behind the rest of the morning shift. When he first started descending the wooden entry ramp, Bill's face was carrying a large smile. It was mostly in truth, but partly a façade in order to reassure the men that were around him. His thoughts were again on thinking about all the unbelievable things, he was expecting to find, but he was also preparing himself that some could probably prove to be quite deadly.

He was only a short distance down the ramp when he would first notice them. It caused his thoughts to wane and his smile to quickly disappear.

Dressed in suits, they were two dark-haired individuals that he had never seen at the site before. Bill questioned himself on how they could have even gained access and made it this far without being blocked from entering. Then just after taking a few more steps was when he realized that if they were both possibly waiting to see him that they were probably from the Department of Antiquities.

When the first of the morning shift reached the bottom, the speed of the group slowed to a crawl as the men in the front begin gathering their equipment to enter. At this time, Bill saw the older one of the two that appeared to be in charge whispered something to the younger. This man nodded back apparently in agreement and then it took him just over a minute squeezing pass the other men on the ramp to reach Bill. The man gave him a smile as he passed him by and Bill noticed his face looked like he was in his early twenties. He appeared to be Egyptian with his short dark hair and medium complexion. Bill's neck twisted as he watched the man quickly ascending the ramp. Then as he turned back around, the other man had already moved and was now sitting on a bench appearing to be patiently waiting at the base of the ramp below him. With the back of the line slowly descending, it would still take a few minutes before Bill would finally reach him.

As he slowly shuffled downward along the ramp, Bill continued to stare at the man and as he got closer, he noticed the finely finish silk and well-tailored clothing that he was wearing. This was a clue that hinted to Bill that he was a man of real means. He looked to be around thirty and his hair was exceptionally well-groomed. He had a dark trimmed beard and mustache that showed not a sign of any aging. A glance at his facial expressions seemed to personify to Bill that he was carrying well the complexities of where his life had so far taken him.

After Bill had adsorbed what information these first glimpses would give him, he soon recognized that an old unfavourable memory of his past had returned.

As his conscience mind seem to fade away, his thoughts about the man somehow became centered on the time he had finished being Head boy at Hogwarts. There were lots of good memories there, but his mind seem to have return to remind him of all the cockiness he had when he had completed his schooling. If only he had left with a little bit less of it, he and this man just might have had a better business working relationship.

His mind now began focusing several months after his first day of employment with Gringotts. This was the day that a squabble had taken place at an important dig site that was a three-hour drive south of Cairo. What had been a petty argument over a young woman had quickly grown to become a serious row between Bill and the man that was now sitting below him. They had actually exchanged a number of blows with each other until other Gringotts employees had finally restrained them. The management had not taken sides but had frowned upon each of their trivial excuses. Although this event had become Bill's only real tarnish in his Gringotts employment, he had luckily been able to sidestep any reprimand and soon it had been fully forgotten.

It was because of this one occasion, that he would later admit to himself that he had come so close to pulling out his wand and casting a curse on a fellow worker. Thankfully, he had held his temper at bay and in hindsight it had marked a crucial moment in his life. He had learned something about himself that day that he would always remember: that by restraining ones temper had been a most wise thing to do.

Looking back all those years ago, it also marked a point in time that almost seven years would pass before he would ever let a woman's looks get to him as this young lady had done.

His mind drifted again and then settled on the first time he had seen Fleur. With the tri-wizard tournament and Harry's selection as a champion, he had more then enough reasons to visit Hogwarts that year. Seeing her that first time at the school was quite strange for he knew he had actually sensed her before he had even seen her. He had felt a deep sense of anticipation with a driving desire of wanting something without knowing just exactly what it was. Her presence around seemed to have opened a void within him that he had not felt for a long-long time. He soon had felt an urge to turn around and when he did, he noticed that this young silver-blond witch was staring at him. She was an exceptionally beautiful young lady, and yet he knew there was something quite different about her. It wasn't until he had separated himself from being near her that he had realized that there must have been some type of magic involved. A spell, or charm, he was thinking... but then again, he wasn't quite sure. So as soon as he could, he cornered McGonagall and asked for some insight; he soon found that she was more then quite happy to answer his questions about this young lady from Beauxbaton.

As the tri-wizard tournament commenced, he would make an extra effort to visit Hogwarts that year. He would wander the halls to visit his old professors, and his brothers, but all of this was actually an excuse in order that he could look around for Fleur. She always seemed to be in class or with her friends when he found her. He wasn't at all discouraged for each time he found her, it seemed that they were both going out of their way to catch the others eyes.

It was during these times at the school that he realized that his senses were still being manipulated. Each time while he was around her, he would still fight these feelings and force himself to resist that part of Fleur's attraction that was Veela: even as his heart was fluttering ferociously in his chest.

Then his memory jumped to later that summer at the time of his Gringotts sixth-year anniversary. He was eating lunch at his favourite restaurant in Diagon Alley, when he again felt that same familiar sensation. When he looked up, he was pleasantly surprised as she was just sitting down in the chair that was across from him. Oh yes, he could still remember that smile and everything that it did to his senses and it truly felt like butterflies being released throughout his body.

Firewhiskey be damned he had thought for her lips looked much more inviting. He wanted so much at that moment to reach out and wrap his arms around her, but there was something else deep inside of him that gave him the strength to still stay reserved.

He remembered how a few minutes would pass while the both of them did their best to pretend to hide their awareness of the other. Soon it was becoming so obvious to each of them as they both continuously caught the other sneaking quick glances at the other. She was the one to finally break the stupid barrier that they both had been playing at when she had asked him in what sounded at the time as an angelical voice;_ you're the brother of Ron Weasley are you not?_

He remembered on how quickly he had replied saying yes and then after some small talk they were soon both chatting away like old still tried to impose on himself to be careful, but that magical power she held within her had reached out and was rapidly penetrating the barricade that he had built around himself so long ago. Fate soon intervened and as his wall finally crumbled away, both of their hearts had connected that day.

As the summer days turn into fall, Fleur had freely admitted to him on what she had done. It wasn't a love charm of sorts, but the heartfelt attraction of the part of her soul that was Veela for she had found what she had always wanted in a man. She also admitted later that she had started planning for their futures together that day in Diagon Alley. She had felt her soul reach out to his and as it touched his broken heart, she knew then that she would be the one to fill the empty void within.

Over the coming months, he found that her family had many friends in France. They soon became a godsend with the war effort and direct underground connections were soon forged within the French Ministry. He soon found his time spread thinly between Egypt, France, and his new desk job at Gringotts. The day soon came that Dumbledore would ask him to become much more deeply involved undercover with the underground war effort. Weeks would sometime pass before the two in love could see each other and at times their relationship seem to be put on hold. Every time he would return to London, the two of them would go out of their way to see each other as much as they could. By that following spring, she told him that she felt very contented when he was around. She admitted to him that over the years it had been entertaining watching on how the odd magic within her would seduce those around her by enhancing her looks. She had indeed greatly enjoyed this attention for years, but all that begin to change on the day that she had left for Hogwarts.

She had confided in him that her grandmother that last morning pulled her aside and warned her that since she had reached the age of consent, that at anytime, she might find herself being drawn to a suitor. It would be a deep attraction that she would begin to feel and it could also start affecting her in the same way as she had pulled many towards her. Toward the end of their conversation, she had told Fleur that she hoped she would meet someone from France, but if it weren't to be, it would be all right with her. The last thing that she could remember word by word was this: _Do not push this suitor away for this attraction you feel is not a trivial thing. Do not try to out guess it or even try to figure it out, but embrace this man for he is exactly what your heart has always been searching for. Besides, once it happens to you, and if you by chance rebuff this man, it might be a long time before your heart could find true love again. _

By late spring, just before Dumbledore's death, Fleur had professed her deep love to him and he knew she had wanted to marry.

Then after Greyback's maiming attack got the best of him that fateful night, she surprised everyone by publicly stating her love for him.

Although the coming war worried Bill immensely, he laughed to himself as he remembered that he had proposed anyway not long after that. Then as soon as he told his Mum, the word spread quickly in the wizardly world that they were both engaged.

In time, he would learn why Fleur had grown to love him for who he was for over the months her magic helped each of them recognize and accept each other's obscurities, Bill understood that he had truly fallen in love with who she actually was and it was obvious that she had done the same towards him. As for the part of her that was part Veela: well everything has its just rewards.

Bill's mind now returned back to that time when he had been damn lucky to hold his temper. He had learned after a few days that this man was not even a wizard. As much as Bill knew, he had come from a Muggle family that had a long history working for Egypt and Gringotts…

"Sir," said a detached voice that suddenly muddled into his mind. It took a short moment as his brain had to reorganize his thoughts. Then as he realized that the voice had come from a man, it suddenly dawned in his mind that it was his old worst enemy who had made his presents known. Then quite calmly, Bill fabricated a smile and said, "Good day. I think there is no doubt that you will remember me. My name is Bill Weasley. I am the one that Gringotts has put in charge of this site."

"Yes, I remember you all too well, Mr. Weasley." The man's face showed neither a smile nor frown. He then looked over at La-pi saying, "You too, La-pi. It has been quite a while for the three of us and frankly it was probably for the best."

Bill sensed the man's nervousness. It was good that he had recognized the slight tension that seemed to hang in his voice for it helped to relieve his own concerns. So why was he here, Bill thought as he began to mull it over in his mind... Then he realized quite suddenly, without much of a doubt, the man was here because of what he surely had become.

After a short pause, the man spoke again, "Until my associate returns, I think it might be wise at this moment that we all speak in private so we can be candid to each other."

This surprised Bill, and both he and La-pi nodded back in agreement. The man continued and was sounding much more confident on what he was saying, "What has happened in the past is not that important to me. I do not seek retribution or any revenge toward you, Mr. Weasley, but I will remind you what happened ten-years ago between us is still in the back of my mind."

La-pi quickly broke into the conversation. "Excuse me, and if my memory recalls correctly, it is Mr. Scesso."

"Your memory serves you well, La-pi. It is Mahaas Scesso."

"But if my mind is serving me correctly," replied La-pi, "It was you that was found to have thrown the first punch."

"Maybe," Mahaas replied sounding somewhat annoyed. "But in the heat of an argument, one doesn't always remember everything with clarity. I have found it wise to not dwell in my past memories as others may do. The pathway I follow is now centered on keeping our artifacts safe from those who may loot and destroy them. Since we all know good and well just whom you both work for, do not take me to be blind and stupid by not knowing on what they may try to do."

There was a momentary lull as the three of them stared around at each other before Mahaas continued, "In the seven years that I have worked for my government, I have seen a number of unanswered mysteries that at times have put me at odds with my own associates. I may not understand much of the society that you both live in, but I do understand the dangers of ignorance and non-cooperation between us. And finally, you will find that I do not get nearly as excited as I use to, but that doesn't mean that I will apologize for anything in my past of what many would just construe as a youthful oversight. Now with that being said, I hope we can all have an open and mutual working relationship between us, Mr. Weasley."

When he paused, Bill knew he was waiting for some type of acknowledgement from him. This apology of sorts had been quite unexpected but probably would be as much as he would ever get. Well since Mahaas made the first move toward some reconciliation, he decided to at least see where this would go and play along. If by chance he was being totally sincere then it was a good time to forgive and forget. He replied, "Then I accept your thinking and let us for now be on a first name basis when we talk in private. In public, I think it would still be best to keep everything formal."

"I agree Bill," Mahaas replied, his voice now reflecting a much more cheerful tone. "Now that we have taken care of our past, and before my assistant returns, I would like to discuss a few certain items of important with you. First I must warn you that we must be careful on what we say in front of him. He has not been with me long enough to know how trustworthy he is."

"I understand," Bill replied.

Mahaas then continued, "Next let me tell you what I think is obvious to you that I know that both of you have what some would say is a special ability. For now, there is no need for us to go into these details, but I already know on what both of you are. It is in my hope by telling you this that it will help in quickly bringing a measure of trust between us."

He paused and both La-pi and Bill nodded back in understanding. Then Mahaas added, "I promise that I will keep an open mind on whatever you tell me and hope that both of you will do the same for me. My chief concern in all of this is that I carry out my responsibilities for all of Egypt."

Although Bill was not surprised that Mahaas would know about magic, he did have to wonder on just how much that he actually knew. This was important information, but it made him question on just how much the Goblins actually knew about this man. He would have to find out more but expressing his concerns to the goblins at the present time might not be a wise move on his part.

It was during this time that he had also been studying Mahaas' facial reactions to see if he thought he could trust him. It was now that Bill thought would be the right moment to bring up on what his policies would be on the recoveries operations. So without any hesitancy, he asks, "What do you consider is the fair percentage for my employer?"

"I can accept a large undercount of any gold and silver bar or coinage that you may find," replied Mahaas. "Any object that you find of an interesting nature, you must first report this to only me. We will no doubt have some disagreements between us on whose retains the ownership, but I will have the final say for all of this is legally and rightly the property of Egypt."

Bill stood there knowing that there would be some disagreements, but nodded his head back in understanding.

"Each day," Mahaas told him, "I ask that you submit a detailed list on each of the official items that you discover and where you place them in storage. Separately, a list is to be maintained by only you that will include all the other items that are not included on the official inventory. This second list is to be only reported to me. I will be the one that transfers these records to those who have kept track of these undisclosed items for centuries. Any objects on this second list will be subject for claim for a period of five years by my government. I hope you can understand my need here for your accuracy and trust."

"Yes," replied Bill. "But I feel that I need to warn you though, for this site does not appear to be like any other I've seen. I am expecting certain objects that are not of a friendly nature to be found here. For you and your world, these items are best-left unseen and must be removed without trace. They may be quite dangerous and that even includes for us."

"Then we shall find a time shortly to discuss these details in private," replied Mahaas. "I hope and anticipate it will be a friendly discussion."

Bill nodded back, but Mahaas just stood there silence and appearing to be thinking about something else. Bill was now certain that this man knew much more then he would have expected from one without any magical roots. He only hoped that this would not complicate matters on the final distribution of their findings.

A few seconds later, Mahaas spoke again, "With my prior employment and what my predecessor has already instructed to me, I think that after our short conversation that I have a very good idea of what your operations will be like and what to expect. Since I have also been warned about certain things that have occurred over the years and what strange tricks of the mind that our Gringotts friends may try to play on me, I hope that we now have enough mutual trust in each other for you may help sway them from proceeding this way. If not, they will find out that I am well prepared to go the distance with them for I have already been introduced to some that have preferred to stay in the shadows."

As Bill started to ask who they were, Mahaas interrupted, "Bill please let me finish. It seems that in my circles, everyone that knows you have assured me that you are one to be trusted. Rest assured that I am planning that you will have nothing to worry about from my department. All that I am really asking is that you keep me informed and document everything."

This first meeting had gone far better then Bill could have ever expected. Although Bill still had some reservations about how much he should tell Mahaas, he had a good feeling inside him that this was a man that he could trust. Bill then extended his hand for a handshake saying, "You have nothing to worry about either. All of your Royal Court treasures will be retained for your history and as always is yours to keep."

As Mahaas reached for his hand, Bill continued, "There is a great deal left to be learned here because we have not done much more then just scratch the surface. This is a true wonder of the ancient world, but I must warn you that we must continue to proceed quite carefully. There are just too many unknowns around this site. One misstep, even quite small, could put many if not all of our lives in jeopardy."

As Mahaas dropped his arm from their handshake, he replied to Bill, "I understand what you say for my department officially has also found it so strange on why there is no written record of this place. My office has looked everywhere that we can think of. To date, there has been nothing found in any official record that even hints of any ruins in this location. Even to those who have made it their passion to keep such a written track of every myth about our ancient land, it seems nobody officially knows on what is out here."

"What we do know is that it was a very special school for my kind," Bill told him."

"Yes, I read the inscriptions at the entrance when I arrived this morning. Now I would like to ask you. Don't you find it quite strange on why there is no type of written record here?"

"La-pi and others had good reasons to suspect this lack of knowledge," Bill replied. "But it's only in the last few days that this information has been made available to me," Bill chuckled as he finished." I guess you already know that the goblins actually found it."

"And what do you know of what the Goblin's have known," Mahaas ask sounding curious.

"I know that they applied for a permit about three years ago," Bill replied. "You probably know more but I have only read the permit application and it only states that this was a location of archaeological interest."

"Your supervisor told you nothing more?" Mahaas asked curiously.

"Even for me, they have not been very forthcoming with information," Bill told him. "I had hoped that they would have passed on just how they had thought something was here. I have good suspicion that they know much more then they have told any of us."

"Well at least you must feel excited with this discovery to date," Mahaas asked.

"Much more then I think you can possibly realize," Bill replied. "I just wish we knew more of its past history. Whatever the reason, what I find most strange is how it seems that the world has utterly forgotten this place."

Then a large smile appeared across Mahaas' face and it was as if he had been waiting for Bill to say this. His reply would now startle Bill and especially La-pi. "Then I think both of you are going to appreciate these several accounts that I can offer you. I am going to tell you this because I am now sure that you are meant to know. The first one strangely comes from Athens, Greece. It appears to be written as a poetic tale and was found buried not far from the Acropolis."

While La-pi's face looked questionably back at Mahaas, Bill interrupted, "Just quite recently in fact, I was told of what might be a similar story." Bill now gaze over at La-pi with a look of curiosity.

When Bill said nothing more, Mahaas continued, "Do to the unusual location that it was found at, almost sixty years would pass before someone would ever read it. Although the bottom of the tablet was broken and crushed into thousands of small pieces, the rest of the context of the story came as great surprise when it finally was read."

"Would it by chance tell of a young orphan boy?" Bill asked.

"Then you have heard of this story?" Mahaas' voice showed his unexpected surprise.

"The one we have both heard of is that he was raised by a lioness and he was gifted far beyond his years," replied Bill.

"That is the one," Mahaas replied. "Now I would like to ask both of you a question. How could someone so young be able to put down an army?"

"He what!" exclaimed La-pi and Bill as they turned to stare at each other.

"You didn't know about that?" Mahaas ask as he now stared back at the two surprised treasure hunters.

"No..." La-pi replied sounding uncertain, "That was not included with any of the inscriptions that I ever saw."

Mahaas smiled back as he told them, "Then perhaps this is the best physical account that we can ever hope for. Maybe like everything else out here, the answers we seek have also been lost through time."

La-pi replied, "Interesting that you say that, but can you tell us more on where your information has come from?"

"My great-great-grandfather found it in 1888 while he was helping to excavate ruins. Since it was obviously not Greek, nobody wanted it; so he decided to keep it for himself and since then it has stayed in my family possession until this present day. It wasn't until his grandson learned to read the ancient inscriptions, that he realized that it was possibly an account about one of your kind." Mahaas bent over and from a bag, he pulled out what appeared to be a wrapped item. "I wasn't sure I would show you this, but a hunch told me that I should bring it with me today." He began unwrapping the heavy cloth that surrounded the contents of the bundle. When he was done, he set it down in front of Bill's feet saying, "This is my families long-held secret."

"So this is actually most if not all of it," Bill questioned as he looked back at Mahaas after staring at the inscribed sandstone tablet.

When Bill glanced over at La-pi, he noticed that his face had begun turning white as if he had seen a ghost emerge from the tablet. Then as Bill lowered himself to have a closer look at it, he noticed instantly that the tablet had begun slowly repairing itself with the many broken bits that were lying around upon the blanket.

"What have you done?" Mahaas cried out when he saw what was happening. It was by the sound of his voice that made it obvious that Mahaas had thought one of them had used some type of magic.

"We've done nothing," Bill replied. "It seems to be somehow repairing itself from magic that's already here."

"Bill," replied La-pi anxiously, who was closely studying the inscriptions. "It is the same story and more."

Bill then curiously asks, "Then what else does it say?"

"It appears to tell of a young boy who by himself was able to overpower an entire army that had killed many in his adopted family's village," replied La-pi, his voice sounding amazed. "It also says that he lived and ascribed to a code of great honor and his name was respected and loved by all that knew him..."

A short moment passed without anyone taking a breath. Then La-pi spoke up in his own concerned voice. "Bill, I would like to suggest something that I know you would probably consider to be the improbable here. What we have already seen before our eyes this morning is enough to convince me that something else is quite out of the ordinary here."

"Elaborate La-pi," Bill asked him.

"I am now sure that memories about this particular wizard and place were somehow purposely wiped away from practically all written and physical records. Now something here at the entrance has obviously caused this tablet to unmask and repair itself. Whether that is because the stone has just been returned to its magical origins or something within this place has recalled an ancient sort of spell. Whatever it could be, for now this is a magic that is unfamiliar to me."

"Then can you give me a guess," Bill asks.

"I do believe that there is some type of a strange magical environment around us that I actually know nothing about. Before today, I would not have expected a type of magic like this to even be here. Whatever strange type that it is, after what we've seen with our eyes, we must assume that this magic around us does not obey the laws as we know them."

"Well..." Bill looked unsure at La-pi wishing that he could have said more. So he asks him, "Any other ideas?"

"None Bill, but I have a good suspicions and only hope that our new friend might still have something else to tell us."

Mahaas fidgeted around a few seconds before he nervously replied, "What I know is what I've been told since my birth. My father said it was buried for good reason and sealed with family blood for all of eternity. What that exactly means, I really don't know except that the goblins have already broken the seal by their discovery. We have already seen death... so do you think more will follow?"

"I have no idea," Bill replied... "I am as much in the dark here as anyone is."

Mahaas then told them resolutely, "Death is surely in the cards for someone… that I am sure of. Just how much and what else is coming... Well that is what the unknown here is really about. I am not from your world so I must trust what the two of you tell me. So what do the two of you think will happen since the seal has been broken?"

"Who really knows on what the limits of magic could be here," La-pi answered. "I have seen curses that can track time, events, and lay in wait for a certain visitor. Whatever this magic is that has just taken place, it is a most unusual type and one that I would say is exceedingly rare. When something like this happens, it is best to just let it proceed for one would not be wise to try to stop it"

"Then are you saying that you think only a powerful wizard could have done something like this?" ask Mahaas.

"Yes," replied La-pi, "And possibly far more controlling then our imaginations will even allow."

Mahaas then ask, "Then how and why if he was loved by my country many thousands of years ago, just how could all traces of his life be wiped cleanly away. It's almost like he was somehow ripped away from the face of the earth. There must have been a reason, and why was all this hidden without a trace to be found? That's the answer we need to find; just why did he leave this place?"

When Bill and La-pi did not answer, he continued, "If he was indeed that powerful as it appears, then he would have been a god to all that knew him. So I ask you: wouldn't everyone be too scared to have challenged him?"

La-pi now quickly answered him back, "Just maybe he had accumulated too many enemies and they had all decided to band together to strike him down. We still don't know on what he actually was Mahaas. We are just as stymied as you are in what happened here."

Bill then added, "He might have been very powerful, but what happened here doesn't remove the possibility that he was just one of us in his abilities. For now, none of our suppositions may even be close to what actually happened." Bill stopped talking for he wasn't sure on what else to say. Thinking quickly to himself, he knew there had to be what he would consider a logical connection… But a God like wizard... No, some things were just not possible in the world of magic… at least in the world that he knew.

"There are three more lines visible now," Mahaas blurted out. "It says, "The boy was blessed with a vast insight that seemed far beyond his years. As he grew into a man, many came from afar seeking his vast knowledge. The last thing…." Mahaas suddenly looked oddly at Bill, his eyes showing that he didn't want to believe in what he had just read. He looked back down at the restored tablet and slowly spoke unsurely, "It says that it was under his blessed guidance that Egypt finally was united to become one strong nation... No," He began stammering, "He couldn't have been the first Pharaoh."

Bill turned to La-pi and asked, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"And we thought that a thousand years was impossible," replied La-pi. "Bill, we both know that the age of this doorway is over four thousand."

"And we have to add at least another thousand to get back to the 1st dynasty," added Bill. "This is so unbelievable that I am not sure on what to think."

"I totally agree with you," La-pi replied. "Just how old could he have been when Pharaoh Narmer assumed his throne? That would make him to be at least fifteen... maybe even two-thousand years... No known wizard from our world has ever had a life that long… not with any of the darkest of magic that I have ever heard of."

"I must disagree, La-pi," Bill told him. "Tom Riddle seems to have figured out a bloody good way to do this... Although in hindsight, his soul was torn into so many pieces that our Department of Mystery thinks that he had become too unstable. He had become so psychotic, that he just couldn't exist normally anymore. It is very possible that was what actually led to his downfall by Harry."

"Perhaps," La-pi replied, "But it is the overall context that we must consider here. Harry Potter survived while your Voldemort failed in his search for immortality. What we should remember is that even with all of the protections that he took, he still didn't survive in the end. One must wonder if he had crossed an invisible line in our realm of magic. Just maybe, there was something in the great beyond that recognized on what he had attempted to do and then took measures to eliminate the abomination that he had become."

Mahaas who had been quietly listening to what the two were discussing did not know on what to think. His face showed his lack of knowledge about this horrendous topic they were now discussing. But when they actually brought up the part about tearing ones soul, his curiously finally made him have to ask. "Just how long can someone like you normally live?"

"Living to be over a hundred is quite common for many of us," Bill replied. "On occasion one may make it to the ripe old age of two hundred, but that's about it."

Mahaas then ask. "Isn't it said that your great Merlin had a much longer life then that?"

"The length of his life and just what type of wizard that he was is still being debated," Bill answered.

"And who is this Harry you spoke of?"

Bill thought on how to answer and then told him, "It is really a story of a boy who in all reason should not have survived his journey to manhood. In the end, I must say that Harry had the greatest providence that a wizard could have ever had in order to accomplish on what he did."

"So the meek little boy fought the powerful giant and won." Mahaas' voice had shown that he understood the significance of what Bill had just told him.

Bill then added, "It's not so much that he survived in the end where he shouldn't have, but really it's the story on how he got there that is important. It would be a good story to tell you over dinner some time. You must hear it all to appreciate and understand everything on what Harry and his friends really went through."

Mahaas nodded back as he asks, "So Harry killed this powerful Tom Riddle who actually spit his soul to live longer?"

"Yes and he did it a number of times and forever was what he was striving for," Bill answered. "Many had to die in order for him to do a type of dark magical curse like this, but in the end it still didn't matter, he failed."

La-pi than spoke up, "There are limits and unwritten rules in the magical word of ours, Mahaas. Extending ones life by taking the life from another in order to live past our normal lifespan has always proved for one reason or another not to be a prudent thing to do. Now we need to end this part of our discussion for this is a subject that we have broken protocol by even talking about it in front of you. I think you can understand that this is the kind of stuff that you surely do not need or want to know anymore about."

Although Mahaas would normally expect an in-depth answer to his questions, he understood La-pi's hesitancy on discussing anymore about this topic. On his own, he now changed the subject by asking, "Then Bill, do you see anything else of interest on this tablet?"

Each of them became quiet as they all looked back down at the carved slab of sandstone. At this time it appeared that the tablet had reached its full size and just a few scattered gaps showed where a few small pieces of rock were still missing. Lying across the blanket, there were just a few odd coloured bits left. If there was anymore of this chronicle or whatever else it really was; it seemed to Bill that it was lost for the present time. The last thing Bill noticed was four deep holes that were on a flat spot across the bottom front face of the rock. With nothing else peculiar about it, Bill turned to look back at Mahaas and decided to try to reassure him, "Remember, some of this may have only been exaggerated in order to make it a worthy bedtime story. There are many myths in every country; some with stories close to this one. What we really need is more of his back-story. Then we can make a final determination if he ever existed at all."

Mahaas then told them, "My grandfather also thought as you did Bill, but he was quite curious that such a story would have been found in Greece: much less to have been about a boy from Egypt. In 1946, he returned to where his own grandfather's records told him that he had found it. After sixty years, there wasn't much of anything else to find until he went to the city markets and looked around at the souvenir vendors. If there is one thing about Greece, Egyptian souvenirs do tend to stand out like a cow in a flock of goats. He found a number of old items that tourists and the Germans had left for forgeries. The harder he looked, the more he kept finding small trinkets, but none that he thought that would help with the answers. Finally, he knew that he would have to see if he could find any more clues from the tablet itself.

"After he returned home, he started to investigate where the possible origins of where this tablet could have come from. The stone itself would soon prove to have the answer. The sandstone was traced to an ancient quarry along the Nile. The material of the stone matched other objects that were found with many of the remains of the Pharaohs. Additional studies have shown that this stone was cut with the same tooling and even the chisel marks matched many of the same styles that the royal inscriptions were cut with. There is no doubt in my mind that there is much more to this account then just being a facetious bedtime story."

Smiling and not that surprised because of everything else that had already happened today, Bill summarized. "I think that we already have the answer with what the three of us have just witnessed here today. I may be wrong in my reasoning but there is something quite obvious here that has happened. I think the stone purposely showed us the rest of its story, because it somehow wanted us to know."

"Then it appears that magic can be very bizarre and much more unpredictable then I would have ever thought," Mahaas told him. "I may not understand much of your world, but I must agree that your conclusion sounds quite reasonable."

I concur," La-pi added. "Now that we have finally been given some insight on just whom and what he was, maybe we can finally begin to deduce on what really happened here."

"I also find that your appearance here today Mahaas also seems rather timely," Bill replied. "Besides giving us more information to ponder, your visit has helped to answer a number of questions that we all have had."

"Thank you, Bill, and for all of my family before me, they would be happy to hear that. I'm glad that I brought the tablet with me today. Now I have a few last accounts that I feel that I should relate to both of you. It is of a local Cairo folklore that has been past on through certain families. It appears that they are all the real believers here for they have withstood the test of time by only remembering. Father to son, mother to daughter, it seems that they have never wavered by insuring that the story was past down to each of their future generations.

"They all tell of a very special place that has been lost long before even the Greeks or Romans had come here to rule. It was in the western desert and home to the ones that could level a city without suffering a single casualty. There is even talk that one of them not only talked to the gods, but surely was one. Just maybe he really did have the power to help decide on who the next Pharaoh would be. Whatever may be true here, I believe that we are all in agreement that at this very moment we are currently standing at that no longer fictitious place."

Mahaas' face was showing a pleased look as he said this, but Bill could still recognize a certain amount of worried expression within his eyes.

"Probably..." was the first word out of Bill's mouth. He then changed his mind and said. "I apologize. I actually find myself believing that we are where you speak of."

He now paused and when La-pi added nothing, Mahaas said, "Thanks for your trust. So we are all in agreement that we know just who these residents would have been?"

Bill nodded back as La-pi showed him a discreet smile.

Mahaas continued, "By your answers, I see that there is obviously much that is still unknown and that must be added to all of our concerns. Obviously, whatever you expect that is here, you must be thinking that it is far more then I could possibly comprehend. I need your trust as much as you need mine, or I fear that none of us will get what we have all been searching for."

"And so what would that be?" Bill asked not sure on what Mahaas had meant.

"Finally, I would have found an answer for my ancestors, Bill. They spent so much of their lives looking for something that they could never find or truly comprehend. I believe fully that this plaque at my feet indeed tells of the legacy of one of your kind that was indeed quite powerful."

Bill then told him, "We really have been looking for the same answers, Mahaas."

Suddenly, as they heard a few workers returning from the digging area, Mahaas changed the subject and begin talking in much more of an official tone, "Very well, now let us move on to what I must officially tell you. The Director of the Department of Antiquities has sent me here. Our government is quite concerned on the series of events that have happened in the last month. It seems that so far, answers have come quite sparingly from our numerous requests to your employer. I understand Mr. Weasley that you have been here for less then a week, but certainly, you can understand my Director's concerns."

When several of the workers appeared, La-pi motioned them to follow him. He led them a short distance away so it left Bill and Mahaas with some privacy, but still within distance for the workers to hear what they wanted them to.

"Mahaas," Bill replied in his usual voice, "I understand and appreciate all of your reasons for coming here, but we're still trying to address on why this place was forgotten. There is no reason for your Government to be worried for I promise that you will be given the proper details on everything that we find. In several days, I will file my initial report of our findings. If you want, I can myself, hand deliver it to you as soon as it's available."

"Then I can wait for a few days longer," Mahaas replied rather loudly making sure that he was heard by the workers.

When Bill returned to him a nod of gratitude, Mahaas whispered back, "I have no problem with what we have talked about, but when my assistant returns, I must be the one demonstrating that I'm the one in charge. I think you can understand why?"

Bill again nodded and returned a subtle wisp of a smile to Mahaas. He was now thinking that in the future Mahaas could actually become a good friend.

La-pi suddenly reappeared and reported, "No problems. They thought they would be ready for us in about thirty minutes. I told them we would all assemble at the top of the stairwell."

Mahaas then spoke up in his regular voice, "Now that we all have an understanding of each others needs, it is time that I tell you this. In a few days, it will be announced that I am the new regional director of the Cairo district. I came here today to tell you this and to warn you that my assistant will be searching your offices and will be looking for any improprieties. He is quite a diligent young fellow and if he finds any, then he will surely advocate to me that this site must be surrendered by you. I also feel that I need to inform you that he is the one currently in line to succeed me."

"So what is he doing right now?" Bill asks.

"At this moment, he and his staff are locking down your offices. He will return shortly to this location, but for most of the day, he will be looking for any possible infractions to our regulations. I just hope for your operation that the prior management has not already created any issues for him to find."

It was in the way that his voice had sounded that Bill thought that Mahaas wasn't expecting him to be involved in any ambiguities, but he would also not be surprised on what his predecessor might have done.

Bill replied, "All the written records have appeared to me to have been kept in good order. It's possible that they haven't included everything in these reports and that's what truthfully worries me. What actually happened here; I am not rightly sure that anybody really knows and especially in what lies beyond and unforeseen in these walls around you. Yesterday, I was the first to discover any real concentration of artifacts and they reached much farther then my eyes could see. It appears to be a fortune far beyond measure and much more then any single pharaoh, I would say."

At first, Mahaas' face showed his surprise, but that soon became a more serious look as he told him, "Ones imagination can sometimes be a blessing or even a curse at a place like this. I just hope that you have already realized that here, no matter what your abilities are, it may only prove in the end to be something used against you."

There was pause as Bill stared back silently without any expression and wondering on why he had just said that. When he glanced over at La-pi, he noticed a look of deep thought across his old friends face. Bill then ask, "Mahaas, You seem to be more knowledgeable about this place then I was expecting. I find that in itself to be quite a curious thought."

"Mahaas returned a laugh because he had just thought about what happened between them, ten years earlier. He then replied to Bill in a jovial voice, "What I've finding quite amusing in all of this, is how all of our paths have crossed again."

"Yah," Bill chuckled back. "It's strange on how all three of us ended up here today."

"Not exactly for you," replied Mahaas. "It is I only doing my job as my ancestors have always done. It was you that I would say has been selected by someone to be here."

"You say that I've been somehow singled out?" Bill asks with his voice showing his intrigue.

"Officially, I have been told that you were chosen because your work has been found to be most satisfactory."

"Well yes," Bill replied. "It seems that I have an acute ability to gain access to every project that I've ever worked on."

"Yes, I know that you are very good," Mahaas replied. "Almost too good since I have followed your history since the day we first met. Now let us only hope that someone doesn't have a hidden agenda for you."

It became very quiet at the entrance as the three men just stared back at each other. Even La-pi had tried to shadow his grin that showed exactly that he understood on what had just been insinuated.

Bill who had decided for the present time to just ignore these comments now replied in a serious voice. "Only time will tell us on why the goblins actually rushed me here, but rest assured that there is no one more qualified then my staff to investigate on what has happened. Although, it is not what I would recommend at this time Mahaas, you are welcome to accompany us today if you feel the need to. I have only one condition and it is for your own safety. You must follow our exact instructions while you're inside."

"Yes, I would like that," Mahaas replied. Now while we're still alone, it would be a good time to tell you the rest of the history about my family. For many generations, it has held the occupation of what some would call the art of grave robbing. Nowadays, the government employs many of my relatives and so we all get to work legally this way."

"So you are like my family in many ways," La-pi told him.

"Yes, but without the ability to do magic," Mahaas replied. "I do find your life's history about your work quite fascinating for many stories about your family have traveled here from beyond our borders."

"Famous I am," replied La-pi, hysterically. "Who would have expected that?"

"You are both quite the gifted ones," Mahaas praised them, "and I am quite glad not to think of either of you as my enemies anymore."

"I think the same now goes for both of us," Bill remarked.

Mahaas then said cautiously, "There are rumours that say this place exists for everything that had happened in the past. If so, is there anyone left alive that could know on what actually happened? With what you have both told me today, probably not. So we as all treasure seekers must look at everything that we find for any clues and not rush things. Be prudent and keep two words in everyone's thoughts."

"And what would they be," Bill asked curiously.

"Meticulously and diligent Bill," he told him. "Unlike much of the folklore from around my country, uncovering the truth about what happened here with be the basis on understanding the whole story. Officially, everything is for your call if you stay within the rules. Unofficially, proceed in the way that you feel that you must for I have confidence in your judgments. It is not your fault that the others before you have led many to their deaths. So to prevent that from happening again, I have already made the decision that for now on this site will be operated with only a human in charge."

This conversation had suddenly become more direct then Bill had been expecting, so he asked, "Your questions and statements have made me quite curious. Can I inquire on how and what other rumours you might know about this place?"

"Yes rumours can come in many ways..." replied Mahaas seriously, "And yes, I will be happy to tell you the rest of what I know."

"Since you have given me your trust, I would appreciate whatever you can tell us," Bill replied sincerely.

"Ever since I was born, my father told me that a treasure beyond anyone's imagination lies somewhere buried in the western desert sands. Perhaps a fortune for some, but for what I have been told, it comes with a stern warning that the kiss of death will surely follow those who find and defile his sacred place."

"His?" Bill asked.

"Yes and the way both of you have been acting, it obvious to me that you both have the same opinion that these rumours are more then just a myth." Mahaas paused looking around at their faces before continuing, "It seems to me that you already have accepted that he was an extremely powerful one at that."

Bill looked at Mahaas now thinking about how he should reply. Not wanting to agree or appear to disagree, he told him, "I appreciate all of your contributions today, but don't you think that at least some of these stories could have been fabricated to help scare off those that would be seeking the treasure."

Mahaas quickly replied, "Remember that only a few family circles are even able to speak of what I tell you. It is because for any outsiders that do listen, they have somehow always forgotten on what they have heard."

"Your entire family?" Bill asked Mahaas.

"Yes, we all carry what is thought to be a blood protection that keeps us from losing these memories. So what must now be a question that should be quite obvious to you is why you have not forgotten. Just how do you think you were both given this protection?"

Bill thought on what he said and knew his idea had real merit. He asks La-pi, "Do you have any knowledge on why we can remember?"

"I only know my family has always had it," he replied.

"And what about you, Mahaas?" Bill asks.

"My family has always lived here. It is thought that something could be passed on through our blood or bodies, or even some magical spell from the ancient past that may have been cast upon my ancestors. You would both know better I think, but whatever gave us this protection; it causes one to wonder on why we were made a part of the chosen few…"

…Suddenly the crunching sound of a man's footsteps was heard approaching the entry ramp. The three of them looked up and saw Mahaas' assistant who had just begun his descent down the ramp.

"Later we can talk more," Mahaas told them quietly. They then waited for his assistant to reach them.

As soon as the man arrived, Mahaas introduced him, "This is Alta Bakhoum, my next in charge. "This is La-pi. You will find Alta that he has an exceptional knowledge of many of the world's ancient sites. And this is the one that I have told you about. The one and only, Bill Weasley."

The way Alta smiled back at him made Bill think that he had already told him about their prior disagreement. Then there was a short amount of small talk as everyone got to know each other better.

After the introductory conversations, Bill begin explaining about their current status, except with Alta's presents, it was now in a much more formal tone in what he said, "They have already invested a large sum into this project before I had arrived. We retrieved the last bodies yesterday and we are now assessing what exactly could have caused this to happen. The official report will say that it appears to have been a naturally occurring gas pocket, but unofficially, we are still not one hundred percent certain of this. All I can tell you for sure is that we have found no trace of methane or any other volatile compounds that could have caused an explosion to occur."

Mahaas now replied in a very serious sounding voice, "Mr. Weasley; my governments real concern is with the speed of this investigation. I am getting the feeling that you do not appear to understand just why you're in danger of being vacated from this operation. So far, it has taken you over two weeks to remove these bodies. As I have already told you, we have had numerous complaints that this operation has been uncooperative. This adamant style within your management has created too many inquiries from high places within my government and even the Prime Minister is now calling for an investigation."

"But that all happened before I took over the operations," Bill spoke firmly. Then in almost a plea, he asked, "Surely some additional time can be granted for my staff and for safety sake."

"Yes, I am a reasonable person and so I plan on giving you some additional time, but remember. The damage that has been done by Gringotts' prior lack of communications has almost reached the point of my office issuing a stop order. I will tell you that you really have no choice in what I do so conceder yourself duly warned. Now I would like to accompany you inside or at least tag along with some of your staff today. Maybe I can even help determine on what has happened here."

"That would be fine," Bill replied, sounding dismayed.

Mahaas then requested, "During the rest of today, my assistant would like full access to all of your records in order to do a review. Now is there someone on your staff who can assist Alta today?"

Bill nodded as he said, "Alta, go report directly to Hasi. He is probably in his private trailer and it would be the last one on the right. He will make sure that you get access to everything that you need to have."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Alta told him. He then bowed slightly to show him respect and then turned to begin the short hike back up the ramp.

After he was out of earshot, Bill whispered to Mahaas, "It appears that he doesn't suspect anything."

In an equal low voice, Mahaas replied, "To be truthful Bill, I'm not exactly sure on what he knows. He's a bright assistant and he's had access to certain reports that should have raised a few suspicions. I suspect that since he has not brought this to my attention, he may have his own agenda for not telling me or maybe he is just following what he thinks is protocol. If by chance there is another side that he actually works for, I am not in a position to know at this time."

"It wouldn't be the first time or probably the last for me to have a spy around," Bill told him. "If you want and with your permission, we have our ways to find out where his loyalties lie without him being the wiser."

Mahaas look directly into his eyes and Bill knew he was seriously thinking about his offer. When Mahaas replied, his voice showed his appreciation as he said, "There may come a time that I will take you up on your offer, but for now I really have no reason not to trust his words and actions."

"I agree with your thinking," replied Bill understandingly. "But trusting a person that doesn't deserve to be trusted is always unwise in our profession."

"But it's more then that Bill," replied Mahaas. "I think of it like a marriage for the trust I must give to all those that work under me. Refusing to trust someone that has never shown any infidelity, not only shows one with a bad judge of character, but a bad leader that deserves to be treated the same."

"But it also seems that we never quite have the time to develop one into the person that we would like them to be," replied Bill.

"Yes Bill, you're right, but you do the best that you can because you care for your men and that is why they perform so good for you. It shows why you are so respected and still in such demand in our profession."

"Indeed," replied Bill," But now it's time that we move on from this discussion Mahaas. Now I don't think that I need to explain the dangers to you on what you are about to enter. Just prepare yourself for what you will see for it will surely task your mind. Whoever he was, I feel that we finally have enough answers to begin postulating on just whom and what he was.

We can only hope that soon we can finally start to answer the remaining open question on what actually happened here.

Now we need to get ready so as soon as you store your gear in this locker, we'll show you everything that we have discovered so far."

* * *

Now that breakfast was over, Hermione seemed a little nervous for she was impatiently giving orders, "Come on Ron. Harry needs to get his practice in. Now hurry on down to the broom shed and make sure everything is clear."

"Good luck mate," Ron told Harry and as he walked pass him, Ron gave him a friendly slap on his shoulder. Then as he scooted though the door, Ron mentions, "It looks like it could rain." Harry heard a fast flutter of footsteps on the porch and then as the sound abruptly ended, Harry knew Ron had reached the grass and was running down to the broom shed.

"Now Harry, take your time and focus," spoke Hermione sounding just like a teacher. "When you're ready, think clearly, and then imagine that you're inside of the shed." Then as she began walking over to the doorway, Harry took a deep breath in order to clear his mind. He tried to picture the inside of the broom shed and tried to imagine himself next to his broom. Then with that image strong in his mind, he absent-mindedly heard Hermione's distance voice saying, "When Ron says it's clear, just say the incantation, Harry."

And as Harry did, he felt that sensation of being squeezed overtaking him.

A loud crack suddenly reverberated throughout the house and Molly smiled to herself thinking that Harry was going to do fine.

As everything suddenly distorted into a pulsating mottled collage of color around Harry, it was only Hermione that heard Ron's voice screaming in the distance not to Disapparate.

Before Ron had even finished his yell, he heard a loud pop from inside the shed. Then a chair shot out the shed's open doorway and after sailing up over his head, it ripped though a thick growth of blackberry bushes where it landed. Ron now watched the following display in disbelief as a number of half stunned angry chattering garden gnomes, who had been flung up with the impact, go sailing through the air to a point deep in the back of the garden. When the exhibition was over, he turned his head and moved quickly to enter the shed.

Once inside, he found a smiling Harry standing next to his broom no worse for wear. Before he could say anything, Ron was startled when another loud pop went off right next to him. It was Hermione Apparating.

"What happened!" she screeched. "I heard you Ron…" She stopped yelling when she noticed Harry who was now holding his Firebolt looking back at her with a confused look across his face.

For a short moment, silence filled the boom shed until Harry replied in a soft chortle, "Oh. I moved something, didn't I?" He then started laughing before he could say, "As I was approaching, I saw what looked like a shadowy outline of something. I guess I ended up wishing hard enough that whatever it was, it just jumped out of my way. For a nonverbal spell, it worked a lot better then I was expecting."

"Harry Potter!" Roared Hermione, "You were to wait until Ron gave the all clear. Who knows what somebody could have put in here. Besides, what you just did is not in the approved syllabus for _Level One Apparation for Beginners_."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry apologized quickly. "But isn't being able to Apparate in a surrounding that you have no idea on what is there; isn't that what I'm suppose to be learning to do?"

"Harry, you could have really splinch yourself and worse," bemoaned Hermione. "What would that have looked like if you were unable to go to the Ministry this morning." Then her voice turned back into a drawn out yell, "And besides... we're scheduled to leave... in two days time!"

Harry looked over at a rattled Ron and then jerked his head slightly toward Hermione.

Ron's obvious reaction in his face advised Harry that this would cost him as Ron reached out to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

She first tried to pull away saying, "No Ron... just…" Then the teary eyed Hermione suddenly grew very quiet, as she looked up and begin gazing deeply into Ron's eyes. She now consented to the pressing hug of his and then without saying another word, her lips quickly rose to meet his.

Ron motioned with one of his hands and pointed toward the door and Harry knew it was time for him to leave.

He hurried outside into what was now a thick hanging wet mist. He then took a number of steps toward the garden and only stopped once he had arrived under the heavy growth of a large tree.

Opening his hand, he let the Firebolt hover as he begin pondering about Hermione. She was definitely not doing well with the rapidly increasing pressures of what would happen when she would finally see her parents. Now with that being only a few days off, Harry knew even she was getting close to her breaking point.

As a few large raindrops were starting to fall, the thick tree canopy kept him dry for the time being. Reaching over, he began rubbing the wooden shaft of his new Firebolt, enjoying the feel of the smooth polished handle. Closing his eyes, he imagined what the craftsman must have felt like when he had first begun working the wood. Harry wondered by chance if he had even known just whom he had been making this broom for. After standing there for several minutes admiring his broom in his mind, the sudden realization returned that he had owned the broom for two days and had only been on it once. He grabbed it and walked over to the dripping edge of the tree cover and was just about to raise his leg to mount it.

It was then that he heard someone running up behind him. When he turned around, he was happy to see that it was Ginny and when she reached him, she ask, "You're not having second thoughts on me taking it back to school?" When she finished, she just gave him that same oddly twisted look with her lips.

He just shook his head for all he wanted to now do was take off and fly and enjoy what the broom could do. He pointed up at the sky receiving a few wet streaks against his lenses for his actions.

Ginny waited silently, not really expecting much of an answer for she knew full well on what was on his mind. Rain or shine, it would do Harry good in taking his broom up that morning.

So as both of them stood there in what was now becoming a moderate rain, they both looked at each other not knowing on what to say or do. It was Harry that was afraid to just fly away and leave Ginny behind for he was worried on what she would think. To make matters worse, he had only planned to go flying in the first place to help clear out his troubled thoughts about their upcoming separation that following morning.

Finally, Ginny spoke to him politely, "It is your boom of course. You must take it with you to help pass the time while you're gone."

Harry looked back over at her and right away noticed the small almost invisible tear that was sliding down the left cheek of her face. Although Hermione's suffering was still hanging around in his mind, he knew that he had to stop Ginny from walking away. He reached out and grabbed her arm and then after pulling her close, he enveloped her into a tight hug as he whispered, "I love you and my broom stays with you."

They both held the hug as they enjoyed the closeness of each other's bodies; both knowing that times like these would soon be over for a while. If it hadn't been for the increasingly wetness of the rain, Harry probably wouldn't have gotten around to flying that morning.

Ginny was the first to shatter that special moment when she ask, "I know that I'm on your mind, but what else is troubling you?"

"Thinking of Hermione, I guess," Harry anxiously told her. "You know that she's having such a bad time with thoughts of her parents. I'm worried for her because everyday that we get closer in leaving, the stress she is carrying has almost gotten out of hand."

"I was wondering if that might be it," Ginny told him. "All you can do is try and be there to give whatever support that she needs. Remember though, the next few days is going to be hard on all of us, my love."

"Actually Ginny, my life has really come around since I faced him even with all the circumstances there have been, I don't think anything in the last few weeks could have played out any better." Harry's eyes were quick to tell her that he had answered her honestly. When Harry didn't see her face show any acknowledgements with his answer, he quickly added, "Don't take me wrong because I am going to really miss you. I've been thinking a bit about seeing you turn your back to me as you get on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

"Yes Harry," Ginny said caringly. "What will it be like again for both of us not to see the other for at least a month... or maybe more?" Ginny had dragged out her answer in order to display on how much she really was going to miss him. Ginny now looked up into his eyes telling him, "It has been such a depressing thought this morning for me too."

"Well... I at least feel better with you understanding," Harry told her.

She smiled and laughed a bit before telling him, "Just go fly this broom before we both catch cold standing here. Besides, that is why I have been telling you to take your broom with you when you leave. It really is too much for me to ask for and besides, I know it will be the best way to help you clear your mind while you're there."

Harry, after clearing his throat, told her, "Enough! It means more to me if you use it Ginny. It's been the thought of Hermione that's making me hurt because there is nothing that I can really do to help her."

"Harry, I know that, but you're also worried about my brother, am I right?"

"My you are the observant one this morning, Ginny." Harry sarcastically told her.

"Well," replied Ginny and she had raised her eyes to show her own amusement to his remark. "I think you and I can handle ourselves. We are both leaving each other and we both know it will be hard, but we'll both get through this the same as last year."

"But Ginny, "Harry blurted out, "I'm just not sure Ron is ready to be there for her when she really will need him." She could hear the anxiety that was shown in his voice.

"Harry, I know she's just like a sister to you, and maybe even closer then Ron is to me. But remember, you and I are now together just as Hermione and Ron are one. We both know how he can get it wrong sometimes, but I have faith that he will finally figure out how to do it on his own. In the end, it's not you but Ron that's got to be there for her." Then changing her tone to a snigger, she added, "Yes, I know we occasionally wonder on how they ever could have become a pair. It's just obvious that they really complement each other... They have just grown together over time and I think they are good for each other."

"You said it perfect dear," Harry remarked as he made his own silly smile.

Ginny guided her lips over to his and gave him a most passionate kiss. It was a short moment of lover's bliss for the six seconds that it lasted. When they both pulled away, Harry told her, "Thanks. I really needed that now and Ginny's face lit up with her own sensuous smile.

"They will both manage Harry," she told him. "I am sure of that and besides you will still be there for backup for both of them."

"I love you, Ginny. I just wish that we could have had more time together."

"Me too Harry, but I'm happy to admit that you've been worth all that you have put me through."

Harry made sure that she heard him chuckle as he now nudged the hovering broom so it was between them. Then he replied in a chuckling tone, "About this broom, I have the best reason for you to take it back to Hogwarts with you. I don't want to be one that backs out on a promise to you, but I am sure going to have at least one bloody flight on it before I leave."

She cupped his damp cheek in her hand, telling him, "Have a good flight and by the way Mum told me that Ron snuck into Hermione's room last night. She saw them during the night when she was checking the rooms. She said that she wasn't really shocked about it because she had already known with everything that's happened in the last few years, that it was finally time to recognize that Ron's all grown up. But in knowing Mum, that's still not going to be an easy thing for her to adjust to."

"Well, she's been pretty understanding around us," Harry remarked.

"Well yes Harry, but our lives has given us very little choice in this matter since ours are already written in stone." The two of them started having a good fit about their pre-arranged relationship because they both knew that in the end there really was nothing that anyone could do about it. It was their Prophecy to live and quite possibly to die for. When they both had recovered, Ginny told him, "I think it's really because Mum knows that they will be together for the next month with you. It will be like old times for the three of you. Besides, they're both older than us and... Well... I think Mum and Dad are expecting that any day they are both going to stand up and tell them that it's not fair since they've allowed us to be together."

"Well...That would be something for discussion with them on the trip," Harry replied with a smirk. "Well my spare time is running out and besides, we're both getting soaked." As he lifted his leg to mount, he added, "When you go back, tell everyone I'll return in twenty minutes." As soon as he set down on his Firebolt, he felt a rush of excitement overtake his body. It was almost as if the broom and rider both known they had missed each other. He leaned toward her and as he gave Ginny a final quick peck on her cheek, he caught a whiff of her heavenly sweet-smelling hair. Memories and thoughts abruptly rebounded as his body's passion for her went into overdrive; but alas he knew it would be something that only in their future that they would be able to take care of.

Ginny's face showed him her happiness as he pulled away, but as she turn to walk back closer to the tree to shield her from the wind that was blowing the sheets of rain, it had already faded to a far away look. She hadn't wanted to say anything else to Harry for really what else could she tell him. It was for the best to let him enjoy this one last moment for she knew it would mean more to him then anything that galleons could buy or any joke that George could even come up with. So until he returned, she decided she would just go to her room and think about everything that she loved about him.

The rain was now becoming quite heavy as he slowly lifted up off the grass and gingerly moved around since he was actually testing the entire response of his new Firebolt III for the first time. He pushed forward and then pulled back as he started making a few quick loops around the yard. Soon he was pressing the broom forward faster and faster, doing loops and things he had never been able to do before. Still as he rode it in the rain, he could easily keep it within the confines of the property and he could find nothing wrong with how the broom performed. The last thing that Ginny saw before turning and hurrying back to the Burrow was Harry waving down at her before he quickly accelerated, and both he and the Firebolt disappeared into the stormy rain-soaked sky.

* * *

Next Chapter: Fifty Years Late

Pottercomplete 11-8-12 WB


	41. C 41 Fifty Years Late

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 41 'Fifty Years Late'

Chapter 41: Fifty Years Late

It was the sudden jar of the lift coming to an abrupt halt that shook Harry from his deep thoughts. Then when he heard that familiar female voice announcing, "Level two, Department of Mysteries," it brought his mind back into reality. Without even knowing that his face was showing his weariness, he glanced over at both Ron and Hermione, and after seeing the concern across their faces, he realized that they had all along been watching him.

Oh yes, Harry thought to himself; they're worried that I may not be ready today. He then forced his mouth into a small smile hoping it would help hide whatever hesitancy he had shown. It also didn't help that he still had the fresh memory of Ginny waving at him as he Floo to the Ministry that morning.

He almost wished that he hadn't agreed to give testimony in front of the Wizengamot today. It wasn't so much for the Hearing for he knew that the Ministry would be treating him fairly this time. It was really what someone might actually ask even though Kingsley had told him he would be allowed to ignore any of the questions he was not ready to answer.

Then he heard an unknown voice from the outside of the lift speak out, "Sir, the floor is now clear and you're the last group as you requested." As the cage door to the lift slid open, Harry glanced over at Arthur and Auror Irons, who were the only ones on the lift besides his best friend and Mate. For the first time, Arthur's face showed Harry that he was a man who was carrying much upon his shoulders that morning. It only helped to increase his concern as it showed the real enormity that the morning would surely be.

The two Aurors that had been waiting outside of the lift now joined them as they proceeded down the hall.

"Mr. Weasley can I ask you a question?" Harry asked now curious in why the corridors had seemed so barren that morning.

Arthur quickly turned around replying with only one word as if he already knew what his question would be, "Lifts?"

"Yes," Harry replied slightly surprised.

"Harry, all the other lifts that serve these lower floors were sealed for security concerns. This lift has been the only access to the lower courtrooms all morning."

Harry just nodded back his understanding.

They soon reached and began descending the stone stairs that led downward to where Harry knew the courtrooms existed. Just when the stone walls and torches begin to bring back old memories, he realized that they had reached the door that said Courtroom Ten. Harry came to a stop expecting to enter but Arthur again it seemed had already been expecting him to do this. Arthur had already stopped and after turning around, said to him, "Keep going Harry for today we are using Courtroom Six."

They then proceeded a number of steps further down the hall. Arthur then turned down an adjourning one and at the end of it, opened a small discreet door. He entered and as Harry followed him into the small room, there were three elder Aurors standing there all wearing jade coloured robes with gold trim. Arthur spoke to one of them, saying, "Inform Minister Kingsley that the three of them are here."

The Auror nodded back. Then after first touching his wand to his temple, he waved it toward the wall in front of the Trio, and it instantly disappeared. Sitting in a comfortable couch and looking not all that surprised were both Luna and Neville. It was obvious that the two of them had been waiting for the Trio to arrive.

"Cushy cushions," Neville called out as he had already begun waving for the three to join them.

As it took only a few steps to reach them, they found three very puffy looking armchairs to set in. Arthur stayed behind and quickly began a private conversation with the other Aurors. Only Irons would go on to accompany them and he quietly proceeded over to the edge of the room to stand guard. The wall suddenly reappeared giving the six of them privacy. It wouldn't be long before these five members of Dumbledore's army were all involved in numerous conversations between them.

A few minutes later, Arthur reappeared from another small door to Harry's right. He proceeded to walk silently over to the far opposite side of the room and then waved his wand at a small box that was attached to the wall. Several mechanical sounds were heard as if something had unlocked and then another door began to slide open in front of him. Turning around, Arthur announced, "The proceedings will begin in about fifteen minutes. Follow Auror Irons; he will show you to your seats." Arthur then spun back around and was the first to leave through the open doorway.

The first thing Harry noticed before he had even passed through the heavy wooden doorway was how brightly lit this courtroom seem to be. As he entered, the next thing that he would notice was that the room was much smaller then Courtroom Ten had been. There were also no torches, but all around the ceiling far above them, a white glow was casting a pleasant radiance downward and throughout the room.

It was also laid out in more of a Muggle office style with a polished wood facade installed along the lower stone walls. The height of these wood panels extended well beyond what he could reach. Rough laid stones as in Courtroom Ten arose behind the wood to well over three stories above them. Harry could already feel that the room presented a much friendlier environment then Courtroom Ten had given him. He could only now wonder on what factors would determine on when each courtroom would be used.

As he continued to scan around the room, he could see that practically every seat had been taken. As in the past, he saw a number of plum coloured robed figures sitting across from them. He quickly counted and concluded there were about thirty-five members of the Wizengamot in attendants. A large number of them seemed to be smiling back at him but a small group held their faces in what Harry would best described as a stony silence.

Figuring there were close to two hundred others sitting around the sides of the room, Harry promptly noticed that Draco and his parents were also there in a small alcove to his left upon the floor. It appeared they had been given uncomfortable benches to sit on and they were each doing their best to not draw attention to themselves. In general, Harry felt they had so far been granted their wishes.

To his right, Harry quickly noticed a group of ten wizards sitting along the front row. Not sure on who they were, he turned to ask Ron, "Who are the wizards in the light blue cloaks?"

"They're the French Aurors," replied Ron.

"He's right," replied Neville. "See that wizard that's sitting in the center; his name is Luc de Jent. He's the Head Auror from France. He came up to me after the battle and congratulated me for killing Voldemort's snake."

"Oh, so that's him!" Ron replied out loud with his surprise. "Dad's talked about him a bit. Just yesterday, I heard him telling my Mum that he's been a lot of good help in setting up his new department. The way he was talking, they must be exchanging Owls every day."

"So why would the Head of the French Aurors be here?" Harry whispered.

"He led the French group," Hermione replied. "His direct leadership helped to capture a lot of Riddle's supporters."

"I bet he's here as an observer," Ron added.

Whatever the case, Harry thought; it showed the obvious concern that the French had for these trials.

While they waited, Harry continued to contemplate the construction differences between this room and Courtroom Ten. It was about one-fourth the size and not quite built to the overall grandeur of finishing around where the Minister and the rest of the Wizengamot were seated. However the craftsmanship of the stonework showed that they had been placed with much more attention toward the finished details. This room didn't seem to give him the impression of a dungeon anymore but from his memories of watching the telly, it reminded him of more like a Muggle courtroom. It was obvious thought Harry; this room had been built for civil crimes where the other had been built for criminal intimidation.

It was now that his curiosity brought Harry back to looking toward Draco and his parents. Just as Draco began to yawn, his own eyes glanced over toward Harry and that was when they both realized that they were both observing each other. Quickly they both looked away as they each tried their own futile attempt to hide their awareness of the other.

What Harry had noticed in that moment was that Draco appeared to be very tired. It upped his curiosity and he found himself wondering on why he would be that way. Was he able to sleep, or was it all due to stress he was having, or could there even be something else, he pondered?

Draco as soon as he realized that he had garnered Harry's attention would tell his mother quietly, "Mum, Potters' looking at me."

"Draco, are you worried on what he will tell them?" She whispered back curiously.

"Yes I am. Suppose he lies."

"Then he does Draco, but why…. Tell me why would you expect him to lie?"

"Because he doesn't like me," Draco murmured.

"I would expect him and his friends to tell only the truth," she whispered in reply.

Since Draco felt she was only trying to cheer him up, he pose, "But Mum, you sound like he would want to help us today?"

Lucius, who had been listening, quickly whispered back to his son, "Both you and your mother's actions probably saved his life, Draco. There is a credible chance that he will."

"But I don't believe that he will do that," replied Draco. "I only refused to identify him so that doesn't actually mean that I saved his life. Besides, I then tried to stop him at Hogwarts, and yet he still came back and saved me... I wouldn't have done the same for him."

"No Draco," replied his mother, "I believe you're mistaken. I trust that you've done far more than you've realized."

"So what does that mean for me, Mum?" his voice no longer a whisper. "I'm sure that he still believes that I should be in Azkaban,"

"Keep your voice down Draco," whispered Lucius. "Who knows who could be listening around us?"

Narcissa ignored her husband and replied compassionately to her son, "No Draco, I not only believe that he is an honourable person but one that believes in his duty to you. Dawlish showed me the report on what Potter has already said." Then sounding more positive, she added. "It appears that he only told them what I believe is the truth. I do believe that he avoided telling much of the negatives you both have for each other. Because of his discretion, I believe you will have a very good chance for freedom."

"But why would he do that for me? I'm a Slytherin and he's a lousy Gryffindor. It's not meant for us to help the other."

"No Draco, you just don't understand what has happened," she said with a tender voice, "Even if it was only your own indecision that time, you did more than just save his life. Do not take these gifts that you've both done for each other because it can help to break this cycle of dislike that you've both had for the other."

"Why would I care?" Draco asked.

"Whether you want to accept my reasoning here, or not, I ask that you listen to me. Your father may disagree on this but being a Pureblood is not the only way for one to be a wizard of good breeding. Maybe we were misdirected by what our sense of family's honour has been. Perhaps it was our..." Suddenly, Narcissa seemed to lose her train of thought, as her own analysis seemed to be caught in turmoil. Then as soon as she re-gathered her thoughts, she continue, "The Potters were never a noble family like ours, but I believe that a terrible misjudgment occurred when the Dark Lord went seeking them out. Who really knows why but because of that unwise decision, he somehow sealed his fate to a boy who in time would be the one that would find an unforeseen way to destroy him. I am just sorry Draco that it was our mistakes that shattered your life."

"No Mum," Draco interrupted. "It's Potter..."

Narcissa quickly cut him off saying, "…Remember that blood may not always be the best indicator of what one will do in his life, Draco. Take Potter as a perfect example. No matter what we all first assumed his family to be, he still grew into a much difference wizard than anyone of us expected him to be."

"He loves Mudbloods, Mum," Draco replied spitefully. "I don't care for his type. I hate them and you're wrong in thinking this way."

"These thoughts that you have is why our family is in ruin," replied his mother.

"Enough that father swore to him our family loyalty," Draco replied angrily.

"If we had only known more about his true ambitions," replied Narcissa. "I'm sure that many like us would have made a different choice."

"So when did you first suspect?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"It was only after his first Potter fiasco," begin Lucius. "They may have been meddling fools to our cause, but no one ever expected anything out of the ordinary about their son. After I was barely able to clear our family name, I had come to realize that there must have been something different about this Boy. I never understood why the Dark Lord would become so obsessed with finding the Potters, and then he would show his real arrogance when he then proceeded without anyone else to stand by him. I begin to believe at that time he was hiding something about himself… something that he didn't want anyone else to know. Then after he was all but destroyed, he still had not learned any respect for what young Potter could be."

"Remember that young Potter wasn't the one that caused this war, Draco," his mother sadly told him. "It was because of the Dark Lord's ambitions that made him search out Potter's son and then he took his family from him. Then whether it was somehow luck or possibly even somehow divine intervention, he was somehow able to continue to evade the lunatic that we had all pledged to serve."

"Divine intervention!" Draco blurted out before coughing. "He was just damn lucky. How did you come up with this idea?"

"I didn't say I believe it, Draco," his mother replied. "But there are some very strange documented answers about Potter. One must never refuse to listen to any of the possibilities just because they sound unbelievable."

"Well I believe we failed in the cause all because of Dumbledore and Snape's actions," replied Draco. "They had to be what saved his bloody arse."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," Lucius replied quietly.

"So when did you start to have this change in heart about him? Draco asked.

Lucius mumbled before saying, "At first I didn't suspect anything but it was the Dark Lords growing preoccupation of killing young Potter that began to raise my suspicions about the boy. "After his return and the way that Potter escaped him, I knew there could be something unknown about this boy. I searched for an answer but after I could find nothing, I decided I had been wrong. I choose to believe that it was all due to Dumbledore doing his best to protect him."

"At first I tried to act as a friend to gain his trust as you wanted me to father, but he somehow chose to like little Weasley," Draco told him. "Thinking back, it was like something about him made sure we would never be friends."

"I believe that any type of a friendship to our family was never meant to be Draco," Lucius replied. "I had hoped as the Dark Lord had that by obtaining the orb of their joint Prophecy, it would help to tell us on what was so special about him. As you know, when I failed to acquire it, I would find myself sent to Azkaban. Maybe I was in a way lucky that I was arrested because he was unable to take out his anger directly on me. It was during those months while I was in Azkaban with nothing to do that I begin to think back on everything that had happened. Being able to realize that the Dementors were leaving me alone, I begin wondering if they were under strict orders from the Dark Lord. I soon came to the conclusion they were and he wanted my mind free and clear. This was my punishment, a mind so clear that I would understand and see the horrors around me. It was not long before I wished that our family should have never been involved in his endeavours. All he cared for was power. He was ready to sacrifice anyone: a friend or even his best lieutenants. All he now wanted was to take Potter's life no matter what the cost for the rest of us would be."

"You were scared?" Draco asked unsure.

Lucius did not answer at first and his face made it obvious that it had caused him embarrassment. "Yes… I was afraid for all of us. I knew that he had already seen what I had tried to hide from him. He knew that I wished that he had never returned, but my fortune and savvy made it worth keeping me alive. I am sorry Draco; none of this had ever been in my plans. I had no way to get out of this nightmare and I feared for both you and your mother."

"Draco," his mother said in a soft voice." When he returned, there was something less about his humanity. If the Dark Lord had just ignored this Prophesy in the first place then our lives and future would have been different. After he chose to kill the Potters, his failure would intertwine and become tied to our futures and so our family must live with the consequences. Now that he is finally gone, I want you to promise me that you will make amends. Can you see that you first must do this in order to have any chance to reclaim our families standing in our World?"

Draco's face showed his revulsion at her. When he didn't reply, she added, "As your mother, I am not beneath begging from you."

When Draco still stayed silent, she spoke to him in a most serious and passionate voice, "You're my only child. For your future, you must put your hate and envy behind you. You must make peace with him and his friends."

"I can't," Draco replied weakly. "He's not like us and besides we're just completely different. He and his friends despise all of us. I just can't do this Mum… even for you."

"You should hear yourself, Draco," Narcissa replied sadly. "Someday… and I hope it is sooner than later, you'll understand. If you're ever going to amount to be anyone in what has surely become our new society, you cannot be one that carry's this hate with you for the rest of your life. Besides, Harry Potter is Godfather to your second cousin already. He has whether you like it or not become a part of our family. Soon it seems he will marry and with that, many more of our cousins become related to him. In the past, many would have chosen not to accept him, but now they will find that it is in their best interest to do so. Even being a Half-blood, I suspect that many will welcome him with open arms."

"It doesn't mean that I have to," Draco snottily replied.

Narcissa stared, her eyes wet and her voice showed her deep sadness, "If you don't bury your past, your own future will gnaw at your soul until your hatred destroys you within... It will leave you with nothing."

In a fatherly voice, Lucius who had been quietly listening remarked, "I understand your feelings, Draco, but our lives have surely changed for the worst. It will never mean that he is considered to be a close part of our family…." He turned looking bitter and told her in a heartless voice, "Goblin Hell Narcissa, how can you even suggest this; the Bloody family he's marrying killed your sister."

"Yes and I will always miss Bella, but now it is time that I make up with my other sister. As you know Lucius, she lost her husband and daughter and is the only close family that I have left. It does not matter anymore to me that she is tied closely to Harry Potter for I have accepted this fact. Besides, both of their connections could even help give Draco a better future."

"...Your right," replied Lucius, his voice showing his surprise. "I failed to consider of that possibility."

"Yes dear," she told him, "Someday, we might be thankful that our lives were actually left in Potter's hands."

"Well," Lucius replied snidely, "…Then let us hope that he perhaps chooses his words carefully."

"I think you're both gone crazy," remarked Draco.

"You may be right Draco but as I see it our fortunes have been left to him," Narcissa replied, her voice sounding ironic.

Lucius wanted to say something in reply but stopped when he realize that she had been very well correct with her words.

So what do you expect will become of you?" She asked Lucius, visibly worried as she quietly stared back at her husband. When he didn't answer, she added, "Lucius, you seem to not be as worried as I think you sure ought to be. Should I remind you of everything that you have done over the years to him and his friends?"

"It really doesn't matter anymore," replied Lucius. His voice now seemed far away and dejected. "No matter what he tells them today, my life as I once lived it is over. Besides, there is no one left living besides you that I can really trust anymore."

"You told me that Dawlish was going to help all of us," replied Narcissa and her voice now sounded concerned.

"I expect no help for me," was Lucius' candid reply. "He has only done what the Minister and Weasley has told him to do. I have never trusted his words anymore then I trusted your sister's."

"You've just become a battered old man, my love. You have given up so much that you've lost all hope. Please there must be something else you can do for them to help you more. I know they want to be more forgiving with you then you have taken the time to realize."

"No!" Lucius said so loudly that even Harry across the room could hear it. Many in the room looked towards them and Lucius lowered his voice back to a whisper. "My path it seems for the last number of years has been forced by strange and unwelcome events, and I believe it was somehow due to Harry Potter. All I know now is my destiny is to live out my life in Azkaban. Nobody here can prevent it, even young Potter if he tried." Lucius paused as the broken sounding wizard stared sadly into his wife's face. In a depressing voice, he told her, "I must now take the fall on both sides in order to save both of you. Trust me for I have done everything possible to keep both of you out of prison and left alive."

Narcissa looked into Lucius' face deeply, not caring what anyone around them would think. As much as the both of them would always try to keep such things private, after twenty years of marriage, she knew exactly when her husband had not been completely honest with her.

"What have you done?" Narcissa questioned. She asked this already knowing that he would not tell her.

"What any desperate man would do to save his family," Lucius replied firmly and then looked away now unable to keep staring back into her eyes.

She turned around looking at those who were sitting behind them and then with a worried look leaned over and whispered into his ear, "If you have done what I think that you have and risked Draco's life..." Her voice first sounded rushed as if she was in a panic. Then quickly it became firmer as she added, "If you have risked his to save either of our lives, I will never talk to you again." When he turned back so he could see her face, she was glaring and her eyes reminded Lucius of her sister's.

Pausing first as to gather his own courage, he told her, "Don't judge me until all this is over," Lucius' voice had seemed to be a plea. When her eyes continued to show him contempt, his face tightened and then he whispered to her in a stiff voice, "Do as I've told you and do not interfere in what I must do to save both of you. Above all keep your mouth shut my darling and do not go talking to anyone. You must trust what I do for it is surely the only good chance for Draco to survive this year." Lucius then turned away from her wondering if she would ever forgive him for what he would soon have to do.

Draco had listened silently to everything his parents had said and deep inside, he was afraid. He didn't know everything from the night before, but he was pretty sure of what his father had agreed to.

Neville had already pointed out Luc de Jent and Harry was studying the room. Ron had happened to look over at the Malfoy's and notice the worry across their faces. "Hermione, look at Draco," Ron whispered happily. "He looks like he knows that they all dug a hole too deep to climb out of. Finally, the bloody Git's family is going to get just what they deserve!" It was the real coldness of Ron's remark that caught Hermione by surprise.

"He just looks tired to me," suggested Hermione. "It would make sense why none of them are getting much sleep."

"Who cares," Ron said. "I know I don't. It's good riddance as far as I'm concerned. They all deserve exactly what they're going to get."

"And what would that be Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I hope they all end up in Azkaban and rot," he coldly replied.

"For the rest of their lives!" Hermione answered with her voice raised. "Just how could you, Ron!" Hermione's loud remark had brought the noticeable attention of all those sitting around them.

"Like forever would still not be long enough for me and the rest of my family," he protested back louder.

"Yes, you would be the one to say that!" Hermione nipped. Then she told him in an exasperated tone. "The War may be over, but it doesn't mean justice has to be revenge against their entire family."

"How do you know what else they could have done this past year? Besides," Ron's voice again was no longer a whisper, "They could have done things like worked for Umbridge or worst."

"You both need to quiet it down," interrupted Harry for he could see how this discussion had drawn the attention of those around them. Then he whispered back to Ron. "Hermione's right. Just before Dobby saved us, I'm sure that I saw regret in Draco's face at their manor. A few months ago, I wouldn't have expected this, but Draco is afraid and I believe that he understands what he's done."

"I can't believe that you of anyone just said this!" Ron replied, sharply.

"Yes, I said that," remarked Harry with a bit of unpleasantness, too. "And before you say that I'm crazy too, just listen. We agree that we never liked him, and it was obvious that his family all along had the same mutual feelings toward us. But remember that Draco and his mother still saved my life when it counted. For his father, I'm not sure if he would ever be worth saving, but at least in the end, I know for sure that both Draco and his mother detested Voldemort. It's just like it was for Regulus; it was something you could never get out alive from."

"Maybe you're right Harry," Ron whisper back stiffly. "But they must have more than just a slap on their wrists."

"Yes, I agree, but they have seen plenty of horrors themselves," replied Harry.

"Then I would like to hear what you think we all went through." Ron questioned.

"Surely enough for a lifetime for all of us," replied Harry. "For them it was obviously different."

"Well at least they got to make a choice in what they did," replied Ron angrily. "We didn't get to…" Then Ron's voice changed to a more sarcastic tone, "What we did get was a year of running and Hell… not to speak of what Hermione and I went through since we first started Hogwarts. I believe they will be getting what they deserve unless someone stupidly tries to save them." Ron's voice had again become cold and angry, as he looked disdainful toward Harry. Then he told him, "You will look only stupid if you're thinking of doing that for them."

"Maybe you're right," Harry nipped, "But I'll do what I think is right. Besides, didn't we win the war?"

"So Harry, what does that have to do with any of this?" Ron asked surprised.

"Their family is hated by practically everyone and has lost much of what they had. Not that I'm agreeing that they went through the same level of physical suffering, but we're the ones left that must remind everyone that extreme retribution is wrong."

Hermione had tried to think on what she could say to break the tension. After quickly, but carefully selecting her thoughts, she said, "Harry, I'm not sure that you're thinking this through. Yes, revenge is wrong but if the Ministry lets someone like Lucius out, then what is there to keep somebody from doing this again? Honestly, I'm thinking that you're letting your feelings become too involved here."

"But Hermione-" Harry tried to speak before she cut him off in a serious voice.

"Harry this is one of those times you need to listen to me. I know how we both feel about fairness and forgiveness, but at this moment you're probably the last person that should be promoting this way of thinking."

"Why," Harry asked with a bit of concern showing across his face.

"As I have told you before," replied Hermione, "It is how you occasionally look at things. You're starting to think that you've been so unfair with Draco and now you're trying to make amen's. Must I remind you it wasn't very long ago you both were deadly enemies."

"Listen to her Mate," pleaded Ron. "Maybe I was a bit stiff here but this really isn't your problem. Besides, we have a trip coming up and plenty else to be worrying about. Hermione's the one that we really need to be thinking about this moment."

As Hermione returned a smile to Ron, Harry gave a nod back in agreement, but part of his innermost thoughts did not agree with what they had told him. He knew they were mostly right but yet-

"We've all had too much to worry about," Ron said breaking Harry's thoughts. "Besides, just remember if the Malfoy's had known last fall on what you still felt for Ginny; what do you think they would have done to her?"

Hermione returned Ron a surprised but proud look as she wondered if Ron had said perhaps a bit much.

"Enough Ron but you did make your point." Harry told him vehemently.

Hermione during this entire conversation had actually been surprised that Harry had sided so regretfully toward the Malfoy's. But with it being Harry, she knew there could be something more at play here and so she accepted the reasoning he had tried to convey. She remarked, "You both have good points but Harry has the right to feel compassion Ron. He's right that the Malfoy's have been through a lot since Voldemort's return. It's not like I'm trying to say that I agree with Harry, but Ron, he has a right to his own personal views."

Ron glared back showing how aghast he was at Hermione unable to believe what she had just said. She could see it all over his face that he was obviously upset that she had sided with Harry.

Harry noticing Ron's reaction, quickly added, "Well, I'm not saying that they should get completely -"

"Good to at least hear you say that," Hermione quickly interrupted, before adding, "Then I'm sure that Ron agrees with me that you haven't lost all of your senses."

There was a slight pause before Ron replied, "Yah Mate," but the sound of his voice only seem to show his concern for his friend's mind-set. His anger had seemed to quickly disappear for his eyes now showed his worries to Hermione; it was clear that this truce was still cloudy between the three of them. Ron then turned to Harry saying, "Two against one, it's obvious that I'm not going to win. I just want to say that I don't want to see them all walking the streets as if nothing had happened."

Hermione smiled at his comments as she glanced at both of them. The thought that did cross her mind was that the boys had finally grown up into men. And yet for as much as she knew Harry, she was now convinced that he was hiding something. Maybe it was important, but definitely something that he didn't want to share. She wondered just how much that Ginny could know. Was it something embarrassing or could it be more.

It was at that moment that Harry heard Draco's voice rising up angrily over the crowds. When he looked over at the Malfoy's, it was easy to perceive that all three of them were having an argument. Then suddenly, when their voices disappeared from the surrounding chatter, Harry knew they had realized their carelessness. So to not catch their attention, he directed his eyes over at the members of the Wizengamot.

It was now that above his line of vision a slight movement would catch Harry's attention. When he looked up at it, he observed an old fancy clock that was centered above the members of the Wizengamot. Decorative as it was, it appeared as an oversized version of a Muggle Coo-Coo clock with several pink and blue pixies as solders. They were standing stiffly as if they were frozen in time or at least doing their best to not be noticed by all those below. To Harry, they appeared to be sentries that were silently guarding the clock. It was then that Harry realized that the clock said nine-thirty, and so he readied himself for the start.

It was then that the creaking sound of a heavy door closing made its presence heard across the room. When Harry looked around to see where that sound had come from, he saw Kingsley closely followed by an unknown elder wizard. Behind him was the new Head Witch that had introduced him at the memorial service at Hogwarts. As the group proceeded to the area straight across from him, he realized that each of them were wearing a lighter shade that was more ruby coloured then the rest of the Wizengamot members had on. Kingsley in addition was wearing a bright triad of green, blue and red ribbons that lay tightly across his shoulders. It flickered as if they were also embedded with gold and silver inlays. It surprised Harry but he quickly concluded that the new Minister was indeed wearing more than what his new status would allow; he was most likely giving a proud tribute from something in his past.

Following behind the three were Arthur, Auror Dawlish and several more witches and wizards that he could not remember ever seeing before.

Kingsley stopped as he reached where Harry assumed he would be sitting. After quickly surveying the room, Kingsley pulled out his wand and suddenly a small desk appeared in front of him. He then set down and after opening a folder, Harry saw him raise his hand and in it, he was holding a small gavel. His hand dropped with a blur and a loud echoing crack reverberated throughout the Courtroom that easily caught everyone's attention.

Kingsley then proclaimed, "This assembly will come to order. This day marks the first gathering of this body for criminal proceedings. This special hearing has been called to set bail, or if there is enough evidence of the contrary, then render a judgment for continuing incarceration of the accused. The docket today will include those who have been accused of aiding in the support, sedition, treason, murder, false imprisonments, blackmail, murder, use of Unforgivable Curses and other additional unnamed crimes against our people in our Wizarding Federation.

"I feel I should also announce that most of these proceeding will be shared with the Muggle government of her Majesty." There was a low groan of decent heard across the room and Kingsley waited until it had abated.

"Yes I understand how this can disturb many of you, but I'm sure most of our members can understand the need to show assurance to the other side. Their world was caught unprepared for what suddenly appeared upon their shores and we have now been left with no choice but to re-earn their trust in running our own government. We will share these private hearings in good faith with those who have promised that they will maintain their silence about our World. Remember that they too have lost many of their own in collateral damage and still have many missing in what should have been only our war."

Kingsley paused a few seconds as he looked around at the many whispering conversations that were now taking place across the room. Then he added, "I think if the situation had been reversed, we would demand that we are supplied with the minutes to see that Justice was achieved for everyone. Besides, if we don't do this, how can you expect us to maintain their trust? It has been done before and must be done in order for all of us to live side by side on this Island in peace."

Then Kingsley began to describe in more detail on all the official reasons on why they were there. It wasn't long before Harry began to realize that this room could very well become the place for final judgment for a number of formerly important wizards and witches. Everything seemed a bit rushed and it felt even strange that he was actually here this morning, but with the speed of everything else that was happening, he knew that these proceedings were only occurring today because of their up coming trip to down under.

It was most likely that possibly today or when the three of them were out of the country, an additional number of unsuspected wizards and witches would be singled out by those under trial. Harry knew that the real beginnings of what would most likely be a long and scandalous summer for the Ministry would surely be forthcoming. As Kingsley continued to speak, Harry's own thoughts drifted away into some of his past memories of the last seven years. Yes, there had been good times in his life, and he had some fond memories that he would never forget as he did his best to survive. He hoped he would always remember each one of the friendships he had made, but yet he knew his past connections to Voldemort had also left its dangerous wake around him. For those who had followed him but didn't survive to the end, it had indeed left a void within that he knew he could never fill. As much as he was sorry for them and their families, Harry knew all that was really left for him to do was to make sure that they were always remembered.

Now that this part of his life was finally over, he did look forward to his future. He could now actually wake up each morning and not have the possibility of Lord Voldemort being there in his mind. He was finally free of the day-to-day worries of him and the constantly looking over his shoulders with the chance of him being there wanting to take his life. This free, and now unburdened and unshackled life that had previously been really unknown to him was finally his to enjoy… And yet, there was still something out there unknown that both he and Ginny were expected to be a part of someday. Well at least his life was finally free from all the worries from the darker side of Tom Riddle.

"Harry Potter… Harry… HARRY!" Harry jumped in his chair as Kingsley's loud voice rebounded across the room.

Replying Harry said, "Oh… Sorry Minister. I had some things on my mind."

Kingsley just returned a half-hearted but friendly smile to him before continuing, "Mr. Harry Potter, are you ready today to answer any questions that this court may ask of you."

"Yes Sir," Harry replied.

"Then we shall begin. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley is serving as the Head Prosecutor today and will represent the Ministry in all official legal challenges and procedures. At this time I would like to call Harry Potter to take the chair. He soon will be adding some of his own private thoughts to the record." Kingsley turned to Arthur saying, "You may precede Prosecutor."

As Harry stood up, he heard Hermione's voice telling him, "You'll do alright, Harry."

"Hang in their mate," Ron added behind him. "Be proud that you made it here today."

"I'm ready," was all that Harry replied. He walked several steps down to the stone floor and then out to the heavy wooden chair that had been placed in the middle of the floor. When he set down, he noticed there were also several chains dangling from the armrests. He expected them to show movement as in his past trial, but they just hung there doing nothing. It appeared as if this chair had all its magic removed from it.

At first Harry hadn't noticed it, but just after he had set down he realized that the room had become very quiet. As he looked up at the members of the Wizengamot, it seemed that every eye was now upon him.

Arthur cleared his throat, then spoke, "Today marks one of the major steps of our World's recovery. In some ways it will be heartbreaking because we now begin the hardest part of what we have to do. Our mission shall not be easy, as we are the ones that have been charged with this task of trying to sort out those who are guilty of crimes. Sadly, they were done in the name of a villainous soul that had called himself, Voldemort. I am sure by now that all of you here should know that he was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle."

When he said this a fair amount of mumbling was heard across the room.

Arthur continued, "Already, many of those accused have already admitted their guilt and have openly accepted their punishments. For all those remaining, their trials may take weeks if not months. I must admit that I expect it will probably take many years until we can finally close the last chapter to what was a seventy-year-old story about a wizard that had call himself Voldemort.

"We are being fair and merciful to those who have freely admitted their guilt, but sadly, we are finding that a few of those accused do not comprehend or will confess on what they have done. For some of these remaining ones, they will leave us no choice but to send them to Azkaban for what will be in no doubt a considerable part of the rest of their lives. But with that said, for some of these remaining conspirators, we will in time most likely conclude that they have done far too much for us to even consider any measurable amount of forgiveness. For those criminals, we will in no doubt find that this body will confine them for what will probably amount to be the rest of their lives…"

Arthur paused in order to make his point to everyone present. Then when the room had turned completely quiet, he added, "As the Minister has already insinuated, today marks the beginnings of the final steps on what we hope will be our return to normalcy. As much as the last thirty-year conflict has revolved around Tom Riddle, his attempt to gain conquest is finally over. He was a cold and calculating man who had tried to assume absolute power to rule by decrees. To him, murder was only a means to an end so he could achieve what he personally wanted. He made these choices without due cause, and all this to achieve his personal ambitions and to obtain his goal to live forever. Now with what appears to have been thousands who have lost their lives in this terrible war, it seems that in the end of this conflict that only a certain young boy would be the one that could save our world."

Before Arthur continued, he again paused for several seconds to make sure that everyone in the room understood exactly on what he had said. "Even with everything that we now know, it is really hard for anyone of us to even speculate on exactly why Mr. Potter was the one chosen to end what Tom Riddle had sought for all of his life. It may just be what some could say is the luck of the draw for Harry Potter.

"Some have said that he all along was the one chosen to do this, but nobody really knows that for sure. Besides with this logic, one must ask just who in his right mind would have chosen a little boy to do this. Yes, such a great mystery lingers for all of us and one that may never be answered."

When Arthur said that, Harry felt his body suddenly twitch as if he had just been reminded. Although it wasn't much movement, there was one that was sitting behind Harry that did notice it: though Hermione would not connect it that day. It would only be later that summer when she would begin to ponder and would soon start to recognize her oversite of the seriousness of what Harry had kept from her.

Then Arthur told them, "So without anyone able to answer these questions, most of these speculations will be left to the Department of Mystery and not be released to the public until the day they can be understood and answered.

"What I would like to express to all of you today is my own personal thought. I would like to suggest this to all of you to ponder and please remember that this is only one of a number of the Ministry's opinions. It is quite possible that in this fool-hearted attempt to cheat death, it may have been noticed by those who did not take kindly to what he had done. But for whatever the case may be for those who issued this Prophecy; I believe they had their good reasons to do so.

"Now as much as we would like to know more, I must ask that no one in this Court today refer to or ask any questions about this issue of why to Harry Potter and his friends. For now we must all understand that since nobody really knows, finding these answers is not the reason that we all find ourselves here today for.

"In addition, some of you have asked why Mr. Potter and his friends have been requested to come here today to give testimony. It is because several of the accusers that we will see here today, have challenged the depositions given by Mr. Potter, his close friends and a number of the other students at Hogwarts. In fact, young Mr. Potter has even been accused of breaking our laws.

"Because of this, these accusations will be addressed here today for we are not against hiding anything that must be told. It has become a serious matter and before they become widespread rumours, we will address and weigh these testimonies against his accusers' crimes and their objections. My department felt it would be best to quickly put this matter to rest and so that is why we find ourselves here today. Also due to the nature of school and several other private and personal matters at hand, it is felt that for all of our witnesses present today; a later date would have been more than just a small hindrance for them.

"I now turn this hearing over to Madam Spencer so she can add her own thoughts and who will moderate this session."

The Head Witch who was sitting next to Kingsley stood. Harry now could also remember from three years ago, seeing her sitting several chairs away from Amelia Bones at his own trial. By his best recollection, he thought she had disagreed with Fudge on many of his concocted points. She now shifted several steps to her side to reach another podium.

She then addressed the assembly, "Thank you, Arthur and to everyone else that could make it here today." She then looked down and spoke to Harry in a friendly voice, "I would like to again thank you personally, Harry. Since I saw you eleven days ago, I know how busy you have been with everything that has happened. I understand and know how your life has at times been what one could best describe as quite unusual. Now it is my chief responsibility to insure that each one of the accused brought here today is given a fair and impartial hearing, and if the evidence that has been submitted so far to date meets sufficient standards, then deny bail and hold them in Azkaban until their trial."

She then said in a louder voice as she addressed the room, "I would like to remind everyone before we begin that we have all been sworn to carry out our duties in a fair and just way. If you cannot keep an open mind at these proceeding then I ask that you leave." She paused and when no one stood she continued, "As the Head Witch of the Wizengamot, I hereby open these arraignment hearings. The date is May the Fifteenth and this High Court is now in session."

When she began introducing several more of the court officials in the room, Harry turned around to look at Ron and Hermione. They both returned his stare with several small nods. For the three of them, they all had recognized that the trials had actually begun.

After her introductions were completed the Head Witch said,"I want to prepare everyone that there will be so many unusual circumstances in some of the evidence heard here at these trials today that a number of you may find it hard to follow and understand. So much in fact is why we are beginning in such an unorthodox procedure. One of the reasons is for chiefly our witnesses' own safety and so I will be protective of their privacy. So I ask that no one of you deviates from the list of approved topics and keep their questions as short as possible.

"Just why we are starting this way?" she asked. "It is mainly due to the weight that a certain few testimonies will have and on how their words will have significant relevance in many of the trials that are held here. It has been decided that it would be best to begin with their official statements and any questions that may arise can be answered for this body. All of the standing members here today have received in advance, what is considered to be the contexts of the questions that may be ask of our witnesses. Attorneys for the accused and advocates for both sides have already been requested to submit their questions in advance for review. Not withstanding, I'm sure there will be undoubtedly requests of additional ones.

"This difficult path that we all find ourselves in today is highly irregular, but due to the extreme demands on these witnesses time, this is what the Court has determined to be the most sensible. This will give the accused the fairness they deserve without being a burden to those that are here to give testimony. These statements given from both sides today will carry much weight on how much bail is to be considered for the accused. For some of those in attendance today, I am sure that it may seem quite medieval in how we have approached this. My answer to those are after what all of us have been through these past few years, it has been decided that this is the best and most judicious way that the Ministry can achieve a degree of justice for everyone involved.

"Furthermore, I would like to add that there is really nothing from our past that can come close to guide this assembly on how to proceed. We have found no records or have any other prior knowledge that there has ever been a situation like what our Ministry has found itself in today. Friends turned against friends. Aurors turned against Aurors, Ministry personal turned against each other. I think it may be well said that most if not all in this room were at times forced out of necessity, to say something at one time or another that was not of their true conscious thoughts or true demeanor. This was done only in order to keep from becoming a person of interest for what had become a reign of terror throughout our World. Now we are here to begin to sort out what we hope is only the truth and not by fabricating as some did this past year. "It will surely take some years to finally determine on just who did what to whom. Many have died and we still in fact have many missing. For those in our world and the Muggles, we must be resolute as we resolve the truth, but we are not perfect and we are not about to claim to be so.

"As many of you already know a number of our membership have already come forward and admitted their guilt in what they had done. Some were even asked to resign in private in order to give this body the legal authority that it must have. I would not be surprised that there could even be a few of you that are here in this room today that still have a number of dark secrets that you're hiding. Even with that possibility still here around us, I will not have these trials become an inquisition on my watch. It is just a sad day that we all find ourselves in but for justice to be found, these trials must begin.

"And finally, it has only been two weeks since Voldemort was removed from our World. For as much as we all want to see the guilty brought to justice, thinking that we can leave a few that are innocent in Azkaban is also a dangerous way to think. It is our intent to be fair to everyone, but injustice will most surely happen even as we do our best to prevent it. It is my hope that at worst only a few will have this happen to them. To those that may have this happen, it is my optimism that the truth will quickly come forth and exonerate every one of them.

"We will begin today by taking testimony from Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Luna Lovegood. Later this afternoon, we will take testimony from Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Neville Longbottom.

"Between these five witnesses, we will also be bringing forth suspects that are asking for bail to be set. Each one of you must decide upon the testimony submitted if you feel there is creditable evidence to hold them without bail.

Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood's testimony will help give all of you an example of what occurred during the Hogwarts school terms these past few years.

"For Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, they have been placed in the middle of this conflict on numerous occasions over these last seven years. They will each give a short statement on how they helped Mr. Potter's endeavors toward the Dark Lords demise.

"I believe that most of you now know that Mr. Potter shared a joint Prophecy with the Dark Lord and so with so much revolving around him, the Ministry feels that an opening statement by Mr. Potter would serve as the proper procedure for these trials to begin.

"So at this time, I would like to begin our first order of business. Mr. Harry James Potter, are you ready to address the High Court?"

As Harry stood up, he answered, "Yes madam." He was now wondering if what he was planning to say would meet to everyone's expectations. Feeling uncomfortable at that moment in sitting back down, Harry just continued to stand. As he looked around the room, he did a last second thought on exactly how he should begin. He took one last look at Draco before turning around and after glancing at Neville and Luna, his eyes settled on Ron and Hermione.

His only wish at that moment was that Ginny could have been able to be there besides him. Molly had insisted that she stay home to get ready for Hogwarts. Arthur had even agreed though he knew that Harry would have liked to have her there for support. Arthur had then told them that morning that today she really would not be needed and that she could later be summoned as needed with the rest of the returning students at school.

With a final glance at Kingsley and then at Arthur, Harry's own eyes seemed to show his consent as he now gazed back up at the High Witch, who had been patently waiting for him to begin.

Harry started by saying, "I'm sure that by now all of you have either read or heard of my story. I'm sure that many of you have also been filled in on some of the missing details that have been withheld from the public for mainly my privacy. Many of you are probably thinking right now that my tale was an exciting adventure for me." Harry's voice now changed and began sounding more firm and direct. "I want to suggest to each of you that my life became an epic that I would not wish on anyone. As a baby, I would witness my parents being killed trying to protect me. Over the next ten years for my own safety, I would grow up never feeling what being loved was like. It was during this time I was also kept naive of the Wizarding world. This was something never intended by Albus Dumbledore, but was an unintended consequence from the need to protect me from those who would still try to kill me.

"It was on my eleventh birthday that I finally found out that I was even a wizard and that a magical world existed that I had been prevented from even knowing about it. Having now grown up as a Muggle, my first thought was in utter disbelief, although it did not take long for me to realize that I was not dreaming. I had come to grasp the idea on what Rubeus Hagrid was telling me was true and that my Aunt and Uncle had lied to me the ten years that I had lived with them." Then Harry said proudly, "It was like my fairy Godmother had finally rescued me from what up to then had been a terrible life with my Uncle's family; except Hagrid was not exactly what I would have expected her to have looked like."

The room broke into a bout of chest pounding laughter. Harry just stood there silently smiling as he waited until the outburst would come to its close. Then he continued, "Hagrid would become my first real friend and he reopened the door to our magical World for me. Now as I look back into my past, I would like to tell every one of you that it was his friendship that marked the point where my real education for defeating one of the darkest wizards ever known would begin."

Harry again paused and as he looked around the hall, he saw that practically every eye was focused intently upon him. Harry suddenly knew that now would be the perfect time to bring up what he hoped would finally right a wrong. "I know this isn't on the agenda today but I am compelled to ask this. Maybe some still consider Hagrid to be an outcast, but Dumbledore trusted him totally as I did. Maybe he likes pets that for most of us would prefer to stay away from, but I plea to all of you here today to resend what was wronged to him over fifty years ago by the Ministry. Tom Riddle framed him while he was a student at Hogwarts. Five years ago, an earlier Minister knew of this and did nothing to return to him the right to carry a wand. It's the least that can be done to undo what was a great injustice to him. He and his half-brother fought with honor and distinction at Hogwarts and I am sure there are many accounts that he saved many lives. I apologize for bringing this up out-of-order but I truly believe it should be one of the first orders for justice for this body to correct."

A firm quiet had stayed across the room. In this silence the Head Witch looked seriously over at Kingsley whose face had shown his surprise. He gave her a nod in apparent agreement that he too had not expected Harry to ask for this. She glanced over at Harry and her face appeared to look as if she was wondering exactly what to say. Then looking back over at the Minister, she ask, "Kingsley… Why so long?"

The Minister coughed to clear his throat, and replied, "It's on a future agenda. I have already told Hagrid that he is finally in line to be cleared."

"But why has it taken so long Minister?" she asked again. "Why not just do an executive order?"

"Do to the past history of this issue; there was worry by some that one might try to make a political issue of us doing just that, Madam Spencer. Back when it happened, it had been done in a closed session so as to not embarrass Hogwarts and the Ministry. It must take a motion on this floor to remedy this issue because of the way the old records were sealed. I was planning to have Hagrid himself address the Court in several weeks with his own testimony. Honestly, it has been mainly finding a time to squeeze him in."

She made a small snort and asked, "You truly believe he's innocent Minister?"

"Dumbledore had always believed so," replied Kingsley. "I too must agree that he was framed."

"She looked down at Harry whose own pleading stare was enough to end any misconception that she might of had. Her face gave him no sign of what she was thinking but Harry felt she was only trying to decide on what the best way to proceed would be. She looked a few times around the room before requesting, "Well does anyone want to add anything to what was just said?"

The room stayed silent. No one raised a hand, and after getting another nod of approval from Kingsley, she looked back over at Harry saying, "Well Mr. Potter, your unorthodox procedure to right a wrong will now be addressed. Would you by chance know Hagrids full name?"

"I think it is just Rubeus Hagrid, Madam."

"The Chair addresses the full Court, replied Head Witch Spencer, "I hereby reopen the case of Rubeus Hagrid's prior conviction. By say of this Court, all Ministry and any student records that relate to this one conviction will hereby be amended to falsely accused, and hereby whatever he was found guilty of be expunged and all charges be dropped and his name cleared. Do I hear any further discussion in this matter on the floor?"

Even Harry was surprise when not a word was even whispered. Then a high screeching voice from someone sitting in the back of the Wizengamot yelled out, "I second the motion."

As the vote was cast, the next thirty seconds would pass quickly for Harry for he was in a daze. During this time, Harry could only dream of the smile Hagrid would show when he heard of what happened today.

When the sudden crack of the gavel jarred Harry back into reality, he heard the Head Witch say, "Motion carries unanimously. Mr. Potter, you have your wish today. I hope that our governing body has preformed to your satisfaction."

"Very much indeed, Madam Witch," Harry replied in a most cheerful voice along with it cracking a bit with the real joy that he now felt in his heart that morning.

Next Chapter: 'Deatheater Siblings'

3-28-13 WB 'Pottercomplete'


	42. C42 Deatheater Siblings

Harry Potter and the Ancient Shrine of Providence

The Rest of the Story of the Boy who Lived

Book 8 Chapter 42 'Deatheaster Siblings'

Chapter 42: Deatheater Siblings

It had been less than a minute after the Wizengamot had agreed unanimously that Tom Riddle had framed Hagrid some fifty-years earlier that the Head Witch said, "I will leave all the details to you, Minister Kingsley for I have a good suspicion that you have already done most of the paperwork."

Kingsley chuckled and nodded back to her with a grin. Head Witch Spencer then asked, "Mr. Potter, can we now return to the agenda in hand?"

"Yes Madam," Harry replied. Then after mouthing his own thank you to Kingsley, he began telling the Wizengamot, "You have just made me a real believer of what this body can actually do. In your hands, I trust that real justice can occur."

Then without even taking a moment to pause, Harry began, "I am here today to give testimony to those who stand accused of crimes. I am also here to face you as an accused because several have made accusations against me. I will admit right now that there's some real merit to these rumours, but I should now leave explaining some of these details until later. The real point that I would like you all to think about is that in a time of war, one must really be there at that exact moment in order to understand why one makes a decision like he does. Only then can you all truly understand on why I did.

"For many out there, my story has been told with so much enthusiasm that some have already taken great liberties and exaggerated the known details. Some of you here may even believe that I always knew what I was doing because I must have known in advance on how to defeat Tom Riddle. To those that believe that, I must tell you that I first knew nothing of the sort because my magical education had only really begun on my first day at Hogwarts. Even now I believe that my knowledge of the Dark Arts is no better than a good number of you may know.

"The truth is and I'll admit it to all of you right now; I made a large number of mistakes. I made many guesses along the way and yes; I have even made some stupid decisions. But now in looking back, I believe they were actually meant for me to do, because by doing this, I would learn by my mistakes.

"What most of you don't know is that when Tom Riddle first tried to kill me, he created a mental connection that would occasionally let each one of us glance into the other's mind. In some way's, I guess it was much less frightening than it may sound to you, but now after it's all over, I have good reason that our lives were always meant to be connected this way. At times, I could actually recognize on what Tom was thinking and because of that, I would begin to understand on while he would perceive me in what really was his egotistical stupidity. Even at the very end, he still believed that I had only survived his first attempt to kill me because of his oversight of my mother's protection charm.

"To some, I had a streak of uncanny good luck while others would call me the chosen one. I certainly believe that it was not any of that but more in his constant refusal to even consider that there might have been something else at work around me. He thought that I was only a naive young boy who had an exceptional good run of fortune. Well… believe as you would, but that mental connection created between us would serve me until the end.

"His attitude would continue to show his real arrogance when he returned to full body, and for each time we met, I would somehow still find a way to escape him. Still as much as Tom was wise enough to attempt to seek out more information about our Prophecy between us, he would still steadfastly assume that I would never amount to be more than just be a nuisance to him. Then when he was able to recover the Elder Wand before I could, it would only help to reinforce his belief that I would never amount to be a creditable threat. That inflexible way of thinking for him would give me the time that I needed and this amounted to be the final nail in his coffin that sealed his fate to me.

"About two months ago, and I will not go any further into these particular details, certain events took place that finally led him to realize that I may have discovered his secret to immortality. This was something that he had never expected and he was quite surprised that he had not foreseen that it would be me that was making inroads into discovering his hidden protections. He became very aggravated and even his closest associates were not safe from his killing tirades. As much as he thought that his immortality was still well protected and most likely impossible for anyone to breach; he now knew that as long as I was left alive, I posed more than an acceptable risk.

"I guess in a certain way, I was always exactly what was needed to defeat him: a young boy that he would always underestimate because for the longest time, he was never willing to consider the real possibilities of what I might be able to do.

"In hindsight, as much as he thought that he knew me, it would be me that would be the first one of us to understand on what this connection could mean. In a strange way we had become opposites, but yet we had both grown up so much alike. Because of this, I began to understand his actions and along with this connection between us, I began to deduce on just how he would think and why he would continue to discredit me as a risk to himself."

Harry looked around at all the silent astounded faces that showed how carefully everyone was trying to follow his each and every word. Then he added, "I must admit that my life has been such a strange path for anyone to follow. Somehow I kept surviving where in fact no one should have ever been able to do so. This outward appearance of what seemed to be my uncanny good luck is startling… even to me and in looking back, I still wonder exactly how I was able to do all of this and survive. Sadly as we all know a large number of people including my own family were not nearly as lucky as I was."

Harry paused wanting everyone in the room to ponder upon what he had said. His voice had held firm but it had also noticeably showed his passion for all those family members and hero's that were now long gone.

Shortly, Harry continued, "Most of you should already know that Albus Dumbledore was the one that heard the Prophecy that implied that it would be me that could possibly destroy the Dark Lord. Although Dumbledore didn't exactly understand how old I would be, he did reason that sometime in my future, a time would surely come that I would have an actual chance to destroy him. Just how, he didn't know, but he had recognized that he had been told of this Prophecy for a reason, and I believe that he assumed that he was meant to help teach and protect me until that time would arrive. Dumbledore had also surmised that it would probably not be so important on what my magical abilities would be. I believe that he thought that with any Prophecy, the unexpected was always something that might take place and that would be on how I could win in the final confrontation. He was a great man and we shall all truly miss him."

A few scattered claps were heard before a huge crescendo of applause overtook the room. Everyone but Narcissa and Lucius had joined into the ovation that now followed. Even Draco had showed his admiration of the former Headmaster as he too joined into the rousing tribute to Dumbledore.

When the room finally quieted down, Harry continued, "Another person that I must mention is Severus Snape. I have already spoken about him before, but I still want to remind everyone here that he too, was very much part of the equation that kept me alive. For years, I thought he hated me, but that night before I faced Tom in the Dark Forest, I finally understood that I also owed my very survival to whom I had thought had been my enemy. At great risk to himself, he would help to protect me in so many ways that I will probably never know on how much that he did. He did this because he had fallen in love with my mother before they had even attended Hogwarts. Even with the hatred that he had for my father, going to work deep undercover, it was Severus Snape that helped me unknowingly insure my survival. I am positive that without his additional help, I would have never survived my first year at Hogwarts.

"So I ask you, just how was Severus Snape able to do this?" Harry looked around the room looking for anyone that might have an answer. When no one did, he told them, "There were actually two reasons why he was able to fool Tom Riddle. For one, I believe his Occlumency skills were as good as Tom Riddles, if not better. At the very least, I'm sure that Tom did not know on just how good that he actually was.

"The second was most likely due to all the Magic that Tom had actually used on himself over the years. This seems to have given him the occasional lack of insight, which made him refuse to even consider on what the natural risks of someone in love could pose. I believe that he was unable to perceive it and thusly, he had made himself blind to what all the other possible consequences could be. It was this truly unending love that Snape had for my mother that was the real underestimated risk that would become Toms' Achilles heel**. **

"All around him and even to those chosen few that showed that they adored him, Tom could also no longer return any type of genuine affection. I think you could say that he had truly diminished himself to a man of no heart. I believe that I have felt and seen clearly what he had become and this world is a far better place without him."

Harry paused again as another much louder standing ovation took place. Practically, everyone was up on their feet and applauding to show their admirations of what the former Headmasters and this young wizard had done. Finally, as the clapping began to subside, Harry added, "I would like to also thank you for the large reward that you have bestowed upon me and my friends. I plan on donating a large part of it to Hogwarts. It will help to sustain Hogwarts' financial holdings and will insure for many years that no one of Magical inclination will be turned away. Lastly, I want to thank you again for what you have done for Hagrid."

As Harry started to return to his seat in front of Ron and Hermione, the hall again became alive as the assembly gave an even louder acknowledgement to the young wizard that had defeated Voldemort. As Harry's eyes again wandered over to the Malfoy's, he noticed that all three of them had stayed seated, but Narcissa had also joined Draco in applause that showed their thankfulness of what Harry had done for their family. For Lucius, he just stayed motionless, but Harry thought that he saw a sly smile showing across his lips.

Once the room had finally quieted down, Head Witch Spencer spoke, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I think it's quite obvious to you that this Court in general appreciates everything that you have done. I think I speak for everyone here that you have shown your undying loyalty to Hogwarts and your bravery has proven that you're a true Gryffindor in Heart. Now it is time that we move on to the first case on the docket."

With a flash of her hand, another wham from her gavel filled the room. The Head Witch, whose face was now looking quite grave, announced, "At this time, I open this Court to the joint case of Carrow and Carrow verses the Ministry and Harry James Potter. This Hearing will decide whether bail is to be set or if we will continue to hold them through their trials." After another bang of her gavel echoed throughout the room, she said, "Prosecutor, you may proceed."

Arthur smiled as he looked at Harry, telling him, "Harry for the rest of today please stay seated unless you're ask to rise. We will take any additional testimony from you where you're currently seated." In a firmer voice, he announced, "Bring forth Amycus and Alecto Carrow. "

Next to the Malfoy's, a door appeared in the wood-paneled wall. Its old hinges created a continuous squeak as the heavy door sung open. Then out walked a blue robed Auror, and following right behind him struggling was both of the Carrows. Around each of their ankles were heavy chains that were connected to a stiff metal pole between them. Across their lower jaws, they each wore what appeared to be a steel muzzle attached by heavy straps running over the top of their heads. Following closely behind them were two more blue robed Aurors that were each carrying a golden coloured staff.

Slowly the progression moved toward the single chair and it was obvious that they had used short chains to prevent them from running. When the five of them reached the solitary chair, one of the armed Aurors in the rear touched his staff to one of the arm rails and the chair suddenly expanded to twice its width. When the Auror touched the other rail, it again expanded to become a three-seat chair. The two Carrows were then ordered to sit down and the ends of the chains restraining them were attached to each of the armrests. Then with their staffs, the Aurors touched the leather bindings that were holding their mouths shut and the bottom harness suddenly released and hung loosely. The Aurors removed them and hung them next to the Carrow's feet. Now finished, they turned and proceeded over to the side of the room where they stopped and stood at attention standing guard.

The Carrows meanwhile were glancing around the room and when Amycus finally located a seated Harry behind them, he yelled, "There's the bloody Mudblood lover that used the Cruciatus Curse on me!"

"Wham," sounded the gavel. "I will have order in this courtroom," loudly shouted the High Witch Spencer. "If you continue these blatant outbursts Mr. Carrow; I will have no choice but to silence you."

"He should be the one sitting here, not me!" Yelled Amycus, obviously not in any way intimidated by what the High Witch had said.

In reply, she raised her hand and a streak of red shot out of her wand hitting the floor in front of the Carrows. Dust enveloped the two of them as the Head Witch warned him again, "Henceforth, there will be no other warnings. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Amycus' face was livid with hate but if one had paid attention to the expression in his upturned lips, it was obvious that he had already accomplish saying what he had all along been planning.

Alecto reached out and after putting her arm around her brother's shoulders, spoke out for her brother's behalf, "My brother and I understand."

"Very good then," replied the Head Witch. "Now may I ask where your attorney is?"

"Bloody bastard quit on us this morning," replied Amycus. "Said we were not good for business."

"Can he do that Arthur?" asked Head Witch Spencer.

"He was only appointed," Arthur replied. "Under the Wizard Procedure Statutes of 1745, if he believes that they're guilty, then he may withdraw himself at anytime before the arraignment takes place."

"Not very professional, was he," she rebuked.

"No but nothing illegal," Arthur replied.

"Can we proceed without an advocate for them?" Spencer asked Arthur.

"That decision is up to you Madam Witch for it falls under the same statute. They can also wave their rights today and then we can proceed and decide on whether bail is to be set. If they claim their rights to an attorney, then they will be sent back to Azkaban until a proper representation can be obtained."

"Arthur," she complained. "This is not a trial, but only a Hearing to set bail. So as I understand procedure, once they have secured an advocate, they can appeal any judgment that is rendered today."

"Yes," Arthur replied firmly. "I suggest that it is their decision to make. But no Hearing means that bail cannot be set. My Department feels there is overwhelming evidence and currently have over two hundred witnesses that will testify that they had seen them use the Cruciatus Curse at least eighty times between them on students at Hogwarts. I have no choice but to hold them unless this body votes to allow bail."

"You have both obviously been listening to this conversation," she addressed Amycus Carrow. "Sir, what would you prefer?"

Alecto warned her brother, "Stay calm and think before you say your mind."

Amycus forced a fake smile across his face as he told Spencer, deviously, "Today if it's not too much trouble for you."

High Witch Spencer held her gaze a bit longer that showed her dismay on the tone of his answer before asking, "Alecto, what do you say?"

"Today then," Alecto told her in a much friendlier voice."

"Good then," replied the Head Witch. "At this time, I formally charge each one of you with twenty-five Counts of using the Cruciatus Curse against the students of Hogwarts. Additional charges will likely be introduced in several more weeks; once we have been able to decide on just who is actually accountable."

Arthur then asked, "Alecto Carrow, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty," she replied.

"Amycus Carrow," Arthur asked. "How do you plea?"

"I taught the Dark Arts, Prosecutor," Amycus replied hotly. "I believe that you will find that my resume shows that I am well versed in all these Curses. As the instructor of these classes, my position allowed me to set the guidelines of this job and the Ministry had approved all of my undertakings in advance. I have done nothing illegal, so I say that you have no choice but to find me Bloody well not guilty."

"Your antics and language only serve to alienate those who might help you." Arthur told him in a scolding voice. He then waited for a proper reply.

Unexpectedly, Amycus only replied with, "Very well, not guilty."

"Thank you," was all Arthur replied bluntly in his surprise, doing his best to suppress his irritation.

Harry could tell that Ron's father had been expecting another lecture by Amycus. It was apparent that an explosive retort could happen at anytime between them.

Then Arthur told them as he did his best to keep his temperament under control, "The Court would first like to inquire that each of you gives your own account on what happened."

Over the next twenty minutes, each of the Carrows would give their side of the events from two weeks ago. Most of their testimonies were obvious lies, but Harry was able to hold his own tongue in check as Arthur seem to have a better time at it. Harry knew that they were only doing their best to bait them. For him it was in doing so they had hoped that he would somehow react to show the Court that he wasn't the Wizard that he had been made out to be.

Finally, when the time came that Harry was called upon by the Head Witch to give his side of what happened; Arthur didn't beat around the bush. He got quickly to the point with his questioning, "Harry Potter. You are still under oath from your prior deposition. Now Amycus Carrow has said that you illegally used the Cruciatus Curse against him. Although you have already given my department testimony about this incident, I would like you to recall the order of events that happened on the night of May the 1st in the Ravenclaw Common room."

When Harry started to rise, Arthur reminded him, "You need not stand for you are not the one that is being retained for any crimes today. Please just tell us your best recollections on what happened that night."

Harry was now starting to get the idea that the way Arthur and the Head Witch were acting that the Ministry was probably planning to ignore where he had broken the law. Never-the-less, he thought; he had broken it and shouldn't some type of punishment at the least be considered. Maybe it would seem trivial to some, but should even he be overlooked, he pondered.

A few seconds later as Harry was deep in his thoughts, Arthur's voice suddenly broke into his mind, "Is there anything wrong Harry?"

His path which had now become clearer, Harry replied, "No… but when it comes to the Carrows and what they did to the students of Hogwarts, there is not much I can testify to. I cannot be considered as an eyewitness to what they have actually done to any of them. What I can tell you is that a large number of students that I trust had told me earlier that day on what each of the Carrow's had done to them. Some may consider this hearsay, but I believe that this information was true. Yes, that did influence me in making my decision to cast the Cruciatus Curse at Amycus. Everything was happening so fast and because of that, I had no time to waste, and so I made this decision in what is best described as a blink of an eye." Harry's voice now showed his regret when he added," When I cursed him, I guess one could say I did it in a most cold and callous way."

"Wasn't there another reason?" asked Arthur, calmly.

"Well he had also just threatened Professor McGonagall," replied Harry.

"So why did you chose this curse, Harry?" Arthur's voice sounded concern. "You knew exactly what it would do to him."

"I used it precisely because I've had it used on me by Deatheaters on numerous occasions," he firmly replied. "I guess one could say that I cared not for giving him any pain for all of the suffering he had already given my friends at the school. In hindsight, I probably should have used another curse, but I just didn't have the time to think about it."

"See!" yelled Amycus. "He admits that he did it to me! So why is he not the one sitting down here?"

"Amycus Carrow, you will soon get your time to refute his testimony!" Interjected the Head Witch.

"You all sit there acting so righteous!" Amycus yelled back. He then spat on the floor and then shouted, "You're all hypocrites! You're charlatans, your no better than Muggles!"

A sudden streak of red light arched down from the Head Witch's wand hitting Amycus. It was quite obvious to Harry as Amycus was still trying to speak that he had been hit with some type of Silencing Charm. He watched as Amycus' sister appeared to want to quickly respond for her brother's behalf. He could tell when she noticed Arthur and the Head Witch shaking their heads at her for she quickly seemed to give up and then whispered something into Amycus' ear. Then after politely raising her hand, she asked in a calm voice, "Madam Witch, since we have no attorney, may I please speak for my brother's behalf?"

"If you can speak in an orderly way, you may Alecto," replied the Head Witch; her voice was showing her realization that she had obviously shown her own lack of patience.

As Alecto spoke, her voice became obviously bolder with each word, "I would like to know why the so-called Savior of the Wizarding world would have been in such a hurry that night. I believe that my brother in being the one that was illegally cursed has the obvious right to know. Even in his own testimony, Harry Potter admits that he could have easily used another unrestricted Curse. So out with it Boy, why did you curse him as you did?"

"I knew you had already summoned Voldemort," Harry quickly replied.

"How could you know that?" she asked smartly, her voice also sounding a bit surprised.

"I saw you press the mark on your arm."

"So rubbing ones arm gives you the right." She inquired.

Harry angrily replied. "No! It wasn't just that because I always knew when one of your lot would summon him about me,"

"That's impossible!" she loudly retorted. "You're a Half-Blood Potter. How could you ever understand one that carries the mark of the Dark Lord's Servant? Whatever you had assume; he would have sensed your connection and severed it completely."

Harry was now getting tired of her fishing for answers, and replied without even thinking, "Tom had already thought that he did. I believe he was never aware on actually how strong it existed between us."

"You may think that you're smart and can get away with this Potter, but you still have no excuse to have cursed my brother with an illegal spell!" Alecto angrily yelled back.

"We can play games with words if that's what you want," Harry replied crossly, "But as I've already told you, I was running out of time. For those that already know... well they understand." Harry paused getting tired of Alecto's endless harassment.

"So you've said, but running out of time for what!" Alecto demanded loudly.

"To find the last of the Horcruxes…" Harry's mouth froze instantly as soon as he finished the word. He had not meant to say it, but by the obvious reactions that were occurring from all over the room. He knew now that he had made a very stupid mistake.

Practically everyone in attendance had emitted a gasp. Following that, a short moment of eerie silence enveloped the room and it seemed to Harry that almost everyone had been caught by surprise. Then a moment of pandemonium and confusion broke out when it seemed that everyone had begun chattering to those besides them. In no time did it take Harry to realize that his loose tongue was quickly developing into much more than a short-sided blunder. It was quite obvious that most of the Wizengamot had not even been told of this small but important detail. As his thoughts were first why the Ministry had not told them of this, he quickly realized by the vocal reactions around him, that Kingsley had made the wise decision on not to tell.

Oh well, Harry pondered. Since he had just let the cat out of the bag so to speak, he had better wait to first see what Kingsley wanted to do about it. Looking around at those in the room, he even noticed a few that were staring back at him with bank faces. Harry knew that they were probably ones that didn't have any idea of what a Horcrux even was. But all around him, and it was by a rather large majority of those that were here in the stands; there was a real notable concern that could be seen in their faces.

A Wizard around sixty stood up behind the Chief Witch and addressed Kingsley, "Minister, did we just hear the word Horcrux?" Harry could swear that he could even see Kingsley's face turning several shades lighter in what had been his coffee coloured skin. Then as the volume of chattering continued to grow around the room, and as yet nothing had been said from any of the court officials, the same man spoke again sounding even more concerned, "Minister, are we talking about a partial soul encased inside of an inanimate object?"

All around him by the crowd's continuous reactions, it had become so obviously clear to Harry on why the Ministry had not been ready to discuss this issue at all. When he glanced over at Arthur, he was just staring back at Harry slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

Suddenly, Kingsley's booming voice could be heard over taking everyone else's in the room, "Remove the Carrows, immediately," he demanded. His voice was powerful but Harry could hear the real concern within it as he, too, had been obviously shaken by what Harry had just said. Quite unexpectedly, Alecto began screaming insults at the Minister. Another flash of light filled the room and the entire bench-chair suddenly went whooshing across the floor and disappeared out the same doorway that it had come from. Then just after the three guards disappeared that were following closely behind, a loud thunderous thud was heard across the room as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Next Chapter: Emeritus

8-15-13 WBW 'Pottercomplete'


End file.
